Love Struck
by mT Shadow
Summary: Love and war. Two complacated things. What happens to that feeling in your heart when you lose everything bit by bit? Do you quit? Or do you fight for the hope that the pain will one day stop and you can be free? Sometimes love can end that pain. It all depends on what type of a man you are. Do you keep fighting or do give up and lose everything you once loved? Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 1 - Retirement **

**Shadow's POV**

One more mission. One more and I'm done my tour. Working for G.U.N is a pain in the ass, but they pay well when you get what they need done. I don't know what they have in store for my last mission, but I'm sure it will be something big. Just like the Air force whenever you're on your last flight they always give you something big to bomb. No different with me and my gift at being a sniper. Being a sniper for G.U.N has its perks don't get me wrong, but when you're out there for days on end it gets pretty boring waiting for that one target. The only thing I like about being out in the field is the fact that my brother is my spotter. Now most of you our probably wondering how that's possible. Family is not allowed by G.U.N's rules, but I convinced Dark when we enlisted to register himself separately from me. In short, I signed up a day before he did; the only difference is that Dark didn't mention the fact that we were related. Not even our squad knows were brothers they think we could be by how much alike we our after-hours but as far as they know we're just complete strangers who happen to work together. All that I'm worried about is my last mission. I'm concerned what's in store for us. After this though me and Dark are returning to our friends in North End. I can't wait to see them again. I miss Silver the most. He was always a nice guy, I knew him since I first came to earth in high school.

"Shadow!" I heard someone shout to me.

I opened my eyes to find my squads medic staring down on me.

"What's up James?" I said while sitting up on my bed.

James was another Hedgehog just like me and Dark. James was a pure brown furred hedge with one big white spot on the side of his left eye. We nicknamed him the captain for that sole fact of the spot on his eye.

"Time to move sergeant, command wants you and Dark at the debriefing room right now." Replied James.

I began to stand up thanks to James.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Might be. I hope it is. You deserve some rest." Stated James.

"I just do my job James remember that." I replied.

"My job was to keep you and Dark alive in the field. Your job was to do the heavy lifting. Most of the time you didn't even get hit due to the stealth." Stated James.

I quickly put my hand on his cheek.

"Someone needs to clean out my fuckups." I stated.

I then smacked his cheek gently.

James smiled and smacked my hand away.

"Just go boss. I'll see you when you get back ok?" Replied James.

I smiled back and began to head for the door leading out of the barracks

"Don't worry James. I'll see you soon." I stated.

I turned out of the door and quickly made my way to the debriefing.

As I made my way through the crowded hallways of the base. I accidentally bumped into someone going just as fast as me.

"My bad." I said while looking up at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked into my eyes and I began to smile.

"Watch where you're going boss." Stated Cole.

Cole was a black hedgehog with one goal in mind. Getting bigger. Cole was the most diesel guy on base. Always working out. He was our squad's personal bomb when we needed something destroyed, after all that was his job. Demolitions.

"Where you going Cole?' I asked.

"Trying to find Dark, I owe him fifty bucks." Replied Cole.

"For what?" I asked.

"The football game last night. I bet the Cowboys would win and he bet me the Patriots would win. Turns out the cowboys lost in the last ten seconds of the game due to a bad penalty for off sides. The next thing I know the Cowboys were back ten yards and all the Pats had to do was run five forward." Replied Cole.

"You'll have to wait on giving him the money. HQ wants both of us now." I stated.

Cole's eyes lighted up like rockets.

"Shit! Your last mission!" Shouted Cole.

I smiled and nodded in approval.

Cole immediately came in and hugged me tightly.

"I'm proud of you boss, but do me one favor." Said Cole.

"What?" I asked while he released me.

Cole went into his pocket and pulled out the money he owed Dark.

"Give it to him." Replied Cole.

I slowly took the cash and put it in my pocket.

I nodded my head and said.

"I'll give it to him don't you worry." I assured.

Cole smiled and began to walk away.

"I'll see you when you get back boss." Stated Cole.

I waved goodbye with a small smile and continued till I found the room.

I quickly swung open the door and inside was Dark and my commander waiting for me.

I took my seat next to Dark and waited for him to proceed.

The commander was human of course, but this guy was a real asshole when it came to screw ups.

"Nice of you to join us Shadow." Said the commander.

"I'm sorry sir. I ran into some snags on the way here." I replied.

The commander nodded his head and approached the presentation broad.

"You two have worked your asses off to get here and I'm sure you're aware of how dangerous this will be. Your mission is simple." Started the commander.

He quickly turned on the board and up popped a map of Afghanistan's capital city.

"You are aware of the threat here and I'm sure it will be hard, but we need you to sneak into the city and proceed to this building across from the capital building. You two need to get to the roof and wait for the target. The target will be mostly like wearing a long dress and just so were clear the target is going to have protection with her." The commander stopped.

Dark immediately raised his hand.

"What?" Asked the commander.

"The targets a girl?" Asked Dark.

"Yes." Replied the commander.

"Who is she?" I asked next.

"We got information this morning from a informant that this "girl" is a HVT for the rebellion going on in Afghanistan. He say's if she is to be killed the afghans will stop this war they rage on our men and women. She is to be killed on sight." Replied the commander.

"Do you have any type of info on what she looks like?" Asked Dark.

"No photos, but she is a pink hedgehog. She should be easy to spot and when you see her kill her." Ordered the commander.

I looked at Dark and we both nodded in approval.

"Good. We will insert you by airdrop. Get ready now. Your flight leaves in a half an hour." Ordered the commander.

Me and Dark stood up and began to exit the room. Once we left we made our way to the armory to get our gear.

"You ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm not use to killing females." I replied.

"Me ether, but G.U.N wants her gone it our job to make that happen." Stated Dark.

"I know, its just after Maria…!" Dark stopped me.

"I know it's hard, but we can't let that get in our way. Just line up the shot and close your eyes if you have to."

I smiled and we finally reached the armory.

Our gear was waiting for us.

We quickly got into our armor and picked up our weapon. I carried a Barrette 50. Caliber with an M9 and a MP5 as back up as Dark carried a M110 with an MP7 submachine gun as back up with an M9 on his side just in case. Once we were set we proceeded to the airfield to board our AC130 gunship. We took our seat and placed our duffels next to our feet. I looked at Dark and he nodded quickly. I nodded back and gave the ok for the pilot to take off. He signaled us to strap in and once we were set he started to take off.

I love planes, always have been a fan since I was a little hog. One day I want to fly one, any one.

We were airborne in no time and we proceeded to our final mission. An assassination in Afghanistan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 2 - Political Party**

**Amy's POV**

I've been in this cause since it first started. The cause for a better Afghanistan. I can't do much in the way of combat because I'm a women, but what I can do is advise. After all that is my job. I'm head adviser for the rebellion's leader. His name is General Logan. Logan has always had a crush on me, but he's not my type. Today has been crazy. We have problems with G.U.N, problems with the Anit-Rebellion's party, and lastly we're having problems within the rebellion itself. We think someone might be a mole for G.U.N. we have no solid info on that matter, but we can't let that stop us from our current goal. We need to rally the people of Afghanistan to help the cause. The more we keep away from our enemies the better in shape we will be for our plan. General Logan will be giving a speech today to encourage the people to join our cause. I may not like him in the way he likes me, but I will give him the complement that he is one of the best speakers in our country. I just hope he will be able to gain the trust of the people. Lately, many do not believe we can gain our freedom in this time of poverty, but that's where we come in as a country. We will fight until we are free at last from G.U.N regulations. I will admit though, sitting behind this desk waiting for something to happen isn't my favorite thing to do. I hope one day the great general will see my true potential.

"Miss Amy!" I heard someone shouting while coming into my office.

I stood up and Logan's head of security came running up to my desk.

"Please Nexus call me Amy. How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked with a smile.

Nexus was wearing his body armor. I guess Logan's speech is almost ready to be announced.

"I'm sorry Amy, but its time for the speech and we need you now!" Shouted Nexus while taking my arm.

My eyes widened as I was being guided to the front of the building.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"The general wants you." Replied Nexus.

I fell silent as we ran up the stairs.

Security is everywhere, this must be a high risk speech Logan is giving.

Nexus and me reached the second floor and ran straight to balcony where the speech was being given. Logan was waiting. We approached him and he smiled at me.

Logan was hedgehog. He was only one color white. He had blue eyes and I will admit they make me melt when I stare into him at times. The mark that represents Logan is his scare. He has a bullet scar on his cheek. He got it about a week ago when he was almost killed along with his old body guard Nexus personally hired for him. The assassin was G.U.N and he shot twice. The first round hit Logan, but only sliced his cheek. Logan then ducked and the second and final round missed him and drilled his guard in the head. Logan made it out with only that scar, but he has been on a hunt for this so called assassin. I wouldn't be surprised if he was here today.

"Thank you Nexus, but I need to speak to Amy privately for a moment if you don't mind." Stated Logan.

Nexus nodded in approval and left our side.

Logan took me by the hand and I stared into his eyes.

"I need you Amy." Admitted Logan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"'I really appreciate all you have done for me through this war and I wanted to give you a shot." Replied Logan.

"A shot at what?" I asked while feeling nervous.

Logan took me by the shoulders and leaned in for a gentle kiss on my cheek.

He retracted to my ear and whispered.

"I want you to give the encouragement speech."

My eyes widened in shock as my heart raced in two different directions. One being excitement and the other being fear.

"Me?" I questioned.

Logan nodded his head in approval.

"Why?" I asked.

"For three reasons. One, I think its time you show your potential. Two, you're a women and you could reach out to a lot in Afghanistan, and three. I have faith in you." Replied Logan.

I couldn't think straight. I was so happy but scared all at the same time.

Logan sensed my fear and called back over Nexus.

"Nexus will be right by your side and he won't let anything happen to you. We have all of our forces out there making sure you're safe, nothing will hurt you Amy I promise." Stated Logan with a smile.

I smiled and looked at Nexus who too was smiling at me.

"I'd love to." I finally came up with as my answer.

Logan and Nexus both smiled and Nexus reached out for my hand.

I took him gently and he started to guide me to the stand. My dress kept getting caught in my steps because I was so nervous.

"Don't worry Amy you will be fine." Assured Nexus.

Nexus and I stopped as soon as we appeared to the crowd of people.

"It's ok Amy, I'll be right here." Said Nexus as he guided me to the microphones.

Nexus and I stopped once again as soon as I reached the microphones. He then released my arm and went right next to my side.

I looked around and there were thousands of people and all of Logan military forces were around in wait. I saw tanks, helicopters, BTR's, snipers, and just countless ground forces watching me in the distance. I cleared my trout and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I froze for a second and I quickly looked at Logan who was watching over me from the door leading off this nightmare. He smiled and insisted for me to start. I looked back at the crowd and I could feel the anticipation. I looked at Nexus and he smiled softly in approval. I smiled back and began the speech.

"Afghanistan. What is that one place to all of us? It is our home, our place of life. It is our reason for being here today. Afghanistan as a whole has been a strong country where we fight for our freedom in anyway we can. But I believe we haven't tried hard enough to break the G.U.N barrier that holds us from freedom. We live and we die everyday so that our children can hope to have a place to call home. We starve and fight everyday for scraps of hope. We lose all faith in having any chance at being free. Everyday G.U.N makes us weaker and weaker and all we can do is take it." I stopped because I could feel my face in the crosshairs.

"Look around everyone, does this look like a weak force? Does it look like we are hopeless? Does it look like we don't stand a fighting chance? We have the power to change the world and at the least change Afghanistan. We can fight, we can live, and we can hope to be free. G.U.N may be the world leaders, but everyday we fight to show them we deserve our chance as a country. All our country's men and women have gladly fought and honorably died to protect that one goal we have as a conjoined country. We will gain our freedom! We will live! We will give our children a place to call there home!" I shouted as the crowd began to cheer.

"Now as a country we need every last soul that is willing to fight for that dream! We need you Afghanistan! With you we will triumph! With the will of the world we will be the voice that says we deserve a chance! We deserve a simmer of hope! We deserve freedom!" I shouted as loud as I could. The crowd cheered so loudly. I never even heard them cheer like this for Logan.

I smiled and I heard Nexus beginning to clap on my side. I looked at him and he was smiling like I never saw him smile before. I looked over at Logan and he was shocked at my speech. I hope I made him proud.

I looked back at my people and gently raised my gaze to the sky. I was quickly blinded by a glare and once it cleared I could make out a man. An assassin. I quickly lost my hope and I stared at him from such a distance. He was a good three miles away, but for some reason I could make out his face as he was laying down prone on the roof.

He was pure black with one red streak going across his head. He was nervous I could tell and I waited as he hesitated on the trigger.

BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 3 - Love At First Sight**

**Shadow's POV**

"Thirty seconds till drop!" I heard the pilot shout.

Me and Dark quickly nodded at each other and grabbed our weapons and duffels we kept next to our legs. After we were set, Dark and I then stood up and approached the back of the plane.

"Opening hatch!" The pilot shouted.

The back of the plane came down slowly and as we waited for it to drop I tapped Dark's shoulder. He quickly looked at me.

"Masks on! We don't want you suffocating when we jump!" I stated through all the noise.

Dark began to chuckle and we both then put on our oxygen masks.

The back of the plane was completely down now and Dark hesitated as I approached the edge.

I quickly turned back and took him by the arm.

"Come on!" I shouted.

"You know I hate this!" Shouted back Dark.

Dark has always been scared of heights ever since we were born on ARK and whenever he looked out one of the windows he completely lost it.

'I have an idea!" I shouted while going behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Dark.

"Consider this a bonding experience!" I stated while looking for his back strap.

I quickly located Dark's hook on strap on his back and without hesitation I clipped my front strap to his back strap and when Dark heard the click he instantly turned to look at me.

"You better fucking not!" Yelled Dark in fear.

"Hahaha! I love you!" I replied while grabbing his shoulders.

I began to force us towards the edge and when I started to move Dark was forced into a run.

"I fucking hate you!" Screamed Dark as we approached the edge.

I quickly then grabbed his waist and jumped, sending both of us out of the plane.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dark.

I smiled and tried not to laugh my ass off.

Since Dark was fighting his fear I had to find our designated landing zone. I quickly saw someone in a clearing pop a flare for us. That must be our guy.

"AGHHHH!"

Dark kept screaming as we near the ground and as soon as we approached a certain altitude I unclipped myself from his back and flew over to his right.

Dark opened his eyes after twenty seconds of hell for him and looked on his back for me. Once he saw I wasn't there he looked over and found me trying not to laugh.

"When we land!" Shouted Dark.

"Ha! Open your chute, unless you want to be street pizza!" I stated.

Dark listened and we both pulled on our cable releasing our parachutes.

We hovered for a good ten second until we finally reached the soft sand on the outside of Afghanistan. Our contact was waiting for us.

Dark and me quickly threw off the diving gear and we looked at each other. Dark immediately approached me.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!?" Shouted Dark.

"You had to learn to get past that fear somehow." I replied.

"Yeah well the next time I need you to encourage me I'll just shoot myself first." Stated Dark.

I smiled and looked at our contact.

I then offered my hand.

He took it kindly and we shook.

"You must be G.U.N." Said the man.

"And you must be the Anti-Rebellion." I stated.

The man nodded and started to guide us to a truck he had set near the edge of town.

"All of the rebellion forces are at the capital building waiting for the speech to be given. In about five minutes you will have your chance at who it is you are here to get. I will drive you into the city and take you into the underground parking garage in the building. From there you two will be on your own to get to the roof." Stated the man while getting in the drivers seat.

"Alright." I replied while helping Dark in the back.

Dark jumped up and found his seat at the back of the truck. I sat across from him and it was clear he was still a little PO about me doing that."

"You know it was fun." I said.

Dark looked up at me.

"Sure." Replied Dark.

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's our last mission I wanted it to be remembered". I stated.

"You know what Shadow why don't you just shut the fuck up and focus on the mission!" Shouted Dark.

I quickly widened my eyes and started to mind my own business.

In my head I said.

"Someone's having his time of the month."

We waited in silence until our driver finally came to a stop.

"Get out!" Ordered the man.

Me and Dark listened and jumped out of the back. The man approached us and looked us in the eyes.

"If you do this you will die." Stated the man.

"I don't die so good." I replied.

"We both don't die so good and we have an escape plan." Stated Dark.

The man nodded his head and shook our hands one last time.

"Good luck then." Said the man before turning around to leave.

After he was gone with the truck me and Dark approached the stairs.

"You watch too much Scarface." Stated Dark.

"It's a good movie." I admitted.

Dark didn't disagree.

We quickly made our way up thirty flights of god damn stairs and when we finally made it to the top we were dying.

"I'm not running down these fucking stairs when we have to book it out of here." Stated Dark.

"I agree. Set up the rappel ropes instead and I'll get the shot ready." I ordered.

Dark nodded his head went to the back of the roof, while I went to set up our position.

As soon as I made it to the edge of the building I was overwhelmed by all the forces. This leader we're here to kill must be the real deal. I thought to myself.

Dark was done with the ropes and approached me.

"Wow." Said Dark while looking over the edge.

"I know right? This must be big." I stated.

"Lets just get this done and over with. I want to go home." Replied Dark.

I nodded and we opened our duffels. We both pulled out our weapons and set up accordingly.

While Dark readied his binoculars; I readied my sniper rifle on its bipod. I quickly adjusted my sight according to the distance counter so that I would have a clear view of the podium. Dark angled the binoculars and ready his note pad.

Once we were set Dark gave me the basics.

"Alright Shadow. Wind is going ten miles an hour to the west and current distance to target will be about three miles out."

I nodded and aimed my sight a little to the right and moved up the scope until about my third mil dot was aligned with the podium.

We then waited for the target.

"Where is she?" Asked Dark.

"Calm down she'll be here." I replied.

"The contact said five minutes. It's been ten." Stated Dark.

"Relax. We've been out here for days waiting for targets and all of the sudden your impatient after ten minutes." I said.

"You need to shut up Shadow." Replied Dark in anger.

"What's your problem!" I shouted.

"My problem is that this is our last mission and your fucking screwing around!" Replied Dark.

"Screwing around! Who the fuck is screwing around!?" I shouted in response.

"You! You fucking asshole! I swear if your life or someone's life depended on it you would be unable to take any type of mission seriously!" Shouted Dark.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Fuck you too!" Replied Dark.

We both immediately looked back at the capital to find security manning there posts on the balcony.

I quickly looked down my sight and waited for the target.

I waited and waited second after second until she finally appeared in front of me. Through my sight I saw this beautiful pink hedgehog wearing the most elegant brown dress I have ever seen in all my life. My jaw dropped and I lowered my sight.

"HQ this is viper 2-7." Said Dark on the comms.

"HQ what's the call 2-7." Replied HQ

"Target has been spotted. We're ready to engage." Replied Dark.

"Copy that viper 2-7 you're cleared hot." Replied HQ.

"Alright Shadow this is it. Target is almost ready."

I continued to watch her beauty as she approached the stand. Just by the looks of this girl there's no way in hell she can be the leader of the rebellion. She's a nervous wreck. Something's fishy here. I thought to myself.

"Afghanistan. What is that one place to all of us?" She started.

"Alright Shadow target is in position. Fire when ready." Stated Dark.

I hesitated after every word she said to her people. Her voice was of an angel and her pure beauty made me sweat in love.

"We will gain our freedom! We will live! We will give our children a place to call there home!" She shouted in pure enthusiasm.

I couldn't pull the trigger. I knew something was wrong here. She can't be the target we're looking for.

"Shadow! Do it now!" Shouted Dark.

I quickly aimed back in and aimed my sight on her. I let a tear roll down my cheek as Dark continued to yell.

"Kill her!"

I couldn't do it. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse she looked up at me with her gorgeous emerald green eyes. I knew she saw me, but it was as if she expected this fate to occur. I let another tear roll down my face.

"Shadow!" Screamed Dark.

I wasn't going to hurt her. I quickly aimed to the left and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

My round went sailing towards her, but because of the wind I hit my target. My bullet turned left in the air and drilled her bodyguard in his side. He was sent down to the ground by the force of the 50. Caliber and everyone panicked. My love quickly left the balcony with what was left of the security. While Dark screamed at me.

"You fucking missed!"

"It was the wind! You must have done a wrong calculation!" I yelled back.

"No I didn't! You fucking missed!" Replied Dark.

"Screw you Dark! Get up now we have to go!" I yelled while standing up.

Dark agreed and we both left our gear on the roof. We quickly ran to the ropes Dark set up on the back of the building and clipped in. Once we were set we jumped off. We made our way down to the street and readied our secondary weapons.

"HQ this viper 2-7!" Shouted Dark.

"HQ here target has been neutralized." Replied HQ.

"No HQ target is still alive! We missed!" Shouted Dark.

"Say again 2-7? Did you say you missed?" Asked HQ.

"Roger HQ target got away!" Replied Dark.

HQ didn't respond.

"HQ we need evac now!" Ordered Dark.

"Roger viper 2-7. Make your way outside of the city, we have a chopper coming your way." Replied HQ.

"Roger that." Replied Dark.

"Let's go Shadow!" Shouted Dark.

I followed as he led us through backstreet after backstreet crowded full of civilians fleeing from the shot. They panicked as they saw us run through the streets. The quickly alerted all nearby troops.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled as we ran down the street.

We approached an intersection when a BTR cut us off.

"BTR! Run left Shadow!" Screamed Dark.

Troops started to chase us from behind and I quickly sprayed them down using my MP5.

"BANG!" I heard a sniper go off from above us and the round hit the floor next to me.

"Sniper!" I shouted.

"Quick in the ally!" Shouted Dark as we turned into it.

"HQ this viper 2-7! Where the hell is that chopper!?" Asked Dark.

"ETA five minutes viper 2-7." Replied HQ.

"Tell them to double time it!" Ordered Dark.

We ran through the ally with afghan forces on our tails.

Just as we were about to exit the ally another BTR cut us off at the end.

I looked around and found a door leading into the building next to us.

"Dark quick in here!" I shouted as I kicked down the door.

I took lead now as the afghan forces chased us into the building. We quickly ran to the other end of the building and busted down the front door leading back into the street. Dark pushed by me and retook the lead.

"This way!" Shouted Dark.

I ran behind him as the afghan forces neared us from our flank.

I used all I had left in my MP5 and sprayed down half of them. I then threw down my MP5 and they started to shoot at us.

"AGHHH!" I shouted as a round hit me in my side. Thank god I wore body armor.

Dark looked back to see me staggering behind him.

"Come on Shadow!" Ordered Dark.

I caught up with the forces still behind me and we turned at the next street right into hell.

Dark and I were right in front of a tank. The gunner aimed at us and Dark panicked to the store to our left. We both jumped through the window and started to head all the way to the back of the store with the gunner still shooting at us. When we made it to the exit we found that it was looked by a huge pad lock. Dark quickly pulled out his M9 and shot off the lock and kicked open the door. We then ran out into the ally and found our way back onto the street. Only this time the tank was smart. He cut us off. We grew scared as we tried to run back. The driver aimed the forward cannon at us and as we ran back down the ally way he opened fire completely destroying the wall next to us. Me and Dark were sent to the ground amongst the rubble. I thought we died, but Dark quickly pulled me back onto my feet.

"Let go!" Shouted Dark.

We ran down the ally towards more afghan force that this time Dark was able to kill using his MP7.

As soon as they were dead we made our way to the outskirts of the city to find a large barricade in front of us.

"Fuck!" Shouted Dark.

"This way!" I ordered while making a left of the barricade.

Dark followed me towards the building next to it and I kicked down the door. Dark took lead and we ran upstairs. We found a window leading to the backside of the barricade. Dark instantly jumped out the window with me behind him.

As soon as we hit ground floor we ran towards the LZ.

"HQ this is viper 2-7. Where the fuck is our chopper!?" Asked Dark.

"It will be there in one minute viper 2-7 hold your ground." Ordered HQ.

The only thing on the edge of the city to use as cover is the destroyed buildings.

Dark and me hid behind one and waited for the afghan troops to line into our sights.

They came by the dozens and me and Dark tried to kill them as fast as we could but it became overwhelming by the amount of lead that was being sent our way.

"Viper 2-7 this super 85 we're in your area ETA thirty seconds." Said the pilot.

"Thank god it's great to hear from you super 85!" Shouted Dark in joy.

"Nice to hear from you too. How's it look?" Asked the pilot.

"LZ is hot! I repeat the LZ is hot!" Shouted Dark.

"Copy. We'll come in guns blazing." Replied the pilot.

"You hear that Shadow?! The choppers almost here!" Shouted Dark.

"Great! I hope they…!"

"BANG!"

A sniper found us and his round went over our cover and hit me in the back.

I coughed up blood and fell face forward. As Dark widened his eyes.

"Shadow!" Shouted Dark.

"Viper 2-7 this super 85. We're here." Shouted the pilot.

"I got wounded!" Shouted Dark as he grabbed me by my armor and began to drag me towards the helicopter.

"BANG!"

Another round came and hit me again in the back.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

Dark let go of me as I began to bleed out onto the sand.

"BANG!"

The sniper shot again and hit Dark in the leg. He was sent to the ground and he was still able to move. Dark looked over at me and went for me again.

"BANG!"

Another round came in and hit me again in the back.

That time I didn't scream I just closed my eyes in the sand.

I opened them again to find Dark limping towards the helicopter.

He got in and took his seat.

"Super 85 this viper 2-7! Go!" Shouted Dark.

"Roger that viper 2-7 we're going." Replied the pilot as he shut the hatch.

I watched in shock as my brother abandoned me in the sand.

Super 85 took off with my so called "brother" on board. I can't believe he did that to me. He left me to die.

"I guess leave no man behind means nothing to him." I thought to myself.

I regained some control and tried to crawl away.

The afghan force closed in to find me hopeless in the sand.

I crawled as fast as I could. My M9 was my last hope. I rolled onto my back to find a platoon of afghan forces approaching me. I pulled out my M9 and attempted to lift it up.

"BANG!"

The sniper shot and his round came in and hit my pistol. My M9 flew out of my hand and now it was useless.

The men stopped in front of me and waited.

"This is unit 23. Target secured. What's the word?" Asked the afghan solider.

I heard his commander respond, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Yes sir." Replied the solider.

The solider raised his boot and kicked me in the face. My head bounced off the sand and as I continued to bleed out the solider got on his knee next to me.

"Goodnight assassin." Said the solder as I shut my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 4 - A New Line Of Work**

**Dark's POV**

"HQ this is super 85. I'm coming in with viper 2-7. Are we clear for landing?" Asked the pilot.

"Roger super 85." Replied HQ

As the pilot landed I couldn't take my mind of what I just did. I left him behind. I went against everything I once stood for to get away for myself. I abandoned my own brother. The afghan forces are probably burning his body right now because of me. I had no choice though. I was shot and he was dead. I would have died too if I didn't leave him. I want to cry so badly, but I can't get too emotional because if G.U.N finds out we were brothers they'll throw me out of the military. I can't let that happen.

"Alright viper 2-7 welcome back." Said the pilot while turning around to look at me.

He looked for about a second when he realized my partner wasn't there.

"Where the sergeant?" Asked the pilot.

I didn't reply. I just put my head down as I waited for the hatch to open.

"Shit." Stated the pilot.

The hatch opened and I immediately limped out of the back while still bleeding a bit from the bullet hole in my leg.

"All I wanted to do was get to my cot. I want to sleep." I thought to myself.

I approached the entrance to the base and opened the door to find no one around. I didn't care I just continued to the mess hall so I could cross over to the bases living quarters.

As I approached the mess hall I looked around at myself. My leg was shot and my armor was trashed. I had cuts and burses from the tank nearly killing me. In short I'm a mess.

I put my hands on the push doors to the mess hall and opened them quickly.

As soon as I did the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

All of the enlisted men and women jumped out of hiding as my squad and the commander stood in front. The lights shined on me and in about two seconds after the surprise and when I appeared everyone stopped in shock.

I looked around at everyone in anger. Using my limping leg I proceeded by them towards the exit. But as soon as I tried to move James and Cole stopped me.

"Fuck Dark! What the hell happened?!" Asked James while grabbing a chair to force me down into. While everyone gathered around eager to hear my explanation.

I looked into James's eyes while another medic tended to my leg.

"We failed. Our target got away." I stopped.

The commander approached me next.

"You and Shadow failed at killing her!" He shouted.

"Shadow is the reason she got away! He missed the shot! I did my job correctly!" I assured him.

"So where is Shadow!?" Asked the commander.

I put my head to the side and replied.

"He didn't make it."

Everyone especially James and Cole looked at me in shock.

"How?" Asked the commander.

"He died while we tried to board the evac chopper." I replied.

"Where's the body?" Asked the commander.

"Still in the field sir." I replied while feeling like shit.

The commander was pissed off now. He quickly looked at the medic who was tending to my wound and stopped what he was doing. The commander grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into his face.

"You fucking left him there! You fucking piece of shit! What every happened to brotherhood and leave no man left behind!? What gave you the good enough reason to abandon him on the field!?" Shouted the commander.

"He was dead sir. If I didn't leave I would have died as well." I replied.

The commander put his head next to my ear and whispered.

"You must feel so proud knowing you got away you spineless solider."

The commander then threw me back into my chair and left the mess hall in fury. I looked up at James and Cole and they too were mad.

"I had no choice." I said.

"There's always a choice." Stated James.

James then walked away and left me alone with Cole.

"Cole please you understand. Right?" I pleaded.

"You shouldn't care if I understand. You should care if Shadow understood." Replied Cole as he left the room.

I began to cry as I was left alone in the mess hall by myself.

"I don't know how to make this better. Shadow I'm sorry. Fuck man I am. I had no other option please understand." I said to myself.

I looked around and began to stand back up to head back to my quarters. On the way there I was being stared down by all the men and women I used to call friends. Now I'm there enemy. I will admit. I'm no better then them.

**Shadow's POV**

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted.

The next thing I felt was a cold furry of water hit my face.

I opened my eyes to find two people standing in front of me. I was restrained in a chair with no where to go.

"Nice of you to join us assassin." Said the girl.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're asking the questions! You're just lucky our medic's fixed you up from all those wounds we put into you! So just sit there and listen to what we have to say!" Shouted the girl.

I remained silent as the man approached me.

He knelt down in front of me and I was shocked by who it was. I didn't know him, but I did shoot him.

"My names Nexus and I believe you're the one who shot me." Said the white hedgehog.

I nodded my head slowly.

"I'll admit that round was a big bitch. I'm kind of wondering though. Why did you shoot me?" Asked Nexus.

I didn't respond.

Nexus put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"We'll start simple first. Tell me; what's your name and occupation?" Asked Nexus.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog and I'm a sniper for G.U.N." I replied.

"Good." Said Nexus while letting his partner take his place.

She was a black hedgehog with tan skin. Her eyes are purple and in a strange way she looked harmless to me.

"How about this. When you answer a question we give you. We'll tell you something about us?" Asked the black hedgehog.

I nodded my head.

"Alright considering you got one right so far I'll start off. My names Dove and this is Nexus as you already know. We're the head of security for the Rebellion." Said Dove.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"No. No. No. You have to answer one of ours first." Said Dove while turning it back over to her partner.

"What was your mission?" Asked Nexus.

"Our mission was to assassinate your leader. The one giving the speech." I replied.

Nexus and Dove looked at each other in confusion.

"Amy? The pink hedgehog?" Questioned Dove.

"Yes." I replied.

"Amy. That's her name." I thought to myself.

"Get Logan down here." Ordered Nexus.

Dove left the room.

Nexus approached me and knelt down beside me again.

"Off the record Shadow. I think you're mad at your partner." Said Nexus.

I looked into his eyes and replied.

"Yes."

"I don't blame you. If I was left to die. I would be just as pissed." Admitted Nexus.

I looked at him and then the door flung open and in walked another white hedgehog with blue eyes. This must be Logan.

"Please leave Nexus." Ordered Logan.

Nexus obeyed and left with Dove at his side.

Logan paced back and forth then started.

"I'm sorry." Said Logan.

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry that we had to shoot you in order to catch you." Replied Logan.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"Because the rebellion needs you." Replied Logan.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're dead Shadow." Stated Logan.

"What?" I questioned.

"G.U.N thinks your dead. You're off the grid in short. That was our plan in the beginning. Now the plan is convincing you." Replied Logan.

"Convincing me for what?" I asked.

"I want you to help us." Replied Logan.

Logan approached me and put his hand on my bare shoulder.

"We need someone like you. And I feel that after your partner abandoned you like that you deserve some redemption." Stated Logan.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go rogue against a world superpower and fight for your freedom?" I questioned.

"In short yes, but its not only our freedom your going to be fighting for. It's yours as well. Shadow if you accept what I'm offering you, I promise you won't regret it. We need you. If you do this I guarantee you will be fighting for the good guys for once. I guarantee that you have my word as a man that once your work is up you can return home I free hedgehog." Replied Logan.

I didn't have to think about it.

"When do I start?" I asked.

Logan smiled and replied.

"As soon as you're able. Those bullets will slow you down for a few days. I need you to be at tip top condition to do what I will ask."

Logan then came behind me and released the restraints. I stood up with some pain and offered him my hand.

"It will be a pleasure working for you." I said.

Logan took my hand and replied.

"No, it will be a pleasure working for us."

We both smiled and he started to guide me to the exit.

As soon as he was about to open the door he stopped me.

"As a warning everyone knows your were G.U.N. I will do what I can, but I can't promise everyone will be nice to you. Also Shadow later on once your settled come by my office. I need to tell you something." Said Logan.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. Nexus will take you on a tour of the capital building where you will be staying. He's my right hand man and I trust him completely. Don't make him mad, but you already shot him once. So I'm sure he's a little mad already." Stated Logan.

"I will be on my best behavior." I assured him.

"Good. Now let's go." Stated Logan as he opened the door.

I walked outside and in my head I had two goals now. One was to take my revenge on my brother and G.U.N and the most important goal was to see that pink hedgehog again. Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 5 - Bio**

**Shadow's POV**

We exited the room I was held in and outside were Nexus and Dove. I waited for someone to say something as Logan approached Nexus.

"Our new friend agreed. I would like you Nexus to show him around. Get him in the feel of things." Said Logan.

Nexus looked at me and his expression said hell no, but he couldn't refuse.

"Yes sir." Replied Nexus.

"Good. I will be in my office. If you don't mind as well Nexus please when you're done with your tour please take Shadow to meet me." Added Logan.

"Yes sir." Replied Nexus again.

"Then I'll leave you to it. Dove, come with me." Ordered Logan.

"Yes sir." Replied Dove while taking Logan's arm.

Nexus and I watched as they walked away. As soon as everyone was out of sight, Nexus approached me.

"Before I start this I want to have you know that I'm a little confused. I'm sure we can be friends Shadow despite our differences, but I think its best that we talk first. Anything we say now will never leave this room." Stated Nexus.

I nodded my head and Nexus lead me back into the room. He shut the door behind us and had me sit down back in the chair.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Nexus took a minute, but he spit out a lot of questions.

"Why did you shoot me instead of your target? Why did you agree to help us? Who told you that Amy was our leader? Why should I trust you?"

I looked at him in deep thought and started to reply to his questions.

"I shot you because I knew Amy couldn't be your leader, I didn't want it to hit you but I did on accident. An informant in G.U.N told my commander she was the leader so we took our advantage. I agreed to help because I think I should. Nexus, when your men gunned me down before I could evac with my partner, it hurt. Not the wounds, the betrayal." I stopped.

Nexus looked at me in confusion.

"My partner was my brother." I stopped again.

Nexus widened his eyes in shock.

"He left me to die. How do you think I feel? I want him to feel my pain. G.U.N didn't give two shits about me; I think they need someone to hurt them. I will be more then glad to do the hurting, I want them to pay. They think I'm dead. I want to keep it that way for now. I have my own plan for my revenge. I'm Shadow of course. It will take more then what I am to do what I have in store, but in return, I will show them just how I am. I will fight for myself and I will fight for the people I care about and right now that is Afghanistan. I will get you your freedom. I just need you to give me a chance." I finally stopped in slight anger and Nexus could feel my thirst for vengeance.

Nexus stuck out his hand and I took it with a calm attitude.

"I trust you Shadow. I think we all can. Come on lets make this official. I'll give you the tour on the way." Stated Nexus as he reopened the door.

I smiled and walked out in front of him.

Once he closed the door we began our march into the hallways.

I remained silent as Nexus did his job.

"This building was built in 1964. It has remained standing for years and it is completely defended twenty four seven. No one has ever gotten in here without permission." Nexus stopped as we approached a large twin door room. He pushed them open.

"This is the mess hall as you can tell." Stated Nexus.

I stopped and looked around. It was lunch time and there were at least two hundred men and women in the room eating. Everyone stopped and looked at me and Nexus.

The men stared at me in curiousness as the women checked me out. I was like eye candy to them I guess. Then again I wasn't wearing anything but my black combat pants and my black tank top. Nexus looked at me and then at the crowd.

"Alright everyone. I'm sure you know who I am, but I would like you to meet our new friend." Said Nexus as he pointed at me.

I just nodded my head slightly. I have to admit I was put on the spot.

"He's new to our family. His name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Say hi." Ordered Nexus to everyone.

I looked at everyone as they began to wave at me and say there greetings.

Nexus smiled and then let them have it.

"I think because he will be with us for a while, I should let everyone know what he is. Shadow here used…!" I cut him off.

"I was a sniper for G.U.N. I was part of a team that left me to die. I don't know if you trust me and I don't care to be honest. I want to let all of you know right now, I'm going to do whatever I can to gain your freedom and extract my revenge on G.U.N for what they did to me. You don't have to like me, but know this. I will not take advantage of any of you. I will do everything I can to end this war." I stopped.

Nexus and everyone looked at me with widened eyes and in short they were surprise by my speech.

Nexus gave me a thumb up and walked back to my side.

"Shadow will be with us and I hope you can get along with him. I trust him and I think you should too. In time he will prove himself and then you will see I made the right call." Stated Nexus.

Nexus and me took one last look around and then started to leave the mess hall.

"Carry on." Ordered Nexus as we exited the room.

Everyone went back to eating and we proceeded to the barracks.

"That was a good speech Shadow." Commented Nexus.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"No need to call me sir yet, we need to get you enlisted first. I will have someone meet you to get your personal info. I'm going to leave you here until then. I'll show you to your room. Logan wanted you to have your personal quarters. I think it's quite an honor." Stated Nexus.

I nodded in approval and followed him into my room. It was a shock to see my new quarters. We walked in and it was a huge room for one person. It had a bathroom and a complete shower and all. It also had a small table and a desk. The room also had two closets and two dressers. The other thing was that it had two beds. I was confused.

"You like it?" Asked Nexus.

"It's great, but why do I have two beds?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Probably just a mistake. Who knows? I'm sure we'll find out soon." Replied Nexus.

I nodded my head and Nexus went for the door.

"I'll send someone over here in the next few minutes. After you're done, I'll have whoever I find escort you to Logan. I'll see you later." Said Nexus as he waved goodbye.

I waved back and he shut the door tightly.

I quickly fell back onto the bed and started to breath heavily. I was scared. I was going to rage a personal war on G.U.N. One guy against an army. What am I thinking? I will not let my fear stop me, I will win this war and maybe once this is over more countries will fight for there independence. I thought to myself.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I sat back up and walked over to the door.

I grasped the doorknob gently and opened it up to be completely froze in place.

"Hi." Said the pink hedgehog.

I was shocked. My mouth dropped a little as my quills stood on end.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nexus said he wanted me to get your info." Said the pink hedgehog with surprise.

I didn't respond. I was to busy pulling myself together.

"If you want I can come back in a few minutes." Offered the hedgehog.

"No! Please, come in." I finally was able to say.

"Thank you." Replied the hedgehog.

She walked by me in her brown dress and took a seat on one of my beds. I smiled a little and walked over to the other to take my seat across from her.

The girl looked at me and I knew this was very awkward. I mean I almost killed her.

We waited for someone to say something.

"Alright I guess I'll introduce myself first. My name is…!" I cut her off.

"Amy."

She looked at me in surprise and replied.

"Yes. How did you know?" Asked Amy.

"Call it luck." I replied.

Amy smiled and continued.

"Age?" Asked Amy.

"I'm twenty." I replied.

Amy smiled and stated.

"You're my age."

I smiled and waited for her to continue.

"Male I take it?" Said Amy.

I nodded with a smile.

"Weight? Height?" Asked Amy.

"I'm one hundred and forty five pounds and I'm five foot eleven." I replied.

Amy kept jotting down my info as I couldn't help but stare at her.

She looked up at me and began to blush.

"Mother? Father?" Asked Amy.

"Dead." I replied.

I lied, but I had no choice. I don't want to scare her.

Amy looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry." Said Amy.

"It's ok. They didn't like me anyway." I replied.

Amy frowned and continued.

"Schooling?" Asked Amy.

"Full education. No collage." I replied.

"Ok and past occupations?" Asked Amy.

"Only one. I use to be a sniper for G.U.N." I replied.

Amy stopped writing and looked at me.

"You're the assassin we caught?!" Asked Amy in shock.

"I'm no assassin. I failed my job." I replied.

Amy jotted down my response and continued. I could tell she knew it was me who almost killed her.

"Ok, ummmm….likes? Dislikes?" Asked Amy.

"My likes…. I like order, success, guns, and girls of course. I also like rock and some heavy music. I like going out to eat, I like motorcycles, and I like having people at my side who I can trust and care for." I stated.

Amy smiled and wrote that all down.

"Dislikes?" Asked Amy.

"I dislike betrayal." I stopped.

Amy looked at me in confusion.

Is that all? Asked Amy in confusion.

I nodded my head in approval.

Amy wrote it down and stood back up and began to walk towards the door. I sat up and walked her to the exit.

"Oh I almost forget! What's your name?" Asked Amy.

I smiled and took her hand.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." I replied while bringing her hand gently towards my lips.

I gave it a soft kiss and she blush madly. I let her go and she smiled wildly.

"Alright Shadow, I'll give this to Logan, but I think he wants you to come with me." Stated Amy.

I nodded and left the room with her.

She guided me into the VIP section of the capital building and took me all the way to the end of the hall towards Logan's office.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Amy knocked on the door gently and we waited for a response.

In a few seconds Logan came to the door and opened it for us.

"Hello Amy. Hello Shadow." Greeted Logan.

"Hello sir. I have that info here for you." Assured Amy while handing him the paper.

"Thank you Amy. Please if you don't mind, I need to talk to Shadow alone." Replied Logan.

"Ok sir." Said Amy as she started to walk away. I looked at her and she turned to smile at me gently. I smiled back and looked at Logan next.

"Please come in Shadow." Offered Logan.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Take a seat." Said Logan as he pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

I obeyed and took my seat as Logan sat behind his desk.

"Are you ready?" Asked Logan.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. You have a few days to recover until you go out but I thought now would be the perfect time to introduce you to your new mission and your new partner." Stated Logan.

"Partner?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's coming now." Replied Logan.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I looked at the door and I guess that was him.

Logan sat up and walked towards the door.

When he opened the door in walked a pure black hedgehog with golden eyes and gray streaks.

"Shadow this is Ghost. He's your new partner." Said Logan.

I stood up and offered him my hand.

Ghost didn't take it. He ignored me and took a seat next to me and waited for Logan.

Logan lost his smile and retook his place behind the desk.

"I'll leave the introduction to you two. You're not leaving for at least three days. You have until then to like each other." Ordered Logan.

"I'm not use to a partner." Said Ghost.

Ghost's voice was deep and mature. He sounded like me.

"I'm not use to a good one." I stated next.

Ghost looked at me with anger.

I kept my view on Logan.

"Learn to have someone watching your back. I don't want you two to fuck each other out in the field. I need perfect teamwork with flawless execution. I need you two to get along. Do you understand?" Asked Logan.

We didn't respond.

"Shadow, Ghost here is my top solider. He's the best marksmen and the best recon man I have. Here's his service record. Take a look." Said Logan while handing me Ghost file.

I took it in my hands and flipped it open to the first page. It had all of his completed missions and a short bio on him.

"Ghost is a deadly precise solider with more combat experience then most G.U.N veterans. He has been in a rough spot all his life and he has no feeling when it comes to completing a mission. He ruthless tact and deadly ordeal make's him the best choice when high risk turns into suicide. Ghost has completed eighty seven missions ranging from supply pickup and drop off to recon to frontlines assault to assassination. He is the best in the rebellion. The best anywhere. I trust him."

That's all his file had to say about him. I closed it up and looked at Logan.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked Logan.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. I trust you two will get along. Please leave. I will call you back in a few days to my office to go over your first mission. Until then get some sleep it's midnight." Ordered Logan while opening the door for us.

Me and Ghost stood up and walked out of the office. Logan shut the door behind us and Ghost and me walked to our quarters in silence. I opened the door for Ghost and he walked in not even saying thank you.

Ghost took his place on the other half of the room and laid down on the bed with his eyes closed. I stared him down in confusion.

Ghost slightly opened his left eye and looked at me.

"It's not good to stare." Said Ghost.

"Sorry." I said while putting my head down.

Ghost knew I was still thinking about him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ghost.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about you." I admitted.

"Don't." Replied Ghost.

"Why?" I asked.

"The less you know the better. I don't want us getting close in any sort of way. I will work with you and I will watch your back in the field, but I'll have you know right now I don't trust you G.U.N." Replied Ghost with anger.

"I'm not G.U.N. they abandoned me. I'm not working for them I'm working for the rebellion." I stated.

"So you say." Replied Ghost while shutting his eyes to go to sleep.

I laid down on the other bed and shut my eyes as well.

"Goodnight." I said to him.

Ghost didn't respond.

I don't know how I'm going to work with this guy, but I have to find some way to get on his good side. I don't know if he has one, but if he does I'm sure he's a nice guy. I know Ghost has something on his mind, no one acts this way without a past. I will not ask about it I'm afraid he'll kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 6 - A New Partner**

**Shadow's POV 6:00am**

I was having such a nice time sleeping when someone woke me up with a rough push to my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to find Ghost standing over me.

"Come on, get up." Ordered Ghost.

"Why? What time is it anyway?" I asked while sitting up.

"It's six and if me and you are going to be working together I want to show you how things work." Replied Ghost while offering me his hand.

I took his hand kindly and asked.

"I'm not really dressed for this occasion."

"I know. Nexus came by last night and dropped these off. You were knocked out so I had to get the door at two o'clock in the morning." Stated Nexus.

"Sorry." I said sincerely.

"Just get dressed." Ordered Ghost while handing me my new uniform.

I put it on my bed and asked.

"No armor?"

"Logan doesn't allow armor after hours." Replied Ghost while getting his on.

I held up the brown combat BDU and then looked at Ghost.

"How come our uniform looked different then the ones I saw other soldiers wearing?"

Ghost finished getting dressed and looked at me. I could tell he was annoyed by all the questions.

"Logan wants us to meet him at his office right now. Get dressed and I'm sure we'll find out." Replied Ghost.

I nodded and quickly put on my brown tank top and my tan combat boots. Once I was done Ghost went to the door and held it open for me.

I walked by him.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Asked Ghost in confusion.

I was confused by that response.

"For…holding the door open for me." I replied.

"Oh. It's no big deal." Stated Ghost.

We then continued to walk in silence as we made our way to Logan's office.

It was early and everyone on base was sleeping still. We didn't want to wake them up.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Ghost knocked on the door to Logan's office and we waited for response.

In about five seconds Logan came to the door and let us in.

"Sorry to wake you guys so early." Apologized Logan.

"It's ok. What did you want?" Asked Ghost.

"I need to give you boys your ranks and emblem." Replied Logan.

Ghost and me waited as Logan pulled out a file for us.

"Sign this form and you will be officially a part of the rebellion." Said Logan while handing Ghost the pen.

"I thought I was already part of the rebellion." Said Ghost.

"You are, but because your getting a new partner, a new rank, and a new position. I need to have you sign off as well." Replied Logan.

"New rank! I'm being demoted!" Shouted Ghost.

"Promoted." Said Logan while trying to keep Ghost calm.

Ghost chilled out and relaxed in the chair.

"You're going to be captain." Said Logan.

My eyes widened I didn't know Ghost was an officer.

Ghost nodded and signed off on the document then passed it to me.

"Shadow your going to be a lieutenant." Said Logan.

Now my eyes widen in shock.

"A lieutenant?" I questioned.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Logan.

"Not at all. I'm just confused on why? I never went to collage for four years." I stated.

"That's G.U.N's rules to be an officer. I'm the leader and I decide who is what rank." Replied Logan.

I nodded my head and handed him the file once I was done signing myself over to the rebellion once and for all.

"Alright guys. That's part one out of the way. Now I need to give you your patches." Said Logan while handing us our new patches. I took it in my hand and looked it over.

It was a skull and two suppressers crossing over each other. The skull had a bullet in it's forehead and underneath was our unit number. One.

"I take it Logan this is a new type of thing your trying with us." Said Ghost.

"Yes. You two are going to be the first group of ETR's in the rebellion." Replied Logan.

"ETR?" I questioned.

"Elite. Tactical. Recon." Replied Logan.

"What's that?" Asked Ghost.

"Your job is going to be to hit the low blows on G.U.N operations in Afghanistan. Ranging from demolition ops, to the all favorite assassination." Stated Logan.

I looked at Ghost.

"You two are the rebellion's special forces team. Get use to it." Stated Logan.

I was so overwhelmed by my new job. In G.U.N I was a sergeant that was basically a hand me down. Now I'm special forces in the rebellion and even better then that I'm a lieutenant. I thought to myself.

I'm putting Ghost in charge of you Shadow. He will show you what needs to be done. I have faith the next time I call you into my office you will be friends and ready to handle your first assignment. Stated Logan while standing up.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. You may go." Stated Logan.

Me and Ghost stood up and exited Logan office. We walked down the halls.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

Ghost looked over at me and replied.

"I don't care."

I gave him a look of confusion.

"How about we go get something to eat. Do you know any place good to get a meal?" I asked.

Ghost stared at me with anger.

"I told you I don't want us getting close and that means friends in anyway." Replied Ghost.

I looked away in sadness and Ghost stopped me.

"What's your problem?" Asked Ghost.

"I just think if we're going to be partners we need to know each other a bit better." I replied.

Ghost stared into my eyes and thought about it.

"I don't trust you G.U.N types. Even if you signed your life over to the rebellion. I don't trust you and I personally don't like you. Get this through your thick skull right now. I don't want to be friends, I don't want us hanging out together, and I don't really want you as my partner. To be honest. Your nothing to me." Stated Ghost with force.

Ghost stared into my eyes with pure seriousness. I knew he was telling the truth.

Ghost let go of my shoulder and walked away leaving me alone.

"Don't worry about him Shadow." I heard a voice call out to me from behind.

I turned to find Amy and Dove standing there.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it." Replied Dove.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"For starters I guess he just doesn't like you and Ghost has always been that way since he enlisted. No one knows whats wrong with him. He's always been to himself." Replied Dove.

I put my head to the side.

"Hey. Don't let him get to you. I'm sure he'll come around." Assured Amy.

"I don't know about that." I replied.

"Your partners' right? I'm sure he'll realize that soon and understand he has to work with you." Said Amy.

"Don't joke Amy. You know Ghost will never change. Sorry Shadow, but I think if you want to get along with Ghost you'll have to just leave him alone." Stated Dove.

Dove then looked at her watch and shouted.

"Come on Amy we're almost late!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow we have to go. We got an appointment with Logan." Stated Amy.

I nodded my head as Dove ran by me.

I began to walk back to my room till Amy stopped me.

"Just give him some time. You're a great guy Shadow I can tell. I'm sure all you have to do is show ghost you understand how he feels." Said Amy.

"I don't know how he feels Amy." I stated.

"Same goes for Ghost. He has no idea what you have been through and I'm sure he has no idea how you feel. Just give him another chance." Pleaded Amy.

"I'll try." I replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Shadow. Good luck." Said Amy as she moved in on my face.

Amy gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and ran off after Dove. I was left alone with a red face and a new problem.

I stopped and began to head off to find Ghost. I ran into Nexus who was checking on the barracks.

"Hey Shadow! What's the rush?" Asked Nexus.

"I'm looking for my partner." I replied.

"Oh I forgot you were assigned a partner. Who'd you get?" Asked Nexus.

"Ghost." I replied.

Nexus's face lost its smile.

"Wow. That's a tough one. Ghost has always been a loner. He's the best don't get me wrong I wouldn't want to fight the guy, but he's always had problems just no one knows what. If you want to find him I suggest the roof. He goes up there to clear his mind sometimes. Of what, I don't know. Listen I have to get back to work, but good luck with him." Said Nexus as he walked off.

"Thanks!" I shouted.

"No problem!" Shouted Nexus back from all the way down the hall.

I quickly searched for the stairs leading up to the roof and one I found them, I made my way slowly up. The door was a crack open and I gently pushed it outward. I looked around before exited the doorway and saw no sign of Ghost. I slowly walked out onto the roof and the second I did someone grabbed me by the neck. I was immediately swung into the floor. I looked up at the figure and it was Ghost.

"I told you to leave me alone." Said Ghost with his foot on my chest.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you." I stated while trying to keep his boot from crushing me.

Ghost exhaled deeply and replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think you and me could be friends if we just understood each other better." I stated.

Ghost rolled his eyes and took his foot off of me. I got up on my own and wiped myself off.

"The only thing you need to understand about me is the fact that you shouldn't." Stated Ghost.

"Why?" I asked.

"You couldn't begin to understand anything about me." Replied Ghost.

Ghost then walked over to the edge of the roof and took a seat. I walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

"My last partner Ghost left me to die so he could save his own skin." I stopped.

Ghost looked over at me.

"He left me because a sniper shot me three times. Do you know who my partner was?" I asked.

Ghost looked at me and waited for the answer.

"My brother."

Ghost widened his eyes a little.

"Your brother was your partner? I thought G.U.N didn't allow that?" Questioned Ghost.

"They don't. His name was Dark. He signed up with all my qualifications, but lied saying he was a orphan child. We got lucky in the range and were selected to be sent to sniper school. We passed and Dark was lucky enough to be my spotter. For two years we were together. Every mission we did together brought us closer as a family. We almost killed Logan." I admitted.

Ghost widened his eyes completely.

"My miss gave him that scar. I'm sure Logan knows it was me. I plan on telling him." I stated.

"The last mission we were sent to do was my last mission. I was going to retire from military life if we succeeded. But I missed the shot." I stopped.

"Who was the target?" Asked Ghost.

"Amy." I replied.

"The pink hedgehog?" Questioned Ghost.

I nodded.

"An informant in G.U.N told us she was the leader of the rebellion. We were sent to kill her. I missed though." I stated.

"Why?" Asked Ghost.

"It had nothing to do with my aim or Dark. I missed on purpose." I replied.

"On purpose?" Questioned Ghost.

"I knew she couldn't be the leader and the moment I saw her through my scope I think I fell in love." I stated.

"Love at first sight." Stated Ghost.

"Literally." I replied.

Ghost looked away and said.

"I can understand why you want revenge, but are you up to the task?" Asked Ghost.

"With someone like you by my side I am." I replied.

We both looked away.

"So what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I can't say." Replied Ghost.

"What do you mean you can't….say." I looked over at Ghost and he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

I stood up and shouted.

"Ghost!"

I got no response.

I guess that's where he got his name. I said to myself while walking back to the stairs.

I opened up to the hog and he vanished. I understand now, he's hiding something. I just hope what I said made him feel different about me.

I quickly walked down the stairs and went to find something to do. Maybe I'll go out and grab a bit to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 7 - Guardian Angel**

**Dark's POV**

Everyone hates me. I woke up this morning and went to get breakfast and I was being stared down by every solider there. The lunch lady refused to give me something to eat as well. So I haven't had anything to eat since. James and Cole don't even want to be near me. They blame me for Shadow's death. Them and everyone else.

"Dark!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around to find a military police officer standing there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The commander wants you in his office right now!" He ordered.

"I'm going." I replied as I began to walk away.

I slowly made my way to his office. When I finally made it I wasn't surprised to find him waiting with the door open.

"Come in here now!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied in sadness.

The commander shut the door behind me and took his seat in his chair.

"Sit corporal." Ordered the commander.

I listened and took a seat in front of him.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Asked the commander.

"It has something to do with Shadow, correct?" I asked.

"Good, nice to know you remember." Replied the commander.

"It was only yesterday sir." I questioned.

"Oh I know. I just figured considering how fast you left him behind you would have forgotten." Replied the commander.

I was mad.

"I didn't forget!" I shouted.

The commander stood up and looked down on me.

"You watch your fucking tone with me! If you want this to turn into a fight I'll be more then glad to!" Shouted the commander.

I stood up and got in his face.

"If you think I fucking wanted to leave him there then your one sick asshole! He was like my brother to me! I'm going to regret this everyday of my life knowing I was the reason he was killed! If I could go back and save him I would, but I can't! I don't care what you think about it! I know what I did was wrong!" I shouted.

The commander's face was red.

"And you still did it! You left him to die…!" I cut him off.

"He was dead!"

"How could you have been sure!? You were shot as well! All that pain, all that stress! He might have been laying there begging for you to save him and you were too spineless, and too much of a coward to help him! You probably looked him straight in the eye and gave him a big old FUCK YOU to his face as you bordered the evac!" Screamed the commander.

I immediately threw my chair aside and it hit the wall causing the military police to finally decide to run into the office behind me.

"You have now fucking idea what I was feeling! I thought he was dead! And thanks to me he is! I didn't want to leave him you fucking piece of shit! I had no other option! IT WAS ETHER HIM OR ME!" I looked at the commander with extreme shock as he smiled at me with anger.

I stared at his face with so much bent up anger it left me mad. The commander wanted me to admit that. I swear to god I'm going to kill him.

"Escort the corporal back to his quarters!" Ordered the commander to his men behind me.

The military police came behind me and took me by my arms and tried to pull me back.

I shrugged them off and approached the commander.

"You listen to me good! I will avenge my partner! I will pay for what I have done! But I will not break! I'm better then you! I'm better then anyone on this base! I will end this war if it the last thing I do!" I shouted in confidence.

The commander stared into my eyes with rage and immediately punched me across my face.

I was sent to the floor.

"That was for the sergeant." Stated the commander as my lip began to bleed.

The military police came behind me and took me by the arms again. They slowly lifted me up and dragged me out of his office. The commander slammed the door behind us and I was taken back to my room. The officers opened my door and threw me inside. I was sent into the floor again and they locked my door behind me.

My lip continued to bleed onto the floor as my mind slipped away.

I slowly got up and I felt my sanity crack. Like a baseball going through I window. Everything shattered. I began to lose it.

I approached my cot and tossed it across the room in pure rage. Next I went to my dresser and threw it to the floor. Everything inside that wasn't clothing broke on impact along with two of the selves. Then I began to pace back and forth as my blood dripped onto my chest. My anger built like a forest fire and I began to punch the concrete wall. The first punch made nothing but my hand crack in pain. I punched rapidly. The second punch cracked the wall as my hand began to bleed. The third punch broke my middle knuckle and the forth punch opened up my hand causing me to pour out blood onto the floor. I looked at my hand and smiled, I was enjoying the pain. I took all of my strength and swung one last time at the wall. My hand cracked completely and the wall gave way. My fist went all the way through and once I was able to pull my hand free I noticed it was twisted to the right. I let my hand swing along my side as I approached the wall were I put the hole. I smiled and took a seat under the hole. I lifted my hand up and looked at the blood slowly oozing down my fur. I gently licked the blood and in an instant I use my other hand to twist it back into place. I laughed at the pain as my bones all snapped back into place. I curled my relocated hand into a fist and listened to each bone crack. Once it was set I lowered my hand and stared at the ceiling. My lip continued to drip onto my chest fur as I thought deeply.

"I'm done being pushed around. If everyone here thinks they can step all over me there wrong. I will end this war and I will kill whoever gets in my way. No matter who they are."

**Shadow's POV**

"Nexus!" I shouted at the hog as he continued doing his inspection.

Nexus turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong Shadow? Did you find Ghost?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"How'd it go?" Asked Nexus.

"I don't know." I replied.

"He's a tough one Shadow. I recommended you leave him alone. Ghost doesn't change. He has no one to call a friend and I think he likes it that way." Stated Nexus.

I nodded.

"Is there something else you needed?" Asked Nexus.

"I'm leaving for a bit. I want to look around a little." I stated.

"Alright, just let me mark you. Come back and see me once you get back." Ordered Nexus.

"Not a problem sir." I replied.

"Good." Said Nexus.

I turned around and began to leave the building when Nexus stopped me.

"Be careful out there Shadow. The anti-rebellion members will want to fight if they find you." Warned Nexus.

"I'll watch out." I replied.

Nexus nodded his head and let me go.

I walked towards the exit and was stopped by the entrance patrol.

"Name and reason?" Asked the squad leader.

"Shadow and I just want to see what Afghanistan has to offer." I replied.

The squad leader smiled and let me pass after handing me a pair of body armor. I quickly put it on and walked out onto the street.

I made my way down the same streets from before and found the building where I was supposed to end Amy's life. I quickly jogged up those wretched stairs again and approached the roof door. I grabbed the knob and slowly tossed it open while still catching my breath. Once I was ready I walked onto the roof and found my position. Not to my surprise I found my sniper and Dark's binoculars still aimed at the capital. I slowly approached them and looked everything over. I slowly picked up my Barrette 50. Caliber and held its scope up to my face. I lowered it gently and began to walk towards the edge of the roof where me and Dark rappelled from before.

"God of love this gun." I said to myself.

I took the gun and tossed it off the roof. In my mind I felt it was the right decision to get rid of it and it made me feel good. Once I was done I turned back towards the binoculars and stepped on them with my boot. They broke in two and once I was satisfied, I walked towards the stairs and made my way out of the building. Now that, that was out of the way I wanted to get something to eat for lunch.

**Ghost's POV**

I watched from the rooftop across from my new partner and saw him toss his gun off the roof. I was confused on why he did that. Was it to be free of something or was it just for pure fun? I didn't know, I just continued to watch as he approached the binoculars. I don't understand what he was doing destroying his old equipment, but when I saw him step on his brothers I could understand that. He wanted to hurt something of his, even if it was just some shitty binoculars.

I sat in the Shadow's watching him in silence as he exited the roof. I was confused completely. I gently jumped off the edge of the roof and landed on the dumpster in the alleyway. I quickly stepped onto the ground and made my way to the ally where he threw the gun off. Once I was in the open I slowly made my way through the crowd of civilians. I entered the ally and found the gun on the ground. I approached it and gently picked it up and lifted it to my face. The scope was cracked from the impact and it was bent off the rail. I gently looked over the gun and found a craving in the back. I looked at the marks and they spelled a name. Maria.

I took the clip out of the gun and took the barrel of the sniper and bent it in half. I don't want anyone using it after I leave.

I tossed the gun in the trash and continued out into the street. I went to the front of the building my partner was in and found him exiting into the crowd. I followed him from behind and watched as he walked through the streets checking each building calmly. He eventually stopped in front of a restaurant. I guess he's getting something to eat. He entered the building and from outside I watched as he took his seat in a booth. I wanted to learn something about him. He confused me more then anyone else I have ever had to meet in my life.

I quickly took my seat outside the building and sat down in the alleyway waiting for him to finish his meal.

"Maria? Who is that to him? Mother? Sister? Friend?" I asked myself.

"I wonder if that's what he fight's for?" I asked myself.

I watched my partner eat his meal when out of no where I noticed a group of armed men approaching the building. I quickly sat up and I knew who they were. I began to approach them before they could reach the building and they stopped once they saw me.

"What do you want?!" Shouted the group's leader.

"I know what you want and I'll say it once it's not happening." I replied.

"Don't make us hurt you boy!" Shouted one of the members.

"Try it." I replied.

The men grew angry and charged me.

"You asked for it!" The group leader shouted as he charged me with his bat.

The man swung at me and I quickly grabbed the metal bat using my right hand and swept it out from under his feet. The man fell on his back and while he was in mid air I brought the bat down on his head cracking his skull into the pavement. I looked up next to find the next guy charging me with a crowbar. I used my left hand to stop the crowbar from coming down on me and using the bat I hit him in the stomach. The man lost control of the crowbar and bent over into me. Using his crowbar I brought it down into the back of his head. He hit the floor as dead as dead could be and the last two men charged me with all there force. I quickly kicked the first man out of the way as his remaining buddy tried to hit me with a 2/4. I used my bat to block the plank of wood and once it made contact I pushed him back and swung at his face. The bat drilled him in the mouth breaking his teeth into pieces. He fell to the floor and the last guy got back up. I looked at him and he pulled out a switchblade.

"Die you motherfucker!" Screamed the man as he went to stab me.

I jumped back as he lunged at me. The man swung again and I caught his hand. I dropped the bat and used my left leg to knock him off his feet. The man fell to the ground as he tried to protect himself from my force. We still held the blade and as I pushed in he pushed out. I was stronger then him by I long shot and the blade was sent right into his throat. I let go of the blade once it was all the way in and watched as he bleed out onto the ground. He slowly lost his life and died. I turned around to find civilians watching me in shock. I quickly walked by them and vanished into the ally way across from my partner who was still eating his meal.

I wasn't going to let them hurt him.

I waited for another five minutes as he finished his meal. Once he was done, he left the restaurant and began his walk back to the capital. I followed in hiding.

**Shadow's POV**

That was a great lunch. I didn't think people around here could cook, but I guess I was wrong.

I slowly walked back to the capital building and knocked on the entrance.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

One of the soldiers manning the post welcomed me back and asked how my time was. I looked at him and replied.

"It was surprisingly nice."

"You're lucky. Usually when our men go out the anti- rebellion gives them a problem." Said the solider.

"I guess they didn't want to start a fight." I replied.

"Maybe. We're going to need the body armor before you enter." Stated the solider while holding out his hand.

"My bad. Here you go." I said while taking off the armor.

I handed it to him and he cleared me to go. The next thing I did was clear it with Nexus who was luckily in my hallway by my quarters.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Shadow. How do you feel?" Asked Nexus before I entered my room.

"I should be ready to go for my first mission." I replied.

"Glad to hear it. I hope it goes well." Stated Nexus.

"Me too." I replied.

Nexus smiled and left me to myself.

I slowly entered my room to find Ghost on his bed sleeping.

I took seat on my bed and relaxed my head on the pillow.

"I heard you went out for the first time. How was it?" Asked Ghost who I thought was sleeping.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"It was good. Thanks for asking." I replied in gratitude.

"No problems?" Questioned Ghost.

I nodded my head in disapproval.

Ghost closed his eyes once he got my response and said.

"I guess you got lucky."

I closed my eyes as well and replied.

"Maybe a guardian angel was watching over me."

Ghost yawned and I was surprised to see him this worn out this early. Before Ghost decided to fall asleep he said.

"Maybe."

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 8 - Changes**

**Dark's POV**

My mind was twisting as I laid on the floor against my broken wall. I felt my body shake and my brain was pulsing extremely fast. I was always a good hog when I was younger, but I think now that has to change. People want me to be something I'm not. They think I'm worthless now, I will prove them wrong. I will no longer see the world in black and white. I will see it in gray. I will prove to them they should have never fucked with me. I'm Dark and this is who I am.

I quickly stood up and approached the door leading out of my room. I don't care if the military police locked it, I will break free.

I immediately kicked open the door breaking the lock into pieces. As soon as I was free I made my way to the mess hall.

I rushed in and found sergeant Raze eating his lunch with his squad. Raze was the bases interrogator, but I hear he has a problem.

"Get up!" I ordered.

Raze and his squad looked at each other in confusion. They were confused why I was ordering a sergeant.

Raze refused and looked at me.

"What's wrong corporal?" Asked Raze.

"I guess you didn't hear me." I stopped while taking his shoulder.

I then forced Raze on his feet and into my face.

"I said get up!" I shouted.

Raze looked me in the eye as his squad all sat up ready for a fight.

Blood began to drip out of my lip again and onto the floor.

Raze looked at me in fear.

"What's going on Dark?" Asked Raze.

"You're going to get me access to that hog." I ordered.

"You know I can't do that." Replied Raze.

"Yeah, I know you can't crack him. You're too scared." I stated.

"Scared! Scared of what!?" Shouted Raze.

"To do what is absolutely necessary. You let me in for thirty seconds and I will have him talking." I replied.

Raze looked at his men and they wouldn't make a move.

Raze then looked back at me.

"Alright Dark, I'll let you give it a try." Said Raze.

I let go of Raze and he and his men made there way to the interrogation room with me behind them.

When we got there, Raze unlocked the room leading into the prisoner. I approached the door as Raze stopped me.

"Don't do anything crazy." Ordered Raze.

"Only what's necessary." I replied while entering the room.

Raze locked the door behind me and watched me from the one way window.

My prey in front of me was a brown hedgehog wearing a golden necklace around his neck. He was expecting a calm conversation but he was wrong.

I immediately approached him and punched him in the mouth.

His head went to the side and blood began to drip out of his mouth.

"You're no longer dealing with the good cop! I'm going to get my answers from you even if I have to hurt you! That punch was only a taste! You better talk or I will not hold back! Do you understand me!?" I asked in anger.

The hog then spit in my face splashing his blood across my skin.

I grew angry and brought my boot back to swing it at his knee cap.

When my steel tip boot connected to the cap, it exploded inside his leg.

"AGHHHHHH!" Screamed the hog.

I immediately punched him again in the face to shut him up.

The hog was about to cry from the pain.

"Tell me what I want to know or this will get worse!" I ordered.

The hedgehog didn't respond.

"Have it your way." I said as I grabbed his necklace.

"What are you…?!" I punched him again in the mouth and one of his teeth came flying out.

I looked at the necklace and not to my surprise it was a locket.

Inside was a picture of this hog's family. I took out the photo and flipped it over.

"Give that back!" Shouted the hog.

I looked up at him and kicked his other kneecap. The bone was destroyed as he screamed in agonizing pain.

On the back of the photo was a date. Each one was a past family member who died. His sister died two years ago and his brother died one year ago. His mother and father both died a week ago about the time we caught him. I looked up at him and held the photo in front of his face.

The hog was crying in pain as he bared witness to his demise.

"Last fucking chance you stubborn piece of shit. Tell me what I want to know!" I ordered.

The hog was trying to say something and I didn't care. I went into my back pocket and pulled out my lighter. I pulled back causing the flame to expose itself. Once it did I didn't hesitate. I lit his photo on fire and let it burn before his eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the hog through his tears.

I smiled at him as the photo turned into ash.

Once it was done burning the hog was crying into a river. He was broken and that's what I wanted.

"Tell me!" I ordered.

The hog was too busy crying.

I punched him another time in his mouth causing him to cry in hopelessness. He lost all faith.

The hog looked up at me in anger and tears.

"The stash is a few miles outside the city. No one's there now. It all for the taking." Cried the hog.

I smiled and made my way to the exit.

I was about to open the door when the hog shouted.

"Burn in hell you monster!"

I turned back and approached the hog who was scared for his life.

I grabbed his hand and held his fingers tightly while I moved in slowly to his face.

"You know what?" I started.

I wanted this to be something he would always remember. Something he always is afraid of.

I broke his thumb first.

"AGGHHH!" Screamed the hog.

"The thing about monsters is…" I stopped as I broke his index finger.

"AGHHHH!"

"There always the closest to you…" I stopped as I broke his middle finger.

"AGHHHH!"

"But sometimes they are someone you never expect…" I stopped again as I broke his ring finger.

The hog closed his mouth in pain as he tried not to scream.

"And that's when it hurts the most." I finished as I broke his pinky.

The hog began to cry as I walked away.

Raze let me out and I stopped at the exit to the interrogation room.

I took a deep breath to look back at raze and his entire squad who were scared of me. I smiled and walked out towards my quarters. I stopped at the door to hear someone inside.

"What the fuck happened here Cole?" Asked James.

"I don't know." Replied Cole.

"Where's Dark did you see him at all?" Asked James.

"No, I heard the commander had him in his office." Replied Cole.

I walked in and both James and Cole turned to look at me with shock.

"Dark." Said James while approaching me.

I pushed him away with my bloody hand and looked at Cole.

"You have a new mission." I stated.

James and Cole looked at each other then back at me.

"What?" Asked Cole.

"There's a shipment of weapons a few miles from the main city. I need you to go there and take control." I replied.

"But…!" I cut him off.

"No buts! You will leave in the next few hours! You are to go and seize the weapons. There is said to be no one there yet, so be prepared."

"What about help? Do I get any?" Asked Cole.

"You're going with Raze and his squad. You are to go there and get those weapons, and by all means destroy them. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes…sir." Replied Cole while leaving the room.

I looked at James and he was scared.

"What happened Dark?" Asked James.

"I'm your new squad leader, weather you like it or not! Do you understand me?!" I asked while getting in his face.

"But…!" I immediately punched James in the cheek.

James took the blow and looked at me with a black sore on his face.

"Yes…sir." Replied James.

"Good. Now get out." I ordered.

James nodded his head and walked out of my quarters.

The next thing I did after that was flip back up my cot. Once it was up I took my leave to get some rest.

"I hope I made my point." I said to myself before I passed out.

**Ghost's Mind**

"Hey Paul!" I shouted as I ran to my best friends' side.

Paul and I were sixteen years old and we've been friends since we were born. Everywhere Paul went I went, anything Paul did I did. We were like brothers. My parents loved Paul because he always helped me through my childhood. Paul always protected me from bullies and gangs. He never let anyone hurt me.

"Hey Ghost. How are you doing?" Asked Paul.

Even though Paul's a human we get along so well.

"I'm doing great Paul; do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Like what?" Asked Paul.

"I don't know, just something fun you know?" I replied.

Paul took a minute to respond.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Paul broke from thought and stared at me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something we can do." Stated Paul.

"You want to catch a movie?" I asked.

"No, I have something I want to show you." Replied Paul while taking my hand.

"Ok." I replied while getting dragged into the desert away from my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked in confusion.

"Trust me Ghost it will be fun." Replied Paul.

Paul dragged me into an abandoned house that was outside the city. Once we were inside Paul let me go and got on his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he ripped off a floor board.

Paul looked up at me and then back at the floor. Slowly Paul took out a G17 handgun and handed it to me.

I was shocked to see a gun. I never held one in my life.

"Where did you get this!?" I shouted.

"I found it a few days ago. Cool isn't it?" Asked Paul.

I held the gun in my hand and aimed it at the wall.

I quickly felt a knot in my stomach and handed it back to Paul.

"I don't think we should have it." I stated.

"Oh come on Ghost, trust me I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do." Stated Paul as he took the gun.

"I think I should go." I replied.

"Oh come on. Try it first before you leave." Begged Paul as he handed me the gun.

I hesitated then took the gun slowly in my hand.

Paul smiled and moved me towards the wall.

"Shoot that target Ghost." Ordered Paul.

"I don't know how." I replied.

Paul smiled and went behind me.

"I'll help you." Assured Paul while taking my arm.

Paul gently lifted my arm up and helped me aim at the target. My heart raced faster and faster as Paul used my finger to grip the trigger.

"Three…two…one…BANG!"

**Ghost's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in bed.

I jumped up and quickly looked around the room to find my partner in the shower.

I sat up on the bed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing. It must have been a nightmare. I said to myself while barely remembering my dream.

The water stopped and my partner got out of the shower. He quickly wrapped himself in a towel and looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked while approaching me.

I stood up and walked by him towards the bathroom.

I quickly turned and shut the door locking it behind me.

I looked at my watch and it was 7:00pm.

I took off my watch and put it on the toilet seat. Once I had it off I took off my tank top. I slowly looked at my side and began to cry slightly. After I calmed myself down I took off my BDU and my boots and set them beside the toilet with my watch. I was now naked and I felt like shit. I quickly turned on the water to the shower and waited for it to get hot. After a few seconds I stepped in head first letting the water soak my quills. My quills fell down to my back as the water applied force. I slowly wiped my face with my hands and took a deep breath. My eyes looked down at my side again and again I began to cry. I gently fell down and took a seat in the water. The second I sat down I heard my partner at the door.

"You ok Ghost?"

Through my tears I replied.

"I'm fine, I'll be out soon."

"Ok, well I got to go and get our gear checked out with the arms master for tomorrows mission ok?" He stated.

"Fine, just go!" I shouted.

I heard him turn away from the door and exit our room.

I stood up and slowly turned off the water. I then got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My quills were heavy and my soul was as well. I quickly tossed on my uniform and fixed my hair. Once I was done I opened the bathroom door and began to make my way to the armory.

**Shadow's POV**

"I wonder what was wrong with Ghost back there. He's been acting strange today." I thought to myself as I reached the armory.

"Hello Shadow." Greeted the arms dealer.

"Hey I'm here to check my equipment for tomorrow." I stated.

"That's perfectly fine just give me a minute to get them." Replied the dealer as he went in the back.

I stood and waited for the man to get my weapons. I have no clue what I'm even getting anyway. As I waited I saw Ghost walking towards me.

"Hey Ghost, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Sure." Replied Ghost in sarcasm.

"You've been acting all weird today Ghost what's wrong?" I asked.

"I told you nothing was wrong can you just leave it at that!" Shouted Ghost.

Ghost stared into my eyes with anger and I turn around to find the dealer in my face.

"Here you go Shadow, oh! Would you like your gear too Ghost?" Asked the dealer while looking at Ghost who was staring at the floor.

Ghost nodded and the dealer walked back to get his.

I held up my guns. I was given a M9 and that I know how to use. Lastly was my new primary. I was given a MP9. I looked it over and I never used one before but it's nothing different from a MP7. I quickly checked the systems to make sure it was working and the dealer came back with Ghost's gear.

Ghost took his M9 and checked the receiver. After he knew it was good he handed it back to the dealer. Then he picked up his primary. Ghost was using a UMP.45. It was a nice gun to say the least. He checked it as well and then looked at me.

"Is your gear ok?" He asked.

I looked back at my MP9 and the receiver was stuck.

I quickly offered it to Ghost who looked at me in confusion.

"Can you get that cleared?" I asked.

"Why?" Asked Ghost nervous of my answer.

"Come on Ghost, I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do." I replied.

Ghost looked at me with rage and smacked the gun out of my hand. He quickly grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the wall.

"Don't ever say that again!" He screamed at me while choking me tightly.

I couldn't breath. He was going to kill me.

Immediately when people realized I couldn't breath they came to my aid.

It took a squad to get Ghost off of me. Once I was free Ghost handed back his gear and ran off. I caught my breath and a few soldiers helped me up off the ground. I slowly handed back my gear and ran off towards Ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 9 - Ghost**

**Dark's POV 3:00am**

"Get up! Get the fuck up right now!" I heard someone shouting at me.

I opened my eyes to find the commander and two of his officers in my face.

I slowly sat up and looked the commander in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

"What?! What?!" Questioned the commander in a funny tone.

"Yeah, what?" I asked again.

The commander quickly grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up off the bed.

"What I hear corporal is that you interfered with two of my operations. The first being the prisoner that I had assigned sergeant Raze to! And the second being the weapons! What gave you the clear enough mind to break out of your quarters and boss around an entire squad!? More so, what gave you the will to interrogate the prisoner!?" Asked the commander.

"Raze wasn't doing his job correctly. You want him to talk you have to show him your willing to do just about anything to get what you want." I replied.

"Does that include breaking both of his kneecaps and all of his fingers!? And not to mention the rapid blows to the face!?" Shouted the commander.

"If it gets him to talk then yes." I replied.

"And what about the guns!? I heard you sent Raze and Cole off to destroy them! Is that true?!" Asked the commander.

"Yes." I replied.

The commander looked at me in pure rage then relaxed himself a little.

"You have one chance Dark. One. If this operation fails your going to be in some shit. Do you understand?" Asked the commander.

"No sir." I replied.

"What?" Questioned the commander.

"If this operation fails then you're going to be in more shit then me. Command will want to know how you failed them on such a simple mission, then when you're done explaining they will want to know why you have a corporal running the op that has higher officers then him in it. As far as it seems sure you will be screwed." Maybe even demoted." I stated with a smile.

The commander knew I was telling the truth and he couldn't do anything but prey it went well.

The commander took a deep breath and looked me once again in the eyes before exiting my quarters. After he left I took one last sigh and went back to sleep.

**Shadow's POV 9:00pm**

"Ghost!" I shouted as I ran through the halls in search of my partner.

"What did I say that made him do that to me?" I asked myself.

I figured Ghost went to the roof to get some clarity. I quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door leading out onto the roof. I cautiously walked out to find Ghost sitting on the edge of the roof. I slowly approached him.

Ghost gently turned his head to look at me with his left eye.

I slowly sat down next to him and he turned his view back towards the stars.

I didn't try to say anything I just wanted to see if he would approach me.

We stared at the stars for a few minutes until Ghost finally managed to talk.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Ghost.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what I did back there. I didn't mean for my anger to hurt you." Stated Ghost.

"It's ok really. I understand." I replied.

Ghost quickly looked back at me.

"No, you don't." Said Ghost.

I looked him in the eyes calmly and asked.

"Why?"

Ghost gently looked back at the stars and replied.

"The things I have done Shadow…it's just the things that have made me…so fucked up…the images I see every time I go to sleep…it's just too much for me to handle." Ghost began to cry.

My heart grew sad watching him cry.

Ghost's hand was between us and I gently rested mine on his.

Ghost slowly looked at me with wet eyes.

"I do understand. I used to have someone in my life long before I came to this planet. She was my best friend and the only person in my life that I felt like I could trust. Her name was Maria." I stopped.

Ghost looked at me with tears rolling down his face.

"Me and my brother were both made in a place called ARK. We have no mother or father. We were made to be the ultimate life forms." I stopped as I began to cry a little.

"What happened?" Asked Ghost.

"One day ARK was attacked by G.U.N who we worked for. Me and my brother were considered biological threats to the world. G.U.N was sent to kill us and anything else on board. Maria took me and Dark to the escape pods and we were to be launched at earth." I stopped.

"Were?" Questioned Ghost.

"Maria was killed before she could launch us. Her body hit the switch and we were launched." I began to cry.

Ghost tightened on my hand.

I looked up at him.

"G.U.N lost track of us when we hit earth. That's the only reason we made it off of ARK, because Maria's corpse hit the switch." I finished and cried heavily in the wind.

"Is she who you fight for?" Asked Ghost.

I gently looked into his eyes.

"I fight for anybody I care about. Maria, the rebellion, and you." I stated.

"Me?" Questioned Ghost.

"You're my partner and your someone I trust. I think of you now as my big brother. I know it must be hard Ghost, but please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

Ghost gently let go of my hand and rested it on his leg.

"I can't Shadow. I'm not ready." Replied Ghost.

I nodded my head and put my hand on his back.

"Take all the time you need. When you're ready you'll know where to find me." I said while rubbing his back.

I slowly stood up off the roof and began to make my way toward the stairs.

"Shadow!" Shouted Ghost.

I turned around and he was looking into my eyes.

"Thanks." Said ghost.

I smiled at him and softly I replied.

"No problem, I'll always be there if you need me…brother."

Ghost widened his eyes and I turned around and began to make my way off the roof towards my quarters.

**Ghost's POV**

Shadow walked back down the stairs leaving me alone to myself once again.

"Brother." I said to myself.

I lifted up my shirt and once again looked at my side.

This is what happened the last time I thought I had a brother in my life.

"How is Shadow so open with me about his life? Is it something about me that makes him want to talk to me about stuff like that?" I asked myself.

I gently put my head down and shut my eyes tightly.

**Ghost's Mind**

It's been a few days's after Paul showed me that gun of his. I swear I've been scared the moment I shot it. My parents think I'm acting strange around them, and it's true I am. After I went home I didn't know what had happened to Paul. I heard he went into town and was seen talking to some weird people. After that no one knows what happened to him.

"Goodnight sweetie." Said my mom as she gently tucked me under the covers.

I smiled and she came in for a gentle kiss on my forehead.

'I love you." I said before she could leave.

"I love you too." Replied my mom as she gently shut the door leading into my room.

I slowly shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Two Hours later**

"Hey, Ghost." I heard someone calling to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and found Paul standing before me.

"Paul!" I shouted as I tried to hug him.

Paul held me back.

"Calm down ghost." Ordered Paul.

"What's wrong? How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Your mom let me in." Replied Paul as he helped me out of bed.

"So why are you here?" I asked as I took his hand.

"I wanted you to see something." Replied Paul as he opened the door leading out of my room.

I was confused. What does Paul want me to see?

Paul slowly took my hand and guided me to my living room. We stopped and Paul held my hand tightly.

Paul quickly got on his knees and looked me in the eyes.

"Ghost do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you know I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do. Right?" Asked Paul.

"Of course." I replied.

Paul quickly let go of my hand and turn on the lights.

Once the light exposed the room my eyes widened in complete shock.

"Mom!" I shouted.

I tried to run to her aid, but someone grabbed me from behind.

I turned my head and it was one of Paul's friends. I saw him with Paul when he went into town.

I quickly looked back at my mom and she was crying.

My mom was being restrained by ropes. Her hands and legs were tied and her cloths were ripped as if someone tried to rape her. She was badly bruised in her face and blood was dripping across her hair.

"Ghost!" Shouted my mom as she laid on the floor in pain.

"Shut up!" Shouted Paul.

Paul instantly punched my mom in her cheek. Her head bounced off the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed as I tried to break free.

I couldn't move. Paul's friend held me in place.

"Stop Ghost. Your mom was a whore. We showed her the errors of her ways. Some by force and other's by sex." Stated Paul as he approached me.

My mom slowly lifted her head back up and she was crying.

"Mom." I said softly.

Paul slowly got up and approached her.

"Your mom is worthless Ghost. I've come to help you." Stated Paul as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

Paul gently took my mom by the head and lifted her until her neck was on the blade.

"I need to show you what you can be Ghost." Said Paul as he slowly moved the blade across my mom's neck.

My mom's throat began to bleed as Paul dragged it across her.

"Mom!" I shouted.

Paul pushed my mom into the floor once again and approached me with the blade.

"I want to help you ghost, but first you need to help yourself." Stated Paul.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at the front door once we heard someone trying to unlock it.

"Looks like your father decided to join us." Said Paul as he approached the door's side.

Paul's friend quickly smacked me in the side of my head and I fell to the floor beside my mom. After I was dealt with Paul and his friend waited at the door.

My father slowly opened the door and walked inside.

His eyes instantly widened as he saw me and mom in the center of the room.

"Carol!? Ghost!?" Shouted my father in confusion as he tried to approached us.

The second my dad made a move towards us Paul went behind him with the knife.

"Dad look out!" I shouted.

My dad tried to turn, but was too late.

Paul brought the knife straight into his back and pushed it all the way in.

My dad opened his mouth in shock at the pain.

After a few seconds Paul took out the blade and kicked my dad to the floor.

My father began to bleed onto the carpet as Paul and his friend approached me and my mom.

"Thank you for coming Steven. I hope you love your welcome home party." Said Paul with a smile.

My dad coughed up blood as he stared into his eyes.

"Paul?" He said in shock.

"Glad to know you remember me. How was your trip?" Asked Paul.

My dad immediately spit at Paul getting his blood on his face.

Paul grew tried and brought the knife a second time on my dad.

The blade went into his back again and the moment I thought Paul was done I was wrong. Paul took the blade out and began to stab my dad multiple times in the back.

By the time he was done my father was nearly dead. He had been stabbed eight times.

"Dad!" I screamed while trying to get up.

Paul's friend grabbed me once again and held me tightly.

Paul slowly approached me and took out his gun. The G17 from the abandoned house.

"You need to help yourself Ghost." Stated Paul as he looked at my dad.

"Your father was a man of sin. Always cheating people out of there money and trying to convince them to start a revolution. He even convinced one of his costumers to start a group against G.U.N. Your father has been a big problem to our world and it's in G.U.N's best interests to silence him and all who follow." Stated Paul as he pointed the gun at my dad.

"What are you talking about Paul?" I asked in tears.

"G.U.N told me they would pay handsomely if I was to free them of some problems. Your dad is one of those problems. You and mother are just collateral. I can't just kill your dad and leave you two to be free to carry out his work can I?" Asked Paul.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked.

"It's not an easy thing Ghost. But I realized you are just kid." Stated Paul.

"But we've been friends since elementary school." I stated.

"And it was fun and games since. But now I have to grow up and so do you. So please ghost make this easy on me and shut up while I free you." Replied Paul as he pointed the gun at me.

I was scared and unable to do anything to save myself. Paul was my best friend and G. making him kill me and my family. I didn't want my life to end this way. I would have never thought my best friend to be my death. I closed my eyes as Paul grasped the trigger.

"Leave my son alone!"

"BANG!"

I opened my eyes to find Paul shot.

Paul hit the ground as his buddy reached for his gun. I was released and I ran to the other side of the room closing my eyes tightly.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My father shot three times at Paul's friend. Each round hit his chest and the man dropped to the floor along with Paul.

I reopened my eyes as my father let his gun hit the floor next to Paul's body.

"Dad!" I screamed in joy.

My father tried to get up but couldn't.

He slowly turned and looked at me.

"Ghost." Said my dad softly as he tried to crawl to me.

My eyes widened as Paul slowly stood back up.

"Dad!" I shouted.

Paul turned and looked down at my dad who was trying to move.

"You fucking stubborn hedgehog!" Screamed Paul as he shot my dad in the back.

"Dad!" I screamed as Paul spit on him.

Paul slowly approached me and I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Ghost, but it has to be this way." Stated Paul as he pointed the gun at me.

"BANG!"

Paul pulled the trigger and the bullet hit me in the side.

I looked to find my mom trying to stop him. She must have freed herself somehow. She jumped on his back before he could finish me.

"Don't hurt my son!" Yelled my mom.

"Get off me you bitch!" Screamed Paul as he tried to shake her off.

I quickly limped to my father and went for his gun that was on the floor.

As I went to pick up the gun my dad opened his eyes gently and said.

"Do it."

I felt pure anger build up inside me as I picked up the gun.

"BANG!"

I looked at Paul and he managed to get a shot off.

My mom was hit in the chest and was sent to the wall.

I quickly aimed my father's gun at Paul as he tried to find me.

"Ghost where are you, you little…!" Paul stopped once he saw me pointing the gun at him.

Paul quickly tried to raise his gun but it was too late for him.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I shot three times.

The first shot hit his arm forcing him to drop the gun. My second shot hit him in the chest and he was pushed back a step as the third round came in. The bullet went straight into Paul head killing him instantly. Paul's body hit the floor as I lowered the gun.

I took a look at Paul's friend and he too was still alive. I quickly aimed it at him and shot.

"BANG!"

The round hit him in the face and he was sent to hell along with Paul.

I took a deep breath and grasped my side which was bleeding down my legs.

I looked at my father and he was still alive.

I quickly tried to move him as best as I could. I dragged him to mommy and rested them beside each other.

I looked at my mom and she was smiling in pain.

I looked at them with fear.

"You did good…my boy." Stated my daddy with a smile.

I smiled back and said.

"I gonna get you some help ok?"

I tried to turn towards the phone and my father grabbed me by the arm.

I looked back into his eyes and him and my mom were crying.

"I'm sorry ghosty, but we won't make it." Stated my mom as blood poured out of her chest.

I looked back at my dad and he was holding my arm tightly.

"Please son, you're a good boy and you will do great things in your life. We love you but, please don't let us suffer any more." Pleaded my dad as he looked at the gun I held.

I followed his eyes and saw what he wanted.

"I can't." I cried to them.

"Please son." Begged my mom.

I looked at my father and he was smiling a little.

"We love you ghost." Said my mother as he went for my moms hand.

My mother and father connected there bloody hands and waited for me.

I was crying to hard, but I knew what I had to do.

I slowly forced myself to raise the gun and pointed it at them.

They both smiled as I grasped the trigger.

"I love you." Stated my father.

"I love you too."

"BANG!"

I pulled the trigger hitting my father in the head killing him instantly.

His body remained still as his skull leaked blood.

This was too much.

I cried as I aimed at my mom.

"I love you Ghost." Stated my mom.

"I love you too mom."

"BANG!"

I shot my mom in the head and her body leaned against my dad's. They held hands still as I cried.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tossed the gun across the room.

I quickly took a seat between to my dead parents and waited for my life to end.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

I slowly looked at my front door.

"Police! Open up!" Ordered one of the officers.

I didn't reply.

"BANG!"

The squad of armed men kicked down my front door and rushed into the living room to find all of the bodies.

A man, my best friend, my mother, and my father. All killed.

The squad slowly hesitated as they found me between my dead parent's arms.

The afghan officer got on his knees and reached out for me.

"Its ok, your safe son. Come on." Urge the officer.

I slowly got out from under my parents and went into his arms. The man gently picked me up and walked me outside. Once we were out of the nightmare he rested me in an ambulance and held my hand tightly.

"Are you ok?" Asked the officer.

I nodded my head in disapproval.

"What happened?" Asked the officer.

I didn't reply and the officer understood why. He slowly let go of my hand and left me with the medic's.

G.U.N will pay for this. I said to myself as the ambulance doors shut.

**Ghost's POV**

I slowly let my pile of tears pour off the roof. I gently wiped my face and stood up.

I looked at the stars one last time and turned back towards the stairs. Once I was ready I went back to my quarters. My partner was sleeping and I smiled softly at him.

I don't know what to do; I just hope he meant it when he said I was his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 10 – Cole**

**Shadow's POV 1:00am**

"Get up! Both of you!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly opened my eyes to find Nexus in my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked while standing off my bed.

"Logan wants both of you in his office now." Replied Nexus.

I quickly looked at Ghost and he was just standing up.

"Why?" Asked Ghost who was just as tired as me.

"Can't say." Replied Nexus.

Ghost looked at me and shrugged his shoulders while tossing me my shirt.

I caught it in my right hand and we both quickly got dressed.

"Let's go." Urged nexus while getting the door.

Ghost and I then followed Nexus through the hallways towards Logan's office.

When we got there Nexus opened the door and let us walk in.

Logan was sitting at his desk with his hands on his forehead.

"Please sit." Said Logan.

Nexus shut the door and stood beside me as Logan gently sat up.

Logan then went into his desk and pulled out two files; one for me and one for Ghost.

We slowly took them and flipped it open to the first page.

Inside were a few photos of an abandoned rail yard and some geographical studies. I quickly turned to the next page and found an operation. The operation was called Groundbreaker.

"I'm sorry to send you guys out so early but we have no choice." Stated Logan.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"G.U.N took one of my men hostage a few weeks ago, his name was Carl. He was taken as a POW during a raid. G.U.N was using him to get mission details out of the operation in front of you, Operation Groundbreaker. Carl was to oversee the operation." Logan stopped and I looked at Ghost.

Ghost quickly raised his hand.

"What's operation Groundbreaker?" Asked Ghost.

"Our rebellion was getting weapons from Pakistan. They dropped the shipment off by train a few hours ago. I was going to send a retrieval team for the weapons, but it seems G.U.N beat us to it." Replied Logan.

"So your man cracked and leaked the info of the drop off location?" I asked.

"We believe so. G.U.N arrived at the shipment about an hour ago and my recon team says that there only doing an inventory check at the moment. I need you two to go and clean out the area." Stated Logan while taking a seat in his chair.

"By cleaning out, you mean kill anyone who is G.U.N?" Asked Ghost.

"Precisely." Replied Logan.

"What about Carl?" I asked.

"The recon team who will be covering your approach to the rail yard informs me that they have Carl with them as a guide to the weapons. The recon team said they took him inside the main building located not to far from the tracks." Replied Logan.

"What's the op?" Asked Ghost.

"You two need to go to the rail yard and eliminate all G.U.N forces. After that is done I need you to contact me so I can send the retrieval team to get the weapons. Carl is your secondary objective. Get him out if they haven't killed him already." Stated Logan.

I looked at Ghost and we both nodded.

"Yes sir!" We shouted to Logan.

Logan smiled and ordered Nexus to get the door.

Me and Ghost quickly stood up and exited the room with Nexus behind us.

"Get your gear and go outside. I have a car outside that we will use to get you close to the rail yard." Ordered Nexus.

We nodded and quickly got our gear from the arms master. Once we were ready Ghost and I made our way outside.

The arms master gave us new body armor and some pads for the trip. Ghost and my layout were exactly the same. Primary on our back and our sidearm on our thigh. We were also given I couple of flash bangs.

We found our ride waiting out front of the capital. Nexus stopped us when we tried to get in the through the doors.

"We can't have you guys riding in the open." Stated nexus.

"Then where are we…!" I stopped and looked.

"No." I stated.

"It's only for a few minutes." Stated nexus.

"Wait! Shadow!" I heard someone shout.

We all looked at the door to find Logan running to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Logan approached me and pulled out a bandana.

"Put it on." Ordered Logan.

"Why?" I asked.

"We can't let G.U.N know your alive it would ruin our goal." Replied Logan while handing me the bandana.

I nodded and quickly tied the bandana around my face.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much and here's one for you Ghost." Replied Logan while handing him one as well.

Ghost took it and wrapped the brown bandana around his face same as me. Once we were ready Nexus popped the trunk to the car.

"Be careful." Stated Logan while heading back to the building.

"We will." I replied while looking at Nexus.

Once Logan was gone Ghost shouted.

"I'm not getting in there!"

"It's only for five minutes." Replied Nexus.

I rested my hand on Ghost shoulder.

"Consider it a bonding experience." I said.

"Sure. I'll be bonding with your ass the whole way there." Replied Ghost while putting his foot in the trunk.

"I can go in first if you want." I stated.

"I'll be fine, get in already. Ordered Ghost while now laying down as far back as he could."

When Ghost was set I got in behind him and laid down next to him. After I was set Nexus grabbed the trunk's lid.

"The driver will shout when to go. So listen for it." Said Nexus.

"Can we just get this over with?!" Shouted Ghost who was pushing on my backside.

Nexus smiled and shut the lid. We heard him then bang on the car and we started to roll out of the city.

The trunk was cramped and smelly. Not to mention me and Ghost were both sweating from the heat of the car's exhaust.

"You ok?" I asked while trying to look back at him.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Asked Ghost back.

"Hey I'm here too. I don't love this ether." I stated.

"You're not the one who has ass cheeks in his face." Replied ghost.

"I could try and hug against the lid if you want." I stated.

"This is one reason I'm not use to having a partner." Replied Ghost.

"When we get out; just watch each other's backs. Were partners for a reason Ghost. I'm sure in time you'll get the hang of it." I stated.

"Trust me; I got the hang of it. I got your back covered even now as you can feel." Replied Ghost.

"Ha, let's just make this work ok?" I asked.

"Deal." Replied Ghost.

A few minutes went by and I heard Ghost wipe his face.

"You ok"? I asked.

"Just tired." Replied Ghost.

"At least after this we can get some rest." I stated.

"All I want is a bed." Stated Ghost while yawning.

I yawned back.

"After what happened I can understand why. I replied.

"It just hurt." Stated Ghost.

"Get ready to bail!" Shouted the driver.

Me and ghost both widened our eyes and shouted.

"We're jumping!"

"Yeah, go!" Ordered the driver.

I quickly opened the trunk and rolled out onto the desert road. Ghost was right behind me and when we landed we immediately stood up and approached the fencing near the edge of the rail yard.

"Thank you Arms master for the pads." I said with a smile.

"Agreed." Replied Ghost.

"Who's taking point?" I asked.

"If G.U.N finds us they'll kill Carl. We need to find out what we're dealing with." Replied ghost while putting his hand on his ear.

"Recon team, this ETR 1. Come in over." Ordered Ghost.

"This is Charlie 2-9, ETR 1 we read you." Replied the recon team.

"2-9 we need to know what we're up against do you have anything on enemy force?" Asked ghost.

"ETR there's only one squad. By the look of things there are only six of them." Replied 2-9

"What about Carl?" Asked Ghost.

"Your secondary is in the far building of the railyard across from you. There are only two watching him. The other four are at the weapons setting up a defensive perimeter."

"Can you provide cover?" Asked Ghost.

"Yes. We will cover you throughout this operation." Replied 2-9.

"Alright we're moving now." Stated Ghost.

"We saw the car drop you off. We see you and are waiting for your go." Replied 2-9.

"Copy." Replied ghost.

Ghost quickly looked at me.

"Let's go." Ordered Ghost.

I nodded and we quickly hopped the fence into the rail yard.

"The guns are about one hundred meters to your left ETR." Stated 2-9.

"Got it." Replied Ghost while stopping me.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We need to split up." Replied Ghost.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We have to just in case we get caught. You go and get Carl. I'll deal with the weapons." Replied Ghost.

I nodded and slowly made my way towards the building.

**Ghost's POV**

"2-9 this is ETR 1, my partner is making his way to the secondary. I'm going after the guns." I Stated

"We can only cover one of you." Replied 2-9.

"Watch him. Make sure he makes it to that building. That's an order." I stated with force.

"Roger ETR." Replied 2-9.

**Shadow's POV**

"ETR this 2-9 do you read?" Asked 2-9.

"Roger 2-9 I hear you." I replied.

"Your commander advised us to cover you. We have your back. Just call out a target and we'll knock'em down." Stated 2-9.

"Copy, I'm going silent for a few." I stated.

"Copy that." Replied 2-9.

I quickly approached the building and it was really easy to get here. I don't understand what dumb ass in G.U.N would only send a single squad to retrieve the weapons.

I approached the front door and I knew it was stupid to go in through there. I looked around and found a drainage pipe leading to the second floor of the building.

I quickly got on the pipe and climbed up to the siding of the second floor. I balanced on the siding and made my way to the window. I quickly looked inside to find nothing but an empty room. I immediately climbed inside and ran to the doorway while taking cover on its side. I slowly looked into the next room and found one solider by the window. I looked next to him to find the door where I guess they are holding Carl.

Quietly I put my hand on my ear.

"2-9 this is ETR do you copy?" I asked.

"We read you ETR." Replied 2-9.

"I have one target in front of me. Second floor window." I stated.

"We have eyes on ETR." Stated 2-9.

"Take him." I ordered.

"Roger ETR. One round incoming." Replied 2-9.

I quickly approached the solider and waited for the shot.

"Tooh." {That weird word is the sound of the sniper. It is suppressed. This was the best I could come up with.}

The round went straight into the soldier's head sending his body and gun to the ground. I quickly caught the gun in my left hand while balancing his body on my side. I gently dragged the body and gun into the room where I entered from and rested them on the floor. Once I was ready I proceeded to the room where Carl was being held.

"Thanks 2-9." I stated.

"You're welcome ETR." Replied 2-9.

"Where's my commander?" I asked.

"He's approaching the weapons now." Replied 2-9.

"Switch to him. I'm good here." I ordered.

"Roger ETR." Replied 2-9.

I looked back at the door and readied a breached. I gently opened the door and couched my way inside silently.

Inside I found Carl lying on a makeshift bed with the solider knelt down in front of him.

I slowly approached them.

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Carl to the solider.

"When the word is given I'm going to leave you here." Replied the solider.

"But I'll die!" Shouted Carl.

"The C4 will make it quick. No pain." Stated the solider.

I slowly readied my arms and Carl widened his eyes in shock.

The solider noticed it and tried to turn. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and choked him as hard as I could. He tried to break free by swinging his arms at me, but he couldn't take a hold on me. He slowly lowered his arms and his head and began to pass out. As soon as he was out I snapped his neck to the right.

"Snap!"

I tossed his body to the floor and widened my eyes realizing it was Raze who I just killed.

I smiled gently and went for Carl who was being held in cuffs.

I quickly took the key off Raze's corpse and freed Carl's restraints.

"Who are you?!" Shouted Carl.

I quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhh…I'm with the rebellion. Me and my partner are here to get you home. Are you able to walk?" I asked.

"No." Replied Carl while showing me his kneecaps.

Both were completely broken in two and I knew it would be hard to get him out.

"Alright, wait here. I'll be back." I said while making my way to the exit.

"Wait!" Shouted Carl.

I quickly looked back at him.

"There going to blow up the shipment. If those bombs go off we're dead." Stated Carl.

"We'll handle it don't worry." I replied while reaching for my earpiece.

"Ghost come in." I ordered.

**Ghost's POV**

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I have Carl and the men are down. He's unable to walk and he just informed me that the place is rigged to blow. We need to defuse the bombs." Stated Shadow.

"Alright, good job. Leave Carl where he is and find the one planting the bombs. I have only three men here the forth one is somewhere planting the rest. Find him and get that detonator." I ordered.

"Got it." Replied Shadow.

I slowly took my hand of my ear and approached one of the train carts. I heard one of the men walking on the other side. I slowly looked under and he was walking my way. I gently readied myself and waited. The man came walking around the side and the second he was exposed I grabbed him by the neck and bent over. His body was on my back as I choked him tightly. I went harder and harder until.

"Snap!"

His neck broke and I rested his body on the sand.

I slowly went around the train and made my way closer to the guns.

The last two guys were inside the shipping cart. I quickly made my way around them to the ladder on the back of the train. I quietly climbed up and made my way above them trying not to make sound. I listened as they talked amongst themselves.

"Where do you think the rebels got these guns?" Asked one of them.

I gently looked inside and they were both not looking at each other on separate sides of the doors leading into the cart.

"Probably from some place like Pakistan." Replied the other man.

The one solider picked up a revolver from one of the containers and asked.

"Want to play a game?"

I quickly bent over the edge of the door and grabbed the solider who asked the question by the neck.

I lifted him up onto the train and stabbed him in the neck with my knife. He quickly died out and rested on my lap.

"We're on the clock Mark we don't have time for…games?" Replied the last solider who was still in the cart.

"Where did you go Mark?!" Shouted the solider.

I quickly took Mark's body and jumped off the cart. As the solider searched I rested the body inside an empty train car. I wet my finger with Mark's blood and shut the door. On the outside of the door I used his blood and wrote.

"HIDE AND RUN"

As soon as I was done I made my way to the solider that was still searching for Mark.

"Come on out Mark! I don't like hide and seek!" Shouted the man.

I quickly stomped my feet near the train cart where I hid the body and the solider came running.

"Mark!" He shouted as he turned the corner to find no one there.

I hid under the shipment cart as he approached the cart where Mark was "resting".

"Mark." He said silently. He was getting scared.

The solider looked and stopped at the train where I wrote in Mark's blood.

"Mark." He said silently again as he read the writing.

The solider quickly turned and looked around to find no one in his sight.

The solider panicked and started to run.

I quickly rolled out and started to chase him. The man stopped as soon as he heard footsteps behind him and I jumped to another cart and got on the roof. The man was scared shitless as I followed from cart to cart. He ran to the center of the rail yard and stopped dead center and began to look around again. I quickly jumped down from the cart and made my way closer to him. Around us were crates of the weapons shipment and I was using them to approach him. Crate to crate I got closer and closer. The man drew his gun and began to aim around at nothing. He heard me, but couldn't find me. He turned the opposite direction from me and I quickly leaped out with my knife. The man turned and pointed the gun at me. I instantly swung my knife at his hand chopping four of fingers off.

The gun and his finger landed in the sand.

"AGHH….!" I quickly covered his mouth and tackled him onto the floor.

I immediately head butted him in the nose causing his head to bounce of the sand. I then brought up my knife and slammed it down on his throat. He gagged for a few seconds then died with a mouth full of his own blood.

I gently pulled out my blade and took a quick breath of air.

"That was fucked up ETR." Stated 2-9.

"Why didn't you take him?" I asked while putting my knife back.

"To be honest, it was fun watching." Replied 2-9.

"How's my partner?" I asked.

"He's approaching the last guy." Replied 2-9.

"Alright; I'm making my way to him now, cover him." I ordered.

"Roger ETR." Replied 2-9.

**Shadow's POV**

I left Carl alone while I made my way back outside. I looked near the last shipping cart to find him placing the last C4 charge. I hesitated because I knew who it was. I watched him from a distance. The last G.U.N solider was Cole. My old squad's demolitions expert. He was a start to my revenge and I quickly approached him from his side.

Cole turned once he heard me and looked in surprise.

"Who are you?!" He ordered.

I quickly took out my knife and Cole panicked and went for his sidearm.

"Tooh."

An incoming sniper round drilled his gun and sent it flying to the floor.

Cole looked around to find no one, but me in sight.

"Fuck you!" Shouted Cole as he began to run away.

I quickly ran after him. If Cole got away then we would lose the shipment.

Cole ran to the middle of the railyard with me right on his tail.

Cole always thought his strength was enough, but I see now that was all for show. He was slow due to his size and I easily caught up to him. I was about ten feet behind him when Ghost jumped out in front of him.

Ghost was so close he could hug him. Cole immediately back up and shouted.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I quickly approached from behind Cole and readied my blade.

Cole looked at me and backed up towards Ghost who was waiting with his knife.

Ghost instantly stabbed Cole in the back and quickly pushed him into me.

I took Cole by his neck and placed my knife on his throat.

Cole looked into my eyes.

"You look formulary." Said Cole quietly while his back bleed down his legs.

I gently used my left hand and took him by the shoulder, while my blade rested on his throat.

I slowly leaned in towards his face.

"It's nice to know all that body building didn't affect your brain cells." I replied quietly.

"Who are you?" Asked Cole.

"I'm someone who wants revenge. I'm someone who's going to end G.U.N. I'm the one who's going to kill you, James, and Dark. I'm someone who you three left to die." I stopped as Cole widened his eyes.

"Shad…!" I cut him off with my blade.

I slit his throat wide open and Cole opened his mouth in shock as blood poured out of him. He began to cough up blood. I stepped back a few feet as Cole fell to his knees.

I slowly pulled down my bandana exposing my face. Cole's eyes widened in shock and pain. He grabbed his neck trying to hold down the fountain. I watched as he began to slip.

Cole looked at me one last time and then fell to the ground. Blood began to form around his body as ghost approached me in silence.

I pulled back up my bandana and kept my eyes on Cole's body.

Ghost bent over and took the detonator off his corpse then looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and replied.

"That was only the beginning brother. Only two remain. I won't stop till there dead."

Ghost unarmed the detonator and looked back at me.

I quickly rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was stuck in the moment. I understand you don't want to be close. I didn't mean to…!" Ghost cut me off by taking my hand.

I looked into his eyes.

"I changed my mind Shadow. I'm willing to have you in my life. Now how about we go back to base brother?"

I smiled and he released my hand.

Ghost went for his ear piece.

"2-9 the bombs are defused and the rail yard is secure. Call Logan and get the retrieval team here." Ordered Ghost.

"Roger ETR. Great work out there." Replied 2-9.

"You too." Stated Ghost.

Ghost looked back at me and smiled.

"All we do now is wait for our ride back to the city." Stated Ghost.

"How about we go get Carl and we get the hell out of here." I suggested.

"Sounds good. How about tomorrow we go out and celebrate?" Asked ghost.

I widened my eyes.

"You want to celebrate?" I questioned.

"It was a perfect mission and we had no fuck ups. All I'm suggesting is we go out and get a drink or two. How's that sound?" Replied Ghost.

"I'm not a big drinker, but I think I can excuse it this one time." I stated.

Ghost smiled and we made our way to the building to get Carl. Carl's knees were completely unable to move and we had to carry him out carefully. When we got him outside 2-9 regrouped with us and our ride arrived with the rest of the soldiers to retrieve the weapons. Us and 2-9 got in one of the trucks and we were driven back to the capital.

2-9 was a two man squad just like me and Ghost.

I have a feeling we will be working together a lot more in time to come.

Ghost invited them to join us tomorrow and they agreed to meet us.

In about ten minutes we reached the capital and escorted Carl inside to the medic's who were waiting for us.

They took Carl away for care and we remained at the entrance.

Nexus and Logan came to us finally and welcomed us back.

"Great work guys." Stated Nexus.

"Yeah, I'm impressed that went as well as it did. You two earned a rest. We will take Carl into care and we will let you know how he is doing. In the meantime, go and get some sleep. I'll see you guys first thing in the morning." Stated Logan.

"Yes sir." We both replied.

Ghost and I both gave our gear back to the arms master and made our way to our quarters.

Once we entered the room Ghost and I flopped on our beds and passed out. It wasn't funny how tired we were.

It didn't take long to fall asleep and the second I was about to I thought to myself.

"Cole is dead. James is next. Then you Dark. You will die with the rest of G.U.N."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I think tomorrow when me and Ghost go out I'll invite Amy to join us. I want to see her. I never met such a wonderful women in my life. I know we haven't talk much, and I know I almost killed her, but I think she likes me and to be honest I think I love her. I hope she says yes.

**That's the end to part one of this series. Please I understand there wasn't much Shadow and Amy, but I'm doing that for a reason. Soon you'll all see and feel what I mean. Please don't be mad. I'll have part two on right after this is posted. Please review and let me know what you thought or felt. Also I spelled checked all of this first part. All chapters are good to read now. **

**I'm back for a long while and please as always trust me with what I am doing. I promise there's a reason to my madness and suspense.**

**mT Shadow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 11 – Blood brothers**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ahhhhhh…." I woke up opening my eyes gently. I slowly looked over to my side to find Ghost gone.

I quickly made my way out of bed and tossed on my black tank top.

Once I was done I proceeded to the bathroom. Just as I was about to come in contact with the knob I heard someone crying. I slowly grasped the doorknob and cautiously opened the door.

I looked inside to find Ghost crying on the toilet seat. He looks like he just woke up.

I slowly approached him to realize he was holding his side tightly.

I could make out some blood between his fingers.

"Ghost…?" I said softly trying to get his attention.

Ghost slowly looked up at me with his wet gold eyes.

"Hey Shadow." Replied ghost with a small smile.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." Replied ghost.

I stopped in front of him and knelt down. I was leveled with his chest.

I slowly put my right hand on his side. Our hands connected softly.

Ghost smiled as I tried to move his hand aside.

We gently moved our hands aside exposing his side.

My eyes widened as I witnessed a hole. It was a small hole, but it was covered in his blood. I could make out the stitches used before to seal it tight. I quickly looked up at Ghost who was letting tears roll down his cheek.

I immediately used my other hand to wipe the sadness from his expression.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Stated Ghost.

"For what?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

"For not telling you sooner." Replied Ghost.

"Telling me what?" I asked again.

"Do you know why I didn't like you when we first met?" Asked Ghost.

"Yeah, because I was working for G.U.N. Why?" I asked back.

"Do you know why I hate G.U.N?" Asked Ghost.

"Because they are the reason your country is…!" Ghost cut me off with a nod of his head in disapproval.

"They ruined my family." Stated Ghost as he began to cry harder.

Ghost lowered his head and I quickly caught him in my shoulder. Ghost rested his eyes in my fur as he cried out in pain.

I didn't want to push him so I just let him take his time.

I felt Ghost's tears rolling down my body as he tried to recover himself.

"Hey, hey, hey...come on. Look at me." I said to him softly as I tried to lift his head up.

Ghost inhaled deeply then slowly looked up at me.

"I told you I'm here whenever you need me. I know it hurts and I know it's hard, but look into my eyes and tell yourself I'm someone who cares. I've been through a lot in my life Ghost and know you'll never fell any better till you tell someone." I stated.

Ghost let a few more tears roll down his face. Then he took a deep breath and gently took my hand.

I held him tight. I knew how he was feeling.

"When I was sixteen I had a friend. His name was Paul. I use to live with my mother and father. We lived in the bad part of the city. From bullies to Gangs they always picked on me and hurt me whenever I was alone." Ghost stopped to take another deep breath as I held his hand tightly.

In about ten seconds ghost looked back into my eyes.

"Paul always protected me even though I was a hedgehog. He saved my life more then I could count. He was like my brother I never had." I stopped Ghost.

"Paul was a human?" I asked.

Ghost nodded his head in approval.

"One day Paul took me outside of the city to a place where he had a gun. I've seen plenty before that Shadow. But to see my best friend with one was scary to me. He begged me to give it a try. He said he would never make me do anything I didn't want to do, but I didn't want to do it." Ghost stopped to cry again.

He squeezed on my hand. I gently moved him a bit and took a seat next to him on the toilet. While still holding his hand I wrapped my other arm around his shoulder and brought his head close to my chest fur. Ghost embraced me and cried harder. I gently rubbed his back. Even his quills were cold.

Ghost inhaled deeply once again and slowly raised his face from my chest.

He gently looked into my eyes again.

"The sound of the gunshot broke something inside me. I felt scared after that. My parents knew something was wrong but I refused to tell them anything about what Paul forced me to do. Then one night…!" Ghost stopped and began to squeeze my hand really hard.

It hurt but I let him continue.

"My mom tucked me into bed with a loving smile and a warm I love you. I felt guilty not telling them what was on my mind, but all I could do was continue to avoid the conversation. I wanted to cry so bad Shadow, but still I smiled and said I love you too." Ghost loosened up on my hand and continued.

"She left my room with such a pretty smile and future. I went to bed and was soon awaken. I opened my eyes to find Paul hovering over me. My mom let him in. The thing is Shadow; Paul went missing soon after he showed me that gun. No one knew what had happened to him. I saw him talking to some strange men, but I thought they were his friends so I avoided him and went home. Turns out Paul was with some agents from G.U.N." Ghost stopped and released my hand. He slowly placed his hand on his side.

I began to see something bad coming and I brought him in closer to my body.

"The agents hired him to do a job." Ghost stopped and looked at me.

"He was hired to kill me and my family Shadow." Ghost began to cry once again into my fur as I wrapped both my arms around his head. I held him close as he continued to cry heavily.

"He beat and raped my mom."

I widened my eyes in shock as I began to cry a little as well.

"He called her a whore and said she was worthless and deserved to die because of it. His friend who also worked for G.U.N was holding me so I couldn't help her. He forced me to watch him beat my mother. I tried Shadow I did!" Shouted Ghost through his despair.

I let a tear roll down my cheek and land on his quills.

"I thought it couldn't get worse until my dad came home." Ghost stopped and began to hug my waist.

"My dad walked in to find his wife and son nearly dead. I tried to warn him, but I wasn't strong enough. Paul stabbed him in the back and told me about his sins…!" I slowly interrupted him.

"What sins?"

"This rebellion would have never started if it wasn't for my father. No one but me knows that. My dad was trying to start one for years hoping we would stand up and gain our freedom. Until he finally convinced enough people. G.U.N didn't want that so they wanted him dead. Using my best friend was perfect." Ghost stopped and looked up at me noticing my tears.

Ghost gently let go of my waist and raised his head to mine. I stared into his golden eyes as he stared into my wet crimson. I felt horrible.

"Paul thought he had everything planned out his way until my father shot him and his friend." Stated Ghost.

I began to sense some hope in his past.

"My dad crawled towards me in a pool of his own blood from all the times Paul stabbed him before that. He looked at me as if he was staring at his last hope. I was too shocked to move Shadow. Paul got back up shot my dad in the back then went for me. My best friend aimed at me with anger and shot me in my side." Ghost stopped and we both looked at his wound.

"My mom attacked him so he couldn't finish the job and she was shot in the process. I took the chance and made a run for my dad's gun. When Paul turned around and saw me aiming at him, his eyes were of pure evil and even then he tried to kill me." Ghost went silent as his wound began to bleed.

I let more tears roll down my face and I quickly put my hand on top of his bloody past.

Ghost looked at me in surprise as I held the blood back. I continued to cry because I felt his pain. His blood began to slowly ooze between my fingers.

Ghost gently put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into his eyes.

"I shot Paul. My anger grew watching my parents in pain and I couldn't do anything, but pull the trigger. I killed my best friend Shadow." Ghost let loose again letting all his feelings out in another wave of sadness.

I slowly took him into another hug using my one arm. I still held back his pain with the other.

Ghost cried into my shoulder and sincerely I leaned into his ear.

"At least your parents died knowing there son saved them."

Ghost tried to talk, but couldn't. I rubbed his back gently and we both continued to cry.

A few minutes went by with both of us crying on each others shoulders. Until Ghost managed to say something.

"I…lled…em." He mumbled into my fur.

I slowly raised his head up until he was looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I killed them." Stated Ghost.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I asked again in disbelief.

"After I killed Paul and his friend. Both my mom and dad were dying. They couldn't make it until help arrived. They begged me to end there suffering." Ghost stopped and broke out in angry tears. He stood up off the toilet and walked to the nearby brick wall.

"I couldn't kill them Shadow! I couldn't shoot them! They begged and begged and the more I stared at there bloody bodies with there sleepy eyes full of pain it came clear I had no choice." Ghost stopped to take a breath.

I slowly stood up and approached him.

"I couldn't save them Shadow! I couldn't!" Shouted Ghost as he began to punch the wall.

I stopped and watched as he beat the bricks into ash.

"My dad was first! He said I love you. I looked into his eyes and said I love you too. Then I pulled the trigger! I put a bullet between his head." Ghost continued to punch the wall.

His hand began to bleed.

"Then came my mom! She looked into my eyes and said I love you Ghosty! I looked at her and said I love you too mom! Then I shot her! Her body leaned against my dads as I tossed the gun across the living room in anger!" Ghost went to punch the wall with all his strength and as he raised his fist I grabbed him.

I pulled him away from the wall and into my body. Ghost quickly hugged me and cried into my shoulder with all his sadness, all his despair, all his brokenness. I held him tightly and I cried over his shoulder.

"I killed my own parents. After I tossed the gun Shadow I sat between there corpses as they held hands even in death. Not more then ten seconds went by when the police came and broke down my door. They found me between there arms, bleeding out as a family. The officer who embraced me told me it was going to be ok. He took me to an ambulance and I was too scared to say anything. The medic tried there best to save me. They saved my life, but not my soul. I passed out on the way to the hospital and when I woke up I thought it was a nightmare; to only find I had my mom's and my dad's blood all over my pajamas. I didn't know what to do Shadow. I lost everyone in my life that night even myself. I just lost my grip on reality. I kept everyone away and never accepted sympathy. I never trusted anyone. I never loved anyone. I have no one anymore." Ghost continued to cry extremely hard into my shoulder.

I understand now why he's the way he is. I understand why he hurt me before. He's just like me, only with a worse story. I thought to myself as I held him tightly.

I let him cry.

I let us both cry.

After a few more misery filled minutes I gently whispered in his ear.

"Look at me Ghost."

Ghost inhaled deeply while wiping his cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I don't know if I can make you feel any better, but what I can do is this." I stopped and hugged him tightly.

Ghost hesitated.

"Your not alone Ghost. You have me. I understand now how you feel and I know it hurts deeply, but you also have your parents. They are looking down on you right now saying that they are proud of you. They love you Ghost and so do I. You're my brother and I promise to always be there for you. You can trust me Ghost." I stopped and Ghost began to move his arms.

He gently took my hand and pulled out his knife.

Ghost looked into my eyes as I stared into his.

Ghost then looked down and I followed.

He slowly dragged the blade across his hand cut himself until a little bit of his blood came out. Then he offered me the knife. I took it calmly and looked back into his golden eyes.

"Let's make it official." Stated Ghost while holding out his hand.

I smiled and looked back at my hand. I slowly cut open my palm and watched as a bit of my blood came oozing out.

I then rested the blade on the sink next to us without looking out of his eyes.

I knew who my true brother was and I was ready to become more.

We both smiled and brought our hands into each other.

I slowly grabbed his as he slowly grabbed mine. Our cuts rubbed against each smearing our blood together into one form of DNA. We tightly grabbed each other and pulled ourselves closer together.

"Blood brothers." Stated Ghost with a big smile.

I grabbed him tighter and with my own smile I repeated the words.

"Blood brothers."

"Till the end." Added Ghost.

"Till the end." I repeated.

Ghost and me held on for a few more seconds then released our gripes.

Once we let go Ghost retook his knife and placed it away.

I opened the bathroom door again and turned back towards my brother.

"How about we go get that drink?" I asked.

Ghost smiled and began to exit the bathroom.

"After we see Logan." Stated Ghost.

I shut the door.

"And after I ask Amy to join us." I added.

Ghost smiled and looked back at me.

"That may be hard." Stated Ghost.

"Why?" I asked.

"A lot of people have a crush on her and she hasn't been too big on dates. Even Logan has a crush on her pink beauty." Replied Ghost.

"Do you?" I asked.

"As long as I have you in my life I don't need a woman." Replied Ghost.

"I'm sure you'll think differently soon." I stated.

"Why so?" Asked Ghost.

"To prove to me you're not gay." I replied.

"In that case I better get looking, huh?" Replied Ghost.

"No rush." I stated.

Ghost smiled and we both began to get dressed.

I can't say I don't have a brother anymore. Hell Ghost is better then my old one. I wonder what he's doing anyway. Maybe he found out about Cole's and Raze's death.

**Welcome to part two of this series. I hope all of you felt sad during this chapter because I was completely broken typing this up. Everything I type I say in the way my character would say it in, and all of Ghost's lines were sad. Please review and please let me know what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**{Warning}**

**This chapter is very mature and I recommend you read with caution.**

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 12 – Current Status **

**Dark's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I opened my eyes to be interrupted by a loud knocking on my door.

I slowly got out of bed and looked at my watched. It was 12:00pm

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I approached the door.

I gently opened the door to find three military police officers waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

Two of the officers walked in and grabbed me by my arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted at them.

"Corporal Dark, by the regulations of G.U.N code book article eleven, section three you are under arrest." Announced the officer.

My eyes widened in complete shock.

"You have no right!" I shouted as I tried to break free.

"Actuality corporal you lost your rights. By the power of the G.U.N board of directors you are to be detained and set for execution within the next week." Replied the officer.

"For what?!" I asked in rage.

The officers that held me began to drag me out of my quarters.

I tried to break free but they held me in place as they escorted me down the halls.

"I demand to know…!" The officer that was behind me cut me off.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one; one will be appointed to you."

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" I growled at him in anger.

As I was being dragged down hall after hall it became clear I was being taken to the quarantine sector of the base. I've only been here a couple of times in the past to transport prisoners and now it seems I am one.

The officers had to open the door leading into the prison with advanced keycards.

As soon as we entered the door there were guards already waiting for me.

The officer that held me handed me over to the prison security force. Who took me and began to guide me to the prison block. I just hope it's not block C.

As I was being dragged past cell to cell the convicts cursed and threatened me. To be honest I was scared.

The men who held me stopped at a steel door leading into the mess hall of the prison. They quickly unlocked the door and tossed me inside.

"Have fun with the rest of the scum you piece of shit!" Shouted the guard as he slammed the door shut and locking it behind me.

The guards walked away and left me alone. I least I wish.

"Hey!" I heard I familiar voice shout to me.

I immediately looked up.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" He shouted in joy.

I slowly got on my feet.

"Dark! Corporal Dark!" He shouted getting more attention.

I remained silent as I began to back up towards the nearby gate.

He smiled as I backed up in fear.

"I hope you remember me corporal! After all you did put me in here!" He shouted at me.

I began to look around and not to my surprise I was in cell block C. I turned my view back in front of me to find almost every prisoner looking at me with anger.

"It seems you have a lot of old friends in here with you corporal. A lot of friends who are very angry and very unstable." He stated as he began to approach me.

I hit the metal gate and I had no where to go but forward into a mess of angry prisoners.

"Oh have I dreamed of this!" He stated as he clenched his fists.

I readied myself for a fight when I noticed a few of the guards watching.

I quickly looked back and he was nearly in my face.

He immediately swung at my face and I blocked it using the side of my left arm. Then maybe a spilt second after that he used his other arm and swung again. I blocked it using my right arm and he brought his knee up and drilled me in the stomach. I bent over slightly and he took advantage. He brought both his fists down on the back of my head and I was sent face first into the concrete floor.

The impact cut my face up and I began to bleed onto the floor as most of the prisoners cheered.

I tried to get up, but when I went to push myself up he grabbed me by the neck and by my pants and tossed me into the nearby metal table.

My body crashed into the table and I was sent flipping over it. I hit the floor hard and I began to hear him coming for more. I forced myself up and as soon as I turned to look at him he punched me in my face. I staggered and went to swing back, but he caught my arm.

My eyes widened as he smiled.

He quickly lifted me up with my arm and used his other hand to take me by my legs. He held me above his body and started to twirl me around. The prisoners cheered loudly as he readied to throw me again.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he tossed me as hard as he could.

I was sent through the air into the steel bared gate.

My back cracked on impact and I lowered my head in pain as blood dripped onto the cold floor.

I couldn't move the pain was killing me.

"Get him up!" He ordered.

A few of the prisoners came behind me and roughly grabbed me by the arms and one of them got me in the back of my head.

They got me to my feet and as he came at me with locked hands.

I stared at his fists in fear.

He smiled and launched a rocket of a punch.

His fist drilled me in my stomach and I immediately bent over in severe pain.

The one who held me by my head instantly brought me back up into his face.

I opened my eyes to find another one coming straight for me.

His fist connected into my cheek and as soon as my head went to the side my blood came splashing out. Then just as I tried to rest my head he tossed another punch using his opposite hand and connected it into the other side of my face. More of my blood came out as he looked at the other prisoners who held me.

"Release him!" He shouted.

The men obeyed and let me fall onto the floor.

He chuckled and slowly grabbed me by my neck.

He lifted me into his face and I fearfully opened my eyes to look at him.

"You know corporal I've been in this prison for way too long and it get's lonely without any women around. Do you know what that does to a lot of men in here?" He asked me with a small smile.

I was nearly knocked out and I couldn't respond in time.

"It makes a lot of us, including me; very bent up and in need of some type of stress relief." He stated as he began to check out my body.

I was scared.

He slowly rested his hand on my chest and began to go downward.

"When you're in jail for two years corporal you need to find other ways to please your own needs. Ohhhhhh." He stated as he reached my waist.

I began to shake hoping to break free from his grip. It was no use.

"And you're just the one I want." He stated as he grabbed my crotch.

My eyes widened in fear as he held me tightly.

He felt it for a few more seconds then tossed me to the ground next to his friends.

**Shadow's POV**

Ghost and I quickly made our way to Logan's office. Ghost's side was still bleeding a little, but it was nothing to worry about.

I approached the door with Ghost at my side and began to knock.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

We waited for a few seconds when Logan and Nexus came to the door to let us in.

"Good morning." Said Nexus as we entered.

"How did you guys sleep?" Asked Logan.

"Great." Replied Ghost.

Logan shut the door and went back behind hid desk.

"That's good." Stated Logan in a worried tone.

"Something wrong sir?" I asked.

Logan began to smile.

"Funny you should ask that Shadow. Something is wrong." Stated Logan.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Carl." Replied Nexus.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He'll live, but he won't talk to anyone." Replied Logan.

"Why?" Asked Ghost.

"He's scared and we don't know if it was something G.U.N did to him. The only thing we can think of to make him talk is if you Shadow go and see him." Replied Logan.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You were the one to save his life, maybe in return for that he will be willing to say something to you." Stated Logan.

"I can try." I replied.

"He's resting in his quarters at the moment. Whoever G.U.N sent to interrogate him really fucked him up. His knees are destroyed and he might not be able to walk again thanks to it. I'll send Nexus here when I think its best you go see him." Stated Logan.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Again I just wanted to say good job on your first mission. Are you two friends now?" Asked Logan.

Ghost and I both looked at each other.

"Yes sir." We both replied.

"Good." Stated Logan as he pointed at Nexus.

Nexus nodded and opened the door.

"You may go. You're off today; I have no work I need done yet." Stated Logan.

Ghost and I both nodded and stood up and made our way towards the door.

Ghost left and just as I was about to Nexus stopped me by shutting the door.

I quickly turned around and looked at Logan who was staring me down from his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you in private for a moment Shadow." Stated Logan.

"About?" I questioned.

Logan pointed at his face.

I knew now what he wanted to talk about.

I gently took my seat and waited.

"I hope you now what I am talking about." Stated Logan.

"I do and I don't know what to say, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to put it." I replied.

"Then let's keep this simple. As you can imagine I would like to know was it you who did this to me?" Asked Logan.

"Yes." I stated.

Logan shook his head in approval and looked at Nexus who was a bit angry.

"I believe that wasn't the only thing you did if I am correct." Stated Logan.

"I did kill that guard. I'm sorry Nexus. Ghost told me he was friends with you. Close ones." I replied.

"You told Ghost you did this to me?" Asked Logan.

"Yes, but I told him I was going to confront you about it and apologize." I replied.

Logan nodded his head then looked at Nexus who approached me from behind.

"You killed my nephew." Stated Nexus.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"He wanted me to give him a chance in the rebellion so I decided to let him escort Logan to that speech and along with the escort it was also his job to defend him. He did a great job until you shot him dead." Replied Nexus with a tear on his cheek.

I quickly looked at Logan.

"That's why I said before Nexus doesn't like you. We knew since you got here that it was you and your old partner who preformed the hit. As you can tell we're being nice right now, but Nexus and me want some type of compensation for our pain and suffering. Something to put my anger and Nexus's anger to rest along with his nephew." Stated Logan.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want the anti-rebellion gone." Replied Logan.

I widened my eyes.

"You want me and Ghost to take out the whole anti-rebellion!?" I shouted.

"No, just you. This is a classified mission. Not even Ghost can know." Stated Logan.

"How would I even stop them?" I asked.

"Easy. The anti-rebellion is small. Just gangs looking to make it big in G.U.N. They have a leader. He goes by the name of Stalker. His real name is Adam. Adam has killed and raped a lot of my women soldiers and they too want to see him burn. His stronghold is in the city, but is defended by his so called soldiers. My agents in the field have found his base and it is this complex." Replied Logan while handing me a photo.

I took the photo in my hand and it was a picture of an apartment complex.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I need you lieutenant to go and kill Adam and his men." Replied Logan.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Get whatever Intel you can and leave." Replied Logan.

I slowly looked at Nexus.

"I just want peace for my nephew Shadow. I don't hate you. I just want this done, ok?" Asked Nexus.

I slowly looked back at Logan.

"Will you do it?" Asked Logan.

I looked back at Nexus and he was giving me a small smile of hope.

I quickly looked back at Logan and replied.

"Yes."

Nexus and Logan both smiled and walked me to the door.

"Thank you Shadow. Just don't tell anyone and don't die." Ordered Logan.

"Yes sir." I replied while leaving the office.

Nexus and Logan shut the door behind me and I found Ghost waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ghost.

"Logan wanted to talk to me about his scar." I replied.

"How'd that go?" Asked Ghost.

"I apologized, I don't know if he forgives me but he wanted me to know that he knew so that it wouldn't affect us later in the line of duty." I replied.

Ghost nodded and we began to walk towards our quarters.

"I'm going to get a shower and get ready for the party." Stated Ghost.

"Alright I'll get one after you." I assured him.

Ghost nodded and when we entered our room he went straight to the shower.

I took my seat on the bed and rested my eyes in my hands.

"How I'm I going to do this?" I asked myself.

I guess I can leave tonight after the party, but Ghost will be worried and want to know where I was. It looks like I don't have a choice.

**Ten minutes later**

Ghost got done and got dressed. I was just laid back when he came out.

"Your turn." Stated Ghost while heading for the door.

"Where you going?" I asked while standing up.

"I'm going to find Charlie 2-9 so we can get together before we head out." Replied Ghost.

"I'll be out in like ten minutes." I stated.

"Alright we'll be at the entrance waiting for you." Replied Ghost while heading out.

I waved goodbye as Ghost shut the door.

As soon as he was gone I entered the bathroom and got undressed for my shower.

I smelt like shit from yesterday's mission because me and Ghost were so tired we didn't get showers when we got back.

I quickly turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. As I waited I looked down at my chest hair and found some blood on it.

I took a deep breath and felt the blood. It was hard and it came off in pieces, but you could tell it was there because underneath was red.

"Blood never comes off clean." I said to myself as I felt the water.

The water was hot enough and I slowly got in head first. My quills dripped off a ton of dirt and sand. It must have all set in my quills over night. Just the smell was enough to make me pass out. I slowly grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into my quills. I looked at the bottle and it was strawberry mist. It smells good at the least.

As soon as I was done I shut off the water and tossed on a towel. I slowly approached the mirror and looked at myself. I was clean, but even though the blood was gone I still could feel it in my essence. I gently turned around and looked at the stitches where I was shot before. The wounds were almost sealed and the pain would go away with them I hope.

My towel accidentally fell down and I bent over to quickly pull it back up. I wrapped it tighter and turned around towards the door. I opened the door and entered into my room. I then quickly tossed on my cloths and went for the door. I knew Ghost was waiting for me, but I needed to find Amy first.

I quickly traveled the halls in search for her. Instead I found Dove.

I quickly approached her.

"Hey do you know where Amy is?" I asked.

Dove widened her eyes.

"No, hi Dove? Just hey where's Amy?" Said Dove in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. Hi Dove. Now do you know where she is?" I asked.

Dove giggled and replied.

"She's in her office. Just through that door." Stated Dove while pointing at it.

"Thanks." I said while jogging for the door.

As soon as I approached the door my eyes widened in shock.

Amy's door read. Amy Rose head advisor of the rebellion.

I knew she wasn't the leader. Even though before this I knew but now I knew for sure.

I slowly knocked on the door and from behind it I heard.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to find her behind her desk doing paperwork.

"Oh, hi Shadow. What are you doing here?" Asked Amy in surprise.

I slowly approached her desk as she stared into my eyes.

"Ghost and I are going out into town for a couple of drinks to celebrate our first successful mission. I wanted to know if you were interested in joining us." I replied.

Amy gave me a small smile then stood up from behind her desk.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I'm busy and I'm not one for dates." Stated Amy while grabbing her paperwork.

I lowered my head in sadness and suggested.

"It's doesn't have to be a date. I mean we just met a few nights ago. How about we just go out and get to know each other."

Amy smiled again and approached me.

"You're a nice guy Shadow, but you're not my type. I'm sorry, but I don't want to." Stated Amy sincerely.

My heart broke in two and I was going to try my best to keep it together.

"But…!" Amy cut me off.

"Please Shadow Stop. I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to date you. It's just that I have so many guys offering I'm kind of getting tired of it. I'm sorry, but please leave." Ordered Amy.

My heart definitely broke that time and I could feel my tears coming, but I held them in as I turned away from her and went for the door.

As soon as I opened the door I let a tear roll down my cheek.

I quickly pushed by Dove who was listening in on my despair.

**Amy's POV**

"I felt horrible for lying like that to him, but I had no choice." I said to Dove who was at the door looking at me in shock.

"What's the problem Amy? Shadow's perfect for you. You have so many things in common I can just tell by looking at you two." Stated Dove.

"Dove; I can't be with him. He almost killed me." I replied.

"He was confused. Led by false information from G.U.N. He didn't even shoot at you." Stated Dove.

"That's what I'm afraid of Dove. Why didn't he shoot me?" I asked her.

"Go ask him." Replied Dove.

"I can't. He's mad already and I'm afraid he may hurt me." I stated.

Dove looked at me in confusion.

"He dedicated his life to the rebellion. And I can tell he likes you. Shadow wouldn't dream of hurting you." Replied Dove.

"How do you know that? You barely talk to him." I stated.

"I can just tell. Trust me Amy you're making a mistake throwing him away." Warned Dove as she turned to go back to work.

I quickly grabbed my paperwork for Logan and left to go to his office. I don't know what I should do. I mean I kind of like him, but I'm just afraid.

**Shadow's POV**

I quickly wiped the tears from my face and found Ghost and 2-9 by the entrance to the capital building.

"You ready Shadow?" Asked Ghost.

I didn't reply I just nodded my head and signed out on the clipboard.

Ghost knew something was wrong and so did 2-9.

As soon as I was done signing my name Ghost pulled me aside.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ghost.

I let another tear roll down my face.

Ghost widened his eyes and quickly wiped it of my cheek.

I looked into his eyes.

"Hey don't worry about her; I'm sure she'll come around." Stated Ghost.

I nodded my head slightly and Ghost wiped off another tear from my face.

"Come on and let's have some fun. I'm sure it will take your mind off things." Stated Ghost.

I nodded again and Ghost wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took me towards 2-9 who were waiting by the door.

"You two good?" Asked one of the men from 2-9.

I looked at Ghost and he looked back at them.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Archer and this is Jason." Stated Archer.

The two of them were both hedgehogs. Jason was a light tan with white streaks and Archer was a gray hedgehog with blue eyes. All of us were in uniform so we basically looked the same. The only way you could tell the difference was by our patches. They had a crosshair with two snipers crossing on it.

"You ok?" Asked Jason.

"We're fine, come on lets go." Replied Ghost.

I felt like shit, but I was completely in the mood for a drink now.

Me, Ghost, Jason, and Archer began to make our way out of the building towards the city.

**Dark's POV**

"Hold him!" He shouted to his friends.

I couldn't crawl anywhere because all the prisoners had me surrounded.

Four of them approached me and each one grabbed a limb of mine to hold as he got behind me.

"You! Get his pants!" He shouted.

As I was being forced down another prisoner came and got behind me. He quickly undid my belt and tore it off with force. I tried to break free, but I was too over powered.

The prisoner then pulled down my BDU pants and ripped them down towards my boots.

I heard a few of the men cheer in sexual joy as I was being assaulted.

The prisoner then did all that was left and pulled down my boxers.

I tried to look back at there boss and when I saw him he was getting ready.

"Don't Carver; please! I'm sorry!" I screamed in hopelessness.

Carver slowly undid his pants.

"You're sorry! HAHAHAHA! That's a good one Dark! You're only sorry because you're the one getting fucked!" Shouted Carver.

Carver then pulled down his pants along with his boxers and my eyes widened. I was scared. I had to break free.

I tried so hard to get free, but the second I tried to move I was hit in the back of my head. My face bounced off the concrete floor and I was unable to move. I was going to black out.

I felt Carver position himself and I was unable to do anything.

"This is what you get for screwing me out of two years of my life you little bitch!" Shouted Carver as he moved in.

I felt Carver make contact and my eyes widened in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed with no one to care.

**I know this was a very twisted chapter and I hope that was a huge twist. Please review and let me know what you thought as always. Thanks for the support and if you were able to read up to this note without stopping for air then I salute you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 13 - Drinking Among Friends**

**Shadow's POV 4:00pm**

Ghost, Archer, Jason, and I were trying to find a good place to celebrate, but it seemed that almost every bar had some anti-rebellion gang in it. We didn't want to fight; at the least they didn't, I don't have a choice. We just kept searching. Our search led us deep into the city's heart and I guess that was good because we were among a lot of civilians. It kept us covered from any problems.

Jason and Archer led the way as I was holding back with ghost at a slow pace.

"You ok?" Asked Ghost.

I slowly looked into his eyes.

"How can I be Ghost?" I asked back.

"I told you Amy was going to be hard to get, but you can't blame yourself. I'm sure Amy's reconsidering what she said." Assured Ghost.

"I don't think that will happen." I replied.

"Why not?" Asked Ghost in surprise.

"Besides the fact that I almost killed her, I'm also a complete stranger and she barely trusts me." I replied.

"You're looking too hard into this. Amy's a nice girl. She keeps to herself and she always working for Logan." Stated Ghost.

I slowly looked away and just as I did Ghost put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, were out here to have some fun and your only among friends. The anti-rebellion is no where to be seen and hell this might be just the thing we both need to unwind." Stated Ghost.

I gently nodded my head.

"I guess your right. It's been months since I was able to go out and relax." I stated.

Ghost smiled and quickly patted my shoulder in approval.

"Hey Ghost! Shadow!" Shouted Archer who was ahead of us with Jason.

We both looked at him.

"You guys like underground?" Asked Archer.

I didn't have any idea what he meant.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a hidden racket where all the best drinks are served with some of the hottest women available in the city. It's illegal, but we're the law so that doesn't affect us." Replied Ghost.

"Yeah so do you want to try there first?" Asked Archer.

I looked at Ghost and he was waiting for my answer.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Let's give it a try." I replied.

Everyone was pumped that I said yes. This must be one hell of a bar.

Archer led us into a nearby butcher store.

This store was horrible. It was so smelly and just blood everywhere from the pigs and some cows. The moment we walked in we had to cover our noses. Archer slowly approached the butcher.

"Welcome to my…!" The butcher panicked and went for his nearby knife because he saw we were rebellion soldiers.

The man quickly put it in Archer's face.

"Wo! Calm down!" Shouted Archer.

"What do you want!? Why are you here!?" Asked the butcher.

It was clear this bar was led by the anti-rebellion.

Archer quickly went into his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"We're here to see your services." Replied Archer while handing the man the money.

The butcher slowly lowered his knife and took Archer's money.

"Can we go in?" Asked Archer.

The butcher looked at his money really close then as soon as he knew it was real he put it in his pocket and looked at the four of us closely.

"Just don't cause any trouble." Ordered the butcher.

Archer smiled and we then followed the man to the back of the store.

The butcher slowly knocked on the door.

"Knock!"

Immediately the door opened and behind it stood a dirty looking man.

"What are they doing here?" He asked while looking at Archer.

"It's ok. There cool." Replied the butcher.

"That doesn't answer my question?" Stated the man.

"We're here just to have a few drinks." Stated Archer.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Shouted the man.

Jason quickly jumped in.

"Who the fuck are you telling to shut up, you dirty little prick!?" Shouted Jason.

The man quickly got in his face.

"Listen you ignorant bitch! I own this racket and I don't need the rebellion shutting me down! Give me one good reason to let you in!" Ordered the man.

I quickly stepped between them.

"Listen, we're just four guys looking to unwind and have a few laughs. Please just let us through and we promise not to inform anyone of your business. We get a few drinks and you get some extra cash." I stated calmly.

The man slowly looked me over and then looked at Ghost.

"Alright, I'll let you in, but one sign of trouble from any of you and I want you gone. You understand?" Asked the man.

"Yes sir." I replied.

The man slowly stepped aside and I led my group of thirsty friends downstairs.

When we reached the basement it was a surprise to see everyone stop and look at us with fear.

Ghost quickly got in front of me.

"Come on lets keep this party going!" He shouted as he waved his arms across the room.

"YEAHHHHH!" Everyone in the place shouted in approval.

The music turned back on and everyone went back to dancing and chugging down there drinks.

Archer quickly led us to a nearby table and the four of us took our seats.

"I'm surprised Ghost. I didn't think you were the one for this type of thing." I stated.

Ghost smiled.

"Are you kidding? I might be quiet, but I like a good party at times. Especially with people I like." He replied.

"So who's getting the first round?" Asked Archer.

"I will." I stated while getting up.

Everyone was happy as I started to walk to the bar.

I approached the bar.

The bartender looked at me with a small smile.

"Pick your poison." He said while showing me his products.

"Me and my friends are starting out easy first, just four beers." I stated.

The bartender smiled and quickly tossed me four beers.

I took them in my hands and rushed back towards my table.

When I made it back I tossed everyone a can and retook my seat.

"Thanks Shadow." Said Ghost as he cracked open his beer.

"No problem." I replied while opening mine.

Everyone began to drink and after a few seconds of getting into the mood we started to talk.

"So how long have you and Archer been a team?" I asked.

Archer finished his first drink and looked at me.

"We've been together for four years." Replied Archer.

"How many missions?" Asked Ghost.

"I'd say around fifty seven at the most." Replied Jason.

"Damn. Were they all successful?" I asked.

"All expect one." Replied Jason.

"What happened?" Asked Ghost while finishing his beer.

"Me and Archer were sent into Pakistan to intercept a Intel case being transferred to G.U.N by an Pakistani runner." Started Jason.

"Pakistani runner?" I asked in confusion.

"There men who are really lightweight and nimble on there feet. They travel by rooftop mostly, but if they are stopped they are said to be carrying operation's playbooks and locations of some high ranking officials in the region." Stated Archer.

I nodded and let Jason continue.

"Turns out when we were trying to catch this guy his wife was running with the playbooks. When we finally realized this, she already turned them in to her boss and he was able to blow up the local pharmacy cutting off all meds to the region. Logan had our asses, but he gave us an extra chance, by sending us into South End." Stated Jason.

I quickly jumped in my chair a little.

"South End?" I asked in surprise.

Archer looked at me with a small smirk.

"You know that place?" Asked Archer.

"I used to live close by it. A place called North End." I replied.

Archer and Jason both looked at me in surprise.

"You lived in the states?" Asked Jason.

"Use to, until I signed up for the military." I replied.

"We heard you use to work for G.U.N is that true?" Asked Archer.

I slowly nodded my head.

"What did you do?" Asked Jason.

"I was a sniper. I use to do assassinations and target retrieval." I replied.

"Do you miss it?" Asked Archer.

"After what happened. No." I stated in force.

"What happened?" Asked Archer.

I slowly stood up and replied.

"How about I get some more beers then we can talk about it?"

Everyone raised there hands in approval and I quickly made my way to the bar.

The bartender knew what I wanted and tossed me four beers. As I went to take them in my hands I felt a gently touch on my shoulder.

I turned to find this black hedgehog in my face. She was gorgeous.

"Hey handsome" She stated.

I slowly looked over at my friends and they were watching with care.

"Hey." I replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" She asked.

I was slowly looking her outfit over and it was clear she was one of the strippers who worked here.

"Sort of." I replied.

She gently rested her hand on my chest.

"You a solider?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I love soldiers. They know what they want." She stated.

"And what is it you think I want?" I asked.

She slowly rested her hand on my cheek and started to rub my face softly.

"You want a girl who can provide and give you anything you want right?" She asked back.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"I can just tell baby. She replied while putting her hand on my belt.

"

I looked up into her eyes and she looked in mine with a smile.

"So, do you want to go somewhere a bit more private and just maybe I can give you what you want?" She asked.

I slowly looked over at my friends and they were waiting for my answer.

I quickly looked back at her.

"Alright." I replied.

She smiled and I followed her into the nearby bed room.

My friends watched in shock.

She slowly shut the door and we were left alone with only a bed in sight.

**Ghost's POV**

"What the fuck is he doing!?" I shouted at Archer and Jason who were just as shocked.

"He's getting laid that's what." Replied Archer.

"He took our beer!" Shouted Jason.

We all looked at each other in surprise. I forgot Shadow had the beer.

"Does he plan on paying her in beer?" Asked Archer.

"No way. He's up to something." I stated.

"You think?" Asked Archer.

"Yeah, he likes Amy." I replied.

"The advisor?" Asked Jason.

I nodded my head.

"She's tough." Stated Archer.

"She turned him down, that's why you saw him crying earlier." I stated.

"I was wondering why he was upset." Added Jason.

"He's not upset anymore." Stated Archer.

"I bet you three beers Ghost he's going to bail on her first." Stated Archer.

"I'll take that bet." I replied.

"All we do now is wait." Stated Jason.

"I hope he comes out with our beer." Added Archer.

**Shadow's POV**

She quickly grabbed my hand and took me to the bed.

We sat down and she gently took of my shirt.

She widened her eyes at the body armor.

"You plan on getting shot?" She asked while gently taking it off.

"Around here you don't know who you'll run into." I stated as I looked into her eyes.

"What's your name handsome?" She asked me softly.

"Shadow." I replied.

"That's a hot name. I'm Shade." She replied.

"Shade?" I said to myself.

"What is it baby?" She asked me.

"I'm just wondering why such a pretty women like you is doing this for a living." I replied.

Shade went and sat up after tossing my shirt and armor on the floor.

"It's not what I want to do; it's what I have to do to get by." She replied.

I gently looked into her eyes and put my hand on her soft cheek.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Come here." I insisted while standing us both up off the bed.

I took her to the nearby mirror and I went behind her and rested my hands on her waist.

"Look at yourself Shade. Tell me. Are you a woman who makes the wrong choices?" I asked her.

Shade slowly looked herself over then turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes with a small smile.

"I'm someone who cares." I replied.

Shade then pushed me back onto the bed and got on top of me.

We both looked into each others eyes.

"Prove it." She said in force.

I smiled and moved in on her lips. As soon as we were about to kiss I turned her so that she was on the bed and I was on top of her.

She looked at me in confusion.

I slowly put my hand on her soft skin and said.

"I never amounted to anything until I found this cause to fight for Shade. I know how you feel and take it from someone who changed his life around that you can do the same. You have the beauty and the smarts to know what you want and trust me you can change your life around." I then slowly got off her and put back on my armor and shirt then I looked back at her with hope.

"I'm going to leave Shade. I know you can make the right choice and please do what's best for your future." I said while opening the door leading back into the bar.

I exited the room leaving Shade alone on the bed in deep thought.

I slowly approached my friends with a smile.

"You owe me three beers Ghost!" Shouted Archer.

I quickly took my seat next to Ghost.

"He didn't do anything look at him. Right Shadow? Tell him." Ordered Ghost.

I didn't reply. I was waiting.

"Shadow!" Shouted Ghost while following my eyes.

In about ten seconds after I left Shade opened the door wearing her jacket and a skirt. She quickly approached the man who owned the racket.

Me, Ghost, Archer, and Jason watched in silence.

"I QUIT!" She shouted at him.

The owner looked in shock as she walked up the stairs towards her dream.

When she was out of sight everyone of my buds looked at me.

"What did you do?" Asked Ghost.

"Told her she was better then a stripper and that there was life outside that she could live." I replied while handing out the beers I got from before.

"You sweet talker!" Shouted Jason while opening his beer.

"I don't know why Amy doesn't want date!" Shouted Archer.

I quickly looked at him with some anger.

Ghost quickly jumped in the middle.

"Let's forget about her and enjoy ourselves." He stated.

"I can live with that." Replied Jason.

"Me too." Added Archer.

Ghost looked at me.

"I can too." I stated.

"Good; now let's toast." Ordered Ghost while raising his beer.

We all slowly lifted up our drinks.

"To the rebellion!" Shouted Ghost.

"To the rebellion!" We all shouted as we smacked cans.

We all took a chug and continued to chat.

As the conversation proceeded I stood up and went back to the bar for another beer, but this was for Ghost.

"Another beer?" Asked the bartender.

I slowly urged him to get closer to me.

He came close and I asked.

"Do you have any chloroform?" I asked.

The bartender looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, what for?" He asked.

I got him to follow my eyes towards Ghost.

When he saw him he thought the opposite of what I really meant.

"I see. Ok, I'm all for it. I'll hook you up just give me a minute to mix it with his drink." Stated the bartender.

I rolled my eyes as the bartender who thought I was gay went for the chemical.

I was leaving tonight to go do this op for Logan and Nexus and I can't have Ghost wake up and find me gone. Chloroform is a knock out agent that will put him to sleep for a few hours, plus the beers he will have after will add on to it. I'm sorry Ghost, but I can't risk it.

The bartender got the beer mixture and wished me luck as I turned around towards my buds who were still talking amongst themselves.

As soon as I sat down Ghost looked at the reddish beer I had.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Ghost.

"It's an old drink from when I use to be in high school. It's called the Decker." I replied.

"Can I try some?" Asked Ghost.

I slid him the drink and he began to chug some mouthfuls.

"That's good shit." Stated Ghost while putting down the glass.

"I'm going to get a beer because it looks like someone drank all mine." I said while referring to Ghost.

"My bad Shadow, but that was good beer." Stated ghost.

"It's cool." I replied while heading back to the bartender.

"Thanks." I said as he approached me.

"No problem; now do you want some normal poison?" He asked.

"Just three, I need to be the designated person of the group." I replied while looking back at Ghost who was still drinking what was left of the chloroform.

The bartender tossed me three beers then I went back to the table where everyone was having a good time. I gave Archer and Jason there beers and the last one went to ghost who was yawning a little.

The chloroform will take a few hours to kick in, but when it does I won't have to worry about him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 14 - Tipsy**

**Shadow's POV 6:00pm**

Archer and Jason had to have had around four beers right now and Ghost is starting to drink a little more as well. I think he had around three as well. I'm trying not to drink, but the more they have the madder they are getting about it. Archer just went to get more for everyone and Jason and Ghost are eyeing me down from across the table.

"You ok Shadow?" Asked Ghost.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked back.

"Your not drinking is all." Stated Jason.

"I don't have to drink like you guys to have a good time." I replied.

Archer then came back with four more beers.

He quickly passed them out and I hesitated at mine.

I already had two. I'm afraid if I drink anymore I'll lose it.

"You ok Shadow?" Asked Archer who was already nearly done his new beer.

I slowly rolled my eyes.

"Why do all of you keep asking me that?! I'm fucking fine!" I shouted at them.

All of them looked at me as if they were annoyed by me.

"I can see now why Amy doesn't want to date you. You're a complete douche." Stated Archer.

I quickly glared at him with intense anger as Ghost and Jason looked in shock.

"What?!" Questioned Archer to Ghost and Jason.

I knew it was the alcohol talking so I relaxed.

"Nothing; don't worry about it." I replied to him.

We all remained silent for a few minutes and I was going to ask why they were sent to South End before by Logan, but I knew I wouldn't get a good response from any of them.

So I just remained silent as the party went on.

Archer got up to get more beer and I was starting to worry about him.

When he came back he came with only three this time.

He passed them out to Jason and Ghost and they continued to drink.

Archer was like a camel. He's on his six now.

Archer finished it in like one chug and as soon as he was done he went for my beer that I didn't open.

I quickly grabbed it as soon as he grabbed it.

Archer looked into my eyes.

"Let go!" Shouted Archer.

"I think you've had enough." I stated calmly.

Archer began to get mad.

"Dude Shadow's right. You've had like six already, take a breath and chill." Urged Jason.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me how much I can handle!" Shouted Archer.

Ghost quickly took his arm.

"There right man, just relax." Added Ghost.

Archer looked at the three of us in anger then when he knew he was outmatched he let go of the beer and leaned back in his chair.

We all relaxed after that until the owner came up to us.

"Hey, guys!" He shouted at us.

Archer quickly looked at him.

"Want do you want pee wee!" He shouted back.

Jason and Ghost began to laugh as I watched in suspicion.

"You've had enough and I would like you to go!" He replied.

"Go…!" I cut Archer off.

"Listen can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked the club owner.

Everyone looked at me.

"Sure." Replied the owner while leading me up the stairs and back outside.

"Why are we outside?" I asked him.

"I need some fresh air and it's more private." He replied while going into the ally next to the store.

I followed him and when he stopped he turned to look at me.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"My friends are drunk I know that and I'm angry at them to, but you have to understand we have all risked our lives and we are just trying to relax." I stated.

"First off, I don't care. I wish all of you would just vanish. The rebellion can't beat G.U.N hell it can't even beat the Anti-rebellion. Second, your friends are pathetic. You are lucky I haven't called Stalker and got you all killed." He stated in force.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"If you and your friends don't leave soon then no isn't a threat, it's a promise." He replied.

"You know what then you better call Stalker." I stated.

"Why's that?" He asked back.

"Because me and my friends aren't leaving." I replied.

"Is that a threat?" He asked in force.

"No, it's a promise." I replied while quickly taking out my combat knife.

My knife was sent straight into his gut and I held it in with all my strength.

His mouth widened in shock and pain as I ripped it out covered in his blood.

He remained standing while holding his stomach and I slowly went behind him.

I quickly slashed my blade across his throat.

His blood came squirting out in a fountain like formation.

As I went back in front of him. The owner dropped to his knees and I slowly went down on mine.

I gently lifted his chin up with the tip of my knife and he stared into my eyes.

"The rebellion in your mind may not be able to beat G.U.N, but we sure as hell can beat you." I stated as I stood back up.

The owner then fell onto his face and bleed out like most of the pigs in the store. As soon as I knew it was over I bent over and picked up his cell phone. I quickly went through his text messages and found that he was contacted by Adam about an hour ago. The message read.

"I want my money Jim and it better be all of it or you and your family will have one hell of a time walking away with no legs."

"I guess Jim owed him." I said to myself.

"Poor Jim. I'll be sure Adam gets the message that he's unable to pay anytime soon."

I quickly dropped the phone and went back inside the store.

"Where's Jimmy?" Asked the butcher.

"After we were done talking he got a phone call from his wife saying his kid was sick and she needed him home. He told me to tell you that you are to look after the club while he's gone." I replied while heading for the stairs.

The butcher was surprised and was left silent as I went back to my friends who completely lost it.

Archer was drunk and dancing his ass off on the floor while Jason was flirting with one of the nearby strippers. Ghost had his head down and he was trying to drink his last beer for the night.

I slowly approached him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm tired….did you…ahhh…did you…talk to ahhh…that guy?" Asked Ghost who was almost out of it.

I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"He's not a problem." I replied.

Ghost smiled and tried to raise his head up.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've had enough Shadow." Replied Ghost while feeling his forehead.

"How about I get Archer and Jason and we go back to base?" I offered him.

"Sounds good." Replied Ghost.

I patted him on the shoulder and slowly got back up and approached Jason who was flirting with the stripper.

I patted his back as I came into his view.

"So Jason how's your aids?" I asked him.

Jason looked at me in shock as the stripper left grossed out.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He shouted at me.

"Come on man we have to go. Everyone's drunk and we need some rest." I stated while taking his shoulder.

"You could have just said so. Instead of being a cock blocker." He replied.

'Haha! I'm sorry man." I apologized.

"I don't care it was funny." Stated Jason while beginning to laugh himself.

I took Jason back to the table where Ghost was still trying to recover himself.

As soon as Jason took his seat I went for Archer, who couldn't be more drunk.

"WOOOOO!" Shouted Archer as he danced like a retard.

I slowly walked through the crowd and approached Archer.

Archer had a friend. She was just as drunk.

"Come on babe, Shake that ass!" He shouted while holding a beer.

I quickly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Archer!" I shouted because the music was so loud in the center of the crowd.

Archer looked at me.

"Well if it isn't Mr. sober!"

"Come on man we have to go!" I shouted.

"Go! What do you mean go!?" He shouted back.

"Everyone's had too much to drink and it's getting late!" I replied.

"Late! It's like eight! You're such a pussy Shadow its no wonder Amy told you off!" He shouted.

My anger came running.

"Come on dude I'm trying to help you!" I stated.

"Help me?! You need to help yourself by growing a pair of balls so Amy will have some reason to bend over!" Replied Archer.

I immediately clutched my fist.

"And you know what else Shadow you need to…!" I instantly punched Archer straight in the face.

Everyone stopped and formed a circle around me and Archer who was knocked out in front of me.

I looked around and then back at my drunken friend.

I quickly lifted up his body and carried him back to the table where my other friends looked at me in shock.

"What did you do!?" Asked Jason.

"Archer's drunk I understand Jason, but there only so much he can say to me until I decide to do something." I replied.

I put Archer in his seat and the party continued.

I slowly sat down next to Ghost who was almost out himself.

"When do you want to go?" Asked Jason.

"It looks like everyone's done so let's just head back." I replied.

Jason nodded his head and slowly picked up Archer who was now sleeping it all off.

I tapped Ghost on his shoulder and he was almost there.

"Come on." I said softly in his ear.

Ghost tried his best but couldn't bring himself up without help.

I took him by the shoulder and he rested his head on the side of my face.

Jason led the way outside and we started to make our way back to base.

I looked at Ghost's watch and it was 8:30.

Jason was drunk himself, but not in as bad as a condition as Ghost and Archer.

I'm sure Ghost would be ok, if I didn't have to drug him.

"So Shadow." Said Jason.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know Archer…!" I cut him off.

"I know it was just the beers don't worry. I'm not mad at him. When he wakes up later you can tell him not to worry we're still friends."

Jason smiled and nodded his head as we continued down the streets.

We came towards the part of the city where the Anti-rebellion was before and we tried our best to avoid any trouble. Unfortunately this time we couldn't help it.

A gang was waiting for us at the corner of the intersection. We stopped as they turned to see us.

"What do we have here!?" Said the gang's leader.

"I think we have some solider boys!" Shouted another man.

The leader approached me and Ghost.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" He asked me.

"We were just out for a few drinks is all." I stated.

"I don't want anyone especially soldiers in my turf, you understand?" He asked me.

I'm trying not to get into a fight.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, solider boy. Otherwise I'd have Stalker come down and kick your ass." He stated.

"Can we go?" I asked.

The leader and his men looked at me with care and then replied.

"Go. But if I see you around here again, I'll be sure to make our meeting quick."

"Understood." I stated.

The gang stepped aside and let Jason and I pass without a problem.

We quickly made our way up the street and back into rebellion territory.

We relaxed and safely made our way back to the capital.

As we approached the front door, the patrolling Squad stopped us.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked the squad leader.

I pointed my view towards Archer and replied.

"Some of us had too much to drink and we're all tired."

"I'm happy you all got back safely. I would go rest that off if I was you guys." He stated while stepping aside.

"Thanks." I said as we entered the base.

As soon as we entered the patrol took our armor and signed us back in.

"We'll see you and Ghost tomorrow, ok?" Stated Jason.

"Alright Jason, it was fun. Thanks for the good time." I replied.

"Anytime." Stated Jason as he carried Archer back to there quarters.

Ghost was asleep and all I had to do now was take him and tuck him in goodnight.

"I'm sorry ghost. I didn't want to do this." I said to myself feeling guilty.

I slowly walked by the arms master to reach the halls and I quickly looked at him and he nodded.

That means he has my gear ready for tonight. Looks like I'm all set.

I quickly rushed Ghost back to our room and set him under the covers.

Ghost was going to be out for a bit. I slowly rubbed my hand across his warm quills.

"Goodnight brother. I'm sorry it had to be that way." I said to his sleeping body.

I tucked him in and then made my way out into the hallway and back towards the arms master.

I stopped in front of him and we both stared at each other.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then let's get this started." He replied.

**. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 15 - Adam The Stalker**

**Shadow's POV**

The arms master quickly went to his side and pulled up a large duffle bag. He looked at me as he rested it on the table.

"Logan wants this done Shadow, so he's allowing me to give you something special to help even the odds." Said the arms master as he opened the bag.

He then pulled out a small portable EMP charge that was connected to a small clacker.

"Just put this bad boy on the main power conduit and when you're ready this charge will take out every light around the block. It only last a good five or ten minutes, so when you use it make what you're doing quick." Stated the arms master.

I nodded as he then took out my weapons.

He slid my MP9 and M9 across to me and I quickly checked them and got them loaded as he was grabbing my armor.

By the time I was done he had my armor in front of me and ready to go.

I slowly got on my pads and my vest and last but not least I wrapped my brown bandana around my face.

I was set, but he had one last thing.

"Here." He said as he tossed it to me.

I caught it between my fingers.

I looked at it and it was a lighter.

"What for?" I asked.

"Logan said he wants the main floor wiped clean. Just cause a small fire and it should wipe out all the Intel. Only gets what's important and destroy the rest." Ordered the arms master.

I looked at the lighter and quickly put it in my pocket.

"Am I burning the whole building?" I asked.

"No, just the floor with the Intel. The local fire department will get there and by then everything will be gone." Replied the arms master.

I nodded and looked at him one last time.

He quickly stuck out his hand.

"Good luck." He said.

I slowly took his hand and shook it gently.

"I'll get it done." I assured him.

"I'm sure you will." He replied while letting go.

As soon as he let go I turned around and departed towards the entrance where once again I was stopped by the patrolling squad.

This time when I approached them; I guess Nexus or Logan must have cleared me already, because all they did was nod and let me by.

I nodded back and immediately ran into the city.

I looked at my watch and it was getting late. It was 9:30pm.

The city was mostly covered in shadows from the night sky. I was invisible.

I traveled by the back roads until I came across the complex in the photo Logan gave me.

I stopped my movement across from them in an alleyway. I need to get a better view on the upper floors.

I quickly looked around my alley to find a fire escape leading to the roof.

I immediately climbed the ladders up onto the roof and made my way to the edge.

I started from ground floor up.

I was going to have to enter from the ground floor to gain access to the building and it looks like that won't be too hard for me to do. Adam has only one gang down there patrolling around the perimeter. I guess he only keeps one squad outside to keep his base low key from the rebellion. I'm mean; if he had five gangs out there I would be suspicious too.

Next was the first floor and it looked like reception. No one there, but a secretary. The second floor was brewing though and when I say brewing I mean it. There had to have been around four gangs of men up there along with some hookers. There civilians, but I can't let that stop me. I thoroughly examined the floor some more and found they had another operation going on. I saw some of the men making drugs. If I had to guess it was cocaine.

After I was done with that floor I checked the last one.

The third floor was lonely. Only around one gang and I found the man of the hour.

He was a human. He wore a blue leather coat along with a black combat BDU. He also had a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

The gang and him were just talking on the couch set up they had. I can't tell what about though.

As soon as I was ready I proceeded down the fire escape and towards the building.

The gang outside didn't see me enter the alley next to them.

I took that to my advantage and made my way down a bit further towards the back.

I found a door leading inside.

I noted it, but I had to get rid of the gang outside. I don't want them cutting me off when I have to leave.

They were huddled around the front door and talking among themselves. I wanted to draw them in somehow. I looked next to me to find a trash can. Perfect.

I roughly knocked it over creating a loud enough bang to get there attention.

"Go check that out!" I heard one of the men order.

I immediately looked around and found a window. I quickly leaped up and balanced myself on the sill. I waited until two of the five men came running around the corner.

They looked around at the can and began to laugh.

"Just an animal!" One of the men shouted.

"They couldn't be more right." I said to myself.

I then slowly pulled out my blade and waited for a good moment.

The one man watched as the other cleaned up the trash.

I then leaped down and took them by surprise.

I made it quick.

I first landed on the man cleaning the garbage and held him by the neck with my knee. I pushed down as hard as I could while at the same time tossing my knife at the man watching. My blade sailed at him and the tip entered his forehead with a silent death behind it.

As soon as he hit the floor I focused on the guy below me. I pushed down with all my strength until he finally broke in two.

"Snap!"

His neck snapped under my pressure and I quickly got off him and retrieved my knife from his buddy's head.

"What's taking so long!?" Shouted the dude manning the front door.

As soon as he got no response; he and the other two came running. I quickly looked down at the dead and picked up the bat one of them was holding. I placed myself against the wall leading into the alley and waited.

They came running into the alley and two of them passed by me as the main guy looked in shock.

The second I went to move he noticed, but was too slow. I hit him in the stomach with the bat forcing him to bend over in pain. I quickly went behind him and kicked him onto the floor.

As he fell his blade was sent through the air and quickly I caught it between my fingers. The second I caught the knife the two men turned around.

I quickly tossed the knife and it went straight into the one guy's chest nearly hitting his heart.

As soon as I tossed the blade the second guy came running at me with a board.

I blocked using the metal bat and then swung hitting him in the face. He's teeth shattered on impact and he landed on the ground next to the first guy who I kicked.

I approached them and made it fast. I slowly stepped on the first guy's neck and readied my bat for the second. It all happened at the same time.

"Snap! Bang!"

My foot broke his neck as the bat smacked the blade that was sticking out of the other guy's chest. The force from the bat pushed the blade all the way in killing him instantly.

I gently stepped off the other guy's neck and approached the man with the broken face.

He was still alive.

I bent over and lifted him up into my face.

He was bleeding all down his body.

"Who's inside?" I asked.

"Just Anne, our secretary." He replied.

"What about the next floor?" I asked while grabbing his neck tightly.

"Maybe around twenty guys along with there toys." He replied.

"Toys?" I questioned.

"Whores." He replied while coughing up more blood.

I nodded and then asked.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's on the third floor with the rest of the big shots." He replied.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Replied the man.

"Not good enough."

"Snap!"

I broke his neck and quickly returned to the back door of the building.

When I got there I gently opened the door and proceeded inside.

The building smelled like wet balls. I don't know how they can live here.

I approached a wall and peered around the corner to find the secretary on the computer.

I silently went behind her. I slowly approached her and got to about her neck when she tired to turn with a gun in her right hand.

I quickly used my left hand to grab the gun by its barrel and swing it towards her. The gun came out of her hand and I quickly tossed it to the floor next to us. She then started to panic and smack me in the face. I took it and using my right hand I put it across her mouth and started to push her towards the computer. She was too weak, as soon as her head touched the computers screen I pulled her back and smashed her into it. The back of her head went into the screen and as soon as it went in I pulled her out again and sent her into the keyboard. The back of her head cracked and her blood splattered on the keys. She was out. I pulled her up and tossed her to the floor. Her body slid a little until she stopped and began to bleed out.

I'm going to do what I have to do in order to make my past mistake right.

I looked around and found the stairs leading up to the second floor. I couldn't go just yet though.

I quickly ran down the stairs instead of up and made my way to the basement.

As soon as I made it, I found the generator. I approached it took out the EMP charge and planted it on its main power conduit. As soon as it was linked with the clacker I ran back up the stairs and up to the second floor where I found the door closed.

I held the clacker in my hand and as soon as I was ready I clutched it inward. The charge went off and the power was cut. I opened the door and creped inside where it was dark enough so that no one could see where they were going.

I could smell the drugs; it was cooking badly.

"What happened to the lights?!" Shouted one of the men.

"Just chill man, the back up will come on soon!" Stated another man.

I knew he was right and I had to move.

I couldn't take them all on so I evened it up.

I quickly approached the drug units and started to tamper with the propane.

I loosened the chambers on the tanks until I could hear the gas leaking into the air.

I messed with about three of them and I knew that was enough to blow this floor to shit along with all these people.

As soon as I was done I silently made my way to the next set of stairs.

Just as I started to go up I heard from behind me in the room.

"Anyone got a light?!"

My eyes widened and I started to bolt up the stairs.

As I ran I heard the rubbing on the lighter's ignition.

As I approached the door leading into my targets, I felt the place ignite. The flames pushed up the stairs towards me and I quickly had to bail. I jumped over the rail into the flames and I tried my best to cover myself. I landed on the concrete floor and was engulfed with the heat.

The explosion lasted a few seconds and the flames quickly died down to a normal level.

I quickly felt part of my face burn up.

I immediately began to smack myself. My bandana caught fire along with most of my outfit. When the flames I finally managed to put out were gone I stood up and began to get changed.

All my armor and pads were blown to shit and were now useless. Most of my clothing was gone as well. My pants were covered in holes from the heat and my shirt was barley hanging on.

I looked around and I knew Adam would try to escape. I quickly ran upstairs and busted down the door with my bare shoulder. As soon as I entered two of the men turned in surprise and began to shoot at me.

I quickly took cover behind the couch and went for my MP9. I griped the trigger and all of my hand was burning as I went to pull the trigger.

I couldn't control it too well due to the heat, but I still managed to gun them down.

I quickly looked and as there bodies fell, I noticed Adam and the last two guys were escaping through the fire escape.

When I finally managed to look down I found Adam running to his car. His men were behind him.

I had to cut him off.

I heard the engine start and I immediately jumped off the fire escape to the building next to it. I landed on the roof and took off like bullet.

Adam drove fast and made a left. I ran as fast as I could and as soon as he made another left towards me I jumped off the roof.

If I don't hit this I'm dead. I thought to myself as I flew through the air.

Adam drove right at me and thank god he was going fast.

I brought down all my weight and landed on the hood to his car and he began to steer out of control.

My body was sailing across the hood as he went left and right. Adam quickly gained control again and one of his men looked out the window and pointed his handgun at me.

"Bang!"

He shot and the bullet hit in front of me. I immediately panicked and rolled to the left grabbing the mirror.

I rolled off the hood and used the mirror to swing me up onto the roof of the car.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The men in the car began to shoot through the roof and I quickly leaned down and slid onto the trunk. I quickly reached to my side and pulled out my M9. The men turned and went to shoot through the glass.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

They shot through the glass and one of the rounds drilled me in my arm. I quickly lost control and fell to the left of the car.

I held my gun still and just barely I was able to catch the door's window that was down.

I hung there until one of the men leaned out with his gun.

Adam made a hard left back towards the building and the man who was trying to kill me lost his balance and fell to the side.

I quickly took my chance and grabbed his arm and began to pull him out.

My left arm which was shot held him in place and as he couldn't do anything I raised my other arm which held my M9 and aimed it at the second man.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

I shot him three times. Twice in the chest and once in his neck. He dropped his gun and began to spew blood across the car.

I quickly focus back on the guy I held and used his gravity to swing my legs upward onto the car's roof again.

I still held his arm and quickly I used it to choke him tightly.

He fought back and I immediately aimed down with my gun and hit the window switch.

I held his head and the window began to rise up.

The window was shorted because of my shot and it pushed into his neck.

His neck began to bleed and the glass pushed further into him. It pierced his pipes and he began to choke as I held him tightly.

He began to look down at the street and I finished him by pushing his head down into the glass. It went clean through his head and his dome went bouncing into the street.

I let go of the decapitated body and used what strength I had left to force myself to the front of the car.

I got on the hood and Adam began to turn wildly in hopes of throwing me off.

I slid onto the grill and I had to act quickly to stop him.

I aimed my gun at the side tires and shot.

"Bang! Bang!"

I popped both the tires on the left side and he lost control.

The car began to tilt on its left side which I was hanging on and just as we approached an intersection the car flipped.

I watched as we were heading straight into the target building.

"Smash!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 16 - Is this Something New?**

**Shadow's POV**

"Smash!"

…

The car was engulfed in scorching hot flames.

…

The first floor of the target building was completely destroyed and slowly catching on fire.

…

The heat was slowly melting the ceiling causing the debris from the explosion to fall down on top of the wreck.

…

I slowly opened my eyes.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed under the pressure from the hot metal.

I used all I had left to push up on the hood of the car.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to crawl out from under the wreckage.

My torso was free and all that was left was my legs. I tried to hard to pull them out.

"AGHHHHHH!" I gave it one last yank as the fire was slowly reaching me.

The fire touched my skin for a split second and the instant I felt the flame I gave it everything I had.

"AGHH….HHHH!" I covered my pain as best as I could until both my legs pulled out.

I immediately crawled away from the car and into safety.

I was shell shock beyond belief and I quickly looked over my body.

I was somehow still alive.

My shirt is gone the fire took care of that, and my pants remained intact; barely.

As for my physical condition. I was sore and my arm was bleeding badly from the wound.

"Smash!"

I quickly looked up to find the driver side door forced open.

Slowly crawled out Adam. He was in worse condition then I was and that's hard to believe.

I quickly filled with anger and stood up fighting the pain. I approached him as he stopped crawling.

He looked up to see me bending over at him.

I roughly grabbed him by his jacket.

"No…don't! AGHHHHH!" He screamed as I dragged him out from the car.

His body came out and to my surprise his legs were gone.

I pulled him about ten feet from the car then dropped him on the ground.

I quickly got on my knees and rested my hand on his chest. The pain was going to kill him in moments.

He was crying. I could make it out from the ash rolling down his face.

He slowly looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I hesitated as he tightly grabbed my forearm.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody." He stated.

"No one ever does." I replied.

"Please, help me." He said as a dying wish.

He was too hurt. There is no help for this man.

I slowly looked around and found my M9 next to the car. I quickly forced him to let go of my arm and I retrieved it. I checked the clip and it had only one round left. I approached Adam and he looked at me in hope.

"Please." He begged.

I looked at my gun and thought about what I should do.

It was his dying wish and everyone has one, but this man in my mind doesn't deserve freedom from pain.

I looked to my left and noticed the fire spreading towards us.

"Please!" He shouted at me as it got closer.

I felt so confused and I tried and lifted my gun at his head.

He smiled and then my true feelings hit me in waves of anger.

I let go of my faith for this man and realized he was nothing but a low life, raping, scumbag.

I lowered my hand and let the gun rest to my side.

"What are you doing!" He shouted.

I smiled as the fire reached us.

"Do it! Shoot me!" He ordered.

I continued to smile as the fire reached his legs and began to slowly make its way up his body.

"DO IT YOU MONSTER!" He screamed out in pain.

The fire reached his torso and slowly made its way up to his chest.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

I watched as the fire overtook his identity and he continued to scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The heat quickly melted off his face.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fought the pain and swung his arms around in ways of torture.

"AGHHH…!"

He slowly burned up into ash as I continued to watch in satisfaction.

As soon as he was nothing but black I made my way slowly out of the first floor and up into the second where the floor was nearly gone.

I had to carefully take my steps to make it to the stairs leading to the third floor.

I walked up the stairs and entered through the door that I busted down not more then two minutes ago.

This floor was ok, but the heat was going to bring it down soon enough. I had to make this quick.

I approached the couch and looked on the table Adam and his men were around earlier.

On the table held a lot of files. Some were marked. I read them to myself slowly.

"File 23- Operation Knocker, File 67- Strongholds, and File 89- Operation Damnation."

I slowly picked up File 89 and opened it to find photos of the inside of the capital.

I looked through them quickly.

The mess hall, the barracks, Logan's and all high ranking officer's quarters, and even mine and Ghost's.

"What the hell?" I said to myself in confusion.

I let the photo's hit the table as I pulled out the mission detail.

I read it slowly.

"Operation Damnation will commence on June 12th."

I stopped and said.

"That's the day I was sent to kill Amy."

I looked back at the file and continued.

"Main plan is to have secondary host eliminated in comparison to have main host. If secondary is eliminated then that will pave the way to a brighter Afghanistan. If primary plan fails then over time main host will terminate secondary using deniable asset 1. When secondary host is no longer available G.U.N forces will look towards corruption and dictatorship once again and forget all about the afghan people. That is when Operation Damnation will commence. Using deniable 1 to infiltrate and terminate main target."

I stopped and reading this was like a riddle. All I could make out was that Amy must be Secondary. The only other thing I knew for sure was that someone in the rebellion is working for all sides. The rebellion, the anti-rebellion, and G.U.N. this is something big and I fear Amy may be in trouble. I have to warn Logan.

I quickly took File 89 and File 67 and pulled out my lighter which was surprisingly not broken. I looked at the table and there were more files then just the one I left, but I had to get out fast because I could feel the building falling.

I quickly uncapped the lighter and poured some of the gas across the table. The I quickly recapped it and used what little gas I had left to ignite the flame.

The table busted into heat and the files quickly disappeared.

As soon as they were gone I made my way down the fire escape which was barely hanging on.

I jumped on ground floor in the alley and slowly walked out into the street.

The building finally dropped into a huge wave of ash as I stood and watched in relief.

I sat down in the sidewalk and watched as some of the ruble came my way.

I looked at my arm which still bleeding. The bullet went through me, but it was still a problem.

I looked next to me and found a fairly good sized piece of concrete on the ground.

I picked it up with my right hand and raised its back side towards my arm.

The rock was burning and I quickly pressed it against my arm.

"Aghhhh…..!" The heat stopped the bleeding and I quickly pressed it on the back side where the bullet exited and I covered my mouth as the pain went into my soul.

When I felt the bleeding stop I tossed the rock away and relaxed myself.

I took one last look at the building and painfully stood up and made my way down the street towards the capital.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy!" I heard someone shout at me.

I turned around to find Nexus running at me.

"What's wrong Nexus?" I asked.

"Logan wanted me to escort you into the city." Replied Nexus.

"Why?" I asked.

Nexus stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"He wants you to pick up a package from the post office." Replied Nexus.

"Can't he just have Dove do it? I need to get this paperwork done." I stated.

"He said Dove was busy helping him with our plans for the next speech." Replied Nexus.

I took a deep breath and accepted it.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"It's late and the city's dangerous at this time. Someone has to watch you." Replied Nexus.

"Alright, let's go." I said accepting the job.

Nexus and me walked towards the entrance to the base and checked out with the guards.

They gave us body armor and I never really wear this.

"Let me help you." Said Nexus as he helped me get the armor on.

"This is heavy." I complained.

"Ha, you'll be happy when this saves your life. Then the weight won't matter." Stated Nexus.

"Well until then, I'm going to complain." I stated.

"Come on." Said Nexus in a soft tone.

I followed Nexus out the entrance and into the city.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten." Replied Nexus.

"I'm tired." I stated.

"Well let's get this done so we both can go and get some sleep." Stated Nexus.

"What's the package?" I asked as we approached the nearby intersection.

"Something important. I don't know what; Logan just said to get it." Replied Nexus.

We walked in silence for a few more seconds when Nexus turned and looked at me.

"Quick." Said Nexus as he took my arm.

Nexus then rushed me across the street and as he ran with me next to him I found out what he was running from.

To our right was a gang of Anti- rebellion men, and they kept looking at me.

I was scared and ran right next to Nexus as we crossed the street.

As soon as we were out of there sight we walked calmly to the post office.

When we finally made it I had Nexus wait outside as I grabbed the package.

**Five Minutes later.**

I finally received the box Logan wanted and it was heavy.

I walked outside struggling with the package and Nexus quickly took it off my hands.

"Alright, let's go back to base." Said Nexus as we began to turn to walk away.

As we went to leave the office I looked up and found a huge smoke cloud covering the block across from us.

"What's that Nexus?" I asked.

Nexus turned and looked at the smoke and replied.

"I guess there's a fire."

"I hope everyone's ok." I stated.

Nexus hesitated as if he knew something about it and then turned and looked at me.

"I'm sure everyone's ok. The fire department will save them." He stated.

I nodded and we made our way back to the intersection.

I looked at Nexus as we approached the gang who was still watching me.

"Just relax and ignore them." Ordered Nexus.

I listened and we had no choice, but to walk by them.

They let us walk by until we came up to the alley next to them.

I was quickly grabbed and thrown into the alley as Nexus was jumped by the gang.

He dropped the package as one of the members grabbed him from behind.

I tried to get up and run, but the second I went to turn I found another man in my face.

"Where are you going bitch?" He asked as he brought his fist across my face.

My head turned to the side and I immediacy fell back down as he stood over me.

I opened my eyes and Nexus was getting the beating.

As the one man held him a second was punching him across the face.

"Nexus!" I shouted as his face began to bleed from the fifth blow to his cheek.

The member quickly dropped him and Nexus hit the floor and tried to raise himself back up. The third man who was beating him went for his bat and raised it above his back.

"Nexus!" I screamed as he brought the bat down.

Nexus's back cracked as the metal bat hit his spine.

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed Nexus in pain.

"Come here you pink whore!" Shouted the man who hit me.

He roughly grabbed me by my hair and brought me into his face.

"Let's have some fun with this one!" He shouted at his buddy who was behind us.

Three men were beating Nexus as these two held me.

I panicked and raised my knee into the guy's balls and he immediately dropped me in pain. I then tried to run but his buddy tackled me down into the cold floor.

"You fucking bitch!" Shouted the man who I kicked as he tried to regain his manhood.

I quickly tried to get the man off me and the second I slapped his face he brought his head down on mine.

My nose began to bleed.

The man who I kicked finally recovered himself and approached me.

He quickly grabbed me and threw me into the wall.

"You're going to pay!" He shouted.

He slowly lifted up my dress.

I tried to fight back, but couldn't do anything to defend myself.

"Hold her still!" He ordered at his buddy.

**Shadow's POV**

I walked down the street in pain as I held the files in my right hand.

I didn't think I would make it, but I guess I got lucky. I said to myself as I approached the intersection.

"Hold her Still!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly sped up and approached a gang of men who were beating on someone.

I got closer and noticed that it was Nexus.

I immediately dropped the files and approached them.

The men were nearly killing him and as I grew closer I noticed someone in the alley next to Nexus.

My eyes widened in shock as I found Amy about to be raped by two men.

I grew insanely mad and I didn't care anymore. Classified or not.

I stopped in front of them and one of the men who were beating Nexus turned and looked at me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He shouted at me.

The other two men stopped beating Nexus and looked at me.

Nexus slowly raised his head and looked at me in shock.

"Shadow." He said not believing his eyes.

"Do we have to hurt you too? Just go and get out of here!" Shouted the man.

I slowly took out my knife and the men knew I wasn't leaving.

"You asked for it!" Shouted the man as he charged me with his bat.

He swung to my left side and I quickly ducked under it and raised my hand and slit his throat.

He choked and I didn't stop. I charged the second guy and he raised a pipe at me.

I quickly caught it in my left hand and tore it from his grip.

The second I took the pipe I used the broken end of it and smashed it into his neck. The pipe was stuck and I used my blade and stabbed him in the stomach. The man fell down on the pipe and it went into his neck even more. I quickly turned and looked at the third guy and he was scared.

I approached him and he lifted his hand to cover his face. I immediately sliced off his fingers and he screamed in pain.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

The second he opened his mouth I raised my hand upward and shoved the knife through the roof of his mouth and up into his brain. I pulled it out quickly and he immediately dropped next to Nexus who was still shocked.

I didn't stop. I walked right into the alley and the two men were just about to have there way with her.

"GET OFF HER!" I screamed in rage as I punched the man who held her onto the ground.

The second man panicked and went for his gun.

He immediately aimed it at me.

"Bang!"

He shot once and the bullet went by me.

I instantly smacked the handgun out of his reach and tackled him into the wall with my blade going into his stomach. His blood got on me as I stabbed him multiple times in the stomach.

"AGHHHHH!" I heard someone scream.

I looked behind me and the bullet that missed me hit Amy in her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 17 - Trust Is Funny**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy hit the ground laying back first against the cold alley wall. The bullet went right into her chest and she screamed in pain as I looked back at the two men who did this to her.

I immediately pulled out my knife from the man's stomach and shoved it into his neck. The man began to squirt as I pulled out the blade again. I let him go and he fell to his knees as his buddy backed up on the ground.

With rage in my eyes I raised my blade with both hands and slammed it down on the top of his head. He took his hands off his neck and he opened his mouth in a dumb expression as his eyes fell down without any control.

I was mad. I pushed so hard on the blade and I wasn't done yet.

I pulled out the knife and readied it with his head.

I used everything I had to smashed it between his eyes and connect him to the wall behind him.

My blade pierced the wall and his brains slowly leaked out spilling down the wall.

As I held the blade with all my force I heard someone running.

I immediately turned to my left to find the last guy running.

"Your not fucking going anywhere!" I shouted as I pulled out the blade from his friends head.

As soon as the blade was released I turned and held the tip between my fingers. He doesn't hurt Amy and gets away.

I sent my knife sailing through the air and it was thrown with such force you could hear the air being cut thin as it sailed by you. The blade was faster then him and reached him in a split second.

"AGHHHHH!"

The man screamed in pain as the blade went into his back.

He instantly fell down on his belly and tired his best to pull it out, but over half of it was stuck inside him.

"AGHHHH!" He kept screaming and I quickly approached him.

He heard me coming and couldn't do anything about it.

I immediately without care stepped on his back and pulled out the knife.

"AGHHH!" He screamed at the pain as the blood came pouring from his back.

I felt like someone different. In my mind I was seeking revenge.

I couldn't save Maria, I couldn't defend her, I couldn't make the people who ended her life pay; but now I can, I'm Shadow and I'll show everyone what happens when you hurt someone I care about.

The man turned on his back and looked me in my eyes.

"NO…DON'T!" He screamed as I raised the blade.

He closed his eyes and I then tossed the knife aside.

He reopened in confusion.

I smiled.

"What are you doing?!" He asked still in a panic.

"You're going to pay! Your death will not be as nice as all your friends were! You don't hurt her! You don't hurt the people I care about!" I screamed at him as I brought up my fist.

The man shut his eyes as my fist came down on his face.

I broke his nose on the first shot and I was out of my mind.

I punch him again and again until his face was a smash tomato and I wasn't going to stop.

I lifted his head and smashed it into the concrete floor multiple times. His head cracked in the back and I lost it.

I threw his head into the ground and kept going. I punched him and punched him. His eyes went into his head and his nose looked like a skull's. Almost all his teeth were broken. I went to hit him again when someone grabbed my arm. I immediately looked and it was Nexus who managed to make it to his feet.

"Stop Shadow!" He shouted at me.

I grew intolerant and pushed him off me.

Nexus fell back next to Amy and remained there as I finished the torture.

I punched him again and again until I heard part of his skull crack from the inside. I was running on pure rage as I stopped to catch my breath.

The man was nearly dead and he looked at me with his disfigured face.

"Stop…please!" He begged through his tears.

My eyes. I could feel the crimson turn into fire and there heat brought nothing but more anger for this man.

I raised my fist once again and punched him in the mouth.

"AGHHHHH!" He cried.

I couldn't punch anymore my knuckles were breaking. I immediately went to the back of my pants and pulled out my M9. I knew I had a reason to save this last bullet.

I brought the gun towards his face and he stared at me as if I was the devil himself.

I tightly griped the trigger and readied my shot.

"Shadow Don't!" I heard someone scream from behind me.

I turned and it was Amy who watched everything I just did.

I looked at her in confusion then back at the man who was lying before me in a bloody painful state.

My feelings came back in force. I didn't know what to do at that moment.

The man was crying painfully hoping for me to stop.

"Please." He pleaded.

I looked at my gun and it was true what Adam said before I let him die. I am a monster.

I felt no regret for hurting this man the way I did, but I feel bad that Amy had to witness it.

I slowly lowered the gun and turned away towards Amy and Nexus who were scared of me by the looks on there faces.

I approached them and Nexus tired to stop me.

"Shadow I…!" I pushed by him without saying a word and exited the alley.

I approached the intersection where I left the Files and I slowly picked them up and began to walk off. I have no intention on going back to base tonight. Not after that.

"Shadow!" I heard Amy shout from behind me.

I ignored her and bolted off down the street. I don't know where I'm going, but I feel as if I'm changed forever.

**Amy's POV**

Shadow ran away from me.

Nexus caught up to me at the crossing of the intersection and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Amy, we have to go." Stated Nexus while holding his side in pain.

I couldn't budged I was too confused.

"Why was Shadow like that? He looked like he just crawled out of a dark ditch somewhere and that Shadow that saved us wasn't the one I first met. That Shadow was ruthless and unforgiving. What happened to him?" I asked myself.

"Come on Amy, we need to go back." Stated Nexus again.

I knew Shadow was gone and I had no choice. I slowly turned and Nexus began to lead the way back to the capital. It was a huge pain carrying that package for Logan after that.

I held the box as Nexus and I entered the bases perimeter.

The squad who manned the door was shocked to find us the way we were when we approached them covered in cuts and bruises.

The squad leader took the package from me and helped us both inside.

We were both quickly taken to the infirmary for an examine on our condition.

The medics said I was ok, but that was only thanks to Shadow, otherwise I would be getting checked for STD's or pregnancy. Nexus was badly hurt. He had a couple of broken ribs and he had a fractured hip from the bat hitting him. He would have to rest for a bit while I was allowed to be released.

Before they sent Nexus back to his room he helped me get my body armor off. As we lifted it out from my dress we found a small pistol round logged in the Kevlar. Nexus smiled and said.

"Are you happy now about the weight?"

I smiled back and didn't reply.

Nexus slowly rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what happened back there with him, but I'm sure he's ok. He'll be back and when he returns we can ask him himself." Stated Nexus.

I nodded my head slowly and then the medic's took Nexus back to his room for rest. I was allowed to leave and as I made my way to my quarters I walked into Dove.

She stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Amy what the hell happened to you!?" She asked while reaching for my arm.

I ignored her and shrugged her off of me.

Dove was surprise and left in silence as I shut the door leading into my room.

I slowly walked over to my bed and rested myself down comfortably.

As I laid there in deep thought I was worried about Shadow.

Dove was right after all. Shadow does care about me and he just risked his life to prove it. I made a mistake letting him go like that and I know it still hurts him deeply. Please god let him be ok. I couldn't forgive myself if he got hurt.

That was my main concern, but as many questions filled my head.

"Where are you Shadow?"

"Is he ok?"

"Why was he like that tonight?"

"What was he doing out this late by himself?"

"Does Ghost know about this?"

I still couldn't get past the fact that I was alive. I guess it was fate for him to help me. I know he's confused himself right now, and I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt himself because of me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 18 - A lot Of Drama**

**Commander's POV 2:00pm**

"Corporal Dark, you have been found guilty." Stated the Judge.

The crowd of people watching his trial cheered in joy as Dark himself looked with solid cold eyes. Something happened o him. He would be upset or mad right now, but he's not showing any sign of regret any sign of sadness. He's silent in his seat with his lawyer trying to explain what happened.

"Corporal Dark, your sentence will be carried out tomorrow morning. We will allow you to make any final phone calls you may want to make then I'm sorry, but that will be the last chance for any goodbyes." Stated the Judge.

I slowly stood up as the MP took Dark away back to his cell.

Me and everyone else in the courtroom exited in a calm file and went back to work as always.

I quickly walked back to my office and sat behind my desk thinking deeply.

"It's time for Echo team to make there move." I said to myself while grabbing my phone.

**Keller's POV 12:00 midnight**

I quickly tightened the suppresser on my MP5 and readied myself along with Walker.

"Echo." I heard my ear piece go off.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"Mission starts now. Do it." The commander ordered.

"Roger." I replied.

I took my hand off my ear piece and looked over at Walker who was ready to go.

"Go." I ordered.

Walker and I quickly made our way to the prison entrance.

We approached the two guards manning the post and they looked at us in confusion.

"What are you two doing…!"

"Toof, Toof."

Walker and I quickly took them down with two shots to the head.

There bodies hit the floor and we took there positions by the door. I quickly took out my key card and we readied ourselves.

Walker nodded and I immediately swiped the card opening the door.

We entered fast and hard.

Three men manned the post and we aimed at them in force.

"Toof, Toof, Toof."

The three men dropped at there positions and we quickly stepped over there bodies to make our way into cell block A.

I took point as Walker watched the rear.

We made our way up the stairs that would connect us to cell block B and as we made our way down a guard waited at the end with his back towards us.

I looked at Walker as we moved towards him and waved my hand so he knew to cover me.

I slowly lowered my gun and readied my blade.

I quickly wrapped the blade around his neck and slit him silently.

He began to bleed out and I quickly grabbed him by the waist and tossed him down the stairs next to us.

He was dead and me and Walker continued.

We went up the stairs and into cell block B.

We continued the same route and went across the catwalk towards the barrier door to cell block C.

Two more men manned the post and before they could see us I tossed Walker my blade.

He caught it and readied his and mine.

I quickly put my guns to my side and walked out in front of them towards the stairwell to there side.

The guards looked at me in such confusion as I bluntly exposed myself. I started to head down the stairs and both the guards followed me until they were at the top.

Walker silently approached them and stabbed them in there necks and they both began to gag. I quickly walked back up and me and Walker pushed the two men down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of our way, Walker gave me back my blade.

I pulled out my second keycard and swiped it across and the door opened for us.

As soon as I opened the door a guard stood in front of me.

"Toof."

Walker dropped him and I caught his body and lowered it to the floor.

I nodded at Walker and we continued into the cell block.

"We need to access the top floor cells." I said quietly to Walker.

He nodded and we went for the stairs.

We started to walk up the stairs and there was a guy at the top looking down on us in surprise.

"Toof."

I shot him in the chest and he hit the ground hard.

Walker and I made it up top and I looked down at the man who was still alive. Walker waited by the exit to the next stairwell.

I aimed my MP5 at the man and pulled the trigger.

"Toof."

As soon as I pulled the trigger a guard walked in and Walker immediately grabbed him and dragged him to the stairs.

Walker managed to get his blade and insert into the guards stomach.

The man went to scream but walker held his mouth the second he stabbed him.

Walker tackled the man down the stairs and both of them went down in a tumble.

The guard was dead for sure and Walker slowly got back on his feet.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

Walker nodded and cracked his neck in approval. Then ran up the stairs towards me.

We quickly went up to the next floor and found no one manning there posts.

The last door we need to access is past the security room then up the next flight of stairs.

We quietly approached the door leading into the security room and I looked at Walker.

He nodded and hoped over the railing next to us and began to make his way towards the window leading inside.

"Five." I heard him say quietly.

I quickly picked the lock and waited for Walker to be ready.

"I'm good." Stated walker quietly.

"Go." I ordered as I opened the door.

I entered first and two men stood in front of me playing cards.

"Toof, Toof."

I dropped them as Walker came rolling in.

"Toof, Toof, Toof."

Walker quickly dropped the last three guys and we quickly regrouped at the control panel.

"All these guards were playing cards. What good workers." Stated Walker.

I nodded and quickly looked through the buttons on the panel.

"You find it?" Asked Walker.

"Yeah." I replied while hitting the button.

I heard the door open and I looked at Walker.

"Come on let's move." I ordered while heading to the exit of the security room.

Walker came behind me and we made our way to the barrier door.

The door was open and we entered the stairwell and made our way up top.

As soon as we were on the top catwalk we looked out for our cell.

"Cover me." I ordered Walker as I searched for the number.

"Cell 5768."

"Cell 5769."

"Cell 5770."

I past that cell and found Cell 5771.

I tapped Walker on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"This is it. Cover me." I ordered.

He nodded and I quickly opened the cell with the master key the commander gave to us before in the briefing room.

I slowly opened the cell and found our target laying on his bed.

I quickly approached him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and began to shake him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

He immediately backed up against the wall in fear.

"Calm down. We're here to help you." I told him.

He quickly relaxed himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Captain Keller and this is Sergeant Walker." I replied.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To get you out of here." I replied.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because you'll die otherwise. Now are you coming with us or not?" I asked.

He slowly got away from the wall and stood up next to me.

"I have questions." He stated.

"You allow us to get you out of here and we will answer all your questions." I replied.

He nodded and I took his arm and we began to make our way back to the main entrance.

Our target saw all the men we killed.

"Who do you work for?" He asked.

"G.U.N." I replied.

He was shocked and confused but continued to follow us without a problem.

We quickly exited the prison then we made our way towards a car we had parked outside of the base.

We shoved our target inside and I jumped in the driver's seat as Walker stayed in back with the target.

I immediately drove down the road towards the target building.

Once we were there we parked and exited the car and took the target's arm once again.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied while getting the door.

The three of us entered the building and went to the office on the second floor.

"Knock!"

We waited for it to open.

The door opened and Kevin stood before us.

"Good job boss." He stated as we entered the room.

"Thanks, where is he?" I asked.

"He went to make the last call, he'll be back shortly." Replied Kevin.

I nodded and took a seat.

"What's going on?" Asked our target.

"We saved your life so you can continue working for G.U.N." I replied.

"I'm sentenced to death! How can I continue working!" He shouted.

"You'll see." I stated.

The target gave up and took a seat next to me and waited.

I slowly looked at him.

"Don't worry Dark." I said.

He looked at me in confusion.

"I promise you won't get screwed." I stated.

He slowly looked away.

"We killed a lot of our own men today; I hope it was worth it." I thought to myself.

We all looked towards the door once we heard it crack open.

Dark looked in shock as the commander came in.

"You!" He shouted in anger.

"Allow me to explain myself." He stated as he approached us.

**Shadow's POV 12:00 midnight**

It's been an hour since I left Amy and Nexus alone.

After what I did I don't know if I will ever be able to look at them again.

"What did I do? Why was I like that?" I asked myself.

I'm just walking the streets trying to find a reason to what I've done.

My whole body hurts and my sole hurts even worse.

I don't know what to do anymore. I lost Dark, I lost Amy, and I'm sorry to say it but I think I lost myself as well.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout at me.

I looked over to my left and there was this guy in an alley looking at me.

I stopped and stared at him waiting for a proper reason for me not to leave.

"You look upset man. You ok?" He asked.

I started to walk off and the man quickly came to my side.

He was a fox. Pure orange with yellow eyes

"Is there something you want?" I asked him.

"I'm just wondering what's wrong." He replied.

"You should watch yourself when you ask things like that." I stated.

"I'm just a nice guy is all. I'm sympatric." He stated back.

I didn't reply.

"Hey how about we get to know each other a bit better. How about I get you a drink?" He asked.

"I've had enough to drink sorry." I replied.

"Come on just one." He begged.

I couldn't make this fox out and I felt like shit so I finally gave into his kindness.

"Where to?" I asked.

The fox smiled and took the lead next to me.

"I know a great place to get a drink man. Follow me." He replied.

I nodded and began to follow him towards a bar near the outskirts of the city.

This place was far out and no one inside but the bartender.

The fox and me sat at the bar and he ordered a couple of beers.

We both popped open our drinks and took a few chugs.

"So what wrong with you hedgey?" He asked.

I took another gulp of my beer and rested it on the counter next to his.

"My names Shadow." I stated.

"I'm sorry Shadow I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Allen." He replied.

"Well Allen, I don't think my life is anything you have to be worried about." I stated.

"Well, I bought the drinks and if you were a women I would expect to get laid, but you're a dude so at the least tell me what's up." He stated.

"Just girl troubles." I replied.

Allen slowly nodded his head.

"I understand man. My wife was a real bitch till she died. I've been through all that shit before. Love and lost." He stated.

"This girl isn't my girlfriend or wife. We're just co-workers and I like her a lot, but I think I did something that might have scared her off." I replied.

"What did you do?" Asked Allen.

"In short; I was someone I wasn't normally." I stated.

Allen looked at me as if he understood.

"You upset?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"I got just the thing to make you all better." He stated while going into his pocket.

I watched as Allen pulled out a small packet of white powder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Grade A cocaine." He replied while popping the bag open.

My eyes widened as I began to realize this Allen guy was a drug dealer.

"This stuff will make you forget." He stated.

I've never done drugs in my life.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Allen." He replied.

"I mean what are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help you Shadow. Trust me man this stuff works." He stated as he began to line up the cocaine on the table.

I watched as he set up three lines for us.

I knew if I did this it would cost me.

"How much?" I asked.

"This is a sample Shadow. You try it and if you want more I'll be more then glad to help you out." Replied Allen.

I looked at the lines in deep thought.

My life sucks right now and I do feel like crap. As if nothing can help me. Maybe this will clear my mind.

I looked at Allen and he was waiting for me.

I slowly lowered my head and put my finger on my left nostril and used my right to snort up the first line.

As soon as the first line was all gone I immediately raised my head up in such a rush.

The cocaine was like a mega wake up call. My head began to rush as my brain began to pulse violently. My nose was on fire, but my feeling had gone from pure anger and sadness to a happy alive hedgehog.

I quickly looked at Allen who was smiling at me.

"How was it?" He asked.

I didn't reply I just went in for the second row then the third.

Allen looked at me in shock.

"I guess you like it huh?" He said.

I looked at him with a white nose and replied.

"How much?"

Allen smiled and went into his pocket to pull out a huge supply of the stuff.

"For another one of those sample packets it will be twenty and if you want a this bag it will cost fifty." He stated.

Right when he said fifty I remembered I had fifty dollars from when Cole gave me it to give to Dark.

"I'm sorry Allen, but I'm saving my money for something else." I stated.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Replied Allen.

"How about you give it to me?" I offered.

"For free? No: sorry Shadow, but I need something in return for this blow." He replied.

I immediately went into my back and pulled out my M9 and pointed it at his head.

"I don't think you understand. Give it to me!" I shouted at him.

Allen panicked and dropped the bag on the floor.

"Wo! Calm down Shadow!" He shouted back in fear for his life.

I slowly bent over while holding Allen in place and picked up the bag of cocaine.

"Just put the gun away man!" He shouted.

"Who's the suppler?!" I asked.

"I'm my own business man!" He replied.

I can't have Allen coming for me later and since he's his own business I won't have to worry about any back up.

I slowly put the bag in my pocket and lowered my gun.

"You're lucky I won't kill you." I stated as I began to look away.

"And you'll be lucky to survive this!" Shouted Allen as he went for his gun he had under his jacket.

I immediately turned and before Allen could get the gun up I turned it on him and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The round went into his stomach and I kept going.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I shot more into his stomach and he fell down dead.

I threw his gun at his body and turned back around towards the exit.

I bashed through the door and back into the street.

I immediately ran off. The cocaine felt so good. Killing Allen didn't even faze me.

I ran through the dark city towards the building where this all started. I ran up the stairs until I reached the top. I opened the door to the roof and walked out beneath the stars.

The binoculars were still on the ground broken from before when I stepped on them.

I immediately kicked them off the roof in a hyper attitude. The drugs were making me so wild.

I quickly looked around at the buildings at the stars at everything. I was someone different.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" I screamed into the night sky as loud as I could.

I fell to my knees and lowered my head. I slowly began to growl and show my teeth. I was possessed it seemed like.

I began to drool down my face as my energy got the better of me. I quickly wiped my face and walked towards the edge of the roof. I looked at the capital and all the lights were out. I quickly looked at my watch and it was 1:30.

I took a seat on the edge of the roof and pulled out the bag of cocaine. I quickly popped it open and smelt the insanity brewing within me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 19 – Shocking Revaluations**

**Shadow's POV 2:00AM**

Line after line I snort the bag till it was nothing but plastic. I don't know what got into me, it was just too good.

I slowly snorted the last and final line of coke.

I slowly raised my head up and my nose was on fire. I could feel the powder breezing through my nose.

I took a deep breath and quickly looked at the plastic bag that was a whitish color from all the cocaine that use to be there. I then shoved the bag deep into my front pocket and continued to gaze at the stars.

As I watched the shining wonders I noticed my hand felt weird.

I quickly looked down at it.

My hand was shaking rapidly. Back and forth. Back and forth. I couldn't control it at all.

Then my leg began to shake wildly as well.

I had to move.

I immediately jumped up from the edge to the rooftop and started to pace around extra fast. The more I moved the better I felt. As I fast walked in a circle my anger began to come back in terrors. I immediately approached the nearby metal door and clutched my fist.

"Bang!"

I punched the door then went for another.

"Bang!"

I grabbed my hand in pain and my knuckles began to bleed but I wasn't done yet.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Crack!"

I punched so hard my knuckles broke in two.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed into the night.

I instantly held my bloody hand in place and watched as my began to spill down my arm.

As I watched I began to realize this was a horrible idea.

I began to regret it.

I didn't want to do it, but it made me feel better, and that's all I want right now.

I slowly turned around towards the edge of the roof and fell down onto my knees.

I began to cry.

"What's wrong….with me?!" I asked myself through my tears.

My tears began to hit the concrete under my knees and I cold feel them splatter onto my skin.

I began to sniff really hard as my sadness overwhelmed me. All I could smell was coke.

That made me cry more.

"What am I doing to myself!?" I asked.

I lost Maria. I lost Dark. I lost Amy. I lost everything in a blink of an eye.

I slowly looked up at the capital and stared at the dark exterior.

I was too upset to move, I was too upset to do anything. I just wanted to die.

I slowly began to fall backwards and as I did I felt so guilty and sad. I felt like I was going to die.

My back hit the cold floor first and as my head went to make contact I cried in pain. Not for my hand, but the pain for what I have done.

I hit the floor and closed my eyes tightly. I knew I was shutting them tightly because I could feel tears seeping through in waves.

I slowly felt myself black out in sadness.

**Dark's POV**

I sat in my seat next to this Keller guy and watched as the man who got me arrested approached me.

He stopped in front of me with this huge cheeky grin on his face and he slowly stuck his hand out for me to take.

"First things first Dark I would like to welcome you back to work." Said the commander as he waited for me to take his hand.

My anger was turning into rage really fast and I immediately leaped out of my chair and tackled him into the nearby wall. I wrapped my hands around his neck and got in his face.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what happened to me in there!? Do you!?" I screamed in his face.

I began to choke him and immediately Keller and his boys tried to rip me of him.

I began to cry as I held him tightly.

"Do you have any fucking idea what I've been through!?" I shouted through my tears as I let go of his neck.

The commander caught his breath and his boys backed off knowing I was saying something serious.

"Do you have any fucking clue!?" I asked him.

The commander nodded his head in disapproval.

"Right when you got me tossed into that hell hole, do you know what happened!?" I shouted at him while letting my tears roll down my chest.

The commander regained his posture and looked at me with no expression just as if he wanted to be told how to feel.

"I was raped!" I shouted as I began to pace the room.

The commander and his men looked at me in shock.

"Right when you sent me there, sent me to cell block C! I was immediately beaten nearly to death and raped in front of everyone! Your men watched as it happened! I even heard they placed bets on who would win! They watched as I was taken advantage of! I screamed through every second of it and not a single person would help me!"

I stopped screaming and approached the nearby desk.

I quickly in all my anger brought my fist down into the sold metal.

"Bang!"

My anger put a dent in it and the second I made contact everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

"I was fucking raped because of you!" I shouted as I hit it again.

"Bang!"

I place an even further dent in the desk and I felt my tears coming again.

I slowly fell back into the chair and lowered my head, letting my tears roll down my body.

No one knew what to say.

They all waited for a few moments then slowly the commander approached me.

"I didn't know that would happen to you Dark honest to god I didn't." He stated as he stopped in front of the desk.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen to you." He stated. I think this was the first time the commander has ever been sincere.

"What was to happen?" I asked him.

"The board found out about your fuck up and wanted you gone. I had no choice but to get fired if I didn't." Stated the commander.

"So you sentience me to death!" I shouted.

"No the board did!" He shouted back.

"Then what do you want!?" I asked while sitting up.

"I need the board to think your dead. My men Keller and Walker killed a lot of the guards and when they realize you're not in your cell there going to think you killed them and they will send everyone after you to make sure your dead. That's not going to happen though." Stated the commander.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because you will be found dead outside the prison. Shot to death by my men Keller and Walker." Stated the commander.

I quickly stood up.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Keller, Walker, and Kevin are my own personal asset's I use to carry out missions I can't be seen doing on a normal basis." Replied the commander.

"In short there black ops?" I questioned.

"Precisely." Replied the commander.

The commander then came behind the desk and stood in front of me. I defended myself.

"This team has always stayed the same when it came to its members. But I think something has to be changed." Stated the commander.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"A replacement." Replied the commander.

As soon as he said that Keller and Walker turned on Kevin and gunned him into the wall.

Bullet after bullet it went through his armor splashing his blood into the wall behind him. Keller and Walker unloaded there mags into him and slowly Kevin began to fall down as more lead was sent his way.

"Click! Click!"

Both Keller's and Walker's guns stopped as soon as there clips were empty. Kevin was dead.

I stared at the massacre as Walker and Keller looked at me.

"You see Dark." Started the commander.

I quickly looked at him in shock.

The commander slowly approached Kevin's body and went for his mask.

He quickly undid the helmet exposing his black quills. My heart stopped as he went for the mask.

"You're one of us now." Stated the commander as he ripped off his mask.

Under the mask was a hedgehog that had purple eyes and pure black quills. His chest fur was pure white and his face was cold and covered in blood.

The commander stood back up and approached me again.

"Welcome to the team." He said as he stuck out his hand.

I looked at Kevin and my thoughts raced back and forth.

"This was a set up all along." I said to myself.

I slowly looked back at the commander and rose up my hand gently into his.

We connected and I slowly began to shake him.

Keller and Walker began to smile as the commander and I shook to make it official.

I was officially backed to work, but was it for the right reasons this time?

**I hope everyone found that chapter good and the drugs are done with trust me. Shadow will never use them again after that don't worry. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 20 - Missing Person**

**Ghost's POV**

"Ughhhhh….!" I groaned as I opened my eyes from a deep slumber.

My body felt horrible in every way possible it was hard to believe it was from only drinking a few beers.

I slowly tried to lift myself out of bed and as soon as I let my feet hit the floor I felt like I had to vomit.

I immediately ran into the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I knew I had to vomit.

After the first wave of my aftermath I felt another one coming.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I let it all out in hot waves of mixed colors and after the second drop I slowly lowered my head onto the toilet rim.

As I rested my weary head I didn't notice the fact that I was being watched.

"Ghost?" I heard someone say quietly.

I slowly raised my head and looked over at the door to find Amy looking down on me with a sad face.

I didn't want to talk so I just smiled and waved my first two fingers at her as a hello.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as she entered the room.

"I think so." I replied.

Just as I said that I felt the last wave coming up.

I immediately lean back into the toilet and let it out.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as it came out of me.

Amy came rushing over to me in a comforting way. She softly took my shoulder and began to rub my back gently as I tried to catch my breath.

"What happened to you last night?" She asked softly in my ear.

"I had a little too much to drink at the party I guess." I replied.

"Shadow said you guys were going out to celebrate." Stated Amy.

"I'm just glad he got me home safely. Where is he anyway, do you know?" I asked.

"I was actually coming by to ask you the same question." Replied Amy.

"I guess he's roaming around here somewhere." I stated while slowly lifting my head back up.

"No." Replied Amy.

I slowly looked into her green eyes.

"What do you mean no?" I asked in confusion.

"I checked with the guards and they said after he dropped everyone off last night he went out by himself." Replied Amy.

"Where?" I asked while beginning to worry a little.

"No one knows. He never came back." Stated Amy in a weird tone.

I slowly took her by the shoulder and brought her closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously.

Amy knew I wasn't playing around and she looked at me in sadness.

"Late last night I went out with Nexus to pick up a package for Logan at the post office." Said Amy as I gently released her shoulder.

I watched now as Amy began to get upset.

"As we walked back Nexus and I were attacked by a small gang of Anti-rebellion men. They almost killed Nexus and they almost raped me." She stated as tears began to run down her face.

I'm not good with girls and there emotions so I quickly took her into my arms and gave her a gently hug for comfort.

She sniffled a few times. I guess that's a good sign.

I waited for her to continue but I didn't rush her.

She sniffled a few more times then looked up into my eyes.

"I thought we were dead until Shadow showed up and saved us." She stated.

"Maybe he knew you were in trouble." I suggested.

"I left after he did according to the timeframe the guards wrote down. Shadow was out for a good hour before me and Nexus went out." She replied.

"Maybe he went out for a walk." I suggested again.

Amy then waved her head in disapproval.

"When he came he was hurt really bad." She stated.

"Maybe it was during; when he was trying to save you he got hurt." I suggested once again.

"No Ghost! Shadow never let a man touch him! He killed them all!" Shouted Amy.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"He killed them?" I asked not wanting to believe her.

"He was someone completely different. He was brutal and crazy. He beat the one guy to death. He punched him over and over until the man was incapable of fighting then he kept going as if he was a punching bag." Stated Amy.

"That doesn't sound like Shadow Amy." I stated.

"I didn't think it was him ether, but when I saw his face and how he looked into my eyes I knew it was him. He wouldn't let me or Nexus help him. He killed everyone and then ran off." Said Amy as she let go of my waist.

"You said he was hurt. How bad did he look?" I asked.

"Like he went through hell." Stated Amy.

My eyes widened in shock.

"His pants were burned and his shirt was wiped clean from his body as if he went through a burning building. He had a lot of cuts and bruises and his arm looked like he had been shot."

I began to feel really worried and I stood with severs of worry in my posture.

"His face was the worst. He was burned all over and his cheek had been cut open. His eyes were covered in dirt but I could still make out his crimson red." Stated Amy as she looked into my eyes.

In my head I was trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing added up. "Why would Shadow be the way Amy said he was to me? We had no mission and even if we did he wouldn't go alone. I'm also his commanding officer, he wouldn't not tell me about an operation if we had one to do that night. Something is wrong and I think Logan knows what."

I quickly looked at Amy and turned around towards my front door. I immediately swung open the door and rushed to Logan's office with Amy right on my tail.

I didn't knock. I entered Logan's office to find him behind his desk looking at me in confusion.

"Something wrong Ghost?" He asked me while trying to stand up.

I instantly pushed him back down in his chair and he stared at me with eyes of anger.

"Something sure as shit is wrong here Logan and I want to know what!" I shouted in anger.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me in confusion.

"What did you send Shadow out on last night!? And even better, why wasn't I informed of this matter!? Do you understand that he could be dead right now!?" I yelled at him.

Logan looked at me in a guilty expression and I saw him staring at the door where a group of workers had formed a circle wanting to know what's going on.

Logan took a breath and looked back at me.

"I know your mad Ghost and I'm sorry…!" I cut him off as he tried to get up.

"You're sorry! My partner could be dead Logan! He could be in trouble with no one to help him!" Logan fell back into his seat and looked back at the door.

I quickly looked back and found Dove and a few of her men trying to force themselves into the office.

They pushed back the workers and Dove slammed the door shut as her men dealt with the crowd.

"What's going on?!" Asked Dove in force.

I looked back at Logan.

"Yeah, what's going on!?" I asked.

Logan relaxed himself and slowly got up without me forcing him down again.

"Do you remember Ghost when I called you and Shadow into my office after your first mission?" He asked.

"Yeah what about it!?" I asked.

"Shadow and I had a small talk afterwards with Nexus about my scar." He stated.

"What about it?!" I asked still in anger.

"I was happy that Shadow admitted to almost killing me and I would have let him go if there wasn't someone else who wanted some sort of compensation for there sadness." Stated Logan.

"Who?!" I asked.

"There was a guard killed during the attack and it happened to be Nexus's nephew." Stated Logan.

My eyes widened.

"We both wanted to see that his death didn't go in vain, so we sent Shadow on an op last night…!" I cut him off.

"Without informing me?!"

"It was a punishment for him as well. He had to do it alone that was the rule. He couldn't tell you about it." Replied Logan.

"What was the op?!" I asked.

Logan hesitated at the response.

"What was it?!" I shouted.

"We sent him to eliminate Adam the stalker." Replied Logan.

My eyes widened in shock.

"You sent him to kill the leader of the Anti-rebellion?"! I screamed.

"Calm down Ghost." Urged Dove.

"You shut the fuck up! I'm talking to him!" I shouted at her as I pointed at Logan.

"He completed his mission Ghost. I found out this morning that the target building was destroyed along with whoever was inside." Stated Logan.

"That doesn't mean he's alive! And that doesn't mean Adam could be dead! Has Shadow reported in at all!?" I asked.

Logan lowered his head and tone as he replied.

"No."

I immediately brought my hands up and grabbed Logan by his neck.

"You better hope he's alive! Cause if he's not I swear you'll be sorry!" I shouted at him.

Dove rushed me along with Amy and pulled me off him as hard as they could.

Logan fell back down into his seat and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Ghost." He stated.

I looked at him with anger and quickly smacked Dove's hand off of my arm.

"I'm leaving to go find him weather you like it or not Logan!" I shouted as I walked towards the door.

As I opened the door I heard Logan shout behind me.

"He should have some Files on him! Get them if you can!"

"You'll be lucky if they didn't go with my brother!" I shouted back as I slammed the door behind me.

I immediately went to the arms master and he looked at me in surprise.

"Good morning Ghost. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Shut up and hand me a weapon!" I shouted.

The arms master was caught off guard by my anger and quickly tossed me my M9 and my UMP.45. I quickly loaded the weapons and rushed to the door. I didn't sign out I just grabbed my armor and left to go find my brother.

"I'm not losing you too." I said to myself.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up about an hour ago and I can't stop crying.

I've been on this roof for too long and I'm starting to see things. The drugs have completely fucked up my mind.

I'm shaking and shaking with no way to stop.

My feelings have gone from feeling great back to I want to kill myself.

I've been so out of whack for so long I feel as if I'm trapped on a roller coaster going through an endless lope.

I had my M9 laying by my side because I've been thinking about it. About the freedom.

I haven't had the will yet to do it though because I keep telling myself that it's just the drugs affecting me. Same as when Archer was drunk. It was just the alcohol talking.

I'm getting close though. It's becoming clearer and clearer after every second that passes that this one bullet can free me from all this pain and suffering. I don't know what to do.

**Ghost's POV**

I have no idea where Shadow is but I think according to last night he would be close by. He wouldn't leave the city.

I quickly searched the streets and alleys finding no one but civilians.

As I passed down the street I noticed out of the corner of my eye the pair of binoculars Shadow smashed the other day, but for some reason they were down here. Shadow left them up there after he dumped his gun. Did he go back up there after the op?

I had to find out so I immediately ran into the building and went for the stairs.

**Shadow's POV**

My mind was slipping and I began to give into the feeling.

I slowly went for my gun and once it was in my hand I rested it on my lap.

Tears began to drip onto its metal plating as I cried out in pain.

I slowly forced myself to raise the gun.

**Ghost's POV**

There's so many fucking stairs it's unbelievable the building was built this high up.

I made it to the last flight going up when I heard someone crying loudly.

The second I heard the voice my eyes widened and I bolted up the last seven steps.

**Shadow's POV**

I put the gun to my head and the touch of its cold surface made my heart sink down within me.

I slowly griped the trigger as my hand began to shake.

I feel like nothing can save me. I feel that I have no one in my life anymore that cares.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger I heard someone open the door behind me.

**Ghost's POV**

I ran onto the roof to find my brother sitting on its edge with his back towards me.

"Shadow!" I shouted at him.

He quickly turned his head and stared into my eyes.

I looked in shock as he slowly turned around and sat up to face me.

Amy wasn't lying. He's really hurt.

Shadow turned and in his right hand was his M9.

"Gho…Ghost?" He said with a stuttering voice.

His eyes were blood shot and his whole body was covered in blood. Some his and I'm guessing a lot from others.

I lowered my weapon and began to approach him calmly.

"I'm here to help you Shadow…!" He cut me off as I made my way towards him by pointing his gun at me.

I instantly backed off realizing something completely bad happened to him last night. He would never point a gun at me.

I'm also surprise he would even think about it. Something's not right with his mind.

"Stay away!" He shouted at me.

"Calm down Shadow." I urged him calmly.

"Stay back! I'm a monster!" He shouted as his hand shook with the gun.

"Shadow, I know your hurt but you're ok. Your mission is over." I stated.

Shadow began to smile.

"It is over Ghost! I killed Adam and I got the Files! There right here!" Stated Shadow as he took them out from behind his back.

"That's good Shadow. Now please lower the weapon." I said calmly.

"Give me one good reason to!" He shouted at me.

"I'm your commanding officer, your friend, and most importantly I'm your brother." I replied.

Shadow lowered the gun slowly and I went to approach him.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted as I began to move forward.

I stopped and waited as he looked at the files in his hand.

Shadow gently tossed them on the ground in front of me and I looked into his eyes.

"That's what Logan wanted from me Ghost. Those little files. They fucked me up." Stated Shadow as he backed up towards the edge of the roof.

I began to feel worried as he made it to the edge.

"You're not fucked up Shadow your just shell shock." I stated.

"You don't understand Ghost you weren't there to see the torture I performed in front of Amy." Replied Shadow.

"I talked to Amy Shadow. She misses you and she's really worried about you. She wants you to come back to her. I want you to come back to me." I stated.

Shadow looked at me and then back at his gun.

"I'm sorry Ghost, but what I have done can never be erased from my memory." Replied Shadow.

Shadow then began to raise the gun towards his chin.

I quickly shouted.

"Stop Shadow!"

Shadow let the gun stop about halfway up to his chin and he looked into my eyes waiting for me to talk.

"I know it hurts and I know what you're going through, remember? I've been through what you're going through right now. Do you know how many times I wanted to end my own life because of what I have done?" I asked him.

Shadow didn't reply.

I slowly walked towards him.

"I know you're in pain Shadow and I know it seems like a bullet will end it all, all the suffering, all the torment; but it won't. You have so much left to live for in your life and no matter what you have done you'll always be a good person and you'll always have someone who will care for you." I stated as I was about ten feet in front of him.

Shadow began to shake and tears slowly came out of his eyes as the feelings pushed his soul in two different directions. One begin hope and the other being death.

"I beg you brother please think about this before you act." I urged him as I drew closer.

Shadow began to wail his head and the gun began to go with it.

I was about five feet in front of him when he made his choice.

Shadow quickly raised the gun towards his chin and griped the trigger.

My eyes widened and I instantly ran at him.

"SHADOW NO!" I shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

**How was that one? I think this will leave you guessing until tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**mT Shadow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 21 - Brotherly Love**

**Ghost's POV**

"Click!"

My head was connected to Shadow's as he held the gun against his chin.

We both breathed heavily into each others eyes.

"Click! Click! Click!"

I slowly raised my left hand and rested it on the gun's barrel and began to take it away from his chin.

I never took my eyes from his as I brought his hand closer to my chest.

Shadow began to cry letting his tears slowly roll down his body as his fingers gently slipped from the gun.

"I'm sorry." He cried out to me as I let a tear roll down my face.

He let the gun go and rested his hand at his side.

I slowly brought the gun to my side and let it slip from my fingers and hit the cold concrete floor between us.

"I'm so sorry." Cried Shadow as our heads were brought closer together.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around his cold body.

Shadow slowly raised up his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I didn't care I knew he was worn out.

"I'm so sorry Ghost." Apologized Shadow through his tears.

Shadow rested his head on my shoulder and I brought my chin so that it was on his neck.

"It's ok Shadow. I know." I stated softly into his back quills.

More tears came out from under my eye lids and began to roll onto his back.

"I didn't know what to do." Stated Shadow quietly.

"I know Shadow, I know." I replied.

Shadow began to slowly fall down. I lowered my body with his as our knees touched the floor.

We disconnected our grip and gently I laid Shadow on his back.

He rested his head down softly as tears filled his eyes.

We stared at each other as it began to rain heavily above us.

Both our quills began to fall down at the pressure of the water rolling down our bodies.

"Ghost." Shadow whispered softly at me.

I followed his eyes as he looked at his pocket.

"It was my fault this happened." Stated Shadow.

I slowly reached for his pocket and reached inside to pull out a small plastic bag.

I rested it between both my palms as I noticed the whitish color it gave off.

I slowly opened the bag and sniffed inside the bag.

I knew what it was the second it's essence hit my nose.

I immediately shut the bag and let it fall next to the gun.

"I'm so…!" I cut him off and leaned in towards his body.

I gently hugged him and he started to sniff.

"I know Shadow." I stated as we held each other tightly.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked.

I lifted my head until I was looking into his eyes.

"You're my brother Shadow, I will never regret you. Of course I forgive you." I replied with a small smile.

Shadow gently smiled and began to shut his eyes softly.

"The pain of what I did in front of Amy and Nexus was just too much brother and the drugs that I thought would make me feel better only made my life worse." Shadow stated.

"Trust me Shadow; Amy's not scared or mad at you for what you did. If anything she's grateful you did that. You saved her from being raped and you saved Nexus from near death. You're a hero in her eyes." I stated sincerely.

"Heh, I he…ro." Laughed Shadow quietly as his hand slipped from my back and onto the floor.

I quickly looked into his eyes as he shut them gently. I looked at his hand and it opened up on the wet floor underneath the rain. I immediately put my ear against his chest and to my relief he was still breathing.

I slowly retracted and put my hand in his. I gently lifted our hands onto my lap and I never took my gaze of his wet face.

I smiled gently and with ease I laid down next to his sleeping body.

I knew what he was going through and no one was there to help me through it, but I can change that for him.

I never let go of his hand, griping it tightly as I looked up into the grayish sky full of cold rain.

"I will never let you go brother." I stated.

**Normal POV**

The sky was cold and the rain poured down upon every living creature on Mobius, but two certain people caught the worlds gaze as they laid down besides each other as friends, as brothers. The rain kept pouring as a crack of warm sunlight opened up through the clouds focusing it's heat on top of the two hedgehogs. The sunlight moved in closer on the two sleepy hogs until it was right on top of there wet faces. Wet from the rain and wet from the tears of sadness and happiness. The angels knew these two would be friends forever and even to the angels they could not comprehend the brotherly relationship they have forge from the beginning when they fought each others differences. Between these two brothers laid a slightly open plastic bag and a pistol. The bag was being covered in rain and slowly what was left of the white powder was flowed out of the bag and down to somewhere else where it can can't cause any more problems. The pistol on the other hand rested between the two brother's legs as they slept calmly. The gun was leaking the exploded powder from the last and final gunshot. A gunshot that was meant to end the life of someone who didn't realize what he truly had in his life, but thanks to a brutal beginning the gun jammed and the bullet rested in it's chamber stuck between the metal barrel; left to be forgotten forever in the eyes of death.

**I know that was really short for me and I hope everyone enjoyed how this turned out. But everyone knows me, this isn't nearly over yet. I will have the first chapter of part three out today and all of part two will be spell check for everyone. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Ps. Thank you everyone for supporting my life. I love doing this for SEGA and myself. It gives me my reason to want to live and without all of you I wouldn't know what to do. I thank you all for all the support and I love you all.**

**mt Shadow **


	22. Chapter 22

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 22 - A Truthful Secret**

**Ghost's POV**

I opened my eyes gently and looked over to my left side to find my brother still asleep. Our hands were still together and slowly I lifted myself up and above his still body. The rain had stopped falling and the sun glared at us with it's warm rays of faith. The rain had also cleaned Shadow of his past. The blood was gone and his nose was no longer white. He was resting calmly on his back and gently I released his hand and stood up off the warm wet floor. I quickly looked at my watch and it was 3:00pm. I've been gone for a good while, but Shadow has been gone for longer. I better get him home. Back to the people who care for him.

Slowly I looked down at him and next to him was the gun that nearly ended everything. I gently bent over and picked up the gun and brought it close to my face.

The gun jammed and for once I'm happy it did.

I quickly put the gun under my shirt and looked back at Shadow who was moving a little.

A slowly approached him and bent down next to his head.

He gently opened his eyes and smiled once he saw my face.

"Ghost." He said softly.

I took his head and began to lift him up.

"Come on brother, let's get you home." I stated while he wrapped his arm around my neck.

He didn't fight me and easily he leveled himself back on his feet and we started our way to the stairs.

It was painful for both of us, but after thirty floors of steps we made it to the front door.

I gently pushed it open and guided Shadow out onto the sidewalk where all the people stopped to look at each in shock. You could still tell Shadow was a mess.

It's a good thing we're not far from the capital.

I quickly walked him across the street and into the base's perimeter. We approached the front door and to my surprise the squad wasn't there.

We quickly reached the door and from behind it I heard people talking.

"Where are they?" I heard someone ask.

It sounded like Amy.

"We don't know." Stated one of the guards.

"Amy I'm sure there ok. Ghost won't let Shadow die." Stated Logan.

"You think he's dead!?" Amy shouted at him.

"I can only think the worst." Replied Logan.

I couldn't handle them argue anymore. I quickly pushed open the door and once I walked in with Shadow's injured body everyone turned to stare at me with shock.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw the two of us. Logan was even surprised. He's lucky I haven't killed him for what he has done to him.

"Shadow! Ghost!" Amy shouted as she approached us.

Shadow was barely hanging on again. The drugs he took are really sending him on a trip.

Amy stopped in front of us and looked us both over.

"You two look like you went through hell! Where did you find him Ghost?!" She asked me.

"Doesn't matter. Shadow needs help if he is to live." I replied while looking at Logan.

"Medic!" Shouted the guards who manned the entrance post.

Around four medics rushed into the lobby and guided us towards the infirmary wing.

We ran down the hall as I held Shadow in my arms.

We ran by the mess hall exposing ourselves to most of the base and the second we were seen Archer and Jason rushed us in a panic.

"What the hell happened Ghost!?" Shouted Archer.

We kept moving and I replied.

"I'll tell you once Shadow is safe."

Archer and Jason nodded and stopped letting me and the medics continue without distraction.

We ran into the medical wing and as soon as we entered the medics started.

"We need a doctor!" Shouted one of the medics.

"He's coming!" Shouted one of the nurses.

The medics quickly readied a stretcher and looked at me.

"Quick! Put him on!" Ordered the medic.

I quickly obeyed and rested Shadow's body on the stretcher.

The medic's strapped him in and guided me to the emergency room.

"Quick in here!" Shouted one of the medics.

I ran with Shadow on the stretcher and placed him onto a table the medic's cleared off for him.

I let go of his stretcher and waited for the medic's.

The medic's pulled out a few needles and a couple of scalpels. I began to worry. Just as I did though a doctor ran behind me and took my shoulder.

"Out!" He ordered.

I hesitated.

"He'll be ok! Now out!" He shouted again.

I nodded and was quickly pushed out of the room by a handful of nurses.

In the hall waited Amy and Logan with Archer and Jason at there side.

"Is he ok?" Asked Amy in a frenzy.

"I don't know. He looked ok to me when I found him, but the medics see something I don't." I replied.

"Where was he when you found him?" Asked Archer.

"On a roof outside the capital's perimeter." I replied.

"Did he say anything to you?" Asked Jason.

"Very little. He was completely worn out when I found him." I stated.

"What happened? Why is he like that?" Asked Archer.

Logan couldn't handle anymore and quickly stepped in.

"Enough! Shadow may be fighting for his life in there and we're asking questions! Let's not discuss the matter till we know he's ok!" Shouted Logan.

I nodded and so did everyone else.

I slowly began to walk away when Logan pulled me aside.

"Did he have the files?" Asked Logan.

"I left them on the roof." I replied.

Logan panicked.

"Go get them." He ordered quietly.

"Why? What's so important about theses files?" I asked.

"They have info on every location the anti-rebellion has set up in Afghanistan and even more on the rest of the high rollers." Replied Logan.

"What do you plan to do with them?" I asked.

"I need them so I can finish off the anti-rebellion party." Replied Logan.

I slowly looked away.

"If you don't do this, I will tell him." Threatened Logan.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked back at him.

"I'm going to be the one to tell him. It's my fault after all. Fine I'll go get your fucking files, but I expect something out of this." I stated.

"Both of you will get something out of this don't worry." Replied Logan.

I nodded and quickly ran back to where this all began leaving Shadow alone with the doctors.

**Dr. Miles POV**

"Get his pant's off!" I ordered to the nurses.

The nurse's obeyed and quickly pulled them off with his boots.

This man was completely destroyed. I had to act fast.

"I need 10mg of morphine stat!" I shouted.

The nurse quickly handed me the needle and I inserted it into the hedgehog's chest.

"One more!" I ordered.

The nurse handed me another and I put it in his arm.

Once that was done I ordered the nurse to get me a pair of scrubs.

She quickly wrapped them around my body and I slipped on my gloves.

"Doctor! His brain waves are rising!" Shouted one of the nurses.

Quickly get the defib ready! I ordered.

The nurse powered it up as I took my scalpel.

"Doctor!" Shouted the nurse in fear.

"I know!" I shouted back.

I immediately took my blade and cut into the hedgehog's chest.

Something this hog did was killing him. His liver was bleeding from inside him. I had to act fast. I opened up his chest by cutting a straight line through his body. As I peeled back his flaps I looked at the iv. His heart rate was going faster.

If I can't do this in time this hog is dead.

I readied my scalpel and prepared the surgery.

**Ghost's POV**

I can't believe Logan threatened me with that.

I'm going to tell him when the time is right. I just can't do it now though.

I made it to the rooftop where I found the files covered in the rain water from before.

I slowly lifted them up into my face and looked them over.

One read "Strongholds" and the other read "Operation Damnation." I quickly opened up the folder and found the details report covered in water.

I could still make it out though. Good thing the files were wrapped in a plastic cover.

As I read the file my eyes began to widen in shock. I quickly closed the file and ran all the way back to the capital where everyone was waiting for me.

I ran inside and back to the infirmary wing where I found Logan and everyone else waiting for the doctor.

I approached Logan and handed him the files from behind.

"Thank you." He said.

I nodded and approached Amy.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied with a tear on her cheek.

I rested my hand on her shoulder and she slowly looked into my eyes.

Just as I was about to say something the doctor came rushing out to us in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Asked Archer.

The doctor stopped in front of us with a sad face.

Amy began to cry as I grew mad.

"There has to be something you can do! Right!?" I asked trying not to get upset.

The doctor didn't respond. Archer and Jason slowly turned around and took a seat on the nearby benches. As Logan exhaled deeply. I looked at Amy and she began to cry heavily. She let go of my grip and began to run out of the infirmary wing. I immediately ran by the doctor and into the room where my brother laid wide open. I almost threw up at the site but I held it in as best as I could.

The doctor followed behind me and waited for me to say something.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Part of his liver is dying and without someone who has the same blood type we can't save him." Replied the doctor.

"What blood type is he?" I asked.

"Group A, Why?" Asked the doctor.

My eyes widened.

"Use me!" I shouted at him.

The doctor and nurses looked at me in shock.

"What blood type are you?" Asked the doctor.

"Group O." I replied.

The doctor panicked and looked at the nurses.

"Get a second table ready!" He shouted.

The nurse quickly ran for another table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked the doctor.

"Positive." I replied.

"Then let's do this." Replied the doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 23 - Sample Chapter**

**Ghost's POV**

The nurses rushed into the room with a second table for me to get onto.

I can't let him die.

"You ready?" Asked the doctor.

I stood in fear. I never did this sort of thing before. I slowly looked around and the nurses stared at me in hope as the doctor waited for his answer. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes." I replied.

The doctor nodded as the nurses smiled.

I quickly walked over to the table and laid down waiting as the doctor got in his position above my head.

"I need you to take off the armor and shirt." He stated.

I quickly undid my armor and shirt and toss them to the nurse who watched me with a small smile.

I quickly laid back down and waited as the doctor prepared a needle.

"I need to give you two shot's." He stated.

"Just do it. I won't let Shadow die." I stated.

The doctor nodded and put the first needle in my neck.

Whatever the shot was it made me freak a little.

I began to move around on the table too much.

"Hold him!" Shouted the doctor at the nurses.

The nurses quickly rushed me and held down my arms and legs so I wasn't moving.

"I need you to relax son. Close your eyes and breath." He stated.

I tried to regain control of myself and it took some pain but I managed to remain still long enough to be able to close my eyes.

The doctor kept the nurses on me to be sure, then he inserted part two of the needle.

"Alright son, I need to give you a dose of anesthesia." Stated the doctor.

"Do it." I ordered.

The doctor nodded and put the needle in my neck. As soon as the meds hit my blood my eyes began to fuzz up and I could feel my arms and legs relax. Slowly I looked at the doctor and he waved in front of my eyes.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Ba…ely." I replied.

"I need you to close your eyes and count to five. Can you do that?" He asked me.

I shut my eyes tightly and started to count.

"One…two…three…four…five."

**Doctor Miles POV**

"Alright that's it! Get me my scalpel!" I ordered.

The nurse handed me a new one and I readied myself accordingly.

I quickly threw on my scrubs and just as I was about to start Logan rushed in behind me.

"What's going on Miles?" He asked.

"Your man has just risked his life to save someone else's sir. I need to start now if you want ether of them to live." I stated.

"What's their chances?" Asked Logan.

I pointed at the black and red hedgehog and replied.

"He has a good ninety percent chance."

"And Ghost?" Asked Logan.

I looked at Ghost and replied.

"He has the worst of it sir. Ghost has a solid twenty percent chance of survival." I stated.

Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" He shouted at me.

"Ghost is donating around almost half of his liver to his friend. That's way more then anyone should give in a lifetime. Shadow will be saved unless I screw up badly, but I won't don't worry. But due to the amount Ghost is giving; if his heart can't come back online after I'm finished then it's safe to say he's gone." I stated.

Logan looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to start or those chances will go down." I stated.

Logan nodded and was guided out of the room by one of the nurses.

I quickly looked back at Ghost and leaned in on his stomach area.

The nurses watched as I prepared the incision.

Slowly I cut down Ghost's body enough so that I can peel back his skin.

Ghost was very warm. That's not a good sign to the meds.

I slowly peeled back his flaps and looked over at one of the nurses.

"Give the other patient another dose of morphine." I ordered.

She listened and quickly injected another 10mg of morphine in the black and red hedgehog.

I had to keep him alive while I did this.

I looked back inside Ghost and did my best to locate his liver.

I had to move through a few of his intestines but I finally felt my hand grip his slippery organ. I need to expose it though so I can cut precisely. I looked at the nearby nurse and she handed me a water bottle. I quickly took it and splashed some water around Ghost's liver and nearby intestines so that I could clear away the blood around.

As soon as I could see I looked at the nurse and she handed me back my scalpel. I slowly moved in and Ghost's heart rate was rising.

"Nurse!" I shouted.

"I got it!" She replied.

The nurse quickly gave Ghost another blast of morphine and slowly his heart rate dropped to normal.

I quickly went inside him and connected my blade to his liver.

Slowly I cut around it completely. He began to bleed really bad and I knew I had to make this quick.

I cut through his skin and pipes and slowly his skin broke. I cut a little more until I was about done and I splashed some more water on his insides. The blood wouldn't stop but it gave me the time I needed.

I cut and finished what was left of his liver and quickly it popped.

"POP!"

Ghost's liver popped out and I held his needed part for his friend.

I quickly handed it to the nurse and she took it to his table.

I had to save Ghost though.

I quickly patted his liver, trying to hold back the blood and I ordered the nurse to hand me a seal.

She handed it to me as fast as she could.

I got it in my hands and looked at Ghost's reading.

"-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/" His rate was going too fast.

"Morphine!" I shouted.

The nurse gave Ghost the last shot we had and his rate didn't decrease.

I quickly attached the seal to his missing section and I shut his skin flaps.

"-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/" Ghost was on the verge of….!

I sowed his flaps up and while I was watching his rate my heart stopped.

"…"

I looked at the nurses and they knew it was over for him.

I finished sealing him up and once I was done I ran over to his friend.

I couldn't let his death effect me.

**Dark's POV**

Keller and Walker took Kevin's body to the nearby table and started to get him undress.

"I hope you know what this means now." Stated the commander as the men got Kevin undressed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your no longer who you where before all this." Stated the commander.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your no longer Dark. Your taking his name. Kevin." Replied the commander.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Dark is dead to the world now. Kevin's no longer Kevin he's you. Kevin's alive and your him. Your no longer Dark the hedgehog your Kevin the hedgehog." Replied the commander.

I slowly looked at Kevin.

The commander quickly took my shoulder.

"Everything you once where is dead. Keller's your commanding officer and I'm your only leader. You work at G.U.N goals but not for them. No one knows you. Keller and Walker will get you dressed then they will tell you how your new way of life is. I don't care if you like it, just get it done. I'm going now. Your first mission will be tomorrow." Stated the commander as he took his hand off my shoulder.

The commander left me alone with my new team.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 24 - Stop**

**Dark's POV**

I heard the commander drive away as I was left alone with Keller and Walker in front of me.

I slowly approached them as they were undoing their dead teammates armor.

"Do you guys have no heart?" I asked.

Keller slowly looked up at me as he undid the vest.

"What do you mean?" He asked as if he was confused.

"Do you have no regret killing this man?" I asked again.

"Who Kevin!?" Asked Walker as he began to laugh.

I watched as Keller smiled.

"Who cares about Kevin? He was always worthless to us. I don't even know how he got to be a sergeant." Stated Keller.

"Yeah, I don't know how Kevin never managed to get killed ether? Haha!" Laughed Walker.

Keller then began to brake out in a furry of laughter along with Walker who just managed to take off Kevin's boots.

I watched these two people as they laughed over ending the life of someone who use to work with them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has Kevin been in your squad?" I asked with caution.

Keller nodded his head in confusion then replied.

"I would have to say around ten years."

My eyes immediately widened as I watched these two…demons continue there work.

"Too long if you ask me." Stated Walker.

Keller finally managed to get the vest off and he quickly tossed it at me.

I caught it in my arms and looked at him.

"We'll get you a new one, but until then put it on. Its something at least." Stated Keller.

I looked at the vest and threw it on. Everyone on the team had the same armor just by looking at my fellow "friends".

All the armor was on the outside, I'm not use to that at all.

Walker managed to finally get the last piece of armor off Kevin and now they were done with a naked body in front of them.

Both Keller and Walker looked at me.

"Sorry, but take everything off." Ordered Keller.

"What!?" I asked.

"Naked! Now!" Ordered Walker.

I looked at these two men and obeyed no matter how much I didn't want to.

I took off my shirt and pants along with my boots and boxers. After it was all off I tossed it all at Walker and he took it towards Kevin.

Keller laughed at me as he grabbed Kevin's old cloths from the desk.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Replied Keller while tossing me the cloths.

I stared at him in anger and he caught it.

Keller slowly approached me as I put on my pants.

He examined my body and just because of what had already happened I pushed him away as soon as he got close enough.

Keller hit the wall and Walker quickly looked at me in surprise.

"Don't!" I ordered.

Keller smiled and got off the wall as Walker continued his work.

"I'm sorry." Replied Keller in sarcasm.

"I'm not asking and I'm not telling so don't even think of taking advantage." I stated as Keller grew closer.

I tossed on my shirt and as soon as I did Keller grabbed my shoulder.

I looked over into his eyes.

They were pure evil.

"Is that what you think?" He whispered into my ear as Walker began to approach us.

I didn't reply as he began to go behind me.

"If I wanted you, I would have token you all ready." Stated Keller.

"If you think you can then try it, I dare you." I said as I began to growl.

Keller moved in on my ear and began to breath heavily.

I quickly grew mad and began to defend myself.

I took his hand that was on my shoulder and brought him over me.

Keller was caught off guard and was sent into the nearby wall back first.

Walker immediately ran at me and swung.

I caught his hand and twisted it to the left sending him into a spin. As he spun in midair I brought my leg up and kicked him in his chest. Walker surprised me and caught my foot with both his hands.

My eyes widened as he began to smile.

Walker then tossed my leg upward sending me into a back flip.

I sailed in the air as Keller ran at me and connected a solid kick to my chest sending me into the wall across from them.

I quickly got up as both of them waited.

As soon as I was ready Keller charged.

Keller tackled me into the wall with his shoulder and I was pinned. Walker then ran behind Keller and jumped on his back.

The second he landed on his back he connected his left foot to the wall and swung his right foot at me.

I took it to my face and I felt blood drip down my skin from the steel tip. Walker used the wall and flip back down behind Keller who still held me in place.

Keller then raised me upward using his hands and tossed me at Walker who was waiting for the finisher.

Walker caught me using both his hands and immediately pushed me up into the air nearly hitting the ceiling. As I fell back down Keller jumped up and raised his leg towards my back.

His boot drilled me and I was sent through the wall.

I wasn't able to get up.

Walker and Keller both knew I was finished and slowly approached me as I had my back towards them.

Walker slowly took me by my neck and pulled me up and back into Keller who was smiling widely.

My face was bleeding a little from the boot.

"You dared us remember?" Asked Keller.

I didn't respond and Keller released my neck so that I was able to catch my breath.

I was sent to my knees in front of him and Walker tossed the armor at me.

"For special forces you sure can't fight." He stated.

I felt my anger boil but I wasn't going to do anything about it.

Keller then tossed the helmet at me and I caught it between my legs.

"The commander will give you a little juice." He stated.

I quickly spit out a chunk of blood and looked up at them.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you think we're both so fast and powerful? You can't win without twisting the rules, or in this case biology." Replied Keller.

I looked at them in confusion and they offered me a hand.

I took it gently and was raised up to my feet.

"I said you wouldn't get screwed Dark and I meant it." Stated Keller with a smile.

I nodded through all my pain and began to toss on all the armor Kevin use to wear.

As soon as I was done with only the helmet at my side I looked at Keller who was at Kevin's body.

"I guess we should stop calling you Dark, huh?" Said Keller.

I looked at him then at Walker.

"I know Kevin's not the best name for someone like you, but it will have to do so get use to it ok?" Said Walker.

I nodded and looked back at Keller.

"Your thirty years old with five tours of Afghanistan." Stated Keller.

I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

Keller nodded as if he was tired of all the questions then replied.

"Your him now so you have to know what he was like before he died."

Walker then approached me.

"Kevin was thirty years old with no family." Stated Walker.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Kevin said they died of something stupid. I think it was cancer, whatever it doesn't matter." Replied Keller.

"These two men are pure heartless." I thought to myself.

"Kevin had no friends and he usually was quiet in most public affairs." Stated Walker.

I nodded because I think I'll like being quiet for once.

"Kevin was a expert when it came to assault rifles and he was pretty good in a hand to hand fight." Stated Walker.

I looked at Keller.

"Don't worry once the boss hands you over to the juice you'll be better ten times over." Reassured Keller.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The commander gives his unit a dose of TH-865. Also known as the viper venom that's its code name." Replied Walker.

"The stuff is highly illegal and very volatile. Don't take more then one shot a day." Stated Keller.

"When do you two take yours?" I asked them both.

Walker looked at his watch and replied.

"In the next five minutes."

I nodded as Walker continued.

"Kevin is you now. Get use to it. That's an order."

I nodded and looked at the helmet.

"How long do we work for?" I asked.

"All the time." Replied Keller.

"Are you serious?!" I asked in shock.

Keller and Walker began to laugh.

"No. The commander rarely sends us to do anything, we're just too damn scary to be seen in public." Stated Keller.

I began to relax.

"Where do we rest at?" I asked.

"The same base that you were raped in." Stated Keller.

I looked at him in anger.

"Don't worry I was kidding Dark. We go there though. No where else to go around here." Stated Keller.

"How come I never saw you guys around base?" I asked.

"We just came from the states around a week ago. We haven't been at the base too much." Replied Walker while getting out a silver case from one of his pouches.

"I think this will be our first appearance at the base actually." State Keller.

"I thought no one could know about us?" I questioned.

"They don't know what we do, they only know we are sent as a last resort to get anything done that's too dangerous or too difficult for minor units to handle." Replied Keller while rolling up his sleeve.

I watched as Walker tossed a needle at Keller who caught it in his hand.

Keller then looked up at me.

"Take notes Dark, soon you'll have to do this." Stated Keller as he shoved the needle in his arm.

Keller was a hedgehog. Pure black with a tan face and Walker was another hedgehog who was pure silver with blue streaks going down his fur. They both took the shot and both of them began to change.

Walker's eyes turned red for a split second as his fur shook in shivers. His teeth grew a little then he slowly relaxed himself. Keller on the other hand turned a little different. His eyes went red and stayed there for a few seconds before changing back to brown. His fur jumped as he grew cold and as his teeth sharpened downward in his mouth. He slowly formed back and once they were done he handed his needle back to Walker who shoved it back inside the silver case.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

Keller shook a little then nodded in approval.

Walker did the same as they both focused back on me.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt." Stated Walker.

"Just a little pinch." Added Keller as he stood up.

"Let's go." He ordered as he rushed the exit.

Walker followed and before he left he turned around towards me.

"Get the body." He ordered.

I hesitated as he left the room.

I slowly approached Kevin and looking at his body really did make me think.

He looked like my twin, hell I couldn't really tell the difference.

I gently took his bloody body and swung him over my shoulder.

I then walked outside towards the nearby APC Kevin must have taken to get here with the commander.

The commander took our car.

Keller drove as I loaded the body in back with me and Walker.

I looked at Keller and gave him a thumbs up to start driving. He nodded and we proceeded towards the base.

As we drove down the road Walker hit my leg.

I quickly looked at him.

"Remember your name is Kevin." He stated.

"I know." I replied.

"Good." He said as we hit a speed bump.

The body landed on the floor and I quickly lifted it back up onto the seat.

"Where are we taking him anyway?" I asked.

"We're going inside and dropping the body off at the jail." Replied Keller.

"Why?" I asked.

"The commander is playing dumb about us killing everyone there and he already destroyed any evidence on us so we're going to walk in and return you to your place of solitude." Stated Keller.

"The commander already played out the escape you tried to make and he will call us in with the body." Stated Walker.

"Yeah, and by the way get that helmet on. If anyone sees you it might be weird." Stated Keller.

"Weird how?" I asked.

"You two look almost like twins and maybe some people will want to know who you are." Replied Walker while getting on his helmet.

I nodded and looked at the helmet I had in my hands.

It had Kevin's name written inside it.

I felt bad, but I had no choice. I slowly put it on and the full face mask made me grow instantly hot. At the least I knew this helmet could take a bullet or two.

I looked over at Walker and he nodded at me. I nodded back and his mask was fully tinted black. All of ours were. So no one could see our eyes.

"You ready?" Asked Keller as he stopped the APC.

The helmet made Keller sound so viscous and big it was scary. Even though he's no different with it off.

Walker and I both nodded and Keller quickly popped back the hatch.

The back opened and Walker and I slowly walked out.

Just follow my lead Dark and take this. Said Walker as he handed me Kevin's old gun. It was a G36C.

"Nice gun." I said.

"Kevin loved it." Stated Keller as he caught up to us.

"You guys ready?" Asked Walker.

I nodded and Keller quickly took the lead.

"Don't screw up." Ordered Keller as he opened the door leading into the base.

Keller was in front and Walker was in between as I held the body in back.

We entered the base and only the secretary was there. She looked at us with shock and fear as we slowly walked by her.

This armor is way too heavy. I thought to myself as we passed her.

Keller lead us into the mess hall and it was extremely late so no one was in there.

We passed by all the tables even the one I always ate at with Shadow and the rest of my squad before all this happened.

I looked at the table as we passed and thought about Shadow.

He must be thinking that I'm a disappointment to everyone. I miss him so much and I'm sorry brother that you had to watch me go through all this.

Keller lead us through the doors and into the halls. We passed my old quarters and approached the quarantine area.

Keller stopped as we approached a huge crowd of people. It was like the whole base was here along with reporters who were covering the big break out.

"Move quick and don't say a word to no one." Ordered Keller as he turned back around towards the crowd.

Keller then began to walk and we followed. As we got closer I heard the commander.

"Dark will be caught and when he is found he will be killed on sight!" Shouted the commander at the reporters.

That made me feel great inside. Hint my sarcasm.

"How many men are dead!?" Shouted one of the reporters.

"Around ten!" Replied the commander.

"Where do you think Dark would have fled after the break out!?" Asked another reporter.

"I have my team out right now finding him! They are the best in G.U.N and they will find him! They have shoot to kill orders and once Dark has been killed they are coming here with the body!" Replied the commander.

Keller slowly stopped in front of the crowd and waved at the commander.

The commander waved back and looked at the crowd.

"People please!" He shouted.

The crowd died down as he went to speak.

"My men have arrived with the body! Please come forward!" He shouted at us.

The crowd instantly went silent as they saw us approach.

We scared everyone on sight and immediately Keller and Walker got around me.

"Let us pass!" Shouted Keller.

Everyone panicked at his voice and backed off as I approached the commander.

I finally made it to the front and Keller and Walker stood in front of me.

The crowd began to go crazy.

"Where did you find him!?" Asked around ten different reporters to Keller.

The commander handed him the mic. Keller slowly took off his helmet and everyone looked at him in shock. Just because they didn't think someone could be alive under all that gear.

"Dark was found not too far down the road. He was hiding out in an old destroyed building. He was armed and nearly killed one of our members." Stated Keller as he pointed at me.

"How many shots did it take to kill him!?" Asked another reporter.

"Dark took around five shots to die but we put more in for all the men he killed." Replied Keller.

"Can we see the body!?" Shouted another reporter.

The commander looked at me and Keller went back to the mic.

"The body has been striped of all clothing because we had to make sure it was him." Stated Keller as he gave me the ok.

I gently knelt down and placed Kevin on his back in front of all the people.

"This was fucked up." I said to myself as I lowered his head gently.

As I let go the crowd pushed forward for photos and just to see for themselves.

As the cameras went off around us I saw James push forward up to the body.

I looked at the commander and he nodded.

James stopped in front just to be sure and sure enough he was fooled. He slowly cried and I could tell he was angry at me.

I slowly began to cry letting the tears roll down under my armor. No one could tell though.

The commander then took the mic off Keller.

"That's all for today. The body will be disposed of tomorrow morning. Everyone is welcome to the burial before we lower this traitor into the ground forever." Stated the commander.

The crowd agreed and began to disperse.

After a few seconds of people leaving I took a look at the commander who was smiling at me.

"Come on Kev, lets go get you ready." Said the commander as he began to walk back to his office.

I looked at Keller and Walker and they nodded.

I nodded back and we followed the commander to his office.

As soon as we entered the commander shut the door behind us and ordered Keller and Walker to hold me down in the chair.

I let them hold me as the commander pulled out the viper venom from Walkers silver case.

He readied the third needle and approached me.

"This will only hurt for a second." He stated as he came close with the needle.

I closed my purple eyes as the cold steel pierced my skin.

The venom entered my blood stream and instantly I felt like I was on fire.

I began to shake and jump everywhere as Keller and Walker held me down in place.

My fur turned blacker and my teeth grew sharp like the devils.

My brain began to pulse as my heart raced like a horse.

My eyes began to hurt.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I opened my eyes.

**Normal POV**

The men released the hog and his arms fell down in front of him in no time at all. In the beginning this hedgehog and his brother were meant to pass one more mission in hopes of retiring forever, but today this hog lost everything. His brother, his job, his friends, his life. He lost everything at the will of revenge; the only thing holding him together through all this. He breathed heavily as he clutched his fist in anger. His bones cracked and he slowly raised his head with one thing in mind. To avenge his brother and kill whoever started this war. Though many started this personal vendetta one certain person stood in his thought's. The little pink hedgehog who his brother failed to kill, but this time there will be no screw ups; just death. The pink hedgehog will die if it's the last thing this hog does in his life. This will be for his brother, the only person he had to love before all this happened.

The hedgehog slowly stood up and put on his helmet and behind it stood his new identity. Behind this hog's helmet were pure purple eyes with one thing on his mind. Killing the pink Hog.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 25 - A Doctor's Prospective **

**Dr. Mile's POV**

"Nurse!" I shouted.

"Here sir." She replied as she handed me my designator.

I took it in my hand and reopened Shadow's stomach flaps so that I would be able to see his liver.

Once I pushed by his intestines I griped the liver.

I quickly and closely had to mark the part that had to be cut in order to replace it with his friend's.

I slowly put the designator aside and pulled back up my blade.

I slowly cut into his liver and due to the fact that this hedgehog has had already 30mg of morphine he wasn't able to react to most of the pain.

I slowly cut the part of his liver out. It came out and I could see the injury. Part of it was black. Something this hog did was killing it from the inside. The most likely cause was drugs of some sort. I didn't have time to worry. I also found the cut. This injury by judging it I would have to say was caused by a impact this hog took before the drug use. It would have to be a huge impact in order for his liver to break from the inside. As if he was crushed by whatever it was.

I quickly went back and handed the nurse the destroyed part of his liver. The injury didn't spread thank god. I quickly picked up the replacement part and went back to the designator.

Slowly I went inside Shadow and marked the area that the laser needed to hit. Carefully I went all the way around his liver making sure not to hurt anything else. As soon as the liver was marked I went for the replacement.

"Nurse!" I shouted.

The nurse was looking at Ghost.

"Nurse!" I shouted again.

She broke from thought and looked at me.

"I need the machine online!" I ordered.

She nodded and pulled the machine over to Shadow's body and placed it above his stomach section so that the laser was ready for adjustments.

She quickly activated the machine and the non lethal blue laser came down on Shadow's stomach.

I quickly gave her the pass code and she adjusted it to Shadow's liver.

I slowly moved inside and placed Ghost's replacement on the designated part of Shadow's liver.

As soon as I nodded she activated the machine and up popped the red laser which immediately began to attached the liver.

I had to watch my fingers otherwise I'm losing one.

I slowly held the liver as the nurse moved the machine according to the place the laser had to go.

Slowly the laser attached ghost's replacement on Shadow's liver and they were perfect for each other.

Same size and same everything.

I had a feeling Shadow was going to pull through.

"Nurse stop!" I ordered her.

She listened and immediately turned of the laser so that it was not going to be able to cut anything in his body.

She quickly pulled it away and handed me back my pass code.

I looked at the new combined liver and it was perfect. I looked quickly at his reading and Shadow was going up in heart rate.

It was minor nothing to worry about.

All that was left was to get him stitched up.

I quickly stitched his skin flaps together and as soon as I was done the nurse brought back over the laser. I gave her my pass code and she reactivated the red laser on top of Shadow's stitches.

Slowly we dragged the laser across each stitch and melted his skin back together as if nothing happened.

We got to the pelvis and we stopped there.

The nurse quickly took away the machine as I noticed the heart rate was still raising.

"Good job doctor." Complemented one of the nurses.

I ignored her and quickly went to the machine that held his ratings.

Shadow's rate is 110 beats a minute.

"Nurse!" I shouted in fear.

"He must be reacting from the morphine sir all the pain is coming through. He's just going to have to deal with it." Stated the nurse.

I slowly looked away and went to clean my tools off.

"As soon as we're done cleaning up I want him in a separate room and I want Ghost taken care of properly." I ordered calmly.

"Yes sir." Replied all the nurses as they wrapped up the machines.

**Shadow's POV**

I could feel all the pain. It was unbearable.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

I gently opened my eyes to find out I was in a medical room along with a doctor and a few nurses.

"Ghost must have gotten me to safety." I thought to myself.

I slowly looked to my right to find a trail of blood. I began to follow it.

As soon as my eyes made contact on where the trail lead I lost all control over my emotions. My heart began to beat fast and I felt my limbs freeze in place. Out of no where I felt my heart stop and I let out a huge gasp of warm air into the room. I felt nothing after that. It was as if my soul left my body.

**Dr. Miles POV**

As I was cleaning my tools I heard Shadow's monitor go off. Me and all the nurses looked in shock as both of the monitors now ran in a straight line.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp pppppppppp!"

I quickly panicked and dropped my tools in the sink and ran at him.

"Nurse!" I shouted at any of them.

They were too stunned to move.

"Nurses!" I screamed at all of them.

They quickly broke from fear and ran at me.

"Get me the defibrillator!" I ordered as I held Shadow's chest.

One of the nurses ran for it and quickly turned it back on.

As I waited I looked at the other nurse.

"Get me some morphine!" I ordered her.

She didn't move.

"Sorry sir we ran out." She stated.

My heart began to give way. I'm not losing both of them.

The nurse came back over with the defib at hand. I took it as she readied it.

She nodded at me once it was good.

I looked at Shadow and raised the paddles.

"Clear!"

**Shadow's POV unknown**

It was dark with no where to go. I didn't know where I was, all I remember was seeing Ghost…!

I stopped myself at the image of him.

I looked around the dark room in hope of finding a way out.

It was cold and eerie.

I began to hit the walls in force hoping that they would fall and to my surprise they did.

The wall fell backwards and hit the floor hard.

I slowly walked on top of it and proceeded into the next room.

The next room was just as dark and cold but this time I felt someone else's presence.

"I see you found your way out of the first room." He stated.

I panicked and looked around for the unknown man.

"Come on out!" I ordered him.

"Your yelling in the wind my boy. This is a place where all the dead can't hear you." He stated.

"What!?" I questioned in confusion.

"Your on the verge of death my dear hedgehog and I believe your friend is as well." He replied.

"Ghost! Where is he!?" I asked in rage.

"He's around here but unable to find his way out. If you want to live and save your friends life you must travel through both of your pasts." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You ever hear the saying " A man who will die for nothing isn't fit to live?" He asked.

I kept looking around for the man but this room made his voice bounce.

"You will die for nothing, both of you. Unless you find a reason to want to save each other." Stated the man.

I didn't reply.

"You have three tests to face. Your friend can't help you. No one can. The first test is pain. The second is love. And the third is choice." Stated the man.

I waited as he continued.

"You have only one choice in each test. Even if it seems like you have another it is not an option. Now proceed to the first test. The test of pain." He ordered as a wall fell down to my left.

I slowly looked away and proceed into the next room.

As soon as I hit the floor I was overcome by a bright light.

**ARK 12 years ago**

The light remained as I heard the man again.

"The test of pain. Will you change your past for him or will you deal with all the suffering of watching her die all over again?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

The light disappeared and my eyes widened in shock.

"Run Shadow!" I heard her scream at me from behind.

I was running and I didn't even know it till I looked at my legs. I immediately looked behind me and Maria was there holding my hand.

"Don't stop Shadow run!" She screamed as men from G.U.N cased us down the hall.

It was weird I knew I was ten years old but I felt like I was still twenty two.

I ran with Maria at my side and I passed a sign that read Escape pods.

We ran in the room and Maria let my hand go and she locked the door behind us.

As soon as the door locked she took my hand and ran me to the nearest escape pod.

I looked into her eyes as she knelt down in front of me.

"I love you Shadow, but you have to go." She said as she began to cry.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"The men are going to get in soon and they'll kill you. You have to take this pod and leave." She replied.

"But I can't leave you!" I shouted.

"Please Shadow you have to!" She stated.

I began to cry as I looked at the pod to my left.

"Please Shadow." She begged.

I knew I had to make a choice and I had to do something I never thought I would have to go through again.

"No!" I shouted at her.

"Please Shadow!" She screamed.

I wouldn't budge.

Maria panicked and looked over at the door as the men shot the lock.

"Please Shadow go!" She begged.

"No!" I replied in rage.

Two men and Robotnik approached us.

Maria was scared and so was I, but I knew what I had to do.

"Hand him over!" Ordered Robotnik.

Maria looked at me in fear.

"No!" Shouted Maria as she hugged me tightly.

The men aimed their guns and readied themselves for the shot.

"Please Maria, just hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Stated robotnik.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Replied Maria.

Robotnik nodded his head and looked at his men.

"Them I'm sorry Maria but you gave me no other choice."

Maria hugged me tightly as she shut her eyes.

I did the same.

"Fire!" Shouted Robotnik.

The men opened fire hitting me and Maria.

I took a round to my arm as Maria was shot in her chest.

As soon as I heard her scream it was over.

I opened my eyes and shouted.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

I haven't done this in ages and this one was bigger then normal. I was going to kill them all.

Maria barely held onto me as the blast went out at everyone.

The blast blew Robotnik and his men across the room. His men were killed by it's force as Robotnik rolled on his back in pain.

Maria slipped off me and fell down on her side bleeding on the floor.

I watched as this happened.

My anger took over and I approached Robotnik.

I quickly picked up his gun and aimed it at his head.

"I couldn't kill you before but I can now!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I shot until the gun ran out of ammo.

Robotnik died on the first shot due to it hitting his head but I felt as if I need to put more into the fat fuck.

My rage came out in waves of red and I slowly let the gun hit the ground.

"Shadow…." I heard Maria call out to me.

I immediately turned and ran at her bloody body.

She was not going to make it and I knew it and I think she did too.

I never thought I had to go through all this again, but I knew this wasn't over. There's a reason this is called the pain test. I had to change my past to save Ghost.

I gently fell to my butt and lifted her beautiful head onto my legs.

"I love you Shadow." She stated as she cried.

I began to cry and I can't believe I had to do this, this way.

I slowly raised her head onto my chin and hugged her tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her tightly.

I began to cry and as I readied myself I felt her touch.

Maria put her hand on my face and I looked into her eyes.

"Please Shadow, go after this and help all those people down there." She pleaded to me.

"I promise Maria." I replied as tears rolled down both our faces.

She smiled softly as I growled in pain at this.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I turned her.

"SNAP!"

I let her body rest on my legs as I cried out in pain from what I have just done.

Even now she was still smiling at me.

I let my tears hit her wet face as a light overtook me again.

**Room 2**

I was back to normal but my feelings have been crushed. I still remember the sound of her neck.

"I will admit Shadow that was hard to watch, but you passed the first test good job." Stated the man.

I felt my anger build up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed.

"I want you to pass the last two tests. So lets begin." Stated the man as the wall fell down again but this time to my right.

I hesitated and walked inside.

The light took me again and I was transported.

**Across from the capital**

I was on the roof top again across from the capital and I slowly looked to my right to find Dark.

"HQ this Viper 2-7." Said Dark into his headpiece.

"HQ what's the call 2-7." Replied HQ

"Target has been spotted. We're ready to engage." Replied Dark.

"Copy that viper 2-7 you're cleared hot." Replied HQ.

"Alright Shadow this is it. Target is almost ready." Stated Dark.

I slowly looked through my scope and found Amy giving her speech. God was she still so….! I quickly looked out of the scope and rested my head to the side. I knew what I had to do. "Why!?" I asked myself.

"Afghanistan. What is that one place to all of us?" Asked Amy.

"Alright Shadow target is in position. Fire when ready." Stated Dark.

I slowly forced myself to look back in the scope at Amy. I slowly then forced myself to aim at her head. Then it hurt to remember how I had to aim.

I slowly raised to my third mil dot and moved to the right of her. Once it was ready I began to tear up again.

"We will gain our freedom! We will live! We will give our children a place to call their home!" She shouted in pure enthusiasm.

I couldn't do it. I quickly aimed away at Nexus just like before.

"Shadow! Do it now!" Shouted Dark.

The fact hit me again in all it's force and I knew Ghost and me were dead if I didn't.

I immediately aimed back at Amy and griped the trigger.

"Kill her!" Shouted Dark.

I was fighting my past every inch of the way and this was too much for me to do. I knew the stakes and I had to do it. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down the scope.

"Shadow!" Screamed Dark.

I had to hurt her. I griped the trigger again and pulled once.

"BANG!"

As soon as the round went I watched as it sailed at her.

The bullet went straight into her forehead and she was sent into the wall behind her. Her brains splattered and Nexus and everyone screamed. Nexus ran to her and felt for a pulse.

I lowered my head in depression as Dark stood up.

"Come on let's go!" He shouted as he went for my shoulder.

I stayed down and Dark forced me up. He then dragged me to the ropes.

I regained control and we lowered ourselves down to the street.

"HQ this is Viper 2-7. Target is dead!" Stated Dark as we ran through the same thing as before. Everything was the same. The tank, the troops, everything.

Dark and I ran to the LZ and waited for the chopper. I knew the sniper was there and slowly I peered my head up to find him on the roof as the chopper landed for us.

My eyes widened as he came into view.

"Ghost!" I shouted in shock.

"BANG!"

Ghost shot at me and I jumped to the left. He missed and Dark quickly ran to the chopper. He got on and looked at me.

"Come on Shadow!" He screamed.

I was confused. "Why is Ghost there?" I asked myself.

"Shadow!" Shouted Dark.

I broke from thought and ran at the chopper.

"BANG!"

Ghost missed again and I fell into the chopper.

"Go!" Shouted Dark.

The pilot nodded and the hatched closed as we took off to safety.

My mind was fucked. "Was Ghost the one who shot me before back when this went to shit? No. It can't be him. He would have told me." I thought to myself as we flew back to base.

"HQ this is Super 85 mission accomplished." Stated the pilot.

"Roger Super 85, great work." Stated HQ.

As soon as I felt the chopper land Dark took my shoulder.

"Great shot Shadow. That bitch got what was coming to her." Stated Dark.

I immediately punched Dark in his mouth and the light overtook me again.

**Room 3**

I was back in the Dark room with the man, wherever he was.

"Are you ready for the final test?" He asked.

I was still crying.

"I know its hard Shadow, but your doing it for Ghost remember?" He asked me.

"I don't know if I want to." I replied.

"Why?" He asked in a surprised voice.

I didn't reply.

"The tests are meant to be more then just tests." He stated.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"There meant to open your eyes." He replied as the wall behind me fell.

I looked and slowly approached the next room where as soon as I hit the ground the light took me for the last time.

**Unknown location**

I opened my eyes and the test of choice was among me.

I held a hand gun as two bodies laid in front of me barley alive.

On the left was Dark and on the right was Ghost.

Both who were on the verge of death.

I slowly undid the mag and it only held one bullet.

"Shadow please." I heard Ghost beg.

I looked as tears consumed my face.

"Shadow I'm your brother don't let him trick you any longer!" Shouted Dark.

I slowly reloaded the clip and lowered the gun.

"Shadow, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Stated Ghost.

"I know brother." I said to him.

"What Shadow!? You can't be serious! I'm your brother not him!" Shouted Dark.

"I know that!" I shouted as I looked at the gun in confusion.

"Please Shadow save me." Begged Ghost.

"Don't listen to him Shadow! Stick by your blood and end him!" Shouted Dark.

"I don't know what to do." I said to myself.

I had to make a choice.

After what has happened and all I have seen I want to kill both of them. Dark for him leaving me to die and Ghost for being the reason this all happened to me.

They watched as I held the gun tightly.

I knew what had to be done.

I slowly raised the gun and brought it to my head.

Ghost and Dark looked in shock.

"SHADOW NO!" They both screamed as I pulled the trigger.

**Normal POV**

"BANG!"

The steel bullet went into the hog's head splattering his brain across the desk behind him. His body hit the floor in front of the two people he cared the most about. The two people who caused all this with there own set of choices. But only one person caused Shadow to make that choice on his own. The right choice, the choice that let him pass test three. The test of choice.

**Shadow's POV**

I somehow managed to be sent back to the black room.

The man was waiting.

"I see you made the ultimate choice my boy." He stated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You died for something. That's what happened." Replied the man.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Congratulations Shadow the hedgehog. You pass." Stated the man as the light took me over again.

"Wait!" I screamed.

**Dr. Mile's POV**

We gave up after the third try and waited as Logan was coming back to see what I have done.

"I'm so fired." I said to myself.

"Doctor, what happened?" Asked one of the nurses.

"I don't know he just…!"

I stopped once I saw Shadow's monitor beep.

I instantly watched in shock as his rate went up again.

The nurses watched in shock as well as he started to move.

His rate hit 100 and then out of no where he jumped up.

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up on the table.

I immediately looked around at everyone who was staring at me in shock.

I didn't care, I stood up as soon as I saw Ghost.

I quickly limped over to his body.

The doctors put him back together, but did it work.

"Come on Ghost! Wake up!" I screamed.

Logan came bashing through the door with Archer and Jason at his side. Amy then came in behind all them.

I grabbed Ghost and raised his head into my shoulder and I began to cry.

"Wake up Brother!" I screamed as his stats still read zero.

No one went near me as I screamed.

"I didn't go through all that hell to only save myself! Come on Ghost wake up! He promised I would save you if I did all that! Please wake up!" I screamed as I cried into his quills.

Everyone began to feel sad watching me hold my dead brother's body trying to revive him.

"Please Ghost…I love you." I stated as my last tear hit his head.

"Beep!"

Everyone was shocked when we heard Ghost's monitor go off.

I looked at him in hope as I held him tightly.

"I love you Ghost! Come on pull through!" I begged.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

His rate went faster and faster as I finished my sentence.

"We have both been alone our whole lives and now that I found you I can't let you go! You're my brother Ghost!" Please don't leave me alone!

I cried as I felt his hand wrap around my back.

I looked down at him and looked into his golden eyes.

"I will…never…let you go…alone." He stated.

I smiled like never before as he cried.

We instantly hugged each other tightly as everyone was shocked in place.

"I saw…everything you…went through Shadow." Stated Ghost.

"I wasn't going to let you die in there." I replied.

"Was it…worth it?" Asked Ghost.

"As long as I knew I could save you Ghost it was always going to be worth it." I replied.

Ghost began to cry heavily at the response as I cried with him freely.

I held his quills tightly as he held me together. I don't care what differences we have, I only know he's my brother and I will do anything to keep him with me and never let him go.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 26 - Can You Find It In Your Heart**

**Shadow's POV**

As I held Ghost we both forgot about the group of people watching us still in shock.

We slowly detached from each other and looked over at everyone. Ghost was looking around, but my gaze was on Amy. It was hard to look at her and not see what I had to do in order to get here.

Ghost slowly tried to get up.

"Don't!" Shouted the doctor as he ran at us.

As soon as the doctor went to touch him Ghost immediately pushed him away and it was enough to send the doctor back on his ass.

Everyone looked at Ghost in confusion.

Ghost was clearly angry.

I knew why, but I think its better we talk about this in private.

Ghost slowly got on his feet and grabbed my shoulder to balance himself.

The doctor slowly approached us and stopped about two feet in front of us.

"You guys need to stay in bed. We need to make sure all the meds and surgery don't hurt you." Stated the doctor.

Ghost nodded his head in disapproval.

"No." He stated at the doctor.

The doctor looked at us in confusion.

"It's not an option!" Replied the doctor in anger.

I was done after he said that.

I immediately grabbed him by his scrubs and brought him close to both of us.

Logan, Archer, and Jason were all about to move when they stopped at what I had to say.

"I went through hell to get here now, and I don't care what you see or say; because there is always an option. I had to learn that the hard way." I stated calmly with anger in my tone.

The doctor looked at me with eyes of fear.

He slowly relaxed himself and I let him go.

Slowly I looked at Ghost who held his side in pain.

"Come on." I said as I helped him towards the exit passed our friends.

We passed Logan and he looked at us with interest.

"I'll be seeing you two later." He stated as we passed him.

Ghost slowly raised his hand and waved in approval.

We passed Archer and Jason and they only looked at us in confusion.

Lastly was Amy and as we passed her I grabbed her arm gently.

She looked at me in surprise.

I nodded and I guess she knew cause she nodded back.

After we passed her I opened the door and guided both me and Ghost back to our quarters.

We entered and slammed the door behind us in force.

Slowly I let Ghost fall on his bed so that he could get some comfort. As I walked to the bathroom.

I quickly turned on the sink and splashed my face with water.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ghost.

"Waking up." I replied as I walked back into the room.

"What happened?" Asked Ghost.

I slowly shook my head.

"I don't know." I stated.

I slowly fell down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ghost.

I slowly began to cry.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I asked him.

I began to cry really hard letting all my feelings out.

Ghost slowly leaned back with me so he could be leveled with my head.

"I was forced to watch as you did all that to save me." Stated Ghost.

I slowly opened my wet eyes so that I was meeting his gold orbs.

"I heard everything you said, even before the tests started." Continued Ghost.

I slowly looked away.

"I know your mad at me." Stated Ghost.

"I'm not mad anymore about what you did, I'm mad because you didn't tell me." I replied.

"Be fair, we hated each other in the beginning…!" I cut him off.

"No, you hated me. I was trying to cope with you as my new partner."

Ghost rolled his eyes.

"Ether way it wasn't a good time to tell you. We already had a bad relationship and I knew telling you too soon would worsening it more." Stated Ghost.

I knew he was right.

"I was going to tell you Shadow believe me, I was just waiting for the right time." Stated Ghost.

"How did you even know we were up on that roof?" I asked.

Ghost slowly looked away.

"I was watching you." He replied.

I slowly sat up and looked down on him.

"What!?" I shouted.

Ghost remained on his back as he replied.

"I watched you set up, and I watched as you took the shot at Nexus."

"But…!" He cut me off.

"That's the only reason I didn't trust you in the beginning when we first meet. I couldn't figure you out. Why you didn't shoot Amy and why you didn't hate me. And also because I thought you would hate me if I told you I was the one who shot you."

"What?" I questioned.

"Deep on the inside Shadow, I always liked you. I never had friends as a kid. I was always alone." Stated Ghost as he began to sit up.

I looked at him in sadness as he continued.

"I always wanted a friend to call my own and I knew if I told you what I did you wouldn't want to be more then just partners." Stated Ghost.

"But you said in the beginning you didn't want to be friends." I stated.

"I was confused and scared." Stated Ghost.

"Scared?" I questioned.

"As I said I never had friends. I was scary to everyone and always people avoided me. I didn't know how to even start a friendship. But you were forced to work with me, and I knew from there we were stuck together. That's what confused me the most." Stated Ghost.

"Being stuck with each other?" I questioned.

"After all that happened with Paul and with just the two of us, I was scared to ask you to be more then just partners, and it didn't help for me to say I just wanted to be partners ether." Stated Ghost as he began to cry.

I gently took his shoulder.

"But…" Ghost stopped and we both looked in each others eyes.

"When you came up to me the first time and opened up to me about your past I knew you saw me as someone you could trust no matter how mean I was. Then when you made the first move it really confused me. You came to me that second time and called me your brother. At first I didn't know if you were just trying to find a hole to fill Dark or if you really meant it." Stated Ghost.

"It wasn't that I wanted to find a replacement." I stated.

Ghost looked at me in confusion.

"I wanted to find someone I knew who would be by my side until the end."

Ghost smiled and rested his hand on mine.

"Blood or not I know where my family lies and your more of a brother then Dark could ever be." I stated with a wide smile.

Ghost slowly looked away with tears filling his eyes.

Even I began to cry again.

"I understand Ghost that it was hard for you to approach me and I knew you didn't know how to show it that you cared about me. But look at all you have done in the past couple of days."

Ghost gently looked back into my eyes.

"You opened up to me about your past. You helped me kill Cole. You saved me when I needed it most on that rooftop, and hell you even risked your life to save mine back in the medical room. You proved more then anyone has that you want to be my friend and that you care about someone other then yourself. You changed the views of so many people about who you use to be. You always kept everyone away and you scared everyone, but after all you have done to help me you changed everyone's opinion on you. They now know you're a hero who cares about the people next to him. You even changed yourself. In the beginning you were confused and scared, but after all you have done you formed yourself into someone completely different. You choose that for your sake, not mine. Your no longer alone in life with no way to show that you care. Your no longer a lone wolf Ghost. You made it so that you now have friends and you made it that you now have a family again. You have me. Your brother. Who will be with you forever. Who will be with you no matter what choices you make. Who will follow you into death if our path leads us there. You have someone who will be there until the end."

Ghost began to cry heavily as he leaped into my side hugging me tightly.

I hugged back with the same passion he held in his embrace.

"Do you understand Ghost what you have in me?" I asked.

Ghost slowly looked up and nodded in approval.

As soon as he nodded I held him tightly for a few more silent seconds then let go and fell back on the bed.

Ghost regained his control and looked down on me.

"You have the same in me." He stated.

I smiled and replied.

"I knew I had that when I first met you."

Ghost smiled and hit my shoulder.

"Don't push your luck." He stated.

"What? I can't say I knew we would be this close when I first met you?" I questioned.

Ghost chuckled.

"I hate to bring this up, but are you ok?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"I never knew that happened to you when you we're my age." Stated Ghost.

"I told you." I replied.

"You never said it in detail." Replied Ghost.

"I couldn't." I stated.

"I know." Replied Ghost.

"I can't believe I was forced to do it that way though." I stated in anger.

"I know it was hard. I understand." Stated Ghost.

"It's not as bad as what you had to do though." I replied.

"Nether of them were easy." Stated Ghost.

We remained silent as I thought about Amy.

"I saw how hard it was to pull the trigger." Stated Ghost.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I asked.

"Call it luck." Replied Ghost.

I looked away and replied.

"It wasn't as hard as the last test."

Ghost slowly looked at me.

"I don't know anything about that Shadow. I don't understand why Dark and me were like that in front of you. I don't remember any of that happening." Stated Ghost.

"Do you think it was a flash-forward?" I asked.

"I don't know but I never want you to make that kind of a decision." Replied Ghost.

"I won't have to, because that will never happen." I stated.

"I hope so." Replied Ghost.

We sat in silence as I thought about what I was going to do next.

Ghost gently took my hand.

"Go." He ordered.

I smiled and slowly sat up.

**Amy's POV**

I sat behind Shadow and Ghost door and listened as they talked. I had to wipe my face a few times at what both of them had to say, cause I never thought in all my life they were like this. I will admit I'm very confused at most of what they said. I wanted to know what Shadow and Ghost did when they were younger. I had no idea what happened to make them the way they were. And who did Shadow kill that was hard for him to do? And what the hell decision did Shadow have to make? I wanted to know.

As I listened I heard Shadow get up.

"Go." I heard Ghost say to him.

As I listened I heard Shadow begin to walk towards the door.

I immediately panicked and ran back to my office.

I quickly took a deep breath and sat down behind my computer.

I ran in so fast I almost fell thanks to this wheelie chair.

I slowly relaxed myself and took a hold of my paper work.

I'm lucky Shadow didn't see me. He would be so creped out and would want to talk about it.

As soon as I said that to myself I heard someone knock on my door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I jumped in surprise and shouted.

"Come in!"

My eyes widened and heart stopped as Shadow walked in.

"Hey Amy can we talk for a few minutes?" He asked calmly with a small smile.

I couldn't respond. I was stunned.

He looked at me with confusion as I gave him a blank stare.

"I'll come by later when your not busy." He stated as he began to turn away.

"No!" I shouted.

Shadow slowly turned back around and looked into my eyes.

I stared into his…sexy crimson red eyes as he approached my desk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 27 - For What I Did**

**Shadow's POV**

I approached Amy's desk as she stared into my eyes with curiosity.

I stopped as soon as my hand came in contact with the front of the desk.

I tried my hardest not to break down in front of her because of what I did. I know it didn't really happen, but it hurt all the same. Its just hard not seeing a hole in her head.

I hesitated as I tried to find my tongue.

Amy was waiting she knew it was hard.

"I…wanted to talk to you about…before." I said as I looked up into her eyes.

Amy gently took a breath as she took her eyes off me and down onto my chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean you just went through surgery." Stated Amy.

"I know, but I think its best I say this now before it gets any worse." I replied.

Amy looked at me in confusion.

I took a breath. I was nervous. Amy is the first girl I really ever liked. During high school I never really liked anyone; the only girl who liked me was a bat named Rouge. To be honest she was too much to handle.

Amy put her paperwork down as I prepared myself further by wiping my forehead.

The other thing scaring me of this moment was the fact that I'm still getting off cocaine. I can still feel it in my head.

"Shadow if you can't…!" I cut her off softly.

"No I can; its just I don't know where to start."

Amy then relaxed as I found the words.

"When I first met you Amy, to be honest I was scared." I stated.

Amy widened her eyes a little.

"Scared? Of what?" Asked Amy.

"Of what I almost did to you." I replied in guilt.

Amy put her head gently to the side.

"I know you saw me Amy. The moment our eyes came in contact I knew something was wrong." I stated.

Amy slowly stood up off her chair.

"You could have killed me there and then Shadow. Why didn't you?" Asked Amy.

My heart sunk at the question.

"To be honest Amy it was for a couple of reasons." I replied.

Amy gently looked back into my eyes.

"When I first heard your voice and saw your emerald green eyes I nearly lost my heart to the angels for you." I started as Amy looked at me in confusion.

"I heard your love and devotion to this cause and it made me question what I was doing at that moment." I gently stopped and began to walk to the side of her desk.

"I watched as you motivated the people of this country to follow you into a near war with the world dictators." I stopped as I reached the corner of the desk. Amy remained standing in front of her seat.

"Not many women can motivate an entire country to fight along side a particular cause. But for some reason they looked at you as there hope, there faith, there only chance to have a voice in this fucked up world they live in." I stopped and remained at the corner of the desk as Amy looked into my eyes with confusion still in her glare.

"My mission Amy was to kill you we both know that, but did I ever tell you why?" I asked her calmly.

Amy gently nodded her head in disapproval.

I took a deep breath and slowly looked down at the floor.

"I was told G.U.N was given Intel that you were the rebellion's leader." I stated.

Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"There's a mole in the rebellion spreading Intel to G.U.N and I found out also to the anti-rebellion. Who ever it is has created something of a war. I saw you on that podium and I knew you couldn't be what the Intel suggested." I stated.

"Why?" Asked Amy.

I slowly looked back into her eyes.

"You were scared. As if it was your first live presentation. A leader like Logan is use to that and I can tell that now that I fight for him and the rebellion. Someone framed you Amy and if it was someone else in my place you would be dead right now." I replied.

Amy took a small nervous gulp and looked away in fear for herself.

"Your no longer in danger Amy. The rebellion won't hurt you. The anti-rebellion won't hurt you, and G.U.N won't hurt you as long as I'm here." I stated.

Amy gently looked back into my eyes with surprise.

"Why do you care?" She asked me with force.

I slowly began to approach her.

"No one was able to protect me when I was younger Amy and I never had a friend or family to depend on. When I first saw you I knew if I could meet you in person just once I would never leave your side." I stated.

I walked slowly and I stopped once I stood two feet in front of her.

"I know you don't feel the same Amy. I know you have a lot on your mind. I know you don't want a relationship, but just know that I will always protect you and I'll never let anyone hurt you." I stated as I stared into her beautiful green eyes.

**Amy's POV**

Every word he said he said with feeling. As he stood in front of me with his crimson red eyes I felt the care this hedgehog had for me. No other man has shown this kind of care ever for me, but he means it.

Shadow slowly gave me a small smile and gently began to turn around.

I quickly grabbed the back of his arm.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me with confusion.

"Amy?" He said.

"Please, stay for a little. I want to ask you a few things." I stated in fear of his response.

Shadow didn't smile or frown. He just turned around with his muscular bare body full of dry cuts and fresh bruises and stood still in front of me.

I quickly looked around and found another chair for him.

I immediately brought it over and rolled it to him.

Shadow gently took it and slowly sat down in front of me as I retook my seat.

He was about three feet in front of me now.

I didn't know where to start.

I finally found the words as he waited patiently with his soft ears.

"I found Ghost this morning. He was sick from the party you guys had last night." I stated.

Shadow slowly looked away.

"We both had no idea where you were. No one knew. I told him how when I saw you; you were hurt and Ghost immediately ran to confront Logan." I stated as Shadow continued to look away.

"Logan admitted to sending you out alone on that suicide mission…!" Shadow cut me off.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or Ghost. It was something I had to do." He stated.

"Logan said to us you had to do because you killed Nexus's nephew." I stated.

Shadow gently nodded in approval.

"I understand you felt as if you had to make up for your mistakes and I'm happy you kept your word, but you could have been killed and look at yourself, you almost are." I stated.

Shadow quickly looked into my eyes.

"I'm not dead. I understand Amy I do, but I had to go alone." Stated Shadow.

"You could have told Ghost." I replied.

"No. I couldn't have. It was a rule. I was making sure he wouldn't get hurt for my mistake." Replied Shadow.

"So you got him so drunk at the party that he would pass out for the whole night!" I shouted.

"No! Ghost had only three beers. He can handle more then that." Stated Shadow.

"Then how did you get him drunk?" I asked.

Shadow slowly looked away.

I knew what he did.

"You drugged him!?" I shouted.

Shadow slowly nodded his head.

"Why would you do that to your commanding officer and not to mention your best friend!?" I screamed at him.

As I screamed at him Shadow kept his head down and as I was piling on the guilt I made him cry.

I Immediately stopped once I saw tears hit the floor in front of me.

"Shadow I…!" He cut me off in anger.

"I didn't want to do it Amy! I only wanted to clean up my mess without anyone else getting hurt or worse! If Ghost would have been killed I would have ended myself there and then! I wasn't losing anyone else to my fuck ups!" He shouted.

"Shadow I didn't mean to…!" He stopped me by closing his eyes letting all his tears flow down his face.

"I know what I did was bad Amy I do, but…!" He couldn't continue he was too upset.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." I apologized feeling bad for making him like this.

"It's not your fault. Even after that Amy I'm still the bad guy." Stated Shadow.

I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The fight with Adam led to us crashing into a building with his car. I was nearly crushed by it and I managed to get out. Adam lost his legs in the wreck and he begged me to kill him. I had one bullet left. I could have done it but instead I let him burn." Stated Shadow.

I looked in shock.

"He didn't deserve it. I left him and let the building fall. I felt broken as if somewhere in my brain cracked. When I found you almost getting raped by those men I completely lost it and that's why I beat that man the way I did. Only when I was done I found out that you and Nexus saw it all. I left in embarrassment and then the worst part came." He stated.

"I felt as if I had no chance of ever being with you and that caused me to do something I never thought I would do in my life." He stated.

I slowly rolled closer as he began to cry again.

"I ran into a fox who gave me a sample of…cocaine and once the powder made me feel as if I was happy again I killed the fox for his supply and I managed to blow the whole load up my nose." Stated Shadow in guilt.

My eyes widened in shock.

"That's why I was gone the whole night. When I finished the bag I slowly took out my gun and thought about what I have done. I never wanted to do that, any of that Amy! The drugs began to make me feel like shit and I slowly began to lose it. I was fucked and that bullet felt like the only way out of that hell. I fought it as long as I could until Ghost found me on that rooftop. He tried so hard to save me, but in the end I put the gun to my head and I pulled the trigger." Shadow stopped trying his hardest not to cry any more.

To be honest I was about to cry.

"The gun jammed and an overwhelming amount of shit filled my head as Ghost comforted me. I never wanted to do it, but after what I did in front of you I thought I lost everything." Stated Shadow.

"You didn't." I replied.

Shadow slowly looked into my eyes.

"You saved me Shadow. I would be dead and so would Nexus if you didn't show up the way you did." I stopped as Shadow wiped his eyes.

As soon as he looked back at me I continued.

"That whole time you were gone I worried about you. I didn't care about the man you hurt, hell he would have killed me. I'm glad he's dead. He deserved all you did to him, they all did. I wanted to hug you the moment you went to leave, but I was confused when you ignored me a ran. I didn't care about anything at that moment I just wanted to be sure you were safe and got what you deserved." I stated while sitting up.

Shadow looked at me with confusion.

I slowly took his hand that was resting on his leg and brought him closer to me.

Shadow looked at me with his crimson eyes as I held him close.

Slowly I moved in on his lips.

His warm lips connected to mine and slowly I began to kiss him.

I closed my eyes.

**Shadow's POV**

My heart is beating faster then it was when I was in the medical room with Ghost.

Her lips are so soft and warm I wanted to melt as she kissed me.

I held my eyes wide open in shock as she tilted her head to the side.

Slowly I shut them and began to kiss her back.

Gently she put her hands on my face and retracted away.

We both reopened are eyes to stare at each other in silence.

I wasn't expecting that at all from someone who told me she didn't want to have a relationship.

"What was that for?" I asked calmly.

"After all you have done for me Shadow you deserved something in return." She replied with a small smile.

"I thought you said I wasn't your type back when I asked you to spend the night with me and Ghost?" I questioned.

Amy slowly looked away.

"I lied." Stated Amy.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I questioned.

"When I first saw you Shadow I was scared yes, but when you came into my office knowing yourself that you almost killed me, I knew you had some balls. I was shocked to see you for sure, but I was curious as well. You asked me out and to be honest I was shocked that you had the will to do that. I kind of liked you for that. When I first came to see you back in your quarters not knowing for sure that it was you who almost killed me I was really…attracted to you. If your bio was a dating survey we would have been together in a second, but when you said your past work I was scared as I said. I didn't know what to make of you after that. I lied to keep you at a distance. I didn't know what to do. I liked you sure, but I was scared for my life. I thought if I gave you a chance you would hurt me." Amy stopped and put her head to the side.

I was shocked.

I gently ran my finger against her face so that she would look up at me.

She gently lifted her head and looked back into my eyes.

"You thought I was going to hurt you again?" I asked.

Amy slowly nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I stated.

"How was I suppose to know. I didn't realize you actually meant it until you saved me." Replied Amy.

"I understand how you must have felt, but I never dreamed of it." I stated.

"I know that now." Replied Amy while looking away in guilt.

I waited as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Do you hate me?" She managed to ask.

The tear rolled and I slowly caught it with my finger.

Amy slowly looked back into my eyes.

I gently rolled my chair into hers and our legs where between one another.

She never took her eyes off me as I leaned in.

Just as I was about an inch from her lips I softly whispered.

"No."

Amy closed her eyes as my lips connected to hers again. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist as she began to kiss back with passion.

Amy gently put her hands around my back and as we kissed we both felt the spark.

Slowly I leaned out of my seat and our lips slowly disconnected but we breathed into each others mouths as both our faces turned red with love. Amy slowly ran her hands across my chest fur as she held her mouth open with a warm passion.

As soon as she reached the center of my fur she pushed me back into my chair and I rolled into the desk as she slowly got up and approached me.

I looked at her as she sat on top of my legs.

Amy then moved back in and continued to kiss me with her soft lips as I ran my hands across the back of her dress.

Slowly I found her zipper as she went for my pants.

Amy gently reached my belt and tore it off with force then she went for my zipper.

As we kissed we both pulled down our zippers. Amy managed to get mine down first because of it being the shortest. She then quickly pulled down my pants along with my boxers and slowly I stood back up and finished my work with hers. Amy gently ran her hands down my back quills until she reached my waist. Then she gently came forward.

I reached the bottom of her dress and gently pushed it off the corners of her shoulders and we stared into each others eyes as it hit the floor softly.

I gently began to kiss her neck causing her to moan softly as I also ran my hands down the sides of her body.

Amy ran her hands across my back and slowly I fell back into the chair.

We then continued to kiss as she raised herself on top of me.

I felt her warmth and she slowly began to moan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 28 - Jump The Yard**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy continued to moan as I slowly lifted her up and onto the desk. Our lips never left each other as we repositioned ourselves.

I held her waist as we continued what I thought would personally never happen.

She gripped my back tightly as I pushed.

"Shadow…" She moaned softly.

My heart was racing as she continued to kiss me.

Love. I word I never took too seriously until now. I planned on going back to North End after my tour with G.U.N and finding myself a home then maybe a wife, but never did I think the opposite. A woman I was sent to kill a few days ago; who was scared of me. And an special forces solider who almost pulled the trigger have now somehow found themselves tangled in the mitts of love.

I can feel it in my heart that she is the one. I'll do whatever I have to, to be with her in the end. I will never let her fall in the arms of danger and I will never let her go for as long as I am alive in this fucked up world.

**Amy's POV**

Shadow slowly took me off the desk and towards the door. He gently placed me against the wall and immediately I reached down and turned the lock. As soon as he heard the click of the locking mechanism he then carried me back to the desk.

I couldn't take my eyes off his. As he gently kept thrusting into me I held his back tightly griping his warm quills with pleasure.

"Shadow…" I moaned into his ear again.

Shadow placed me down gently and turned my body towards the wall.

I waited as he gently came in.

Shadow placed himself back inside me and grabbed the front of my body from behind.

He gently but with some speed pushed me into the wall with each thrust of his warm body.

I slowly looked back at him to look into his crimson red eyes and he moved in for another kiss.

I accepted without rejection and this time stuck my tongue deep inside his mouth and slowly he did the same.

As I kissed this hedgehog I thought about the chances.

Shadow was the assassin who was sent by G.U.N to kill me. When we first caught him and he told me who he was, I almost fainted. I never would have thought that I would have so much in common with my killer. Shadow was strong and most defiantly a fantastic lover and I never would have thought in all my life I would have fallen in love with him. But after seeing how he truly cares about me I can now see the spark of hope we have for each other. I know how screwed up this world is and I know no one can make it alone, but I now believe I have a chance, I believe we both have a chance to make it out alive from this war as long as we have each other.

Slowly we both began to sweat and I could tell Shadow was getting close to his limit. He held me tight as he pushed himself to continue. To be honest I was getting close to my limit too. I don't know how much longer we can go on.

I slowly continued to kiss him.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Both our eyes widened in shock.

We quickly looked at the door then back at ourselves.

Shadow looked at me.

"Yes?!" I shouted.

"It's Logan! I wanted to know if you had my paperwork done!?" He replied from behind the door.

I looked at Shadow and immediately I looked at him with fear.

Shadow quickly slipped out of me and I went for my dress.

"Just a second Logan I have to get it all together!" I shouted to him.

"Just let me in and I'll help!" Stated Logan.

Shadow quickly threw on his pants and looked at me.

"Alright give me a second!" I replied to Logan as I took Shadow by his shoulder.

Shadow looked at me in fear as I forced him downward.

Shadow quickly placed himself under my desk as I walked towards the door.

As I approached it I quickly fixed my hair and wiped my face off of sweat.

Slowly I unlocked the door and opened it to find Logan along with Dove and Nexus who I was surprise to see walking, but he was at the least using a crutch.

"Oh, hi Dove. Hi Nexus." I said in confusion.

Logan slowly walked in as Dove and Nexus passed me with a small smile.

They stopped in front of my desk as I made my way behind it.

I glanced at Shadow who was being as quiet as he could.

I then put my focus back on Logan.

"Ahhh…here is that paperwork Logan." I stated as I handed him the pile of documents.

"Thank you Amy, but we also came by to talk to you about something." Replied Logan as he held the files.

"What?" I asked while looking at Dove.

"Shadow brought in some very important documents earlier and we found something out." Stated Dove.

"What?" I asked not wanting to know.

"First and foremost one of the documents held every location that the anti-rebellion had in the city. My men are out right now cleaning that trash up. We predict by the end of the day we won't have any more problems with them." Replied Logan.

"Well that's good." I replied.

"It is, but Shadow also brought in another document and it contained photos of the capital." Stated Logan.

"So? Anyone can take a photo of the outside of the capital." I stated.

"That's just the thing, it was all inside photos." Stated Nexus.

My eyes widened.

In my head in already knew this because Shadow told me already ahead of time.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"We think someone in the rebellion is working for G.U.N and we just want to be sure it isn't you." Stated Nexus.

I quickly looked at Logan.

"No interrogations, don't worry we just want to search your room and office." Stated Logan.

I quickly felt my heart drop and I think I felt Shadow's too.

"Is that ok?" Asked Nexus.

"Of course." I replied knowing I had nothing to hide, but my love.

Logan nodded his head in approval then looked at Dove and Nexus.

"You two get her room. Just don't mess everything up." Ordered Logan.

"Yes sir." They both replied as they went to turn.

Dove quickly helped Nexus exit the room as I was left with Logan.

Logan stood in front of my desk with a small smile as I stared at him in confusion.

"Are you going to search?" I asked him.

"I know it's not you Amy." Stated Logan.

"What?" I questioned as he began to go around my desk.

"You've been with me since the beginning of this war. I trust you more then anyone in this organization. Your one of the most…!" Logan stopped as he began to approach me.

I slowly looked at Shadow who knew something was up.

Logan began to force me back towards the wall.

"Loyal, caring, one of the most experienced and my most trustworthy friend." Stated Logan as I hit my back against the wall. I could still feel it's heat from Shadow and I.

"Thank you Logan, I appreciate it, but…!" Logan cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.

His eyes never left mine as he gently released my lips.

"Amy I know it's been hard these past few years together and I know we never had the chance to really spend some quality time together, but I was thinking tonight; why don't me and you go out and enjoy ourselves?" Said Logan with a small smile and a stare down from his blue eyes.

I quickly glanced at Shadow who was watching in confusion. While keeping my eyes on Logan I used my right hand which was on my side to give Shadow the motion to leave. He looked at me not wanting to go.

"So?" Asked Logan.

"Logan, thank you but I already have plans for tonight." I replied.

Logan looked at me in with sadness.

"Really? What?" Asked Logan while moving closer to my face.

I had to think of something fast.

"I'm spending the night with Dove." I replied.

Logan stared at me with confusion.

"She never mentioned that?" Questioned Logan.

"This was a one time thing. We were going out to get away from work at the office." I stated.

"If I didn't know any better I would think I'm working you too hard." Stated Logan.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I said in worry.

"It's ok Amy. Don't hurt yourself over it. Go. Have fun with Dove, but remember this." Said Logan as he moved in on my lips.

Logan slowly kissed me as I stared at Shadow who was watching in shock.

I quickly waved at him to leave.

He wouldn't budge.

I widened my eyes in anger at his stubbornness.

He looked at me like he was saying what the hell?!

I waved one last time and Shadow slowly got out from under the desk and he looked at me as Logan continued to kiss me passionately.

I quickly put my hand out and put five fingers up. Shadow nodded and quickly made his way out of the office.

I continued to kiss Logan and after ten more slow seconds he retracted from my lips and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm always available for you." Logan finished his statement and began to back up.

I watched as he took the paperwork in his hands and begin to make his way to the door.

Logan stopped about a foot in front of the door to look back at me with a small smile.

I smiled back and Logan quickly exited my office.

As soon as the door shut I fell down in my chair and put my hands across my face.

Shadow doesn't know about Logan.

Even I didn't see that coming from him. But why then of all times did he decide to make his move?

I slowly looked at my clock and it was 4:30.


	29. Chapter 29

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 29 - I Hate My Boss**

**Shadow's POV**

"What the fuck was that!" I shouted to myself.

I didn't go through all that shit to find out she's with Logan!

She better have a good reason for that when I see her!

I was quickly making my way back to my quarters in hopes of finding Ghost.

I opened the door and slammed it with force. I would be surprise if no one heard that.

As soon as I entered the room I found Ghost laying on his bed.

He slowly got up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied while sitting on my bed.

Ghost slowly got up and repositioned himself next to me.

"Did Amy…?" I cut him off.

"No."

"Then what happened?" Asked Ghost.

I quickly looked at him.

As soon as I turned my view Ghost began to smell something.

He slowly began to sniff around me.

"Did you go for a run?" Asked Ghost while going to touch my forehead.

"No." I replied softly while he wiped some sweat off my head.

Ghost slowly flung the sweat off his hand then looked back into my eyes.

He knew something was up.

"It went well with Amy Ghost, she actually wanted to be with me." I stated.

Ghost widened his eyes.

"I thought she said…!" I cut him off.

"She lied. She was scared of me." I stated.

"What?" Questioned Ghost.

"She thought I was going to hurt her until I finally managed to prove I was the complete opposite." I replied.

"So she…!" I cut him off.

I nodded my head slowly as I replied.

"She actually…loves me." I stated.

Ghost widened his eyes again.

"No shit!" Shouted Ghost in shock.

"I was surprised too." I replied.

"What did you say?" Asked Ghost.

"You know what I said. I told her how I felt about her and how much she means to me." I replied.

"So what happened?" Asked Ghost while grabbing his side.

"After she got done admitting how she felt she asked if I hated her." I replied while looking away.

Ghost waited as I caught my tongue.

"I said no. but I didn't ever think that one little word would turn into what happened next." I stated as I looked back at Ghost.

"What did you do?" Asked Ghost cautiously.

I gave him a small smile and Ghost widened his eyes.

I began to chuckle as Ghost realized what I did.

"You and Amy had…!" I cut him off by nodding my head.

Ghost quickly went next to me and began to smile.

"How?!" He asked.

"We felt the spark Ghost." I replied.

Ghost slowly wrapped his arms together across his chest.

"That's all it took?" Asked Ghost.

"It seems that's all it took for both of us." I replied.

Ghost slowly smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"What?" I asked him while laughing.

"You just went through all that and you still somehow manage to have sex with Amy." Replied Ghost.

"We didn't finish." I stated while feeling my anger again.

Ghost looked at me in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Logan interrupted us." I replied.

Ghost widened his eyes.

"The boss walked in on you!?" Laughed Ghost.

"No! While we were…you know. I took Amy to the door and she locked it." I stated.

Ghost again chuckled.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"We were so close to…finishing when he came by wanting to come in. Amy quickly shoved me under her desk and let him in." I replied.

"So let me get this straight. You two were doing it and Amy hid you once Logan came?" Questioned Ghost.

I nodded.

"What did Logan want?" Asked Ghost.

"He wanted some paperwork and he was searching her place for that mole in the rebellion." I replied.

Ghost widened his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Ghost.

"I found the files! What did you expect me not to give them a look?!" I questioned in anger.

Ghost looked at me in anger.

"I wasn't trying to piss you off! Calm the fuck down!" He shouted.

We stared at each other in anger.

"I read the files when I had to go get them from the roof." Stated Ghost.

"So you saw what I saw. Someone is feeding Intel to G.U.N." I stated.

"Yes, but it's not me and I know it's not you or Amy. Hell even Logan must know it can't be her." Stated Ghost.

"He knows more then that." I stated with anger.

"What?" Questioned Ghost.

"As I was hiding in her office Logan sent Nexus and Dove to search her room leaving the two of them alone." I stated.

Ghost listened as I continued.

"Logan opened up to her about how he felt about her and he made his move." I stopped while shutting my eyes tightly.

Ghost quickly put his hand on my shoulder.

"He..!" I cut him off.

"HE FUCKING KISSED HER!" I shouted at him.

Ghost immediately backed up once he saw a change in my appearance.

I was so mad. My body began to turn jet black but I tried my best to control it. My fur was like a light switch going off and on. I wasn't going to let it control me. The last thing I want is to go dark.

"He fucking kissed her straight in front of me as Amy got me to leave! I wanted to slam Logan's head into her desk it was so hard to leave her alone. They could have fucked for all I know!" I screamed at him.

My eyes were turning a brighter red as my anger overwhelmed me.

Ghost was trying to find a way to calm me down, but honestly I don't think he can.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I instantly sat up and as soon as I went to move Ghost panicked and wrapped his arms around me. He held me as tight as he could so I couldn't kill Logan.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at him.

"CALM DOWN SHADOW!" He shouted back as he pulled me back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed.

"YOU NEED TO FUCKING RELAX!" Screamed Ghost as he held me tight.

"RELAX?!" I questioned while taking his forearm.

I quickly flipped Ghost over my shoulder and he landed on the floor in front of me.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" I shouted as I went to kick him.

Just as my foot was about to make contact Ghost raised his leg and put it to my chest and while taking my arm and he sent me over him and into the bed.

He quickly got up and took me by the neck.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!?" He asked as he held me tightly.

"LE…T ME GO!" I screamed while trying to keep my breath.

Ghost held me and I quickly raised my knee and pegged him in the head. Ghost fell back and I quickly approached him.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE!" I shouted at him as he crawled up.

Ghost stopped as soon as I said that and he began to shake.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" He asked while growing cold.

I watched as Ghost began to turn.

He turned jet black like me and his gray streaks turned darker as his golden eyes went red.

He immediately got up and charged me.

Ghost used his shoulder and tackled me into the door. We were sent into the bathroom.

Ghost pushed me back and I slammed into the toilet. I was forced to sit as Ghost went for my neck.

He held me tightly as he chocked.

"WE WENT THROUGH THIS ALREADY SHADOW AND YOU OUT OF EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! HOW CAN YOU SAY I NEVER LOVED ANYONE!?" He shouted into my face. Some of Ghost's spit hit me.

Ghost and me stared at each other in pure rage and quickly Ghost released my neck and went to punch me.

I quickly caught his fist and raised my right leg.

I immediately kicked him back into the shower doors.

Ghost hit the door nearly breaking them and I immediately charged him.

Ghost quickly dodged and put both his hands on my back then forced me into the glass.

I was sent through them with such force I nearly broke the wall. The glass cut me up as Ghost watched.

I immediately wanted to kill him and I quickly took the biggest shard of glass off the ground and tossed it at him.

The glass was sent into his arm as he went to block.

His arm began to bleed and he immediately looked at me with a rage I have never seen in him.

Ghost instantly pulled out the shard letting the blood hit the floor as he reached behind his back.

I slowly got up as Ghost pulled out his combat knife.

I stood in the glass remains as Ghost stood in a pile of his own blood. Both our eyes were set on killing one another.

He slowly gripped the knife's butt and pointed it at me.

"YOU WANT TO DRAW BLOOD SHADOW!?" He asked in rage.

I slowly readied myself as he stood with the blade ready to go.

"SEND PAUL MY REGRAUDS!" He shouted as he charged.


	30. Chapter 30

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 30 - Family Matters**

**Shadow's POV**

I stood ready as Ghost prepared to charge with his blade in hand.

He cracked his neck one last time and readied himself.

We stood readied to fight to the death with our dark blue bodies from the dark form.

As soon as I took my last breath Ghost charged.

He swung the blade up and I moved my body backwards to make sure he would miss. As soon as I dodged it he swung it to the left of my face. The blade hit my cheek as I caught his hand with both of mine. Ghost pushed down at me as my cheek began to bleed. I fought back and finally gained control. I quickly slipped to the left with Ghost's arm and I immediately twisted his hand causing him to release the blade. As soon as I saw the blade fall I flipped Ghost over my shoulder and picked it up in my right hand.

Ghost quickly twisted his legs and knocked me off my feet.

The blade slipped out of my grip and was sent into the room.

Ghost immediately left me to stand up so that he could get the blade for himself.

I quickly got up and charged as he bent over to get the blade.

Our bodies connected and I tackled Ghost into the wall.

It cracked on impact as Ghost's head drilled the wall.

He instantly fell down on his back. He was close to blacking out.

He tried his best to crawl for the blade and I slowly stepped on his hand as he was about to get it.

Ghost looked up at me showing his white teeth full of anger.

"Grrrrrrr!" Growled Ghost as I bent over for him.

I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

Ghost smiled once I held him and he immediately elbowed me in my side so that I would drop him.

As I caught my breath Ghost took advantage.

He swung at me four times.

The first hit connected to my cheek then the second hit the other side as the last two came in hard. Both of them hit my face almost causing me to lose a tooth. I stumbled backward and Ghost used all his strength to charge me.

My eyes widened as I noticed he held the blade.

He pointed it towards me as he charged.

As soon as he was close enough, I blocked with both my hands and caught the hand that held the blade. Ghost kept charging though. As I held the blade from killing me Ghost tackled me through the door and into the hallway.

The door broke on impact as we slammed into the nearby wall. People in the hall gathered from all the previous fighting and the second we appeared they backed off completely.

I held Ghost from killing me and I quickly raised my leg and placed it against his stomach. I used everything to push Ghost back off me and the blade was switched into my hand. As Ghost tumbled backward I charged.

Ghost widened his eyes as I drilled him into the wall.

I heard his back crack and as soon as he was against me I looked up into his eyes. We stared at each other in some new form of evil.

I quickly raised the blade and placed it against his throat. I held it tightly as his neck began to bleed. I instantly head butted him and Ghost slammed his head on the wall as I raised my leg. I strongly kneed Ghost in his stomach so that he would bend forward. As soon as he bent down on the blade I backed off and swung my other hand to drill him in the cheek. He immediately fell down and cut his neck on the blade. He began to bleed as I got on top of him. Ghost barely looked at me as I raised both my hands. Not using the blade I punched him six times in his face nearly knocking him out. As soon as he was finished I put the blade back on his neck.

"Shadow!" I heard someone scream at me.

I quickly looked to find Amy and even more nightmares watching.

Amy stood with Logan as Dove and Nexus finally managed to break through the crowd of spectators. Them and their men charged me and the second I turned with the blade in hand they stop in there tracks in fear.

I slowly looked at Ghost and put the blade back on his neck as he stared at me with blood going down his face.

"I'M SORRY BROTHER!" I screamed at him as I let all my anger out.

I slowly released the blade from his neck and twirled it until it was facing me.

I slowly put in the back of my pants and looked at Ghost who was nearly out.

I slowly got off him and began to walk towards the crowd.

They panicked and made a hole for me to get through.

As I walked off my dark form was sent to sleep as I forced it away.

Everything was back to normal, just I wish I could say the same for me and Ghost.

I stopped as everyone watched me in fear.

I looked at Ghost who stared at me in anger.

He calmly changed back to normal as everyone watched. I quickly looked away and walked out of sight.

As I proceeded down the halls I decided to leave this building.

I quickly walked by the guards and didn't bother to sign out.

They watched me as I bashed through the door in anger and towards the city.

As I left I heard someone behind me.

I slowly looked but kept my pace.

"Shadow!" She screamed.

The pink…whatever was running for me and I didn't bother to stop. I just walked into the city as she followed as best as she could.

**Ghost's POV**

I laid there in severe pain as Shadow walked off.

As soon as he was gone I saw Amy run for him.

I growled in anger as Dove, Nexus, and their men approached me.

Dove with the help of one of her guys raised me to my feet and I slowly looked at them.

They stared at me in fear.

My eyes were still red.

I quickly shut them and forced it away.

When they were back to gold Logan lost it.

"What the fuck was that all about Ghost!?" He asked in anger.

I looked at him with rage.

I didn't reply.

Logan quickly approached me and took me by my shoulder.

"Ghost!" He shouted.

I immediately flipped out and head butted him in the nose.

Logan began to bleed as he released me.

I quickly grabbed him and forced him against the wall where I was tackled into.

The whole base was trying to stop me.

Dove and Nexus were on me trying to pray me off him.

Logan was being chocked.

"Listen to me good you fucking asshole! The passed week has being a living hell for both of us and it's all because of your orders! You almost got both of us killed here today and I hope to god you pay up for our suffering!" I shouted at him.

"You can start by getting me a new partner!" I ordered him as I gave into Dove and Nexus who gently pulled me off him.

As soon as I was released I immediately pushed Nexus off me sending him to the floor. He screamed in pain from his fucked up hip. I quickly looked at Dove and she was scared but didn't let go.

I looked at her and my eyes flashed red. I instantly raised my elbow and pinned her on the wall next to Logan who watched unable to do anything.

I chocked her for a few seconds until I finally released her.

Dove fell next to Logan's feet as I quickly walked off in anger.

I didn't give a shit about anyone so I went to my same old spot where I knew no one would approach me.

I quickly walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut as hard as I could.

I don't care anymore. Shadow can rot in hell. I'm getting a new partner. Maybe one who has a heart.

**Shadow's POV**

I don't care anymore. Ghost can die alone. I'm getting a new partner. Maybe one with a heart.


	31. Chapter 31

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 31 - You And Your Period**

**Shadow's POV **

"Shadow!" I heard her shout again from behind me for like the sixth time.

I was walking as fast as I could before that but now this is just getting annoying. What's the point in running from someone who you can't seem to sake? For a special forces solider I'm unable to escape from a pink hedgehog.

I began to slow down and she quickly caught up to me.

I was growing mad again.

She was about five feet behind me when she said it again.

"Shadow."

I immediately cracked and even though we were in the middle of a crowd I turned and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Aghhh!" She screamed as I dragged her into the alley on our right.

I quickly took her behind a dumpster and pinned her against the wall.

"What!?" I shouted into her eyes.

Amy looked at me and quickly replied.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Away from all those people. They won't understand." I replied.

"Understand what?" Asked Amy.

I still held her shoulders.

"They don't understand anything about me!" I shouted.

Amy looked at me in confusion and sadness.

I gently released her and put my back towards her.

"They don't understand what I've done to make this work. They don't understand anything I had to do and live with to make it down this long rough road. They don't understand…!" I began to cry.

Amy looked at me softly and went to put her hand on my arm. I quickly pushed her away.

Amy backed off in surprise.

"And you! What the fuck was that!?" I shouted at her.

"Shadow I…!" I cut her off.

"You have no good reason! You could have told me Logan had a thing for you!" I shouted.

Amy quickly grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I didn't even know he was that interested! You need to stop making assumptions and think with your thick skull for once!" She screamed at me.

I looked at her in anger.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She shouted.

"You fucking kissed him! How else am I suppose to look at you!?" I asked her in anger.

"I had no choice!" She replied in rage.

"What are you talking about?! You could have…!" She cut me off.

"Logan's your boss! He's my boss! If he saw you in my office like that he would have fucked you up!" Screamed Amy.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"Logan's really jealous! He will use his power to get what he wants!" Replied Amy.

I grew very mad.

"So I'm suppose to just watch as he makes out with you!? You probably fucked!" I shouted while getting in her face.

Amy looked at me in shock.

"He fucked you right!? He fucked you and you liked it…!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth Amy smacked me across my face in anger.

"How fucking dare you say that! What kind of girl do you think I am!?" Screamed Amy.

I couldn't respond. I was shocked that she slapped me.

Amy stared at me in rage.

"You have some fucking nerve to say that Shadow! I thought you cared about me!" She said in anger.

"I do!" I replied.

"Fuck you Shadow! One thing happened and you lost all your trust in me! I thought we had something! When I kissed you I thought about a future for us and now I realize your nothing but a dream! Fuck you Shadow! I'm done! Stay out of my life and don't you dare come near me or else you!" Screamed Amy as she began to walk away.

"Or else what!?" I shouted at her.

Amy slowly looked back at me.

"Or else I'll be sure you get what you deserve!" She threatened in rage.

Amy then turned around and walked off in anger leaving me broken hearted in a lone alley.

I quickly grew furious.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I punched the wall.

My hand was already fucked up from before and that punch completely did it.

My knuckles snapped and they deformed to the side causing my fingers to swung in pain. My knuckles began to bleed horribly down my arm and onto the floor.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in serious pain.

I tightly shut my eyes and some blood began to squeeze out from under my cut on my cheek from Ghost.

I quickly put my hand on my side and the blood began to roll down my pants.

I slowly exited the alley and some civilians were watching me.

One guy stared at me as if I was a disgrace.

"What are you looking at!?" I shouted at him.

The man looked at me and replied.

"A fucking lowlife piece of shit."

I immediately used my good hand and took him by the neck. He panicked as I slammed his head into the stone wall. His head cracked from the blow and I slammed him again and again until I saw the wall covered in his skin. After the tenth blow he was out. I used all I had to toss him down on the sidewalk. He landed and was out. I quickly spit on him and began to walk away as civilians rushed to the mans aid.

I quickly proceeded to the outskirts of the city and found a lone road leading out.

I slowly began to walk it until I was unable to go anymore. The blood I was losing and the pain finally managed to overwhelm me and I quickly passed out on the side of the road.

**Ghost's POV**

I was slowly crying of the side of the building feeling all the pain coming from my cuts and bruises and all the pain of losing someone who I thought was my brother. My last hope for a family in this fucked world.

I wasn't only crying I was bleeding and slowly I was going to pass out. I didn't care, there's no hope for me.

Shadow said I never knew what it was like to love someone else, and I admit I never fell in love with a girl, but I thought I loved him. That was the only reason I fought him the way I did. I didn't know he was that mad though. Mad enough to draw blood. When I saw what he did to my arm I was just finished. The time for me to be nice was over and my anger for revenge kicked in. Even if it was against him. I don't know what it is like to love. I only knew what it was like to understand it, and that wasn't enough. I have no one to love now that I lost him and I highly doubt he will forgive me for what I have done.

"Ghost." I heard someone say softly from behind me.

I knew the voice and I was a little surprised.

"What do you want?" I asked while not turning around.

"I came because I think someone has to check you." She replied.

"Check me?" I questioned in confusion.

"You're hurt and if you don't get proper help you will get worse." She replied.

She remained by the door as I thought about it.

I didn't know what to think about her at the time. I slowly looked at my arm and it was still bleeding badly from the glass shard. And my face was cut up pretty badly from all the rounds Shadow tossed at me. I slowly looked at her with my right eye and nodded.

She gently walked through the doorway and shut it behind her softly.

She stopped unsure if she should continue.

I looked at her again.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." I stated.

The hedgehog looked at me and smiled slightly and began to walk towards me.

She slowly knelt down next to my face with a couple of rags and a small first aid kit.

I looked at her realizing she was still scared of me.

"Sit." I said to her nicely while I patted my hand on the edge next to me.

I was only trying to make her feel safe unlike before.

She hesitated then carefully slipped her legs off the side of the building next to me.

She slowly took the rags as I watched her.

Once she was ready she opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a few wet cloths. Then looked at my arm.

"I'll start with the worst of it." She said sadly.

I slowly watched her as she put one hand under my bloody arm and the other on the cut.

My eyes widened in pain as she began to wipe off the main blood pile.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." She said as she finished cleaning it.

"I should be the one who is sorry." I stated.

"You were mad I understand." She replied as she reached for a bottle of peroxide.

She popped the cap and looked at me.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded slightly as she tilted the bottle.

I closed my eyes tightly as the alcohol disinfected my wound.

After the blood was gone she took out a roll of white bandages.

"You ok?" She asked.

I nodded as she began to slowly wrap my arm up. After she was done with that; she cut the bandage and sealed it tight so it wouldn't fall off.

I looked a her with a smile as she stared into my eyes gently.

"Better?" She asked as she went for more wet cloths.

I nodded.

"Much better. Thank you." I replied.

My eyes widened and heart began to beat because of her next move.

She slowly came in towards my face and I felt her warm breath hit my face. She smelt amazing as she raised her hand towards my cheek.

I shut my eyes for a second as the sting of the wetness hit the cuts on my face.

"Almost done." She said as she made her way down towards my mouth.

I began to blush softly as she got the blood off.

I couldn't control myself as she stared into my eyes with a happy smile.

"Feel better?" She asked calmly.

I lost it and moved in on her soft lips.

Our lips connected and I slowly began to kiss her. She was caught off guard, but that didn't effect her. The hedgehog began to slowly kiss me back and after five more seconds we slowly retracted and stared at each other.

We were both blushing madly and she mustered up the courage to continue.

"I guess you feel better?" She said in a tone I couldn't understand.

I slowly put my hand on my head in guilt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

She looked at me with a small smile.

"It's ok Ghost. Don't worry about it." She replied.

"I just…!" She cut me off.

"Shhh Ghost. I'm not mad at you. Come on I'll take you to get some rest." She said as she offered me her hand.

"My rooms destroyed where am I sleeping?" I asked her.

"Logan said you could stay with me until your room is fix." She replied.

I looked at her still feeling guilty and I slowly took her hand and she helped me up. Once we were ready she began to guide me to the stairs.

The second we went to move I began to slip off my feet because of the blood lost.

She kept me up and slowly we made our way to her room where she had a bed waiting for me.

She lowered me down gently and stared into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded and went to stand back up.

"What's wrong?" She asked in confusion.

"I want to get a shower before I rest. I've been through too much today and all I want is to relax." I replied while she helped me back up.

After I was up she walked me into her bathroom and held me up tight as I went to take off my shirt.

I couldn't do it.

She looked at me and quickly helped me get it off.

After that was my pants and boxers which I had no better luck doing. I quickly looked at her as she looked at me.

"I can get it." I lied to her.

"It's ok, Ghost. I'll get it." She said as she undid my pants.

I grew red and hot as she pulled them off me.

She then looked at me and turned on the water.

"Isn't Logan mad at me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think he's just upset is all." She replied as she tossed a towel over the glass doors.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just…!" She cut me off again by taking my arm and starting to place me in the shower.

I accidentally tripped and fell taking her down with me.

She fell on top of me and we both stared at each other in shock.

"Are you ok?!" She asked worried that I hurt myself.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied.

"I'm…ummmm…" She didn't know how to respond.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds then she helped me back up.

I looked at her and noticed something with her expression. She was trying to hold herself off me it seemed like.

As I was about to be placed in the shower I took her arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She was solid red as she stared at me.

"I'm just…well I never thought I would be helping you like this." She replied.

"You're a great girl. You shouldn't be scared of me." I replied.

She quickly looked at me.

"I'm not scared of you!" She shouted.

"Then what is it!?" I replied with a smirk.

"I'm just…Ahhhhh." She hesitated as she tried to find the words.

"You are scared of me! I knew you where too…!" She quickly got mad and moved in on my lips and began to kiss me tightly.

She wrapped her arms around my head as I kissed back in shock.

We both got red as we kissed deeply.

After a few seconds she retracted away from me.

"I'm not scared of you, I was too fond of you." She stated.

I smiled as I felt that spark Shadow said he felt with Amy.

"Prove it." I said as I pushed aside one of the shower doors.

Dove smiled back at me. She then slowly went for her shirt.


	32. Chapter 32

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 32 - Love Is Rough**

**Ghost's POV**

I watched as Dove slowly undid her shirt. It landed on the floor in front of her and she slowly undid her combat BDU. She stared at me as she unzipped the pants. I stared as she began to gently pull them down till they where between her beautiful legs. Dove then stepped out of them and approached me slowly at the shower doors.

She gently walked into my arms and her face came into mine slowly and suddenly we both felt the love. We connected our lips softly and began to kiss.

Dove wrapped her arms around me as I held her waist.

As we kissed I began to go for her bra. I gently undid the hook and Dove quickly let it fall off her body and onto the floor between us. I felt her soft skin against my fur as I held her close. Dove slowly tilted her head as I went for her underwear.

I kissed back and slowly ran my hand under her panties. Dove grew hot and she slowly slipped them off and under her feet.

I then put my hands back on her waist and we continued to kiss.

I waited a few more seconds then I retracted slowly while putting my leg into the shower.

I held her hand and in a few slow steps I was under the water with her at my reach.

Dove smiled and she gently followed. She entered the shower and shut the door behind her.

As soon as it was shut it grew dark to the point were we couldn't barley see each other. I slowly held her by her butt and dragged her into me and we continued to kiss. Dove gently held one hand on my back and used the other to reach out to her right. She gently flipped a switch and suddenly the shower was covered in a small light.

I slowly retracted and looked at the light; then I stared back into her solid purple eyes.

I smiled softly and continued to kiss her as the water covered both our bodies in a warm wave of wetness.

Slowly Dove ran her hand from my back to my chest. Then she made her way downward to my crotch. I grew ready as she felt what she was in for.

Our lips stayed a few centimeters apart as she readied me.

Dove stared into my eyes and I slowly pinned her into the wet wall. The light made her body look incredible.

I gently held both her hands above her head and slowly moved in to continue kissing her soft lips. I carefully slipped my tongue inside her mouth and she began to do the same in a slow fashion.

We kissed gently and slowly I got closer to her and began to position her body around me.

As I moved in I felt her touch.

Dove slowly moaned into my face as I carefully pushed inside her.

Her warmth made me calm as I began to thrust slowly.

Dove moaned as she kissed me passionately.

I never thought this would happen. And to believe I gave up all hope only a few minutes ago. At the least now I understand what Shadow meant when he said he felt the spark.

We continued to make love as all the lights shut off alone with the water.

We looked around for a few confused seconds until we heard a loud lightning bolt.

I looked at Dove as she smiled in joy.

"Don't worry. The back up will be on soon." She stated while wrapping her arms around my head.

I chuckled and slowly raised her off the ground and continued to please her.

As we moaned and kissed I felt her retract from my lips and place herself against my ear.

I stopped as she mustered out three short words.

"I love you."

My heart suddenly felt fast and I slowly looked into her eyes.

I couldn't believe what I heard.

She stared at me with a gorgeous smile and felt the back of my head with her soft touch.

As she stopped her hand I smiled and moved in closer to her lips.

Before I was able to kiss her I said quietly.

"I love you too."

Dove brought me in close with my own head and we kissed again, but this time it had meaning to it. We weren't doing it to prove a point anymore. We were doing it because we loved each other.

I continued to thrust until both of us were ready to let go.

Just as I was about to do it the water came back on and hit our bodies.

We stared into each others eyes and she nodded gently as I smiled and moved back in to kiss her.

My body grew warm again as I moved into her for the last time.

At that moment I let go and she held my head tightly until it was done.

As soon as it was finished we both stared into each others eyes and we knew from that moment on we were together until the end.

As I felt her I knew she was the one. I don't care if anyone disapproves, I will love her forever.

I pulled out of her gently and Dove watched as I shut off the water. We slowly got out and we held hands as we wrapped the one towel around us.

We took turns until we were both dry then we walked out towards the bed.

I got under the covers first and Dove gently came in close to me and I held her body against me softly.

Our fur came together in perfect harmony and we slowly shut our eyes.

Dove held my hand with care as she slowly went to sleep.

I held her tightly against me and after a few moments of thinking and looking at the women I held in my arms I knew what I had to fight for again and it's only a matter of time before I have to risk my life again, but I promise Dove as long as your with me I won't leave your side. Not for a second. Not for anything in this world.

**Amy's POV**

The rain came down hard as I pushed by the guards manning the post at the entrance.

As soon as I entered I found Logan along with Nexus who was in a wheelchair.

I approached them and Logan looked at me in shock.

"Amy are you ok?" He asked.

I was crying and I felt like shit.

I couldn't believe Shadow was like that to me.

I stared at Logan and slowly fell into his arms.

Logan caught me carefully in surprise and quickly looked at Nexus who watched in confusion.

As I cried into his arms I heard Nexus.

"I'll have someone else take me to my room boss. Go ahead." He said.

Logan quickly nodded and began to take me towards his quarters.

He opened the door with his left hand while never letting go of me.

He quickly shut it behind him and walked me towards the bed where he let me sit next to his white body.

Logan didn't know what to do. He slowly leaned into the side of my downed head.

"Amy what's wrong?" He asked softly as he ran his hand down my back.

I began to cry hard and Logan immediately handed me a tissue.

I slowly wiped my face and answered.

"Shadow."

Logan was confused. He doesn't know I use to like him.

"What about him?" He asked calmly.

"I went after him after he left and he hurt me." I stated.

Logan grew furious.

"What!?" He shouted in rage.

"He didn't touch me Logan. It was what he said that hurt me." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat closer to me.

I blew my nose gently.

"I'm sorry Logan." I stated.

Logan looked at me in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

"When you came over to see me today, I hid something from you, well more like someone." I stated.

Logan listened as I continued.

"Before you came Shadow stopped by and we managed to talk about before." I stated.

"About the whole assassination?" Asked Logan.

I nodded my head and replied.

"We both had feelings Logan. He never wanted to hurt me. That's why Shadow never killed me and that's why he saved me a few nights ago with Nexus."

Logan nodded his head slowly.

"I understand it must have been hard on you two but…!" I cut him off.

"Me and Shadow had sex Logan!" I shouted while beginning to cry again.

Logan immediately looked away in shock.

Slowly he looked back at me.

"What?" He asked unable to believe what he just heard.

"Shadow and me fell in love with each other and we FUCKED!" I screamed at him.

Logan quickly held my mouth shut.

"Shhhhh! I heard you. But why?" He asked.

"It felt like love Logan." I replied with tears.

"So Shadow was in there when I…ahhhh." He stopped embarrassed.

I nodded.

"He saw what happened and he thinks we did it too." I replied.

Logan widened his eyes.

"But we…!" I cut him off.

"I know. I tried to tell him Logan but he didn't believe me."

Logan looked around then back at me.

"Where is he?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know. I told him to never come near me again and I said for him to get out of my life!" I replied in tears.

Logan quickly hugged me.

"You sound like that wasn't what you wanted to do." He stated.

"It wasn't. I didn't mean to say that. He just made me so mad it was hard not to." I replied.

"So do you still love him?" Asked Logan.

"I don't know anymore. Shadow lost all trust in me. I don't think he would ever take me back." I replied.

I slowly fell onto Logan's lap and cried into his pants as he rubbed my back softly.

"I'm sorry." I said in tears and guilt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You and Shadow both. He was just mistaken. When he comes back I'll sort this whole mess out." He replied.

I slowly looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Logan smiled with his blue eyes and replied.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you loved me?" I replied.

"I do and I can wait if there is still a chance with you and Shadow out there." He stated.

I smiled and hugged him tightly as he ran his hand across my back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on now." He said as he released me.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'll always watch out for you Amy. Don't ever worry about what I want. Only think about what you want." He stated with a smile.

I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Logan held his face as I stood up.

"Thank you Logan." I said as I went to turn around.

Logan remained on his bed in shock as I shut the door behind me.

As soon as I left I walked by Dove's room and found out that her lights were off. I guess she went to bed. I just hope soon she will be able to find someone to call her own.

**Shadow POV**

The rain ran down my body as I laid in sand of death.

I slowly looked around to realize I was covered in a pool of my own blood which was slowly running down into the sand.

I didn't dare to move as I looked at my wound which managed to stop bleeding. All that was left of it was a huge wet gash from the rain.

I slowly raised my head and my quills where covered in wet blood and tons of sand.

I put my left hand on the sand and pushed myself up and as soon as I was able I went to put my right hand down to finish the attempt to stand.

I forgot though.

As soon as I put my right hand down I felt my hand bend.

My fingers completely touched my palm and I screamed with no one to save me from it's wrath.

I immediately slammed my face back into the sand and looked at my hand which was completely bent in half.

Carefully, I raised my good hand to it and grabbed my fingers that were on my palm.

I took a deep breath full of sand and rain and pulled them back.

My fingers bent back with snaps and huge cracks as the bones reconnected together.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Tears rolled down my face filled with there own form of sadness and pain.

I immediately released my hand and shut my eyes letting everything out.

As soon as I shut my eyes in pain and sadness I heard a loud lightning bolt go off.

I cried in the sand as I realized I was in hell.


	33. Chapter 33

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 33 - The Power Of Nothing**

**Dark's POV**

Me and the boys just got back to base and we finally found a chance to rest.

As I was laying down Keller looked at me.

"Dark?!" He shouted from across the room.

I slowly looked at him. I was busy sleeping but I guess he doesn't care.

"What!?" I shouted back

"How do you feel?!" He replied.

"I guess maybe he does care." I said to myself.

"Strong!" I replied while looking at my body.

Walker was doing weapons check and quickly walked between us while carrying our guns.

"Just make sure not to overdose. Otherwise that venom will fuck you up." He stated as he laid the guns down on one of the tables in our room.

"What happens if I do?" I asked him.

Walker slowly smiled and took out the clip to his M9.

He then approached me.

"You see this clip?" He asked as he held it in my face.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good; now say this clip is your mind and inner being." He said as he went for the bullets.

He slowly popped the rounds out of the clip one by one.

"If you take to much of the venom your mind will slowly fade away until…! Click!"

Walker ran out of rounds to take out and the clip was empty.

"Your nothing but a body with no soul or heart. Just an empty vessel waiting to die." He finished as he went to clean up the ammo.

I quickly went back to shutting my eyes when someone banged on the door.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I opened my eyes as Keller approached the door.

When he opened it there was only one person behind it and it happened to be the commander.

He quickly started.

"Get up, get dressed, and get loaded because we have to move!" He shouted at us.

We looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Keller.

"We got Intel that we need to move on now if we want to end this war!" He replied while exiting the room.

We quickly panicked and tossed on our cloths along with our weapons that Walker tossed to us. Then we ran after the boss.

He smashed through the debriefing room door and we ran in behind him.

We stopped once we saw everyone who was there.

The commander took his seat next to the General of the G.U.N Navy and to his left was the commander of Defense along with the General of the G.U.N Air force and the commander of the G.U.N international Control. They all stared at us as we looked around at the door.

"Take your seat!" Ordered the commander.

We obeyed without question and sat in front of the board.

The commander slowly stood up and pointed at each one of us.

"Gentlemen; these are the men I told you about earlier. I promise this will get done." Stated the commander as he pointed at me.

"This is Sergeant Kevin Smith, along with Sergeant Walker Tomas and Captain Keller Miller. Their the best we have and they will get this done." Stated the commander as he retook his seat.

We waited as the board came on.

Then the Commander of defense rose up to continue.

"You men will have to be the best to pull this off. We received hard Intel from inside the rebellion that the leader's men are being distracted by the small war raging through the streets against the anti-rebellion. In short there's no one around the capital. The informant has also confirmed that the leader is alone and undefended at this very moment. That means we have the chance to end this for once and for all. We need your team Captain to infiltrate the capital and capture the rebellion's leader." He stated.

"Capture sir? I thought we were going to kill her?" Questioned Keller.

"She has more Intel on the Pakistanis who we believe are about to start an uprising of their own. We get this target and I need you to get the info we need. Everyone is hostile, no fuck ups. I need this done. The world needs this done. We must end this now!" Shouted the Commander of defense as he retook his seat.

Slowly the General of the Navy got up.

"Alright men I have a chopper that will take you in and extract you out when you call in. the chopper will only land for five minutes; call it in too early and you'll have to find a way out on your own." He stated.

Walker then raised his hand.

"Yes?" Said the General.

"Any support?" Asked Walker.

"We need to keep this low key, but due to the fighting we can provide mortars." He replied.

Walker nodded and waited.

"Just call it in and we will launch. You can also thank the General for the chopper boys. It's the best he has so don't break it." Stated the General of the Navy as he took his seat.

We watched as the General of the Air force stood up.

"As he said your welcome. The call sign for the chopper is Echo 2-5 and before you ask we cannot provide air support. It's too dangerous." Stated the general.

We nodded as the commander of the G.U.N international Control stood up in front of us.

"Men what you are about to do tonight will be the start of a new world full of order and respect. You end this war now and make sure no one is to face us again. We can not allow for such fighting in a world ruled by G.U.N." He stated as he let our commander speak.

He quickly tossed up the image on the board behind him.

"This is her."

My eyes widened in shock. It was the same as from before. I immediately asked.

"When do we kill her?"

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"You head out in one hour. Don't kill her before you get are info. Got me?" He replied.

I nodded and relaxed as I felt revenge for Shadow in my reach.

"Dismissed!" Shouted the commander.

Everyone got up and we made our way back to our quarters.

In one hour this all gets finished for good.

**Shadow's POV 1:00am**

"BANG!"

My eyes opened in pain as a lightning bolt woke me from my slumber.

The rain was worse then before when I was awake and I smell smoke.

I slowly crawled to get a good look of the city. My heart raced as all I saw was fire and I could hear gunshots all across the city. What happened while I was out?

I slowly looked at my hand and it was in place once again but still in pain.

I could move it though.

I slowly pushed myself up and on my feet.

The second I went to stand all I felt was sand and hard blood fall off me in waves.

I slowly began to head back into the city.

I felt as if I had to go back. Not for Amy or Ghost but for myself. It was as if something was going to happen soon and I couldn't miss it for whatever reason.

I slowly made it to the city limits and walked through the streets.

I found almost everyone of Logan's men fighting building to building against the anti-rebellion.

This was suppose to be simple instead it's a war.

I began to run towards the capital.

The entrance was unguarded and dark. I slowly entered inside to find the arms master looking at me in shock.

"Fuck Shadow! What the hell happened to you!?" He asked while approaching the window.

I slowly looked him in the eyes and asked.

"What's going on out there?"

The arms master relaxed and replied.

"Seems the anti-rebellion was a bit tougher then we thought. Logan's men are doing all they can and according to the reports the little firefight will burn out soon enough."

I nodded slowly and asked.

"Where's Logan?"

"In his office, why?" He asked back.

"I need to talk to him is all." I replied while walking towards the halls.

I quickly approached his office and immediately I kicked open his door with force.

Logan was behind his desk and he immediately leaped out of his seat.

"Shadow!?" He shouted in confusion as I approached him.

I knew there was a reason why I was to come back here.

I quickly grabbed Logan by his neck and pinned him into the wall behind him.

Logan grabbed my hand as hard as he could.

"Shadow…stop!" He tried to say.

I got in his face.

"Why should I stop for someone like you?" I asked.

Logan began to turn red.

"I know your mad and Ahhh, I know you believe I had sex with Amy but…its not what it seems." He stated.

I thought about it for a second and released his neck.

Logan immediately hit the floor and tried to catch his breath.

I quickly picked him up and tossed him into the wall.

He was still a little red.

"You have one chance to convince me. Now start." I ordered him.

Logan hesitated and I pulled out the blade I still held in my back.

Logan panicked as I rested it on his neck.

"Ok! Ok!" He shouted in fear.

I pulled back on my strength but still held it on his neck.

"Amy told me everything you and her did and I promise I would make this right Shadow but…!" I pushed on the blade and Logan pinned himself on the wall.

"Stop stalling and out with!" I screamed.

"We only kissed!" He shouted back in a hurry.

I put my blade down and stared him straight in the face.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"You don't have to, but I know you believe Amy and she told you the same as me. We only kissed. Nothing else happened Shadow I swear." He stated.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping, why?" Replied Logan.

"We're going to settle this in the morning and you better be there." I said in force.

"Does that mean you believe me?" Asked Logan.

I began to turn around.

"I don't know yet. I'm not ready to believe any of you. We will see tomorrow." I replied.

"Your room is being fixed Shadow." Stated Logan.

"So where do I go?" I asked.

"Ghost is with Dove. You can sleep there, but if you feel better with Nexus go right ahead." Replied Logan.

I didn't respond. I left him alone to himself and made my way to Dove's room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 34 - Battle Of The Blood Part 1 [ Shadow ]**

**Shadow's POV**

I approached Dove's door and readied myself to knock.

Just as my hand was going to make contact with the door Ghost opened it and jumped as his eyes came in contact with me.

"Shadow!" He shouted as quietly as he could.

I stared at him.

Ghost looked at me and quickly walked out into the hall while shutting the door behind him.

He quickly looked me over.

"What happened?!" He asked while trying to remain quiet.

I just stared at him.

"Don't be like that." Said Ghost.

I kept my eyes on him as he slowly approached me.

"Where did you go after the fight?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked back.

"Shadow come on. We were both wrong and we acted stupid. Listen I'm sorry for what I did." Stated Ghost.

I didn't respond.

"So?" Said Ghost.

"So what?" I asked.

"Aren't you sorry?" He replied.

I slowly began to approach him and Ghost made his way backwards.

"What happened to you? You were ready to kill me a few hours ago and now your sorry for what happened." I stated.

"Yeah." Stated Ghost.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Replied Ghost.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Why what!?" Shouted Ghost.

I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into me.

"Why?" I asked with force.

Ghost slowly looked at me and took a deep breath.

"It wasn't right what we did Shadow. We care about each other and I believe we shouldn't let that one fight effect the relationship we have as family. I don't know, but I believe we were just acting dumb." Replied Ghost.

I released him and replied.

"I had my heart broken and you held me back."

"You were going to kill Logan." Stated Ghost.

"You stopped me." I stated.

"And you said I never knew love!" Shouted Ghost.

"Then tell me Ghost! Who has ever been with you! Been deep in your heart and held you close enough to know what love is!" I ordered.

Ghost looked at me in sadness.

"I admit Shadow. I never knew love when you said that before, but I know what it is now." Replied Ghost.

"How!?" I asked in anger.

Ghost quickly looked at the door to Dove's room and I followed his eyes.

I slowly pulled off him and walked to the door. Slowly I opened it to find Dove laying down next to Ghost's shirt. She was naked for what I could see and she was alone under the covers, but I could tell someone was sleeping beside her. I slowly closed the door and looked at Ghost.

"You and her!?" I questioned in anger.

Ghost immediately got in my face.

"Yeah! What's your problem!?" He asked me in force.

"My problem is why didn't you tell me about this!?" I replied.

"It happened after you left a few hours ago!? Hell I didn't even know she liked me!" He replied.

"So what happened!?" I asked.

"I found out and we both realized what we had in each other Shadow. We talked and we both began to feel it." Stated Ghost.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The spark." Replied Ghost.

My eyes widened and I began to walk away.

Ghost quickly grabbed me by my arm.

"What's wrong!?" He asked.

"Get the fuck away from me right now!" I screamed at him.

Ghost immediately released my arm and I began to walk away in serious rage.

I walked away towards Nexus's room and opened it to find him in bed.

I walked by his sleeping body and into the bathroom.

I instantly took off my cloths and jumped in the shower.

The warm water felt good as the sand and what was left of my blood rolled off my body.

I quickly turned off the water and tossed on a towel.

I check myself in the mirror and as soon as I was ready I tossed open the door to find Nexus in my face.

I ran into him and Nexus fell.

I panicked and quickly caught him as his side was about to come in contact with the ground.

I fell under Nexus's side and he landed on me.

As I fell with him I realized I ran my arm against Nexus's wheelchair. My arm began to bleed again but I held in my pain as I balanced Nexus back on his feet.

As soon as he was up I grabbed my arm in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

Nexus got back in his chair and looked at me.

"I didn't hear you come in and I got up to check and then…!" I cut him off.

"It's ok Nexus. I should have woke you up." I stated.

Nexus began to cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Shadow." He stated in tears as he looked at my arm.

I quickly took his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok. I only care right now if your ok." I stated.

Nexus smiled and wiped his face.

"I'm fine thanks to you. My side hurts like hell after what Ghost did." He stated.

"What happened?" I asked as I used my towel to wipe my arm.

"After the fight you two had he pushed me to the floor and I broke my hip again." He replied.

"What!?" I asked in shock.

"He even chocked Dove against the wall." Stated Nexus.

"Why!?" I asked.

"He was mad I guess." Replied Nexus.

In my head it made no sense. He hurt her and now he's in love with her.

"I'm ok though. I know Ghost was just mad. Hell even you ran off after that." Stated Nexus.

"Did you see what was going on in the city?" I asked as I approached the bed.

"No. I have one of my men managing that. Why?" Asked Nexus as he rolled towards the bed across from me.

"It's a war zone out there. The anti-rebellion are giving your men a hard time." I replied.

"They will get it done." Stated Nexus.

"I hope so." I replied as I went for my towel.

I stopped as I took the end of it.

"Do you have anything for ahhhh?" I asked him.

Nexus chuckled and pointed at his dresser.

"Just wear one of my BDU's. We're the same size so it should fit well." He stated.

I slowly got up and opened the dresser.

I pulled out a black BDU and undid my towel as Nexus looked away.

As soon as it was on I said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Replied Nexus as he looked back at me.

I nodded and walked towards the bed and slowly got under the covers.

Nexus carefully got in his and did the same.

As I was thinking Nexus interrupted my thoughts.

"What happened?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked back.

"With you and Ghost." He replied.

I took a deep breath and exhaled the same.

"Long story." I replied.

"Then shorten it for me." He replied.

I smiled as we looked at each other.

"Fine." I said as I readied my voice.

I had sex with Amy this morning and I hid once Logan needed to come in and when he did he kissed Amy and they might have had sex as well. I was forced to leave and when I came back to my quarters me and Ghost had an argument about love and we ended up nearly killing each other. I drew blood through my anger and Ghost was done. We fought some more until I stopped. I didn't want to kill him so I left and Amy chased me and I yelled at her for having sex with Logan which I don't know for sure I just assumed and she told me to never see her again so when she ran away I nearly killed a man for hearing the whole thing and I ended up passing out in the desert during a war and a long rain storm. After I came through hours later I came back here to find Ghost sleeping with Dove in her room and I yelled at him for no good reason and came here." I stopped and took a huge gasp of air.

Nexus was dumbfounded. He looked at me in shock and confusion as I chuckled from his facial reaction.

"Now you know." I stated as I turned over to go back to sleep.

I quickly passed out leaving Nexus in a state of confusion and shock.


	35. Chapter 35

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 35 - Battle Of The Blood Part 2 [ Ghost ]**

**Ghost's POV**

"Get the fuck away from me right now!" Screamed Shadow as I held his arm.

I panicked and immediately released my grip.

Shadow gave me one last glare and then proceeded down the hall towards Nexus's room.

I grew mad and confused very quickly.

Well it was more anger then confusion.

I turned back around and walked back to Dove who was now wide awake from that argument.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dove.

I looked at her slowly and replied.

"I don't know."

I slowly approached the bed and got back in next to her.

Dove wrapped her arms around my body and held me tight.

"Is he still mad at you?" She asked.

"I think so. I just don't understand what happened. We were like brothers and after that fight its like we lost everything. I told him I was sorry and what I did was wrong but I don't think he understands." I replied.

Dove slowly put her hand on my cheek and moved back my head so I was looking into her purple eyes.

"I'm sure Shadow is sorry for what he did, but whatever happened to him must have really upset him." Stated Dove.

"I'm sure he's sorry Dove, but after what happened with Amy and him he's been really angry." I stated.

Dove widened her eyes.

"What happened with Amy?" She asked.

I forget Dove didn't know about what happened between them.

I took a breath then replied.

"After the surgery; Shadow went to see her and the two of them fell in love with each other. Just like us. They felt that spark deep within and they ended up having sex in her office together." I stopped as Dove was shocked.

"They had sex?!" She asked in shock.

I nodded and continued.

"Turns out before they could finish Logan came in forcing Shadow to hide under her desk…!" Dove cut me off.

"I was there! That was when Logan was looking for the mole with me and Nexus! We went to search Amy's room when Logan told us to leave!"

I nodded again and continued.

"After you left Logan kissed Amy right in front of Shadow and Amy told him to leave."

"What!?" Shouted Dove.

"Shadow thinks they might have done more then just kissed and he was ready to kill Logan before the fight we had together. I held him back and it turn out to be a huge fight between us. We were going to kill each other." I stated.

"I heard you in the hall say something to him. You said that Shadow said that you never knew what love was." Stated Dove.

I nodded in approval.

"Is that true?" Asked Dove.

I slowly took her hand and flipped my body over so that we were facing each other.

Slowly I moved in on her lips and kissed her gently.

"No. I love you Dove, no one else. Shadow told the truth back before the fight. I never loved anyone, but when we kissed up on the roof I knew we had something and when we finally realized what we had together I believe we both knew what awaited us in the future." I stated.

"What awaits us?" Asked Dove as she pulled back from my lips.

We looked into each others eyes and I replied while taking her hand tightly.

"After this war we will go somewhere together. Somewhere where we can start a family. Somewhere where we can live in peace and harmony. Somewhere where we can love each other forever and always. Somewhere where I can protect you and maybe if we're lucky a few kids." I stated.

Dove began to cry in happiness as I let a few tears out myself.

We held hands and stared into each others eyes with love.

"I know what love is Dove and as long as I have you in my life I will never forget what it means." I stated.

Dove smiled and hugged me gently.

I held her in my arms under the warm covers and slowly we both fell asleep.

I will never let her go.


	36. Chapter 36

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 36 - Battle Of The Blood Part 3 [ Amy ]**

**Amy's POV**

I gently opened up my eyes to find nothing but a dark room around me.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom.

I gently washed my face with warm water and looked up into the mirror.

In my mind I was hoping that Shadow was ok. I don't want to lose him but after what I said to him I think he might not care about me anymore. Its so crazy what love is about. You find the man of your dreams and you think it will last forever until you come across a certain ground where the two of you disagree and it so happens my ground was love itself. Shadow thinks I love Logan and I will admit I almost did before but when I met Shadow I knew Logan couldn't compare. I miss Shadow and I just hope he's ok wherever he is.

I slowly walked back into my room and tossed on my nightgown. Once I was ready I opened my door and proceed down the hall. As I walked down the hall I found a trail of sand and I think some blood along the floor.

I was shocked and slowly I followed it. I didn't know what it was or where it came from, but I knew it had to have been someone in the base. I followed it to Logan's office to find the door bashed open and Logan sitting behind his desk in deep thought.

"Logan!" I shouted as I ran through the door towards him.

Logan broke thought and was surprised to see me.

"Amy! What are you doing here!? You should be asleep!" Stated Logan.

I stopped in front of him and I got a look at his neck. It was red.

"Are you ok?!" I asked.

Logan smiled slightly and replied.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. There's a mess out in the hall leading here and I thought you might be hurt." I replied.

"I'm ok. It was just a little conversation I had with Shadow." Stated Logan.

My eyes widened.

"Shadow!?" I shouted in confusion.

Logan nodded then stood up.

"He came back and confronted me about what had happened in your office earlier." Replied Logan.

"What did you tell him!?" I asked.

"I said the same thing you did. I told him we didn't do it and that we only kissed." Replied Logan.

"What he say?!" I asked.

"He's not sure if he believes us so he said in the morning he wants to talk to us about this whole thing. He wants to clean it up so I agreed." Replied Logan.

"Where is he!?" I asked.

"He went to get some sleep and I can imagine he wants to clean up. He didn't look to well when he came." Stated Logan.

"What was wrong with him!?" I asked again.

"He looked like he crawled out of the sewers and his arm was cut badly along with his left hand that looked broken." Replied Logan.

"So where is he?!" I asked.

"I sent him to Dove's or Nexus's. He is in one of those rooms." Stated Logan.

I quickly turned back around and ran to the door. Before I could leave I looked at Logan.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Go find Shadow." Replied Logan.

I smiled and ran off to Dove's room.

I gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

In about a minute someone opened the door.

"Oh it's you Amy." Stated Dove.

"Hey Dove, I was wondering if Shadow was in there?" I stated.

Dove nodded her head in disapproval.

"Sorry Amy. Shadow isn't here. He must be with Nexus in his room. I have Ghost though if you want to say hi." Replied Dove as she let me she him.

Ghost was on the side of the bed and he slowly got up to approach the two of us.

"Hi Amy." He said in a sleepily tone.

"Hi Ghost. Are you ok from…!" He cut me off with a nod of his head.

"I'm fine. It was stupid about that whole fight. I'm sure Shadow would like to see you." He replied.

"I'm going to Nexus's room next. Do you want to come?" I asked him.

He looked at me then at Dove who stared into his eyes with a small smile then replied.

"I don't think I should yet. I want to give him some time before I talk to him. He wasn't happy anyway."

My eyes widened.

"He came here?" I asked.

Ghost nodded.

"We had another fight and he ran off to Nexus's I think." Replied Ghost.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

Ghost looked at me and walked back into the room.

"Ghost" I said softly as he got back in bed.

"Sorry Amy. Ghost doesn't feel up to talking about it right now. A lot has happened today. How about tomorrow we get together and talk?" Offered Dove.

I nodded and Dove shut the door leaving me to go find Nexus and Shadow.

I approached his door and knocked. I waited and Nexus came up in his chair.

"Hey Amy." He said.

"Hey Nexus."

"Do you know where Shadow is?" I asked him.

"He was asleep for a few minutes but couldn't so he went up to the roof." He replied.

I nodded and began to jog my way up the stairs to the roof.

I slowly opened the door knowing this was last place where he would be. As soon as I opened it I found Shadow laying on his back.

I slowly approached him and as I walked I found the cuts Logan told me about. He was clean but it looked painful at the least.

He was breathing calmly and staring at the stars.

"Shadow…?" I said carefully.

Shadow looked at me in confusion then replied.

"I thought the meaning of me getting out of your life was so that I wasn't able to see you."

"I didn't…!" He cut me off

"You said not to come see you and that is what I am doing and I'm honestly confused on why you now came to see me." He stated as he looked back at the stars.

"Shadow I…!" He cut me off again.

"Your only here because you feel guilty about what you said to me. You still have feelings for me as I still for you. You want to make things better and honestly I don't know if they can be."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Today has been too much to handle. I almost died, I had sex, I got in a fight with my best friend, and now I was told to get out of my only love's life. I don't think you understand Amy how I feel at the moment." Stated Shadow.

I slowly approach him.

"Shadow I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. I was just mad because of what you said." I stated.

Shadow looked at me again then slowly sat up onto the edge of the roof.

"Do you know why I said that?" He asked.

I didn't respond.

"I said all that because I was overprotective." He stated.

I slowly approached the edge next to him.

"I thought we had something special together. The moment we kissed I felt my life. I felt something we could have had and then my anger took over and when Logan kissed you I felt like he was my enemy. He's perfect for a women like you Amy. He loves you and cares about you. He has money, power, and hell even the looks. I'm just some asshole who tried to kill you then when I had my shot I blew it away because I was angry. It's just that my past has made me that way. I had to do so much in order to meet you. I had to do things I never thought I would have to go through again in order to save Ghost. I had to do so much just to be sitting here tonight. I know you hate me and I know you had all the right to say what you said and honestly I'm sorry for how I acted but I honestly don't think we can recover." Stated Shadow as he looked at me.

"Why?" I asked.

Shadow slowly got up and looked me in my eyes.

"Because I lost the spark I had once for you. I don't know what it is like to love after all that and I think it's over between us." He replied while beginning to walk away.

I began to cry.

"What are you saying?!" I shouted at him.

Shadow stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm saying it's over Amy. There's no point in loving someone who has nothing to offer." He replied.

"But I have…!" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry Amy, but it isn't you I'm talking about. It's me. I'm not the man that deserves someone like you. You should go ask Logan. I'm not the one for you in this world." He stopped and opened the door.

"Shadow I love you!" I shouted at him as he began to walk down the first step.

Shadow looked back and replied.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but I know deep down I'm not the one meant for you."

Shadow then turned back around and shut the door behind him leaving me on the roof to myself in complete Shock and sadness.


	37. Chapter 37

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 37 - Battle Of The Blood Part 4 [Logan]**

**Logan's POV**

Amy left my office to go find Shadow and I don't think that's the best thing for any of them at the moment. Shadow needs time and even he said he wanted to wait till the morning. I don't know if Amy can convince him but I wish her the best of luck. I just hope she gets to bed soon.

I slowly retook my seat and felt my neck. It hurt from the chocking Shadow gave me but I guess I deserved it. He's lucky I'm not mad. Otherwise this would go south and he would get what he deserved. Even though I won't do anything now I'm positive he will feel the hurt soon enough.

I slowly looked around my office and quickly pulled out my desk. Inside were a few sensitive documents. I quickly took them and placed them under my arm. Then I grabbed my gun and placed it in my back pocket. Slowly I got up and proceeded out of my office towards my quarters. I found no one in the hall till I turned to head to the officers section of the base.

We passed by each other with a glare and the black and red hedgehog quickly continued his way back into the barracks. As soon as we were a good five feet apart I turned and looked at him as he went back into Nexus's quarters.

I then turned and continued to my office while wondering why he was in this hall.

As I approached my quarters I noticed my door was a crack open.

I slowly approached it and opened the door to find something on my bed

I approached my bed to find a note along with a small object.

I picked them both up and read the note that was in my right hand.

It read. " I've made my decision Logan and I have decided to end my contract with the rebellion. The past few days I have worked for you I have lost more then I have gained. I lost two brothers and the love of my life. The rebellion has nothing to offer and I believe it's best I move on with my life. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving the city to head back to the world. If I die then so be it. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I've brought more pain then anything since I started here. Thank you for everything but this is how it must be. Goodbye Logan. Best of luck. Shadow The Hedgehog.

I lowered the note and raised my right hand and flipped over the second item. My eyes laid on Shadow's patch. The skull and crossbones where covered in dirt and ash from the mission with Adam but the unit number still held it's ground. The number one almost made me mad.

I lowered both the items and they fell onto my bed.

I wasn't expecting this from him. What did Amy say?

I slowly fell onto my bed and rested my head on the pillow.

I had to think of something and fast otherwise I was going to lose him.

In my head I knew I couldn't do anything tonight because of all that was happening. I think I should wait till the morning.

As I rested my head I lifted up my arm to find my watch. It was 1:00am.


	38. Chapter 38

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 38 - Battle Of The Blood part 5 [ The Blood War]**

**Shadow's POV**

I quickly fell back onto Nexus's bed as he rested across from me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Did Amy find you?" He asked.

I nodded.

Nexus slowly raised his head up.

"What happened?" He asked.

I slowly looked over into his eyes.

"I told her it was over." I stated.

Nexus looked at me in shock and suddenly a huge explosion hit the building sending the two of us onto the floor.

**Dark's POV**

"You ready!?" Shouted Keller who sat next to me in the plane.

I looked at my gun and then back up at him.

"Lets fucking do this!" I shouted back at him.

Keller smiled exposing his teeth as Walker signaled the pilot.

The hatched closed behind us and I felt the plane take off down the runway until we made it into the air.

The drop would be in about five minutes so I prepared my gear.

I looked at my G36C and loaded the clip then went to my M9 and cleared the camber. When I was done I put my guns aside and looked at Walker who had the silver case open. He tossed me a needle and handed the other one to Keller. We quickly inserted it into our necks and held our pain as the venom did it's job. When we were done we tossed the needles back at Walker who put them back in his pouch.

"Get ready!" We heard the crew chief shout.

We all stood up as the hatch opened. The wind came in and pushed against our gear as we waited for the drop.

"As soon as we land you follow me! Got it!?" Shouted Keller as he put on his helmet.

I nodded as the pilot looked back at us.

"Go!" He shouted.

Keller ran as fast as he could and jumped out of the back of the plane with me and Walker at his rear.

The armor felt like a two ton weight as we fell down but it protected me from frostbite.

"Now!" I heard Keller shout over the comm.

We all pulled on our chute and we were immediately tossed upward as the chute deployed.

In no time we were sailing down comfortably.

Keller hit first then Walker then me.

As soon as we landed I took off my chute and ran to Keller's side who was already at the nearby building.

As we waited for Walker all I saw was a war zone. The commander wasn't lying when he said it was hot over here.

"Damn." I said.

"It's none of our business Kevin. We will use it as cover to reach the capital." Stated Keller.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"A block." Replied Walker who finally made it to us.

"What took you so long?" Asked Keller.

"The chute was stuck." He replied.

Keller quickly looked back at me and nodded his head.

"Lets go." He said as he slowly turned the corner.

We followed and proceeded down the street. The nearby rebels were too busy fighting they didn't even notice us walk by them.

The city was a huge flame. Everything was trashed and burning. This was one hell of a war. I thought to myself.

"Down!" Shouted Keller as he dragged us into the nearby alley.

We pinned against the wall as a tank rolled by us with a full squad of men.

They didn't see us because of how dark it was along with the black armor.

As soon as it was gone Keller took us out and we approached the gate of the capital.

"Walker I need C4 on that gate!" He ordered.

Walker nodded and readied a charge.

As we waited Keller looked at me.

"Get the navy ready Kevin! I want those mortars now!" Ordered Keller.

I nodded and went for my ear piece.

"This is Echo 0-1. HQ come in." I ordered.

"Echo 0-1 this is command." Replied HQ.

"Command I need mortars on coordinates Seven Charlie Foxtrot Two Niner. Over?" I stated.

"Roger Echo 0-1 ten rounds incoming." Replied HQ.

I took my hand off my helmet and looked at Keller.

He nodded as Walker ran to us.

We waited for the mortars as Walker gripped the detonator.

The mortars came into view and as soon as they came in contact Walker blew the charge.

"BOOM!"

The gate fell as part of the capital fell down.

The mortars hit perfectly and we approached the main door.

Keller stopped us and looked at Walker.

"Go." He ordered.

Walker nodded and approached the door.

He kicked it open and we cleared the room.

No one was around and Keller quickly took point with his M3 shotgun.

I was covering the rear as Walker remained in the center. Checking the rooms as we proceeded to our target.

We came up on the living quarters where it looked like most of the mortars hit.

Keller made a right and as soon as he turned the corner a man came flying out of one of the rooms.

"BANG!"

Keller dropped him and we kept our pace along the hall.

As I watched the rear I saw two armed men turn the corner at us.

"Behind!" I shouted as I raised my gun.

Walker turned with me and we fired.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The men dropped dead and we quickly approached the target's door.

Keller and Walker lined up as I watched the flank.

"SMASH!"

Keller kicked down the door and they entered as I watched the hall.

"Clear!" Shouted Walker.

"What!" I shouted back.

"She's not here!" Shouted Walker.

Keller ran at us and quickly gave orders.

"Walker you get the mess hall and I will continue here. Kevin I want you to check the roof. Go!" He shouted.

We nodded and made our way into our area.

The halls towards the stairs were dead. Bodies laid from the mortars and blood poured onto the floor.

I read the names of the rooms as I walked by.

All officers. For some reason though the one that read Logan felt different but I didn't care. I had to find her.

I approached the stairs and made my way up.

I quickly opened the door to find her alone with her back towards me.

I aimed my gun in anger as I noticed she was crying.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly.

I approached her and replied.

"Hands up! Now!"

The girl panicked and turned to find my gun in her face.

"Who are you?!" She asked now scared for her life.

"I said hands up!" I shouted at her.

I approached her and as soon as I was close enough I grabbed her by the arm.

"AGHHH!" She screamed as I bent her hand towards me.

"Get off her!" I heard someone scream from behind me.

I was powerfully tackled off her and sent to the floor.

My gun slid as I now had some black hedgehog on my back.

He held me down and I raised my shoulder hitting him in the mouth.

He began to bleed but still held me down.

"Run Amy!" He ordered her.

The girl panicked and ran towards the stairs.

I grew mad. I wasn't letting her go.

I raised my arm three more times until he finally lost his grip.

I sent him to the floor and as soon as he was down I punched him in the face.

He bounced a little and I quickly looked at his gray streaks.

His eyes were gold and he was pissed.

The hedgehog rested as I grabbed my gun.

The girl made it down the stairs and she was on the move.

I began to run leaving the hedgehog on his back and I quickly went for my ear piece.

"Keller! Walker! The target is running!" I shouted.

"Where!?" Asked Keller.

I found her and she ran and made a left towards the mess hall.

"She going to the mess hall!" I shouted.

"Walker get her!" Ordered Keller.

"She's mine!" He shouted back.

The girl ran through the door and proceeded down the tables with me right behind her.

I was about to get her when Walker tackled her off her feet and onto the table.

Her side drilled it and he flipped her on her back.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Ordered Walker who was going for cuffs.

The girl broke his grip and began to hit Walker on his helmet.

Walker wasn't stunned and he immediately head butted her.

She fell back and hit her head. Her nose was bleeding.

As we went to cuff her I heard someone behind me.

I turned to find that hedgehog in my face again.

I grabbed his arm and sent him clean over my shoulder and into the table.

As I went to let go I felt his strength.

He dragged me into him and he quickly bent my wrist and kicked me in my chest.

I was sent into a set of chairs as Walker tried to restrain her.

The hedgehog got up and went to Walker.

Walker looked at him as the hedgehog took his sidearm.

Walker panicked and released the girl. The hedgehog had Walker's gun and he began to shoot Walker in the side.

The rounds stopped because of the armor and Walker immediately kicked him in the knee sending the hedgehog on the ground. Walker then took the gun and raised his boot kicking the hedgehog in his chin.

The hedgehog was sent down onto the ground and I quickly got up to find the girl making a break for the entrance.

Walker looked at the hedgehog and put his gun away and followed behind me as we chased the girl.

"Keller! The target is running for the entrance!" I shouted as she approached the door.

She was about to get away when Keller came out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as Keller grabbed her by the neck.

Keller held her as a shield and quickly began to chock her.

She was going to faint when again we were interrupted.

The hedgehog charged us and tackled Walker off his feet. As soon as Walker was down I went to raise my gun at him. The hedgehog quickly shoved my barrel aside and a few rounds where sent off to the wall. He quickly smacked it out of my hand and took me by the neck. He slammed me in the wall and punched me in my chest. Even with the armor it hurt like hell. After he was done hurting me he smacked me in my head and that sent me into the ground. He then ran at Keller who held his gun at Amy's head.

This hedgehog was so fast it was unnatural. He grabbed the barrel and pushed it towards Keller who pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The round hit Keller's helmet which cracked the glass into pieces.

The hedgehog then bent his hand back releasing the gun. He immediately unloaded the clip and dropped it. Keller was stunned from the round and the hedgehog punched him straight through the glass.

Keller's face broke and he was sent to the floor as the hedgehog took the target in his arms.

She was bleeding a little from the nose and her ears ran like hell from Keller's misfire.

The hedgehog immediately ran towards the gate and I quickly got up with Walker.

We got to Keller and he still was able to get back on his feet.

When we were ready Keller lead after the black and gray hedgehog with golden eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 39 - Battle Of The Blood Part 6 [The Blood War]**

**Shadow's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find the ceiling on top of me. I slowly pushed off a huge chunk of concrete off my back. I felt crush but I had to do something. As I slowly began to crawl forward I found pieces of Nexus's wheelchair scattered around with the ruble.

"Nexus!" I shouted for him.

I got no response.

I slowly got on my feet and began to pull up some of the ruble around me.

I found no one.

"Nexus!" I shouted again.

I got no response and I went to continue my work of trying to find him.

As I lifted up more ruble I heard a faint cry for help.

"Shad…ow!"

I widened my eyes at the voice and immediately ran to where it came from.

"Nexus!" I shouted again.

I needed to hear him again to be able to know for sure where it was coming from.

"Shadow!" I heard him try to shout.

I found out where it lead to and I quickly went through the ruble.

I pulled up a big chunk to find Nexus's head poking out from under.

I looked in shock as he managed to lift his head up at me.

He was bleeding badly and his mouth was pouring.

I looked at him realizing he was going to die.

Nexus was being crushed by the main pile of concrete. I quickly ran up to it and tried my hardest to raise it off him.

As soon as I pushed on it Nexus coughed up a pile of his own guts onto the floor.

I didn't stop. I just kept pushing.

Nexus coughed and coughed and as I was about to try harder he cried for me to stop.

"Stop! Please!"

I let go of the ruble and let it continue its job of crushing him.

Nexus was going to die.

I looked down at his body and looked at the concrete itself.

Some of the pipes and wires were around him and a huge support beam was going through his stomach.

I had to do something.

Nexus looked up at me and said.

"Go."

I widened my eyes at his words.

"I can't leave you like this!" I shouted at him as I went for the ruble again.

Nexus panicked and grabbed my hand.

I looked down into his eyes.

"Don't please!" He begged.

"But I…!" Nexus nodded his head to get me to stop.

"I'm done Shadow. Please just go." He pleaded.

"But…!" Nexus gripped my hand tightly and I went quiet.

"Please Shadow…go and…AGHHHHHH!" Screamed Nexus as the pipe went into him further.

I panicked and stopped the ruble with my free hand. I wasn't going to be able to hold it.

Nexus dripped more blood and slowly looked back at me while laying his head back down on the ground.

"Go and…and…ahhhh…!" Nexus stopped breathing and his eyes went still. His hand gently slipped from mine and hit the ground beside him.

I was shocked.

"Nexus?" I said hoping he would answer me.

He didn't move.

"Nexus!" I shouted at him.

Nexus remained still as more blood came out from his mouth. I slowly let a tear roll down my cheek and slowly I released the ruble.

The pipe went clean through his stomach and crushed him till he was nothing but half a hedgehog.

I stood speechless in pain and sadness as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"BANG!"

I heard a small gunshot go off nearby and I broke from thought.

I quickly ran to the door and suddenly stopped to look at Nexus one last time.

He was still and nothing but blood on his white fur. A last tear went down my cheek and I felt all my anger come back up.

I immediately left the room and ran to where I heard the shot go off.

I approached the entrance to find no one there.

I was too late.

As I looked around I heard an intercom go off from inside the armory.

I quickly ran inside and found an earpiece on the table. I quickly picked it up and listened to the distress call.

"HQ this Charlie 2-9 Over!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Archer this is Shadow! Come in!" I replied.

"Jesus Christ, thank god! Shadow we saw the explosion from the city! Are you ok?!" Asked Archer.

"I'm fine, but Nexus didn't make it!" I replied.

"Fuck!" I heard Archer shout in anger.

I waited as he regained control.

"What about the others?!" He asked.

"I don't know where everyone is! I heard a shot go off from the entrance here and when I arrived whoever shot was gone!" I stated.

"We're not too far from you Shadow! We heard the shot as well and we're coming to get you!" Replied Archer.

"No!" I replied.

"What do you mean no!?" Asked Archer in anger.

I quickly walked back to the door to find a piece of pink fur on the ground.

I panicked and went for the earpiece.

"Shadow!" Shouted Archer.

I cut him off.

"Amy's gone Archer!" I shouted.

"What!?" Shouted Archer.

I listened as Jason joined our line.

"Archer look!" Shouted Jason.

"What!" Shouted Archer.

I waited as they looked at whatever was going on.

"Fuck Shadow we have visual on Ghost!" Stated Archer.

"What!? Where!?" I asked now in more of a rush.

"Hold up he has someone with him! Jason who's that!?" Asked Archer.

"I think it's Amy!" Replied Jason.

"Fuck Archer where!?" I shouted in rage.

"There running towards the butcher shop!" Replied Archer.

I immediately ran back into the armory.

"Archer I want you and Jason to follow them! Let me know where he is going and I will cut him off!" I shouted as I picked up my MP9 and my sidearm from the weapons locker.

"You got it! Jason quickly get to the next roof!" Ordered Archer.

I heard both of them breathing heavily as they ran.

I looked around the armory and picked up a pair of body armor along with a bandana. I quickly tightened them on and went to leave.

"Shadow!" I heard Archer shout.

I stopped.

"What's wrong!?" I asked.

"We got G.U.N!" He replied.

"What!?" I asked in shock.

"We have visual on three men chasing Ghost and Amy! There getting close but Ghost is keeping his distance!" Replied Archer.

"How do you know there G.U.N!?" I asked.

"They got a chopper inbound!" Replied Archer.

"Don't let Ghost out of your sight!" I ordered as I went back into the armory.

"You got it!" Replied Archer.

I quickly smashed open a locked container and opened it to find a stinger missile inside.

I picked it up and wrapped it along my back then ran out of the building towards the butcher shop.

**Ghost's POV**

I held Amy in my arms as these armored wonders chased me down like a dog.

I had no where else to run but forward.

No matter where I ran they kept on my ass.

These guys are fast and I know something is up because no one should be able to run that fast in all that gear they have on.

"Ghost what's happening!?" Asked Amy in fear.

I looked at her in fear myself as I heard rounds incoming.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The men behind me were shooting at me hoping to catch me in my leg.

I immediately made a left at the butcher shop and ran towards the city limits.

The men kept up as I was running on pure adrenaline.

As I ran for both our lives I was wondering where the fuck my support was.

Someone should be seeing this.

The men got closer as I slowed down.

"Come on Ghost!" Shouted Amy.

"It's hard to run with you!" I replied.

"BANG!"

The man shot and the round hit my side.

Blood came slicing out as Amy panicked.

"Ghost!" She screamed.

The round skinned me and I kept running.

I turned into an alley to find a dead end. Behind this stone wall was the outskirts I had to get to.

The men turned the corner and aimed at us as I stopped to look at my death.

"There's no where left to go! Drop her now and we'll make this painless!" Ordered the man with the broken helmet.

I nodded in disapproval and they grew intolerant.

"You have three seconds to comply or we will fire on you!" The man shouted again.

I didn't respond.

"One!" He shouted as they got closer.

My back hit the wall.

"Two!" He screamed.

I waited as the rounds were about to end this.

"Three…!" The men were interrupted by a sniper round that drilled the man in the center.

He fell back as his chest began to bleed.

"Get down Sniper!" Shouted the man as he ducked behind a trashcan.

I quickly looked up to find Jason with his sniper.

"Get to cover Ghost!" He shouted from up on the rooftop.

I panicked with Amy still in my arms and I hid behind a dumpster while hugging Amy tightly.

Jason kept shooting at them so they wouldn't move and suddenly the wall behind me blew.

"BOOM!"

I looked to find Archer with a C4 detonator in his hand.

"Run!" He ordered as he readied his gun.

I picked up Amy and ran by him and out into the outskirts.

**Archer's POV**

Ghost ran as fast as he could with Amy and I quickly began to shoot at the men who were trying to get back together.

The man in back ran up and began to drag his shot friend behind cover.

There leader by the looks of it quickly popped up at me with a shotgun.

"BANG!"

I was immediately hit in my arm and I began to bleed as Jason looked at me in fear.

I was fine and Jason went back to shooting them.

As soon as Jason was about to pull off a shot the man who dragged his friend pulled up his G36C and aimed at Jason.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Jason dodged the rounds and I went for my earpiece.

"Shadow!" I shouted.

"What's wrong!?" He replied.

"We have the men trapped in an alley near the city limits! We need help! How far are you!?" I asked.

"I'm passing the butcher Shop now!" He replied.

"Get here fast I don't know how long we can hold them!" I stated.

"Just hold on I hear you!" Replied Shadow.

As we waited for him I continued to shoot.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I looked up to find Jason taking rounds.

The rounds went through his body armor and he slowly began to back up.

"BANG!"

The leader of the men shot his shotgun at him and Jason was sent off the roof.

"Jason!" I screamed as he sailed through the air.

Jason hit the ground hard and his sniper slid away from us.

I shoot a few more times at the men in anger then I ran for Jason.

He was bleeding badly.

"Jason!" I shouted into his face.

Jason coughed a little and I quickly went for my earpiece.

"Shadow where are you!?" I asked in fear for my partners life.

"Almost there!" He shouted back.

"Jason is down! I need help!" I screamed.

"Fuck! I'm turning the corner now!" He replied.

I quickly grabbed Jason by his arm and hung him over my shoulder.

Jason coughed again and I quickly began to jog towards the nearest place of safety.

Just as I was about to get away I heard the men turn at the destroyed wall at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

They shot multiple times hitting me and Jason in our backs.

Blood shot from my mouth and I fell with Jason at my side.

I couldn't move. I slowly looked at Jason to find him barley alive.

"Archer! Jason!" I heard Shadow scream as the men ran towards Ghost who was almost at the limits.

Blood poured out of me and Jason as Shadow ran to us.

**Shadow's POV**

I ran to Archer and Jason who were on the verge of dying.

"Archer! Jason!" I screamed again as they blinked a little.

I went for my earpiece.

"This is ETR 1! I need any support! Is there anyone on this channel!?" I shouted.

As I held Archer's wound I got a response.

"ETR 1 this Zulu 2-7 we read you!"

I panicked and went back to my earpiece.

"Zulu 2-7 I need a medic!" I screamed.

"Roger ETR 1 we heard the gun shots and we're almost to you!" He replied.

"Get here fast! I have Charlie 2-9 down!" I ordered.

As I waited for a response I heard a squad of hummers turn the corner of the street.

They stopped in front of me and the squad quickly got out.

"Go! We have them!" Ordered the Zulu leader.

I nodded and ran after the men.

**Dark's POV**

Walker was hit and he was barley hanging onto me.

Keller ran up front and we were catching up to the two targets.

"Fuck!" Shouted Walker as he held his wound.

"Come on Walker! Hang on!" I shouted.

"HQ where is my chopper!?" Shouted Keller

As we waited for a response the chopper came flying over us while spraying it's minigun at the targets who were running for the last building at the edge of the town.

"Echo 0-1 this is Echo 2-5! I see you boys need a lift!" Shouted the pilot.

"Thank god! What took you so long!?" Shouted Keller.

"Sorry but the rebels have anti-air! I had to go the long way to reach you!" Replied the pilot.

"Whatever! Echo 2-5 stop those targets!" Ordered Keller.

"Roger Echo 0-1! Replied the pilot as he readied his missiles.

The targets ran to the back door of the building and we waited as Echo 2-5 opened fire.

The missiles came flying by us and it made impact with the building.

Fire came out from the building and we waited as the smoke cleared.

The door was down and the targets made it out of the building.

"Echo 2-5! Stop them!" Ordered Keller.

"I'm done playing around! Have some of this!" Shouted the pilot as he turned for his gunner.

The gun spun up and he began to fire at them.

The targets were being bombarded by lead and sand it was hard for them to move.

We watched as the hedgehog finally managed to stop. A round hit his back and he fell with the girl in his arms.

"Echo 2-5 hold your fire!" Ordered Keller.

"Roger Echo 0-1!" Replied the pilot as he turned back to a normal formation.

We approached the two targets and the hedgehog took a round in his back and he was bleeding pretty badly. Blood was coming up from his mouth and his teeth exposed themselves showing nothing but red.

I aimed my gun at him and Keller smacked it down.

"Don't!" He ordered.

"Why!? This fuck has been causing nothing but trouble for us!" I replied in anger.

Keller quickly looked around as we heard something flying at us. We turned and it was too late.

**Shadow's POV**

I stopped when I saw the pilot open fire on Ghost and Amy.

My heart raced as Ghost hit the ground.

I immediately stopped as the men approached him.

One of them was going to kill him but their leader stopped him.

I was pissed and I got on my knee while lifting up the stinger.

The chopper hovered above them and I waited for the lock on.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeepppppppp!"

The lock was set and I pulled the trigger releasing the missile.

**Dark's POV**

"Stinger!" Shouted the pilot as he tired to move.

The missile impacted the side sending the chopper into a explosion full of hot death.

We watched in shock as the chopper came down at us.

"Move!" Screamed Keller as he grabbed the targets off the ground.

We immediately jumped to the side and the chopper barely missed us.

The ground was engulfed with flames and we looked around to find a man running at us.

He dropped the stinger as he charged.

**Shadow's POV**

I dropped the stinger and ran as fast as I could.

I was at least half a mile away and I noticed the men picking back up Ghost and Amy.

I tried to run faster without tripping but they were too far.

The men found a car near the street leading out of the city and they quickly shoved Ghost and Amy in back along with the wounded solider they had with them. The other two got in the front and started the engine.

I made it to the road as they pulled away.

I jumped on the trunk and climbed upward towards the rearview glass.

There leader looked back at me with his broken helmet and he shouted.

"Kill him!"

The man sitting beside him lifted up his G36C and my eyes widened.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds went through the glass hitting me in my chest and I was sent back to the trunk.

My feet skinned the pavement and I began to raise myself towards the side of the car.

I grabbed the window that was down and looked inside to find Amy and Ghost passed out.

I went to climb inside but the solider who was in the seat on my side quickly pushed back his seat and it hit me in my head causing me to stagger.

As I regained my view back on the men I found a handgun pointing at me.

My eyes widened as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The round hit me in my chest again and I lost my grip on the car.

I was sent along the pavement. I did around fifteen flips and rolls till I managed to slide.

Each impact splattered my blood along the road and when I began to slide; my armor ripped off from the force and for the last thirty feet I was sent down the rough road in a wave of fur shredding pain.

I stopped finally and watched as the car drove off.

I slammed my face into the pavement and watched as blood began to form around me.

"ETR 1 this is Zulu 2-7 come in over!" I heard him shout over my earpiece.

I couldn't respond.

"ETR 1 come in over!" I heard him shout again.

I slowly pulled my hand to my ear and tried my best to reply.

"Zulu 2-7...this is ETR…1...Aghhhh…!" I stopped from the pain of the road rash.

"ETR 1 where are you!? Are you ok!?" He asked in fear.

"I'm down…about half a mile outside the city…I need help…ahhhhhh." I stopped and rested my head down in my blood.

"ETR 1! ETR 1 come in over!" He ordered.

I could only breath into the earpiece.

"ETR 1 hold on we're coming to get you!" Stated Zulu 2-7.

I slowly shut my eyes.

**Five minutes later**

I opened my eyes as three hummers came driving up on me.

Zulu squad ran out of there vehicles and immediately approached me.

My armor laid about ten feet in front of me as the Zulu squad leader raised my head.

"Blink if you can hear me!" He ordered.

I slowly blinked both my eyes and he smiled.

"Alright hang on we got you!" He shouted as his medic's took me towards the hummer.

I looked at my body as they held me.

I wasn't shot. The armor saved my life. The impact from falling fucked me up though. I couldn't move as they lifted me into the back of the car.

"Sir we have to do it here! He'll die from blood lost if we try to move him!" Shouted he medic.

"Do it!" Replied the leader.

The medics quickly did all they could for me.

"Hold on we almost got it!" Stated the medic.

The medics stitched up my leg and back along with my side which managed to get ripped open from the impacts.

As soon as he pulled on the last stitch they lifted me up onto my butt.

The leader put his hand on my shoulder as I looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I slowly stood up off the hummer and began to walk towards the driver side door.

I was stopped by the leader.

"What are you doing!?" He asked me.

I looked at him and replied.

"Those men have my friends. I need to go after them."

"You'll be killed!" He shouted.

"Just give me the keys. I don't care if I die." I stated.

The leader looked at his men and they nodded.

The leader then handed me the keys and I hopped in the driver seat and started the engine.

I hit the gas and drove off after the men who fucked with the wrong person.


	40. Chapter 40

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 40 - Battle Of The Blood Part 7 [The Blood War]**

**Dark's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Keller as he continued to drive down the road.

"I don't know." He replied.

I slowly looked back at Walker and the two targets we were forced to take with us.

Walker was bleeding still and the hedgehog was out cold from taking a round in the back and for the pink bitch I wish I could kill her now but I have to wait.

Keller drove and after about ten minutes of being away from the crazy solider who tried to get in the car he finally stopped on the side of the road.

Keller took a deep breath as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"You ok?" I asked.

Keller looked over at me with eyes of sorrow.

"No." He replied.

"We got the target. That's all that matters right?" I asked him.

"We have her and we brought along a hedgehog who must be a super solider or some shit and we lost G.U.N's best helicopter and pilot. We haven't reported in for an hour since the drop and HQ is going to be on all our asses for what went down in that fucked up city. So no, I'm not ok." Stated Keller as he opened the car door.

Keller slowly got out and opened the side Walker was on to help him out.

Keller took his arm while looking at me.

"I'm going to fix Walker up. You take these two and get them into this building." Ordered Keller.

"Got it." I replied as I opened my door.

Keller walked Walker over to the abandoned house we were stalled at and he shut the front door behind him.

I opened the other car door and slowly picked up the pink hedgehog. She was light for how old she looked so I gently moved her friend onto my other arm. I got him out and on his feet. He was out though so he didn't help.

I slowly took both of them to the back of the house and towards the back door. I didn't want to interrupt Keller and Walker.

I walked in and passed Keller.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Walker who was laying on the dirty kitchen table.

Keller was inside his chest with a pair of clamps. He was looking for the fragments that penetrated Walker's skin.

I continued up the stairs and slowly I used my foot to kick open the bedroom door.

Inside there wasn't anything but an old heating unit.

I dropped the black hedgehog so that he was leaning on it. Then I slowly took the girl towards the wall and I lowered her down.

As soon as they were off me I stretched and took a relaxing breath of air.

It didn't feel right so I took off my helmet and rested it on my side as I approached the black hedgehog.

After we got away from that crazy car hopper I managed to hand cuff the two of them.

I slowly pushed him aside so I could see his back.

He was bleeding still and I gently reached for my medical kit.

He was out as far as I could tell.

I slowly took out my clamps and pushed them into his wound.

As I made contact with the round the hedgehog began to move.

I had no painkillers so he had to deal with it. He doesn't deserve it anyway.

The round came out slowly covered in his blood and once it popped out all the way I quickly took my needle and medical string.

I slowly stitched him up so he wouldn't die. As I finished my stitch I noticed he took a skinner to the side. I slowly patched that up as well then as I went to pull away he slowly opened his eyes.

I put back my medical supplies as he got a look around.

I slowly looked back at him and he stared at me with anger.

His golden eyes were looking deep into me as if he was shocked to see me.

**Ghost's POV**

I stared into this hedgehog's eyes as he looked into me with caution.

He looked so familiar. As if I met him before. I just couldn't place it.

He was putting back his medkit and I tried to see my back. He quickly looked back at me.

"I stitched you up don't worry too much." He stated.

Even his voice was familiar.

"What do you want?" I asked him in anger.

He wouldn't respond.

I slowly looked at Amy and she was out cold from all that action still.

The hedgehog quickly put his hand on my face and I shook him off me in rage.

"I can't believe your alive." He stated.

:I'm tough to kill." I replied in some anger.

The hedgehog lowered his head and then said.

"I know someone else who use to say that and he died not to short after."

"Then he fucked up." I replied.

The hedgehog immediately punched me in my face and my head turned to the side.

I spit up some blood as he yelled.

"Don't you dare fucking talk again or next time I will shove my boot up your ass!"

We stared into each other's eyes and I immediately spit in his face getting my blood in his eyes.

He clutched his fist and prepared to fire when the door behind him opened.

He looked back to find his two partners watching him.

I smiled as he looked back at me in rage.

"Don't kill him." Ordered the leader.

I continued to smiled when the hedgehog drilled me in my face.

I coughed up blood as he spit on me.

"Hey!" Shouted the leader.

The hedgehog got close to me and said.

"He said not to kill you."

I immediately head butted him and his nose began to bleed as he went to punch me again.

As his fist came in the leader pulled him off and sent him into the wall with force.

He took his neck.

**Dark's POV**

"I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OFF! NOW YOU FUCKING GET THAT HELMET BACK ON AND RELAX YOURSELF! YOU'LL GET YOUR CHANCE!" Screamed Keller at me as he held me tightly.

He was red in anger as we stared into each other's eyes.

I relaxed and Keller pushed me towards Walker who was ready to catch me.

I was caught by Walker and he balanced me as Keller looked at me in anger.

I relaxed as Keller moved towards the black hedgehog who was smiling at me.

I was going to draw my gun and kill him if he didn't wipe that grin off his face.

Keller stood in front of him and he slowly knelt down.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ghost." He replied.

Keller nodded and continued.

"Alright Ghost, tell me. Who is that? "He asked as he pointed at the pink girl who was still out cold.

Ghost looked at her and replied.

"I don't know what you mean..!" As soon as he said that Keller punched him again.

"Don't give me that shit! You wouldn't have protected her like the way you did if you didn't know her!" Screamed Keller.

"Is it possible that I'm just a hero?" Asked Ghost.

Keller chuckled and replied.

"In this world no one is that. If you were then I would have let you go by now, but my employer forbids me otherwise. So why don't you just cut the crap and tell me?" Stated Keller.

Ghost looked at her then at me.

He stared at me until Keller moved his view.

"Look at me. Who is she?" Asked Keller.

Ghost took a gulp and replied.

"Amy. Amy Rose."

Keller nodded.

"Good." Stated Keller as he looked at me and Walker.

"Get her up. We have to talk." Ordered Keller.

We nodded and approached her side. I slowly lifted her up and began to smack her face gently. Her eyes flickered and she slowly opened them to me and Walker.

"AGHHHH!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" I ordered her.

The girl instantly went quiet as she looked over at Ghost.

"Ghost!" She shouted.

I looked at him as he nodded his head at her.

Amy then looked back at me.

"What do you want?!" She asked scared.

"Miss Rose we only need some answers." Stated Keller.

"Who are you?" She asked as she began to calm down.

**Shadow's POV**

I approached the car the men used to get away. I parked behind them and slowly exited.

I approached the car to find out they were inside. Tracks lead there.

I began to walk when my side stung like hell.

I grabbed it in pain and slowly pushed towards the building.

As I approached the front door I slowly took the knob and began to turn it.

"Click."

I let go and slowly I walked to the window and peered inside at the door.

To my alarm the door was rigged. The men must have set a trap incase anyone followed.

I slowly walked behind the house to find a drainage pipe leading up the roof.

"Of course." I said to myself quietly as I began to approach it.

I slowly began to climb up.

I climbed by the first floor and as I passed I went by a window where all I found was blood. The men must have been wounded or they tried to keep Ghost alive.

I passed up to the second floor and inside I found Ghost.

He was not alone.

The men were in there along with Amy.

The leader had his helmet off and he was looking at Amy.

As I almost made it to the rooftop one of the men came to the window.

I panicked and force myself up to the roof.

I balanced barely and slowly approached the center of the roofing.

This house was old as hell. I approached a slight hole. Enough for me to hear and see inside the room below me.

I listened as Amy spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked the leader of the men.

The leader was a hedgehog and he looked nasty.

He approached her slowly and replied.

"My name is Keller and we are here for you."

"Why!? Asked Amy in confusion.

Shut up! You fucking know why!" Shouted one of the men. His voice sounded so familiar.

"Shut the fuck up Kevin!" Shouted the man behind him.

"Fuck you!" He shouted at him as he pushed him into the wall.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as he pushed him back.

The leader was pissed and quickly approached the pair of them.

"I WILL FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He screamed.

The man quickly pushed Keller and he immediately took out his blade and put it against his neck.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLLY WANT TO FUCKING TEST ME KEVIN!? I WILL KILL YOU HERE IF YOU WANT TO BE SO EAGER TO DIE!" He screamed.

Kevin relaxed himself along with the man next to him as Keller pulled back towards Amy.

"My man is right. You know why were here and you will give us what we want." He said calmly.

"What do you want?" Asked Amy.

"We want every location the rebellion has set up in this country and we want every hard source you have in Pakistan." Stated Keller.

Amy looked in confusion.

"I can't do that!" She shouted in confusion.

Keller grew intolerant and knelt back down.

"Don't play games. Just tell us." Stated Keller.

"But I can't." Replied Amy.

"Why not?" Asked Keller.

"I'm only the head advisor for the rebellion. Logan keeps all that info hidden from me." Replied Amy.

The men looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Asked Keller in surprise.

Amy looked at them in confusion herself and replied.

"I only handle the speeches and other logistics."

Keller immediately looked at Ghost.

"Is that true?" He asked.

Ghost nodded and said.

"She's been with us since the beginning of the war. She's Logan's right hand. She has been working for the past five years and she only got her big shot a few days ago at the encouragement speech that Logan was suppose to give."

Keller immediately looked back at Amy.

The man behind Keller was shocked more then he was.

**Dark's POV**

I was too shocked to move. My heart was going to give way. I felt like I was going to pass out.

This whole time I was thinking she was the reason my brother is dead.

"Who's Logan!?" I shouted at her.

Amy looked at me along with Keller and she replied.

"Logan has been the head of the rebellion for five years now. He's stood by me and Ghost since the beginning of the war. Logan runs everything. The speeches, the deals, the politics. Everything goes by him."

I was so pissed off.

"Your telling me we got the wrong the person?!" I shouted.

"Calm down Kevin!" Ordered Keller.

"Fuck you Keller! We've been played this whole fucking time! Fuck man we almost died to get these two! How the fuck can you sit there and be calm!?" I screamed at him.

Keller slowly got up.

"Cause I have to be! I'm going to call this in! You relax until we get the official word!" He ordered me.

I was so mad.

"Relax Kevin." Said Walker.

I tried so hard to remain still as Keller went for his intercom.

**Shadow's POV**

I continued to watch as Keller went to talk.

"HQ this is Echo 0-1 come in." He said.

"Echo 0-1 this is HQ where the hell are you guys!" They replied.

"Our chopper was destroyed by an unknown solider and we are about five miles outside the city limits in a house." Replied Keller.

"Did you get the targets!?" Asked HQ.

"That's what I called for. We have miss Amy Rose and a hedgehog named Ghost. We got word from the girl that might change the mission." Replied Keller.

"What's the problem!? Just get the info and kill her!" Replied HQ.

"Not till we find this out!" Replied Keller.

"What?!" Asked HQ.

"The girl told us she is the head advisor for the rebellion and that a man named Logan is really the leader. HQ I am not going to kill them if isn't correct. Get me a correct decision before I pull the trigger." Stated Keller.

HQ took a minute to respond but when they came back on it change the tune.

"Echo 0-1 you are a deniable asset! If you don't kill her and the hedgehog we will kill you and your squad!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going to do this unless I have clear info!" Shouted Keller.

"Your going to do it! Unless you want to be banned traitors to G.U.N!" Replied HQ.

Keller took his hand off his earpiece then he looked back at his squad.

Keller quickly went for his gun.

I went to move and I stopped once I saw my leg was caught on a sharp crack on the roof.

Keller gripped the trigger and I watched in shock while trying to free my leg.

"KELLER!" I heard someone scream.

Keller lowered his gun then went back to his earpiece.

"Commander?" He said in confusion.

"Don't fire!" He ordered.

"But…!" Keller was cut off.

"I repeat don't fire!" He ordered.

Keller put his gun down all the way and I relaxed myself.

"We got the wrong info!" Shouted he commander.

My blood grew hot because I wanted to kill that man as well.

"What happened?" Asked Keller.

"The mole was wrong! You are to let them go and come back to base!" Ordered the commander.

Keller went to talk when his partner interrupted him.

"What!? Are you fucking serious!? I'm not letting her go! Especially that prick in the corner!" He shouted.

"Calm down Kevin!" Ordered Keller.

The man went for his gun and aimed it at Amy.

Keller quickly tackled him into the wall.

"I said calm down Kevin!" He shouted.

"What's your problem Kevin!?" Asked Walker.

"This bitch has cause more trouble for me then anyone in the world and I'm not going to let her get away with my dignity! And for all I know that black fuck could have been just as guilty!" He retaliated.

As they fought I looked at Ghost.

I quickly snapped my tongue against my teeth and he immediately looked up at me.

His eyes widened in shock.

**Ghost's POV**

"That crazy son of bitch! What the fuck is he doing here!?" I asked myself as I stared into his eyes.

Shadow quickly went behind his back and he pulled out a pin. He gently tossed it to me and it rolled right behind my hands.

I carefully moved to grab it and as it went into my fingers the men lost it.

"SMACK!"

Keller punched Kevin in his chest causing him to bend down dropping the gun onto the floor.

"Calm down Kevin!" Ordered Keller.

Kevin held his chest in pain as Keller pushed him to the ground.

I slowly began to fiddle the pin into the cuffs and I heard a click.

My left cuff was ready to detach and I slowly went for the next one.

"Click!"

The second one clicked and I looked at Shadow and nodded.

He then looked at Amy.

He clicked his tongue again and she looked up in shock.

"Shad…!" Shadow covered his mouth causing her to be quiet as the men continued their argument.

"Echo 0-1 you will leave the targets and extract now!" Shouted their leader.

"Roger we're going now!" Replied Keller as he looked at me.

"Your lucky. Get him up Walker! Let's go!" He ordered.

Walker went to pick up Kevin and Kevin immediately went for his gun.

Kevin picked it up and aimed it at Walker.

"BANG! BANG!"

Kevin shot Walker straight in the head. The first shot broke his glass as the second pierced his eye. Walker dropped hitting the floor hard as Keller turned back and looked in shock

I looked at Shadow and he nodded while standing up.

Kevin approached Amy and aimed it at her head.

I immediately broke my cuffs and took his hand.

Kevin was caught off guard and he dropped the gun.

"SMASH!"

Shadow immediately jumped through the roof and ran to Keller who looked at him in fear.

**Shadow's POV**

I let Ghost deal with Kevin as I dealt with Keller.

Keller readied himself and I swung.

Keller ducked under and went to uppercut me.

I hopped back and he swung a right hook at my face.

The hook hit me and I did a full three sixty spin.

As Keller thought he gained control I swung using my momentum drilling him in his face.

Keller staggered and I immediately punched him five times in the chest. The blows knocked the wind out of him and I went for an uppercut.

Keller caught my wrest and lifted me over his shoulder.

I went over and used what I had to land on my feet.

Keller panicked as I raised my back leg.

It hit his stomach and Keller bent over while he held my arm.

I immediately flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground under me.

I held his arm tightly and I quickly stepped on his shoulder while tearing his arm upward.

"AGHHHHH!" He screamed.

"POP!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

His arm broke out of its socket and I immediately lowered my right knee while putting it on his neck.

As soon as it was set I lowered his arm under his chin and used both our muscles to turn his head to the side.

Keller tried to fight back but couldn't.

"Snap!"

Keller's head hit the dirty floor and I slowly released his arm while looking back at Ghost who was barely able to handle Kevin.

Kevin punched him in his nose sending Ghost back into the heater.

I quickly ran at Kevin and he looked back at me.

I swung my right hand and Kevin caught it as Ghost raised his foot.

Kevin caught it as well and immediately flipped Ghost over the heater while turning my arm.

I swung in pain as Kevin raised his hand.

I was drilled in my face and Kevin quickly went for another hit.

I caught his arm as Ghost ran behind him.

Ghost grabbed him from under his arms and held him tightly as I went to swing at his face.

My first hit drilled him in the cheek and as I went for my second Kevin raised both his legs and he put them on my chest.

He used my chest to do a back flip over Ghost.

Kevin immediately grabbed Ghost's arms and bent them back.

"AGHHHH!"

Ghost bent towards me and I took advantage.

I ran and hopped on his back while raising my foot.

Kevin was hit in the chin and he released Ghost who instantly moved aside.

Kevin backed up as I swung.

Kevin caught my hand and tried to spin me.

I used the spin to go above his shoulder and I grabbed his neck.

I held him tightly and began to choke him out.

The helmet wasn't going to help him.

Ghost quickly got up and went for his hands.

Kevin countered and kicked Ghost in the stomach.

Ghost backed up and Kevin elbowed me in my face allowing me to release him.

He then charged Ghost and as Ghost bent downward he jumped and wrapped his arms under his chest and lifted him up off the ground.

Ghost was caught off guard as his face came slamming down on the wood floor.

Kevin then raised his foot and kicked Ghost in his face.

Ghost's head banged off the floor and he didn't move.

I charged as Kevin took out his knife.

He stabbed forward and I juke to the right while grabbing the wrest that held the blade.

I quickly got behind him and turned the blade while slamming it down on his chest.

Kevin coughed and I heard blood splat against his helmet.

**Dark's POV**

The knife was in my chest as this hedgehog held me in place.

After a few seconds of me coughing up blood he released me and I dropped to the floor.

I fell onto my back and immediately I stared into the unknown hedgehog's eyes.

They were crimson red and maybe that was my agony.

The bandana covered his face and he breathed heavily as I lowered my head back to the ground

**Shadow's POV**

The hedgehog dropped after all that and he slowly bled out on the floor.

I breath heavily as he died.

After he was dead I heard a faint voice.

"Shadow?"

I looked to find Amy watching in shock.

I slowly walked over to her and gently took the cuffs.

They were locked and I quickly approached Kevin's body and took the keys off his side.

I slowly released her hands and she immediately hugged me.

We never said a word. She was a shocked as I was. Or maybe it was happiness.

I slowly hugged back while looking at Ghost.

Amy released me while following my eyes.

In my heart I felt like he was dead but I knew he was alive. I slowly approached him and lifted his head up off the crack made underneath him.

I felt a pulse in his neck and I began to raise him up into my arms.

He was out cold again.

I slowly walked to Amy with Ghost in my arms.

"Lets go home." I said as I stared into her eyes.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arm under my side.

We slowly made our way out the backdoor where there was no bomb and proceeded to the hummer I still had parked out front.

I placed Ghost in the back while Amy took her seat up front with me.

I started the engine and began to drive back to the city.

Amy slowly went for my hand and she rested hers on top.

I looked over into her eyes and she smiled.

"How did you find us?" She asked.

I pushed her hand away and replied.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Amy. How about we get some rest and in the morning we will talk?" I offered her.

Amy nodded and replied.

"If there's a place to come back to."

I agreed and quickly we drove by the limits sign and back into the city where nothing but blood and war raged the streets. The battle with the anti's was over and what was left of the rebellion was cleaning up. After this we will need time to recover.

I drove through the destroyed gate of the capital and parked the hummer next to Zulu 2-7's convoy.

When I stepped out they all stared at me in shock.

They thought I was going to die. To be honest so did I.

I slowly took Ghost in my arms and dragged him back inside where no one waited.

We walked back to my quarters and I placed Ghost on his bed.

As he rested I looked at Amy.

"You should go get some sleep." I stated.

Amy slowly approached me and wrapped her arms around my head.

Our lips connected tightly and we began to kiss.

I lowered my arms and held her waist.

After five seconds she retracted and stared into my eyes.

"Thank you Shadow." She said.

I didn't respond.

Amy smiled and slowly exited my room.

Before she could leave she turned and looked at me one last time.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said softly.

She then walked off as I took a deep breath.

I slowly undid my bandana and flopped on my bed.

Ghost was done and so was I.

That fight was too much, but then again I thought the same thing before. Maybe I was too hasty with my anger. In the morning I will make my choice weather to stay or leave.


	41. Chapter 41

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 41 - I'm Bad **

**Shadow's POV 8:00am**

I woke up early from a short night sleep, but that's just the problem; I couldn't sleep what so ever last night. I felt as if I did something to make me feel guilty. I don't know what it was but I feel like shit at the moment.

The sun was hot and the people were out and helping repair the city from the battle last night.

That's the one thing I like about Afghanistan. The people are willing to do anything they can to help prove they deserve a chance.

I was resting myself along the edge of the roof of the capital. I was getting a tan at the most. It has to be at least ninety eight degrees out. I was hurt though. Last night really screwed me up. Even though that special forces team is dead I still feel the pain of what it took to survive. My body ached and my head hurt. The stitches that held me together were going to break soon. I shouldn't have fought those men last night.

"Ahhhhhh…" I breath slowly.

The air felt nice at the least. I felt sort of free now that everything is over with but I still have a lot on my mind.

Like for starters; who the hell is the mole in the rebellion? It couldn't have been Nexus or Ghost, Archer, or Jason they have all fought for the same reason I am. To save this country, and Amy was the target…again. Someone wants her dead but I just can't place it. Logan needs to find this out and fast; and that's a much better question. Where the hell was Logan during all that last night? I saw him once when I was leaving his room and then that was it. He couldn't have fell asleep. I don't care about him right now though. I'm just glad he's still alive. Without him this would all be for nothing. I know he got my note last night and it's hard to do what I wanted originally when I wrote that. I don't know. Part of me wants to stay but the other is saying get the hell away from here. The thought of quitting this far in is killing my mind. But if I go I can live a normal life again before I first signed up. G.U.N thinks I'm dead and if I return to the states I can keep it that way, change my name and everything it would be a snap, but my brother would still be out there and believing the lie that I'm gone forever. He's fighting for something that doesn't exist. He's fighting for me and I can't wait to see him. I miss him and his purple eyes. Dove reminds me of him except I don't want to kill her. Dark…he will get what he deserves for leaving me to die. I'll be the one to make sure of that and when I find him no one will stop me. As for the good side of my life right now; I guess it's good that Ghost is alive but I'm still a little PO at him form before. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he's alive because now he has Dove to watch out for. If I was him I wouldn't let her slip from my grip. Dove is perfect for him now that I think about it but I never would have thought they would have gotten this close to each other in such a short time frame. I wish them the best of luck but right now I don't wish to be a part of it. I'm not in the mood for love. I mean Amy may think I'm ok, but inside I'm hurting and not because of the cuts; it's all because of what she said. She told me to leave her alone and never see her again. That broke my heart even now and I'm kind of mad that she went against it to approach me afterwards. I understand I was hard and mean, but I was just scared. I watched as she kissed Logan in front me. What was I suppose to believe? Logan's a great guy don't get me wrong but I just need to be sure nothing happened between them after I left. If it's true then maybe I will reconsider my anger. Until then though I can only wait to see what happens next. Maybe I will live, maybe I will die. Who knows for sure? All I can do is fight the inevitable till I can't move my soul any longer. It will happen to me, to Ghost, to everyone. I will die there's no fighting it, but maybe I can live long enough to make all the bad things I have done in life go away forever.

I slowly began to cry letting my tears roll onto my pants.

Maria would hate me. I was meant along with Dark to help everyone, but all I have done is hurt and kill. I'm a disgrace no matter what anyone thinks. Maria has the right to hate me for what I have done and what I'm going to do later. When I kill Dark my life will be set on the fast track to hell. His death and my revenge will collide and Dark will win. My soul will die along with his and I'll be nothing but someone who murdered his only brother. My life will be over but at the least I can try my best to enjoy what I have left.

"Lieutenant?" I heard someone say from behind me cautiously.

I slowly turned my dirty head towards the unknown person.

I turned to find the leader of Zulu 2-7 standing by the door.

I stared at him and he was caught off guard by my silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied while looking back at the city.

The man slowly shut the door and approached me from behind.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

The man slowly got on his knees and began to move my arm aside to get a look on my injuries.

"You need new stitches." He stated as he ran his fingers against my side.

I flinched in pain as he accidentally ripped open one of the stitches.

"Shit! I'm so sorry lieutenant!" He apologized.

Blood came but I already lost enough to last me a life time.

I slowly held my side.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." I said calmly as I held my pain in.

The man softly took my arm.

"Come on, lets get you patched up properly." He said as I slowly got on my feet.

I didn't go against him so I slowly followed as he dragged my leg.

"Aghhhh!" I shouted as my leg ripped open.

The man panicked and we quickly limped down the stairs as my blood ran across the floor.

As I ran in his arms we limped towards Zulu 2-7 who still watched me as if in shock.

Their leader dragged me passed them while his medic's followed behind slowly.

We entered into the medical wing of the base and I was rushed into the nearest emergency room.

The man let me go and I rested myself on the table.

I didn't want to lay back it hurt too bad and I was afraid of breaking the last set of stitches on my back.

The doctor and medics came in behind us and they gathered around as the doctor looked at my body.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have had to see you again so soon." Stated the doctor as he got his tools ready.

I didn't respond.

The doctor went to my side and ordered the medics to hold my leg.

The medics held the blood in as the doctor began to stitch.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

Like shit. I replied.

"I can imagine." He stated.

I looked at him as he almost was done with my side.

"You went through surgery and that whole war going on in the streets. After the sergeant major here informed me of what you went through I sent him along to find you. I was worried you would be dead if not given proper treatment." Stated the doctor.

I slowly looked at the leader of Zulu 2-7 who had his eyes locked on me.

"Names Jake." He stated as he offered me his hand.

The doctor pulled on the last stitch then moved to my leg.

The medics went to my back and began to get it ready for the doctor.

I slowly took his hand and shook.

"Shadow." I replied.

Jake released my hand and remained silent as the doctor continued.

"Your lucky that's for sure." He stated as he finished my leg.

"I'm tough to kill." I stated.

The doctor gave me a small smile then went to my back.

The medics undid the old stitches and then he began to replace them.

"You don't look too well." Stated the doctor.

I slowly looked at Jake and replied.

"You would be too if you went through all I had to deal with to make it this far."

"Was it worth it?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

Jake nodded his head as the door opened.

Everyone looked up as Amy and Ghost came walking in. Well Amy walked in and Ghost limped.

She stopped once she saw all the blood on the table.

"Shadow are you ok?!" She asked in shock.

I nodded in approval as Ghost stared at me softly.

The doctor pulled on the last stitch and then slowly got up and went in front of me.

"Those will take time to heal Shadow, I recommend you get some sleep." He stated.

"I will." I replied.

After I was done with; the doctor looked at Ghost.

"Are you ok Ghost?" He asked.

Ghost took his eyes off me and looked at him in confusion.

"What…!" He was cut off as the doctor took him by the shoulder and started to guide him towards the table next to me.

"Just relax, I already see the problem." Stated the doctor.

Ghost relaxed and sat down next to me.

The doctor slowly got out his bodily fluid clean up kit. Ghost had major cuts on his face and body.

The doctor slowly wiped him up and when he saw his back he looked at him in shock.

"Damn!" He shouted.

Ghost chuckled a little.

"What!?" Asked Amy in fear.

"Are you sure Ghost? That bullet hole must hurt." Stated the doctor.

"It does but I think it will heal up." Replied Ghost.

"When did you get stitched?" He asked.

"The men who attacked us did it. They took out the bullet I think as well." Replied Ghost.

The doctor stood back up and said.

"I'm going to take a look anyway. The stitches can stay considering whoever did them was definably an experienced medic. But I'm taking an x-ray just to be sure he got it all."

Ghost agreed and the Doctor quickly took some photos of him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just relax until then." Stated the doctor.

We both nodded as he shut the door.

Ghost slowly looked at me as I was staring at the floor.

I felt his touch on my leg and I immediately looked into his eyes.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"For what?" I asked.

"You could have left me and still you came to save us. Why?" Asked Ghost.

"Nice to know you think I would have left you behind." I replied.

"You know what I mean." Stated Ghost.

I smiled and replied.

"I just didn't want anyone else dieing after what happened to Nexus."

Amy and Ghost stared at me in shock.

"What happened to Nexus?!" Asked Ghost.

I hesitated.

As soon as I found my tongue I looked at Ghost and finished my sentence.

"He was crushed by the ceiling when the mortars hit."

Ghost and Amy looked at me in shock.

"He died in front of me. I couldn't help him at all." I stated.

I slowly took his hand off me and stood up with Jake taking my arm.

"Shadow I didn't…!" I cut him off.

"Please Ghost, just give me some time. I don't want to talk about this right now."

Ghost went silent as Amy took his place.

"Then when?" Asked Amy.

I looked at her and replied.

"I'll let you know."

Jake slowly escorted me out of the room leaving Amy and Ghost alone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 42 - One To Many Problems**

**Shadow's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake as he guided me towards the barracks.

Jake slowly looked over at me as he held my arm tightly.

"The doctor wants you to rest Shadow. I'm taking you to Dove's. Logan said that was the only place left for you and Ghost to stay at until your room and well the whole base is repaired." Stated Jake.

Jake and me stopped in front of Dove's room and waited as she opened door.

"Hey Shadow! Hey Jake!" She shouted in happiness.

I gave her a slight smile and she gently moved aside so that I was able to get by with Jake.

"Just rest him there." Said Dove as we approached the nearby table.

I softly took a seat at the table as Jake and Dove stared at me.

"Do you need anything Shadow?" Asked Jake.

I nodded in disapproval.

"No." I stated.

Jake nodded back and quickly made his way out of the room with Dove shutting the door behind him.

I rested my head on the wood table as I felt Dove tap my shoulder multiple times.

I slowly lifted my left eye and stared into her purple orbs.

"She didn't say anything." She just stared.

"Yes?" I asked her as I yawned a little.

Dove smiled and quickly hugged me.

"Aghhhhhh! What are you doing!?" I asked her in pain.

Dove squeezed me tightly and replied.

"For saving Ghost and Amy."

"How do you know about that?!" I asked as she still held me.

"I saw you bring him back along with Amy. Ghost was asleep when I finally managed to check on him and he told me what had happened." Stated Dove.

"Like what?!" I asked.

Dove slowly released her grip and she took a seat next to me.

"Like how you guys killed that G.U.N squad and how he tried to save Amy back in the alley." Stated Dove.

"Anything else?" I asked as I cracked my back.

Dove slowly looked away and quietly replied.

"Ghost said you were mad at him the night before the fight."

I looked at her in confusion and she gently looked back into my eyes.

"He said you hated him and that you were never going to forgive him." She continued as I stared at her with caution.

"He said that you told him he never knew what love was." Dove stopped and looked at me in sadness.

I gently took her shoulder for comfort but I never said a word as she began to get upset.

"Do you hate us?" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

My heart raced at the question. I was caught off guard by her feelings.

I slowly looked around the room then back at her.

I couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you hate us being together?" She asked again.

I was too stunned by the turn of emotion and I slowly thought about it and when I finally managed to get my answer I replied.

"I was never mad at any of you Dove. I was just upset by no one telling me you were together."

Dove looked at me and replied.

"It happened last night and you ran off so how were you suppose to know!?" She shouted.

"I was angry and stupid Dove! I was pissed off at Amy and Logan! The fight with Ghost made it worse! I was mad at him because he interrupted my rage! Hell he jumped between the problem when it was at it's worst!" I shouted back in response.

Dove knocked my hand away and quickly got up.

"Ghost was trying to help you!" She shouted.

I got up with her and replied.

"I was too mad to understand what he was doing Dove! Now that I'm not I can see what I did before was wrong and I jumped too far ahead to really understand anything!"

Dove looked away and turned her back towards me.

I slowly took her shoulder and turned her into my arms.

I hugged her gently as she cried into my fur.

"I'm sorry Dove. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I was overreacting. I love that you and Ghost are going to be together and I will always be there for you guys. I'm sorry." I stated as I hugged her.

Dove sniffed a little then replied.

"Thank you Shadow."

"I'm so sorry Dove." I said again.

"Don't be." Replied Dove.

"I'm the reason all this happened. How can I not be?" I asked her.

"You were deluded by all that had happened to you Shadow. You can't blame yourself." She replied.

I gently retracted from her and she smiled softly as she went for my hand.

We held hands tightly and we stared into each others eyes.

"Promise me." She started.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Promise me you will never let Ghost go." She finished.

I smiled and replied.

"I promise."

Dove smiled widely and I slowly took my hand away.

I retook my seat as Dove went for the bathroom.

I could tell she was happy.

"I'll only be a minute." She said.

"Take your time." I replied.

"After we're done how about we go talk with Amy and Ghost." She offered.

I smiled and replied.

"Sounds good."

Dove slowly shut the door as I took a breath.

I guess after she is done in there it will be time to come clean. Amy and Ghost deserve that much from me.

**Ghost's POV**

We waited as the doctor finished with my x-rays.

We were both upset by what Shadow said to us.

We didn't mean to hurt him like that. We didn't know.

I thought we would get better after that ordeal but instead I think I've made it worse.

"Alright Ghost." Said the doctor as he returned.

"What's the word?" I asked as he stood in front of me.

The doctor slowly took out my x-rays and placed them for us to see.

I looked at them as he explained.

"You have two broken ribs and it looks as if your nose my be fractured. That is all I could see from that view but you look as if all you need is a little rest like your partner." He stated.

I nodded and Amy jumped in.

"Are they going to be able to continue their work?" She asked.

The doctor nodded and replied.

"They'll both be just fine miss Rose. They just need to take a break is all."

Amy relaxed and I slowly got up.

Amy slowly took my arm as the doctor stopped us.

"Hold on Ghost. I got something I want to talk about in private." He stated.

I was confused and Amy slowly looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's nothing bad miss Rose. It's just something Ghost needs to know in order to heal over time better." He replied.

Amy slowly let go of me and I retook my seat on the table as she was gently escorted out of the room by the doctor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong Ghost." He replied.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" I asked again.

"I've noticed you've done something you haven't done before." He stated.

Now I was really confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Cocaine." He replied.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" I shouted in confusion.

"I didn't say anything when you and your partner came to me for the surgery but I found samples of cocaine on your cloths when I had them washed." He stated.

I slowly looked at the ground in shock.

"It's ok if your on it Ghost. But I need to inform Logan of this." He stated.

I immediately looked at him in anger.

"I'm not doing drugs!" I shouted.

The doctor looked at me as if I was lying.

"You don't believe me!" I shouted.

"It's not that I don't believe you; it's that I don't know where they came from. It was on your cloths so what was I suppose to believe?" He asked.

"Check!" I shouted in response.

The doctor nodded slowly and took out a empty syringe.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If it's the only way to prove it then yes!" I shouted back.

The doctor nodded and slowly took a sample of my blood.

The doctor walked to the door and before he could leave he looked at me and said.

"I'm sorry Ghost but if this is positive I will have to report."

"It won't be positive!" I shouted in anger.

"I hope so." He replied as he shut the door.

I sat there in anger as Shadow took my mind.

I'm not going to get screwed for what he did. I understand he was upset but now this drug thing has to be set straight. I will not let Shadow take the fall ether if I can help it, but I just hope Dove doesn't find out.

**Dove's POV**

My eyes widened in shock.

My heart raced.

I was so shocked and stunned I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Shadow is right outside as I find this happing to me.

"What do I do?"

As I tried to find something to fill in that question I panicked and shouted.

"Ghost!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 43 - What To Fight For Now**

**Ghost's POV**

I waited as the doctor came back with my results.

I was mad to think that he thought I was on drugs. Do you know what happens to men in the rebellion who get caught on the shit?

If your caught on drugs your are to be degraded and slashed. What I mean by slashed is wiped. It's old fashion but it's more pain then any other tact out there today. Besides water boarding.

The doctor came walking through the door with the paper in his hands.

He slowly approached me and said.

"Your clean."

I immediately shouted.

"I told you I wasn't!"

The doctor looked at me in sadness.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I was mad but I accepted it.

I was ready to leave and I quickly stood up and began to make my way to the door.

Before I could leave the doctor grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to know who's on it Ghost? It's my job." He stated.

I slowly looked away.

The doctor only had one thing left to think.

"Get Shadow." He ordered.

I looked into his eyes and slowly nodded my head.

I couldn't disobey. I'm sorry Shadow.

The doctor released my arm and I slowly left the room and made my way to Dove's room. It's the only place I think Jake would have taken him.

As I approached her door I stopped and thought about how to handle this without getting Dove upset.

As I was thinking the door opened.

I looked up to find Shadow in my face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds then Shadow moved aside and I slowly walked in with him shutting the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing I had something to say.

I slowly approached him and said.

"The doctor needs you."

Shadow looked at me in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

I began to toss around the answer till I found the balls to say it.

"He found the cocaine Shadow." I started.

Shadow's eyes widened as I finished.

"He tested me and I'm clean but now he wants you. I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything." I stated.

Shadow looked at me in anger.

"What do you mean he found it?" He asked as quietly as he could through his anger.

"It was on my cloths." I replied.

Shadow slowly took a breath then looked at the bathroom door.

"What about Dove?" He asked.

As soon as he said that Dove came out to find the pair of us together.

"Oh Ghost!" She said in surprise.

"Hey Dove." I said as she came towards me.

She slowly hugged me and for some reason it was softer then ever before.

When she managed to let me go she looked into my eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say so I looked at Shadow slowly.

"We can't Ghost." He stated as he took Dove's hand.

I watched as he sat her down at the table.

"Shadow you don't…!" He cut me off.

"She loves you Ghost. We can't lie anymore." He stated.

"Lie about what?" Asked Dove in confusion.

Shadow took a seat then looked at me.

I nodded and quickly took a seat next to her.

Shadow was going to say it so I just listened.

"You probably know about me and Amy right?" He asked.

Dove nodded and let him continue.

"Ghost must have told you how mad I was after we broke up. Well he didn't tell you exactly what happened after I left." He stated.

Dove listened as Shadow took his time.

"I killed Adam the Stalker Dove. That's why the anti-rebellion was fighting us. Logan sent me to do it alone. It turns out when I was done I lost more then I gained. I was to do this in order to avenge Nexus's nephew but I managed to screw up even more." He stated.

Dove looked at him in shock but continued to listen.

"I saved Amy and Nexus but I was someone else. I left them where they were and found a fox. He noticed I was upset so he helped me for about five minutes." Stated Shadow.

"How?" Asked Dove.

"He…gave me some drugs." Replied Shadow.

Dove widened her eyes at the response as Shadow lowered his head.

"I took his whole supply and killed him then I managed to blow it all up my nose. The drugs made me worse. When Ghost found me he kept it a secret because he understood how I felt, but now the doctor knows it was me. We're going to go and let him take my blood." Shadow stopped and while he kept his head down I took Dove by the shoulder as she was still a little shocked.

After a few seconds Dove said.

"We can't turn you in."

Shadow looked at her.

"It's his job and I'm the only suspect. We don't have a choice." He replied.

Dove looked in confusion as Shadow got up.

"Lets just get this over with." He said as he went for the door.

Dove slowly got up with me and we followed as Shadow went towards the medical wing.

As we approached the room I was feeling Dove's sadness.

I don't think we can do anything to stop this.

Shadow entered the room as the doctor looked at all three of us.

"Hello miss Dove." He said as she entered with me.

The doctor was surprised to see us holding hands.

"Are you two together?" He asked.

We both nodded as Shadow took his seat.

The doctor just did his job and went to Shadow and prepared the needle.

"Ready?" He asked.

Shadow nodded and the doctor took his blood.

"This will take about a minute for the results. Just relax and when I get back we will see what to do next." He stated as he shut the door.

I looked at Shadow and said.

"You didn't have to do this."

Shadow looked at me in anger.

"I'm tired of lying Ghost!" He shouted.

I let go of Dove's hand and approached him as he got up.

"I know you are but I can't lose you!" I stated.

"What's going to happen?!" He asked.

"When he tells Logan your going to get degraded and slashed!" I shouted in response.

Shadow looked at me in rage.

"Of course!" He shouted.

I got mad.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Shadow! You know I would if I could!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter! Ever since I got here Ghost nothing has gone right!" He shouted.

"What do you mean!?" I asked in anger.

Dove got a little closer as we continued to yell at each other.

"I've been nearly killed three times! Amy dumped me! We nearly killed each other! My brother is still out there! Someone is after Amy for whatever reason and no one can find this mole!" He replied in anger.

I was pissed and replied.

"What about the good things!?"

"What good things!?" Asked Shadow in anger.

"You've meet two great girls and one of them you have a chance to make up with! You've had a partner who cares about you more then your own fucking brother! G.U.N can't find nor kill you because your helping save a country! What about that!?" I asked him.

Dove got about two feet close to us as our anger boiled.

"Ghost?" She said.

I ignored her.

"All that doesn't matter Ghost!" Shouted Shadow.

"Why!?" I asked in rage.

"Ghost?" Said Dove again.

I ignored her again.

"Even if we win this war what will happen that's good!?" He asked.

"Anything is better then having the rule of G.U.N over us!" I replied.

As we yelled the doctor came in.

We looked at him as Dove backed up.

The doctor approached Shadow and he slowly said.

"It's positive."

We both knew that was coming as the doctor showed Shadow.

Shadow tossed the results back at him and shouted.

"So what know!?"

The doctor caught the results and went to the phone hanging on the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell Logan." He replied.

Shadow and me gave up as Dove approached us again.

"Can't you not tell him?" She asked.

Me and Shadow looked at the doctor as he stared at us.

"I'm sorry miss Dove but I need to inform him of any solider doing drugs. You're the head of security, you should know this more then anyone." He replied.

"You can't!" She shouted.

The doctor still held the phone as we all stared at her in confusion.

"Why not?" Asked the doctor.

Dove looked at me and replied.

"These two men have been fighting for everything the rebellion stands for and they have done more then anyone else has in the past five years. Shadow alone killed Adam the Stalker and Ghost has been here since the beginning. You know what he has done to earn his right to stay. I can't lose these two. Especially Shadow." She stated.

I slowly approached her and took her hand.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"He's going to be the one to help us take care of our baby." She replied.

Everyone stopped in silence. The doctor dropped the phone as Shadow stood in shock. My heart stopped in place and my eyes widened in shock. I stared into her eyes and asked.

"What?"

Dove smiled and replied.

"I'm pregnant."


	44. Chapter 44

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 44 - A Baby**

**Dark's POV**

"AGHHHHHHH!"

I awakened on the cold wood floor screaming as I saw the knife stuck in my chest.

"Echo 1 come in!" I heard HQ shout from Keller's eyepiece.

I was a good ten feet from Keller's body.

If I don't get that earpiece I will be left for dead.

I slowly used my right hand to push myself carefully towards Keller.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed again because the blade was pushing.

I gave my hand one hard push and I was sent next to the body.

I slowly rested my head on Keller's chest as I heard HQ yell.

"Echo 1 come in!"

I slowly got on my knees with the knife sticking downwards and I carefully raised my hand at Keller's head.

His neck was snapped.

I slowly got my hand closer towards him.

My fingers touched his ear and he didn't move. I quickly took the earpiece off him and put it on mine.

When it was done I fell back on my side and slowly rolled till I was on my back.

"Echo 1!" Shouted HQ.

I slowly activated the earpiece.

"HQ this is…aghhhh! Echo 1...come in." I said barley.

"Thank god! Echo 1 what's your status?" Asked HQ.

"Keller and Walker are KIA. I'm not able to…AGHHHH!" I screamed as the blade pushed again.

"Echo we need you to stay where you are we will…!" He was cut off.

"Kevin!" Shouted the commander.

I coughed up blood getting more on my glass and I replied.

"Yes sir?"

"What the fuck happened!? Where are my men?!" Asked the commander in rage.

"…dead sir." I replied.

The commander went silent.

"They got the jump on us sir. We couldn't react fast enough." I stated.

He remained silent as more blood came up from my mouth.

"Sir?" I said barley as I felt myself falling.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"About…five miles outside the city. In an old house." I replied.

The commander went silent again.

"I'm not going to…be able to…ahhh." I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I was running out of energy.

"Stay where you are Kevin. My extraction force is coming to get the three of you out of there." Stated the commander.

I didn't respond.

"Kevin?" He said as I shut my eyes.

"Kevin!?" He shouted.

**Ghost's POV**

"What?" I asked her in shock.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

I slowly looked at Shadow and he was as shocked as I was. Then I slowly looked at the doctor.

He looked at both of us and suddenly he said.

"How about we make sure?"

Dove looked at me again and asked.

"Do you want to?"

I looked back into her purple eyes and replied.

"Of course."

Dove took my hand and slowly I guided her to the doctor.

"Follow me." He said as he went for the door.

We followed and Shadow came behind us.

As we walked through the hallway I was still in shock.

"Me a father?" I asked myself.

The doctor took us a few rooms down and opened a door.

We quickly entered with Shadow behind us. The doctor shut the door and looked at me.

"Set her down on the bed." He ordered.

I nodded and slowly took Dove to the bed on the other side of the room.

I carefully helped her up until she was comfortable. When she was laying down the doctor activated a machine next to us.

The doctor then came to her and took the machine in his hand slowly guiding it over Dove's belly.

As he did his job Dove went for my hand.

She took it gently and I tightened up the grip in happiness hoping for the answer.

The doctor did a few more sweeps then put the machine away.

Then he quickly made his way out of the room.

I held Dove's hand tightly as we waited for the results.

Shadow remained on the far end as I stared into my love's eyes.

He slowly got closer to the end of the bed and we both stared at him with smiles.

He smiled back and asked.

"When?"

Me and Dove chuckled and she replied.

"Last night after you left."

Shadow smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you ready to be a family?" He asked.

Dove gripped my hand tightly and I replied.

"As long as we have each other I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have a baby."

Dove chuckled.

"What?" I asked her as she laughed.

"You won't be the one getting it out." She replied.

I chuckled in response as the doctor came back in with the results.

He approached the bed as the three of us stared at him in anticipation.

He slowly smiled.

Dove and me gave him a small smile of happiness as he looked at the results.

"It looks like your going to have a baby." He stated.

Dove and me have never felt this happy in all our lives.

She quickly jumped up and hugged me as hard as she could. As Shadow smiled in joy. The doctor waited as we began to cry in happiness.

The only question that remains is if it is a boy or a girl.

Dove and me cried over each others bodies as the doctor waited.

I held her for so long. I was too happy. I never felt this good before in all my life.

After at least two more minutes of embracing each other we retracted and looked at the doctor.

"It will be about week before I can tell you what kind of child your going to have." He stated.

We couldn't talk we were too happy.

The doctor smiled and then looked at Shadow.

"I'm going to let this slip ok?" He said.

Shadow smiled and stuck out his hand.

The doctor shook his hand in agreement and then looked back at us.

"Congratulations." He said as he went for the door.

Before he could leave he looked back at us.

"You two should come find me later so I can help you prepare for the baby." He stated as he opened the door.

"Just find me in my office. My name is Miles." He said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Shadow looked at us and quickly ran for him.

He bashed through the door leaving us in happiness.

**Shadow's POV**

I caught the doctor by his shoulder and quickly walked with him.

"What happened to Archer and Jason?" I asked as we walked.

"I managed to stabilize the two of them. Jason had the worst of it. He was shot a good six times and he broke a few bones. Archer on the other hand took around four rounds but most hit his back, they both lost a lot of blood in the surgery and they are going to need a lot of rest." He replied.

"Any permanent damage?" I asked.

"No. They will be fine. I don't recommend they go back to work but that is their decision to make." He replied.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Their in their quarters at the moment getting some recovery sleep. You may be able to see them but please let them rest for now." Stated the Doctor.

I nodded and let the doctor continue on with his day. I quickly made my way back to dove and Ghost. They were so happy and after all this I'm glad I can say the same.

I approached the pair and Dove smiled in joy.

"We should go tell Amy." She said.

I smiled back and agreed.

"She'll be ecstatic." I replied.

Dove smiled and took the lead with Ghost in her grip.

I went to his side and followed as we approached Amy's office.

We knocked and waited as she came to the door.

When she opened it to find the three of us together she was instantly over come by suspicion.

"What's going on?" She asked all of us.

Dove let go of Ghost and shouted.

"I'm having a baby!"

Amy's eyes widened in shock as Dove took her into a hug.

She was as shocked as I was in the beginning.

As Dove held her tightly she looked up at me and I knew she was upset.


	45. Chapter 45

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 45 - Children**

**Dark's POV**

"Echo!"

I slowly opened my eyes to find a squad of armed men running into the room.

"Echo!" The man shouted as he approached us.

"You two check the others!" He ordered his men.

The men followed orders and went to check Keller and Walker.

The leader came to me.

He gently got on his knees and lifted up my head. The helmet was heavy and he slowly put his hands on it.

I could barley see from all the blood I coughed up on the glass.

He gently undid the lock and began to slowly lift it up.

As soon as it came off we stared at each other in shock.

"Dark!" He shouted as he dropped the helmet.

I stared into his eyes slowly shutting mine.

"Dark!" He shouted at me.

I opened them up and his brown fur and his one white eye was the only thing left that made me happy. I know he doesn't feel the same but he has the chance to make the choice. He can leave me here for believing what I have done or he can forgive. It's time for him to make his choice.

He stared at me with such confusion. I couldn't blame him.

I began to shut my eyes again.

He quickly shook me while yelling.

"Stay with me!"

He quickly went for his medkit and he immediately looked at his men.

"I need help!" He shouted as he went for the knife.

The men who checked on Keller came over and they looked at me in shock as well.

"Sir is that Dark The Hedgehog?!" His men shouted the moment they saw me.

Their leader who held me down looked at my neck to find my tag. He quickly went for them and tossed it to his men.

"No! it's Kevin!" He shouted as his men read the tag.

I was surprised to say the least. He protected me.

The men read the tag carefully and gently gave it back to their leader.

He quickly put them in his pocket and his men immediately got down on their knees to help me.

They formed around me and their leader leaned in close to my face.

"I need you to be strong Kevin and stay with me. Ok?" He asked.

I nodded slowly and he looked at his men.

"Sir we need to get that blade out of him first if we are going to be able to do anything for him." One of his men said as he examined my chest.

The leader stared at him and nodded slowly.

He quickly then looked back at me.

"You need to stay with me as we do this ok?" He asked.

I slowly opened my mouth.

"No…morphine?" I asked.

The men nodded in disapproval.

"You lost too much blood. If we give you it you will be sent into a coma." He stated.

I slowly chuckled.

"Of course." I said.

The leader slowly put his hand on the butt of the blade then looked at me.

"Lets do this!" He shouted as he pulled.

"Wait!" I said.

It was too late.

He pulled the knife out as fast and as hard as he could.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my blood came squirting upward onto my body.

The leader panicked and tossed the blade aside while his men held down my blood.

I slowly shut my eyes as their leader went for his medkit.

"Stay with me Kevin!" He shouted.

…

"Kevin?" He said as he looked up.

…

The men that held my wound looked at him in worry.

…

**James's POV**

Dark didn't respond.

I stared at my old friend who I never thought I would see again.

I don't understand what has happened here but as soon as I get back to base I'm going to find out.

Dark was out as my men held his wound down.

"Sir!" One of them shouted as I broke from deep thought.

I nodded and quickly went for my kit.

"Keep pressure on that wound!" I ordered as I went for my clamp.

The men did as they were told until I needed to get inside him.

I pushed them away and put my clamp inside Dark's chest.

The blade hit an artery I had to find it and stop the bleeding.

I slowly put my finger inside his chest so that I was able to push away his skin.

I quickly found the source and I tightly grabbed it with my hand.

"Clean the blood!" I ordered as Dark began to bleed more.

I couldn't save him if there was all red in my way.

The men wiped the blood as best as they could but it just kept coming.

My hands were completely red as I took my clamp.

I held the artery with my clamp now and I quickly got my stitch kit ready.

I worked as fast as I could and I was able to piece his artery together stopping the blood.

Dark was completely pale and he didn't breath.

I quickly went for CPR and I pushed on his heart as best as I could.

After the fifth hit to his heart I felt a faint beet.

"Ahhhhh…" Dark took a breath gently and he was still out of it.

I quickly stitched up his chest and he was now stable.

My hands and legs were covered in his blood. Dark would be dead if it wasn't for the size of the armor he was wearing.

Even though a was pissed to see him alive I had no choice. HQ wants him back for whatever reason and why he is called Kevin is beyond me.

I slowly looked over at the other man without his helmet.

My eyes widened.

"That's the man who brought in the body. He killed him. Why is Dark working with him? Did they kill someone else?"

"Viper 2-7 come in!" Ordered HQ.

I stared at Dark in confusion and anger as my men stared at me.

"Sir." One of my men said.

I slowly went for my head set.

"HQ this is viper 2-7." I stated.

"Viper 2-7 what's the status on that team?" Asked HQ.

"Two men are dead but we stabilized the other." I stated.

"Bring them all home." Stated HQ.

"Yes sir." I replied as they cut communications.

I stood up slowly as my men remained on their knees.

"Get them to the chopper." I ordered as I walked out of the room.

My men looked at me in confusion as I made my way outside.

We had to blow down the door because of the trap rigged on it.

I walked over the downed door and walked outside where our chopper waited.

I slowly got on board and took out Dark's tags.

"Kevin The Hedgehog."

Dark is someone else and if I had to guess it was the body they brought in to frame as Dark. That poor hedgehog never knew what hit him probably. The commander and me are going to have a nice chat when I get back to base.

My men slowly brought the two dead in first and rested them on the deck then they brought in Dark who was still out cold. They rested him next to me and I held his head up so he would fall during flight.

It would be about an hour before we get back to base and I have until then to find out what to say to the commander.

**Shadow's POV**

Dove and Ghost explained it all to Amy who was still shocked. We were all still shocked especially Ghost. I don't think he ever thought he would be a father.

He is going to panic when the due date gets closer and I will be there to help him, both of them.

It will be hard for Dove as well. Beside the fact she has to get it out she will also have to worry about Ghost. He still is part of this war and he will be putting his life in danger. If Ghost dies I don't know what she will do. I don't know what I would do.

I will protect him with my life if need be it. I promised Dove.

As I thought about all this we were all in Amy's office. Dove and Ghost were so happy as Amy was sad. They couldn't see it through all their love but I can. We were about ready to leave when Amy looked at me.

"Can you stay for a minute Shadow?" She asked as we approached the door.

I looked at Ghost and he gave me a look that said go for it.

I nodded and turned around towards Amy's desk. I gently took my seat as Ghost and Dove left the room.

Amy slowly walked toward me. We were both worried about how this was going to play out.

"Shadow I…!" I cut her off.

"No I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't have said that back on the roof last night. I was out of line."

Amy looked at me and replied.

"I should have gave you time. It was my fault. I said to leave me alone and instead I went against it to confront you when you were at your worst. It was my fault you said that."

I slowly stood up and Amy looked into my eyes.

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

Amy looked away and replied.

"I don't know Shadow. Yes I love you but it seems like this can't work out right now."

I frowned then I put my hand under her chin.

Amy looked up into my eyes as I smiled.

"Do you see Dove and Ghost? Their going to have a kid during all this. I'm sure he is going to have a hard time but so are we all. I trust Ghost and I know he love's Dove. They will do anything to make this work." I stated.

"What are you saying?" Asked Amy.

"I'm saying I will do anything to make it work with us." I replied.

Amy smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly came into my body.

She held my lower back tightly as I wrapped my arms around her.

As I held her I felt something I never thought I feel again.

I slowly began to cry as Amy looked at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she held me tightly.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked as she retracted from my arms.

"Because I feel the spark again." I replied with a smile.

Amy smiled back and slowly I leaned in on her lips. We connected together and her touch was back in my heart.

As we kissed I heard someone at the door but I ignored them as Amy retracted from my lips.

Under her breath I heard her say to me.

"Do you want to try?"

I looked into her eyes gently and replied.

"Try what?"

You could feel the heat coming off of us as we continued.

"A baby." She replied.

My eyes widened and my heart dropped.

"A baby?" I questioned gently.

Amy nodded her head.

"I don't know Amy. It's one thing to have Dove and Ghost having one now, but us? I don't want you to put yourself in danger if we do this." I stated.

"What danger?" She asked.

"After all that has happened we know someone wants you gone. If we have a baby we will be putting his or hers life in danger as well." I replied.

Amy nodded and looked into my eyes.

"How about this?" She said as she took my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"How about you go and think about it first. Maybe you'll see what I see." She replied.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

"I can see if we had a baby you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. You would protect us. No matter what." She replied.

We both smiled and Amy slowly let go of my hand.

"How about it?" She asked.

I smiled and replied.

"I'll think about." I replied as I went for the door.

Amy smiled as I opened the door to find Logan out in the hallway.

I shut the door and slowly Logan approached me.

"Shadow." He said carefully.

I looked into his blue eyes with suspense as he slowly stared at me.

Logan didn't say a word he just looked at me and nudged me to follow. I knew what he wanted and I followed till we made it to his office where Jake from Zulu 2-7 waited.

He nodded as Logan went behind his desk. I slowly took my seat next to Jake and Logan looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Logan slowly took out my note and patch I left for him last night in his room. I knew what was happening.


	46. Chapter 46

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 46 - What Now**

**James's POV**

"Get them off!" I ordered my men as I walked towards the base.

Before I could go though one of my men stopped me.

"Sir!" He shouted.

I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know something about that team?" He asked.

I did but I couldn't tell him. So I just looked him straight in the eyes and lied between my teeth.

"No."

He looked at me. He knew I was lying. But he couldn't go against my word as his CO.

He just walked away and I continued to make my way into the base.

As soon as I entered one of the commander's officers were waiting for me.

"Corporal James?" He asked as he approached.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You are to come with me corporal." He stated.

The officer quickly made his way down the hall and I followed hot on his tail as we approached the commander's office.

He slowly opened the door and he let me walk in. The second I entered he shut the door leaving me alone.

I slowly approached the desk to only find a tan folder. I slowly took my seat as I prepared the upcoming conversation.

In about a minute the commander came walking in shutting the door behind him.

He stared at me as he took his place behind the desk.

He slowly took a deep breath as I waited.

"James?" He said.

I waited for him to continue.

"This past week has been a lot hasn't it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"We lost a lot. Cole, Shadow, Dark, and now I lost almost my whole team." He replied.

I was pissed off. Does he really think I'm this stupid?

"You have my thanks that you were able to save one. I wasn't told, who is it that lived?" Asked the commander.

I stared at him carefully and replied.

"Kevin."

The commander nodded and he was upset I could tell.

"I've had those men with me since the beginning of this fucking war and now I lost them. It's amazing how fast it can all change." He stated as I listened.

"I will have to find replacements but it's hard to find men like that James." He stopped and slowly stood up.

"The reason I called you here is so that I can reassign you." He stated.

I slowly got up as well.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The commander looked at me in confusion.

"You lost your whole team James. They have all been killed. Dark was killed trying to escape from his crimes, Cole was killed because of him on a demolition mission, and Shadow we lost on his last mission. All of them; your whole team. Your all that is left and I can't have you killed ether. I'm reassigning you to Delta team." Stated the commander.

"Delta!?" I shouted.

"They need someone like you on their team James. After all that has happened you deserve that much." Stated the commander.

"The folder is right there. If you want the job take it. I will be back in a few minutes. Make your choice." He stated as he went for the door.

I immediately ran at him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

I quickly turned him around and slammed him into the nearby wall.

The commander looked at me with no expression.

"Do you really think I'm this dumb!?" I shouted.

The commander looked at me as I continued to get mad.

"I've lost my whole team you fucking asshole!" I shouted as I released his shoulder.

I slowly turned around as I began to cry.

"It wasn't more then a few day's ago I was in the barracks with Shadow. He was so happy, we all were. We were going to go back to our families and find a way to settle down. Shadow talked about getting a wife and having kids. He loves kids but he never expresses it. He said he wanted to have a boy. So he could raise him the way he wanted. He was going to be a great father and I'm sure his son would have been better." I stopped as my tears rolled down my body armor.

The commander approached me slowly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then I lost Cole. He may have been big headed and thick skulled but he was family. He was loving and he cherished life to the fullest. He was going to leave G.U.N and start his own charity center for kids with autism. Your probably saying why. Why would Cole do that with his life? Was he a saint? The answer is no. He has a son and daughter back home waiting for him and they have autism. His wife is home right now waiting for him to come home so that they can watch the football game together as a family and as she is making popcorn for her kids she has no idea that her husband lays in a warehouse under a closed coffin." I stopped clutching my hand tightly.

The commander kept his hand on my shoulder as my anger and sadness built..

"Lastly was Dark. He was my best friend next to Shadow. The two of them were like brothers. They loved each other and treated each other like family. Me and Cole, we were part of that family. Dark was going to leave G.U.N and start a family just like Shadow. He didn't know the first thing about kids but he was willing to give it a shot. He was so happy." I stopped and immediately swung my fist at the commander who was caught off guard. He was sent to the floor with a bloody lip.

I quickly approached him and grabbed his neck.

I got in his face and screamed.

"Then I lost him! Somehow that innocent hedgehog was turned into a killer who disobeyed orders! He was not that type of person! He was upset the day he lost Shadow, but that alone couldn't have been enough to turn him! Something happened to change him! He was sent to jail for it and now look! He's dead!? I highly doubt that! Do you know why!?" I asked him.

"Why?" Replied the commander gently.

"Because I just saved his life!" I stated.

The commander gave a small smile as I continued.

"I saved him! He was laying in front of me with a knife in his chest! I thought he was dead along with Cole and Shadow, but it seems I was lied to! I didn't want to save him because of all I heard he did! But you tell me this! Why was he with your men!? Why was he working with your men!? Why was he there!? WHY!?" I screamed.

The commander looked at me and didn't say a word.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

"He was losing it James. After Shadow died he lost it and me punching him didn't make it better. He cracked. He sent Raze and Cole under orders to the train depot. After I got the word that they were killed the board needed to know what went wrong. I turned him in and they ordered his immediate death." He stopped.

"What are you saying!?" I asked him in tears.

"I'm saying that I faked his death by killing one of my own men. Dark took his identity as Kevin and he worked for me then on. Keller was the squad leader and Walker was the his right hand. They might not have got along with Dark but they worked together and I knew he was better alive then dead. The board thought he was gone and that's all that mattered at the time." He replied.

I waited as my tears rolled down my body.

"Dark is alive and I know your not dumb James. I figured you would say this and I don't blame you for being upset." Stated the commander.

I let go of him and shouted.

"Upset!? You don't understand! I thought everyone was dead! I was left alone! What was I suppose to do!?"

"Nothing." Replied the commander.

"What was going to happen to Dark!?" I asked.

"He was going to work for me and we were going to end this war." Replied the commander.

"So what now!?" I asked him.

"As soon as Dark is back on his feet he's going right back to work." Replied the commander.

"And what about me?!" I asked.

The commander looked at the desk and pointed at the folders.

"Look and see."

I slowly took the folder in my hand and opened to the first page.

I widened my eyes as I let the folder hit the desk.

The commander slowly got up as I looked at the paper.

It read.

"Sergeant James Martinez, of Viper 2-7 you are to be transferred to Echo 1 for the roll as medic. Along with this promotion you will have full access to the details of your mission. The mission to win this war. The commanding officer of your unit is Commander Jorge Lehigh. He will guide you till the end in victory or death. Beside this though you will need to lose a part of yourself. Enhanced chemicals will ensure you are at your best and nothing less. The commander welcomes you to Echo 1 and your first assignment will be shortly given after. Good luck and welcome to G.U.N's Black Ops team."

I dropped the paper in shock as the commander stood over my shoulder.

I slowly turned to face him and he was smiling as I looked at him in dead shock.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

The thought raced through my head as I realized I was just played.

He knew I knew about Dark. This was a test.

I stared into his eyes with shock still as I thought about it. I will be working with Dark again. But will I be going against myself? My men.

"What about my men?" I asked.

"They will be transferred to the next base over. They have skills other teams need." Stated the commander.

It was clear now. I know I won't like it but I don't have a choice.

I looked back at him and nodded my head.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

The commander smiled and slowly walked to his desk.

He pulled out a black sweep card and a piece of paper.

"Here." He said as he handed me them.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The card is the master key to the base and give that paper to the arms master and he will get you your gear." Replied the commander.

I nodded and went for the door.

As I was about to leave the commander said.

"You made the right choice."

I shut the door and said.

"I hope."

**Shadow's POV**

"We need to talk about this." Replied Logan as he handed me my note.

"Talk about this? Why?" I asked.

"Why?" Replied Logan.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"In your note you left for me last night I read that you were leaving my rebellion to go and live your life. I understand you want to go Shadow especially after all that has happened, but I can't let you leave." Stated Logan.

I looked at him in anger.

"Why?" I asked.

"You and me still have a deal. The first day we met you made a promise to fight until this war was over and it's not. You are not aloud to go until then." Replied Logan.

"I know that." I stated.

"Then why write this?" Asked Logan.

"I was upset and as you sad mad about all that has happened. Nexus died in front of me Logan. I'm still having a tough time about everything. And now what's going on with Ghost and Dove I can't leave." I replied.

"What's going on with Dove and Ghost?" Asked Logan.

"Dove is pregnant." I replied.

Logan and Jake looked at me in shock.

"Dove is pregnant?" Questioned Logan.

I nodded.

Logan fell back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I promised Dove I would stay now and I decided I can't leave Amy alone. Someone wants her dead and as long as I'm alive I won't let that happen. I'm not leaving if I have the choice. I will stay here." I stated as Logan tried to find words.

"I'm sorry Shadow I didn't know. I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I'm sorry." Stated Logan.

"It's ok." I replied.

Logan quickly looked at Jake.

"I at the least have some good news." Stated Logan.

"What?" I asked.

"Ghost is fired and your new partner is Jake here." Replied Logan.

My eyes widened in shock as I jumped out of my seat.


	47. Chapter 47

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 47 - Two Headed Coin Flip**

**Shadow's POV**

"If Ghost and Dove are having a baby Shadow I can't let him work." Stated Logan.

"That's his choice to make!" I shouted.

"I'm doing both of you a favor. You both wanted new partners after that fight you had and honestly I don't think it will work out between you two. And what if Ghost was to get killed? What would you tell Dove? I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Shadow do what you know is right not what you think is right." Stated Logan.

I immediately walked to the door and slammed it open as I began to jog through the halls.

I quickly found Ghost with Dove in the mess hall. I ran to Ghost and he turned to find me in his face.

"Hey Shadow what's…!" I cut him off by grabbing his arm. I then began to drag him towards Logan's office.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted Ghost as I forced him along.

I didn't respond till we got to his office.

I tossed Ghost at the desk and shouted at Logan.

"You tell him!"

Logan looked at me while being caught off guard again. Jake chucked.

"Tell me what!?" Shouted Ghost while looking at Logan.

Logan stayed in his seat as Ghost waited.

"Ghost your fired." Stated Logan.

Ghost widened his eyes in shock and I saw his anger building up.

"WHAT!?" He screamed as Dove came to the door behind us.

"I can't let you work anymore." Replied Logan while watching his tone.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" Screamed Ghost as he got closer to the desk.

"Your having a baby Ghost. I can't let you continue your work with that on the line." Replied Logan.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" Screamed Ghost as he began to turn.

He flickered black and everyone saw it.

I quickly approached Ghost and said.

"Come on Ghost…!" He cut me off by pushing me away.

I fell back into the wall as Ghost approached Logan.

Logan slowly backed up while getting out of his seat.

Ghost immediately grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"IT'S MY CHOICE IF I WANT TO WORK OR NOT! IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE TO CHANGE MY LIFE! IF I WANT TO RISK MY LIFE I WILL! ESSPEICALLY IF IT ASSURE MY FAMILY A GOOD FUTURE IN THIS WORLD!" Screamed Ghost.

Logan was being chocked and Jake and I approached Ghost.

Logan was losing it as Ghost was killing him.

"MY FAMILY IS ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME NOW AND I GUESS SHADOW WAS GOING TO GET A NEW PARTNER!" He screamed as he pushed Jake onto the floor.

"THIS RUNT CAN'T KEEP SHADOW SAFE! HE'S NOT HIS BROTHER! I'M HIS BROTHER LOGAN AND I WILL FIGHT WITH HIM NO MATTER WHAT! I KNOW I SAID I WANTED A NEW PARTNER BUT NOW I CHANGE MY MIND! SHADOW IS MY FAMILY JUST LIKE DOVE AND MY SON OR DAUGHTER IS! I'M STAYING SO GET USE TO IT!" He screamed.

Logan was losing his fight and slowly he lowered his arms.

I panicked and went for his hand.

"Stop!" I shouted at Ghost.

Ghost kept choking.

"Stop!" I screamed again.

Ghost kept his grip and suddenly Dove came to his side.

"Stop Ghost! You made your point!" She shouted.

Ghost looked at her and slowly released his grip.

Logan hit the floor hard and he was barley awake.

Ghost relaxed and went back to normal as Logan looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he caught his breath.

"Your sorry…!" I cut him off.

"Ghost!" I shouted.

Ghost looked at me.

"Logan was only looking out for you. I know it wasn't nice and it hurt but he was only thinking of the baby. It was my fault this happened, I told him you were having a baby." I stated.

Ghost looked at me in confusion.

"Shadow…!" I stopped him.

"I was going to leave last night Ghost. I didn't want a part of this war anymore but when I heard you were having a baby I changed my mind and now that I have Amy I'm back to stay. I gave Logan a note that told him I was leaving that is why I am here. I changed my mind Ghost. I'm staying and Logan was only trying to help both of us. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do and if Dove lost you…God I don't want to think about it. Please understand." I begged.

Ghost looked at me in surprise and slowly he looked at Logan.

He slowly stuck out his hand and Logan slowly took it.

Ghost helped him up and Logan held his neck in pain.

"I'm sorry." Stated Ghost.

"It's ok." Replied Logan.

Dove took Ghost hand and dragged him to the door.

"Come on Ghost." She said.

Ghost wouldn't move.

He slowly looked at Logan.

"Are we cool?" Asked Ghost.

Logan nodded.

"I'm sorry…!" Logan cut him off.

"Just go get some rest and congratulations."

Ghost slowly smiled and he went for me.

He took my arm and I was dragged towards him.

"Lets go." He said.

I agreed and Ghost took me and Dove out of the office leaving Logan and Jake alone.

We made it to Dove's quarters and Ghost released his grip on me.

"It seems we both have some worries." Stated Ghost.

"I promised Dove I would protect you. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to tell her." I stated.

"It's ok. And listen. I'm sorry about before. I was mad is all." Stated Ghost.

I smiled and moved in on him.

"It's ok. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said that." I said as I hugged him.

Ghost hugged back tightly as Dove watched.

"You two." She said.

We both looked at her.

"What?" We both questioned.

"Who do you love more? Him or me?" She asked in sarcasm.

We both smiled and Ghost quickly went to her.

"If I was gay, then him, but I'm not so I love you like no other. I love Shadow yes but as a brother. And even if I was gay he wouldn't be my type." He stated.

I widened my eyes.

"Why not!?" I asked.

"Your too fragile. I need a man not a women." He replied.

Dove began to laugh as I punched his arm.

"I could do better then you anyway." I stated.

"No you couldn't Shadow. I'm the only one for you if that was so." He replied.

I slowly laughed as Dove went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ghost.

"I'll leave you two alone." She stated as she shut the door.

We stared at each other in confusion.

"I hope she doesn't actually think we're gay." I stated.

Ghost laughed and took a seat at the table.

"After what we did she wouldn't dare." He stated.

"You haven't told me. What happened?" I asked as I took my seat across from him.

Ghost relaxed as he smiled.

"She was taking me here after you left. We had no idea we loved each other until I went to get a shower." He stated.

I widened my eyes.

"She wanted to prove to me that she wasn't scared of me. So we had a little fight." He stated.

"In the shower?!" I laughed.

"I know right! I didn't think it would happen there but to be honest it felt great to be wet while doing that!" Stated Ghost.

We both laughed and for once I felt happy again.

"So what are you hoping for?" I asked.

"Dove wants a girl but I want a boy. Ether way it will be amazing." He replied.

"Any names yet?" I asked.

"Of course not. We need time. If I had a boy I would name him after my father." He replied.

"And if it was a girl?" I asked.

"I guess Dove would have that choice. I don't know what she would want." He replied.

We remained quiet then ghost hit my shoulder.

"What about you and Amy?" He asked.

"That's what I'm thinking about." I replied.

Ghost relaxed as I spilled it.

"She wants a baby too Ghost." I stated.

Ghost widened his eyes.

"She can't do it without you." He stated.

"I know but I don't know if it is the right time." I replied.

Ghost nodded.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I always wanted a family. When I was in my old team in G.U.N I always said I wanted a family when I was done my tour but it never happened because of this." I stated.

"Are you saying you wish you never were captured?" Asked Ghost.

I gave him a funny look.

"What?" Asked Ghost.

"We both know you were the one who caused this." I stated.

Ghost nodded.

"I'm sorry for shooting you three times, but look what you got in return." He replied.

I nodded.

"I know and I'm happy for it all but it just seems like it could have been better if I went back home." I said.

"Maybe." Replied Ghost.

We remained silent as Ghost hit me again.

"So what's it going to be?" He asked.

"You keep hitting me and your going to get slapped. And about the kids I don't know. I would like to deal with G.U.N before I even attempt it." I replied.

"Your brother?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"I will help you get him, but it will be your choice alone if it is for the best to kill him. For all you know he misses you." Stated Ghost.

"Thank you Ghost, but I think I know what I have to do when I see him." I replied.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Asked Ghost.

"I don't know but I'll find a way." I replied.

Ghost nodded and I looked at him.

"I would be the women in our relationship?" I questioned.

Ghost began to laugh and he replied.

"You'd be the one cooking and taking care of our adopted children so yeah, and I'm pretty sure your bad in bed." Stated Ghost.

I immediately punched his arm.

"That is where I would win." I stated.

"You think your stronger then me?" Questioned Ghost.

"Fuck yeah!" I stated.

Ghost laughed and put his arm on the table.

"Lets go then!" He shouted.

We connected hands and I started.

"One, two, three!"

We were about even on the arm wrestle but Ghost began to overpower me. I immediately fought back and he began to go down. Just as his hand was about to hit the table Ghost raised his arm and sent me into the table.

I fought back and sent his arm to the side with me. We fell out of our seats and Ghost landed on me. We connected both of our hands together and he began to push towards the floor. Just as I was about to hit the floor I turned the tables and flipped him over. As I rested on top of him I pushed his hands into the ground. His hands hit the wood and I pinned him down.

"I win!" I shouted.

"You cheated!" He shouted as I held him down.

"You cheated first!" I shouted back.

Ghost and me both smiled and laughed as the door opened.

We both turned our heads to find Dove and Amy standing there together staring at us in surprise.

They both began to laugh.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" They both asked together.

Me and Ghost both laughed and I slowly got up off him.

I took his hand and lifted him back up.

"We were just seeing who was stronger." Stated Ghost.

"Even though you were on top Shadow I'm sure Ghost could have won if you hadn't cheated." Stated Dove.

"He cheated first!" I shouted.

Dove and Ghost laughed as she took his hand.

"Cheated or not me and Ghost need to go see the doctor. We will catch you guys later." She stated as she dragged Ghost out of the room leaving me with Amy.

Amy approached me with a small smile.

"Are you and Ghost together?" She asked.

I slowly took both her arms and pinned her on the bed next to us.

"You tell me." I replied as I began to kiss her neck.

Amy moaned and slowly said.

"What's gotten into you?"

I retracted and replied.

"I'm willing to try."

Amy smiled widely and we slowly connected lips.


	48. Chapter 48

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 48 - No Interruptions **

**Shadow's POV**

Amy's lips kept their distance as I held her gently by the waist. She was so curvy and sexy I couldn't keep my hands off her.

She stared into my eyes as I gently pecked her lips. After every slow kiss she smiled exposing a hidden flame within my heart. She had her hands on my sides as we rocked on the bed.

Slowly Amy flipped my over onto the bed and she sat on me with her light weight. I smiled with red cheeks as she ran her hand down my side.

I kept my hands on her waist and slowly took hold of her butt.

She smiled as she reached her target.

My face grew redder as went for the belt.

I slowly took her hand to get her to stop.

Amy looked at me as I smiled.

"Would it mean anything if I told you Ghost and Dove probably did it here as well?" I asked her softly.

Amy hadn't thought about that and slowly she removed her hand.

"No, but how about we go back to my room?" She asked in response.

We both smiled and I replied.

"Sounds great."

Amy smiled and slowly got off me and she offered me her hand.

I took it gently and as I got on my feet I quickly pulled her into me. She spun as I wanted her to and her back rested on my chest as she looked up into my eyes. She smiled and I slowly ran my hands down till I reached her thighs.

As I came in contact with her I immediately raised her up into my arms.

She smiled as I held her close. Her face was red and she was hot I could feel it steaming off her essence.

I slowly carried her to the door and opened it to find not a soul in the halls. Everyone was repairing the base.

I smiled at the opportunity and I quickly carried her through the halls and into the officers quarters.

She pointed out her room and I slowly opened the door.

I tried my best to shut the door then I carried her to the bed.

I slowly rested her down and as she laid there, she smiled widely and opened up her arms for me.

I smiled and got on top of her and she hugged me tightly as we went back to kissing.

Amy quickly got her hands on my belt and she slowly took it off exposing the combat knife I still held.

She slowly felt behind my back and rested her hand on my butt. She slowly pulled out the blade.

We both stared at it as the heat ran off us.

"What do you have this for?" She asked in a seductive tone.

I smiled and slowly put my hand on hers that held the blade.

I slowly turned the blade to it's side and replied.

"It's for defending myself in close combat."

Amy smiled and put the blade on my throat pushing slightly as I smiled widely.

"If you want this to happen you can't defend yourself you know?" She stated.

I slowly pushed the blade against her neck and replied.

"I have no intention on defending myself against you."

Amy smiled and replied.

"Then let yourself go." She said as we both let the blade hit the floor next to us.

I smiled and Amy slowly undid my pants as I went for her dress.

It was like I was reliving the moment from before at her office except this time we were going to finish what we started.

After a few seconds both our cloths hit the floor next to us and we slowly stared into each other's eyes.

As I pushed into her she flinched and I was curious.

"You act like this was your first time." I said softly.

Amy smiled and replied.

"It's only my second." She stated.

My eyes widened.

"So before…!" She cut me off with a nod of her head.

I was shocked to say the most.

"If I would have known Amy I would have…!" She stopped me with a small kiss.

"I wanted you to have it." She stated.

We both smiled and I stared into her eyes as I let my secret out as well.

"We traded."

Amy looked at me in surprise.

"That was your first time?" She asked.

I nodded.

Amy smiled.

"You did great job." She stated.

I smiled back as I began to thrust.

"I'll do even better now." I Stated as she kissed my lips tightly.

**Logan's POV**

I stood there with Jake at my side. He slowly approached me as I ran my hand on my neck.

"You ok boss?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine." I stated.

"So what now?" He asked next.

I slowly thought about it.

"Boss?" He said as I took too long to respond.

I quickly raised my gaze at him.

"You can stay in your current team but do me a favor." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Go check on Carl for me. Let me know how he's doing when your done ok?" I asked him.

Jake nodded.

"Yes sir." He said as he went to leave my office.

As he disappeared from my sight I slowly went into my desk. I pulled out my pills and slowly made my way to my quarters.

As I walked through the hall I heard someone. It sounded like a moan. Slowly I looked around the halls to find Amy's door slightly open. I stopped as I heard someone in there with her.

"I'll do even better now." I heard his voice say.

I slowly pushed open the door a crack to find Shadow holding Amy in his arms on the bed.

My eyes widened as I realized this wasn't a hug of any sort.

I slowly moved behind the door as Shadow took Amy off the bed and towards the wall.

He held her tightly as they had sex in front of me. Shadow was in control and because I could see everything I realized he wasn't wearing any protection and because I've work with Amy for so long I knew it was her time to ovulate.

"Were they going to attempt what I think they are?" I asked myself as I held back my anger.

In my mind I thought that should be me in her arms. I love Amy and Shadow met her not more then a week ago. How? How does she love him this much? I've been supporting her for five years and not once had she shown any sign of care towards me. Only when she looks into my eyes do I see a smile come from her.

Shadow was slowly getting close to his limit I could tell by his breathing and speed.

Amy moaned his name slowly as he pleasured her.

I felt my heart acting up slowly as my levels rose through the roof.

Shadow quickly took Amy back to the bed and she was rested on her hands and knees as Shadow came in from behind her gently.

They both kissed as their actions kept going on and on.

"Why was I still watching this?" I asked myself.

Shadow held Amy tightly around the waist as he was hitting his limit.

As it came up Amy moaned as Shadow tightened his grip on her waist.

His face grew a little more red as my eyes widened in shock.

Amy balanced him on her back as Shadow took a breath. As soon as he was ready Amy smiled and Shadow slowly leaned in on her lips. They kissed for a few deep seconds as my heart couldn't handle it anymore.

I quickly made my way to my room and went into my bathroom locking the door behind me. I quickly popped open my pill bottle and took two of them in my hand. I quickly filled up the glass next to my sink and popped down the pills.

My heart was beating too fast and the pills weren't working.

I quickly grabbed my chest and held it tightly as my breathing increased. Then the pain hit me.

I coughed and blood came up landing on my mirror. I stared at it as my chest began to thump.

The pain increased more and more as I coughed again.

That time though I panicked as my pills came up. They landed in the sink as I slowly went to my knee.

I held my heart as the pain and blood came up.

I slowly fell to both my knees and I rested my chin on the sink as I coughed again.

The blood covered the sink in splashes and slowly my heart gave up.

My eyes widened for a few seconds and slowly I began to fall down to my left.

I slowly shut my eyes and landed head first on the floor.

As I began to slip I felt a small amount of blood drip its way down my mouth.

I slowly closed my eyes all the way letting myself rest on the cold tile floor.

I laid on my back still as my hands rolled off my chest and to my side.

I still felt some control as my fingers attempted to squeeze shut. But at that moment my heart stopped and my hands remained open and still as I lost the fight.

**Jake's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I waited at the door as I heard him approach from behind.

Carl gently opened the door and I looked at Carl who was in crutches.

"Hey Jake." He said softly as he let me in.

I walked in and waited as Carl shut the door.

"So what's up?" Asked Carl.

"Logan sent me to make sure you were ok. Last night for all we know you could have gotten hurt." I stated.

Carl smiled.

"I'm fine thank you Jake." He replied.

"How's the legs?" I asked.

"I'm getting better control again. Maybe in a few weeks I can walk." He replied.

I smiled.

"That's great!" I said excited for him.

Carl smiled back and looked at his hand.

I watched and asked.

"How's that?"

Carl looked at me and replied.

"It's ok. It just hurts when I think about it."

I remained silent as he let a tear hit his chest.

"That fucking hedgehog broke me Jake. He burned the last photo I had of my family and in return he broke my knees and my hand. Do you know what he said to me as he broke each finger?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

Carl smiled and replied.

"The thing about monsters is that their always the closest to you and sometimes they are someone you never expect and that's when it hurts the most."

I stared at him as he held his hand tightly.

I heard some of his finger crack and I saw the pain it caused him.

I slowly made my way to the door.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Carl looked at me and replied.

"There's a hedgehog who works here that I would like to talk to. Can you get him for me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

"I believe his name is Shadow." He replied.

I nodded and shut the door leaving him by himself as I made my way to Dove's room.

I slowly approached the door and knocked.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

No one answered.

I slowly opened it to find no one home.

I slowly shut the door as Dove and Ghost came to me.

"Hey Jake, what are you looking for?" Asked Dove.

"I'm looking for Shadow. Have you two seen him?" I asked back.

"We left him with Amy. Check her room." Replied Dove.

"Why do you need him?" Asked Ghost.

"Carl wants to talk with him." I stated.

Ghost nodded.

"About what happened with G.U.N?" He asked.

I nodded.

"It's about time they had a talk. He's most likely at Amy's quarters. Check there." Stated Ghost.

I nodded and patted his shoulder as I made my way down the hall.

I slowly looked back and shouted.

"Congratulations!"

Dove and Ghost smiled and entered the room as I entered the officers sector.

I approached Amy's room to find the door open a little.

I slowly tapped it as I walked in to find the two of them together on the bed.

Amy was laying in his arms as she held what looked to be a photo.

They looked up at me as I waved hi.

The bed was a wreck but most likely because of them laying on it like that together.

"Hey Shadow." I said.

"What's up Jake?" He replied.

"I came to tell you that Carl wishes to see you." I stated.

Shadow nodded and Amy slowly got up and let him stand up.

He approached me and he looked sweaty.

"I'll go see him right now." He stated as he walked by me.

I nodded and let him pass as I looked at Amy who too looked sweaty.

"Sorry to bother you two." I apologized.

She smiled.

"It's not a problem Jake." She stated.

"If you don't mind me asking are you two together?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled and slowly went for the door.

"Again I'm real sorry, I'll see you later Amy." I stated as I shut the door.

"Bye Jake." She said as the door clicked behind me.

I smiled and quickly went to Logan's office to report.

When I arrived he wasn't there.

I took a deep breath and walked back to the officers sector. I quickly approached his door and knocked.

"Knock! Knock…!"

The door opened a little as I knocked.

I slowly looked inside to find the bathroom light on.

I slowly knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

I carefully shouted.

"Logan it's Jake!"

I got no response.

"Sorry to bother you; but I checked on Carl and I sent Shadow to talk to him about his interrogation from before!" I stated as I put my ear on the door.

I got no response.

"Logan!" I shouted in worry.

I slowly went for the knob and it was locked.

"Logan!" I shouted as I began to bang my body against the door.

I still got no response.

I was scared and I immediately backed up from the door.

I readied myself and charged at the wood door.

"SMASH!"

My shoulder went through forcing the lock to snap sending the door into the wall.

I caught the recoil coming from the door with my left hand as I quickly looked on the ground.

"LOGAN!" I screamed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 49 - Let It Go**

**Shadow's POV**

I was forced to leave Amy's side to go and finish up an old problem. I'm happy he's finally ready to talk about what happened.

I slowly stopped in front of his door and Knocked.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I waited as I heard him approach.

He slowly opened the door with his one good hand by the look of it.

He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Glad you could make it Shadow." He stated.

I slowly walked in.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging after what you went through. I'm just surprise it took so long for you to want to talk about it." I replied.

Carl lowered his head as he shut the door.

"You ok?" I asked as he clutched his hand.

He looked unstable.

He slowly locked the door.

I noticed something wasn't right.

"Why did you lock it?" I asked in suspicion.

He looked into my eyes. His eyes were twitching in slow pulses.

He finally replied.

"After all that has happened I think its for the best to make sure we are safe."

I slowly relaxed as he approached me.

"Please take a seat." He said as he pointed at the table.

I obeyed and took my seat as he lowered his crutches.

He positioned himself in the seat across from me and we stared at each other.

He put both his hands on the table as I took my care to stay calm. I have a feeling something is wrong with him.

He stared into my soul with his brown eyes.

"You look worried." Stated Carl.

"There is a lot going on right now is all." I replied.

Carl lowered his head.

"Shadow?" He said softly.

I leaned in to hear him.

"What?" I asked.

He slowly looked up.

"What is love?" He asked.

My eyes widened at the strange question.

"Ahhh…!" He cut me off by offering me his hand.

I was shocked and caught off guard as he reached for me.

I remained still and as his hand came in I opened up allowing his fingers to grip mine.

We stared at each other as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is it?" He asked through his sadness.

I hesitated.

"I know your with Amy and Ghost is with Dove." He stated.

My eyes widened.

"How?!" I asked shocked.

He didn't answer me he just went to his next question.

"How do you know that you loved someone?" He asked.

"Loved? You mean use to?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

I slowly came out with this.

"Well, you'll see that when that person looks at you you'll find yourself in a state of confusion."

Carl looked at me.

"Confusion?" He questioned.

I nodded and replied.

"You realize something went wrong and you might have had the chance to make it right in hopes of staying together."

Carl stared at me mesmerized in my thoughts about the subject.

"How do you make it right?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look.

"Well…it all depends on what happened to originally cause the problem for you to leave each other." I replied.

"What are some?" He asked.

I quickly came up with a few answers.

"It could be maybe one of you cheated on the other, or maybe something happened that changed the others input on what you are like, or it could be something simple like checking her text messages without asking her first. It all depends."

"What about a crime? Could that cause someone to want to leave you?" He asked.

I looked at him carefully.

"Well yes. Why?" I asked.

Carl slowly looked away.

"Maybe that's why their gone." He said to himself.

"Who?" I asked.

He began to cry heavily as he turned into my eyes.

"My mom…my dad…my two sisters and my only brother." He replied.

His hand tightened in mine.

He was hurting me.

He began to cry really badly.

I quickly took my other hand and put it on the side of his arm.

"Calm down Carl, it's ok." I stated trying to stop his sadness.

He slowly looked back at me.

"It's not ok Shadow." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked worried.

Carl slowly stood up.

"Come." He said as he went for the door.

I followed as my hand hurt from his grip.

He slowly took me to the roof of the building. Outside were a bunch of solders working on the roof. They all looked as we walked out. Most of the men were from Zulu 2-7.

Carl walked to about the center of the roof and turned with me in his hand.

He slowly took off a gold necklace he held around his neck.

I stared at it as the workers stopped to listen in.

"My mom and dad gave this." He stated.

"It's beautiful." I replied.

"My mom said it was a good luck charm from them. I was to wear it forever." He stated.

He slowly opened it up.

I saw that there was no picture.

I didn't want to say it but he knew I was curious all ready.

"It was burned." He stated.

I stared at it.

"How?" I asked.

He just went to another subject.

"I lost my family. I killed them." He stated.

My eyes widened as I realized he still held my hand. He held it tighter.

"What!?" I asked.

"My sister went first. She was whore and only sixteen." He stated.

I listened in fear as he continued.

"One night she finished with a man in his truck and as she went for her pay the man refused. She screamed and the man pulled a gun. I was on my way to get milk for dinner when I heard him shoot her." He stated with a smile.

I was getting scared myself.

"The man pushed her out of the car and left her in the alley. I found her screaming and I saw what she had done. She had his…all over her and I knew what it was. I was mad at her. I screamed and yelled as she bleed out crying. I was mad and she died as I was still screaming at her corpse. A man dragged me away because I wouldn't stop. I could have saved her but all I did was yell. I was like mother. That was two years ago before I joined this war." He stated.

I was now completely scared as the soldiers slowly approached. They remained a good twenty feet and continued to listen.

"My brother died a year ago. He was a hard one. We always had money trouble and he decided it was best to sell drugs. I never knew this about him until I found his stash in our room. He hid it under the wood planks. He told me to keep it quiet but I refused. He told me I could keep a cut if I promise to shut up. I agreed and he took me on the deal. It was a normal customer to him he said. What we didn't know was the man was already over his limit and he tried to rob us. My brother was beat to death by the man and I could have help but I ran with the drugs and the money. I came back later to find my brother dead. I didn't want to get caught so I stashed him with the drugs. Then I called the cops. They declared it a drug deal gone wrong and my mom and dad cried for weeks. I never told them I knew or I was there to help him. They would have disowned me." He stated.

My eyes were wide open as tears rolled down his face.

The men around grew worried of us.

**Jake's POV**

"Logan!" I screamed.

I quickly ran to his side and felt for a pulse. He was barley alive.

I quickly looked at the door.

"MEDIC! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could.

No one came as I held Logan.

As I raised him I looked around to find blood and a bottle of pills in the sink.

I quickly used my free hand to take them.

It was Logan's blood pressure reducers.

I hope his heart didn't give.

"MEDIC!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs.

As I screamed Logan slowly slipped.

I quickly preformed CPR to get him to stay with me.

"Come on Logan don't die!" I screamed.

Logan has blood in his mouth as I screamed again.

"I NEED SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

At that moment Ghost came flying into the room.

"What's going on!?" He shouted.

He widened his eyes at Logan as I held him together.

"Help me!" I shouted at him.

Ghost immediately came around and took over hitting Logan's chest.

"His heart!?" He shouted.

"I think it gave!" I stated.

"Fuck! Stay with us Logan!" Screamed Ghost.

Ghost then looked at me.

"Get the doctor!" He ordered.

I nodded and immediately ran. As I turned the corner more people have arrived to see what was happening.

I pushed them out of the way.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed as everyone went to the wall.

I ran as fast as I could and found Miles behind his desk.

"Miles!" I shouted as he stood up.

I took a breath.

"What's wrong!?" He asked.

"It's Logan!" I screamed.

Miles immediately knew and ran to me.

"We have to get to him!" He shouted as we ran down the halls. Everyone got against the wall as a group entered the room.

We pushed by and got to Ghost and Logan who still laid on the floor.

"How is he!?" Asked Miles.

"He's not going to make it at this rate!" He replied.

"Jake get me three of the pills and Ghost I need you to open his pipes!" Shouted Miles.

Ghost nodded and went behind his back. He pulled out his blade and went to Logan's neck.

He slowly slit open his pipes and waited as I got the pills in hand.

"Give me!" Ordered Miles as I handed him the pills.

Miles quickly took the blade off Ghost and cut the three pills open. The powder remained in the pills as he slowly inserted them through Logan's pipes.

They went down and after the third pill was gone we waited.

Miles felt his heart as Ghost got the stitch kit.

"His breathing is reduced! Ghost!" He shouted.

"Got it!" Replied Ghost as he handed him the stitch kit.

Miles took it and slowly patched up the small incision Ghost cut in Logan's neck.

After it was sealed we waited as the doctor got Logan to say something.

"Logan, I need you to move you your right hand can you do that?" Asked Miles calmly.

Everyone watched as Logan's right hand slowly curled.

Everyone felt a storm of relief as Miles asked for something else.

"Logan I need you to speak. Can you say A B C?" Asked Miles.

Logan's mouth slowly opened and he quietly replied.

"A….B….C."

Everyone was calm now as Logan relaxed himself.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Asked Logan.

Logan slowly pointed at his heart.

We figured that much from the pills.

"That's ok Logan, it will be fine. Can you move?" Asked Miles.

Logan nodded in approval.

Miles looked at me and I nodded while taking Logan in my arms.

Everyone backed out of the room as Miles told me to rest him on the bed.

As soon as Logan was down we looked at Miles.

"I'm going to remain here and watch him." He stated.

I was about to say something when…!

"BANG!"

**Shadow's POV**

"MEDIC!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like Jake.

No one moved. Zulu was staying to help me. We all knew something was wrong.

Carl continued his rant.

"Then came my mom and dad Shadow. It only happened about two weeks ago." He stated.

Everyone watched as he griped my hand completely

I was scared. His eyes were crazy.

"I found out that my mother and father were helping G.U.N. They worked for Logan from the very beginning like Ghost and Amy." He stated.

I was so confused on how he knew all of this.

"They loved the idea for freedom but G.U.N offered them better. My mom and dad didn't even have to think. They took it and expected me to go without a problem." He stopped.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly.

"I shot them." He replied.

Everyone was ready to fight now that he said that. The team making sure I was ok was ready to jump in if Carl made any move with me. No one has gun but all of us against Carl is more then enough.

Carl slowly used his other hand to wrap his gold chain around my neck.

I was scared even more then ever. Everyone was scared.

"I want you to have that Shadow." He stated as he moved his hand away towards his side.

"Why?" I asked in fear.

Carl smiled and replied.

"Because you feel the same way I do." He replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

I slowly felt a cold object against my body.

I slowly looked down to find Carl had a gun.

Zulu was now on high alert as they witness this.

I began to sweat.

Carl smiled and replied.

"You want to kill Dark for how he betrayed you right?" He asked.

Now besides the fact I was scared shitless he also caught my attention.

"How do you know that?" I asked while trying to remain calm.

"Don't worry about that Shadow. We're the same you and I." He stated.

"How do you know that!?" I ordered him.

"Because he's the reason I'm like this." He replied.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What..!" He cut me off by slowly backing up towards the edge of the roof with the gun still on my body. I had to follow with him.

"Just let yourself go Shadow." He said with a small smile.

I couldn't respond.

"It's not worth the pain Shadow. Let it go." He begged.

I slowly nodded my head in disapproval.

"I can't." I stated.

Carl slowly chuckled and he griped the trigger.

"Why?" He asked.

I couldn't respond to that question.

Carl smiled.

"See it's not worth it." Stated Carl as he stopped at the edge.

I was now unable to do anything I was too stunned.

Carl slowly leaned in on my ear as Zulu watched.

"Let go." He whispered as my body remained in place.

Carl griped the trigger and I stared into his eyes as it hit me.

"BANG!"

**Ghost's POV**

"What the hell was that!" Shouted Miles.

I looked at Jake.

"Sounded like a gunshot!" He shouted.

We both panicked as Miles shouted.

"Sounds like it came from the roof!"

We immediately sprinted towards the stairs.

As we approached we crossed Dove and Amy who were just as scared.

"What was that!?" Shouted Dove.

"It sounded like a gunshot!" Stated Amy.

We immediately ran up the stairs and bashed through the door.

I was in center with Jake on my right as Amy and Dove came up behind us.

**Shadow's POV**

"Aghhhh!"

Blood came up from my mouth and landed on Carl and the floor as the smoke from the gun breezed through the air.

Zulu was shocked and didn't dare move.

"Aghhhh!"

I coughed up more as my chest began to bleed down my body.

"Let…it…go." Said Carl slowly as the door leading up here bashed open.

My blood poured down onto the rooftop as I heard several screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I knew the voices and it was Amy and Dove.

Carl slowly moved aside so we were both leveled with the edge of the roof.

I slowly looked over at my friends as they stood in shock.

Jake was standing with his eyes wide open in complete shock as Ghost was staring at me in fear for my life.

"Shadow!" He shouted.

"Aghhhh!"

I coughed letting more of my blood land on the rooftop in front of them.

Amy was about to cry along with Dove as Ghost was about to kill Carl.

As Ghost went to move Carl pointed the gun at him.

Ghost stopped instantly as I shut my eyes.

Carl quickly shook me.

"Not yet Shadow." He said calmly.

Ghost remained in front of us as Amy shouted.

"Let him go!"

Carl laughed and his eyes were gone.

No longer was he there, he was someone of a devil.

"Aghhhh!"

More came up from me as Carl looked at Ghost.

"Just like your mom and dad you couldn't save him." Stated Carl as he lowered the gun to his side.

Ghost was caught off guard by that comment.

Carl smiled and quickly raised his arm on my shoulder while still holding my hand tightly.

"Let go." Said Carl as he tossed us to the side.

My blood on my mouth flew through the air as Carl sent both of us over the edge.

As soon as we went over Ghost went to save me.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy and Dove as Ghost sent himself into a slide.

His hand came towards me and I went to use my free hand to take it.

My fingers hit his but didn't connect.

Ghost eyes widened in shock as I fell out of his reach.

"SMASH!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 50 - Let It Go Part 2**

**Ghost's POV**

"SMASH!"

"AHHHHHH SHADOW!" Screamed Amy and Dove.

My eyes were wide open as my arm was hanging off the edge of the roof.

I laid there in shock as my heart broke. Tears came out from under my eyes as I stared down at the mixtures of blood splattered around the pavement.

Slowly my tears rolled down my face and onto my neck then slowly fell off hitting the ground where my brother laid in stillness.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she attempted to run towards the edge of the roof.

Jake quickly held her back as Zulu 2-7 approached me.

They all looked off the edge to find nothing but blood.

The men couldn't handle it and slowly began to puke at the sight.

"LET ME GO! SHADOW! SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as Dove cried behind her.

Jake was broken just like me as he did his best to hold her back, but Amy broke from his grip and ran at me.

She immediately looked over the edge and as soon as her eyes came in contact with what was there she lost all control.

Amy instantly covered her mouth in attempts to hold back her screaming as more tears then ever poured down her face like a waterfall.

I remained laying there staring at him. More blood poured out causing a bigger pool as civilians stopped to look in shock.

Some screamed as others cried. And some even looked up at me wishing that I would have been able to save him.

My tears poured like Amy's and slowly Dove and Jake got the courage to approach the edge next to me.

They stopped and looked over to find the same reaction as Amy.

Dove whaled out in tears as Jake fell to his knees next to me.

I slowly clutched the hand that still reached for my brother and I pretended that I caught him.

I slowly got to my knees without taking my eyes off the truth of what just happened.

Jake slowly went for my arm.

He rested his hand on me and said.

"Ghost…I'm so sorry."

I immediately looked to my left while having my head drop to my chest.

My tears poured more and more as Jake released my arm.

I couldn't save him. Just like mom and dad.

I let out a few grunts and growls as Amy and Dove looked at me.

Dove slowly got on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She hugged me tightly and through all my tears I stuttered.

"Sha…do…w."

Dove cried onto me and held me closer.

"I couldn't…save him." I said.

Dove put her head in my chest fur and replied.

"You tried Ghost."

I cried even harder and slowly I got Dove to release her grip from me.

She pulled back as I slowly tried to stand.

I struggled to get on my feet because of all the emotions coming out of me.

Once I gained control I slowly went to the door leading off this nightmare.

Everyone watched as I left and began to follow me towards the entrance.

I slowly walked through the mess hall and to the entrance where almost all the men and women in the base were at watching the sight that remained in the curb.

I slowly pushed by and once people knew I was coming they immediately let me pass.

Some men patted my back to give me comfort as the women began to cry because I was.

I walked by everyone till I reached the blood.

Civilians managed to walk into the perimeter and them and all the soldiers formed around me.

I stopped in shock as I felt the warmth of all the blood sweep up hitting my body.

My boots were covered in it, all of it.

I breath heavily as my tears washed away some blood.

Once I gained control to move forward I slowly approached the bodies.

I stopped above them and looked at their faces as Amy, Dove, and Jake stopped at the entrance to the crowd. They watched me as I fell down to my knees.

Both of their faces were smashed into the pavement. Blood poured out of their mouths as I slowly ran my hand on Shadow's quills. He was cold. The bullet wound in his chest was pouring still and I slowly put my hand on it letting his blood pour onto my fingers.

Shadow had no protection from that. He wore only a black muscle shirt along with his BDU and boots. I slowly cried onto him as I moved my hand onto his back. I slowly moved my hand and felt the touch of the combat knife he carried.

I slowly took it out and brought it to my face.

This was my old blade. Shadow kept it after the fight we had.

This made me cry harder and harder as I let the knife slip between my grip.

It bounced off the ground and landed between my legs as Amy slowly approached me.

She cried harder at the sight of being up close and Slowly Jake brought her in his arms with the comfort of a gentle hug.

She cried out as the solders and civilians still stared at me.

I slowly looked at Carl and he was dead. He took his life along with my brother's. Shadow risked his life to save this man and who could have thought he was risking it again by talking with him after everything was done with. I carefully picked up the gun that rested on its side next to his body and gently brought it close.

Everyone grew scared thinking I was going to shoot but instead I slowly unlatched the clip. It landed onto my legs and I carefully picked it up and looked at one of the nearby men who carefully took it from my cold and unsteady hands.

He took the gun away and I slowly looked back at Shadow.

His eyes were closed and I gently placed my hand on his.

We were both cold and I took his fingers into mine and held them gently.

My tears rolled off my face as Dr. Miles managed to approached us through the crowd.

He covered his mouth in shock at the sight I was sitting in. He slowly approached me and looked at Shadow and Carl.

Jake carefully released Amy and walked to his side.

Dove took Amy in her arms as they both cried.

Miles gently put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Ghost."

I was too shocked to respond.

Miles slowly took his hand away from and looked back at the bodies.

I slowly managed to say.

"Help him."

Miles stood caught off guard by the request and replied.

"Ghost…I can't…!" Jake cut him off.

"Please Miles try." He said.

Miles slowly nodded and bent down next to me and rested his hand on Shadow's neck.

He showed no facial reaction as he took his hand away. Then he slowly felt the wound.

As he ran his hand inside the hole Shadow's body rolled onto its back.

I held his hand and cried as the side that hit the pavement was relived.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Amy in tears as she saw the sight of her love.

Shadow's face was cut wide open full of shards from the impact. His entire left side was broken.

Miles slowly retracted from the wound and felt Shadow's face.

He couldn't take it any longer.

We all knew he was gone.

He slowly looked at me and said.

"I'm sorry Ghost."

I shut my eyes and squeezed Shadow's hand tighter.

**Shadow's POV Unknown Location**

I opened my eyes to find I was in a dark room surrounded by walls.

I blinked and in an instant a spotlight of some sort formed around me.

I stared forward to find I was laying in a cracked pavement ground with Carl staring at me.

He was flattened just like me but he was alive.

He smiled at me as blood shot out of his mouth.

I stared at him and he finally said.

"Do you know what happened to my other sister?"

I didn't respond.

Carl chuckled in pain and continued.

"She was bullied in school and her life grew hard for her." He stopped and coughed up some more blood.

"She did drugs as the answer to solve her problems. It didn't work." He slowly flinched in pain.

Carl rolled to his back without ever disconnecting from my eyes.

"One day it grew too hard and I found her in the bathroom." Carl stopped and smiled.

"On the sink was a bottle of pills and a gun. She looked at me and said. "I'm sorry brother. I can't do this anymore." she then picked up the gun. She put it to her head as I stood in shock, then she said to me. "I just need to let go." Carl stopped.

He stared at me and his smile went away.

"When you let go Shadow, the pain ends. When you let go, you lose everything." Carl slowly stopped and his eyes grew still and he stared at me dead.

I stared into his eyes and suddenly the light turned off leaving me in the dark.

"Shadow." I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and all I saw was half a body. He wore boots and a dark pair of pants, but nothing else stood before me.

"Congratulations." He said.

I slowly asked.

"For what?"

The body slowly backed away into the darkness but before it could leave he replied.

"You passed the test of pain."

He disappeared leaving me in shock.

All I could think to myself was.

"Test one. The test of pain."

**Ghost's POV**

I squeezed his hand tighter and tighter as my sadness controlled my actions.

Jake slowly rested his hand on my shoulder and said.

"We have to go."

I shut my eyes and replied.

"I know."

Jake and Miles carefully got me to raise off my blood covered knees and up onto my feet.

I slowly released Shadow's hand letting it hit the floor. I gently began to walk away when I heard.

"Ghost."

**Shadow's POV**

I felt my hand land on the floor and rest in the pile of warm blood.

I slowly opened my eyes to make out my brother turning his back away from me with the help of Jake and the doctor.

Using all I had I tried my best to call his name.

"Ghost."

I shut my eyes again and I heard a slight gasp from the crowd of people around us.

"Shadow?" I heard his voice call to me.

I slowly opened my eyes to find his widened in shock along with about a hundred others.

I was in so much pain and confusion all I could say was.

"Help."

No one moved as I attempted to raise my head.

I got about an inch off the blood covered ground when I lost control and fell back.

I slowly looked at Ghost and begged.

"Help…me."

After those words left my mouth Ghost instantly leaped at me while getting on his knees.

"Shadow?!" He said again as I closed my eyes.

He was too shocked to see me alive he didn't believe it, no one did.

"Ghost." I cried out again as I opened my eyes.

I slowly attempted to raise again and Ghost immediately took my head onto his legs.

He wrapped his hands under my cheeks and cried.

"Help him!"

Everyone panicked and ran in different directions. The doctor and Jake rushed my side as my love and Dove stood in shock staring at me. The soldiers on the other hand began to immediately rush the civilians off the perimeter as a small group also ran for a stretcher.

Once they returned they readied it as fast as they could.

"Ghost." I cried out to him as he held me close to his heart.

"I'm here brother!" He stated as him and Jake raised me off the ground and onto the stretcher.

Blood still came out of me from the bullet and all the pain caused me to began to cry.

"Please help me Ghost." I cried to him.

Ghost was crying heavily as everyone began to run back inside the building.

Ghost placed his hand on my wound and cried.

"I'm going to help you Shadow!"

I slowly closed my eyes as we entered the medical wing.

I began to feel colder and Ghost immediately patted my cheek.

I immediately flickered open my eyes and Ghost cried to me.

"Stay awake Shadow! Please don't fall asleep!"

His tears landed on my body as we bashed open the nearest Emergency room door open.

The men who ran with all of us quickly stopped and carefully placed me onto the table.

My blood began to roll off the table as the men ran away with the stretcher.

As soon as they tossed it in the hall they came back in with the nurses.

Everyone was trying to save me at this point.

I slowly reached for Ghost's hand.

"Ghost." I said quietly as he reached for me.

"I'm here Shadow." He said calmly through his tears.

His hand was cold and he held my fingers tightly as my blood rolled onto his hand.

It dripped onto the floor as the doctor prepared a clamp.

He then came to my side and looked at Ghost who then stared back at me.

"This is going to hurt Shadow." He stated.

I mustered up.

"Morphine."

Ghost nodded in disapproval.

"We have none left Shadow." He stated in tears.

I slowly closed my eyes.

"I'm going to do this on the count of three!" Stated the doctor.

Ghost held me tighter and said.

"I'm here brother. I won't leave you alone to face this." He stated.

I griped him tighter as the doctor shouted.

"One!"

I began to cry again.

"Two!"

Ghost cried with me.

"Three!"

The doctor raised the clamp and pushed it into my wound.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 51 - An Arm And A Leg**

**Ghost's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Shadow as the Miles inserted the clamp in his chest.

Shadow squeezed my hand as hard as he could during all the pain.

"Ghost! Give him something to bite on so he doesn't bite off his tongue!" Ordered Miles as he tried to find the bullet.

I had nothing to give him. I would use the blade but I left it outside.

"Ghost!" Shouted Miles as Shadow grew closer to living without a tongue.

I only had one thing to offer him.

I quickly raised my free arm and shoved it between Shadow's teeth.

Everyone looked at me in shock as Shadow bite into my skin.

I flinched my eyes in pain as Shadow drew blood.

The doctor was trying his best to find the round.

Shadow's teeth broke through my skin and my blood rolled down my arm as he went further.

"I think I found it!" Shouted Miles.

I was hoping he did because I'm about to lose my left arm.

Shadow bit down extra hard when Miles began to pull. My teeth exposed in pain as more blood rolled down my fur.

"POP!"

I looked to find Miles pulling out the bullet from Shadow's chest.

As soon as it broke out Shadow dislodged his teeth from my arm and fell back on the table.

I immediately pulled it away as Miles went to his head.

Shadow didn't move or breath as I watched in fear.

"Get me the deliberator!" He ordered anyone.

Jake immediately ran to the machine and started up the paddles. He then rushed it to Miles who then took them both in his hands.

He quickly rubbed the two paddles together and shouted.

"Clear!"

He connected the paddles to Shadow's chest and Shadow instantly bolted upward from the shock.

He still wasn't breathing.

Miles tried again.

"Clear!"

The paddles hit once again performing no such thing but a bolt out of my brother's body.

Miles began to worry.

"One more time!" I ordered him.

Miles nodded and looked at Jake.

"Set it to two hundred and fifty!" He ordered.

"That will kill him!" Replied Jake.

"Do it!" Ordered Miles.

Jake hesitated but set it to two fifty.

Miles rubbed the paddles and you could see the sparks coming off it.

"Clear!"

Miles raised the paddles and once it hit Shadow's chest his body bolted off the table and once he landed he began to cough up blood.

Miles tossed the paddles aside and took his neck.

"I need four people to hold the other parts down!" He ordered.

The soldiers along with Jake took a leg or an arm and held him down.

Miles then looked at me.

"Ghost I need you to open his throat!" Stated Miles.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"Shadow has blood stuck in his pipes keeping him from breathing! You need to cut open his throat and force the blood out!" Stated Miles.

I quickly looked around and found a scalpel.

I quickly approached Shadow's neck and put the blade on his throat.

Shadow opened his eyes to find me there and he was scared. So was I.

"I'm sorry Shadow!" I shouted at him as I began to cut through his skin.

Shadow began to scream but you couldn't hear it because of the clog and he tried to move but the soldiers held him down as I pierced his pipes.

Blood came out as Shadow screamed and slowly as it was draining a nice chunk of guts lodged itself in the cut.

I immediately dropped the scalpel and went to Shadow's face.

He stared as me continued without thinking.

I pressed my lips against his and began to breath upward into my mouth.

The chunk wasn't going to be able to make its way out the cut I made so I had no other choice.

I immediately breath using his air as best as I could and Shadow's eyes were wide as I did this.

I breathed as hard as I could and as I made it to my last breath the chunk came shooting up.

It went into my mouth and I immediately spit it onto the floor with some of his blood dripping down my face.

As soon as the chunk that was blocking his pipes came out, Shadow coughed it all up sending it onto the floor.

The doctor then released Shadow and so did everyone else.

I continued to cough up Shadow's blood as the doctor looked at Jake and his men.

"Jake I need you to hold his head still!" He stated as he went for his clamp again.

Jake nodded and held Shadow by his neck again as Miles approached the men who were covered in blood just like me.

"Be ready to catch these!" Ordered Miles as he approached Shadow.

The men stood next to him as he readied his clamp.

"Your doing great Shadow! Hang in there, this is the last part!" Stated Miles.

Shadow tried to nod as Miles moved in with the clamp.

I watched as Miles slowly pulled out each concrete shard that Shadow had in his face.

Shadow didn't scream it was just like getting pinched with each pull.

He bled a little after each shard came out but when he reached the legs we found out it was much worse.

Beside having more pieces in his legs then anywhere else he also had one huge Shard going into his kneecap.

Miles pulled out the little ones first then as he prepared to get the last one he looked at me.

I immediately approached Shadow and took his attention off his leg.

"I'm here brother!" I said as I tried to keep him calm.

Shadow tried to smile but all the pain wouldn't let him.

Miles slowly took the shard in his clamp.

Just as he was about to pull it out he looked at me again.

I quickly looked at Shadow again and gave him my other arm.

He bit down not wanting to but before Miles could pull it out I said.

"I don't want you to be the only one feeling the pain."

Shadow's eyes relaxed as Miles pulled.

He then began to tug.

Shadow bit down hard and my arm began to bleed.

"POP!"

The shard came out and it was huge. Everyone let go of Shadow but he still bit my arm in pain.

I closed my eyes as he gave it one last chomp and then he released my skin.

I immediately held both my arms at my side as the blood oozed down hitting the already covered floor.

Shadow then closed his eyes and didn't move.

We all looked at Miles who began to check him.

He relaxed.

"He passed out." He stated calmly.

We all relaxed.

"It took him long enough." Stated Jake.

Miles nodded.

"I never seen someone like him." He stated.

I slowly felt woozy as Amy and Dove came through the door.

"Is he ok?!" Asked Amy.

Miles looked back at her and nodded.

"For now, but he's going to need medicine." He stated.

"Then give it to him!" Shouted Dove.

Miles nodded in disapproval and replied.

"We lost all of it during the battle with the anti-rebellion."

Amy and Dove both approached him.

"There has to be a way to get more!" Shouted Amy

Miles nodded and replied.

"None of the stores sell it."

"What are you saying!?" Asked Dove.

"I'm saying we can't get any!" Replied Miles.

"What medicine is it!?" Asked Jake.

"He needs a lot of painkillers and a nice dose of antibodies along with at least a pint of his own blood type and a shot of morphine." Replied Miles.

"What else?" Asked Jake.

"He needs an experimental drug called Viper Venom." Replied Miles.

"What the hell is that!?" Asked Amy.

"It's an enhancer that will rebuild Shadow's cells and DNA strands, allowing his bones and muscles to repair within the needed period of time." Replied Miles.

"How long does he have!?" Asked Jake.

"In the state he is in at least thirty six hours tops." Replied Miles.

Everyone panicked as I began to lose vision.

"Where the hell are we going to get all that!?" Shouted Amy in anger.

Miles was cut off a Jake found a solution.

"G.U.N!"

"What!?" Asked almost everyone but me.

"They will have everything we need to save Shadow!" He replied.

"How are we going to get that!? We can't just sneak into their base!?" Replied Amy.

"We can't, but Ghost can!" Stated Jake.

Everyone looked at me and because of all the arguing no one noticed I was bleeding to death.

"Ghost?" Said Dove as I began to tilt.

I suddenly lost all control and fell onto the floor below Shadow's table.

"GHOST!" Screamed everyone in shock as I passed out in a pool of my brothers blood.


	52. Chapter 52

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DISTUBING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION. **

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 52 - What Family Does**

**Ghost's POV**

"Ughhhhh." I grunted as I opened my eyes.

I slowly looked around to find I was lying in my bed.

I gently moved to the edge of my bed and rested my head in my hands.

"God damn." I said in pain.

I slowly reopened my eyes to find out that both my arms were stitched up from Shadow's bite marks.

"Grrrrrrrr." I growled as I stood up slowly off the bed.

As soon as I was able to stand I heard a gentle knock on the door.

I waited as Dove came walking in with a small box.

She widened her eyes as she saw me staring at her.

She smiled and immediately put the box down.

"Hey Dove." I said softly as she approached me.

She came into my arms with a small kiss and replied.

"I'm so glad your alive Ghosty."

We kissed for a few more seconds then she retracted from my grip.

I slowly looked at the box.

"What's that?" I asked her.

Dove smiled and replied.

"A surprise."

I smiled and she gently picked it up.

"I think after what you've done for Shadow you deserved a gift." She stated as she handed me the box.

"You shouldn't have." I replied as I went for the flaps.

Dove smiled and put her hands behind her back.

I slowly opened the flaps to find the cardboard box soaked in red blood.

My feelings drifted away as I looked inside.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tossed the box across the room.

The box landed on its side and after a few seconds of me staring at it in shock a small hand stuck out.

It was still as Dove approached it.

"What's going on!?" I shouted at her.

Dove smiled slowly as she reached inside taking the small blood covered hand.

"Your son was being bad, so I gave him a time out." She stated.

I began to back up as she slowly pulled out a baby.

My eyes widened in shock and fear as my back hit the wall.

Dove carefully placed the dead child in her arms and began to approach me.

I had no where to go.

Dove stopped in front of me with the baby and stared into my eyes.

"He's been a bad boy just like his father." She said while looking down at the baby.

My son was covered in deep cuts and Dove slowly began to change.

Her arms and face began to expose deep slices along with a black spot on her head.

I began to panic as the black spot turned into a clean hole in her head.

She gently looked into my eyes with a soft smile and said.

"I think it's time daddy gets his punishment."

I was scared as Dove stared at me.

Slowly I felt drips form off my skin realizing I was bleeding.

My arms and legs were shredded. Blood poured down my fur and slowly my face began to feel hot.

Dove smiled as blood poured off my face.

She gently disappeared into a mirror showing nothing but me.

My face was pouring like a fountain and slowly my nose began to melt.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my eyes began to deform.

I slowly fell to my knees while looking at my hands.

My fingers fell off hitting my bloody legs and I immediately looked back in the mirror.

I stared at my face as a bright light formed behind me.

It began to make noise. Like a siren. As the sound got louder my body began to disappear.

As the noise reached it's climax my life was ended.

"BANG!"

**Normal POV**

Blood splattered on the mirror as the hedgehog remained still. Behind the dead father was nothing but death itself. A large hole drilled through his skull and nothing but a blank stare consumed his face. The mirror in which showed the man his sins slowly turned back to his wife and son. She smiled as her husband fell forward towards her feet. The dead hedgehog slowly fell through the air slamming against her legs. She smiled as his blood poured onto her and slowly she kicked him off and turned away leaving the body where it rested. As she walked off with the dead son a light formed around them slowly healing and brining life to the two bodies of death. The son gently cried out in sadness as the wife smiled. They slowly disappeared leaving her love to rot. He continued to ooze onto the dark floor until the light came to his aid. The light took hold as his body never healed. The light tried but to no conclusion it left him there unable to save his soul. The light disappeared and the room turn pitch black slowly fading the husband into death.

**Ghost's POV six hours later**

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped up from that nightmare.

"Ghost!" Shouted Dove as she rushed me along with Miles.

"AGHHH! AGHHH! GET AWAY!" I screamed at her as she went to touch me.

I immediately fell off the table and landed on the floor. As soon as I was down I began to crawl towards the wall behind me.

"What's wrong Ghost!?" She asked in fear for me.

She got closer and I began to panic for my life.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at her.

Dove stopped in her tracks with Miles and stared at me in shock as I curled up. I brought my legs together against my chest and began to shake madly as help entered the room.

"What's going on!?" Shouted Jake.

Behind him entered a few of the soldiers along with Amy.

No one said a word as Miles approached me slowly.

"It's ok Ghost. It was only a nightmare." He stated calmly as he got closer.

I was scared for my life and as soon as he came in contact I defended myself as if it was the end.

I turned dark and immediately pushed Miles back as hard as I could.

He was sent sailing into Jake as everyone began to form around me.

I was trapped.

I looked at everyone as fast as I could.

"Relax Ghost, it was only a bad dream. We're not going to hurt you." Stated Amy.

I stared at her then at Dove who had a tear rolling down her cheek.

I immediately felt the pain she did and slowly I turned back to normal.

Everyone relaxed as I remained scared.

I slowly slinked down to my butt while crying.

"I'm…sorry."

Dove slowly approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's ok Ghost, I'm here now. No one can hurt you." She stated as I cried.

"My…son." I replied.

Dove instantly froze in place as I continued.

"He was dead. You were dead."

Dove began to cry as everyone looked in shock as I broke down.

"You held him in your arms and said…it was a time out, because he was… bad."

Everyone was upset know and knew why I acted the way I did.

"You…watched as I burned in front of you. You smiled as a…bullet went through my head."

Amy began to cry as Jake and most of the men felt the shock.

"You left me to die."

I stopped and cried harder as I felt the same from Dove.

"Did you leave me because I was a bad father?" I asked.

Dove immediately squeezed me tighter.

"It was a nightmare Ghost. I would never leave you like that." She replied.

"Was it because I was a bad father!?" I asked again in anger.

Dove immediately stared me straight in my eyes.

"I would never leave you because you were a bad father. I love you Ghost and no matter if your bad at being a father or not, I will always know you try." She stated.

I slowly connected my forehead to hers as everyone got closer.

Dove slowly stood up while taking my hand.

I got on my feet with tears still covering my eyes as Miles got closer.

"Come on Ghost I want to see something." He stated as he guided me towards the door.

Dove took me with him and we entered a special room full of machines.

"Sit there." He said as he went behind the machine.

Dove held my hand as I sat down in the special chair.

"This will be quick and painless Ghost." He stated as the machine went around my head.

Dove continued to hold my hand as a bright green light flashed.

As soon as it did Miles pulled the machine away.

He stared at the screen for a moment and then looked at Dove.

"Ghost is getting close." He stated.

Dove looked at him in confusion.

"Close to what?" She asked.

"Your son or daughter." He replied.

"How?" Asked Dove.

"Ghost is special it seems when it comes to reproducing. Mothers are said to have a large emotional bond with their children during their life, but in his case he is starting one before the baby can be made." Replied Miles.

"What does that mean?" Asked Dove in confusion.

"Some male hedgehog's during the process of having kids can experience large brain wave patterns coming from the mother's womb. In short, Ghost is able to connect to the unborn child and feel what it feels. He can bond with your son or daughter before they even have awareness to outside life." Stated Miles.

Dove slowly looked at me then back at Miles.

"So what was that nightmare about?" Asked Dove.

"The baby can probably feel what Ghost is. He or she knows what Ghost does. They are probably trying to warn him." Stated Miles.

"Warn him of what?" Asked Dove.

"From what he was scared about it seems they were trying to warn him of death." Stated Miles.

Dove looked in fear then back at me.

I was scared for my life. I never had a nightmare like that.

"I think it's best that Ghost doesn't continue his work anymore." Stated Miles.

"Then what about Shadow?!" Asked Dove in worry.

Miles lowered his head and replied.

"I'm afraid we will have to send someone else to get the medicine. That or we pull the plug." Stated Miles.

Dove looked at me and she knew I was still scared.

As she tried to find her words Miles approached her.

"Ghost is going to have to make a choice. What the unborn child said to him could be true, it also could not. He can continue and do what he does or he can stop and maybe save his life." Stated Miles.

Dove looked at me in confusion as I still shook in fear.

Miles knelt down and rested his hand on my shoulder. I immediately looked into his eyes.

"You will feel more. The unborn child will do what it can to help you, but sometimes it will be like that. You can't let it break you Ghost. It's only trying to help. I'm going to leave it up to you, but if you choose not to continue your work Shadow will die. It's your choice. Family or friend." Miles stopped and walked towards the exit.

He stopped as he reached the door and said.

"Let me know what it will be. I will be in my office."

Miles shut the door and left me alone with Dove.

She held my hand tightly and my body still shook in fear.

She gently got on her knees and took my other hand.

I stared into her purple eyes as she had tears on her face.

"Ghost, I don't know what I can say to help you." She stated.

I let tears roll down my cheeks as she continued.

"I understand if you don't want to do it, but remember what you will be losing."

I slowly asked.

"You think I…should continue?"

Dove squeezed my hand.

"I don't think you should do anything. It's your choice to make. No matter what we will have this baby, but it will be with or without Shadow." She replied.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

Dove slowly nodded and helped me up.

We gently walked to the door and she began to guide me to Shadow's new room.

He was asleep and his heart rate was below normal. He was stable to say the least.

Dove let me go and slowly I approached him.

I gently took his hand and I lowered my head to his.

His warm breath hit my mouth as I thought about what was going to happen next.

I slowly looked down at the cord that held his life support and began to cry.

My tears hit the floor and slowly I looked back into his closed eyes.

I squeezed his hand gently and I came to a decision.

"I'll be back Shadow. I'm going to get what you need, ok?" I asked him.

I felt Dove behind me along with all of my other friends.

I continued to cry.

"I'm not going to abandon you like your brother did. I will save you."

Everyone stared at me in sadness as I finished.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, ok? When I get back maybe we can go and arm wrestle again. Doesn't that sound fun?" I asked him.

Shadow was out and he couldn't hear me. He was still and unable to show any sign of response.

I slowly let go of his hand and made my way by all my friends.

I was going to save him no matter what.


	53. Chapter 53

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 53 - Trading Sides**

**Ghost's POV**

I quickly left Shadow's room and made my way to doctor Miles who waited in his office.

As soon as I walked in he stood up.

"Ghost?" He said as he waited for my answer.

"I'm going." I assured him.

Miles looked at me and we both knew the risk I was taking, not only for me, but also for Dove and our baby.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I need to save Shadow." I replied.

Miles nodded and approached the door behind me.

"Come." He said as he left.

I followed close and my friends came up behind me along with Dove.

We quickly approached Logan's office and knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

In about ten seconds Logan opened the door to find this large group of people at his feet.

"I see." He said as he let all of us in.

As soon as everyone was seated we waited for Logan to get behind his desk.

Logan looked at me and I knew he was worried. He gently retook his seat and looked at Miles.

"What's it going to be Miles?" He asked.

Miles looked at me and replied.

"He wants to go."

Logan then looked back at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Logan.

I nodded.

"I won't abandon him." I stated in sadness.

Logan nodded then continued.

"I heard about what happened to Shadow. I'm sorry." He stated.

I nodded.

"It's ok. We had no idea of knowing what kind of danger he was in talking to Carl." Stated Miles for me.

I didn't want to talk about Shadow's condition.

Logan ignored Miles response and continued to talk to me.

"Miles also informed me about the medicine Shadow will need and to be honest Ghost it's nearly impossible for you to get your hands on." He stated.

As soon as he said that Amy jumped up.

"That doesn't mean we can't try!" She yelled.

Jake slowly got her to sit again as Logan redeemed himself.

"I'm not saying we are, but I don't want to lose two lives instead of one."

Amy grew furious.

"Shadow has risk his life to save this cause and the second he is down you decide it's impossible to help him!?" She asked.

Logan got a little heated after that outburst and replied.

"I'm not saying it's impossible!" He screamed.

Amy immediately sat down as Logan continued.

"I'm saying I don't want Ghost to die! I don't want anyone to die! I just want to make the right call! Understand Amy I can not thank him enough for all he has done, and if we had any other choice I would take it to save him, but under the conditions of what has to be done in order to save him all I am saying is that this is dangerous!" Logan stopped and took a deep breath as Amy and Dove stared at him frightened by his sudden response.

Logan slowly relaxed then looked at me.

"What if you were to die?" He asked.

Dove immediately shouted.

"Don't say that!"

Logan held his anger and asked again.

"What if you were to die!?"

I stared at him as everyone waited.

I slowly leaned forward and replied.

"If I were to die doing this then I will die knowing I tried to saver my brother, and I will die knowing my love will never forget what I have done to make it this far."

"What about the baby?" He asked.

I stared at him and replied.

"I know the risks."

Logan then shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!?"

Everyone went silent as I stood up and got in his face.

"If I were to die I will die knowing that Dove will be able to handle that situation! I won't let that happen under any circumstances, but if it were to happen then I trust that she would make the right decision and raise my son or daughter up right!" I stopped as Logan finally got his response from me.

"So your willing to risk it?" He asked.

I was mad and replied.

"You bet your ass I am."

Logan nodded his head slowly as I waited.

"Alright then. Follow me." He ordered as he got up.

Everyone quickly got up as we followed Logan to the armory.

"Stay." He ordered everyone else but me, Jake, and Miles.

They listened as we entered alone.

Logan quickly took us to a locker on the far end of the room and took out a small key for the padlock.

"There is only one way I know that I can get you in their base Ghost." He stated as he took off the lock.

The lock hit the floor as Logan opened it.

"Your going to need to change sides." He stated as he moved aside.

My eyes widened as I examined the uniform.

"What is it?" I asked.

Logan slowly took it out and replied.

"It's one of the men's you killed at the train depot."

Logan handed me the black armor and I slowly checked to see if it would fit.

"It fit perfectly."

"Who's?" I asked.

"I believe the tags are there." Stated Logan.

I slowly pulled out the dog tags and it read.

"Corporal Cole Miller. Viper 2-7. Demolitions."

My ears perked as I remembered who this was.

Cole is the man from Shadow's old squad. I stabbed him in the back before Shadow slit his throat.

"You ok?" Asked Miles.

"Yeah." I replied.

Logan then continued.

"G.U.N has reported this man KIA. We just can't have you walk in and say I'm back!" Stated Logan.

"Then what do you have in mind?" I asked as I took his body armor.

Logan smiled and replied.

"How good are you at acting?"

I stared at him in confusion.

"Only one way to make them believe you were MIA instead of KIA. Jake?" Said Logan as he looked at him.

Jake was caught off guard.

Logan smiled.

"Get your team ready for hit and run. Your going to drop Ghost off personally." Stated Logan.

Jake was caught in surprise as he looked at me as I stared at him in shock.

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"If you have a better why in then speak now." Replied Logan.

I honestly had no other way in but old fashion break and enter.

Logan smiled as I had no response.

"Miles?" Said Logan as he looked at him.

Miles waited as Logan continued.

"Is it safe if Ghost loses a bit more blood?" He asked.

Miles lowered his head then looked at me.

"In the condition he is in right now; it is unsafe, but he can lose maybe about a pint." Replied Miles.

Logan nodded in approval then said.

"Then it's settled. Jake get your men ready and out in the lot in ten minutes. Miles get those stitches out, and Ghost." Logan said as I looked at him.

"Get dressed and get ready to change sides." Logan stopped and left the three of us alone in the armory.

After he was gone Miles sat down and Jake took my arm.

"I'll have my team out and waiting for you when your ready, but I think we will have to make it look more believable." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jake lowered his head then looked back into my eyes.

"We might need to beat you a little." He replied.

I immediately took a deep breath and replied.

"Just go. I'll be ready in a few."

Jake patted my arm and ran out of the armory leaving me with Miles.

"I'll try my best to make you lose as minimum as possible." He stated.

"Could it get any worse?" I asked.

Miles chuckled and replied.

"Only thing left is for you to die, but remember what's on the line."

I smiled slightly as I took off my cloths.

"I won't let that happen." I stated.

"I know you won't, but please come back in one piece." Replied Miles.

"How long do I got?" I asked.

"Shadow has anywhere between fifteen to eighteen hours left." Replied Miles.

"I thought he had at least thirty six?!" I asked in fear.

"That was when he was at his best, after running a few more tests I can see that the damage is worse then we thought. That's all the time I can predict he has." Stated Miles.

As I buckled up the armor I asked.

"What does that viper venom do?"

Miles looked at me and replied.

"As I said it will repair his bones and DNA almost instantly on contact with his bloodstream. If I'm right and Shadow can handle it he should be able to move as soon as the drug is done it's job."

"It's instant?" I questioned.

"In theory yes." Replied Miles.

"In theory?" I questioned.

"If Shadow can't handle it he will die almost on contact with the drug." Admitted Miles.

"What!?" I shouted.

"It's highly unlikely!?" Replied Miles as he tried to keep me calm.

"So I could be going to do this and I could get him the medicine but he still could die as soon as we give him it?!" I asked in anger.

"It's like a five percent chance! It won't happen!" Stated Miles as I tied my boots.

I was now mad.

"It better not fucking happen." I stated.

"Shadow will be fine I promise." Assured Miles.

As I stood up with the new gear all on I replied.

"He better, because if he dies I will kill you then and there."

Miles stared at me realizing I was not lying.

"I promise Ghost." He said.

I nodded as he approached me.

"Roll up the sleeves real quick." He ordered.

I listened and rolled up my sleeves exposing the stitches.

Miles slowly took out his scalpel and went under the cut.

"Don't move." He ordered as he began to break the stitches.

I closed my eyes in pain as blood rolled off my arms.

As soon as both arms were open he rushed me out of the room.

Amy and Dove were out there as I quickly came out spilling my blood on the floor.

I stopped and looked at Dove as she came in close.

"What's going on Ghost?!" She asked as my blood got on her feet.

I panicked and replied.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

I then quickly moved in on her lips and kissed her goodbye as Amy took her place.

"Come back safe." She ordered.

I smiled and replied.

"Don't worry. I won't let you or Shadow down."

Amy smiled and quickly kissed me on my cheek.

Dove was caught off guard as I was then rushed out of the room and towards the lot where Jake and his men waited.

Miles stopped me in front of them as Jake and his men immediately got ready.

"Ready Ghost?" Asked Jake as he clutched his fists.

"Do it." I ordered as he brought up his arms.

Jake immediately swung at my face connecting a huge blow to my cheek. Blood began to drip out of my mouth as his men took over.

One of the men punched me a few time across my face causing me to bruise as a few others began to hit my chest.

As soon as I bent down as one of the men hit my gut I was sent to the floor by Jake.

His men began to kick me with their boots and I felt some of my ribs crack.

"Stop!" Ordered Jake as his men retracted from me.

I laid on the ground and Jake approached me with a knife.

"Last thing Ghost." He stated as he began to slice up the cloths.

He cut up the shoulder and a lot of my chest and legs to make it look believable.

As soon as he was done he began to place the blade on my neck.

Jake slowly cut my throat until some blood came out.

I was in so much pain to say the least.

As soon as Jake finished with my neck he got me on my feet.

God did my body hurt.

They had a small four door car at the ready and Jake stuffed me inside along with his men.

I sat in the back right seat as his men piled in.

They quickly started the car and loaded their guns while beginning to drive out of the capital.

Jake sat next to me and quickly unlocked my door.

"You ok?" He asked.

I looked at him and replied.

"Fucking dandy."

Jake chuckled and replied.

"It's not over till your out of that base."

I nodded and replied.

"I'll be fine."

"I hope. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked as we exited the city.

"A few hours. I need to get that drug." I stated.

"Good luck." He replied as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but when I get back expect to get punched." I stated.

Jake laughed slightly and replied.

"Not too hard."

I smiled and replied.

"I'll make sure you…!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Jake men started to fire their guns out the windows.

"We ready!?" Shouted Jake at the man driving.

"Yeah!" He shouted back while continuing to shoot.

I began to panic.

"Your stopping right!?" I asked.

"Nope!" Shouted the driver as we approached the base.

I immediately looked out the window to see men manning their posts.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as Jake went for my hands.

I immediately looked as Jake handcuffed me.

"What are you..!" Jake cut me off.

"Good luck Ghost!" He shouted into my ear as he pushed me out the door.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I was sent out of the car.

My face hit the road extra hard and I was sent into multiple flips and eventually rolls until I came to a stop on the pavement.

My face was bleeding now thanks to that drop and I watched as Jake and his men drove off shooting madly.

"BANG! BANG! WHOOOO! BANG! BANG! YEAH! BANG!"

They eventually drove out of my sight leaving me at the feet of a army of armed men.

I was slowly forming a blood pool as the men rushed me.

From what I could tell I was at the edge of the gate to the base.

At least two squads charged me while aiming their rifles at my head.

The squad leaders approached me and one of the men quickly bent down next to my neck and looked at my tags.

"Guns down!" He ordered as he rolled me onto my side.

The men pulled down their guns as the squad leader felt for a pulse on my neck.

"MEDIC!" He shouted as he took his hand off my neck.

A few men knelt down next to me and the first thing they did was get the cuffs off by snapping the chain with one of their blades.

My hands rested on the cold dirt road and as soon as the men tossed the cuffs aside they picked me up by my arms.

My head dangled on one of their shoulders as they ran me inside the base.

Blood poured off my legs and onto the shiny floor as the squads pushed everyone out of the way.

I was able to see and I found out fast there was a crap load more men here then at the capital.

I could make out at least ten different squads as we pushed forward into the medical wing.

I began to shut my eyes and soon after I felt a solider shake me awake.

"Stay with us!" He shouted as we entered an emergency room.

The men handed me over to a group of doctors who immediately got to work.

They tossed me onto a table and took off my armor and cloths setting it aside on the far end of the room.

"I need this wound sealed!" Ordered one of the doctors as he treated my face.

"Stay with us!" He ordered as he took my arms.

I suddenly felt my body stiffen as the doctors injected me with morphine.

I relaxed as the doctors sealed my arms.

As soon as they were done they moved to the minor inflections on my face and body from the drop and beating.

They worked fast. The capital has only three doctors but I have five working solely on me at the moment.

I began to feel sleepy as the doctor patted my shoulder.

"Your going to make, don't worry!" He assured me.

I slowly passed out as I felt another dose of morphine enter my body.


	54. Chapter 54

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 54 - Cole's dead**

**Ghost's POV**

"Sir he's awake." Stated one of the soldiers as he leaned into my face.

My eyes have been barley open, but enough to see that I was being watched.

"You ok soldier?" Asked the man next to me.

"Ughhh…!" As I tried to raise myself up the man instantly took my arm and helped me on my butt so that I was able to focus on the bed they had me in.

I slowly looked over at the soldier and replied.

"I'm ok, thanks."

The soldier nodded and then looked at the doctor who was preparing a shot.

"I'm glad to hear son, but I need to give you a dose of painkillers." He stated as he approached me with the needle.

I nodded.

The doctor stared into my eyes as he stuck it in my arm.

"How bad was I?" I asked as he pushed down on the needle.

The doctor slowly took out the needle and replied.

"Not too bad under the condition we found you in at our doorstep."

I gave him a slight smile.

"That reminds me, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ahhhhhh…!" The doctor cut me off as I tried to remember.

"It's ok, don't think to much at once. The medicine we gave you during the surgery has a memory loss condition. It should wear off in the next few hours." He stated.

My eyes widened.

"How long!?" I asked in confusion.

"Just relax. Not too long. I would say maybe ten to fifth teen hours." He replied.

I tried to relax as the doctor handed me a card and a pencil.

I stare at it and asked.

"What's this?"

The doctor knelt down next to me and replied.

"I want you to try and right your name. Can you do that?" He asked as I stared at the pencil.

I nodded gently and the doctor waited along with the soldier as I began to place the lead on the paper.

I wanted to right Cole, but I think my names Ghost or Nexus. Aghhhhh! I don't remember.

The doctor gently laid his hand on my shoulder as I shut my eyes in deep thought.

"Just relax and take your time." He said calmly.

I nodded my head and started to right one letter at a time.

"C…O…L…E…M…I…L…L…E…R."

I slowly lowered the pencil as the doctor widened his eyes a little.

"Cole? Cole Miller?" He questioned as the soldier readied his gun.

I nodded in approval as the doctor took the card away.

He slowly stood up and went for the door as I fell back in my bed with the pencil in hand.

The doctor gave the man next to me a look and instantly the soldier raised his gun as he stared at me.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." He ordered as he left the room.

I watched as he shut the door leaving me with the armed man.

**Dr. Tomas's POV**

I immediately left that man with Hank and made my way towards the commander's office. He would want to know about this.

I pushed open his door to find him alone behind his desk doing paper work.

This better be important if your knocking down my door! He shouted as I rushed towards the desk.

"Sir we have a problem." I stated.

The commander slowly stood up and replied.

"What kind of problem?"

"You remember the soldier we brought in a few hours ago?" I asked.

"What about him? Is he ok?" He asked back.

"He's fine sir, but I think something is wrong with him." I stated.

"He's was a prisoner of war because of those Rebellion fucks! Of course he's a little off at the moment! Doctor, you saw what those men did to him and I'm saying this because he's one of us we need to help him recover!" Shouted the commander.

"That's just it sir, I don't believe he's one of us." I stated.

The commander widened his eyes and replied carefully.

"What…do…you…mean?" He asked in anger.

"I asked him to write his name and this is what he wrote." I replied as I handed him the card.

The commander took the card in his hands and instantly his eyes widened in shock.

"But…!" I cut him off.

"Sir that man is dead."

The commander looked at me and immediately he came out from behind his desk and bashed through his door. I followed behind as the commander shouted.

"YOU! YOU! AND YOU! COME WITH ME!" He ordered as we pushed through the crowd of workers.

**Ghost's POV**

I had a feeling something was wrong and I hesitated as the soldier stared above me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The soldier knew I was out of it and replied.

"Sergeant Hank West."

I gave him a slight smile and continued.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The soldier hesitated and replied.

"We're just making sure your who you say you are."

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"It's not my job to believe you." He stated.

"What is your job?" I asked.

"My job is to make sure you don't go anywhere." He replied.

I began to feel loopy and as a come back I said.

"That sure is a waste of man like you."

The soldier looked at me and replied.

"I'll be back to my old job as soon as your dealt with."

"What's that?" I asked.

The soldier was getting a little into the conversation.

"I run maintenance on the outer perimeter of the base." He replied.

"So what? You walk it?" I asked.

The man chuckled and replied.

"No. I run repairs for the base and look for weak points in our structure."

"So no one can break in?" I asked.

The man nodded and replied.

"Exactly."

"Has anyone every broke in?" I asked in all seriousness.

Hank lowered his weapon and replied.

"Never."

I smiled and replied.

"Your good at your job." I complemented.

"It's thanks to my men this gets done." He stated.

I waited a few seconds and then asked.

"Ever seen combat?"

The man nodded in disapproval.

"I've never been sent out. I hope I get to go sometime." He admitted.

"Why haven't you?" I asked.

The soldier lowered his head and replied.

"A few days ago we lost a few men. They were sent out under orders and were killed."

My eyes widened.

"What happened to the man who told them to go?" I asked.

"That fucker was arrested and killed trying to escape from our base." He stated.

"Did he get out?" I asked.

"Yes, but only because he was special forces. He was losing it anyway." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His partner was killed the day before. They were close as far as I was told." He replied.

"Who was his partner?" I asked.

"A sergeant name Shadow." He replied.

My eyes widened as I remembered that was who I was here for.

"Do you know him?" Asked the soldier.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry if you were close." He stated.

"We were like brothers." I replied playing along.

We remained quiet and I tried to remember what was going on.

"Why was I here?" I asked myself.

My memory has been wiped clean it seems like. I barley remember who I am. Who am I!? I tried to find out as the door slammed open.

I was in deep thought as three men broke the door.

They charged in pointing their guns at me as the doctor and some old guy came in behind them.

The men awaited orders as I had my hands on my face thinking deeply.

In about a ten seconds I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I looked up through the cracks in my hands and it was the old guy.

"I'm commander Jorge Lehigh of the G.U.N Afghanistan military." He stated as he stuck out his other hand towards me.

I hesitated but shook it calmly and firmly as he continued.

"What's your name?" He asked.

My mind was fucked but I was trying as hard as I could to remember what I wrote.

"Ahhhh…Cole…Miller." I replied.

This old guy stared at me closely as I rubbed my forehead.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

I nodded in disapproval.

The old guy knew something was wrong and looked back at the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

The doctor looked at him and replied.

"He has memory loss sir. The meds we gave him interfered with his brain."

The old guy looked back into my eyes and asked.

"How long before he remembers?"

The doctor was thinking and replied.

"Twelve hours at best."

The old guy looked at me and then took his hand and placed it on my neck.

"Anything else?" He asked as he felt the cut.

"Everything physical is dealt with sir." He replied.

"Is he safe?" Asked the old guy.

"He's basically harmless until he regains his memory." Stated the doctor.

"Is there any way this memory loss could be permanent?" Asked the old guy as he retracted from my fur.

The doctor thought and replied.

"He would need to take a lot more. The most it can be delayed for maybe sixteen to twenty hours."

"How?" Asked the old guy as he turned to face the doctor.

"Just bad luck." Stated the doctor.

"Or?" Questioned the old guy.

"If he were to have some sort of brain trauma or to take a really bad drug, it might cause it." He stated.

"Could the venom help him recover faster?" Asked the old guy as he reached for his back pocket.

"Yes sir but…!" The old guy pulled out small sliver needle and went for my neck.

"SIR!" Shouted the doctor.

The old guy stopped just in time and looked back at him.

"If that were not to work he will lose everything he once was. Memory, skills, common functions. He would have to recover from the ground up." Stated the doctor.

The old guy was thinking as the doctor finished.

"In the state he is in right now it will be almost certain that, that will happen." The doctor stopped as the old guy stared at me.

He slowly retracted and put the needle away.

"I want him under guard and put to sleep!" Ordered the old guy while leaving the room.

"Yes sir." Replied the men as he left.

The doctor looked at me and slowly went for a dose of some type of…stuff. I don't know what it's called. Then he came close and put it in my neck.

I began to feel dizzy and slowly I fell back on the bed while the men approached me.

"Get him in room 2145 and watch him. When he awakens come find me." Ordered the doctor as he helped me up.

One of the soldiers took my one arm as another took the other. I was gently lifted up as the doctor handed my cloths to the third guy. As we were leaving the doctor stopped the last man I was talking with before but I was unable to hear anything he said.

**Hank's POV**

"Take this." Ordered Dr. Tomas as he handed me a small needle.

I took it in my hand and asked.

"What for?"

The doctor quickly replied.

"If he gives you any trouble give him this. The shot will slowly paralyze him and most of his memory will be erased. It should be instant unless his body can fight it. Ether way he will be captured if he tries to run."

"You think he's someone else?" I asked in surprise.

The doctor nodded.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up."

I nodded and Tomas escorted me out of his room and shut the door tight behind him.

I quickly caught up and helped the squad place the unknown soldier in his new bed.

He was out of it and all I could do now is watch and wait till he wakes. The men left the room and would be guarding the outside as I remained in to make sure he couldn't wake up and sneak out.

He was fast asleep and I don't know yet if I'm convinced he's not who he says he is. I think I believe him but I guess I'll find out soon.


	55. Chapter 55

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 55 - Where Is Ghost**

**Logan's POV 12 Hours After Ghost Left**

My office was lonely and I'm really getting worried about Ghost. He's been gone for way too long. He was suppose to be back hours ago and it's now going on half a day since he left.

I had my hand on the side of my head thinking of a way to ease my stress.

"Knock!"

I looked up and shouted.

"Come in!"

The door opened slightly and behind it was Miles and Jake.

"Sir?" They started as they approached my desk.

I stared at both of them as they heeded my sadness.

"Sir, I think it's time we do something about Shadow." Stated Miles.

A small tear rolled down my cheek and both Jake and Miles looked at me in surprise.

As I tried to regain control I had to ask.

"How long do we have?"

Miles was thinking as I wiped my face.

"At the most three hours sir." He replied.

I slowly lowered my head.

"How is Dove and Amy?" I asked.

"They are with him at the moment." Replied Jake.

I was stuck in thought as Miles spoke up.

"Shadow sir, is awake at the moment if you want to talk to him before anything happens." He stated.

I nodded my head and stood up as Miles and Jake guided me to Shadow.

Miles opened the door leading into his room and when we walked in both Amy and Dove looked over at us.

They were both crying I could tell.

Miles and Jake let me by so I could get to him.

I went next to Amy and she gently moved so that I had his focus.

Shadow was nearly dead at the moment.

His red eyes grew weary and he barley held the open. I gently ran my hand on the side of his face and he was cold. Shadow gently looked over into my eyes and it was clear he had no idea what was happening.

I smiled softly and Shadow began to breath lightly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Shadow wasn't able to respond well due to his wounds but managed to make it clear.

He slowly nodded his head and replied.

"Not…too good."

I had no idea what to say next so all I did was look away.

I'm not good dealing with these type of conversations.

As I thought and held back my tears I felt his touch.

Shadow gently took my hand and I looked back into his eyes.

He tried his best but couldn't say it all.

"Where…is…Gho..! Aghhh!"

Shadow jumped a little and Miles immediately went to the machine that held his life support.

"Click!"

Miles hit a small button inserting what was left of the painkillers into him.

Shadow relaxed and fell back in the bed but he still managed to look at me.

"Ghost is ok Shadow, he's out getting what you need to pull through this." I replied to his previous question.

Shadow gave me a slight smile and tried to continue.

"How long has…he been…gone?" He asked.

I looked at anybody for help but I got none.

I slowly replied.

"Twelve hours."

Shadow slowly let out a small chuckle and he gently replied.

"I guess that's it."

I looked at him in shock as he continued.

"I had a good run…but…I guess…I'll never…be able to…finish…what I started." Shadow stopped and small tears rolled down his face as he never let go of his soft smile.

"Do me a favor Logan once I'm gone." He stated.

As soon as he said that Amy approached us.

"Your going to be fine Shadow. Ghost will be back and you'll get through this." She stated.

Shadow ignored her and griped my hand.

The smile left his face and he said.

"After I'm gone…please take…Amy…and make sure…she is…safe." I listened as Shadow slowly released my hand.

"And after this war…please tell…Ghost…I loved him and…Aghhh…I know he did…his best." Shadow slowly looked away as I began to cry along with mostly everyone else.

"Just tell him…to make sure…I didn't…die…in vein." Shadow stopped and slowly he grew still.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp p!"

The life support went off and Miles immediately went to his aid as me and Amy along with Dove stared in shock.

"Shadow?" I said softly to him.

"HELP!" Screamed Miles as one of the nurses came in.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she placed her hands on his chest.

Miles went for the defibrillator and started up the paddles.

"Shadow?" I said to him again.

Miles rushed Shadow and Jake immediately tore Amy away as Miles connected them to his chest.

Shadow jumped but no reaction hit as he went again.

The paddles made his body pulse but nothing was working.

Miles was getting frustrated and went again.

The paddles did no good as Miles stopped.

He was mad and went again but this time Jake tore him away with all his force.

Miles dropped the paddles and began to cry as Jake held him away from the lone body.

Amy couldn't handle anymore and she fell over in tears as Dove managed to catch her in her arms.

She was crying along with her as I held my position above Shadow's body.

Miles was gently released and Jake charged out of the room in anger.

Miles carefully approached on the other side of the body and slowly stated.

"That's it."

Amy cried harder along with Dove at those words as I held my ground in mixed anger and sadness.

"What now?" I asked in tears.

Miles tried his best to think and replied.

"We will wait until Ghost gets back and we will let him say goodbyes before we…! I cut him off by leaving the room and heading back to my office. I slammed the door shut and sat in my chair." Tears rolled off my face in sadness.

"He can't be dead." I said to myself.

As I cried I thought about how Ghost would react. He's doing so much at the moment to save him and for all we know he could be gone with him.

**Ghost's POV**

I gently opened my eyes to find that I was in some other place.

I gently raised up and instantly I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I was held in place and I gently stared into his eyes.

"I see your awake." He stated.

The man looked familiar but I can't place him.

I stared at him longer trying to find out what to say.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

I nodded in disapproval.

The man knew something but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hank. We talked before when you were in the medical wing." He replied.

I didn't remember anything.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your at the G.U.N base in Afghanistan." He replied.

I had no idea what was going on.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked.

"No." I stated.

The man nodded and placed his gun on the table to my left.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Aghhhhh…I don't know." I replied.

The man gently took out a pair of dog tags and handed them to me.

"Is that you?" He asked as I looked at the name.

"I…I don't know…I think so." I replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked as I played with the chain.

"I feel lightheaded." I replied as he took the tags from my hands.

The man then went to his side and pulled out a small picture.

He stared at it and then handed it to me.

"Do you know any of those people?" He asked.

I stared at the photo and it held five people in it.

From left to right I stared at them. The first one was a hedgehog, he was brown with a small white spot over his eye then I looked over at the next and he was a pure black hedgehog; he was big. Next to him was the old guy I think I saw before. Then to his right stood another pure black hedgehog with purple eyes. He looked so familiar for whatever reason. Then I looked at the last guy and he was a pure black hedgehog with red streaks. He has red crimson eyes and he had a big smile as he wrapped arms with the hedgehog next to him. My eyes widened as I tried to place his name.

I gently looked up at the soldier and replied.

"I think I know him." I stated as I pointed at the black and red hedgehog.

He smiled and replied.

"What's his name?"

I tried my best to remember and I slowly said.

"Shad…ow?"

The man smiled and replied.

"That's right. Good job. Now do you know anyone else?"

I nodded in disapproval.

The man slowly pointed at the black hedgehog next to Shadow and stated.

"That's Dark. He died a few days ago for some really bad things he committed."

"Who's he?" I asked as I pointed at the old guy.

"That's the boss. Commander Jorge Lehigh." He replied.

"And them?" I asked as I pointed at the last two.

The man looked into my eyes as he pointed at the one on the left.

"That's James. He's somewhere, I haven't seen him for a while." The man stopped and then looked at me as he pointed at the last guy.

"His name is Cole Miller. He's dead because of Dark." He stopped as my eyes widened.

The man gently lowered the photo and then released me.

"We both know that if he is dead then there is no way you can be him." He stated.

"But..!" He cut me off.

"It's ok. I'm just trying to figure out who you are. Your not in trouble. Now help me find your name. Do you work here?" He asked as I tried to think.

I slowly nodded my head in disapproval.

The man slowly got comfortable and continued.

"How old are you?" He asked next.

I slowly replied.

"I think I'm twenty five."

He nodded his head and then asked.

"Why are you here?"

I looked at him in confusion and then pointed at the photo.

"I think it was to help him." I stated as I pointed at Shadow.

The man widened his eyes and replied.

"But he's dead."

I nodded my head in disapproval.

My memory was slowly coming back as we continued.

"No, he's alive." I stated.

"Where?" He asked.

"I think his at the big building in the center of that huge city." I stated.

The man was shocked and replied.

"The capital?"

I nodded as the man looked at me.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

I thought really hard and replied.

"Gho..st."

The man was shocked and then asked.

"How do you know him?" He then pointed at Shadow.

"I work with him." I stated.

The man was now completely shocked.

"You work for the rebellion?" He asked.

I nodded.

The man then went for his gun.

As he was about to grab it I took his hand and he stared at me in surprise.

"I think I need your help." I stated.

The man relaxed and I released his hand as it fell back to his side.

"I think Shadow is in trouble." I stopped as the man continued.

"Is that why you are here?" He asked.

I slowly nodded as it came back to me.

"He's hurt really badly and I need to get him medicine." I stated.

The man got quiet and asked.

"What kind?"

"Ahhhh…painkillers…morphine…antibodies…and something called viper venom." I replied as I rubbed my head.

The man was confused I could tell by the way he was acting. He gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure he's alive?" He asked.

I nodded and replied.

"He doesn't have long."

"Why is he working with the rebellion?" The man asked next.

I slowly remembered and replied.

"He was caught trying to kill a girl named Amy and…my boss I think his name was Logan forced him to work and help him win the war against G.U.N…he never wanted to but he has to in order to be free again." I stated.

The man looked at me and I could tell something I said broke him.

"I can help you." He stated.

I looked at him and replied.

"But your G.U.N? Why would you help me?" I asked.

"Because I know Shadow and I know he wouldn't make a bad deal. A long time ago he saved me from a enemy mortar when I was sent to repair his convoy. I owe him one." He replied.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Not if you make it look like you broke out." He replied.

"How?" I asked.

The man looked at me and slowly stood up and went for the door.

**Hank's POV**

"Get the doctor and the commander he's awake." I stated as two men went off.

The third one entered the room with me and Ghost looked at me in confusion.

"Get him up and ready." I ordered the man.

"Yes sir." He replied as he approached Ghost.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I quickly took out my knife and went towards the soldier as he grabbed Ghost's arm.

I immediately put one hand on his mouth as I slammed the blade down through his stomach.

I held him in place as he slowly screamed into my hand. Ghost quickly went for my sidearm and the pillow next to him.

I moved my head as he slammed the pillow into his face while putting the gun in it.

"Toof."

The man dropped and Ghost looked at me.

"I need you to hurt me." I stated as he put the gun down.

He quickly put on his cloths and approached me.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he placed the gun under his shirt.

"You have to before they get here. Now make it look good." I replied.

Ghost clutched his fist and swung hitting my cheek.

I was sent to the ground as he asked.

"Where do I get the medicine?"

I coughed up blood and replied.

"Get it from Dr. Tomas's room."

Ghost nodded and raised his boot hitting my face.

I was sent to the floor as I heard.

"Thank you Hank."

Blood came out of my mouth and I replied.

"Tell Shadow I said thank you."

I slowly shut my eyes

**Ghost's POV**

Hank passed out and I immediately looked at the photo next to him.

I gently took it in my pocket and ran out seeing no one in the halls.

I quickly walked towards the nearest hall with people and as soon as I found one I tried to blend in as best as possible.

Everyone thought I was a soldier because of the uniform.

My head still hurts but all I can remember is that I need to help Shadow.

I looked around and quickly found the medical wing.

As I proceeded inside the nurse stopped me.

"Excuse me sir. Do you need something?" She asked.

"Ahhh yes I need to find Dr. Tomas's office." I replied.

"Down the hall last door on the right." She stated as I walked away.

I found the door and suddenly the doctor along with one of the armed men came out.

I immediately turned into another room and the doctor inside looked at me as Tomas and the man passed.

"Do you need something?" He asked as Tomas left my sight.

"I'm looking for Dr. Tomas's office?" I stated.

"Next room down." He replied.

I nodded and ran into the room where I found all I needed.

I quickly opened the glass cabinets and pulled out all I needed. Four bottles of wet pain killers, three shot's of morphine, a case of red blood antibodies and I knew I wouldn't have to worry about the blood because I remember I'm group O. I quickly piled the medicine into a small bag and place it on my back. All I had left was the shot of viper venom. I just have no idea where it is.

**Commander Jorge Lehigh's POV**

I ran out of my office with the soldier and followed him to where we held that soldier.

As we approached we ran into Tomas and his man. We then made our way to the door which we found open.

All four of us turned into the room to find two men on the floor covered in blood.

I immediately ran to the first one and he was dead. A straight shot to the head. How come no one heard that? I asked myself as Tomas looked at the other.

"Sir!" He shouted as he raised the man to his butt.

"Soldier can you hear me!?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

He nodded.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

The soldier coughed up blood getting it on my shirt and I wanted this so called unknown soldier dead.

"He ran off after…!" I cut him off.

"Where!?"

"I don't know." He replied.

I let the man go and then shouted.

"I WANT HIM FOUND! GET THE ALARM UP AND FIND HIM!"

The soldiers nodded and ran off.

"GET TO YOUR OFFICE TOMAS! MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!" I ordered him.

Tomas nodded and ran out towards his office as I ran for my team.

I entered the barracks and he was staring at his gear.

"JAMES!" I shouted at him.

James panicked and replied.

"Yes sir!"

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE! GET DARK UP AND FIND HIM!" I ordered.

James nodded and immediately ran to where Dark was sleeping. He was still recovering from the surgery but one shot will get him up.

James gave him a dose and Dark slowly stood up with help.

"Yes sir?" He said through his pain.

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE! GO WITH JAMES HERE AND FIND HIM!" I ordered.

Dark nodded and tossed on his helmet while gripping his chest.

He then looked at James who already was ready.

"Let's go!" He ordered.

James nodded and they ran off.

This hog will be found and when I find him he's dead!


	56. Chapter 56

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 56 - I Died For Something**

**Dark's POV**

I ran with this new squad member of mine. When did he get here? I asked myself as we ran through the halls.

"RING! RING! RING!"

The alarm was sounded and everyone panicked.

I was in so much pain as we ran.

"What do you want to do Dark?!" Shouted James.

He sounded really familiar.

"You get the medical wing! I'll get the barracks!" I shouted.

He nodded and we split up from there.

**Ghost's POV**

"RING! RING! RING!"

I panicked at the alarm and quickly looked around some more for the venom. It had to be somewhere.

As I looked I heard someone behind me.

"HOLD IT!" He ordered.

I turned and it was the doctor.

I slowly turned and he was unarmed.

"DON'T MOVE!" He ordered.

I quickly went for my gun and as I went to aim he jumped out of the room.

"BANG!"

I shot and the bullet missed as the doctor hit the ground in fear.

As soon as I missed a man in black armor came in.

My eyes widened because I remember seeing him before. Back when I was captured. But we killed them.

He came in and started to shoot while getting close.

"BANG! BANG!"

The rounds hit my body armor and I quickly smacked the barrel aside sending the gun to his side.

The soldier raised his opposite hand and connected it to my face sending me to the ground. I fell as he aimed again.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He tried to shoot me but I rolled and wrapped my leg under his causing him to trip.

The gun was sent across the room as I got on top of him.

I took the man's head and began to slam him into the tiles. I saw pieces of the glass break and suddenly the doctor jumped in by grabbing my back.

He pulled me off as the soldier got up.

The man then went to get his gun and I quickly raised my legs wrapping them on his neck.

His helmet got caught as I squeezed.

The doctor forced me off him sending us to the ground and the soldiers helmet across the room.

As I tried to break the doctor's grip the soldier aimed at me.

My eyes widened as I noticed the white spot on his eye.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I broke the grip and rolled aside as the doctor took the rounds.

James looked in shock as I charged at him.

I quickly slammed him into the wall sending the gun back on the floor. I immediately went for mine and aimed it at his chest.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I shot three times and one of the rounds got through causing him to bleed.

I was then forced off by the doctor again and this time I felt something enter my neck.

I immediately pushed it off sending a needle to the floor. It was still full thank god and as soon as I had control I aimed at the doctor.

"BANG..!" I was suddenly tackled by James and sent to the floor.

He was holding me down as the doctor went for the needle.

As soon as he reached it I managed to aim my gun at him.

"BANG!"

The bullet hit his chest sending him back down and that time he didn't move.

The soldier was then sent to the floor as I got on top of him. His eyes widened as I aimed at his neck.

Just as I was about to shoot I heard someone on my side.

I turned to see another black armored soldier charging me.

He used his shoulder to raise me into the wall.

The soldier immediately got up and helped him hold me against the wall.

James swung hitting my face and I was sent into the floor as his partner kicked me in my chest.

"Commander we got him!" He informed his leader through his ear piece.

Just as he was about to move I reached out and swept his leg out sending him onto the ground as James panicked.

I held the man down as James kicked at me.

I immediately raised his partner up and the boot hit his helmet.

It came flying off as the pure black hedgehog was sent into a nice nap.

I took advantage and went for James.

I charged him into the wall and rested my hand on his butt. He looked at me in shock as I took his blade.

I then brought it up and slammed it into his stomach.

He began to bleed out of his mouth and I backed off as he hit the floor next to the doctor.

I quickly went to the doctor and he was barley alive.

"Where is the viper venom!?" I asked in anger.

He gently pointed at James and I saw a small silver case on his side.

I immediately took the case and put it in my bag. Along with the other medicine that was surprising unbroken from the fight.

As soon as it away I looked back at James and ripped off his earpiece and dog tags. I quickly put the earpiece on and put the tags in my pocket then bolted for the exit.

**Dark's POV**

"Kevin!" I heard the doctor shout.

I opened my eyes and quickly looked around to find the doctor barley alive.

I grabbed my helmet and tossed it on while approaching him.

"He ran towards the exit, take this and give it to him." Ordered the doctor as he handed me a small shot.

I nodded and placed it in my right hand then just as I was about to leave I looked to our right to find my partner dead. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"James?" I questioned as I approached his body.

"It was him. But…!" I was cut off.

"Go! Before he gets away!" Shouted the doctor.

I nodded and left James and him alone and bolted after the hog.

**Ghost's POV**

As I ran people grew scared realizing I was the intruder but that didn't stop me from bashing through them.

As I continued to the exit I went for the earpiece and tried my best to switch the channel so that I might be able to reach someone at the capital, but I don't remember the grid.

I just skimmed until I ran across a silent network.

**Logan's POV**

I wounded up going back to the medical wing. I had to end this sadness.

I entered the door to find Amy and Dove along with Miles hovering over Shadow's still body.

They looked at me as I approached.

"It's been fifteen hours, I think it's best we get to sleep." I stated.

They all nodded in disapproval.

"We can't! Not yet! We need to know if there is still a chance!" Shouted Amy in tears.

I lowered my head and replied.

"I'm so sorry Amy I know you loved him, but even Ghost is alive and coming we can't save him."

Amy began to cry again as Dove approached me.

"You think he's dead?" She asked me.

I could only say this.

"He's been gone too long."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Shouted Amy.

Dove slowly took a seat.

"I'm only worried about his health." I replied.

"And you think he's dead!?" Asked Amy.

"I don't want to but…!" Amy cut me off.

"Look at Dove! You basically said that the husband to her baby is gone forever!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" I replied in anger.

"Then how did you mean it!?" Asked Amy.

I immediately knelt down next to Dove.

"I'm only saying I think it's best we wait and see in the morning." I replied.

Dove shut her eyes and small tears came out.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Dove, but I have to think about these things." I stated.

Dove nodded and slowly stood up.

"Then what about Shadow?" She asked.

"I think it's best we wait for Ghost." I replied.

She nodded and suddenly Jake's ear piece went off.

"Is anyone on this channel!?" We heard a familiar voice shout.

Everyone stared at Jake in shock as he went for the earpiece.

"This is Sergeant Jake leader of Zulu 2-7 come in!" He replied.

"I need help who ever you are!" Replied the voice.

"Who is this!?" Asked Jake.

"My name is Ghost!" He replied.

Everyone was shocked as Jake looked at me.

"Ghost!? Where the hell are you!?" Asked Jake.

"I'm at G.U.N's base and they know who I am! I don't have long! I need help!" He replied.

Jake immediately ran out of the room with all of us behind him.

We passed the mess and Jake looked at his men.

"We heading out now!" He ordered.

His men quickly followed.

Ghost I need you to tell me where you are! Ordered Jake.

"Still in the base! I'm nearing the exit I think!" He replied.

We ran out to the lot and just as Jake and his men hit the APC we stopped in shock of what we heard next on his end.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! AGHHHHHHH!….!"

"GHOST!" Shouted Jake.

… We got no response.

Jake looked at me and I took his earpiece.

"GHOST COME IN!" I ordered.

…I got no response.

**Ghost's POV**

I made it out of the base but I took a round in my left leg.

I killed the man who shot me but plenty more were coming.

I ran as best as I could and headed towards some warehouse on the other end of the base.

The men chased me and I saw the old guy behind them.

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO! GIVE UP!" He ordered as I ran in.

I shut the door and placed my back against it while looking around the warehouse.

It was a depot. I saw helicopters and tanks, APCs, and transport trucks.

I had no idea where the keys to anything was.

I quickly looked up and found an office upstairs.

I opened the door while leaving a small trail of blood and inside I found the keys to everything.

I quickly took a key marked transport truck 2-786 and ran back down stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom I noticed the door I entered through was open.

I immediately went for my gun and continued towards the trucks.

I felt as if I was being watched and as I reached the trucks I heard someone behind me.

"BANG!"

I turned and shot off a round that hit a tank.

I quickly ignored my missed and the second I turned the black armored soldier stood in front of me.

He immediately smacked my gun aside sending it into the truck and then he swung hitting my face.

I fell down hard and he quickly grabbed me by the neck.

He hurled me into one of trucks and I dented the door as I hit the floor as my stomach.

The soldier approached me and I tried to go for his leg but all I got was a cold blow.

He punched me in my cheek and my face bounced off the ground.

He then lifted me up and I watched as I saw his knife come up.

As he went to stab me I spit my blood in his eyes causing him to release me.

As he let go I went for the hand with the blade.

I grabbed his wrest tightly and he lifted me upward.

I was caught off guard as I released his hand.

The soldier tossed me over his shoulder and I slammed into the hood of the truck as he took advantage.

I watched as the blade slammed my side and he pushed it all the way in causing the blade to pin me on the car.

My blood oozed down the hood as he went for a needle.

As he went to ready it I gripped the blade in my side.

I pulled as hard as I could causing the blade to go up. The soldier got the needle ready and went for my neck.

As soon as he got close I ripped the blade out and rolled to the side going off the hood.

He panicked as I got up.

He quickly charged me with the needle and I caught it in my hand.

He pushed down and I pushed up as both the needle and blade tapped against each other.

He was too strong and the needle got close. Just as it was about to hit me I twisted his arm and got behind him. The needle came at me and I dodged it and sent the soldier onto the floor.

As soon as he hit I brought the blade down on him and he tried to force it up at me.

As it got closer I raised my head and slammed it into his glass.

His head bounced and I managed to lower the blade further.

The soldier then raised his leg and brought his knee to my back sending me over him.

The blade was quickly sent under the truck and the soldier got on top of me with the needle still in hand.

He slammed it down on me and I barley caught his hand.

This was it we both pushed as hard as we could but I was too weak.

He slowly pushed the needle in my neck and then went to push the chemical in me.

I watched as about a quarter of it hit my blood stream and I immediately pushed him off me sending him into the nearby tank. He slammed his head into the tank and slowly he landed on the floor unable to move.

I slowly got up and stepped on the needle breaking it into pieces.

I felt something weird happening and I quickly approached the soldier. I grabbed him by the neck and sent him into the tank as hard as I could.

The helmet broke and he was knocked out.

I then slammed him into the ground and immediately I felt my neck.

It was pulsing and I knew something was up.

I went to call in on my earpiece but it was broken.

I slowly fell to my knees and I had to go.

I tried and raised back up finding the truck I had the keys for.

Slowly I opened he door and stared the engine. I quickly then pulled towards the entrance to the warehouse and hit the gas.

"SMASH!"

I broke down the door and was sent right into the platoon outside waiting for me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

They shot the shit out of the car and the armor couldn't handle it.

As I made it to the entrance a round came through the back and pierced through my seat hitting me in the back.

I turned out of the base and coughed up blood on the glass as I bolted down the road as fast as I could.

As I bled I put down the bag of medicine for…aghhh…Shad…ow and took a small breath. I approached the city and slowly I felt my side bleed more and more from the blade.

I entered and mostly all the civilians panicked because it was a G.U.N truck.

As I neared the capital I found out the rebellion didn't like the idea.

They began drive after me and I felt my leg stiffen.

I suddenly couldn't move it.

I had no control over the car and I charged the capital's gate.

As I grew closer I lost control sending both me and the car into a flip.

"SMASH!"

I was sent through the gate hard turning into several rolled. The truck was denting after every hit and the glass broke in my face getting into my armor and skin.

I knew it was over and I immediately leaped on top of the bag containing the help my brother needed to live.

The bag was gripped in my arms as glass and metal hit my body sticking in whatever part they could find.

I felt the truck do one last flip and then we slid on our top until we hit the wall of the capital.

**Logan's POV**

"SMASH!"

Everyone immediately jumped out of the way as a truck came through the gate.

It was flipping multiple times and you could see the glass and parts of it flying and sliding all over.

The truck did one last flip and then slid into the wall of the capital.

We all stared at the truck to see the G.U.N symbol on it's side.

Immediately Zulu regain composure and approached the truck, I got behind as Amy and Dove along with Miles stay back.

We waited as the driver side door cracked open.

**Ghost's POV**

I held the bag in my arms as I shivered from all the blood I was losing.

I managed to make it to the door and slowly I used my free arm to open it exposing the night sky.

The second it opened I heard someone shout.

"PREPARE TO FIRE!"

I saw a few feet first as I pushed the door open all the way.

As I crawled upward in hopes of getting out I managed to realize both my legs were stiff.

I dragged them forward and raised my free arm out the door. Using it I pushed up sending my head through into the light.

I had my head down and I heard.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The men lowered their guns as I raised my head up to stare down the firing squad.

Everyone was shocked as blood poured over my eyes.

I used what I had left to push the bag over the door and it landed on the ground as I lowered my head again.

I felt my body grow stiff and I slowly shut my eyes as I fell over onto the ground next to the bag.

My blood ran off my body. I had pieces of glass and metal everywhere in me and I felt a small pool form.

No one moved as I took one last small breath.

"Ahhhh….hhhhh…"

Slowly I let my hands open and I gently felt the sun rest on me as I fell asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 57 - Don't Leave Us**

**Logan's POV**

"GHOST!" Screamed Dove as he shut his eyes gently.

We all stared in shock as more of my men pulled into the lot.

Zulu and I were stunned, unable to move from what has just happened in front of us.

"DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Amy.

I broke from my trance and shouted.

"MEDIC!"

I then charged Ghost's side along with a hand full of medics.

The second I made it to his side I gently raised his head onto my lap as the medics got a stretcher ready.

"Ghost!" I shouted at him.

He gently opened his eyes but not all the way just to give me a small smile.

"Ghost?" I said to him softly as more blood came out of his cuts.

He opened his mouth and with a lot of pain he announced.

"I did it."

I nodded my head quickly.

"You did Ghost, you did." I assured him.

"Is Shadow going to make it?" He asked as his blood rolled down my hands.

I was startled at the question unable to respond as Jake took over.

"He's ok Ghost, but we have to get you some help." He stated.

Ghost slowly shook his head in disapproval.

As he shook Dove and Amy came over.

"Stop." He ordered the medics who were going for his legs.

They hesitated.

"We're getting you help Ghost." I informed him.

Ghost relaxed as I went for his arm.

The second my hand got close he grabbed it and everyone stopped as he stared into my eyes.

He slowly shook his head as I began to here Dove crying.

"Forget about me…save Shadow." He said to me as his grip loosened.

Dove quickly replied.

"He's going to be fine Ghosty! We need to save you!" She shouted at him through her tears.

Ghost stared at her as if he had no idea who she was and replied.

"It's too late."

Amy immediately shouted.

"No it's not!"

Ghost smiled and gave off a small chuckle as his head rested back onto the ground.

"It is." He stated.

"NO!" Screamed Dove as she tried to convince him.

Ghost eyes slowly began to fade of life as he continued.

"All that matters…is that you save my brother."

Ghost stopped and flinched in pain as he reached for the small bag he had next to him.

We watched as he took it into his hands and tried his best to hand it to me.

"Please…take it." He begged.

I slowly reached out and touched the bag. Ghost gently released his grip and left a blood imprint on the bag as I took it into my arms.

He then gently rested his head back down and looked towards the moon.

"I tried mom." Ghost stated.

We all began to cry as he no longer knew we were there next to him.

"I tried dad." Ghost took a small breath as Dove knelt down and put her hand on his face.

She gently turned his view so that he was staring into her eyes, but you could tell he didn't see her.

"I did all I could, but my best wasn't good enough." He stopped as Dove began to drip cold tears onto his bloody fur.

"At least I will die knowing I didn't leave this world in vein…!" Ghost's head gently fell back to it's side and he no longer moved his eyes. His mouth closed and his chest no longer began to move. Dove stared at him in disbelief, but I think we all were now.

"Ghost…?" Dove said softly as she moved in on his face.

Ghost didn't move as her hands felt his cheeks.

"Ghost…?!" She shouted in tears as she moved his head so that his still eyes stared into hers.

"Ghost…!?" She screamed as tears poured down her shirt.

Miles gently went behind her and gently got her to retract from the body.

Dove never moved her gaze off her lover as Miles guided her a few feet back.

My tears hit the bag and I gently looked down.

I slowly placed my hands on the bag and opened it as Miles approached me.

We both looked into the bag and slowly I said.

"Four bottles of painkillers…three shots of morphine…a case of red blood antibodies…and" slowly I pulled out the small silver case and opened it to find five shots.

"And the viper venom." I stated as I shut the case.

Miles smiled and replied.

"It's all Shadow needed to survive."

"He would have done it." I stated.

Miles nodded.

"Yes, yes he would have."

I gently closed my eyes letting tears drain down my cheeks.

"Their both gone." I stated.

Miles gently lifted me up and as soon as I stood I turned towards the capital.

"What now?" I asked anyone.

I got no response.

I quickly turned and screamed.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

Everyone looked at me and knew I was broken and lost.

I quickly approached Ghost and knelt down next to his head.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed at him.

As I got no response I began to hit him.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as I slapped his cheek.

I slapped about four time before I was yanked off by Jake and another man from Zulu.

"WAKE UP! FUCKING WAKE UP GHOST!" I ordered him.

"He's gone!" Shouted Jake as he held me.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed again.

"HE'S GONE!" Screamed Jake.

"NO!" I shouted at him as I tried to break free.

Jake was done with my rant and used all he had to toss me away.

I hit the ground on my side and rolled and Jake immediately approached me and yelled.

"GHOST IS DEAD!"

Dove began to cry more as Amy took her in her arms.

"HE'S GONE AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" He screamed at me as I stared into his eyes.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD LOGAN, HE'S DEAD!" He screamed as a few of his men pulled him away.

As Jake was being dragged away from me Dove slowly knelt down next to Ghost who rested calmly under the cool night sky.

**Dove's POV**

I slowly placed my hands on my dead boyfriends chest and gently I cried onto his body washing some of the blood down his fur.

I slowly leaned into his face and rested my forehead against his.

He was cold.

Unmoving.

Not breathing.

Just dead.

"Ghost?" I called to him.

"Please wake up." I pleaded as everyone grew quiet around me.

"I can't do this on my own." I stated.

I gently took his hand and placed it on my womb.

"In a few weeks your son or daughter will come and what do I tell them when they ask, where is daddy?" I asked him.

Everyone watched in shock as I continued.

"Do I lie or do I tell them the truth?" I asked him.

"I can't do this without you here." I stated.

I gently released his hand and it fell down next to his side.

"Please Ghost, don't leave me alone." I begged as I cried onto his face.

Ghost's face was still and slowly I stated.

"I love you."

**Shadow's POV**

"Wake up." I heard him say to me.

I gently opened my eyes to find I was laying on a dark floor.

"What?" I asked as I looked around for him.

"I said get up." He ordered as I raised onto my feet.

I gently looked around and slowly I walked forward and suddenly I smashed my head into a solid object that quickly turned into a steel bar.

I immediately began to look around and I realized I was in a cage.

"What's going on!?" I shouted at him.

Suddenly the man appeared again and only half the body was there, just like before all I saw was his legs nothing else.

"Your back with me again Shadow and I swear you and your partner are my top visitors." He stated.

"Ghost!? Where is he?!" I asked.

The legs moved towards the wall on the side of my cage and tapped against it sending the wall to the ground.

**Ghost's POV**

"I was alive again, but how?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was trapped in a solid black room.

"Not again." I said to myself as I gently got up.

I slowly approached the wall and suddenly I smacked my face against solid steel.

They slowly appeared in front of me and it was a cage.

My mind must be playing games on me again.

"Where's Dove? Where's Shadow? Where's anyone?" I asked myself.

"My head really hurt. My memory is here for whatever reason. When I was alive I barley knew anything, why?" I asked myself.

It had to have been that shot that black armored soldier gave me when I was leaving the base.

As I slowly examined the room I heard a light tapping sound and the wall to the right of my cage fell.

**Shadow's POV**

The second the wall fell it became clear my cage was connected to another. I quickly looked and to my horror Ghost was set on the other side.

"SHADOW!" He shouted in surprise as we ran at the bars.

"GHOST!" I shouted back as I reached out to him.

The bars kept our bodies from connecting but we were still able to wrap our arms around each other.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked him as he held me tight.

"I might ask you the same thing!" Replied Ghost.

"Your both dead." Stated the man.

We both turned to face him and slowly we let go and turn to him.

"What?" Asked Ghost in disbelief.

The man gave off a slight chuckle and replied.

"Shadow died in bed not too long after you woke up in that base."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Ghost as he looked at me.

I nodded and said.

"I couldn't go on anymore! You were gone too long and my life support gave!"

Ghost was mad.

"I got your medicine and everyone told me you were ok before I died!" He shouted.

I widened my eyes.

"How!?" I asked him.

Ghost quickly stared at me and replied.

"When I was leaving the base my body grew stiff and I drove into a wreak smashing through into the capital!"

I stared at him and asked again.

"How!?"

Ghost looked at his neck and replied.

"One of those black armored soldiers gave me some sort of shot before I knocked him out. I think it's the cause."

As I went to replied the man interrupted.

"The shot was a nerve agent. The same one Shadow drugged you with at the bar. Except this one was an overdose composite. It caused your nerves and part of your brain to shut down. Your lucky he only got a little bit of it in otherwise you would be dead."

Ghost was furious and charged the bars at me.

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" He screamed.

Ghost grabbed me by my neck and dragged me into the bars slamming my face into one.

"Back when I was sent to kill Adam! I couldn't tell you about the mission and I knew you would wake up during the night to find me gone!" I stated.

"SO YOU DRUGGED ME!?" Shouted Ghost.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted at him.

Ghost stared at me and let go of my neck.

I backed off as Ghost continued.

"You should have told me."

"Ghost?" I said to him as he looked away.

"Don't blame him Ghost. Shadow was only protecting you from this situation." Stated the man.

Ghost slowly looked back at me.

"Is that true?" He asked calmly.

I nodded and replied.

"After I killed Nexus's nephew I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. I didn't want you to get killed because of what I did."

Ghost gave me a small smile and replied.

"I understand."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes."

I smiled as the man interfered again.

"Now that, that is out of the way I think it's time we decide whether you have what it takes to live." He stated.

We both stared at him and approached his side of the bars.

"Last time you were here together; Shadow had to go through a lot in order to save you. Those type of things can break a man and Shadow hasn't broke, but I think this time you will save him." He stated.

I looked at Ghost and he pointed at himself.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Yes." Replied the man.

"But…!" Ghost was cut off.

"Shadow risked his life to save you and now it's your turn to prove you will do the same for him. I will keep Shadow here with me and we will watch as you decide what is right to do." He stated.

"I can't have help?" Questioned ghost.

"Shadow can help you on one of the three tests." Replied the man.

Ghost looked at me and I nodded.

"If you make the wrong choice Ghost both you and Shadow are going to remain here forever until I decide where to send your souls." Stated the man.

"I understand." Replied Ghost as he reached out for my hand.

I slowly took it and we held each other tightly as the man finished.

"Remember what's on the line Ghost. Both yours and Shadow's lives lie in your hands. Not only that, but Dove is waiting and she is due soon. Don't let her have that baby alone." Begged the man.

Ghost squeezed my hand tighter as I did the same for him.

"And remember what Shadow has to come back to as well…Amy." Stated the man.

I stared into Ghost's eyes and I nodded as he did the same.

"Now go." Ordered the man as the end to Ghost's cage opened with a bright light.

Ghost gently released my hand and slowly he walked towards the light.

Before he made his move Ghost turned to look at me.

He nodded and I did the same.

Ghost then smiled and entered the light disappearing from both me and the man's sight.

His cage went dark again and slowly his bars faded away leaving only my cage.

I slowly looked back at the man and asked.

"Now what?"

The pair of legs turned away from me and a cloud like distortion appeared on the wall in front of us.

Slowly it became bright and clear and I stared at Ghost who stood on the screen.

"Now we wait." Stated the man as I stared at Ghost.


	58. Chapter 58

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 58 - Come Back To Me**

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't handle anymore of this, I had to leave.

I quickly turned around and bolted for the entrance to the capital.

"Amy!" I heard Jake shout.

I paid no attention to anyone and just proceeded to the one person who needed me the most.

As I entered the room my heart sank and all my hidden sadness was unleashed upon the floor.

My tears dripped one by one as my feelings escalated.

I slowly approached him and as I neared the bed I had to stop.

He was so quiet and still I couldn't handle getting any closer, but I had to.

Slowly I built up the courage to reach the side of his bed.

My tears covered his blanket as I reached out for his hand gently.

When my skin hit his all I felt was the cold chill he possessed.

"Ahhhh…hhhhh!" I kept moaning in tears as I slowly leaned forward.

"Shadow…ahhhhh…hhhh…Shad…ow!" I said into his fur as I pressed my face into his chest.

Even his fur was cold.

I gently moved upward with my head and soon we touched each other. His eyes were closed but I could still see the red crimson in his expression. I gently put my hand on his cheek as I moved his head straight up so that I was able to rest next to him.

As I positioned our heads to a comfortable spot I gently laid down next to his cold body.

His fur chilled mine to the bone but I couldn't care.

I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and held him close.

"Shadow…!" I said quietly as I rubbed my head against his.

"Why wouldn't he say anything?" I asked myself as if I didn't know he was gone.

"Please Shadow!?" I begged him as I cried.

Slowly I pushed on his cold lips and kissed him hoping to get a reaction, it always works in the movies.

As I gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up at that moment I began to realize all I was doing was out of my reach.

I cried and my tears rolled down his face.

"What are you doing Shadow!?" I asked him.

He had to have been in a better place by now and I just wanted to know what he was doing.

"Are you having fun with Ghost?!" I asked.

I got no response.

"Are you finally getting the sleep you always wanted since you started working here?!" I asked next as I felt his face.

I still got no response from the cold body.

"Do you still love me!?" I asked.

Shadow never moved and never made any sign to answer that question.

I slowly began to panic.

"DO YOU LOVE ME!?" I shouted at him.

I cried on his face as I waited for him to open his eyes and kiss me.

As I soon realized that wouldn't happen I rested my head back down on the pillow with him.

I gently kept my hands around him as I thought about what to do next.

As I thought my heart raced at this one thought.

"Is Shadow a father?"

**Ghost's POV**

I felt a cold rush in this place. Where was I? The room was dark and I heard someone breathing. Slowly I approached to where I heard the breathing and suddenly a bright light consumed the room exposing the scenery.

My eyes widened as I laid my eyes on a bed.

Someone was under it and slowly I reached out to feel the hump.

As soon as I touched whoever it was a solid screech came out of it and my ears began to ring in pain.

I gently fell to my knees as the ringing kept me at bay.

In about ten second it stopped and all I heard next was something that made me scared.

"GHOST!" The hump screamed at me.

I knew the voice by heart and I immediately ran at the bed throwing the covers off in waves of fear.

My heart nearly stopped and I grew frightened as I rested my gaze on Dove.

She's laying in the bed and I noticed some blood coming from her lower region.

"DOVE!?" I shouted at her as she stared at me in pain.

"HELP ME GHOST!" She screamed.

Immediately I knelt down next to her head and asked.

"What's wrong!?"

"THE BABY!" She screamed in pain.

Now I was shocked and I had no idea what to do.

As I thought as fast as I could she screamed.

"GHOST!"

I broke from thought and suddenly a voice came out of the darkness.

"Ghost!" It shouted.

I looked and it was the pair of legs from before.

I stared at him and he shouted.

"This is the test of pain for you and you only! Shadow is forbidden from helping you on this choice! If you look in your pocket you will find the tool needed to pass this test!"

I slowly went into my pocket and it was a knife.

I quickly looked up at him.

"You have two choices Ghost and nether you will want to do but you must choose one and only one! Dove is dying in front of you with the baby about to be born! You can let her die along with your son or daughter!" He stopped as I grew scared at the second option.

"Or you can save the child!" He stated.

My eyes widened in shock and I immediately looked into Dove's dying eyes.

"It's your choice Ghost! Cut her open and save the baby or watch as your world dies in front of you! Remember, we will be watching and I hope you make the right choice! Not for your sake but for hers! Goodbye Ghost and maybe I will see you on the next test!" Stated the man as he vanished.

My heart was about to stop from how fast it was beating and I couldn't understand what was happening. I watched as Shadow did this to save me, but why is my test like this?

"GHOST!" Screamed Dove as she rested her head on the pillow.

I held the blade in my hand as I went towards Dove's head.

"I need you to be strong Dove!" I begged her.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" She pleaded as I moved towards the belly.

I slowly forced myself to raise the blade and as soon as I thought I could continue I winded up letting it rest back on my leg.

I couldn't do this. "Who could ever do this?" I asked myself as I stared at the womb.

"PLEASE GHOST!" Screamed Dove.

I had to do something.

I slowly regained my composure and I slowly brought the knife back up until it rested on her.

I began to cry and slowly my tears hit her.

I had to do it.

I slowly raised the knife and it wobbled as I steadied it at the end of her belly.

My tears consumed my face as I looked over at her.

"I'M SO SORRY DOVE!" I screamed as I brought down the blade.

**Shadow's POV**

"UGHHHHH!" I threw up as I watched Ghost perform his choice.

I fell down on my knees as I listened to Ghost.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Ghost kept screaming as he did what he had to.

I couldn't look back at him until it was over, but he kept going.

Ghost was crying and blood hit his face and chest as he went for his baby.

Dove screamed, but nothing came out. She was in more pain then anyone, even Ghost.

I slowly looked back up and watched as Dove died on her pillow. Blood came out of her mouth as Ghost reached in.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard a little voice shout.

Ghost slowly fell on the floor in tears and blood as he held the baby in his arms.

**Ghost's POV**

I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't speak. I couldn't look anywhere else but at my baby that I held in my arms.

She was covered in her mothers blood as I had nothing to clean her off with.

Slowly I used my shirt to wipe her eyes clean and slowly she looked up into my eyes.

The second we connected she stopped crying and I smiled at her. She was the only good coming out of this nightmare.

Her small blue eyes stared at me as I held her by her soft black fur.

I cried harder as she slowly left my arms.

She calmly turned into darkness leaving nothing in my hands but the blade that committed that act of horror.

Slowly I heard someone approach me from behind.

It was the man.

His legs stood above me as I slowly tried to stand.

"Great job Ghost, you passed the first test." He stated calmly.

I suddenly felt nothing but anger.

I lunged at him and he disappeared as I hit the floor.

"I'm sorry if that was hard, but it's time for the next test." He stated as a light shown over to my right.

I cried as I slowly got back up.

I was going to kill him.

I immediately lunged again and this time I was sent off by a unknown wave of energy.

I was thrown through the air and I went straight into the light where I hit a wall on the other side.

As I looked up in pain the light disappeared.

My body was changed and I was dressed as a police officer.

I looked over my body and it was me but this uniform was familiar.

I slowly looked to my side and found out I had a gun.

I quickly took it out and checked the clip. It was full.

Slowly I put it back and walked into the darkness.

As I walked I heard.

"BANG!"

I panicked and began to run when I heard it again.

"BANG!"

Slowly as I ran a door appeared in front of me.

I immediately bashed through it to widened my eyes in shock again.

As I stared at them with my heart about to crack I felt the man behind me.

"This is the test of love Ghost. I know this will be hard, but tell me why are you here do you think?" The man asked.

I stared at my mom and dad and a small hedgehog between their dead corpses. Slowly I replied.

"To make a choice."

The man waited and replied.

"Yes. Again there is only two choices and yes Shadow is able to assist you, but only one is right Ghost. You are officer Ethan, a name that you should remember am I right?" Asked the man.

I nodded and replied.

"Yes."

"You remember what happened right?" Asked the man.

"Yes." I stated.

"Good. Now I leave it up to you." Replied the man as he left me alone with me.

I slowly approached my child form and I gently reached out to him.

"Its ok, your safe son. Come on." I urged him.

Slowly my little self reached towards me and I took him in my arms and began to guide him out of my house. As I walked I stepped over Paul and I couldn't help but growl.

Soon I was outside and the ambulance waited.

I quickly handed the little me over to the medics and in no time they patched him up.

I was crying in the corner waiting till I was called by the medic.

"Ethan." Said one of the medic's as he urged me to come over.

I slowly approached as the medics let me in to the small hedgehog who was scared for his life.

"Are you ok?" I asked the little me.

He nodded his head in disapproval and slowly I asked.

"What happened?"

He didn't respond and I gently let him go and began to walk away leaving him with the medics.

I had to wait for what was going to happen next and I know Shadow is watching what I should have told him long ago when we first met.

"Shadow?" I called out to him.

Suddenly everything stopped and I heard his voice.

"What's wrong Ghost?" He asked.

"I need to tell you what's about to happen." I stated.

The man interrupted.

"If you do this Shadow will not be able to help again." He stated.

"I know, but I don't care; he deserves to know who I am." I replied.

"Then tell him." Replied the man as he stopped.

"Ghost what's going on?" Asked Shadow as I began to cry.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but I couldn't risk what we had." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shadow.

"I lied to you when I said shooting you back when you tried to kill Amy was the only thing I have done." I replied.

"What?" Asked Shadow in fear for the response.

"After I killed Paul and my parents I wasn't let go. I was arrested." I stated in sadness.

"For doing what your parents asked!?" Shouted Shadow in disbelief.

"No." I replied.

"Then what?!" Asked Shadow.

Time suddenly came back.

"Ethan!" I heard the medic shout.

I quickly wiped my face and ran over to where my little self was freaking out.

I tried not to cry as I watched what I was about to do.

"Hold him!" Ordered one of the medics as he tried to take my arms.

I quickly went for his legs and he bit my hand causing it to bleed.

I knew everything that was about to happen and I waited just like the officer did when I was doing this years ago.

Slowly my little self broke from the medic's grip and charged me.

I watched as the little hedgehog took my gun.

A tear rolled down my face as he aimed at me.

"BANG!"

A bullet hit my side causing me to bend over in pain as the little me aimed at the medic's.

"BANG! BANG!"

He shot both of them in the head as they tried to move.

Then as he came back for me I did what the officer didn't back when I killed all of them.

I quickly moved aside as he shot.

"BANG!"

The bullet missed and I grabbed his arm.

He widened his eyes as I broke his small hand in two.

The gun then fell as he screamed.

"AGHHHHHHH…!"

I stopped him by ending this fucking test.

I quickly took the gun as it fell and using my opposite hand I pointed it at his head and shot.

"BANG!"

The bullet pierced my little self's head and he fell back first into the ambulance quickly bleeding out into small puddle.

I lowered the blood covered gun and rested it on my side as I watched the blood pour out of the truck.

Slowly the light took over and I was transported back to the cages.

The man stood there as my normal body came back into play.

I held my head down as Shadow stared at me in shock.

I slowly admitted.

"After I killed the three of those men I was sent to prison for life. It's only because of Logan I was taken into the rebellion. Back when I helped you up on the roof I forgot your documents and Logan threatened to tell you about my past. I was in jail for five years until I was eighteen when he decided I was able to help his cause. I was put to work under contract to help him win the war. Only when the war is over I'm aloud to be free from his grip. Until then I can't leave. Only you know brother."

Shadow stared at me in shock still as I looked at the legs.

"Lets finish this already." I ordered.

Suddenly a light consumed both me and Shadow and we were sent to a room together where nothing but blackness waited.

I stared at him as the man got between us.

"Are you mad?" Asked the man towards Shadow.

Shadow looked at me still in shock and gently I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I stated in tears.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"When?" Asked Shadow.

"When I thought it was right." I replied.

Shadow slowly lowered his head as he shook it and he quickly looked back at me.

"Now what?" He asked.

I stared at him as the man interrupted.

"I believe now would be the best time to show him what you have in your pocket Ghost." He urged.

I forgot.

"What?" Asked Shadow.

I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo.

I gently gave it to him.

Shadow widened his eyes as he looked it over.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"When I was at the G.U.N base a soldier helped me remember what I was there for." I stated.

"You forgot?" Asked Shadow.

"The doctors gave me some shot that temporally erased my memory. Only when I was shown that I remembered." I replied.

"What did the soldier do?" Asked Shadow.

"He helped me get what I need by killing his own man." I replied.

Shadow widened his eyes.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"Sergeant Hank West." I replied.

Shadow nodded his head.

"He owed me one." He stated.

I let out a small chuckle.

"He said he did. He also told me to tell you thanks." I stated.

Shadow smiled and lowered the picture as I handed him the dog tags.

He put them up to his face and read the name.

"This is…!" I cut him off.

I ran into him trying to get the medicine you needed.

"You…!" I cut him off again.

"I had no choice but to fight him."

Shadow lowered the tags and replied.

"He's dead?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Two down right?" I asked.

Shadow smiled and quickly hugged me tightly.

I hugged back because I think I made his afterlife better.

The man stared at us and slowly the upper half of his body appeared but still no head to know who he was.

"Congratulations Ghost, you passed the test of choice." He stated as me and Shadow felt a warmth in our bodies.

"You two have something not many have in life and I hope I won't have to see you again because next time I won't let you live so easy." He stated.

"And if you manage to survive expect not to come back again." Finished the man as a light took over me and Ghost.

**Dove's POV**

I stopped crying because my eyes ran out of water to spare. I was knelt down next to Ghost's body as Logan and Jake stood above waiting for me to move.

A lot of people showed up to see what had happened and everyone was waiting for me to move aside so they could remove my boyfriend's body.

I don't want to leave.

Dove we have to move. Stated Jake as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I had no choice.

I slowly stood up off the blood and turned into Jake's warm arms.

I hugged him as I managed to let some tears out.

As I cried the medics and some soldiers approached Ghost's body.

They gently knelt down and went for his arms.

I turned to watched as they grabbed him.

My heart stopped as Ghost gasped for air.

"AGHHHHH….HHHH."

The men instantly let go in shock and jumped away from him as I stared in disbelief.

Ghost rested his head and I carefully approached him and gently knelt down.

"Ghost?" I called to him softly as my heart raced.

Ghost gently opened his eyes and his gold orbs stared me down.

"Who are you?" He asked.

My heart stopped as tears poured down my face.

Slowly I fell back and Jake caught me as Logan rushed him.

"Ghost!" He shouted to get his attention.

He gently looked over and stared into his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

We all were confused.

"Your safe Ghost! Just relax!" Stated Miles as he went for his arms.

Ghost didn't fight, he let Miles and the medics get him on the stretcher and lift him up.

This may be going fast but we were all shocked and confused.

Ghost died. He shouldn't be alive. I said to myself as they rushed him inside. Everyone followed as Ghost was rushed to ER.

My heart was broken. I thought he was going to say I love you, but instead I got who are you? It had to have been a mistake. Ghost knows me, he's the father to my baby god damn it!

The doctor got him into a room as I had to wait outside with Jake and Logan.

**Amy's POV**

I held Shadow tightly I never wanted to let him go.

As I cried into his fur I felt a small grip on my side.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

His red eyes stared at me and a small smile held on his face.

My heart stopped as I stared into him.

"Shadow?" I asked in disbelief.

Shadow gently connected his lips to mine and he kissed me passionately as I griped the back of his fur.

I felt a small purr come off his mouth as it his tongue rumbled in me.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to have been dreaming. Shadow's dead.

He slowly let go of my lips and I asked.

"Do you love me?"

Shadow smiled and replied.

"Like nothing else matters."


	59. Chapter 59

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 59 - Time For Some Sleep**

**Mile's POV**

I was covered in Ghost's blood and slowly I left him on the table to go and speak to his friends and lover.

As I pushed open the door everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Miles?" Said Logan in worry.

I lowered my head and just that small movement made Dove and Jake upset.

"How is he?" Asked Logan.

I quickly looked at Dove and approached her.

She was crying still and slowly I rested my hand on her shoulder.

She stared at me as if I was going to kill her, but I wasn't.

"Ghost is going to pull through." I stated with a small smile.

Dove instantly stopped crying and shaking as she opened her mouth in shock along with Jake and Logan.

"He has a lot of minor cuts and bruises and sleep will fix that, but on to the major worries." I stated as I took a breath.

"During his time at G.U.N Ghost was shot twice. Once in his left leg and once in his back. I managed to get the bullets out and he will need some painkillers to fight the pain but he should be ok. Ghost also was stabbed in his left side. The blade went clean through him and it hit one of his kidneys. I was able to stop the bleeding and Ghost is going to need to come back here for the recovery surgery." I stopped as everyone was shocked by his condition.

"Is that all?" Asked Logan.

I nodded in disapproval.

"What!?" Shouted Dove in disbelief.

"Ghost…has been paralyzed." I stated.

Everyone was shock and Dove almost fell until Jake stopped her.

"It's a full body problem I'm sad to say. He can't even move his head. Just his eyes. He can't talk and I'm sorry , but I also believe he has lost his full memory for whatever reason. The nurses are performing the test right now to find out what has caused it, but as far as we can tell it's staying that way I'm sorry." I replied.

Dove was broken and began to whale in Jake's arms as Logan approached me.

"It can't be permanent right?" Questioned Logan.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for the nurses at the moment to make that call." I replied.

"Doctor!" I heard someone shout from inside Ghost's room.

"I will be right back with the word." I told everyone.

I quickly reentered the room and approached Ghost who was having some of his blood taken.

"What wrong with him?" I asked as I took the blood sample.

"As far as we can tell doctor Ghost has been subjected to an nerve agent." Stated one of the nurses.

"Which one?" I asked.

"We don't know, it should be in his blood." Stated the nurse.

I nodded and quickly took the sample over to the diagnostics machine.

I examined the blood closely and I found out what it was.

"It's a high quantity of Chloroform." I stated.

The nurses nodded with small smiles as I walked back to Dove.

They watched as I approached.

"I got good news for once." I stated.

"What!?" Asked Dove with some hope in her voice.

"Ghost was injected with a nerve agent called Chloroform and it is the reason he is paralyzed and without memory. That means it is only temporary and Ghost should be back to normal within the next week or so." I replied.

Dove was happy and so was everyone else.

"I will have Ghost sent back to his quarters if they are fixed and I will watch him there." I stated.

Logan nodded.

"That's perfect." He stated.

I nodded back and then brought up the bad side.

"What about Shadow Logan?" I asked.

Logan lowered his head along with the others and replied.

"Can we wait till Ghost is on his feet?" Asked Logan.

"The body will begin decomposing by then, I'm sorry but we can't." I replied.

"Can we move Ghost to see him?" Asked Logan.

I nodded.

"Only for a little, Ghost will have to be strong in order to move." I replied.

"Then lets get this done with." Stated Logan.

I nodded and shouted.

"Get Ghost up and follow me nurses!"

"Yes sir!" They replied.

In about a few seconds the nurses brought out Ghost in a wheelchair and we went on our way to Shadow's room where we found the door a crack open.

I slowly opened it to rest my eyes on Amy who was laying down with the body.

Everyone watched as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, Ghost is here." I stated.

Amy slowly looked up at me in shock as I was immediately caught off guard.

Shadow gently lifted up his head and turned to stare at me with a small smile.

"Is he ok?" Asked Shadow.

Everyone was shock.

I couldn't respond.

"SHADOW!" Shouted Logan as he ran at him.

Logan carefully stopped and stared at him as we all were.

"But…how?!" I asked him as he slowly leaned over to see Dove.

"Hey Dove." He said.

Dove was shocked as well and couldn't respond.

"Where's Ghost?" Asked Shadow through the pain I guess he still had.

I looked over and the nurses brought him in.

Amy looked in shock.

"He's alive!?" She shouted.

I nodded as Shadow frowned.

"How long?" He asked.

"For what?" I replied.

"How long is he paralyzed and when does his memory come back?" Replied Shadow.

We all stared at him in confusion.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It's not important. How long?" Replied Shadow.

"At least a week." I stated.

Shadow slowly rested his head back down as I stared at him.

I have never seen this before as a doctor. Two hedgehogs die in front of me for good causes of death and somehow managed to survive. How?

"I hate to be a pain Miles, but I think Ghost brought me some medicine, can I have it?" Asked Shadow.

How did he know that?

I slowly looked at the nurse and in a minute she came back with the bag.

I took it in my hands and slowly pulled out the viper venom.

I slowly approached Shadow and said.

"This is going to hurt Shadow." I stated.

"Just do it." He replied.

I nodded and put the needle in his neck as everyone watched.

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the venom went through my blood stream.

Everyone watched as I sat up in pain.

My bones were cracking and my wounds began to seal as the venom did it's job.

I slowly began to turn. My skins turned black and my eyes went bright red as my hands and feet cracked. Amy sat up as she watched and slowly blood came out of my mouth and began to drip out onto my lap.

I slowly felt better and began to go back to normal.

As soon as I was relaxed everything changed back. The venom felt great and I felt alive.

I slowly sat up as everyone stared at me in fear.

I let out a huge breath while grabbing the needle that was in my neck.

I pulled it out and tossed it on the floor.

I slowly stood up with some leg trouble but I managed to regain control.

My eyes were still bright and slowly I shut them tight and concentrated.

The next time they opened they were normal crimson.

Slowly I took another deep breath an relaxed while approaching Amy.

"How do you feel?" She asked in fear.

Gently I smiled and brought her close to me.

I connected my bloody lips to hers getting my blood on her mouth while kissing her.

Amy was shocked and kissed back as everyone watched.

After a few seconds I let go of her lips and retracted towards Ghost who could only stare at me.

Slowly I knelt down as he followed me with his eyes.

"Thank you Ghost." I said as I took his hand.

I squeezed him tightly as he stared.

After a few seconds Miles jumped in.

"I want to talk to you and Ghost when the time is right about all this Shadow, ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

Miles then took Ghost's wheelchair.

"Logan has your room all fixed and I would like it if you two would take the time and rest." Stated Miles.

I looked at Logan for approval.

"I think it's best." He stated.

I then nodded and looked back at Miles.

"Alright." I stated.

Miles nodded and guided me and Ghost along with Amy and Dove back to our quarters.

The second we entered the room looked amazing. Completely better then before.

Miles slowly got Ghost in bed as I sat down at the table.

"I'll check in on you two later, ok?" Asked Miles.

I nodded as he left the room.

Slowly Amy sat down next to me as Dove held Ghost's hand.

"Are you ok?" Asked Amy.

I nodded.

"How are you and Ghost alive?" Asked Dove.

"I can't explain how, all I can say is that we had to fight to get back here." I replied.

"I thought both of you were dead." Stated Amy.

"I won't die and nether will Ghost." I replied.

Everyone went silent.

"Dove are you ok?" I asked.

"It's hard Shadow." She replied.

"He will be back." I stated.

"It's just I didn't expect him to have not remembered me." She replied.

"It's only for a week." I stated.

"I know, but I just hope he will be here when our baby comes." She replied.

"He will be don't worry." Assured Amy.

I nodded at her and she smiled.

Dove then slowly stood up and so did Amy.

Dove approached me and sat down as Amy walked over to Ghost.

We watched as Amy leaned in.

"Thank you Ghost." She said with a smile as she leaned in.

She connected her lips to his and I was caught off guard along with Dove as she kissed him passionately.

After five seconds Amy retracted from the shocked looked Ghost and walked back over to where me and Dove were shocked.

"What was that!?" Shouted Dove with a smile.

"Shadow wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his sacrifice." Replied Amy.

I nodded as Dove continued.

"Remember he's with me!" Shouted Dove.

"I know but don't forget I have his brother." Replied Amy as she gently kissed me.

I smiled as Dove looked in disbelief.

"What?!" Shouted Amy as she stared at her.

"I just feel left out!" Replied Dove with a giggle.

I smiled and slowly interrupted her laughter along with Amy.

I quickly grabbed her shoulder and brought her close as Amy looked at me in shock.

I slowly connected my lips to hers and began to kiss her softly.

Dove was shocked as she kissed back.

Slowly I inserted my tongue and now Dove was caught even more off guard.

After ten slow seconds of me signing my death warrant I pulled back and Dove couldn't speak. She just blushed red.

"Better?" I asked.

Dove quickly nodded in approval as Amy stared at me in shock still.

I tried not to laugh at her as she stared me down but it was too funny.

I slowly laughed and Amy slapped my face gently.

"I didn't say you could do that!?" Shouted Amy with a smile.

"So what!? I'm your property now!?" I asked.

Amy then shouted.

"Yes!"

I smiled and replied.

"Good."

I slowly gave her a kiss and she kissed back.

After we finished Dove was still blushing and Amy had a small look I caught on her face.

"What?" I asked.

Amy quickly took my hand and replied.

"We'll be right back ok?"

Dove nodded and Amy dragged me to the bathroom.

Quickly we entered the girls room and she shoved me in a stall shutting the door tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she took out a small object.

My eyes widened as Amy replied.

"I think it's been long enough to see if we are going to be a family."

I smiled and Amy then pulled down her pants.

I watched as she checked and after she was done she held it behind her back and leaned in on my lips.

We kissed and as we kissed she brought it under our faces and slowly we looked down to she a plus sign.

We both smiled widely and immediately I pinned her against the stall door and began to kiss her as passionately as I could.

I kissed her as best as I could and I know she was doing the same. Slowly she dropped the object and gripped the back of my head.

**Normal POV**

Getting close to 10:00pm in the girls room was two locked hedgehog in the mitts of love. They kissed and slowly their legs hit the small object and it rolled out of the stall and into the center of the room. The object showed the plus sign and that was the start of something special for the two love struck hedgehog's. The women kissed knowing her life would change forever with this one man and as they kissed the man held her as if he would never let her go for anything knowing that after this war he was going to be a father.


	60. Chapter 60

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 60 - My Little Dream**

**Shadow's POV 1 Week Later**

I was still resting waiting for the time Logan was going to throw both me and Ghost back in the war. It's been a week and everything is getting crazy. Dove is getting close to birth it could happen at anytime and Ghost has barley regained his body and memory after that problem with G.U.N. As for me and Amy we have never left each other alone since we found out we were having a baby ourselves. I'm starting to see Amy's belly a little. Soon we'll see even more and then we'll see if it's a boy or girl. Unlike Ghost and Dove we want to know. They want it to be a surprise but I think Ghost already knows from that nightmare before. I just hope when our babies come they will not get in trouble because of us.

"Shadow." Called Ghost from across the room.

As I held Amy's hands from behind I looked over at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How do you feel?" Asked Ghost.

I nodded.

"I'm fine for now." I replied.

"For now?" Entered Amy.

I looked at her and replied.

"We have to go back to war soon and I'm just worried is all." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Amy.

"I guess it's because I have a lot on the line now." I stated.

"Are you two ready for a kid?" Asked Ghost.

We both smiled and replied.

"Yes."

Ghost chucked at the sync and replied.

"What are you hoping for?"

Amy looked at me and replied.

"You get the boy." She stated.

I smiled.

"I hope so. I was thinking of the naming him after me." I replied.

"You want to be a senior?" Asked Ghost.

"I just want my son to be able to remember were he comes from and what he will always have in me." I stated.

Amy smiled.

"Yeah a bad name."

I quickly squeezed her.

"I have a great name, what are you on?" I asked as she held her breath.

Amy quickly bit down on my arm and I held in my pain from her small nibble.

"I think there can be only one of my man's name." She stated.

I slowly released her and I asked.

"What if it's a girl?"

Amy smiled and replied.

"I was thinking of naming her after my mother."

"What was your mom's name?" Asked Ghost.

"Emily." Replied Amy.

I smiled.

"Remember she's yours." I told her.

"And that crazy boy is going to be all yours." She replied.

"What makes you think my son is going to be crazy?" I asked.

"Look at his father." She replied.

"You haven't seen crazy from me yet." I stated as I went for her ear.

Amy immediately shivered as I bit down and began to nibble on her.

Ghost smiled and gave off a small hint of laughter as Amy relaxed.

I slowly stopped and Amy hit me.

"I didn't say stop." She stated.

I smiled and went back to what I was doing as Amy fell back into my arms some more.

As we relaxed we heard a bang on the door.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Ghost quickly got up and opened it to find Jake and Logan there in a frenzy.

"Ghost!" They shouted at him as I slowly helped Amy up off the bed.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Ghost in fear.

"It's Dove!" Replied Jake.

Ghost widened his eyes as Logan shouted.

"It's time and she needs you!"

Ghost immediately looked at me and I nodded as he bolted out the door.

**Ghost's POV**

"It's time!"

I ran passed Jake and Logan as fast as I could and into the medical where some nurses were waiting for me.

"This way! In here!" Shouted one of the nurses as she ran with me.

She quickly held the door open as I rushed into the room to find Dove with Miles.

Miles looked at me as I ran in and shouted.

"Thank god!"

I immediately approached him and asked.

"How long!?"

Miles smiled and replied.

"Not long!"

I quickly took Dove's hand as she looked at me in pain.

"Ghost!" She shouted in pain.

"I'm here!" I stated.

Dove gave off a small smile as I looked at the nurse.

"Get Shadow!" I ordered.

She nodded and walked out for a spilt second then came back with Shadow who immediately rushed the other side where miles was at.

He looked at me and I said.

"Thank you!"

Shadow nodded and replied.

"I wouldn't dream of missing this!"

I smiled back and Miles Shouted.

"Ten centimeters! Alright Dove I need you to relax and push when I tell you ok!?" He asked her.

Dove nodded and Miles started as I held her hand.

"Alright push!"

Dove's face turned red as she tried.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

Dove squeezed my hand and it began to hurt.

"Push!" Shouted Miles again.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

"GHOST!" Screamed Dove in pain.

"I'm here! Just keep going we're almost there!" I shouted.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dove as she pushed.

"I see a head!" Stated Miles.

"Keep going Dove your almost done!" I said to keep her going.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dove as she pushed.

"We got a body!" Shouted Miles as Shadow looked to see.

He smiled as I stared at him.

"One more push Dove! Give it all you got!" Shouted Miles.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dove as she used all her energy.

Miles waited as the baby came completely out and immediately put him or her in his arms.

Dove immediately fell back on the pillow as I held her close.

"You did it!" I told her.

Dove smiled and still held my hand.

Shadow walked with Miles where he was cleaning our baby and he smiled as Miles wiped the eyes.

Soon he had him or her wrapped up and he walked over to me and Dove who waited in extreme happiness.

Miles Smiled and walked to Dove who waited.

He gently handed the baby to her and Dove took him or her in her arms.

"Congratulations, you have one beautiful, healthy, baby girl." Stated Miles as he stood next to Shadow who smiled widely.

My heart was full of love and happiness now that our little girl is here with us.

Dove cried as she held her and our baby couldn't look any different from what I remember.

She was pure black with tan skin and her little blue eyes stared at her mother curiously.

Dove was too happy as she ran her hand across her soft fur.

"Do we have a name?" Asked Miles.

Dove looked at me and replied.

"We want to think about it first."

Miles nodded and began to head for the door.

As soon as he was there our friends and boss came in.

Even Archer and Jason who managed to pull through that gun fight with G.U.N were here to see our baby.

Everyone smiled and passed around our baby girl, even Logan liked her.

Slowly she came to Shadow who stared at her with a small smile.

"Are you going to be problem to your father?" He asked her.

She slowly smiled and reached out for his nose.

Shadow chuckled as she took it in her fingers.

She slowly squeezed as I smiled along with Dove.

Soon after, Shadow handed her to me and I stared at her with Dove at my side.

"I hope you won't be a problem because if you are your mother will be there to deal with it." I joked.

Dove gently hit my arm as I handed her back over.

Dove smiled and hugged her as Miles said.

"Alright how about we go and celebrate!?"

We all stared at him then at Logan.

Logan smiled and shouted.

"Let's go eat!"

We all smiled and slowly Shadow and me helped Dove onto her feet.

"Can I clean up first?" She asked.

Miles nodded and replied.

"Just follow the nurses they will take care of you until your ready to go. We will be in the mess until then."

Dove smiled and looked at me as I held our baby girl.

Slowly she left my sight with the nurses and we all walked to the mess.

Shadow stood next to me and he fiddled with my baby as we opened the door.

"I'm glad he likes her."

The second we entered the base light up and almost all the men and women who worked at the capital shouted congratulations as they ran to see the new girl.

I was bombarded as everyone stared at her.

I slowly got to a seat to make it more easy and after ten minutes everyone relaxed and Dove came walking in.

Her men said congrats as she approached me.

Slowly I gave her the girl and we followed Logan out of the base.

Logan found a great place to eat and slowly we all sat down and waited to order.

As Dove held our baby I leaned into my brother and hugged him tightly. He patted my back and said.

"You'll be a great father."

I smiled and replied.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He smiled and replied.

"I will never let you go remember?"

I smiled and released him as the waiter came to our table.


	61. Chapter 61

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 61 - Love or Target**

**Commander Jorge Lehigh **

"Are you sure?" I asked the informant.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Alright, I'll have my men there within the next day." I stated.

"He's not going anywhere so don't worry." Stated the informant.

"I hope your right." I replied as I closed my cell phone ending the call.

I slowly rested my phone back on my desk and with all the anger I have built up I quickly grabbed it and tossed it at the wall next to my door.

The phone smashed against the wall just as someone entered my office.

"Wo!" She shouted as the phone scattered around the room.

I quickly looked up to find my secretary.

I was so pissed.

"What!?" I shouted at her.

She grew scared and replied.

"I'm here to let you know Kevin wishes to speak to you, sir."

I immediately shouted.

"I want him in here within the next five seconds!"

The women panicked as I started.

"ONE!"

She ran out of my room and out of my sight as I continued.

"TWO!"

No response.

"THREE!"

I heard running.

"FOUR!"

She bashed through my door with Dark in her hand and sent him towards my desk.

I was so mad I couldn't explain it.

I quickly pointed at Dark.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND YOU GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed at the pair of them.

Dark immediately sat down as my secretary left as soon as I looked at her.

She shut the door as I stared at Dark.

He remained silent as I started.

"I think I'll start by asking, what the hell do you want!?"

Dark looked at me and he too was a little scared and he slowly replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about that intruder we had in the base last week."

I kept on the pressure.

"WHY!?"

Dark was scared and replied.

"He killed both Dr. Tomas and my squad member James! And that reminds me; why was he my new teammate!?" Asked Dark while getting mad.

Dark went to stand up but I immediately pushed his black furry ass back down in the seat.

"James saw you when I sent him to save your ungrateful black ass! If he would have told anyone the word would have been out about you begin alive! If that were to happen we would both be killed! I got him to join so that wouldn't happen!" I replied.

"And look at what happened to him!" Screamed Dark as he stood back up and got in my face.

I immediately grabbed him by his neck.

"HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!" I screamed.

"BUT HE DID, AND WHAT ABOUT KELLER AND WALKER!?" He asked back in rage.

"THOSE FUCKING REBELLION ASSASSIANS WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THERE!" I replied while turning red.

"BUT THEY WERE AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS HAVE DIED AGAIN AND AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR ORDERS!" Stated Dark while taking my neck.

"YOU HAD YOUR MISSION!" I replied.

"AND SO DID YOU! YOUR JOB IS TO KEEP US ALIVE AND YOU FAILED!" Screamed Dark while we began to fight each other.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed in anger.

Dark pulled back on his force but still held my neck.

"TELL THAT TO MY BROTHER!" He shouted.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Dark slipped something and I was going to find out what.

He didn't respond.

"WHAT!?" I screamed again.

"SHADOW!" He replied while letting me go.

I still held him as he let a tear roll down his cheek.

"What?" I asked while beginning to relax.

"Why do you think I was so angry at his death? Why do you think I sent Cole and Raze out on that mission? Why do you think I'm here now?" He asked in tears.

"Shadow was your…!" Dark cut me off.

"My brother."

I felt like shit as he cried.

"I didn't know." I stated.

"You weren't suppose to." He replied.

I nodded.

"That's illegal." I stated.

"Why do you think we kept it a secret!?" He shouted in anger.

I nodded.

"I can understand. So what you faked entry forms? "I asked calmly.

Dark nodded slowly.

"You were still lucky to even get him as your sniper." I stated.

Dark nodded again.

"I'm not mad at you for that, if anything I'm sorry." I stated.

Dark looked at me as if I had two heads.

"I'm serious. I wish he was alive." I stated.

"It's my fault he's gone." Stated Dark.

"How?" I asked.

"I left him." Replied Dark.

My eyes widened.

"I was shot and scared." Stated Dark.

"And Shadow?" I asked.

"He was downed by a sniper. I was too scared to go get him. He watched as I sat and flew away." Replied Dark.

I stared at him with mix feelings.

"You left him to die, but I understand why you left. You were scared for you life as well." I stated.

Dark nodded.

"He's dead and he doesn't know how I feel." Stated Dark.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like shit. I never meant to leave him like that. I just wish he could know how sorry I am and how much I love him." Replied Dark.

"Then how about you get back on the people who killed him and your friends?" I asked as I took my seat.

Dark looked at me in confusion.

"I just received a call from my informant in the rebellion and he has word on those so called assassins." I stated.

"What!?" Shouted dark in disbelief.

"He knows where he is and what he's is doing. Apparently he just had a baby girl and they are out celebrating the occasion. That pink hedgehog is with him as well and so are some other high values like the assassins girlfriend." I stated.

Dark was ready.

"If we want to end this war we must kill this man. You need to get him alone to do it because his partner is right there with him. I think it would be best to lure him out alone without causing a fight." I stated.

"How?" Asked Dark.

"The baby." I stated.

Dark widened his eyes as I leaned back in my chair.

**Ghost's POV**

It was getting late but this was the best night of my life and I think it also goes for Dove as well. Even our baby girl is loving all the fun. I don't think there is one thing that is ever going to end this.

I enjoyed my steak as me and Dove sat between our baby girl who was playing with her food.

It was so weird trying to act like a father figure for the first time.

She gently giggled as she twirled her vegetables around the glass plate.

I slowly put my finger on her hand.

The second it made contact she stared into my eyes with awe.

"Don't play with your food honey." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and went back to eating it with her hands.

Slowly Dove hugged my arm as I looked over at Shadow and Amy who smiled at me.

I knew it was weird for them too, but honestly I just can't wait till tonight.

**Shadow's POV**

I smiled as Ghost disciplined his cute little baby girl.

I love her already. I can't wait till Amy is ready for her moment.

"Hey what did I miss?" Asked Logan as he came back.

I stared at him as he put his cell phone away and sat down.

"Nothing much, just Ghost being a dad." Stated Amy.

Logan smiled and replied.

"I'm sorry I missed it."

Ghost and Dove smiled and we all continued to eat.


	62. Chapter 62

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 62 - Opps**

**Ghost's POV**

Everyone had just finished dinner and it was around 11:45pm.

Our little girl was getting tired for her first day. It's a good thing she's a hedgehog otherwise me and Dove wouldn't have been able to celebrate because human babies have to wait before they can be in public. On the down side we live shorter.

As I smiled at my future wife the waiter came over.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Asked the waiter as she looked at me and Dove.

"No thank you, we have to get going actually." I stated as Dove stared at me in confusion.

"We do?" She asked.

I nodded and replied.

"It's a surprise."

Dove smiled along with everyone else as the waiter looked at Amy and Shadow who held each other close in their seats.

"Can we have a piece of chocolate cake?" Asked Amy as the waiter started to write it down.

"Is that it?" He asked as he looked up at Shadow.

"And two forks." Stated Shadow with a small smile.

The waiter smiled back and then looked a Logan and Jake.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"I would like sundae." Stated Jake.

The waiter nodded and then looked at Logan.

"I'm fine, no thank you." He stated.

The waiter nodded then looked at Archer and Jason who were still talking with each other.

"What about you two?" Asked the waiter as Archer and Jason broke from thought.

"Same as the love birds." Stated Archer.

I chuckled along with Shadow and replied.

"Do you want two forks?!" I laughed.

Archer looked at me with slight anger.

"How about you just go and give your women your surprise!" Shouted back Archer with a slight smile.

I laughed and slowly stood up along with Dove.

She took my hand slowly and very carefully I leaned in on my daughter.

"You ready honey?" I asked her.

She stared into my eyes and replied with a grab of my nose.

I smiled and as she held my nose tightly I lifted her out of her sit.

Dove smiled and chuckled as I took her in my arms.

Once I was ready I looked over at Shadow.

"I'll catch you later, ok?" I asked as he smiled.

Shadow nodded and replied.

"I'll be sure to say goodnight."

I smiled along with my family and we slowly exited the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Asked Dove as we walked down the road.

"You'll see." I replied as I lead her down towards the end of the city.

After a good ten minute walk we finally made it to where I wanted her to be.

As we approached Dove widened her eyes.

"You didn't!" She shouted.

I smiled as our baby stared at the tall building.

"Where do you think I was after the surgery with Shadow? It's because of him I found the perfect way to thank you for all you have done for me." I replied.

"Does that include pushing out our kid?" Asked Dove.

"She's yours remember?" I stated.

Dove smiled and we slowly walked into the hotel.

As we entered Dove and our girl stared at all the beautiful lights and décor. This was a five star hotel. The best in Afghanistan. It's only because of Shadow this was possible. After the surgery I barley remembered who and what was going on. Shadow told me everything and I was able to remember. I wanted to say sorry for saying I didn't remember her after I pulled through that death, so Shadow suggested this and I think she loves it.

We approached the counter and the lady already had the key for me.

"Take the elevator up to the top and your room will be right there." She stated with a smile.

I nodded and gently I let Dove and my girl into the elevator.

"The top floor!" Shouted Dove.

I smiled as she kissed me against the wall.

"Ewwww!" Shouted our little girl as we kissed.

We laughed as we retracted and stared at her with small red smiles.

She just giggled as the door opened.

Outside was a bellhop and he greeted us kindly.

"Welcome! I see you are the high rollers who bought the best suite in the building!" He shouted.

"High roller!? This is more like a once in a lifetime rent!" I shouted with a smile.

The bellhop smiled and unlocked the door using my key.

Once he was done he handed it back and opened the doors.

We slowly walked in and the suite was huge.

It had everything. A kitchen. Three bedrooms, a master bathroom and even a skylight where we could walk out and watch the stars.

Dove was discombobulated by how much I was spoiling her.

"I'll leave you all alone now. Just call up if you need anything." He stated a he shut the door.

As it went silent Dove looked into my eyes and charged me.

We were sent into the couch as our baby girl found some stuff in the kitchen to play with.

Dove kissed me like never before and she asked.

"How much?"

I smiled and as we kissed I replied.

"About two years with pay."

Dove immediately retracted and shouted.

"WHAT!?"

I smiled and replied.

"Shut up."

Dove looked at me with confusion and anger as I pushed forward.

Our lips connected again and I gently picked her up into my arms and into the nearby door.

As we kissed the door opened and we were sent into a large bowl.

Me and Dove both stared at it and slowly we smiled at each other.

"A hot tub?" She asked.

I looked over at it and asked.

"Wana go for a late night dip?"

Dove smiled and kissed me until we fell into the dry tub.

She got on top of me as we heard banging coming from the kitchen.

We laughed knowing our little girl found some pots and slowly Dove got off me and went for the door.

"How about I put her to bed and then we can relax?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded and slowly she left the room leaving me alone.

I shut the door tightly knowing it would take a while for Dove to put her to sleep. Then I gently approached the tub again.

I gently turned on the water and as it filled I got undressed.

Everything came off; from my body armor to my underwear, until I was left naked.

I smiled as the tub was steaming.

After it was filled I shut off the water and turned on the jets and heater.

I left them on as the tub heated to around ninety and once it was set I put my right leg in.

"Wow!" I shouted as the water felt amazing on my fur.

Soon I was able to get my lower half in, then came the main push of my torso.

"Ahhhhhh!" I shouted as the heat consumed me.

Soon I was all in and the water overtook all the stress I once had.

I gently leaned forward and dunked my head in letting my quills fall on top of my eyes and suddenly I felt a warm touch.

She cleared away my quills so that all I could see was her face upside down in front of mine.

"Peek a..!" I cut her off with a deep kiss.

She kissed back as I tossed her into the tub.

"It's a good thing she was already undressed."

Dove flipped in and I still held her lips.

Slowly I retracted and said.

"Boo."

Dove then immediately splashed me with water and she relaxed on her end of the tub.

Slowly we rested and made our way into each other feeling up and down our wet bodies.

We kissed of course and maybe it would become more but this time I don't plan on having a kid.

**Shadow's POV**

Me and Amy fought over the cake and slowly Logan sat up.

"Where you going?" Asked Jake.

Logan smiled and replied.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Jake nodded and Logan left once again for the second time tonight leaving all of us together in peace.

**Logan's POV**

I left everyone together and made my way to the bathroom.

As I entered I locked it behind me.

Slowly I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone.

As I waited the receiver picked up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you have him?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"All ready sir just send word and we will commence." He replied.

"It might be a bit so relax. I need to deal with a small problem." I stated.

"Yes sir." Replied the receiver as I hung up.

I slowly put back my phone and opened the bathroom door.

"Aghhh…!" I was cut off by a hand and I was roughly pushed back into the stall.

The attacker shut the stall tightly and turned into my eyes.

My eyes widened as he released my mouth.

"What's going on!?" Shouted Shadow as he clutched his fist.


	63. Chapter 63

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 63 - Rebellion Mole**

**Ghost's POV**

"Stop Ghost!" Shouted Dove as I grabbed her from behind while getting out of the hot tub.

As I held her from behind Dove accidentally tripped over the edge sending her into a near fall.

"Wooo…!" I quickly caught her by her backside and she stared into my eyes with a beautiful smile and a hint of laughter.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Asked Dove as she remained in my arms.

I laughed and let her go.

Dove smiled and we both got dry and because this was a top hotel we were provided pajamas for the night. As we then slipped into our night wear I slowly took Dove by her hand and dragged her into me by the door leading out into the main room.

"If I wanted to kill you babe I would just toss you over the side out there." I stated with a small chuckle.

Dove slapped my arm as I held her and she gently broke from my grip.

Dove smiled as she exited the room and as I followed she stopped me.

"Why did you do this?" She asked.

I smiled and approached her, while taking her waist and dragging her back into me.

Slowly I leaned in on her lips and kissed softly multiple times until she was entranced by my taste.

I kissed her once more and slowly I said.

"Because I felt horrible for saying I didn't remember you."

I kissed her again but this time Dove kissed hard getting my full attention.

After the huge kiss she pulled away and stated.

The doctor said it wasn't your fault hon.

I frowned and lowered my head.

"It was my fault. I couldn't remember you. I just felt so bad after all we have been through during this war and I thought you might have hated me for it." I replied.

"Why would I hate you Ghost?" Asked Dove with a sad face.

"I mean even after I got back my memory I never mentioned it and I thought you were mad because of it." I replied.

Dove smiled and took my hand.

Slowly she walked me to one of the small bedrooms and as quietly as she could she opened the door.

Dove then placed me in front of her and pointed at the huge bed.

I stared as my little girl slept peacefully on the king size mattress and slowly I smiled.

"Do you see her?" Asked Dove while wrapping her arms around my body.

I looked down at her and replied.

"Yes."

"Understand Ghost I will never hate you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do. Do you know why?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you gave me the best thing a mother could want and during a time of war I never thought this would happen to me, yet along with you by my side through it all." She stated.

I smiled as Dove continued.

"You gave me a beautiful baby girl Ghost. She is all I ever wanted and all I will ever want. I will never hate you. I love you and now that we're a family I will never let you go." Dove stopped and hugged me tight as I replied.

"You sound like my brother."

Dove squeezed harder and replied.

"I swear it's a miracle that you two love each other enough to think of each other as family."

I immediately grabbed Dove's arms and released her grip from me.

Dove smiled as I turned to grab her hand.

"We are family." I stated.

Dove stared at me in confusion.

"Even if we are not from the same mother. Even if we are not from the same background. Even if we are never going to see each other again, I will always think of him as my younger brother." I stated with pride in my voice.

Dove smiled and I flipped my hand so that she could see.

"Look." I told her as her head looked at my palm.

Dove stared at the scar and replied.

"What's that?"

"After the first mission Shadow and I were sent on; the next morning he found me crying." I stated.

"About what?" Asked Dove in shock.

I gently guided Dove over to our baby girl and sat her on the side of the bed.

"When I was young Dove around thirteen I was forced to kill my mother and father." I stated with a hint of sadness.

Dove looked at me with widened eyes and replied.

"What?!"

Her loud voice caused our daughter to begin to wake up.

Dove immediately hugged her and quietly she said.

"Go to sleep honey. I'm so sorry. Mommy will be right here until your asleep."

Dove gently pulled away as she relaxed on the bed.

"How?" Asked Dove.

"My best friend who I always was with. His name was Paul and he worked for G.U.N. I never knew until he came to my house in the middle of the night and beat and raped my mom." I stopped as Dove listened in shock.

"He tried to tell me their sins. Calling my mother a whore and my father a liar. He wanted me to watch as he killed them. After them was suppose to be me." I hesitated as Dove took my hand.

"When my dad got home Paul and his buddy stabbed him and just as he was about to kill me my father shot him." I started to cry as Dove let out some small tears.

"I killed Paul and his friend when my father handed me the gun. After they were dead both my parents were dying. They begged me to end their pain and I knew they wouldn't last until help arrived so I shot both of them in the head." I started to cry heavily as Dove comforted me.

"That's not the worst yet. You should know what I have done after that." I stated as I looked into her eyes.

"It can't be any worse then that." She stated in tears.

"I was rescued and as the medics tended to my wounds I saw some men bring out my mom and dad. I was so mad that I couldn't save them so I stole the gun off the officer who rescued me and shot both him and the medics." I stopped as Dove released my hand.

"I killed the three men and was sent to prison for life. Only when I turned eighteen Logan found me and knew I was useful to the war effort." I stated as Dove stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Logan hired me. I have a contract with him that says I'm not aloud my freedom until the war is over. I can't leave the country, I can't do anything without his permission. I would be killed if I was to leave with you two. Understand Dove I wish I didn't kill those men but it was just too hard seeing my dead parents after I was the one who put the bullet in them." I stated as I cried.

Dove slowly went for my body.

"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to scare you off. I loved you the moment you came up to help me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were starting a family with a psychopath." I stopped and fell into her arms and slowly she rubbed my back quills gently causing me to calm down a little.

As I cried Dove slowly raised my wet head back up into her eyes.

I stared into her as she gave me a soft deep kiss.

Her tongue slipped between mine and as we kissed I stopped my tears to take the back of her head.

We kissed longer and longer until we began to feel hot. Dove broke from my tongue and took a deep breath as I did the same.

"I don't care what you have done Ghost. It's not your fault any of that happened. I love you and as I already said I will always and never will let you go." She stated as I smiled.

"But…!" Dove put her lips back to mine and we kissed again.

Slowly she retracted and replied.

"You are my lover. You are my life. You are the father to our baby girl. I will never let you go."

I cried again but in happiness knowing I knew she was the one for me.

"Thank you for telling me." Said Dove as she looked at our baby who was barely asleep now.

I smiled and slowly I went for her.

Dove watched as I placed her in my arms.

"Come on." I told her as I left the room with my girl.

Dove followed as I lead everyone out to the skylight where nothing but black sky and white twinkling stars filled the open night.

I gently pulled up a large lay back seat and slowly I laid there with my baby in my arms as Dove got on next to her.

We all smiled as our baby girl stared at the night sky in awe.

Slowly I looked into her eyes and said.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Dove smiled and blushed as she replied.

"She'll be perfect for someone one day when she grows up."

I smiled back and replied.

"I just hope she finds the right guy."

Dove grabbed my free hand and we held it under our little sleepy hedgehog as she replied.

"Maybe just like her father."

I chuckled and replied.

"Just with a clean past."

Dove squeezed my hand and replied.

"You are clean and nothing and no one can tell you otherwise."

I smiled as I heard our little girl being to snore.

Both Dove and I laughed quietly as I asked the question.

"What should we call our little angel?"

Dove stared at me in confusion of the answer.

"Remember she's yours. You get to name her whatever you want." I stated as Dove thought hard.

She stared into the dark night sky and slowly she found the perfect name.

"Midnight."

I smiled and replied.

"Sounds perfect."

I gently looked up at the night sky with all of my family. Dove on my right and Midnight between us. The stars twinkled as both our smiles widened in happiness.

**Shadow's POV**

"Talk!" I ordered Logan as he stared at me with a blank stare.

"It's nothing!" Replied Logan.

"Fuck that! I heard you and I know your hiding something! Who were you talking to!?" I asked while clutching my fist again.

Logan was scared and replied.

"My squad!"

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

Logan tried to relax as he explained.

"I have a squad of rebellion solders on direct orders waiting to complete their mission."

"What mission!?" I asked in anger.

Logan hesitated at the answer.

"WHAT MISSION!?" I screamed.

"To kill G.U.N's last black op shock trooper!" Replied Logan.

My eyes widened.

I didn't know what to say next as Logan stared at me.

"I need that man dead Shadow no matter what. If we kill him this war will be easier to win for the rebellion." Stated Logan.

"I knew he was right, but something wasn't."

"Where is he?" I asked.

Logan hesitated again.

"Where is he…!?" Logan cut me off.

"He's going after Ghost!"

My eyes widened in shock as Logan admitted it all.

"I called G.U.N and told them that I knew about who the special forces soldiers were who killed their men was." My eyes were wide open as I shouted.

"You're the mole!"

Logan nodded a little under the pressure of my forearm.

"I have my men watching Ghost to make sure he's ok. When the soldier strikes my men will kill him." Stated Logan.

I immediately punched Logan in his stomach causing him to fall into me.

I then grabbed him by his neck and tossed him out the stall and into the door leading into the restaurant.

Logan was sent through the door and into a table as I approached him.

Everyone panicked as I punched Logan across his face causing blood to splat on the table cloth.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she watched.

I immediately punched Logan again and then grabbed him by the neck.

I then used all I had to send him into the wall.

Logan smashed as I connected another blow to his face causing more of his blood to come out.

"STOP SHADOW!" Ordered Jake as him, Archer, and Jason rushed me.

I grabbed Logan by his neck and held him against the wall as my friends grabbed me.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" I shouted at him.

Logan nodded with his bloody face and replied.

"I'm sorry."

I grew mad and slammed him into the wall again as my friends attempted to pull me off.

"SHADOW CALM DOWN!" Ordered Archer.

"FUCK YOU! THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS THE MOLE!" I screamed.

Everyone of my friends stopped as I continued.

"LOGAN HAS BEEN GIVING G.U.N INTEL ON EVERYONE OF OUR OPERATIONS! HE HAS CAUSED AMY TO BE NEARLY KILLED TWICE! ME AND GHOST KILLED MORE THEN THAT AND HE JUST SENT WORD OF GHOST'S LOCATION TO THEM AND THEY ARE SENDING THEIR BEST MAN TO KILL HIM AND HIS FAMILY!" I stopped as everyone stood in shock.

"I can explain." Stated Logan.

"I BET YOU CAN! HAHA!" I laughed as I chocked him.

"Shadow…stop please…I'm sorry!" Stated Logan.

"SAY THAT AFTER I SAVE MY BROTHER!" I ordered him as I released his neck sending him on the floor.

I immediately charged the exit and bashed through the door making my way to the hotel where I knew Ghost and his whole family were staying.

**Normal POV**

"DING!"

The elevator stopped on the top floor and slowly walked out a G.U.N agent armed with a G36C. He slowly approached the door leading into the presidential suite and knelt down next to the lock. Slowly the agent pulled out a pick and nudged it into the keyhole. He turned it and fiddled with the notches until he heard.

"Click!"

Slowly the agent smiled under his black tinted helmet and took the doorknob in his hand. Carefully he walked in to find the family outside on the skylight. He gently armed his weapon and approached the door leading outside where all he has been waiting for was sleeping quietly.


	64. Chapter 64

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 64 - Brother VS Brother**

**Dark's POV**

I slowly opened the door leading out to the skylight to rest my eyes on the hedgehog who killed James and probably killed Cole and my brother along with him.

Slowly I stared at his so called girlfriend and to my demise a baby.

The kid is going to make my life hell now that she's in play of this nice conversation.

Gently I rested my gun on the hedgehog's head and he quickly opened his eyes.

As his eyes rested on me in fear I ordered him.

"Get up!"

The rest of his family woke up and the girl looked at me as she tried to hug him.

The black hedgehog hesitated.

"Get the fuck up!" I shouted at him as his baby began to cry.

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed the baby girl.

The girlfriend immediately picked her up into her arms as the black hedgehog stood up slowly with the barrel of my gun on his head.

"Calm down." He said carefully.

"Move!" I ordered him as I guided the family back into the room.

As soon as everyone was through the door I immediately smashed the backside of my rifle on the back of the black hedgehog's head.

He was sent to the ground in pain as his girlfriend screamed his name.

"GHOST!"

I immediately pointed my gun at them getting the mother to stop her rant.

"AGHHHH!" Cried the baby.

"Shut her up!" I ordered as the hedgehog went to get up.

I brought down my gun again on him sending him back into the carpet.

The girlfriend panicked as the baby kept crying.

I was furious and charged her sending another blow of my gun into her head.

She didn't make a sound as her head bounced off the floor. The baby fell with her and she cried louder and slowly I approached her.

"STOP!" Screamed the mother as I slapped the baby across her cheek.

The baby immediately went quiet as the black hedgehog charged me.

I heard him coming and spun sending my elbow into the side of his face.

He was sent to the ground and blood came out of his mouth as the wife went to get up.

I looked at the black hedgehog and he was out so I had time to deal with her.

As she approached the baby, I raised my gun and sent her to the ground.

As soon as she was down I got on top and began to punch her across the face.

Each blow drew blood and slowly she was going to pass out.

I tossed about five more punches until she didn't move.

As soon as I was done I heard him getting up.

He was mad and shaky.

I watched as he changed into his dark form. I haven't seen this since Shadow lost his bet on the baseball game back on the base.

I smiled and aimed my gun at him.

While grasping the trigger I said.

"Sit down!"

"BANG!"

I shot once hitting his lower leg causing him to fall on his knee.

I quickly aimed at the other.

"BANG!"

Ghost fell to his knees as blood dripped out from under him.

He changed back to normal and slowly he fell forward.

I quickly grabbed him and dragged him to the nearby skylight door.

Quickly I slammed him through the glass and out onto the deck.

He was unable to move.

Ghost raised his hands to get me to stop but I kept going.

I slammed my gun on his nose sending him face first into the gravel.

As he rested there I got on top of him and slammed him again into the floor.

Blood covered his print on the stone as I picked him up.

He stared into my eyes as I tossed him at the table and chairs that were set up out here.

His back bashed into the side of the table as I drew my blade.

I charged him as he stared at me in fear for his life.

I used everything I had and sent the blade straight at him.

He panicked and caught it with his hand and I mean with it.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the blade stuck out the other side.

I smiled and pulled it out causing some blood to squirt.

He held his hand as I readied myself for another hit.

He watched in pain as the blade went straight into his side.

He went silent as I held it there in place.

I smiled as he stared into my helmet.

I slowly let the blade rest in him and I went for my helmet.

As I took it off; Ghost watched me in death defying pain.

As I exposed myself his eyes widened in shock.

"Dark?" He said as I stared at him in confusion.

Slowly I grabbed the blade and pulled it out causing him to land on the floor.

I quickly took the back to his head and lifted him into my view.

"How do you know me?" I asked in force.

The hedgehog smiled and replied.

"I almost gunned you down just like your brother." He stated with a small chuckle.

My face turned red in rage as I raised the blade again.

This time I sent it right into his back with more to come.

**Ghost's POV**

"UGHHHH!" I coughed up blood as the cold steel went into my back.

As I hit the floor Dark ripped out the blade and sent it again at my spine.

"AGHHH! UGHHH!" I screamed while filling with blood as he stabbed again.

I slowly cried through the pain remembering this happening to my dad. Father like son.

He stabbed me once more and I felt blood filling around me as he got into my view.

He slowly took my head and asked.

"You killed my brother!?"

I smiled and replied.

"I killed him, but he is now better off then he was with you."

Dark looked at me with a mix of confusion and anger as he raised his gun.

"Fuck you! This is for Shadow!" He stated at he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I heard someone scream from behind him.

"BANG!"

The bullet hit next to me as Dove tackled into Dark sending him into the table.

I watched as Dove readied herself.

**Dove's POV**

I slammed him into the table and quickly readied myself.

The assassin got on his feet and swung as I caught his fist.

I'm not like other women on base. I'm head of the security force. I can fight better then most.

He stared at me in surprise as I raised my leg into his nuts.

He immediately bent over as I lowered my elbow to the back of his head.

He slammed into the ground as I got on top.

I quickly flipped him over and began to punch him.

His black fur and purple eyes were quickly taken by red blood as I beat him up.

Suddenly he raised his leg and pushed sending me into the rail of the roof.

My spine cracked as he charged me shoulder first. His shoulder slammed into my stomach causing me to lean into his back.

The hedgehog then wrapped his arm around my back in a way that it looked like he was giving me a hug and sent me over him and into the window next to Ghost who remained on the floor.

The glass broke as the hedgehog approached me.

I tried to get up but he was too strong.

He took me by my neck and began to chock.

I couldn't breath as he stared into my eyes.

I began to turn pale as he applied pressure.

Slowly I began to pass out as he raised his blade sending it straight into my side.

My eyes widen but quickly faded as I passed out.

**Dark's POV**

I immediately tossed the bitch to the ground and reproached the dying black hedgehog known as Ghost.

Slowly I went for my earpiece.

"HQ, this is Echo 0-1 come in!" I ordered as I stepped on his back.

"Roger Echo 0-1 what's your status?" Asked HQ.

"Mission accomplished HQ send the chopper!" I ordered.

"Roger Echo 0-1 sending the bird your way…!" He was immediately cut off.

"You didn't kill him did you?!" Asked the commander in a worried tone.

"Well not yet sir why?!" I asked.

"Get his ass to base! I want to talk to him face to face before he dies!" Stated the commander.

"WHAT!?" I shouted in anger.

"You heard me! Send the chopper to that hotel and get them back here now!" I heard him ordered his men.

"You can't be serious!?" I asked in rage.

"I am! Now follow orders and do as your told!" Replied the commander.

I slowly let my earpiece go as I stepped off the hedgehog who was nearly dead.

Quickly I rolled him over to find he was bleeding pretty badly. I knew he wasn't going to make the trip.

"Your one lucky son of a bitch." I stated as I picked him up.

He quietly replied.

"When my brother gets here your so dead."

I smiled and replied.

"You killed my brother and I'm going to kill you. By the time he gets here we will be gone."

The hedgehog slowly shut his eyes as I dragged him inside where the baby was waiting in tears.

**Ghost's POV**

I slowly reopened my eyes to stare at Midnight who cried as I was tossed onto the couch.

I bled out and I knew it was over for me.

Slowly I looked at Dove and she bled as well.

I think it's over for both of us. I'm sorry Midnight I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you'll be alone like I was my whole life. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…!

**Dark's POV**

"Hey!" I shouted at Ghost as he shut his eyes.

I immediately approached him and took his arm.

I shook him but nothing worked.

I then went for his neck.

I could feel a slight pulse but it was going to be over for him in the next few minutes.

I gently put my helmet back on and approached the baby who stared at her daddy who was still pouring onto the couch.

Gently I placed her in my arms and sat down and slowly she reached out for him.

I watched as she took his nose in her hand.

Gently she squeezed but nothing happened.

She squeezed and squeezed but he wouldn't move or even open his eyes to respond.

I grew a little sad and took her away from him.

She stared at him as I comforted her.

"Shhhh…hey!" I shouted at her.

She immediately looked into my eyes.

I smiled softly at her blue orbs and said.

"It will be ok."

The baby was confused as I heard the chopper approach.

I quickly looked outside and found my ride waiting with it's back hatch down.

The crew chief waved for me and I looked back at the baby.

"Let's go home." I said to her as I stood up.

I let her look at her dad one last time then I made my way outside to find the mother just like him.

The baby began to cry a little as I turned to the chopper.

I gently handed the baby to the crew chief and got in and took my seat.

The hatch shut and we took off.

The crew chief gently handed the girl to me and I took her in my arms.

She cried and I hugged her softly as we went back to base.


	65. Chapter 65

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 65 - You Can't Die**

**Shadow's POV**

I finally made it to the hotel and bashed through the front door to stop in my tracks.

"Hold it!" Shouted an armed soldier.

I stopped and replied.

"I'm with the rebellion!"

The man gently approached me while arming his gun.

"I don't give a shit who your with! Now get on the ground!" He ordered while aiming at me.

I was confused. Why is he treating me like I'm G.U.N.

I slowly got on my knees and he approached me.

"You have this all wrong! My name is Shadow! My partner Ghost is on the top floor right now and he's in trouble!' I stated while the man went behind me while putting the tip of his gun on my head.

"You just made my day!" Stated the man as I wondered why.

"I work for Logan!" I shouted at him as he went for his earpiece.

The man ignored me.

"Sir!" He shouted.

"What is it Martian!? I have too many problems right now getting in this fucking elevator!" Stated the leader.

"Sorry sir, but I'm in the lobby and guess who I caught?!" He asked.

"Who!?" He asked back.

"Shadow!" He replied while smiling at me.

"What!?" Asked the leader in response.

"Yes sir! He's right here what do you want me to do with him!?" Asked the man while smiling at me.

"We have his partner and that G.U.N agent trapped! Kill him so we don't have to worry about any interruptions!" Replied the leader.

"Yes sir!" Replied the soldier while taking himself away from his earpiece.

I stared at him in shock as he gripped the trigger.

"Thanks for making this easy!" Stated the soldier as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

**Amy's POV**

No one made any effort to help Logan back on his feet after Shadow left. He alone had to do something by himself for once. As soon as Logan stood back among us he looked around at the crowd of angry and shocked people.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

No one said a word back to the lone white hedgehog as he gently looked at me.

"Amy please." He begged while getting close to me.

He stopped about two feet from my face and I stared at him as some blood dripped off his face.

"Amy." He pleaded while going for my hand.

As soon as he made contact I slapped him across his face.

Everyone stared at Logan as if he deserved it and it was true he did.

Logan slowly looked back at me with tears filling his lone blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody." He stated.

I slowly replied.

"You're the reason many of us have almost died."

Logan frowned and replied.

"I didn't intend for anyone to get hurt. Please believe me."

I slowly shook my head.

"I was nearly killed because of you and not just once. All of us were." I stated.

"I only want to win the war." Stated Logan.

"At the cost of your most loyal and loving friends?" I asked.

Logan nodded his head.

"I have killed almost all of G.U.N's black ops forces." He stated.

"No! Shadow has!" I replied.

Logan slowly looked away.

"He has done everything up to this point to protect this cause and its people. Shadow has nearly given his life more then anyone else. He's out doing that while we speak. He's out there protecting his family and it's only because of your poor leadership he has to do it again so soon." I stated.

Logan slowly looked at me.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that Shadow is a better leader for this war then you. I think it's time someone else steps in to take roll and Shadow can fill that roll better then you ever could." I replied in a courageous tone.

**Shadow's POV**

I immediately turn as soon as the round was sent off. The bullet missed and barley skinned my head as I grabbed the barrel of the gun causing the soldier to panic as I raised my fist.

My solid punch drilled him straight in his cheek and he was sent tumbling backwards as I tossed the gun aside leaving him unarmed.

I quickly charged the man and he went for his blade.

As soon as I saw it come up in his hand he swung it at my head.

I immediately then ducked and kicked him in the ankle causing him to fall on his knee.

As soon as he was down I grabbed his hand with the blade and swung around back of him.

The man was scared as I used his own hand to send to the blade in his neck.

"UGHHHHH!" The man attempted to cough as blood came out of his mouth in waves.

I pushed the blade in as far as it could go and held him there as his blood got on my hand.

He tried to breath but I wouldn't let him.

"UGHHH…!" The man tried to cough again but was caught short.

He slowly fell on the floor and I released my grip on his hand.

Blood formed around him as I got on my knees next to him.

I quickly search him. I knew something wasn't right.

I pulled out clips of ammo and a flash bang along with the last thing in his pocket, a wallet.

Immediately I opened it to find the usual. An id, money, and what I was looking for a business card.

Slowly I flipped the card and it read.

"Afghanistan Contractors."

I grew very angry as I realized Logan lied to me again and straight to my face. These men are not rebellion. There mercenaries.

I put the card in my pocket and quickly grabbed the gun next to me. It was an MP5 and then I grabbed the man's handgun and knife that was on and in the body. Slowly I stood up and approached the stairs.

**Amy's POV**

Logan stared at me in sadness.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

"You had your chance." I replied as Jake approached me.

"What do you want to do miss?" He asked.

"Get him to the capital and place him in detention till Shadow and Ghost return." I replied.

Logan stared at me in shock.

"Amy please!" He begged in tears.

I ignored him as Jake approached him.

I slowly then looked at Archer and Jason.

"Go find Shadow and help him." I ordered.

"Yes miss." They replied while running out the door.

Jake handcuffed Logan and slowly he approached me.

"Amy please don't do this!" He begged in tears.

"And to believe I almost fell in love with you." I stated.

Logan widened his eyes in shock as Jake guided him out the door.

I took a deep breath and then began to follow leaving the restaurant.

**Archer's POV**

I ran with Jason and we had to find out where Shadow could have gone to.

"Any ideas!?" Asked Jason.

"I got nothing!" I stated.

"Where did Ghost go!?" Asked Jason.

"To celebrate the birth of his baby girl I guess!" I replied.

"Then what were we doing!?" Asked Jason.

"I mean in private!" I replied.

Jason stared at me as I thought.

"Do you remember where he and Shadow went off to after he got done surgery!?" Asked Jason.

I thought as hard as I could.

"I remember running into them when they were going and Shadow said something about a hotel!" I replied.

"There are not a lot of them around here!" Stated Jason.

"What about the one near the capital!?" I asked.

"No! Ghost wouldn't spend his money in that dump! It has to be somewhere more expensive!" Stated Jason.

As soon as he said that my eyes widened.

"The Palace!" I stated.

Jason widened his eyes and we bolted off towards the edge of the city.

**Shadow's POV**

"BASH!"

I kicked down the stairwell door and check my corners as I began to go upwards.

This is going to be one hell of a climb. I thought to myself as I rushed up the first flight of stairs.

I knew as I climbed up I was going to run into those mercs sooner or later. I just hope Ghost can hang on.

"BASH!"

I kicked down the fifteenth stairwell door and entered the hallway to find two mercs aiming at me.

**Captain Lucas Ashford's POV**

"BANG! BANG!"

Me and my men turned to hear gunshots go off from one of the floors below us.

I immediately went for my earpiece.

"Third Squad, come in!" I ordered as my men continued to burn into the elevator.

I got no response.

"FUCK!" I screamed as my men looked at me.

"Get that door open right now Martinez!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied as he went back to burning.

"Second Squad, come in!" I ordered.

"Here sir!" They replied.

"You got hostiles coming your way get ready!" I ordered.

"Already on it sir! They won't get by us!" He replied.

"Be sure of it!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied.

I quickly turned back and asked.

"How long!?"

"At least five minutes sir!" Replied Martinez.

"Not good enough! I want it opened in two! You hear me!?" I asked.

"I'll try my best sir, but that soldier jammed it to shit!" Stated Martinez.

**Shadow's POV**

I ran by the bodies and made my way through the halls and towards the next stairwell on the other end of the floor.

"HEY!" Shouted one of the mercs as I ran through the hall.

I immediately aimed my gun again and shot.

"BANG!"

The rounds hit his chest and he was sent to the floor while splattering his blood against the wall behind him.

As soon as I hit him two more men cut me off at the far end.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

They opened fire and I was forced to move.

As the bullets flew by me I charged a room to my right and bashed it down.

I rolled into the room to find a family sitting on the bed.

They stared at me in fear.

Slowly I whispered.

"Shhhhhh!"

They nodded as I moved next to the down door.

"Come on!" I heard one of the soldiers order.

They suddenly came running to the door.

I saw their Shadow's and waited as one came through to aim at the family.

"Where is he!?" Asked the soldier as his buddy came in behind him.

The family looked at me and the soldier turned to find me going for his friend.

I took his buddy as a shield as he aimed at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He shot hitting his friend.

"STOP!" Screamed my shield.

He kept firing and I quickly pushed off my shield sending him into the soldier who lost control over his gun.

The body hit him and I charged the stumbling man.

I quickly pulled out my handgun and shot.

"BANG!"

The round hit his stomach and he bent over while spilling blood.

As soon as he was down I swung behind him and grabbed his neck.

"SNAP!"

His head turned around and I pushed him onto the floor.

I slowly looked at the family and they were scared.

They also had kids.

"Fuck." I said to myself.

The family waited.

"Get out of here, go out this door and head all the way down the stairs." I ordered as the family got up to move.

I quickly stopped the father.

"Once you're out go find help. I need anyone who you can get." I stated.

He nodded and went after his family.

Once they were gone I picked up an earpiece on one of the bodies lying in the middle of the room.

"Third squad!" Shouted the man from before.

I waited as he yelled.

"Third squad, come in!"

I slowly replied.

"They didn't make it."

The man was pissed.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL…!" I cut communications and proceeded to the next stair well.

I bashed on it with my shoulder and it was jammed.

I looked to see it was welded shut. The mercs must have done it.

I quickly looked around to find a vent.

I quickly approached it and ripped off its cover.

Immediately I climbed inside and began to make my way around.

"BASH!"

I kicked down the next vent and to my intentions it lead into the stairwell.

Slowly I landed on the floor and took out my flash bang.

Slowly I approached the next floor and I leaned into the door to see if I was able to see anything through the keyhole.

I smiled as the next squad was already set up and ready.

I had an idea.

I slowly took out the wallet from the first man I killed and pulled out his card.

Slowly I slipped it under the door.

**Sergeant Keith Morales POV**

We watched as a small card came sliding from under the door.

We all waited in fear.

"Check it Tom!" I ordered.

"Sir!" He replied while approaching the door.

Slowly he bent over and picked up the card.

"BANG!"

A bullet came through the door drilling Tom in the head.

We all flinched at the sight and we all then opened fire on the door.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullets lit up the stairs on the other side and after everyone basically shooting a clip I ordered.

"Hold fire!"

Everyone stopped and we waited as Tom bled out on the floor.

No one made a sound as we waited for something to happen.

I slowly stood up and ordered.

"I want that door secured and…!" I was cut off.

"Pisssss!"

I looked up and my eyes widened on the vent above me.

"FUCK…! BASH!"

**Shadow's POV**

I leaped down on the leader and took him as a shield.

The men panicked and aimed at me as I dragged their leader down the hall.

"LET HIM GO!" Ordered one of the men.

I was completely out numbered.

Slowly as I backed up I found the elevator was open. The leader of this group must have found out it was of no use to get up on the top floor because the elevator is on the next floor above them. They need to get close enough to pull it down. I took that to my advantage.

I stopped at the edge and the men ordered me again.

"DROP HIM!"

I smiled and looked inside real fast to see the squad above me trying to cut into the shaft with the elevator right above them.

I quickly looked back at the men and they smiled thinking I was trapped.

Slowly I put my hand on the man's butt that I was holding and he panicked.

"What are you…! CLICK!"

I pulled the pin on one of his grenades and pushed him at his men who tried to run away.

"BOOM!"

I leaped in the shaft and grabbed the cable that held the elevator in place. I was splashed by ash and blood as the explosion went off above.

**Archer's POV**

"BOOM!"

Jason and I stopped to see a huge explosion go off on one of the upper floors of the hotel.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as parts of the building came down.

I immediately grabbed Jason and jumped to the side.

"SMASH!"

A huge chunk of concrete came down and barely missed us.

As soon as it hit Jason shouted.

"Fuck!"

I quickly got off him and helped him up as we saw a family run out of the building.

"HEY!" I shouted at them.

They stopped and we approached them.

"What's going on!?" We asked.

The family ran but the father stayed.

"The building is under attack by some mercenaries!" He shouted.

Jason and I panicked.

"Did you happen to see a black and red hedgehog about my height?" I asked.

The father nodded.

"He's the only reason me and my family got out alive!"

"Where!?" Shouted Jason.

"He was on the fifteenth floor!" Stated the man.

I immediately grabbed Jason and we ran inside.

We stopped in fear as we looked around to find bodies everywhere.

"Jesus!" Stated Jason.

The staff laid everywhere all shot.

We quickly pushed by and Jason stopped me by a man who was armed or was.

"Is that one of the mercs?" Asked Jason as he looked at the outfit he wore.

This man was armed, but not anymore. My guess is Shadow killed him and took his weapons then made his way up.

"Come on!" I shouted as I ran to the stairs.

**Captain Lucas Ashford's POV**

"BOOM!"

Me and my men fell to the ground from the explosion and quickly I shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

As my men got up they replied.

"Came from the floor below us!"

"Thank you genius! I knew that!" I shouted.

I knew this assassin was getting close to us and I won't let him succeed.

"GET THAT DOOR OPEN!" I ordered.

"Almost there sir!" Replied Martinez.

I waited as Martinez broke through.

"Got it!" He shouted.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING DOWN NOW!" I ordered.

"Help me!" Shouted Martinez as he grabbed the bottom of the elevator.

My men charged and all grabbed a side and with some effort they pulled it down.

As soon as it was down I hopped in.

"I WANT THAT MAN DEAD WHEN HE GET'S HERE!" I ordered.

"We won't let you down sir!" Replied Martinez.

I nodded and hit the switch leading upstairs.

"BING!"

The door opened and I bashed through into presidential suite.

**Shadow's POV**

I quickly climbed up the cable and peered inside the floor to find nothing but blood and body parts lying around the floor. I was satisfied and looked above me to find the elevator going up to the last floor. Ghost's Floor.

I slowly climbed up and stopped once I looked into the next floor.

The seventeenth floor was packed just like the last one and I was again the last thing they would expect.

Quickly I leaped to the edge and once I landed on the edge the soldier turned around.

I immediately covered his mouth and brought my blade in his back.

He died quietly and I slowly tossed him down the shaft.

No one heard a word as I pulled on my flash bang.

**Archer's POV**

Me and Jason ran out of the fifteenth floor to realize Shadow was seriously killing everyone. Dead everywhere.

As we approached the next stairwell we found out it was welded shut.

Jason quickly saw the shaft Shadow must have used to get through here.

He jumped in and I followed until we reached the shaft Shadow used to exit onto the stairwell.

As soon as we landed I lead Jason up the stairs to find the door was shot to shit.

"BASH!"

I kicked it down and Jason and I ran in to find no one there.

"This way!" I ordered as we turned the corner into the next hallway.

We stopped instantly at the sight.

"Oh my god." I said as we saw nothing but hell.

Jason puked as we looked at the body parts everywhere.

Legs, arms, fingers, ears, and even whole torso's laid on the blood splattered floor.

As soon as Jason was done I grabbed him and approached the elevator shaft.

As soon as we looked up a body came down nearly knocking us off.

We watched as he splattered on the bottom floor.

Instantly I grabbed Jason and ran to the stairwell next to the shaft.

"BASH!"

I kicked it down and we ran as fast as we could to the next floor.

As soon as we made it to the door I charged it.

"BASH!"

**Shadow's POV**

I tossed my flash bang and it rolled in front of the mercs and as soon as they saw it the door in front of them bashed open.

My eyes widened and as Archer and Jason came through.

"FIRE!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The bullets came at Jason as the flash went off.

"BANG!"

Everyone went blind and Archer pulled Jason back though the door and into the hall as I grabbed the elevator.

I pulled and dragged it down with everything I had. Once it was down enough I hopped in and all the men were able to see at that point.

"It's him!" Shouted one of the mercs as he turned to see me climbing inside.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I hit the switch and as the elevator shut a bullet hit my leg causing me to hit the ground.

The door then shut and I went up to the last floor leaving Archer and Jason alone.

**Archer's POV**

As soon as I bashed through the door I saw Shadow had tossed a flash at the men from behind.

"FIRE!" Screamed one of the mercs as he stared at us.

I panicked and grabbed Jason as they shot.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood hit my face as I pulled Jason aside and back into the stairwell.

The flash then went off and I heard the men begin to open fire.

I peek in to see Shadow shutting the elevator door.

I quickly looked at Jason and ordered.

"Come on. Follow me!"

I got no response as I stood up.

I immediately looked down at Jason to widen my eyes in shock.

"Jason?" I said as I got on my knees in front of him.

My eyes rested on the hole in his head.

"JASON!?" I screamed in disbelief as I shook his shoulders.

I felt tears coming as I moved aside his quills to find noting but more blood rolling down his gentle face.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I felt my rage coming.

I immediately looked at the door and I felt something happening.

My eyes went red and I felt my fur go black.

Immediately I stood up and took out my blade from behind my back.

I looked at Jason one last time and charged through the door at the mercs who continued to shoot at Shadow.

I charged the nearest man and he turned to find my blade coming at his neck.

I stabbed him and held him as a shield as his friends turned around in fear.

Immediately I drew his handgun and shoot at the next man who was aiming at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds hit his chest and he was sent to the floor.

As soon as he fell I pushed my shield in front of me and ran at him.

I leaped off his back and jumped behind the next armed merc who was scared for his life.

As soon as I landed; I clothes lined him using my arm and as he fell under my weight I squeezed his neck.

"SNAP!"

His body rested on the floor as the last man shot at me.

"BANG!"

The round hit my side and I immediately turned and charged him sending his gun to the floor.

"AGHHHHHH!" He screamed as I grabbed his arm.

"SNAP!"

His armed came off at my rage and I tossed it aside. He stared at me as blood poured out of him.

With everything I had I raised my hand and brought it down on his head.

It went through killing him instantly.

I slowly pulled my hand out and stood up.

I was breathing extremely hard and slowly I walked over to Jason who rested next to the stairs.

I stared at him and tears rolled down my fur. Slowly I turned back to normal and fell to my knees once again.

Gently I placed my forehead on his and said.

"I'll be right back ok?"

I got no response.

"Don't worry I'll be only gone for a few minutes. I promise I will be back." I stated as I stood up.

I stared at him and slowly walked to the elevator. I grasped my side as blood came out and began to pull it back down.

As soon as it was down I hopped in and hit the next floor, the last floor.

**Shadow's POV**

I bashed open the door leading in the presidential suite and my heart stopped as I rested my eyes on the couch.

I dropped my gun and stood there in shock.

I quickly fell to my knees and stared at him as I began to cry.

"This can't be." I said to myself as I looked around the room.

There was blood all over the floor and glass everywhere around the couch where my brother sat peacefully.

I slowly began to crawl towards him with tears rolling down my face.

"Ghost?" I said to him as I approached.

I got no response as my knees hit the cold blood and the glass.

I stopped once I reached his legs and slowly I raised my hand at him.

He never moved.

"Ghost?" I called to him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and a soft smile came across his face as my eyes lit up.

"Shad…ow." He said with blood covering his voice.

I immediately got up and placed myself next to him on the couch.

"Ghost!" I cried to him.

He smiled and moved his hand to me.

Slowly I took it and he was cold.

"Where…were…you?" He asked.

My heart cracked at his question.

"I didn't know Ghost! I just found out from Logan!" I stated.

"Logan?" He question.

"He's the mole Ghost! He's been giving G.U.N information about all of our operations!" I stated.

Ghost lost his smile and so did I.

"Ghost?" I said to get his attention.

Ghost looked at me with his golden eyes and replied.

"They…have her." He stated.

"Who?" I asked.

Ghost let a tear roll down his cheek as he replied.

"Midnight."

My heart stopped.

"No!?" I shouted.

"He took her away and….I couldn't…protect her." He stated in tears.

I began to cry as he broke down.

"I couldn't even protect…Dove." He stated.

I slowly looked to find Dove outside on the skylight with blood all around her black body.

I quickly looked back at Ghost who was crying at me.

"I'm a horrible father." He stated as blood came out of his mouth.

I immediately wiped the blood off his mouth and replied.

"No your not!"

Ghost disagreed with a nod of his head.

"I let my girlfriend down and my baby go. I deserve this." He stated.

"No you don't! We can get her back and you can get help!" I stated.

Ghost cried more and replied.

"I'm going to die just like my mother and father."

"Don't say that! I can help you!" I stated while looking at his back.

I felt my heart drop as I saw six stab wounds on his body.

"Just forget about me Shadow." He begged through his pain.

"No! Not after everything we've been through!" I stated.

"Just drop it." Begged Ghost.

"No!" I screamed as I went for my shirt.

I quickly took it off and covered the wound on his side.

Ghost coughed up blood as I applied pressure.

"Stop!" He begged.

I immediately let go of his wound and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Shadow." He stated in tears.

I let out more tears and replied.

"I love you too."

Ghost smiled and replied.

"I tried my best to make what I could out of this war."

"You did." I stated in sadness.

"I have a girlfriend and a brother like you, but I also have a baby girl Shadow." He stated.

I waited as he took a deep breath.

"After I'm gone Shadow, please go and find her." He begged.

"You're not going to die!" I shouted.

Ghost ignored me.

"Just make sure when you find my girl she knows about her mother and her father. Tell her we tried our best and we loved her more then anything else." He stated in tears.

I began to cry harder as he grew colder.

"Shadow please... go and save her. Please just go…and make sure she has a life better then this." Begged Ghost as he tightened his grip on my hand.

"I promise you won't die!" I shouted at him.

"You know you can't keep that promise Shadow." Stated Ghost.

I lost all hope as Ghost slowly let go of my hand.

"I can never repay you Shadow." He stated.

"For what?" I cried to him.

Ghost looked into my eyes and it was clear he was fading.

"For all you have done for me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known love." He stated.

I cried harder as he looked away.

"I will always love Dove and my baby girl, but I want you to know I will always love you." He stated while looking back into my eyes.

"You can't die!" I shouted.

Ghost smiled and replied.

"We're blood brothers…" He stated.

My eyes widened as he reached out for me with the hand we shook on.

I slowly took his cold hand with the one I cut.

Ghost's hand has a stab wound in it and his cold blood dripped onto mine

"And as long as you never lose faith I will always be by your side." He stated with a soft smile.

I cried harder and harder as Ghost relaxed.

"I LOVE YOU!" I cried out to him.

Ghost looked away and replied.

"I…love…you…too…ahhhhh."

Ghost went still and my tears came out in waves as his hand lost it's grip.

Slowly I wiped my face but nothing but sadness came out from it.

I looked back into his still eyes and he was cold, unmoving and gone forever.

Slowly I got onto my feet while dripping my tears onto his chest.

His black fur and gray streaks remained covered in blood and wet tears of despair as I heard someone behind me.

"I'm sorry." He stated as he aimed his gun at me.

I turned to find the last merc and the leader by the look of him with his handgun aimed at my chest.

I cried still and I didn't care about anything anymore.

"I thought it was best to let you get your goodbyes in order before this happens." He stated.

"Before what happens?" I asked.

"Logan wants you dead I'm afraid and I was paid to carry out the job along with my men. I'm sorry it had to be this way Shadow." He stated as he grasped the trigger.

"I'm sorry too." I stated.

The man looked at me in confusion.

"For what? Your friend?" He asked.

I nodded and replied.

"I should have seen this coming."

"None of us did." Stated the man.

"Can you at least tell me why Logan wants us dead?" I asked.

The man nodded and replied.

"Once you're out of the way Logan will attack G.U.N's base and end this war." He stated.

"Then why do we have to die? "I asked.

"Logan will turn Afghanistan into his own playground and he knew you and Ghost wouldn't approve." Replied the man.

"So after everything that has happened I'm doomed to fail?" I asked in sadness.

The man nodded.

"I'm sorry Shadow. Goodbye." Stated the man as he grasped the trigger.

"BANG!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to my head when suddenly I heard.

"I'm sorry too! Sorry you were working for the wrong side!" Shouted Archer as he lowered his handgun.

My eyes widened as the man hit the floor dead with a hole in the back of his head and slowly Archer looked at me and I could tell he was crying too.

Slowly he approached me as I tuned to look back at my dead brother's body.

Archer got to me and stopped to stare down Ghost and slowly more tears came out form under his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." He stated.

I didn't know how to respond.

Slowly Archer rested his hand on my shoulder. I then looked into his eyes.

"We both lost more today then anything in our entire lives." He stated.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

Archer let some more tears out and I knew.

"I'm sorry Archer." I stated.

Archer cried as I looked at Ghost who remained on the blood covered couch.

As I stared at him Archer and I heard something.

We immediately looked to find Dove trying to get up.

"Shadow!" She called out to me as she fell back down.

Both Archer and I ran to her aid and as soon as I touched her she looked over into my eyes.

"Shadow!" She cried out to me.

"I'm here!" I stated as I took her arm.

"They have her!" She stated.

"I know and I will get her back!" I replied as Archer and I lifted her up.

Dove was bleeding but not as bad as Ghost was.

She managed to get on her feet and slowly we guided her inside.

"Where's Ghost?" She asked as we approached the couch.

Archer looked at me and I nodded.

Slowly we let her look at him and the moment her eyes laid on him she cried and screamed out in sadness.

"GHOST!"

We let her go to him and Dove cried onto his cold fur as Archer and I watched in sadness.

Dove needed help but I think we all do.

Archer gently approached the door leading out of the room as I approached Dove who cried madly.

She looked at me and shouted.

"Do something!"

I cried some more and replied.

"I promised him I would get Midnight back and after this you can bet G.U.N will pay!"

Dove looked at me and replied.

"You promised to protect him!"

My heart lost its strength and I could only say.

"I'm sorry."

Dove stared at me and knew I tried.

"I only found out after you left the restaurant, I tried to get here when Logan told me but I was too late." I stated.

Dove widened her eyes in shock.

"Logan did this!?"

I nodded.

Dove stared at me as I finished.

"I'm going to make sure he pays for this."


	66. Chapter 66

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 66 - Afghanistan's New Leader**

**Shadow's POV**

We stood there watching Dove as she cried out in sadness on my dead brother's chest. Slowly Archer approached her and put his hand on her back.

"Come on Dove." He said as Dove slowly pulled away from Ghost's cold fur.

Dove continued to cry as Archer took her to the door leading out of the room.

I couldn't let him stay here, not like this.

Slowly I approached the blood covered couch and reached out for his cold hand.

I gently raised Ghost off the couch and his cold fur and freezing skin held itself against my body as I held him in my arms.

I cried some more as I held him close and slowly I walked us to the door where Archer and Dove waited in sadness.

I passed them with Ghost in my arms and gently we got in the elevator. I carefully looked up at Archer and Dove and they made their way into the elevator next to me.

Gently Archer hit the sixteenth floor button and we made our way down.

"BING!"

The door opened and Archer released Dove and exited.

"Hold the door, I have to get him." He stated in tears.

I nodded as he ran down the hall.

Dove looked at me and asked.

"Get who?"

I looked at her and replied.

"Jason."

Dove widened her eyes in shock and asked.

"Is he…!" I cut her off with a nod of my head.

Dove lowered her head as Archer came back with Jason in his arms.

Dove tried not to cry at the sight but nether of us could handle it.

Archer got in the elevator with Jason by his side and he then hit the lobby button that closed the door leaving us alone in death.

As we waited not a word was said.

"BING!"

The door opened and we slowly walked out; Ghost and I in front with Dove on his side and Archer and Jason behind us. We carefully made our way to the exit and the second we approach the door we heard a squad of hummers pull into the valet driveway in front of the hotel. I gently pushed open the door and walked out as the squad stepped out of their armored vehicles.

It was Zulu 2-7. They stood in silence as I stopped in front of one of the men.

"Lieutenant?" Said the man as if he expected an answer.

I just looked at him and he knew by my silence I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about anything.

As I waited you could feel the amount of sadness illuminating off our bodies. No one wanted to move nor say a word but we had to do something.

I let another deep tear roll down my cheek and slowly I reached out and opened the back of the lead hummer. The solider didn't know if he should help so he just watched as I got in. As soon as I was in I gently raised Ghost into the seat next to me and rested his cold head in my arms. I hugged him close as everyone stared at me as tears quickly began to pour down my face. Everyone here knew Ghost and it's hard to believe he's gone.

As I cried Archer carried Jason over to the middle hummer and they got in just as me and Ghost. The soldier waited as Dove thought deeply.

She was still bleeding and the soldier quickly looked at one of his medic's who immediately walked over to her aid. Dove rejected the care of his soft hands. All she wanted was Ghost. She quickly walked to the other side of my hummer and got in next to me. The soldier was overwhelmed at all this and his medic quickly got in next to Dove who then accepted the treatment of him patching up her side.

I slowly looked at the soldier who remained standing in front of the hummer and gently he nodded his head and got back into the hummer.

As soon as everyone was ready we left leaving the hotel where it stood.

Everyone was crying at this point and I had to ask.

"Where's Logan?"

Everyone in the hummer hinted at my want for revenge and slowly the soldier replied.

"Once we got the word of everything Jake and Amy took Logan back to the capital and put him in detention till your and Ghost's return."

I wanted to kill Logan and this time I was.

"I'm so sorry lieutenant." Stated the soldier as he drove.

I just hugged Ghost tighter as we continued to the capital.

"What's going to happen Shadow?" Asked Dove who held Ghost's hand.

Through my tears and all my despair and mixtures of feeling for blood I was able to think clearly of what was going to happen next.

I gently looked over into Dove's purple eyes and replied.

"First Logan is going to get what he deserves for what he has done today. Then I'm going to get the rebellion back on it's feet." I stopped as Dove asked.

"What about midnight and Ghost?"

I felt my anger boil and quickly I replied.

"As soon as we are ready for a fight again I'm going to attack G.U.N and kill that Soldier who stole your baby and who killed my brother."

Everyone stared at me as if that goal seemed impossible and it's true it is, but I didn't care. No one fucks with my family.

"Then what?" Asked the soldier who sat in the passenger seat.

I thought deeply and once I had the answer I replied.

"We will end this war."

Everyone felt some hope coming from my determination and I slowly looked back at my brother who rested with his eyes closed in my warm arms.

**Five minutes later**

We pulled into the destroyed gate of the capital and it was clear everyone on duty got the word of Logan's betrayal. Hundreds of the soldiers and workers who had been fighting for the cause had shown up to hear what Logan has to say for his actions.

The second we pulled in everyone went quiet and turned to see the doors open.

As I waited the soldier looked at me and Dove.

"Take Ghost to the medical wing when we get inside." He ordered in sadness.

We nodded and the soldier stepped out and slowly went for my door.

As I waited for it to open I looked at me and Ghost.

He was wearing his dark black pajamas and he was covered in cut marks and burses. He had blood almost all over his body and he remained still and cold.

I don't know what people expect to see from me. I'm dead inside as far as I can tell. My pants are ripped from sharpen blasts and I'm covered in blood from Ghost and all the men I killed to get to him. My leg is shot and I'm barley able to walk. My armor is shredded and my shirt is torn beyond repair and I have cuts all over my arms. As for my face I have no expression and blood covering my mouth and cheeks from hugging my dead brother so close. My quills are shot and are covered in ash and blood from the blast. Besides that I'm going to need time to recover from today, but after losing this I don't think I'll ever be the same.

The soldier opened my door and very gently I got out and took Ghost in my arms. His head limped over my shoulder and blood still dripped off his corpse. Dove got out on the other side and slowly got next to me as I began to limp towards the crowded entrance.

Everyone was shocked and some even began to break down as we passed.

I knew what everyone thought.

I feel so sorry for them.

I can't believe this.

Someone is going to pay.

All of those were right and someone is going to pay and he waits for me ahead.

We eventually were able to make it to the medical wing and as soon as we approached a few soldiers got the door.

Our blood and tears fell onto the floor as we entered.

The second we did nurses came to us and I immediately put out my hand for them to not even think about taking him from me.

The nurses backed off as we proceeded to the room ahead where Miles waited sadly.

We stopped in front of him and the second we did Miles opened the door and lead us inside.

The nurses followed as I heard running coming from behind me.

As I got Ghost and myself up on the table Amy turned into the room to widen her green emerald eyes.

She broke down faster then all of them out there and she slowly approached us.

I let a few tears roll down my face as I took Amy in my spare arm.

Miles watched and after a few seconds he moved towards me.

I watched closely as he reached out for Ghost.

Immediately I pushed Amy aside and reached on my backside for my M9.

I pulled it out so fast Miles almost fell back as I shot.

"BANG!"

Everyone jumped back even Dove and I stared at Miles with my Dark red eyes from my Dark form.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" I screamed at the shocked Miles.

Miles took his gaze off me and towards the wall behind him which held the bullet hole.

Miles slowly backed up and very gently Amy approached me from behind.

She carefully placed her hand on my arm and tried to lower it.

"It's ok Shadow, no one will touch." She stated.

I slowly turned back to normal and lowered my gun.

Very carefully I went back to hugging Ghost and I didn't even notice the crowd of people watching from the door.

Even more carefully Miles reproached me and knelt down next to my leg.

"We need to do something about that." He stated.

I have never felt this mad in all my life not even when Dark left me to die.

"Can you do something for him?" I asked while referring to my brother Ghost.

Miles watched his tongue from my question and I slowly looked into his eyes.

"You can't can you?" I asked.

Everyone watched in sadness as I continued.

"Ghost died in pain and I had to watch his final moments as he explained to me how much he loved me. If you can't do anything for him then don't even try to do anything for me." I stated.

Miles looked at me with extreme carefulness and slowly he looked at my leg which continued to bleed.

Miles was going to try again and quickly I griped the trigger to my gun.

He immediately took away that thought and backed off as Archer came in with Jason.

Everyone but me stared at him as he carried Jason to a separate table.

No one moved as Archer laid his best friend on the table.

Archer put both his hands on the edges of the table and quickly let his tears roll onto his body.

As Miles approached him Amy came to me along with Dove who both hesitated at the gun I still held tightly.

Amy gently ran her hand across Ghost's fur as I continued to cry.

As Amy let her tears drip out onto Ghost's chest I immediately felt my anger come back and worse then before.

"Where is Logan!?" I asked in anger.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

Amy carefully replied.

"He's with Jake in his office at the moment."

"I thought he was in jail!?" I asked again in rage.

Amy didn't respond as I griped my gun harder.

Everyone knew what was coming.

I immediately felt my dark form again and it came back worse then it ever had in my entire life.

Everyone was scared as I looked at Dove.

"Hold him for me." I ordered her calmly.

Dove hesitated but quickly took him out of my arms.

I stood up and Dove immediately got on the table with Ghost in her arms.

I was going to kill him and no one was going to stop me.

I instantly began to walk towards the door and everyone backed off as I began to rush down the hall with my gun locked and loaded.

Mostly everyone followed as I turned into the mess hall.

I tossed chairs aside to pass sending them into the walls until I reached the barracks where I saw a few armed soldier waiting.

They were guarding Logan in case he tried to get away.

They grew scared for their lives as I approached.

Immediately they moved aside and I turned into the officers quarters where right down the hall waited his office.

I felt all my anger and rage come alive and I charged the door.

I sent my boot through the door sending it to the floor.

The second the door fell down Jake who stood next to Logan jumped aside in surprise as I rushed at the lone white hedgehog who sat handcuffed to his desk chair in fear for his life which he was soon to lose.

"Shadow I…!" I cut him off by grabbing his neck as hard as I could. With all my strength I lifted him and his chair into the wall. Logan's face turned red as I chocked him out against the cold wallpaper.

Jake moved aside as everyone who followed stood at the door.

I quickly stared at the chair and punched it breaking both it and the handcuff releasing the now blue hedgehog.

I felt my voice get really deep as I got closer to his face.

Logan was fading away and immediately I took him off the wall and slammed him into his desk.

His back went through the wood and I pinned him to the floor as he tried to breath through the pain.

"Shadow….I…I'm…sorry..!" I Immediately raised my free hand and brought it down on his face.

The power of my blow cracked his jaw snapping it in two.

Blood instantly came up from his mouth as I screamed.

"YOUR FUCKING SORRY!?"

Logan tried to nod his head and I immediately lifted him up off the ground.

Blood rolled down his chin as I raised my fist again.

The second I was ready I released him to get full power and Logan remained still as I ran it into his face like a bulldozer on crack.

He was instantly sent to the wall and his head went through and he remained there still as I rushed him.

I grabbed him by his back and tore him out of the instillation and brought him into the wall again.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" I asked him in all my fury.

Logan was barley awake and nodded his head in disapproval.

I immediately raised my hand that held the gun and put it to my face.

"YOU SEE THIS!? ALL OF THIS IS HIS BLOOD! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could into his face.

Logan widened his eyes and replied.

"I…didn't…know."

That was the end of the lies.

I used everything I had and aimed my gun at his foot.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Logan as the bullet hole cut off a few toes.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOUR LYING STRIAGHT TO MY FACE! YOUR MERC TOLD ME WHAT YOU PLANNED AND I KNOW EVERYHING NOW! STOP LYING AND TELL IT TO ME STRIAGHT! DID YOU WANT HIM DEAD!?" I asked in anticipation for the answer.

Logan stared into my eyes and slowly replied.

"Yes…!" As soon as I heard that word I aimed my gun at his leg.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHH!" Screamed Logan.

I quickly aimed at his other.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Logan screamed and dropped to his knees and I knelt down while grabbing his neck and slamming the back of his head into the wall.

"DOES THAT HURT!?" I asked as he cried in pain.

Logan nodded his head in tears.

"GHOST HAD BOTH HIS LEGS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU AND I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO FEEL HIS PAIN AND SUFFERING!" I stated while going for my blade.

Logan stared at me in fear as I slipped it into my hand and trusted it at him.

His eyes widened as blood poured out from the blade that rested in his side.

He stared at me as I pushed further.

"GHOST HAD BEEN STABBED SIX TIMES! THIS ONE FOR YOU MEANS NOTHING!" I informed him while ripping out the blade.

Logan remained on the wall as I raised my blade to his mouth.

"YOUR GOING TO FEEL WHAT HE FELT BRFORE HE LEFT ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD!" I stated as I released his neck.

Slowly I reached into his mouth and grabbed his tongue.

As I pulled on it Logan panicked and ripped it away in fear.

"SHADOW PLEASE!" He begged as I smiled.

I immediately elbowed him into the wall and shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I then grabbed his tongue again and pulled it out.

Everyone watched scared as I brought the knife down cutting it in two.

The second it hit the floor Logan panicked and blood filled his mouth. I smiled as he was released. Logan quickly began to crawl away from me as I stood up with the gun in my hand.

As he tried to get away I approached him and stepped on his back.

Logan began to frail his arms and legs as I looked at my M9.

I slowly unloaded the clip and looked inside to smile a little.

"One bullet."

I quickly reloaded the gun and kicked Logan onto his back.

As I then held my boot on his stomach Logan stared at me in fear for his pathetic life.

I immediately and without remorse aimed my M9 at his head and gripped the trigger.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" I stated as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! CLICK!"

The bullet went straight into his head killing Logan on the spot splattering his brains against the cold wood floor.

Everyone stared in shock as I raised the gun to my face.

I slowly inhaled the gunpowder and said.

"It didn't jam that time."

I smiled widely as Amy and what was left of my friends came rushing through the crowd and into the room to find me standing on Logan's corpse.

As I smiled I lowered the gun and stared at his face. The face of a traitor to his own cause.

I remained on him for a good thirty seconds and slowly I stepped off as everyone watched.

Carefully I placed the gun on what was left of the desk and went for the chair that remained in front of it.

Gently I took it in my hand and placed it behind the desk and slowly I sat down and exhaled deeply letting my body turn back to normal.

Everyone stared at me as I breathed deeply for a few seconds. Then I slowly raised my gaze upon the crowd or more like the whole base who waited in silence for my first words.

I thought deeply and when I was ready I looked back at them and said.

"This war will be won. This fucking G.U.N menace has taken the lives of more then a few good men and women who try their best to fight for a future. A future for their children and for mine and my brother's. I will not let G.U.N win after what has happened today. My brother has been killed because of this piece of shit who failed to stand up to the job as leader of this great cause." I stated while pointing at Logan's body.

I slowly looked back at everyone and continued.

"My girlfriend Amy is going to give birth to my son or daughter and I will try my best to make sure this war is won for their sake. My brother's Daughter Midnight has been taken by G.U.N and I will get her back. I will not let anything stop me not even this so called black ops trooper who caused every bit of anger released here today. He will die and I will be the one to kill him." I stopped as I began to feel some hope.

"I will give this country hope and the faith it needs to keep going. Everyone here has it, I saw it the first time I was brought into this war. Everyone of you still have it and I need that to end this. To end everything. Once and for all." I stopped again as everyone looked at me with faith.

"I will avenge my brother and I will save his daughter before it's too late! I will give my baby a place to call home and I will gain this country's freedom that it deserves! Will you stand beside me and do the same?!" I asked with all the courage I could muster up.

Everyone stared at me and slowly the first person replied.

"I will!"

It was Amy and I smiled as the next joined.

"I will!" Shouted Jake.

Slowly the crowd grew.

"I will! I will! I will!"

It kept going until everyone shouted at once.

"I WILL!"

Immediately I stood up and shouted.

"THEN LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed everyone as hundreds of hands raised up in hope.

Everyone grew happy and I felt hope and faith bombard the crowd as they cheered and found their own reasons for wanting their freedom.

Slowly I sat back down and exhaled as the crowd went silent.

Amy slowly approached me.

"What now Shadow?"

I thought deeply for a few seconds then I looked back into her eyes and smiled widely.


	67. Chapter 67

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 67 - Test Of Choice**

**Shadow's POV**

"What now Shadow?" Asked Amy as I remained behind my new place as leader of the rebellion.

Slowly my cheeky grin left my face and I slowly stood up and started to shout.

"I need the following people now!"

Everyone stared at me as I called off names.

"Amy! Jake! Dove!" I stopped as Amy came forward.

"Dove is with Ghost Shadow." She stated.

I nodded as Jake came forward.

"I'll get to her soon, just listen!" I ordered.

"Anything you need Shadow!" Stated Jake.

I smiled and continued.

"I need three teams of forty men or women!" I ordered.

Everyone looked around as I continued.

"First I need three leaders! Come forward if your up to the task!" I ordered.

Slowly two men came forward.

I quickly pointed at the first one.

"Your going to repair the roof and fix any weak points in the building outside, including the gate!" I ordered.

The man nodded.

"Who's going to help him!" I asked the crowd.

Plenty of hands came up and I quickly picked people out until we had the first team filled.

"You start immediately! Dismissed!" I ordered the first team.

The leader turned around and shouted.

"Everyone on my team head to the roof!"

Slowly they got through the crowd and were going to work. With force I pointed at the next man.

"Your job is a bit more dangerous! I need you to get a team and head out to the edges of this city and fortify the entrances!" I stated.

Everyone immediately stared at me in shock.

"All of them!?" Asked Amy.

I nodded.

"What if people want to leave!?" Asked the leader to the second team.

"Anyone in city is clear to leave without a problem unless you suspect something is wrong! I don't want any problems with the population!" I stated.

Everyone relaxed as I continued.

"I just need to be sure no enemy can enter is that clear!?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" Replied the crowd.

"Good! Get your team and go!" I ordered the leader.

He nodded and was able to quickly get the team built and when they were ready they left.

"I need one last leader!" I stated while looking around.

No one replied.

"The last job is frontlines work! I need a five man team who all have combat experience!" I stated.

I still got no response.

"What's the job?" Asked Amy.

"I can't say." I replied.

After I said that everyone knew it was serious.

I waited for someone to step forward and I had no choice but to tell them.

"I need this team to get inside the G.U.N base perimeter!" I stated.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"That's suicide!" Shouted Amy.

I ignored her and as I waited for someone I gave up.

"Fine! I'll go!" I stated.

Amy panicked along with Jake and they both yelled.

"YOU CAN'T!"

I looked at Amy and replied.

"If no one else is going to I will!"

Amy grabbed my arm and shouted.

"After Ghost!? I'm not losing you ether! You know better then anyone the chances of pulling this off are and I'm not going to let you go by yourself!"

"Then who's going to step up!?" I asked her in anger.

She stared at me and slowly someone replied.

"I will."

Everyone turned to the door and Archer stood there already with his gun ready.

I relaxed and asked.

"Are you sure?"

Archer immediately smacked the clip to his gun and replied.

"Yes."

Amy instantly interfered.

"No you can't ether!"

Archer stared at her and asked.

"Why?"

Amy immediately replied.

"I can't…!" Archer cut her off with a loud voice filled with rage.

"THOSE G.U.N FUCKERS KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Amy was caught off guard by his response and tried to respond to it.

"Archer I know it's hard but…!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT CLOSE TO YOU!" Interrupted Archer.

Amy lost it and I was even scared of her new tone.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!?" Asked Amy in rage.

Everyone was caught of guard in shock as she approached Archer who was growing madder.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT TO ME! I'M SORRY YOU LOST JASON AND I'M SORRY YOUR UPSET BUT DON'T EVER SAY THINGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT!" Screamed Amy.

Archer was about to respond when I jumped in between them.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" I ordered in pure anger.

Both of them backed off as I gained control again.

"Archer your going!" I stated while pushing him at my desk.

"Shadow he can't…!" I cut her off with a growl.

"Grrrrrr!"

Amy backed down at my hint to shut up and she remained silent as I looked around.

"I need four more!" I stated.

Slowly some men from Zulu 2-7 came forward and got next to Archer who tried his best to relax.

I nodded at him and he nodded back as I looked at the remaining people.

"The rest of you are to fix the inside! Do whatever you have to but make sure it gets done!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Replied the crowd.

Everyone left and I looked at Archer.

"Shadow please…!" I cut Amy off with a death glare and she retracted immediately.

I slowly took a breath and looked at the five men.

"Your job is simple. Get to the base and place C4 charge in the main powerhouse." I stated.

Archer perked one of his ears at me.

"What?" I asked.

"No killing?" He asked.

"Only if you have to." I replied.

Archer nodded and I knew something wasn't right.

"You are to take your team and get geared up and leave immediately. I don't want any trouble if we can afford it. No killing unless absolutely needed. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Replied all the men including Archer.

"Good. Now dismissed!" I shouted.

The men began to leave and I quickly took Archer by his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay for a minute." I replied.

Archer exhaled and stopped so I could talk to him.

"I know what's going to happen." I stated.

"What?" Asked Archer.

"Your going to try and take down that base. Am I right?" I asked.

Archer looked away.

"I don't want you to do that. Not yet anyway. Just please Archer do the job and leave." I begged.

Archer slowly smiled and nodded.

"Good. I can't wait to see you come home." I stated while letting him go.

Archer lost his smile and replied.

"War is my home now."

I lost mine as well as he exited.

I slowly went back behind my desk and put my face in my hands and let my warm breath go between my fingers.

Carefully Amy approached me and I looked up at her knowing I was in trouble.

"Logan's gone for five minutes and you treat me like crap!?" She shouted in anger.

"Calm down." I pleaded her.

"No, I won't calm down! You completely freaked on me!" Stated Amy.

"I'm sorry." I stated.

Amy relaxed as I leaned back to speak to her calmly.

"Archer is going through a really hard time Amy."

Amy stopped me with a smack of her hand on my broken desk.

"What about you!?" She asked.

"I want to cry Amy, but you saw what happened. I have to lead now." I replied.

"I know you have to and you're the only one for the job, but that doesn't mean to risk the lives of your friends at first moments glance." Stated Amy.

"If I was him that's what I would want." I stated.

Amy looked away and gently I took her hand.

"I'm sorry I acted like that and I know Archer will be fine." I stopped as Amy began to cry.

"Why did you scream at him Amy?" I asked.

Amy looked at me and replied.

"My parents died when I was six and I was left with my grandparents till I was twelve and one day…!" Amy stopped and rushed me taking me in her arms with a deep hug.

I hugged back as she tried to continue.

"I was technically not a virgin when we first had sex." Admitted Amy.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"When I was twelve my grandfather…he like me…a lot." Stated Amy through her tears.

My eyes widened in shock.

"He…?" I tried to ask her.

Amy nodded.

"He forced me when I was bad and one day it grew too bad and I killed him." Stated Amy.

Now I was completely shocked.

"Alright relax. We can talk about this later Amy. I need you to rest for now. The baby is coming soon and he or she doesn't need this feeling before coming to us." I stated while picking her up.

Amy wiped her tears on my armor and smiled softly as I took her to her room.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I dropped Amy off and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

I had no idea she was raped before and by family. Maybe that's way she loved me so much after I stopped that man from almost doing it again to her. God only knows how many times she was…I don't want to say anymore. We can talk about this later when the baby is here.

As I walked tears come through my eyes and slowly I went to the medical wing where I found Miles outside Ghost's room.

"Shadow I." He stopped as I stopped in front of him.

"It's ok. How is she?" I asked.

Miles regained control and replied.

"Not good. We have to have the funeral soon. I'm letting her say goodbye before we have to take him and Jason away." Stated Miles.

I lowered my head as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I take it your saying goodbye as well?" Asked Miles.

"Of course." I replied as we looked at Dove who reached into her pocket.

**Dove's POV**

Slowly I pulled out my little old ipod that I found when I was a kid in a old village and I turned it on next to Ghost's cold ear which was losing it's height.

I haven't played this since I was a little girl. I thought to myself as I felt tears coming.

Slowly I turned on the song and looked back at my love.

{** watch?v=MNzTG0RC3UI&feature=player_detailpage} **

**Copy and Paste this on the search bar in your search engine and listen to this song while you read this upcoming text. Dovewing wanted her scene to be this way and the song and everything said by Dove was written by her. Please play the song and try not to cry as I try not to ruin it.**

"Ghost, you are the love of my life." I started while putting my hand on his cold cheek.

Ghost's face was still and I began to cry but I was still able to speak clearly.

"Ghost , I will never forget you. I know your past life was so horrible, but you turned out to be a great man all the same." I stopped o wipe my face. I didn't know how much longer I could go.

"Many people didn't have an experience like that, so they can never be as great." I stated while looking at the door.

Shadow and Miles stood their in sadness as I looked back at the father to my child.

"I once had something tragic like your self. My village was invaded and everyone was killed." I stopped again as my tears came up from remembering that moment.

I had to keep going.

"I was kept alive with three other girls and we were slaves- pleasure slaves." My tears poured down my face as I continued.

"Thankfully I escaped, but not before having to kill the last remaining people of my home. I lost everything." I slowly ran my other hand across Ghost's back quills which were covered in his hard blood.

"But it wasn't as tragic as what happened now. I lost you, Ghost. The love of my life, the father of my child, and the only one that understood me." My tears dripped onto his fur and one hit his lips.

"That is the reason I fell in love. Ghost, You... you will be the only one I love, the only one." I assured his cold unmoving body as I leaned in.

"I promise to avenge you, by killing the bastard that took your life and our baby girl." I stated as my lips got closer.

"I hope you can hear me... I will always love you, forever more." I stated as my lips hit his.

Just as I was about to kiss him I said.

"Goodbye, my love…"

Slowly I kissed his gently chilled lips and I tried not to cry as I got no response from his corpse.

After a solid ten seconds I retracted and slowly released my grip on his hand. Very carefully I backed away into the arms of Shadow who comforted me passionately.

He gently handed me over to Miles and I was taken out of the room in tears and hope of never have known love ever again.

**Shadow's POV**

I was going to cry. Slowly I approached the table where he rested and I couldn't believe any of this had happened.

"Ghost?" I called to him getting no response.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I grabbed his hand tightly.

"I can't believe your gone brother." I stated as my tears rolled onto his fur.

I softly chuckled and stated.

"This must be what Dark feels like."

I quickly took back my slight happiness and continued.

"I just can't comprehend all this. You were alive and happy with Dove and Midnight in your arms not more then a few hours ago and now your…dead."

I took him tighter and began to ball out in sadness.

"You can't be dead! That man said we had one more chance! And I know you wouldn't fail whatever test he had left for you! Your not dead and I'm not going to let you go!" I screamed.

Ghost didn't move and I grew angry.

"Say something!"

I didn't get a response.

As I held his hand I fell onto my knees.

"Please Ghost say something!" I begged.

Someone was behind me and I didn't care at this point.

"I know you can hear me Ghost and please don't leave me! We promised to never leave each other!" I stated going crazy while still getting no response from his cold body.

Slowly I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. I immediately looked at him and it was Archer.

"I know, come on!" He shouted over me.

I was losing it.

"GHOST! GHOST! DON'T DO THIS!" I begged him as I was dragged out of the room.

I was forced down the halls by Archer as people watched. Archer dragged me to my room and rested me on the bed.

I was balling in tears. Enough that a boat could sail down my fur. { That was dumb right?}

"Relax." Ordered Archer who was armed and ready to go.

"Why are you still here?" I asked in sadness.

"I knew you were going to say goodbye and I figured that would happen." Replied Archer.

"How?" I asked wondering.

"I had to be taken away when I was saying goodbye to Jason." Replied Archer in sadness.

I relaxed in despair as Archer laid me back.

"It's been to hard for both of us today Shadow and I think it's time for you to rest while I go get this done." Stated Archer as he lifted up the covers.

I let Archer cover me up and I remained broken and unmoving to his warm touch.

"You have a lot on your plate. In a few weeks your child will be born and you still have to take care of the rebellion. Take a break before the shit hit's the fans and rest. You'll be a great leader, we just need you to relax and guide us to freedom." Stated Archer as he turned for the door.

"Archer." I called to him before he could leave.

Archer turned and looked at me.

"Thanks." I stated.

Archer smiled and replied.

"Your welcome boss."

I gave a slight smile and my few remaining tears rolled down my cheek as I tried my best to rest. Archer was right but I can't live without Ghost by my side.

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure?" Asked the dark figure.

"Yes." Replied the visitor.

"Then go and make your choice. Your test begins." Stated the man while moving aside to let the visitor pass.

The unknown visitor slowly stared at the dark man and he gently walked into the light.

As he left the dark figure exhaled deeply and slowly walked off into the darkness.

As he disappeared he said to himself.

The test of choice. The most dangerous and the most broken. I hope he can handle it and do what he must to do what is absolutely necessary.


	68. Chapter 68

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 68 - A Knife To The Heart**

**Dr. Miles POV**

I slowly walked back to where Ghost and Jason were being held and I noticed the floor was pretty dirty for whatever reason as I neared the door.

I stopped in fear as I began to see blood leading from behind the door.

Very slowly I pushed open the door and looked into the dark room.

I carefully searched the wall and hit the lights to widen my eyes in shock.

"Ghost is missing!"

Immediately I ran to his table to find nothing but blood.

I was shocked.

I was so confused.

I saw no drag marks meaning he must have got up on his own. But he was dead.

I rested my hand on the small surgical table next to his table and I panicked once I felt nothing there.

I looked at the table and noticed my scalpel was missing.

Immediately I ran out the door and hit the alarm.

"RING! RING! RING!

All the lights came on and the whole base woke up from it's slumber.

Everyone looked at me and in confusion I was rushed by Jake, Amy and Dove.

"What the hell is going on!?" Asked Jake.

I looked at him and replied.

"Ghost is missing!"

Everyone especially Dove panicked and widened their eyes in shock as Jake looked in to see what I had saw.

Jake ran at me and asked.

"Where is he?!"

"I have no idea! I just came back from a meeting with the nurses about his funeral! When I opened up he was gone and so was one of my scalpels!" I replied.

Jake panicked and shouted at everyone.

"Where's Shadow!?"

No one knew.

Jake looked at me and replied.

"We have to find him!"

I nodded as Amy looked on the floor.

"Guys!" She shouted.

Everyone stared at her as she looked at the blood.

We all followed as it lead out of the room and towards the halls.

Jake immediately pulled out his M9 and checked the clip.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Dove in fear.

"Just in case!" Replied Jake as he ran after the footprints.

We all followed and Jake got more of his men armed and with him as we followed the steps into the mess hall.

The chairs were pushed aside with blood covering where Ghost might have grabbed them.

Jake and his men pushed them aside as we were lead into the barracks.

The footsteps lead into the officer quarters and we stopped as they lead into Shadow's room.

Amy tried to run but I grabbed her so Jake and his men could take point.

Jake slowly approached the door and lined up with his men and they waited as he prepared to breach.

"Go!" Shouted Jake as he kicked down the door.

His men rushed in and then him as Amy and Dove stopped behind them in shock.

**Shadow's POV**

I laid on the bed staring at him in shock as he held a blade in my chest.

Blood slowly poured out from my mouth as he ran his hand on my face.

He cried onto my face as I said.

"Please…!" He cut me off with a soft whisper.

"Shhhhhhhh. Just relax brother."

My eyes began to shut as the door was kicked down.

In rushed Jake and some armed men along with Amy and Dove and Miles who stood there in shock as Ghost pushed down further on the blade causing more blood to pour up from my mouth.

Ghost cried harder as I began to close my eyes.

"I'm sorry brother."


	69. Chapter 69

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 69 - Will You Help Family?**

**Normal POV**

The Sleepy black and red hedgehog finally managed to pass out from the lost of his big brother. Tears fill his face and dry wet lines cover his fur and skin as he rest his wary head on the soft white pillow.

"Click!"

The black and red hedgehog is left alone to face the future and without the help of anyone but himself.

A while ago this man faced an unknown figure with only a pair of legs and a torso, but no face. The man told both the man and his brother that if they were to ever come back to him for the third time it would be their last. The brothers have both been there twice. A place of darkness. A place of death. A place that can change a person no matter what they have been through before. They faced the test of Pain which broke the pair of brothers but they kept going. Then was the test of Love. Both men nearly lost it to save the other and to make a choice on the one they love. Now all that is left is the test of choice and no one but the brother to the newly found leader to the rebellion knows what the unknown figure wants and whatever it is you can bet it will cost both of them.

"Click!"

As the leader slept soundly through the rainy night a man happened to slip into his room with both hands covered in hard blood and no choice.

Many men have tried to get into the capital and kill the leader to the rebellion in hopes of ending a five year long war, but none have been able to pull it off. Plenty of smart and brilliant plans have all fallen under the hands of the security, but somehow this lone figure managed to make it into the room of the last hope remaining for gaining the freedom for Afghanistan.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

The dark figure step loudly towards the bed but due to all the sadness and the loud storm outside the sleeping hedgehog wouldn't wake up.

"Thump! Thump!…!"

The dark figure stopped at the edge to the bed looking down on the red quills. His face was covered in blood and dry tears as he raised his hands.

The figure looked at them and slowly he opened his right to stare at the sharp razor edge of a scalpel. He slowly closed his hand and while letting some tears hit the cold steel. The dark figure had no choice.

Slowly he opened his left hand and nothing but bare blood covered skin was there. His tears hit his hand and he began to reach out for the black and red hedgehog who still remained on the bed with his eyes closed.

The dark figure regained some control and readied himself for what was to come.

As fast as the dark figure could he slammed his left hand on the sleeping hedgehog's mouth immediately waking the surprised hedgehog.

The dark figure held him down as he tried to move. He cried as he raised his right hand at him. The black and red hedgehog widened his eyes at the sight of the blade and was quickly shocked when the dark figure smashed it into his stomach.

The black and red hedgehog with widened eyes reached for the blade and grabbed the dark crying figure's hand. The figure had no chance of fighting back he was too broken for what he has just done.

The black and red hedgehog quickly connected his foot to the unknown man's chest and pushed sending the blade and him into the center of the room.

**Shadow's POV**

I grasped my stomach trying to hold back the blood that was soon to come.

As best as I could I managed to stand and charge the assassin who remained still in the center of my quarters.

He didn't block nor counter as I slammed my elbow into his neck.

I sent the pair of us into the wall and the assassin stared at me through the darkness as I took his arm.

I sent him over my shoulder and onto the floor and immediately I turned on the lights to see who was trying to kill me.

My eyes widened in shock as the assassin got back up with the blade in his right hand.

"Ghost?!" I shouted at him as his back left blood stains on the wood floor.

He gently stared at me with his gold eyes and I lowered my guard instantly in confusion as my stomach continued to bleed.

Ghost began to approach me and I had to defend myself.

As soon as he was close enough I sent a right hook into his cheek.

Ghost stopped in tears as his head turned to the side.

I stared at him as he looked back into my eyes now with a blood lip.

His eyes were cold and unmoving as he cried at me.

He went to move again and I sent another hook at him.

The second his head turned I ran behind him and stopped a good ten feet away.

Ghost turned to look at me in tears as I felt some of my own.

"Please Shadow." He begged with his deep voice.

A tear rolled down my confused face as he stared at me.

I didn't know what to say.

"You need to help me brother." He begged as he began to come at me again.

I back up and said.

"You were dead?!"

Ghost lowered his head and replied.

"We both know we have another chance to live."

Ghost got closer and I lowered my guard as he clutched the blade.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." Replied Ghost as he got two feet from me.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

Ghost connected his left hand to my shoulder and sent the blade into my stomach for the second time.

Blood shot out from my mouth as I connected my body against his.

My head leaned over his shoulder in shock as he replied.

"He wants to see you."

I quickly pushed Ghost off me again and I fell to my knees as blood poured down my body.

I stared at Ghost as he cried harder.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked with blood spitting up from my mouth.

Ghost clutched the blade and replied.

"It's the only way for you to meet him."

I knew he was right but it wasn't going to happen.

Ghost got closer as I got back on my feet.

As he grew near I went for my combat knife that was being held by my pant on my back.

The second I got it out I swung but Ghost caught my hand and held it as he sent the blade again into my stomach.

My eyes widened as he stared into my eyes wit tears.

I couldn't keep going. I dropped my blade letting it hot the floor.

Ghost slowly rested my and down and I coughed up more blood as he pushed me towards the bed.

I smashed my back into it's side and immediately I had one last hope of stopping him.

"You need to help me get her back." Pleaded Ghost as he got close.

I slowly ran my hand under my pillow and replied.

"We can get her back!"

Ghost nodded his head in disapproval and replied.

"You can't help me unless you know."

I grabbed the cold steel under my pillow and asked.

"Know what?!"

Ghost stopped in front of me and replied.

"You need to know why."

"Why what!?" I screamed at him.

Ghost readied the blade and replied.

"Why we have a choice in life."

My eyes widened as he lunged at me with the blade.

Immediately I pulled out my gun from under the pillow and tried my best to point it at him.

I was too slow.

"Aghhhhh!"

Ghost slammed the blade into my chest this time and I held the gun at his shoulder.

He cried as he pushed it in.

I coughed up blood and lowered my hand that held the gun and Ghost gently raised me onto the bed laying me down carefully while letting his tears fall onto my cold face.

My arm dangled off the side and slowly I released the gun letting it land next to his blood covered feet.

Ghost stared into my eyes and slowly raised his hand placing it on my face.

All I could say was.

"Please…!" Ghost cut me off with a soft whisper.

"Shhhhhhhh. Just relax brother."

My eyes began to shut as the door was kicked down.

In rushed Jake and some armed men along with Amy and Dove and Miles who stood there in shock as Ghost pushed down further on the blade causing more blood to pour up from my mouth.

Ghost cried harder as I began to close my eyes.

"I'm sorry brother." He said softly as I shut my eyes softly to his voice.

**Ghost's POV**

I cried as Shadow died in my arms.

My tears hit his face as I was being watched by a line up.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she tried to break through.

I slowly pulled out the blade from my dead brother's chest and turned to stare at the group of equally shocked people.

Jake and his men wanted to shoot but were too confused and scared.

I stood there as Jake shouted.

"Drop it!"

I complied and dropped the scalpel next to Shadow's combat knife and gun.

The second it dropped Jake came forward carefully.

He stared into my eyes as he came behind me.

Slowly Jake took my hands and handcuffed them together.

Jake then took me to the side of the room and held me there as Amy, Dove and Miles came forward to see Shadow who remained on the bed.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she stopped in front of him.

I cried as Miles examined him.

"HELP HIM!" Ordered Dove as she stood next to Amy.

Miles knew what I knew and nodded his head in disapproval.

The second he did Amy and Dove came at me.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Screamed Amy as she slapped me across the face.

Miles grabbed Amy and held her as Dove took my view.

"Why Ghost!?" She asked in anger and tears.

I cried and replied.

"He needed to see."

Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy and truth be told I think I am.

"What!?" Asked Dove in confusion.

I ignored her and looked at Jake who started to take me away through the door.

Before we left the room I stated.

"He'll be back."

Amy and Dove looked at me in some hope and then Dove ran after me while Amy ran at me dead brother who remained on the bed with Miles.


	70. Chapter 70

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 70 - You Can't Let This Happen**

**Shadow's POV Afterlife**

I opened my eyes in anger to find myself back once again in the one place I hoped to never be sent top again And especially not by my own brother.

I see Ghost got the message to you. Stated the one voice I hope to never hear again.

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" I shouted into the darkness.

"I see someone is a bit mad." Stated the voice.

"You said to never come here again and you break it by getting Ghost to kill me!?" I shouted.

"Yes." Replied the voice.

"WHY!?" I shouted.

Immediately I was hit with a wrath of energy sending me into the darkness and slamming into a wall on the other side.

"Because you need help." Replied the voice as I stood up.

"You can go fuck yourself! Send me back right now!" I ordered.

"Then what about your baby?" Asked the voice.

My eyes widened and heart dropped at the response I was given.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked.

The body appeared in front of me and still with no head as usual.

"You know what I'm talking about." He accused me.

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed.

"You and Ghost have to pass the last test." Stated the man.

"The test of choice!?" I asked.

"Yes." Replied the man.

"Then tell me what I have to do!" I ordered.

"You know what has to be done." Replied the man.

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!" I screamed at him.

"You do and you know what will happen if you don't stop him." Stated the man.

"WHO!?" I asked in rage.

"Dark." He replied.

I stopped in my tracks and my anger took me over.

I immediately approached the man and he rejected my attempt to take him with a shock of energy again.

I was sent to my knees as he said.

"You want him dead don't you?"

I couldn't respond.

"You don't know anymore do you?" He asked.

I started to cry.

"It's not a hard thing to kill family, then again you saw it when Ghost was killing you." Stated the man.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's not about me. It's about you and your obsession." Replied the man.

"Obsession of what?" I asked in pain.

"Your want for his death. You don't even know if you want him dead. I'm here to help you find out what means more to you." Stated the man.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Will you kill family to save family or will you let family kill family." Replied the man.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"Dark is going to do something soon that will change your life forever and you and Ghost are the only ones who can stop him." Stated the man.

"Where is he?" I asked in anger.

"I can't tell you." Stated the man.

"WHY!?" I shouted.

The man hit me with another bolt and I fell onto my and knees.

"It's your test. You and Ghost have to pull this off together and in the end you'll see what has been done by your choice. It's up to you two if it will be good or will it ruin your lives forever." Replied the man.

"I don't understand." I stated.

"You will. Now go." Ordered the man as I was able to stand.

As soon as I was on my feet I was pushed back into a light and this time I saw it close.

As I flew I felt anger and rage. It wasn't by choice it was as if I was being forced.

**Ghost's POV**

Jake threw me in Shadow's office and I was forced into the chair as Dove yelled at me.

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked while getting in my face.

"I helped Shadow." I stated.

"You killed him!" Screamed Jake.

"He'll be back soon." I stated.

"You and Shadow have a thing about beating death! How do you do it!?" Asked Dove in rage.

I didn't respond.

"You can just come back whenever huh!? I thought you were gone for good and I cried and cried and opened up to your body as you laid there dead! Where you faking it!?" Asked Dove.

I snapped and lost it.

My cuffs broke and Jake grabbed my arm as I pushed Dove back into the wall.

"I WAS FAKING IT!?" I asked her.

Dove was shocked and scared.

"A PERSON CAN'T FAKE THAT! I WAS DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO SURVIVE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO PASS THOSE TESTS!" I screamed at her.

Dove was about to cry as I applied the pressure.

"HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU AND YOU TRY THOSE TESTS!?" I asked her in rage.

Dove began to cry as I continued.

"I HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO COME BACK HERE AND SAVE OUR BABY GIRL! I HAD TO KILL SHADOW IN ORDER TO JUST GET IT STARTED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO KILL FAMILY!?" I asked her as Jake pulled.

I immediately turned and punched Jake across his face knocking him out.

Jake hit the floor with a bloody lip as I turned back to Dove who was scared and in tears.

"I HAVE HAD TO KILL MY MOM, MY DAD, AND MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER IN NO LONER THEN TWELVE YEARS OF MY LIFE JUST IN ORDER TO SURVIVE! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT SHADOW IS COMING BACK AND MY PARENTS AREN'T! THEY DIED BY MY HAND NO ONE ELSE'S!" I screamed at her as she stared at me in fear.

I roughly took her arm and she slapped me across my face not even fazing me.

"OUR BABY GIRL IS OUT THERE IN THE HANDS OF THOSE MURDERS AND I WANT HER BACK AND I KNOW YOU DO TO! I KILLED SHADOW SO HE COULD HELP ME AND WHEN HE GETS BACK I PROMISE YOU WE ARE GOING TO GET HER BACK AND GET REVENGE ON THE MEN WHO KILLED ME AND MY FAMILY! YOU CAN STAND HERE AND PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T SEE THE BIG PICTURE BUT I DO AND I WILL DO WHAT I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO GET THIS DONE, EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU LIKE THIS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU!?" I asked her.

"Because your mad I let you down?" Asked Dove.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME DOWN! YOU HAVE PROVED MORE THEN ANYONE YOUR LOVE AND CARE FOR ME! I'M NOT MAD AT YOU FOR ANY OF THAT! I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I stated.

Dove widened her eyes as I took her other arms.

"But…!" I cut her off by placing my lips against hers and pinning her against the wall.

Dove was so confused by my anger and I think I got through to her.

She kissed back softly and passionately and as we kissed we heard the door open.

**Shadow's POV**

I reopened my eyes and I felt someone holding my hand.

I slowly looked over to find Amy there crying.

I quickly took it away from her and she freaked out because I moved.

"SHADOW!" She screamed as she backed up.

I slowly got up and looked at Miles who was again shock by this medical astonishment of cheating death.

Blood came out of my stomach and chest and Miles shouted.

"Don't move we have to treat that!"

I ignored him as he went for my hand.

I ripped it away from him and asked.

"Where's Ghost?"

Amy was too shocked to respond.

"Jake took him to your office."

I nodded and with blood dripping off me I passed through the crowd of people who came to see me on my death bed and made my way to my office.

Everyone followed as I approached the door that was fixed from before and I quickly opened it to lay my eyes on Ghost who had Dove pinned on the wall.

Ghost immediately stopped kissing her and he looked at me. We both knew what was going to happen unlike everyone else.

He let her go and Amy and Miles entered to be shocked.

"Do you know now?" Asked Ghost.

"After that conversation no, but I know we have to save your daughter and were going to get her." I replied.

Ghost smiled as everyone stared our bloody bodies in shock.

"What!?" Shouted Amy.

We both looked at her.

"You can't go!" Shouted Amy.

"I'm not going through this again Amy. We are going and we will be back with in the hour." Stated.

Ghost nodded and got next to me as I looked at Miles.

"Can I at least treat you two before you go?" He asked.

I looked at Ghost and he nodded.

I nodded next and Miles replied.

"Ok, good."

We then looked at Jake who was on the floor.

"What happened to him?" I asked while grabbing his arm.

Ghost rubbed his back quills and replied.

"I didn't mean to knock him out."

"You did that to him?!" Asked Amy.

Dove was still shocked for whatever Ghost said and she slowly replied.

"It was a good one hit down."

I smiled as Ghost took Jake in his arms.

He gently hit his face and Jake began to awaken.

His eyes opened and Ghost and I stared at him as he panicked.

Jake fell down onto the ground as I ordered.

"Relax."

"Shadow how are you…!" I cut him off.

"Ghost said I would be back and we need your help." I stated.

"With what?" Asked Jake as he wiped the blood off his cheek.

"We are leaving to go get Midnight back and I need you on communications." I stated.

"What!?" Asked Jake as if he heard me wrong.

As I was about to respond we had some unexpected visitors.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Archer as he walked in with his team who all looked beaten.

Everyone stared at them and I smiled as Ghost did the same.

Archer stared at us in shock and confusion as I raised my hand at him.

Archer knew what I wanted and he tossed me his MP5.

I caught it as another soldier tossed one at Ghost.

We hit the receivers and looked at the crowd.

"We're going to get Midnight back."


	71. Chapter 71

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 71 - Midnight**

**Shadow's POV**

"SMACK! SMACK!"

Ghost and I both smacked the sides of the MP5's and looked at each other from across the armory.

We nodded as everyone watched.

I picked up a pair of body armor and I tossed it to Ghost who caught it in his right hand.

As he then got his on I prepared mine.

Ghost finished before me and he opened up one of the lockers against the wall.

"SNAP!"

I locked the armor tight around my body and Ghost began to take out some equipment.

I watched as he attached a few flashes on his pants and I quickly reached in to get mine.

When we were both finished Ghost looked at me and asked.

"What about if we run into any armor?"

I quickly looked at the arms master who tossed me his keys for the big lockers.

"We got some heavy weapons off the shipment you two intersected back at the train yard." He stated.

I nodded and quickly opened up one of the lockers.

I smiled as Ghost nodded his head.

"That'll do the trick." He stated as I reached in.

Everyone widened their eyes as I pulled out the javelin. **{A Javelin is a one shot anti-tank weapon used by the US Army. It is a 55mm rocket propelled grenade that takes out most modern tanks on the first shot. Needs lock on to launch.}**

Slowly I wrapped it on my back and Ghost took one of the boxes hidden under the other dangerous arsenal.

I watched as he opened it up to find Anti-tank mines or AT-Mines.

He slowly looked up at me.

"Take a few, I might have an idea for them." I stated.

Ghost nodded and took around five mines and put them away in his combat duffle.

After that the arms master handed us our bandana's and we quickly wrapped them around our necks.

We both cracked our necks and looked around.

"Hold up Shadow, I have something for you." Stated the arms master as he walked over to one of the long ordinance boxed laying on the floor.

I walked over as he looked at me.

"Ghost said something to me a while ago about you losing a rifle and I figured you might like this." Stated the arms master as he opened up the box.

I smiled and bent down to pick it up as the arms master stared at me with a small smile.

"Wow." I stated as I looked it over.

The arms master stood up and pointed at the gun.

"This is the M110 SASS. Semiautomatic Sniper System. Used by G.U.N snipers. Comes with a ten round detachable magazine, can reach up to 800 meters. Only 14.3 pounds and it also comes with emergency iron sights." He stated.

I slowly loaded the clip and looked at the suppresser on it's end.

"Won't hear a thing." Stated the arms master.

I smiled and rested it next to my side as my MP5 dangled on it's strap hanging on my torso.

I looked at Ghost and he nodded and slowly he walked to the door.

I followed and we exited along with everyone else and slowly we approached the exit.

Just as we were about to leave we were stopped.

"Shadow!" Shouted Amy.

I turned and she approached me and gave me a deep kiss.

When she managed to retract I stared at her.

"I don't want you to do this." Stated Amy.

"I'm getting her back." I replied.

"I know you are. Just please come back." Pleaded Amy.

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I will. I promise." I stated as I opened the door.

Dove quickly approached Ghost and said.

"That goes for you two."

Ghost smiled and replied.

"I'll be back with Shadow and Midnight."

Dove smiled back and gave him a deep kiss as well and once she managed to leave his lips he walked out the door.

The second I let the door go, Amy took it and watched as Ghost and I walked off towards the city.

**Ghost's POV**

We exited through the almost repaired gate and quickly we proceeded to the exit of the city where I believe Zulu 2-7 is waiting with Jake.

As we walked Shadow looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked back.

Shadow put his hand on his stomach and replied.

"I feel a lot better now that your not trying to kill me." He replied.

I chuckled a little as Shadow and me approached the old butcher shop that was shut down after the anti-rebellion was wiped out.

"Remember that?" Asked Shadow as we passed it.

I smiled and replied.

"Yeah, always fun getting drunk."

Shadow chuckled that time and asked.

"You up for this?"

I looked over into his crimson eyes and replied.

"It's my daughter, of course I am."

Shadow nodded his head.

"How are we going to do this? Gun's blazing or attempt to sneak it out?" I asked as we neared the boarder.

Shadow thought deeply into the night sky and replied.

"I would like this to be a wake up call for them."

"So we fuck up the base?" I asked.

"No. It will be more worth it to have them know someone could simple walk in, take something, and walk out." He replied.

"So stealth?" I asked.

Shadow nodded as we turned down the final street to the boarders.

As we approached I asked.

"Do you think you have a plan that will work?"

Shadow looked at me and replied.

"A man can only try at the impossible, but failure is a common possibility."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

Shadow smiled and replied.

"It means all we can do is true and hope for the best."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" I asked.

Shadow gave me a small chuckle and replied.

"I just felt like trying something different."

I smiled back and we finally were able to see Zulu 2-7 and some other soldiers who were waiting for us by the gate leading out.

Shadow was in front and I was at his shoulder as all the low armed men stared at us as if we were set to go to war and it was true we were, or at least Shadow was.

"Where's Jake?" Asked Shadow.

"In the tent up ahead sir." Replied one of the men.

Shadow nodded and we walked by the men and into the tent that held Jake and a few other officers.

They stared at us at Shadow stopped at the table they had set up in the center of the room.

"What's the plan sir?" Asked Jake.

Shadow rested his MP5 on the table and asked.

"Do we have a map of the base?"

One of the officers quickly pulled out a large piece of paper and said.

"Archer and his team got it while they were inside the base sir."

Shadow nodded and helped lay down the map. As soon as it was ready Shadow and I stared at the it for a solid two minutes before coming up with a plan.

Shadow looked at Jake and asked.

"How are we getting in and out?"

Jake quickly pointed at the officer standing next to him.

"The Major here has an getaway car ready to pull you out when ready." Stated Jake.

Shadow nodded his head in disapproval.

"Fuck that." Stated Shadow.

We all stared at him in confusion.

Shadow quickly pointed at the fencing of the base.

"A drive up and go is too dangerous. I want this to be in and out without a peep." Stated Shadow.

"Then how do you plan on getting out?" Asked the Major.

"Same way we get in." Replied Shadow.

"How?" Asked Jake.

"I had Archer place a C4 charge on the main generator of the base. I will use it to cut down the power for a few minutes so Ghost can slip in through the electric fence." Replied Shadow.

I quickly looked at him.

"What about you? Aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

Shadow immediately pointed at the roof of the base.

"We are going to approach the base on foot and I will use the cover of the storm outside to provide you with sniper fire. I will only kill targets you need to get by to reach the building. After your in I will run for the fence and pass before it comes back on and I will climb up to the roof using the drainage system. Once I'm up I will slip into the building through the air vents and I will crawl through the system until I reach the control room." Replied Shadow.

"I thought we are only going for Midnight, what do you need from the control room?" Asked Jake.

"When the charge goes off the base will be distracted by the fire. I will slip into the room and hack into the defenses so Ghost can get Midnight out. Once he is out, he will go back through the fence and head back to the boarder here." Replied Shadow.

I immediately looked at Shadow.

"What about you?!" I asked worried.

Shadow stared at me and replied.

"I'll get out through the roof don't worry. I'll be behind you." He replied.

I didn't like it, but I guess I don't have a choice for now.

"So are we good?" Asked Shadow while rolling up the map.

No one spoke meaning we were ready and Shadow smiled.

"Good, now lets get this done." Stated Shadow as he looked at Jake who was reaching for the earpieces set up on the edge of the table next to him.

"Here." Said Jake while handing one to me and Shadow.

We quickly latched them on and Jake said.

"I'll keep in contact with you throughout the mission."

We nodded and Shadow went for the exit.

I followed as Jake approached the flap.

"Good luck sir." He wished.

Shadow smiled and left without saying a word which left me and Jake confused.

I quickly caught up to Shadow who was waiting now by the exit to the city.

"Open up!" Ordered Shadow.

"Yes sir!" Replied the soldier as he hit the switch opening the gate.

"Don't shoot when we come back! We should be gone for at least an hour!" Stated Shadow.

"Got it sir!" Replied the guards manning the catwalk up top above the gate.

Shadow nodded and quickly ran out towards the base which was at least a good ten miles away. I followed in his tracks and soon caught up.

We ran through the room and the thunder and lightning began to pick up its roughness.

We were soaked in about five minutes and as we ran I shouted.

"When do we split?!"

Shadow looked at me and replied.

"As soon as we see the base! Just go prone and avoid the spotlights while I get into position!"

"Are you sure your going to be able to get in!?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Shouted Shadow.

I quickly nodded and after a few more minutes of pure running we saw the lights of the base.

Shadow quickly hit my arm.

"Go now!" He ordered.

I nodded and ran off to the right and I had to hop the outer fence in order to get into the perimeter of the spotlights.

I watched as Shadow ran towards the mud mounds on the outsides of the base and he was too quick for the spotlights.

I immediately ducked behind a large boulder and waited as I saw Shadow barley miss a light.

**Shadow's POV**

"UGHHH!" I jumped as far as I could in order to miss the lights and I rolled down into the mud and I stopped to wait out the lights. As soon as they were gone I began to crawl my way to the top of the mound.

The second I reached the top I went for the earpiece.

"Ghost!" I shouted.

Ghost immediately replied.

"You ok!?"

"I just missed it! How are you?!" I asked.

"Ready for you! I see one guy patrolling in front of me though you see him!?" Asked Ghost.

"Give me a sec, I have to set up!" I replied.

Ghost went silent and I managed to reach the top of the mound where I was able to see the whole base.

I quickly went for my sniper which was on my back and once I had it in my hands I set up the bipod and took off my bandanna and wrapped it around the scope so the rain couldn't effect my sight.

"I'm ready where!?" I asked Ghost.

"Ten meters to my right!" Replied Ghost.

I slowly aimed and found the soldier who was right next to Ghost who I saw waiting for me to fire.

I waited for the as a flash of lightning his the sky above.

"BANG! Toof!"

The sound of the lightning bolt covered my shot even more making it unbearable. The bullet sailed and drilled the soldier in the head dropping him instantly.

"Go!" I ordered.

Ghost immediately ran by him and hid behind the next boulder that was a bit closer to the fence.

The spotlight stopped once it saw the body and I immediately aimed up at the tower.

"Shadow!" Shouted Ghost in worry.

"Toof!"

I fired hitting the tower guard and he dropped onto the floor of the tower and Ghost slowly said.

"Nice!"

I smiled and replied.

"Get going!"

Ghost immediately moved towards the forward and stopped at the first fence.

"Give me cover as I cut through!" Ordered Ghost who began to cut through the fence with a pair of wire cutters.

I aimed around and found a pair of soldiers walking his way behind the gate.

"Get down!" I ordered.

Ghost immediately laid down and I aimed at the men who approached the tower.

**Ghost's POV**

I watched as one of the men began to climb up the ladder to where Shadow had killed that man from before.

"Shadow!" I said in worry.

"I got it, get ready to move!" He replied.

I slowly continued to cut as I stared at the man who reached the top of the ladder.

"Oh Shit…! Toof!"

He was cut off by a straight round to the neck and was immediately sent down the ladder and his body fell on the soldier below who panicked to move.

He was caught on the body and I stared at him as his brains blew out.

"Toof!"

Blood splattered around the mud and I kicked in the fence and ran by them and towards the electric fence guarding the base itself.

"You good!?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah! Nice shooting!" I commented as I locked at the fence that was completely lit up with power.

"Ready!?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Three! Two! One!"

"BOOM!"

I watched as part of the base exploded into ash and the fence was off.

I immediately began to climb.

I made it to the top as a guy ran at me.

"Toof!"

He dropped and I looked at Shadow who began to run.

I jumped over and immediately ran for the back door.

As I ran through the base I watched as a crap load of men came out to rush at the fire.

They had no idea I was there and I ran by them and towards the side where I found my back door.

I slowly lifted up my MP5 and opened the door to find no one there.

I immediately entered and shut the door behind me.

**Shadow's POV**

I ran as fast as I could towards the fence in hopes of catching it in time.

"Shadow you in?" Asked Ghost.

I approached the fence and replied.

"I'm climbing now!"

I then jumped on the fence and climbed up to the top.

"Hurry before the back up comes on." Stated Ghost.

"Don't worry I'll…!"

I was cut off by the feel of major electric.

The fence turned on as I remained at the top and I was held in place by it's power.

"Shadow?" Said Ghost in a worried tone.

My face was flinched in pain as I reached for the metal of the fence.

My hands connected and immediately they began to burn and I propelled myself over and into the mud.

"Shadow?!" Shouted Ghost.

I laid on the mud in pain and slowly I looked at my hands.

They were smoking and black and slowly I stood back up and went for my earpiece.

"You there?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Asked Ghost.

"The fence came on." I replied in pain.

"You ok?" Asked Ghost.

I looked at my hands and they were both shot.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Alright good. I'm approaching the main corridor now. Where do you think they would hold her?" Asked Ghost.

I slowly approached the drainage pipes and replied.

"I would have to ask one of the nurses."

"Got it." Replied Ghost as I began to climb up.

My hands burned like hell as I climbed and I was worried I wasn't going to be able to shoot.

Once I finally made it to the top I began to search for the ventilation.

I eventually found it and ripped off the shaft leading into the chambers.

"I'm in." I informed Ghost.

"Alright good luck." Replied Ghost.

"You too." I replied as I began to crawl.

**Ghost's POV**

I approached the medical wing of the base and I found out most of the doctor and nurses ran out to go and help the men at the generator.

They passed me and I hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

After they passed I quickly went for the door leading into the wing.

It opened and I entered to find no one around.

I stuck to the wall and aimed my gun and suddenly a soldier came out from one of the rooms.

I panicked and charged him back into the room.

He was caught off guard and as I went for my knife he looked into my eyes.

"Ghost!?" He shouted.

I looked down and it was Hank.

"I almost fucking killed you!" I stated while putting away my blade.

I slowly got off him and he stared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Do you want to die!?" Asked Hank.

"I'm looking for my baby girl." I replied.

Hank widened his eyes and replied.

"The hedgehog?"

"No the human! Of course the hedgehog where is she?!" I asked.

"Locked in one of the care rooms up ahead with a few of the nurses." Replied Hank.

"Can you get me in?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Replied Hank while going for the door.

I followed as Hank lead me down the hall.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I guess at the mess you made." Replied Hank.

"Sorry about that." I said while turning into the next hall.

"It's ok. I feel kind of bad knowing you slipped in alone. After all I set up the base security." Stated Hank.

"I'm not alone. Shadow is here as well." I replied.

Hank immediately widened his eyes.

"What? Where?" He asked.

"He's going for the control room." I stated.

Hank stopped.

"Stop him!" He shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"The commander is in there along with that one black ops trooper!" Replied Hank.

I widened my eyes and went for my comm.

"Shadow!" I shouted.

I got no response.

**Shadow's POV**

I crawled through the vents and I began to notice I was getting close to my room.

I slowly began to hear voices and suddenly I stopped to look down into the room below me.

My eyes widened as the commander was below me at a operations table with the one person I was afraid to run into.

His black armor made me still and I remained there as they talked.

"What they hell happened!?" Asked the commander.

"I don't know sir. Maybe just fuck up with the men manning the post." Replied the black armor soldier.

I know I know that voice from somewhere I just can't place it.

"Get down there and help them!" Ordered the commander.

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier as he left.

I was relived and watched as the commander sat down.

"Fuck." He said while exhaling deeply.

I waited and waited until he finally stood up and went for the door.

Once he was gone I opened up the hatch and jumped down onto the floor.

Immediately I locked the door and went for the monitors.

Quickly I tapped into the defenses because hell I use to work here and shut them down along with the power to the fences. I then grabbed a chair and relaxed as I scrolled through he cameras to find Ghost with another G.U.N soldier. My eyes widened as they talked in the middle of the hall.

I watched as Ghost went for his comm.

"Shadow!" He shouted.

I ignored him and waited for another call.

"Shadow come in!" Ordered Ghost.

"I'm here." I replied.

"Thank god you had me worried. Where are you?" Asked Ghost.

"Looked at the camera." I replied.

Ghost looked at I moved it up and down. He smiled along with the soldier and Ghost asked.

"Your ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry just get your daughter out." I ordered.

"Shadow is that you?" Asked the soldier.

I knew his voice.

"Yes Hank it's me."

He smiled and replied.

"Ghost told me about you and Dark. If it means anything I'm sorry." Stated Hank.

"Don't worry about it, just help Ghost get his girl." I replied.

"You got it." Replied Hank.

I watched as they ran down the hall and towards a locked door.

**Ghost's POV**

"Ready?" Asked Hank.

"Go!" I shouted as he opened the door.

The nurses panicked and went to move.

"Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I shot them down and immediately began to look around.

"What does she look like?!" Asked Hank.

"Blue eyes, black fur!" I replied.

Hank nodded and we looked through the sleeping babies until my eyes widened on one sleepy looking hedgehog.

She stared at me and smiled.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she reached for my nose.

I laughed as she grabbed it and began to squeeze.

"Daddy's here. Your coming home." I stated while lifting her into my arms.

**Shadow's POV**

Ghost got his daughter and I went for my comm.

"Go now."

Ghost replied.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine just go." I stated.

"I better see you right behind me." Replied Ghost while exiting the room with Hank.

I followed their movement as they exited the base.

Hank watched and remained inside as Ghost went for the fence covering him and Midnight in his arms.

Ghost crawled through he gate and stopped.

"Come on Shadow! Your turn!" He stated.

I quickly hit the power switch turning on the fence causing Ghost to panic.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked.

"I have something to do before I go." I stated.

"Fuck that! Get out now! Stop fucking around!" Ordered Ghost in a fury.

"I will see you in soon." I replied while taking off my headset.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Ghost as I squeezed.

"CRUSH!"

My comm broke into pieces and I let it hit the floor as I went back to the monitors.

I slowly looked through the systems until I found what I was looking for.

Gently I went for my M9.

Carefully I rested it on my lap and checked the clip. It was full. I reloaded and then went for the bases communication speakers.

I slowly turned it on and put the microphone to my face.


	72. Chapter 72

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 72 - Fire**

**Ghost's POV**

"SHADOW!" I screamed as I heard a loud crush from his end before losing contact.

I stood there in the cold rain and mud with my daughter staring at me with her drenched covered fur.

"Daddy?" She said to me as I thought.

I immediately looked down and stared into her eyes.

I had no choice.

I turned as fast as I could and made a break for the exit.

My daughter gripped my armor as best as she could as we hopped the last fence to get out of the base.

**Shadow's POV**

I stood up and slowly took my duffle bag off my back and rested it on the table.

I lowered the microphone and unzipped what I had packed separately from Ghost.

I laid it all out as I relaxed.

Five C4 charges, ten grenades, five AT-Mines, and a detonator.

I smiled at the sight and then took one of the charges.

Slowly I approached the main console and placed it underneath the table.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!"

I armed it with the three digit pass code and turned back towards the table. Slowly I took out some wire and wrapped three grenades in bouquet. I then attached it to the door of the room and laid I trip wire on the floor just in case.

Once that was done I took one of the mines and placed it on the floor under one of the carpets. Next I armed it and took everything that was on the table and placed it back in the bag.

I then took the microphone and transferred the signal over to the command headset which I put on my head.

Once that was done I jumped back up into the vents.

**Ghost's POV**

I ran as fast as I could and I could bet I was a good five minuets out from the boarder.

Midnight held me tightly as my ear went off.

"Ghost! Shadow! Come in!" Ordered Jake.

I immediately went for it.

"Ghost here! What!?" I asked.

In the back I heard some familiar voices.

"Are you two ok?!" Asked Jake.

I hesitated not knowing.

"Ghost!?" Shouted Jake.

"I'm almost at the boarder!" I replied.

"Ghost do you have her!?" Asked Dove.

"What are you doing at the boarder!?" I asked her.

"She's not Ghost we have the signal patched into the capital! Everyone can hear you!?" Replied Jake.

"Why!?" I asked.

"Everyone was worried!" Replied Jake.

"Great make this harder!" I stated.

"What!?" Shouted Jake.

I hesitated.

"Ghost what's wrong!?" Asked Amy.

I hesitated again.

"Just come back both of you!" Shouted Jake.

"I will, but Shadow is still in the base!" I replied.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the three of them.

I hesitated.

"What the fuck it he doing in there still!?" Asked Jake.

"He destroyed his earpiece when I asked!" I replied.

"You have to get him Ghost!" Shouted Amy.

"It's too late! What ever he is doing he has to do alone! If I go back I'm dead! And Shadow turned on the fences so I can't get back in even if I tried!" I stated.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Replied Dove.

I saw the boarder up ahead and I heard Jake.

"We see you! "

"Open up!" I replied.

The gate opened and I jogged in with Midnight in my arms.

Immediately I was taken into the tent where everyone stood waiting.

I held Midnight tight as a medic looked at us.

Jake slowly stopped in front of me.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I guess we just…!" I was cut off by the sound system.

"G.U.N?" He said.

Everyone stared at it in shock as we listened.

**Shadow's POV**

Control room, done. Barracks, done, mess hall, done. Officer quarters, done.

I jumped down into the last room. My room, and began to place the charges as I did for the others.

I knew Ghost was gone by now and I had all the time in the world to finish up. I slowly placed the C4 charge and then the remaining grenades and then the mine. Once it was done I approached my old bed and went into my footlocker where I kept something special.

I slowly pulled out my gold chain and read it in my hands.

"With you forever. Maria."

I smiled and put it around my neck then left by getting back into the vents.

As I crawled for my exit on the roof I turned on the headset.

"G.U.N?" I started as my voice swam through every speaker.

**Dark's POV**

"G.U.N?" My eyes widened in shock as I heard that voice.

The fire just got out and everyone listened as he continued.

"I hope you know what you have done." He stated.

My heart thumped in shock as I stared at the speaker.

"Could that be…!" I was cut off.

"You have killed me and my brother inside and out." He stopped.

"It can't be. If it was him he wouldn't have said that his brother was killed. It can't be Shadow. Can it?" I asked myself.

"DARK!" Screamed the commander as he came at me.

"Yes sir!?" I replied.

"Where the fuck is that coming from!?" Asked the commander.

"Sir I think it is the control room!" Stated one of the soldiers.

"All of you follow me!" Ordered the commander as we ran for the base.

**Shadow's POV**

I got to the roof and continued.

"My family and me have been put through this war long enough. I want to let you all know right now who it is you are fucking with." I stopped and climbed down the continued.

"The leader of the rebellion is dead! I killed him! And now I want to let you all know I am the one who will end this war! It might not be today! It might not be tomorrow!" I stopped as I approached the gate.

**Ghost's POV**

We all listened in shock as Shadow spoke to Afghanistan.

"But it will end and it will be by my hand! You hear that Commander Jorge Lehigh!?" He asked.

"What's he doing?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know." I replied.

"For years you prided yourself in protecting your base, but today two men have taken it by surprise. My partner who you sent that black ops trooper to kill came back from the dead and took back his baby girl. I'm sure you will find bodies on the way. Me on the other hand. I walked right in and shut down your defenses." Stated Shadow.

"That's not all I did!" Stated Shadow.

**Dark's POV**

As he spoke we ran and our men shouted.

"It's true sir!" The nurses are dead and the kid is gone!

"I don't give a fuck! Get that door open!" Ordered the commander as we stopped in front of the control that was locked.

I immediately charged the door and as I knocked it down I barely missed a tripwire set up on the floor.

As I missed I screamed.

"Don't enter!"

Everyone stopped as I stared at the grenades.

"This base is done!" Shouted the voice.

Everyone panicked.

"You'll find Commander! Every room in this base is rigged to blow! I'm still in the base! You can stop me if you can find me! But you have ten seconds to ether do that or GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at the commander and we heard a beeping.

Everyone then saw the charges and the commander screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone ran for their lives.

**Ghost's POV**

"NO!" I screamed as I left the tent.

I ran out the boarder and listened as he counted.

"TEN!"

"Ghost!" Screamed Jake.

"NINE!" I ran as fast as I could with them behind me.

"EIGHT!"

**Amy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the roof and I bashed through he door with Dove behind me.

I stopped at the edge as Shadow counted.

"SEVEN!"

I began to cry.

"SIX!"

Dove grabbed me as I screamed.

"SHADOW!"

"FIVE!"

**Dark's POV**

We ran through he halls as fast as we could and we couldn't see the exit yet.

"FOUR!"

"RUN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Screamed the commander as we pushed by everyone who was trying to get out like us.

"THREE!"

We approached the exit and we were not going to make it in time.

"TWO!"

"GO!" Screamed the commander.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat down in the mud and waited.

"ONE!"

I grabbed the detonator and clutched it tightly.

I let a small smile and a gentle tear roll down my face as I squeezed.

"BOOM!"

**Ghost's POV**

I stopped in my tracks as the base could be seen miles away from the explosion.

I immediately fell to my knees in tears as I watched it burn.

"SHADOW!" I screamed in tears of sadness.

Jake and his men stopped behind me as I cried into the mud.

**Amy's POV**

"SHADOW!" I screamed as the base blew before my eyes.

The explosion was huge. It's as if you could feel the blast from here.

I fell down in tears as if I was broken and Dove held me in her arms the same way I was.

"SHADOW!" I screamed again through my tears as everyone stared at the overhead fire.

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Normal POV**

Flames engulfed everything in the area sending the lightest thing miles off into the storm.

The lone hedgehog who sat down in the mud was sent through the flames and through the electric fence and out towards the street which was a good hundred feet from the base itself.

The flames spread onto his cloths and he laid there still as his now scorched black skin was being burned off beyond repair.

He didn't move nor did anything else as the fire burn all who were in it's way.

The rain poured but it wasn't much to kill the fire that burned in everyone's souls.


	73. Chapter 73

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 73 - Scar Face**

**Ghost's POV**

I sat there in the mud with no one but Jake to pull me back up and onto my feet.

I cried hard as the flames began to slowly die down.

"Shadow!" I screamed as Jake took me by my back.

"He's gone!" Shouted Jake as he tried to get me up.

"No! Fuck you!" I screamed as I broke his grip.

Jake was sent back to his men as I ran for the base.

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow!" I cried into Dove's arms.

I couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry Amy!" Shouted Dove in sadness as she tried to get me up.

"No! Shadow!" I screamed into the night sky.

"Please Amy!" Begged Dove as she tried to get me up.

I complied and Dove slowly dragged me back inside away from the cold rain.

The second we entered we could hear the speakers going off.

"Ghost!" Screamed Jake.

We quickly went back to our microphone and I took it immediately.

"He's gone Ghost, don't!" Begged Jake.

"I'm not leaving him!" Screamed Ghost.

"Please Ghost find him!" I begged.

"Amy he's going straight to the G.U.N base! All the men who survived will see him!" Stated Jake.

"I don't care! Ghost please find him!" I begged.

Ghost went silent as we waited for an answer.

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes and immediately began to beat out the fire on my arms.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I continued to scream as I was being burned alive.

I had fore all on my back and it was about to break through my armor.

I looked around as pieces of my skin fell off and onto the mud below me.

I immediately went to stand and I began to run. I found a huge pile of wet mud and instantly when I was close enough I leaped in back first and began to roll it out.

As soon as the fire was out I began to cry in pain.

I looked like a scorched piece of charcoal.

My arms were all black along with most of my legs and face. Skin fell off and it burned like I was bathing in hell from the rain.

I had to move.

I slowly looked at the base and it was clear I fucked it up.

The whole second floor was gone and so was most of the first. Through my burned vision I could tell plenty of men survived the blast. They burned like me and they slowly helped up more that remained on the ground. As I stared at them I found the commander who walked out with the help of that trooper. His armor was mostly gone and he limped to an APC guiding the commander to his truck.

I couldn't let them go.

I slowly crawled over to my sniper that was on the ground and I took it in my burned hands.

I tried my best to level it and aim but once I had the shot it was nearly impossible to pull the trigger.

My tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as I fought the pain to shoot.

I gripped the trigger tightly as I could and held in my pain as I pulled.

"Toof!"

**Dark's POV**

"Toof!"

I turned and saw the glare from a sniper rifle.

I went to move but it was too late for what he was going for.

"AGHHHHHH!" Screamed the commander as the round hit his legs. It went through the left and hit the other going through as well and drilling the APC.

I panicked and grabbed him in my arms.

As I dragged him inside I pointed at the shooter.

"FUCKING KILL HIM!" I ordered.

Any man that remained turned and aimed. I dragged the commander inside and shouted.

"We're in! Shut it!" I ordered.

The door quickly shut and we began to leave as all the remaining men charged the shooter.

**Shadow's POV**

I closed my eyes as they drove off.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I immediately ducked as rounds came towards my position.

I quickly looked back up to find I was compromised.

I panicked and began to crawl over to my other guns that dropped over the process of trying to kill the fire.

I grabbed my MP5 and dragged the Javelin over to the mound as more bullets flew by me.

As soon as I was back at the mound the men had gotten out of the fence and they were in the street.

I quickly aimed my sniper and fire remaining shots.

"Toof!"

The first man dropped with a straight body shot and I quickly aimed at the next guy who was crossing the road.

"Toof!"

I drilled his head and he flopped onto the mud.

"BANG!"

I ducked as the bullet nearly missed my head.

I then aimed back up at a man who was getting close to the mound I was on.

"Toof! Toof!"

I missed the first shot but hit the second and he dropped onto the mound.

"BANG!"

I stared at a round as it came at me.

I went to move and I was too slow.

It hit my shoulder and it went clean through going out the end of my arm.

I held in the pain as I dropped my sniper.

The men then lined up at the body of the mound as I tried to aim back.

"Toof!"

I missed completely and the men opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I was suppressed and I quickly held my ground by getting as low as I could so the rounds couldn't hit me.

As I laid there I heard something loud coming from the base.

I slowly looked up to find a tank rolling my way.

I immediacy went for my Javelin and tried my best to aim it.

I waited for the lock on and I had to watch as all the men aimed at me.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEPPPPP!"

I got the lock and launched the missile just as the rounds came at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"AGHHHH!" I screamed in pain as my blood sailed around in the storm.

The first round hit my left arm and it went through and sent me to the side as the other two hit my armor.

One went through as the other was absorbed.

I fell to my back and watched as the missile came down on the tank.

"BOOM!"

The tank was destroyed and it's main cannon was sent off and next to the tracks as the men fell to the mud in guard from the debris.

I slowly backed up down the mound away from the men as I went for my MP5 that remained on my side.

As I backed up men began to pour over the top of the mound at me.

I immediately aimed.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I dropped the first three men and they rolled back down the mound.

As I tried to move back down more four more came over at me.

I quickly aimed and held the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK!"

I hit all four and three fell to the ground as the last guy only had his gun hit.

His rifle fell down the mound and I was out of ammo.

I let my MP5 hit my chest as I went for my M9.

As I pulled it out the man aimed at me with his.

"BANG! BANG!"

We both shot and his round hit my leg as mine hit his head sending him down the mound.

I could crawl anymore as a squad of seven came over at me.

I pulled until my clip was done.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK!"

I dropped four as the last three fired.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"AGHHH!" I screamed at one round hit my other leg and the next one hit my arm again. The last round hit my armor and it absorbed at the men stopped firing.

I closed my eyes in pain as they charged me.

I opened my eyes to see a butt of a gun coming at my nose.

"SMACK!"

My head bounced off the mud and he got on top of me as his men tore away my gear.

Blood rolled down my nose as he lifted up his fists.

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

He punched my face rapidly as his men watched.

My skin came off after each blow and he kept going as I was about to be knocked out.

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

I felt my cheek bone snap as he went for another hard hook.

He raised his arm and I stared at him as he sent it down at me.

"BANG!"

A bullet went straight through his head sending his body off me and into the mud.

I immediately looked over to my right.

The last two guys panicked for their guns.

"BANG! BANG!"

They were shot straight through head and chest and were sent to the mud.

I shut my eyes as the shooter slid to his knees.

**Ghost's POV**

I immediately went to my knees and looked at him as he remained still with his eyes closed.

I knew he going to die if I didn't move now.

I quickly looked over at the base and the men were retreating.

Immediately I grabbed Shadow by his arm and raised him into my body.

As soon as he was held I ran as fast as I could out of that war zone.

The rain washed his blood off my body as it rolled onto me and slowly I noticed his eyes flickering at me.

"STAY WITH ME!" I ordered him as I ran towards the boarder.

Shadow shut his eyes again and I pushed with everything I had at the boarder that was still a mile away.

"GET THAT GATE OPEN NOW!" I ordered anybody.

As I got it in my sight the gate was being open.

The men stood in the way and I screamed.

"MOVE! I GOT WOUNDED!"

The men jumped to the side as I ran in with Shadow in my arms.

I looked around and Jake stared at me in shock and fear.

"MEDIC!" He screamed for.

I brought Shadow into the tent and the officers cleared the table.

I rested his body and blood quickly poured off the side as the medics got to work.

Shadow's eyes flickered and I shouted.

"STAY AWAKE SHADOW! YOUR OK!"

Shadow slowly shut them as the medics went to get the bullets out.

"GHOST WHAT HAPPENED!?" Shouted Amy through the speakers.

"HOLD ON AMY!" I ordered her.

"DID YOU FIND HIM!?" Asked Amy in a loud screech.

"I SAID HOLD ON!" I replied in anger as I held Shadow's wound.

"BUT…!" Jake cut her off.

"Go get Miles Amy and tell him to get his ass down to the boarder! I need him here right now!" Ordered Jake.

Amy went silent as we went back to work.

The medics pulled out the rounds and gave Shadow another dose of morphine as they stitched it up.

I tried not to cry as I stared at his face.

All of it was gone.

His skin was burned completely off from the blast. His arms where black along with parts of his legs.

The medics poured some alcohol on his skin and Shadow immediately opened his eyes in pain.

"AGHHHHHHH!" He screamed as it burned.

I held him down as the medics patted down the burn.

"IT'S OK SHADOW! YOUR DOING GREAT!" I stated.

Shadow slowly relaxed in tears of pain as the medics pulled back.

I stared at them as Shadow's blood remained all over their hands.

"IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT!?" I asked.

"We have him stabilized. We won't know till Miles gets here…!" They were cut off by the tent flap opening.

Miles rushed in along with Amy and Dove.

"Get them out!" Ordered Jake.

Miles approached he table in shock as a few officer forced Amy and Dove out.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Amy as she was sent out of the tent.

Miles immediately went to work as I watched in hopes that Shadow was going to make.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Miles stopped and we stared at him as he looked at Shadow.

"How is he?" Asked Jake in worry.

Miles looked at him and replied.

"He'll live, but the main damage wasn't those bullets. It was his skin and the fire that burned him alive. God only know what Shadow felt as the fire burned is skin, but somehow he managed to stay alive. I have the wounds covered and protected. All I need to do now is wrapped his face." Stated Miles as he went for the white covering he used for his arms and legs.

I cried as Miles wrapped his entire face up.

You couldn't even see Shadow anymore.

After he was done he looked at me.

"He'll be fine Ghost. We just need to get him back to the capital for rest." He stated.

"What about G.U.N?" Asked Jake.

"Shadow destroyed the base. It will be awhile before they are able to make any type of revenge plan. But I hope when they do Shadow will be ok enough to fight with us." I replied.

Jake nodded and Miles looked at me again.

"Let's get him back." He ordered.

I nodded and picked Shadow up off the table. Slowly we exited the tent to find Amy and Dove staring at us in the cold rain.

Amy immediately ran at me and stared at Shadow.

She broke down instantly at the sight and I looked at Dove who also stared at him in shock.

I slowly proceeded to the APC Miles used to get here and the men strapped us in.

We waited as Amy, Dove, and Miles along with Jake and some officers got in as well.

Dove sat next to me as Amy sat next to Shadow who slept soundly.

She ran her hand on his covered face and cried as we drove off.

**Five Minutes Later**

I took Shadow to his quarters and laid him down on the bed.

Amy laid down next to him as I took a deep breath.

"He'll be back before you know it." I tried to comfort her.

Amy smiled and replied.

"Thank you Ghost."

I smiled and replied.

"He'll be here when your time comes to have the baby, don't worry."

Amy smiled and stood up and approached me softly with her lowered head.

I stared into her emerald green eyes as she got close to my face.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around my back and connected her lips to mine.

She kissed passionately as I was caught off guard.

I put my hands on her waist and kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.

I was blushing and so was she.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Amy smiled and replied.

"You've done so much for both of us. I wanted to thank you for at least today."

I smiled and went for the door.

Before I could leave I watched Amy rest back on the bed with Shadow.

I smiled and shut the door heading back to my room where I knew Dove would be waiting.

I needed a shower as well. Maybe she can join me after that storm and ay full of mud.

**Amy's POV**

I held my arm around Shadow's neck and held him softly as I smiled into his chest.

I know Shadow will make it. He's done it before. I just wish I could touch his lips.

As I tried not to cry I laughed saying.

Ghost is pretty good for his age.


	74. Chapter 74

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 74 - Shadow's Start To A New Life**

**Shadow's POV 4 weeks later**

I sat here, waiting, for anything to happen. The past couple of weeks have been too quiet. No word off attacks, no hardships around the city, nothing but good news. I say it like I wish it was bad news and it's true enough that bad news is always better then good in times of fighting and war especially. Ha, listen to me. I'm starting to sound like am someone other then a petty soldier. I understand what I have to do, but being leader is more work then I thought. I will not let it stop me from winning this war though. Nothing will stop me from ending this over exhausted fight. My brother Dark especially.

I thought about it over the past weeks and it's become clear that I do want to kill him, but I just don't think I have a reason any better then him leaving me alone to die. He could have been scared for all I know. His death or forgiveness will have to wait I don't have the time at the moment to deal with a witch hunt around this country. I have a baby coming and it could happen at any moment. I know Amy has been through a lot but all she has to do now is last till it's time, then we can focus on what will happen next. Whatever that is.

The wind blew through my quills and it actually felt good. After I had the bandages removed my face burned like hell, but after resting it up for the past week or two my skin has stopped. I still have to deal with the scars, but Amy likes them so maybe their not so bad after all.

I can't hide this anymore I have to say it straight.

This war is going to get me killed. I just have a feeling something is going to happen and I will not recover. I don't and won't let myself or Amy down. I will do all I can as my term as leader, but I just can't help but think of the bad side.

"Shadow?" I heard from behind me.

I slowly turned and stared into Ghost's golden eyes. He smiled softly as he shut the door leading up to the roof.

He stood there and waited as I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ghost.

"You're my brother Ghost. You don't have to wait for my permission to approach me." I stated while patting the edge next to me.

Ghost smiled and walked over.

"It's just so weird having you as the leader now." He stated.

"It is isn't it?" I asked.

Ghost gently looked over into my eyes.

"You don't want to?" He asked.

"I do, but I never thought this would happen." I replied.

"How so?" Asked Ghost as he got comfortable.

"I was a simple sniper in G.U.N working at minimum wage for the work I did and I was going no where as a sergeant. Now I'm here. Leader of rebellion guiding everyone towards freedom. I just don't know how I'm going to end it." I stated.

Ghost rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about G.U.N now. They have too much to do repairing the base you blew up. They won't try anything." He stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Ghost smiled.

"You have a baby to come, I'm sure." He stated.

I smiled and leaned in to hug him tightly.

"Thank you Ghost." I said while putting my face on his shoulder.

Ghost hugged back and replied.

"Hey no problem. That is what family is for right?" He asked.

I hugged tighter and soon released him and I slowly looked back towards the sun.

"How's Dove and Midnight?" I asked.

Ghost took a deep breath and replied.

"Their fine. Dove is working on the boarder security at the moment."

"What about Midnight?" I asked.

Ghost smiled and looked at me.

I stared at him in confusion.

Slowly he snapped his tongue and the door opened up to the roof.

We both looked at she came waddling out towards us.

I smiled widely with a warm heart and opened my arms to her as she walked over.

She gently came into my arms and I laughed as I stood up with her in my arms.

When did she learn to walk?! I asked while she grabbed my nose.

Ghost smiled and stood up and replied.

"While you were resting off that burn. She just started fully, but I think in a few weeks she'll have it down perfectly."

Midnight squeezed my nose and I flung my head left and right as someone came up to the roof.

"Shadow!" It was Jake.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's time!" He shouted.

My heart raced as my eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" I asked.

"The baby is here!" He shouted while reopening the door.

I panicked and handed Midnight back over to Ghost who was just as surprised.

As soon as she was held by her father I bolted for the door with both of them behind me as I ran towards the medical wing.

To my surprise the base was there and waiting as I approached.

I was immediately taken to the room that held her and I instantly went to her side as Ghost came in behind me with Jake.

"I'm here!" I stated as I grabbed her hand.

Amy stared into my eyes with pain as I looked at Miles who readied himself.

"Almost ready!" He shouted.

"Wait I'm here!" Shouted Dove as she ran inside to Ghost who still held Midnight.

Amy and me smiled as she panted.

"I heard and I didn't want to miss it!" She explained with deep breaths.

"Just a little bit more Amy!" Shouted Miles.

Amy flinched in pain as Miles waited.

I stared at Ghost as he smiled at me. I smiled back and the looked at Miles who suddenly had a game face on.

"Ten centimeters that's it! Alright Amy I need you to push when I tell you ok!?" He asked as he got in position.

I immediately got her attention and said.

"This is it Amy! You can do it! I'm right here with you!"

Amy smiled as Miles shouted.

"Push!"

Amy flinched in pain as Miles said again.

"Push!"

Amy's face turned red and she grabbed my hand harder then I have ever felt and slowly my face turned just like her.

"I can see a head!" Shouted Miles as Amy and me tried to smile through the pain.

Ghost slowly handed Midnight over to Dove and got on his knee next to Miles and watched as Miles shouted.

"Push!"

Amy held her screams really well and pushed extra hard.

"We got a body! Almost done! Give it one last good push Amy!" Shouted Miles as he reached under the covers.

Amy turned red as an apple and so did I as my hand almost broke and suddenly Amy fell back onto the pillow she went silent as Miles pulled out our baby.

Amy let go of my hand and rested as Miles cleaned him or her up.

I stared at him as he wrapped the baby up and began to walk back over to me.

He slowly handed the baby over and I stared in happiness as Miles confirmed.

"We have a boy."

Tears began to fall off my face as my son smiled.

He was pure black with red eyes. He looked just like me. That's what made me cry the most.

He smiled and I slowly ran my finger across his soft face.

"Heehe!" He giggled as I chuckled in tears.

Ghost slowly walked over and stared at my son and he too began to smile widely.

**(please before you read any further put on this song. Many of you might know it, but it felt right for what you are about to read. Try not to cry.) watch?v=QqTDh6wiTM8**

"Amy we got a son." I stated.

I got no response.

I slowly looked over at her.

"Amy?" I said while feeling my heart drop.

Ghost stared with me in shock as Miles panicked.

I slowly backed up in shock as Miles rushed her.

"AMY! COME ON AMY!" He screamed as he checked her heart.

I slowly hit my back against the wall as Miles began to do CPR.

Everyone stared at her in shock as I slowly fell down on the wall.

Miles tried and tried and after five failed attempts he went for the defibrillator.

He quickly started up the paddles and shouted.

"CLEAR!"

The pulse went into her still body as I began to cry.

Miles went again.

"CLEAR!"

Amy's body flinched from the shock, but to no use she remained still on the bed.

I stared at her vitals in tears as the one sound went off.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp!"

"CLEAR!" Screamed Miles as he did it again.

The shock was no use and Amy didn't come back.

She laid there unmoving and cold as I sat in the corner gripping my baby boy in my arms.

Tears poured down my face as Miles retracted from her body.

Everyone stared at Amy in shock and no one said a word as I continued to cry heavily in the corner.

Slowly Ghost looked over at me in complete shock.

I was crying heavily as my son watched in confusion.

Everyone slowly began to stare at me not knowing what to say as I broke down into nothing.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as I was being stared down by the whole base. I cried and cried with no shortage of tears.

Ghost slowly began to try and approach me and as soon as he was close enough I lowered my head into my son's chest in tears.

No one knew what to say as I cried on my just born son.

I remained there on the cold floor crying as hard as I could with Ghost trying to comfort me with his warm touch.

I quickly grew mad and sent my elbow into the side of his face knocking him away on the floor.

Ghost stared at me in shock as I continued to cry.

Slowly he tried again and this time I accepted by letting me and my son fall into his arms.

As I cried onto his quills I felt his tears drip onto me.

I was waiting for someone to say something, but no one dared to say it.

We all knew.

Amy was gone.


	75. Chapter 75

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 75 - One Shot**

**Shadow's POV**

I cried into Ghost's black quills as he held me tightly.

As I cried I looked into my son's eyes and he was beginning to think something was wrong.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry." Stated Ghost as his tears fell onto me.

I cried harder and harder into his arms as I asked.

"What happened?"

Ghost looked back at Miles and he slowly replied.

"From what I can tell Shadow, Amy's heart gave on her during the final push. It just shut down on her."

"Can't you do anything for her?" I asked in tears.

Miles hesitated but managed to have the balls to tell it straight.

"No."

"What are you saying?" Asked Ghost.

Miles slowly approached us and took my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shadow." He started.

I cried as hard as I could into Ghost's fur as he continued.

"I can't do anything." Miles stopped and waited as I raised my head up.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a red face and tear filled eyes.

Miles let a tear drop off him and he slowly nodded his head.

I then hugged Ghost harder as he cried on me.

Miles rubbed my arm and said calmly.

"She did it."

I slowly looked up and asked.

"What?"

Miles smiled and replied.

"She did it." He repeated while looking down at my lap.

I followed his eyes with Ghost and we both stared into my son's red crimson eyes. He smiled softly and I began to cry onto his black fur.

"She didn't die for nothing." Stated Miles.

"She didn't, did she?" I asked.

Miles continued to rub the side of my arm and slowly I looked at Ghost.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked him.

Ghost quickly replied.

"Of course. Name it."

"Get everyone out." I ordered.

Ghost hesitated and slowly got up.

"Out!" He shouted.

Everyone obeyed and left the room leaving Dove and Miles with me.

As soon as they were gone I handed my son towards Dove.

She slowly took him from my arms as I approached Amy's side.

I cried again as I put my hand on her face.

"Is it true? Can Miles really do nothing for you baby?" I asked her.

Her eyes were soft as I put my hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked her.

I lowered my head and cried onto the sheets as I tried to continue.

"I was going to ask you…!" I stopped and reached into my pocket.

"I wanted to marry you." I stated as I pulled out the black case.

Everyone behind me stared in shock as I opened the case exposing the solid gold ten caret ring.

I cried onto it's diamonds and reach in to pull out the destroyed dream.

I let the case hit the floor and slowly I pressed the ring onto my forehead in anger.

"I was going to make you my only. My only love. My only priority. Now I can't. I don't know what to say." I stopped and stared back up into her closed eyes.

"I love you Amy." I stated as I reached for her hand.

Everyone watched as I slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

I cried harder and slowly fell to my knees as I shouted.

"I'll always be with you!"

Slowly I released her hand and Ghost slowly approached me.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Ghost backed up as I punched the ground.

"AGHHHH!" I punched as hard as I could causing my knuckles to slice open.

Blood hit the floor after each punch and Ghost quickly grabbed me from behind dragging me back into his warm body.

I cried as hard as I could into his shoulder as he rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." He stated as my son stared at me from Dove's arms.

I cried and cried and Ghost began to take me towards the door with Dove behind us.

Everyone waited outside and Ghost gently got me to walk away and back towards my quarters.

I limped in as Ghost took me towards the bed.

Slowly he held me down as I cried harder then ever and he gently began to wipe my tears.

"Shadow, I know no matter what I say I can't make you feel better, but I won't leave you until your ready." He stated.

I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

"Is she going to have to go through those tests?" I asked him.

Ghost widened his eyes and replied.

"I don't know. I want her to come back brother I do, but not that way."

I slowly reached out for Ghost.

I put my hand on his face and replied.

"Please leave."

Ghost was shock by me already saying that and asked.

"Why?"

I cried and replied.

"Just please go and take my baby. I don't want him to see me like this right now." I begged.

"Shadow please..!" I cut him off.

"Please!"

Ghost slowly got up and walked towards Dove who held both Midnight and my son.

Slowly they walked out of the room and shut the door gently leaving me alone on the bed.

I gently wiped my face and thought about what I had to do.

Slowly I looked over to my nightstand and my eyes rested on the choice.

"I can't let Amy do this by herself. I have to do it." I said to myself as I reached out for it.

As soon as my hand came in contact with its coldness I pulled away.

"I can't my son." I tried to tell myself.

"I can't do this. My son was just born and I'm already thinking of doing this. I don't want to but it hurts too much. Ghost said nothing bad would happen, but look at what did. I lost her in a matter of seconds. I need to do this." I said as I reached for it again.

My hand stopped at it's grip and I hesitated at the choice.

After a few deep seconds I pulled away and shoved my head in the pillow.

I had to think about this.

He said I wasn't aloud back, but I can save her. I have to.

I can't let her go alone.

I slowly rested my head and stared at the object silently.

Slowly I reached out again and this time I grabbed it in my hand pulling it close to my body.

I pinned my sad body against the steel and went for it's butt.

Slowly I unloaded the clip and stared at the golden bullets.

I failed this the first time because of a gun jam and this time I know I won't. My gun was repaired. I can do this and bring her back at the least. I don't care if I die but I just want her back. I told myself as I pushed back in the clip.

Slowly I brought the gun to the side of my cheek and let the side of the weapon rest on my skin.

I cried.

I knew I couldn't, but I had to.

My mind is in a war zone just like me. I don't know who will win.

The gun wobbled on the side of my head as I gripped the trigger.

"All I have to do is point and shoot. That's all Shadow." I told myself.

"I can die and help Amy pass her tests. She can come back and live with our baby." I said to myself.

"Just do it Shadow, one shot, that's it." I said to myself.

Just one shot and I will have her back.


	76. Chapter 76

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 76 - Don't**

**Ghost's POV**

We slowly made our way back to our room with both Midnight and Shadow's son.

In my head I was angry and I knew Dove was too.

Suddenly as we walked through the halls Dove stopped me.

I stared into her purple eyes and she said.

"We can't do this."

I nodded.

"I know, but Amy just…!" She cut me off.

"I don't care! Shadow just had his son, he needs to spend time with him!" She stated.

I nodded again and asked.

"Amy just died. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go and talk to him. I'll watch his son for now, but make him feel better." She begged.

"What makes you think I can do that?" I asked.

"Your like his big brother. I'm sad believe me, but we need him. Please just try." She begged.

I smiled and leaned in on her soft lips.

Slowly I gave her a kiss and again Midnight shouted.

"Ewwwwww!"

We chuckled and slowly I walked off.

As I walked back to Shadow's room I tried to find out something to say. This is all so fast. Amy gave birth, died and now it's like no one cares. I expected more from Dove at the least. I'll talk to her later.

I stopped in front of Shadow's door and gently knocked.

**Shadow's POV**

"Just do it!" I ordered myself as I tried to turn the gun.

I couldn't get it on my head so I tried the next best thing.

As tears rolled down my cheeks I slowly moved the barrel of the gun towards my mouth.

It was easier. Slowly I opened widely and slipped the cold meta inside.

I grasped the trigger and I felt myself losing control.

Slowly I mumbled my sadness over the gun and tears slipped into my mouth leaving their salty taste behind.

"Just pull the trigger!" I shouted in my mind as my finger went for the trigger.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I immediately took the gun away and stared at the door.

"Shadow you ok?" Asked Ghost from the other side.

My heart raced but I had no choice.

"What do you want!?" I asked.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a little?" He replied.

I stared at the gun and slowly put it under the pillow.

"Yeah! Come in, the door is open!" I stated as I leaned up on the bed.

Ghost slowly entered and the minute he appeared before my vision I asked.

"What?"

Ghost looked at me as if I was playing dumb.

"Come on brother you know what." He stated.

I slowly looked away.

"I'm so sorry she's gone but…!" I cut him off.

"What if she is fighting those tests!?" I asked.

Ghost stopped and slowly got next to me on the bed.

"You know we can't do anything." He stated.

"We can! We can help her!" I shouted trying to convince him.

Ghost looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You know I would love to, but you heard what the man said; we can't go back." He stated.

"What if that's our choice!?" I asked.

"What choice?" Asked Ghost.

"We have a choice to make the man said. He told me it was about my baby boy. What if we need to go and save Amy in order to save my child!?" I asked.

Ghost lowered his head.

"Shadow, I highly doubt that is our test." He replied.

"Why not!?" I shouted at him.

Ghost gently placed his arm on my leg and replied.

"That man has tested us against really fucked up things. I had to cut my baby out and you had to kill Maria and Amy! I'm pretty sure saving Amy so that your baby boy can live with a mother is no our test. It would be something hard and something we wouldn't and couldn't do."

"But what if it is!?" I asked.

"Then what do you want me to do!?" Shouted Ghost as he got in my face.

I slowly put my hand under the pillow and replied.

"You could kill me and I could help Amy!" I replied.

Ghost widened his eyes and replied.

"Fuck no! I'm not killing you!"

"Why not!?" I asked.

Ghost jumped up and replied.

"That is not something I ever want to do again! We both know that is not what we have to do!"

I slowly got up and I had the gun in my hand.

Quickly I took his hand and forced it into his grip.

Ghost stared at me in shock.

"Just do it." I begged.

Ghost held the gun by my force and replied.

"Your crazy! I'm not doing this!"

"But I can save her! All you need to do is pull the trigger!" I stated while forcing his hand up.

It got close to my face and Ghost immediately grabbed his hand and began to pull away.

"Stop Shadow!" He ordered.

"I can help her!" I shouted while raising it back up.

Ghost panicked as it got closer and he let go and swung at my face.

His fist hit my cheek and I fell with the gun in my hand.

I quickly looked back at him with a bloody lip.

Ghost approached me and went for the gun.

I quickly raised it at my head and he took my hand.

"STOP!" He ordered.

"LET GO!" I ordered.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BRING HER BACK!" Stated Ghost as I kicked him in the chest knocking him down.

I accidentally unloaded the clip and it fell hitting the ground.

I panicked and immediately went for it.

Ghost instantly jumped at me and the clip was knocked away across the room.

We stared at each other and we both leaped to our sides for the clip.

Ghost hit it with the tips of his fingers and I quickly smash his hand into the floor while raising my other trying to take the mag in my hand.

Ghost panicked and raised his elbow into my stomach causing me to flinch in pain as he tackled me onto the ground.

I reached for the clip as Ghost held my arms down and he lifted his fist up.

I quickly looked back as he swung at me.

Immediately I turned to my left causing him to miss. Ghost then released my other arm and tried to swung but this time I had him.

I quickly hit him in the face with my head and he grabbed his nose as I swung my hand.

Ghost took it to his cheek and fell onto the ground as I jumped for the clip.

I grabbed it in my hand as Ghost went to tackle me again.

He connected his shoulder to my side sending me back and he quickly held me down again.

"STOP THIS!" He ordered.

"I NEED TO SAVE HER!" I shouted at him.

I quickly overpowered him and tossed him over me with my knee and I quickly ran for the gun.

I took it in my right hand and loaded the clip.

Quickly I went to raise it and Ghost tackled me from behind.

The gun was sent through the air as I hit the wall.

My back smash into the side as Ghost pinned me on the floor.

The gun hit the floor and Ghost let me go to leap at the gun.

As he went to pick it up I jump as well taking the other end in my hands.

"LET GO!" I ordered him.

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY!" He screamed as the gun aimed at the door.

As we fought our fingers wrapped the trigger and as he went for the last tug the door opened.

We turned as Dove rushed in.

"What the hell is going on…!"

"BANG!"

The gun went off sending the bullet straight into Dove's chest.

We both widened our eyes in shock as she fell back hitting the floor.

We both released the gun letting it hit the floor and immediately Ghost ran to her.

**Ghost's POV**

"NO!" I screamed as I fell down next to Dove who was bleeding out on the wood floor.

I gently took her head and lifted her up so that she was looking at me.

I cried as blood came up from her mouth.

"COME ON BABY DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I begged as I held the wound.

As the blood came out from under my hands I looked at Shadow who remained in the center of the room.

"FUCKING HELP ME!" I ordered him.

Shadow didn't move as Dove coughed up blood.

"UGHHHH!"

It hit my fur and I stared into her eyes.

"STAY WITH ME! MEDIC!" I screamed into the hall.

As Dove lowered her head I looked at Shadow again.

"HELP ME SHADOW!" I begged in tears.

Shadow remained frozen as I screamed.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

I immediately looked back into Dove's eyes as she began to fade away.

"PLEASE HONEY STAY AWAKE!" I begged as I looked into the hall.

"MEDIC!" I screamed.

No one came as Dove shut her eyes gently.

She stopped breathing and I began to shake in disapproval.

"NO! DOVE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I begged as I pushed on her wound.

Dove stopped breathing and I froze in place as Shadow remained in the center of the room in shock.

I stared into her eyes letting my tears hit her fur as medics rushed to my aid.

They got on their knees and began to try and get Dove to open her eyes, but she wouldn't.

I slowly felt a new type of rage come up and I began to shake in anger.

Slowly I looked over into Shadow's red crimson eyes and he stared at me with no expression but shock.

The gun remained in front of him and I leaped at him taking it in my right hand.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" I screamed.


	77. Chapter 77

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 77 - What happened?**

**Ghost's POV**

I raised the gun and pointed it at his head gripping the trigger tightly.

Shadow stared at me in shock and fear as I tried to squeeze.

My hand shook as I tried to fire.

I wanted to kill him, but something wouldn't let me.

I quickly panicked lowering the gun and running back to my non-breathing girlfriend. Shadow remained in the center of the room as I looked at the medics.

"Hold it down!" Ordered one of the medics as he went for her arm.

The other medic grabbed Dove's wound and held it down as the other slowly got Dove on her feet.

I stood up and followed them till they pushed me away.

"We got her, just stay back!" They yelled as if I was the one who caused it.

I felt my heart break in anger as I watched them walk away.

Tears rolled down my face as I still felt Shadow's aura.

I slowly looked back at him and he tried to move his mouth.

"Ghost, I'm sorry…!" I cut him off with a grab of his neck.

I carried him towards the wall and slammed the back of his head into structure.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I sent my fist into his face.

Shadow was knocked down onto the ground as I grabbed him again by the neck.

His lip bled more as I screamed.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

I sent my fist again into his face but this time I held him in place.

I quickly sent my fist again nearly knocking him out as he bled onto my hand.

Shadow spit up some blood as I heard.

"It was an accident."

My rage grew and I tossed him across the room and into the wall.

Shadow cracked his back as he landed and I charged him taking his arm.

I immediately pulled him up and sent another blow to his face knocking him down.

Shadow struggled to get up as I went for him again.

Just as I was about to take him I heard.

"Ghost stop!"

I turned as I took Shadow neck to find Archer and Jake standing there.

I ignored them and sent another blow to Shadow's cheek knocking him out onto the floor.

As I went to hit him again I felt the hands of Jake grabbing me from behind.

"Get off him!" He ordered.

I was pissed and sent my elbow into his side releasing his grip on my body.

Shadow hit the floor and rested as Archer swung at me.

I ducked and sent my right hand into his face sending him back as Jake went for my back again.

I quickly raised my elbow into his mouth sending him away as well.

I stood there and looked at both of them as they charged.

I ducked as Jake swung and sent my boot into his ankle taking him down to his knee. The second I hit his ankle Archer went to uppercut me.

I moved my head aside and grabbed his arm as it came up and swung myself behind him taking him in a chokehold.

Jake slowly got up as I choked Archer.

He stared at me with a bloody mouth as Archer struggled to stay awake.

"Let him go!" Ordered Jake.

I choked harder making Archer shut his eyes.

"Get…him…off…me!" Ordered Archer.

Jake ran at me and I quickly sent Archer into the wall and grabbing Jake's hand as it came at me.

Immediately as Archer hit the wall I twisted Jakes hand to the side while swinging my boot.

My kick hit the side of his head knocking him out next to Shadow who remained out cold.

I quickly looked away and towards Archer who attempted to get up.

I grabbed his neck and sent him to the floor and then I got on top of him.

Archer stared at my fist as it came in and grabbed my hand stopping the blow in place.

He powerfully rolled onto me and pinned my hands to the wood floor.

"STOP GHOST!" He ordered.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT ASSHOLE!" I screamed into his face.

Archer then lost his grip and I rolled him back onto the floor.

I quickly swung hitting his cheek sending his head to the side.

He hesitated to move as I reached behind me.

I slowly pulled out my combat knife and Archer widened his eyes as I went to lower it down on his chest.

"NO!" I heard from behind me as he grabbed my hand.

I turned to find Shadow up and holding me tightly.

I growled showing my white teeth and shadow pulled me away.

I lost it completely as I swung at him with the blade.

Shadow moved aside and I missed while he reached taking my hand.

Shadow then forced me to drop the blade and it hit the floor as he swung his fist at me.

His blow hit my cheek knocking me down as Archer got up.

Archer immediately took me by my arms as Shadow approached.

The blade remained in front of me as Archer held me tightly.

As soon as Shadow was close enough I raised my boot hitting his chin knocking him back as Archer struggled to hold me now.

I quickly hit him with the back of my head and he released his grip.

The second I was free I turned and swung knocking him down on the floor.

Both Shadow and Archer laid there as I went for the knife.

I grabbed it in my hand as Archer got up.

I swung missing him and Archer sent a hook towards my face hitting my temple.

I staggered and Archer charged tackling me into the wall.

He then tried to hold me but I turned the tables by grabbing his neck.

Archer panicked as I strangled him.

He flailed his arms and slowly he rested still.

I waited a few seconds until his eyes shut and then tossed him aside hitting the wall with his head.

I stared as Archer slept soundly.

As I stared I heard someone coming at me from behind.

I quickly turned to find Shadow in my face.

I panicked and sent the blade into his side stopping him in his tracks.

I felt bad at first but then I felt my anger and rage for what he did to Dove.

I push into his side as his eyes widened.

His blood came over my hand as he slowly shut his eyes.

"How's that feel?" I asked quietly into his face.

Shadow couldn't say a word and I gently released my grip on the blade.

It remained in his side and Shadow gently hit his knees.

I was one with him now.

Carefully I went to my side pulling out my M9.

I slowly took a step forward putting my finger on the safety.

"Click!"

I turned it off as Shadow stared into my eyes with shock.

I quickly raised it at him and shouted.

"FUCK YOU!"

"BANG! BANG!"

I shot twice into his chest sending him back onto the floor.

Smoke rolled off my gun and slowly I placed it to my side while staring at Shadow's bloody body.

Blood came out of his mouth and I shouted.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"

Tears poured from my eyes as he coughed up blood.

"Daddy?" I heard from behind me.

I widened my eyes in shock as I turned to stare down my daughter who had watched from the doorway standing in her mother's blood.

I was shock and off guard and immediately I put the gun away and ran at her taking her into my arms.

"Come on baby we're leaving." I told her.

She cried onto my shoulder as I lifted her into place.

"What about mommy?" She asked in sadness.

"We're getting her too don't worry." I replied as I walked out of the room leaving the three men behind to die where they rested.


	78. Chapter 78

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 78 - What Will Happen?**

**Ghost's POV**

I ran down the halls till I reached the medical wing where I found the medics tending to Dove along with Miles at their side.

Immediately I ran into the room and up to the table where Miles stared into my eyes with anger.

"Get out!" He ordered.

I panicked with Midnight still in my arms.

"I didn't cause this!" I shouted.

Miles ignored me and went back to holding down Dove's wound.

I cried as I watched the blood pour out of her body.

"Is she ok?!" I asked in tears.

Miles looked back up and replied.

"We don't know, her heart is barley there!"

As Miles held down the wound Dove coughed and a large portion of her blood came up and hit my chest.

I stared at it as it got on Midnight who didn't react from the coldness of it's feel.

I began to go crazy. I knew no matter how much I would have to try I would be unable to help her.

I slowly began to go backwards from the table with Mile's eyes locked on me.

"Ghost!" He shouted as I made it to the door.

Immediately I ran out of the room and towards Dove's quarters.

As I approached I smashed open the door causing more then a few people to stare at me.

Quickly I went to the crib and placed Midnight back inside.

"Daddy?" She questioned as I laid her down.

As I was about to answer I heard from out in the hall.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

My head lowered from the scream of someone finding Shadow and instantly leaped my lips at my kid.

Gently I kissed her cheek and small tears came out from under her eyes.

"Don't cry honey." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked in sadness as I began to back up.

"Daddy has to go for a while honey." I replied.

"What about mommy?" She asked.

"Mommy needs to rest honey. I love you." I stated as I turned around.

"DADDY!" She screamed causing me to stop.

I quickly looked back into her blue eyes.

Midnight cried and slowly I reproached the crib.

Midnight held her arms out gently and I gave her a soft hug.

"I love you honey, but I have to go." I stated at I ran my hand on her soft fur.

"Why?" She asked.

I ignored the questioned and looked over to her left to find Shadow's son laying there with his red eyes staring at me.

"Take care of him ok?" I told her as I let her go.

Midnight looked at the little hedgehog who she herself wasn't more the an inch taller and then back at me.

I was already at the door.

"I love you Midnight. I promise I'll be back." I promised her.

"You promise!?" Asked Midnight as I reached the hall.

"I promise!" I replied as I turned to leave.

I then ran out of the room and towards the exit.

I quickly found the arms master and he was just getting ready to go on break.

He turned his head as I charged him and said.

"Hey Ghost…!" I cut him off with a solid punch to his cheek sending him onto the floor.

I watched as he didn't move and quickly I ran into the armory.

I made it fast.

I took an MP5, another M9, some ammo, and a new combat knife considering my old one is stuck inside my best friend.

I quickly left the room and proceeded towards the parking lot.

A few soldiers were at the hummers and I quickly aimed at them with the MP5.

They stopped in their tracks and I shouted.

"Give me the keys!"

The leader complied and tossed me the keys to the hummer.

Slowly I approached the hummer forcing all the men to back away as I kept the gun pointed at them.

Quickly I entered the hummer and placed the keys in the ignition.

I slowly lowered my gun and hit the gas sending me out into the street.

I didn't look back as I drove off into the city but I knew I wasn't welcome here. I had to find somewhere else to live until the time was right.

I'm sorry Shadow.

**Shadow's POV**

Blood filled my mouth as I laid there with my hand on the blade.

Pain filled every movement I took but I had to push I couldn't die. Not by Ghost.

Slowly I pulled and as my body tense more blood came up from my mouth and wounds.

I had so much in my mouth it began to go down my face.

I pulled and pulled and I was screaming but all that energy made bubbles in the blood in my mouth.

It slowly came up and I pulled and pulled until I heard it slip up.

My face went from pure red to a light blue as I held the blade in my hand.

I slowly looked over at it and it was covered in nothing but my blood.

Gently I let it hit the floor and slowly I placed that hand on the wood.

I have a son and I'm not letting him be alone for the rest of his life because I wasn't strong enough to handle this pain.

Gently I flipped over to my other side and the second I did all the blood that was held in my mouth came splashing out and hitting all of my hands and knees below.

I held my pain of now being able to speak and slowly I tried to yell.

"Medic!"

I got no response as I coughed up the last of the blood.

"SMASH!"

I quickly looked over at the door to hear the sound of a door being kicked open.

It had to be Ghost.

Gently I began to crawl forward.

I can't let him get away. I told myself as I reached the door.

I rested my hand on the frame and slowly I raised my head to looked out into the hall.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

I immediately looked to my side to find a women screaming at me in shock.

She stood there in shock and gently I reached out for her.

She didn't move and slowly hit the floor.

I had to keep going.

I pushed back up to my knees and began to crawl towards Dove's quarters.

I made it about halfway when Ghost came running out.

"I promise!" He shouted as he turned to leave.

I was about to reach him when he bolted off down the hall.

I gently fell back down and slowly I looked back to stare at the people who watched me.

"Get Archer and Jake!" I ordered.

Some of the men nodded and immediately ran inside to their aid as the women still stared at me.

I carefully rested my hand on the doorframe and I began to raise myself onto my feet.

Slowly I got off my knees and I stared at the crib inside.

Blood dripped out from my mouth as I began to approach it.

Slowly my blood landed on the floor making a small trial and in about a few seconds I reached the white crib.

I placed both my hands on the plastic getting red prints in their peacefulness.

Slowly I looked inside to find Midnight wrapping her small arms around my baby boy who stared at me in confusion.

"Dad…dy!" He tried to say. It was good enough for me.

I smiled exposing my red teeth and Midnight gently released him to stare at me in shock.

"Shadow!" She shouted with her soft voice.

I smiled at her and ran my hand across her soft fur. I could feel Ghost's warmth on her body.

She smiled softly as I said.

"Thank you."

Slowly I reached for my son who gracefully opened his even smaller arms fro me to take.

Carefully I raised him up into my body and not even caring I got my blood on his soft blue blanket that wrapped him up tightly.

I smiled widely as I stared into his red crimson eyes and I placed my nose against his.

"Hehehe!" He giggled as I tickled his small black nose and slowly I looked back into his eyes.

"Your so cute." I stated as I felt my body growing faint.

Slowly I began to back up towards the wall and as my body hit it's cold surface I began to fall down until my butt rested on the floor.

I held him in my arms and he smiled as I began to shut my eyes.

"Dad…dy?" He said to get my attention.

I raised my head again and he stared into me eyes full of love and laughter.

I smiled and placed my finger on his nose causing him to laugh.

"Hehehe!"

I chuckled at his voice getting more blood on him and me.

I slowly began to shut my eyes and as I closed them I said.

"I love you so much Shadow."

Shadow smiled as I black out from the pain and I felt him place his small fingers on my mouth as I drifted off to sleep.

**Archer's POV**

"WAKE UP!" I heard as someone pushed me.

Gently I opened my eyes to find a soldier pushing me against the floor.

I slowly raised up to my hands and knees and I gently looked around.

Immediately I remember what had just happened and I began to panicked as I found Jake who was barely awake like me.

I quickly looked away and tried my best to find Shadow but he wasn't here.

"Where's Shadow!?" I asked anyone.

Jake began to panicked as we were both lifted to our feet.

My neck was pure red and Jake was cut on the side of his head.

As we felt our bodies a soldier replied.

"He's in Dove's room!"

"Let's go Jake!" I ordered him as I began to jog out into the hall.

My eyes rested on the blood trail and quickly I looked back into the room to find the blade Ghost was using.

I began to worry and quickly me and Jake ran up to the door of Dove's room.

Both our eyes rested on Midnight who was staring at us from the small crib she was in.

Gently she pointed across the room and we looked to widen our eyes in shock.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I ran up to him.

Jake got Midnight in his arms as I approached Shadow who had bled out.

I tried to find a spot to hold down on but he was too much.

I began to panic as I stared at Shadow's son who was covered in his father's blood.

He smiled and giggled as I took him away from his father's arms.

A soldier was behind me and I handed the baby to him and then looked back at Shadow who wasn't moving.

"MEDIC!" I screamed.

**Dark's POV**

I felt a strange feeling in my heart as if something bad just happened.

Slowly I raised out of my bed and looked over at the door.

It remained closed as I got on my feet.

I was cold.

I know I was in my boxers but the base is heated and they got it running hours ago.

Something isn't right.

My eyes widened as I remember back years ago from when I was a little baby with Shadow and Maria.

She always said the same thing when we were cold.

"If your cold then that means someone you care about is colder then you."

I never understood what that meant.

**Archer's POV**

I ran my hand on Shadow's face and he was frozen from all the blood loss.

"MEDIC!" I screamed again.

After a few more attempts for help we heard a few pairs of feet running our way.

I stared at the door as Miles turned the corner with the soldier who held Shadow's little boy.

Miles widened his eyes and ran at us getting on his knees in the blood that continued to fill the floor.

He placed his hands on Shadow's wounds and shouted.

"Get him to the medical wing!"

I nodded and grabbed Shadow's arm and lifted him onto my body.

Miles ran out and we all followed as he led us to the room where Shadow would have to fight to live.

"We can't lose him. If Shadow dies this war is over for Afghanistan."


	79. Chapter 79

**Love Struck **

**Chapter 79 - New Mission**

**Dark's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I opened my sleepy eyes to hear a knock at my door. Slowly I raised myself back out of bed for the second time tonight to go and answer the door.

Gently I opened it to find the commander there in his wheelchair.

"Dark." He said softly while looking away.

I was confused on why he was here.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"May I come in?" He asked kindly.

Now I was completely confused.

"No problem." I replied while letting him come by into my quarters.

The commander made his way to the table and I gently shut the door as he tried to get out of his wheelchair.

I quickly walked over to him and helped him into the wooden seat.

He relaxed as I released his side and said.

"Thank you."

I nodded and took my seat across from him.

The commander sat there for a while without saying a word and he just kept his head down as I waited knowing something wasn't right.

Slowly he gained his control and looked up into my eyes with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Dark." He stated.

"About what?" I asked not knowing why.

The commander rubbed the top of his head then replied.

"It's over."

My eyes widened in confusion.

"What is?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Us." He replied in sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in all seriousness.

The commander slowly leaned forward and slowly he replied.

"The board found out about Kevin. They know he's dead and your still alive."

Immediately I leaped out of my seat and shouted.

"What!?"

The commander looked up at me and replied.

"When the body was being processed before burial they found out it wasn't you."

"How!?" I asked.

"First of all Kevin has a completely different blood type then you." Stated the commander.

"I'm group A!" I replied.

"Kevin is Group AB, completely different from yours on your entrée card to get in the military when you signed up." Stated the commander.

I slowly sat back down and the commander gently pulled out a photo.

"Here." He said as he handed it to me.

I took it in my hands and it was a picture of Kevin's body.

"What am I looking at?" I replied.

"Look under the arm." Replied the commander.

My eyes widened as I rested on a tattoo.

Kevin had a small tattoo under his arm and it was a name. Jen.

"Jen?" I questioned.

"Kevin's Wife." Replied the commander.

I instantly lowered my head in anger and fear as I let the photo rest on the table.

"What now?" I asked as I looked up at him.

The commander slowly handed me a folder and pushed it at me.

I took it under my elbow and replied.

"What's this?"

The commander took a deep breath then replied.

"Your last mission."

I raised an eye as I opened the folder.

I quickly read over the info and it was something I couldn't do.

"You know I will do anything to end this war but…!" I was cut off.

"It is the only way to get the leader of the rebellion to expose himself!"

"I can't!" I shouted.

"I know this isn't what you signed up for, but maybe if you can pull this off the board will let us both go!" Stated the commander.

"Fuck the board! I know I'm a killer, but murder is not my take!" I shouted.

"Please Dark!" Begged the commander.

"NO!" I shouted as I tossed the folder at him.

We locked eyes for a while until the commander asked.

"Why not?"

I took a calm breath and replied.

"This is as you said something I did not sign up for. I can't do this."

"I know it's hard and something you would never want to do, but I have a plan." Stated the commander.

"What plan?" I asked.

"You go and do this for me and while your doing that I will have the board distracted. I'll delay them so you can do this, but after that they will come for both of us." Replied the commander.

"Why won't they now?" I asked.

"They don't know yet. I got the examiners to hold they information for a little while, but only long enough for you to do this." Replied the commander.

"So what happens if I do this and they come?" I asked.

"After you come back they will send troops from Pakistan to come and arrest us, if you do this the leader of the rebellion will jump the gun for sure and charge us with no hesitation. He'll come for you and me and we'll have means of killing him before he can even enter the base." Stated the commander.

"This is just to kill him?" I asked.

"You don't understand. If the rebellion leader is killed we can have a chance of not getting hung. Not only that the war will be over and G.U.N will continue to rule the country of Afghanistan." Stated the commander.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Will you do it?" Asked the commander while sticking out his right hand.

I knew I would never be the same if I did, but being dead is my choice and I won't let it happen.

Slowly I raised my hand and replied.

"Yes."

We shook and the commander smiled.

"I know it will be hard to do, but it's the only way." He stated.

"I understand." I replied.

The commander released my hand and replied.

"You leave immediately. Get your gear and get it done."

I nodded and went for my pants as he left my room.

I can't do this. I said to myself as I reached for my M9 that rested on the table next to my shirt.

I checked the clip and placed it in it's pouch then tossed on my shirt and exited through my door leading out into the dark halls.

**Ghost's POV**

I sat there in the cold bed and checked my guns. They were all loaded and I was ready. I felt my vision crack as I stared down the barrel of my MP5.

Quickly I stood up and punched the wall.

"Aghhhhh!"

My hand bled as I put a hole through the old house.

As I held my hand in the wall I looked slowly down to rest my eyes once again on the blood stains from my mom and dad.

Tears came out from my eye lids as I tried to picture Dove and Midnight.

I couldn't take them with me. Dove would have died if I would have left with her and I can't let Midnight see me like this anymore.

I don't now what I plan on doing, but I need to make a move. I don't have anyone holding me back and no regulations or regrets.

I think I know what I have to do.

"RING!"

I immediately looked at my side to find my cell going off.

Slowly I looked at the number and I had no idea who it was.

I hung up and not even a second later it went off again with the same number.

I was mad and answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Thank god Ghost!" Replied a familiar voice.

"Hank!?" I questioned.

"I have to make this fast Ghost so listen up!" Stated Hank.

"Talk!" I ordered.

Hank began to explain extremely fast and as all of this was hitting me my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"You need to hurry Ghost, he'll be there soon!" Stated Hank.

I immediately hung up the phone and placed it back on my side.

Instantly I tore out my hand from the wall and grabbed my guns.

I quickly ran out the house and towards the hummer.

I placed the key in the ignition and began to turn but it wouldn't start.

I looked at the gas and it was on E.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I opened the door.

As fast as I could I ran down the street and back towards the capital.

I will not let this happen. I told myself as I ran back to the people I betrayed.

I just hope I'm not too late for Shadow's sake.

**Shadow's POV**

"UGHHHH!" I coughed up blood as Miles had his hand inside my chest.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Ordered Miles as Archer went for my arms.

Blood filled my face as Miles ripped out the remaining bullets.

"WE GOT THEM SHADOW HANG ON!" Ordered Archer as he held me tight.

I began to pass out as Miles went to stitch me tightly.

"JUST RELAX SHADOW! YOUR ALMOST DONE! DON'T DIE!" Ordered Jake as he held my legs.

Slowly I let my head drop to my side and I rested there as best as I could as Miles finished the stitches.

"GOT IT!" Shouted Miles as he smiled in joy.

I was dieing and Miles knew it.

"NURSE I NEED MORPHINE!" He ordered her.

The nurse ran and quickly injected the shot in my chest.

My eyes widened as I felt everything even my heart grown numb.

"RELAX SHADOW, BREATH!" Ordered Miles.

Slowly I took deep breaths and I felt my pulse again.

Archer and Jake released me gently and I slowly rested my hand on my chest.

Blood still filled my mouth and I immediately spit it up and onto the floor next to Jake.

I could talk again and I asked.

"Where's Ghost?"

"Just relax Shadow." Replied Miles.

"No! Where is he?" I asked.

"Gone." Someone replied from the door.

We all looked over and it was the arms master.

He had a gash on the side of his head.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Asked Miles in shock as he walked in.

"Ghost jumped me and took a few of my guns before he hijacked one of the hummers from Delta 9-7." Replied the arms master.

I chuckled and everyone looked at me in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Asked Archer.

"He's scared." I replied.

"Who?" Asked Miles.

"Ghost." I replied.

"How?" Asked Archer.

"I tried to kill myself not less then an hour ago and I asked him to do it. I thought I could save Amy if I did but now I understand she isn't coming back. The gun went off on accident and Dove took the round as she walked in to see what we were fighting about. Ghost blames me for her fate and I just wish he knew I was sorry." I stated.

"At least I know." Stated a soft voice across from us.

We all looked back at the door to she Dove who rested herself on the doorframe.

"Dove!" I shouted through my pain.

She gave me a small smile then walked in.

"You should be resting!" Shouted Miles as he went to help her.

"I can't. Ghost left me and Midnight behind and I need to know why." She stated as she approached me.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Shut up." Joked Dove as she gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

I blushed as she asked.

"What happened to him?"

"He thinks I shot you because I was crazy. I admit I was thinking I could save Amy, but for some reason I don't think I can now." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Archer.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What does that have to do with Ghost?" Asked Dove.

"He blames me for shooting you. It was nether of our faults for what happened, but he broke after that and I was too shocked to fight him. He stabbed me and shot me twice after knocking both Archer and Jake out." I stated.

Dove lowered her head in confusion.

"He's afraid that if he comes back we will hate him for what he has done. Ghost was fine, but after what I caused and what he did he thought he had no other choice but to leave. I have no idea where he ran to, but we need to find him." I stated.

"We can worry about Ghost after tonight. There's a storm coming our why and it's big. We'll never find him in it. I say we wait till tomorrow morning to find him." Suggested Miles.

I slowly looked around the room and everyone stared at me for an answer.

"Alright. We'll get him back tomorrow. In the meantime I think we should all get some rest." I stated as I attempted to stand.

Archer caught me in his arms and we all stared to leave the room.

"Shadow!" Shouted Miles as he remained at the table.

I looked back into his eyes.

"Try not to do anything. We'll find Ghost. If you make one wrong move those will break open and…!" I cut him off.

"I know, don't worry."

Miles smiled as I left the room with Archer and Jake.

**Mile's POV**

"Dove!" I shouted at her as she went to leave.

She turned back and asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I watch after Midnight and Shadow's son for tonight. I think you both could use some rest alone." I stated.

Dove smiled and replied.

"I'll go get them."

"Bring them to my room." I stated as I left with her.

I slowly proceeded to my room and waited as Dove came back.

I smiled as both the kids slept soundly.

Dove slowly handed them to me and I rested the pair on my spare bed.

Midnight hugged Shadow's son as they both slept quietly.

"Thank you so much." Said Dove as she went to leave.

"No problem, go get some rest." I replied while turning to my bathroom.

Dove smiled and shut the door leaving me alone with the sleeping hedgehogs.

Slowly I got undress and shut the bathroom door.

I knew it was going to be a long night and I had time to get a shower.

I turned on the water and gently got in getting all the blood off my body.

As I bathed I tried to wrap my head around how a human like me could do so much for a group of hedgehogs.

I never treated this many people this fast and now I have kids to look out for, damn me and my good heart for couples.

I continued to bath as I heard a bolt of lightning go off from outside.

**Shadow's POV**

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Archer as he rested me in my bed.

"Yeah, just go." I ordered.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jake.

"No." I replied while shutting my eyes.

Jake and Archer looked at each other in confusion and went o leave.

Before they could exit I shouted.

"Make sure nothing happens while I'm asleep!"

"You got it boss." Replied Jake as he left.

"Understand Archer?!" I asked.

"Don't worry Shadow nothing will happen." He assured me.

I smiled and shut my eyes as I heard him shut my door.

Something didn't feel right and I know it's know it's not my wounds.

I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.


	80. Chapter 80

**ATTENTION! As I said last chapter this is going to be very wrong for all readers. Please try to handle what is to come. If you stayed with me since the beginning then maybe this won't be as bad, but for readers who pushed to keep going or if you just tuned in then please read with care.**

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 80 - Why Brother?!**

**Ghost's POV**

"Come on am almost there!" I shouted in my head as I ran down the slippery streets.

"I can't let this happen!" I told myself as I tried to turn the corner.

"AGHHH!"

I ran too fast and immediately as I went to turn I slipped and fell into the street.

I quickly looked up to see the capital and I had to hurry. I picked up my drenched quills and instantly leaped forward. I had to hurry.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" I breath in and out as fast as I could because I was putting all my energy in reaching Shadow in time.

My MP5 bounced on my back along with my M9's and I was close to falling again.

I was a good mile away, there's no way I'm going to be able to make it…! I cut myself off with a shake of my head.

"Fuck that! Keep going Ghost you can make it! Do it for Midnight and Dove at the least!"

I kept pushing and in my head I thought about what would happen if this went the way G.U.N planned.

If the black ops soldier does this Shadow will not hesitate to throw everything the rebellion has to kill all the G.U.N soldiers in Afghanistan. Shadow can't handle this if this happens, he'll kill himself if it happens; I can't let that happen.

I neared the capital and a loud lightning blot blew off above my head.

**Dark's POV**

"BANG!"

I looked up to see the lightning sound off.

As soon as it returned to the night sky I proceeded to getting through the gate.

"SNAP!"

The lock pops off and I slowly entered into the lot watching my steps over the dead bodies.

"Ha." I laughed as I stepped over the leader of this pity of a squad.

I got through the boarders and the patrols and I guess a few gate keepers thought they could stop me as well.

As I stepped over the last man I stopped to stare up at the capital.

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I know once I commit this crime I will be sent straight to hell, but I'm not dieing anytime soon.

Slowly I began to walk up to the door and gently I pushed open the door leading inside the darkened headquarters of the rebellion.

**Archer's POV**

"Jake come in!" I ordered him over the intercom.

I got no response as I looked at the monitors.

My eyes widened as the camera scrolled over the men.

**Normal POV**

Man after man there bodies covered the black dirt road leading into the city of Afghanistan. Blood spewed out into the sewers as lightning and rain water cleared the street leaving nothing but the dead and their fails attempts to stop the assassin who passed by without a word no more then ten minutes ago.

Slowly rain dripped through the bullet holes in the command tent and placed themselves against the cold bloody body of the commanding officer. He rested there with his tag shot to hell from the silent G36C. On his left arm read Sergeant Major. You couldn't make out the name from the blood stain covering the bullet hole. His gun rested in it's pouch and a bullet filled his skull as his brains slowly leaked out the side of his dome. Twenty men dead and all by one single man who was ready to kill anyone else in his way.

**Archer's POV**

"Oh fuck." I said to myself as I witness the bodies at the boarders.

I immediately went for the alarm and it was a shock once someone took my hand before I could hit the switch.

I slowly stared at the black grip glove and gently looked over into the dark black tinted helmet.

My heart pounded as he raised his left hand to his face.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered as he stared at me.

I immediate went for my gun and he was already one step ahead.

"Aghhhhh!"

I slowly looked down to find his blade sticking in my stomach.

Blood gently dripped up and out of my mouth as he ripped it out.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered again as I began to get on my knees.

The assassin helped me rest and gently he laid me back on onto the cold wood floor.

I held my vision open and on him as he let my head rest down gently.

Blood drooled down my face as he reached for his rifle.

I couldn't move. I was finished. I'm sorry Jason.

The soldier carefully aimed at my head and I slowly shut my eyes as I heard the incoming round.

"Toof!"

**Dark's POV**

His brains splattered under him as I lowered my gun back down to my side.

I smiled and gently bent down to acquire his keys.

I quickly put them in my pocket and walked away towards the exit.

Now that the security is dealt with I can finish this sin. I told myself as I opened the door leaving the pool of blood to continue to fill the dark wood floor.

**Mile's POV**

I carefully dried myself off and placed the towel away over the shower doors.

I gently pulled on my pants and shirt then proceeded to walking back into my room to find the babies sound asleep.

I smiled as I sat down next to my computer.

Slowly I flipped open to my medical access forms and found the security for the medical wing. I smiled as the cameras came on.

Some my asked why I watch the camera feeds but now that I have theses kids to watch out for I just want to make sure they don't have any chance off getting hurt, even if it is just for a night.

As I leaned back one of the cameras went off.

I quickly looked at the next one in line and I saw an armed black figure fast walking his way through the halls.

My eyes widened as a G.U.N tag appeared on his arm and he instantly looked up and shot out the camera.

I panicked and jumped up realizing he was coming our way. Each camera was getting shot out and the last one in the list was above my door.

I had about five cameras to do anything to get ready. I'm just a doctor I can't fight him and I have no way of alerting anyone for help unless I want him to kill me faster.

I was down to three cameras and I quickly went to the kids.

The little girl woke as I went to grab her.

"What's going on?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

I quickly placed her under the bed and replied.

"I need you to stay here and be quiet can you do that?" I asked in a rush.

She nodded in confusion and quickly I picked up Shadow's little boy who still slept quietly.

As I went to put him somewhere I noticed I was out of cameras. I stared at the last one and the soldier was right outside my door. He stared at the camera and slowly raised his gun.

My eyes widened as his shadow was under my door.

"Toof!"

The camera sparked causing a faint light outside my door and I quickly ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I held the baby in my arms and slowly he opened his eyes to stare at me in confusion.

I stared at him for like a second before I heard.

"SMASH!"

**Shadow's POV**

"SMASH!"

I quickly sat up to hear a loud smashing sound. It sounded like a door.

I quickly sat up in pain and made my way into the halls.

**Ghost's POV**

I passed all the bodies and ran inside. I had to stop him.

**Mile's POV**

He walked in and approached the bathroom hitting the door hard with his boot.

I nearly fell as he backed up.

I relaxed as he came charging.

"SMASH!"

I fell down with the door as he broke it on top of me and the baby who now cried in fear.

**Dark's POV**

Immediately I raised my gun and pointed at the man's head.

"Toof!"

He rested on the floor as the baby rolled onto the ground.

I stood there and slowly I began to hear someone coming.

I had to do this now! I told myself as I raised the gun.

Tears filled my helmet as I gripped the trigger.

**Shadow's POV**

I ran as fast as I could into Mile's room to find Midnight under the bed in fear.

She quickly pointed at the bathroom and my eyes widened as I saw the black soldier from G.U.N.

He raised his gun and I charged to only stop in my tracks as he pulled the trigger.

"Toof!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Dark's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I turned and my eyes widened in shock as it rested on the leader of the rebellion.

I stood there in confusion and shock and sadness as he fell to his knees not more then a foot away.

I had to leave. I can't believe this.

I panicked and tried not to stop as I left my brother who I thought was dead alone on his knees.

"STOP!" I heard someone else shout from the doorway.

I looked back to find that black hedgehog who I thought I killed with his MP5 pointed at me.

I charged the window and broke through he glass as he opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds missed and I landed in the dirt and immediately ran towards the exit.

The hedgehog stared at me as I leaped out the gate and into the street getting as far away as I could.

**Ghost's POV**

I watched as the soldier ran off. I can't believe I missed him.

Quickly I looked back to find Shadow on his knees in tears.

"Shadow you ok?" I asked as I approached him.

He cried and cried harder then I ever saw him before as he stared into the bathroom.

Slowly I looked up to widened my eyes in shock.

"No."

**Shadow's POV**

Tears poured down my face as I stared at my son.

I couldn't move nor speak as his tiny body bled out onto the floor next to Miles.

I slowly crawled forward getting my knees covered in my own son's blood and gently I placed my hand on the bullet hold in his small little chest.

I felt no heartbeat as my tears fell onto his body.

His eyes were closed and his little body didn't breath as I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"Aghhh….ghhhh…ughhhhhh." I tried to speak to him but nothing I wanted to say would come out.

His blood rolled onto my fingers as I cried further into his eyes.

Ghost remained behind me in shock as I went to pick him up and into my arms.

Gently I rested him on my lap and slowly I pushed myself to rest my head in his blood covered black fur.

My tears rolled off him as Dove ran in next to Ghost.

She looked into the room to instantly start crying as I looked up into nothing.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into night as ghost and Dove cried in sadness.

After my war scream for revenge I fell down onto my side and continued to cry into my son's little still dead body.


	81. Chapter 81

**This chapter is still disturbing so please read with discretion.**

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 81 - No More Shadow**

**Dark's POV**

"No! That can't have just happened!" I shouted to myself as I ran down the streets and out the boarder.

The city slowly faded out of my sight as I pushed myself back to base.

As I ran I cried under my helmet.

The kid wasn't my problem now and I'm glad about that, but the leader of the rebellion isn't my brother, Shadows dead.

I stared into his eyes as he fell to his knees and it looked like him, but the scars on his face said otherwise in my mind. That man looked and sounded just like him, but he can't be alive he just can't.

If Shadow was alive this whole time he would have came back to base. Yeah he would have. That couldn't have been him and Shadow was G.U.N, the rebellion would never accept him as a soldier and especially not their leader in the fight against us.

Shadow can't be alive.

He just can't.

If he was alive he would have told me somehow. I just can't think if Shadow somehow did survive he would even consider the fact of fighting with those scum. Shadow wouldn't betray me and all of G.U.N to help them would he? I asked myself as I neared the base.

"He can't be alive!" I shouted to myself as I entered the base's perimeter.

As I came to a slow walk full of deep breaths some of the soldiers held open the door for the commander who came out in his wheelchair.

I stopped as he approached me and slowly he took my G36C and looked at the barrel.

I watched as he ran his finger across the baby's blood that splattered onto the metal as I…! I can't.

The commander gently lowered the weapon and I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." He said as he stuck out his hand.

I gently smacked it away and replied.

"Fuck you."

The commander lowered his head as one of his men took the gun away.

"I know it must have been hard but…!" I immediately punched the commander in his cheek sending him onto the ground next to his chair.

His men immediately aimed and me and the commander yelled.

"Hold your fire!"

The men continued to aim and asked.

"Why!?"

The commander glanced at the man who asked and replied.

"He just murdered a baby."

The men instantly lowered there guns in shock and one man asked.

"Why?"

Everyone stared at me as if I was death and the commander replied.

"To get the leader of the rebellion to play ball. I need you and your men sergeant to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Asked the sergeant.

The commander gently got in his chair and replied.

"In the next few hours this base will be attacked by all the rebellion has and we will kill every last one of them until we get our hands on the leader."

"Then what?" I asked feeling lost.

The commander slowly looked at me and replied.

"Then this war is over."

The commander began to wheel himself away to the base and as he reach the door he nodded for me to follow.

Slowly I grabbed back my gun and proceeded after him.

The men remained outside in confusion as the commander and me went to the war room located in the center of the base.

The officers allowed us to pass after taking my guns and I slowly went to the conference table where everyone waited.

I listened as the commander spoke.

"Listen up men!"

Everyone listened as the commander took a deep breath.

"This is it. The time has come to end this. We have battled the rebellion for five straight years and this war has taken more then a few good men and women who have fearlessly risked their lives to make sure our rule over this planet continues. I don't care if you signed up for fame, money, benefits, all that matters is you stand with me now to end this war. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

I nodded and the other officers replied.

"Sir yes sir!"

The commander smiled and pointed down at the map of our base.

"Then let's get this started."

**Shadow's POV**

I had nothing left to live for.

I'm worthless.

I'm a horrible protector and father.

The love of my life dies not more then a few hours ago and not even a day after that my little boy gets killed by the hands of the only enemy I every met who I feel is somehow responsible for my place here today.

I cried and cried in the pool of my son's blood as I held his dead body against my stained white chest fur.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

I can't do anything right.

I don't deserve to live anymore.

I lost my little boy and I wasn't even here to even try and attempt to save him. I was sleeping.

What kind of father am I if I can't even protect my own family?

I lost everything in a matter of hours.

"He wasn't even a day old!" I screamed out loud for everyone to hear.

Dove cried and cried as I tightly hugged my son.

Ghost slowly walked forward and I can't even believe he was here.

I gently let my son rest on the floor and as Ghost drew near I turned and grabbed his leg sending him to the ground under me.

I quickly grabbed his knife that was held under his shirt and I placed it against his trout.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as he stared at me in fear.

Dove panicked and ran at me.

"STOP!" She screamed while taking my arms.

Dove pulled me back and I quickly dropped the blade letting it hit the floor.

Dove dragged me back towards the wall and I screamed in tears.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?"

Ghost remained on the floor in confusion as Dove pinned me against the wall.

I attempted to lunge at him but she held me back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME!?" I shouted at him as he stared at me in sadness.

"I didn't think…!" I cut him off.

"YOU FUCKING DIDN'T THINK! MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU!?"

Ghost didn't have any type of come back but.

"I tried."

I lunged again but Dove held me against the wall.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! MY SON WOULD BE ALIVE IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING!" I stated.

Ghost cried and replied.

"I just found out when I left."

"HOW!?" I asked in raged as Dove let her tears hit my legs.

Ghost slowly replied.

"Hank called."

I lunged again and shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME THE MOMENT YOU FOUND OUT!? I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Ghost cried hard and slowly Midnight peeked through to stare at me in tears.

"I thought you hated me." Replied Ghost.

I lost control and head butted Dove in her nose knocking her onto the ground.

"Mommy!" Screamed Midnight as I stood up.

"AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED YOU REALLY STILL THINK THAT!?" I asked while taking the knife off the ground.

Ghost nodded slowly and replied.

"Yes."

I was gone and I quickly looked at Midnight who was now scared.

"COME HERE!" I shouted as I grabbed her little arm.

"AGHHH! DADDY!" She screamed as I raised her into my arms.

I held the knife against her neck as Ghost and Dove quickly got up in fear.

"LET HER GO!" Screamed Dove.

"WHAT IF I WAS TO KILL HER AND LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING!?" I asked as Midnight cried.

Ghost was scared and replied.

"Please Shadow…!" I cut him off.

"FUCK YOU! I SAID THIS WAR WAS TAKING EVERYTHING I EVER KNEW ONE THING AT A TIME AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS SAY NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN! MY SON IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HAVE NOTHING NOW! NOTHING!"

Ghost and Dove stared at me in fear still as I pushed harder on the blade.

Midnight cried and I instantly threw her at her mother who caught her while hitting the floor hard on her back.

Ghost glanced at them and then back at me.

I tossed the blade letting it hit the wall.

It stuck inside as Ghost looked back at me.

"ME AND YOU ARE NO MORE!" I stated.

Ghost cried as I continued.

"I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET ME AND MY SON DIE HERE TODAY!"

Ghost was breaking as I finished.

"YOUR NOT MY BROTHER! IF ANYTHING YOUR JUST LIKE DARK!"

Ghost widened his eyes and replied.

"But Shadow…!" I cut him off while heading for the door.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ghost panicked and grabbed my arm as I turned to leave the room.

I immediately punched him across his cheek sending him to the floor.

I looked down and shouted.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! IF I SEE YOU NEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU! YOUR LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET, BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF AMY YOUR GETTING THIS CHANCE!"

Ghost let his blood roll down his face as I turned to leave. Before I could go I turned back around and proceeded back inside to take my son away from those "things".

Slowly I left leaving them to their fates as I took my son to where Amy's body was resting.

As I walked the soldiers stared at me in shock as my tears poured down my red face.

I kicked open the door leading to where my love rested and gently I placed my son in her cold arms.

"Your no longer alone Amy." I stated as I rested my head on both their bodies.

"I promise I'll be there soon." I guaranteed as I turned to leave.

The second I turned I found one man from Zulu 2-7 standing in front of me with a bullet in his arm.

"Sir?" He said slowly.

"What is it son?" I asked as I put my hand on his wound.

"Both the Sergeant Major and Archer from Charlie 2-9 are dead sir along with my squad and the officers manning the boarder." He stated.

I had no care for any of them, not after what has just happened. Archer can burn along with Jake, I only wish for my son back.

The soldier waited for me to respond and I ordered.

"Gather them up and have Delta prepare the graves. Let me know once everything is ready."

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier as he went to leave.

"Wait!" I ordered.

The soldier stopped and I whispered into his ear.

"I will deal with Archer and the Sergeant Major."

The soldier nodded and asked.

"Where?"

I slowly replied.

"Bring them here."

The soldier nodded again and slowly walked out the door leaving me alone with my dead family.

I slowly grabbed a seat and sat down next to them while reaching for the nearby scalpel.

This war is going to be over. I will make sure of that.

I slowly rolled up my sleeve and pressed the knife against my wriest.

This war has taken everything I once had. From my job to my family to my life.

Slowly I cut myself letting the blood hit the floor in slow drops and as I sliced my memory of Maria came back.

**Flashback**

"STOP SHADOW!" Screamed Maria as I turned to find her in my face.

I quickly dropped the blade letting it's stained bloody metal bounce off the solid metal floor of ARK.

Maria immediately grabbed my hand and held the blade in as I cried into her snow white dress.

"Stop shadow." She begged in tears.

"I can't." I replied in sadness.

"It's not your fault." Stated Maria.

"They wouldn't stop." I stated as I held her hair tightly.

"They had no reason to pick on you." She stated.

"Dark didn't even help." I stated as my blood seeped through her fingers.

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't care slowly I raised the blade to my neck and sliced letting all my stress go as I heard a few feet behind me.

I slowly looked back and I felt my eyes filled with pure rage and I was someone they all never met before in their lives.

Among the men and women who stared at me was Ghost and Dove along with Midnight who didn't even dare move as I turned away and continued to cut.

My blood hit the floor quietly as they continued to watch.

I'm done.

Nothing left to live for.

No where to go.

No where to hide.

I lost everything.

My heart. My soul.

My future wife. My son.

My sanity and my care.

I don't care anymore.

I'm no longer the man I use to be.


	82. Chapter 82

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 82 - Lost Everything**

**Shadow's POV**

A closed funeral.

I didn't want the whole base coming to make their amends. I could care less anymore for anyone's feelings. This world and all who live can burn in hell.

I sat here in my black suit watching as the all who were invited came up to the caskets to say goodbye.

I stared into pure darkness and even though everyone walked by and stared into my eyes, all I saw was black and red. Black from the missing soul and characteristics I once had and red for the blood I was going to shed to take revenge on the man who murdered my baby boy.

Archer and Jake had their own caskets and I glanced at them wondering if they were truly free from this hell, but slowly as I thought I began to look back at the one casket that meant really anything to me. Amy's and my boy's.

I laid them to rest. Amy is laying there with my son. My Shadow, in her cold arms.

Tears slowly came out from under my hatred as the last of the guests took their seats behind me.

Everyone waited and the priest gently tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

I instantly turned my head and stared deep into her eyes and if I wasn't the leader of the rebellion she would have shouted out "The devil!". I couldn't care anymore; I'm dead. I couldn't care for my life anymore.

She was scared to say anything as my eyes glanced back at the coffin.

I roughly smacked the priest's hand off me causing her to back off.

Slowly I got up and began to approach the coffin.

I stopped about halfway to see someone coming out of the corner of my eye.

Fearlessly I turned my head to find Ghost and Dove along with Midnight who stopped in their tracks the second I connected eyes.

They were scared. I could feel it in their stance.

Slowly I growled and turned back at the casket.

Ghost and his "family" proceeded next to the crowd as I reached the black coffin.

My tears filled with anger dripped out and hit it's metal surface and slowly I placed my hand on the base to crunch my fingers in rage.

In my head I said my goodbyes. No one but me deserved to hear the final words I had for both of them.

"I'm lost. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even move without you. What do I do Amy? Nothing and no one remains a part of me. I canceled out Ghost. He no longer is worth anything to me, not after him letting our son die. I know he didn't pull the trigger, but he could have stopped this. I'm so sorry son. I don't deserve to live anymore for what I have done. I let you die and not even a day after you were born. I lost you and Amy in a blink of an eye. When I held you in my arms I saw a new life meant for us. You, me, and Amy. I was going to end this war and take all of us somewhere better, maybe Pakistan. But now all I want to do is die. I will end this, but not before ending myself. I will be there with you soon. I promise. I love you. Goodbye."

And with that I slowly let my hand hit my side. Tears rolled down my fur and I gently felt someone's touch.

I looked to my side and found Ghost crying.

We didn't say a word.

I was finished. He must not understand what I am now.

I'm no longer his brother, his friend, his anything. As I said I'm no one. I'm dead to the world and no one can save me. My soul has already faded away.

I quickly smacked his hand off me and Ghost stared into my eyes with fear.

I was going to scream, but not here.

I quickly began to walk off towards the gate and everyone stared at me as the priest announced carefully.

"I thank everyone for coming out today to say goodbye to theses missed souls, now I would like to invite everyone here to accompany me to the lunch in located next to the capital. The restaurant is called Jack Myers Inn and Hotel."

I stopped immediately in so much anger it made everyone grow cold behind me.

Ghost watched as I began to flicker. My fur was going dark and I tried to control it but my anger built to high.

The priest was frightened as my fur rested on it's dark form and slowly I looked back with my blood red eyes. Midnight was in fear for her life and held Dove tightly as Ghost went to move forward.

Immediately I reached under my jacket and grabbed my M9.

Ghost stopped in his tracks as I let it fall to my side.

I was the devil.

"A lunch in?" I questioned in pure rage as I gripped my gun harder.

Everyone stood scared.

Manically I began to chuckle with sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"I can't believe this." I stated while staring at the priest.

I wanted to say a lot more but all I could manage to say without losing my temper to kill someone was.

"Go. Have fun eating while my son and love rot. Picture it why don't you as you eat." I ordered.

Everyone lowered or looked away as I continued.

"Picture the worms going through their eyes eating through their flesh as you enjoy your spaghetti." I stopped as some people began to feel sick.

"Image there bones and brains slowly oozing out of there heads and gently resting on the dirt until they disincarnate into nothing but ash and food for the mud." Ghost was scared for me as I finished.

"Just enjoy your food. I bet you'll enjoy the taste better now that you know what the bugs are having tonight."

Slowly I turned and walked off leaving the cemetery alone for all those "things".

I quickly walked back to the capital where I was being waited on by the officers.

I entered and they followed as I proceeded to my office.

I pushed open the door letting it make a hole in my wall and quickly I fell into my seat.

The officers waited and I was scaring them as I reached for my combat knife.

Slowly I began to cut my hand and the men stared at me with sadness.

My blood landed on the desk and gently I closed my eyes enjoying the stress relief.

"Fuck Maria. I always knew this was better then talking."

As I continued to cut I heard.

"Sir?"

I slowly opened my eyes and the officers looked at me in fear.

My fur still hasn't changed, maybe that's why their so scared.

As more of my blood came out my anger went down turning me back to normal.

The officers waited as I lowered the blade onto the desk and on the pile of blood.

Gently I took a breath and rested as one of the officers asked.

"What do we do sir?"

I looked into his eyes and replied.

"The one thing Logan didn't."

"What's that sir?" He asked.

I smiled and replied.

"Attack."

The officers looked around at each other and asked.

"How sir?"

"Simple." I replied while pointing at the Major who stood to my left.

"I want you and you platoon to get the tanks and hummers ready. I want each one fully armed and plated. Once it is done come back here. GO!" I ordered.

The Major nodded and exited and slowly I focus on the Colonel.

"Go get every man and women who can still fight and get them armed. I need four platoons at the least. Once they are assembled get them out in the lot and wait for my order. GO!"

The colonel left and last but not least.

I pointed at the General and ordered.

"Your with me. Let's go."

I slowly got up and the General followed as I proceeded to the war room.

The men inside stared at me as I approached the main console.

The General listened as I pointed at the G.U.N base.

"I need you General to command my troops in this battle. Do you understand?" I asked.

The General widened his eyes and replied.

"I thought you were doing that?"

I smiled and replied.

"I'm not. I will be with the one other person to infiltrate the base and lower the defenses so our tanks and troops can pull in to assist."

Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"Someone has to do and I will end this war." I stated.

"What about the Commander of G.U.N?" Asked the General.

"I will deal with him don't worry." I replied.

"What about the Black Ops?!" Shouted one of the men across the room.

I felt anger and replied.

"I will kill him before he can even attempt to kill any of my men."

The men nodded and slowly I stared at the base map.

"Who's going with you before we attack?" Asked the General as he stared at it with me.

I slowly looked into his eyes and replied.

"The Capitan."

The general and all the men knew him and I never will say his name again.

"Is that all?" Asked the General.

"Just get this done. When everything is ready come and find me in my office." I ordered as I turned to leave.

Everyone but me remained in place as I left with my hand still dripping blood.

Slowly I went back to my office and rested back in my chair continuing my job with the combat knife.

**Ten minutes later**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

My face was turning a light blue from the blood loss but I didn't care.

I gently looked back to my desk and grabbed the bottle of whisky I had in my desk.

Half of it was gone and I continued to drink.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I let the bottle rest on my lap and slowly I went back to the blade.

It felt so good to feel pain after feeling so much hatred and sadness.

Slowly my door opened and in walked Ghost who stop the second he saw me the way I was.

Carefully he shut the door and approached me as I continued to drink and cut.

"Shadow…?" He said as I ignored him.

I gulped and gulped letting the alcohol sit in my stomach and Ghost carefully stared at my bloody hand.

"What do you want?" I asked as I licked some of my blood.

Such a great combination.

Ghost was scared but worried at the same time, I wonder if he still thinks I can be save.

"What's going on outside?" He asked as my blood rolled onto the floor.

I went back to drinking and Ghost looked at me as if I wasn't there.

I slowly let the bottle hit my side and I replied.

"We're ending this war tonight."

Ghost widened his eyes as I licked the blade.

I gently raised the bottle and took another gulp and Ghost reached for it taking the butt into his palm.

Slowly he took it away while saying.

"Please Shadow."

"What do you care?" I asked as he let the bottle rest on his side.

Ghost frowned and gently put the bottle on the chair next to him.

"I'm worried about you." He stated as he went for my blade that was cutting my wrist.

"If you were worried you would have called." I stated.

Ghost widened his eyes and replied.

"Shadow that's not fair."

I looked up into his eyes and replied.

"My son is dead because of you. He didn't even live a day to see me or his mother. Now that's not fair."

Ghost lowered his head in sadness as my blood began to roll onto my leg.

"Shadow I'm so sorry…!" I cut him off with a small chuckle.

"Hehehe…nothing you could ever say will bring the fact that you let him die because you were scared of the truth to a close." I stated.

Ghost quickly looked into my eyes.

"The truth of what?" He asked.

I sliced up my arm and replied.

"The truth that you killed him."

Ghost began to cry and slowly I stated.

"I'm sure the four hours he lived were the best of his life."

Gently as Ghost let tears hit the ground I raised the blade to my face.

The steel sliced my cheek and Ghost looked at me losing all his hope for forgiveness from me.

"I'm sorry brother." He stated in a tear filled tone.

I chuckled again and replied.

"We're not brothers."

Ghost widened his eyes as I continued.

"We're not even friends. Your not even a person to me. As far as I care you killed my family single handedly. All that I need you for is this last battle."

Ghost cried and cried as I pointed at the door.

"Get out and get geared up. Your coming with me, and if you die out there I will leave you to rot just like my son."

Ghost looked at me in shock and he slowly made his way to the door.

He stopped at the frame and as his tears hit the floor I heard.

"I'm sorry."

Ghost then left leaving me alone and I slowly tossed the blade aside.

I quickly stood up and grabbed the bottle in my hand once again. I immediately chugged till the last drop and then let it rest on my side.

My face bled. My arm bled. My hand bled. Even my heart bled and I could feel the vacancy of the name that use to be there.

Shadow.

Shadow is dead and he's not coming back.


	83. Chapter 83

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 83 - Beyond Your Recognition**

**Dark's POV**

"Snap!"

I pulled down on the receiver for my G36C and rested it on the table next to the armory door.

Gently I pulled out an M9 and a few grenades.

As I rested them down I shut my eyes in such confusion it was mind boggling.

I've never been this confused in all my life.

The men next to me stared as I breath heavily in the helmet.

I'm scared. I feel like I should be dead.

Tears hit inside the helmet and covered my view as I pictured the baby.

I can't believe I did that, but I didn't have a choice. It was ether him or me.

My tear filled eyes opened in shock from when I last said that.

**Flashback**

The commander stood up and looked down on me.

"You watch your fucking tone with me! If you want this to turn into a fight I'll be more then glad to!" Shouted the commander.

I stood up and got in his face.

"If you think I fucking wanted to leave him there then your one sick asshole! He was like my brother to me! I'm going to regret this everyday of my life knowing I was the reason he was killed! If I could go back and save him I would, but I can't! I don't care what you think about it! I know what I did was wrong!" I shouted.

The commander's face was red.

"And you still did it! You left him to die…!" I cut him off.

"He was dead!"

"How could you have been sure!? You were shot as well! All that pain, all that stress! He might have been laying there begging for you to save him and you were too spineless, and too much of a coward to help him! You probably looked him straight in the eye and gave him a big old FUCK YOU to his face as you bordered the evac!" Screamed the commander.

I immediately threw my chair aside and it hit the wall causing the military police to finally decide to run into the office behind me.

"You have now fucking idea what I was feeling! I thought he was dead! And thanks to me he is! I didn't want to leave him you fucking piece of shit! I had no other option! IT WAS ETHER HIM OR ME!"

**Dark's POV**

This whole war has been because of what I have done and it wasn't for the right thing it was to save myself.

I caused this, all of this. Just so I could live. It cost me my brother, six soldiers, two black ops commandos, and a new born baby to be here today.

Tears poured sown my face as I heard.

"You ok Kevin?"

I turned and it was the commander who waited with a few officers.

I took a few deep breath and let the remaining tears wash down my armor then gently lifted my head back up.

"Yes sir." I replied while taking my weapons.

The commander nodded and I knew he knew I wasn't ok.

"Lets go Kevin we have a war to finish." Stated the commander while turning to leave with the officers.

I nodded and slowly followed as the commander led us outside.

I stopped as the rain poured onto my gear and I gently stared into the moon as the commander ordered.

"Come on Kevin!"

I quickly looked away and went back to the commander who lead us towards the warehouse where I almost killed that black hedgehog.

The second we entered I stopped and began to look around watching as almost two platoons worked on the vehicles.

"Kevin!" Shouted the commander as he got further away.

I panicked and jogged back to his side where he looked up at me and stated.

"I need you with me tonight Kevin. I can't have you dosing off getting shot."

I smiled under my helmet and replied.

"I'm fine sir, don't worry about me."

The commander looked away and we finally made it to the center where the commander stopped and shouted.

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone stopped and looked as the commander spoke.

"We have a about five hours till this war is decided and I've gotten word that the states are sending a reinforced platoon our way for support! We need to hold back the rebellion until they get here with support! If we can do that then this battle will be ours! I need these vehicles ready within the next hour! Do you understand!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Replied the men.

"Get it done and one last thing!" Stated the commander as he looked at me.

Everyone stared at me as the commander stated.

"My man is field commander for this battle! Get linked up to his set and report in!" Ordered the commander.

I was caught off guard as the squad leaders readied the transmissions.

As I was about to speak I heard.

"Charlie 3-5 reporting in!"

"Foxtrot 5-9 reporting in!"

"Alpha 2-3 reporting in!"

"Delta 5-1 reporting in!"

"Gamma 8-4 reporting in!"

"Bravo 7-0 reporting in!"

"All squads reported in sir!"

I looked around at all the men who stared at me and nodded.

"Kevin will be with Gamma 8-4 in the tank division! The rest of you need to set fall in behind! Bravo 7-0! Alpha 2-3! Foxtrot 5-9 and Charlie 3-5! You will be our main force up front! I want your tanks lined outside the fences as the hummers form further away in the trenches! Delta 5-1 you will be our ears and eyes! I want your squad two miles up the round doing recon on the city! When you see them coming you call in to Kevin got it!?" Asked the commander.

"SIR YES SIR!" Shouted Delta.

The commander nodded and then looked at me.

"You and the officers will be with the tanks. Don't let them through." Ordered the commander.

"What happens if they get through sir?" Asked one of the officers.

The commander stared at me and replied.

"If they prove too much and they break through our lines and somehow get in the base's perimeter I will need you to pull back to the base and get on the barricades I have the men outside setting up."

"What then?" I asked.

"Hold them back for as long as you can. Every second you buy will get us closer to getting help from the states. We just need to hold them back until then." Replied the commander.

"What if they get through that?" I asked in more force.

The commander stared heavily and replied.

"Then prey you get killed fast."

Me and the officers grew scared and the commander started to pull away.

"This war will be ended tonight one way or another and I will be damn if this base falls with me still breathing. I will be in my office." The commander stopped and reached the door.

"But sir!?" Shouted one of the officers.

The commander stopped and gently looked back and said.

"If they want to end this war they will have to kill me there. I'm not leaving this base."

The commander then opened the door and left leaving me with my new job as…!

Leader of the G.U.N forces.

**Shadow's POV**

All forces standing by sir. Stated the Colonel as he stood in front of my desk along with the Major and General.

"Snap!"

I snapped my M9's receiver forward arming the gun and I slowly looked up into the eyes of the scared men.

"How about you Major? Is everyone good to go?" I asked while putting my gun in it's pouch.

"Yes sir. All vehicles are armed and ready sir." He replied.

"Good." I stated while grabbing my body armor.

Carefully I placed it over my black tee and locked the connecters in place.

I made sure it was ready and then looked at the General.

"Are you ready General?" I asked while grabbing my MP5 off my desk.

The General nodded and replied.

"Everyone in the war room is linked with each of the five platoons and we are ready to order the men out sir." He stated.

"Snap!"

I smacked the receiver on the MP5 and then attached the sling. Carefully I let it drop onto my chest and dangle as I looked up at the men.

"We move out in in a few hours. I want all of you to double check and make sure we're set. GO!" I ordered.

The men nodded and turned to the door.

The General quickly opened the door and I stared past them as the Captain was waiting on the other side.

He let them pass with a nod of his head and gently walked in and shut the door behind him.

I looked away and grabbed the medical wrap on my desk.

The Capitan approached me and stopped next to the seats as I wrapped up my hand and arm.

"What do you want?" I asked as I applied the tape.

The Capitan lowered his head then slowly looked back up into my eyes.

"Please Shadow…!" I cut him off.

"You have no permission to call me by my name! It's sir to you!" I shouted at him causing him to back up a little.

The Capitan was upset I could tell, but his life is now the least of my concern.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked in sadness.

I nodded my head in disapproval.

"No." I told him in force.

The Capitan looked away and then quickly asked.

"Why?"

I immediately looked up at him and replied.

"Because I said so. Now go."

The Capitan panicked.

"Please just hear me out!" He begged.

I lowered my head with a slight smile and replied.

"I've been hearing you since the start of my career here. I'm done listening."

The Capitan lowered his head and replied.

"I listened to you!"

"And I to you." I replied while laying down the tape.

"I didn't kill your son!" He shouted.

Immediately I raised my glare into his eyes and he grew tense.

"Yes you did." I stated.

"No I didn't! If anything I tried to save him!" He replied in anger filled tears.

"You shot me. You stabbed me. And you left me." I stated.

"Only because you tried to off yourself!" Shouted the Capitan in rebuttal.

"Amy's dead!" I shouted causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"She's gone! Buried six feet under this war torn country along with my boy! I'm sorry Capitan if you still think I'm crazy but look at it from my view. My best friend tries to kill me and then is too scared to call even when it's my baby's life on the line! Amy died and I didn't even know till I offered her Shadow! Then he dies not even half a day after that and more so by the one man who has been fucking with us since the beginning! Do you even think for one single solitary second you know what I'm going through!?" I asked.

He went to respond but I cut him off the second his mouth moved.

"No you don't!" I slowly began to come at him and the Capitan began to back up towards the door.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm going through and it makes me so angry when I know you were just one phone call away from telling me my son was in danger! In my mind Capitan you could have saved him, but instead you were too scared to do anything about it! My son is dead because of your fear to confront me after so much!" I took a breath as he hit his back against the door.

He shut his eyes in fear as I got close to his nose.

"SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET MY FORGIVENESS OR ANY SORT OF CLOSURE! YOUR DEAD TO ME AFTER THIS AND WHEN THIS WAR IS OVER I WANT YOU GONE! I WILL BURN YOUR CONTRACT AND YOUR RECORD! JUST MAKE SURE YOU GET AS FAR AWAY FRO ME AND MY DEAD FAMILY AS POSSIABLE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?" I screamed with a solid red face.

The Capitan cried heavily as I backed off.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFCIE AND GET READY BECAUSE IN A FEW HOURS WE MOVE OUT!" I stated as he opened the door.

He slowly exited and before he could leave he said.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

I grew furious and screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The Capitan slowly shut the door in tears leaving me alone once again.

I exhaled deeply in anger and slowly walked back to my desk.

Quickly I reached inside and took out another bottle of whiskey.

I quickly unscrewed the cap and pressed the mouth on my tongue.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Ahhhh!"

I chugged in anger and I felt lightheaded and I gently placed the bottle on my desk.

Immediately I placed my hands on my head and I was sweating.

Anger rolled off me and slowly I felt a huge wave of sadness.

"Aghhh…hhhh…aghhhhh!"

I cried and cried and my tears hit my desk and quickly I grabbed the bottle again.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Aghhhhh!"

I let the bottle rest again as I continued to cry in my sorrow.

I slowly looked with my red strained eyes at the clock and it was 8:00pm.

Gently I put my hand on the bottle again and I thought to myself.

Four more hours.

Quickly I placed the bottle against my lips and continued to drink letting each drop of the devil's water hit my sorrow that rested at the bottom of my empty soul.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"


	84. Chapter 84

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 84 - Do As I Say, Not As I Do**

**Shadow's POV**

"SMASH!"

I was angry that's all. That bottle broke against the wall so nicely it made me smile.

I sat here in my chair waiting and watching as the clock neared twelve.

"11: 55PM."

My strained eyes stared at the minute hand as it got closer.

I was entranced in it's movement and drool slowly appeared on my lip.

I slowly licked it off with my whiskey smelling tongue and continued to watch as time passed.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I didn't respond as someone appeared behind my door.

I just kept watching.

Slowly my door opened and the Capitan's girlfriend came walking in slowly and cautiously as she stared at me in shock.

Gently she approached me and as the clock neared she tried to say.

"Shadow…!" I cut her off by sending my hand out telling her to wait.

She stopped and followed my eyes as the clock took it's last turn.

"Click! Click! Click!"

Two more clicks.

"Click! Click! Ding Dong!"

I smiled as the clock read 12:00.

I slowly looked away and towards the lone black hedgehog as she glanced into my eyes with sadness.

"What do you want?" I asked her gently.

The girl hesitated as I stood up.

Slowly I checked my MP5 and she replied.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I glanced back up and replied.

"Ask me what?"

The black hedgehog lowered her head and replied slowly.

"Ghost told me something about you wanting us to leave after the war and I just wanted to…!" I cut her off.

"My mind is set Dove. Your leaving after this. I will get rid of his contract and record and you will be able to go somewhere better then this place."

Dove quickly looked back into my eyes.

"But we love Afghanistan and after everything we have been through your just going to throw us out!?" She shouted.

Dove began to cry as I stared into her eyes.

"After everything we're just dead to you!?" She screamed.

I slowly began to approach her.

"How can you just turn around from your feelings and kick us out of your life!?" She asked in tears.

I stopped in front of her and replied.

"I'm not mad at you or your daughter, just the Capitan."

"You can't even say his name!?" She asked in anger.

I slowly nodded my head while letting it droop to my side as she continued to yell.

"What happened Shadow!? You and Ghost were like brothers! I just don't understand what happened! We didn't kill your family!" She stated.

Immediately I raised my head and stared into her eyes.

"We had nothing to do with that! It's your fault their gone!" She stated in so much anger.

Those words broke the last bit of feelings I had left for any of them.

Dove was shocked she said that but still kept going.

"You should have been aware of the threat! Maybe if you were a better leader you would still have a son!"

Dove stopped now in complete shock as I smiled widely.

"I…I…I didn't mean to say that!" She tried to cover up.

I began to laugh under my breath as Dove began to fear for herself

"I'm so sorry Shadow! I didn't know what I was saying it just came out!" She stated as I stared into her purple eyes.

Dove began to panic as I reached for her.

My hand took her side and she grew scared as I dragged her in.

"After everything that has happened I'm glad you found the balls your boyfriend couldn't muster up to say to me. I'm not mad at you, if anything I'm happy. Your anger has always…attracted me to you Dove." I stated as we got closer.

"What!?" She asked in confusion as our faces got closer.

"I always like you Dove. When I stare into your eyes all I see is happiness." I stated.

"Please Shadow!" She begged as I moved my head to the side.

"I think I might…love you." I stated while connecting my lips to hers.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and applied more force to the kiss and gently I placed my tongue in her mouth. Dove was shock and tried to break away but I held her in place as I wiggled around in her soft mouth. Slowly she began to fall and she began to kiss back passionately as I kept going. Gently I pulled away and released her and Dove placed herself against the door in shock.

I smiled as she reached for the doorknob.

Quickly she found it and swung open the door.

We stared into each other's eyes and as best as she could she ran out the door bolting down the halls in shock of what just happened.

My breath smelled of whiskey and I barely stood up in satisfaction as she left my sight.

I was drunk, but happy.

I know I made a mistake doing that, I had no idea what I was saying but it felt like I needed something like that and what better way then having it come from the Capitan's love.

I smiled and proceeded out the door thinking.

My son is dead yes, but it is because of the Capitan and I think I got fair enough payback. I'm sure that will change when my sober side comes through.

Slowly I got to the exit of the base and walked outside to find my army waiting for me.

I stopped at the door to stare at my troops. Hundreds of them. Tanks, hummers, and even a few attack helicopters. Team after team stared at me from their positions and waited as I nodded my head in approval.

"LISTEN UP!" I ordered to everyone.

They all waited as I continued.

"All vehicles stay here until I give the word! That includes the troops! I will be going to the base along with the Capitan to check and make sure no one is watching us! It is a good chance we will have a G.U.N team outside the city waiting for us so that's what happens first! We kill the recon team! Capitan!" I shouted for.

The Capitan quickly came forward and got next to me as I stared him in the eyes.

"Are you linked!?" I asked through the storm.

"Yes sir!" He replied.

I nodded and began to walk forward.

"As soon as the recon team is dead I will order the assault! First the hummers roll then the tanks! We will have the choppers as back up in case G.U.N destroys the hummers! Now let's go!" I shouted while pushing through the troops.

The Capitan followed as we got outside the gate.

"Keep up!" I ordered as I ran off towards the boarders.

The Capitan followed and as we ran he asked.

"What's the plan!?"

I slowly looked over and replied.

"More then likely their watching the gate so we have to get behind them!"

"Any ideas!?" Asked the Capitan.

"It's pretty straight forward! We exit via the western side of boarder and find out where they are!"

"They wouldn't be really close right!?" Asked the Capitan as we reached the boarder.

"No! G.U.N has a two to three mile recon boundary for all recon teams! More the likely they want to know when we leave as soon as possible so if they stick to that they are likely two miles out!" I stated.

We stopped at the huge gate and I quickly grabbed his arm to follow.

The Capitan ran behind me as I took us to the western exit.

As soon as we reached it I aimed at the lock.

"BANG!"

I shot it off and opened the door letting the Capitan go first.

He ran ahead and I shut it behind us so no one knew where we came from.

I quickly caught up and we ran into the storm and the Capitan asked.

"Where would they be!?"

As we ran I saw a small ridge in the distance at least a mile or two out. Perfect for them.

"There!" I shouted while pointing at it.

The Capitan nodded and we quickly made our on it's flank to find it was what we were looking for.

We stopped next to it and I looked up. It was a good twenty foot drop if I was to jump off there.

"Are they up there?" Asked the Capitan quietly.

I made a hand signal for him to wait and slowly I walked forward the way they would be aiming so maybe I was able to see them.

As I got out further I saw the glare from a scope and quickly walked back to the Capitan who readied his weapon.

I nodded and slowly we began to proceed up the ridge where we found they had a rear guard who was looking around in nothing but boredom.

I signaled for the Capitan to stop and slowly I approached the man who panicked the second he saw me going to his side.

He tried to turn but I smacked the gun aside while taking his arm.

"SNAP!"

I twisted it to the left breaking it and sending him to the wet mud.

His mouth was full of it and I quickly applied pressure with my knee which was resting on his neck.

"SNAP!"

He went still and I quickly released him.

Slowly I got the Capitan to follow and we made it to the top where we found the team waiting.

We remained back as the leader was talking.

"Nothing yet sir." He stated.

I couldn't here the other man who he was talking to, but I guess they are checking in.

"Yes sir, we have no problems. The rebellion is taking their time sir." He stated.

A few more words were said from the other speaker and the leader finished.

"Yes sir."

The leader then went back to staring at the gate of the city and slowly I ordered the Capitan to move in.

He nodded and began to approach the first guy who was on the rifle.

I readied my gun as he readied his knife.

The Capitan quickly took the sniper in his arms and rolled so they were facing the men who panicked as the sniper screamed for help.

They went to aim at him but I fired first.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I dropped the first two guys and hit the leader.

The Capitan slit the guy he was holding as I charged the leader.

He turned as I smacked him in the head with my MP5 knocking him out.

The Capitan released his dead friend as I took the leader's walkie-talkie.

I quickly attached it to my armor and grabbed the leader who was knocked out.

I quickly aimed my gun and shot.

"BANG!"

I drilled his head and quickly kicked him off the ridge splattering his body on a rock.

Quickly I ran with the Capitan and he asked.

"What now?"

"We get in the base before we call in our men." I stated.

"Why?" He asked as we ran towards the base.

"We need to be inside before the battle. It will be near impossible to get in when the shit hit's the fan." I stated.

The Capitan nodded and we approached the base's view to find out their army was waiting for mine.

They had everything out.

"God damn." Stated the Capitan.

We stared around to find the hummers out in front with the tanks in the perimeter, each one fully armed and plated just like mine. Men held their placed staring our way but thanks to the storm they couldn't see us.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Asked the Capitan in fear.

"You still have those wire cutters?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked the Capitan.

I quickly reached inside my pouch and pulled out my suppresser.

The Capitan followed and attached his to his MP5 and followed me as I approached the base.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me?" I ordered.

The Capitan went silent and followed as we approached a hummer that was set up in front of us.

A gunner was on the turret and waited as his buddies remained on the opposite side.

I forced the Capitan down and I went alone towards them.

I pressed my back against the door and the men laughed on the other side.

Quickly I looked under to see six legs.

That equals four guys in total.

Quietly I climbed up to the turret where the man panicked as I grabbed his head.

I choked him out and he went silent on the turret as his buddies continued to talk amongst each other.

Carefully I leaned over the dead body and aimed.

The second I did the man facing me tried to aim but was to slow.

"Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I dropped the three of them as fast as I could and signaled to the Capitan to move forward.

He listened and got next to me as I looked at the gate.

"What now?" Asked the Capitan.

"You have any C4?" I asked.

The Capitan check and replied.

"I have three."

"Put one on here and go clear out the next hummer. Keep placing charges along them and then come to me." I ordered.

The Capitan nodded and made his way towards the next hummer as I proceed towards the gate.

I went prone and waited as he cleared them out.

The first one was fun to watch. G.U.N really needs better troops.

**Ghost's POV**

I obeyed and placed the second charge then made my way a little further to the third.

They were inside and quietly I approached the window.

"Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I killed the three men inside then quickly looked up to find the turret.

"Toof!"

He dropped and fell inside as I went for the next charge.

As I placed it I thought about Shadow.

"What happened?" I asked.

I don't understand anymore. I lost him. What the fuck happened to him? He went from such a happy good friend to a uncaring, cruel, mean, dark person who doesn't even care for me or anyone but himself anymore. He's even forcing me to leave after this. I don't understand what happened. I know I could have helped his son more then I did, but I was scared. It's my fault he's dead yes, but I don't want to go nor leave Shadow alone. He lost everything and I can't possibly imagine what is going on in his head, but cutting himself and drinking isn't him. I don't know anymore who he is and nor who I am. I don't want to lose him. Shadow is my brother and I can't let him go, not after everything that has happened. He wants to kill me and I know after everything he will, especially since I'm too scared to tell him the truth about the black ops trooper. I knew for so long. Shadow will kill me. I know the man is his brother and I know I'm screwed. Shadow will kill me. I just can't understand what happened. I lost Paul my first brother but I don't think I can handle this if I lose Shadow. I know he can be saved all I have to do is try, but after I tell him who his brother is he won't want to near me. I'm dead to him now, but soon I will be dead.

I quickly regained thought and made my way over to where Shadow was waiting by the fence.

All I can do is follow him, but I have to tell him soon otherwise it will be too late.

**Shadow's POV**

"Give me the cutters." I ordered.

The Capitan quickly pulled them out and handed them to me and slowly I began to cut the fence.

"Delta come in!"

I panicked and reached for the walkie-talkie and replied.

"Yes sir."

"Who is this!?" Asked the man.

"Second in command sir. Our leader went for a pee break." I stated.

What the hell was I thinking?! There is no way this will work.

The Capitan looked at me as if we were screwed then we heard.

"That asshole is to not leave his post! I don't care if he has to piss! Tell him when he gets back he's fucking going to get court-martialed!"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Tell me, is the rebellion moving yet son?!" Asked the man.

"No sir. It looks as if the rebellion may be going around sir." I stated as the Capitan looked at me in confusion.

"What!?" Shouted the man.

"Sir we have eyes on the rebellion! There going out of the western side of the city! I recommend you rotate forces otherwise they will be up your ass!" I stated.

"Fuck! Alright get back here now!" Ordered the man.

"Yes sir! Come on!" I ordered the Capitan as I crawled through the gate.

The Capitan smiled and chuckled a little as we stood up on the other side of the fence.

I turned off the walkie-talkie and quickly looked back at the Capitan.

"Shut up." I ordered as we halted next to the warehouse.

The Capitan laughed and replied.

"A pee break?"

"Fuck you, it worked." I stated while looking at the tanks.

"So what now?" Asked the Capitan.

"We just get by that and we're in." I stated.

"Just walk around it." Stated the Capitan.

"I plan to." I replied while walking out towards it.

The Capitan followed and we approached the tank as it began to rotate the way I told them.

We stopped and watched as the base went on alert and everyone panicked to move.

I immediately grabbed the Capitan and dragged him behind the tank as it came to a stop.

Troops ran at us to get a better angle and I quickly forced the Capitan under the tank.

He crawled under and I went behind him as the troops ran by.

We stayed there and gently I nudge his shoulder.

"Get the detonator ready." I ordered.

He nodded and pulled it out.

"Wait for it." I ordered.

One of the troops stood next to us and I heard.

"Gamma! Go see what is going on in the forward hummers, we're getting no response!" Ordered the man I was talking to before.

"Sir yes sir!" He replied while getting his platoon to follow him.

They all ran outside the gate and approached the hummers.

They aimed to be sure and I nudged his shoulder.

The Capitan nodded and the squad got next to the hummers.

It was clear they saw the bodies and panicked.

The Capitan smiled and clicked the detonator.

"Click!"

"BOOM!"

Fire tore through the rain as the hummers exploded killing the platoon instantly.

We watched as some of the men came out screaming.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

They were on fire and I laughed as the Capitan stared at me in confusion.

"Come on." I ordered while getting out from under the tank.

**Dark's POV**

"BOOM!"

I ducked as a blast went off from the eastern flank.

"GAMMA!" I ordered.

No response.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

Everyone on the offense turned and faced the explosion.

The remaining hummers and some of the tanks fired on the area causing almost everyone to shoot.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I ordered.

They kept going.

"HOLD YOUR FUCKING FIRE!" I ordered.

Slowly everyone stopped and I ordered.

"Delta come in!"

Everyone watched me as I heard.

"I don't think they will be coming anytime soon."

My anger built and I screamed.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed even louder because I knew the voice. It was that black hedgehog I killed before in the hotel.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"Good luck with that." He replied.

His end went off and I ordered.

"Foxtrot! Get your asses moving. We have intruders!"

The platoon nodded and ran towards the base.

"Commander their in the base!" I informed him.

"They won't get far." He replied.

I watched as Foxtrot ran in the base.

"The rest of you get ready! The rebellion is coming!" I stated.

Everyone nodded and turned back towards the desert where we knew they would be coming from.

I continued to watch the base as Foxtrot entered

**Shadow's POV**

The Capitan tossed the walkie-talkie aside after talking to the leader of this force and we ran towards the mess hall.

I quickly went for my ear piece and ordered.

"All rebellion forces get moving!"

From the other side I heard.

"Sir yes sir!"

**Dove's POV**

I watched in the rain as our army proceeded out of the base towards the G.U.N base.

The hummers drove in front as the tanks fell in behind.

It was an amazing sight I thought I'd never see in all my life.

As I watched, the thought about what happened with Shadow still filled my lips.

He kissed me. He even said he loved me. I'm so confused. Why would he say that? Could he love me? It doesn't matter! I'm with Ghost and no one else! I will not have this thought again! But what am I going to say when Ghost comes back? I can't hide this from him. He will be mad but Shadow was drunk I could tell and for all I know that was just a mistake. It had to be.

Right?

**Shadow's POV**

"There they are! Open fire!" Ordered one of the many troopers who found us making our way through the mess hall.

Me and the Capitan ducked as they shot and I quickly stood up and tossed over one of the tables for cover.

We got behind it as more men entered.

"Flank them!" Ordered the leader.

Five men came and the Capitan quickly aimed and gunned them down as I got our other side.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

Four men dropped around the table in front of us and the Capitan quickly unclipped a frag.

I ducked as he tossed it over at them.

"BOOM!"

"AGHHHHH!"

A couple men went sailing into pieces as I tossed a flash.

"Cover me!" I ordered the Capitan as I charged the flash.

"BOOM!"

I covered my eyes as it went off and the men were blind as I leaped over the table they were using as cover.

Quickly I fired.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I sprayed my clip killing eight of them as the Capitan charged on the other side.

He ducked as I fired my M9 at the man in front of him.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He dropped and the Capitan immediately grabbed the man in front of him as cover and sprayed the remaining men.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I watched as the last of the men dropped and quickly the Capitan tossed the dead body to the floor.

We took some deep breaths and slowly I reloaded my MP5 along with my M9. The Capitan did the same and we proceeded to the exit leading into the barracks.

The Capitan and me made it to the door and as he was reloading his M9 I heard.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I turned to find a man still alive and he opened fire at us.

The Capitan was drilled with the rounds and was sent to the wall as I ducked behind cover.

I watched as the Capitan pulled back on his M9 and aimed at the soldier who was doing the same.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The Capitan drilled him straight in the head dropping him back onto the floor.

Quickly I got out from cover and approached the Capitan as he checked his side.

Each round hit his side armor but one got through hitting his ribs.

Blood came out from his mouth as I asked.

"How bad!?"

The Capitan coughed letting the blood hit the floor and replied.

"I can keep going!" He stated.

I nodded and grabbed him lifting him back onto his feet.

The Capitan grabbed his side as I opened the door leading into the barracks.

**Dark's POV**

"Foxtrot come in!" I ordered.

No response.

I grew furious and jumped out of the tank and ran towards the base.

This asshole is not going to get away.

As I approached the base my hummers opened fire.

I turned to find the rebellion pushing through.

I quickly nodded my head in disapproval and ordered.

"HOLD THEM BACK!"

My men opened fire and I quickly turned to run back into the base.

**Shadow's POV**

"Come on!" I ordered the Capitan as he trailed behind.

"Just go!" He ordered while placing himself against the wall.

"Fuck that, your coming!" I stated while taking his arm.

"I'll hold them back! Just go and end this!" He replied.

I stared at him and then nodded slightly before running towards the office of Commander Jorge Lehigh.

I quickly found it from memory and kicked in the door sending it to the floor.

Immediately I aimed to find him behind the desk turned away from me.

Slowly I lowered the gun.

"I see you finally made it." He stated.

He was in a wheel chair. Not really surprising because I was the one to cripple him.

"Tell me. What happens now?" He asked.

"It's over commander! The rebellion has won and G.U.N will no longer control this country!" I replied while aiming my gun at him.

The second the first word came out of my mouth I saw a small jump of surprise come from the commander.

Slowly he turned back to stare me straight in the eyes.

"Sha…Shadow?" He questioned with wide eyes.

I continued to aim as he slowly got up from his chair.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you son!?" He asked in shock.

I came back from the dead. I replied in sarcasm while continuing to aim at him.

**Ghost's POV**

I laid against the wall with my combat knife in my hand.

As I bled out I heard a pair of footsteps coming from the hall behind me.

Quickly I forced myself up and walked around the corner.

I waited with my blade at the ready as the steps grew closer.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

As soon as it was two feet by me I turned the corner to swing my blade at the one person who I hope to find.

His black armor moved to the side as my blade skinned his body armor.

He quickly raised his knee into my chest causing me to bend over in front of him.

Dark immediately grabbed my blade that I held in my hand and sent me into the wall.

My face pinned against the wall as I felt the blade enter my back.

Blood hit the wall and in my ear I heard.

"Is this luck?"

I smiled and replied.

"No. It's just fate."

Dark hesitated and suddenly a round came flying towards us.

"Crack!"

The bullet drilled Dark in his helmet forcing him off me and onto the ground in shock.

I quickly fell down as Hank ran to my aid.

"Ghost!" He shouted while checking my back.

I was dying but not before Dark.

I watched as Dark slowly got up with his cracked helmet and Hank panicked as Dark grabbed him off me.

"I always knew you were a traitor!" He shouted while slamming him into the floor.

Hank hit ground hard as Dark raised his gun.

I quickly hit dark in his side with my boot causing him to stumble.

I quickly got up and pinned him against the wall.

Dark smashed my side with his elbow as Hank got up.

Hank went to help but Dark raised his gun and pulled.

"BANG!"

The round drilled Hank in the head killing him instantly.

My eyes widened as Dark took my neck.

I was then sent over his back and onto the floor in front of him and Dark quickly aimed at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My eyes shut as the rounds hit my chest.

**Dark's POV**

I stopped firing on the hedgehog and took a deep breath as he remained still with shut eyes.

I quickly kicked his hand off my boot and walked off towards the commander's office.

As I approached you could hear the rebellion hammering their way towards the base. I don't think my men can hold on.

I slowly began to see the office and it's door was kicked in.

I quickly approached the frame and armed my G36C.

The clip was in and the gun was ready to kill however was in there.

As fast as I could I swung into the room aiming at the hedgehog who held the commander at gunpoint.

My eyes were locked on the assassin and I shouted.

"Drop it!"

The hedgehog quickly looked back at me and my eyes widened in shock as I stared into his crimson red orbs.

"Hold your fire!" Ordered the commander.

I glanced at him and then back at the hedgehog who smiled as he lowered his gun.

Slowly I lowered mine while never taking my eyes off him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked as I stared at him in shock.

"Just the man I was looking for." Stated the hedgehog as he stared at me in anger.

"Just relax Shadow! We can work this out!" Stated the commander.

"Shadow?" I questioned as he continued to eye me down.

He smiled madly with his sharp teeth as all I felt was confusion.

Shadow's red streaks and his battered body faced me and slowly I dropped my gun.

He smiled and smiled as the commander shouted.

"Please Shadow give us a minute to explian!"

"Us?" Questioned Shadow as he continued to stare at me.

The commander nodded at me and slowly I went for my helmet.

Gently I unlocked it's grips and lifted it up over my head exposing myself to my brother.

His eyes widened in shock as my helmet hit the floor.


	85. Chapter 85

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 85 - Is It Over?**

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the fucking black ops trooper. The man who nearly killed me and the Capitan multiple times. The man who has killed Archer, the man who has killed Jake, the fucking man who has killed my son; and it's my own fucking brother.

I slowly lowered my gun in disapproval.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" You better be fucking joking! I shouted at him.

Dark stared at me in sadness as my anger boiled past it's point.

"You're the one that has been fucking up my life Dark!?" I asked.

Dark didn't respond.

"Relax Shadow! We can talk this out!" Stated the commander as he remained behind his desk.

"I'm not fucking talking anything out with this…this fucking murder!" I told him in force while yelling at Dark who remained staring at me.

Dark slowly replied.

"What?"

Immediately I charged him and took his neck shoving him into the nearby wall.

Both our guns dangled as I choked.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT DUMB WITH ME, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" I screamed at him.

Dark held his ground as the commander yelled.

"STOP!"

I choked him more and more and suddenly I released my grip sending him onto the floor gasping for air.

I backed up as Dark caught his breath.

"I'm going to kill you!" I stated.

Dark nodded his head in disapproval and the commander replied.

"Please Shadow just let us explain!"

"What's to explain!? My friends and my own fucking son is dead because of this fucking traitor!" I informed him while staring at Dark who slowly got back up.

"Traitor?" He questioned while looking back at me.

I didn't respond as Dark continued.

"What the fuck are you doing working with the rebellion!?" He asked in anger.

The commander waited as I hesitated in my anger.

"WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH THEM!?" Asked Dark in force.

"What else was I suppose to do after you left me to die!?" I replied.

Dark stood his ground and replied.

"I thought you were dead!"

I quickly screamed.

"I FUCKING BEGGED FOR YOU TO COME GET ME, BUT YOU JUST FUCKING STAYED IN THE CHOPPPER AND LEFT ME TO DIE!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Screamed dark.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU WERE TOO SCARED!" I screamed back.

"I WASN'T SCARED!" Screamed Dark while getting in my face.

"YOU WERE! THAT SNIPER HAD US PINNED AND THE SIGHT OF ME GETTING SHOT SCARED YOU TO DEATH!" I stated.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Replied Dark.

"YOU WERE SHOT TOO! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE ANYMORE! ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS GO HOME!" I stated.

"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO RETIRE!" Replied Dark.

"WE WERE BUT INSTEAD YOU LEFT ME TO DIE ALONE! DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET SENT BACK HOME AFTER THAT!?" I asked.

"NO!" Screamed Dark.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE!?" I asked in all my rage.

"I WAS FUCKING SCARED!" Admitted Dark.

I gave off a slight smile and replied.

"You were scared."

Dark grew furious.

"YES I WAS SACRED! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET SHOT ANYMORE!" Replied Dark.

"So you left me to die." I stated.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Stated dark.

"You always have a choice." I replied.

"NO! IT WAS ETHER GO AND DIE TRYING TO GET YOU OR…!" I cut him off.

"Or run away like a coward and hope to god I survive."

Dark went silent and we stared at each other with red rage filled faces as the commander said.

"What happened Shadow?" He asked.

I stared into Dark's purple eyes and replied.

"The rebellion saved me." I stated.

Dark stared at me and asked.

"How?"

I got closer to his nose and replied.

"Unlike you they came for me and saved my life." I replied.

Dark lost it and sent a large right hook across my cheek sending my head to the side.

Dark smiled as I lost it as well.

Immediately I charged him and tackled him straight into the wall.

Dark quickly sent his elbow into my back as I sent my fist across his face.

Dark's head was sent to the side as I lifted him up.

Using all I had I took him and slammed him back into the ground.

As I went to get on top of him he sent another hook across my face sending me off and onto the side.

Quickly we both got up and stared at each other as the commander yelled.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Dark and I took large breaths as blood dripped out of our mouths.

We remained there as the commander asked.

"Shadow what happened?"

I quickly replied.

"They hired me."

Both dark and the Commander widened eyes at the response as I continued.

"There leader hired me under contract to win this war for them. After that I was to be released and sent free to go."

"So you just betrayed G.U.N?" Asked Dark.

"It was pretty fucking clear to me that you and G.U.N didn't gave two shits about me." I stated.

"That's a lie and you know it Shadow!" Shouted the commander in anger.

"Is it?" I asked while turning my head to stare at him.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Then tell me?" I asked while I approached his desk.

"Tell you what?!" Asked the commander.

"Did you even send a team to come get me? Everyone knows G.U.N regulations clearly state that even a dead soldier is to be brought back home. Did anyone of you go and try to get me back? I was dead right?" I asked while looking back at Dark who remained still in anger.

No one said a word and I stated.

"I knew you didn't care."

Dark slowly began to let tears drip out and I asked.

"Why are you crying?"

Dark shook his head and I replied.

"You have no right to. Beside the fact you left me to die, you also killed my friends."

Dark quickly looked back at me and asked.

"What friends?"

"Is that a joke?" I asked while approaching him.

"I'm not kidding?" He stated.

"No! You are!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" Asked Dark.

"You know what I'm talking about Dark! It goes all the way back from when we were kids!" I replied.

Dark smiled and began to laugh.

"Hahah!"

"What are you laughing about!?" I asked in rage.

"Are you really going back to that!?" He replied.

"You know better then anyone what I had to go through as I child!" I stated.

"You had problems!" Shouted Dark.

"You caused them!" I stated.

"What are you two talking about!?" Asked the commander.

"When we were kids I was always picked on and Dark was never there to help. He actually joined in with the others and picked on me with them." I stated.

"Then he would go home and cut himself!" Shouted Dark.

"Only because it felt like the only way to get away from the built up stress and anger!" I replied.

Dark quickly looked at my arm and grabbed it.

"What are you doing!?" I asked while trying to take it away.

Dark began to undo the medical tape and blood started to appear on the wrap.

In about ten seconds he got it off and released me so that the commander was able to see.

My entire arm and hand was cut to shreds and the commander widened his eyes as dark shouted.

"Your still doing it!"

I went silent as the commander asked.

"Those are fresh Shadow, why?" He asked.

I hesitated at the answer as Dark shouted.

"Why!?"

"My girlfriend died!" I screamed.

Both Dark and the commander went silent as I continued.

"She gave birth to my son and died right after! I didn't even know until I tried to let her see our baby boy!"

The commander quickly asked.

"You had sex?!"

"Yes! I did have sex and it was with the only girl in the world I truly loved!" I stated.

The commander went silent and I pointed at Dark.

"I only had my son for four hours. FOUR HOURS!" I stated.

Dark lowered his head knowing what he did.

"Four hours Dark." I stated while looking back at the commander.

"Then he killed him and I know there had to have been one hell of a good reason for him to do that and I think you know commander." I stated.

"Shadow, we didn't know." Stated the commander.

"Oh you knew. You all did. My son is dead because of you two and I at the least need to know why?" I stated.

The commander hesitated as Dark replied.

"You think you're the only one who has had it rough since you left us?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked while looking back at him.

"I got six men killed after you went M.I.A." Stated Dark.

"What?" I asked I surprise.

"There was a weapons shipment outside the city and I sent Raze and Cole out to destroy it." Stated Dark.

"Raze is higher then you." I stated.

"That's why after they were reported K.I.A I was sent to prison and put on trail for execution." Replied Dark.

I slowly looked at the commander.

"I had to, the board wanted him gone." He stated.

"So what happened?" I asked.

Both the commander and Dark hesitated as I asked again.

"What happened?!"

Dark began to cry again and he quietly replied.

"I was raped."

"What?!" I asked unable to hear him.

"I WAS FUCKING RAPE!" Screamed Dark.

My eyes widened in shock as he cried extremely hard.

I slowly looked at the commander.

"Carter was the one to do it." He stated.

I slowly looked back at Dark who now stared at me in anger.

"Do you think you're the only one here who is in pain?" He asked.

I hesitated as Dark continued.

"I thought you were dead and after I heard Cole and Raze were killed I lost everything. Getting raped by the man we both turned in didn't make it any better."

"So how are you alive?" I asked.

"The commander sent his team to break me out." Stated Dark.

"What?" I asked the commander.

"My black ops team killed G.U.N soldiers to break Dark out of his cell." He stated.

"How did you get the board to free Dark?" I asked.

"He is still to be killed along with me for killing our own men to get him out. I had to kill my own soldier Kevin to cover up his death." He replied.

"So Dark took his name." I said while looking at Dark.

"It's not like I had any other choice." He stated.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"The board found out is what." Stated the commander.

I watched as Dark replied.

"Both Keller and Walker were killed."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"My other two teammates." Stated Dark.

My eyes widened as Dark smiled.

"You almost killed me you know that?" He asked.

"I didn't know." I replied.

"It didn't stop you from sending a blade in my chest." Stated Dark.

"You killed them?!" Asked the commander in shock.

"I was saving my best friend and my love." I replied.

"Best friend?" Questioned Dark.

"Ghost." I replied.

"That black fucking hedgehog!?" He questioned in anger.

I nodded and as I went to respond I heard.

"I use to be."

Everyone looked at the door to find Ghost standing there in pain

Dark widened his eyes in shock and shouted.

"I killed you!"

Ghost smiled and replied.

"It's called body armor for a reason."

Dark was piss as I asked.

"What are you doing here? Go get help?" I ordered.

"Your not alone in this Shadow. I will not let you do this by yourself. Dark killed me before and almost my girlfriend, plus he took my baby girl away from me." Stated Ghost while looking at Dark.

"Is this Ghost?" Asked the commander.

We both nodded as the commander asked.

"Are you not friends anymore?"

"No." Replied Ghost.

I was shocked to hear him admit that.

"I let his son die by this bitch." Stated Ghost while pointing at Dark.

We all went silent as Ghost continued.

"I could have saved him, but just like Dark I was too scared to do anything about it but run."

Dark suddenly smiled and said.

"I'm confused."

"About what?" Asked Ghost.

"Shadow just found out I was the one killing off his friends, why is that when you knew it was me since the hotel?" Asked Dark.

My eyes widened and I immediately looked at Ghost who lowered his head.

"You knew?" I asked.

Ghost nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Ghost didn't respond.

"You promised to help me!" I shouted.

"I did." Stated Ghost.

"So why didn't you tell me it was my own fucking brother?!" I asked.

"I was scared." Stated Ghost.

"Scared of what!?" I asked in anger.

"You." Replied Ghost.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"You changed after Amy died and after Dark killed your son you lost it Shadow. If I would have told you would have killed me." Stated Ghost.

"No I wouldn't have!" I shouted.

"You tried to kill yourself after her death!" Shouted Ghost.

"Because I thought I could save her!" I replied.

"You thought?" He questioned.

"Amy's dead and I know that now after all this, but I wouldn't have hurt you." I stated.

"I wish you would have said that before." Stated Ghost in disappointment.

"I lost everything! How was I suppose to say that!?" I asked anger.

Ghost didn't respond as I shouted.

"My son would be alive if you would have done something Ghost, but at the least you could have told me who killed him!"

Ghost shook his head in approval and replied.

"I'm sorry Shadow."

I gently looked back at Dark and replied.

"Your sorry won't bring him back to me."

Ghost let a tear roll down his cheek as the commander asked.

"Did you name him?"

I began to cry and slowly I replied.

"I named him after me. Amy always said if it was a boy I could name it, so I named him Shadow. Shadow jr."

"Shadow sr." Replied the commander in sadness.

I cried as Dark stared at Ghost in anger.

They were going to speak when I said.

"I can't let you live Dark."

Dark immediately looked at me and replied.

"What?"

"You killed my son. As a father I won't let my son die in vein. I'm sorry." I replied while reaching for my gun.

As I was about to grab my MP5 the commander yelled.

"HOLD ON!"

I stopped to stare at him in confusion.

"Shadow I'm so sorry your son is gone, but you can't kill us." Stated the commander.

"Why not?" I asked in tears.

"I'm your friend and Dark is your brother. You can't kill family." He stated.

"Dark killed family. My son is his blood. He killed him point blank. Don't tell me I can't kill him." I stated while looking at Dark.

Dark slowly went for his gun as I went for mine.

Ghost stared at Dark in anger knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Shadow if you do this you know what will happen right?" Asked the commander.

"I don't care." I stated.

"You'll be a dead man. The board will want you dead and they will never stop till that happens." Stated the commander.

"The board won't care. I'm killing two traitors." I replied.

"You'll still be set for death. You'll never escape it. As leader of the enemy they will hunt you down." Stated the commander.

"Dark left me to die, killed my friends, and he ended the life of my baby boy. I don't care what happens after this, all that matters is that he doesn't live to see another day." I stated.

Dark grabbed his gun and replied.

"You betrayed the people who took you in. You forgot what it means to be family and you killed too many good G.U.N soldiers to get here. I will do what ever I have to, to make sure you pay."

We stared at each other in pure anticipation of the next move and Ghost quickly went for his handgun.

Gently he let it rest on his side as the commander stared at us in sadness.

In the background of our silence all you could hear was the gunshots and explosions outside signaling the near end of the war.

This war ends here and it ends now.

Dark quickly raised his gun and aimed, but Ghost was already ahead of him.

"BANG!"

The bullet drilled Dark's G36C and sent it across the room.

Quickly I aimed my MP5 and Dark charged connecting his shoulder to my gut.

I dropped my gun on the floor as Dark swung hitting my face.

I quickly slammed my elbow down on his back and slowly he began to lose his gripe on my body.

As soon as Dark was loose enough I raised my knee into his mouth and he raised up as I swung my right hand into the side of his face.

Blood shot out of his mouth as Ghost went behind him.

Dark quickly elbowed Ghost in his face sending him stumbling back and quickly Dark grabbed his neck.

I charged as Dark sent Ghost over his shoulder and onto the floor.

As soon as I got close enough Dark went for his handgun.

I moved to the side as he fired.

"BANG!"

The round hit the wall as I sent my arm into his face.

Dark was immediately sent to the ground and his gun remained in his hand as I grabbed his neck.

As I went to lift him up Dark aimed at my leg.

"BANG!"

"AGHHH!" The round went into my leg and I released him.

Dark quickly aimed at my head but Ghost took him from behind forcing the gun back onto the ground.

As I went to regain some control Ghost held Dark in a chokehold.

As fast as I could I went for my MP5 and as I went to grab it Dark kicked with his boot knocking it out of my hand.

Quickly Dark head butted Ghost releasing his grip and Dark then went for his combat knife.

I charged as he sent it straight into Ghost's stomach.

Blood shot up from his mouth as I grabbed Dark off him.

The blade remained in Ghost's stomach as I tossed Dark onto the floor.

As hard as I could I grabbed the back of his quills and began to slam his face into the floor.

Blood splattered on Dark's face as I smashed him through the wood.

Suddenly Dark raised his elbow into my mouth sending me off him and onto the floor.

Dark quickly got up and grabbed his G36C off the ground.

I watched as he sent his boot straight into my face sending me into the floor.

Quickly he aimed and said.

I'm sorry Shadow.

As he gripped the trigger Ghost got behind him sending the blade that was in him into his back.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

It went all the way in as the gun fell onto the ground.

Quickly Ghost kicked Dark into the wall letting the blade rest in his back.

I slowly got back up as Dark tried to pull it out.

Ghost helped me up and immediately I pulled out my combat knife and charged Dark who remained against the wall.

Instantly I sent my knife into his stomach causing him to bend over my shoulder.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted as I pushed my blade all the way in.

Dark coughed up blood and I quickly tore out the knife.

Dark stared into my eyes as I slammed my knife into his throat.

I pushed all the way through sending the end of the blade into the wall.

It stuck as I let go.

Blood poured up from his mouth as he was pinned against the wall.

Suddenly all I felt was anger and I went for the blade pulling it out of his throat.

Dark hit his knees as I rested my left hand on the top of his head.

Dark stared into my eyes as I reaided the blade.

Say hello to Cole and James when you reach hell you fucking murderer! I shouted as I sent the blade straight into his head.

Dark's eyes went still and slowly fell down as the blade killed him instantly.

I smiled and pushed harder and harder until I saw his hands fall to his side.

With all the force I had I connected my boot to his armor and tore the blade out while sending him to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Dark's head smashed into the floor and I took deep breaths as the commander remained in his wheelchair behind his desk in sadness.

Slowly I went into my pocket and pulled out fifty dollars that was way too past date.

I stared at the money and quickly threw it on Dark's body while shouting.

"Cole wanted you to have this, congratulations!"

The money rested in his blood as I sent my boot into his head.

Ghost was startled as I kicked him multiple times in the face cracking his skull.

I kicked and kicked until a hole resembled his face. Then Ghost gently pulled me away.

I let tears pour down my angry red face and quickly I picked up my MP5.

Ghost stood behind me as I turned to the commander who stared at me in confusion.

"Your going to die you know that right?" He asked as I aimed.

"I don't care." I replied.

"They won't let you live. G.U.N will kill you and anyone you care about to make sure of it." Stated the commander.

"They can try all they want, but as long as I'm the leader of the rebellion I won't let that happen." I replied.

The commander smiled and replied.

"I hope your death is just like your girlfriends. Painful and undying. I hope you rot in hell and I hope you and everyone who follows your pathtic leadership burns. I prey to god you beg for a quick death when you legs are cut off and your bleeding out in front of the world."

I smiled back and replied.

"Your preys have been answered."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I fired my whole clip filling the commander's body with holes.

He died on the first shot, but I wanted G.U.N to know when they find him who they are fucking with.

I let my gun drop to my chest and I stared at the commander along with Ghost who gently took me by my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shadow." He stated as he hugged me.

I hugged back and replied.

"It's ok Ghost."

Ghost hugged me tightly and I felt a strong amount of forgiveness filling his body as he replied.

"I'm sorry I killed your son."

I hugged back harder and replied.

"You didn't. If anything you tried to save him. I'm the one who should be sorry."

I felt tears roll down my back and gently Ghost pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are we friends?" He asked.

I nodded in disaproveal.

Ghost widened his eyes as I corrected him.

"We're brothers."

A wide smile filled his face as we hugged again.

Slowly I released him and approached the door.

Ghost followed as I took one last look at the dead.

One G.U.N commander and one brother that wasn't blood at all. He killed my son to save himself. I thought highly of him, but I guess I thought wrong. He never loved me. He just wanted to go home. To be honest so do I, but after tonight I will never be aloud back. I'm dead to the world now. The name Shadow the hedgehog is now a world problem. I will never be the same, but as long as I have Ghost I know we will pull through this somehow. I will admit though I still think I'm drunk, but kissing Dove didn't feel like the wrong thing to do, but I believe I should keep this to myself now that everything is finished.

Slowly we walked out of the base to find lines of dead and destroyed vehicles around the base.

My men waited outside and they immediately stared at us as I raised my MP5.

Everyone cheered as I signaled the end of the war. Afghanistan is mine and it is free for the first time in history. Afghanistan, the first country to be free from the rule of G.U.N.

As everyone cheered an APC pulled up and the General quickly made his way to me holding a file.

He handed it to me and I asked.

"What is this?"

The general smiled as I opened the file.

"We have another war to fight." He stated as I read it with Ghost.

"You got to be kidding me." Stated Ghost as I looked up.

"Pakistan?"

The general nodded and replied.

"The rebellion is starting there and they need a leader. What do you say sir?" He asked.

I looked over at Ghost and he stared at me in approveal.

I nodded and quickly looked back at the general.

"I'll do it."

The general nodded and replied.

"I'll tell them Afghanistan is coming to help."

"I think we better deal with them first!" Shouted Ghost while pointing down the road.

We all stared as a convoy of hummers and tanks came down the road in force.

I smiled and reloaded my MP5.

"Smack!"

I hit the receiver and shouted.

"FOR AFGHANISTAN!"

All my men cheered and got ready as G.U.N troops opened fire.

Ghost grabbed my shoulder and asked.

"Ready brother?"

I smiled and replied.

"Just like old times."

Ghost smiled back and responded.

"Just like old times."

As a incoming round flew by our heads we turned back and charged the G.U.N force that attempted to take back their base, it's too bad really, because no matter how hard they try they will not take my homeland. Afghanistan.


	86. Chapter 86

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 86 - Goodbye Ghost**

**2 Months after the war in Afghanistan **

**Dove's POV**

"Will you stop already!?" I screamed at Ghost as he yelled at me.

"No I won't stop Dove! Do you not understand!?" He asked in anger from across the room.

"I do understand, but you need to relax for a second!" I replied.

Ghost immediately came at me.

"RELAX!? I can't believe you just said that!" Stated Ghost with a red face full of anger.

I quickly began to back away from him.

"How can I relax when this is all going on!?" Asked Ghost while approaching me again.

"I'm just saying you need to take a minute to think this out!" I replied.

"What's to think about!?" Asked Ghost while pinning me in the corner.

I grew scared and replied.

"US!"

Ghost quickly grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me into him.

"Is that the best you can come up with!?" He asked me.

"You know we're in this together! You, me and Midnight!" I screamed.

"As far as I see it you two need to mind your own fucking business! This has nothing to do with ether of you!" Replied Ghost while squeezing my arm.

"We are part of this! I don't care what he told you, but you and him both know this is about more then a stupid war!" I stated while flinching in pain from Ghost's grip on my arm.

"A WAR IS STUPID!? I'm doing this for both of you! I could have told Shadow to go fuck himself when he asked but I didn't and I plan to stick to my promise and help him!" Replied Ghost.

"If you go you will get caught!" I screamed.

"No I won't!" Screamed Ghost on the point of snapping.

"You will!" I screamed back.

Ghost began to close his eyes in anger and lower his head.

"I won't!" He replied.

"G.U.N will catch you and you will be killed!" I stated.

"No they won't!" Screamed Ghost.

"You can't go!" I told him in anger.

"I'm going weather you like it or not!" He informed me in all his power.

"If you die…!" Ghost cut me off.

"I WON'T!"

I just ignored him and kept going.

"Midnight will be without a father and…!" Ghost quickly interrupted me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING BRING HER INTO THIS!"

I just kept going.

"She'll be alone without you, just like when you killed you mother and father…!"

"SMACK!"

Immediately after those words I was sent to the floor by a major slap to my cheek.

Ghost towered above me in pure rage and slowly I began to get on my knees.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER OR FATHER LIKE THAT!" Screamed Ghost.

I slowly began to cry as he dragged me up off the ground with my already hurt arm.

"I SWEAR TO GOD DOVE YOU BETTER NOT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN LIKE THAT! YOU WERE COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE!" Screamed Ghost.

I placed my hand on my face to hold back the tears as Ghost continued to yell.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY MOTHER OR FATHER AGAIN FROM YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He asked.

"All I'm trying to say Ghost is…!" I was cut off.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO SAY AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT!"

"But…!" Ghost quickly interrupted me by clenching his fist.

"BUT NOTHING! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE AND MIDNIGHT WILL NOT BE LEFT ALONE! FOR FUCK SAKES DOVE SHE ALMOST ABLE TO DO MOST OF THE STUFF ON HER OWN!"

"What about the other stuff she needs you for!?" I asked.

"SHE'S A BIG GIRL, SHE DOESN'T NEED ME!" Replied Ghost.

"So your just going out there to risk your life with nothing on the line to come back to!?" I asked in anger.

"SHE HAS YOU!" Stated Ghost.

"That's not enough! She needs both parents!" I screamed into his face.

"SHE'LL BE FINE!" Screamed Ghost back.

"What about me!?" I asked him.

"I'VE DIED PLENTY OF TIMES ON YOU!" Stated Ghost.

"And I nearly lost it!" I stated.

"SOMEONE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!" Stated Ghost while looking at the clock.

"Yeah Amy, but she's gone so who will replace that!?" I asked him.

"WHAT ABOUT ALICIA!?" Asked Ghost.

"She's always around Shadow! For all I know she's too busy fucking him to even think about me!" I screamed back.

"YOU KNOW ALICIA ISN"T LIKE THAT! SHE'S ONLY AROUND HIM BECAUSE SHADOW NEEDS HER FOR ORGANIZATION!" Stated Ghost.

"What!?" I asked in disbelief.

"SHADOW HAS A LOT ON HIS PLATE AND HE CAN'T HANDLE EVERYTHING AT ONCE!" Replied Ghost.

"So does that give her permission to always go in his quarters!?" I asked.

"Shadow lost everything! We both know, hell we all know we can't even begin to imagine what he's going through! His first true love dies during child birth and his own fucking brother kills his new born baby boy! I don't blame Shadow for wanting someone around him at all times but I know from experience that he wouldn't have sex with her just to get a lease!" Stated Ghost.

I began to look away when Ghost tugged me back.

I stared straight into his golden eyes.

"I will be back. Don't worry about me. Do you understand?" He asked.

My face hurt really bad from his rough smack and tears slowly began to force their way out and quickly I nodded my head in approval.

Ghost relaxed and let go of my arm.

"Tell Midnight I love her alright?" Asked Ghost as he made his way to the door.

Ghost quickly picked up his UMP .45 and opened the door.

Slowly he looked back at me and said.

"I'm sorry."

I gave him a slight smile and quickly he shut the door leaving me alone.

"Aghhh…hhhh…hhhh." I cried and slowly I forced my way to the bathroom.

Gently I flung open the door and made my way to the mirror.

I cried harder the second I saw Ghost's imprint on my cheek.

Quickly I placed my finger in my mouth and I felt the pain.

Slowly I took it out to find some blood from his hit.

As I cried seeing the blood I quickly filled up a glass and gurgled around the water to get all of it out.

"Splash!"

My blood mixed with the water slowly went down the drain and I began to leave the bathroom.

As soon as I reopened the door I found Midnight waiting.

I smiled and picked her up into my arms.

She smiled and slowly I approached the bed.

Gently I sat down with her and she asked.

"What's wrong mom?"

I cried getting one of my tears on her and replied.

"It's nothing honey."

"Is daddy mad?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes."

"Did I do something?" She asked.

"No honey mommy did." I replied.

"What did you do?" She asked.

Gently I hugged her and replied.

"I was just bad again honey."

Midnight went quiet.

My tears rolled down my shirt as I thought.

What happened after the victory in Afghanistan? Ghost is becoming someone I never thought he would be. He hits me and this isn't the first time. I understand he's always risking his life and he hell bent on making this war end as fast as possible but I just don't know what he thinks hitting me will solve. I love him yes, but I can't keep this up for much longer.

My tears poured as I continued.

I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to talk to him about it. I might get hit again. I'm afraid to tell Shadow too, he's always drinking. After the war he had a lot off time to think, but most of them go to the wind. They never pull through. Shadow is lost I understand that and why, but he's like brothers with Ghost and I'm afraid if I tell him he might not believe me. No one can think Ghost is capable of this and I understand why as well. I just don't know what to do.

As I cried I thought about the time before the final fight with G.U.N in Afghanistan.

Shadow said he loved me, but I'm not dumb he was drunk. But he always treats me well, even after Amy's and his son's death. He just always seems to be here for me. I don't know what to do, but if things keep going the way they are I might not want to be with Ghost. I know it's not that easy, but I can't take much more and I will do what I have to, to protect Midnight.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat here in my chair behind my new place as leader of both the Afghanistan rebellion and the Pakistan rebellion.

My life sucks.

"Shadow. May I come in?" I heard from behind my office door.

"Yeah." I replied while lowering my head on my desk.

Alicia came walking in to find me tired and overwhelmed by all this work.

"You ok?" She asked as she approached my desk.

Slowly I looked up to stare at her.

Alicia is a wolf. The first one I had the pleasure of working with in fact. She has a pure brown fur coat along with blond short cut her. Her blue eyes are the best thing about her though. They always make me smile.

"No." I replied.

Alicia gently sat on the edge of my desk and asked.

"Why?"

I smiled and replied.

"I'm tired."

"That's what happens when you sign on to be the leader." She stated with a small smile.

"I knew what I was getting." I stated.

"Then why did you sign up?" Asked Alicia.

"I ended one war Alicia I can end another." I stated.

"But you look like your giving up." She replied while placing her finger under my chin.

Slowly I smiled and raised my head up.

"I'm not, but a man needs some sleep." I stated.

Alicia smiled and replied.

"How about you spend less time drinking and more time sleeping then?" She asked.

"You know I would love to, but it's the only thing left that brings me any sort of happiness since…!" Alicia cut me off.

"Hey, hey! Let's not go there Shadow. Just relax."

I slowly fell back in my seat and replied.

"There's just nothing left that makes me happy."

Alicia smiled and asked.

"What about me?"

I smiled back and slowly I took her hand.

"You do make me happy, but not the way I'm talking about."

Alicia frowned and replied.

"Are you saying I wouldn't make you happy?"

"No, I'm saying I don't want to…! Aghhhh! never mind Alicia. You always do this." I stated.

"Relax honey, I'm only trying to make you smile." She stated.

"Your doing a great job." I complemented.

Alicia smiled back as I looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I need you to leave for a few minutes." I told Alicia as she slowly got up.

"Don't miss me too much." She ordered.

I smiled and replied.

"I'll be sure of it."

Alicia gently shut the door leaving me alone.

I waited a few minutes until he finally arrived.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Come in." I told him.

Slowly Ghost entered my office all geared up and ready to go.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a civilized person." I replied while standing up.

"I tried." He stated.

"You did good, but let's fix a few things." I stated while approaching him.

Gently I tucked in his shirt a bit more and I rolled up his sleeves. After that I went into my desk.

"Here." I said as I handed him the envelope.

Ghost took it and placed it in his bag.

"Remember to give that to him." I told him as I looked him over one last time.

"I got it don't worry." He replied.

"Your going into G.U.N's homeland I will worry." I told him.

"You sound like Dove. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Just remember to bring him back alive." I ordered.

"I got it. Just relax. I'll be back sometime next week." Stated Ghost.

I went silent and Ghost slowly began to turn away.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Ghost quickly turned back and I took him deep in my arms.

"Thank you for doing this." I said as I hugged him tightly.

Ghost hugged back and replied.

"No problem. Just make sure I come back to some good news ok?" Asked Ghost.

"You got it." I replied while letting him go.

Ghost smiled and slowly approached my office door.

"Take care of Dove and my daughter while I'm gone ok?" He asked.

"Don't worry they will be fine." I stated while approaching my seat behind my desk.

Ghost nodded and quickly left shutting the door behind him.

The second he left I fell back in my seat letting out a huge sigh of some relief.

I hope Ghost gets to him. I have no idea if he still live where I sent him, but Ghost is smart he'll figure it out if he isn't there.


	87. Chapter 87

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 87 - Scared**

**Ghost's POV**

"Here we go." Stated my partner as we approached the Pakistan boarder.

My partner was driving as I waited in the passenger seat with all our fake gear.

G.U.N soldiers manned the ways out of Pakistan and we had to get by them without drawing suspicion.

Our car came to a halt as one of the soldiers stopped us from passing.

Slowly he approached the window.

"Where you two off to?" He asked while grasping his gun.

My friend quickly replied.

"Going to the airport. We have to get back home in time to meet our deadline for our movie."

Slowly more soldiers came to our car while the current man asked.

"What kind of movie?"

I quickly replied.

"We were doing a documentary on the rebellion of Pakistan."

"The rebellion?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"How did that go?" He asked.

"Due to the war they really couldn't help me with much but I was able to get some good interviews with some of the soldiers and a few personal." I replied.

The soldier nodded and slowly got up off our car and replied.

"Alright well I hope it go's well for you. You can proceed."

"Thank you sir." I replied as my friend started up the car again.

Slowly we pulled out of the boarder and into Iraq.

The soldiers were soon out of our sight and we both took a breath.

"Nice job." He stated.

"Thanks." I replied.

"What's next?" He asked me.

"Next we get to the airport and get the hell on a plane somehow." I stated.

My partner nodded and we proceeded to the airport.

**Shadow's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" I shouted as I had my head deep in paperwork.

"Hey Shadow, someone wants to know if they can see you for a few minutes of your time?" Asked Alicia as she waited at the door.

I slowly put down my pen and replied.

"Yeah come in please."

Alicia smiled and moved aside so Dove was able to walk in.

The second she entered I glanced up to find a pretty visible red mark on the left side of her face.

She stopped in front of Alicia and I could tell something was wrong. Dove looked like she was about to cry.

I quickly glanced at Alicia and she gently smiled and left shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone I got up and approached Dove who remained in the center of my office.

"Is everything ok Dove?" I asked as I stopped in front of her.

Up close I could tell she had been crying before.

Dove slowly began to cry again and I quickly hugged her.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked as she cried into my shirt.

Dove slowly began to hug me back without a response and I began to worry.

Gently I took her to my desk and I placed her into one of the seats. I remained on the edge of my desk as she continued to cry.

I haven't had to deal with a problem like this since…well in Afghanistan.

I gently placed my finger on the side of Dove's face and slowly she looked into my eyes.

Dove's face was pure red and not from sadness.

"What happened? "I asked her softly.

Dove looked as if she couldn't tell me, but she's exposed herself to me now and I want to know if someone hurt her because by the mark on her cheek it looks like a hand.

"You can tell me Dove." I assured her.

Dove took a few breaths and I waited as she went to speak.

"You…won't believe me." She stated in sadness.

I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder and replied.

"Dove?"

She quickly looked up and into my eyes.

"You know I wouldn't dare call you a liar."

Dove smiled a little and replied.

"I'm worried Shadow. "

"About what?" I asked.

Dove lowered her head and replied.

"About Ghost."

I nodded and replied.

"He'll be fine. He has Dom with him."

Dove shook her head in disapproval.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?" I asked calmly.

Dove let a few tears out and I quickly handed her a tissue.

She gently wiped her nose and replied.

"I'm worried about him."

"Has something happened?" I asked.

Dove nodded her head and I asked.

"Was it a fight?"

Dove again nodded and replied.

"He's not who I remember him as."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not the man he was before Shadow, he's changed." Replied Dove.

"Ghost is always out fighting Dove. A man can only kill so much before it starts to effect him. Ghost may be starting to understand what he has on the line with you and Midnight." I stated.

Dove quickly nodded in disapproval.

"He doesn't care about us." She stated.

My eyes widened.

"What!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shadow he says we have no place when it comes to him risking his life! He said he has nothing on the line when he fights and kills! He doesn't care!" Shouted Dove in response.

"That can't be true." I stated.

Dove quickly stood up and screamed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

She then went for the door and I quickly caught her by her arm.

"Hold on!" I ordered.

Dove stopped and I dragged her back towards the desk.

I gently released her arm and replied.

"I do believe you Dove. It's just after everything I can't picture him saying that."

Dove stared into my eyes and replied.

"Nether could I Shadow, but he just doesn't care anymore about us."

"Is this the first time he said that?" I asked.

Dove nodded in disapproval.

"He says it almost every time I tell him to be careful. It turns into a huge fight then…!" Dove stopped and tears began to pour and quickly I hugged her.

Her tears rolled on my fur and slowly she began to relax.

Our faces rubbed against each other and I could feel the heat coming from her face.

I had to ask.

"Did he hit you?"

Slowly Dove retracted and I placed my hand on her face.

"Did he do this?" I asked seriously.

Slowly Dove nodded and I gently leaned back to let out a huge sigh.

"Is it the first time?" I asked.

"No". Replied Dove.

I didn't know what to say to her. I still can't picture Ghost doing this, especially hitting her.

"I just want to feel safe Shadow." Stated Dove.

"Ghost is gone for about a week. When he comes back I'll have a talk with him and I'll place one of my men outside your quarters to make sure your safe." I stated.

"No." Replied Dove.

"Then what do you want me…!" Dove cut me off.

"I feel safe with you."

I stared into her eyes and replied.

"Dove I can't."

"Ghost scares me Shadow and I think Midnight is getting scared of him as well. You've treated me better then him for a long time and I just feel safer with you." Stated Dove in tears.

"Ghost is like my big brother Dove. I can't do this to him." I stated.

"But…!" I cut her off.

"I can't Dove."

"What happened about that kiss?" She asked.

"That was two months ago Dove." I stated.

"You said you loved me." Stated Dove.

"We both know I was drunk." I stated.

Dove slowly lowered her head.

"Dove I'm sorry but I can't…!"

I was cut off by her lips.

Dove tackled me onto my desk and wrapped her arms around my head kissing me passionately as I had my eyes wide open in shock. My back crushed the paperwork I had been doing and I slowly felt her tongue. My eyes began to shut and slowly I kissed back feeling every taste bud. As we kissed I began to realize what I was doing. Quickly I pushed her off and shouted.

"Dove stop! I can't do this!" I stated while feeling hot.

"It's just for a week Shadow." Stated Dove as she got closer to my lips.

"What about when he comes back?!" I asked.

"He doesn't have to know." Stated Dove.

"I can't cheat with you!" I stated.

"Please Shadow. I need someone." Stated Dove.

"That someone is not me!" I stated.

"You know what I like, what type of girl I am, and who I care about. You should also know how I feel about you." Stated Dove.

My eyes widened.

"How do you feel?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

Slowly Dove placed herself back into my lips and we kissed very slowly.

Gently I laid back on the desk and Dove carefully got on top of me placing her right hand on my thigh. I blushed as her tongue wrapped around mine. After a few deep seconds I felt her touch a place a bit more sensitive turning my face into a heat filled oven. As she slowly grasped at it I placed both my hands on her shirt gently raising it above her head.

**Ghost's POV**

"Got it Ghost?" Asked Dom as we took out our fake gear.

I held the camera in my arms as he grabbed our bags.

"Yeah. Come on before we have to wait for another flight." I replied as he locked the car.

Dom was a hedgehog. He was a light blue color with hazel eyes. Well built for his age as well. Dom is only twenty two just like Shadow. Nice guy to boot. This is the first time I worked with him, but Shadow told me he was one of the best; we'll just have to see.

Quickly we walked into the airport and approached the ticket counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the women behind the desk.

"We need two tickets to the states." I replied.

"May I see some id?" Asked the lady.

"Of course." We replied as we pulled out our id cards.

Me and Dom handed her the cards and we waited as she checked the names.

**Flashback**

"That's all Ghost I would like to thank you for your help with the movie." Stated David as he shook my hand.

"Of course not a problem what so ever." I stated as I gripped his hand.

David panicked as his camera man was grabbed from behind.

I held him in place as one of my men turned the camera man's neck.

"SNAP!"

David went to scream but I quickly pulled out my knife.

"AGHHH…!"

I shoved it through the bottom of his head killing him instantly.

I smiled and tossed him to the ground next to his camera man.

"Tell Shadow we handled them and we will be proceeding with the plan." I ordered the one soldier.

"Yes sir." He replied as I began to strip the bodies.

**End Of Flashback **

"Here you are sirs." She said as she handed our id's back.

We nodded and quickly she handed us our tickets.

"Plane 56 at end C-9." She stated while pointing which way.

Me and Dom nodded and quickly proceeded to the terminal where our plane waited.

After handing our tickets to the lady manning the door she let us by.

Quickly me and Dom found our seats and buckled in.

"Off to the states." He said as he placed the rest of the gear down.

I nodded and replied.

"We'll check gear in a few hours so just relax."

"Can I get something to eat?" He asked.

"It's all free so go crazy." I stated.

Dom went to get up but was quickly cut off by the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking. Please relax and take your seats. Our flight will be about twelve hours long and our first break will commence as soon as we're in the air. Besides that please enjoy the flight."

"Haha!" I laughed as Dom quickly sat down.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he buckled in.

"Just wait a few minutes I'm sure the break will be soon. After all we just need to get up in the air." I stated.

Dom nodded as I looked out the window.

"BANG!"

It started to pour and lightning filled the sky as Dom stared at me with a "what the fuck!" look.

"One change of plans everyone. The break will have to wait until we our out of this storm so it will be a few hours." Stated the pilot.

I tried not to laugh but it was too much.

"Hahahah!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shouted Dom as he slammed his head into the seat.

In about few minutes we were airborne and besides Dom's hunger everything was going perfect. All that is left is to relax and catch some sleep before we land and begin searching.

As I shut my eyes I tried to think about Dove. I feel like shit. I never wanted to hurt her, it's just my anger has grown since the last war. I just can't believe I hit her. I'm not the man I once was. When this is over and I come back I will find a way to make it up to her. I just hope she can try to enjoy herself while I'm away.

**Dove's POV**

I kissed Shadow deeply feeling his tongue up and down as he grew in my hand.

Slowly he sent my shirt to the floor and began to go for my bra as I moved towards his chest.

Slowly I slipped off his shirt and tossed it next to mine as he unhooked my straps.

Gently I kissed his chest as he kissed my neck.

After a few long seconds he let my bra fall off and land next to his side.

"Shadow…" I moaned softly as he continued to kiss me.

Gently I felt his touch on my breasts and I began to fall into his fur.

Slowly he got to my pants and began to unzip and unbutton as I slipped his off between his gentle legs.

His pants along with his boxers rested in front of the desk as he carefully pulled mine down with my underwear.

The second they hit the floor we stared into each others eyes knowing what was going to happen.


	88. Chapter 88

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 88 - Take Care Of Me**

**Shadow's POV**

As I stared deeply into Dove's beautiful purple eyes I felt my heart racing and my heat building and her reaching for me wasn't making this any better in my mind. I can't do this. I can't have sex with her.

Slowly I began to raise her off me and Dove looked at me in confusion.

"Shadow?" She said softly.

"I can't do this Dove I can't." I stated as I got her standing.

"Why not?" She asked.

I couldn't respond.

"Is it because of Ghost?" She asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Dove quickly looked away as I went for my pants.

"I'm sorry Dove, but Ghost and I are like brothers and I can't do this with his girlfriend and not to mention the mother to his child." I stated as I grasped my pants.

Dove slowly backed off as I got off my desk.

"I'm sorry Dove, I just can't." I stated as I grabbed my shirt and began to head for the door.

"You didn't feel it?" Asked Dove as I reached for the doorknob.

I stopped in my tracks and asked.

"Feel what?"

Dove slowly approached me and replied.

"The spark."

My eyes widened and heart dropped as those two words came out in happiness from her sweet voice.

I stood there in complete bewilderment as Dove continued.

"Shadow I know this is a hard choice and I know what your risking by doing this, but I know I felt it and I think you did too."

I still couldn't respond, too many thoughts buzzed through my head at once.

Amy, Ghost, who I love, who I care about, what I stand for, and a lot of other thoughts debated at the choice.

"How?" I asked her quietly.

"I can tell Shadow. The way you held me and the way you kissed me showed it. I know you have feelings for me, I understand after Amy and all you and Ghost have been through it must be hard, but I also understand you need someone again to make you happy, even if it is for just a week. But I need you too Shadow. I'm scared and I have no one to comfort me ever since my Ghost left this world. The one that I saw today Shadow frightens me and I need someone to protect me and my daughter and you're my only hope and the only one who understands." Replied Dove as she remained a good ten feet away from me at my desk.

I remained lost in confusion as Dove applied the last bit of needed pressure.

"I need you Shadow."

My heart lost it's grip on my actions and all my thoughts left my mind in waves of unanswered questions. Quickly I reproached Dove and wrapped my arms around her back bringing her into a deep kiss. She kissed back and gently I pulled away and said softly into her eyes.

"You have me."

Dove smiled widely and gently forced my hand to release my cloths. The second they landed back on the floor I wrapped my right hand on her butt and lifted her onto my desk.

I kissed her viciously creating a huge purr from her and the sound she made sent shivers down my spine as I positioned myself between her legs.

As we kissed we both felt the touch of each other and gently I slipped inside causing her to moan quietly.

I couldn't stop myself. Dove is right I need someone.

I slowly began to trust and Dove held the back of my head tightly as we continued to kiss.

**Alicia's POV**

"There all done!" I said out loud as I finished all this paperwork for the upcoming speech.

I carefully put the files together and patted them on my desk to get them straight. As soon as I was satisfied I got up glanced at Shadow's office.

As I approached I said to myself.

They sure have been talking for a while.

To my own response I said.

"Dove looked like a wreak when she came in, I'm sure Shadow is just helping her relax a little."

The second I said that to myself I opened his door to widen my eyes in complete shock.

My eyes rested on the pair kissing naked on the desk.

I was frozen watching and very quickly the thought of getting caught got my attention.

As best as I could I forced myself to retreat from the room closing the door quietly as they continued to help each other "relax."

The second it clicked close I placed my back on the door breathing heavily as I was able to hear her moan his name.

As I listened Frost came through the door to stare at me in confusion.

Frost is Shadow's personal guard and one of his best friends since he got to Pakistan. Frost is a hedgehog with a hell of a body. I don't know what turns me towards him first the six pack or the quills. Pure gray and his light red eyes lit a flame in my heart at times, unlike now.

"What's going on…!" I grabbed his arm as he approached and held him against the door.

"Alicia, what's the matter…!?" I quickly placed my hand on his mouth to get him to shut the hell up and the second it got silent Frost heard what I heard and he immediately stared into my eyes in shock.

"Is he…!" I nodded in approval and Frost smiled and asked.

"With who?"

I quietly replied.

"Dove."

The smile left his face instantly at her name because no one in the war foresaw this madness.

"She's with Ghost." Stated Frost in confusion.

"I know." I replied.

"Do you think they are…!" I cut him off with a nod of disapproval.

"Nether of them would do this without a reason." I stated.

"It better be a good one otherwise Ghost is going to be pissed." Stated Frost.

We continued to listen and slowly the moans picked up faster until the climax.

Me and Frost stared at each other in shock still as it finally came to a close.

Everything went quiet.

**Shadow's POV**

Dove grasped my back quills as I held my ground on top of her gently.

We both knew what had just happened.

I didn't mean to or want to, but it just happened.

My eyes were wide open in shock and my heart raced at the thought of what might come of that mistake.

The only thought that really scared me was.

Ghost.

I can't do anything about this now. I'm screwed.

I couldn't help myself. She took me over.

"Shadow…" Said Dove quietly in my ear as my sweat dripped off my body.

Gently I raised my head up to stare into her eyes.

"Did you?" She asked in fear.

I carefully replied.

"I didn't mean to."

Dove immediately felt the pressure I did and we stared at each other in shock.

I was still…in her…as we held each other and slowly I pulled off.

Dove gently sat up as I stood there scared.

We stayed silent for about a minute.

Slowly Dove stood and approached me.

I was breaking down. I might have just got my brother's girlfriend pregnant.

"I'm sorry Dove." I stated with a scared tone.

Dove couldn't respond. She was just as scared as I was about what might happen.

The only thing I could hope for was I hope it doesn't, but I have to ask.

"Were you ovulating?"

Dove nodded in approval.

My hope left my body as she grabbed my arm.

I quickly looked back into her eyes.

"It might not work." She stated.

I nodded and asked.

"When?"

Dove quickly replied.

"I'll know tomorrow."

My fear rolled all over my body thinking about the thought as a knock on my door sent both of us into a frenzy.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Dove and I immediately went for our cloths and got dressed as whoever was behind the door waited.

As soon as we were dressed I guided Dove to the door and opened it to find Alicia and Frost waiting for me.

Quickly and without a word Dove walked by not saying a word exiting the room as fast as she could. As soon as she was gone I looked at Frost, I remember what he wanted.

"Come in Frost." I ordered him.

He smiled slightly walking by me to my desk as I looked at Alicia.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here are your speech papers." She replied handing them to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took them in my hands.

She nodded and I quickly shut the door to find Frost waiting.

"What happened to your desk Shadow?" Asked Frost as he took his seat.

I quickly went behind my desk to pick up some of the paper work and I replied.

"Dove was upset and knocked some of it off on accident."

Frost smiled and nodded his head in approval as I asked.

"I guess Marx is ready?"

Frost nodded and replied.

"Wanted me to come get you."

I nodded back and replied.

"Then lets go."

Frost remained seated as I went for the door.

"Come on!" I ordered him as he hesitated.

Quickly Frost got up and followed as I left my office passing Alicia who waited at the door.

I was breaking down in front of everyone. You could tell I was scared and worried and more then usual as I ran down the halls towards the research wing.

The only thought that meant anything to me was.

Am I going to have a kid with Dove?


	89. Chapter 89

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 89 - Scientific Integrity**

**Shadow's POV**

I entered the research wing to find Marx waiting for me along with his team of researchers and other high thinking personal.

"You ok Shadow? You don't look too well." Stated Marx.

Marx is a cat. I've met others in my lifetime like blaze back when I use to go to high school but he's different. For starters Marx lost his arm at a young age from a explosion. Don't ask he never told me exactly how and I don't want to force him to go back to that point of his life. Marx's arm was replaced with a cybernetic one after the blast and I don't know if it gives him trouble but he's kept up the great work here in the lab with his team. I trust him and that's all that matters. Besides that he's normal. White fur with a black patch on the left side of his head.

"I'm fine Marx. What's wrong?" I asked still feeling sweaty.

Marx gave me a wicked look and replied.

"Nothing is wrong at the moment."

"Then why was I called down here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Two reasons." Stated Marx as he walked over to the long table set up in the center of the room.

I quickly approached to find a large black box and a little gun of some sort.

"What's this?" I asked.

Marx quickly picked up the little gun and replied.

"I had a little thing I wanted to run by you if you don't mind?" Stated Marx as he readied himself next to a small cage.

"Show me." I ordered.

Marx nodded and uncovered the cage exposing a rat.

"Alright Shadow." Said Marx to get my attention.

I looked at him and he continued.

"In the past I heard we had some troubles with medical diagnostics right?" Asked Marx.

"What about it?" I asked back.

"I came up with a way to implant a living person so that his or hers vitals will show up on this medical database. In short, if I implant this rat." Marx stopped and pressed the gun on the rats back.

"Snap!"

The rat jumped as whatever Marx made went into him.

"Watch." Ordered Marx as I stared at the rat.

Slowly the computer screen began to pop up all sorts of files and finally a health bar of some sort I guess.

"I would be able to see everything the rat has wrong with him and see what his or hers currents status is health wise. I would also be able to diagnose a person in seconds compared to traditional planning and examination." Stated Marx as he lowered the gun.

"Amazing." I stated.

"Thank you sir." Replied Marx.

Slowly I grabbed the gun from his hand.

"Are you saying that it would be better if I implant my soldiers with this gadget?" I asked in anger.

Marx was caught off guard as Frost glared me down in confusion.

"No sir I just think…!" I cut him off.

"I'm not going to genetically fuck with my men and women!"

Marx panicked as I placed the gun down on the table.

"That's not what am saying sir." Stated Marx.

"Then what?" I asked.

"We don't have the equipment or the money to implant the whole rebellion sir. I only have enough to maybe implant your men with them at their acceptance of it." Stated Marx.

I looked at Frost.

"So him, Ghost, Dom, Raptor, and me?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Replied Marx.

I quickly asked.

"How do you feel about this Frost?"

Frost slowly replied.

"It's sounds like a great idea Shadow. I mean it's better for us in a way and one way to check and know if any of us are in danger or K.I.A."

I quickly corrected him.

"No one is going to be K.I.A."

"Sorry Shadow just saying." Stated Frost.

"I understand." I replied.

Marx was waiting and I asked.

"Any side effects to this?"

Marx nodded and replied.

"Only one as far as I know of sir."

"What?" I asked.

"Watch." Stated Marx as he approached the rat.

We all stared at Marx slammed his fist down on the rat's back.

"Aghhhhh!" Squeaked the rat as we saw the chip break under his skin.

Slowly the rat began to shake and jolt and suddenly it tilted and fell over in a sort of shock like stillness.

"What was that?" I asked Marx.

"If the chip is destroyed in the user it will first electrify the victim then cause the person to shut down." Stated Marx.

"In short?" I asked.

"Depending on how bad, the victim will ether die or be sent into some sort of coma." Replied Marx.

I nodded slowly and looked back at Frost.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked.

Frost immediately replied.

"Hell no, not if it costs me my life if I happen to fall and smash it."

Marx quickly stated.

"The only other option is if you allow me to open up a small part of you body and surgically place it deep enough that it won't break. "

I looked at Frost and he nodded.

"How deep?" I asked.

Marx tilted his head and replied.

"Maybe a few inches in. It all depends on how safe you want to feel."

I nodded and Frost asked.

"Will my body interfere with it?"

"Not at all." Replied Marx.

"Why?" I asked.

"I designed it so that blood and muscle are not able to harm its inner layer of material." Stated Marx.

Frost looked at me and I nodded.

"When will you be able to do it?" I asked.

"We can do it now." Replied Marx.

Frost tapped my shoulder and said.

"I'll go first."

I nodded and replied.

"Good, because I have to go do something right now. I'll be back."

"It will take me about ten minutes to do Frost so take your time." Stated Marx.

"Got it." I replied as I left the room.

Quickly I walked down the halls passing many of the soldiers who worked here and each one ether nodded or said sir as I passed.

As I searched I heard the voice I was looking for.

"Do you all understand?"

I quickly bolted towards the voice to find Dove with a large group of new guys.

Quickly I approached and the men looked at me as if I was a war torn mess.

"Don't let the scars fool you! I'll kick all your asses!" I shouted at the men.

Dove panicked and turned to find me standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I see your busy." I stated while eyeing down the men.

They all looked young.

"Are these my new guys?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Replied Dove.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Asked one of the men in anger.

I glared at him as Dove replied.

"Not a good move son. This is Shadow the hedgehog."

All the men panicked and some backed up in fear as I smiled.

"Your shadow!?" Asked a scared man.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked back.

"My name is Dennis." He replied.

I nodded and another man asked.

"Are you the leader of the Afghanistan rebellion?"

I nodded and replied.

"Yes, but now I run both the Afghanistan and Pakistan rebellion."

The soldier nodded asked.

"Are we winning sir?"

Dove and I both nodded.

"The war just started son, we are far from winning anything." Stated Dove.

I nodded and asked.

"Do you have a minute?"

Dove glanced up into my eyes and replied.

"Yeah, just let me get these guys going ok?"

I nodded again and Dove quickly pointed down the hall.

"Alright everyone go down the hall and the second room on the right is your barracks! Inside will be a soldier and he will guide you all through your first steps setting up!" Shouted Dove as the men began to head towards the door.

As soon as all the men were gone and out of sight I started to guide Dove outside.

Dove knew already what I wanted and asked.

"What do we do?"

I lowered my head and replied.

"We have a week to find out what to say to Ghost but now we need to think about you."

"What about me?" Asked Dove in confusion.

"I may have gotten you pregnant Dove, we need to think about the future if something happens." I stated.

"Shadow we're not having a baby!" Shouted Dove.

"But what if we do? We need to plan just in case." I stated.

Dove lowered her head and began to cry.

Immediately I hugged her gently in my warm arms.

"What if we do?" She asked in sadness.

I began to cry a little and I replied.

"Then we have to tell him."

"He'll kill you." Stated Dove.

"Let me worry about that." I replied.

"Shadow I don't want another kid." Stated Dove.

I couldn't respond, my son filled my head and I began to cry harder.

Dove hugged me now and said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I do Shadow but I can't with…!" I cut her off.

"I know Dove I know, it's just hard for me to even be around kids more so having another one."

Dove hugged harder as I cried onto her arms.

"I do Shadow I really do, but after Midnight…!" She stopped as I pulled away.

I began to head for the door.

"Shadow?" She said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry Dove I shouldn't have done anything with you." I replied as I left her alone outside shutting the door behind me.

My tears rolled down my shirt and quickly I wiped them up while proceeding back to the research wing.

Quickly I entered to find Frost standing in pain.

"You ok?" I asked as I approached him.

Frost glanced at me and replied.

"Hurts like hell."

I quickly looked at Marx who was loading the next chip.

"What's wrong with him?"

Marx immediately replied.

"The chip is analyzing his DNA. It will take a few hours to upload everything so the pain will stay in the host till it is finished."

I nodded and Marx asked.

"You ready sir?"

I nodded and replied.

"Yeah, just get it done."

Marx nodded back and guided me towards the chair.

I carefully sat down and Marx picked up his scalpel.

"Just relax sir, I will have this done ASAP." Stated Marx as he began ready himself.

I took a deep breath and Marx asked.

"Can you take off the shirt before I do this sir?"

I nodded and quickly took off my shirt handing it to Frost.

Marx gently placed himself against my chest and began to carefully cut open a small section of my skin.

"Ughhh…..!" I held in the pain as Marx said.

"Almost done sir, your doing great."

I smiled a little in sarcasm as he grabbed the gun.

"Hold your breath sir." He ordered as he placed it against my open chest.

I quickly held my breath and Marx fired.

"Snap!"

"AGHHHH!" I let out a small scream of pain as I felt the chip latch inside me.

Immediately I held my eyes closed in agony as Marx put my skin back together.

As he fixed me up all I felt was pure pain.

"All done sir." He stated as he retracted getting me out of the chair.

"You ok Shadow?" Asked Frost as I grasped my chest.

"Not at all." I replied in pain.

"Just go lay down for a bit, both of you." Ordered Marx.

I nodded along with Frost and gently Frost guided me to my room.

As soon as we got there he got me on my bed.

"Thanks." I said as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Frost smiled and replied.

"I heard you."

"Heard what?" I asked while sitting back up.

Frost let out a small chuckled and replied.

"You and Dove."

My eyes widened as he glared at me.


	90. Chapter 90

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 90 - Hold It Against Me**

**Shadow's POV**

"I'm not dumb Frost." I stated as he stared at me.

Frost nodded and asked.

"I'm just confused on why. Why would you do that with her, and more so with Ghost's girl?"

"First of all Frost, I didn't want to. Second it's my fault any of this happened." I stated.

Frost slowly sat down next to me and asked.

"Why is it your fault?"

I took a deep breath and replied.

"Two months ago before we ended the war in Afghanistan I was drinking and Dove came to speak to me about something personal."

Frost waited as I continued.

"I was drunk and I kissed her." I stopped.

Frost asked.

"Just a small kiss?"

I nodded in disapproval.

"More like a French kiss."

Frost nodded his head and went to speak.

"So you…!" I cut him off.

"Then I told her I loved her."

Frost widened his eyes and replied.

"What!?"

I quickly replied.

"I was drunk, I didn't mean it."

"But she took it seriously?" Questioned Frost.

"She knew I was drunk it was pretty obvious." I stated.

"Why did you say that?" Asked Frost in a disbelief tone.

"I was drunk!" I shouted.

Frost lowered his head and I continued.

"I didn't know what I was doing."

Frost slowly looked back at me and I was done with him acting like this was my first time with a woman.

"Did I ever tell you about my true love?" I asked.

Frost looked at me in confusion and replied.

"No."

I nodded and tears began to expose themselves under my eyes.

"Her name was Amy Rose." I started as he listened.

"I meet her under some serious complications." I stated.

"What?" Asked Frost.

"I use to work for G.U.N, I was a sniper and my brother Dark was my spotter." I stopped remembering Dark's face.

Tears poured in anger as Frost stared at me.

"I was captured on our last mission before retirement and the rebellion signed me up to work for them, but by then I was ready to and without thought I would kill every G.U.N soldier in my way." I stated.

"Why?" Asked Frost.

"My brother left me to die and I was going to kill him. He got in the chopper and left as I bled out on the sand begging for someone to save me." I replied.

Frost went back to listening as I continued.

"Turns out before Dark left me our mission was to kill her, because we were given false Intel on who the leader of the rebellion was at the time." I stated.

"False?" Questioned Frost.

"Turns out the real leader of the rebellion known as Logan was giving G.U.N Intel on all of mine and Ghost's missions along with trying to get him and Amy killed." I replied.

"How'd you met Ghost?"

"He was assigned as my partner the first day on the job and I will admit we weren't best of friends in the beginning." I admitted.

"Why not?" Asked Frost.

"We didn't see eye to eye that's all." I replied.

"So what happened?"

"At the end I killed Logan after finding out he was the mole then I took over." I replied while lowering my head in tears.

"Then…my son came to us…and Amy died during…child birth." I stated in heavy tears.

Frost stared at me in shock as I pushed.

"Not even four fucking hours later my son was shot and killed by a my own brother!"

Now Frost was completely shocked and he had no idea what to say or how to even respond to that as I cried into my own lap.

"I lost everything in a blink of an eye. I started to drink and hurt myself and nothing made me feel better. Even now still nothing makes me happy. I lost my own fucking son Frost and I couldn't even protect him. I'm the worst fucking father that lives and there has been times I wanted to kill myself because of it. The only thing that keeps me going is this war. If I die we lose plain and simple." I stated.

"Shadow I…" I cut him off.

"So I'm sorry if I made a mistake by having sex with Dove, but she pushed me back to my point and when she asked if I felt the spark I lost everything."

"The spark?" Questioned Frost.

"The spark of love." I replied.

Frost continued to listen as I explained.

"Amy and me felt it and that's the thing that made me hers. The spark. When Dove asked if I felt it with her I don't know maybe I was confused back when I was still with Amy. I don't fucking know! I made a mistake ok!" I shouted at him.

Frost backed up on the bed as I took a breath.

"I needed something to make me happy again Frost…I lost everything in my life. Can you understand now why I'm the way I am?" I asked in tears.

Frost placed his hand on my back as I finished.

"I know Ghost is going to kill me once he finds out we went behind his back like this, but I can't worry about that now I have to worry about Dove."

"What's wrong?" Asked Frost as he rubbed my back.

"She may be pregnant." I replied.

Frost widened his eyes in shock as I continued.

"It was an accident. Yes I want another child but not with her. Amy was the only one who could do that for me and I don't even deserve a kid especially when I can't protect my first fucking one!"

Frost leaned in closer wrapping his arm around my body and brining me close as I broke down.

"I don't know what to do Frost I don't." I stated as I cried into his armor.

Frost then brought his other arm around me hugging me tight as I continued to cry.

"We can figure this out Shadow." He stated as I begged for a end.

"Can you just kill me?" I asked.

"What?!" Questioned Frost.

"I don't deserve to live Frost. I have no right to a life after all I have done." I stated in all my sadness and despair.

"Stop talking like that Shadow, you have done more then you think." Stated Frost.

"What have I done to keep my life?" I asked.

"You brought freedom to a whole country and you were brave enough to go for another. Not many people will go against the world Shadow but you have no fear of G.U.N." Stated Frost.

"That's because I have no soul." I stated.

Frost went silent as I continued.

"My love is dead. My son is dead. My brother is dead. My friends are all dead. All because of me. Amy died because I couldn't protect her just like my son. I murdered my brother for killing them and I sat back and let all my friends die off." I stopped too name them as Frost held me tight.

"Nexus, the ceiling crushed him and I couldn't get it off before he was splattered in front of me. Cole, I slit his trout for revenge. Jason, bullet to the head. Archer, bullet to the head. Jake, gunned down by my brother. James, killed by Ghost as he tried to save my life. Dark. Beat down and stabbed in the forehead by that blade over there." I stated while pointing at my dresser.

Frost glared at it and my M9 that rested there and replied.

"I'm sorry Shadow."

"Aghhhh…..ghhhhhh…hhhh." I continued to cry as he hugged me close.

"I had no idea about any of this Shadow. If I would have known I would have been less judgmental against your choice with Dove, but I understand now why you did it and it was not your fault. It was hers." Stated Frost.

"She had nothing to do with it but convincing me. I wasn't strong enough to believe what was right I just acted and fucked her!" I stated.

Frost went silent as I said.

"Dove came to me because she was scared Frost."

"Of what?" Asked Frost.

"Of Ghost." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Frost in confusion.

"Ghost hasn't been himself since the start to this war and Dove came to me with evidence that Ghost hit her and it's not the first time according to her." I replied.

Frost widened his eyes as I continued.

"She needed someone after benign so scared of him, for her life and Midnight's. She wanted me to protect her and it just went from there."

Frost held me tighter and replied.

"Both of you have a reason for doing it and I can understand if Ghost hitting her was true, but for right now Shadow we need to worry about her."

"I told her that after I left you for that chip implant and we are hoping to not have a baby." I stated.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Frost.

"Yes and no. I want my son back Frost but not with her or anyone else. Just Amy and she's dead so count me off for ever getting the chance to be a father." I stated in sadness.

Frost nodded his head and replied.

"You'll get your chance again Shadow."

"Not without Amy." I replied.

Frost gently let go of my body and said.

"Listen."

I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Get some rest and tomorrow we will find out what to do. If you have a kid coming we will prepare and if not we will figure out how to tell Ghost about you two having sex, ok?" Asked Frost.

I nodded and replied.

"Thank you."

Frost smiled and slowly I laid back resting my head on the pillow.

"Everything will be ok Shadow, we just need to think." Stated Frost.

"I know." I replied.

Frost smiled and made his way to the door leaving me in bed.

"I'll see you in the morning ok?" Said Frost as he went to leave.

"Ok." I replied while shutting my eyes.

"Goodnight Shadow." I heard Frost say before I heard the door shut close.

"Goodnight Frost." I replied.

**4 hours later. 2:00am. Shadow's POV**

I opened my eyes extremely fast to feel nothing but a huge shock of pain.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed my heart.

I clenched my eyes as tight as possible as I felt my heart picking up pace faster and faster.

It grew more and more until it stopped casing me to release my chest and look at the ceiling in nothing but relief of it stopping.

As I couldn't breath I felt no beat coming from my heart and slowly I rolled off the side of my bed and onto the floor smashing my nose.

Blood dripped out and some came from my mouth now from my heart.

I felt nothing but relief as I stared at the floor. As I stared at the floor but slowly and still keeping my eyes open I began to drift into darkness.


	91. Chapter 91

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 91 - Welcome Back Shadow**

**Marx's POV**

"Come on." I said to myself as I tried to get the data base running.

I've been here for eight hours trying to get this damn this to work and I might be getting close for once.

All my men left to get some sleep and I don't blame them but I have no intention of sleeping until this is done correctly.

I was almost there but the signal was the only problem. I have to find the correct frequency to be able to pick up both Frost's and Shadow's chips. I consider them as my test bunnies…or hedgehogs in their case. If I can get theirs going I will have no problem getting Ghost's, Dom's, and Raptor's up and running.

I know Ghost and Dom are gone for a while but at the least I can get Raptor when he gets back tomorrow.

"Click. Click. Click. Click. Beep!"

"Got it!" I shouted as the systems booted up on my screen.

All that's left is to wait until it's all here. I'll start with Frost's. I said to myself as I went to bring his up.

The second I clicked on his chip's code I renamed it after him and checked over his medical status.

I nodded my head as I saw that Frost was in perfect health. All he has is mild pain and that's from the chip. More then likely it will go away in a few minutes.

Last to check was his medical files to make sure I know if he needs something special.

I searched and up popped his charts.

I nodded finding out Frost uses really nothing but basic headache medicine and other relievers. Nothing to worry about.

I slowly closed his file and posted his health bar on the top of my screen.

The health bar is only a pulse monitor. Frost's is green so he's good.

After I was set I looked at Shadow's.

Slowly I clicked on his status and up popped his files and condition.

"Huh." I said out loud as Shadow's health bar was red.

It has to be a chip error. I thought to myself as I attempted to check the problem.

The second I clicked on the bar up popped a screen that showed the cause. I was expecting a chip problem but I flew out of my seat so fast when I read.

Heart malfunction.

Immediately I sent my chair aside and slammed through my office door towards the barracks.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I breath heavily as I ran by the enlisted barracks.

As fast as I could I turned the corner into the officers quarters to see Shadow's room ahead.

I ran as fast as I could and stopped in front of the door to immediately bang hard.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! SHADOW!" I shouted for him to answer.

I got no response.

"BANG! BANG! SHADOW! BANG! BANG!" I knocked harder and harder causing most of the officers to wake up along with a group of soldiers.

As I banged on Shadow's door I was immediately approached by Frost and the General of the rebellion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Asked the General.

"SHADOW!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Frost quickly grabbed me.

"What's going on!?" He asked in force as I stared into his eyes.

Immediately I replied.

"Shadow had a heart attack!"

Frost let go instantly at the response as everyone began to panic.

"Get that door down!" Ordered the General.

Frost immediately readied himself and charged sending his shoulder through knocking the door into the wall.

As soon as Frost was clear we stared at Shadow who laid on the floor.

"SHADOW!" Screamed Frost as he ran at him.

I ran behind to get on my knees next to him.

Frost gently turned Shadow to his side to find that he had a small amount of blood on his face.

The officers ran inside with us as the General ordered them to hold back the soldiers.

As soon as the men were held the General came at us.

"Is he alive!?" He asked as I took over.

Immediately I felt for Shadow's pulse and nothing appeared to my touch.

I quickly laid him back down to do CPR.

As I pushed on his heart I ordered Frost.

"Help him breath!"

Frost instantly bent down next to Shadow's face and opened his mouth.

I stopped as he connected his lips to his.

Frost breathed as hard as he could and stopped so I could continue.

After some more failed attempts Frost tried again.

As he breathed Dove ran through the crowd and into the room.

"What happened!?" She asked in a fury.

The General replied.

"Shadow had a heart attack!"

"What!?" She asked in disbelief.

Frost stopped and I went back to pushing.

"Is he alive!?" She asked in fear.

I pushed and pushed but getting nothing.

With force I stopped myself from continuing and Frost went to go again but I held him back.

Everyone stared at me as I nodded in disapproval.

"Help him!" Screamed Dove.

Frost completely ignored me and went to help and I watched as he continued to help him breath.

I could tell Frost was lightheaded as he came back up.

He kept going as everyone watched.

**Shadow's POV Afterlife**

I woke up in the one place I never wanted to fucking visit again.

"WHYYYYYYY!?"I asked in rage.

I got no response.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!?" I screamed in rage.

Still nothing.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I quickly looked around the darkness.

Slowly a light flashed and the man appeared before me.

I stared at his back as he said.

"Calm down."

I quickly approached him.

"CALM DOWN?!" I screamed as I touched his shoulder.

My eyes widened as I could actually feel him and slowly a head appeared on his shoulders. Quills began to appear and immediately I released him in fear and shock and disbelief of who it was.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed as I fell on my butt.

Slowly the man looked back and it was my brother.

His purple eyes were completely black and nothing but evil and darkness consumed his figure.

My heart raced extremely fast as he asked.

"Miss me?"

It was his voice too and immediately I backed up in fear.

"Your dead!" I shouted at him.

"Of course I'm dead. Where else would I go?" He asked as I hit a wall.

Slowly I got up as he approached.

"Where is that man!?" I asked.

"Shadow you are dumb aren't you?" He asked.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"When you first came here what was I?" He asked.

"A voice." I replied.

"Didn't I sound like Dark?" He asked.

My eyes widened.

"I thought you would figure it out, but I guess I was wrong." He stated.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked.

The man stopped in front of me and grabbed my head with his right hand.

It was cold.

"Look." He said as he aimed me at his legs.

My eyes widened as I remembered Dark's combat cargo's.

Slowly he made me look at his chest.

It was Dark's old combat armor and his black muscle shirt from before when he was on base.

I was scared for my life as he made me stare into his eyes.

"It was all you Shadow." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your want for his death was complete two months ago and ever time you died a new sign was shown to you, but your need for blood didn't see nothing but his end. As you got closer more came to you and you were suppose to see it but you were too blind by vengeance to see anything else but." Stated the man.

I was shocked as he continued.

"You did it though. You killed your brother, but you failed protecting your son and wife."

Immediately I grabbed his neck and slammed him into the floor.

I choked but nothing was happening.

"Even now you fight to kill him. Is it because of what I just said or is because you see your brother before you?" He asked.

I instantly let go in shock at the truth of that statement.

The man smiled exposing Dark's teeth, the only thing is they were pure black.

"I understand Shadow. Your brother is dead, you killed him. He did kill your son and he is in hell I made sure of it if it makes you feel any better, but I called you down for a reason. That heart attack was caused by me it is not a medical condition and I can do it at any time if I please, so remember that." He stated.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"What if I told you Amy and your son were alive?" He asked.

My heart stopped in an instant and the man smiled at me and blood slowly dripped out of his black teeth. My body shook in shock and nothing but coldness took over as the blood dripped onto the man's cloths. I stared into his black eyes and my brother's body stood before me. The body that ended my life and now he offers it back.

"Your lying." I stated.

My brother's face began to smile wider and slowly he swung at me.

His hand wrapped around my neck and he choked.

"Hahahahah!" He laughed as I was being suffocated.

I tried to fight back but I was losing.

Slowly my hands feel to my side and I shut my eyes letting my head fall on top of his arm.

"Believe what you want brother, but if you keep denying the truth you will die one day by a monster, a monster you made."

I listened as he continued.

"I'll see you later Shadow. I'll call on you again when the time is right." He stated.

I felt my heart stop and the last thing I heard was.

"The thing about monsters is their always the closest to you, but sometimes they are someone you never expect and that's when it hurts the most."

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughhhh!"

I awoke with Frost over me crying in sadness.

Immediately I hugged him in fear as everyone stared at me in complete shock.

Frost was too stunned to move as I heard Dove.

"SHADOW!"

She came to my side and rested her hand on my arm.

She immediately let go as she felt the chill of death.

I was shivering and too frightened to speak to anyone.

Frost hugged back as tight as he could not knowing what the fuck just happened. No one knew but me.

Marx stared at me in confusion as the last doctor who came across my survival of death did.

Slowly I felt heat and it was on my neck.

I knew what it was.

Marx slowly moved my fur aside to find the marks.

Everyone was scared as they saw the hand that held my neck from death himself.

Then I felt it on my face.

Frost went to let go but I held him as the marks appeared where I was forced to look.

I was too scared.


	92. Chapter 92

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 92 - Touch Of Death**

**Shadow's POV**

I was being held in Frost's arms as everyone stared at me.

I was crying in pain and fear as all my body shivered cold.

The redness was starting to burn as Marx and the General along with Dove stared at them in fear for me.

Slowly I felt Dove's touch on my arm and she quickly entered my view.

I stared into her eyes scared shitless as she looked at me in sadness.

"Did it happen again?" She asked.

I quickly nodded.

Dove knew it and looked at Marx.

"Shadow needs to be alone."

The general immediately shouted.

"Everyone back to sleep!"

The soldiers all disbanded and went back to their rooms as the officers and who ever else remained stayed next to me as I shook in Frost's warm lap.

"What happened?" Asked Marx.

Dove looked at me and I wasn't going to respond. I'm too scared. His touch consumed my thoughts.

All I kept thinking was that I could die at any moment and all I saw was my brother's black eyes.

**Frost's POV**

I was too shocked for words and less to move as Shadow looked just like me.

I was with him no longer then a few hours ago and suddenly he has a heart attack and magically comes back to live and into my arms. I don't know what to say or do but I know I wasn't letting him go.

"Shadow and Ghost back in the war for Afghanistan have done this before." Stated Dove as she talked to Marx.

Shadow wouldn't move and I stared at the hand prints on his neck and chin.

"What the hell is that?" I asked myself in fear.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marx.

The General quickly replied.

"Both Shadow and Ghost have died before and somehow manage to come back no matter what the cause of death was."

Marx was confused on this and asked.

"How?"

"We don't know. Both Ghost and him have never told us really." Replied Dove.

"It has to be something?" Stated Marx.

"Ghost only told me this. It has something to do with test and they have to pass them in order to come back here. The tests have broke them in more ways then one and Ghost won't tell me anything about what he had to do and nether will Shadow and especially not after this." Replied Dove as she took Shadow's hand gently.

"Tests?" Questioned Marx.

Dove nodded and replied.

"Ghost told me there are three. The test of Pain. The test of Love and the test of choice." Stated Dove.

Marx was so confused now as Shadow hugged me harder.

I hugged back as the general asked.

"Shadow can you hear me?"

Shadow didn't move nor look at anyone but the arms he owned.

Shadow shook as the marks began to smell.

I caught the odor and so did everyone else.

"What the hell is that!?" Asked the General.

Marx immediately placed his hand on Shadow's neck and he saw that the marks began to grow.

He backed off them as Shadow began to flinch in pain.

I stared as the marks began to bleed. Marx panicked and went for his rag that he always held with him.

The blood slowly dripped onto the floor as Marx pressed the rag against his fur to stop it in place.

Shadow began to turn his head in pain towards me and I stared at him as he closed his eyes.

The pain was killing him it seemed like and I quickly held him closer against my body.

My eyes widened as I saw Shadow quickly open and close his eyes.

I could have sworn they were a different color.

Shadow's head fell into my body and he went still and I lost the feel of his chest breathing in and out.

Marx looked at me in fear as everyone else stared.

"Shadow?" Said Marx as he went to touch him.

Marx's hand was about to touch his face when Shadow flew back into me sending both of us on the floor. I still held him as he screamed.

"GET AWAY!"

Marx and Dove along with the General and the officers backed up as I tried to hold him back.

Shadow must have knew I was holding him still and he quickly tried to push me off while shouting.

"LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I gained control over him and held his hands back as I squeezed.

"CALM DOWN SHADOW!" I screamed as he tried to shake me off.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed as if he was being burned alive.

Everyone was scared as I tried my best to hold him.

"STOP SHADOW!" I begged as he kept shaking.

I looked around and no one would help me.

"STOP PLEASE!" He screamed as he began to cry.

The marks on his neck stopped bleeding and the odor increased as he began to toss me around the floor.

I was sent left and right until we were both sent head first into the wood.

I let go but quickly grabbed him again in fear for him and squeezed as hard as I could.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Shadow as he slammed the side of his head into the wood.

My eyes widened as his head began to crack open.

He was trying to kill himself.

Blood covered the floor and immediately after the third slam I got some help.

The General took Shadow by his head and held him in his lap as I held his legs and torso down.

Shadow was locked in place as he tried his hardest to break free.

"SHADOW IT'S FROST!" I screamed to try and get him to stop.

"GET AWAY!" He yelled in response as his blood dripped on the floor.

As we swung around the floor Shadow smashed his boot into the dresser.

My eyes widened as his knife and gun landed next to him.

Using all he had I lost my grip and Shadow grabbed the knife.

I was quickly swung at and immediately I leaped back letting go of his legs as the General held his head.

"HELP US!" He ordered at the other officers who watched in fear.

Dove went to move but I yelled.

"STAY BACK DOVE!"

She listened as two men got by her to help the General.

One immediately tossed the gun aside and the then helped the other try and take the knife from the scared Shadow.

His eyes remained shut the whole time as one of the men caught it to his arm.

The blade sliced and they instantly jumped on his arm to make him release the blade.

The General quickly kicked it aside as they held him down.

I went as fast as I could and I grabbed Shadow's legs and forced them to the ground.

Shadow was completely pinned to the floor and he screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all clinched by the screech of pain and suddenly.

His body gave out and he stopped; resting his bloody head on the covered wood floor.

Slowly I let go and so did the others and quickly I crawled towards his face.

I was close and as I went to check his pulse I was lunged at.

"AGHHHH!" He screamed as he grabbed my neck.

Shadow tackled me into the floor and I was getting choked extremely hard. Hard enough to know it wasn't him doing it.

My eyes were wide open as everyone watched in fear.

I tried to get Shadow to release my hand by attempting to force his off but I was losing.

The weird thing about this is his eyes are still closed as if he's trapped in a nightmare.

My heart began to slow down as Shadow was about to kill me.

"Stop…Shadow…please." I begged.

Shadow kept going but I saw him flinch.

"Please Shadow…it's Frost!" I shouted as best as I could.

Suddenly Shadow gave up and let go of the pressure and gently he fell on top of me.

My eyes were wide open as I took huge gasps of air.

I felt Shadow breathing calmly on me and I slowly looked over at him.

His eyes were shut tight and the marks on his neck went black.

Slowly I looked back at the crowd and everyone stared at me in shock as I was scared for both our lives.

"Help me." I ordered someone.

Quickly I was rushed by Marx and the General who gently got Shadow up and on his feet.

"You ok?" Asked the General.

"I think so." I replied while still gasping for air.

"What the hell happened to him?" Asked the General to Marx.

"I don't know, but he was trying to kill himself." Replied Marx.

The General quickly ordered.

"Get Frost checked out and Shadow examined! Shadow would never do that to himself because of anything! Something was fucking him up and I want it gone!"

Marx nodded and replied.

"I need time sir."

"I don't care son, but get it done ASAP!" Ordered the General.

Marx again nodded and I took over holding Shadow in my arms.

Slowly we carried him out of the room and on the way down the hall plenty of the soldiers stared at us in a sense of fear.

I was still gasping as we made it to the research wing where we rested Shadow down on one of the examining beds. Marx quickly went to stop the bleeding on his head as I fell back in one of the seats.

As soon as Marx was done he approached me.

"Open up." He ordered as I slowly opened my mouth.

Marx checked and he flinched as I asked.

"Why is it hard for me to breath?"

Marx didn't want to say it and quickly he felt my neck.

Again he looked in fear as I asked again.

"What's wrong?"

Marx slowly replied.

"One section of your pipes collapsed on the inside causing it hard for you to get air in your system."

My eyes widened and I asked.

"Can you fix it!?"

Marx nodded and replied.

"I better or you'll die of suffocation."

I was scared and shouted.

"Help me!"

Marx quickly got me up and into the next room where I was placed down on another table.

Quickly Marx grabbed a needle and stuck it in my neck.

I felt my neck numb up and slowly I passed out.

**Normal POV**

The leader's body rested in the other room as his friend fought for his own life. No one made a sound and slowly the black fur covering the leader's neck began to burn exposing a small amount of smoke. The fur burned clean off until nothing but his skin showed. The marks of death, the hand of the grim reaper stretched across the hedgehog's throat and they gently faded into his body causing a slight jump of his body. Slowly the hedgehog's chin began to do the exact same, but this time the hedgehog's mouth opened wide. It was as if he was screaming but not a sound was heard as he gently shut it tight. Slowly his head tilted to it's side and blood rolled out from under his eye lids. Slowly looking away from death, the hedgehog was sent into a deep sleep that no one and nothing would wake him from. Not till the time is right.


	93. Chapter 93

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 93 - The States**

**Ghost's POV**

"Hey." I heard Dom say next to me in his seat.

I slowly opened my eyes to feel a large bump.

"Are we here?" I asked.

Dom smiled and replied.

"Welcome to the land of G.U.N."

I smiled while getting up and as we waited I asked.

"You ready for this?"

Dom nodded and replied.

"I don't see any risks in this. We just go to the place where Shadow wants us, we get his target and leave."

"Or we get caught and killed." I stated.

"Sure." Replied Dom as the pilot spoke.

"Welcome to the States! Enjoy your stay and we hope to see you again soon!"

Everyone got up and exited and once we were out in the airport I stopped Dom who was set to go.

"Lets find out where to go." I said as I dragged him aside towards one of the tourist booths.

Dom and me both took a map. It showed us mostly all the roads and places of interests.

Quickly we left walking outside to find our car.

"Nice." Stated Dom as we approached the Corvette.

"Wow Shadow." I said out loud as Dom checked the car out.

"Where the hell did he get this!?" Asked Dom.

"He told me he had a ride for us when we got here, but I have no clue how or when he got this. All I know is that a girl named Rouge brought it over from some garage." I replied.

Carefully I went to the mirror and popped out the lens. Inside were the keys and I quickly opened the car.

Dom quickly placed our gear in the trunk as I placed the mirror back.

Once we were ready I got in the drivers seat as Dom sat shotgun.

I slowly started the car and I was completely in love with this car as Dom checked the back seat.

I watched as he popped up one of the seat cushions to find our letter.

"Here." Said Dom while handing it to me.

I nodded and opened the file taking out the paper inside that had our directions to get where we were going.

As soon as I was ready I handed the directions to Dom who read off as I started to drive.

"Make a right." Ordered Dom as I turned out of the lot and onto the road.

"Go about a mile down the highway till you see exit 37." Said Dom as I looked around the area.

All the way to our left was a city. It was fucking huge, but a good twenty miles away from the highway.

"There it is." Said Dom as he pointed at the exit.

Quickly I pulled to the end lane and got off while Dom ordered.

"Make a right here then head towards a road called the Western Front."

I nodded and made the right and we both kept an eye out for the place.

It wasn't hard to find. Warehouses everywhere.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Head back here on the freeway and go five miles down till we reach exit 67." Replied Dom.

I quickly found the freeway and got on heading towards the exit.

"This place is huge." Stated Dom.

"I know." I replied.

"You ever want to come here?" Asked Dom.

"When I was younger, but when I was growing older and thrown into the war I had no intention of ever coming here." I replied.

"I wanted to, but being part of the rebellion is scary when you know your in the heart of the enemy." Stated Dom.

"All we do Dom is find this person and get back to the airport. I'm sure G.U.N isn't around where we are going rather then the city we passed." I stated.

Dom nodded and replied.

"Just a little worried but how can you not be?"

"I am. I want to see Dove again." I stated.

"How's your girl?" Asked Dom.

"Growing up fine. She's just like her mother." I stated.

We went silent and slowly I asked.

"How about you? Anyone to go back to?"

Dom smiled and replied.

"Just a war."

"No one?" I questioned.

"I use to have a girlfriend, but that was till I found out she was cheating on me with my best friend." Replied Dom.

"Shit that's rough." I stated.

Dom nodded his head and replied.

"I gave her everything I had and the second she lost interest she went to him. I don't know what I did wrong but at least I can laugh at it now."

"Laugh?" I questioned.

"The boyfriend was killed in some drug deal and she ended up offing herself the next day she found out." Replied Dom.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"No." Replied Dom.

"Why?" I asked.

"She had the best thing coming to her and she throw it away for nothing but a druggie. I could care less. She lost the best thing in life the day she left me for him." Replied Dom.

I went silent and slowly I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to take it that far."

"It's ok Ghost. Shadow said you like to talk things out." Laughed Dom.

I chuckled and replied.

"I do, but what about you? Shadow told me some good things." I stated.

"Like what?" Asked Dom in curiosity.

"Your one of the best soldiers we have fighting for us." I stated.

Dom smiled and replied.

"I'm not that good. He's lying."

"He told me how many missions you did." I informed him.

Dom smiled again and replied.

"I did only seventy six."

I quickly smacked his arm.

"Solo!" I shouted.

Dom chuckled under his breath and asked.

"How about you? I hear you and the boss have been together for a bit."

"We haven't been partners since the war in Afghanistan ended." I stated sadly.

"You miss him?" Asked Dom as I pulled off the freeway.

"You can say that." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Dom as I looked at the directions.

"I don't know. Sure we are still like brothers but ever since he took control he has seemed a lot less himself." I replied.

"Think of it from his view Ghost. Shadow has been in control of two wars. No one but him can do that and still stay sane. I'm sure it's a lot of pressure." Stated Dom.

"I understand, but I just wish he would take a break and just spend some time having a little relaxation." I replied.

"Maybe when we get back he will consider it." Said Dom with a soft smile.

I smiled back and replied.

"Maybe."

We then went silent and in about two minutes we passed a boarder sign called.

"North End." { Remember that!? }

As we drove down the streets Dom pointed at a house on the left side of the road.

That's it. He stated.

I nodded and pulled over parking the car and slowly stepping out and onto the grass.

It was weird seeing so much grass. Afghanistan and Pakistan are nothing but dirt and sand. Even the houses are weird. They are not like the ones I always see back home and it's even more weird having strangers stare at us. I don't know if they are hostile or if they are just curious.

Dom stepped out and said.

"Let's go knock."

I nodded and followed Dom as we walked towards the two story Victorian that towered above us.

Gently we came to a stop in front of the door and carefully I knocked.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Dom and I both waited patiently as we heard footsteps approaching from behind the large wooden door.

"Click!"

The door slowly opened and we stared into the golden eyes of a confused looking hedgehog who was a little taller then me and who happened to look like he just got home from work.

"Yes?" He questioned as I pulled out the envelope that was resting in my pocket.

"Silver the hedgehog?" I asked him.

"I'm Silver. Who are you two?" He asked in response.

"May we come in?" I asked ignoring his question.

Silver was caught off guard and slowly he stepped aside.

"Come." He insisted.

Quickly Dom and I walked by and Silver shut the door then to guide us towards the living room.

"Please sit." He instructed.

We both complied and took our sits on the couch as Silver carefully placed himself in the chair across from us.

"May I now know why you are here?" He asked.

"Of course." Stated Dom as I handed Silver the envelope.

Silver took it in confusion and I asked.

"Do you know a hedgehog named Shadow? He used to go to high school with you back when you two were teenagers?" I asked.

Silver widened his eyes and replied.

"Of course I remember Shadow, he's was like my brother back in school. Last time I saw him was before he left with Dark for G.U.N basic training. Why? Has something happened?"

I let out a huge sigh as Silver widened his eyes.

"He needs your help." I said with a smile.


	94. Chapter 94

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 94 - Silver **

**Ghost's POV**

"Shadow needs my help? How?" Asked Silver as he sat up to face me.

I took a small cough and replied.

"Shadow has been through a rough course lately in the war for Pakistan and he wanted you to…!" I was immediately cut off.

"Hold on! Shadow is with G.U.N and there is no way Dark couldn't help him!" Stated Silver.

"That would be true if Dark wasn't killed two months ago." I replied with a lower of my head.

Silver's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Dom and I waited for his response.

Silver slowly looked about the room trying to make sense of what I just told him and carefully he looked back into my eyes and asked.

"Dark is dead?"

I nodded and Silver lowered his head.

"How?" He asked.

I had to be careful with my next answer.

"Shadow has forbidden me to tell you anything about that till you meet." I stated.

Silver just bobbed his head around and the next question was.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ghost and this is Dominic." I stated while pointing at him.

Silver gave a slight nod to Dom and I continued.

"Silver."

Silver quickly looked at me.

"Shadow is in a tight spot and we need you to come to the middle east to see him." I stated.

Silver was caught off guard and asked.

"Why?"

"Have you heard anything on the war with Afghanistan?" I asked.

Silver nodded.

"I heard only what the news said and that was that the rebellion had killed all G.U.N forces and took over." Replied Silver.

"Did the news say anything about what they found, or even who the leader of the rebellion was?" I asked.

"No." Replied Silver.

"All G.U.N forces were killed and the rebellion took control bringing order to the country, but since then another war had started and Pakistan is now in need." I stated.

Silver quickly stood up and asked in force.

"Who the hell are you!"?

Calmly I replied.

"We work for your friend Shadow."

"Doing what!?" Asked Silver.

I looked at Dom and he took over.

"Just relax for a minute Silver. I'm going to be honest with you as long as you promise not to freak out, ok?" Asked Dom.

Silver took a breath and retook his seat as Dom continued.

"Ok, Ghost and I both work for the Pakistan rebellion." Stated Dom calmly.

Silver widened his eyes and shouted.

"Your terrorists!"

Immediately Dom stood up and shouted.

"We are nothing like G.U.N says we are!"

"I'm calling the police!" Said Silver as he went for the phone.

The second Silver went to turn I glanced into Dom's eyes and we had no choice.

As hard as he could Dom wrapped his arms around Silvers neck and dragged him down onto the floor.

I stood and watched as Silver tried to break free.

Dom choked him and slowly Silver began to shut his eyes.

"Shhhhhhhh…" Whispered Dom as we watched Silver's hands hit the floor next to him.

Silver went still and I ordered.

"Stop. You got him."

Dom gently let go and I quickly dragged Silver's body up stairs and into the master bedroom.

Gently I placed him on the bed and waited as I heard Dom ask.

"What now?"

"We just wait till he wakes up and then we talk this out." I stated.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Asked Dom.

"Then we force him to." I replied.

Dom nodded and slowly I looked back at Silver who rested calmly.

"Go make sure no one else is in this house." I ordered Dom.

"Got it." Replied Dom as he left the room.

**Dom's POV**

I left Ghost alone and began to check the house. All the upstairs rooms were clear and I proceeded down stairs to enter the living room again.

As I went to search I heard a car pull in.

Immediately I looked out the window to find a cat.

Quickly I went to fix the stuff Silver rumbled when I knocked him out and as soon as it was done she was already at the door.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and hid on the wall as I heard the door open.

Quickly I heard it shut and the cat shouted.

"Silver I'm home!"

I heard her drop her purse and slowly she began to approach the kitchen.

"Are you in here…!" Immediately I grabbed her by the neck and held her mouth shut as she stared into my eyes with fear.

Under my hand I heard.

"What's going on!?"

Quickly I forced her into the wall and knelt her down on her knees away from me.

"Shhhhhhh." I ordered her as I released her mouth.

She was shaking in fear and slowly she asked.

"Who are you? Where is Silver?"

Gently I knelt down next to her and replied.

"Just relax. Silver is ok, he's upstairs safe and sound."

"What's going on?" She asked in tears.

"We just want to talk to your boyfriend." I stated.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband." She corrected me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Blaze." She stated.

"My name is Dom and my partner is upstairs with your husband." I stated.

"What do you want?" Asked Blaze.

"As I already said, just a chat with him." I replied.

"About what?" Asked Blaze.

I couldn't handle anymore questions and I quickly helped her up.

"Let's go and see my partner and he will answer anything else you have to ask." I stated.

Blaze complied still in fear and began to follow me up stairs.

"Knock!"

I hit the door as I entered to get Ghost's attention and he quickly glanced at me in shock to find I had a woman with me.

"Who is this?" He asked as I let her stop in the center of the room.

"Her name is Blaze and she's Silver's wife." I stated.

Ghost lowered his head and I felt the same problem he did at this new variable.

Blaze quickly panicked once she saw Silver.

"What did you do to him!?" She asked as she went to attack Ghost.

Immediately I grabbed her by the neck and choke as Ghost watched once again.

Much faster then Silver she fell asleep and gently I placed her on the bed with Silver who still rested calmly.

"Now what?!" I asked.

Ghost just stared at them in confusion as I took a breath and left the room.


	95. Chapter 95

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 95 - Letter**

**Frost's POV 6:00am**

"Hey Frost." I heard a soft voice call to me as I slept peacefully in my bed.

I gently opened my eyes to find Marx there.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to check on you. How's your throat?" He asked in response.

"It hurts." I stated.

"That's why I got something for you." Said Marx as he pulled up a small bottle.

"What's that?" I asked as I went to sit up.

"Something I came up with a while back when I was young. After I got hurt I came up with a way to medically reduce my pain from simple ingredients found throughout a household." Replied Marx.

Marx carefully placed two pills in his palm and moved them towards me.

"Take them." He ordered.

I gave him a slight look of curiosity and asked.

"Any side effects?"

Marx chuckled and replied.

"Just a feeling of lightheadedness."

I nodded and gently placed the pills in my hand.

As I tossed them in my mouth Marx handed me his water bottle.

Quickly I gulped down the pills letting them rest in the bottom of my stomach.

"They'll take a few minutes, but when they kick in let me know how they work will you?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked as I placed both my hands on my head.

"They are meant for cats." Stated Marx with a small smile.

I let my eyes widen a little before saying.

"I'm just your little test rat."

Marx let out a little louder laugh and replied.

"If they work on hedgehogs then I will have found a way to help most of you and Shadow's men around the base. A lot of people complain of feeling sore and if they work on all species I might as well be given a noble prize."

I gave Marx a gently smile then as he went to get up I asked.

"How's Shadow?"

Marx lost his smile and replied.

"I have his room on lockdown and no one but me can get in. I just got done doing a normal physical and I haven't had time to come up with any problems."

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to get to work right now on figuring out his condition." Replied Marx.

"Don't let him die." I ordered as Marx went for the door.

"He won't die Frost, I promise you that." Replied Marx.

I went silent and Marx slowly left shutting the door behind him.

As I held my head from hitting the floor I said.

"Good."

**Marx's POV**

I left Frost alone to get some well needed rest and slowly I went back to the research wing.

As I approached Shadow's room I was stopped by a crowd of people who all wanted to get in to see him.

"Is Shadow ok?!"

"What's wrong with him!?"

"Is he going to die!?"

"Can you do anything for him Marx!?"

Questions kept hitting me and as I went to speak I heard from behind me.

"Everyone stand down!"

Along with me everyone turned to find the General of the rebellion standing there with his guards and Dove who looked to be crying.

We went silent as the General approached me.

"I want all of you back in bed right now! We will know more in the morning, now dismissed!" He ordered.

Everyone who crowded us slowly made their way out of the research wing and I was left with two armed guards, the General, and Dove.

"We wish to see him." Stated the General.

"I really need to be alone sir to concentrate." I replied.

"Please Marx." Begged Dove as she remained behind the guards.

I felt a sense of sorrow and gave in.

Slowly I nodded my head and nudge them to follow me.

They complied as I took out my access card for the scanner on the door lock.

"Bing! Click!"

The door unlocked and I slowly opened it.

Quickly I made my way to Shadow's side as everyone else found their places on my sides.

Slowly I bent down next to Shadow's face to find a small amount of blood under his cheek. Looking at it closer I found out it came from his eyes.

"Huh." I said quietly as I went for a soft wipe.

Gently I wiped off the blood and trails and carefully I placed the wipe down on the table next to the bed side.

Dove and the General along with the men watched as I continued.

Very carefully I had to make sure his eyes were ok, so I gently took the side of his eye lid and began to pull them up.

As I raised it up all I saw was bloodshot veins and I knew it would be worrisome and too much for everyone else to handle so slowly I placed my body in front so they couldn't see.

As I pulled up further the blood was getting darker until I began to see Shadow's eye itself.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw nothing but black.

Immediately as I saw the black pupil I let go of the eye lid letting it gently close.

My heart was pounding in worry and as best as I could I went to his neck letting everyone retake their view of him.

Carefully I pulled down his shirt to find the marks have disappeared.

"Where did they go Marx?" Asked the General as I felt around.

"I don't know sir." I replied as I couldn't feel a thing out of the ordinary.

I quickly remembered and glanced up on Shadow's chin to also find that one was gone as well.

"It's good their gone right?" Asked Dove.

Quickly I guess in my response.

"Yes it is."

"Is he physically alright?" Asked the General.

"I already checked before and the only thing is his head. Shadow was indeed trying to kill himself and the upper right section of his skull cracked open. I managed to stop the blood and disinfect the wound but as far as it goes Shadow may have a concussion and some pain in the brain." I replied.

"Will he recover?" Asked Dove.

"With time yes, but as it seems now we need to keep it wrapped and clean otherwise it will get infected which could cause brain damage." I replied.

"Make sure that it stays that way." Ordered the General.

"Don't worry sir I will make sure of it." I promised.

"How long do you think we have till he comes through?" Asked Dove.

"A couple of days at best. Shadow is in a coma for the time being and he is unresponsive to any of my instructions." I stated.

"So is he going to be ok?" Asked the General.

"As I said sir, in time he will be." I replied.

The General nodded and went silent as I asked.

"Who is going to lead the rebellion sir until he is back with us?"

The General quickly replied.

"For the time being I will take the position."

I nodded and went back to Shadow's side and quickly the General took Dove and went for the door.

Dove quickly got him to let go.

"I need to talk to Marx for a few minutes." She stated.

The General nodded and looked at me.

"Keep me updated." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied as he left the room with his men.

As I stared at Shadow Dove approached me.

"I need your help Marx." She begged.

Quickly I looked up at her and asked.

"With what?"

Dove had her head lowered and slowly she replied.

"I think I might be pregnant."

My eyes widened and I asked.

"Have you felt anything out of the ordinary?"

Dove nodded her head and replied.

"Nothing like when I had Midnight."

I nodded and asked.

"Does Ghost know about this?"

Dove hesitated and replied.

"No."

Quickly I asked.

"When did you two have sex?"

Dove took her time and replied.

"We didn't."

My eyes widened in confusion and I asked.

"Then how did you…!" I was cut off as Dove looked at Shadow.

All I felt was shock as I realized who she did it with.

"When?" I asked.

Dove slowly replied.

"About five o'clock yesterday morning."

Quickly I sat up from Shadow's side and approached my medical long table.

I then began to search around.

Once I found what I wanted I looked at Dove who stared at Shadow.

"Come with me Dove." I ordered her as I opened the door.

Slowly she followed as I took her into the next room down.

"Take a seat." I insisted as I approached the ultrasound machine.

Dove complied and rested in the seat and as I turned it on I heard her crying.

"Just relax Dove, I'm sure you'll be fine." I stated to calm her down.

As the medical professional on base I know why she is upset. Ghost is the father to her first child Midnight who I had the pleasure of seeing multiple times for check ups and for her to secretly I guess to have sex with Shadow who is Ghost's best friend is more then likely a huge problem. I know Ghost won't like this truth but if she is pregnant then Shadow is more then likely the father and as a doctor I don't know how to handle that situation.

Dove slowly wiped her face as I said.

"Just take deep breaths and remain still."

Dove complied and quickly I activated the machine.

After thirty seconds of soft sounds and lights it stopped and Dove looked over at the screen as I examined the results.

My eyes widened as the answer came up.

**Dom's POV 6:00pm**

I held my P90 as Silver and Blaze slowly came through on the bed.

Silver immediately stared at me and took Blaze in his arms as she grew scared.

"Don't hurt her." He begged me.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. Me and my partner just want to talk." I stated.

"I can't." Replied Silver in fear.

"What is he talking about Silver?" Asked Blaze.

Silver quickly asked.

"Do you remember Shadow Blaze?"

Blaze widened her eyes and replied.

"Yes of coarse I remember Shadow, why?"

Silver slowly looked back at me and replied.

"These men works for him and they want me to come to the middle east to see him."

"What!?" Shouted Blaze.

Silver went quiet as Blaze looked at me.

"What is Shadow doing in the middle east? Are you G.U.N?" She asked.

"No, I'm with the rebellion." I stated.

Blaze widened her eyes and asked.

"How can you work for Shadow then? I thought he was with G.U.N as a sniper with Dark?"

"A lot has happened since then I'm afraid to say." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blaze.

Silver slowly replied.

"Dark was killed."

Blaze went silent with wide eyes and asked.

"How?"

I remained silent as Silver asked.

"How?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. Shadow wants you to see him in person to talk." I replied.

"We can't go Silver!" Shouted Blaze.

"I know honey." He replied.

"We are asking a lot and Shadow knows that, that is why he gave us that envelope to give to you." I stated while pointing next to Silver who quickly took it in his hands.

**Silver's POV**

Carefully I opened the envelope to find a letter inside.

Blaze looked over my shoulder as I read.

"I'm sorry if my men gave you any bit of trouble getting this to you Silver, but it had to be done. It's been almost five years since I've seen anyone I once knew and I need help. Silver I've done things in the past time without you that I will never forget and I need your help. I know you must be asking why and how I'm in the middle east still and why rebellion soldiers are with you and I will explain once you come to see me. Please Silver for old times sake I need your help. Everyday I want to kill myself and everyday it is getting worse. I don't think I have long without you. Please Silver just trust me. I know it's hard especially if your with Blaze, but I'm begging you, please help me. Just follow my men and you'll get to me safely I promise. I hope to see you soon Silver. Sincerely, Shadow The Hedgehog."

I slowly let the letter hit my leg and Blaze looked at me and asked.

"What do we do?"

Many thoughts ran through my head and I replied.

"He needs my help."

"But what about work and the house and what about your son?" Asked Blaze.

Quickly I looked up at the man.

"Can I bring my family?"

"Yes." He replied.

Quickly I looked at Blaze.

"You don't have to go honey, but I need to help Shadow." I told her.

"It's a war zone in the middle east Silver!" She shouted.

"It's Shadow Blaze!" I shouted back.

"What if it's just a lie!?" She asked.

"There is no way they could have known me nor where I live or who I liked in that letter Blaze! It is him and I need to help!" I stated.

Blaze went silent as I looked at the man.

"Is my son ok?" I asked.

"My partner is out picking him up from daycare. He should be back soon." He replied.

"How did you know that?" Asked Blaze.

"We saw your calendar down stairs in the kitchen." I replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

The man nodded and replied.

"We will be going when the next flight is available."

"When's that?" Asked Blaze.

"In three days." He stated.

"That gives us time to think." I stated.

"We want you to be sure about this." Stated the man.

I went quiet as he continued.

"We are not terrorists Silver. I promise we are the good guys."

"How do you expect me to believe that? You did attack me and my wife." I replied.

"Shadow gave us orders to get you to listen and when you threatened to call the cops we had to. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we can't get caught." Stated the man.

I nodded my head and said.

"I'm not sure."

"I know and that's why we are waiting for the flight. Just think it over. We are not forcing you to come, but Shadow is begging. He needs you." Stated the man.

"I need time." I replied.

"You have three days. My partner and I will be watching you to make sure you don't do anything to compromise us. Just so you know if we do find you doing anything that could get us caught we will hurt you." He stated.

Me and blaze stared at the man as he sat up.

"I will be downstairs waiting for my partner and your son. If you have any questions please come find me." He said as he left the room shutting it behind him.

Blaze and I both felt relief not being held at gunpoint anymore and as many thoughts filled my head Blaze asked.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." I replied.

**Ghost's POV**

I stopped out front of the daycare center and smiled watching all the kids who stared at my car.

I waved politely at them as I went for the door leading inside the center.

The second I entered a women stopped me.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up my nephew." I stated.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Nicky." I replied.

The women smiled and said.

"He's outside playing at the moment. Wait here I'll get him for you."

I nodded as she went for the door leading into the playground.

"Nicky!" She shouted.

I watched as she let a small hedgehog run by her and into the room.

Just by looking I could tell he was a little older then Midnight. Had to be eight months. Completely white furred with a hint of brown. I smiled as he stared at me.

The nice lady took his hand and guided him towards me.

"This him?" She asked.

I laughed and replied.

"That's my boy!"

Nicky looked at me in confusion and very carefully I knelt down.

"I'm your uncle Nicky. My names Ghost. Your father sent me to get you. He was caught in work. He call about five minutes ago saying he would be home soon." I stated.

Nicky nodded his head, but I could tell he was still confused.

Gently I took his small hand and lifted him up into my arms.

"Thank you." I told the lady as I walked outside.

The second I reached the car Nicky was placed in the passenger seat and buckled in tight.

"You ready?" I asked him.

Nicky glanced at me with his brown eyes and replied.

"Yeah."

I smiled and quickly pulled out into the street.

As soon as I was on the road I started the ride back towards Silver's home.


	96. Chapter 96

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 96 - Blackness**

**Marx's POV 6:30am**

"You'll be fine Dove." I swore to her as she cried loudly.

"No matter what I do Marx I'm still screwed when he gets back!" She shouted.

"Just explain yourself to him, I'm sure he'll understand." I stated.

"No!" Shouted Dove.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"I want Shadow to be here when I tell him!" Replied Dove.

"I don't think he'll be able by the time he gets here." I stated.

"Then I'll wait! I don't care! I just want him to be here when I see Ghost!" After her loud response Dove immediately went for the door.

"Dove, don't go!" I shouted.

She ignored me completely and slammed the door shut leaving me alone.

"Ahhhh…" I let out a small sigh and slowly got back up from my seat.

Quickly I began to go for the door. As I took each step all I could think about was Shadow.

I gently shut the door and locked it tight then went back for my room.

No one was there as I opened the door with my keycard.

"Bing! Click!"

The door unlocked and slowly I entered to still find Shadow asleep.

I smiled a little at the peacefulness he gave off and carefully approached the bed.

The second I stopped I glanced at his wrist.

"What the…!?" Slowly I reached for his wrist to take his cold fur in my hand. Slowly I lifted it to see blood. Quickly I knelt down to get a better view to see that his wrist was cut, multiple times in fact. Blood leaked down on the sheets and as I lifted it up more my eyes widened in shock to find that more blood exposed itself.

As his arm kept rising in my palm all I saw was cuts, it wasn't just one, it was more like fifty. They are not deep but enough to cut the skin wide open along with some tissue.

Carefully I lowered his arm and glanced at his readings.

His pulse was lowering and I had to do something and fast.

Immediately I got up and went for the door.

I left it open and made my way towards the storage room.

Inside I grabbed a med kit along with bandages and ran as fast as I could back to the room.

Quickly I entered to stop in my tracks.

My heart raced to find he was gone.

I stared at the blood filled bed to find nothing but a body imprint.

As I stood frozen in place I felt someone behind me.

Breathing slowly into my ear.

As I listened to his breath the only other thing that was going off was the vitals machine.

"Beeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!"

Slowly I felt the cold touch on my arm and blood slowly oozed onto my lab coat.

Cautiously I made my eyes look down to find the black fur resting softly.

Slowly I made my way up to find his chest and his white chest fur. My heart was pounding as I made it to his face.

Our eyes connected but mine were being targeted. I started to shake as I stared into his solid black eyes. The crimson was completely gone, nothing but darkness remained. I thought he was devil standing before me until I felt him take my keycard.

No expression held his face up. It was as if he was dead.

Slowly Shadow released my arm and turned to swipe the card across the scanner.

"Bing! Click!"

I began to make my way slowly towards the bed never letting my vision leave him as he let the keycard hit the floor.

My back hit the metal end of the bed and with a limping movement Shadow turned to me.

My body was shaking all over and slowly he approached me.

I watched as his mouth slowly began to open.

"Where am I?" He asked with a completely different voice.

The voice was darker and colder with a blade cutting deepness that it made my heart drop.

He kept coming as I couldn't respond.

"Who are you?" He asked as he drew nearer.

I began to push back on the bed with my back and slowly shadow stopped in front of me.

His feet touched my shoes and his breath went into my mouth as he breath nothing but cold air. The stench was foul and it wasn't his breath it was like death.

Slowly his hand came towards me and rested itself on my chest.

Shadow's blood dripped down my white jacket and onto the floor as he asked.

"Why am I here?"

I couldn't respond. I was too scared.

His teeth were pure black and they stared at me in craziness as his hand gently let go and fell back to his side.

He went silent and I stared into his black eyes when out of no where he screamed.

"LET ME OUT!"

Immediately I fell down in fear and my knees touched his as he kept screaming.

"LET ME OUT!"

I covered my ears as he let the screech carry on.

The second he stopped I kept my eyes closed in fear.

I listened as he began to walk away.

Shadow had locked the door himself and he attempted to prey it open with no force involved.

I opened my eyes to see him begin to bang on it.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he kept banging on the solid metal.

After a few more loud bangs he stopped and went for the table set up next to the bed.

I carefully crawled away as he picked up my scalpel.

Slowly he turned to face me and he said.

"If you won't let me go then I'll make you."

I felt nothing but fear for my life as he began to approach me with the blade in hand.

My back hit the wall as he lunged the blade forwards.

"Aghhhhh!"

Blood squeezed out from my chest as he held the blade tightly in place.

As I felt nothing but pain he began to pull up.

The blade cut into my chest while lifting me up onto the wall.

Shadow smiled slowly and tore the blade out causing blood to shot out from my mouth.

As I grabbed my chest to hold back the blood he swung again.

"Aghhhhhh!"

The metal hit my neck and I felt the blade go into my pipes causing nothing but blood to fill my throat.

Shadow let his smile go as he ripped it to the left completely ripping open my neck exposing my throat.

Blood poured down my coat as he readied himself for the finisher.

I stared into his black eyes as he swung.

"Aghh…!" I stopped instantly as the blade went into my forehead.

My body fell into the blade more and more as he whispered.

"Die brother."

The second he let the words leave his mouth he ripped out the blade causing me wo land face first on the blood covered floor.

I stared at the door as he dropped the blade letting it land next to me.

Slowly Shadow swiped the keycard on the lock.

"Bing! Click!"

The door unlocked for him and slowly he slipped through the exit letting the door slam behind him.

The sound of the door filled my ears as I died.

"Bang!"

**Marx's POV 11:00am**

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up.

My heart raced as fast as it could go and immediate I looked to my left.

Immediately as my eyes rested on him I fell onto the floor in fear.

Shadow rested calmly in a deep sleep with nothing different then when I first fell asleep.

Slowly I got up and made my way towards his arm and carefully I raised it to find nothing but fur.

My eyes widened in shock as I let it fall down onto the bed and my other hand hit the table next to me.

Instantly I jumped to find the blade still there.

I stared at it and slowly backed towards the front of the bed to see my clipboard.

I took it in my hands to read off the conclusion.

"Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Age - 22."

"Sex - Male."

"Cause - Deep blunt trauma to the skull with minimal brain damage. Marks appear to be gone with no reason to their origin or cause. The patient is in a coma - time unknown- and is to be watched twenty four seven, with continuous cleaning of the wounds and monitors of health status. Painkillers will keep him relaxed and will be kept safe until he pulls through. Dr. Marx."

I slowly placed the clip board down in shock and as I went to back up.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I jumped and quickly went for the door.

"Bing! Click!"

Slowly I opened the door to find Raptor standing there in complete concern.

"Hello Marx." He said as he offered his hand.

I took it as calmly as I could and shook with a shake and Raptor asked.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice to see you back. When did you get here?"

Raptor smiled and replied.

"Just got in about five minutes ago. Then I heard something about Shadow getting hurt?" He questioned.

I nodded and offered to let him by.

Raptor didn't hesitate. He walked right in and approached the bed where Shadow rested.

I shut the door tight as he took the clipboard.

I watched as he read it to himself and once he was done he asked.

"How did this happen?"

The Dark hedgehog waited for an answer as I hesitated.

"I never should have gone with my men." He stated while going for the door.

"It's not your fault!" I shouted as he walked by me in anger.

"It is! Now just shut the fuck up and get back to helping him!" He ordered as he slammed the door shut.

I was left alone in sadness and fear as the door shut.

"BANG!"


	97. Chapter 97

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 97 - Another Chip**

**Raptor's POV 12:00pm**

I pushed by everyone to get to my room. I'm not letting my fuck up go unanswered.

"Raptor!" I heard Marx chasing after me.

I didn't pay any attention to him and just kept making my way forward.

"Bang!"

I shoved open my door slamming it's wood surface on the wall.

As soon as I was through I went to my desk I had set up next to my bed.

Immediately I sat down and started to go through the papers till I found the one I wanted.

Once I held it in my hand Marx came in behind me.

"Stop!" He ordered.

"Leave me alone Marx! I know what I'm doing!" I informed him.

Marx denied that statement and came at me taking the paper from my hand.

"He didn't do it!" Shouted Marx as he stood his ground above me.

I smiled in anger and slowly sat up to get in the cat's face.

"It's my fault Shadow got hurt Marx! If I hadn't left he would still be safe!" I stated.

"No one hurt him!" Stated Marx in response.

"Then who did it!?" I asked in anger.

"No one did! Shadow did it to himself!" He replied.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!" I asked.

"Shadow had a heart attack late last night and when we found him he was dead." Admitted Marx.

I was looking at this cat in confusion as he continued.

"But he came through and began to panic. It was like someone was scaring him, trying to kill him." Stated Marx.

I was utterly confused and about to punch this cat.

"Shadow then began to fight us or whatever it was. He nearly killed one of the guards and he almost killed Frost." Stated Marx.

My eyes widened.

"Then what caused the head trauma?" I asked.

"Frost tried to hold Shadow down during the rumble and it seemed like he was about to lose it. Shadow started to slam his head on the floor. It was like he was trying to kill himself." Replied Marx.

I was so confused and angry it was upsetting.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" I asked the cat.

Marx looked into my eyes with confusion.

"What?" He asked.

I slowly began to push him back towards the door.

"You expect me to believe Shadow did that to himself? You expect me to believe he died and came back to life? I'm not dumb Marx. For fuck sake I'm the leader of the special forces and commanding officer of Shadow's personal guard unit! I'm not fucking retarded!" I shouted in anger.

"I never said you were!" Stated Marx in anger.

"Then stop acting like it!" I informed him.

"I'm not!" Shouted Marx.

"Then how can you expect me to believe this bullshit!?" I asked in rage.

"Ask the General or Frost or any of the officers! They saw it too!" Stated Marx.

Immediately I took his arm and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we going!?" Asked Marx in fear.

"To see Frost!" I stated as we approached his room.

The second we were in front of the door I opened it to find Frost not in the room.

I looked over the room to find some blood on the floor.

Marx was released as I began to search the room.

The blood lead to the bathroom.

I stopped in front of the door to knock gently.

"Knock! Knock! Frost." I said calmly.

"Come in." I heard him respond.

I opened the door to find him standing next to the sink.

"You ok?" I asked while entering.

Frost was caught off guard and immediately looked at me in surprise.

My eyes widened to find some blood on his forehead.

"Raptor? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just got back." I replied while approaching the gray hedgehog.

Slowly I placed my finger on his forehead.

Frost flinched in pain as I got his blood on me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Frost gave me a small smile and replied.

"I woke up and felt lightheaded from the pills Marx gave me and I accidentally fell hitting my head on my nightstand."

Marx slowly entered behind me and Frost looked at him gently.

"They work." He stated in sarcasm.

Marx was caught off guard by the blood and immediately approached us.

"Jesus Frost! Are you ok!?" Asked Marx while taking Frost and placing him down on the toilet.

"Yeah." Replied Frost.

"That's deep". I stated.

"Nothing a stitch or two can't handle." Stated Frost.

"How about ten, because that's too deep and wide for two?" Stated Marx.

"I'm fine." Stated Frost while trying to get up.

The second he raised to his feet Frost fell over.

"I got you!" I shouted while catching him in my arms.

Frost was totally out of it from blood loss and I looked at Marx.

"Get him to my room." He ordered.

I nodded and began to follow Marx as he led us through the halls of crowded people.

Everyone stared at Frost as his blood dripped onto the floor.

Quickly we got him to where Shadow was being held and Marx set him down on one of the beds.

I held my hand on Frost's shoulder as he began to fall asleep.

"Hey Frost!" I shouted to get him up.

Frost opened his eyes to reply.

"What?"

"What happened to Shadow?" I asked.

"Raptor this is not the time!" Shouted Marx.

"I need to know Frost." I informed him.

Frost was confused as Marx shouted.

"Stop Raptor!"

"Did Shadow do that to himself?" I asked.

Frost nodded and I lowered my head.

"I don't know why Raptor." Stated Frost.

"It's ok." I replied.

Marx approached me in anger and slowly injected Frost with meds slowly knocking him out.

I stepped back as Marx began to stitch him shut.

As soon as he was done and had Frost stable he backed up while taking my arm and dragging me aside.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked in anger.

"I'm Shadow's protector, I can't have anything bad happen to him." I stated.

"Frost was barely there and you were interrogating him!" Shouted Marx.

"That wasn't an interrogation! I simply asked him what happened! I don't know if you like doing your job Marx, but it's my job to make sure Shadow and all of my guards including Frost remain safe and alive! I will do what I have to in order to save a life and you should just get out of my business until you've done your job!" I stated while going for the door.

As I was about to leave Marx shouted.

"Stop!"

I stopped and waited as Marx came behind me.

He gently turned me around.

"I understand what you have to do, but all I ask is you do it more calmly. Your lucky those questions didn't effect Frost's brain." He stated.

"I need to keep them safe." I stated.

"And I need to keep them alive." Stated Marx.

I lowered my head and Marx slowly said.

"They will both be fine Raptor. Nothing here is your fault. Shadow will be fine and Frost just needs some rest."

"What happened to his neck?" I asked while looking at Frost.

Marx slowly guided me towards the beds.

"As I said before, Shadow was trying to kill him. I had to perform surgery on his breathing pipe because it was nearly about to collapse from the amount of force Shadow choked him with." Stated Marx.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He'll be back to normal in a few days." Stated Marx.

"What about Shadow?" I asked.

"He's in a coma." Stated Marx in sadness.

My eyes widened.

"For how long!?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but he's completely not there. Nothing I do will trigger any type of response." Stated Marx.

I slowly looked at the vitals held above Shadow's head.

He was slow.

"What happened to his fur?" I asked.

Marx slowly placed his hand on Shadow's bare skin.

"I can't explain it. My only thought it when we found him there were marks here and here." Replied Marx while pointing at the naked skin.

"Marks?" I questioned.

"They looked like hand prints. They smelled and burned him and that's when he began to attack us." Stated Marx.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. I left him stable so I could help Frost with his pipes and when I was done and Frost was in bed I saw they were gone." Stated Marx.

Slowly I ran my hand across Shadow's bare skin.

It was cold.

"So Shadow just died and came back with these marks and suddenly began to attack you?" I asked.

Marx nodded.

I slowly began to run my hand on Shadow's face.

"It doesn't make sense." I stated.

Marx nodded and said.

"According to Dove; Shadow and Ghost have done this before minus the fighting."

I slowly asked.

"They've died and come back?"

Marx nodded.

"I don't know what to make of it, but even the general says it's true." Stated Marx.

Slowly I let go of Shadow's skin and looked at Marx.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm going to take care of the two of them and now that I know my pills work on hedgehogs maybe I will be able to whip some up for your teams." Stated Marx.

"What pills?" I asked.

"Painkillers I made from cheaper ingredients. I gave some to Frost after the surgery." Replied Marx.

"If your going to make theses for my men I want a detailed report on them. All that's in them and what the side affects are, got it?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Replied Marx.

I nodded and slowly began to make my way to the door.

"Wait Raptor." Ordered Marx.

"What?" I asked as Marx walked over to his table.

Shadow wanted me to give you an implant. Stated Marx while taking a gun like device.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"I made a chip that allows me to always monitor your health and conditions." Stated Marx.

"Let me guess, Shadow and Frost both got one?" I asked.

"All that is left is you, Ghost, Dom, and the rest of the squad." Replied Marx.

I took a deep breath and approached Marx.

"Shadow's lucky I'm loyal to him." I stated while sitting down.

Marx slowly picked up a scalpel.

"What are you doing!?" I asked as he put it in front of me.

"They break easily and can kill you unless I place it deep enough inside." Replied Mark.

Slowly I went with it and took off my armored vest and shirt.

As soon as it was down Marx began to cut open my chest.

"Aghhhh!" I grunted in pain as it got deep.

"Alright just take a deep breath and relax." Ordered Marx as he placed the gun inside me.

I held my breath as he pulled the trigger.

"Click! Snap!"

"AGHHHH!" I shouted in pain as I felt it latch on inside.

Quickly Marx pulled out the gun and stitched me up.

"All done. It will hurt for a few hours Raptor." He stated as I got up.

Slowly I put back on my gear and turned for the exit.

Quickly I went for the door.

"Don't do anything physical till it's done!" Shouted Marx as I left to head back to my room.

Gently I opened my door and went for my bed. Carefully I laid down and shut my eyes.

All that filled my head was Shadow and my men. I'm dedicated to protecting them all, especially Shadow. I will do whatever he wants. After all he did save my life.

As I was about to fall asleep I heard from my pants

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Slowly I leaned forward to take my cell phone out and gently place it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hey Raptor listen." It was Ghost.


	98. Chapter 98

**Love Struck **

**Chapter 98 - Night Watch**

**Ghost's POV 11:45pm**

It's been a few hours alone with Dom and we have been watching Silver and Blaze for the time being. I don't think we can trust the girl.

"You awake?" I asked while hitting Dom's shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied while sitting up.

"How long are we doing this?" He asked back.

"Until the flight." I replied.

Dom took a deep breath and asked.

"Do you think they'll try something?"

"One can only believe so." I replied.

"I don't believe Silver would risk it." Stated Dom.

"I think the wife will." I stated.

Dom nodded his head as I continued to look at my laptop.

We had cameras placed inside the house so we could hear and see anything being said or done in the house.

"What happens if they do try to get help from G.U.N? Do we kill them?" Asked Dom.

"I would believe not, but how about we make sure?" I asked back.

Dom stretched as I got out my cell phone.

Quickly I dialed Raptor's number.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Hello?" I heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Raptor listen." I said as I readied myself.

"You know G.U.N could be monitoring this call Ghost." Stated Raptor.

"I got the line secure on my laptop don't worry." I replied.

"Alright, what's up? How's the states treating you and Dom?" He asked.

"Everything is going ok for now, but I called to ask if one of the targets makes a move to get help are me and Dom aloud to use force?" I asked.

Raptor went silent and quickly I said.

"Just get Shadow on the line so I can ask him."

Immediately Raptor replied.

"He's asleep."

"So what's the call?" I asked.

Raptor took a minute to come up with an answer.

"Don't kill them or hurt them unless they try to hurt you."

"Alright thanks." I said he went silent.

"Are you ok?" Asked Raptor.

"How's Dove?" I asked just wanting to solely know that.

Again Raptor took a minute to respond and suddenly he replied.

"She's fine. Asleep I think. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." I replied.

"Alright. Good luck. Come back soon." Said Raptor in a comforting tone.

"I will. See you in a few days." I replied while hanging up.

As I lowered the phone Dom asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied in a sad tone.

"Something is. What's happened between you and Dove?" Asked Dom.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Come on Ghost. I told you my girl troubles. Plus I'm your friend. And it will make you feel better not having it bottled up." Stated Dom.

I let out a small breath and slowly looked at Dom who waited.

"I had a fight with her before I left." I stated.

"She didn't want you to do this?" Asked Dom.

I nodded.

"I lost my grip and hit her." I stated.

Dom widened his eyes in shock.

"What!?" He asked.

I nodded and as Dom want to ask another question the front door to Silver's house opened.

"Wait! Look!" I ordered Dom as he was still in shock.

It was Blaze. Where the hell is she going this late?

She started to head down the street and quickly I opened my door.

"Stay here and make sure no one else enters or leaves that house." I ordered him while shutting my door.

Dom was still shocked and I quickly took off after Blaze.

I stayed a good thirty feet back from her as she entered the town.

As we got deeper into the town I realized this place had some gangs.

"What the hell is she doing around here?" I asked as I walked by a gang who stared at me in anger.

Blaze quickly turned a corner and I kept following behind. The second I made the corner she did she was gone.

Quickly I looked around and walked forward to find an alley.

I glanced to find Blaze turning down there.

Immediately I ran after her to stop in my tracks at the corner where she stood.

"Do you have my money?" Asked a man.

"I got some of it." Replied Blaze.

I slowly glanced to see a gang of men in front of her.

"How much?" He asked.

Blaze slowly went into her jacket to pull out an envelope.

I widened my eyes to see it was the one I gave Silver.

I had no choice now. I couldn't risk it.

Quickly I pulled out my M9 I had under my shirt and waited as the man slapped Blaze across the face sending her to the ground.

"This is shit cash! I need all of it!" He shouted.

"I can't get it all in the time your giving me!" Stated Blaze with blood on her lip.

"Get her up!" Ordered the leader.

Two men grabbed Blaze and slammed her into the wall.

"I could easily come to your house and burn it down with you, your son, and that so called Doctor!" He threatened.

"Please I just need some more time!" Admitted Blaze.

"I gave you three months!" Stated the man.

"Just a little longer!" Begged Blaze.

"No! I'm done letting you screw me! Your paying right now!" Stated the man while looking at his men.

His men immediately turned Blaze around and went for her pants.

I watched as the leader got behind her.

"Time for me to screw you." He stated while going for his pants.

"No! Stop please!" She begged.

I continued to watch as one of the men grabbed her mouth.

Blaze gagged for air as the leader went for her underwear.

I can't let this happen.

Immediately I turned the corner and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The round went sailing straight into the leaders head sending him right into the ground next to his men.

The men instantly released Blaze and Blaze went straight down in fear as the men charged me.

"BANG!"

I shot one in the chest knocking him onto the ground, but one of the others grabbed my hand causing me to lose my gun.

It landed on the floor as he swung.

The power of this man sent me to the side as my lip began to bleed.

As he went for another the second man punched me in my chest causing me to bend over.

The second I bent done the big guy slammed his elbow down on my head knocking me to the ground.

Quickly I spit up some more blood as the big guy grabbed me by the back of my head.

I was quickly raised to my feet and he sent his fist at me.

Quickly I grabbed his forearm to stop it and I brought my elbow on the second guy's face sending him to the wall.

As the second guy staggered to get himself together I dealt with the big guy.

Roughly I released his arm and sent my fist into his face.

The man ate it not moving a inch and my eyes widened in confusion.

I quickly swung again and he didn't move.

As I went for a third punch he grabbed my arm and raised me up.

The man then tossed me into the nearby trash cans.

I was covered in trash as he approached me.

Roughly I was brought back up by my neck and quickly he tossed me at his friend who grabbed me from behind.

I struggled to get out as he held my arms and I watched as the big guy picked up a plank of wood from the garbage.

My eyes widened in fear as he prepared to swing.

As the plank raised I head butted the guy holding me.

He released my arms and the plank came in fast as I rolled aside.

"SMACK!"

The plank broke on his buddies head and he was sent to the ground out cold.

The big guy was confused as I stood up to face him.

He smiled widely and began to approach me.

I readied myself as he swung again.

Quickly I dodged it and sent my fist into his chest.

The man was a wall and ate my strength.

As I went to retracted he sent his elbow to my face knocking me face first into the wall.

My nose cracked against the brick and began to bleed as I felt the man grab my back.

Immediately he took me in a choke hold and began to squeeze the life out of me.

As I struggled to gain control I remembered my knife.

I quickly let my right hand drop and as fast as I could I grabbed the blade and slammed it into the man's stomach.

"Aghhhh!" He gagged as I left the blade in his body.

I caught my breath and watched as the guy put his hand on the blade.

His face turned red as he ripped it out.

Blood dripped down his shirt and pants as he smiled at me with my blade in hand.

Slowly I tilted my head.

"Come on!" I said in disbelief of this guy.

The man smiled and lunged the blade at my chest.

Quickly I jumped back as he swung it at my face.

Again I leaned backwards to watch the blade barely miss me and as soon as it was by I went for it.

My hands wrapped around his mitts and I tried to tear it away from his grip.

To my efforts the man lifted me up off my feet and smiled as he pushed upwards.

My eyes widened as I felt the tip of the blade enter my side.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I gagged in pain as the man pushed it all in.

Blood dripped out from my mouth and with everything I had I pushed up.

My body slowly came out from the knife and the second I felt the steel leave me I raised my foot.

My shoe hit the man in the face sending him backwards into the alley and as I was released I fell next to my gun.

I quickly took it in my hands as I heard the man charging with the blade.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he ran at me with the knife.

As fast as I could I looked up with the gun and aimed.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds hit the man's chest and I got one last shot off.

"BANG!"

The steel entered the mans skull killing him instantly.

I braced myself as his body fell on top of me.

I was being crushed and with all I had left I shoved the dead giant off me and onto the floor.

Slowly I got up and looked at the tank of a man who rested calmly dead.

"Ughhhh!" I heard one of the men cough in pain from behind me.

Quickly I turned to find one of the men on the ground with a bullet in his chest.

Slowly I approached him and aimed the gun.

"No! No! No! Don't please!" He begged.

"BANG!"

His brains splattered on the concrete and gently I grabbed my side which bled horribly.

I felt a few drops of blood fall off my nose and mouth as most of it rolled down my pants and onto the floor.

Slowly I looked at Blaze who stared at me in shock and tears.

I approached while putting my gun away and slowly I reached for her hand.

She took it scared and I gently lifted her up into my arms.

"Come on." I ordered her as I began to head out of the alley.

As she walked with me I took back my knife and stuffed it behind my back.

After I regained control I began to head for the exit to this alley.

Before we could exit I had to let go and fall on the floor.

"Aghhhhhh!" I screamed in agony.

Blaze got on her knees and placed her hands on my back as blood hit the floor.

"I need to get you to Silver."

"Just go!" I ordered her.

"No!" She shouted as she attempted to pick me up.

I couldn't fight her and slowly I was lifted up and taken out of the alley.

Blaze guided me past the gang that stared in shock and we quickly rushed back to the safe end of the town.

As we approached Silver's house I fell again and this time I couldn't get up.

Blaze went for my arm but I wouldn't budge.

"GHOST!" I heard Dom shout as he ran at us from the car.

Immediately Dom asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM!?"

I coughed up more and more blood as Blaze replied.

"We need to get him inside!"

Dom wasn't going to argue as I was bleeding out and immediately they both took me into the house.

"SILVER!" Screamed Blaze while taking me into the kitchen.

The second she screamed for him Silver ran down the stairs in his pajamas.

"What's wrong!" He asked while locking his eyes on me.

"Ghost!?" He shouted in shock as I was lifted onto the table.

"He was stabbed Silver! He needs help now!" Shouted Blaze as Silver ran for his gear.

"How was he stabbed!?" Asked Dom in disbelief.

"I'll explain after he's safe!" Shouted Blaze while Dom held my side.

In a few seconds of me coughing up blood Silver came back with his med kit.

"Let go of the wound!" He ordered Dom.

Dom fell back as Silver took his clamp.

Quickly he stretched open my side causing me to screamed but Dom grabbed my mouth.

As he held me shut Silver grabbed the cause of blood loss.

"Relax Ghost!" He ordered as he shut the wound tight.

As he closed my artery Blaze held my hand.

I stared at her as Silver went to stitch me.

During the process I passed out.

**Dom's POV**

Silver cut the string and stepped back as I looked at Blaze.

"What the fuck happened!?" I asked.

Blaze hesitated as Silver looked at her lip.

"What happened honey?" He asked as he wiped off the blood.

"I went into town to get some things for work and I was jumped by a small gang of men." Stated Blaze in tears.

Silver was shocked as Blaze continued.

"I was dragged into a alley and they stole my money and almost raped me."

Silver and me both widened our eyes in shock as she finished.

"It would have happened if he didn't save me." Said Blaze while looking at Ghost who was out cold.

Silver slowly found a seat and rested in shock.

He didn't move nor say a word as I looked at Ghost.

I took a deep breath in anger and then made my way outside.

Quickly I pulled out my cell phone to dial Raptor.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Hello?" It was him again.

"Raptor it's Dom." I stated.

**Raptor's POV 1:00pm**

I hung up the phone in shock and slowly I stood up to head for my door.

The base was busy and I had to find her.

As I searched I found her talking with Marx outside the research wing.

As I approached they looked at me knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Raptor?" Asked Dove as I stopped in front of her.

I lowered my head and slowly looked back into her purple eyes.

"Dom just called me." I stated.

The pair widened their eyes as I finished.

"Ghost was stabbed."


	99. Chapter 99

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 99 - I Told You So**

**Raptor's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth Dove placed her hand on her chest and slowly backed up knocking into the equally shocked Marx who held her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

Slowly tears began to come up from her eyes and her small voice began to mumble words of disbelief as I lowered my head in sadness.

Slowly Dove began to fall down and Marx followed with her to help her from hurting herself.

Soon enough men and women around us began to wonder what was going on and they began to crowd around as Dove continued to cry louder.

The crowd was getting too big and quickly I knelt down to take Dove and Marx both up.

Marx held Dove gently as she cried and quickly I pushed by the people to get into the research wing.

Everyone tried to follow us in but a few nice soldiers held them back giving me and the others time to slip into Marx's room.

"Bing! Click!"

Marx locked the door behind us while still holding Dove and as soon as it clicked shut we guided her over to a chair against Marx's examination table.

The second Dove rested she placed her hands on her face in complete sadness.

I quickly got on my knees and slowly reached for her hands.

The instant I made contact she tried her best to relax.

Her wet eyes and covered fur shined in sadness as she glanced up into my green eyes.

"Ho…how?" Asked Dove still shocked.

"Dom didn't know the whole thing, he said they were keeping watch when the wife of the target suddenly left the house to go and get some supplies in town. He told me that Ghost immediately rushed out of the car and ordered him to stay put until he returned. Dom said he waited for a good ten minutes then out of nowhere he saw the wife carrying him back to the house. Dom said he left the car immediately at the sight and they took him inside to be treated by the husband who happens to be a doctor." I replied.

"What the doctor say?" Asked Marx in concern.

"Dom said he was too shock by what the wife explained what had happened out in the town." I stated.

"What happened?" Asked Dove while wiping her face slowly.

"Dom said when she went into the town a group of men jumped her and beat her down. They almost raped her if I heard Dom say correctly and it was only because of Ghost she was saved in time." I stated.

"Then how was he hurt?!" Asked Dove in sadness.

I gently placed my hand on her leg and replied.

"The wife didn't say. Everything was happening too fast according to Dom. The last thing I was told was that the husband was still in shock and Ghost had passed out from the pain."

Dove began to cry again as Marx looked at me in a way that said " say something good."

Quickly I wrapped my arms around Dove bringing her into a soft hug.

My mouth was next to her ear and I quietly said.

"Dom said Ghost is ok for the time being and that as soon as they were able they would come back home, mission accomplished or not."

I felt Dove relax as Marx smiled at me.

Slowly I lifted her head up so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Dom said he would call again in the morning to let me know how Ghost was doing." I said to make her feel a bit more better.

Dove let a small smile erode from her face and I still felt the sadness in her.

"I told him he would get hurt." She stated in small tears.

I slowly lowered my head as Marx took over.

"He'll be ok Dove, Ghost is a trooper; he'll be back safe and sound before you know it." He stated.

"And what about Shadow?" Asked Dove in response.

"I don't know. Shadow still is not responding to my commands. If Ghost gets back before he's stable again we'll find a way to explain it all to him." Replied Marx.

Dove slowly began to lean forward.

"I'm screwed." She stated in heavy tears.

I gently held her up and asked.

"Why? It's not your fault he got hurt." I stated.

Dove quickly shook her head in disapproval and replied.

"I fucked both of them in a matter of days!" Stated Dove in anger.

I quickly looked at Marx in confusion.

"I couldn't get Ghost to stay and I forced his best friend to fuck me!" Screamed Dove in anger while clutching her fist.

My eyes widened as I asked.

"What?"

Dove immediately looked back up and into my eyes and replied.

"I had sex with Shadow!"

Now I was shocked and Marx quickly shouted.

"It's not your fault Dove!"

"It is! Look around!" She screamed while pointing at the beds.

"I forced the father to my daughters best friend to fuck me behind his back! I got Frost hurt because of it and now Ghost is laying somewhere in pain about to die because I couldn't stop him from going!" Stated Dove in complete rage.

I had no idea what to say as Marx tried his best to calm her down.

"Relax Dove! You shouldn't be yelling!" Stated Marx.

"Why!? Because of the baby!?" Asked Dove in anger.

That was it for me. Immediately I sat up in confusion as Marx replied.

"It's not good to be this upset with a new born undeveloped baby!"

"How do you expect me to remain calm!? This is all my fault! Ghost will never forgive me after this and Shadow will never wake up!" Stated Dove as she stood up at Marx.

"Please Dove we can figure this out! None of this is your fault!" Stated Marx.

"It is!" Screamed Dove in pure rage as I opened the door to find a crap load of people outside listening.

They instantly looked at me in shock as Dove screamed.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE SHADOW'S BABY!"

Instantly the place went silent as the General pushed by the crowd to get to me.

Marx and Dove were eye locked in anger as the General yelled.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Dove and Marx kept staring at each other in silent rage and the General immediately pulled me aside.

"What is going on!?"

With sadness I replied.

"Dove is pregnant and Shadow is the father."

The General immediately lost his facial expression and slowly released his grip on my shoulders.

As he turned to face Dove and Marx Dove stated.

"I'm fucked. Nothing can fix this Marx. Nothing will. I betrayed the love of my life with his brother and now I'm going to have his baby. What do I tell him? What do I tell Shadow? What to I tell my own fucking daughter? No one here can understand what I'm going through. No one can, and now my love is stabbed somewhere in the states and his best friend is laying there in a everlasting coma for some other fucking reason. In a matter of hours I screwed up Raptor's special forces team and now I can't do nothing but fucking wait till my love gets back home to beat me again. No one understands."

Dove stopped as everyone stared at her in complete shock. Slowly she began to look around the room and as the realization of everything hit her and she roughly made her way past the crowd of soldiers and out the room to disappear into the rest of the base.

A mixture of feeling emitted about the room.

You could feel each one.

**Marx's POV**

"I'm lost. Dove is broken and I can't do anything but watch until the worst comes. I have to help her no matter how much she resists. Even if she doesn't want it I have to help the baby. Shadow's or Ghost's; I still need to make sure it's his. In the meantime I'll let her have time alone. That's the least I could do after all I put her through in such a short time."

**General's POV**

I slowly placed my hand on my forehead.

"Shadow is in a coma and Frost is injured. Now somehow Ghost is down in the middle of G.U.N territory and no one but Dom can help him until they get back home. My squad is divided and if G.U.N attacks we will lose. Without these men awake and safe we will lose this war. Frost I hope will be up soon and same with Shadow. We can't lose him after all this, but now that Dove is pregnant with his baby who knows what will happen, but if Ghost gets back and tries to hurt her or him I will have no choice but to stop him. I can't believe this is happening. What do I do?"

Slowly I looked at Raptor who was my only hope at this point.

**Raptor's POV**

"I need to do something. Shadow is in a coma and Frost is injured along with Ghost who is with Dom in some other country. I don't have a choice at this point but to relay on the one person I never thought I would ask help from."

Slowly I began to head for the door.

"Raptor?" Said Marx as I was about to leave.

"What?" I replied in anger.

"Where are you going?" Asked the General.

"To the prison." I replied.

I left immediately after saying that and the General quickly ran to me.

"Don't do this!" He begged.

"I have no choice and we both know that." I stated as I exited the research wing.

"We have way too much happening Raptor! Just hold off on your brother till Shadow and Ghost are back, then we can talk about it!" Stated the General.

"I'm not losing this war or anymore people General. If you want to stop me then you'll have to shoot me." I stated while tossing my sidearm at him as we left the base.

The General was caught off guard as he got my gun and quickly I continued as he stop in confusion with my gun.

He waited and waited and slowly I got out of his sight and at the on base prison.

This jail is filled with convicts. One in my personal opinion who needs to die, but I don't have a choice but to release him. My own fucking brother.

I entered the prison and all the guards saluted immediately as I ordered.

"Keys!"

One of the guards tossed them at me and the second I caught them I headed for his cell.

Most convicts knew me because of my brother and as I grew near they shouted.

"Here he comes Cart!"

I ignored them all and stopped in front of his cell.

My brother laid down on his bed and his eyes opened in shock to see me standing there in anger.

"Little brother!?" He questioned as I unlocked the cell.

"Get up!" I ordered him.

"Your unarmed and small. I could easily kill you." He stated.

"Then do it!" I shouted in his face.

My brother was six foot two and way bigger then most hedgehogs his age.

He smiled and quickly patted my shoulder.

"Relax big guy, I'm just kidding. What's going on?" He asked.

"Your free to go." I stated.

His eyes widened as the other prisoners shouted.

"That rapist gets to leave when I only killed a few men!?"

My brother was shocked to say the least as I continued.

"Under one condition."

"What?" He asked in hope.

"Your aiding me and my men in the war." I stated.

My brother was now completely off guard and asked.

"Why?"

"All my men are hurt or out of country and if G.U.N attacks we will lose this war. I can't let that happen. You ether help me or go back in the cell and rot!" I shouted.

My brother was conflicted and thought deeply as I stared into the eyes of a monster.

Slowly he stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

Carefully I took it and shook.

He smiled as I said.

"You will follow orders and you will do I say or I will kill you."

He nodded his head and replied.

"I understand little brother."

I let a small smile run off my face then said.

"Your now part of the special forces Carter."

Carter smiled and I quickly guided him past the General who stared at me in shock.

I felt his anger as I escorted my brother back to base.

**I hope everyone remembers Carter. He was only in the book once before a long time ago with Dark, you remember right? Think about that and what could happen now that I have this happening along with the stuff with Dove. **

**Ps : you can now review.**

**I hope you all like it this way instead of parts**

**mT Shadow**


	100. Chapter 100

**Love Struck **

**Chapter 100 - Let Me Out Of Here**

**Shadow's POV**

My body was pure ice and my heart was about to stop from the amount of fear I was consumed by.

Not once in my life have I ever been this scared.

What have I've done to deserve this? I'm a good boy, I don't want this anymore.

"LET ME OUT!" I begged in tears as my blood continued to roll off my quills and down onto the dark floor.

Chains held me to the dark wall and pain was the only thing I felt in my physical form.

I shouldn't be alive. I lost too much blood. I bet I lost twenty pints, but as long as I'm in his world he doesn't care how much I lose. I die when he's ready for me to die.

I was held in place by the steel and my quills were completely red. I was no longer a black and red hedgehog, just red. My blood made sure of that. It poured down my face getting in my mouth but that place was already full as well. It had no where left to go but the floor and that was already covered beyond repair. Tears mixed with my blood as I attempted to move again.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as my leg snapped again.

Both my legs had been destroyed and almost no quills remained. All you saw was some skin but mostly bone. The man had them burned. I screamed the whole time with no one to hear me begging for help. He only stopped when I cried myself to sleep. I know even if I broke free from theses cold chains, I wasn't going far. Both of my legs were about to pull off from my torso.

I had no cloths on. It was easier for him to hurt me. To make me pay.

So much blood covered my eyes and I couldn't attempt to wipe it off.

Both my hands were held by one strong chain and nails forced them together. The steel ran through my hands and there was no way I was going to be able to move them. I'm no doctor but I can tell he put the nails through each one of my pressure points. It hurt too much; I just kept crying to no one but the dark.

**Dove's POV**

I held the packet of pills in my hand as I tired to force myself to swallow.

Tears poured down my red cheeks as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I could feel the pills slipping their way to my throat but I didn't want them to go, but it's for the best.

They reached the back of my tongue and slowly fell down my pipes and into my stomach.

The second I felt them hit I cried and made my way to the cold bathroom floor.

My tears hit the tile as I began to panic.

I couldn't do this. It's not right.

Immediately I placed my first two fingers in my mouth and I moved them back.

As they forced back in my mouth I instantly felt the moment they touch my tonsil.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

I leaned forward and puked letting the pills come back up and land on the floor amongst the rest of what I had ate recently.

My tears dripped into the vomit and hit the pills slowly washing them away from me.

I felt nothing but sadness and despair as I began to feel lightheaded.

I let out a few more moans of sadness and as I went to move I fell face first into my own mess passing out.

**Dom's POV**

I watched as Silver attempted to give the sleeping Ghost a pill to hold back the pain.

Slowly he got Ghost to swallow the painkiller and I watched as his body relaxed.

Slowly Silver turned to me and said.

"I'm going back upstairs to make sure Blaze and my son are ok."

I nodded and he patted my shoulder then made his way up.

Gently I approached Ghost who I rested my hand on.

As I stared into his eyes, I noticed a slight twitch.

I stared harder and suddenly he opened his eyes just a little.

"Dom?" He said in a real quiet voice.

Immediately I smiled and replied.

"Hey bud."

"What happened?" He asked getting quieter.

"You were hurt, and Silver patched you up." I replied.

Ghost slowly smiled as I rubbed his side.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he tilted his head the other way.

Ghost didn't reply as his head stopped away from me.

"Ghost?" I said as I turned his head back to me.

His eyes were closed and he didn't breath as my eyes widened in fear.

Immediately I screamed.

"SILVER!"

I got no response and I quickly began CPR.

**Silver's POV**

"Is he ok?" I asked as she held him tightly.

"I think so." Replied Blaze.

I felt like shit and slowly I approached her.

"What happened Blaze?"

Blaze looked at me in confusion and replied.

"What?"

"What happened in town?" I asked more clearly.

Blaze turned her head away and gently rested Nicky back in his crib.

"Nothing happened." Stated Blaze as she turned back to me.

I gently took her arm.

"Please honey." I begged.

Blaze ripped her arm away and replied.

"Nothing happened Silver. Stop." She begged back.

"How can I, when I wasn't able to help you?" I asked.

"You didn't have to, Ghost was there." She replied.

"And what if he wasn't? They would have done it. Or worse." I stated in sadness.

Blaze was going to respond when out of no where Nicky let out a huge gag for air.

Immediately we both panicked and rushed the crib as a small amount of blood came out from his mouth.

"Get his inhaler!" I ordered Blaze.

Blaze instantly tossed it at me and I placed it in his mouth.

My eyes widened as I pushed down.

Nothing came out. It was empty.

Nicky began to cough harder and I was scared for his life.

"Get the emergency kit!" I screamed at Blaze as she began to cry.

Blaze rushed the kit and opened it to shout.

"We're out!"

I started to cry as Nicky began to turn pale.

Gently I placed him back in the crib.

"SILVER!" I heard Dom scream from downstairs.

I wasn't going to move no matter what.

"What do we do!?" Asked Blaze in fear.

I had nothing for my own son.

I stared at Nicky and slowly he stopped coughing.

My eyes poured tears as he went still.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as I opened his small mouth.

As hard as I could I began to breath into him and I felt a small pulse.

"SILVER I NEED YOU!" I heard Dom scream.

"Take over!" I ordered Blaze as I ran by her and out the door to the stairs.

**Amy's POV**

"Where am I?"

**What a way to end it! Chapter 100 hundred! I hope no one is mad because of the whole Amy one sentence thing! I love you all and I will see you with a new chapter sometime on thanksgiving!**

**mT Shadow**


	101. Chapter 101

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 101 - Too Much**

**Marx's POV**

I made my way to Dove's quarters to offer her some help with the baby.

I promised myself I would help her no matter how much she denies it. As a doctor and friend I will not let the baby get hurt when I'm able to help in any way possible.

Slowly I came to a stop in front of her door to noticed it was opened.

The first thing that popped in my head was that she must have left it open but that quickly changed when I saw the bathroom was left open too.

She must have been so mad that she just rushed in and didn't bother to close them.

"Knock! Knock! Dove." I said as I walked inside the room.

I knew she had to be in the bathroom but I had to make sure that no one else was here.

As I predicted no one was in the room so slowly I walked over to the bathroom door.

Gently I took the doorknob and pushed open the rest of the door.

"Dove are you in…DOVE!" I screamed as I saw here laying on the floor.

Immediately I ran up to the black hedgehog to turn my head in disgust.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted to myself as I tried to lift up her head.

She was covered in…remains.

Gently I got her onto my knees and immediately I pushed her quills aside to rest my eyes on her face.

She was out cold, but breathing. I had to get her to the research wing.

As I went to lift her up something fell out of her hand.

Suddenly I stopped and looked down at the packet.

My heart stop at what I thought it was and quickly I reached for it.

Pills appeared as I brought the packet closer.

"No." I said to myself as I looked back at Dove.

"She didn't, did she?" I asked myself as I placed the packet of pills in my pocket.

As soon as it was away I focus on the real problem.

I used everything I had to get her out into the halls.

The second we came out I shouted.

"Someone help me!"

Without a beat missed two men came to me and I ordered.

"Follow me to the research wing!"

The men nodded while holding Dove and quickly I went to move.

The men followed as we ran to the wing.

As we rushed through the halls we ran in front of Raptor who looked in shock the second he saw Dove.

"Marx!" He shouted as I opened the door leading inside.

The men rushed by me and Raptor came next to try and stop me.

I ignored him and ran for my room.

"Marx!" Shouted Raptor as I pulled out my keycard.

Without any error I opened the door.

"Bing! Click!"

The door opened and the men who held Dove got her inside.

"Place her on the bed!" I ordered as Raptor came through in front of me.

"What's going on!?" He asked in confusion.

Again I ignored him and rushed Dove and the men who got her on the bed gently.

As fast as I could I got a syringe.

Slowly I took blood and once it was filled I ran over to one of the machines in the room and placed it inside.

The machine took the syringe and began to examine the blood.

"MARX!" Screamed Raptor as I waited.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"What's happened!?" Asked Raptor in anger.

"Dove tried to…Bing!" I was cut off by the machine as the blood came through.

As fast as I could I began to look through what chemicals were in her stream.

I began to relax as after every time I read one it was normal. The one I hoped that wasn't there never showed up. I began to smile as I reach the end without finding it in her system.

"She must have threw them up." I said to myself.

Slowly I took a breath and relaxed.

"Marx." Said Raptor again as I looked at the men.

"You can go. Thank you so much for your help."

The men nodded and made their way out as Raptor approached me.

"What happened?" He asked.

Slowly and with hesitation I replied.

"Dove tried to get rid of the baby."

Raptor immediately stopped in shock and slowly asked.

"H…how?"

Slowly I took out the Packet of pills and handed them to him.

Raptor read them slowly and I saw a slight reaction as he looked up at me.

"Did she take them?" He asked in sadness.

"I think so, but she threw them up the second they made their way down." I replied.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked next.

I nodded which made Raptor relax.

"What do we do?" He asked in confusion.

Slowly I looked back at the beds and everything was staking up.

Shadow in the first one, Frost in the second, and now Dove in the third.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Is she ok?" Asked Raptor.

"She passed out. She should be." I stated.

Raptor nodded as someone came through the door.

My eyes widened in shock of the hedgehog. He was huge.

"I'm ready Raptor." He stated in a deep voice.

Raptor turned slowly to stare at him.

"Good. Just go and wait for me outside. I'll be there in a minute." He replied.

The hedgehog was scary and he looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Slowly I replied.

"I'm the doctor. My name is Marx."

The man slowly reached for me and I shook his mitt of a hand.

"My name is Carter. I'm Raptor's brother." He stated.

Immediately I widened my eyes in fear and let go as Raptor shouted.

"GET OUT!"

Carter slowly looked at Raptor then up at the beds past us.

**Carter's POV**

My eyes rested on one hedgehog.

His black and red quills brought nothing but anger to me.

"Who's that?" I asked in anger.

The cat looked at the hedgehog and replied.

"That's Shadow."

My eyes widened and I clenched my fist in pure rage as my brother screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I slowly regained control and started to walk back as the cat looked at me in confusion.

**Marx's POV**

The hedgehog left in anger and it wasn't Raptor who caused it.

In my head I knew he knew Shadow, but how? I asked myself.

The question roamed my head as I asked.

"Are you fucking insane? Why did you let him go?" I asked.

Raptor slowly looked at me and replied.

"All my men are gone Marx. I have no choice."

"Can he be trusted?" I asked.

"No." Replied Raptor while leaving the room.

I was left in confusion and I knew I couldn't trust Carter. Carter is a monster. I remember his case. He raped three men and murdered ten before the war for Afghanistan. He's been in jail for five years and ever since G.U.N lost their base in Afghanistan the prisoners were moved to the one here in Pakistan. I understand Raptor needs help, but Carter is a demon, he can't be trusted and why does he look like he wants to kill Shadow?

**Dom's POV**

Silver came flying down the stairs at me in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" He asked in a hurry.

"Ghost isn't breathing!" I replied.

Silver immediately took over and looked at Ghost.

As he did his work we heard.

"SILVER!" It was Blaze.

Silver stopped and looked in fear as I asked.

"What's wrong!?"

Silver quickly replied.

"My son is having a asthma attack!"

I widened in shock and quickly shouted.

"Get his inhaler!"

"We're out!" Replied Silver in tears.

I quickly reached in my pocket to pull out mine.

Silver stared at me in shock and immediately I ran up stairs to find Blaze holding Nicky.

"Open his mouth!" I ordered her as I ran at them.

Blaze quickly opened his mouth as I placed my in inhaler inside.

I pushed down as Blaze looked at me in shock.

Slowly the medicine went in and Nicky immediately relaxed.

"Just give him a few more in about thirty seconds apart while I go back to help Silver." I ordered her.

Blaze nodded as Nicky rested and I ran back down stairs to find that he had Ghost breathing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Is my son ok?!" He replied.

I nodded.

Silver relaxed and replied.

"Ghost had a reaction to the painkillers I gave him. They were too strong and slowly slowed down his pulse. I managed to get him stable and he should be ok now."

We both relaxed and I fell back on the chair as Blaze came down stairs with Nicky who was asleep.

I covered my face with both my hands and breathed heavily as Silver came over.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and said.

"I owe you my life."

Slowly I looked up at him and replied.

"No you don't. I just wanted to make sure no one died."

Silver nodded in disapproval and replied.

"You saved our baby boy Dom. I owe you, ok?"

I let out a small smile and replied.

"Thank you for saving Ghost."

Silver smiled as Blaze sat down next to me.

"It's the least I could do." Stated Silver.

I nodded as Blaze placed my inhaler down on my leg.

I took it as Blaze stated

"It's a miracle you had one."

"Ever since I was young I had to deal with it." I stated back.

Both Silver and Blaze went silent and slowly I said.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll watch Ghost and here." I said as I handed Silver my inhaler.

He looked at me in confusion and I said.

"Just in case."

Silver carefully placed it in his hand and replied.

"Thank you."

I smiled as he gave me a hug.

I hugged back as Blaze came next with Nicky.

As soon as they were done they went back upstairs.

I quickly fell back on the seat next to Ghost and I stared into his closed view.

Slowly I said.

"We need to get back home."

**That's it the next one will be tomorrow. I hope everyone has a nice thanksgiving.**

**mT Shadow**


	102. Chapter 102

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 102 - Make A Choice**

**Shadow's POV**

"Let me in Shadow!" Ordered the man as he readied himself in front of me.

"NO!" I screamed in rejection.

The man smiled with my brother's black teeth and slammed another blade in me.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as it went through my forearm.

The man smiled as my arm was pinned on the wall. I cried in pain as this was the third blade to be left in me. I had one in my leg, one in my stomach and now one in my arm.

The man slowly backed up as I begged.

"Please stop!"

He slowly began to chuckle.

"Hahaha, I can't." He replied.

"Why!?" I begged in tears.

"You haven't broken yet." He replied with a smile.

I cried harder as he knelt down in front of me.

"Let me in and I'll stop." He stated while touching my chest.

I felt the coldness of his touch on my heart and I nodded my head in disapproval.

"No." I replied.

The man lost his smile and I stared into his eyes.

Those black eyes of death. The worst part is he is still in my brother's form. It like I'm staring down two monsters.

"I won't hurt anyone." He promised.

I nodded in disapproval.

The man quickly swung his head and slowly stood back up.

I watched as he went next to me.

"If you won't let me in I'll make you." He said while stepping on my leg.

"Aghhhhhh!" I screamed as he pushed down.

"SNAP! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bone snapped in two and the man didn't care. He just went to the next one.

I cried as he pushed down.

"AGHHHHHHHHH! SNAP!"

Both my legs were useless and the tears poured down my body as he reached for my leg.

Quickly he pulled out the blade sending it across the room and into the dark.

I couldn't scream anymore, pain was the only feeling and tears stood beside it as the only thing I could do against it.

The man slowly tore out the other blade then went for my hands.

"Click!" I heard him unlatch the chain and I was quickly pushed forward into my own blood.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I laid on the floor and I was forced to stare at my hands.

The nail still held them together and the sight of it broke my soul. I was dead.

The man walked over and slowly knelt back down in front of me as I continued to cry in agony.

"I can show you the truth Shadow." He stated.

Slowly I looked into his black eyes and asked.

"What….truth?"

The man smiled while reaching behind him.

I watched as he pulled out two things.

My eyes widened as he brought the first one forward into my view.

It was the picture of Amy along with her mom and dad that she always had by her bedside back when we were in Afghanistan.

I cried as he said.

"I can help you get her back."

I carefully looked up.

"Why?" I asked.

The man gently patted my back and replied.

"You still have a test left to pass."

My eyes widened in shock as he reached for my hand.

He took it slowly and placed it on the photo. My fingers touched Amy.

"The test of choice isn't over Shadow." He stated.

"But…I…!" I was cut off.

"It didn't end with Dark." He stated.

"Then when?" I asked.

"It ends when I want it to end." He replied while taking the photo away.

My hand landed back on the cold floor and slowly he took the second item he hid under his grip and wrapped it around my neck.

I stared at him as he pulled away letting the chain drop onto my cold skin.

Slowly I looked down at the gold chain and from the view I read.

"With you forever, Maria." { From Chapter 72.}

Slowly I looked back up to see the man smiling again.

"You have the first choice to make Shadow." He stated.

My eyes widened.

"Which one do you want back?" He asked.

I was shocked and he finished.

"Amy and your son or Maria? What's it going to be?"

I looked at death in complete confusion and shock as he smiled.

I can't make this choice. It's not right. I can bring back Amy and my son, or the only friend I ever had, Maria.

As I thought the man stood up and walked away.

"Let me know when you made up your mind."

He began to walk away and the answer quickly hit my head.

"I…know." I stated as the man stopped in surprise.

He slowly looked back and said.

"That was quick."

I stared at the chain and the one statement filled my head.

A long time ago this monster told me.

"You have only one choice in each test. Even if it seems like you have another it is not an option." {From Chapter 25.}

The man smiled as he approached me and I stared into his eyes as he knelt back down.

"What's the call?" He asked as I cried.

"I want Amy and my son." I stated.

The man widened his eyes and asked.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly and replied.

"Yes."

The man gently hit my shoulder and said.

"Then you need to let me in."

I slowly looked up into his eyes and replied.

"I can't."

The man immediately smacked me across the face.

"SMACK!"

My head turned to the side as blood dripped out from my mouth.

"IF YOU WANT THEM BACK YOU WILL LET ME IN!" He screamed.

I cried in pain as he grabbed the back of my quills and lifted me up into his face.

"Shadow listen." He begged as tears poured down my eyes.

"I know you want them back, but you have to trust me." He stated.

I slowly said.

"You asking me to trust death himself."

The man smiled and replied.

"If you truly care about Amy and your own son you will trust me and do what you have to as a father in order to save them from the fate your in right now."

I continued to cry as he let my head hit the floor.

"You will remain here until you can find it in your heart to act like a father and a lover. Amy needs you and so does your baby boy and instead of just doing what is necessary to get them back you are too scared and stubborn to trust me. Shadow you have this chance and this chance only. If you continue to ignore it and stick to your own ways, I will live you here to rot. I will be back when your ready. You have only one chance to make it right Shadow; I suggest you let go." He stated.

My eyes widened as he smiled and turned around.

I watched in tears and blood as he vanished leaving me on the floor with broken legs and useless hands.

**Please review and the next chapter will be on tomorrow. **

**mT Shadow**


	103. Chapter 103

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 103 - Still Not Up**

**Frost's POV**

"Ughhh." I grunted as I attempted to sit up on the bed.

My body ached and I felt lightheaded as I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

The second I felt my feet touch the ground I heard.

"Frost!"

I gently turned to find Marx coming at me.

He rested his hands on my bare back as I attempted to stand.

"Woo just relax Frost, your head is still a little woozy." Stated Marx.

"More of a reason for me to start walking around." I replied.

"It's nice to hear your voice again." Stated Marx as I got up with him holding my arm.

My head was completely woozy as Marx held me up tight.

"You ok?" He asked as I got my bearings.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

Slowly I began to look around and my eyes rested on the bed next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw Dove laying there.

Marx glanced at her and replied.

"It's nothing Frost just relax…!" I cut him off.

"What happened to her!?"

Marx took a breath and replied.

"Dove had a problem and…!" I cut him off again.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I asked in force.

Marx backed up and went into his pocket.

I stared at him as he pulled out a small packet.

Carefully he handed it to me.

I took it in my hands and read the label to myself.

My eyes widened as I looked back up at Marx who had his head lowered.

I didn't know what to say.

Marx knew I was stumped.

"Let me explain ok." He said as he sat down next to me.

I listened in confusion as he started.

"After I gave you the pills for your throat Dove came to me wanting to know if she was pregnant."

"She was?" I asked.

Marx nodded.

"Yes."

"Who's the father?" I asked.

Marx slowly replied.

"Shadow is."

My eyes widened as Marx continued.

"After you passed out from that gash on your head, Raptor came to me and Dove saying that Ghost was injured over in the states."

My eyes widened in shock and I asked.

"Ghost is hurt?"

Marx nodded and replied.

"Dom called Raptor saying that Ghost was stabbed trying to help someone. According to Dom Ghost is fine and he said he would call soon to let us know what they plan on doing."

I slowly looked at Dove.

"Dove was shocked as you can imagine and it got too big. Dove got really upset and screamed at me and Raptor. Raptor had no idea about her having sex with Shadow less so having his baby inside her. It became too much for her and she ran off. I went to see her about an hour after that and I found her on the floor with those in her hand." Stated Marx.

"Let me get this straight." I said as I stood up.

Marx sat there as I said.

"Ghost is stabbed in the states? Shadow is still out cold? Dove is pregnant with his baby and now she tried to get rid of it?"

Marx nodded and replied.

"She didn't take them."

"That doesn't excuse it." I stated.

"I know Frost, but we can't do anything about it now until she wakes up." Stated Marx.

"How long?" I asked.

"She should be up soon." Replied Marx.

I nodded in anger while handing him the packet of abortion pills.

"What about Shadow?" I asked.

Marx slowly got up and approached me.

"It's getting bad." He stated.

"What's wrong!?" I asked about to cry.

Marx quickly replied.

"Shadow still isn't responding to my commands. Not even his body will move on command. I tried and none of his reflexes are working. Something is in his system and it seems like it is killing him."

"Killing him?" I questioned.

"It's like a virus." Stated Marx while approaching Shadow.

Marx carefully pulled up the covers on Shadow.

My eyes widened and I panicked as Shadow's body was thin.

"What happened!?" I asked in disgust.

Marx held his breath and replied.

"This thing inside him is eating away at his weight and muscle. Shadow's body is losing everything no matter what I do to help him. Food, medicine, anything. It won't work. If it keeps going on Shadow will die."

A tear rolled down my cheek as Marx covered him back up.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked in sadness.

Marx nodded his head in disapproval.

Immediately I lowered my head letting some tears roll down my face.

"Shadow has maybe another day before his body can't handle it anymore." Stated Marx.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Raptor and the General are coming over to see. I'm going to tell them then." Replied Marx.

"What about the war?" I asked.

"If Shadow dies I don't know Frost." Stated Marx.

"This is too much." I stated while falling down on the bed.

Marx caught me by the arm and replied.

"Just relax. We can figure something out."

Tears went down my quills as Marx got me up.

"Come on Frost." He said as he guided me to the door.

I followed as he opened the door.

"Bing! Click!"

Marx guided me outside the room and the second I appeared people stopped.

Most of the people on base knew me and as we walked forward they patted my shoulder.

I smiled a little as Marx got me to one of the private rooms.

He locked the door and guided me to one of the showers.

I sat down as Marx got me undressed. All I had on was my boxers.

When he got me bare he opened up one of the shower doors.

I gently got inside and he turned on the water.

The warm water drenched me as Marx shut the door.

"Just let me know when your done." He stated while heading for the exit.

"Ok." I replied while washing my quills.

"Just relax a little Frost. I promise I'll find a way to help Shadow." Said Marx as he shut the door.

I took a breath as the water surrounded me.

It felt nice, but all I could think about was Shadow. I'm his fucking guard and he's like a brother to me, how could have this happened? I asked myself as I got some shampoo on my fur.

As I continued to wash I heard someone enter the room.

I slowly watched as whoever it was sat down outside my shower.

"Yes?" I asked the person.

"Marx told me to watch you." He stated.

I nodded as he sat there and I just continued to wash.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm a little lightheaded, but I'll live." I replied.

"Are you happy your awake?" He asked.

I gave the man a slight look of confusion and replied.

"Yes, why?"

"Being alive is just a great thing." He stated.

Now I was confused.

Slowly I went to open the door but it was stuck.

I stopped as the man asked.

"What type of man are you?"

I stepped back into the water and replied.

"What?"

"What type of man are you?" He asked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked frightened.

"Are you the type who follows or are you he type who leads? Are you a killer or a saint? Are you someone who trusts the words coming from the one you believe is right or do you question?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You'll know soon." He stated.

"Who are you?" I asked while looking at the glass.

"Stop Frost." He begged as he stood up.

I stared at the black figure as he approached the doors.

"Stop what?" I asked scared in place.

The man gently grabbed the door and pulled it open to stare me directly in the eyes.

My eyes widened in fear as I stared at Shadow. His eyes were pure black and so were his teeth as he smiled at me with blood slowly dripping down his face.

I backed up as he swung them all the way open.

Shadow was naked and his legs were burned off.

All I saw really was bone.

Blood poured out of three separate spots. One on his leg, another on his stomach and the last one on his arm.

I was scared shitless as he stepped in the shower.

The water hit his skin and it didn't get him wet, it just burned causing smoke to raise off him.

He smiled widely at me and said.

"Stop trying to prove your someone else."

Nothing but chills consumed me as he placed his bloody hand on my arm.

I stared into his eyes as he placed his other on my other arm.

Slowly he got closer and closer and suddenly he screamed.

"DIE!"

Shadow's face came at mine and it was as if he went right in me. My eyes slowly shut as he disappeared and I quickly fell over laying in the water.

**Raptor's POV**

I held my head down with the General as Marx got done telling us about Shadow's condition.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Asked the general.

Marx nodded his head in disapproval.

It went silent as I asked.

"Where's Frost?"

"I got him in the shower." Replied Marx.

"I'll go check on him." I stated while heading out.

The second I exited my brother waited for me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied as he followed me to the showers.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Stated Carter as we stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Just focus before I send you back." I threatened.

Carter went quiet as I tossed open the bathroom door.

The second it opened my eyes widened to find Frost laying down face first in the open shower.

"Frost!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

I stopped to see he was out cold. Quickly I turned off the shower and carter quickly asked.

"What happened to him?"

I ignored him and knelt down taking Frost's wet body into my arms.

His head had opened a little and a small amount of blood came out onto his quills.

"Frost!" I shouted.

I saw his eyes flicker.

"Frost! Wake up!" I screamed.

Suddenly Frost opened his eyes to stare at me in fear.

"AGHHHH!" He screamed as he pushed away.

Frost pushed all the way back inside the shower as me and Carter stared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Carter in confusion.

"Shut up!" I ordered him as I reached for Frost who was pale.

"Frost it's ok. Just relax I'm here." I stated while reaching his arm.

Frost stared at me in confusion as my hand touched his wet fur.

Slowly Frost came forward.

I took him in my arms and gently raised him up onto his feet. He could barely stand.

"Go get Marx." I ordered Carter.

Carter nodded and walked out the door to shout.

"We need a doctor!"

I shook my head in anger as Carter came back in.

I sat Frost down on the floor and started to clean his head.

As I cleaned him up Marx came flying in with the general.

"What happened!?" Asked Marx.

I was going to explian when Carter replied.

"Your big special forces man dropped the soap."

I was about to punch him when Marx approached and knelt down to look at Frost who shook.

"What happened Frost?" He asked as he took over with the blood.

Frost slowly replied.

"Shadow he…attacked me."

Everyone looked at Frost in confusion and slowly I replied.

"Frost, Shadow is still in a coma in the other room."

Frost looked at me in shock and slowly he replied.

"But he…!" Frost was cut off.

"Maybe he's just crazy." Stated Carter.

"SHUT UP!" I ordered him.

Carter went silent as the General asked.

"Could it just be the wound?"

Marx nodded his head in disapproaval.

"I had the same thing happen to me."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Marx calmly replied.

"It was late last night. I feel asleep after treating Shadow and it was like a dream. I saw Shadow had a lot of cuts on his arms so I went for a med kit in the other room down the hall. When I came back Shadow was gone and as I stood there in shock he came behind me and took my card. He then locked the door and started to touch me."

Everyone was confused as Marx kept going.

"I was scared and Shadow was dead. He walked and talked but he was dead. He limped and gagged like a dead man and slowly he took one of my scalpels and came at me."

Marx stopped as I asked.

"How can that be?"

"I'm not done." Stated Marx.

"Let him continue." Ordered the General.

I went quiet as Marx continued.

"I was scared and Shadow stabbed me. I felt the pain and eventully he killed me. I remember hitting the floor and watching as he left the room. Only when the door closed was I awoken. When I woke I found him sleeping still on the bed. Nothing was different, he hadn't moved." Marx stopped as I asked.

"So it was like a dream?"

"More like a nightmare." Stated Marx.

"So what happened to Frost?" Asked the General.

"He had the same thing I did, but it wasn't a dream; it attacked him while he was awake." Replied Marx.

"So are you saying Shadow is a ghost or something?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting worse. Frost, what was he like?" Asked Marx.

We all looked at Frost and he slowly replied.

"His legs were burned, nothing but bone was there. His body was bleeding everywhere. It looked like he was tortured. His eyes were black and so were his teeth. Blood oozed out his mouth and…!" I stopped him.

"That's enough Frost."

Frost nodded still in fear as Marx nodded.

"That's about what he looked like to me, but it looks as if it had gotten worse. Shadow wasn't burned or hurt when he attacked me."

"How can that be?" Asked the general.

Marx lowered his head and replied.

"It's sounds weird but I think as Shadow's real body fade into death, his spurital form gets worse and worse and the attacks get worse as well."

"So what happens if he dies?" I asked.

"I don't know." Replied Marx.

"Is Frost ok?" Asked the General.

"I think so. How are you Frost?" Asked Marx.

Frost nodded his head and replied.

"Just scared."

Everyone nodded as Frost attempted to get up.

I handed him a towel and he wrapped himself up as Marx took his arm.

We went to take him away, but the second we turned we stopped to see Dove standing there.

"What's going on?" She asked.

We stared in shock and confusion as she waited for an answer.

**That's it for now, the next one will be up tomorrow.**

**mT Shadow **


	104. Chapter 104

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 104 - Death The Demon**

**Raptor's POV**

Dove sat down on the bed next to Frost as Marx treated him. I watched as she cried. My brother being the asshole he is just smiled widely. I was going to knock him out, but we had other things to deal with first.

"So is Shadow going to die?" Asked Dove.

Everyone looked at her and slowly Marx replied.

"If something doesn't happen by tomorrow then I'm afraid to say it but yes Shadow will die."

More tears rolled down Dove's cheeks as I lowered my head in sadness.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Everyone stared at me as I went for my cell.

Quickly I looked at the id and it was Dom.

Immediately I opened it and placed it against my ear.

"Hey Dom." I said sadly.

Everyone went silent as Dom replied.

"Hey Raptor." It sounded like he was tried.

"How's Ghost doing?" I asked.

"We had a little problem, but he's going to be fine." Stated Dom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He had a bad reaction to the medicine the doctor gave him, but he's stable." Replied Dom.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing ok, but I want to come home." Stated Dom.

"We need you home." I replied.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Dom in confusion.

"It's too much to say over the phone. It's better to wait." I replied.

"Ok." Said Dom as he yawned.

"When do you plan on coming back?" I asked.

"We still have two more days till the next flight comes." Stated Dom.

I lowered my head.

"Fuck." I said in anger.

"If it's urgent we can just steal a plane and come back tonight." Joked Dom.

I let a small smile leave my face.

"Are you sure everything is ok Rap?" Asked Dom.

I didn't reply.

"What happened?" Asked Dom.

I let a few tears leave my face and I had to leave this room.

Everyone nodded as I left and I replied to Dom.

"Shadow isn't doing so well."

Dom quickly asked.

"Is he sick?"

"No." I replied.

"Hurt?" Asked Dom.

"He's dieing." I stated.

Dom went silent as I waited.

It took him some time but he came back asking.

"He's dieing?"

"Marx says he may only have till tomorrow." I replied in tears.

"What happened?" Asked Dom. I could tell he was crying as well.

"We don't know for sure…Shadow went to sleep and Marx came to find him on the floor in his room. He said Shadow had a heart attack." I stated.

Dom continued to listen as I continued.

"He died, but somehow came back. He was scared according to Marx and Frost. He attacked them; almost killed Frost and one of the officers. Only when Frost got him to stop he passed out and we got him to the research wing."

I stopped as Dom asked.

"How did he just come back to life?"

"We don't understand how. Only him and Ghost have done it before." I replied.

Dom went silent as I continued.

"When I came back from my mission last night, I found out and Shadow had lost most of the quills on his chin and neck. Now he lost nearly everyone of them on his chest. His body is getting too thin from lack of nutrients and no matter how much we help him it just keeps getting worse and now we're having problems with Frost."

"What's wrong with Frost?" Asked Dom still upset.

"He was attacked in the shower." I replied.

"Attacked?!" Questioned Dom.

"He said Shadow had attacked him. I don't know what to believe, Shadow was still in the other room in a coma and according to Marx it happened to him as well. I don't understand what is going on, but it's all getting worse." I stated.

Dom slowly said.

"If Shadow is going to…die, then me and Ghost need to be there to say goodbye."

"You can't. Your flight isn't going to come for two more days." I stated.

"No. I'll find another way." Promised Dom.

"Dom don't. We can't lose anyone else." I stated.

"But Shadow…!" I cut him off.

"We can't lose anyone else Dom. Please just wait till your flight comes. I promise Shadow will be there for you to say goodbye." I promised.

Dom went silent as I waited.

Quietly I heard.

"Alright."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Dom." I apologized.

I heard him crying.

"It's ok. I just need to find some way to tell Ghost." He stated.

"Don't make it too much. Just tell him what he needs to know. When you guys get back we'll tell him everything." I stated.

"Alright Raptor. I'll call you again when we are about to leave." Stated Dom.

"Ok. Good luck Dom. Stay safe." I said as comforting as I could.

I listened as he ended the call.

Slowly I put my phone away while placing my back on the wall.

As I took a breath and thought, everyone came out.

"How'd he take it?" Asked the General.

I nodded.

"He's upset and wants to come home right now. But I told him to stay. They can't leave till the flight comes in two days. I don't want them hijacking one just to watch there best friend die." I stated.

The general nodded as everyone remained silent.

"What do we do now?" Asked Dove.

Marx slowly was stared at by everyone and he carefully replied.

"I suggest we just go back to work. There's nothing left we can do. I'll keep watching Shadow. I'll let you all know when…it is about to happen."

The General quickly ordered.

"Sounds like a plan for now. I'll let the soldiers know."

The General then turned and walked off.

"What do we do Marx?" Asked Dove.

Marx quickly replied.

"I guess Raptor and his brother can find something to do, but I would like it if you would stay with me for a little bit Dove."

Dove lowered her head as Frost began to walk away.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I don't know." Replied Frost in sadness.

Everyone watched as he left.

"What do we do Raptor?" Asked Carter.

"You go and find something to do. I need to go and…get ready for the…thing Shadow wanted me to do after Dom and Ghost got back." I replied while walking off.

**Marx's POV**

Raptor left and slowly he brother left as well leaving me with Dove.

Gently I took her hand and got her to look at me.

"I know." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was scared." Replied Dove.

"That doesn't mean you give up hope." I stated.

"I didn't know what to do." Replied Dove in tears.

I quickly hugged her and replied.

"Just take some time off and let me help you. Wanting it or not will not make your situation better. It's a little hedgehog in there and he or she wants to be aloud to live. Shadow's or Ghost's you need to give it a chance."

Dove cried onto my shoulder and asked.

"What do I do?"

"Just get some rest while I get some things for you to start doing, ok?" I replied.

Dove nodded her head and said.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded while letting her go and replied.

"It's ok."

Dove wiped her face and quickly walked off leaving me alone in concern.

Slowly I reentered my room to find Shadow still asleep.

Slowly I walked over to stare at him.

His eyes were still shut and I was scared to look at them again.

I just managed to turn away and get back to work.

"I need to get Dove ready for the baby. I know I can't say this but I'm sorry I can't do anything for you Shadow. I wish I could but I'm sorry. Your going to die." I stated to myself in sadness.

**Seven Hours Later 10:00pm**

"Bing! Click!"

I locked my room with Shadow inside and began to walk back to my quarters. I had nothing left to do for today and tomorrow everyone is coming over to say goodbye to Shadow. I can't believe this is happening.

I quickly opened my door to find my bed waiting.

Slowly I got undressed and hopped on the soft mattress.

It felt good to say the least out of everything that had happened today and I know this is the last night I will get any sleep.

I gently shut my eyes and waited. Eventually I fell asleep.

**Shadow's POV**

"I KNOW!" I screamed in pain as I saw nothing but darkness.

Tears and blood still covered me as he slowly came out from hiding.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's it going to be?" He asked while touching my shoulder.

"Do it." I ordered.

The man smiled as I let my head hit the floor.

I felt him grab my chest and slowly he lifted me up onto my knees. I couldn't feel my legs.

I slowly reopened my eyes to stare into his black orbs of death.

"Open up." He ordered as he leveled me with his head.

I opened my mouth and he smiled.

"Now clear your mind." He ordered while placing his left hand on the top of my head.

I slowly wiped all thoughts out of my mind and only stared at him as he placed his other hand under my chin.

"Now let go." He ordered as he moved towards my face.

I let my body limp as he screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I watched as his face went into mine.

My body instantly froze up as all I felt was his soul inside me. He pushed around my insides till he found my soul and I felt it as he kicked it out. My eyes felt heavy as I felt a dark presence fill my head.

Slowly my arms came up and a black aura began to smoke up from my skin.

I didn't move my arms though. He had control over my body. Over everything.

Slowly I felt as if I was losing myself and my soul was dieing in front of me.

My body's eyes weren't closing but my soul's were. Slowly all that I saw was black.

**Death's POV**

"Aghhhh!" I opened my eyes once again to find I was in a slightly less dark of a place then were I live.

Slowly I sat up and all I heard were the cracks coming from this stiff body.

Carefully I cracked my neck and began to look around my body.

Shadow's black and red quills brought a smile to my face as I looked down at my legs.

They were ok. I was going to be able to walk.

Slowly I pushed myself over the side of the warm bed and managed to stand.

"Crack! Crack! Crack!"

Shadow's legs snapped because of not being moved for so long and I quickly felt the blood come back to his feel.

I haven't been in a body for over two hundred years and this one is perfect for what I promised.

Slowly I began to walk and beside the cracks coming from mostly everywhere I was able to walk perfectly.

After a few practice laps I no longer heard any snaps of the bones and I slowly walked over to the bathroom.

The second my hand came in contact with the doorknob it went ice cold. I guess I'm still the one and only demon that truly brings a chill to anything.

I quickly flung open the door and walked up to the mirror.

I stared at my face, I mean Shadow's face and it was scary coming from me. He had lost most of the quills on his chin and neck and I'm guessing he lost them because of me. After all anything I touch dies.

I smiled at the bare skin but that didn't mean I was satisfied. I smiled widely showing my black teeth as I stared into my pure black eyes. The black eyes looked good on Shadow.

The evil in this body was amazing but I had to get going. I followed my black eyes off the mirror and slowly walked to the steel door sealing this room off from the rest of the base.

**That's it for today the next chapter will be on tomorrow. Please review.**

**mT Shadow**


	105. Chapter 105

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 105 - Dead Man Walking**

**Death's POV**

I studied the door with thought finding out whatever ignorant person who protected this body locked the door with some sort of keycard system. I know there is no keycard in this room, maybe I can try something.

Slowly I raised my cold hand and placed it against the steel door. My black aura still floated around my skin as I shut my eyes.

I thought deeply but calmly and gently I felt as if my hand went through the door.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it did. With a smile I pushed the rest of the way through watching as the steel passed though me. My feet touched the chill tile floor as I let my body go back to normal.

I smiled and looked back at the steel door to laugh knowing it could never hold me in place.

My vision was enhanced by this body and slowly I walked towards the exit to this place.

As I quietly paced my way down the hall I found myself enjoying this. It just feels amazing to have a body again and even better knowing no one can stop me.

I found the exit to this wing of the base I was in and slowly I opened the door leading into the heart of the building.

I glanced around seeing no one. I guess all these worthless people are asleep.

As soon as I was ready I continued to make my way for the exit.

As I walked down the hall my vision caught a glance of someone coming around the corner in front of me.

Immediately I pinned myself to the wall and watched as the two hedgehogs came around the corner.

What do you think Raptor is going to do if Shadow dies? Asked the one hedgehog as they turned the corner at me.

They didn't notice at all and just kept talking.

I don't know man, but if he goes we'll all die. We can't handle G.U.N without Shadow. Stated the other to his friend.

They continued down the hall as I slipped further into the base.

As I proceeded I thought about how people like that could look up to someone like Shadow. When I talk to him I can see his fight, but he's nothing more then a lone hedgehog who is broken and in need of the littlest of help.

I smiled picturing Shadow. His broken legs. His beat up face. His tears, his blood, and in a way his determination. Not once have I dealt with someone of his caliber. Shadow can fight but just like everyone he will break and he has, but I honor his courage and hope; its not everyday I get to deal with someone like him.

Quickly I found the exit to this base and not to my surprise someone was watching it.

A human in fact. Back towards me. Trying not to fall asleep on his post. I guess I'll help him.

Quietly I walked up on the sleepy guard and without a sound I placed my hand on his mouth. He panicked, but immediately began to lower his head at my touch.

"Shhhhhh…that's it." I whispered as he passed out.

Gently I placed his body up on the chair and continued to leave this place.

Without attempt I passed through the door not triggering an alarm and as my feet touched the dirt I stopped to look up at the night sky.

The moon was something I hadn't seen in so long and the gentle breeze brought a slight excitement to my soul. I couldn't stay here too long, I had to keep moving.

Quickly I proceeded out the main gate and into the city. No one was out this late. Only the local gangs were awake. I didn't nor did care about any of them, I just kept going.

I knew where the graves were and I had to get to Afghanistan. The only problem about that is G.U.N. They protect the boarders so any rebellion forces can't leave. Not a problem.

I just kept walking.

**1 Hour Later. 11:00pm**

The boarder appeared before me and I smiled as I walked down the street at the men who guarded the exit into Afghanistan.

The men looked confused as I approached and the nearer I grew the more worried they became.

I was about fifty feet away when one of the men came forward gun in hand.

"State your business!" He ordered.

I just kept going at him. Nice and slow.

The men behind him prepared as I got closer and they aimed at me.

"Stop!" Ordered the man in front.

I was ten feet from him now and I could see the sweat on his face.

I wasn't surprised G.U.N was confused by me. Besides the aura and the bare skin, I was also only in boxers. I mean Shadow was only in boxers.

"STAY BACK OR WE'LL SHOOT!" Threatened the man as he aimed at me.

I smiled into the man's eyes as he grasped the trigger.

Quickly I pushed his gun to the side and applied my hand on his chest. His eyes widened in pain and slowly he died in my arms.

His men were shocked and scared shitless as I tossed him to the floor.

"OPEN FRIE!" Ordered the men.

Without missing a beat they did.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The bullets missed due to there fear but one managed to make its way into my leg. The pain doesn't affect me. Its not my body. When I release Shadow he will feel it all.

Black blood oozed down my leg as I reached the men.

"CLICK!"

They ran out of ammo.

I smiled as I grabbed the rifle out of the man's hands.

He widened his eyes as I brought the ass end onto his cheek.

Quickly he was sent to the floor as his men tried to run.

I wasn't letting them go.

The man on the ground wanted his pistol but that wasn't happening.

Using both my feet I stepped on his hand and on his chest.

Slowly I reached into the mans armored vest and pulled out one of the rifle clips.

He stared at me in anger as I reloaded the gun.

As soon as it was loaded I looked up at the men who were a good thirty feet away.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Both the men dropped in the sand letting their blood sweep out onto the sand as I dropped the rifle.

I slowly stared at the man on the ground and gently stepped off his hand and chest.

The man stared at me in confusion as I knelt down in front of him.

We stared at each other and after five anger filled seconds he went for his handgun.

The second it came up I placed my hand on the side of the barrel.

The man widened his eyes in shock as I bent the barrel to the side.

Slowly he let the gun drop and he quickly went fore his blade.

As he went to swing I grabbed his hand.

He stared into my black eyes with fear as I turned the blade around.

"Ughh!"

Using all I had I forced the blade back at him letting it go deep in his neck.

The blood squirted out from the blade and slowly I stepped up to watch him die.

I smiled as he shut his eyes and I continued on my way to Afghanistan passing the bodies I gunned down.

**3 Hours Later. 2:00am.**

After a nice calm walk I made it to the city where nothing but darkness consumed the streets, maybe its because I'm here.

The city has changed and they have Shadow to thank for that.

The streets where paved and the stores flourished. Its like a whole new place. No G.U.N shit.

Maybe Shadow is doing the right thing for these people.

As I approached the boarder the men waited who guarded the city.

They stared at me as I approached and slowly they came down from their posts.

I was going to pass like it or not, but I don't want to hurt these men. They are with Shadow.

I stopped in front of the gate as the men opened it slowly to stare at me in shock and fear just like the others before.

"Shadow, sir?" Questioned one of the men as he stopped in front of me.

The men began to gang around. I'm happy its only three.

Slowly I reached out and placed a hand on the men to my sides sending them to the floor.

I made sure it didn't kill them, only pass out.

The man in the middle was scared as I touched his chest.

Slowly I closed my eyes and focused on him.

"Aghhhh!" The man let out a light scream but quickly died down and I watched as his eyes went black.

Gently I let go of him and ordered.

"Take me to the graveyard."

My puppet worked like a charm and quickly he turned and nudged me to follow.

I followed while looking back at the two who slept. They would forget everything when they wake up as for this one, I'll be sure to let him go.

The man dragged me through the night sky until we reached the yard.

I could see the capital from here.

"Take me to Amy Rose." I ordered him.

He complied as if he had a choice and led me to the grave site.

As soon as my eyes rested on the grave I stopped letting the man go.

The man fell onto the floor as I hid behind the large tombstone.

It took him a minute but he managed to get back on his feet.

If I was right he should have forgotten everything that he just went through.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He asked himself as he looked about.

The man took a few seconds to think then slowly made his way out towards the street. If I guess to get back to his post at the boarder. I wonder what it will be like when he finds his men sleeping on the job.

As soon as he was out of my site I stared at the grave.

Gently I knelt down next to the dirt that held her and the boy below and I gently placed my hand on top feeling it's cold touch.

I smiled and slowly went for my arm.

I need to sacrifice some blood to allow the process to start.

Gently I raised my hand up and I placed Shadow's thumb between his sharp teeth.

"I'll start slow." I said to myself as I bit down.

Black blood slowly came forward from the bite mark and I gently let it drip on the dirt.

As this was happening it began to rain heavily.

I smiled knowing the process was working.

As the rain picked up I placed each and every finger Shadow had in my mouth and bit down breaking each one wide open.

The blood poured down onto the dirt and it wasn't enough as the lightning began to go off.

Slowly I raised Shadow's right arm and bit down onto the skin.

With all my force I tore a huge portion of his skin off exposing the muscles.

Blood raced down my arm letting out like a bucket onto the already covered dirt.

I waited as more an more came out.

I smiled not feeling anything. Shadow will feel it when I let him go, but as long as I'm here I don't care how much he loses.

I was nearly there and I only had one last thing to do.

With my gashed fingers I ran them on the tombstones surface slowly writing in blood The Seal Of Eternal Death.

As I finished the symbol I placed both of Shadow's hands on top of the stone.

With a smile I slammed his head down onto it's solid topside bashing open the skull that held his fine brain.

Blood dripped down my face but it wasn't enough.

"BASH!"

The skull of Shadow cracked on impact as blood began to pour.

Not enough though.

"BASH! BASH! BASH!"

With those last hits on the grave Shadow's head split open in two causing nothing but a fountain to emerge.

With a smile I raised up and shut my eyes.

I was done here. Now it's his turn to play with the body.

Quickly I raced out of the body letting his soul return.

**Shadow's POV **

It was instant.

I was asleep in the dark and now all I felt was pain.

Blood rolled down my face as I began to look around.

I gently found my hands to find each finger bit open in a gnarly way.

My eyes watered in tears of fear and agony as I stared at my arm.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I screamed as all I saw was muscle.

Blood poured out as a large clop rolled onto my nose.

Quickly I placed my hand on top of my head to realize I wasn't touching my head I was touching my skull. Even worse I felt my brain. It pulsed madly wanting to die.

I cried and slowly I feel onto my knees resting my eyes on the grave in front of me.

It was covered in blood and I cried extremely too hard as I read.

"Amy Rose and Shadow jr. Missed by all."

That was enough.

I quickly face planted into the dirt on top of the grave and all I saw was black.

Black blood.

Black sky.

Black light.

Black.

**That is it let me know what you thought and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**mT Shadow**


	106. Chapter 106

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 106 - Don't Die Now**

**Normal POV**

Death can be amazing at times. The pain. The torture. It's something not everyone can handle, but that all depends on what type of man you are. If you care for the ones you love in your life you know deep down you would do anything to keep them by your side no matter what happens along the path of life. You don't need to look far to see someone like this; just look on the ground. This one lone hedgehog has gone through so much just to get his family back with him. Think about this.

What was he like in the beginning of this and what is he like now?

This man has lost everything. From his brother down to himself just to see a small spark of hope.

He started with a brother and a goal set in mind. Can you remember what that goal was?

They planned on leaving the military so that they would be able to go back to their lives in North End. Then they left each other and it was all by choice.

Eventually this man came to realize he never had a family. He lost his brother the day he was left to die and now he is left alone in a war. What did he do?

He joined the other team.

This man turned over his life just to be able to see the girl he was sent to kill just a few hours before he was abandoned. He risked his life so that him and her could see each other in the halls, in the mess, and in love. And what happened?

She was nearly killed and not just once and it was by one of her closest friends and not to mention her secret admirer; and what did this man do?

He killed him.

Not just for her, but also for the one friend he gained for life the moment they started opening up to each other on top of the roof of the building that almost turned the tests of time itself.

They fought together, they worked together, they lived together, they did just about everything together. The man might have had a spark of love with the women of his dreams, but he also felt one with his friend, his partner, his true brother.

Ghost.

They might not look alike. They might not be the same. They may not be blood. But one thing is for sure they are bonded by blood. A pact they made with each other after their first mission together.

That pact pulled them together in the roughest of times and it still does today.

They will never break. They will never fight. They will never turn away.

They are brothers.

But now this man has no one. The friend is hurt deep in the heart of the enemy with no one to support his own problems he has to came back to face. And as for the women of his dreams…nothing but death has occurred. It took her and their son on the same day of the son's birth. That was the day he broke, the day he changed forever. Sure many things have changed in this man before that, but nothing compared to that. Especially when his own family committed the act. The same man who left him behind on that last mission. A mission that was suppose to be their last and what now?

What did this man do?

He killed him.

A blade through the skull. His body dangled on his forearm as he pushed further into the expulsing brain. The brother died that day and that ended the first war the man had to fight and without hesitation he ran for the next.

Pakistan.

The moment the war was about to end in Afghanistan, what had changed in this man?

He went back to his old ways and turned into his own nightmare.

He was going to be a father.

But he lost it all the day his son was laid to rest with his love.

Ever since he watched their corpses lower to the earth below him he has started a dead man's plan.

No excuses.

No remorse for the enemy.

No care for his own health.

He started to drink.

He started to cut himself.

And what now?

He has gladly fought for nothing. Not even his friends who try their best to help him through it all.

The paperwork. The fighting. The planning. The death. The everything. It has all piled up to this point. A point where he will do anything for a break. Even if that break is waiting below the dirt.

During it all the man has asked himself if he should just give up. Is a bullet the answer to it all? And in his head this thought has compared to almost everything else. He had no time for it. Deep down he knew that if he was to go the people who he now fights for would all die and the enemy would came back twice as hard and ruin any chance for freedom. He had no choice but to keep going. He can't do anything anyway.

He can't see his old high school. His old home. His old friends. He can't.

If he goes back he will be killed on sight.

He went from a low wage sniper who would do anything just to go home. To the world's number one terrorist.

This man has nothing.

The enemy destroyed it all. His records. His birth certificate. His life.

All this man has left is the only reason he fights.

To make sure that everyone can have freedom of choice. Freedom of speech. Freedom of religion. Freedom of everything.

No dictatorship. No fighting. No death.

Just freedom.

In the beginning it was easy not to see the problems ahead, but now it's unavoidable.

This man has nothing left.

At least till death came back to greet him.

This man has lived through it all and he is only twenty two. Death has claimed him at least four times and now he is back for the last time. The last test to pass.

The Test Of Choice.

A test that has deluded his vision. This test was suppose to be over but in the words of death himself.

"The test doesn't end till I say it ends."

From then on this man has had to do everything he could to make himself worthy of the life he posses.

Death himself has seen this man in action and he knows this man won't give up. He will break, but not ever give up. He will do what is right to get what he wants back. The only thing he ever had and the only thing he has left.

His family.

Death has promised him that they will be returned upon completion of a sacrifice.

The man never gave up and agreed without thought.

Death then took what he was and keep to his part of the deal. The only thing that went wrong was the outcome.

This man can't speak. He can't move. He's barely alive And now all that is left is to complete his end of the deal and it's fairly obvious to him at the moment and that is to do what he has been doing since the beginning of this torture.

SURVIVE.

**Shadow's POV 6:00am**

I was barely able to open my eyes through the pain of me somehow waking up.

I slowly glanced around the dirt to find that all the blood was gone. Even the symbol that was written into the stone had disappeared.

I tried as best as I could to look at my arm and as my eyes came onto the…muscles, I gently lowered my wet head back onto the dirt.

I cried and cried as I thought about what I was going to attempt to do.

I had only one hope.

Carefully I tried to push myself up off the dirt.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as more blood came shooting out from the large scab that tried to form on my arm.

"SNAP!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as my arm snapped.

The bone dislocated itself and I was sent to the wet dirt getting it all in my eyes and mouth.

I cried without making a sound and slowly I used my free hand to grab onto the tombstone that was my family's.

I carefully pulled myself up in tears of pain and slowly I was able to place myself against the tombstone.

My hand was completely backwards and slowly I grabbed it with my good one.

My eyes clenched in severe trauma as I turned it back.

"SNAP!"

"AGHHHH!" I let out a solid cry for help as my hand went back in place.

As soon as I was done screaming I lowered my head.

I felt like I was going to die at any time and slowly I looked at my legs.

They were there and able to move.

I remember them burned to nothing but ash and bone, but I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon.

My right leg has a hole in it. A bullet hole and it didn't go through.

As my head raced blood started to come out from the intense gash exposing my skull and a small part of my brain.

I had to do this and now.

I held my breath and slowly stuck my index finger into the hole.

All I felt was my insides. The bloody skin that lodged itself inside. The muscle crying for death. The steel that waited for me.

With nothing but blood coming out; I was able to squeeze my finger under the bullet.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

It began to slowly come up and in no time it shot out and onto the wet dirt next to me.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as more tears fought their way outside my eyes.

Blood rain down my cheeks and slowly I felt myself give.

I shut my eyes as I was transferred back to the dark.

**Shadow's POV Afterlife**

Even here I was still in pain. My condition hadn't changed since I left.

I was still feeling everything as Death came at me.

"Are you done?" He asked as he knelt down next to me.

I stared into his black eyes with sadness as I replied.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Death smiled and placed his hand on my cheek wiping the tears that flowed out.

"You do what you have to do." He stated.

"What do I have to do?" I asked as his cold touch numbed my face.

"Do you want them back Shadow?" He asked as he let go.

"Yes. I do." I replied in tears.

Death slowly got up and stood above me.

"Will you do what is necessary to bring them back in your life?" He asked.

"Yes!" I replied in force.

"Even if the way you go makes this end badly?" He asked.

I hesitated.

"I don't know." I stated.

Death let out a light sigh and slowly replied.

"You need to find out what type of man you are."

"I know who I am!" I replied.

"Who?!" He asked.

I hesitated.

Death smiled and said.

"I can see it in you Shadow. You will do what you need to do to bring them back."

I stared at him as he said.

"We did the first part of the process to bring both Amy and your son back, but now it gets hard."

"What do I have to do?" I asked in confusion.

Death smiled as I widened my eyes in fear.

"Someone has to be sacrificed." He stated.

I felt my heart drop and I slowly asked.

"You mean…killed?"

Death smiled and I lowered my head.

"I know you'll do what you have to as a father Shadow. Lose one, save two." He stated.

I slowly looked up in tears as he continued.

"Don't worry about that now though. You need to go."

"Go where?" I asked in total sadness.

Death slowly knelt back down and replied.

"Go back home. The only one you know now. I will let you know what to do when your in better condition. In the meantime…!" Slowly Death went into his pocket and pulled out my chain from Maria.

He gently put it in my hand and finished.

"Remember what you gave up."

I stared at the chain and slowly I let one of my many tears fall onto the gold surface. The second it did I was released.

**Shadow's POV 7:00am**

I gently opened my eyes to find the rain had picked up and now it was turning into a storm. Afghanistan has never gotten a storm before.

I slowly looked at my left hand to find out I was holding something.

My eyes widened as I opened my palm to find the chain. It's writing was there and I cried as I stared at the words.

"With you forever. Maria."

**I hope this is getting better for what is happening. I hope to see some feedback from all you readers and remember! GUESTS CAN REVIEW.**

**Also I just wanted to get this out there but soon I will be accepting ideas, fan art, Ocs, and more. When I get my laptop I will set up a new email and I will let you all have it so that if you have anything at all to say or share you can send it straight to me. Won't be till December.**

**mT Shadow **


	107. Chapter 107

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 107 - What?!**

**Marx's POV 9:00am**

Aghhhhhh. I yawned as I slowly sat up from my warm bed.

With no carefulness in mind I glanced about my room to find it was dark as hell. Usually when I wake up the sun is blaring through my window. Is it not morning? I wondered as I reached for my clock.

Gently I turned the clock to see it was nine.

It had to be morning. I didn't sleep through the whole next day.

Quickly I managed to find my feet and I slowly got up to approached the blinds covering my window.

My hands grasped their silky feel and I slowly opened them to find nothing but clouds and thunder going off above.

My eyes were wide open in shock as I opened the window.

I slowly reached out to feel the touch of rain.

"Rain?" I asked myself as it poured onto my hand.

My fur quickly dropped drenched and I quickly shut the window.

"It can't be raining. We're in Pakistan. It doesn't rain here." I told myself as I chucked on my clothes for work.

As I got dressed all I could do was stare out the window.

As soon as I was done I opened my door to find Raptor and a few soldiers including his brother walking by.

Raptor caught a glance of me and immediately stopped to take me by the arm.

"Come with me." He ordered as he dragged me down the hall with his men.

"What's going on?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the next floor.

Raptor let out a small chuckle and replied.

"I know you had to have seen it."

"The rain?" I questioned.

Raptor nodded as we approached the stairs leading to the roof.

"What about it?" I asked as we walked up.

Raptor didn't respond as he opened the door to the roof.

Slowly we walked out to begin getting covered in the wet miracle. Raptor and almost everyone stared up into the sky as I tapped his shoulder.

Raptor quickly looked at me.

"What do you make of it?" I asked as he smiled.

"It has to be something big to make it rain this bad over here." Replied Raptor as a lightning bolt went off above.

"BANG!"

Everyone stared at awe at the light and Raptor asked.

"What about you?"

I nodded and replied.

"To be honest I don't know. It's almost impossible for a storm like this to hit us."

Raptor nodded as Dove came up through the door.

She stopped to stare up into the sky as I went to approach her.

Dove quickly caught my eye and she stated.

"I can't believe this!"

I smiled as someone special came up behind her.

Dove and me both smiled widely as her little body came jumping up the stairs and into the cold rain.

Her small black quills got covered as Dove picked her up.

"Mommy rain!" Shouted Midnight in joy.

Dove smiled and hugged her and replied.

"Mommy sees it honey!"

I smiled as Raptor came over.

"Nice to see you Dove. How do you feel?" He asked.

Dove gently let Midnight down and said.

"Go have fun honey, but be careful! Stay near me!"

Midnight immediately went off as Dove looked back at me and Raptor.

"I feel like shit."

Raptor quickly replied.

"Hey don't say that."

"How can I not?" Asked Dove in a sad tone.

I jumped in and replied.

"Because you have a baby coming. Just relax. No one here holds what you did against you. If I were you I might have done the same thing."

Dove smiled and quickly gave me a small hug.

"Thanks."

I hugged back and replied.

"Hey, it's nothing."

Dove smiled wider as she pulled away.

"Do you need anything by any chance?" Asked Raptor.

Dove nodded her head.

"Just some aspirin."

I nodded and replied.

"We can get that. Come on, lets get to my room."

Dove nodded as I approached the exit.

"Come on Midnight! Time to go!" Shouted Dove.

We all stared as Midnight came running back to her mother.

As soon as Dove held her in her arms Raptor called his men.

"Lets go!"

His men followed and we slowly made are way off the roof.

We were all drenched and we all quickly shook to get what we could off our clothes and fur.

As soon as we were all done drying off I guided Dove and Raptor along with his brother and the few other men towards my examination room.

Everyone we past were ether on their way to the roof to see the rain or they were talking about how the hell it rained over here. Pakistan hasn't had a storm for over ten years.

Eventually we managed to make it to the research wing where my door waited.

Everyone stopped as I pulled out my keycard.

Quickly I swiped it across the scanner.

"Bing! Click!"

The door unlocked and slowly I opened it.

We slowly walked inside and about halfway into the room I stopped to look at the bed in complete shock.

Everyone followed my eyes as Raptor shouted.

"Where the hell is Shadow!?"

I stood there in complete confusion and awe as Raptor stared into my blank eyes.

The covers to the bed were tossed on the floor and you could make out the hand prints in the mattress itself.

Dove was the one who was the most shocked and her daughter stared at her in confusion as she stared at the bed.

"MARX!" Screamed Raptor.

I broke from thought and quickly looked at Raptor.

"Where is he!?" He asked me in anger.

I couldn't respond.

Raptor screamed louder as I stared at him still in shock.

"WHERE IS SHADOW!?"

"I…I don't…know." I replied in complete confusion.

Raptor immediately turned to his men.

"I want him found!" He ordered.

His men instantly began to search the room.

He couldn't have left. I locked the door with the only keycard.

His men still searched as Raptor grabbed me by the arm.

"What happened!?" He asked.

"I don't know. Shadow was here when I locked up and there is no windows or vents for him to get into even if he wanted to leave." I stated.

"Are you sure!?" Asked Raptor.

"In his condition yes. Shadow shouldn't be able to move." I replied.

"Where was the key last night!?" Asked Raptor.

"With me in my room." I replied.

"Is it possible that someone could have token it!?" He asked.

"No. No way in hell. I locked it up in my safe after work." I replied.

"Then how is he not here!?" Asked Raptor in anger.

"I told you! I don't know!" I shouted.

As Raptor stared into my eyes with confusion one of his men shouted.

"Found something!"

Immediately Raptor went to him.

I slowly approached with Dove as his man said.

"Black and red quills."

Raptor knelt down and slowly picked one up as I stared in front of him.

Soon everyone did.

The six inch steel door was there.

"The door was locked Raptor, I swear." I stated.

Raptor slowly got up and replied.

"Then how the hell is he gone!? Did he just walk through it!? Last time I checked Shadow isn't a ghost!"

I went silent as Dove asked.

"Is he in the base?"

Raptor immediately pushed open the already unlocked steel door and looked down at the floor.

**Raptor's POV**

Quills.

More quills.

"They are Shadow's, but how? If the door was locked like Marx said then how the hell did they get out here?" I asked myself as I bolted off down the hall.

As I ran I pushed by the soldiers who stared at me in confusion.

"MOVE!" I ordered them as I ran to the security room.

Everyone ether moved or began to follow me as I pushed open the door leading into the security room.

Instantly I lunged at the microphone for the base's intercoms.

"General Hannon we need you at the security room now!" I ordered over the base intercoms.

Quickly I turned at the door to wait as a few of his guards came bashing in with Hannon not too far behind.

"What the hell is it Raptor!?" He asked as he approached me.

"Shadows gone sir!" I stated.

Immediately him and almost anyone who followed me widened their eyes in shock.

"HOW!?" He asked in confusion.

"We don't know sir! Marx said he locked up last night after work and not more then five minutes ago when we reentered the room Shadow was gone!" I replied.

The General stared at me in confusion but we both knew something was wrong. If what Marx said was true then Shadow is dying at the moment.

Immediately the General took the microphone and shouted.

"Listen up everyone! Shadow is missing and I want everyone searching for him right now! He can't have gone far! We need him back here safe! If you find him or anything report to me at once! GO!" He ordered.

The second he finished everyone bolted off. You could hear the base running all over in search for our leader.

"I want Marx here right now!" Ordered the General.

"I'm here!" Shouted Marx as he came running in.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Asked the General as he charged Marx who was immediately pushed back into the door.

The soldiers held the General back as Marx replied.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Fuck yeah you didn't! How did Shadow get out!?" Asked the General as he attempted to take Marx by the neck.

Marx was grabbed and the soldiers attempted to break up the fight.

"I don't know! Shadow was in bed last night with nearly a pulse! There's no way in hell he got out! I locked up and locked the only keycard in my safe in my room!" Stated Marx while attempting to get the General's hand off him.

"Then someone broke in and got it while you were sleeping! Someone took him!" Shouted the General.

"No one broke in! The keycard is right here!" Stated Marx as he pulled it out to show him.

The General had enough and broke free sending the keycard to the floor.

I widened my eyes and lunged as the General went to send a cannon at Marx who shut his eyes.

The soldiers moved away letting the fist go in but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Smack!"

Everyone backed up but Marx and the General as I was sent to the floor with a bloody lip.

"Raptor!" Shouted Frost as he ran in to immediately come to my aid on the floor.

The General stared at me with Marx in shock as I didn't move.

**Frost's POV**

I grabbed Raptor by his shoulders but he wouldn't move.

"Raptor!" I screamed as he didn't respond.

As I began to panic I gently rolled him over to his back as a medic came down next to his other side.

"Raptor!" I said in fear as I got close to his face.

I felt his breath but he wouldn't move nor open his eyes.

The medic felt his pulse as I held my grip on his arm.

"He's out cold." Stated the medic as I moved his face towards me.

Raptor's face drizzled blood and immediately I attempted to wipe it off.

His soft skin made the blood spread but as I applied pressure to his mouth it slowly began to stop.

As I wiped the blood up I glanced at the two idiots who still stared in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" I screamed at the General who began to look at me.

Quickly I got up and got in both their faces.

"Shadows gone." Stated Marx still in shock.

"I FUCKING HEARD THAT MUCH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO RAPTOR!?" I asked in rage.

Marx was scared as the General replied.

"I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Immediately I got in his face.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE, BUT BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE FUCKING KIDS! YOU ARE REBELLION SOLDIERS IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! NOTHING GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT ANOTHER FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT IT IS! DON'T ETHER OF YOU KNOW THIS!?" I asked in more rage as a solider took my shoulder to try and pull me off the General who began to back up a little.

Both of them went silent as the soldier said in my ear.

"You made your point Frost."

I began to calm down and immediately I went back on my knees to look at Raptor who began to bleed again.

I slowly began to wipe it off getting parts of his face red and slowly I looked back at the two men who still stared at me in shock.

"We're all going to die if we start hurting each other." I stated while turning back to Raptor who laid on his back out cold.

The medic and me continued to treat Raptor as I heard the General say.

"I'm sorry Marx."

I glanced back to see Marx shake his hand.

"Are you two good?" I asked still mad.

"Yes Frost." Replied the pair.

"Good. Now we need to find Shadow." I stated.

"Where would have he gone?" Asked Marx.

As I went to answer the intercom went off.

"Sir!" One of our soldiers shouted.

I stayed next to Raptor as the General picked up.

"What is it soldier!?" He asked.

"My men and I have found G.U.N bodies at the boarder." Replied the soldier.

Everyone stared at the General as he asked.

"Cause of death?!"

"Two were shot and another was stabbed, but we also have another body." Stated the soldier.

"And!?" Asked the General in anticipation.

"He has no wounds sir. It's as if he died of a heart attack on the spot. Are medic says there is a distinctive hand print on his chest." Stated the solider.

The General immediately turned at Marx who came towards the microphone.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"We found a pistol with it's barrel bent." Replied the soldier.

We all were confused as Marx asked.

"Did you look at the cameras? G.U.N has them posted on the boarders."

The soldier quickly replied.

"I have one of my men on that while we speak."

"Get what you can and get back here. G.U.N will send more troops to check in! If they find you they will attack us as an act of war!" Shouted the General.

"Roger that sir!" Replied the soldier.

"Can you make it seem like it might not have been us?" Asked Marx.

"We can make it look like one of the gangs did it. We'll take the bent gun and the one dead solider back with us. Maybe you can find something out." Replied the soldier.

"Alright good. Get out of there as fast as you can." Ordered Marx.

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier.

Slowly Marx released the microphone and looked at me as I still attended to Raptor.

"Could Shadow have left?" Asked the General.

"No, it's impossible. Shadow's condition is really bad. He might have been able to leave the base but killing those men let alone getting there would have killed him." Stated Marx.

"Then who killed them and where is Shadow?" Asked the General.

"I don't know. We'll check the footage once that squad gets back." Replied Marx.

Everyone went silent as Raptor still laid on the floor.

**Dove's POV**

I examined the room to find the bathroom open.

Slowly I entered to find that the mirror was covered in a steam of some kind.

I carefully approached it and raised my hand to gently touch the steam.

My eyes widened to find it was extremely cold.

The weird part was as I ran my fingers across the steam it didn't clear up.

I roughly began to rub it and slowly it began to go away.

As I got closer to being able to see my reflection I felt as if I shouldn't be messing with it.

I kept going and as soon as I saw a reflection I heard.

"Pisssss!"

I leaped back scared to death and slowly I looked straight into the mirror.

As I got in it's view I noticed nothing was there.

Slowly I looked back into the room to see no one there as well and I quickly looked back to stop in shock.

Shadow stood behind me with pure black eyes and a bloody smile.

I stared into him as he ran his hand across his chest.

Blood was all over him and slowly he placed his hand on my cheek.

I began to panic in fear and I quickly tried to turn around.

As soon as I did he was gone.

I stared at the wall in fear and slowly I looked back to find him there, but he was different.

His head was bashed in and blood poured down his neck as he raised his hand onto my face. I stared at his arm as nothing but muscle showed. Even his fingers were chopped open. I was frozen in fear as he approached the other side of the mirror.

Slowly his hand came through the glass and I began to back up in fear.

My body shook as his head began to enter the bathroom through the mirror.

Slowly he placed his bloody hands on the sink and he stopped to stare at me.

I stared into his black eyes and suddenly he leaped.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as he lunged at me face first.

My eyes were shut as I kept screaming.

After a few seconds of nothing happening I reopened them to find him gone.

"Mommy!?" Shouted Midnight as she entered the bathroom to find my back against the wall.

I stared at the mirror and immediately made my way for the door to take Midnight in my arms. As soon as she was up I ran out of the room.

**Shadow's POV three hours later. 12:00pm**

I still remained next to the tombstone unable to move.

Blood had stopped flowing out of my skinny body.

I looked like a stick.

My skin was pale and most of my quills have come off.

I stared up into the storm as it began to pour harder on me.

I had to do something or I was going to die soon.

I need to find help.

Slowly I gained the balls to roll over to my hands and knees.

The chain remained in my hand and slowly I attached it to my neck.

The gold dangled around my head as I attempted to move forward.

Slowly I began to crawl forward to the nearest exit out of here.

**That's it and I am sorry for yesterday. I wanted to post but my computer was destroyed. I barely got this on.**

**I don't know how much longer this computer has but I will make it work. **

**Ps: going to my dads till Sunday. I will be back to post some chapters up then.**

**mT Shadow **


	108. Chapter 108

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 108 - Is Death A Shadow?**

**Raptor's POV 12:00pm**

"You ok Raptor?" Asked Marx as I felt my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Why?" I asked.

Marx looked at me in confusion from across the room and slowly he replied.

"I just want to be sure. You could have broken your jaw jumping into that."

I looked at Marx in disgust and replied.

"So could have you, but thanks to my concern I stopped that from happening."

Marx lowered his head and slowly approached me.

As he approached I looked at Frost who sat as calm as he could in the corner of the room.

He nodded his head in confusion as Marx stopped in front of me.

Slowly he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile while looking into my eyes.

I hesitated but slowly accepted the thanks by shaking back.

"Your welcome." I said back.

Marx smiled as he released my hand.

I quickly looked at Frost.

"Where is the General?" I asked.

Frost gently sat up and replied.

"He went to go get the base's camera footage. We're going to see what happened last night."

I turned my head to the side and asked.

"Do you really think he could have gotten out on his own?"

Frost nodded and replied.

"Shadow is one though bitch, I think he could have."

"How do you think he got through the door?" I asked.

Frost quickly replied.

"He tapped into it or maybe just picked it open."

"He wouldn't have been able to do ether of those things." Stated Marx.

Frost slowly glanced at him and asked.

"Why not?"

Marx quickly replied.

"That door is top of the line. The lock is specially made so it can't be picked and the metal used to make the casein for the keycard scanner is made from a special steel that needs industrial strength tools to even have a shot at getting it off in order to reach the wires inside."

Frost turned his head in denial and quickly said.

"So all we have left to work with is the fact that someone could have entered your room during the night and took the keycard then broke him out or the theory that he somehow walked through the door."

I chuckled at that idea and Frost quickly asked.

"What do you got then?"

Slowly I replied.

"I think he just found a way to get out through the room itself."

Frost nodded and Marx quickly asked.

"Why do you think Shadow even wanted to leave?"

Frost and I nodded in confusion.

"I don't understand why he would want to leave." I stated.

"Me ether." Added Frost as we heard the door open.

Everyone watched and went silent as the General and a few soldiers came walking in.

"We got it." Stated the General as he turned to see me.

Quickly me and Frost got up and approached the General.

The General stared at me in sadness and quickly I said.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Lets see what happened."

The General nodded in approval as him and his men approached the table in the center of the security room.

Everyone rested their arms on the edges of the table as the General pulled out the flash drive that held the camera data from both us and G.U.N.

We all waited as he loaded up the data for the base first.

"Marx, what camera is in and outside your examination room?" Asked the General.

"Ahhhh, camera 65 is in and 66 is out." Replied Marx.

The General nodded as he loaded both cameras up to the computer he was using on the table.

"Get the TV Raptor." Ordered the General.

I nodded and approached the large TV set up at the end of the table.

Quickly I turned it on and applied the volume.

The General nodded as I retook my place.

"What time did you leave?" Asked the General to Marx.

"Ten." Replied Marx.

The General quickly turned on the data making it go on the screen in front of us.

"Here is camera 65 at 10 o'clock last night." Stated the General as it came up on the screen.

Frost, Marx, the General, about five other men, and me watched closely as Shadow came up on the screen. He rested in bed peacefully as time marched on.

"Speed it up." I ordered.

The General nodded and skipped about five minutes.

As we all waited are eyes widened as Shadow jumped up from bed with pure black eyes.

Everyone stood up straight and got closer to the TV as Shadow tossed up the covers.

His body was way too skinny. He looked over his body and smiled then slowly stood up.

His smile was pure black just like his eyes. Slowly he went to the bathroom to look at himself. Everyone was silent as he made his way to the door.

Everyone knew he had no way out and slowly we watched as he placed his right hand on the steel.

"What the…!" I tried to say before we all saw his hand go through it.

Everyone looked in shock as Shadow walked right through it.

"How the hell did he do that!?" Asked Frost in shock just like everyone else.

No one spook as the General went to camera 66.

We all noticed he went back a few seconds and we all stared in shock as Shadow came right through it.

Again we all were shocked as we noticed a black aura around his body.

"What is that?" I asked.

No one replied as Shadow began to make his way down the hall.

The General followed and we continued to watch as two of our men on base walked right by him.

I was surprised they didn't see him.

"Here is the last camera in the base it is by the exit." Stated the General as he switched.

We all watched in shock as Shadow came up behind the guard we had set up that night to protect the door from intruders.

Frost and I were completely thrown off when Shadow only touched the man.

Everyone watched in confusion as the man passed out on the spot.

Slowly Shadow rested the man down and went for the exit.

Gently he opened the door to stop and stare up.

Everyone was confused and still shocked as Shadow slowly disappeared out of sight.

Marx was probably the most confused being a doctor and all.

"The cameras from G.U.N." Stated the General as he switched to them.

We all watched and slowly coming from the road we saw him.

"How the hell?!" Asked Marx in confusion as Shadow approached the guards in nothing but boxers.

We could all tell the guards were scared shitless as one of them pointed their gun at him.

Shadow gently placed his right hand on the man's chest and everyone in the room widened their eyes in confusion as the man died instantly and hit the ground under his feet.

As soon as the man fell the other three G.U.N guards opened fire only hitting him once in the leg.

Marx widened his eyes even more as Shadow just kept going.

The men had to reload and we watched as two began to run away for their lives.

Shadow quickly took the rifle out of the one guard's hands and smacked him onto the floor.

We stared at him as he reached down on the guard and picked up one of his clips.

Quickly Shadow reloaded and gunned down the two runners with less then ten shots.

Shadow suddenly dropped the rifle and got down on his knees in front of the last guy.

We all watched as he went for his sidearm.

Shadow quickly took its end and bent it to the side.

Everyone looked in shock as Shadow then took the blade the man was trying to use to kill him and turned it back on his neck.

The man died slowly as Shadow carefully got back up to continue going leaving Pakistan.

The General quickly shut off the cameras and asked.

"Where does that boarder go?"

I took a minute and replied.

"Afghanistan."

Everyone widened their eyes as the General ordered.

"Get the commanding officer of Afghanistan on the phone and tell him to make sure all his men are ok and to fucking find Shadow!"

The soldiers immediately ran off as we all looked at Marx who was completely out of it.

"Its impossible." He stated.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Something was sure wrong. Did you see his eyes and his teeth?!" Asked Frost.

"And what about that black aura his body was giving off?" I asked.

"We have to get Afghanistan on alert." Stated the General.

Frost and I both agreed and I asked.

"What about the guard who was watching the exit that night? We should ask him what happened from his view."

The General nodded and replied.

"Its all you Frost."

Frost nodded and ran off to find the man as I asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

The General nodded in confusion and replied.

"I don't know what is happening, but we need Shadow back."

I nodded as Marx suddenly ran off.

"Marx!" I shouted as he ran out.

The General and me quickly ran out to chase him through the halls.

Marx quickly opened the room that once held Shadow and we caught him as he reached his computer.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as he started to flip through programs.

"The chip!" Shouted Marx in response.

I widened my eyes as the General asked.

"What chip!?"

"Marx implanted a special sort of medical chip inside me, Shadow, and Frost! It tells Marx what kind of shape we're in at all times!" I replied as Marx got Shadow's up.

"Will it tell us where he is?!" Asked the General.

"It should!" Stated Marx as he pulled up Shadow's status.

We all stared at the screen as Marx read aloud.

"Shadow the hedgehog- condition- multiple gashes and blood loss way above minimum amount required for death. Also multiple cuts and openings in the head. Skull fracture and brain waves hitting highest reaction possible. Patient also has a gunshot wound to the right leg along with a broken hand. Also suffering from starvation and dehydration. Patient hasn't got long for medical treatment. Possible survival rate- five percent."

"What does that mean!?" I asked in fear.

"It means Shadow has a five percent chance of living within…!" We were cut off as Marx looked at his pulse. It stopped.

We all widened eyes as Marx shouted.

"NO!"

Marx then hit the computer as every sign of Shadow's systems went down. Pulse, rate, heath, everything.

**Shadow's POV 1:00pm**

I laid by the exit to the graveyard staring at the street as people passed without notice.

I felt dead but I still held a beat.

Slowly as I stared at the people who walked by without seeing me a lone hedgehog stopped to see me. She was shocked and immediately ran over to my aid.

I couldn't make a move as she got on her knees next to me.

"Oh my god! Shadow is that you!?" She asked in fear as she felt my neck.

I tried my best to nod my head and immediately as she got the memo she went to move me.

She began to panic as she saw my condition and as best as she could she lifted me up onto my feet.

People watched as she got me to her car. My blood ran on the street as she got me inside.

"Stay with me!" She shouted as she buckled me in the seat.

I tried to keep awake as she got in the drivers seat next to me.

I slowly looked over at her as she started the car.

Our eyes connected as she stepped on the gas.

Her emerald green eyes staring into my barely alive ones.

"Just stay awake Shadow I'll get you some help!" She shouted as we drove down the road.

Slowly I began to lower my head.

"Shadow!" She screamed as we stopped.

I tried to open them again as I heard her step out of the car.

Suddenly as I barely stayed awake I felt her touch on my side.

She quickly unbuckled me and got me back out. Her seat was covered in my blood and she quickly shut the door.

I struggled to move as she carried me towards the house.

Immediately she opened the door and got me inside the warm household and I heard her slam the door shut.

I quickly fell down but she caught me and quickly guided me towards the bedroom.

My blood still dripped on the floor as she got me on the bed.

"Shadow! Hey, open your eyes!" She begged as she held her hands on my shoulders.

Slowly I opened them to find her there.

Her Pink quills. Her beautiful smile.

"Amy?" I questioned.

She stared at me while reaching for a first aid kit and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Shadow!" She shouted while touching my face.

Immediately I reopened them to widened in confusion.

Her eyes were red crimson and her quills were black.

Quickly she applied pressure to my head and I said in confusion.

"Sh…Shade?"

She smiled for a quick second and replied.

"Just stay with me Shadow, I got you!

Slowly I looked away as she taped the cloth to my head to keep the pressure on my wound.

As I tried to make sense of things I felt her give me something.

Slowly I looked over to find she had given me a small shot.

"What…what was that?" I asked barely.

Shade quickly replied.

"It will help you relax while I treat your wounds!" She stated while tossing the syringe away.

Gently I let my head drop and as she continued her work I felt her place her hand on my cheek.

"Just go to sleep Shadow." She said as I shut my eyes gently.

As I continued to feel her I passed out on the pillow.

**That is it for today I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be on tomorrow. **


	109. Chapter 109

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 109 - Never Good News**

**Ghost's POV The Next Day 12:00pm**

"Here." Said Silver as he handed me a few more painkillers.

I took them in my hand as Blaze handed me a cup of water.

Without quarrel I took the pills and slowly rested my head back down on the pillow.

I can't believe I spent the last day in this bed resting. I should be helping Dom get ready to leave tomorrow.

The second I thought that in walked Dom.

"How's he doing?" He asked kindly.

Silver gently stood up from the bed and replied.

"He'll be back on his feet by tomorrow. For now all he needs is some more bed rest."

Dom nodded his head and stopped in front of the bed to stare down at me.

"Is it ok if I have a few minutes alone with him?" He asked.

Silver and Blaze nodded and slowly exited the room leaving me with Dom who took a seat on the bed next to me.

By the look he had on his face I knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked as he took a breath.

Dom slowly replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I should have told you yesterday but I was afraid you would want to go home." He stated.

"What is it Dom?" I asked wanting to know.

Dom slowly placed his hand on my chest and replied.

"Something has happened to Shadow."

My eyes widened as he continued.

"After we left to come here, Shadow had a heart attack that put him in emergency care with Marx. Since then Shadow has been in a coma. Marx said that he didn't have long. Along with that, Shadow has not been the only one in trouble. Frost was also hurt. I can't really explain how." Dom stopped as I immediately asked.

"Is Shadow ok?!"

Dom nodded in disapproval.

I watched as a tear came out from his eye.

"Raptor said he was going to die yesterday." Replied Dom in tears.

My heart stopped as Dom cried.

I didn't know what to say. My brother is dead?

"Is he dead?" I asked in complete and utter sadness.

Dom nodded his head.

"I don't know. I told Raptor I would call him back tomorrow when we are going to leave. But they sounded sure it was going to happen yesterday." Replied Dom.

I was too shocked for words.

"Raptor said he would keep the…body so we can say goodbye." Stated Dom.

All I felt was anger as Dom cried.

"Get out." I ordered him.

Dom quickly looked into my eyes.

"What?" He questioned.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

Dom obeyed and slowly exited the room leaving me alone in bed.

As soon as the door shut all my sadness came out. Tears rushed down my fur and immediately I clenched my side in pain.

"Shadow can't be dead?" I said to myself.

It's not possible.

**Shadow's POV 1 Day Later.**

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was laying in bed.

Even now all I felt was pain, but it was less then before.

Slowly I turned my head to find no one here.

I didn't want to get up. It hurt too much to move.

I saw a TV though. Maybe I can see if anyone knows I'm gone.

I found the remote on the table next to me and very carefully I reached for it.

"Ughhhh!" I grunted as I took it in my hand.

I stopped to find both my hands wrapped up. It must have been from the gashes.

I slowly ignored my body and turned on the TV.

The channel was some Premium TV network and slowly I switched to the news.

It came on and not to my surprise nothing was on about me.

Slowly I shut it off to hear someone open the door.

"Your awake." She stated.

Gently I looked over.

Her eyes were a sight for my sore everything.

Quickly she rushed over to the bed I was in and sat down next to me.

I remained silent as she felt my head.

"You feel much better then when I found you in the cold." Stated Shade as she let go.

Slowly I tried to sit up.

"Whooo!" Shouted Shade as she held me back.

I stared at her as she said.

"Your way too hurt to even try that Shadow."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

Shade smiled at my voice and replied.

"Your body is too thin and won't be able to hold you up along with your injuries. Especially your head."

Gently I felt my head.

Shade quickly took my hand away.

"Just try to relax." She begged.

I felt like a vegetable. I couldn't move anyway even if I wanted to.

"Shadow?" Said Shade quietly as I shut my eyes.

I didn't have any choice. I just fell asleep.

**Wow a short chapter that's new. I had some thinking to do and I at the least wanted to give you something to read. The next chapter will be on tomorrow.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 110 - Lost**

**Shade's POV 8:00pm**

I sat in my room across from the one person I never thought to run into again.

What the hell am I doing? I can't handle him. His wounds are too much for me. I just started nursing school, I'm not able to treat someone in his condition. But he saved my life back at that club a few months back and just maybe I can save his. But I have to be out of my mind to try this.

Slowly I got up from bed to open my door. Shadow's door was closed.

Quietly I approached the door and gently I knocked.

"Knock! Knock!"

I slowly opened the door to poke my head in to find him trying to sit up.

He glanced at me as he attempted to stand and quickly I caught under his arm.

He held my shoulder as he stood up straight and very carefully I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Shadow looked down into my eyes and replied.

"I needed to use the restroom."

I smiled softly and very gently I tapped his cold nose.

Shadow flinched a little as I said.

"I told you to tell me if you needed help."

Shadow frowned and replied.

"I'm twenty two Shade, I can do the simple thing of using the bathroom on my own."

I smiled and replied.

"Not in the shape your in at the moment."

Shadow frowned again while lowering his head and I said.

"How about this?"

Shadow glanced at me and very carefully I let him go.

He fell back on the bed as I went to the door.

The look in his eyes told me he was confused by what I was doing.

Very slowly I opened the door and said.

"You need my help Shadow."

Shadow smiled and replied.

"No I don't."

I smiled back by his tone and said again.

"You need my help!"

"No I don't!" He shouted back in stubbornness.

I let a small chuckle out as he sat up.

"If you don't need me then come here." I ordered him as he widened his eyes in confusion.

Shadow's eyes were completely stunned by the request. I know he knows he needs my help.

Without word Shadow said.

"I can't."

I saw a tear roll down his face as he turned towards the pillow and very quickly I sat down next to his warm body.

Very gently I applied my hand to his cheek and Shadow slowly looked back into my eyes.

"It's ok to need help Shadow." I stated.

"sniff" Tears continued to roll down his face as I said.

"Shadow your hurt."

Shadow knew this and gave me a look of confusion.

"So?" He asked.

"So you need to take your time. The way you are I know you want to leave as soon as possible but you can't." I stated.

"So get me to a hospital." Replied Shadow in confusion.

Now I was on the spot as he looked at me in confusion.

"I can't." I stated

"Why not?" Asked Shadow in concern.

I ignored his question and quickly took his arm.

Shadow waited for a response but to his patience he would never get one.

Very gently I got him to his feet and began to lead him to the bathroom.

As soon as we entered he asked.

"Why not Shade?"

I quickly avoided the answer.

I quickly turned on the water for the shower and went for the door.

"I'll be right outside. Just shout when your done."

Shadow was completely left still in the center of the room as I shut the door leaving me alone in the room.

**Shadow's POV**

Very carefully and in pain I went to the door to place my cold ear against the wood.

"Ahhhh…sniff….aghhhhhh!"

I heard Shade crying.

With eyes of confusion and concern I backed off the door to approach the toilet.

As I took off my boxers I managed to go place myself in the position to attempt to go pee without her help.

As I went I thought about what was hurting her. It can't be me. I know by the way she looks at me if she could she would take me to the hospital in an instant. It has to be something else, but what? I asked as I stopped peeing.

As the thoughts buzzed through my head I managed to make it to the shower.

Very carefully I placed myself inside letting what was left of my fur and quills get wet.

When I first met Shade a few months back I thought nothing of her but a lost girl. I'm still surprised I got her to quit what she was doing being a…hooker and all, but still I'm happy she managed to stop herself and somehow managed to help me this much in return. If that is what she is doing.

I don't know what Shade is doing with me. She's helping me of course but she could be doing a lot more. Something is wrong. I know she might think she owes me but that's not true, right now I could be doing more myself, but I'm just as lost as she is. I still don't know what Death meant when he said someone needs to be sacrificed. I just hope I never have to do what I think he wants from me.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into the wall.

Blood immediately came out as Shade ran in.

"What happened!?" She asked in a panic.

As some blood hit the wet shower floor I replied.

"I slipped!"

Shade frowned and immediately shut off the water to take me in her arms.

My skinny body which once held muscle and weight was nothing she couldn't handle.

I was taken to the sink and Shade quickly undid all the bandages around my right hand.

Some blood came from my knuckles but most from the gashes that were already there to begin with.

Gently she got them to stop and slowly she ordered.

"Hold the pressure while I get some new ones."

I nodded while taking the cloth and as she left I looked at myself in the mirror.

I frowned and let a few tears go as I stared.

No fur on my chin, chest, or neck along with a good chunk of quills gone from my back and head. Even more I had a huge cover on my head to make sure the open wound wouldn't get infected and even my hands were still covered in gashes and scratches. The worse was my arm and leg. The leg being shot, but I could tell she got rid of the bullet and my arm. My arm was completely covered in bandages. I could feel the blood underneath. I knew if I tried to look all I would see was muscle. That demon bit off the whole forearm of skin. Left me with nothing. Just PAIN!

As tears rolled down my face Shade came back in with fresh bandages.

She stared at me as I cried and asked.

"What's wrong?"

I nodded and replied.

"It hurts."

Shade frowned and quickly began to wrap up my hand again.

As I thought that was it she decided to do my whole body over with fresh covers.

When she was done she got me to bed again.

"Just rest now." She begged as she covered me up.

I let a few more tears come up as she quickly wiped them off with her soft fur.

"It will be ok Shadow you just need time." She stated.

"I don't have time Shade." I stated while shutting my eyes.

I felt her confusion as she got up to leave me alone once again.

**Shade's POV**

I shut the door going back to my room and very slowly I managed to get back in bed.

After all that I still don't know what to do, but I can't risk letting him go out alone. In his shape and in mine.

It's been two days and god knows how long he's been that way alone. He's just lucky I found him before it was too late.

As I slowly rolled over on my pillow I said to myself.

"I think tomorrow when he's awake I'll ask what happened."

**General Hannon's POV**

I sat behind Shadow's desk with Raptor, Frost, Marx, Raptor's brother, a few officers, and squad commander's waiting for my decision on what to do about Shadow.

Slowly I got back to looking them all straight in the eyes to ask.

"What did Afghanistan have to say about him?"

Raptor slowly replied.

"Their searching still and everyone is out there looking for him. At the moment we have nothing."

I lowered my head.

"Should we go and help?" Asked Frost.

I nodded in disapproval.

"We can't risk it. G.U.N still has no idea we're all leaderless and thank god for it. We need to start planning are moves for the times ahead." I stated.

"How are we going to do that without him?" Asked an officer.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure something out." I replied.

Marx quickly asked.

"What about when Ghost gets back with Dom? How are we going to handle that?"

I widened my eyes.

"I don't know." I replied.

Marx looked at me as I asked.

"How is Dove anyway?"

"A week in and everything is ok so far. I just wish we could help her more." Replied Marx.

"They will be back early in the morning. Dom said their flight was leaving late and he told Ghost about Shadow." I stated.

Everyone nodded as I continued.

"When he gets back we'll let Dove tell him. We will try to keep him calm but it's not like he has a choice now that Shadow is gone."

"Ring!"

My phone went off and quickly I answered it as everyone waited.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked the commander of Afghanistan.

"General Hannon we found something." Replied the commander.

"What!?" I asked in hope.

Everyone looked at me in confusion as the commander replied.

"One of my squads found a trail of blood leading from the cemetery to the street. The blood then stops as if he disappeared."

My eyes were wide as I asked.

"Did no one see him?!"

"According to the age of the blood it's two days old and we're starting to ask around. So far nothing. I will let you know when we have something else." Stated the commander.

"Was there anything in the cemetery?!" I asked.

"Nothing distinct. Just a trail." He replied.

"How do you know it's his?!" I asked.

"The trail points towards a grave." He replied.

"Who's!?" I asked.

"Amy Rose's and Shadow jr's." He replied causing me to look at everyone.

"I want that trail found again son, got me!?" I ordered.

"Yes sir." He replied while hanging up the phone.

Everyone waited as I said.

"Shadow's blood was found in a cemetery next to Amy rose and his son's grave."

Everyone widened a little as I looked at Raptor.

"The commander said he found a trial. I want you and Frost to go and help them find where it leads."

Both of them nodded as Marx asked.

"Don't you want them here when Ghost gets back?"

"Raptor's brother Carter can handle it." I replied.

Marx looked at me in disbelief and asked.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You two leave in the morning." I stated while looking back at Frost and Raptor.

They both nodded as I ordered.

"In the morning I want everyone to just continue the way they always have. We'll find Shadow if it kills us. Dead or alive."

Everyone nodded and I finished.

"Dismissed!"

Quickly everyone left leaving me alone.

As soon as they were gone I rested back down in the seat and relaxed feeling some hope for things to come. I just hope it's not too late before we find him.

**It's about to get fun with Ghost and maybe some stuff with Shade. Please review and keep reading.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 111 - Welcome Home Ghost**

**Ghost's POV The Next Day, 7:00am**

We quickly made our way back to base in that old car we left with to begin with. I'm going to miss that Car.

Silver and Blaze managed to work some stuff out. They wouldn't tell us what was wrong but I'm glad they decided to come. I just wish I could have told them about Shadow.

As Dom was driving I stared out the window in anger. I'm really not in the mood after being told my brother could be dead. I know it's not true. Shadow is just faking it as always. He'll be back and better then ever.

That's all I had to work with to keep my hopes at a high. At least till we make it back to base.

"So is there anything we should be worried about while we're here?" Asked Silver.

I didn't want to talk so as I ignored the question; so Dom quickly picked it back up.

"G.U.N told you a crap load of bullshit in the last three or so months of watching there propaganda. Afghanistan and Pakistan are much better then they have ever been in the past twenty years combined. After the war ended in Afghanistan G.U.N pulled out of Pakistan so they wouldn't lose any men to the starting revolution. You shouldn't have any problems what so ever." He stated.

Silver smiled a little as he held his son close who stared out the window.

"Where are we going?" Asked Blaze.

"To the base the rebellion has set up in the country. There we can meet up with Shadow." Replied Dom.

Silver quickly asked.

"You didn't tell me, what is Shadow doing there?"

"Just wait till we get there for that answer ok?" Asked Dom.

Silver nodded as I continued to look out the window.

"You ok Ghost?" Asked Dom.

"Shut up and keep driving." I ordered him.

Dom gave me a look of confusion as Silver jumped in.

"Everyone just relax we don't have to fight."

I growled in disgust as Dom went back to driving.

As I saw nothing but the place I wanted to come back to, we finally managed to reach the gate to the base.

A soldier stopped us as he looked into the car to see us there.

"Welcome back you two." He greeted with a smile.

Dom immediately replied.

"Nice to see you too. Can we go in?"

"Of course, just let me ring Hannon." He replied while going for his walkie-talkie.

"Who's Hannon?" Asked Blaze.

"General of the rebellion." Replied Dom as the soldier came back down.

"Your all clear. Head inside when your ready. Hannon will be there." He stated while opening the gate.

"Thanks." Said Dom as he drove by the soldier.

As soon as the car was about to stop I got out to start heading for the door. Nothing is more important then my brother.

"Hey wait!" Shouted Dom as he got out with Silver and his family.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted back as I pushed the door wide open making some people look at me in confusion.

Everyone looked at me in happiness of my return but I didn't care.

Immediately I went to where Dom said he was being held.

I pushed by the nurses to find Marx making his way out.

"MARX!" I screamed for him.

Instantly he froze in place at my voice as I stopped in front of him.

"Ghost! What are you doing here so soon!?" He asked in fear.

"You know why! Let me in!" I ordered.

"I can't!" He replied while shutting the door.

I stared at him in pure rage as the door shut.

"Bing! Click!"

At the sound of the door closing shut I grabbed Marx by his neck shoving his body into the wall.

"LET ME IN!" I ordered while exposing my teeth to the scared shitless cat.

"Ghost!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I slowly glanced over to find Raptor coming at me.

I still held Marx as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go." He ordered calmly.

Slowly I let my grip go and Marx slowly caught his balls from being so scared.

I stared at Raptor as his Green eyes looked into my sole. His figure never changes. That dark gray fur. Those fucking light black quills on the his head and back. The only thing different is the face he had on.

"Let me see him." I ordered Raptor as he looked at Marx.

"We have to talk first before anything happens." Replied Raptor.

"Fuck you." I said quietly into his face as he stared at me.

Raptor lost his look of concern and stared at me with anger as more people came at us.

Frost stopped next to Raptor and stared at me as well as Dom who managed to come along with the General who also got behind Raptor who I continued to stare at.

"I want to see him." I stated to everyone.

The General quickly replied.

"I know you do Ghost, but I need you to stay calm…!" I cut him off.

"I've been calm for the past fucking week and look what has happened!" I shouted as Silver managed to make his way towards us.

He stopped at my rage and listened along with everyone else as I continued.

"I got stabbed saving his wife's life!" I shouted as I pointed at Silver who mostly everyone glanced at.

"I nearly died from some fucking pills and last night I get told Shadow is dead!"

Silver widened his eyes in shock as everyone else continued to stare at me.

"I'm not going to wait anymore after all this! I deserve to see him! Now LET ME IN!" I ordered Marx.

"You can't Ghost." Stated Raptor.

"Why fucking not!?" I asked in anger as I saw Marx's keycard.

Raptor slowly replied.

"He's not here."

My eyes widened in fear and I shouted.

"What do you mean he's not here!?"

Everyone went silent as I stared at them waiting for an answer.

No one would say a word and immediately I grabbed Marx's keycard from his hand.

"Bing! Click!"

Instantly at the sound I bashed through the steel door to find no one inside.

I stopped in the center of the room to look around in anger that began to quickly turn into pure rage.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I asked as I approached the bed.

No one replied and immediately in all my rage I ran at Raptor who was caught off guard by my fury.

I grabbed his armored vest lifting him up onto the wall as Frost grabbed my arm to attempt to pull me off.

"Smack!"

My right hand went straight into Frost's face sending him into the group of people who caught him.

"WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!?" I asked in nothing but blind fury.

I choked Raptor tightly making it impossible for him to speak.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I screamed.

"He's missing!" Shouted Frost.

Instantly I let Raptor go and I turned my attention to Frost.

"Where?" I asked.

"We don't know. Shadow went missing two days ago and it's almost three." He replied while wiping the blood off his lip.

"What do you mean he went missing?" I asked in anger.

No one replied.

"How can someone in extreme medical care, locked behind a six inch steel door get out without anyone seeing him?!" I asked in disbelief.

"We don't know, but we have the footage showing him leaving late that night after everyone feel asleep. We can show you." Stated the General.

"Not now! I want Shadow!" I ordered.

"We don't know where he is Ghost!" Shouted Raptor as he approached me.

I turned to find him in my face.

"Shadow somehow got by us YES and he somehow managed to get out without anyone seeing him, but we know he's not in Pakistan!" He shouted in force.

"Then where is he?" I asked while nearly touching his nose.

"As far as we know, Afghanistan." He replied calmly.

"How do you expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"He exited the boarder to Afghanistan killing the G.U.N soldiers guarding the wall. He left. He could only go there. We have the commander of Afghanistan out every second of the day and night looking for him." Stated Raptor.

"And what did you find?" I asked still in his face.

"His blood for starters." Replied Raptor.

"How do you know it was his?" I asked.

"It lead from Amy's grave." Replied Raptor.

My eyes widened as he continued.

"The blood left the cemetery and into the street. Then it stopped. Hannon is sending me and Frost over to find out where it continues." Raptor stopped and I still felt his anger same as mine.

"We'll find him Ghost." Stated Frost.

"I know you will, but just how bad is he to be bleeding?" I asked while looking at Marx who replied.

"Here."

I watched as he went to his desk where his computer waited.

Slowly I left Raptor's breath and stopped behind Marx who got me to look at this detailed report.

"What is this?" I asked.

Marx quickly replied.

"I planted a chip in Shadow, Frost, and Raptor's bodies allowing me to monitor their statuses. This was Shadow's before the chip stopped."

"Stopped?" I questioned as I read the report.

My eyes widened as I read the condition my brother was in apparently.

As soon as I was done Marx replied.

"His pulse stopped."

Slowly I looked back into his eyes.

"Dead?" I asked.

Marx nodded.

"He can't be." I stated while looking at Raptor.

"Why not?" Asked Raptor.

I slowly replied.

"He's died before and not once by anything like this. How is he even in this type of state when it was only a heart attack?" I asked.

"We don't know. When he was here his quills began to shed and he's now bad on his chin, neck and chest." Stated Marx.

"How is he hurt like this!?" I asked in sadness.

"We don't know. The soldiers he killed only shot him once in the right leg. The other wounds we can't explain." Replied the General.

I went silent as Raptor asked.

"How do you and Shadow even come back from the dead?"

I looked into his eyes and replied.

"Luck."

Raptor immediately replied.

"Dove said it had something to do with tests."

I stared at Raptor and replied.

"It's complicated."

"It must be to pull that sort of thing off." Replied Raptor.

I nodded as someone came into the room.

"Ghost!" She shouted in relief as I was immediately ran at.

I was caught off guard as Dove hugged me with my little girl behind her.

"Hey!" I shouted as I hugged back.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Stated Dove as I went for Midnight who shouted.

"Daddy!"

I smiled and let out a small chuckle of happiness as everyone else felt conflicted for whatever reason besides my brother who could be dead right now.

"How've you been?" I asked Dove as she smiled.

"It's hard without him." She replied.

Slowly I released Midnight and replied.

"I'm going to go find him." I assured her.

"No." Said the General as I turned to look back at him.

"What do you mean, no?" I asked in confusion.

"Raptor and Frost will find him, I need you here." He replied.

"Why!?" I asked in confusion.

He went silent as Dove grabbed my shoulder.

"We need to talk."

I stared into her purple eyes and I felt the importance of whatever it was she wanted me to know.

Slowly I looked back at the General and replied.

"Fine."

He smiled with a nod of his head as Frost and Raptor went for the door.

"We'll let you know if we find anything." Stated Frost as Raptor left.

I know I pissed him off.

The General nodded and Frost went off to start searching.

Slowly I looked at Dove.

"You want to talk now?" I asked.

She nodded.

I took a breath and gently guided her to our room.

As we walked Midnight followed with Silver behind her.

"Stay with Dom honey." Ordered Dove as we kept going.

I felt something wrong in her voice as Midnight went to Dom who picked her up into his arms.

Another hedgehog I pissed off today.

Dove and me found our room and she let me enter and the second she shut the door I asked.

"What's wrong…!?" I was cut off by her lips.

She kissed passionately and this was the one feeling I missed since I left to go get Silver.

Our lips kept going at it and after ten seconds we stopped to stare into each others eyes.

"I love you." Stated Dove as she felt my back quills.

"I love you too." I replied as she sat me on the bed.

I knew something was completely up now by the way she was acting.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about before. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I apologized as she began to cry.

Immediately I ran my finger on her cheek catching the tears on my fingers and slowly she replied.

"That's not what I'm upset about."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Then what is it?"

Dove began to cry harder. Harder then I have ever seen her cry before and she rested her head in my chest.

"What is it honey?" I asked beginning to feel upset myself.

Dove just cried and cried as I comforted her as best as I could.

After a long wait, going through plenty of tears; Dove managed to lift her wet face up and into my view.

Gently I began to kiss her and I asked once again.

"What's wrong Dove?"

We continued to kiss and through her lips I heard.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock as I instantly pulled back.

**That is for this chapter I got a lot to think about for the next one, but as always it will be up tomorrow. **

**ALSO THERE IS A POLL. PLEASE VOTE****. **


	112. Chapter 112

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 112 - Suspense **

**Silver's POV**

I stood there in complete shock as Ghost's little girl jumped into the arms of Dom who slowly rested his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to stare into his eyes and he said.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Immediately I pushed his hand off me getting the attention of that cat and the General of this group.

"I came here with my family to help Shadow! You should have told me he was dead!" I shouted.

"Sir?" Said the General to get my attention.

"What?!" I asked in anger.

"We don't know anything for sure. He could still be ok." He stated.

I let out a small laugh as I approached the cat's computer.

"I don't think you understand here. I'm a doctor and in this condition he is dead!" I shouted.

"Listen…!" I cut the General off by going for the door.

Before I could leave I turned back to shout.

"I don't know why Shadow wanted me here, but I'm leaving right now!"

They all widened their eyes and rushed after me as I found Blaze with Nicky who were getting ready to settle into the new room.

"Stop!" I shouted at them as they turned in concern.

"What's wrong Silver?" Asked Blaze.

I pointed at the men who followed me and replied.

"The problem is Shadow isn't here! He's dead!"

Blaze widened her eyes and replied.

"What!?"

"He's not dead!" Shouted Dom.

"He's is don't listen to him!" I ordered her.

Blaze was confused as the General said.

"He was hurt after my men left to go get you for whatever reason and…!" I cut him off.

"You have no idea why we are even here!?" I asked in rage.

"Shadow was the only one who knew! All I knew was that Ghost and Dom were going to get you!" He replied.

"Is he dead?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"No!" Shouted Dom right back.

"Blaze please honey trust me. I'm a doctor I know what I'm talking about. I saw his condition and there is no way he is alive." I stated while taking her shoulders.

"He's not dead. He's missing. My men are out finding him as we speak. We will find him I promise you." Said the General as Blaze stood there confused.

"Blaze honey please! He's not alive! We are wasting are time here for nothing! Let's just go home and forget this place! We can mourn Shadow then!" I begged her.

Blaze was the deciding vote and it was her choice to stay or not.

"If he is alive I want to see him." She stated.

I let go as Dom and the others smiled in relief.

"Are you sure!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes." Replied Blaze.

I backed up and replied.

"Fine. Let's waste are time here."

"It won't be a waste." Stated the cat.

"Who are you?" I asked as he approached me.

"My name is Marx. I'm the head doctor here. You can help me in the time we are looking for Shadow, if you want." He replied.

I looked around at Blaze and her face forced me.

"What do you need help with?" I asked despite my anger.

Marx nodded and nudged me to follow as the others remained there.

**Dom's POV**

I held Midnight in my arms and I looked at the General as he said to Blaze.

"Just go and settle in at your room. Silver will be ok with Marx. I promise both of you Shadow will be back here soon."

Blaze smiled and slowly walked off with Nicky in her arms.

As she vanished I looked at Midnight.

"What do you say about us getting something to eat hon?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She shouted in response as I chuckled.

As I went to move the General grabbed my arm.

"I need you to help me first." He stated.

I looked at Midnight and said.

"We'll eat in a bit honey ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head and slowly I let her down.

She was ok and slowly she began to walk off.

"Hey Midnight!?" I shouted.

She turned and slowly waddled back to me.

"Stay here for a minute." I told her.

She nodded as I looked at the General.

Slowly he leaned in and asked.

"Can you go and make sure Dove is ok?"

I nodded and replied.

"Sure, but why?"

"She's pregnant." He replied in a low tone.

I didn't want to let Midnight know so I quietly replied.

"That's a good thing. Why do I need to check in on them two when their going to be happy as hell for the baby?"

The General lowered his head and replied.

"It's not Ghost's."

My eyes widened in shock and I asked.

"Then who's?"

Midnight wasn't paying attention and quickly the General replied.

"Shadow's."

I was shocked to the core at the response and I asked.

"Him and Dove had sex?"

The General nodded and replied.

"It happened right after you guys left to go get those people he wanted."

"Are you sure it's his?" I asked.

"Marx confirmed it not too long ago and Dove is going to tell Ghost about it." Replied the General.

"Oh shit." I said in fear.

"I just want to be sure she'll be ok when she tells him. Can you just go and check on her? I'll watch her." Said the General as he referred to Midnight.

I nodded and quickly ran off to Dove's room.

I had no idea about this. Ghost is already pissed off, the last thing he needs is to find out his love cheated on him with his best friend.

As I was nearly there I stopped in shock.

This is exactly what happened to me a few years ago.

Immediately I began to run. I know how Ghost will take it and Dove will get hurt if someone isn't there to help.

I got to the door in no time and as I went to open it I heard.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry!" Shouted Dove. She was definitely crying.

"WITH SHADOW!?" Asked Ghost in pure rage.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Stated Dove as I heard her getting closer to the door.

"YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT WITH HIS KID!" Screamed Ghost.

His voice echoed the halls getting people to stop and look at me.

I had to do something.

"I'm sorry!" Screamed Dove as I heard her very close to the door.

**Shade's POV**

I fed Shadow some food as he rested in bed.

He wasn't going to be able to go anywhere for a least a solid week or two.

He's starting to accept the help and that's what I need from him if he wants to get better.

As we got down to the last bit of food I heard someone downstairs knocking.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Slowly I sat up and told Shadow.

"I'll be right back. Just relax ok?"

He nodded still in pain as I went for the door.

**Shadow's POV**

I watched as Shade left me to go see who was downstairs.

As I rested I heard her open the door.

My ears perked immediately as I heard.

"You fucking bitch!"

As best as I could I sat up in so much agony to hear.

I don't give a fuck what your doing bitch! I want my money now!

Slowly I approached the door to my room and opened it to even hear more.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

As I approached the stairs I heard.

"Smack! Aghhh!"

I began to rush to the top of the stairs to look down at Shade who was on the floor with a bloody lip.

My eyes rested on a single man who I knew instantly by his appearance what he was doing here.

"I swear to god girl if you don't…!" I cut him off.

"HEY!"

Instantly the man stopped to stare up at me in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He asked.

"That's none of your fucking business of who I am! Get the fuck out of here right now before I come down there and shove my foot up you ass!" I shouted in all the anger I could muster up.

The man stared at me with anger filled eyes and then back down at Shade who remained on the floor.

"I want my money. If I don't get it soon I swear I'll come back and both you and your crippled old grandfather will get what's coming to you. Do you understand me bitch?" He asked while getting in her face.

Shade nodded immediately and the man looked back up at me one last time before disembarking.

As soon as he was gone I made my way down the stairs towards the tear covered Shade who was trying her best to stand up.

She looked in surprise as my hand entered her view for her to take.

Slowly she took it and I tried to support her weight. I'm too fucked up to even hold her hundred pound body up.

Shade got to her feet still in tears and I went back to the stairs.

Shade stopped me and said.

"I'm sorry Shadow you shouldn't have done that."

I looked back at her and replied.

"If I didn't you would have gotten hurt more and I won't let that happen."

Shade quickly replied.

"Now he wants you as much as me."

"Who was he?" I asked as we started to go up.

Shade hesitated but as soon as we got to the top of the stairs she replied.

"Mark. He's my….was my employer."

I lowered my head as she got me in my room and I asked.

"I thought you stopped that kind of work?"

Shade rested me on the bed and replied.

"I did, but I still owe him some money from past…things."

I lowered my head as she rested me down and she said.

"Don't let it bother you. I'll be fine."

"I can help you." I stated.

"Don't worry about me Shadow you need to rest up."

"But Shade…!" I was cut off by her lips.

She gave me a quick kiss and I stared at her with wide eyes as she said.

"I'll be fine Shadow."

Slowly she sat up and began to go for the door.

Slowly she looked back at me and said.

"Thank you."

I smiled as she shut the door.

Slowly I laid back on the bed and took a breath as my head began to hurt.

"Ughhhh!"

Quickly I rested my hand on my wound and applied pressure as it slowly began to stop.

As soon as it was done hurting I went for the TV remote and turned on the television.

I flipped through the channels until I came across the news that widened my eyes in complete shock.

**That is it for now. The fun chapter is tomorrow. All the drama.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 112 - Allies?**

**Raptor's POV**

Frost and I pulled up to the capital of Afghanistan to find a covey waiting.

Slowly we pulled in with our Humvee and parked along side the platoon of men ready to go.

"What's going on?" Asked Frost as I unlocked the doors.

"Don't know. Let's go ask." I replied as I stepped out.

I don't remember there being any tension between the rebellion here and the one we're from, but as soon as we stepped out the men stopped to look at us in confusion. Besides the uniforms we wore being different in color and our Humvee being a darker shade of brown I can't find a reason for them all to look so hostel.

As me and Frost approached the men one of them asked.

"What are you boys doing here?!"

I continued towards them and as we approached I replied.

"General Hannon sent us to help in finding Commander Shadow."

As soon as I said that the men closed the gape for us to get through and I held my hand back to get Frost to stop. We both did and quickly we both began to look around in confusion.

"Let us through." I ordered calmly as the main grunt continued to speak.

"You boys lost the Commander! We don't need your help when you can't even watch your base!"

I stared into the fox's eyes as he got in my face. Frost was being pushed away from me by a small group of three armed soldiers.

This fox has to be joking.

"Why don't you and your bud just leave now and leave the work to us! After all we were the ones who were here to help the Commander win the first war, but where did that leave you guys!? Oh that's right! Sitting on your asses still sucking G.U.N's cock!" He shouted in anger as his buddies nodded in agreement.

I began to smile at the fox as I heard Frost say.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Or what!?" Asked the guy who was continuing to push him back.

I looked at Frost and he caught my eyes as he was about to knock out the men in front of him. He watched as I waved my hand next to my side. Using my hand real slowly while looking back at the fox I ordered him to get the men in front of him and I informed him I would deal with theses pricks.

As Frost waited still getting pushed I said to the fox.

"I'm going to be nice first. If you decline we can do it your way, ok?"

The fox began to chuckle as I started.

"I don't care where your from or who your are. We are all part of this war together. So don't try and intimidate me with your shit. Secondly I'm Shadow's head of special forces and commander of his guard, so I recommend you think about your next move. And lastly your numbers don't scare me boy! I'm here with my friend to help find the Commander and I know you want him back just as much as we do; so ether stand down right now or…!" I was cut off by the fox grabbing my vest.

He stared into my eyes and shouted.

"How about you listen to me!? Same as you I don't give a fuck who you are or where you came from, but I will tell you right now if you don't leave this instant and leave the job of finding Shadow to us I will kick your fucking ass all over this lot! Do you hear me!?"

The smile lost my face as he put one up on his.

Slowly I glanced around to see all the men ready to go.

Very slowly as Frost's back hit our Humvee I carefully looked right back into the eyes of this fox. He smiled widely with his hand still on my vest. I'll take it from Ghost, but not this asshole.

"Alright." I replied as the men who held Frost back looked at me in surprise.

The fox was even surprise and slowly I ordered.

"You better find him."

The fox smiled and shouted.

"We will! Now get the fuck out of here!"

With a smile I turned back and took two steps towards Frost who stared into my eyes.

As all the men celebrated with the fox who felt like a king I nodded at Frost who immediately grabbed the back of the head of the first man in front of him.

The man panicked as Frost slammed his face through the glass.

"Smash!"

All the men turned around at me as I came at the fox who was caught off guard, by the violence.

Two of the men went at me and as they both swung I ducked and swung my body to left grabbing the guy on my left's arm. He widened his eyes as I raised my boot using his stability at his partner who was instantly kicked in the teeth.

He immediately fell down as I twisted the man's arm back bending him down in front of me.

Using my elbow I bent his arm back snapping the bone.

"SNAP! AGHHH!" Screamed the man as I sent my knee into his nose raising him up.

As his head went up I twisted his broken arm sending him into a loop that ended up sending him down to the ground back first.

Without hesitation I rushed at the fox.

Again another group of men came at me.

I watched as the guy in front's fist came at my face.

Using my reflexes I grabbed his fist and bent it down while swinging over his back sending both my feet into his friends.

They fell back as I sent the first man over my shoulder and onto the ground in front of the fox who was scared.

The two men who got kicked quickly got back up and came at me.

They swung and again I ducked letting them stumble behind me.

As they attempted to turn I sent a roundhouse kick into the back of the one guys head knocking him onto the pavement. He didn't get back up from that as his friend swung once again at my face.

Quickly I stopped his hand from hitting me and I raised my leg into his balls.

The man widened his eyes and bent forward as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Without respect I lifted the man's body up into the air above me and slammed him back first into the ground next to the fox who was freaking out as I released my grip on his buddies neck.

As fast as I could I walked at him and he drew his M9 aiming it at my chest.

I stopped as he held the gun against my chest.

He was scared and I looked down at the gun seeing he forgot to turn the safety off.

Without a smile I smacked the gun away causing the fox to try and turn to run away.

"Ughhh!" He grunted as I wrapped my left hand on the back of his head.

Using my strength I pulled him back and turned him right back around.

He was scared to the bone as I sent my right hand into his teeth.

"Bash!"

The fox fell to my left but I held him up by his hair.

"Bash!"

Again I sent my right hand into his face causing him to bled profusely from the mouth.

He was too afraid to do anything as I sent my knee into his side bending him over and into my chest.

I exposed my teeth as I wrapped around his arm.

"Aghhhhhh!" He screamed as I brought my elbow down on the side of his temple.

"Bash! Smack!"

His head bounced off the concrete as I turned to face him again.

Without remorse I kicked the fox in the chest sending him on his back.

As the rest of the scared platoon watched in fear I got on top of the fox who was too afraid to open his eyes.

"Look at me!" I ordered him as he dripped blood onto the ground beneath his head.

He was too scared.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed.

As best as the fox could he opened his eyes to look into my green ones that had enough anger stored to finish him off.

With all my anger I took the back of his head with both my hands bringing him into my face.

"LISTEN TO ME GOOD, YOU UNDERSTAND!? CAUSE YOUR ONLY HEARING IT ONCE!"

The fox nodded his head as fast as he could as I shouted.

"YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME! YOU CAN FUCK WITH MY MEN, BUT YOU NEVER EVER FUCK WITH OUR MOTIVES! I'M HERE WITH MY MEN TO HELP FIND THE ONLY HOPE OF HAVING A SHOT IN THIS WAR! YOUR ALLIES WITH US AND IT HURTS ME TO THINK WE TRIED SO HARD IN THE PAST TO HELP A BUNCH OF FUCKING CHILDREN LIKE YOU! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME TO GO BACK AND FORGET MY MISSION?! IT MIGHT BE SIMPLE FOR AFGHANISTAN TO RUN OFF WHEN GIVEN ON ORDER, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE WILL! YOUR LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T KILL YOU HERE TODAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!"

With all my force I slammed the back of the fox's head into the ground.

"Smack!"

The fox immediately shut his eyes at the pain as I stepped off him.

With all disrespect meant I spit on the fox who bled out on the concrete.

He started to cry as I turned to Frost who had his eyes wide open in surprise.

I stared at him seeing he knocked out the three men who held him back from his duties and I ordered.

"Let's go Frost!"

Without a beat missed Frost walked over the pathetic excuses for soldiers and came to my side as I went for the building.

The platoon of men who were still left unharmed watched as we entered the Capital leaving them to their friends.

I stopped inside to take a breath as Frost took my shoulder.

"Damn Raptor." He said still shocked by what I said.

Immediately after he said that I looked up into his eyes.

"I will not stand by and let some fucking assholes like that disrespect me and my men."

Frost was going to respond when behind him we heard.

"I know you won't and don't worry about that."

We both looked at the speaker as he came towards us.

I relaxed as it was the Commander of Afghanistan who said it.

He stopped in front of us and said.

"Those men are just misunderstood is all."

"Nice to see you, and how so?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Nice to have you here, and it's just because of the recent victory. Even after a few months of having you guys doing all the work they still think they are the kings of the middle east. I guess it's just their way of being bigheaded." Replied the Commander as he shook Frost's hand.

"Nice to meet you Commander." Said Frost as he nodded his head in approval.

"Did you happen to see any of that?" I asked as he turned to guide us down the halls.

"I was in checking on a few of our men when I heard the disturbance. I checked to find you and your man there getting a little overwhelmed." He replied.

"So you watched?" Asked Frost.

"I didn't like that platoon to be honest with you and it was nice to see some action since nothing has happened since the war ended around here." Stated the Commander.

We went silent as he got us in his office.

"Ever since Shadow left me in charge with the rebellion of Afghanistan I've been wondering when the next problem would arise around here and it seems one has." Stated the Commander as he sat us down.

"We're here to help you find the rest off that trail your men found at the cemetery." I stated as he nodded his head.

"Hannon told me last night over the phone you would be coming by to assist us. I just hope we're not too late." Replied the Commander.

"We wish to find him as soon as possible sir. Can you get us started?" Asked Frost.

The Commander nodded and replied.

"My men Keith and Andre are at the cemetery asking around to see if anyone saw anything. We are trying to keep this low key so G.U.N doesn't find out, so as far as it has gone we have had no luck."

"We'll find him sir, if it kills us." I stated.

The Commander nodded and replied.

"I know you will and I want to get you going now, so if you don't mind I would like you to go over to the cemetery and start."

Quickly Frost and I sat up and we shook his hand.

"We'll go right now sir." I stated while heading for the door.

After Frost got done shaking his hand we went to leave.

As Frost and me were about to exit the Commander shouted.

"That area of the city still has troubles so watch you back!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as we left the room.

I caught up to Frost and said.

"Let's get this started huh?"

Frost chuckled and replied.

"If it hasn't already."

We both made out way outside to still find the men trying to wake up from before.

Quickly we got in our Humvee and pulled out into the road once again.

**Suspense sucks right? I know you all want to find out what happens with Ghost and Dove, but we still can't forget the others like Shade and Shadow. The next chapter will be on tomorrow so stay reading. **


	114. Chapter 114

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 114 - Kick In The Face**

**Ghost's POV**

I stared at Dove from across the bed as her head began to wobble in sadness as all I felt was shock and confusion. I know for a fact we haven't had sex in over a month, I know I didn't do this.

I felt tears coming because I was trying not to think of what might have happened.

"Your…pregnant?" I asked in still shock as she cried into her arms.

Dove replied yes with a nod of her hand while she cried in front of me.

My heart was racing and deep down I could feel anger it just wanted to break out, but I know this isn't true; I had to ask.

"Who's is it?"

Dove cried extremely hard as I waited for a response.

"Is it mine Dove?" I asked while reaching for her arm.

Dove again was crying too hard to not give me a response.

I began to panic and I tightly placed both my hands on her arms.

"Please tell me it's mine Dove?" I asked as small tears rolled down my cheeks.

To my worst fears Dove shook her head in disapproval.

My eyes widened and nothing but angry and sad tears began to pour down my face in complete confusion and disbelief. This can't be true.

"Then who's?" I asked as my tears dripped on her leg.

Dove slowly looked back up at me and her eye liner was washing down her face. Slowly she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

Slowly I leaned in, feeling nothing but sadness and asked.

"Who's Dove?"

As she struggled to speak I began to hear.

"Sh..afff.g.h.r..d…!"

"Who's!?" I shouted in desperation.

Dove finally broke down and as her head fell she replied.

"Shad…owwww'sss!"

Immediately my hands dropped from her arms and I stared into nothing but disbelief. My heart had stopped and as I saw nothing but black all my feeling turned into anger.

I roughly took her hand and asked.

"It's Shadow's!?"

Through the pain Dove instantly looked back up to reply.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why!?" I asked beginning to cry in confusion once again but more hysterically.

Dove hesitated and I asked in complete blankness.

"What did I do!?"

My tears rolled down in angry waves on my shirt as she didn't reply.

"Was it because I left!?" I asked hoping for an answer.

Dove nodded her head in disapproval as I quickly asked.

"Was it because I didn't call!?"

Dove slowly looked up into my wet eyes and replied.

"No!"

"Then why with Shadow!?" I asked in confusion.

Dove let her head drop again as she didn't reply.

"What's the reason!?" I asked feeling my sanity snap in two.

Dove carefully replied.

"Your scaring both me and Midnight!"

I felt nothing but confusion and I asked.

"I'm scaring you?! What have I done to scare you!?"

Dove gently placed her hand on my leg and replied.

"You've hurt me! You never did that when we first started to date!"

I quickly took her hand and replied.

"I never wanted too! I was always out killing and feeling nothing but fear! It all builds up Dove, and when I get angry even if it is about the dumbest thing I can't control myself! It just happens!"

"So you decide it's best to hit me!?" She asked in anger.

"I never wanted too!" I stated.

"Then why did you keep doing it!?" Asked Dove as I let go.

"I don't know! What do you want from me!?" I replied in utter confusion.

"I want you to stop! What happened to my Ghost!?" Asked Dove as I shook my head.

"I'm still him! I've never left you Dove, but why did you leave me!?" I asked in anger.

Dove widened her eyes and replied.

"Don't turn this on me, I didn't cause this!" Shouted Dove.

After that I felt that small string in my head snap off.

Immediately I stood up making Dove pull her hand away and I screamed.

"WHAT!?"

Dove instantly fell down and began to back away.

"You had sex with my brother Dove!" I shouted as she got up.

"I wasn't thinking!" Shouted Dove back.

"You fucked him!" I shouted as I got closer.

"I didn't!" Shouted Dove to try and cover up.

I shook my head and began to approach her.

"You cheated on me!"

"No I…!" I cut her off with a point of my finger.

"WITH SHADOW!"

Dove began to rush away towards the door as she shouted.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

I kept coming and as she continued to back up I screamed.

"YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT WITH HIS KID!"

Dove was scared for her life as I clutched my fist in blind rage.

"I'm sorry!" She begged as I reached for her arm.

I grabbed it as hard as I could and pulled her over making her tears fly through the air.

"AGHHHHH!"

**Dove's POV**

Ghost brought me close and I stared at his hand as he prepared to hit me as hard as he could.

As his fist came up I screamed again.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as my call for help went out Dom busted through the door tackling Ghost off me and onto the bed.

I leaped away as Dom got on top of Ghost who immediately brought his head into his nose.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Screamed Ghost as Dom jumped up allowing Ghost to tackle him into the wall.

"SMACK!"

Dom closed his eyes in pain as Ghost brought his fist across his face sending Dom to the side with a bloody mouth.

I panicked as Ghost punched him again and again until Dom dropped to the side.

Immediately as Dom fell I went out the door and screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Many stopped to look in confusion as Ghost grabbed me from the back of my hair.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as he tossed me back into the room.

I rolled on the floor as he came at me in force.

I looked up to find him towering on me and roughly he took my arm.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as he raised his fist.

"GET OFF HER!" Screamed Dom as he tackled Ghost in the side and into the dresser.

"BANG!"

Photos and other objects dropped to the floor as Dom was elbowed in the chest knocking him up.

Ghost immediately sent an uppercut into Dom's chin raising him up off the ground and onto the floor once again.

Dom tried to get back up but Ghost sent his foot into his cheek knocking him right back down and unable to move as I attempted to back away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ordered Ghost as he came at me once again.

I tried to run but Ghost caught my arm and the second I was dragged back all I felt was his fist.

"SMACK!"

Instantly at the force I hit my face straight to the floor and I tried to open my eye but I couldn't feel it.

Slowly I felt blood drip on my face as Ghost went for my head.

With all intention of hurting me Ghost got me to my feet and sent me into the bed.

"AGHHH!" I screamed in pain as my back hit the corner.

Ghost quickly came at me as I went to defend myself.

The second he reached for me he was smacked in the back of the head.

"SMACK!"

Ghost hit the floor face first as Dom stood there holding the alarm clock that use to be on the dresser.

Ghost didn't move.

Dom stared at Ghost and slowly dropped the clock to approach me.

Slowly Dom reached for my hand and as I went to take it his eyes widened in pain as I screamed.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Ghost was up and blood rolled down the side of his head as he held his combat knife in Dom's back.

I continued to scream as Ghost pushed it all the way in.

Dom was in severe pain and he fought back sending his foot into Ghost's ankle sending him onto his knee releasing the blade that stayed in Dom's back.

Dom was bleeding down his shirt and turned so quick Ghost couldn't react fast enough. He only watched as Dom sent his fist into his face.

"SMACK!"

Ghost hit face first into the wood floor as Dom stared.

Slowly Ghost went to get back up but Dom didn't let him.

As hard as he could Dom brought his foot down drilling Ghost in the temple.

"BANG!"

Ghost's hit extremely hard on his face as Dom fell to his right knee in agony.

I quickly moved to Dom as Ghost tried to get back up again.

Dom was getting frustrated by Ghost's ability to take a hit and went for the clock that he had dropped.

I watched as he slammed it down on Ghost's head.

"SMACK!"

Ghost hit the floor as Dom hit him again.

"SMACK!"

Ghost still moved and Dom kept going.

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

After a hard five hits to the head Ghost finally was knocked out.

Dom took huge breaths of pain as he tried to look at the blade in his back.

"Aghhhhh!" He screamed as he went for it.

He couldn't reach and I was too frightened to as he shut his eyes in pain.

I had to help him.

Slowly Dom fell to his hands and knees and I shouted.

"I'm going to pull it out!"

Dom nodded fast and begged.

"Please get it out!"

With all my strength I took the blade in my hands and pulled up.

Dom shut his eyes as tight as he could and let out a cry.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blade came up and as Dom continued to scream in pain it came flying out.

As I held the blood covered knife Dom fell to his stomach.

Immediately I dropped the blade at the sight of seeing Ghost's name on the side and wrapped my arms around Dom who attempted to get up.

He couldn't move and as he bled out I managed to get him to the wall next to the dresser.

Carefully I rested him there and he placed his head on the dresser in pure pain.

As he took a breath I screamed.

"MEDIC!"

The second I screamed for help that time I turned away to look back at Dom who began to cry in pain.

"Hold on Dom!" I shouted as I placed my hands on both his arms.

I watched as Dom slowly looked at me.

"I'm sorry!" He cried in pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Dom you saved me!" I shouted as he let his head fall to the left.

With wide open eyes I watched as Dom went still.

"Dom?!" I said while shaking his body.

Dom didn't respond and I stared at his bloody face as men finally rushed into the room.

"DOM!" I screamed as some medics got next to me.

Slowly they rested Dom on his back and felt for a pulse as the General ran in to stop at the door in shock.

Dom didn't move as the medic's preformed CPR.

"DOM!" I screamed as a soldier slowly pulled me up from the blood covered floor.

I cried as he began to take me to the door where the General stood in utter stillness.

**General Hannon's POV**

I glanced at Dove as she passed me with a tear filled face and a black eye that was bleeding badly.

As she passed in extreme sadness I looked back to stare at Dom who laid on the ground covered in blood.

As I finally broke out of my shocked state I rushed the medics who tried to help him.

"Is he ok!?" I asked in fear for his life.

The medics looked up at me and replied.

"We need to get him to a doctor!"

"I'll get him and you two get Ghost!" I ordered as I glanced back to find Ghost knocked out on the floor in a little pool of his own blood.

The medics immediately ran for him as I took Dom by his arm lifting him up on my side.

I held him up and as his feet dragged I took him to the door as the medics came at me with the blood covered Ghost.

Dove waited in the hall with my guard and we ran by her shouting.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! WE GOT WOUNDED!"

Everyone in the halls went to the sides as we ran for the research wing.

Dove followed behind and the nurses opened the door to the wing as we shouted.

"GET THEM OPEN!"

Dom leaked onto the floor same as Ghost and Dove as we ran by the nurses who eventually followed behind as I reached Marx's examination room.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I hit the door as hard as I could shouting.

"OPEN UP MARX WE GOT WOUNDED!"

Marx immediately opened the door to look at us in shock.

"MOVE!" I ordered as I ran Dom to the nearest table.

"What happened!?" Asked Marx as him and Silver came to us.

The medic's placed Ghost on a bed as Dove came to me.

"Ghost lost it!" I replied as the medics came to me.

Quickly I ordered them.

"Handcuff that fucker to the bed!"

The obeyed and went to Ghost placing the steel cuffs on his hands and to the rails of the bed.

As they did that Marx and Silver looked at Dom who didn't breath what so ever.

"What's wrong with him!?" Asked Silver as Marx checked his face.

"Ghost stabbed him in the back!" Shouted Dove as I went to her.

"Sit down Dove! Someone help her!" I ordered as a medic came over to kneel down in front of her.

Dove instantly shouted.

"I won't sit till I know if Dom is ok!"

As I went to say something Marx shouted.

"He's not breathing!"

"Quick! Flip him over!" Ordered Silver.

"We can't! It will kill him!" Stated Marx.

"Do something!" I ordered.

Marx shook his head as Silver tried to find something to do.

**Dove's POV**

I cried as I stared at Dom who didn't move nor breath. Slowly I glanced at Ghost who remained out cold on the bed and I couldn't believe he tried to kill me.

Slowly I looked back to find Silver and Marx trying something. Just something, but at this point something is better then nothing.

**That was fun right? I hope Dom lives, but I won't know till tomorrow just like you when I have to type it. Keep reading and enjoy the ride.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 115 - Searching**

**Shadow's POV**

I stand here at the local cemetery along with two rebellion soldiers. They have asked for a news update for a missing person. Stated the reporter as she turned to the two men I have never seen before.

"Yes, and thank you for the chance to request help from anyone in this area of the city or maybe all over." Stated the one soldier as his partner added.

"We are having a very difficult time locating a fellow solider. His name is Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog. He's about five foot eleven, one hundred and fifty pounds, has red eyes, and as far as we can tell he is hurt badly from the blood you see here."

The reporter quickly asked.

"What was this solider doing?"

"We have no idea what he was doing out here. Our guess is he went to see his girlfriend by the name of Amy Rose who's grave lays right over there as you can tell by the blood trail." Replied the one solider.

"How is there this much blood? What could have happened?" Asked the reporter.

"We do not know for fact but we believe he was assaulted by unknown persons of interest who will be found and punished." Replied a solider.

"Is there any information our viewers can use to maybe help in the effort to find this solider?" Asked the reporter.

"All we can say is that the blood lead from the cemetery to the road. We believe Shadow was taken by these men and if you happen to find him go and call us because these men are extremely dangerous." Stated the solider.

"Alright gentlemen thank you for your time and just maybe we will be able to find your friend." Said the reporter as she went back to herself.

"And that's it for this. One last time, a single soldier by the name of Shadow The Hedgehog went missing around the cemetery and is guessed to be injured by dangerous personal. If you have any info or a location on this soldier please call this number." Begged the reporter as the number came up on the screen.

Slowly I managed to shut off the TV to stare into confusion.

I don't know what to do. They are covering me up as a sad soldier and it might be true but I need to get back to the rebellion.

"I know." I heard a voice from the door.

I turned to find Shade there.

"Did you?" I asked as she nodded.

"It seems you have everyone worried. I think it might be best to get you back to them." Stated Shade as she held her cell phone.

I don't know what I was thinking but something in my heart made me reply.

"No."

Shade was caught of guard by the response and questioned.

"No?"

I started to shake my head.

"I can't, not yet." I stated as Shade looked at me in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I can't leave till I know your going to be safe." I replied with a cough.

Shade smiled and slowly approached me.

She gently sat down on the bed and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Shadow I can't." Stated Shade.

"Can't what?" I wondered.

"I can't keep holding you here." Replied Shade.

I lowered my head as she stood up.

"I'm going to call your friends and get you help. Just wait here while I make the call." Said Shade as she left the room.

"Shade…?!"

She didn't give me the chance. I can't leave when I know that guy will be back.

If she gets hurt it will be on me and no one else, because I could have helped her.

**Shade's POV**

I went downstairs to end this. I can't keep holding Shadow here. I don't have the things to treat him properly. I bet if he was to stay for another two or three days he would die in that bed. I know he wants to make sure I'm safe but I can handle myself and I'll be fine.

Slowly I approached the kitchen while dialing the number.

As I went to hit call I was taken by surprise.

My mouth was covered and I was thrown into the nearby wall.

With caution I looked over to see Mark there.

"Hey Shade." He said as he grabbed my hair harder.

I was about to cry in fear as I saw he had help.

Three other men stood there as Mark ran his hand on my butt.

"I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you to give me what I want. You fucked me for too long with getting me my money and now I'm done playing around." Stated Mark as he swung my face to the side.

My eyes widened as I saw the counter.

"BASH!"

My head cracked open on the side and with confused eyes Mark pulled my bloody head back up.

My body began to dangle as he punched me in the stomach.

"Ughhhh!" I grunted as he bent me forward with his force.

The second I fell forward Mark grabbed my back and tossed me into the sink.

"SMASH!"

I laid there as my head bled down my face and Mark ordered.

"Go get the guy upstairs! I'll deal with the whore!"

Quickly his men ran for the stairs and I went t move.

"Shadow!" I screamed as Marx kicked me in the face.

**Shadow's POV**

I rested in the bed waiting for Shade to return and suddenly as I waited I heard footsteps, a lot of them.

With curiosity I glanced at the door to watch it bash open.

"BASH!"

Immediately I jumped to the side of the bed unable to stand as three men ran in to come at me in force.

As I panicked to move the men swung at me multiple times.

"Smack!"

Fists came at me and the first one hit my cheek sending me off the bed as the other attackers rushed to grab me by my neck.

I watched in pain as the men began to kick me.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as my wounds began to open up completely from their force.

As I cried in pain one of the men got on top of me and raised his fist.

"SMACK!"

His knuckles hit my teeth and suddenly I heard a tooth crack.

Blood filled my mouth as he sent more to my cheeks.

Each punch caused a massive bruise to appear and blood to slowly form around my face.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I continued to scream in pain as the men grabbed me by the throat.

I was pulled up with my limbs hanging and I wasn't able to fight back.

With all force I was thrown through the door and into the hall.

As I laid in the hallway I tried to crawl away as the men approached me taking my head.

They raised me up and as my blood rolled on the floor I was thrown at the stairs.

"AGHHHH!" I yelled as I was sent down them.

"BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!"

I rolled down each step listening as my back broke on the wood.

Once I reached the bottom all I saw was blood forming around me from my wounds.

My head had cracked open once again.

Slowly I crawled for the door but the men got me first.

Immediately I was pulled back up and taken to the kitchen where I found Shade on the ground out cold.

The men sent me to my knees as that fucker Mark knelt down in front of my bloody body.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here!?" He asked as I coughed up blood and guts onto the floor.

Mark frowned at my condition and gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Does it hurt bitch?" He asked as I sent my head back.

"Smack!"

Mark stumbled as his nose began to bleed from my hit.

I smiled as he got his men to release me.

I wasn't able to do anything as he sent his foot into my mouth.

"BASH!"

Another tooth cracked as I fell face first next to Shade.

Roughly as I bled out Mark took me by my head and slammed me into the fridge.

As my head bounced off it Mark opened it up and stuffed my head inside.

I wasn't going to do anything. Too much pain.

As I bled on Shade's food I felt the door hit me.

"BASH! BASH! BASH!"

Each hit nearly broke my neck and as he stopped I fell down like I was dead.

Mark didn't care. He quickly grabbed me and tossed me next to Shade.

"Where's that foot of yours up my ass!?" He asked getting spit on my bloody face.

I coughed up more blood and dangled as he raised his knee.

"Smack!"

**Raptor's POV**

We watched as the reporter left and then made our way to the commander's men.

"Nice to see we got some help." Stated the one.

"Yeah. My name is Keith!" Stated the human as he shook my hand.

"And I'm Andre." he said as he nodded at us.

"I'm Raptor and this is Frost." I stated.

"Badass names!" Stated Andre.

We both smiled as Keith added.

"How come all the hedgehogs get the best names?"

Andre didn't reply he just went straight to work.

"The Commander went somewhere down the road." He stated.

"How do you know?" I asked as we followed him outside the cemetery.

"We found tracks of a car taking him away pretty fast. Are best guess is whoever it was took him to get help." Stated Andre.

"You said he was attacked?" Asked Frost in confusion.

"To the people of Afghanistan. We can't have them thinking it was something abnormal. Plus we found blood leading here. So our guess is Shadow walked here already hurt from that gun wound our commander told us he had in his leg then went to the grave, somehow got more hurt due to all the blood there, then made his way out to here where he couldn't move; until someone happened to find him. Then that person took him in his or hers car and drove him to get help." Replied Andre.

"Did you check the hospital?" I asked.

Andre nodded.

"They wouldn't take him there. In the condition he is in they would be arrested for suspicion of attempted murder or something dumb like that. They would take him home." Stated Andre.

"This person needs medical experience right?" Asked Frost.

"That's why we narrowed it down pretty well." Stated Keith as he handed me a paper.

"What's this?" I asked while reading names.

"It's the people who have at least some to all medical knowledge around the area where we believe Shadow could have reached without dieing." Replied Andre.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"You take her and her." Replied Andre while pointing at the two girls.

A girl named Shade and another named Emily.

Frost was ready as I asked.

"If you find him or anything call us over the comms ok?"

Both of the men nodded as we all went our separate ways.

Frost drove as I got in on side.

"Who first?" He asked.

"Let's try Emily." I replied as we took off down the road.

**SO MUCH FUN! This is getting good I can't wait to see what happens next.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 116 - Forced**

**General Hannon's POV**

Marx and Silver kicked us all out so they were able to work with Dom. Dove wasn't happy but I managed to get her to listen. Her eye is badly hurt and the black is clearly visible around her from the force of the blow. I still couldn't think of Ghost this way, he's a good man, not once would I think of him as a criminal, but if Dom doesn't make it then I have no other choice but to arrest him, but for Dove's sake I should ether way.

"Bing! Click!"

Everyone in the hall looked at the door as Marx came out.

"How is he!?" Asked Dove in a panic as she jumped up to approach Marx.

Marx hesitated but slowly replied.

"We managed to get him stabilized."

Relief about hit mine and almost everyone's hearts as those words came to be.

"How bad?" I asked.

Marx quickly replied.

"His back is going to be fine, Silver managed to stitch that up from the knife, but his head is a bit more of an issue." Stated Marx.

"What's wrong?!" Asked Dove in worry.

Marx looked at her and replied.

"I'm afraid to say, but when Ghost managed to hit him the blows dealt major brain damaged. Dom has lost most of his…memory and intellect." Replied Marx with a lower of his head.

"What?" I asked in shock.

Marx slowly nodded for us to follow and very cautiously we entered the room to find Silver next to him gently wiping off what was left of the blood.

We all formed around Dom's bed and even I was about to cry while we stared at him.

Dom was awake, but he wasn't there.

He smiled widely and slowly twirled his fingers. He even laughed as he played. He never even looked at us. He just kept going having fun with himself as Dove cried.

"Dom." Said Marx as he grabbed his arm gently to get him to stop.

Dom was caught off guard and stared at Marx as he said.

"Your friends are here to see you."

Dom was confused on what he meant and slowly Dove said.

"Hey Dom."

Dom looked at her in confusion and Dove asked.

"Do you remember me?"

Dom just stared at her. As each second passed it became clear Dom was no longer Dom. He was someone else.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Dove still unable to accept it.

Silver carefully replied.

"The force Ghost hit him with sent his brain into a tumble. Besides losing his memory part of the brain was shut off per say. The part that was force off happened to be the part of the brain that gave him normal functionality. If I had to put it simply. Dom's condition is about the same as a person with an mental disability."

"Is there anything that can be done to fix this!?" Asked Dove in disbelief.

Silver and Marx nodded and replied.

"Due to the nature of the cause we might be able to go in and operate. If we do there is a chance that he can be himself again. Its ether that or we let him stay this way."

Dove went to me and begged.

"We have to try!"

I nodded.

"How much of a chance is there?"

Marx quickly replied.

"Maybe a twenty five percent chance."

I felt the risk as Dove begged.

"He wouldn't want to be this way Hannon! We have to try!"

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

Silver slowly replied.

"He'll be left this way for good."

Dove was begging me now by shaking my body.

"When can you start?"

"Now." They both replied.

I nodded while taking Dove.

"Do it."

Silver and Marx both nodded and Marx shouted.

"Nurses!"

A few came in and Marx ordered.

"Take Dom over to surgery!"

The nurses immediately took Dom who still glanced around the room in confusion as we watched in disbelief.

"It will take a few hours before we have an end result. You should go and get some rest Dove. That eye will need it." Stated Marx as he left.

Dove held me as Silver followed out.

Slowly Dove let go and all I wanted to do was forget the whole thing.

My guards remained and I ordered them.

"Get Ghost to a cell as of now being charged with two attempts of murder."

Dove was a little shocked but watched as my men dragged the sleeping Ghost out.

"You should go find Midnight and rest up. I'll come get you when it's time." I stated while leaving her.

**Raptor's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

We waited as we heard someone approach from the other side of the door.

Slowly she opened it and asked.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Hello miss Emily. Me and my partner Frost wanted to know if you had or seen our friend Shadow around. He has been wounded and we believe he has found help for his wounds. Due to the strictness of the wounds he could only get so far so we managed to narrow it down to you and a few others who could have managed to help him with your knowledge of medical experience." I stated.

Emily nodded in disapproval.

"Sorry boys. I don't know your friend."

"Is there any chance we can search the house?" Asked Frost.

"Go right ahead." Replied Emily while letting us in.

**Shadow's POV**

"BASH!"

My body slammed on the table as Mark's men held me there.

My blood covered the floor as he dragged Shade by the hair to the couch which I was perfectly able to see.

Shade was awake now and screamed as Mark applied tape to her hands.

I tried to move but was immediately smacked in the head by one of the men.

My mouth drained onto the table as I watched Mark wrap tape around Shade's mouth.

She screamed and screamed but you couldn't hear it as Mark now went for her legs.

I began to cry as he wrapped them up tight.

"Don't hurt her!" I begged as Mark finished taping her legs.

"It's too late for that!" Shouted Mark as he came at me.

I stared into his eyes as he forced the tape on my mouth.

Unable to fight back I listened as Mark shouted.

"I always get what I want and this time I'm going to enjoy it! Especially as you watch!"

My tears ran down the duck tape as he handed it to his men.

"Get his hands and feet, while I get her!"

His men who held me forced me down and roughly ran the tape around my hands.

My fingers bled all over as they stopped to go for my legs.

Under the tape I tried to scream her name.

"Shade!"

You could barely understand it from all the blood that was still in my mouth unable to go anywhere but back down my stomach.

Mark got Shade down on the coffee table and she cried out in fear as he felt her butt.

I tried to force my way forward but the men held me down.

Shade was hopeless as Mark went for her pants.

Under the tape I heard her scream my name and I knew I was unable to help her.

I tried and I tried to pull forward but each time I went to move the men hit me.

As my brain was slowly stopping from the pain I laid there on the floor and watched as Mark placed himself behind her.

Shade screamed as he entered.

The second I saw it happen I used everything I had to leap forth. It didn't get me far. The men caught me and pulled me back as Mark raped her in front of me.

Shade cried and I tried to help her as Mark shouted.

"It doesn't feel so good getting fucked, does it bitch!?"

As I continued to watch; his men hit me as hard as they could sending me back to sleep.

**What will happen? Will Raptor and Frost find them or will it end another way? We'll see tomorrow.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 117 - Help Is Almost There**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughhhh!" I grunted as I opened my eyes to still realize my body was being restrained by the duck tape.

I roughly tried to break free but as I fought the tape I felt someone grab my shoulder.

Slowly Mark got in front of my eyes and I growled at him from under the tape as he smiled and patted my back.

"Nice to see your still alive. I was hoping you would be able to see this." He stated as he released his grip on my shoulder.

With widened eyes he turned me so that I was able to see Shade who was tied up in the chair. Her clothes were beaten down and I felt like nothing as I realized I failed to protect her from what this monster did.

Mark quickly got me up to my feet and slowly he dragged me over to a separate seat where his men held more tape.

Roughly I was tied to the seat and forced to look at Shade who cried extremely hard.

Slowly Mark went behind her with a knife and stuck it under her chin carefully stoking the fur. Shade was scared for her life as Mark stared at me.

"She fucked up real good didn't she?" He asked me.

I continued to try and break free as he started to cut her neck.

Slowly the blood made lines down her fur and I watched as she cried in pain from under the tape that held her back from screaming.

I saw Mark nod for his men to do something but I didn't know what as they left the room.

I just continued to stare at Mark as he felt Shade's boobs.

She cried and cried hoping I would do something but the truth is I'm too weak to do anything.

"After everything today I can't let you go, you know that right?" Asked Mark as he approached me.

I stared at him heavily as he put the knife to my cheek.

Under the tape I growled as he slit my cheek open gently letting the blood roll on his blade as he smiled.

"Someone will come soon enough and they will find you. I can't let them find anything. Blood, signs of struggle, bodies." Stated Mark as my eyes widened.

The second he said that he backed up and I began to panic as I felt something wet land on my head. It burned beyond hell and I tried my best to see what it was realizing I was being drenched with gas.

Shade screamed but unable to make a sound as the man went to her and slowly poured the remaining gas on her body/

I had to do something. I'm the commander of Pakistan's rebellion. I can't die to a bunch of punks especially like this.

"It's too bad you just didn't pay me Shade. Now you and your friend have to die." Stated Mark as he pulled out a lighter.

My eyes widened as he ignited the flame before our eyes.

Mark smiled as he held the lighter.

"I'm going to die." I said to myself as he stared at me.

**Raptor's POV**

"Thank you for the help Emily." I said as we left the house with nothing.

"No problem at all guys. I hope you find him soon." She wished as we walked over to our Humvee.

Frost drove as I got in next to him.

"Off to…Shade." He said as he read the paper.

"I'll call and see if Keith and Andre found anything yet." I informed Frost as I picked up the comm link.

**Marx's POV**

"Just relax Dom this will help you." Stated Silver as he gave Dom a dose of morphine.

Dom was scared I could tell by the way he was acting.

Slowly he began to fall asleep and it was truly sad watching this special forces soldier who was just like Frost and Raptor turn into someone completely different. Hopefully after this operation he will be back to normal. I'm just worried. One wrong move can kill Dom. Silver and I haven't done this big of a surgery before, this is a first time like sex.

As Dom passed out I gave him something to numb the pain to come. He wouldn't feel a thing.

Once we were ready I looked at Silver who began to put on his gloves and mask.

I nodded and got mine on and slowly I took the scalpel. Silver watched me and waited as I took a breath.

"Just relax Marx. We can do this." Assured Silver.

He felt just like me. We can't fuck up.

After a few more seconds I moved in on Dom's head.

Slowly I cut into his skin and made a small square around his skull. Silver watched as the blood poured on the floor.

With calm eyes I placed the skin flap on a small tray next to us.

"Water." I ordered as Silver sprayed it in Dom's head making the blood spread and clear up for us to see the skull.

As soon as the blood stopped I grabbed the drill.

Silver quickly ordered.

"Be sure not to go too far in."

I nodded and placed the drill bit on the skull of Dom.

With all the drill's force I went right into his head.

Silver clenched his eyes as I drilled four holes on each corner forming a square again.

As soon as I was in I grabbed the saw.

Silver nodded as I turned it on.

Dom's vitals were high but good enough for me to continue.

Slowly on each corner of the square I sliced through the skull.

I was about to faint from never doing this before but as I got to the last part Silver took the saw away.

"My turn." He said as he took my place.

**Silver's POV**

Slowly I took Marx's scalpel and placed it on the side of Dom's exposed brain.

His vitals went up as I opened it.

Marx was watching in worry but we both knew the chances we were working with when we started.

As soon as I had enough of the brain open Marx took some water and cleared out the blood in my way.

As soon as he pulled away I placed my first two fingers inside the brain searching around for the stem.

Slowly and extremely carefully I felt it and with a nod of my head Marx took it in his fingers as I got the small silver case from off the table.

Slowly I opened it to pull out the drug known as Viper Venom.

It was his only chance.

Quickly I popped off the top and approached Dom.

Very carefully I let the venom go inside his head.

The venom relaxed him as I took Marx's hand out.

I nodded and we started to quickly put him back together.

I hope Marx was right when he said this stuff would work. I have never worked with this type of drug and I have no idea where he got it from but now is not the time for questions.

**Ghost's POV**

I opened my eyes to look around in fear.

"NO!" I screamed as I found myself in a cell.

Immediately I got up off the cot and ran at the bars.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed as tears came to my eyes.

No one came. The prisoners watched as I broke down.

I can't be back here. I never wanted any of this to happen.

**Dove's POV**

I got Midnight to sleep and I rested on my bed in complete loss for words.

I knew Ghost would be upset but never in my mind would I have dreamt he would be the one to try and kill me after this whole war.

I know him though and Ghost is not a murder I just think he needs help.

But I have no power until Shadow gets back…if he gets back. Wherever he is. I need him more then ever and with the baby for sure.

I don't know what to do if Shadow is dead. I can't raise this one alone and without help.

As I cried I felt a strong pain and it wasn't my eye. It felt like my abdomen.

"Ughhhhh!" I gagged as the pain began to hurt.

Slowly I managed to stand and it felt like a huge cramp in my belly.

Quickly I began to head for the bathroom.

As soon as I entered I shut the door tight so Midnight wouldn't see anything if she happened to wake up.

As I held my tummy I felt something going down my leg.

My eyes widened as I went to pull down my pants.

"Blood!?" I said to myself in shock as it ran down my leg.

"I'm not on my period it's too early." I said to myself as I felt the cramp.

The pain was unbearable as I went to my knees in front of the sink.

As I felt each second pass I felt my heart stop in complete fear.

"NO!" I screamed as I remembered what happened.

When Ghost pulled me back into the room he threw me and I hit my belly. Could he have..! No!

The pain took over and I fell on my side.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain was too much as I heard someone enter my room.

"DOVE!" It was Alicia.

"HELP!" I screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

Alicia opened the door to find me there in a ball of agony.

"OH MY GOD DOVE WHAT HAPPENED!?" She asked as she ran to me.

"THE BABY!" I screamed.

Alicia widened her eyes in fear and screamed.

"NO!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as some men entered the room.

"We need to get her to Marx!" Shouted Alicia as she helped me up off the floor.

The soldiers immediately helped her and ran me out into the halls.

It's too early to have the baby.

They got me to the research wing and the soldier shouted.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

Instantly Marx came out with Silver from the emergency room and ran at us.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Marx as he stared at me in worry.

I was in too much pain to respond and Alicia quickly took over.

"Something is wrong with the baby!"

**I will end it there for now the next chapter will be on tomorrow as we find out what happens to Shadow and Shade.**


	118. Chapter 118

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 118 - Not The Help I Wanted**

**Shadow's POV**

Mark Slowly approached me with the lighter in hand and placed the flame right under my nose.

"Smell that?" He asked as my eyes laid on the fear of burning alive.

Shade was shaking in fear as I slowly looked up into the eyes of someone equal to death himself.

"Your going to burn." He stated sadistically as I lowered my head feeling nothing but loss.

Mark patted my shoulder and slowly walked to Shade grabbing the tape around her mouth.

I heard him tear it off and very sadly I looked up into her eyes.

Shade remained silent as Mark said.

"You can try to scream. You can try to run. But the truth of it all is no matter what ether of you do you will end here today and it's sad to think Shade all you had to do was give me a little bit of money."

Mark slowly walked backed to my side and gently undid the tape on my mouth. Blood drooled off the side of my teeth as he leaned into my ear.

"You can try and fight this boy, but you know you can't but I'll give you a far shot. You have ten seconds. Use them wisely."

I coughed up blood as Mark approached the exit with his friends.

They watched as I didn't do a thing but sit there in pain.

Shade was scared and afraid for both our lives and I heard beg.

"Please try!"

Mark smiled while igniting the lighter and began to count.

"One."

Shade glanced at him and back at me and yelled.

"Please do something Shadow!"

I couldn't.

"Two." Said Mark as I remained in the seat.

Shade began to cry as I remained frozen in time itself.

"Three."

"Please Shadow!" Begged Shade in tears as I lowered my head letting what was left of my blood drip out onto my lap.

"Four."

Shade didn't say a word. She was losing hope by the second as I went still.

"Five."

"Shadow…please!" Pleaded Shade.

"Six."

I wasn't going to move.

"Seven."

"Pllllleeeaaaaaassssseeee!" Cried Shade as I let some tears fall on my lap.

"Eight."

Each drop of sadness hit the carpet as Mark said.

"Nine."

Shade lost all hope of living as I took a breath.

Slowly Mark's men opened the door leading out of the house and both me and Shade went silent as Mark finished.

"Ten."

Mark slowly took one last look at both of us and with a small smile he tossed the lighter up in the air .

Shade stared at it as it hit the ground instantly making circles of flames around us.

"SHADOW!" She screamed as Mark shut the door leaving us all alone in the heat of death.

I gently shut my eyes as the flames approached us.

**Shadow's Mind**

"Shadow." I heard as my eyes opened in shock.

I found myself standing in the center of light as she called to me.

"Shadow."

"AMY!?" I shouted in response to her voice.

She was there but I wasn't able to see her.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed as I looked all over the room for her.

I got no response as Death appeared before my feet.

He was still in my brother's body and we both stared into each others eyes as he asked.

"Do you still want her?"

Immediately I replied.

"YES!"

Death instantly took my arms and shook me.

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

**Shadow's POV**

"SHADOW!" Screamed Shade as I opened my eyes to see the flames had reached her feet.

She cried in pain as they touched her shoes and immediately I began to twist my hands.

The tape was sticky but I was getting out of here for Amy.

As the tape was getting looser I heard.

"I HAVEN'T KEPT YOU ALIVE FOR THIS LONG FOR YOU TO DIE NOW!" It was Death.

Slowly the tape mixed with the fire snapped.

"SNAP!"

My hands flew forward and immediately I went for my feet.

Shade was watching me as I was being yelled at by Death.

"IF YOU WANT HER BACK THEN DO AS I SAY AND GET OUT!"

I knew Shade couldn't hear him. It was all in my head.

Quickly I undid the tape on my legs and went for my stomach.

Using my teeth I bit through the duck tape and fell forward into the fire.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as it got on my fur.

Instantly I leaped up to my feet and patted what I could out then went for Shade who was nearly on fire.

"SHADOW!" She screamed in dry tears as I went behind her seat.

Quickly I undid her hands and as she went for her feet I got her stomach.

"SNAP!"

Shade went down but I caught her and got her to her feet.

"GET OUT!" I heard Death scream as I looked for the door.

The front door was blocked by fire and I took Shade and went for the back.

As we ran to it the ceiling came down in front of us.

"SMASH!"

"AGHHHH!" Screamed Shade as I held her in my arms.

The door was blocked now by flaming wood and debris and I ran Shade back into the living room.

With quick wits I took her up the stairs.

To my demise the men covered the house in gas and everything was on fire.

There is no way I'm getting out of here.

As we stood at the top of the stairs Shade pointed to my room.

"IN THERE SHADOW!"

Immediately we ran through the flames and I bashed down the door letting the flames in.

I took a look around and nothing was in here. We were trapped.

The flames entered fast as I listened to Shade cry.

My eyes widened in hope as I saw the small window leading outside.

"SHADE!" I screamed as I ran to it.

Shade saw my ray of hope and ran with me.

"GET IT OPEN!" She begged.

"I CAN'T IT'S STUCK!" I replied feeling the fire reach us.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Shouted Shade in hopelessness.

"NO!" I screamed as I picked her up.

"SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She asked as I backed up into the fire.

Shade widened her eyes as I bolted at the window with all my adrenaline.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I leaped at the glass.

"SMASH!"

Our bodies went through the window and out into the sunlight as the fire poured out of the house.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Shade as we went for the ground.

"SMACK!"

My back hit first and I rolled with Shade in my arms as we tumbled through the yard. The concrete hurt like hell and I felt my bones crack as we finally came to a stop.

By then Shade was out of my arms and a few feet across from me as I laid face first on the solid ground in a bloody hot mess.

The house continued to burn as Shade stared at it in shock.

I wasn't getting up.

"Good job Shadow." Said Death as I coughed up more blood.

"Shadow!" Shouted Shade as she came to me.

Shade carefully rolled me on my back as I continued to breath heavily in pain.

She hugged me tight as I heard Death say.

"You saved yourself and her."

I smiled a little as Shade cried on my burnt chest.

"I can't believe we're alive!" She stated as I rested my hands on the concrete.

Slowly I stared up into her red crimson eyes as her tears poured onto my burned skin.

As she cried and I rested calmly in agony Death gently said.

"It's not over Shadow."

My eyes shut in sadness as Shade continued to cry in happiness.

"Start now Shadow. This is how you bring her back. This is how you save yourself and your family. Do it." He ordered as I let a few tears roll down my cheeks.

Shade hugged my head as she said.

"We need to get you some help."

With tears inside me I replied.

"I'm sorry Shade."

Shade slowly released her grip on my head and I opened my eyes to stare into hers with sadness.

"For what Shadow?" She asked as the house continued to burn before us.

Opening my palms I replied.

"For what I have to do."

Shade looked at me in confusion and asked.

"What are you…!?"

As best as I could I wrapped my arms around her head and squeezed as hard as I could.

Shade panicked as I choked her and began to flail her arms and smack the back of my head as I cried.

"I'm sorry!"

Shade was getting softer by the second and with tears rolling down my face I gave it one last squeeze with everything I had.

Shade tried her best to break free and get me to let her go, but I couldn't. I had to do this. I had to kill her.

Gently Shade stopped moving and her arms came to a stop on my sides as I shouted in tears.

"I'm so sorry!"

I kept squeezing and even though I knew she was dead I kept going.

"Stop Shadow." I heard Death say.

With all my tears coming out I released my grip letting Shade's head fall on my lap.

With sadness and every other emotion I felt her face saying one last time.

"I'm so sorry Shade.

Shade's red eyes were still open and gently I shut them using my fingers and with all intent of being careful I let her head rest on the concrete.

The pain had still held it's grip over both me and my heart but I had to go.

I slowly glanced at the house to still watch as it burned into smoke.

My tears still hit the floor and as best as I could I took one last look at Shade and made my way out the back gate leading into the alley.

You could smell the smoke as it piled through the air and I slowly entered onto the street as people from all over came to see the fire.

No one saw me as I walked by and with pain covering my form and sole I went to the only place I had left to go.

Home.

**No one saw that coming. Please let me know what you thought and I'll see you all with the next chapter tomorrow.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 119 - One Son To The Next**

**Dove's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as Marx pulled up my shirt.

Everyone was seriously worried as Marx yelled.

"Get me a cover!"

Silver immediately took the one from the bed next to us and ran it over top my legs so no one could see.

Marx quickly got below it and got both my legs open.

In worry he stated.

"Your bleeding from the womb!"

"I KNOW!" I yelled at him as he got Silver to get down next to him.

"Make sure nothing happens while I check the baby!" He ordered him.

Silver obeyed and made sure nothing came out as Marx yelled at the nurses.

"Bring the machine in here now!"

The nurses ran for it immediately as Marx got next to my side.

"Breath!" He shouted as he listened for the baby.

I did my best to relax as the pain still held it's hold over me.

I stared at Marx and he looked not too sure of what he was hearing.

The nurses quickly ran back in with the machine he wanted and placed it next to the bed.

"Hold still Dove this will only take a second!" Stated Marx as he turned it on.

It was the same machine he used when he went to make sure I was pregnant in the first place.

We saw a few flashes and once it was done Marx yelled.

"Go get them!"

One of the nurses bolted off for the photos as I continued to scream.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

"Marx!" Shouted Silver as he panicked between my legs.

Marx came to his aid and shouted.

"Someone get me a cloth."

Alicia got it in seconds and tossed it at the two doctors as they began to apply pressure to my lower section.

All I felt was agony as they did their best to keep me in stable condition.

Marx quickly let Silver take over and came to my aid.

"I need you to try and relax Dove!" He begged.

"I CAN'T! IT HURTS MARX!" I screamed in tears.

Marx was scared as the nurse came flying back in with the photos.

Marx immediately examined them as Silver and everyone waited for what was wrong with me.

I was scared as Marx bit down on his hand in fear.

"WHAT?!" I asked worried for my baby.

Marx reacted by giving them to Silver who also took a look.

Silver was shocked as I screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"We need to do it Marx!" Shouted Silver as Marx placed his hand on my side.

Marx nodded as I asked.

"What's wrong Marx!?"

Marx quickly replied.

"We need to operate." He stated as everyone listened in shock.

"WHY!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" I asked.

Marx hesitated but had to say something.

"I'm so sorry Dove."

I stared into his eyes with absolute shock and sadness as tears began to pour down my face.

Marx and Silver were clearly sad but not as much as me as Alicia asked.

"What happened!?"

I was too upset to reply.

"Something caused the baby to…die…from the inside." Replied Silver as Marx got me to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Dove but we need to get it out."

Through all my sadness and tears I slowly nodded my head in approval.

"Ok?" Asked Marx as I continued to nod.

Slowly Marx hugged me and the nurses began to roll me to the emergency room.

Marx held my hand as Silver fell in behind.

The only thing that went through my head was Ghost. Why did he kill my baby?

**Raptor's POV**

"Punch it Frost!" I ordered as we saw the building on fire.

Frost and me pulled up in front of the house to find people everyone watching as it burned.

Frost looked at me as I ordered.

"Follow me!"

I opened up my door and ran for the front door of the house as Frost followed behind.

"What's the plan?!" He asked as I ran at the front door.

I tried my best to break it down but it was blocked.

"Go around back!" I ordered as I ran to the side of the house.

Frost was on my tail as we made a V line into the backyard.

The second we entered the backyard I stopped in my tracks to find a body laying amongst the ground and rubble.

Quickly I regained control and ran to the hedgehog.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as me and Frost knelt down next to him.

Immediately I turned over the black hedgehog to realize it was a girl.

"Shade!?" I shouted as I shook her body.

Frost felt for a pulse as I stared at her.

"She's dead." Stated Frost as I laid her back down.

"How!? I don't see any gunshots!" I stated as I stared at her face.

Frost quickly pointed at her neck.

"She was strangled." He stated.

"By who?" I asked calming down a little.

Slowly my eyes looked past her cold body and at a blood trail.

"Frost?" I said in shock as I stared at the blood leading out the back gate.

"Yeah, I see it." Stated Frost as we both stood up to approach the gate.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked as I continued to look at the blood.

"It looks like the one at the cemetery." Replied Frost knowing what I was thinking.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked him while looking into his eyes.

"Shadow." He replied with a small sign of hope.

We both felt the sign of relief but I had to ask.

"You don't think he did this do you?"

"Shadow wouldn't do this." Replied Frost as he pulled up his gun.

I nodded and opened the gate following the track with Frost behind me.

"If this is Shadow's blood it will lead us right to him." I stated as we entered the street.

Frost agreed and continued to follow as the blood lead us towards the main part of the city.

**Normal POV**

Bodies laid around the small hideout in the main complex of Afghanistan and among them stood one last man.

The hedgehog held his bloody grip on the neck of a man who thought he had killed off all his problems. But no one kills this hedgehog. No one.

"AGHHHHHH!" He screamed as the hedgehog stepped on his neck.

The hedgehog was dead inside and didn't smile. He didn't show any sign of feelings as he broke his pipes with his bare foot.

"Crack! AGHHHH….!" Gagged the man as his pipes shattered from the force of the hedgehog.

Blood filled the man's mouth as the hedgehog knelt down placing his knee on the man's chest.

The man begged for forgiveness as the hedgehog slowly ran the combat knife across his skin.

His blood fell onto the man's face as he applied force to the grip of the blade.

The man widened his eyes unable to scream for help as the hedgehog showed his sharp cracked teeth.

With a split second to react the man tried to plead but it was no use as the hedgehog put the edge of the blade in his neck.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" The man gagged as blood squirted on the face of the attacker and the hedgehog went clean through his neck coming out the other side after hacking and slices of the insides above his spin.

The man died instantly as his head hung on by a thread.

The hedgehog was happy. You could tell from the look of his face and by how he stared at the knife slowly dripping the blood of the man that once tried to kill him.

Gently the hedgehog let the blade rest on the floor next to the man's hand and very slowly he stood back up to look around at the death that filled the room.

Money was everywhere. All over the tables and floor covered in bullet holes and smoke as the hedgehog looked next to his side to find the gun he used to kill most of the twenty men who were all armed and ready to kill him the second he entered the room.

Gently he put the gun to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

**That is it for today the next chapter will be on tomorrow and don't worry I'll skip explaining the C-section on Dove. I'm not that mean.**

**BY THE WAY I KNOW CHAPTERS 21-50 OF PAST SECRETS ARE MESS UP AND I'M SPENDING THE WEEKEND FIXING IT SO IT WILL BE BETTER WHEN I GET HOME SUNDAY.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 120 - Medic!**

**Shadow's POV**

"Click!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed as the gun clicked against my head without ammo.

It figures the second time I want something like this to happen it doesn't work. I guess now is not the time. Something is still out there and I need to find it, but what? Is it Amy and my son? I would have to guess so, but why do they wish to see me after all this? All I do is kill and kill and kill nothing I do effects anything else but lives. What have I done that has ever changed for the good of this country? The answer is nothing and I just don't understand why they wish to see me after all I have done to fuck everything up. I want to see them sure, but not at the cost Death wants.

Sometimes I ask myself why? Why am I like this? Is it because I love Amy or is it because I'm acting as a father? Or is it both? What else do I have to do to end this for not just my sake, but others?

After nights of fighting myself and blood loss I only found one answer to each question.

I believe I do this because I feel I have to. I'm a lover and a fighter. I fight for my son with Amy by my side at all times and anything she wants I follow by making it happen. I fight for my only family. Why am I like this? It's simple; I know nothing else since I lost my brother Dark. And since Amy's death I lost more then that. My world broke the day I didn't even notice her die next to me. Then when my son was shot by my own fucking brother. If you ask me why I do this, why I do what I do? I will tell you it's because I want them back with me. In my head I think to myself it is for the best. Death can bring them back to me and I need to accept what I have to do to bring them back.

I killed Shade not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I just wish that she knows I'm sorry. I'll make sure she didn't die for nothing unlike theses men. I didn't kill them because Death told me to. I killed them because they tried to stop me from saving my world. My Amy and my Shadow. No one who does that will live beyond the point of clarity.

I let the small handgun drop to the floor next to the dead monster and slowly I walked off his bleeding corpse and towards the back entrance. I had to get home. For her.

"Ughhhh…aghhhh…ughhh!" I grunted as I stepped over the bodies piled across the floors.

I held my side in pain to hold back the blood as the gun wound exposed itself on my body.

I was fucked, but no matter what I won't die. I can't die. I'm invincible. I told myself as I was about three feet in front of the exit.

"Aghhhh!" I shouted in agony as I fell to my knees in front of the door.

Quickly I fell to my hands and watched as the blood came out of my stomach and up to my face. It dripped off the side of my head along with the broken skull and I began to experience lightheadedness.

I took slow deep breaths as I began to crawl for the door and gently my hand came in contact with the knob.

The tip of my bleeding fingers ran on the metal and I was unable to get the power to turn it open.

My bloodshot eyes were in pain and I shut them while exposing my cracked teeth and I immediately watched as the blood kept coming.

"I can't die here!" I said to myself in pain of my choices.

I took deeper breaths and it was almost an instant when I lost it all. Strength, life, power, hope, everything.

"Ughhh! Smack!"

I fell to the floor instantly shutting my eyes as I felt the coldness of my blood around what was left of my fur and quills. I wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I…..have…to…..keep…..going!" I pushed myself as I tried to raise my head up.

"Smack!"

I gave up and shut my eyes at an instant of my head coming back down at the floor. I just remained there unable to move and get help as I slowly died for the sake of my family.

**Raptor's POV**

The blood led to a small warehouse complex inside the heart of the city and as we approached on foot I signaled for Frost to line up outside the front door. The blood led inside.

We both placed ourselves back first to the edges of the door and ready for the breach.

"Go!" I shouted while backing off the wall.

Frost nodded while bringing up his gun.

"Smash!"

My foot broke down the door and Frost ran in as I screened his flank.

"Clear!" Shouted Frost as I tapped his shoulder to push forward.

Frost followed the blood with me behind him and quickly we noticed bullet holes in the walls.

Frost and I were both ready to fight as we turned the corner into the next room.

Frost stopped me as we found a body.

I signaled Frost to cover me as I checked the body.

He set up a covering flank as I turned over the dead human.

He was a gang member I could tell by the tags. These men work in Pakistan as well.

"Guards Of Rights." I stated as Frost looked back at the body.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Tags check out." I stated while getting up.

Frost nodded as I approached the next door leading out into the bay.

Slowly I opened the door with Frost behind me and peered inside the bay.

Both Frost and I stopped at the door to see dead everywhere.

"Holy shit." Stated Frost as we saw gunshots all over the dead and in the walls.

"What the fuck?" I asked as we began to walk forward.

"Money. Weapons. Drugs. This had to have been a racket." I stated while checking the bodies.

Frost was equally shocked as we found the man of the hour.

"Look at this!" I shouted as Frost came over.

"Mark!?" Questioned Frost as I knelt down.

"Somebody got him real good." I stated while picking up the knife.

"Do you think it was Shadow?" Asked Frost as I got up.

"I don't know." I replied while ordering him.

"Go search around. Whoever made the trail here is around. There is too much blood to find the correct one so call me if you find it."

Frost nodded while moving forward as I approached one of the drug tables Mark and his men must have used for deals.

On the table were a few bags of weed and cocaine. Weed is one hard thing to get here. Whoever wanted this much must have been paying good.

Slowly I picked up a clipboard and it held the finical info for the deal.

The druggie was giving Mark over fifty thousand dollars for all this.

I let the board land back on the table as I began to search around the dead.

I was hoping to find the druggie.

To my efforts I did.

A fox.

Slowly I pulled him back over and saw his face.

This was one crazy deal.

"Allen the great." I stated to myself as I looked at the dead fox. {chapter 18}

Drug lord and well supplied. This fox says he works alone but if your on his stuff you know he's bigger then he seems. Not anymore though.

Slowly I stood up and as I took a breath I heard Frost scream.

"RAPTOR!"

Immediately I ran for him and found him at the back entrance to this building.

He was knelt down next to someone.

"IT'S SHADOW!" He shouted as I slid down to my knees next to him.

Frost and me were completely shocked by the condition he was in. It was way worse then at the base.

"SHADOW CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I asked as Frost turned him over.

The second he exposed his stomach we panicked.

Blood poured out and immediately I held my hands on the gunshot wound.

"CHECK HIS PULSE!" I ordered while holding down on the injury.

Frost felt his neck and nodded.

"HE'S THERE!" He shouted as I got him to take over.

Frost held the wound tight as I put my bloody hands on Shadow's burned face.

"SHADOW!" I shouted at him while smacking his face gently.

His eyes flickered as I shouted.

"COME ON WAKE UP SHADOW!"

Slowly his eyes opened a little and he stared into my eyes.

I smiled in fear for his life as his bloodshot eyes stared at me coldly.

"Ra…ptor?" He said unable to talk straight.

"IT'S ME SHADOW! FROST AND I ARE GOING TO GET YOU SOME HELP!" I stated while keeping his eyes open.

Shadow's hand felt mine as I got on my comm.

"Raptor to all rebellion forces in the AO! I found the commander! He's severally wounded inside a warehouse located two miles from the house that was just burned down! I need medical help now or he isn't going to make it!" I shouted while Shadow gripped my forearm.

I held his hand tight as Frost kept force on his wounds.

"Commander Mason to Captain Raptor!" I heard from my comm link.

"Raptor here!" I replied while still holding Shadow.

"I have a strike force coming your way! Is he going to make it till they arrive!?" He asked.

"I don't know sir! The commander has multiple gun wounds and fractures! He won't last maybe more then five minutes!" I stated as Shadow let some blood come up from his mouth.

"My men are already on the way! Do what you have to; to make sure he stays alive!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" I shouted while looking at Frost.

"Lets get him up!" I ordered while taking Shadow's head which had lost most of it's quills.

Frost took his legs and carefully we lifted him up.

His blood slimed along the floor and on my gear as we cleared a nearby table inside the office of the bay.

Gently we let him rest there and I ordered.

"Hold the wound while I try to find a med kit!"

"Yes sir!" Replied Frost as I ran to the office bathroom.

Nothing was inside and I ran as fast as I could to the supply closet in the bay.

"SMASH!"

I kicked in the door and inside were stolen medical supplies. I would have been shocked but not with Shadow's life on the line.

Quickly I grabbed a kit and ran back to Frost who tried to keep him awake.

"Come on Shadow stay with me!" He begged as I opened the kit.

Shadow tried his best to keep awake as I pulled out a cloth for Frost.

He took it and placed it on the wound as I got some medical alcohol.

"Pop!"

The cap came off as I poured it on his leg.

"AGHHH!" Screamed Shadow as I applied a rag to his leg.

Besides the burns and the gunshot he was not going to make with what I had in this type of field.

"Stay with us Shadow!" I ordered him as he rested back down.

Slowly his eyes shut as I shouted.

"SHADOW!"

He didn't move and as we stared at him in fear we were interrupted by rebellion reinforcements.

"Move!" They ordered as they got between us.

We let the medics in as we still held down the blood and the medics pulled out their kits.

"Let me see his stomach!" He ordered as Frost moved his hand up.

The medic immediately went in to find the bullet.

In no time he found it and pulled it out.

"Get some morphine!" He ordered as the other medics got a few shots ready.

"One in the neck! One in the Stomach! And another in the leg!" He ordered as the medics gave Shadow the painkiller.

I still held his leg as the medics did what they could to get him stable.

**Next chapter will be on tomorrow as always.**

**Also if anyone remembers from chapter 18 when Shadow first did drugs why is Allen still alive? Wasn't he gunned down by Shadow for his bag of cocaine? Think about that it might come clear. But now he is did so also remember that for later. **

**Ps I will be home Sunday with past secrets fixed and another chapter for you all. See you then.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 121 - Is He Dead?**

**Raptor's POV**

"Hold his leg!" Ordered the medic as I gripped down on Shadow's thigh.

Frost and I both did what we could to help as the medics attempted to get him to become stable.

Shadow was still and unmoving as the medics reached inside to pull out what was left of the bullet. His blood ran off the table as another treated his forehead.

I watched closely as the medic went to take off the cover someone must have given shadow before we found him.

"Ughhhhhh!" We both shouted as Shadow's blood came up squirting on our faces.

His blood got in my mouth and I felt his coldness rolling down my throat as the medic forced down on the fractured skull.

"Get that stitch!" Ordered the medic who worked on Shadow's stomach.

The other medic nodded and took off the rag he was using for the pressure and as soon as he did the blood went out again getting on both of us.

He tussled with Shadow's skin and bone and after many unsuccessful attempts he finally managed to get it together and begin stitching.

Shadow still didn't move.

"Get off!" Ordered the medic who got done with Shadow's stomach.

I let go fast and the medic took his hand and opened up the bullet wound I was forcing down.

We watched as he stuck his clamp inside and after five seconds he pulled out a small 9mm round.

Quickly he tossed it aside and continued to try and stop the bleeding. As the other medics worked on Shadow's burns I grabbed Frost and got him to placed his hand on Shadow's.

"Get them clean and covered!" I ordered him as he took a rag and a few bandages from the large med kit the medics had brought in with them.

As Frost went to work on both of Shadow's hands I assisted with the burns along with the other medic.

"Get some alcohol on the left side of his head!" He ordered as he worked on the back of Shadow's quills that were mostly gone.

Immediately I took the bottle and poured some on Shadow's face. As I rubbed it in on his side I noticed his teeth were cracked up as if he was punched in the face hard as hell.

"Just cover it with a bandage!" Ordered the medic as he began to get Shadow's other side patched up.

I nodded and quickly applied the large white bandages along the side of Shadow's face.

After we were done with the burns it was clear he was going to have some more scars, because I heard it wasn't his first time coming this close to fire.

"Get his feet covered!" Ordered the medic who worked on Shadow's leg still.

Me and the other medic nodded and got to Shadow's legs.

Both his feet were burned but worse then before most of the skin was black.

"Same as before Cap! Just do it like I said!" Ordered the medic as I went for the bottle of alcohol.

We both got his feet covered and began to rub it in as Shadow finally reacted as the medic went to stitch the leg up.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as everyone one of us forced him down on the blood covered table.

"CALM DOWN COMMANDER!" Ordered the medic as he held his legs down.

Shadow was in so much pain it was obvious from his reaction.

He tried to get us off but we all held him down.

"RELAX SHADOW!" I shouted as a solider stopped to take his head.

Shadow was forced down as the medic got a shot out from the kit.

Immediately he got it in Shadow's neck.

Shadow slowly went still as we began to release our grip.

Quickly we went back to work finishing with his wounds.

**General Hannon's POV**

I sat behind my desk in deep thought as my phone went off.

I took a breath and slowly answered the urgent call.

"General Hannon." I stated to the caller.

"General Hannon it's Commander Mason." He replied.

"What's going on down there Mason? I heard you lost a house?" I asked while sitting up.

"We did and my men our cleaning up as we speak but I need to tell you that your two men have located and have Commander Shadow." Replied Mason as I widened my eyes in shock.

"WHAT!?" I shouted so loud my assistant came in to see if I was ok.

"Captain Raptor and Sergeant Frost found him in a warehouse two miles from that house." Stated Mason.

"What's his status!? Is he ok!?" I asked in worry.

"Raptor said he was extremely injured and I haven't heard from them since I sent my men to help keep him alive." Replied Mason.

"You listen to me Mason! I want Shadow alive! Do anything you have to, to keep him that way! You understand!?" I asked him in force.

"Yes sir. What should I do with Shadow once I get the word?" Asked Mason.

"I'll send Raptor's team to come get him at the Capital!" I replied.

"What if he's dead sir?" Asked Mason.

"It doesn't matter, Shadow won't die! Ether way they will be there to get him!" I replied.

"Yes sir." Replied Mason while hanging up.

Immediately I ran by my assistant and out into the halls.

Quickly I entered the barracks and made my way to their quarters.

As soon as I got there I opened the door.

Everyone inside stopped as I ordered.

"The commander has been found and I want all of you at the capital to receive him!"

**Ghost's POV**

Slowly I scratched into the wall with my nails.

They were about to fall off but I didn't care. No one did.

"Will you shut the fuck up over there!" Shouted the man in the cell across from me as he tried to sleep.

Next to my leg was a piece of the wall I craved out and slowly I reached for it while continuing to scratch the wall.

"I swear to fucking god you god damn hedgehog I will fuck you up when we get out if you don't stop your shit right now!" He threatened as I turned with the ruble in my hand.

The man widened his eyes as I sent it through my bars and at his face.

"Smack!"

The man was drilled straight in the head and the force broke the ruble while also knocking him out.

I stared at his body as a guard stared at him as well. I didn't care even though the ruble nearly hit him.

Slowly the guard looked at me and I turned to go right back to my scratching.

The man rested on the floor and carefully the guard kept on walking.

**Raptor's POV**

All of us stopped covered in the blood of our lost leader and we all took deep breaths while staring at what we could do from here.

"Get Mason on the comm." Ordered the medic calmly as one of the soldiers reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Foxtrot 5-4 to Commander Mason." He started as we listened.

"Mason here. How's the Commander Foxtrot?" He asked as the medic took the comm.

"The commander's condition is something we could only stabilize sir." He stated.

"What's his status?" Asked the Commander.

"He has third degree burns on most of his face and legs. He also has three gunshot wounds. One in his stomach and on in each leg. Also he has a major skull fracture that will need to be looked at ASAP. Then there is his hands which are all cut open and gnashed to pieces. Plus some of his teeth are broken or cracked sir. Lastly is his arm and the whole forearm was ripped off by force. If I had to guess it was bitten. Nothing really remains sir, just meat." Stated the medic as the Commander went silent.

After a few deep seconds he asked.

"What should we do with him sir?"

The Commander replied.

"Is he moveable?"

"Barely." Replied the medic while feeling Shadow's pulse.

"I need him brought to the Capital. General Hannon has his men on the way to get him there so that he can be brought back to the base in Pakistan." Replied Mason.

"With all due respect sir. The Commander isn't going to make that trip. I think we should treat him here at the Capital for the time being." Stated the medic.

"Just get him here Corporal and then we can figure it out. Good job." Replied the Commander while getting off comm.

The medics were tried as they looked at me and Frost.

"What happened in there?" The one asked.

"We don't know. There are plenty of drugs and guns in there to form a small army and there is stolen medical supplies in the bay supply closet." I replied.

"Was it a deal?" Asked the medic.

"I found a clipboard and it showed the handoff so yes. And just so we clear Shadow had nothing to do with this." I stated.

They nodded and replied.

"How can we know? Shadow is here and we just want to be sure nothing happened to him besides all this."

I nodded while trying to get off the blood from my boss and best friend as Frost asked.

"When should we move him?"

The medics looked at Shadow and replied.

"Let's get him back to the Capital as soon as possible."

Both of us nodded and very gently we got Shadow up on a stretcher.

"We have a Humvee outside. Get him in the back." Ordered the medic as we walked by the soldiers who secured the warehouse.

Carefully we got outside to find the convey waiting.

They helped us with Shadow and quickly got him in back of the lead Humvee.

As soon as he was set and locked the Platoon leader approached me with a clean rag.

"You guys ok?" He asked as I wiped my face still unable to get off the blood.

Frost nodded as I said.

"Let's just get him to safety."

The leader agreed and shouted.

"I want two squads to stay and secure the warehouse! The rest pile in we're getting the Commander back to the Capital!"

The men went to work as the leader took my shoulder and pointed.

"My men got your Humvee at the house. Are you coming with us to base?" He asked while giving me the keys.

"Yeah thanks." I replied while taking Frost away with me.

Slowly we got in and started the engine and waited as the men got Shadow secure and ready to move.

Soon they took off for the Capital and Frost followed behind as I tried my best to get the blood off my face and out of my mouth. The taste was ungodly. I can't believe I accidentally swallowed some.

**I put up the next chapter**


	122. Chapter 122

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 122 - Bring Him Home**

**Raptor's POV**

The blood wouldn't come off no matter how hard I tried.

We followed behind the convey and after a long trip of searching we finally found him.

We approached the Capital and waited as the convey entered, then we did.

The convey was in a rush and as soon as they stopped they ordered for a doctor. I guess they just want to get Shadow as much help as possible before we take him here in a few minutes.

Slowly Frost looked at me from across the car as we got out and asked.

"When do you want to go?"

I looked at him and replied.

"I guess when our backup arrives."

Frost nodded and slowly the Commander came at us.

"Go job guys." He stated as he shook Frost's hand.

He then looked at me as I still felt like shit.

"Is he ok?" Asked the commander while looking at Shadow who was being treated by more then a few.

I shook my head in disapproval.

"How long does he got?" Asked the commander in fear.

"We don't know but in the condition he's in he should be long dead." Replied Frost.

The Commander nodded and looked at me.

"Hannon said your men are on the way. They should be here in a few minutes." Stated the Commander.

I widened one of my eyes and replied.

"My men? He's sending mine?"

The Commander nodded and replied.

"Yes."

I shook my head in approval and began to make my way to Shadow who was being treated by a few doctors.

I got between them to look at him and Shadow was at the least breathing.

"Is he ok?' I asked the doctor next to me.

He nodded and replied.

"He's really on the edge in this shape, but he should make it."

I felt some hope and watched as they continued to help.

**Marx's POV**

I watched as Dove slept. I could still see her face as we did what we had to do. So sad. So full of tears. I only have an idea of how this had happened but I needed her to tell me for a complete answer.

Silver was feeling the most of it. I think having a kid himself was just too much when it came to helping me with this.

Slowly I lifted Dove's shirt to look at the scar on her belly. It brought me to almost tears.

Quickly I covered her back up and went to Silver who held his head down.

"I know it's hard." I told him as I took a seat next to him.

"I never want to do that again." He stated as he looked up at me.

"Nether do I and I hope to god it will never come to that kind of thing again."

Silver nodded in approval and as I rubbed his shoulder to comfort him the door opened.

We both looked up to see the General there.

"Is everything ok? I heard Alicia said something was wrong with Dove." He asked as he shut the door.

I got Silver to remain sitting and slowly I got up to look at the General.

It was hard to find the words to say what I wanted to.

"What happened?" Asked the General as he looked at me with sympathy.

"We had to…perform a C-section on her." I replied while looking at Dove.

Hannon widened his eyes in complete shock and asked.

"What happened!?"

"The baby was killed." I replied sadly.

"How!?" Asked Hannon in anger.

"It was due to force trauma. Something hit it." I replied.

Hannon knew who it was and ran out of the room.

"Hannon?!" I shouted in worry as he ran down the halls.

**Ghost's POV**

I sat on my cot as peacefully as I could but this cell was still here.

I can't believe I'm here. It's not where I belong, but I'm sure Shadow will let me go when he gets back.

As I sat there someone came at my cell.

"GHOST!" He shouted as I looked up to see Hannon there with the keys.

Quickly I stood up and replied.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to let me out!"

Hannon swung open the cell and I widened my eyes as he came rushing in.

"Smack!"

His fist flew at my face and I was immediately sent to floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…! Smack!"

Hannon sent another at me and his force drilled my cheek.

I laid there and watched as the blood came out onto the floor.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Hannon as he sent another at me.

"Smack!"

I was losing the ability to stay awake as he sent another at me.

"Smack!"

My head bounced on the floor as each hit came at me.

"Hannon!" I heard a guard shout as he came in the cell.

"Smack!"

My lips and cheek bled out as the guard grabbed Hannon and pulled him back.

Immediately I crawled away in fear as Hannon screamed.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD GHOST!"

"What did I do!?" I asked in fear of the man.

Hannon was crazy and took the gun off the guard who held him.

"BANG!"

The round hit the wall next to me as two more guard came in to jump Hannon.

The gun hit the floor and slowly I crawled to it.

I took it in my hand and went back to the wall as Hannon got his eyes back on me.

The gun hid behind my back as he screamed.

"YOU FUCKING KILLER!"

My eyes widened and immediately I thought about Dom and Dove.

"I didn't kill them did I!?" I asked in shock.

Hannon lunged at me but was restrained as he screamed.

"YOU KILLED THE BABY!"

My heart stopped in complete broken shock as Hannon went still with the guards still on him.

"Wha….at!?" I asked in disbelief.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED THE BABY YOU HEARTLESS BASTRAD!" Replied Hannon in complete anger.

My heart was going to stop.

Quickly I stood up.

"No I didn't!" I shouted.

"YOU DID! YOU FUCKING KILLED SHADOW'S BABY! MARX JUST GOT DONE THE C-SECTION!" Shouted Hannon as I pointed the gun at them all.

Hannon widened his eyes as I ordered.

"I want to see her!"

The guards let go of Hannon as I held the gun at him.

"Relax Ghost." Ordered a guard as I aimed at him.

"All of you fucking move!" I ordered back.

Hannon stood still as the guards moved away from the cell door.

"MOVE!" I ordered him.

"You fucking monster." Stated Hannon as he moved aside letting me by.

I stared at him and as soon as I could I ran out the cell and towards the exit.

I soon as I reached the exit to the block I heard one of the guards scream.

"STOP HIM!"

"Bash!"

My shoulder went through the door hitting the guard on the other side knocking him on the floor and as fast as I could I went for the exit.

A guard aimed at me and as fast as I could I grabbed the gun.

"BANG!"

The round hit the wall again and quickly I sent him to the floor with a feet sweep.

As soon as he was down I exited the prison and ran for the base.

Soldiers stared at me as I ran for the base and over the intercom system I heard a guard ordered.

"Ghost has broken out of the prison all of you are ordered to stop him!"

The soldiers all knew me and were confused on what to do as I reached the base bashing through the door.

Everyone inside was scared as I pushed at them.

They moved aside and I ran towards the research wing.

The nurses panicked as I ran inside and towards surgery.

"Bash!"

I knocked down the door making Marx and Silver jump and immediately I grabbed Marx by the neck.

"Where is she!?" I asked in force as I choked him.

"In room 7-B!" Replied Silver as I dropped Marx.

Immediately I ran at the room and as soon as I reached it I heard from behind me.

"STOP!"

I looked back to find a handful of soldiers aiming at me.

Instantly I entered the room shutting the door behind me.

I did all I could blocking the door with everything I could find.

The soldiers bashed on the door but it would hold them back.

Quickly I found Dove laying on the one bed.

"DOVE!" I screamed as I ran to her side.

Immediately I put my hand on her face but she wouldn't look at me.

"No! No! No!" I screamed as I lifted up her shirt.

My eyes rested on the scar and instantly I let the gun land on the floor next to me.

"Open the door Ghost!" I heard Hannon order from outside.

I felt Dove's fur and cried as I realized what I had done.

Everything was hitting me all at once and I couldn't take it.

Slowly I fell back into the seat next to her bed and cried as the banging stopped outside my room.

**Hannon's POV**

I ordered the soldiers to stop trying to break the door down.

"What do we do sir?" Asked the soldier as Marx and Silver came behind me.

"Let him stay there. When Raptor gets back with his men we'll get him." I replied.

Everyone nodded as we heard Ghost crying through the door.

He'll get his soon.

**That is it for now the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 123 - Raptor And Friends**

**Raptor's POV**

Shadow is stable and now all that Frost and I can do is wait till my men get here. I honestly didn't expect Hannon to send my squad, but I guess after the last mission they need a easy one.

"You ok?" Asked Frost as he looked at me.

I nodded and replied.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Stated Frost as he turned himself towards me from across the Humvee.

"I just need a shower." I stated.

"I need one too, but that's not what I mean." Replied Frost.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked now focused on him.

"Ever since that mission back home it's like every time Shadow is in some type of pain you turn into a much more caring person." Stated Frost.

"Hehe…it's not that. It's just whenever I see Shadow about to die I remember what he did for me, for all of us." I replied with a smile.

"I understand. He saved all of us that day, but I just get worried about you." Stated Frost.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I just feel that I owe him something for saving my life." I stated.

"We all do." Replied Frost.

We went silent and then Frost asked.

"Do you think this will be enough?"

"I think it's a start." I replied with a smile.

Frost smiled as well as we heard a helicopter.

Slowly we both got off the Humvee and watched as a Pakistan helicopter came overhead.

"Here we go!" Shouted Frost over the sound of the helicopter as we approached.

I nodded and we approached as the helicopter landed.

Slowly the back of the helicopter dropped and my men waited.

They came out slowly and they stopped in front of me as I looked for the squad leader.

He came forward and offered his hand which I took gracefully.

"Nice to see you boss." Stated the fox as he looked at Frost.

"Nice to see both of you." He corrected as I released his hand.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

I nodded and looked past him and towards the squad itself.

Their armor scared the afghan soldiers. Enough body armor plating to stop a grenade. Pure dark brown with black trim along with the grip gloves and the combat helmet. Each one armed to his specialties. Some held LMGs, snipers, assault rifles, SMGs, and even a few hand gunners. Special forces if I ever seen any. My squad. Shadow's guards. Shadow calls them the Black Knights. I just call them my family.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes sir. We just need to get the Commander." Replied the squad leader.

I nodded and looked at a few of the men behind him.

"The commander is stable but be careful. Our job is to bring him back alive not dead. He's in the lead Humvee. Get him loaded." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the men as they ran off to get Shadow.

"What do the rest of us do sir?" Asked the squad leader.

"I want the rest of your men to provide security and I want to talk to you and Frost in private." I stated while walking towards the front of the helicopter.

Frost and my man followed as I got them close.

"What's the squad's code?" I asked.

Both Frost and my squad leader replied.

"To carry out all mission's without problem and to expel anyone who get's in our way in force or even the slightest notion of disrespect."

I nodded and replied.

"Both of you know I don't like it when someone interferes with our mission right?"

"Yes sir." Replied Frost.

"I want someone here dealt with." I stated as they both widened their eyes.

"Who?" Asked the squad leader.

I looked and pointed at the fox who was talking to his men over by the convey next to Shadow.

"The fox?" Questioned the squad leader as he looked back at me.

I nodded.

"Sir I don't think we need to get rid of him. We already put him in place once." Stated Frost.

"Don't take this personally Frost but if you ever talked to me like that or even attempted to get in the way of what I'm sent to do I would have you killed to make sure that never happens again." I replied.

Frost nodded in approval.

"You want to kill him?" Asked the leader.

"Kill is a harsh word, more like dispose."

"How?" Asked Frost.

"Leave that to me, but be ready when we're airborne." I stated.

Both Frost and the squad leader nodded as we broke formation to head to the fox.

Quickly the fox eye balled me and I ordered him.

"Come here!"

The fox was scared and with his beat up face he stopped in front of me and my two men.

"Yes sir?" He asked still scared that I would kill him.

"I want you to come with me." I stated.

The fox was confused.

"Why sir?" He asked as his men watched.

"I have a feeling me and you got on the wrong foot when we first met and I want you to come and try out." I replied.

"For what sir?" He asked again.

"I want you on my team. I need someone like you. You know, someone who isn't afraid to say how he feels." I replied.

The fox looked at his men and replied.

"I can't just go sir. I lead these men."

"I already cleared it with Commander Mason. Your coming." I stated.

The fox nodded at my lie and we waited as my men walked by with Shadow on the stretcher.

Carefully they loaded him on the helicopter and I ordered.

"We're pulling out!"

All my men got back on the helicopter and I looked at the fox as he waited for me.

"Let's go!" I ordered him as Frost and my squad leader played along.

The fox was scared to say the least but ran and got in the helicopter next to my men who were just as confused on why he was coming.

Quickly Frost and the squad leader boarded then I walked on.

"Raptor!" I heard someone shout.

I looked back to see Mason.

"Yes sir!?" I asked over the noise.

"Call me once Shadow is better! I need him here for the speech soon!" Stated Mason as the latch shut.

I nodded and watched as the helicopter closed.

In a few seconds we were airborne.

The fox looked at me in fear as my men all stared at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Back to our base in Pakistan." I replied as Frost got next to the latch.

We both went silent as Shadow rested in the middle of this large twenty man group and after a few seconds the fox said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to…!" I cut him off with a nod of my head.

"It's ok. I like it when you guys think you can stop something enviable."

The fox looked at me in anger and shouted.

"If I wanted to I could have just shot you and your fucking friend!"

My men were about to jump him when I replied.

"Coming from the fox who forgot the safety button."

The fox was angry and went to grab me.

"Woooo!" Shouted Frost as he held him back.

The fox was about to kill me when Frost sat him back down.

"Why do you even want me on your team!?" He asked out of anger.

"I don't." I replied while feeling my side.

"What!?" Asked the fox in confusion.

"I don't want you on my team. I don't want you on any team." I stated as I unlatched my side pouch.

The fox immediately looked about the helicopter and all my men stared at him. Slowly the fox got the balls to look back at me.

"I just want you gone." I stated as I pulled out my M9.

"BANG! AGHHHHHH!" Screamed the fox as the bullet went right into his leg.

The fox went for his gun but my men took it away.

"BANG!"

I fired and hit his other leg and the fox held in his pain as Frost went to the pilot.

We waited as my men held the fox in place and as we waited Frost ordered the pilot.

"As high as you can go!"

In moments we felt the helicopter go way up and steady itself.

"All clear!" Stated my pilot as I stood up to kneel down next to the fox who cried in pain.

"I can't have people like you fighting for our freedom." I stated as the fox replied.

"My men will find out you did this!"

"No they won't. I'll make sure no one finds you and that if they do there will hardy be a face to know who you were and just to be sure how about we get rid of this?" I asked while pointing at his uniform.

The fox panicked as my men got all the gear off him. To any soldier or person he was just a normal civilian.

Quickly I looked at Frost and he got me a parachute from one of the containers next to the latch.

"If you somehow live you won't get too far. BANG! BANG!"

I shot him up close in the feet and the fox screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

Some of his toes fell off from the bullet and rolled about my boots. The fox cried as Frost handed him the chute.

"Good luck." Stated Frost as he went to the door switch.

The fox was begging for me not to do this but I didn't care.

Quickly Frost opened the hatch and the fox looked at me in fear.

"PLEASE NO!" He screamed in tears of fear.

"Have a nice trip." I stated while kicking him directly in the chest.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell out of the helicopter.

**Alex's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I that fucking hedgehog watched me fall.

My blood sailed through the air and I still held the chute.

Quickly I flipped over to see the ground. I was going to die if I didn't get this thing to open.

Immediately I took the chute and started to bit down on the release switch.

It wouldn't budge.

Quickly I wrapped it around my body as I should have done in the first place hoping that it might work better.

My tears flew off my face as the ground got closer and closer.

I bit down as hard as I could and slowly the string began to break.

"Snap!"

To my hopes the string broke and the chute lever was underneath.

Immediately I grabbed it and pulled.

My eyes widened in fear as nothing came out of the chute.

As fast as I could I pulled and pulled to still have nothing come out of the chute.

Quickly I took off the chute and opened up the back to find there wasn't even a chute there in the first place. That fucking hedgehog took it out before he gave it to me.

In tears I let the chute fly away from me and I slowly looked back at the ground.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! SMACK!"

**Raptor's POV**

I stared at the fox as his whole body splattered on the rocks below. His blood smeared across the ground and with a smile I picked up his small toes and tossed them out with him. After I was done I walked over to the latch and shut it closing the helicopter.

With all my men staring at me I took my seat next to Frost who was looking at Shadow.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." I told everyone as they all looked at me.

"You can fuck with me. You can fuck with my men, but never ever fuck with my motives." I stated as my men agreed by nodding there heads in approval.

I nodded back and relaxed as we went back to base.

**I love Raptor. The next chapter will be on tomorrow.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 124 - Lost But Finally Found**

**Raptor's POV**

We finally landed and all my men stared at Shadow as he slept soundly on the stretcher.

"Alright." I started while standing up.

All my men looked at me now as I looked down at Shadow.

"I want him brought to the research wing as fast and as carefully as possible. I want no one to stop, no one to get distracted. Even though we are home you till need to show what you are to all those soldiers out there. We're Shadow's defenders and the special forces who run this rebellion. Show everyone here that you get what your sent to do done without a single distraction. Does everyone understand me?" I asked as I looked about the squad.

Everyone nodded as I felt their concern.

"Shadow will be ok. We just need to get him inside, then we let the doctors work, ok?" I asked.

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Good." I replied while looking at Frost who stood next to the latch.

Frost nodded and slowly opened the hatch to our helicopter.

As soon as it opened my men took Shadow and lifted him upon their shoulders. I let them go ahead of me and once everyone was out I exited to have General Hannon approach me.

"Thank you Raptor." He said with a relief of a tone.

I smiled and replied.

"I just hope the doctors can help him."

Hannon nodded and began to lead me after my men.

"What happened over there?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it here sir." I stated as we entered the base behind my men.

Everyone in the halls stopped to stare at Shadow in amazement. I don't know why it's amazing maybe they thought he was dead, but in his current shape it looks like he already is.

We entered the research wing and slowly we made our way to Marx's room.

"Does Marx know we found Shadow?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door.

Hannon nodded his head and replied.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him."

"Why not?" I asked kind of surprised.

Hannon slowly replied.

"We had a problem while you were gone."

As my men got Shadow inside the room I asked Hannon.

"What kind of problem?"

Hannon quickly explained.

"Ghost is locked in Dove's room and we can't get him out."

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

Hannon lowered his head and replied.

"He has a gun and he's extremely unstable."

My eyes widened and immediately I asked.

"What the fuck happened Hannon!?"

Quickly I began to make my way down the hall with Hannon after me.

"Dove told him about the baby and he nearly killed her along with Dom!" Shouted Hannon.

Instantly I stopped and turned back at Hannon to ask in anger.

"Dom's dead?"

Hannon shook his head and quickly corrected himself.

"No he's not…well we don't know! Marx tried his best but it will take some time before we know for sure!"

"My question is why is Ghost with Dove and not in jail!? More so with a gun!" I asked in complete rage.

"He was in jail but he got out. It was my fault he got the gun and managed to get to Dove. He hasn't killed her, all we know is that he's upset." Replied Hannon.

"Where's Dom?!" I asked.

"In recovery, but we need to deal with Ghost before he gets worse." Stated Hannon.

I nodded and asked.

"Where is he?"

Hannon nodded and took me to where he was being held with Dove.

Marx and Silver stood there along with a few soldiers and Hannon ordered.

"Out."

Everyone looked back to see me and Marx quickly approached.

"Don't do anything haste. He's losing it in there. One wrong move and Dove could die." He stated.

"I'll be fine, just go to your room I have a surprise for you and Silver in there." I stated while pushing him by me.

Marx and Silver both rushed out and I guess off to the room.

Hannon slowly looked back at me.

"He blocked the door. You are going to have to get him to let you in." He stated.

I nodded as Frost came in behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Hannon quickly dragged Frost aside as I approached the door.

I listened as Hannon explained the problem to him and it was clear Ghost was affecting him as well.

Gently I placed my ear on the door and listened to hear him crying.

"Knock! Knock! Ghost?" I said calmly as he stopped crying.

"Leave me alone Raptor!" He ordered.

"You know I can't do that." I stated.

Ghost went silent as I begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ghost. Please open the door so we can talk."

Ghost remained silent as I added.

"If you want I can get rid of everyone else here so we can be alone?"

Slowly Ghost replied.

"Just you!"

Immediately I glanced at Frost and Hannon who started to back out of the room.

Once they were gone I said.

"It's just me Ghost. Now please open the door."

I heard him get up and slowly he began to toss stuff around. It must have been what he used to block the door.

Once it was clear I waited as I heard him begin to make his way back to where he must have been sitting.

"Come in slow!" He ordered as I reached for the knob.

"Ok Ghost, I'm coming in." I stated as I opened the door to find him sitting next to Dove who was laying in the bed asleep.

I stared at Ghost as he held his gun on his leg.

"Shut the door." He ordered as I stopped.

I nodded and carefully shut the door as he asked.

Once it was closed Ghost looked at my weapons.

"Take it all off." He ordered.

"Ok Ghost." I replied calmly as I went for my M9.

Slowly I sent it to him along with my knife.

Ghost looked at me and shouted.

"I want it all!"

I took a breath being caught and slowly went to my back.

I gently took out my other M9 and tossed it to him.

It landed next to his feet and quickly he pushed them to the side of the room.

Slowly Ghost got up and approached me while holding the gun at my head.

The barrel rested on my forehead and I shook in fear as he unlatched my armor.

Once it was off he sent it next to my weapons.

Slowly Ghost walked back to Dove.

"What do you want?" He asked as he stared at her.

"I want you to tell me what happened." I replied.

Ghost smiled and replied.

"My brother fucked my girl and got her pregnant that is what happened."

"I know Ghost but I also know you wouldn't do this solely because of that. What happened?" I asked again.

"First I was tossed back in a cell and then I got attacked by Hannon!" He replied in anger.

"Why did Hannon attack you?" I asked in confusion.

"He had all the right to! I would have done the same thing knowing I was the one who killed the baby!" Replied Ghost in rage.

My eyes widened.

"You killed the baby?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"I didn't mean too! I was so upset and I lost control over myself! I caused all of this!" Replied Ghost.

I could feel him breaking if he hasn't already.

"Is that why she is here?" I asked him while trying to get closer.

Ghost nodded his head in approval.

"I didn't mean too!" He stated in tears.

"I know you didn't Ghost but it's not your fault." I stated as I got next to the bed.

"How is it not my fault?" He asked in confusion.

"You didn't know what you were doing. I understand." I stated while reaching for his hand that held the gun.

Ghost saw my hand coming in for gun and as soon as I drew too close he aimed at me.

Instantly I backed up in fear as he shouted.

"You don't understand Raptor! How could you!?" He asked in unstable rage.

Tears slowly came out from my eyes and it made Ghost look at me in shock.

"I lost my little girl no longer then a year ago Ghost." I stated while reaching for my wallet.

Ghost still aimed at me as I showed him the picture of my little girl.

Slowly Ghost took the wallet and glanced back and forth at me and the picture of my daughter.

"How old was she?" He asked as he let the wallet hit the ground under his feet.

Carefully I replied.

"Only two. Her name was Abbey."

Ghost was confused as I said.

"She died because of me…I killed her." I stated as my tears rolled onto my shirt.

Ghost was completely shocked as I tried to get closer again.

"You killed your own little girl?!" He asked in disbelief.

"It was an accident." I stated as I got near to his gun.

"How do you just kill your daughter by accident!? What kind of father are you!?" He asked in tears.

"Please Ghost calm down." I begged as I reached for the weapon.

"What kind of man are you?!" He asked as we stared into each others eyes.

"I'm not the one that deserves to live!" I replied in tears as my hand touched the gun's barrel.

Ghost's face immediately went from sadness to pure anger and seconds and I widened my eyes as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG! UGHHHH!" I gagged as the round was sent into my chest.

Ghost stared at me in hatred as blood came out from my mouth.

Slowly I fell down to my knees and Ghost shouted.

"Your right! You don't deserve to live!"

My eyes widened as he gripped the trigger.

Just as his finger was about to finish me off my men came bolting in aiming directly at Ghost who immediately grabbed me by the neck and spun me around towards them.

My blood dripped onto my shirt and rolled down my leg as Frost and Hannon eyed Ghost down at gunpoint.

"Let him go!" Ordered one of my men as Ghost tightened his grip on my neck.

My blood was getting lodged in my throat as Ghost shouted.

"STAY AWAY OR I'LL KILL HIM!"

As hard as he could Ghost rammed the barrel into the side of my face. Fear took over as Frost begged.

"Please Ghost it doesn't have to go this way! Just drop the gun and let Raptor go!"

Ghost shook his head and shouted.

"I CAN'T!"

My men were about to drop Ghost when Hannon ordered.

"Hold your fire!"

Everyone remained calm as Ghost stared at him.

Hannon carefully stepped forward when Ghost screamed.

"STOP!"

Hannon immediately stopped as Marx and Silver came rushing in from hearing the gunshot.

They stared at me in fear as Hannon said.

"You can't do this Ghost."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Stated Ghost as he gripped the trigger.

Ghost began to slowly back up towards the wall while Hannon and Frost moved forward.

"Think for a second Ghost." Ordered Hannon as Ghost looked at me.

"If you kill Raptor I will have to ether kill you or put you behind bars for life. You know you can't do that. Midnight needs you." Stated Hannon as Ghost screamed.

"Leave her out of this!"

"She'll be without a father for the rest of her life ether way after you kill him or you can let him go and hand yourself over. I promise I won't hurt you and if you let him go you can see Dove anytime you want. Ok?" Asked Hannon as I began to feel faint from blood loss.

Ghost was debating the options and replied.

"I want to come back to work!"

"You can without charges. Dom will forgive you and so will Dove and if it makes you feel any better Shadow is here as well. We found him just a few hours ago." Stated Hannon as Ghost began to panic.

"He's alive!?" He asked in shock.

Hannon nodded and got really close to him as he replied.

"He's in the next room. Just drop the gun and Raptor and you can see him." Pleaded Hannon as my head dropped.

Ghost was confused on if he should trust anyone and slowly I felt him undo his grip on the gun.

"Ding!"

The gun dropped next to our feet and Ghost gently pushed me towards Hannon who caught me in his arms.


	125. Chapter 125

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 125 - What Do I Do?**

**Hannon's POV**

I caught Raptor in my arms and slowly his blood oozed onto my uniform. Ghost stared at me standing perfectly still as I slowly raised my hand.

"Stay." I ordered him calmly as I moved back with Raptor who I knew by the feel of his body was about to die.

Ghost stood there and my men still aimed at him just to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

Marx and Silver quickly took Raptor from my arms and tore off his blood covered shirt.

I stared at Ghost as they tried to help Raptor.

"Raptor can you hear me?!" Asked Marx as he tried to get him to open his eyes.

I glanced back to see Raptor nod in approval.

With relief Silver replied.

"We need you to relax while we get you help ok? "

Raptor tried to say something but the blood in his mouth made him gag.

"Ughh!"

Immediately Silver and Marx got him up.

"Hold him here till we're ready!" Ordered Marx as they got Raptor out of the room.

Carefully we all watched Ghost as he turned to look at Dove who was still asleep on the meds.

Slowly he felt her face and asked.

"Is the baby really gone?"

Tears swept through his eyes as I slowly replied.

"I'm afraid so."

Ghost began to panic.

"What do I do Hannon?! I killed her baby! I killed my brother's baby! What am I suppose to do now!? He'll never forgive me! She'll never want me back! And after Amy, she'll never want to see me in her life again! And after Shadow's first son dieing and me murdering the second chance in happiness he would have ever had, what am I suppose to do!? I can't apologize after this!

Everyone felt his pain and to be honest I had no idea how to even begin to respond to that series of questions.

"Ghost, I can't even begin to say how bad I feel for you." I stated as Frost watched me from behind.

Ghost cried and cried and soon he replied.

"First I die multiple times and were forced to face my worst fears in hopes of seeing my life again! Then I almost watch my brother kill himself twice! Next thing I know we win the war!"

Frost began to approach him.

"Next thing I know Shadow has me fighting every battle day in and day out! I didn't ever get a break! Maybe a day off every two weeks! I killed and killed to make him happy and to protect my family from G.U.N, but soon my little girl gets frightened by me and my only girlfriend and mother to my only spark of joy has sex with the only person besides her that I could truly trust! SHADOW!" Screamed Ghost as Frost rested his hand on his back.

Ghost was broken and immediately hugged Frost as all my men watched.

I understand Shadow has lost more then me! His life. His family. His home. His friends. His job. His brother Dark. His son and Amy, but why did he have to take the only thing I had left to fight for!? Ghost asked in tears.

Frost held him close and replied.

"He never meant to hurt you Ghost. Shadow said he never wanted to do it with her."

In confusion I said.

"Frost?"

Frost glanced at me as Ghost asked.

"What?"

Frost carefully replied.

"I was the first one to know besides Alicia that Shadow and Dove had sex together. Shadow admitted to me how bad he felt. He even said he had no idea how he was going to say it when you got back from the states."

Ghost was in focus as Frost continued.

"Shadow said he knew you were going to want to kill him, but he told me that he never wanted to hurt you. He said that he lost everything and felt like nothing as soon as he took over as leader for this war. He told me that Dove was reminding him of Amy in more ways then one. He said he wouldn't have done it if she hadn't said something about a spark."

Frost stopped and we all looked at Ghost who was completely shocked.

"The spark?!" He asked in confusion.

Frost quickly replied.

"He said he lost control over himself when he thought back to Amy after her saying that to him."

Ghost nodded his head and quickly switch subjects.

"What about Dom? Is he going to be ok?"

Quickly I replied.

"Marx and Silver said he would make it. We just don't know how he is because he hasn't woken up yet."

More tears came from his face as he asked.

"I nearly killed three people here today Hannon and I did kill one and he or she wasn't even born yet. I deserve some sort of punishment."

I was confused and replied.

"I'll leave it up to Dove.

Ghost slowly looked back at her and replied.

"Ok."

"Everything will be ok Ghost. Shadow is going to make it and so is Dom and Dove. Your no longer in trouble we just want to help you through this. We know it must be hard." Stated Frost as Ghost hugged him tighter.

"Thank you!" Cried Ghost in utter sadness as a blood covered Marx came walking in.

"Raptor will live." He stated as Ghost smiled.

Everyone felt relief as Ghost asked.

"Can I see Shadow?"

Marx immediately replied.

"Of course. Come on, I'll take you."

**Ghost's POV**

I slowly stepped forward pasted all the armed men who I knew and followed Marx as he took me to my brother.

"I'm so sorry Ghost." Stated Marx as we walked.

I continued to cry in complete sadness as we stopped next to the main examination room.

Marx slowly got out his keycard and unlocked the steel door.

"Bing! Click!"

Gently Marx pushed open the door and slowly I walked in to find Shadow laying down on the bed.

My wet tear filled eyes widened in complete shock as I ran at him with Marx behind me.

Immediately I placed both my hands on what was left of his chest fur.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I shook him roughly.

Marx grabbed me and ordered.

"Don't Ghost! Shadow is not going to be able to handle that much at the moment!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong with him Marx!?" I asked while looking back at someone who didn't even look like my brother.

Marx shook his head and replied.

"He's lost a lot of blood. That's why he is so skinny as you can see."

I felt Shadow's bones and slowly I noticed his skull.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I began to fall.

Marx held me up and replied.

"Shadow has a cracked skull and most of his brain is shut down, most likely from blood loss and the pain he had to endure to get here."

I cried as Marx held me up and quickly he continued.

"He also was shot three times. Once in each leg and once in the stomach. He should have died but thanks to the afghan medics he was able to get through it."

"What happened to his arm and hands?!" I asked trying to control myself.

Marx slowly replied.

"The fingers were bitten into chunks. He must have done it himself for whatever reason we still don't know. As for the arm the full layer of skin was ripped clean by a nasty bite with his teeth. Again we have no idea why he would hurt himself this bad and from what I can see the skull wound was caused by him as well."

"Why would he hurt himself?" I asked in tears.

Marx didn't reply as Silver came in.

Slowly he approached and Marx continued.

"What I can tell you Ghost is this. The burns on his body were from a fire, Hannon said it was from a building he was so called "being treated" in at the time of his absence. The person who took care of him I don't know about yet, but he or she is the main reason he's even alive to be here."

"Anything else?!" I asked in sadness.

Marx nodded as Silver replied.

"The only other things wrong are the minor cut and burses and a few broken bones. Shadow's hand was dislocated and so was part of his jaw. I also found some broken ribs and a dislocated collar bone and I'm not a dentist but some of his teeth broke from massive force most likely a fist."

"How long till he wakes up?!" I asked while touching his chest again.

Marx and Silver slowly replied.

"In the shape he is in and now that he has some help, maybe around three weeks." He stated as I widened my eyes.

"He won't be able to talk?!" I asked in shock.

Marx quickly replied.

"We don't know yet. Shadow is barely there as we speak. For the next few weeks me and Silver are going to mainly focus on him and I'm sure Hannon will get us what we need to get him back on his feet faster. Don't worry Ghost, when Shadow wakens we will come get you so you can see him."

I nodded still crying and asked.

"How do we tell him about the baby?"

No one replied as I cried harder over my vegetable of a brother.

I'm so sorry Shadow this is all my fault.

**Dom's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to glance about the room in confusion.

"Aghhh!" I shouted as I saw nothing but black.

Immediately I shook my head to slowly gain back my sight.

As soon as I could see I found myself feeling much better.

Slowly I got up off the bed and went to the bathroom.

As I entered I walked by the mirror.

Instantly I looked back at my reflection to find my eyes were no longer brown.

"What the fuck!?" I asked myself as I saw they were red.

**I'm working on fixing Past Secrets still. I had to troubleshoot the site to find my way of getting past the programs. It will take me longer but it should be better in a week or two.**

**Another piece tip I will tell everyone if you don't know why Dom's eyes are red.**

**Think way back when Dark was given the drug Viper Venom along with Keller and Walker. Even Shadow took it. Ask yourself what happened? All of there eyes turned red but only for a short time. Another question is what was the drug used for? Dark was given it to enhance combat skills while Shadow used it for medical reasons. What will happen now that Dom has it?**


	126. Chapter 126

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 126 - Ghost's Old Partner**

**Ghost's POV**

I stood there over my brother. Shadow is the only person I have ever had this close to me. I don't know what to do now though. He had sex with Dove and got her pregnant. I understand why he did it I would have done the same thing if it was Amy sad to say. But I still love him. He's my only family outside Dove and Midnight. I just can't think about him in the condition he lays before me. All dead and I don't know what to do. So much has happened and I can't handle it.

Marx and Silver comforted me as best as they could and as I continued to cry I heard a pair of boots behind us.

Slowly I felt Marx and Silver back away as the man placed his hand on my shoulder.

In tears I looked back to widened my eyes in complete shock.

His black fur and blue eyes stared into mine and his soft smile brought a small amount of joy to my soul. I couldn't believe anything I was looking at until he finally spoke.

"Hey Ghost."

His deep voice brought my life to a jump and immediately I hugged him tightly feeling the padding to his armor.

He hugged back in shock and my tears quickly went down his back at a insane rate.

Marx and Silver stared at the unknown man in complete confusion as Hannon and Frost ran in to aim their handguns in force as I held him close.

He ran his hand on the back of my quills and slowly he began to walk me towards Hannon and Frost who blocked the door.

Hannon and Frost were completely confused on who he was and with force he pushed them out of the way so we could get by.

Quickly he walked me out into the halls and with haste he began to lead me towards the barracks.

"Where's your room?" He asked as Frost along with more armed men followed us.

As we continued through the barracks I said.

"Room 28-A."

He nodded and found the door. Immediately he got it open and got me inside.

Everyone stood at the door with their guns still pointed at my friend.

Gently he sat me on the bed and knelt down between my legs.

Quickly he placed both his hands on my wet cheeks and got me to look into his pure blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ghost." He stated in a sad tone as I cried down into his palms.

Hannon came behind Frost and waited as I shook my head.

"What do I do?!" I asked while he held me up straight.

Quickly he got me to stare into his eyes again and he replied.

"It's ok Ghost you didn't mean too. Just relax, all you need is some help."

I nodded completely in sadness and asked.

"What will ever help me?!"

Quickly he replied.

"We just need to take a minute and figure everything out ok?"

I nodded while moving in on his hard body.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around my back and rubbed the back of my head as I cried into his chest.

"Shadow will make it don't worry." He stated.

I nodded in his body as Hannon interrupted.

"Step away from him!"

Immediately my friend let me go and slowly stood up to face everyone who aimed at him.

"Give me the gun!" Ordered Hannon.

Slowly my friend took out his M9 and placed it on the floor.

Hannon nodded at Frost and quickly he came forward to take the gun away and begin searching my friend.

"Clean!" Stated Frost as he backed up to Hannon.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you! And it better be a fucking good one!" Stated Hannon as everyone gripped the trigger.

My friend smiled.

"How about this?" He stated as he let everyone see me.

Hannon quickly asked.

"What about him!?"

"I know him." Stated my friend in response as I looked up at him.

Frost quickly replied.

"Knowing him doesn't give you the right to walk into our base without a fight!"

"Calm down Hedge!" Ordered my friend as Frost gripped the trigger.

"Hold your fire Frost!" Ordered Hannon.

Frost pulled back on the trigger and relaxed as Hannon asked.

"I don't care if you know Ghost, all I see from you is that uniform G.U.N!"

My friend chuckled and quickly replied.

"I know I've been gone for five months but damn are you all quick to forget."

Hannon was confused as Frost asked.

"What are you talking about!?"

Slowly he replied.

"Get Raptor and he'll know what I'm talking about."

Hannon widened his eyes and asked.

"How do you know Raptor!?"

My friend immediately shouted.

"Cause I fucking work here!"

Everyone stared at my friend in confusion as he sat down next to me.

"I didn't say you could move!" Yelled Hannon as my friend ignored him.

Gently my friend rubbed my back to get me to try and calm down as Frost asked.

"Who are you!?"

My friend without taking his eyes off me replied.

"My name is Carver."

Hannon immediately shouted.

"I don't know you and nether does any of my men!"

"Then ask Raptor or hell why don't you ask Ghost?!" Ordered Carver as he felt my leg.

Slowly Hannon looked at me as tears began to stop.

"Ghost?"

I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Do you know this man?" He asked as Frost gripped the trigger.

I nodded.

"Who is he?" Asked Frost.

With ease I replied.

"My first partner."

Immediately Hannon ordered his men to lower their guns. Frost was confused on what to do but with force lowered his gun as Carver said.

"Just ask Raptor."

Hannon and all the men went silent in anger as he hugged me close as I Continued to cry onto his fur. The fur I thought I would never feel or even see again.

**Dom's POV**

I stared into the red orbs with fear and confusion and gently checked the rest of my body. I found nothing but the bandages on my head.

I had no clue why they were there. Slowly I pulled them up to see blood and stitches.

Instantly it came back to me.

"Ghost!"

I remember stopping him from hurting Dove. I need to find her.

Without thought I walked towards the door.

"Click!"

It opened and the nurses immediately ran at me.

"Oh my god Dominic! You shouldn't be out of bed!" They stated as I pushed them away.

"Where's Dove?!" I asked.

"Last room on the left!" Replied the nurse as I made my way down after it.

Inside I found her.

"Dove!" I shouted as I got next to her side.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Dom?" She said silently as I felt her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

Slowly tears came from her eyes and she pointed at her belly.

With fear I lifted up her shirt to find large stitch.

"Oh my god Dove!" I stated as I stared at the place where the baby should be.

"Where is he?" I asked in anger.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I'm going to find him." I stated while turning to leave.

"Dom…!" Dove tried to shout as I left the room.

As I made my way through the halls I found my squad. They were all armed.

Quickly I got behind them and in pain I asked.

"What's going on?!"

Immediately one of my squad mates turned to see me there.

"Dom!?" He shouted in confusion as everyone else focused on me.

I found Hannon and Frost looking in shock.

"Dom!?" They both shouted in confusion as I found Ghost on the bed too looking into my eyes with confusion.

Instantly I ran at him.

Frost held me back while asking.

"What the fuck happened to your eyes!?"

"Let me go!" I ordered as Marx and Silver came in to grab me as well.

"Get him back in recovery!" Ordered Marx as I was taken by another hand.

Extreme anger took over and it was way more then should have come out.

"Smack!"

I punched Marx straight to the face sending him to the floor.

I then got free and ran at Ghost.

"GET HIM!" Ordered Hannon as Frost grabbed me from behind.

As I tried to get closer I felt a needle hit my neck.

Instantly I felt lightheaded and passed out.

**Just so everyone knows I am keeping the next few chapters simple mostly getting all the characters up to date with what the hell is going on. Mainly because I have too and because I'm about to get my new laptop. Once I get it this Christmas expect huge things to happen in the story. **


	127. Chapter 127

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 127 - I Don't Have Time To Deal With You**

**Frost's POV**

Dom fell in my hands and quickly I gave him over to Marx who wiped off the blood on his mouth.

He nodded as Carver asked.

"What the hell was his problem?"

Immediately Hannon shouted.

"Shut up! We don't know you until Raptor clears this up!"

Carver stared at Hannon and slowly he released Ghost and stood up.

"I don't think you want to wait too long Hannon." He stated.

Hannon was confused on how he knew his name.

"Your in danger." Stated Carver.

"What kind of danger?" I asked as he approached me.

"G.U.N has a team moving into the city to get Shadow." Replied Carver as everyone looked at him in confusion and worry.

"How do you know this?" Asked Hannon as Carver pointed at his uniform.

"I've been undercover as a G.U.N Soldier for five months. In that time I found a lot out and some of it might be interesting to you." He stated as Hannon asked.

"What?"

Quickly Carver shook his head.

"Your not getting any of this from me without doing something for me first." He stated as Hannon stared at the hedgehog in anger.

"What do you want?" He asked in rage.

Slowly Carver looked at Ghost who was still crying.

"First off I want you to stop those men. Shadow can't be caught. They plan on taking him back to the states for sentencing and execution in public." Stated Carver.

"How do they know this?" I asked.

"Your smart men in Afghanistan made an announcement on the news. You think G.U.N doesn't watch it?" Asked Carver.

I looked away as Carver continued.

"It was easy to figure out Shadow was hurt and in a perfect place to grab. So Commander Johnson called in the order. The team will be here in a few hours. I managed to break off my deployment to get here to warn you."

Hannon nodded his head as Carver continued to speak.

"I also want one of your men to help me when I ask for it. It won't be now it will be in a few days."

Hannon quickly looked at me.

"Frost will do it."

I was caught off guard as Ghost looked up at Carver who nodded in disapproval.

"I won't accept no one but Ghost." He stated as Ghost stared at Hannon now.

"Why?" He asked.

Carver slowly replied.

"I have a lot to make up. More then you think and once I break cover I will be coming back here to work and I want to see how the rebellion as been treating him."

Hannon nodded and replied.

"Fine."

Carver nodded and quickly continued.

"I also see your running out of men. Ghost being the way he is and Raptor hurt."

"How do you know Raptor is hurt?" I asked.

"If he isn't here now then I guess that's the only thing that could have stopped him." Replied Carver while sitting back down next to Ghost.

I continued to stare into the hedgehog's blue eyes as he opened his mouth.

"Plus your men look like their broken and this one is clearly out of it." Stated Carver as he referred to Dom who was being held in Marx's arms.

Hannon was getting overwhelmed as Carver suggested.

:He looks like he can do it and I bet Raptor's brother will do it. After all he clearly hates G.U.N after what he did to a few of my men a few hours ago."

We all widened our eyes and Hannon asked.

"What did Carter do!?"

Carver slowly replied.

"Murdered about ten of my men while they were eating breakfast at the outpost near the boarder. I watched him leave and at first I asked why would you let him go, but after seeing the situation here I'm not surprised."

Immediately Carter walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked in a huge tone.

Hannon instantly ran at him.

"Where the hell did you get the balls to go and kill those soldiers?!" He asked in rage.

Carter quickly replied.

"Calm the fuck down old man! I was just blowing off steam!"

"I'll blow off your head if you do that again. We're trying not to cause a war at the moment and if one starts because of you I will have you hung!" Stated Hannon.

Slowly Carter got in his face.

"Fuck you." He stated in rage.

"Your Raptor's brother right?" Asked Carver as Carter looked at him now.

"What the fuck is it to you shrimp!?" He asked.

"You and small fry here are going to go do something for me." He replied as Hannon gave up.

**Carter's POV**

"There's a squad of G.U.N soldiers coming in through the western road in a few hours and I need you two to go and ambush and eliminate them." Stated the black hedgehog.

"I thought we weren't trying to start a war!?" I asked the old man in anger.

He didn't reply as the black one did.

"They'll kill Shadow if they get in and that can't happen."

I widened my eyes.

"He's alive!?" I asked in shock.

Quickly the cat replied.

"He's in recovery we found him a few hours ago."

"That can't happen." I said to myself as the gray hedgehog added.

"So is Raptor."

"So?!" I replied in anger.

"Don't you care?" Asked the hedgehog.

"He'll be fine!" I shouted at him in response.

"Good then you can get going." Stated the black hedgehog as he pointed at the door.

"Get armed and go. We can't let G.U.N take Shadow." He ordered.

I watched as the old man ordered.

"Go!"

Quickly the gray hedgehog shook his head in anger and exited right by me. I stared at the pair of black hedgehogs as they stared right back waiting for me to leave. With anger in my head I left to follow the gray hedgehog as he made his way to the armory.

How could he be alive. Shadow should be dead. It doesn't matter, just like his brother Dark I will get my revenge and this time I'll make sure he stays dead but first this hedgehog has to go. I said to myself as I stared at the gray quills from behind as he stopped in front of the arms master.

"What's up Frost?" He asked as I walked up behind his small body.

**Carter may be a problem for Frost we'll see.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 128 - This Is F**king Stupid**

**Frost's POV**

"Snap!"

I pulled back on the receiver to my M4A1 and grabbed my armor. Carter was set as I tossed on my camo.

"Hurry the fuck up!" He ordered while I grabbed my Ghillie suit from the counter.

I growled in anger of being with this fuck up excuse for a soldier. This is fucking stupid, why the hell does this clown have to go with me? I'd rather be by myself then paired up with this asshole. Main reason is because I know I can't trust him, fucking criminal.

As soon as I had the suit on I pulled over the hood so that the sand pattern was in my face.

I glanced at Carter as he waited in nothing but his normal get up. I hope he fucking gets shot when we're out there.

"Let go!" He shouted as I opened the door.

Carter took lead as I looked up to check a few things.

Slowly I raised my hand and said to myself.

Wind is going a good ten miles an hour and it's getting colder, that means it's going to get dark by the time we get to the place I want to be.

"You coming!?" Asked Carter as I looked back into his eyes.

I growled and he smiled.

Immediately he began to run.

"Hold the hell up!" I ordered running after him.

Carter stopped next to our Humvee and went to drive.

"Your not driving!" I stated as he went to open the door.

"Why the fuck not!?" Asked Carter in anger.

Quickly I got in his face.

"You listen to me good ok? I'm running this ambush not you and the last thing I need is for one of us to fuck up. I'm not letting you drive. Get use to it." I stated as he growled.

Slowly he began to go to the other side as I took a breath and got in the drivers seat.

I could feel his anger as I turned on the engine.

Soon I got into the street and began to go to where I was told to by Carver.

The boarder was guarded by our men and as soon as I pulled up they nodded. Hannon must have radioed ahead letting them know we were coming.

They opened the gate and quickly I drove through into the desert.

"What's the plan shrimp?" Asked Carter as I replied.

"My name is Frost!"

"Whatever." Replied Carter as I continued.

"The plan is we get this set up."

"How?" Asked Carter as I drove to the right.

"I got some mines in the bag there, take them and once I stop get them planted on the road." I ordered as Carter took the bag.

"Then what?" He asked as I found the ridge hovering above the ambush point.

Quickly I pulled along side and stopped the engine.

"Get out and get them set up. Then come up to the ridge." I ordered.

"This won't work." Stated Carter as I shouted.

"Get your fucking job done!"

Carter gave me a look of anger and slowly got out to head to the street.

With all my anger building up I'm sure Marx is seeing my blood pressure raise on that program of his.

Slowly I got out and walked to the back of the Humvee.

Quickly I popped the trunk and grabbed my duffle.

Once I had it over my back I began my hike up the ridge.

As soon as I got up I found Carter setting up the mines like a dumb ass.

He's placing them too far apart. Quickly I went to my ear piece and ordered.

"Move them a bit closer together! Do you want them to just drive by the mines!?"

"Shut the fuck up asshole I know what I'm doing!" He replied as he began to move them.

I shook my head in rage and slowly got on my knees.

Quickly I opened my duffle and began to set up.

I wrapped my M4A1 around my chest and checked my rocket launcher. It was good for use and I gently set it down next to my legs. Lastly was Carter's weapon. He wanted a sniper and I'm sure he can't even fucking use it without blowing off his fingers. I set it down for when he got up here and slowly began to check my clip.

"Click!"

I loaded the mag and watched as Carter began to leave the mines.

In about five minutes he managed to finally get up to where I was.

"What took you so long!?" I asked as he sat down next to his gun.

"I had to climb up!" He stated as he checked the road.

I shook my head in disgust as he asked.

"How long till we kill them?"

Quickly I checked my watched.

"In about an hour." I stated as he panicked.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do for an hour!?"

"You can go check and see if you even know what your doing with that thing." I replied while he looked at his gun.

"I know what I'm doing!" He shouted as I focused on the road.

"Sure." I replied while getting ready to fight. I won't let Carter get in my way. I'll make sure Shadow stays safe.

**Marx's POV**

"I'm staying here with Ghost if you don't mind?" Stated Carver as he rubbed his back.

Hannon slowly ordered.

"When my man get's back with Carter I want to know what the hell is going on."

Carver nodded.

"No problem. Just make sure you get your men back to fighting condition because you can't have them unable to fight if somehow your men die." Stated Carver.

"Frost will be fine don't underestimate him." Ordered Hannon as he turned to leave.

As soon as he was gone Silver and I took Dom and got him back to his room.

"What the hell is up with his eyes Marx?" Asked Silver as we checked him out.

"It's the drug. Direct contact with the venom will do that. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon." I replied.

"We're lucky he even recovered." Stated Silver as he felt Dom's side.

I nodded and replied.

"I'm lucky he didn't die otherwise I would have been killed."

Silver immediately widened his eyes and asked.

"Why!?"

"I wasn't suppose to give him that drug. Shadow's orders." I replied while walking over to my laptop.

"Then why did you give it to him!?" Asked Silver as he came to me as I pulled up Frost's status.

"He wouldn't have had a chance if I didn't. "It was the only way to bring him back from that state." I stated.

"Now what will happen?" Asked Silver as I saw Frost's blood pressure sky rocket.

"Now I just wait till Shadow is better and Dom is better and I tell them." I replied as I looked back at Dom.

Silver nodded as I took a breath.

**Ghost's POV**

"I heard about Dove and Shadow." Stated my best friend as he rubbed my back.

"How?" I asked in sadness.

Carver slowly replied.

"Raptor keeps me up to date."

I nodded as Carver smacked my leg to get me to look at him.

"I know it had to have been hard." He stated.

"Why? You thought I was going to kill myself?" I asked in anger.

Carver began to look away.

"Don't say that." He replied in sadness.

"That's all you ever thought I was that whole time. Crazy." I stated as he replied.

"I never thought that."

"Then why did you leave me there!? I thought you were dead!" I shouted as he took my hand.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He stated.

"Too late for that." I replied as he shook his head.

"You don't understand. I left because Logan wanted me too. Not because I hated you or thought you were crazy." He stated as I quickly replied.

"Stop lying Carver. We all know you thought I was unstable."

Carver immediately shouted.

"What else was a person suppose to think!? Having you as a partner back then and knowing I had to rely on you to watch my back was…scary! You even know you were off!"

"You never wanted to know!" I shouted.

"I did but you wouldn't tell me!" Stated Carver in anger.

I stared into his eyes with anger as he did the same to me. We both knew this was going to be a long talk.

**Frost's POV**

I checked my watch to see it was nearly time.

"Let's go Carter!" I ordered him as he goofed around with his gun.

"Chill your ass bitch I'm coming!" He replied as I grabbed my M4A1 in anger.

If I could I would shoot him but I know Raptor will kill me if I end his brother's life even though it means nothing.

Carter stood up like a fucking dumb ass with the sniper as the sounds began to become clearer.

"Get down!" I ordered as he shouted.

"Shut up!"

I was about to shoot his foot to force him down but the covey of Humvees slowly appeared on the road.

With focus and a calm breath I aimed my rifle as the convey got in our sights.

Three truck loads of men. At least twenty guys by guess.

I waited for the mines to do their job when Carter pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The round went and drilled the lead driver through the window sending his truck into a side roll off the road.

Immediately I shouted.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Carter ignored me as the remaining Humvees unloaded their men who began to look around for us.

"BANG!"

Carter shot again despite my orders and the men found us.

"Open fire!" I heard them scream as Carter got down.

The bullets sailed above my head as Carter stood back up.

"BANG!"

The round hit other guy as he shouted.

"FUCK YOU!"

I had to move or this guy would get me killed.

I quickly got up and ran for the other end of the ridge.

As I ran the men shot at me.

I ducked the rounds and got in position to kill.

As Carter lined up more shots I aimed pulling the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I shot three men sending them to the ground and ducked as rounds sailed by me.

By now only ten remained and quickly I grabbed my Rocket.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHH!" I shouted as I tried to stand up.

A stray round hit my arm and I ducked as Carter continued to shoot.

"BANG!"

I watched as another dropped.

As I watched I got the guts to aim once again.

"CLICK! BOOM!"

The rocket flew through the bullet filled air going right into the middle Humvee sending it into the air with massive force.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the men as they died from the blast.

I dropped the launcher and quickly got my rifle once again.

"DIE!" Screamed Carter as I saw a man behind him who must have flanked his side.

"Look out!" I shouted as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Carter turned to watch as the soldier was sent down the hill in a bullet filled fashion.

Immediately he went back to shooting like a retard.

I saw the remaining guys heading for the mines but they were vehicle activated only.

"Shoot the mines!" I ordered Carter as he aimed at them.

"BANG!"

The mines went off and the last three men were blown to parts as Carter shouted.

"FUCK YOU G.U.N!"

I took a look around as blood rolled down my arm and once it was clear I stood up.

I heard Carter come behind me as I said.

"Looks like we did it."

Carter didn't respond as I went to my earpiece.

The second I went to give the order that the men were dead I opened my mouth in pain.

"BANG!"

"UGHHHHH!" I gagged as a sniper round was sent in my back.

I felt the blood roll down my back and slowly I turned to see Carter smiling.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" I stated as I stared into his eyes.

Carter smiled as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

I shut my mouth in pure pain as I saw the blood squirt out of my leg.

Immediately I went to my knees as Carter dropped his rifle.

As fast as I could I grabbed my rifle.

As I went to aim he took it out of my grip sending it off the ridge.

"SMACK!"

His fist went into my nose instantly causing me to bleed and look around in confusion as he grabbed my neck.

I was then lifted up to my feet and I watched in his grip as he took his knife out.

I tried to break free but was unable to crack through his power.

"AGHHHH!" I shouted as the blade went into my side.

Carter smiled as blood came out from my mouth and onto the sand.

"Not the big shot now huh!?" He asked as I replied.

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already did!" He stated as he pulled out the blade in force.

My teeth were covered in blood as he sent me to the floor amongst my own blood and guts.

"Don't worry shrimp your not going to be the only one to die when I get back to base!" He stated as I attempted to crawl away.

Carter laughed as I tried to live and roughly he grabbed my neck from behind.

I was raised to my knees and turned towards the edge of the ridge as I felt him raise his blade.

**Normal POV**

The light red eyes of once I profound special forces soldier lit up in pure agony as the monster behind him shoved his stainless steel blade through the back of his throat.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Gagged the once father to his three year old son.

Blood squirted out of the father as the murderer put his boot to his back.

With force the hedgehog sent the poor soldier off the cliff.

Time stopped as the hedgehog smashed on the rocks below. His blood smeared around the dirt and boulders as the man watched from above.

The hedgehog's eyes still remained open and he continued to bleed out as the monster on the ridge sent a large chunk of spit down onto the back of the dying father.

Slowly and without any help the hedgehog stopped moving. His broken legs and ribs slowly caved in from the fall and his insides began to swim out through the opening in his stomach. The monster laughed as he saw this and even more on how one of the hedgehog's intestines hung on the side of the sharp boulder that broke him open.

Slowly the monster began to make his way down the cliff and towards the Humvee that waited.

Inside the drivers door he found the picture of the father's son and immediately tossed it out into the sand where it would rest. Without care the man started the car and began to drive back to where he was hoping to get ready for the next.

Behind him laid the father. Frost's corpse drained like a bucket and by now most of his organs were sitting on the sand. His eyes remained open never to know why this happened to him and to never say goodbye to his three year old son who waited for him with his wife to come home from this war, but wars take lives.

**I put this up as another chapter today so tomorrow I would be able to relax. **

**This was tomorrow's chapter but I want to enjoy a day off.**

**NO CHAPTER TOMORROW. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SUNDAY.**

**Love you all and enjoy the break.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 129 - Frost Died A Man's Death**

**Marx's POV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

My laptop was going off as I worked with Dom and immediately I turned to see one of the statuses flashing red.

Silver glanced at me as I ran at the laptop.

The second I reached the keyboard I moved aside a few windows to widen my eyes in shock.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Frost was…no.

Silver came over as I stared at the screen in complete disbelief.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head in confusion and slowly replied.

"Frost…he…he's gone."

Silver widened his eyes and immediately as he stared at the screen I began to panic.

"HANNON!" I screamed as Silver looked through the program.

No one came as Silver began to worry.

"HANNON!" I screamed again and this time he came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong!?" He asked in confusion as Silver took a look back at him.

"Frost is down!" I shouted at him as I turned back at the program.

Hannon stopped in shock and fear as Dom slowly asked.

Frost is down?

In no time Hannon came at us.

"How bad is he!?" He asked.

"He's dead sir!" I replied as he immediately replied.

"No he's not!" Hannon then ran out of the room.

**General Hannon's POV**

"GHOST!" I screamed as I ran to his room.

The second I found the door I bashed in to find the two of them staring at each other in sadness.

"Ghost!" I shouted as he looked at me now.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Carver looked away.

"Frost is down and you need to go find him!" I ordered.

Immediately Ghost got up as Carver asked.

"Did they get through?!"

"I don't know but if they did you two are killing them!" I shouted in response.

Ghost wasn't going to let Frost die out there no matter what type of mood he was in that is what being like family is all about.

As fast as he could he bolted by me along with Carver.

I followed the pair to the entrance to have all of us stop in worry.

Carter opened the door and stopped to look at us in confusion.

"What?" He asked in a sense of worry.

Immediately I ran at him.

"Where's Frost!?" I asked.

Carter lowered his head and in disbelief I heard Ghost say.

"No! He's not!" Ghost then ran to the door but was stopped by the huge Carter.

"I'm sorry Ghost. He didn't make." He stated as Ghost began to cry.

"He's can't be dead!" I shouted as Carter released Ghost who began to back up in sadness.

"I'm sorry. I tried to save him but he was not going to make it." Stated Carter.

"How!?" Asked Carver as Carter replied.

"We were up on the ridge getting ready to attack when the convey flanked us. They knew we were there and Frost was shot. I tried to get him up but the round crippled his leg. He told me to lead them to the mines we had set on the road and I tried to get him to come but he said he wasn't going to make it. I tried but he told me to go. It was the only way to get them to the road. The last thing I saw was Frost shooting then out of no where he was hit in the back by a sniper. I wish I could have saved him but the force of the round sent him off the cliff and to the rocks below. He died on impact."

Everyone was shocked in sadness and disbelief and in tears Ghost asked.

"Where is he?!"

Carter replied.

"It was going to fast, I don't know where."

Carver looked at Carter in confusion of the response as I asked.

"Did they get through?"

Carter nodded his head.

"The mines did the job just like Frost said they would. I made sure after the blast that they were all dead. No one is alive in that convey." Stated Carter.

With sadness carter began to move on. We all watched as he walked off into the base.

We were all lost in sadness and confusion as Ghost ran out the door with carver behind him.

I watched as Ghost grabbed a Humvee and drove off in hopes to find Frost still alive.

There's no way in hell Frost would die that easy. I think something is wrong.

**That is it. I enjoyed my break and I hope you did too. The next chapter will be on tomorrow.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 130 - Don't Look**

**Ghost's POV**

I stopped the Humvee right next to the blown up convey. Bodies laid all over the floor covered in gunshots and blood. Carver managed to finally catch up with me and as I looked around he asked.

"Do you see him?"

I shook my head.

"No."

Carter said he fell off the ridge, lets check the bottom. Said Carver as he began to walk in front of me.

Slowly he let me take lead and we began to check the boulders leading below the ridge.

As we neared I began to see blood. A lot of it.

Carefully I got closer with Carver behind me to slowly rest my eyes on him.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I felt my stomach crunch up.

In no time I began to puke. Carver got me in his arms so I wouldn't fall and as I puked he stared at Frost.

"Jesus Christ." He stated as I managed to stop.

"I can't!" I stated as Carver nodded.

"I know just relax. I'll do it." He assured me as he let me sit down.

I watched as Carver stared to climb over some of the boulders. He managed to reach him.

I saw his face clutch as he knelt down next to Frost's head.

I couldn't see anything else. The boulders were in the way.

After a few seconds Carver came back over to me. I watched him as he began to check the bodies.

After he got done searching a few he came back to me once again.

"What?" I asked in sadness.

Carver slowly looked down at me and replied.

"I think Carter is lying." He stated.

I widened my eyes and asked.

"How?"

Carver slowly took my hand and said.

"I'll know once I get to the top of that ridge."

I slowly got up and he guided us up to the top of the ridge. As we approached where Frost must have fallen it became clear something really was wrong.

Carter let me go and slowly he picked the sniper rifle up off the ground.

"Carter said Frost was shot in the back by a sniper. This is the only one here and it's the one he took from the base. It's ours, if anything he shot him. Then as I was searching the body I found a stab wound. Carter has a knife about the size of the wound and I know G.U.N doesn't carry blades so another reason why it was him." He stated while I asked.

"What are you saying?"

Carver dropped the gun and replied.

"Carter killed him."

My eyes were widened as he took my hand and got me on my feet.

"But why?" I asked as Carver took a breath.

"Do you know why he was locked up?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Carter is a mass murderer and a rapist. I should have seen this coming." Stated Carver as he began to head back down the ridge.

"Seen what coming?!" I asked as we got to the bottom.

Carver stopped and replied.

"He's going to kill Shadow."

I widened my eyes and asked.

"WHY!?"

Carver ignored me and quickly we began to run.

I followed Carver as he ran and suddenly as we booked it back to base I stopped in my tracks to see a photo.

Slowly I picked it up to see it was Frost's son. With care I put it under my armor and continued to run after Carver who made it to the car.

If Carver is right then my brother is in danger. If he kills Shadow this war is fucked. We have to stop him.

**Carter's POV**

I entered the research wing were they are holding Shadow and found the door closed.

As I thought about what to do I saw that cat making his way to his quarters. Slowly I began to follow him.

I watched as he went inside and the second he entered I knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

Quickly he answered.

"Carter?" He asked in surprise as I clutched my fist.

"SMACK!"

The cat dropped on the floor and as fast as I could I dragged him to the bed.

With haste I laid him down and took the keycard off his jacket.

Slowly I made my way to the door and shut it behind me.

No one saw me as I scanned the card on the door.

"Bing! Click!"

The steel door opened and quickly I entered.

With ease I saw him laying on the bed.

Slowly I grabbed the nearby scalpel and began to approach him.

Shadow opened his eyes to see me and as far as me killing him it was doing him a favor. He's going to die anyway.

In seconds I stopped next to the bed to have him try and hold back my hand. It was sad to say the least.

"Shhhhhh…it will be quick. Just like Dark." I stated calmly as he let his hand drop with widened eyes of confusion.

**What will happen? We will see after the holiday. **

**There will not be a chapter tomorrow because like many of you I got a lot to do tomorrow with family. So expect the chapter the day after. Love you all and enjoy the holiday. **


	131. Chapter 131

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 131 - I Killed A Lot Of People**

**Shadow's POV**

"Do you understand Shadow why I do this?" Asked Carter as he moved forward with the blade.

With little energy at all I tilted my head in disapproval.

Slowly Carter rested his tiny blade on my throat. I held my breath at the coldness it came with but still listened as he replied.

"You and your big brother ruined my life. You ruined a lot of them with what you did."

Carefully I looked at him in confusion.

"You and Dark put me and a lot of my men in jail back when you worked for G.U.N. five years of my life have been lost because of you two capturing me that day in Uzbekistan." Stated Carter as he began to push on the blade.

I stared into his eyes as blood started to make it's way down my neck.

This time I knew I wasn't going to live. This is how I die. By the hand that murdered my family.

Slowly Carter stopped cutting me open and he admitted.

"I was the one who raped your brother in jail a few months back."

I widened my eyes a little at the tiny surprise. It was only tiny because I figured so for long time.

"He felt great being as tight as he was, but I wish I could have done it with you." Stated Carter as he felt my leg.

I continued to stare into his eyes as he reached my groin.

"It's too bad your as brittle as an old man for all that fun anymore." Stated Carter as he went back to cutting me.

"I enjoyed ruining Dark's life and I bet you enjoyed ending it, but now I get to finish the family." Stated Carter as he looked into my eyes.

Once again he stopped and asked.

"Do you miss him?"

I didn't replied as he shook his head.

"You don't know do you?" He asked as he looked over me one last time.

"I know what's going to happen. I know what you will do. If I die it won't be long before another joins me. That lack of a decision will get someone killed and I wouldn't be surprised if it will be you to join me in death." Stated Carter as he looked at the door.

No one was there.

Gently he felt my face and began to cut deeper.

I flinched as he finished his statement.

"I know I won't live after this, but at the least I can take you with me. Shadow The Hedgehog, murdered by the one an only person who he trusts brother. Don't worry Shadow it will be quick…just like Dark."

With force Carter pushed the blade in my neck.

My eyes widened as he smiled.

**Ghost's POV**

"MOVE!" Ordered Carver as we pushed for Shadow's room armed and ready.

Everyone moved in confusion as the General got in our way.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He asked in force.

"IT'S CARTER HE'S GOING TO KILL SHADOW!" I shouted as we ran by him.

Hannon panicked and with his men ran behind us as we saw someone standing at the door to Shadow's room.

**HAHA I love suspense. Don't worry the next chapter will have how this turns out. Love you all and see you tomorrow.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 132 - Murderer**

**Shadow's POV**

My blood dripped down my torso slowly as Carter stared into my eyes.

I feel cold and unable to do anything to stop him.

"Just close your eyes." Pleaded Carter as he pushed further in.

I began to feel faint and slowly I began to lower my head on the pillow.

As my vision blurred I saw a gray figure by the door.

"BANG!"

My eyes reopened to see Carter in pain. He flinched as the blood rolled down his back and slowly he released the blade in my neck to turn to see who had attacked him.

I was unable to see, I lowered my head the second Carter released the pressure from my neck.

All I could do was listen.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Carter.

"BANG!"

Carter fell in front of me from another loud gunshot and soon I noticed more blurred figures next to whoever it was.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Screamed Carter as he lunged at the gray figure.

"BANG!"

All I saw was a blood cloud come out from Carter's head and him landing straight on the floor.

It was silent for a few seconds until I reached for the blade suck in my neck.

My hand wobbled around the steel as the figures ran at me.

The gray figure got next to my face and immediately pulled my hand away.

"Don't Shadow!" He ordered as my vision cleared up with him up close.

He quickly put his hand on the blade and began to pull carefully and slowly as I stared into his green eyes.

The blade slowly came out and immediately I fell back on the pillow letting the blood continue to come out from me.

"Stay with us Shadow!" He ordered as a black figure came on my other side.

I carefully took a look at the black figure to see him take my cold hand.

"Stay awake brother!" He begged as I shut my eyes.

"Someone get Marx!" Ordered the White figure as I went still from blood loss.

"Please Shadow don't die on us!" Begged the Black figure as he tried to get me to look at him.

"We can't find Marx!" Shouted a women as the men around me fought for my life.

"Then check his room!" Ordered the old sounding white figure's voice.

The gray figure quickly applied pressure to my neck with a cloth as a another white figure entered the room.

"Move!" He ordered the black figure as he approached his side of the bed.

The black figure released my hand to slowly back up letting the white figure in to my view.

A small spark of joy hit my heart to see him as he began to work on my neck.

As he tried to help me I slowly passed out.

**Raptor's POV**

I stared at Shadow's closed eyes as Silver worked on his neck. The General and Ghost stood together as Shadow seemed dead.

"Is he ok!?" I asked as Silver felt for a pulse.

"He's still there!" He stated as I backed up to let a nurse in to assist him.

Slowly I placed my gun back behind my back and made my way to the other side of the bed.

I stopped overtop my dead brother's body to stare into the hole I put into his head.

All I felt was anger. I can't believe I had to kill him, but he was going to do what I always thought he would have done. I never thought he would but I had no choice. I will protect Shadow no matter what.

Roughly I sent my boot into the side of Carter's head as Ghost pulled me back.

"I'm sorry Raptor." He stated as I shouted.

"FUCK YOU CARTER!"

I went for another kick but Ghost held me tight.

Immediately I pushed him away and made my way to the door.

I couldn't be in the room any more. I'm starting to lose it.

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow!"

"Bump! Bump! Bump!"

"Shadow please wake up!"

"Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!"

"Your baby needs you!"

"Why?"

"You can't just let him or her live alone! You have to fight for them!"

"I fought for you and look what happened."

"You didn't do anything wrong Shadow!"

"I let you die."

…

"I let my son die."

…

"I let countless people die."

…

"Leave me alone."

"At least do it for another chance at happiness!"

"That's all I can hope for anymore Amy. Nothing but a chance."

"Then wake up!"

**Shadow's POV**

I opened my eyes to stare into Silver's gold orbs which widened in surprise.

"Hey man." He said as I felt him working on my neck.

I smiled as he felt my neck.

"Just relax shadow I got you ok?" He asked as I looked at Ghost.

We stared at each other and for some reason I felt as if he did something. Something wrong. Something horrible. The look in his eyes said it, but I needed a translator. All I knew was it had something to do with me, but at this point what doesn't?

**Pay attention to what I did in that chapter. **

**Why was Shadow's POV all figures? Why was he talking like that to Amy? It's getting closer to becoming clear, try and figure out what is going on in Shadow's head.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 133 - How Do We Tell Him?**

**Silver's POV**

I just finished getting Shadow stable and it seems he has finally managed to relax. I stared at his crippled body in such amazement and confusion it was babbling. How can my once best friend go from a man who was going into the military to protect the world, turn into the world's most dangerous terrorist? I never even thought I would ever see him again and now look at me. I'm in the middle east, inside the rebellion's main base, treating the leader to their cause who happens to be Shadow. I don't know what to do.

"Is he ok?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I turned my head to she it was Dove. Shadow's so called "Lover."

"He's fine. Just resting now." I replied as she came forward.

Dove stopped next to me to look into his eyes. I don't know what she was seeing.

"I can't believe this." She stated in a confused tone.

Slowly I looked at her in curiosity and asked.

"Believe what?"

Dove quickly replied.

"Him."

Slowly I glanced back at Shadow who continued to sleep.

"Me ether." I replied as I checked his heart rate.

Dove continued to watch him and as I saw his signs continuing to be normal I heard her say.

"I'm so sorry."

Carefully I glanced back to see tears rolling down her face.

I didn't know what to do, so I just continued to listen as Ghost stood at the door.

He stared at her in sadness as she said.

"I'm so sorry Shadow I never meant for any of this to happen."

Slowly I watched as Ghost stepped forward. He carefully came behind her and Dove just continued to speak her mind.

"I should have never done anything Shadow. It's my fault we had sex. I didn't know what I was thinking. It was stupid."

Gently I saw Ghost put his hand on top of hers.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have never hurt Dove just because I was upset. It's my fault all this happened. Maybe if I was better at being a father, a boyfriend, and just a person none of this may not have happened to you; to all of us." Stated Ghost as Dove took her hand away.

Ghost felt her sadness and slowly looked back at Shadow.

"All this is because of me brother." He stated as tears came from out of eyes.

Ghost began to slowly fall down to his knee.

"I'm so sorry Shadow! I'm so sorry!" He stated as Dove stared at him in a set of her own tears.

As he cried I began to hear beeping coming from one of the machines.

Quickly I checked it to see Shadow's heart rate increasing.

It was getting way too high.

Ghost and Dove began to look at me as I got a shot of morphine ready.

"What's wrong with him!?" Asked Ghost as I stuck the needle in Shadow's neck.

We all waited but the rate didn't lower.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Dove in fear as I checked the laptop for an answer.

"It's something in his head! His brainwaves are going off the chart!" I stated as they stared at Shadow who began to flinch.

**Shadow's POV ARK **

"HAHA! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Shouted Dark as he held my inhibitor rings.

I stood in front of him as he held it over my head and all his friends continued to laugh at me.

"Give it back!" I ordered in anger as Dark pushed me onto the ground.

I hit butt first into the mud as Dark and his friends splashed more onto my quills.

It got in my mouth and I began to cry.

"DID WE MAKE THE LITTLE HOG CRY!?" Asked Dark as he got close to me.

Tears poured down my face as Dark kicked a huge amount of mud into my eyes.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I shut my eyes in pain from the mud's sting.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Laughed all the boys as I rolled in the mud trying to get it out of my eyes.

Dark hovered above me laughing and slowly I began to get back my vision.

As it became clear I saw Dark toss my inhibitor rings into the mud next to me.

"CRAWL FOR IT BABY!" Ordered Dark as I took them in my mud covered hands.

Dark and his friends continued to laugh as I held them close covering them in my dirty tears.

"YOUR WORTHLESS YOU KNOW THAT!?" Said Dark as I felt a overwhelming amount of anger building up inside me.

Dark knelt down next to me and asked.

"HOW CAN YOU BE MY BROTHER!? YOUR PATHETIC!" He stated as I clutched my fist.

As Dark and his friends continued to laugh at me I swung at Dark making him widen his eyes being caught completely off guard.

"SMACK!"

My blow was so hard Dark's baby tooth flew right out of his mouth.

"AGHHH!" He screamed as I got on top of him.

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dark as his friends ran away in fear.

Blood came out from everywhere on Dark's face as Maria ran at me.

"Stop Shadow!" She begged as she pulled me off the blood covered Dark.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as Maria pulled me away.

"Stop Shadow! He won't do it again!" Stated Maria as I pushed her away.

She looked at me in shock as I stared at Dark who now tried to get up out of the blood and mud.

He glanced at me with his purple eyes as I began to back away.

"I'm going to hurt you!" He screamed as Maria shouted.

"Stop it right now Dark! Leave him alone!"

"WHY!?" Asked Dark in anger.

I stared into his eyes still holding my inhibitor rings close as he replied.

"He's worthless! Look at him! He might as well go kill himself so I won't have to!"

Tears continued to run down my face as Maria looked at me in concern.

I took one glanced at her and immediately turned to run away.

"SHADOW PLEASE DON'T GO!" She begged as I ran all the way back to my room with my tears dripping onto the floor all the way there.

The second I entered I slammed the door shut tight and made my way to my bed.

"Aghhhh…aghhhhh….hhhhhh!" I cried as I put my rings down on the covers.

The mud got all on the bed as I looked at my nightstand.

Quickly I took the pocket knife that rested there and flipped open the blade placing it on my arm.

My tears slowly came to a halt as I cut myself.

Blood dripped down my arm and onto the floor as each slice went into my body.

"Aghhhhh….ahhhhhh….hhhhhh!" I cried louder as I felt nothing but the feeling of lost despair.

I just continued to cut myself. It was the only thing that made me relax after what Dark did.

**Shadow's POV Unknown**

"What are you doing?" Asked Death as I looked into his eyes.

"What should I be doing? I can't go anywhere, I can't move. I'm barley alive after all you've done to me!" I shouted in response as he stared at me.

For some reason Death chuckled at that response and replied.

"I mean why are you so calm?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not dead yet and maybe because I feel as if I have another chance." I replied.

Death once again laughed and replied.

"I can say one thing and change that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion as he approached me.

"Did you know Dove was pregnant?" He asked as my eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" I asked as he replied.

"You were going to have a kid until someone killed it."

I was now crying but no tears came out from me, it was as if I couldn't.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked in anger as he replied.

"You got Dove pregnant and Ghost killed it."

My eyes were wide open in shock and slowly he continued.

"When you left; Ghost came back with Dom and Silver. Dove had to tell him about you two fucking and Ghost lost his shit. During the rumble he managed to kill the fetus."

I stood there in complete shock as he continued.

"Your last chance at happiness ended same as it did for your first son with Amy, only this time it was his fault. Ghost kill your baby."

Anger covered me as Death rested his hand on my shoulder.

"If it means anything he's sorry, but that's all he can do is apologize. I can imagine how it feels to be you right now, it must hurt to have someone that close betray you like that. He stated as I stared into blankness.

Slowly Death walked off and disappeared leaving me in deep thought about what was real anymore.

**I put a lot of hints about what is going on with Shadow in this one. I'll give you some starters.**

**1. Why was he thinking about Dark back on ARK?**

**2. Why did Death laugh?**

**3. What about Ghost?**

**That is all I'm giving you for now. Think about it. I know it's confusing but maybe you'll see it. **


	134. Chapter 134

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 134 - More Thoughts**

**Shadow's POV 3 Months Ago Afghanistan**

I stared at the dead. My dead. My family.

Amy's and my son's bodies laid cold in the casket ready for shipping and I wanted to say goodbye before it was too late.

Tears rolled off my cheeks as my son stared at me in death.

Slowly I placed my hand on his chilled cheek. It was freezing. As if death himself had touched him.

I didn't know how to even start. The only thing I really could say was.

"I'm so sorry Shadow."

I lowered my head in disbelief.

"This can't be real." I stated as I felt for a pulse.

As I waited nothing came through.

"Aghhhh….ahhhhhhh….hhhhhh!" I cried as I heard someone behind me.

"I don't know what I'll do without you two!" I cried as he approached me.

Gently I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and slowly I looked back to see Ghost standing there. Immediately I pushed him away. He killed them.

Ghost wasn't surprised by my rough rejection and continued to get close.

"Get away from me!" I ordered him as he tried to take my hand.

I pushed Ghost back again and still he came nearer and nearer.

Tears poured now as he kept going on and on.

"Aghhhhh….ahhhhhh…hhhhh" I cried as I finally broke.

Ghost took me in his arms and hugged me tight as I cried into his quills.

"Just let it out." He pleaded as I cried.

I just did as he said and continued to cry letting all that use to be me out onto the fur of the man who had gotten them killed.

**Shadow's POV Right After Afghanistan Victory**

"RIP!"

Ghost smiled as I tore his contract in half signaling he was a free man.

I tossed the paper in the trash and moved to mine.

The signature glared at me as I remember who that use to be.

When I signed that I was someone completely different. Now look at me. What has happened since then?

I lost all my friends, my brother, my future wife, my son. I lost all my hopes and dreams and all my sanity. I lost blood and lives of those who cared. I lost everything but my will to help the middle east.

I might look stable and able to fight but inside I lost it all just no one was close enough to see it. The only person who was happened to be her. Amy Rose, but she's dead and it's all because of me.

**Shadow's POV Unknown**

Thoughts and memories filled my head as I tried to understand what was going happen. I think I know but I need to be sure what makes him, him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Death as he appeared in front of me.

I slowly glanced up to reply.

"I don't know."

Death chuckled and replied.

"That is a statement I haven't grown use too yet."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I remember when we first met. "

"I see you found your way out of the first room."

"You were scared and tried to basically fight me at my first words."

But even then you still asked the question.

"Ghost! Where is he!?"

"Do you remember my response?" Asked Death as he said.

"He's around here but unable to find his way out. If you want to live and save your friends life you must travel through both of your pasts."

I widened my eyes in shock as he continued.

"You ever hear the saying " A man who will die for nothing isn't fit to live?"

"Another thing I told you and it's a statement you both try not to be." Stated Death as things became clearer.

"You will die for nothing, both of you. Unless you find a reason to want to save each other."

Death stopped to look at me with a small smile and slowly he asked.

"Have you found that reason yet?"

I stared into his black eyes as he began to walk off.

Once again I was left in confusion of another question I wasn't prepared for. Now I ask myself.

"Have I found that reason?"

**I think this is getting fun. I will say I made a complex storyline as I remembered that chapter. But it's clear to me. Have any of you figured it out yet?**


	135. Chapter 135

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 135 - Help**

**Silver's POV**

Shadow stopped moving and his heart rate dropped back to normal as I tried my best to find out what was wrong with him.

Ghost and Dove waited for me to say something as they stood next to Shadow.

"What happened?" Asked Dove.

"I don't know but whatever it was stopped." I replied.

"Will it happen again?" Asked Ghost as I came over to where they were.

"It's possible." I replied as I got a look at my friend who began to heat up.

Ghost and Dove stood there waiting and I needed to say it.

"You two can go. Shadow will be fine I promise. I just want some alone time to be able to work on him."

Ghost glanced at Dove and slowly he nodded.

"Alright Silver. Come on honey." He urged Dove as I saw the confusion in her eyes. She was confused but not of Shadow.

With anger she followed Ghost who slowly exited the room.

Taking a deep breath I went back to look at Shadow who was getting hotter by the second.

"How is he?" I heard someone ask again as I tried to get some work done.

Quickly I glanced back to see Marx there with a large black eye.

"Damn." I stated as he came close.

"I'll be fine…fucking Carter." He replied in anger as he felt Shadow's forehead.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." I stated as he looked at me.

"I heard. I wonder how Raptor is doing." He replied.

"Killing his brother had to have hurt him." I stated.

Marx nodded and replied.

"I'll check on him after I'm done here. Shadow does seem to have a large fever."

"You missed it earlier. Shadow's brainwaves were off the grid and I couldn't find out why. He managed to calm himself down it seemed. Morphine didn't work at all." I stated.

Marx nodded his head and replied.

"In his condition I wouldn't be surprised if that keeps happening."

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at Shadow's arm.

Slowly Marx replied.

"As far as I can guess it, he may be having nightmares."

I nodded my head in confusion and watched as Marx asked.

"How's Ghost and Dove? I saw them walking together."

"I can't solve that, I can only guess Dove is upset and Ghost is regretting. It's up to them to make up if it is possible." I replied as we began to work on our friend.

**Ghost's POV**

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as we entered our room.

"How can I forgive you Ghost!? You killed my baby! You killed Shadow's baby!" She shouted in anger.

"I didn't want too! None of that was suppose to happen!" I stated as she approached me.

"Just like all the other times you hurt me?!" Stated Dove as I begged.

"Dove I never wanted to hurt you!"

"But this time you didn't only hurt me! You hurt Shadow!" She interrupted as I looked away.

"The only reason you're here and not in jail is because you held me hostage!" Stated Dove as I replied.

"I was…!" She cut me off.

"You were upset!"

Immediately I fell back on the bed and placed my face into the cups of my hands.

"You hurt so many people over the past three months Ghost with your anger and this time it went to far." Stated Dove as I cried in confusion.

"I don't' know what to do!" I cried as she got on her knees.

Dove took my shoulders and replied.

"Go get help! I'm sure Marx could help or maybe someone in the city."

"Therapy?" I questioned.

"Like it or not Ghost you still have a daughter that needs you and I still need you. I want you here but I also want you to help yourself." Stated Dove.

Slowly I looked up into her purple eyes and asked.

"You still love me?"

Dove immediately pressed her lips against mine and I felt her begin to kiss. Being caught off guard I held her in shock and slowly fell into the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and replied.

"Yes."

I smiled softly as she begged.

"Go get help. The war can wait and with Shadow in the research wing you won't be sent out into battle anytime soon. Use this time to help yourself Ghost. Me and Midnight need you in our lives."

"Are you sure?" I asked as she came close.

"I'm sure. I love you Ghost and as I said the first time we met I will always." Replied Dove as I looked aside.

"What about her? Is she sure?" I asked as Midnight's head poked out from her room.

Dove smiled at her and asked.

"How about you honey?"

Midnight quickly came forward and replied.

"I get to decide?"

We both nodded and replied.

"Yes honey. Do you want daddy to go get help so he can be with us forever, or do you want him…!" I cut her off.

"Or do you want me to leave?"

Midnight stared at me and asked.

"Leave as in go forever and I'll never see you?"

I nodded as she immediately ran at me grabbing my leg.

"I want you to get help daddy! Your not aloud to leave!" She stated as I chuckled.

"Only with your permission?" I asked her as she looked up.

"I own you so yes!" She replied in happiness as Dove picked her up.

"Alright honey I'll go get help. You have my word." I stated.

"Promise?" She asked as I kissed her forehead.

"I promise." I replied as I stood up.

Dove quickly asked.

"Where are you going?"

With happiness I turned and replied.

"I best get started."

Both Dove and Midnight smiled as I walked out of the room. I knew Marx would be too busy working with Dom and Shadow so I think it' best I find help outside of the base.

**Raptor's POV**

"Another!" I ordered the bartender as he got another drink ready for me.

This will be my forth.

"You sure your ok Rap?" He asked as he tossed it at me.

"I'm fine, just celebrating!" I replied as I cracked open the beer.

"Celebrating what?" He asked as everyone in the bar looked at me.

Immediately I chugged down the beer and replied.

"I just killed my brother!"

Everyone in the bar stared at me in shock as I began to laugh.

"Hahahahah! Come on give me another!" I ordered the bartender as he slowly went for it.

With fear he tossed it at me and I instantly cracked it open and pressed it against my lips.

"Five down!" I shouted as I crushed another can in my hands.

"ANOTHER!" I ordered as the bartender stared at me with scared eyes.

**Raptor is having a ball right? The next one will be up tomorrow as always.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 136 - Raptor The Hedgehog**

**Raptor's POV**

"Ten down." I thought to myself.

Or maybe it was eleven.

I sat at the bar with my head down in a mixture of happiness and sadness. Two feelings that normally shouldn't be together at all. They battled over my control and to be honest I was hoping nether would win.

"Another?" Asked the bartender as he saw my state.

I nodded my head and after a few seconds I felt the can hit my hand.

"Th…anks." I said as best as I could as I opened it.

The bartender nodded and watched as I chugged it down.

"Crush!"

The can fell in my hand as I crushed it with what was left of my energy and as I waited for him to ask if I wanted another my phone went off.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Most who still watched me saw I didn't care.

"You going to answer it? It could be important." Stated the bartender as I debated.

"Ring! Ring! Rin…!" I grabbed it off my side and pressed it against my ear while nodding for another beer.

"He…llo?" I answered in a destroyed tone from all the alcohol.

"Raptor it's Hannon, where are you? We have to talk." He stated as I opened the can.

"Why do you want to talk? There's nothing to talk about." I stated as I now drank the beer.

Hannon listened as I drank and after he heard me exhale he asked.

"Are you drinking?"

"So what if I am?!" I asked in anger as people watched.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself if your out alone, just tell me where you are so I can send Carver out to get you." Begged Hannon.

"Fuck Carver whoever that is, I'm fucking fine Hannon!" I screamed.

"How many have you had?" Asked Hannon as I lowered my head nearly dropping the cell phone.

"I think about twelve or thirteen." I replied while trying not to puke.

"Jesus Raptor! I'm sending a squad out to get you!" Stated Hannon in shock.

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted.

"Your not! Your drunk and you just killed Carter! I can't have a…!" I cut him off.

"A loose cannon out on the streets!?"

Hannon went silent as I continued.

"Go fuck yourself Hannon! When I say I'm fine, I fucking mean it! Goodbye!"

"Wait Raptor…!"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pants as the bartender asked.

"Another?"

This time I said no and got up from the counter.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"On the left." Replied the bartender as I began to walk towards it.

People watched me and as I entered I heard someone enter behind me.

Immediately I went to the urinal and began to let out the cans of beers.

As I peed I saw somebody eyeing me. Well I didn't see them but I felt them. Like as if their eyes were burning my skull.

As soon as I was done I zipped my pants and made my way to the exit.

Again I was being watched by people in the bar and quickly I went for the door.

"Wait you have to pay…!" The bartender tried to say as I shut the door.

The streets were pitch black now and the second I began to walk I saw a rebellion Humvee drive by.

I stared at it thinking it was for me but I soon saw the flag it carried.

It was white. It means someone died and they were transporting the body back to base.

Quickly I pushed forward into the city and I tried not to fall as I made my way down the streets.

I was approaching an alley when out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind.

"Ughhh!" I grunted as the man sent me to the ground.

Quickly I got up and swung to have him duck and send a hook into my cheek.

"Smack!"

My head twisted at the blow and blood flew out as I stumbled back into another man who caught me in his arms.

I couldn't make out who was attacking me from all the alcohol and soon enough I made out another man then another.

Four on one isn't going to end well.

I tried to break free but was unable as the men began to beat me to death. Hooks and jabs dented my body and left me with black eyes and broken ribs as I was finally sent to the ground amongst my blood and trash.

I couldn't do anything to help myself as the men began to steal my stuff.

I felt my armor being ripped off as my phone and almost everything else was taken away.

Soon I was left in the trash and I listened as the men ran away leaving me there in utter pain and sadness.

Even though I wanted revenge I couldn't get it if I wanted. They got me at the perfect time and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Gently I shut my eyes letting myself drift into the garbage around me.

**I'm Not having a good time with my family so if I don't post for a bit don't be like he's done! I will post somehow so don't worry. I just hate my mother and father.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 137 - Hedgehog The Raptor**

**Raptor's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was still laying down in the trash covered in bruises and dry blood.

"Aghhhh!" I shouted in pain as I tried to get myself up on my feet.

With black eyes I looked at my torso in worry, I knew for a fact at least two or three of my ribs have cracked in two from the beaten.

"Fuck!" I shouted to myself as I looked out towards the road.

It was late and it had to be at least 3:00am, my head hurts from all the beer and I can barley move. I'm sure Hannon has someone looking for me as I try to get back myself.

My vision was blurred out and I wasn't going to make it.

"Ughhhh! Smack!" I fell face first back onto the ground and remained their in sadness. All that ran through my head was Carter.

Tears slowly ran down my face as I attempted to get back up again for another shot.

This time as I fought the pain I placed myself on the wall and slowly began to go forward.

Eventually I made it to the exit of the dark alley. My body armor was gone and so was my weapons and even my shirt. Along with that was my phone, money, and watch. Those thugs got what they wanted from me.

With bloody ribs and a beat up face I began to move forward towards the base that rested a few blocks away. If I was lucky I would make it one.

**Shadow's POV**

"Who's next?" I asked Death as he looked around my body.

"For what?" He asked back as if he didn't know.

"I killed Shade because of you, and I want to know who else I will have to hurt." I replied in seriousness.

Death smiled and replied.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?!" I asked in anger.

"Will you do anything to get them back?" He asked as he now stared at me.

"Of course!" I replied in confusion.

"Then you shouldn't hurt yourself thinking of who is next. When the time comes I might not even have to tell you, but when it does come you must do it no matter what. Understand?" Asked Death as I stared at him.

I couldn't respond. Even though I knew it was wrong I also knew he was right.

"Good." He stated as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he stopped.

"You have about a month to get better, then when we meet again I will tell you what to do. Be prepared to do what you have too, but if you truly love Amy and your son you'll do it without even thinking." Stated Death as I asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes." Replied Death as he smiled.

"What?" I asked wanting to know.

"It's up to you to find that out, now go!" Screamed Death as I was taken by a bright light.

"AGHHHH!" I shouted as I opened my eyes to see Marx in front of me.

"Jesus Shadow!" He shouted as he laid me down.

"Ughhhhh!" I groaned as Marx got me still.

"It was just a nightmare! Just a nightmare!"

I stared at Marx as he waited for a response.

Slowly I nodded my head and Marx got in my view.

"How did you…get the…?" I tried to ask about his eye.

Marx smiled and replied.

"I'll tell you when your better ok?"

"What's wrong…with me?" I asked trying not to fall asleep.

Marx took a breath and slowly replied.

"You have plenty of burns that need to be bathed and treated, I'm doing that in the morning. Then your forearm is…!"

**Marx's POV**

"Shadow?" I shook him as he went still with his eyes shut.

I began to worry and immediately I felt his pulse. He was there but I guess he passed out.

Whatever scared him was just a nightmare I'm sure of it, but if he doesn't come around I won't know what to do."

**Raptor's POV 8:00am**

The sun glared on my dirty quills as I heard people passing me by. I must look like a homeless person to them all laying on the side of the road with not even a shirt to cover me.

As I looked around at the people who stared at me as they passed I saw I made it pretty close to the base.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed scaring people as I tried to get up.

Some men stopped as I coughed up blood.

"Dude are you ok!?" Asked one of the men as he got on his knee to check on me.

The second I looked at him he panicked.

"Oh shit you need help man!" He stated as he felt my face.

Immediately I smacked his hand aside and stood up.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed forward from the broken ribs.

I began to fall and a few men caught me.

As they held me I took a look at my ribcage. It was swollen completely. It went right through my fur color. The men immediately got each of my sides and held me up straight.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Stated one of the men as he began to move me forward.

"You think the rebellion will help him!?" Asked one of the men as we moved towards the base.

I began to lower my head.

"Stay awake man!" Ordered the guy as I tried to look straight.

"He smells like beer dude!" Stated the man as my stench caught his nose.

The men held their breaths and began to move by the crowd.

Soon we reached the gate where the soldier manning the post spotted us.

He ran to me and asked.

"What happened!?"

The men who held me replied.

"We don't know, but he's fucked up! We have no idea where a doctor could be and you guys were right here so we came as fast as we could!" He stated as the soldier looked at my lowered head.

"Just give me a sec!" Ordered the soldier as he got on his intercom.

"Hannon we have a problem." He started as I looked up.

"What is it?" Replied Hannon as I lowered my head again.

"A group of civilians are at the front gate and they have a wounded man with them. Their asking for medical help what should I do?" He asked as Hannon replied.

"Tell them to hold on, I'm coming with Marx."

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier as I continued to bleed and feel the pain of the bruises.

In no time Hannon and Marx along with a pair of armed men came out from the base.

I tried not to pass out as Marx got in front of me.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Hannon as Marx tried to see my face.

"I don't know, we found him on the side of the road. All I could see was he was real beat up looking and coughing up blood. Then when he…!" Marx finally caught my eyes and shouted.

"It's Raptor!"

Immediately Hannon panicked to see me and ordered.

"Get him inside now!"

The civilians watched as I was taken away and towards the base.

Marx held me up as Hannon ordered.

"Get the doors open!"

The armed men got them open and I was taken towards the research wing.

As we sprinted by I saw Alicia who stared at me in shock.

I couldn't say anything, by then I was in a bed and Hannon was in my face.

"What the hell happened Raptor!? Who did this to you!?" He asked as I passed out from the pain of my ribs.

**Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 138 - Why We Owe Shadow Our Lives**

**Marx's POV**

"He has three broken ribs and a fractured Collar bone." I stated as Hannon and Silver along with Dom stared at the bloody Raptor who passed out from all the pain.

"What do we do?" Asked Dom in worry.

"I want whoever hurt him fucking killed!" Replied Hannon as Carver and Ghost walked in.

"What the hell happened!? We heard Raptor got hurt!" Stated Carver as they got next to the bed.

Both Ghost and Carver looked at Raptor in shock.

"Oh my god!" Stated Carver as Hannon yelled.

"This wasn't done by one guy! Somebody jumped him and they nearly beat him to death! I want these men found and dealt with!"

"Who would want to hurt him this bad?" Asked Carver as Ghost replied.

"G.U.N?"

Everyone looked at Carver and immediately he shouted.

"None of my men would do this! We're not even in the city yet! It had to be one of the gangs!"

"This wasn't a mugging! They wanted him to suffer Carver! What local gang would target Raptor and do this!?" Asked Hannon as Ghost replied.

"Guards Of Rights!"

Everyone realized the shock of the truth. The gang that attacked Raptor was the same gang that nearly killed the whole special forces squadron in one shot.

Hannon had to make a call.

He began to pace in confusion.

**2 Months ago Raptor's POV**

"I got your back Frost go." I ordered him as we breached.

"Smash!" The door hit the floor and immediately the gang members went for their guns.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Frost and I both opened fire gunning down each man as their blood splattered among the walls and tables.

"GO!" I ordered Frost as we saw the targets fleeing.

Frost went left as I went right and positioned myself along a wall for cover as the gang opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! Click!"

My clip was dry and as fast as I could I reloaded smacking the receiver on my MP5.

"RAPTOR FLANK THEM!" Ordered Frost as I looked to my side.

Instantly I leaped among the crates and climbed up aiming at the men below me who aimed at Frost.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Being caught off guard the men dropped as the target still fled.

"GO!" I ordered as Frost pushed into the men.

I ran on his side on top of the crates and quickly went to my intercom.

"Ghost the targets are heading for the warehouse on the eastern side of the district!" I stated as I watched them enter.

"We see them!" Stated Ghost as a truck cut us off.

"GET DOWN!" I ordered Frost as the technical fired at us.

I ducked next to a crate as Frost ran for cover.

"BANG! AGHHH!" Screamed Frost as a round hit his leg.

"FROST!" I screamed as he crawled.

"BANG!"

A large bullet sailed by my head hitting the trucks gas tank.

"BOOM!"

In flames the truck flipped and it was heading for me.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I dived out of the way to avoid being crush.

"CRASH!"

The truck was nearly touching my feet as Ghost ordered.

"Get those men!"

I nodded and looked at Frost who finally made it to cover.

"GO!" He ordered me as I ran for the men who we couldn't let escape.

"Smash!" I bashed through the warehouse door to find them at the getaway car.

"STOP!" I ordered them as I approached the car.

All five of the men stopped to aim their guns at me.

I held mine at the leader.

"Drop it!" Ordered one of them as their leader smiled at me.

"Drop your's or he dies!" I ordered as I aimed at the boss.

"You kill him and we all kill you! Make some sense!" Ordered another man as I looked around to see all of them about to shoot.

Slowly I lowered my weapon. They all smiled as I let it hit the floor.

The second it lowered the leader drew his handgun.

"BANG!"

The round hit my chest as another man charged me with a blade.

I ate the bullet and juke out the knife letting it go right by me.

Immediately I took the man's arm and swung him into my body as a shield placing the blade on his neck.

All the men aimed at me now as the leader laughed.

"You don't have the stones to kill him." He stated as I smiled back with blood covered teeth.

"Try me!" I ordered as I smacked the blade deep in the man's neck.

Their leader looked at me in satisfaction as I let the body hit the floor.

"Your turn Bobby!" Ordered the leader as the fox stepped forward.

I focused on him as the leader went to the truck.

As I watched I saw the fox try to swung.

As best as I could I ducked and sent my fist straight into his nose.

"AGHHH!" He shouted as I kicked his knee sending him to the floor in front of me.

As soon as he landed I wrapped my arms over his head and bent forward.

"SNAP!" His neck broke killing him instantly as the leader held something in his hand.

I sent the body to the floor as three men remained.

"I think it's time to stop fucking around!" Shouted one of the men as he charged me.

The leader watched as I ducked the first swung.

Immediately my leg raised up into the man's chin sending him back but to come back with his friend.

I quickly dodged the blow and swung missing and getting sent to the floor by smack to the back of my head.

My eyes boggled in my skull as I went to look up.

The second I looked a foot came down.

As fast as I could I rolled away and got back up blocking the punch being thrown by the other man.

Quickly I sent my fist into his mouth shattering a tooth.

As I went to attack again I felt a bullet land on my leg.

"AGHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell down.

The leader held his gun with the smoke slowly emitting off the barrel and slowly he said.

"Try to fight now."

I growled as one of the men sent his knee into my nose sending me back into the ground.

In seconds I felt them grab my back and raise me up.

"Smack!"

His fist drilled my head sending me face first into the concrete.

I remained there as Dom came running from the corner of my eyes tackling one of the men into the truck.

Quickly he went to get his neck but was sent to the leader of the men by a strong kick to the stomach.

I watched as he took Dom as a shield placing his pistol on the side of his head.

"STOP!" We heard someone scream from behind.

We all looked to see Ghost there.

"Drop the gun!" Ordered the leader as Ghost came to my side.

Slowly Ghost lowered the weapon.

"Fuck it Ghost just shoot through me! We have to kill this asshole!" Stated Dom as he was being choked now.

Ghost wouldn't do it as he checked on me.

"You ok?" He asked as the men began to get around him.

I shook my head in disapproval because that bullet to my chest was now getting serious.

Ghost began to feel surrounded and slowly stood up to stare at the leader who still held Dom.

"What do you want?!" Asked Ghost as the man replied.

**Shadow's POV**

"I want you to get down on your knees. NOW!" He ordered Ghost as I approached through the crates.

As I went to move forward I saw a sniper on the roof of the warehouse. It wasn't ours.

He was aiming at Ghost and I had to do something.

Quickly I began to climb up using the crates as my ladder.

I saw Ghost get down and also saw the men handcuff him using wire.

As I watched I saw the leader smack Dom on the side of the head knocking him out and down to the ground. Raptor laid still as Ghost was raised up to his feet.

Quickly I continued to climb to the sniper who still aimed at Ghost from behind.

"What do you want?" Asked Ghost as the leader stopped in front of him.

"I want the rebellion to leave me and my men alone! We are leaving tonight and I don't want any of you following me!" He replied in anger.

"You know we can't do that." Stated Ghost as I made it to the skylight where the sniper rested prone.

"Ughhh..!" Grunted the man as I grabbed his neck from behind.

"Snap!"

Immediately he died and I quickly tossed the body to the side so I had room to get down next to the sniper rifle.

I held the dot on Ghost and quickly took the intercom.

"You can do it or I will kill you!" Shouted the leader as Ghost replied.

"I dare you."

The leader immediately went for his intercom.

"Kill this bitch Ed!"

Slowly Ghost looked back to see the laser on his forehead.

"DO IT!" Ordered the leader as I moved the laser.

"BANG! BANG!"

Two rounds sailed besides Ghost as he ducked letting the two men holding him drop to the floor dead as the leader ran for the truck.

I went to shoot but stopped the second he held the detonator.

Ghost stood still cuffed as the leader looked at me from across the warehouse.

"I dare you to fucking shoot me! You and all your friends will die if you do!" He stated as I aimed at the detonator.

I had to think of something fast.

"I'm walking out of here like it or not!" He stated as he went around the car.

As I aimed I saw Frost limping up behind him.

"SHOOT ME!" He ordered me as I focused.

The leader panicked the second Frost turned him around smacking the clacker up in the air.

Using all my abilities I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

I stared at the bullet as it hit the wire connecting the detonator to the kill switch. It snapped and was sent across the room as the leader sent Frost to the ground.

I went to shoot as he started to get in the truck.

"BANG!"

The round hit the glass from behind and entered the seat.

I saw blood splatter as he drove off with the cargo.

"NO!" Screamed Ghost as Raptor got up.

"Raptor don't!" I ordered as he ran for the trunk of the truck.

Raptor barely made it and grabbed onto the back as the leader to the gang turned out.

We all watched as he hopped in back.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I got up to the run on the other side where the truck was going.

I ran hard as I heard the truck coming.

My men outside held fire seeing me and Raptor and stared at me as I leaped off the roof down towards the truck.

Raptor backed off giving me room for the landing.

The leader looked back to see me.

"DIE ALREADY!" He ordered as he aimed at me.

"BANG!"

The round hit Raptor as I ducked and he was sent to the floor of the truck.

Immediately I aimed my M9 at the man.

"BANG!"

I shot the leader's hand knocking the gun down under the seats.

As he fumbled with his bloody fingers I grabbed the suitcases and tossed them out of the truck. As soon as I was done I grabbed Raptor who bled out.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Screamed the leader as I fell with Raptor in my arms.

His blood splattered among my armor as we stopped next to the cases in the center of the dark road.

I watched as the leader who we were sent to kill got away, but at the least we got the cargo.

Raptor barely breathed as one of my Humvee's pulled up next to the road.

"You ok Shadow!?" Asked one of the men as I got Raptor up.

"I'm fine, get Raptor back to base he needs immediate help!" I stated as another Humvee pulled up.

As my men got Raptor loaded I saw Ghost step out.

"You ok man!?" He asked as I nodded.

"Fine. Are the bombs safe?" I asked calmly as I saw Frost and Dom resting in the car.

"Yeah, I don't know how you got that shot off but thank god you did otherwise this district along with us would have been destroyed." Replied Ghost as I grabbed the suitcases and got them loaded.

"It was luck." I stated as I got in.

Ghost began to drive and we followed Raptor's Humvee as we went back to base.

"You saved us all and still got the bombs." Stated Ghost.

"But he got away." I replied.

"I don't think he'll ever do anything again after all he lost today." Stated Ghost.

"I hope so." I replied as we drove off.

**Ghost's POV End Of Flashback**

"I want you three to find Dreil and kill him along with his men!" Ordered Hannon as Carver replied.

"I can't Hannon I have to get back to G.U.N if I stay any longer they'll know something is up."

Immediately I shouted.

"You can't leave! I just got you back!"

Carver lowered his head and replied.

"I'm making my move in a few days. I'll be back ok?" He asked as he hugged me now.

I didn't want him to go.

"You better be back." I ordered as he looked at Hannon.

"Go!" He shouted at him as Carver shook his head.

We all watched as carver left to go back to G.U.N. I don't know what he plans on doing but he better be back, I need him.

"Since he's gone that leaves you two! Get going!" Ordered Hannon as Marx replied.

"Dom can't go sir."

"Why fucking not!?" Asked Hannon in anger.

"The medical condition mixed with the drugs I gave him will get him in big trouble in battle. He needs to rest." Replied Marx as Dom shouted.

"I'm fine!"

Hannon took Marx's word and ordered.

"Your staying I can't lose you!"

"But you can lose me!?" I asked in confusion.

"I know it's going to be hard Ghost but please! If they are back and targeting our men it will be a matter of Days before someone else is killed! You have to end this!" Stated Hannon as I replied.

"I can't sir! I promised Dove and my daughter I would get help!"

Hannon now had a big problem.

"You have to go!" Stated Hannon as someone came to the door.

"I'll do it." He stated as we all turned to look at who it was.

My eyes widened in complete shock as of who stood there.

His gray fur and blue eyes stopped my heart as he smiled.

Hannon stared in just as much shock as me and replied.

"Archer?"

**I know right! How is he alive! Didn't he get shot!? Hahah I love this! Next chapter soon!**


	139. Chapter 139

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 139 - Grave Digger, But Backwards**

**Archer's POV**

Ghost and General Hannon stood their ground as I stared at them from the doorway. I think shock was the most in their heads at the moment as I replied with a nod of my head.

Both Hannon and Ghost began to approach me as the cat behind them along with the hedgehog I never met before continued to stare.

Ghost slowly went to touch my chest and the second his hand hit my solid figure he looked into my eyes.

"Your dead?" He stated still in shock.

I slowly shook my head in approval.

"I was." I stated as Hannon looked me over.

"We buried you along with Jake and Amy?" He stated in confusion.

Gently I lowered my head in sadness.

Ghost quickly took my shoulder and asked.

"How are you alive?"

I didn't respond.

They all waited for an answer as I looked up with tears rolling down my fur.

**Three months ago. Afghanistan. Archer's POV**

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as I raised my head up.

"Bang! UGHHHH!" I grunted as I hit the top of something.

It was pitch black all around and I couldn't move my arms and legs more then a few inches from where I was laying.

"HELLO!" I screamed as I began to bang on the top of this thing.

It wouldn't budge and whatever was on top of me stopped any sound from leaving.

I began to panic and I tried to look around for something, for anything.

As I ran my hand around the walls I found a switch.

"Flick!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a small light turned on inside the…coffin I was inside.

I began to look around to see I was in a suit. The coffin was padded and locked and I was trapped.

"NO! NO! NO! THEY DIDN'T!?" I begged out loud as I tried not to believe I was buried alive.

As I began to move in waves I felt my stomach hurt along with my head.

As I lifted up the suit I found stitches. Instantly I remembered the soldier in black who was attacking the capital. He stabbed me and shot me in the head.

"How am I alive?" I asked myself as I covered up the wounds.

I had to do something or I was going to die down here.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I began to bang on the wooden coffin.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

**Normal POV**

The well dressed, suppose to be dead hedgehog banged furiously on the coffin under six feet of mud and dirt being made from the oncoming storm. He fought and fought but losing energy very quickly from old wounds he made a final attempt to hope of surviving this near death encounter.

"BANG! SNAP!"

The lock outside the coffin broke with his last blow and with widened eyes the hedgehog checked to see if he had done what he had hoped for.

"AGHHHH!" He panicked as mud full of worms and other bugs such as spiders poured into the coffin where he laid.

"AGHHHHH!" He began to panicked as spiders and worms crawled onto his cloths.

With force he attempted to lift the lid fighting the heavy mud.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" He groaned as the force of the mud pushed down on his weak body.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Adrenaline had kicked in and slowly the lid pushed up letting more and more mud and critters drop down on the crawled upon hedgehog.

His pain mixed with blood from the stitches on his stomach breaking open filled with the mud and bugs as the lid finally was raised off.

Now the mud engulf the hedgehog and it was like a pool just mud not water. He couldn't breath and using all he had left he forced the mud and dirt aside slowly going up from where he was left to die.

Inch by inch he swam through the hell and after a few long, painful minutes his fingers reached air.

With mud in the nails and mouth the hedgehog began to poke his head up from the grave.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed for air as his arms came out into the rain.

The hedgehog was broken and not able to move after he managed to raise his legs out of the grave.

Taking breath after breath the hedgehog held his stomach hoping he wouldn't die so easily after that.

As the rain washed most of the mud off the quills some spiders crawled onto his face making him scream in fear.

Instantly the hedgehog forced himself up and he began to smack off the bugs who had grown a home on his cold fur and quills.

After they were all gone the hedgehog fell down next to another grave to rest his eyes on the name.

The grave made him shake as he saw it was his old friend Jake.

Slowly the hedgehog backed away to see the one next to it. It was his best friends girlfriend Amy Rose. As he continued to read it he also saw someone else buried with her and to his shock it was his best friend's son.

The hedgehog slowly stood up realizing he had failed his duty of protecting them and began to force his way to the entrance of the cemetery where he once rested.

**Archer's POV End Of Flashback**

Everyone stared at me in shock as I finished telling the story.

"Jesus Archer." Stated Hannon as I continued to cry.

"What happened after you left the cemetery? Why didn't you come back to us?" Asked Ghost as I prepared myself for another tale.

**Three Months Ago. Archer's POV. Afghanistan **

Holding myself up barely after digging out of my own grave I tried to find out where to go.

I didn't know, I wanted to go back to base to tell everyone I'm alive, but at the same time, my girlfriend thinks I'm dead. I can't let her think that any longer plus with what was on the line before I so called "Died."

As fast as I could go I proceeded down the road to where I knew she lived…where we use to live before the war.

I saw it in my sights and began to go for the door.

Placing my muddy hand on the door I knocked.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

With pain filling my body and blood dripping on the floor I heard her coming.

As she opened the door I saw her black fur and green eyes glance at me.

She took no longer then a second to scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Using my hand I grabbed the door and fell down into the house.

I continued to bleed out as she got on her knees to shout.

"ARCHER ISTHAT YOU!?"

I smiled and immediately she dragged me inside the house.

**End Of Flashback Archer's POV**

"Your girlfriend saved you?" Asked Hannon as I nodded in tears.

"How come you or her didn't tell the us?! It would have been great to find out you were alive somehow!?" Shouted Ghost in anger.

"I made a promise after I was able to move again." I stated in tears as Ghost looked at me in confusion.

**Three Months Ago. Afghanistan Archer's POV**

"Daddy!" Shouted my little girl as I came to the table for breakfast.

I smiled and replied.

"How are you kiddo?"

Molly Smiled as I ran my hand on our little angel.

"You feeling better?" Asked Molly as I sat down next to my baby girl Eva.

"Much better." I replied as I grabbed my fork.

Molly lowered her black quills as I went to eat.

**After Breakfast**

"Where you going?" Asked Molly as I grabbed my coat.

"I need to go back to work." I replied as Molly grabbed my arm.

"You can't go back to that! We almost lost you! Do you know what it's like to have rebellion men come and tell me you were killed in action?!" She asked in anger.

"It was a mistake Molly…!" She cut me off.

"They left you under the ground to rot! How can you go back to people who wouldn't even ask if you were really dead!?"

I lowered my head as she piled it on.

"We can't lose you again hon! Please don't go!" She begged.

"But I have too." I replied in sadness.

"No you don't!" She shouted back in tears.

Again I lowered my head feeling sad and slowly I felt her hand take mine.

"Please don't go. I love you Archer." She stated as her lips connected to mine.

We kissed passionately and after a few rounds she retracted to see my smile.

"Please." She begged one last time.

With force I grabbed her by the butt and dragged her into my body.

"I promise I won't go." I stated feeling the betrayal I just committed to my friends who still believed I was gone forever.

She smiled grabbing my hands that held her butt and asked.

"You promise?"

I smiled while leaning forward into her soft wet lips.

"I promise." I replied as I kiss her once again.

As she kissed back I thought about what I was risking. I just made a huge choice.

**End Of Flashback. Archer's POV**

"So for the past three months you've been alive and hiding from us?!" Asked Ghost in anger.

"I'm sorry Ghost." I replied in tears.

"We thought you were dead!" Screamed Ghost as Hannon pushed him away.

"BACK OFF GHOST! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Screamed Hannon as Ghost stood there in rage.

"Why are you here now?" Asked Hannon calmly as I replied.

"Because they left me." I replied now crying madly.

Hannon and Ghost along with anyone else who now watched stared at me in shock as I continued.

"I couldn't take it any longer! After all that has happened with you guys I felt so guilty hiding and I had to come back! Turns out when I went to tell her she got mad and said I was making a huge mistake! She asked what was more important, her and my daughter or the war! I lost them! She took Eva and left me! It was only because of a problem outside I managed to sneak in here to confront you all! So I'm SORRY IF I LIED BUT I FELT AS IF I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL BEING BURIED ALIVE!?" I asked Ghost as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry Archer I didn't…!" I cut him off.

"Fuck you! Just give me some gear Hannon so I can go!" I ordered him as he was caught off by my anger.

Slowly he nodded as Ghost looked at me in shock and disbelief.

I began to follow Hannon and in tears I said.

"I'm sorry."

Hannon grabbed me by my neck and hugged me as we walked and replied.

"We understand now. It's ok. We'll talk after you get back, ok?" He asked as I wiped my nose.

"Ok." I replied as we entered the armory.

**I explained how he managed to get help but if anyone remembers Archer was shot in the head by Dark, how did he survive that?**


	140. Chapter 140

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 140 - Shadow's Problem, Archer's Mission**

**Archer's POV**

"Our scouts in the field say Dreil and his boys are hiding somewhere in the city. Are best scout who is the closest says they are inside one of the hotels near Club Rocka. He said that Dreil has his men doing walking patrols around the interior and their mainly on the fifteenth floor. He had nothing on Dreil." Stated Hannon as I walked through the crowd of partiers.

"So I could be just doing this for nothing and Dreil isn't there?" I asked.

"We don't know but you have a photo so it may be best to look for him before you attack." Replied Hannon as I reached Club Rocka.

"Anything else?" I asked as I entered the music.

"Your evac will be waiting for you a few blocks away inside an alley across from the hotel." Informed Hannon as I cut through the dance floor.

"We will have a sniper covering you from across the hotel when the shit hit's the fan. I'm patching him in so good luck and come back safe." Ordered Hannon as I heard his mic go off.

I reached the back door to the club and walked out into the alley to find the hotel across the street.

"Charlie 2-9 this is Range 6-2 come in." Ordered my cover I'm guessing over the comm link.

"I'm here Range 6-2." I replied while stopping at the exit to the alley.

"I see you. Look up and to the left." He ordered as I looked to see his scope glaring.

"You got my back from there?" I asked as I waited.

"Don't worry your covered the whole way. Dreil and his boys are inside the suite on the fifteenth floor." Replied Range 6-2.

"What about civilians?" I asked as I looked up at the floor.

"Dreil rented out the floor so it should be clear." Replied Range 6-2.

"Anything else?" I asked as I began walking.

"You need to confirm Dreil's presents so I would check the check in list to see for his name." Replied Range 6-2.

"Which is?" I asked as I reached the entrance to the hotel.

"Ken Rogers." Replied Range 6-2 as I approached the check in counter.

"Alright am going in just be ready on that floor. I'll let you know when I'm going up." I stated as I shut down the comm link.

The woman at the counter smiled as I approached. I looked like a normal person. I stuck to wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt, but I had my vest underneath. I wanted to look as civil as possible so it would be easy to sneak in.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Asked the lady as I stopped at the counter.

"Ahhh yes, I wanted to know if my brother was here today." I replied as she grabbed the check in list.

"What's his name?" She asked as I replied.

"Ken Rogers."

Slowly she scanned the list and replied.

"Yes sir he is but he doesn't have anyone up for visits, so I'm afraid you can't see him today."

"Is there any way I can get up to see him?" I asked as I got closer to her.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. I could call him if you want to see if it's ok for you to go up?" She replied as I rested my hands on the counter.

"It needs to be a surprise. I don't want him to know I'm coming." I replied as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's something I can't do sorry." She replied as I stood up.

Slowly I reached for her and placed my hand on the side of her arm.

The lady looked at me in confusion as I said.

"I can make it worth your while."

"Ahhh sir?" She replied as I asked

"A beautiful woman like you has to have a boyfriend right?"

She blushed and replied.

"I'm afraid not sir."

"My name's John." I stated as she replied.

"I'm Ashley."

Quickly I smiled and took her hand.

"Well Ashley, how about we go "work" this out?" I asked her as she slowly came out from the desk.

"Ok." She replied as she lead me to the back room.

I followed holding her hand and as soon as we made it to the spot she locked the door and asked.

"How do you want to work this out?"

With a smile I pressed my lips against hers and began to kiss her as slowly and romantically as possible.

With shock she kissed back letting herself fall down on the small table that was back here.

To gain some time I stuck my tongue inside her soft human mouth and began to feel her thigh.

She moaned as she went for my pants and the second she grabbed my belt I went behind my back.

We stared at each other with red faces and slowly she said.

"Take me."

With a smile I replied.

"Gladly."

With speed I pulled out my knife and slammed it into her neck.

Her eyes widened in shock and pain as blood rolled onto my hand.

With a smile I began to kiss her letting her blood go in my mouth.

Slowly as I kissed her she died and with ease I retracted and ripped out my blade letting her drip onto the floor from the small table where her body laid.

With a deep breath I went into her skirt to pull out the keycard she had on her.

I quickly looked at it to see it was one of the elevator cards. I can use this to get onto Dreil's floor.

Quickly I let it rest on the table next to Ashley's body and began to look around.

To my happiness I found an employee outfit. I checked to make sure it was one I needed.

Noticing it was one of the servant's uniforms I got undressed.

After a few seconds I wore the uniform and went back to the dead girl.

I snatched up the keycard and made my way out into the lobby where people waited for service.

"Where is the help in this hotel!?" Asked one of the men as I came out.

"She went to the bathroom! She'll be back in a few seconds just wait sir!" I begged as I went for the elevator.

After that was solved I entered the elevator to see where the keycard went in.

Slowly I swept it and hit the fifteenth floor.

With ease I turned on my comm link.

"Range 6-2 I'm going up get ready, but only on my word." I ordered as he replied.

"Alright Charlie 2-9 I'm ready."

"Bing!"

The elevator opened and immediately I was approached by one of the guards.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as I stayed in the elevator.

I had no idea what to say.

"Ahhhhh…ahhhhh…room service?"

The guard looked at me in confusion as I pulled out my M9.

"Toof."

The silenced bullet drilled his head dropping him and as soon as he was still I dragged him into the elevator.

Quickly I shut the door and got the man undressed.

Ripping off the uniform I wore I took his suit and black sunglasses putting it all on. Quickly I shoved his body in the corner and reopened the door to find another guard looking at the blood on the wall.

He panicked as I came out and I shot too fast for him to react.

"Toof."

His head banged on the wall as I continued to walk down the hall as one of them.

I didn't see anyone else as Range 6-2 asked.

"You're the one walking right?"

I quickly looked out the window and waved my hand at him.

"Ok, I got it." He assured me as I continued to make my way through the floor.

The second I turned the corner I walked right into Dreil who quickly shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

Immediately I moved aside and began to follow with the rest of his guards.

Dreil was making his way to a room down the hall and as we walked he shouted.

"The rebellion already fucked me over once with their fucking Intel and now I will make sure I get revenge!"

As we walked I saw Range aiming at him.

Using my hand I gave a signal to hold fire.

"Got it." Replied Range 6-2 quietly as Dreil slammed open the door.

We all entered about ten of us and Dreil approached the couch grabbing one of the many suitcases.

"It took me too long to get all this and you better come through with your end of the deal!" Ordered Dreil as he pointed at a man who looked different then all us.

"I have the money don't threat. Let's see it to be sure." He ordered as Dreil popped open the cases.

My eyes widened behind my sunglasses as I saw each one was a large composite of C4.

The rest of the guards clapped as the buyer I'm guessing opened his case showing the money. It was a lot of cash.

Dreil smiled at the money and asked.

"How much!?"

"Five hundred thousand dollars." Replied the buyer as Dreil shook his hand.

I stared at the bombs as Dreil looked at me.

"Now what about the weapons?" Asked the buyer as Dreil took his eyes off me.

"Right here!" He stated as he pulled out another case to open up.

Everyone stared at the handgun as Dreil pulled it out.

"Custom B23R Rapid fire M9 handgun. Built in silencer and select fire setting. Also comes with turn off and turn on laser sight along with armor piercing rounds." Stated Dreil as he looked at me.

"Let's see." Ordered the buyer as Dreil replied.

"Fine!"

Instantly Dreil lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Toof. Toof. Toof."

I moved aside to see that Dreil had been eyeing the guy next to me.

His blood rolled onto the floor and quickly he dropped dead as Dreil asked.

"Proof enough!?"

The buyer nodded and replied.

"We have a deal."

Dreil smiled as I looked at the dead guy.

"Get the cases loaded onto the truck! We're moving out!" Ordered Dreil as he took the money case from the buyer.

I had to do something and fast.

"What do we do?" Asked Range 6-2 as I stared at Dreil who held the money.

Not thinking I ran at him.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Dreil was caught off guard as I tackled him towards the glass window.

"SMASH!"

All of Dreil's guards and the buyer panicked as I fell with Dreil and the money case landed on the floor where Dreil once was standing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Range 6-2 as me and Dreil fell down the side of the hotel.

Dreil tried to look back to see where we were going but it was too late.

I saw what I was doing before I choose to do this stunt and thank god it worked.

"SMASH!"

Both Dreil and me landed on the roof of Club Rocka and it hurt like hell that had to have been ten floors of drop.

Dreil and me screamed as we rolled apart and I can guess I broke something but not as bad as him.

"Charlie 2-9 come in!" Ordered Range 6-2 as I looked at Dreil who tried to get up.

Both me and Dreil barely stood up and as soon as I could I charged him.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as Dreil countered my charge.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed as he lifted me over his back slamming me back first on the roof.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed in pain as Dreil aimed the B23R at my head.

**Flashback**

"Oh fuck." I said to myself as I witness the bodies at the boarders.

I immediately went for the alarm and it was a shock once someone took my hand before I could hit the switch.

I slowly stared at the black grip glove and gently looked over into the dark black tinted helmet.

My heart pounded as he raised his left hand to his face.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered as he stared at me.

I immediate went for my gun and he was already one step ahead.

"Aghhhhh!"

I slowly looked down to find his blade sticking in my stomach.

Blood gently dripped up and out of my mouth as he ripped it out.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered again as I began to get on my knees.

The assassin helped me rest and gently he laid me back on onto the cold wood floor.

I held my vision open and on him as he let my head rest down gently.

Blood drooled down my face as he reached for his rifle.

I couldn't move. I was finished. I'm sorry Jason.

The soldier carefully aimed at my head and I slowly shut my eyes as I heard the incoming round.

"Toof!"

**End Of Flashback**

"Not going to happen this time!" I shouted at Dreil as he gripped the trigger.

Immediately I used my legs to trip him up sending him on the ground and the gun off the roof.

Dreil's face smacked the concrete of the roof as I rolled on top of him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ughhhhhhh!" He gagged for air as I choked him.

I saw his eyes lowering as I went for my knife.

As hard as I could I smashed it into his side

Blood squirted out onto my arms as he hit the ground hard.

As soon as he went still I pulled the blade out and stood up looking at the dead body.

"Charlie 2-9 come in please!"

"I'm here Range what's wrong!?" I asked as he replied.

"Dreil's men and the buyer are leaving the hotel using a large truck. They have the bombs and are heading for the base!"

My eyes widened as I ordered.

"Stop them!"

"I can't their coming your way!" Replied Range as I looked over the edge of the building to see the large truck turn the corner.

"You have to stop them or they will kill everyone at the base!" Screamed Range as I jumped onto the ground nearly hitting my face.

The clubbers panicked as they saw my knife and immediately I screamed.

"Move!"

They all backed up as I ran into the center of the street.

The truck came driving at me as fast as possible as I heard Range scream.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

The second the truck was close enough to hitting me I jumped up slamming my body into the windshield.

My knife was sent out of my hand from the force of the hit.

The men inside panicked as I tried to recover.

My face dripped blood onto their view and as best as I could I climbed up onto the cargo of the truck.

"Kill him!" Ordered the buyer as I saw one of his men come out from the window.

"Toof. Toof."

I barely shot the guy and watched as he fell out of the truck.

His body was ran over by the car behind us and I watched as it rolled into a building.

As I tried to come up with something I saw another climb up from the truck.

"Toof. Toof. Toof."

He fell just like the last one and quickly I crawled my way to the back of the truck.

Being extra careful I climbed down to where the latch to the back was and aimed at the back tires.

"Toof. Toof."

The tires popped at the bullets and quickly the truck began to swirl to the right.

Using it I went to the next set of tires.

"Toof. Toof."

Sparks flew up as the truck began to lose control.

I had no protection from this crash.

I hung on as the truck rolled over on its side with me barely hanging on to the back.

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed civilians as we smashed into a building.

The gas from the truck began to leak creating a large flame and I had to get the bombs out before it reached them otherwise we all were die.

Blood rolled off my body as I found a piece of metal in my side from the edge of the truck.

I let it stay there as I opened the back of the truck to find five guards groaning in pain from the crash.

Quickly I aimed at them as they begged not to die.

"Toof. Toof. Toof. Toof. Toof."

Each died from a headshot as the flames got closer and closer.

The cases were all scattered and I grabbed as many as I could and went out of the truck.

Using all I had I tossed them as far as I could which was just enough so they wouldn't go off.

Quickly I went back to get the rest and the flames reached the tuck.

Just barely I managed to get the cases out and I had to back up because the flames were now coming inside the truck.

"Shit!" I shouted as I was now going to be burned alive.

My back hit the wall and I widened my eyes to see it lead to the drivers seat where the buyer rested dead.

Using my hand I broke the glass and climbed inside.

My eyes widened as I saw the money case and quickly I grabbed it and kicked open the passenger door for my way out.

People watched as I climbed out and landed on the ground.

The fire was dieing down due to enclosure and in massive pain I got up to where the suitcases were.

I quickly gathered them up and popped open each one to see they were the bombs.

All ten laid here and slowly I shut them all to fall on the ground in pain.

I took deep breaths full of blood as people approached me.

They didn't get close though.

As I laid there I heard someone running.

His legs entered my view to see it was a cat.

"I got you Charlie!" He stated as I saw it was Range. He lowered his sniper rifle and got me on my back.

Cuts and bruises covered me along with a large metal piece coming from my side.

"Your going to be ok!" He stated as I looked at the metal.

"I got all the bombs." I stated as he looked at the cases.

"I don't know how, but you should be dead! Thank god you did though otherwise we might have called this war a loss!" Replied Range as a few Humvees came up to us.

Men came out and ran to us.

"Medic!" Shouted one of the squad leaders as I continued to breath.

In no time a medic got me in his arms and began to go to work.

"What happened?" Asked the squad leader as Range replied.

"Dreil and his men where heading to the base with a large amount of C4. They were going to blow up the base."

The soldiers looked at me in shock as I added.

"I managed to stop them. The bombs are in the suitcases there and this one has the money used to by them with from the buyer."

Quickly the soldiers took the cases away and asked.

"Is Dreil dead?"

I nodded.

"You'll find his body on top of Club Rocka."

The squad leader nodded while looking at his men.

"Go get the body and bring it back to base!" He ordered as his men moved out.

"How the hell did you stop this from happening?" Asked the medic as he slowly pulled out the metal.

I flinched in pain and replied.

"I failed once from protecting Shadow and I wasn't about to let it happen again."

The soldiers nodded and as soon as the medic was done he ordered.

"Let's get him back to base."

The squad leader nodded as Range got me up.

Soon enough I was escorted to the Humvee for the ride back to base.

I can't believe I didn't die.

**I added that flashback for a reason but I didn't explain it in detail. I will don't worry and the next chapter will be soon.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Love Stuck**

**Chapter 141 - You Can't Kill Me That Easy**

**Corporal Stone's POV**

Me and Anders made it to the roof of Club Rocka and what laid there brought relief to my soul knowing this piece of shit was dead. As we approached I ordered.

"You get his legs."

Anders nodded and went to grab him.

As I bent down to take Dreil's head I thought I saw him move.

Slowly I ordered Anders to stop and very carefully I moved my ear to Dreil's face to see if I could hear anything.

"Ughhhhh!" Shouted Dreil as a sharp blade was sent in my neck.

Immediately I fell back and watched as Anders went to lift up his gun.

Dreil was too quick, he managed to grab the barrel and raise it up into Ander's face letting it smash into his nose.

"Give me that!" Ordered Dreil as he tore the gun out of Anders's hand.

Anders tried to react but was too slow as Dreil sent the butt of the rifle at his cheek shattering his teeth and knocking him onto the floor.

The second Anders hit the ground Dreil aimed at him and pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The bullets entered Ander's head sending blood and brains across the roof.

Not even a second after he shot Anders I watched as he turned to me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"…"

**Dreil's POV**

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as the soldier dropped dead with three bullets resting in his face.

Anger filled my body as blood spilled across this roof.

I took deep breaths holding the rifle in my hands; continuing to let my blood drip slowly from out of my side where that hedgehog stabbed me. Besides that wound I think I broke a hip from that fall.

"Hey what's going on up here!?" Shouted a man from the roof entrance as he saw my gun and the dead bodies.

His eyes opened in fear as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The bullet's drilled him in the chest sending him back down the stairs. I hope he broke his neck on that fall.

As soon after his death I heard plenty of screams signaling I should get out of here now.

As fast as I could I tried to look around for a place to go.

"Alright." I said in relief as I saw a dumpster below in the alley that was open and full of trash.

Quickly I leaped over the side and was sent down right into the garbage.

As fast as I landed was as fast as I got out of there and back into the street.

People panicked in fear as I made my way down the street.

As I pushed by the people I took out my cell phone.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" I waited as I called one of my men.

"Hello?" He answered as I ordered.

"Come get me now! I'll meet you at the hotel!"

"Yes sir!" Replied my guy as he hung up.

By the time I get there he should be waiting.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Go!" I ordered as my man let me in.

"What the fuck happened to you boss!?" He asked in shock.

"The rebellion is what fucking happened! Now go!" I ordered as he hit the gas.

"We should get you checked out boss!" He stated as I bled out on the car.

"Just get me back to the house!" I ordered as he drove towards the inner places of the city.

The rest of the drive was quiet and as soon as we pulled up to my house my guards got me out of the car and inside the mansion.

"Get me a medic!" I ordered one of my men as he got one to my aid.

I forced my guards to release me and I sat down as the medic went to work.

"What happened sir?" Asked another guy as I looked up.

"The rebellion had a man inside my deal and he fucking nearly killed me!" I stated.

"What about the bombs and guns?" Asked another as I replied.

"They got the bombs but the guns are still on the other truck that John managed to get away with!"

"No sir!" Shouted one of my men as he came rushing in.

"What!?" I asked in anger.

"The rebellion stopped him before he could get here. They got the guns and John." He stated as I screamed.

"Is he dead!?"

"No sir." He replied as I shouted.

"He better not say a fucking word or I'll kill him and his whole fucking family!"

"Hold your breath sir." Ordered my medic as he grabbed my hip.

"Aghhhh!" I held it as he snapped my hip back in place.

"Crack!"

With pain in my eyes I relaxed as he went to stitch me up.

"What do we do now sir that the rebellion has all our gear?" Asked one of my men.

With no thought I replied.

"If the rebellion is out to get me now then they know I'm going after the men who fucked me in the ass the first time I tried to get revenge for what they did and now that they have all my stuff it just got worse for them!" I stated.

"So?" Asked my man.

"So we are going to finish what we started!" I replied as my men looked at me.

"Meaning?" They asked.

"I want that black hedgehog that goes by the name of Ghost found and killed!"

My men nodded and I added.

"We're not going to attack them, we'll make them attack us!"

"How sir?" Asked my man as I replied.

"Get his family!"

**If anyone has found out yet Dreil is pissed. Next chapter tomorrow.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 142 - What Did The Rebellion Do?**

**Hannon's POV**

"Stop fucking with me John! Tell me what you were doing with all those guns!" I shouted into his face as he replied.

"I'm not saying a word so go fuck yourself!"

Immediately I sent my hand across his face.

"Smack!"

John looked away in shock that I just touched him and instantly he screamed.

"I'll fucking sue you for that you fucking prick!"

Immediately I grabbed him by the collar and sent him to the floor under me.

John was scared as I now got in his face.

"You must be new to this country! Listen to me now and get this through your head! This isn't G.U.N territory! You can't sue me! You can't hurt me! But I sure as hell can hurt you!" I stated as I sent my hand into his face.

He gagged for air now as I lifted him up by his eyes.

As soon as he was still I asked again.

"Now tell me, what does Dreil want with those guns!?"

John stared at me in anger and immediately spit in my face.

I went to hit him but was taken away by an unknown hand.

Instantly I looked back to see it was Raptor who was in so much pain by just his expression.

"Let me." He ordered as he pushed me aside.

I let Raptor do what he wanted and slowly he looked back and asked.

"Can you step out?"

I nodded and opened the door leading out of the interrogation room.

Dom and Archer stood there watching as Raptor took a seat in front of John who was bleeding from his nose.

"What's he doing up?" I asked Dom as he replied.

"You know Raptor. He doesn't like sitting down on his ass doing nothing."

I nodded and watched as Raptor took a small breath and moved John's head so that he was looking at him now.

The three of us watched as Raptor opened his mouth to say.

**Dove's POV**

"Come on Midnight! We have to go get daddy!" I shouted for her as we approached the base entrance.

Midnight quickly came to me and I picked her up into my arms. Hopefully in a few months I won't have to carry her anymore.

Quickly me and her left the base to go find Ghost. He left after Archer went out and he seemed really upset. I hope his time with the doctor went well.

**Ghost's POV**

"I'm sorry Ghost, really I am!" Shouted my doctor.

"BANG!"

With force his brains hit the wall and the men tossed his body to the ground.

Me being held was the main problem.

"Get him down!" Ordered Dreil as he approached me.

His men forced me on my stomach and I felt as they ripped my guns and all off my body leaving me with nothing but clothes.

"You know Ghost I thought finding you would be a bit harder, but seeing as you go to one of my doctors it was quite simple! All I had to do was check!" Stated Dreil as he lifted up my head.

"I don't want to fight Dreil!" I stated as he smiled.

"It seems no longer then a few months back you wanted to fight! Why not now!?" He asked as I replied.

"I promised my girlfriend and child!"

"That's real noble of you, but I don't care! You know I was about to kidnap your girls in order to find you, but once my dead friend told me he had a soldier he was treating I had to ask who it was! Once he said your name along with a little description I jumped right ahead to come get you! I guess I lucked out!" Stated Dreil as he started to pet me.

I quickly shook off his hand and asked.

"What do you want!?"

Instantly a smile hit his face and he replied.

"You'll find out! Get him in the car!"

Immediately I was picked up and dragged out the door.

Dreil followed behind and I looked back to see him light a match.

"Bye, bye!" He shouted as a flame ignited the building.

I felt the heat rush me and just soon after I was getting forced in the car.

I tried to fight back and as I fought the men I saw Dove at the corner of my eye.

She also held Midnight who looked in confusion.

"RUN DOVE! GET HELP!" I screamed as Dreil looked at her.

"You! Go get her!" He ordered one of his men as I was stuffed in the car.

"DOVE RUN!" I screamed at her as the man ran at her.

After a few still seconds Dove broke from shock and began to run away with Midnight in her arms.

**Carver's POV**

"BANG!"

I held in the pain as I shot myself in the leg.

Blood rolled down my pants as I now began to wreck myself.

I quickly shoved sand all around my body and once I looked dirty enough I began to walk the rest of the way back to base.

I had to make this look believable otherwise G.U.N will know something is up. I've been gone for a day so I have to come up with an excuse.

I had about a mile till I reached the base anyway, so at the least I have time to think about what I'm going to have to do.

**Shadow's POV**

"Something's wrong." I said to myself as Silver felt my head.

"You seem to be dieing down Shadow." He stated as I asked.

"Where's Ghost?"

Silver slowly replied.

"He's out getting help for his anger. Should be back soon. Why?" He asked.

"I think he's in trouble." I stated as I tried to get up.

"Woooo! Hold it there Shadow! You can't do anything for at least a few weeks! Just chill, I'm sure Ghost is fine!" He stated as he held me down.

"I know he's not! I can feel it!" I stated as I tried to convince him.

"You need to rest Shadow. I'll check his vitals. If he's hurt I'll send someone to go help him, ok?" He asked me as I nodded in approval.

Slowly Silver showed me the computer. Ghost was perfectly fine. Just a high blood pressure.

"See? He's ok Shadow. He'll be back soon I promise. Just relax and when he gets back you two can see each other." Stated Silver as I laid back down.

"I know I'm not crazy Silver. Ghost is in trouble." I tried to tell him as he replied.

"I'll call Dove ok? She and Midnight went out to go get him from the doctor."

I nodded as Silver took out his cell phone.

Quickly he dialed the number and placed it against his ear waiting for a response.

**Lot of stuff going on huh? Next chapter soon. Just because I'm nice and many of you are going to be focused on Ghost and Dove, I'll give you a hint. **

**PAY ATTENTION TO CARVER! He may not seem important but wait.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 143 - A Little Help From The Other Side**

**Dove's POV**

I ran as fast as I could cutting into a nearby alley still with the hedgehog hot on my tail.

"Stop running!" He ordered as I tried my hardest to hold onto Midnight.

I saw the hedgehog run out of breath as I turned to hide behind a nearby dumpster.

In seconds he came onward to begin looking around. He knew I was somewhere. This alley was a dead end.

"Come on out!" He ordered as I felt Midnight begin to cry.

Quickly I covered her mouth as the hedgehog moved forward.

As quiet as I could be; I held Midnight shut as the hedgehog walked right by us.

I was shocked as he moved further away.

Without thought I stood up with Midnight and slowly began to head for the only exit which was where we came from.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Fuck." I shouted as the hedgehog turned around.

"Hold it!" He ordered as he ran at me and my daughter.

The second he got close I let Midnight down.

"Just give up. This doesn't have to go down this way little lady." He stated as he went for my arm.

Maybe everyone forgets but I still run the head of the military security.

As soon as his hand came close I grabbed him and twisted it to the side sending him down on his knee as I wrapped my free arm around his neck.

"Hold on!" He begged as I choked him tightly.

I held back from killing him as he said.

"You don't want to do this! Not in front of her!" He stated as he referred to Midnight who stood next to me.

With concern I glanced at her which was the perfect thing he wanted.

"Ughhhh!" He shouted as he slipped out from my grip.

With being caught off guard he swept my legs and sent me to the ground now getting on top of me.

"Go to sleep!" He ordered as he sent his fist in my face.

"Smack!"

…

…

…

"Get off!"

"Beat it brat!"

"Leave mommy alone!"

"Smack!"

…

…

…

I opened my eyes to see Midnight on the ground with a bloody lip. She didn't move as the hedgehog focused back on me.

"I told you it didn't have to be this way." He stated thinking I was knocked out cold.

I watched as he went to grabbed my neck.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed his arm and forced him under me.

"GET OFF ME!" He ordered as I got him still.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU LITTLE BITCH…!"

I cut him off grabbing his head.

"SMACK!"

With all my strength I sent his face into the pavement.

"SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

Blood soon filled the ground but he was getting madder and madder.

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed as he forced me over.

Quickly he took over and sent another blow to my face.

"SMACK!"

Blood flew out of my mouth as he went for another.

As my vision blurred the man was about to hit me again when out of nowhere I saw his hand get taken from behind.

"WHAT THE…!? BASH!"

The hedgehog was immediately forced off me and sent into the wall.

I heard his nose crack as this other hedgehog grabbed his neck to send his face one again into the building. It was so powerful he shattered part of the wall.

The first hedgehog who attacked me was limping his arms in near death from the blow as the other hedgehog tossed him face first onto the ground.

As I stared at my savior he drew his handgun and aimed at the nearly knocked out hedgehog.

"Stop!" I begged as he held the trigger in surprise.

His red eyes stared at me and he waited as I got a clear view of who it was.

My eyes widened as his body came before me.

**Ghost's POV**

"LET ME GO!" I ordered Dreil as he tossed me into a dark room.

"I'll let you go, but you'll wish I didn't!" Replied Dreil as I landed in the center of the room with my hands cuffed and legs tied.

"He's all yours boys! Have fun!" Ordered Dreil as four big guards entered the room to begin crowding around me.

"Have fun with my boys Ghost! I need to go get the rest of your friends!" Stated Dreil as I was kicked straight in the face.

Blood hit my eyes but I was able to see as Dreil shut the door locking it behind him Leaving me with the bulky men who readied themselves for the pain they were about to deal to me.

**I guess I better ask. **

**Who do you think saved Dove? I'll say this it can't be Shadow. He's with Silver. Think hard. I bet no one will find out who mainly because it's his first appearance as my last OC in this book. As they always say, last but not least.**

**Hint- Look at the title to the chapter.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 144 - Think About It**

**Dove's POV**

The hedgehog held the trigger and at the same time stared into my soul with his red crimson eyes.

"Why?" He asked me as the other hedgehog slept soundly.

I tried to find an answer but at the same time his body became clear through my blurry vision.

The first thing I saw was the red crimson eyes he held at my purple orbs. He was wearing jeans along with a black tank top. His boots looked military but so do all them these days in Pakistan. Pure black fur with…red crimson streaks. Along his arms, legs, and a long one going along his main quill on his forehead. I was too shocked to respond to him.

"Why?" He asked once again as I stared at him in fear.

Exposing his teeth he got annoyed and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

I jumped as the hedgehog's brains splattered along the ground. With fear installed in my body I slowly backed up as he stood up off the dead hog's back slowly placing his gun behind his pants.

Slowly he looked back at me and said.

"I knew there wasn't any reason for a scumbag like him to live after that."

I stayed there unable to respond as he asked.

"You going to wake up your kid or continue to let her sleep?"

With shock of forgetting I jumped on over to Midnight who rested on the ground along with a bloody lip.

"Midnight!" I shouted at her as her eyes flickered.

He continued to watch me from behind as she woke up.

"Mommy?: Said Midnight as she lifted her head into my arms.

"It's ok honey, everything is fine now!" I stated.

"Is the mean man gone?" She asked in pain.

"Yes hon he is!" I replied.

"Are you ok?" Asked the man as I looked back at him.

With fear I stood up and replied.

"I'm fine."

He smiled and slowly asked.

"I saw what happened back there with your boyfriend I'm guessing. Do you want help getting him back?"

With shock of the question I replied.

"What's going on?"

He smiled at me in confused a look and replied.

"Your boyfriend was kidnapped by that thug. Do you want to get him back?"

I stared into his eyes and replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Once again he smiled and began to approach me. Slowly I backed up and he replied.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

With fear everywhere I stopped as Midnight finally got a look at him.

"Shadow!"

Shadow smiled at her and asked.

"How does she know me?"

With confusion I replied.

"Shouldn't you be at the base resting?"

Shadow looked at me in confusion again and replied.

"What are you talking about? I saw you in trouble and I helped before it was too late. I'm not one of those terrorists!" He stated in anger.

"But…but…!?" He cut me off.

"Do you want to get back your boyfriend or not?"

With Midnight staring at me and me staring at Shadow I replied with a nod of my head.

Shadow smiled and replied.

"Then follow me; I know where they went."

With confusion as he turned we followed and as he lead us out into the street I saw him in the light.

It was Shadow. He looked younger at least by a year or two. No wounds, no scars from the fire, no starvation in his body. He looked perfect. What the hell is going on?

As we walked he looked back into my eyes and smiled. His crimson eyes seemed different. It was like staring into a mirror though. Am I going crazy? Or is this Shadow?

**Raptor's POV**

I stared into John's eyes as he asked.

"Are you going to say anything?"

With a calm breath I took out my knife from behind my back.

John widened his eyes as I knew Hannon was coming at the door.

"Smack!"

With anger I kicked my chair back placing it on the door so they couldn't get in.

John remained seated as I slammed my blade down on the table.

"Bang!"

His eyes flickered in fear as I started.

"This is how it is going to go so listen up!"

John stared at me as I continued.

"For each time you ether lie! Refuse! Or disrespect me! You'll lose a finger! Got it!?" I asked as John replied.

"Your crazy!"

With already given the warning I took the blade and smacked it on his pinky.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his pinky rolled off the table.

"That's one for disrespect John!" I stated as he cried in pain.

John's finger squirted along the table as I heard Hannon try to brake in.

"What were you doing with the guns!?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Your fucking insane man!"

"Smack!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his ring finger came off.

Tears poured down his eyes as I wiped his blood off my blade and onto my pants.

"Two down, eight to go!" I stated as he looked back at his left hand.

"What were you doing with those guns!?" I asked as he replied.

"I can't tell you!"

"Smack!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" He cried in pain as his middle finger rolled off the side of the blood covered table.

"WHERE WERE YOU GOING WITH THEM!?" I asked as he begged.

"STOP PLEASE!"

"Smack!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

John's pointer finger fell off his hand as I went straight to the thumb.

"Smack!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he was left with a stub for a left hand.

"WHO WERE YOU GIVING THEM TO!?" I asked in rage.

"NO ONE!" He replied in tears.

"Smack!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I began to work on his right hand.

This time his second thumb fell off from my blade as he cried out hoping for someone to save him.

"WHO BOUGHT THEM!?" I asked as he replied.

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Smack!"

I took off two fingers this time. His pointer and his middle all in one shot.

"WHAT WERE THEY FOR!?" I asked in rage.

"Stop…please…just please….stop…I'm begging…you."

"Smack!"

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed losing his voice as he was down to one last finger.

"I'm not afraid to chop off this one too little piggy!" I stated as he screamed.

"G.U.N!"

With anger I sent the blade down.

"Smack!"

Unable to respond he lowered his head as both his hands remained on the table slowly draining all the blood in his body.

"What did you say?!" I asked in anger.

With a full red face and blood everywhere he replied.

"I was giving them to G.U.N….they bought them from my boss Dreil for five hundred thousand dollars. G.U.N needed guns and Dreil took advantage of the offer while the rebellion wasn't doing anything."

"Where is he?!" I asked as the banging on the door stopped.

Dying out John replied.

"I think your soldier killed him."

"Where is his hideout!? I need to know even if that is true?!" I asked getting close to his face.

"He lives in one of the old mansions on Drillment Avenue. Please don't hurt me anymore." He begged in tears.

"I won't." I replied as I sent the blade into the side of his neck.

"Ughhhh…ghhhhhh!" He gagged as blood came up from his mouth.

Slowly I backed up and watched as he fell over dead amongst his stub hands.

With anger I came and pulled my blade out of his neck and slowly wiped it off placing it back behind my back.

I took one last breath and looked at the fingers that rested on the ground.

As I saw the bones I went to the door and kicked the chair out of the way freeing it open.

Slowly I opened it to find Hannon, Archer, and Dom staring at me in shock as I said.

"I'm taking my men out immediately to go kill the rest of them. Your free to come if you want."

With that I went for the door.

"Raptor!" Screamed Hannon as I went away.

**Shadow's POV**

"She didn't answer." Stated Silver as I saw my heart rate increase on the laptop.

"You need to find him." I begged as Silver replied.

"I'll send someone to find him don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

I tried to get up but Silver held me down.

"You can't Shadow. Your body is hurt. Understand that. You need to rest. We can handle this." Stated Silver as I continued to rest my weary head on the warm pillow.

**Ghost's POV**

"Ughhhhh!" I gagged as blood poured out of my mouth from all the beatings.

The men laughed as I coughed out a tooth among the rest of my guts.

"I think he's going to die!" Stated one of the guards as he used his foot to move my head.

"Does Dreil want us to kill him?!" Asked another man as another replied.

"I forgot!"

Quickly he got on his knees and grabbed the back of my bloody quills.

"Do you want us to stop?" He asked as I coughed up blood.

"Please." I begged as he released my head back into my blood.

"If the boss didn't want you we would have finished you off by now. Don't worry though. Ether you'll die here or someplace else. You'll get yours soon enough. Come on guys let's go!" He ordered the rest of his men as one of them kicked me in the chest.

"Ughhh!" I gagged as he laughed at my pain.

**Confusing right? Tell me what you think is going on. Maybe you'll be the first one to figure it all out.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 145 – Do Something Silver!**

**Shadow's POV**

"Silver...?" I tried to call to him as he worked on my blood.

Silver was caught off guard and slowly looked to where I was pointing.

Not soon after he saw it he called for Marx who came rushing in next to me.

"What?!" He asked in worry.

"Ghost...?" I replied as he checked his status.

"Shit!" Replied Marx as he called for Hannon who wasn't too far away.

After Hannon saw what was happening he called for Raptor who said he was on his way as fast as he could.

I lost so much blood from Silver's tests I wasn't able to do anything but watch. It was as if I wasn't even in the room.

**Dove's POV**

I followed Shadow as he lead us onto Drillment Avenue. Midnight has never seen houses this big before and she stared at them just in as much awe as I did.

"Come on they should be on this street somewhere!" Stated Shadow as I asked.

"How do you know this?"

Shadow slowly looked back and replied.

"G.U.N sent me and my brother Dark to kill them."

I was shocked and at the same time confused to think that Dark the man who murdered so many people in Shadow's life might be walking around as well. I still have no idea what is going on.

I just continued to follow as Shadow pulled out his handgun.

"That house." He stated quietly as he dragged me and Midnight aside.

"I'm going to get their attention and when their gone you run in and find your boyfriend, ok?" He asked as I looked at Midnight.

Shadow didn't even let me answer he just went

Soon enough he was gone and I was left to wait for whatever was about to happen.

"BANG!"

**Ghost's POV**

"GET UP!" Ordered one of Dreil's men as I slept on the ground still in my blood.

Immediately I was rushed over to a chair and forced down as they tied me up.

"GET IT ON HIM!" Ordered the man as I felt a vest go around my body.

With weary eyes I saw it was a bomb.

**I got my new laptop and it is hard getting use too. **

**As I promised my new email for anything you want to send me. Oc's, book recommendations, art, or just about anything is this.**

**mtdark **

**ps I'm going to my dads be back with another chapter this sunday.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 146 – Dove**

**Dove's POV**

The guards watching the main entrance panicked the second Shadow shot off a round hitting one of them. I watched with Midnight about to cry in my arms as they ran after him.

As he ran I knew I had to do something.

Gently I lowered Midnight to the ground and told her.

"Stay here baby ok?!"

"Where are you going mommy?!" She asked in confusion.

"I have to go get daddy! "I replied while turning to run for the door.

"Mommy!" Screamed Midnight as I stopped to look back at her.

"Don't go!" She begged in tears as I replied.

"Daddy is in trouble honey! I have to go help him!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Stated Midnight as I asked.

"And what about Daddy!?"

Midnight didn't respond.

"I'll be back honey I promise!" I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Be careful mommy!" Begged Midnight as I let her go.

"I will!" I replied as I ran for the door leading into the mansion.

As soon as I entered men spotted me.

"Hey you!?" Shouted one of them as I ran for the nearby room.

"Get her!" He ordered as I was aimed at.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

As the bullets came at me I jumped through the door and into the next room where no one waited thank god.

The second I entered I heard the men coming.

First instinct was to hide so I ran behind the desk that was in here.

As I waited I went for my M9 that I kept on the side of my leg.

The men came walking in and instantly shouted.

"Come on out girly!"

I waited and slowly looked under the desk to see four legs. Two guys. One was coming at me as the other walked over to my side but he was looking the other way towards the closet.

Slowly I gripped the trigger and the second the man was too close I pulled it.

"BANG!"

"Aghhhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as I hit his leg.

His buddy panicked as I grabbed him and raised him up.

"Let him go!" He ordered as I aimed at him.

"BANG!"

I shot hitting the man in his neck dropping him on the ground.

"You bitch!" Screamed the man I held as I aimed at him.

"BANG!"

Blood splattered on my face as he fell to the ground.

"What's going on down there!? Did you kill her!?" Asked a man as I approached the door.

"Hey I'm talking to you...!" He was cut off as I turned the corner to aim at him.

"BANG!"

The round drilled his eye sending him down the stairs towards me.

With caution I aimed around the second floor while making my way to the dead guard.

I saw no one and quickly got on my knees to search the body.

"Come on!" I urged the dead as I found a key card.

"Hey." Stated a voice as I turned to aim at him.

"Whooo relax!" Ordered Shadow as I lowered the gun.

"I almost shot you!" I stated as he replied.

"Come on your boyfriend is almost dead."

I watched as Shadow went for the stairs.

"What happened to the guards!?" I asked as he replied.

"They won't be bothering us again."

With caution I followed him as he guided me to the second floor.

"Let me go first." Ordered Shadow as I waited back.

With concern I looked to see plenty of guards. Maybe five or six.

Shadow silently made his way around as I waited for what he was trying to do.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I heard rounds go off and I looked to see the guards trying to react.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Each dropped as Shadow looked at me from down the hall.

"Let's go." He ordered calmly as I came out from hiding.

Slowly I caught up to see all six guards dead on the ground.

Shadow was already at the stairs to the third floor.

"Let's go." He said again as I caught up.

I followed Shadow as he got me on the third floor.

"He should be in that room down the hall." He stated as I looked to see it was defended.

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly as he replied.

"Come on."

Ignoring my question irritated me but I kept going as he reloaded.

The clip hit the stairs as the guards shouted.

"Here they come!"

I saw Shadow smile and slowly he took my hand. He was freezing.

"You go first." He ordered as I replied.

"No!"

I saw anger take him over and immediately Shadow aimed at the men.

"BANG!"

His brains smashed among his friends as Shadow sent me forward.

"There one less, now go!" He ordered as I ran to cover.

"Kill them!" Ordered a man as Shadow began to head for the wall across from me.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was gone.

"SHADOW!?" I screamed as I heard.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"UGHHHHHHH!"

The sounds of death got me to look forward to see everyone dead.

"Come on!" Ordered Shadow as I saw him come out from the next hall on the dead guards flank.

With confusion I ran up to him slowly passing the bodies.

Shadow placed himself behind me as I rested on the door where Ghost was supposedly.

"Ghost is right inside. We can't let him die Dove." Stated Shadow as I widened my eyes.

"How do you know our names?" I asked him without looking back.

Suddenly I got no response.

Immediately I looked back to see he was gone.

"Shadow?!" I asked for him in shock.

He was gone and that flank he came from before lead to no where. It was empty.

"AGHHHHH!"

I panicked as I heard Ghost's voice.

Immediately and without thinking I ran into the room to see him tied up in a chair and with three men next to him.

All of us stared at each other as Ghost had his head lowered.

I aimed my gun in fear as the man behind Ghost lowered his.

"Are you serious!?" He asked in anger as his men continued to aim.

"You killed all my men!?" He asked as he stayed behind Ghost.

"Let him go!" I ordered as Ghost instantly looked up in shock.

"DOVE!?" He screamed in pain as I glanced at him.

"You two know each other?" Asked the man to Ghost as Ghost spit up blood.

"Let him go! I'm warning you!" I threatened as the man replied.

"Look honey, I'll give you credit for getting this far but look around. Your done."

Slowly I looked to see he was right.

If I shoot at him I would be killed by his two friends.

"Just drop the gun." He ordered as I was looked at by Ghost.

I have to show him I can.

**Raptor's POV**

"Check the floors!" I ordered my men as I ran for the stairs.

"Clear! Clear! Clear sir!" Replied my guys as I ordered.

"Go to the next one!"

With me in front my men followed sweeping the second floor by storm to once again see dead bodies; all head shots.

"Clear!" Shouted my men as I asked.

"Any sign of Ghost?!"

"No sir!" Replied my men as I ran for the third.

"You two come with me!" I ordered as the rest of my team checked the building.

With two men behind me we made it to the top of the stairs to find more dead.

"Damn." Stated one of my men as my second picked something up off the ground.

"Sir?" He said as he handed it to me.

I took it in my hands to see it was a full clip of M9.

With confusion I placed it in my pocket and ran down the hall with my guys behind me.

As we approached I ordered them to stack up.

As soon as we were ready I nodded and we breached in to find...!

**Dove's POV 2 minutes before Raptor's arrival.**

"BANG!"

My round went flying hitting the main guy in his neck.

I widened my eyes as he grabbed his squirting wound in shock to slowly fall back on the ground.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"NOOOOOO!"

**Ghost's POV**

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as Dove was shot.

The men held their triggers after hitting her in the chest.

My eyes widened in complete shock as Dove fell down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO DOVEEEEEE!" I screamed as she went still.

Dove didn't move as the men looked at me.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed as they focused back on Dreil who rested on the ground.

The two remaining men quickly picked Dreil up and went for the door.

"You two come with me!"

They stopped as I heard Raptor's voice coming from down the hall.

Suddenly they dropped Dreil and went to the windows.

They saw they were trapped.

I felt my restraints breaking and as Raptor came flying in with his men they broke free letting me get my hands on one of the fuckers who shot Dove.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds from Raptor came at us as they hit one of the guards, but the second one was with me.

"BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!"

I slammed my fist into his face as hard as I could and I was watching as his features went into his skull.

I didn't stop until my hand hit the ground under his head.

His brains covered me as Raptor's men pulled me off.

"LET ME GO!" I ordered as Raptor checked Dove.

His men held me back for my on good and very quickly tears began to pour out from me in waves.

I refocused my attention back on Dove as Raptor tried to feel a pulse.

With sadness he looked at me and nodded in disapproval.

"DOVE!" I begged for her to wake up as Raptor remained on his knees in sadness.

"Raptor what's going on!?" Asked Hannon as Raptor went to his comm link.

"The building is secure sir."

"What about Ghost!?" He asked in concern as Raptor looked at me.

"He's secure sir but...?" Raptor stopped as Hannon asked.

"What is it!?"

"Dove is dead."

**I don't know what to say here. What about you?**


	147. Chapter 147

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 147 – Is Death The Cause Of Death?**

**Ghost's POV**

Raptor got Dove loaded onto one of the Humvees as his men finally managed to get the bomb off me.

"Ghost!" Shouted one of the soldiers as I turned to see he held Midnight in his arms.

"Midnight!" I shouted as she screamed.

"Daddy!"

With some happiness I took her away from the man and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here alone?" I asked in concern.

"I was with mommy!" Replied Midnight as I held my breath.

"Are you ok?" I asked while looking at Raptor who stared at me from the Humvee where Dove was.

"Mommy kept me safe! We were attacked by a mean man when I saw those guys beating you up!" Replied Midnight.

"Did that man hurt you?" I asked as Raptor came behind me.

"I little. But everything was ok once Shadow saved us!" Replied Midnight as Raptor and I widened our eyes in confusion.

"Shadow saved you?" I asked.

"Yeah! He beat up the bad guy and took us here to find you!" Stated Midnight in happiness.

I slowly looked at Raptor and he nodded.

"Hannon?" He started.

"What is it Raptor?" He asked in sadness.

"Is Shadow there?" Asked Raptor in concern.

Hannon took a moment but came back and replied.

"He's sound asleep in bed with Silver and Marx watching him."

Midnight didn't understand as Raptor asked.

"He didn't happen to get out before did he?"

"No why?" Asked Hannon as Raptor replied.

"I'll tell you when we get back."

"Get back safe." Replied Hannon as Raptor looked at me.

Slowly he took my shoulder and got next to my ear.

"I got a ride back to base waiting for you and her. I'm going to stay for a bit and check around."

I nodded and replied.

"What about...?!" Raptor cut me off and replied.

"They'll be behind you. They won't move her until your ready."

I nodded while patting his shoulder.

"Thanks." I stated trying to hold back my tears.

Raptor nodded and went back to the house while I turned to take Midnight back.

My body still feels broken from all the torture but what else is new?

Gently I got Midnight to the Humvee and placed her inside.

As soon as she was ready I got in next to the driver and ordered him to go.

The whole ride I would be watching Dove's Humvee from the mirror as they drove behind us.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I got the driver to take Midnight inside and someplace safe while I get Dove inside.

Slowly I got out of my Humvee and went to the one parked behind us.

The soldiers stared at me as I approached the door.

In tears I rested my head on the glass to stare in at her.

I gently felt one of the men place his hand on my shoulder as I cried out as quietly as I could.

In time I managed to grab the handle.

But now I couldn't open it.

My sadness rolled down the glass as the soldiers comforted me as best as they could.

As soon as I grew the guts I pulled open the door to smell her blood filling the car.

It was a wave of death coming out from the car.

I felt something break in my head the second her scent hit my nose.

Immediately my mouth shut and my eyes focused on the job at hand.

I didn't feel anything but anger, but I had to hold it in.

Carefully I grabbed the stretcher and began to pull her out.

The soldiers took her and I got next to them holding my ground on her hand.

Slowly we went for the entrance.

Dove's cold body filled mine and it sent chills down my spine as we reached the door.

The soldier in front opened it and we walked in.

Hannon stood waiting with Dom and Archer.

They stared at me and Dove as tears hit the ground.

I wanted to kill something. Anything. But I can't. Not here, not yet.

Quickly we began to take her to the research wing.

Marx quickly came out from his room and began to approach me.

Anyone could see I was breaking down. That's why Marx the second he got to me took me in his arms letting me cry as the soldiers continued to lead Dove to one of the empty rooms.

"I'm so sorry Ghost." Stated Marx as I began to ball out in depression.

Marx barely held me up as Archer and Dom began to lead me to where Marx had come from before.

We entered and the first thing I saw was Silver who was helping Shadow.

Silver immediately got up the second he saw me, to help take me towards one of the beds.

"Careful." Pleaded Marx as he sat me down as gently as possible.

The pain of both losing Dove and my body were killing me, but still...I wanted to hurt someone, anyone.

In a few seconds after I was down Marx began to clean me up and see what Dreil's men had caused me.

"Your front ribs are broken Ghost." Stated Marx as I cried in pain.

"You also have a fractured jaw. It's not bad I just need you to take a deep breath." Stated Silver as I breathed in.

"You ready?" Asked Silver as I nodded.

Silver gently placed his fingers on my jaw and turned it.

"Snap! Aghhhhh!" I screamed in pain as it snapped back into place.

Marx held me there along with Archer as Hannon came in.

"How is he?" He asked as Marx stood up.

"Just a few bruises and three broken ribs." Stated Marx.

Hannon nodded and it was clear they knew not to talk to me yet.

Hannon carefully said.

"I'm going to see Dove. I think its best you come with me Marx."

Marx nodded while patting my shoulder.

I continued to cry as Silver stood up too.

"I'm going to go help them Ghost. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stated as Archer and Dom grabbed a seat next to me.

They didn't say a word. They just rubbed my back as I cried.

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at Ghost.

He looked like shit. Like he just went through hell and back. And as far as I can tell...Dove didn't make it.

Why does this type of shit have to happen when I'm not able to move?

I wanted to comfort him but I don't think I can move.

"What do I do?" Asked Ghost in sadness as Archer replied.

"You just need to relax."

"Fuck you! How can I!?" Asked Ghost in anger as Archer pulled his hand away.

Immediately Ghost began to shake and Archer tried to take him.

"SMACK!"

Ghost sent his fist straight at Archer sending him onto the ground.

Ghost went to send another but Dom grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go!" Ordered Ghost as he sent his head back.

"BASH!"

Dom quickly released Ghost and fell back as I tried to turn over.

"Ghost...?" I tried to call to him as he sent another fist at Archer.

"SMACK!"

Archer's head hit the ground as Ghost went for Dom.

"Ghost...!?" I tried to Shout at him as I went to send my legs over the side of the bed.

Dom quickly rolled aside letting Ghost miss his attack.

Instantly Dom moved to the door with Archer as Ghost's back faced me.

"I don't know what to do without her!" Screamed Ghost as I planted my feet on the ground.

Hannon along with Silver and Marx came to the door to stop in shock as they stared behind Ghost.

"I don't know what to do...without her!" Cried Ghost as he fell to his knees.

With extreme care I began to walk.

I heard my body crack as I came up behind him.

"What...do I...do...!?" Ghost asked in sadness. I felt him breaking as I reached out.

Ghost's shook in sadness but stopped the second my hand touched his shoulder.

Everyone went silent as I said.

"Ghost?"

Very slowly Ghost looked back to see my red crimson eyes.

Tears filled his face as I said.

"I know...I know what it feels like."

Slowly I began to fall.

Marx and Silver took a step up to come get me but Ghost caught me in his arms.

"Shadow?!" He said in shock as he hugged me now.

"I know what it feels like Ghost. When I lost her." I stated as we held each other.

Ghost went silent as I said.

"Don't let it break you brother."

**I will stop there for today. I was fixing Past Secrets. I hope it is better now. Let me know what you think and this is about to get really fast and confusing so get ready for it.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Love Stuck**

**Chapter 148 – Are You Scared Of Raptor?**

**Raptor's POV**

I was on the third floor all alone while my men continued to clean up downstairs for any Intel we might have missed. This floor drew me here though, to one spot for whatever reason. It made me upset. I don't know why though.

Slowly I pulled out my knife.

Carefully I brought it up to my face.

I don't know why I was looking my blade over. I just felt I had too. Like nothing else mattered.

Gently after touching the tip my finger began to bleed a little.

Quickly I wiped the blood on my pants and went to where Dove was once laying.

My mind was feeling blank. When I was coming here I knew what it was for but now nothing.

Dove's blood stained the floor as I knelt down.

As I got closer I began to feel lightheaded.

"Sir?"

Immediately I looked up to see my team leader. He managed the other teams that I couldn't during the mission.

"What is it?" I asked taking a breath.

"We found both Corporal Anders and Corporal Stone K.I.A sir." He replied as I looked up in sadness.

"How?" I asked as he got next to me.

"Reports say one of the other teams broke them off to go pick up Dreil when we first thought he was dead. As far as I can see it happening, Dreil killed them both when they arrived." He replied as I placed my palm on my face.

"Hughhhhh...?" I groaned as my man looked at me in confusion.

"You ok sir?" He asked as I began to lose balance.

Quickly I fell to my side.

"Woooo!" Shouted my man as he caught me in his arms.

Quickly I regained control and backed off.

"Are you ok sir!?" He asked in worry as I felt my head.

"I...I don't know." I replied as my comm went off.

"Raptor?" It was Marx.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my friend made sure I wouldn't fall again.

"Are you ok? I'm looking at your status and your brain activity is raising?" Asked Marx as I looked back at the blood.

"I'm fine." I replied as Marx asked.

"Do you feel lightheaded? Or sick?"

"Ahhh...ghhhh...a little." I replied as my friend kept me stable now by holding my side.

"I think you should head back sir?" He stated as I replied.

"I'm fine! It's just...! Aghhhhh...?!"

Suddenly I felt myself give and I gently shut my eyes while falling forward.

"Raptor!" Shouted my friend as Marx asked.

"What's happened!?"

My friend held me tight and quickly replied.

"I don't know! He passed out!"

**Raptor's POV Ten Months Ago**

"Stop Daddy!" Screamed Abbey as I tickled her on her sides.

"I'll stop when you stop!" I replied as she pulled my quills.

As we fought; the love of my life walked between us.

"I'll stop both of you if you don't!" She stated as she tickled both of us away.

"Heheheh!" Laughed Abbey as Julie smiled at me.

"Are both of you done?" She asked as Abbey continued to giggle.

"I'm done mommy!" She stated making Julie smile.

Slowly she looked back at me.

"What about you babe?" She asked while feeling my chest.

"I'm done." I replied with a smirk.

Julie blushed as Abbey yawned.

We both smiled and gently I said to her.

"It's time for bed hon, me and mommy will be in the other room if you need us."

Abbey gently shut her eyes and not soon after I grabbed Julie's hand and began to pull her to the door.

"Are you in heat?" She asked with a blushed as I guided her to our room.

"Hedgehog's don't go in heat Julie. I'm just excited." I replied as she locked the door.

With ease I laid my back down on the bed and Julie replied.

"I've been missing you. It's been lonely without you home."

"It's hard with the war for Afghanistan going on." I replied as I felt Julie get between my legs.

"Is it almost over?" She asked as she felt my crouch.

With a red face I replied.

"Not yet, but as long as I have you I will continue to fight till it's over."

Julie smiled and slowly began to run up my torso.

I tried to control myself as I felt her breasts run against my fur.

"How long do I have till your done fighting?" She asked as I let her face get within an inch of mine.

With a smile I gently began to raise my lips up.

"I don't know, but you don't have to wait when it comes to this."

Julie was in love I could tell. The way her tongue now moved between mine made both of us purr. I haven't had the chance to show her how much I care since the start of this war. I think I should make it up.

Passionately we continued to kiss each other and in no time I got her pants off along with her top. Julie's fur and warm skin warmed my body as she reached under my pajamas.

I was ready a long time ago, she didn't need to offer any more help.

Slowly I retracted from her mouth and tossed her over gently under my body.

With a red face she said.

"I missed your body."

"I missed yours as well." I stated as she opened her legs.

Gently I began to make my move into her body.

Julie let out a small moan as I went all the way inside.

With a small laugh I wrapped my arms around her body and brought her up.

"Shhh...don't wake Abbey." I begged as she begged back.

"Just continue already."

With a smile and a sense of...enlightenment I continued to thrust softly.

Julie held in her moans as each push made both of us hot.

She held her arms around my back quills and I thought at that moment.

"I hope this never ends."

"Bang!"

Suddenly both Julie and I flew off each other as a group of soldiers came in.

"GET HIM!" They ordered while tackling me into the wall.

"RUN JULIE!" I screamed as she tried to get her clothes.

The second I said that, the men stopped her with a smack to the face.

"SMACK! AGHHHH!" She screamed as she was sent to the ground.

My eyes widened as I tried to break free.

"JULIE!" I screamed as one of the G.U.N soldiers hit me in my head knocking me out.

**Raptor's POV End Of Flashback**

"Aghhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I found myself in my friend's arms.

"Raptor!" He exclaimed as I pushed away.

"Julie! Where is she!?" I asked him as the medics looked at me in confusion.

"Who?" He replied as I looked around the room to see the blood again.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as the medics pulled me away.

"What's wrong sir!?" One asked as I remembered.

**Flashback**

"JULIE!" I screamed as the soldiers held her up in place still naked as Abbey was being held in another man's arms.

They laughed as I shouted.

"LET THEM GO! YOU WANT ME!"

"You don't get it Raptor!" Stated the leader as his men punched me again.

Blood rolled down my naked fur as the man approached me.

"The rebellion is winning in Afghanistan! Do you honestly think G.U.N will let it happen here!?" He asked as I replied.

"What does that have to do with me and my family!?"

"You run the military here and when you die the rebellion will be crippled before it can even take it's first steps!"

"So kill me and let them go!" I begged in tears as the leader drew his gun.

"I'm not giving a terrorist what he wants!"

"Then what do you want!?" I asked as his men threw Julie to the ground.

"I want everything on the rebellion here and in Afghanistan!" He replied as they held Julie down.

"Please stop!" I begged as the leader aimed at me.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as the bullet hit my foot.

"Tell me everything Raptor or the next bullet will be in her!" Threatened the leader as he aimed at Julie.

Blood poured onto the ground as I cried out.

"I can't!"

"Then you wish for her to die!?" He asked in confusion as I tried to break free.

"NO!" I screamed as the leader replied.

"Then tell me! Last chance or she dies!"

I quickly looked at Julie and she shook her head in disapproval.

"I won't!" I screamed as the leader pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

"NOOOOOOOO JULIEEEEE!" I screamed in tears as the bullet hit her in the chest.

The leader laughed as Julie died on the carpet floor.

"MOMMY!" Screamed Abbey as I broke free.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as I tackled the man off his feet.

The other three soldiers ran at me while letting Abbey go.

"DADDY!" She screamed as I took the gun from the leader's hand.

With force he kicked me back into his men.

They caught me and tried to get the gun out of my hand.

"BANG!"

I got a round off hitting one of them in the neck.

The leader along with his men looked at me in shock as I fought back harder.

"BANG!"

Another round was sent and this time it hit the leader in the side making him fall over as his men jumped at me.

"BANG!"

I got one in the eye making him die instantly as his buddy grabbed my arm making me drop the gun.

Quickly I sent my arm around his neck and turned.

"SNAP!"

The sound of his neck snapping brought relief to my heart as I looked for the gun.

To my worst fears the leader had it and one other thing that made me stop in utter fear.

"DADDY!" Screamed Abbey as he held the gun on her head.

"LET HER GO!" I begged in anger as he smiled with blood covered teeth.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT OR SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DAUGHTER!"

With fear I tried to run for the bedroom.

"BANG!"

The leader tried to shoot me as I jumped through the door but in luck I found my stash.

Tapped under my bed I had an M9 and immediately I took it and aimed at the door the exact moment the man that held my daughter did.

"STOP!" He screamed as I gripped the trigger.

"LET HER GO!" I ordered as he continued to aim at me.

"I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" I stated as he replied.

"YOU'LL KILL YOUR DAUGHTER JUST TO KILL ME!?"

With fear in my voice I replied.

"WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP YOU!"

Just that sounded like the devil speaking and slowly the man replied.

"Your one cold hearted basterd!"

"LET HER GO!" I ordered as he urged me.

"I want you to prove it! Shoot her!"

With fear I looked at Abbey and she stared at me in tears.

"LET HER GO!" I begged trying not to break my bluff.

"Do it!" He ordered as I was losing my grip on my trigger.

"You won't do it!" He stated in happiness as I grew scared.

"You have three seconds to make a choice or I'll make it for you!" He stated as I wobbled the gun now.

"One!"

Abbey stared at me in fear as I began to cry.

"Two!"

"Daddy please don...! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My rounds went sailing towards the shocked G.U.N officer and in no time I hurt the one person in the world I would never dream of touching...my daughter Abbey

The first round went in her small chest and the second in her leg as the third made contact with her beautiful green eye.

Each round went through hitting the officer just as deep.

I stared in shock of what I just did as they both hit the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in complete shock as I ran at her small body letting the gun fall out of my shaking hands.

Immediately I rolled her over to see the gaping hole I placed in her head.

"ABBEY!" I screamed in disbelief.

"What did I just do!?" I asked myself as I looked around in shock.

"NO BABY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" I tried to tell her as she already listened to me in death.

Tears poured into the blood among the bodies as I went for the gun.

Without thought I put it on my chin.

"CLICK!"

"NOOOO!" I screamed seeing as the gun wouldn't kill me.

Quickly I tossed it aside while placing my face into my dead girl's chest.

"I'M SO SORRY ABBEY!" I screamed louder then anyone in the world as I heard the rebellion coming.

I heard the doors to Humvee's open and close as I began to look around at Julie who laid dead across the room.

"I'M SO SO SORRY BABY!" I tried to tell her as my men broke down the door to see the bodies.

They all entered to see me on the ground amongst the blood of my family and those of G.U.N crying in a completely broken state.

"I'm so sorry baby!" I cried out as my men ran at me in shock.

As fast as they came was as fast as my head landed on my dead daughter's chest.

**End Of Flashback**

"ABBEY!" I screamed as my men looked at me in confusion.

Instantly I fell to my knees amongst Dove's blood and quickly my men went to take me.

"I'm so sorry baby!" I let out as I pulled out my gun.

Quickly before my men got close I raised the gun.

"NOOOO!" They all screamed as I unloaded the clip letting it hit the floor.

Everyone looked at me in confusion as I tossed the empty weapon at the wall.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could as my men grabbed me.

As I was pulled away I began to pass out.

…

**It gets even more confusing tomorrow. All the storyline is coming together. I'll piece it, you glue it all together. I will open all your eyes to what is going on trust me as this gets close to the end.**


	149. Chapter 149

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 149 – No One Knows Carver**

**Carver's POV **

"Open up!" Shouted the watch guard as I finally made it to the G.U.N base.

I stood there as the gate opened and slowly I walked my way in being immediately grabbed by one of the soldiers.

"What the fuck happened!?" He asked in shock as we went for the main building.

Acting as best as I could I replied.

"A gang of armed men intercepted our convey on our way to the capital!"

"Jesus your leg is fucked up!" He stated as I looked down to see my leg getting less useful by the more blood it lost from the gun wound I inflicted to it.

Soon enough the soldier got me inside where a bunch of men instantly ran at me to help get me some medical care.

As they rumbled me through the halls the soldier who first took me went to his comm and said.

"Commander Reacher, we have one of the guys from the missing convey here with us! He's shot and we're getting him to sick bay!"

I couldn't hear the response because the men got me to sit down in a wheelchair.

"Your going to be fine!" Stated one of the soldiers as they began to push me to the sick bay.

I held in the pain of losing so much blood as we reached the door leading to the sick bay.

"We need a doctor!" Shouted one of the soldiers as one ran at us.

"What happened!?" He asked in fear as the men got me to one of the many rooms.

"I was shot!" I stated in pain as the doctor asked.

"Did it go in and out?!"

Quickly I nodded my head in disapproval.

The doctor nodded back and ordered the men.

"Get him on the bed!"

They did as he ordered and gently laid me back while beginning to get my armor and gear off.

"Aghhhhh!" I grunted in pain as the doctor approached me with a small shot.

"Relax!" He begged as he stuck it in my neck.

The second the morphine hit my bloodstream I rested my head on the pillow.

The doctor knew it was working and quickly got to work on getting the bullet out.

I slightly felt the steel of his tweezers as he felt around but soon focused on my main problem who was rushing to me with my partner.

"Jesus!" Stated the Commander as he got next to the doctor.

I tried not to pass out from the medicine as my partner got next to me placing his hands on my face slowly turning my view to him.

"Carver, it's me! Can you hear me!?" He asked in fear as I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I replied making him feel some relief.

"What the hell happened Carver?!" Asked Reacher as he stood next to me now.

"The convey was hit by an unknown group of well armed men sir...they were in the hills waiting for us to pass...I barely survived." I stated feeling tired.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Reacher as he took my shoulder.

"We were close to reaching the boarder of the capital when...the men...hit the main vehicle. They had mines and it was destroyed with everyone inside. We didn't expect it and when we realized we were too late to act...most of the platoon was wiped out by small arms fire and the remaining vehicles were blown up by a rocket...I think it was a...?" I stopped due to feeling faint.

Quickly my partner shook me up.

"Stay with us son!" Ordered the doctor as Reacher asked.

"What else happened?"

I took a breath and replied.

"All of us were killed sir...I was hit and was knocked out by a mine blast. When I woke up I found myself still there next to my dead squad. I lost most feeling in my leg and noticed the attackers had left. They didn't take anything...It was like they just wanted to see us dead sir."

"You've been gone for a whole night Carver. What happened? Why didn't you come back or call in the moment you woke up?" Asked Reacher as I shut my eyes.

"Carver!" He shouted as I opened them again.

"The equipment was destroyed sir...I couldn't call and I'm sure the rebellion wasn't going to help me if I walked to the boarder." I stated as Reacher nodded.

"I managed to walk back on my own. I held the wound with what I had but it fell off during the trip and that's when I started to lose the most blood. I think I passed out twice during the trip, but when I finally saw the base I had to push for it." I stated as my partner tried to wipe the dirt out of my quills.

Slowly the Commander placed his hand on mine.

"Your going to be fine now Carver just relax, ok?" He asked as the doctor added.

"I got the bullet out. Its lucky for you it was just a 9mm round. If it was bigger it might have done a lot more damage."

"Is he going to be able move?" Asked my partner as the doctor came on the other side of me.

"I think so. The blood loss will mess him up for a bit but seeing as the injury was minor in his case he might be up and moving in a day or two." Stated the doctor as Reacher asked.

"Carver, I take it he's still alive?"

Slowly I nodded knowing he was talking about Shadow.

Reacher nodded in approval as my partner said.

"I should have went with you."

Slowly I nodded my head in disapproval.

"You would have died. I made it by luck." I stated as he shook his head.

"You might have not gotten shot."

"It's ok." I stated as he smiled.

As we started to hold hands my commander interrupted.

"I need you to go get back our men."

Immediately we both looked at him in shock.

"What!?" Asked my partner in confusion.

"I have men down in the field son and someone has to go tag the location so we can airdrop troops to pick them up for burial." Replied Reacher as my partner looked at me.

"The men were gone when I was there. You should be fine. Just go mark the location with smoke and come back." I ordered as he stared into my eyes.

After deep thought he nodded and looked at Reacher who then ordered.

"Go now so they don't rot too much."

My partner nodded while letting go of my hand and slowly he went for the door. We all watched as he left leaving me to sleep.

**Flashback Five Months ago.**

"I'm fucking done with you Ghost!" I shouted as he chased after me through the halls.

"What do you want from me Carver!?" He asked in anger as I stopped to grab his chest.

"I want you to stop!" I replied as he pushed me away in rage.

"Fuck you! You don't understand!" He screamed as people started to attract.

"I understand completely and I'm through with it! You almost got me killed!" I stated as he grabbed me.

"I did what I had too!" He stated while I pushed him off me.

"Your fucking insane Ghost! It's no wonder you lost so many partners before me!" I stated as he looked away in complete anger.

"They died!" Stated Ghost as I replied.

"And I won't join them with you the way you are! I'm sorry Ghost but if you can't change for me then you can't change for anyone!"

"I care about you Carver!" Stated Ghost as I replied.

"Then let it go!"

"I can't!" Shouted Ghost as Logan got between us.

"What the fuck is going on with you two!?" He asked in anger as I replied.

"We're done that's what! I want a new partner!" I ordered as Ghost screamed.

"No he doesn't Logan! Carver is over reacting!"

Immediately I got in his face and screamed.

"I'm not over reacting!"

Quickly Ghost pushed me away and Logan ordered.

"Stop this at once!"

Instantly I replied.

"Ghost has nearly killed me twice so far in our long two months together and I won't have it anymore! I want a new partner or you can kiss me goodbye!"

Logan stared at me in anger as Ghost shouted.

"Your threatening him!? What happened to us being best friends!?"

"It went out the window the second you left me to die!" I replied as Logan asked.

"What the fuck happened!?"

"Ghost and me were about to get the target but I was cut off by a squadron of G.U.N soldiers! I needed him to assist but he left me to go kill him!"

"He would have gotten away!" Stated Ghost as Logan asked.

"How'd you make it!?"

"I managed to fall back enough until the squad was under a C4 Charge I planted for the escape! I risked it but blew them to shit as Ghost finally decided to come help!" I replied as Ghost looked away in rage.

"I would have died if it wasn't for that charge! And I know why he didn't help me!" I stated as Ghost ran at me grabbing my shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T I HELP YOU!?" He asked as Logan grabbed him.

"EVER SINCE HE LET YOU OUT OF JAIL YOU NEVER TRUSTED ANY OF YOUR PARTNERS! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANY OF THEM!" I replied as Ghost dragged me closer.

"BUT I CARED ABOUT YOU!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?" I asked as he clutched his fist.

"BECUASE I WASN'T GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY! THE MISSION WAS TO KILL HIM AND THAT'S WHAT I DID!" Replied Ghost as I growled.

"SO THE MISSION WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" I asked as he replied.

"I HAD TO MAKE A CHOICE!"

"FUCK YOU! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THAT CHOICE!" I replied as I tried to get him to let me go.

"I'M SORRY!" Screamed Ghost as I screamed back.

"FUCK YOU GHOST! GO BACK TO PRISION!"

"SMACK!"

Immediately I was dropped with a massive blow to the mouth as Ghost screamed.

"YOU FUCKING DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH!"

Blood dripped out of my mouth as I replied.

"I don't care anymore! I want a new partner Logan!"

Logan pulled Ghost back and pushed him away.

"STAND DOWN!" He ordered as I got up.

Logan held his ground between us as me and Ghost stared each other down.

"Ghost I understand why your pissed by what he said and I'm sorry but I can't have this between you two! Ether make this work or leave now!" He ordered as Ghost replied.

"Fuck him and fuck you! I'm done with this bullshit! Find him a new partner! See if I care!"

Not even a second later Ghost ran off in anger leaving me with Logan.

"Come with me right now!" He ordered me as he dragged me to his office.

"What do you want!?" I asked as Logan pulled out his gun aiming it at the floor.

"BANG!"

Immediately I shut my mouth as he ordered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS WAR RIGHT NOW!"

"What do you expect me to do!?" I asked in a more controlled rage.

Immediately Logan tossed me a file.

"Go to Pakistan and talk to the leader their at the capital! He runs the rebellion starting there! It won't be for a few months till their ready to fight G.U.N but go and do what he needs done!" Ordered Logan as I asked.

"Who runs the rebellion there!?"

"His name is Raptor! Hedgehog! Six foot two! One hundred and forty five pounds and as far as I care your new partner! Go!" He ordered in response as I ran for the door in a huge amount of anger.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I screamed at everyone who listened at the door.

**Now you all know why Carver left Ghost back when Shadow was still with Dark in G.U.N as a sniper spotter team. That's another piece of the hidden story, keep piecing them together as I keep reveling and continuing the storyline.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Love Struck**

**Chapters 150 – Brain Damage**

**Ghost's POV**

Marx got Shadow to bed and after his words I went back to my room to find Midnight waiting.

"Hey dad!" She shouted as I slowly walked in.

"Hey hon." I replied as she looked at me as I passed.

"You ok?" She asked as she chased after me.

With a sad voice I replied.

"Daddys fine sweetheart. I just need to rest ok?"

"Can I come with you?" She asked as I stopped to look back at her.

"At least till mommy comes home?" She added as I tried not to cry.

"Come her honey." I urged her as she came running into my arms.

As soon as she was stable I opened the door to my room and walked in shutting the door behind us.

Midnight waited silently as I sat down on the bed resting her on my knee.

Tears started to slowly flow out from my eyes as she grabbed my shirt.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked in worry.

I felt a tear roll down my chin and drip off hitting her gently on the head.

With sadness I wiped it off her quills and replied.

"It's mommy baby."

Midnight quickly replied.

"Did you two fight again?"

Slowly I shook my head.

"No honey."

"Then what happened?" She asked as I lowered my head trying to contain myself.

"Mommy...she...aghhhh...?"

"Is mommy ok?" Asked Midnight cutting me off from speaking.

With pure depression I shook my head letting her know she wasn't.

Midnight immediately lowered her voice in worry and asked.

"Is she hurt?"

Once again not being able to respond properly I shook my head in disapproval.

Midnight now knew something was terribly wrong.

"Is she coming home?" She asked about to cry.

"No honey...she's not!" I replied now letting myself break up into tears.

"What happened?!" Asked Midnight now with two soft tears rolling down her face.

With hesitation I replied.

"Mommy got hurt...because of me! She...she! Aghhhhh...she...died!" I shouted in tears as I heard someone enter my room.

Midnight began to cry and I hugged her as she asked.

"What do you mean daddy!? Is mommy coming home!?"

Holding her close I replied.

"No honey...mommy isn't!"

Midnight now cried hard as the unknown person slowly opened the door to see me holding her close.

I slowly looked up with tears running down my cheeks to see it was Archer.

He waited in sadness knowing what I just told my daughter and quickly I went back to her.

"It's going to be ok baby...I love you and I'll never let anything happen to you do you hear me?! I asked as she grabbed the back of my quills in deep despression."

"Mommy is in a better place now hon! She loves you always remember that!" I told her as she looked up.

"What are we going to do dad!?" She asked with red eyes.

"I don't know yet! I won't let anything hurt you I promise!" I informed her as she replied.

"Can I see mommy!?"

"I think it's best right now that you don't! I promise you'll get the chance to see her baby, but not now!" I replied as Archer slowly walked out.

With now realizing the whole situation Midnight hugged me burying her face in my black tee letting her tears rest someplace other then in herself.

With wobbly legs I stood up continuing to let her cry and carefully made my way to the door.

I continued to cry myself letting each drop roll down my torso and the second I opened the door I found Archer sitting at the table I had in the corner. He stared at me as I nodded my head for him to wait as I got this done no matter how hard it was going to be.

I took Midnight to her room and approached her small bed.

Gently I placed her back slowly running the covers over her body as she began to look at me in confusion.

"I'm so sorry honey, but daddy has to go deal with a few things before he goes to sleep." I stated as I ran my hand along her fur.

"Are you coming back!?" She asked in fear as I replied.

"I promise I will sweetie. I'm not even leaving the base for a long time. I'll be back in an hour or two, just do daddy a favor and get some sleep, ok?" I asked as she nodded her head still covered in a few wet drops.

With a small smile I ran my hand on her cheek gently wiping them away bringing a soft smile on her expression.

"I love you." I said as she went for a hug.

With no intention of ignoring this one I took her in my arms letting her wrap her soft limbs around my neck.

"I love you too dad." She cried in slight happiness as I replied.

"I'll be back soon."

With that she released me and I covered her back up under the covers.

"Get some sleep." I pleaded as I went to turn around.

"When will I get to see mommy?" Asked Midnight as I stop to reply.

"Soon baby, soon."

I then made my way out of the room gently shutting the door behind me.

"Ughhhhh!" I groaned in complete sadness as I slowly fell down against the wooden door.

Covering my face with my shaky palms I cried as Archer gently knelt down next to me slowly taking me into a soft hug of comfort and in no time I cried out in sadness.

"It's ok Ghost." He tried to tell me as I replied.

"You don't know how hard that was."

"I can only imagine." Replied Archer as I asked.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Slowly lifting me up Archer replied.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Slowly looking at him I replied.

"Ask me what?"

Archer took a second but finally asked.

"Marx is worried about all of us and he sent me to ask if you might be interested in some therapy?"

"Just me?" I asked in confusion as Archer replied.

"Marx said Silver was going to help, and it would be one on ones unless the issue requires a second."

Gently I nodded my head and asked.

"Can Midnight talk to him as well? I don't know what to do now that Dove is gone. I think she'll need to talk to someone, I don't want her to bottle it up."

Archer nodded and replied.

"I think Marx can make room for it now that Shadow is going to make it."

"Is he awake?" I asked as Archer walked me to the door.

"I think so. Why? You wana talk with him?" Replied Archer as I nodded my head.

Archer gently wrapped one arm around my cold shoulder and began to take me out.

"I think Silver and Marx will let you." Stated Archer as he guided me through the halls towards the research wing of the base.

The walk was sad filled as we managed to make it there without any stops.

The second we arrived Archer let me go and Silver who was next to Shadow stopped what he was doing to look at me and ask.

"What's wrong?"

With tears coming again I replied.

"I wanted to know if Shadow was awake? I need to talk to him for a while."

Slowly Silver looked at Shadow and I heard.

"It's ok."

Carefully Silver nodded his head and approached me and Archer.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

With that said, Silver exited the metal door and gently Archer patted my shoulder.

"It will all work out don't worry Ghost."

I smiled while replying.

"Thank you Archer."

Archer gave me a slight smile before turning around to leave.

As soon as he was gone and the door was shut I took a breath and began to approach Shadow who still had his view towards the wall.

Slowly I grabbed the seat Silver was once sitting in and placed myself in front of his gaze.

Shadow had his eyes closed and he breath ever so softly as I stared at his face. The burns from before back at the G.U.N base in Afghanistan and now the ones from wherever he got them from this time along with the stitches on top of his head and the amount of bruising and cuts along with all that made him look like he just had a fight with the devil himself with both his arms and legs nailed to the floor.

"Brother?" I said as I heard him breath a little louder.

Gently I went to rest my hand on his cheek.

Shadow flinched from my touch and gently opened his eyes.

My eyes widened to see him staring at me blankly. His gaze made me concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he tried to nod his head.

Shadow went to sit up but immediately I gently forced him back down on the pillow.

"Please don't hurt yourself." I begged as he rested once again.

"I don't...aghh! Think I can...get anymore...hurt then this!" Stated Shadow in pain as he tried to get comfortable.

"You shouldn't have gotten up before." I stated as he let a small chuckle come forth.

"I couldn't help...myself." Replied Shadow as I sat back calmly.

Both of us then went silent and just waited for someone to say something. I didn't know where to start. I could begin here and press forward with all that I've done or just get into the problems.

"I'm sorry." Stated Shadow as I looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked as he coughed.

"Ughhhh! I'm sorry...for Dove. I never should have gotten between...you two. Especially after all we've been through together." He stated as I immediately replied.

"It's not your fault. I understand why you two did that. It's my fault any of this happened."

Shadow gently tried to get closer because of him barely being able to talk and to aid I moved my seat up next to him.

"None of this is your fault...Ghost. It's mine. If I was more controlled and stable I wouldn't have done what I did." He stated as I lowered my head.

"Shadow, I hit Dove many times during the past three months and most were in front of my baby girl. I gave her no other choice but to go see you for help. Hell I even predicted this might have been an outcome of my actions. You two begin close like best friends and besides you being the leader I should have known she'd come to you for help." I stated as Shadow closed his eyes.

"That didn't give me the right...to do what we did behind your back the moment you left to go get Silver and I forgot to say how thankful...I am that you got him here safely." Stated Shadow as I stared at him closely.

"It's not a problem. Even if I hated you I would have done it ether way. If I were you too I would have ask for the same thing from you as well." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Shadow as he looked at me again.

"I remember when we first met not too long ago Shadow. So much has changed and I would have thought sooner or later you would have wanted to see someone from your old life. It would help me see things better then to continuously push forward in a second war with G.U.N." I replied as he smiled.

"I just don't think I'm fit to lead anymore." He stated as I widened my eyes.

"Why would you say that?" I asked in shock.

"Look at me Ghost. How can I lead anything? I let so many things pass me leaving it to all of you these past days." Replied Shadow.

"The war hasn't started yet Shadow. G.U.N isn't going to attack first until we do. Nothing has passed you." I stated as Shadow lost his smile.

"My second baby was killed while I laid somewhere in the city." He stated as I felt the guilt.

"How do you know that?" I asked in confusion.

"Please don't Ghost. I know it was you." Replied Shadow as I lowered my head.

"I didn't mean to hurt it." I stated about to cry again.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ghost. I loved you like a brother I never had and I learn that my second chance at a life was killed once again while I wasn't able to do anything about it. And this time he or she wasn't even born yet. How long did my first son last?" He asked as I cried.

"Four hours Ghost. Four! I lost him!" Now shouted Shadow as I let tears hit my legs.

"I never wanted for any of this to happen Shadow!" I stated as he shut his eyes in tears.

"I know you didn't brother, but I'm sorry if what I say next hurts deeply." Stated Shadow as I looked at him in confusion.

"You got what you deserved. Maybe losing her will make you feel half the pain I feel every day of my fucking LIFE!"

My heart snapped in two by that statement and it hurt worse knowing it was completely true.

Tears rolled down my face and I quickly lowered my head letting it all come out as Shadow reached for my hand.

I looked up at him the moment he grabbed my wrist.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as I nodded my head in complete and utter loss of hope.

Shadow tightened his grip getting me to look back into his red bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry, but your the only one with me anymore that I can trust. I lost everything and everyone the moment I lost Amy and my first boy. And now that I lost the second I feel as if I should just pull the plug of my own life support and end it all. I might have done it if you didn't come to talk about this to me, but you did and I now know you will feel the pain I go through being without anyone anymore." He stated as I continued to cry.

"It's going to hurt you for the rest of your life Ghost believe me. There is not a day that goes by that I'm not thinking about them. It will kill you inside. It will change something in you that you will never leave home without again. It will drive you to the brink of insanity, but don't forget I'm right here if you need me." Stated Shadow as I smiled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as Shadow released my hand.

"I know you are Ghost and that's why I accept."

**The main bulk is next so get ready. I'm getting everything up to date. Wait till Shadow hears about Frost his best friend and what Raptor and Dom went through. Shadow has missed everything if you go back and its about time someone told him. **

**Ps: what about Carver? Doesn't Shadow know?**


	151. Chapter 151

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 151 – Time Flies By When Doing Nothing**

**Shadow's POV**

I continued to try my best to stay awake as Ghost continued to take his time answering my next question. Just to be sure he heard me I asked it again.

"What happened while I was in here?"

Ghost had a look on his face that said something wasn't right, but for some other reason I knew it was something I needed to know.

"Did someone else die?" I asked not wanting to feel any more guilty about what happened with Dove.

To my demise Ghost gave me a slight nod.

Lowering my head further into the pillow I asked.

"Who?"

Ghost just lowered his head and replied.

"Frost."

Instantly at the name my heart began to beat wildly.

"What!?" I asked in shock thinking I didn't just hear what I thought I did.

Ghost slowly glanced back into my eyes and replied.

"Frost was killed."

I began to feel woozy and as I began to fade Ghost grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me Shadow!?" He ordered as I tried not to drift away.

"SILVER!" Screamed Ghost as I shut my eyes.

In no time at all Silver came rushing into the room to immediately hit a button on my I.V.

I felt a sort of rush, as my eyes widened in confusion.

"Can you hear me Shadow!?" Asked Silver as Ghost squeezed my arm.

Nodding my head in a life threatening way, Silver relaxed along with Ghost.

"What happened?" Asked Silver as Hannon entered the room.

Ghost didn't have to say it.

Slowly Silver lowered his head and looked at Hannon as he just finally found out what had just been said to me.

"It shouldn't have happened." Stated Hannon as I asked.

"How did it happen?!"

Hannon turned to the side and took a small breath as Raptor now walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked as everyone looked at him now.

Raptor knew it the second he saw my face.

I watched as he lowered his head and waited as he came forward slowly taking my bedside to his.

"It was my fault to being with Shadow." He started as he got around to looking me in the eye.

"How was this your fault?" I asked as he replied.

"When you were first put into care here and Ghost was gone with Dom in the states I was running out of men. So I ignored orders that were told to me directly by you."

"Which were?" I asked not wanting to think he let him out.

"I let Carter out of prison so he could assist with..!" immediately I cut him off and shouted.

"Why the fuck would you let him out Raptor!? Ughghhhh!" I gagged as Silver held me down.

"Relax Shadow! Your body needs to rest!" He stated as Raptor replied.

"I had no other choice Shadow! Everyone was ether gone or hurt and with G.U.N getting close I couldn't risk it!"

"That didn't mean you had to let him go! Especially without my permission!" I stated as Raptor got closer.

"He's my fucking brother! His release should be my choice!"

"Not when he was the one WHO RAPED DARK!" I screamed at him as he backed off in confusion.

"What?" Asked Ghost as he got involved again.

I shut my mouth tight as Raptor shouted.

"What did you say!?"

I was growing angry and replied.

"Carter raped my brother!"

Raptor looked at me in confusion as Ghost looked away.

"How is that possible!?" Asked Raptor as Hannon got next to me.

"Back when I first was taken into this rebellion my brother Dark for all I know went to jail. He got a few men killed under orders and I guess when Lehigh put him in the cells your brother got some revenge." I stated as Raptor started to walk a little bit away.

"Why would my brother rape yours? He had nothing on him." He stated as I shook my head.

Ghost slowly took my hand and asked.

"Do you know something?"

Staring into his eyes I looked away not to reply.

Immediately I felt Hannon rest his hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I looked up to him and he asked.

"I know you don't want to go back Shadow, but if it will help Raptor understand better then please tell him. He begged as I looked back at Raptor who was still by the looks confused but ready to hear the truth of how he was put in jail."

I lowered my head and began.

"Back when I was in G.U.N me and Dark were sent out to retrieve a target who was just getting ready to leave town. G.U.N at the time thought nothing much of us so we usually went out doing normal police type jobs to help the people around the area we were stationed at. The mission was simple. Get the guy before he escaped. So we did." Turns out he was your brother.

Slowly Raptor widened his eyes and asked.

"What did he do?"

I could tell he was just wanting to know now.

"Carter was wanted for ten counts of murder and five on soldiers, plus three rapes. Two on females and one male." I replied as Ghost asked.

"He raped a male?"

"Two now. My brother and a young fox." I replied as Raptor looked at me in loss.

"Your brother was taken into our on base jail. We held him there for I believe two years until we took the base for ourselves near the end of the Afghanistan war. That's when we transferred them here." I stated as Raptor nodded.

"I only found out he raped my brother when he tried to kill me." I stated as Raptor lowered his head.

"I owe you one Raptor, maybe even my life." I said as he looked up.

"No Shadow. You don't owe me anything. I think were just even." He stated as he went to leave.

"Raptor!" I shouted as he stopped to look back at me.

"Come here please." I pleaded as he came close leaning his ear close to my mouth.

"I will make it up to you. I'm sorry, but if it means anything now I wish it could have been different for both of us."

Slowly Raptor looked into my eyes and replied.

"Me too." I just wish I would have known sooner.

"It's not your fault." I stated as he shook his head.

"Frost is dead because of me Shadow."

"No he's not. Frost is dead because of me and only me. I promised to protect all of you and I failed him. I just wish I could see him now." I stated as Hannon said.

"I just sent Dom to go get the body with Foxtrot 4-6. They should be back soon."

"What was he doing with Carter alone?" I asked next as Raptor stood his ground by Ghost.

No one replied as I looked about.

"If you guys know something then please tell me now." I ordered as Ghost replied.

"Carver came with Intel that a convey of G.U.N troops were on the way to kill you. So we sent Frost and Carter out to ambush them."

I looked at Hannon in confusion and asked.

"One, why was G.U.N coming? And two, who is Carver?"

Ghost had a look of confusion as Raptor took over the converstaion.

"They found out about your illness and were coming to hold the war in it's tracks."

"That doesn't explain who this Carver is?" I replied as Raptor quickly asked.

"Do you remember when we were first setting up here three months ago?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked as he looked at Ghost.

"When we were going over the files I had I gave you one that was marked Operation Silent."

Slowly I nodded my head.

"I remember. It was the one about having someone infiltrate G.U.N right?" I asked as Raptor nodded.

"We were going to call if off until we found out he was still ok and about to give Intel on their operations, remember?" He asked as I replied.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That soldier is Carver and he was Ghost's old partner." Replied Raptor as I looked at Ghost in confusion.

"What?" I asked him as he stepped up.

"Carver was my last partner before you came into the rebellion. We had a fight and Logan sent him to Raptor breaking up our team." Stated Ghost as I asked.

"What was so bad that he had to send him to another base?"

"It was...it doesn't matter. All I can say is that we no longer were friends and I haven't seen him since yesterday when he went back to G.U.N." Stated Ghost as I knew he was hiding something.

"Why was he here?" I asked as Hannon replied.

"Like Raptor just said he informed us about the convey heading our way and I sent Frost out with Carver to stop them. They did but Carter must have token advantage of having one of us alone and killed him."

"Does G.U.N know we killed them?" I asked in worry.

"We don't know. I'm sure they will be here for the bodies soon though. So I sent Dom and the others out to get Frost before they do." Stated Hannon as I nodded.

"So Carver is still there?" I asked.

Everyone nodded as I asked.

"Is he coming back?"

Ghost quickly replied,

"He said he was going to do something within the next day or so and then make his way back here."

"Do you want him back?" I asked as Ghost lowered his head.

"I do but I don't know." He replied as I nodded.

"You'll work it out when the time comes." Stated Raptor as Hannon looked at me.

"Did you tell him yet?" He asked towards Silver who looked in confusion.

"I didn't know I had too."

"Tell me what?" I asked as they went silent.

Slowly I saw Hannon took a breath and reply.

"Dove was pregnant."

I nodded my head and replied.

"I know already...and I know about what happened."

Everyone but Ghost looked at me in confusion and asked.

"Who told you?"

I remained silent as they looked at Ghost.

Ghost quickly defended himself.

"I was going to tell him myself but he already knew."

"How?" Asked Hannon as everyone looked at me once again.

"Leave it alone." I ordered as Hannon asked again.

"But how?! Who told you!?"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I responded in pure rage as everyone looked at me in shock of being caught off guard.

Hannon went silent as I said.

"I don't want one fucking word said about it ever again. Do all of you understand me?" I asked in all force as Raptor nodded his head.

Then Silver nodded along with Ghost who felt the most sadness from the matter and Hannon just looked at me in confusion.

"I don't want you to think we don't care Shadow, I just want to know how you think it was nothing?" Said Hannon as I growled getting him to shut up.

Slowly I sat up fighting the pain and I grabbed him by the neck.

"My second baby was killed and once again Hannon I couldn't do a single fucking thing to stop it from happening. Do you think I think it was nothing to be upset about?" I asked in a scary tone getting him to shake a little.

Knowing he was frightened I continued.

"It hurt when I lost Amy and my first son, but now knowing my second is dead makes me feel like I'm nothing but a worthless leader and father. I want to kill myself Hannon every time I think about them and now that this is in my life I might just do it. I don't know what to do anymore. Clearly having sex won't work anymore considering everyone close to me dies. So I might as well just give up on trying it. Understand me now, and this goes to all of you. I will not want anything to do with speaking of it. If I so as well hear any of you say a word about any of them; I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" I asked as they all looked at me in a scared faces.

Slowly they all nodded including Hannon as I saw Silver looking in shock. I know why too.

"Good." I stated as I released Hannon.

"Now is there anything else I need to know? Like how Dove died." I asked while turning to Ghost who lowered his head.

"Dreil's men killed her." He stated as I widened my eyes.

"Dreil? That guy who tried to blow up the warehouse district?" I asked as Ghost nodded.

"He came back." He stated as I looked at Raptor.

"His men were at that warehouse we found you in."

I lowered my head trying to remember as Hannon asked.

"Why were you there anyway?"

I looked up as Raptor asked.

"And who was that girl we found dead?"

I felt trapped remembering Shade and began to panic as everyone stared at me waiting for the truth.

**That is it for today and remember to vote on the poll on my profile page.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 152 – Make A Move**

**Dom's POV**

"Stop!" I ordered the driver as we neared the sight where Frost should be.

The driver stopped and asked.

"What's wrong?"

Quickly I ordered.

"Everyone out!"

The six other men and me quickly got out of the Humvee to look down the road.

"Come on!" I ordered as I began to go on foot towards the sight.

The men were confused as I saw all I needed to.

"What's going on!?" Asked the squad leader as I replied.

"Shhhhhhh! We got company!" I stated as I continued to run at the ridges.

Soon enough the sight come into our views and to my surprise it was less then I thought.

"Mind telling us what your doing?" Asked the leader as he got next to me.

Slowly I pointed around the corner and he quickly took a look to see the soldier.

"Its only one." He stated as I replied.

"Plan is to let him to let him tag the location for his men then get him." I ordered as everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Why?" Asked the leader.

"Yeah Hannon said if we run into any of them not to fire." Informed another solider as I thought.

"If we wait they'll take Frost and find out it was us, and if we just go and try to take him without a fight he'll go back to his base and tell them it was still the rebellion. Only choice is to take him alive and get Frost out before the reinforcements arrive." I stated as the men looked at their leader.

He knew I was right.

"Fine."

I nodded and replied.

"Cover me, I'm going to get in closer."

The men nodded and brought up their rifles as I looked to see the soldier was getting ready to tag. As he wasn't looking I ran for the first destroyed Humvee.

**Jack's POV**

"Huh?" I said as I looked behind me.

I thought I heard something.

Quickly I ignored the thought and went back to the tag.

I can't believe Carver survived this. God it's horrible. So many dead soldiers it's scary.

"Pat! Pat! Pat!"

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as I clearly heard something like footsteps.

Slowly I grabbed my gun and quickly pulled on the smoke signaling the tag.

As soon as it was flying in the air I began to look for the person who was fucking with me.

"Pat! Pat! Pat!"

Immediately I aimed at the Humvee next to me to see no one there. In worry I began to make my way along its side.

"Gotcha!" I shouted as I aimed to see no one behind it.

Slowly in confusion I lowered my rifle to begin to try and turn around.

"Hey!" I heard a man shout as I instantly swung back around to see him leaping down from on top of the Humvee.

"Ughhhh!" I he shouted as he landed in front of me with a blade hitting my rifle.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as he pushed down on my gun with the sharp steel.

As hard as I could I pushed up making his blade pull back.

Slowly he was losing his grip and I took advantage of the moment.

As hard as I could I swung the side of my rifle knocking his blade across the sand.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I swung the butt of the rifle at him.

To my fear he ducked and grabbed both my arms from the inside.

We stared at each other as we tried to push away and I glanced at the hedgehog's arm to see a rebellion patch.

"Oh shit...! Smack!"

…

**Dom's POV**

"Nice of you to finally help!" I shouted as the soldier was hit in the back of the head with the side of the squad leader's rifle.

He took a breath as I got on my knees to search the body.

"Is he alive!?" Asked one of the soldiers as he came up on us.

"Yeah." I replied as I felt his neck.

Slowly I got up and walked over to my blade taking it back.

"What do we do Dom?" Asked the leader as I looked over at the other bodies.

"Get him loaded and then find Frost. The reinforcements will be here soon."

Everyone agreed and went to find Frost as the squad leader grabbed the soldier.

In no time our ride came back and we got him loaded. Everyone continued to search as I found him.

Immediately I covered my mouth and got close to the body.

"I NEED HELP!" I ordered as the men ran over.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted one of the men as he panicked at the sight.

Frost was degrading. His skin was sucked into his face and his bones were becoming visible along with what blood was left underneath his skin. The worst was his stomach. It was cut wide open like a frog in biology class. His organs use to be inside but now they are covered in sand and dirt slowly breaking down among the dry blood.

Carefully while holding my nose I took Frost by his arm and went to raise him off a spike.

The men wouldn't help me at all, they were all too scared and disgusted by my friend.

"Help me!" I ordered as I got the body out of the rocks.

Slowly the squad leader took the other arm and we made out way to the Humvee.

In sadness I held in, we got him in the back and shut the lid.

"Let's get out of here!" I ordered all the men as I got inside the truck.

Quickly all the sick men got in and we drove back to base. In the distance we could hear the G.U.N helicopters behind us coming for the dead that still rested in the road.

**I'm sorry for having nothing with Shadow today I'm just busy with other things for school. I will have him tomorrow I promise, but I wanted to at least give you something.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 153 – Admit Or Avoid?**

**Carver's POV**

"Ughhh?" I groaned as I woke up.

Slowly as I raised my head I began to look around. No one was here.

In confusion I slowly stood up to flinch in pain.

"Aghhh!" I shouted when I felt my leg try and support itself.

Immediately I looked down to see it was wrapped.

"Come on." I urged myself as I went to walk.

"Ughhh!" I groaned as I took a step.

It hurt but I kept it going till I reached the door.

As soon as I was ready and able to fight the pain I opened it to find a few nurses talking with each other by one of the other rooms.

"Excuse me?" I said as they got to seeing me.

"Oh dear you shouldn't be up moving honey!" The one nurse stated as she took my arm.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?" I asked as the other nurse replied.

"The soldiers went to go get men who had been killed I'm afraid."

Slowly I nodded my head and asked.

"Where's Reacher?"

"I think he's in his office. Why?" Asked the nurse as I tried to move forward.

"I just wanted to talk to him." I stated as the nurse who held me replied.

"Ok, I'll help you there ok?"

I nodded and as fast as we could which wasn't much we made it through the halls.

"How is it moving?" Asked the nurse as I replied.

"It hurts but I think I'll make."

"That's good. Your a tough one aren't you?" She asked as I saw Reacher's office in sight.

"It's just my leg." I replied as we stopped.

The nurse was confused as I pushed her away and began to go on my own.

Without a question asked she let me go alone to the door that as soon as I got in front of, opened it and saw the commander doing paper work with his hand on his forehead.

"Can I come in sir?" I asked as he was caught in surprise.

Reacher quickly stood up and approached me.

"God Carver, what are you doing up?!" He asked in worry as he took my side.

"I'm fine sir really. It's just a little pain when I walk." I stated as he got me to the seat in front of his desk.

"Careful." He pleaded as I sat down.

"Thank you." I said as he went back to his chair.

"Mind telling me what your doing here?" He asked as I got comfortable.

"I heard the men went to go get the dead." I stated as he nodded.

"Jack got the tag up and I believe they are there now." Stated Reacher as I looked at the paper work.

"What's all that?" I asked as he looked down at it.

"The letters that are going to be sent home to their family. I'm signing off on them...all twenty two of them." He replied in sadness as I went silent.

"I fucking hate war Carver." He stated as I widened my eyes.

"Then why did you sing up sir? If you don't mind me asking." I replied being really careful.

Reacher slowly looked up at me and replied.

"I'm good at leading."

"Then why not do something that doesn't involve war?" I asked as he nodded his head in confusion.

"I can't. Leading a store or a job in a civilian Field is just not the same as it is here. I want to lead people and make a difference not a paycheck." He stated as I asked.

"Then what's wrong?"

Reacher slowly looked at me and replied.

"I just don't like death."

I lowered my head as Reacher pointed at the letters.

"It's hard ding this. All I can think about is the mother getting this and crying the moment she read "We are sorry to inform you that your son blank blank has been killed in action fighting for his country." it's so fucking hard Carver!" Shouted Reacher as I sat up.

"It's life." I stated as he asked.

"How are you so hard?"

"Hard?" I questioned as he sat up to me.

"Dark, scary? How can you not feel anything?" He asked as I smiled.

"I lost all I had a few months ago sir. I don't feel much anymore after that." I stated as he stared at me in confusion.

"What happened?" Asked Reacher as I looked around to see his computer.

"A few months ago I lost my brother. He worked for the rebellion of Afghanistan."

Reacher slowly widened his eyes and asked.

"I guess you didn't see eye to eye about what was right to fight for?"

"No we knew what to fight for. For god sake I worked for the rebellion." I replied as Reacher now looked at me in confusion.

"You worked for them?" He asked in worry.

Slowly looking into his eyes I replied.

"Yes, and I still do."

Slowly Reacher went back in his chair and went silent.

"I've been working for them for around six years now. I always wanted my freedom Henry, but my brother didn't see how to get it like I did." I stated as Reacher stared at me.

"I wanted to earn it the right way, fair war if that is possible. But he wanted to kill everyone and it wasn't even because of the war. He wanted to do it for himself. He thought everyone deserved to die because of what happened to him and it wasn't more then yesterday when I went back to the capital to report in that I learned why." I stated as Reacher replied.

"Your a spy?"

I nodded and replied.

"I've been here since the Afghanistan war, making sure my friends have a fair fight."

"We fight fair." Stated Reacher as I shook my head.

"Maybe you do, but the one in the last war didn't and that was all we needed to make sure it never happened again." I stated as Reacher pointed at me.

"So they sent you to infiltrate us?"

"All in good reason and it was nice to say the least. I never knew G.U.N was like this till I got hands on work with you sir." I stated as I stood up.

"You son of a bitch." Said Reacher.

"If it make you feel any better Henry. Your a good leader, but I'm afraid I have to get back to my friends in Pakistan." I stated as he shook his head.

"You won't get away with this. I will kill you."

"I'm sorry Reacher but if I die it will be in age not by bullet." I stated as I made my way around the desk.

"The rebellion will pay for this." He stated as I stopped in front of him.

"I know but we're able to handle it. By the way I think I should tell you." I replied as he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"If you attack us, we will kill your daughter."

"What!?" He asked in shock as he went for the phone.

Quickly I stopped him by grabbing his hand and said.

"I wouldn't worry she's safe. But one bullet be fired at me or any solider we will rape, beat, cut, burn, and slowly kill her as she screams for help that no one will hear."

Reacher widened his eyes in fear and replied.

"You fucking monster!"

"Think wisely. If you wait I will let her go unharmed, but if you cause one thing of trouble it will happen. Do you understand?" I asked as he replied.

"How long?"

"About a month." I replied as he shouted.

"Why!?"

"We will keep her healthy don't threat. But considering the rebellion's current problem, we need time to recover and that should be enough. Her let's make a deal." I urged as I took the calendar from his desk.

Reacher followed my finger as I pointed at the date.

"That is when I will release her. And if you know what's best you won't try anything. I'll call every Friday so you can talk to her. Ok?" I asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Good. Now go to sleep." I ordered as he widened his eyes further.

"Smack!"

I smacked the back of the commander's head so hard it knocked him out among the papers.

Now it's time to get this done.

**Shadow's POV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion as Raptor replied.

"When we found you, you were in a warehouse not to far from a burned house where we also found a dead body. She was a black hedgehog and someone broke her neck. What we're asking is what were you doing in that warehouse and do you know that girl?"

"Did you say black hedgehog? Does she have red eyes?" Asked Ghost in confusion.

"Yeah why?" Asked Raptor as Ghost replied.

"I think I know her."

"You should." I replied as everyone looked at me.

"What?" Asked Raptor in confusion.

"Her name was Shade." I stated as Ghost shouted.

"The girl from that bar?!"

I nodded as Raptor asked.

"How do you know her?"

"We met a long time ago before I began leader. It doesn't really matter what happened. All I can say that does is that I'm alive because of her." I stated as Raptor asked.

"Why is she dead?"

"If you think I killed her your fucking insane." I stated while looking away.

"I never said that." Replied Raptor as I said.

"You didn't have too."

Raptor went silent as Hannon asked.

"So how did she die."

"Her old pimp attacked us while she had me in care." I stated as Raptor asked.

"Pimp? Attack? What the hell happened?"

"When I was at the cemetery Shade found me and took me to her house for care. She was afraid to take me anywhere else because of her old employer. She use to me a hooker Raptor." I told him as he replied.

"I get that by why did he attack you?"

"Maybe because he didn't like me." I replied as he looked away in anger.

"He came to the house and raped her in front of me then nearly lit me and her to death. Only thing is she was already dead." I stated as Hannon asked.

"How?"

"After the rape he killed her and tied me up. Then lit the house on fire. I broke free and felt she shouldn't burn. So I took her outside after jumping out of the window and left her there." I replied as Ghost asked.

"So what happened after that?"

"I saw them driving away so I followed and got my revenge. They all died." I replied as Raptor asked.

"You know who most of them were right?"

"I saw Dreil's men but at the time it didn't matter. They are always doing drug deals. And I saw the fox Alex. And I saw the man who killed Shade. So what did I do. I killed every last one of them. Is that a fucking problem to you?" I asked Raptor as he clutched his fist.

"I thought not." I replied as he stared at me.

Everyone did. They saw something wrong and Marx who stood at the door saw it better then anyone.

"I didn't kill her. I avenged her. I would do it for any of you."

**That is it for today.**


	154. Chapter 154

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 154 – Jack Of All Trades**

**Dom's POV**

"Get Frost to the morgue while I deal with our new friend!" I ordered as we exited the Humvee.

The men did as I said and quickly got Frost and the body bag inside the complex. As soon as they were gone I opened the door and looked at the solider who slept soundly.

Slowly I grabbed him and got him on his butt and quickly I began to pat his cheek.

"Hey." I said as his eyes flinched.

"Come on! Wake up!" I ordered as he panicked.

"Aghhhh! I didn't do anything to you guys!" He shouted as I chucked him out of the truck.

His body slammed among the ground as I bagged his face.

He mumbled under the cover and unable to do anything I got him up and guided him to the door.

In seconds I forced him inside and through the soldiers who watched me.

"Turn!" I ordered as we approached the hall I needed to go down.

He didn't dare disobey and turned left so we could continue our way to the interrogation room.

As soon as we made it to the door the solider on duty got the door and helped me with the cargo.

"Sit!" I ordered as I pushed him at a chair.

The captive obeyed once again and sat down as my bud got the door locking us in.

Just for intimidation all I did remaining as quiet as possible; I stared at him and in no time the solider began to cry it sounded like. He was scared. Really scared.

As soon as I was ready I reached for the bag and lifted it off his head so he could see me.

I didn't say anything the second our eyes connected, we just waited to see who would blink first.

After ten seconds I asked.

"What's your name?"

He was debating if he would tell me or not, but slowly he replied.

"Jack Henderson."

He was angry, you could tell by his tone.

"Rank?" I asked next as he replied.

"Corporal."

"Position?" I asked as he lowered his head to the side.

"Radio operator and demolitions."

After taking a few more notes of his character I asked.

"Do you know me?"

In anger he nodded his head in disapproval.

I nodded back and replied.

"My name is Dom. Last name is not important to you. I'm twenty five and I'm a special forces soldier enlisted with the Rebellion of Pakistan. I mostly run interrogation and majority of the time I'm the nice cop, but if you don't give me what I want that will chance right quick, understand?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Yes." He replied as I nodded.

"I guess you want to know why your here right?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Your here with us today because you were caught at a wrong place at a wrong time. The rebellion can not be dragged into war with G.U.N at the moment so to keep you quiet we had no other choice but to take you." I stated as he asked.

"But why?"

"If we killed you G.U.N would surely think it was us and that would be the start of the war and if we just walked up with what we wanted you would have still told your officers, so I thought it was best to take you and hide you for as long as possible if needed." I replied as he said.

"They'll come for me."

"No they won't." I replied as he asked.

"Why not?"

"I called an old friend to deal with them. You know...lead them off our tail." I stated as he widened his eyes.

"No more men will die don't worry. Its more like a turn of heads." I added as he asked.

"Then what our you going to do to me?"

"Nothing if I can help it. It's just if you make me will you get hurt." I replied as he lowered his head.

"How about we start?" I asked as someone else entered the room getting my attention.

I turned to see Raptor there.

"Do you need help?" He asked as Jack stared at him in fear.

Raptor is bigger then me so I would be worried too if I was in his place.

"No thank you boss, I don't think we have to kill him this time." I replied as he growled at me.

I was caught off guard by Raptor's anger and watched as he slammed the door leaving me in confusion.

**Raptor's POV**

"Get out of my way!" I ordered the soldier as I sent him to the wall in force.

Everyone who saw it stared at me in fear as I went for my room.

The second I made it I slammed the door nearly causing it to shatter.

I took a look around to see my bed and in no time I laid back to try and relax. I'm just so fucking angry that Shadow accused me of that. I never in all my life would consider him a murderer. Plus with his change of heart towards me. One second he says he owes me his life then the next he's yelling at me. Like what the fuck!? I didn't deserve that.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Fuck off!" I ordered as the person opened the door.

"I said...!?" In confusion I stared at Alicia.

"I'm sorry Raptor, I didn't mean to upset you!" She replied in fear as I sat up.

"No I'm sorry. Please come in." I pleaded as I tried to cover up my fuck up.

Slowly Alicia smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" She asked as I lowered my head.

"If nearly dieing and getting yelled at by my boss is ok, then sure I'm fucking perfect!" I shouted as she approached me.

"Who? Shadow?" She asked as she got in front of me.

"Yeah." I replied as I closed my eyes.

"Why'd he yell at you?" She asked as I got to looking up at her.

"There's this girl a few nights ago I found dead."

"Dead?" She questioned as I replied.

"We were looking for Shadow at the time and everything lead to her having him so when we found her dead and Shadow only a block or so away he got mad when it seemed like I thought he had something to do with her death."

"You think he killed her?" She asked in shock as I replied.

"I don't know what to think. One second he said he owed me and the next I'm told to leave the room in force. I just don't understand."

Slowly Alicia sat down next to me and I kept my eyes concealed as she placed her hand on the side of my face.

Slowly I looked her way and she smiled.

"Shadow wouldn't kill anybody who he didn't have too and if she was helping him why would he kill her for no reason? And even more, do you think it would be easy for him to kill a girl?" She asked as I nodded.

"I guess not." I replied

"Then don't let her death bother you, just think about what's important now."

"What's that?" I asked as she replied.

"Shadow needs time to recover and everyone is behind training procedures. We need to get the troops ready."

I nodded and replied.

"I wish I was going to have help. I would have had Frost by my side." I stated as Alicia lowered her head.

Taking her hand I said.

"I'm so sorry about him."

I stared at her in sadness as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

In comfort I reached for it and stopped it with the tip of my finger. Slowly I began to wipe it off her skin. The second I went up with it though she turned and stared into my eyes with a soft smile and a little red face.

I was getting hot as the time of us staring escalated.

"I'm going to miss him." She stated as I replied.

"It's not like your alone, unlike me."

"Why?" She asked as I replied.

"You have a family and I lost mine. You have friends and I don't. To everyone your a person, to everyone I'm just a scary figure. I'm the one who is always going to be alone."

In sadness I lowered my head and in about five seconds I felt her hand touch under my chin.

In confusion I looked up to see her face.

"Don't say that. Your not alone Raptor. You have friends. Dom, Shadow, Ghost...me."

In heat we stopped and slowly I began to lean forward slowly placing my lips on hers.

Alicia was caught off guard as I began to kiss her slowly.

To my amazement she began to kiss back and gently I forced her back on the bed.

**That is it for today.**


	155. Chapter 155

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 155 – Get On With It**

**Carver's POV**

Reacher laid face first on the desk and with haste I went for his laptop that was on with the names of each family who had been killed in the convey.

Clicking out of the program I went for his memory core that I found in the control panel.

Closely looking through the files one by one I finally found the one I wanted marked "Operations."

clicking on the folder pulled up numbers of previous and upcoming event G.U.N had planned. I say planned because they won't happen now that I know about them.

Quickly inserting my USB I went to transfer the files. In about thirty seconds they transferred and I continued to look through the files. Nothing really caught my eye until I saw a file mark "speech."

Opening the file I widened my eyes to see what it said.

"Oh shit...?!"

"Knock! Knock!"

Instantly my head went up to hear.

"Commander I need to know what to do with...!" With speed I grabbed her arm and dragged her inside slamming her face straight into the wall. Her nose broke on impact and near immediately she passed out from the force.

I let her drop onto the floor and quickly I went back to the laptop. The download was completed so as fast as I could I ran to the door and made my way out into the halls.

I needed to hurry before someone found Reacher.

People watched me as ran for the exit and as soon as I made it to the door the solider guarding it asked.

"Where you going Carver?"

"Jack's not checking in so Reacher wants me to go look for him." I replied as he asked.

"I thought he sent Echo squad?"

"He did but Echo said Jack wasn't there when they came after the tag. He wants me to go see what happened." I stated as the soldier nodded his head.

"Alright good luck. See you in a bit I guess."

With a nod of my head I walked by him and made my way to one of the Humvees.

"I knew G.U.N wasn't good with security." I stated as I pulled out onto the road.

**Unknown POV  
**

"You got it?" I asked as I watched my guy plant the note.

"Yeah I got it all" Replied Carver as I waved for my man to come back.

In seconds he reached me and asked.

"Did Carver get it?"

"Yeah, lets go." I ordered as Carver asked.

"How's the girl?"

"She's safe don't worry. Hows the father?" I replied as we went for the car.

"Taking a short nap, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Replied Carver as I said.

"You better hope he won't make a move to get her back."

"He won't don't worry about it. I left him alive for a reason." Replied Carver as I asked.

"Now on to more important matters. What about Shadow?"

"It wouldn't be right now, let's wait it out and see what happens." Replied Carver as I hit the gas.

"Did they get the note yet?" Asked Carver as I replied.

"Just planted it. They will soon."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Stated Carver as I shut the phone.

"Is everything ready sir?" Asked my friend as I entered the boarder once again.

"Soon." I replied as he nodded his head.

"What about Ghost?" He asked next as I looked at him.

"It's up to Carver what happens to him. I hope he doesn't over do it though." I replied as I stopped the car.

**Raptor's POV**

"Rap...tor...?" Moaned Alicia as I reached under her bare leg.

My tongue kept her at bay as I pulled off her underwear.

Alicia wasn't denying me. She wanted me it seemed like as she placed her hands under the edges of my quills.

"Alicia...?" I said softly as our mouths wrestled among the bed.

She held me close and in return I held her tightly by the back.

Feeling her hands pull off my BDU pants I let her bra hit the floor among the other clothes already off and forgotten.

It got to a point when she needed help so retracting our red faces away I got my pants off along with my boxers that remained inside.

Alicia smiled as I came back and I took her and with swiftness she rolled me over gently placing her hands on my cheeks.

After a few more deep kisses we pulled apart and stared at each other.

Not saying I word I pushed her up on her feet, but not for long as I grabbed both her legs from under her thighs. Alicia let out a surprised giggle as I pinned her to the wall.

"Rough huh?" She asked as I began to kiss her neck gently.

"I can be gently if you want." I stated as she grabbed the back of my head.

"That wouldn't be the Raptor I know, would it?" She asked as I smiled.

"No, it wouldn't." I replied as I locked the door next to us.

Smiling we went back to kissing and gently she said.

"I've never done this before Raptor."

Gently grabbing her back and turning around I replied.

"It's easy don't worry yourself. I'll show you, ok?"

Alicia nodded as I laid her back first on the bed.

"Just relax." I urged her as I got on top.

Alicia was scared I could tell but I plan on changing that. I want at least one person who isn't.

Gently moving inward she moaned the second I touched.

"Take a breath." I pleaded as she listened without complaint.

Smiling into her eyes I went all the way for it.

"Aghhhh!" She gasped as I rested inside.

"Your ok, just enjoy." I replied to her moan.

Closing her eyes I began to show her why I'm called Raptor.

"Ughhh...Raptor...?" She moaned under her breath as I just nearly started.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as I smiled.

"More then anything else in the world." I replied as she smiled back.

"I never thought I would be with you." She stated as I asked.

"Is it because I'm a hedgehog and your a wolf?"

"No not at all! It's just I thought you had no interest in me." Replied Alicia as I smiled once again.

"I might not have shown it before but after thinking about my family I think it's best I try again." I stated as she asked.

"With me?"

"And no one else." I added to her sentence as she grabbed the back of my quills.

"Now just let me do my job, ok?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"I'm all yours Raptor."

"Then let's enjoy this." I replied as I placed my lips back on her mouth.

Slowly kissing me I began to trust back and forth with all the moans that followed.

**I can write nice chapters here and there! Not just DEATH AND AGONY! Aliciathewolf!**


	156. Chapter 156

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 156 – Confusion**

**Silver's POV**

"Hey." I said quietly as I entered my room where I would be staying with my family for the time that I was here.

Blaze smiled the second she saw me and came at me giving me a gentle hug.

"How are you honey?" I asked as she took my side guiding me to Nicky who slept in his little bed.

"I'm ok, I just got him to sleep." Replied Blaze as I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"How are you?" She asked as I retracted.

Letting her go and heading for the couch I sat down and replied.

"Overwhelmed. I can't believe all this is happening still."

Slowly Blaze approached me and asked.

"Is Shadow ok?"

With a nod I replied.

"Me and the other doctor Marx who I really like got him stable. From how things are going now Shadow will be back on his feet in a few weeks."

Blaze smiled as if taking note and asked.

"How about the others? I heard rumors around this place that a soldier got hurt."

I nodded and replied.

"One of Shadow's best friends was killed not too long ago. We just received the body. Marx is checking it now. He told me to go rest up. I trust him."

"Was it G.U.N?" Asked Blaze as I replied.

"No. Raptor's brother murdered him when he was alone. Don't worry though Raptor killed him."

"He killed his own brother?!" Asked Blaze in shock.

I nodded and replied.

"It had to be done, but I can see it's effecting him. Me and Marx are setting up sessions though to help them all out. Raptor, Ghost, Dom, even Shadow." I stated as Blaze looked at Nicky.

"Do you think it's best for him?" She asked as I asked back.

"Best for what?"

"Do you think it's best to have him here in the middle of all this?" Replied Blaze as I thought.

"He's too young Silver." Stated Blaze as I replied.

"I promised Shadow I would help him and that's what I'm doing."

"But...?!" I cut her off.

"But nothing Blaze. End of story. We are staying here till Shadow wants us to head home." I informed her as she lowered her head in sadness.

Slowly getting up from the couch I approached her hugged her softly.

"It will be ok Blaze I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you or Nicky." I stated as she hugged back.

"Ok Silver...ok." Replied Blaze as I smiled holding her close.

**Shadow's POV**

I was left with Ghost after Hannon left to go deal with things around base and Raptor...well I was out of line to be sort. I shouldn't have forced him to leave.

Ghost was sitting next to me and I asked.

"Do you want to see her?"

His eyes widened in seconds and soon he asked.

"Do you?"

In pain I sat up and replied.

"I do but I will only go if you want too." I replied as he sat up.

"I don't think we should get you out of bed." Stated Ghost as I chuckled.

"Who's going to stop me? The leader?" I asked as he smiled back.

In seconds I forced my covers off and Ghost took me by the chest slowly guiding me up.

"Careful." He begged as I got my back striaght.

"Crack! Crack! Humhpp!" I groaned as my back cracked a lot.

"You ok?" He asked as I nodded.

"Let's be really careful Shadow, I don't want you to push yourself." Stated Ghost as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Aghhhh!" I flinched as he lifted me off the bed.

"Careful Shadow!" He shouted as I rested on my feet.

"I'm fine." I replied in pain as Ghost held me up using his body.

"Step by step." He ordered as we walked for the door.

"Thank you." I grunted as he smiled.

"Just don't push it." He said in care as he grabbed the doorknob.

Very carefully he opened the door and the nurses watched in concern.

"Do you guys need help?!" One asked as we both looked at her now.

"Where's Dove?" Replied Ghost as the nurses came forward.

"Follow me." One said as the other help me along with Ghost who still kept the majority of me up.

In a few long seconds we reached the morgue.

"In here." Stated the nurse as Ghost guided me inside.

He stopped along with me in force the second the two body bags came in sight. I looked over in sadness to see him crying.

"Come on brother." I urged him as he looked at me with loss.

"You can do it." I stated as he nodded letting some tears hit the floor.

Soon Ghost continued to carry himself and me towards a few seats that were set next to the bags. He sat me down next to the one labeled "Dove."

**Amy's POV**

"Let me go!" I ordered the dark figure as he remained in his seat across from me.

"It's so cute to watch you scream! No one can hear you so just give up!" He insisted as I shook in my seat.

I was tied up in this dark place. With no one but this stranger.

I stared in fear as he stood up and approached me gently placing his hand under my chin.

I shook him off and he immediately slapped me.

"Smack!"

Blood came out of my mouth a little as I shouted.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Roughly the man grabbed me and replied.

"Your not going to do shit! Not until we are ready!"

"Ready for what!?" I asked in anger.

"You just wait and see you little bitch! SMACK!"

…

**If anyone is confused please ask me now. I will help you as best as I can.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 157 – Where Things Stand Between Us**

**Shadow's POV**

Ghost sat beside Dove as I saw Marx enter the room to stop in confusion, it didn't take too long for him to find out what we were doing here. Slowly he came forward.

"Hey Ghost." He said softly as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

Ghost looked up in sadness as I held my arm in pain.

Marx knew I was hurting but he also knew this was going to happen so he just went for his place on the other side of Dove.

I watched and listened as Ghost cried out in depression.

"Just breath." I urged him as he shut his eyes tight.

Ghost tried his hardest but was unable to control himself.

"She's in a better place Ghost." Stated Marx as Ghost looked up to nod his head.

"I know, but...I never thought she would go first! I always thought it would be me! After everything I did to her I deserve it!" Replied Ghost as he turned to look at me.

"Sometimes things happen Ghost." I stated as he replied.

"But look what happened Shadow! I wasn't able to do anything about it!"

Slowly I lowered my head and looked back up at Marx.

"How did she...go?" I asked being careful as Ghost showed interest.

Marx was hesitant but replied.

"Dove was shot twice in the chest. Small rounds but a hedgehog her size couldn't take the force applied up close. The rounds were placed and one hit the main artery next to the heart, while the second hit the back of her lung. From what I can make of what might have happened. Dove fell and in seconds due to blood being cut off from the heart and a lung that had a whole in it's side she couldn't breath and it was near immediate that her heart stopped working. She in a medical perspective wouldn't have had a chance if the rounds didn't managed to do the damage they originally did."

I lowered my head as Ghost asked.

"She wouldn't have had a chance?"

Marx was upset from having to say all this but he replied.

"If the bullets hit her and got stuck like the they do for bigger hedgehogs like you two, she might have had one, but due to her size and the range of the bullets entering her body at full velocity...no she wouldn't have lasted too long; I'd say maybe a few minutes. I'm sorry Ghost."

Ghost let more tears drip down his face as I opened my mouth.

"You should have had the chance to say goodbye."

Ghost nodded in tears as Marx slowly looked at the other bag.

"Just relax Ghost, ok?" He pleaded as I followed his eyes.

Ghost remained crying in his seat as Marx looked at me.

I knew who it was and with a nod of my head Marx opened the bag.

Showing nothing I covered my nose at the smell and asked.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Marx quickly zipped back up the bag and replied.

"Frost was shot three times. Once in the leg, the back, and the arm. Then from the description I got from Dom he was tossed off a cliff and sent to the boulders below it. His whole stomach was ripped open from one of the rocks and nearly all his organs degraded in the sand over the time he was out there.

I continued to stare at the bag as I heard Ghost ask.

"When are we having a funeral?"

Marx was caught off guard by the question and asked.

"Do you want one?"

Ghost slowly stood up and replied.

"Of course!"

Marx looked at me and I knew he didn't want to say it.

"Cremation is always another option brother."

"No! I want her... in the ground Shadow! Nowhere else!"' He screamed as I nodded.

"Ok...Marx?" I said as he looked at Ghost.

"We can do it in two days. That way we have time to do all the things needed for it and Shadow?" He said as I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked as he replied.

"No one told Frost's wife Amber about this."

I widened my eyes and replied.

"I know Raptor likes to make sure his men get what they deserve so he might be willing to go."

Marx nodded and replied.

"I'll go ask. Just lock the door when your done and Ghost?" Said Marx as Ghost looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Ghost nodded his head letting more tears out as I sat up in pain, slowly I reach for him and wrapped my wrapped arm around his side.

"Just let it out brother. I went through this too." I stated as he turned my wrap into a hug.

"I don't know what to do anymore Shadow! I mean Midnight and...! It's just not right! She was killed right in front of me for fucks sake! I could have saved her if Dreil didn't tie me up! FUCK!" Screamed Ghost as he released me.

"I had no choice when it came to Amy's death Ghost. How do you think I feel every day? I told you it would hurt and it always will." I stated as Ghost looked at me in anger.

"How can you just sound like your fucking use to it!? Doesn't her death mean anything to you!? After all you fucked her behind my back the second I left and got her fucking pregnant!" Screamed Ghost as I screamed back.

"I told you I was sorry! I never wanted any of that to happen! And what the fuck makes you the saint here!? YOU FUCKING KILLED MY BABY!"

Ghost stopped instantly in angry tears as I held my ground.

"I didn't mean too!" He stated as I grabbed him into another hug.

"I know you didn't, but it's done. I'm sorry I did that to you and if I could I would take it back but we all know I can't. And look at yourself." I urged as he let go.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You have the one thing I don't still. A family." I stated as he lowered his head.

"Midnight is waiting for you and she needs you now more then ever. I lost both my sons and I accept that knowing everyday it was my fault they died. Same goes for Amy and the countless people who died under my command, but you only lost Dove. Your mother and father, they accepted their fates and they wanted you to do it. You did and you have nothing to be upset about when it comes to them no longer being here with you. I never had a family Ghost...just Dark and we killed him. I'm alone in this world...if I die then so does my family and I'm all that's left anyway when it comes to that. You still have the chance to live on unlike me. Look at me Ghost." I ordered him as he stared at me.

"I'm fucked up. Both physical and mental. I don't know anything anymore after losing everything in my life, but I still keep going and that's what you have to do without what broke me breaking you." I stated as I began to approach him.

"Dove is up there right now looking down on you and she's not mad or wishing it would have been you. She loves you Ghost same as me. Sure my life is really worthless now but...!"

"Don't say that." Ordered Ghost as I continued.

"All I have left is this war. All I have left is to keep fighting the inevitable. I said this before but I'm good at it. All I'm doing right now though is waiting for it to come finish the job and to be honest I hope it does."

"Shadow?" Questioned Ghost as I replied.

"I can't keep this up! Nothing I do works and the war hasn't even started yet! I just want the pain to end!" I screamed in tears now as Ghost grabbed me.

"Stop!" He ordered as I shook my head.

"I just want to let go! I wish I would have died months ago! I just want to be with my family!" I screamed as Ghost yelled.

"STOP IT SHADOW!"

In confusion I stared into his gold eyes and quickly he said.

"Your not going to do that! Do you understand me!?" He asked in concern.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as he hugged me.

"No...I'm sorry." Stated Ghost as I cried into his shirt.

As my tears rolled down his torso he said.

"We'll get through this just like everything else. Cause that's what brothers do. We help and support each other no matter what."

Slowly stopping myself I replied.

"Ok brother."

Ghost smiled softly as we continued to weep next to the women who took both our hearts at some point. Dove.

**Raptor's POV**

I laid next to Alicia who slept soundly as night fall began to approach. She held my stomach with her left hand as her right wrapped over my body gently. I smiled and slowly I looked over to see her beautiful face resting on my shoulder.

Very gently I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Knock! Knock!"

Now focusing on the door I very carefully slipped my way through her arms and stood up.

Wearing my black tank top and boxers I went for the handle.

To my surprise Marx stood there.

"Hey Raptor." He said as I stuck my head around the door barely exposing my body.

"Hey Marx. What's up?" I asked quietly as he looked at me in confusion.

"What's with the whisper?" He asked as I stepped outside.

Marx stared at me in confusion of my apparel and very quickly I replied.

"What's wrong?"

Marx was a little curious and asked.

"You in bed already?"

"I was a few minutes ago, until you came." I replied.

Marx tilted his head and asked.

"Your sweaty. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked in concern as he felt my head.

Immediately I pushed his hand off me and replied.

"No! Now what's the problem?"

Marx being as curious as he is tried to get by me.

"What's wrong Raptor?" He asked as I held him back.

"Nothing is wrong." I replied.

"Then let me in." He ordered as I let my arm down.

Marx smiled and quickly stepped inside.

To my surprise he said.

"You act like your hiding something Raptor."

In confusion I looked back inside to see Alicia gone from the bed.

"I just want some privacy." I stated as he looked back at me.

To my demise I heard the water running and the second I did so did Marx.

"You getting a shower?"

"As you said before I need one due to all this sweat." I replied.

"From what?" He asked back.

"I was working out." I replied as he nodded.

"Alright Raptor I'm sorry but I came by on behalf of Shadow." Stated Marx as I looked around in anger.

"He didn't mean too yell I'm sure Raptor, but he wanted to know if you could stop by Frost's house to talk to his wife." Stated Marx as I widened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go don't worry." I stated instantly as Marx smiled.

"Thank you Raptor."

I nodded as Marx went for the door.

"Talk to you tomorrow." I said as I went to shut the door.

"Goodnight." Replied Marx as I locked it behind him.

"Ahhhhh...?" I breathed as I looked at the bathroom.

Quickly I went to the door and knocked.

"Knock! Knock!"

"It's open!" I heard Alicia respond.

Very carefully I opened the door to see her getting back undress.

"When did you get up?" I asked in confusion as I held my hand on the doorknob.

"When you went for the door." Replied Alicia as I smiled in relief.

"Who was it anyway?" She asked as I looked back at her naked body.

"Marx. He wanted me to head out tomorrow to talk with Frost's wife Amber." I replied as she looked at me.

"You ok?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine. I take care of my men." I stated as she smiled.

"It's still an hour before bed, do you want to get a shower?" She asked as I widened my eyes a little.

"You first. I'll wait." I stated as she approached me grabbing my hand.

"I think it will be a lot faster if we go together. Don't you?" She asked as I smiled.

Alicia smiled back as I pressed my lips on hers.

Slowly she began to walk me back towards the glass door and in seconds we entered shutting them behind us.

**Dom's POV**

I stared at Jack as his blood rolled down his face.

"How you feeling?" I asked as he spit on me.

"Fuck you!" He shouted as I laughed.

"It's getting late Jack, I think it's time to get some rest." I stated as he looked at me in fear.

"My friend will take you to your cell and piece of advice. Don't say your G.U.N unless you like dropping the soap a lot." I stated as he begged.

"No please!"

"Get him out of her Randy!" I ordered the guard as he grabbed Jack from my grip.

I watched as they left and soon enough I sat down among the blood that covered the table.

"Ring!"

Quickly I answered my cell phone to hear it was Carver.

"Hey." I said as he replied.

"I'm here."

Quickly I stood up and went for the door.

"I'll let you in. Do you got the Intel?" I asked as he replied.

"Yeah I do."

"Alright good. I'll let Hannon know and we'll start going through it." I stated as he replied.

"Hurry up before I get shot."

**So how was that? A question that might be worth asking is how does Carver have Dom's number?**


	158. Chapter 158

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 158 – Carver And Dom F**Ked Up!**

**Dom's POV**

"Stand Down!" I ordered the guards as they held Carver in place with their guns ready to fire.

Slowly they all rested calmly and very quickly I got Carver to come forward.

"Thanks." He stated as I informed the men.

"Carver was undercover in G.U.N for a few months! He works for us! Got it!?" I asked as they stared Carver down.

"Yes sir!" They shouted as I nodded and began to push Carver towards the base entrance.

"What took you so long?" Asked Carver as I replied.

"I came as fast as possible." I replied as I opened the door for him.

"Any longer I would be dead. Here." He said as he handed me the USB drive.

I took it from his fingers and said.

"Lets go find Hannon."

Carver nodded and began to follow as I guided him to Hannon's office.

As soon as we got there I knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

As we waited I asked Carver.

"Was it hard getting out?"

He laughed and replied.

"Nah. They suck at defense. They let me walk right off."

"What about our note? Did they place it in time." I asked as Carver replied.

"Yeah I called right when I got out. They placed it and went back to the girl."

I nodded just as Hannon opened up to see us.

"Carver?" He said in confusion as I handed him the USB.

"We got the Intel sir." I stated as he took it from my hand.

"We?" Questioned Hannon as I replied.

"How do you think sir Carver found out and kept track of what was going on around here?"

"You help him?" Asked Hannon in confusion.

"Raptor set it up from the beginning of the op sir. It's legit." I stated as he looked at me not sure.

"Are you ok Carver?" Asked Hannon as Carver step forward.

"I'm fine sir. They didn't attack me." Stated Carver as Hannon asked.

"How did you get this?"

I went and downloaded it off the commander's laptop.

"Without a problem?" Questioned Hannon as Carver replied.

I knocked him out along with his assistant.

Hannon instantly widened his eyes and replied.

"You hurt him!? He's going to attack now!"

"No sir, we made sure he won't." I stated as Carver stared down Hannon.

Hannon looked at us in confusion and asked carefully.

"How?"

"Let's say his daughter is in danger till Shadow is better and the rebellion is back on it's feet." I stated as Hannon dragged me inside along with Carver.

"Don't you tell me Dom that you have his daughter?!" Said Hannon as I nodded.

Hannon looked at me in shock and asked.

"Where!? How!?"

"We got her a few days ago outside the boarder. She's with a few buds of mine I trust. They won't hurt her." I stated as Hannon asked.

"Are they soldiers?!"

"No sir." I replied as he grabbed me.

"You have some gang holding the leader of G.U.N's daughter hostage!?" He asked in force.

"It will all work out Hannon." Stated Carver as Hannon ordered.

"Shut the fuck up! Tell me now Dom! Who told you it was ok to go this far for fucking Intel!?"

In fear I replied.

"To be honest sir no one told me anything. I thought this was the best thing to do."

"Do you fucking realize that when this month is up and you give her back to G.U.N they will fuck us up!?" Asked Hannon in rage.

"No sir I didn't." I replied in fear.

"Where is she?!" Asked Hannon in anger.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Carver as Hannon tossed me aside.

"Cause I don't want a fucking war to break out over this shit! Tell me now where she is so I can take her back to her father! NOW!" Ordered Hannon as I looked at Carver.

"Over in one of the abandoned houses near Hexintion Boulevard." Replied Carver as Hannon asked.

"Does Raptor know about this!?"

Feeling the trouble we were in I replied.

"No sir."

"So you went against orders and are about to cause one hell of a fucking war to break out just for Intel?!" Asked Hannon in pure anger.

Me nor Carver were about to talk due to this shit.

"You'll be lucky if I don't fuck you up after this?! Get your friends out here with her now!" Ordered Hannon as I opened my cell phone.

"Yes sir." I replied in guilt as he waited.

**Twenty minutes later**

We watched in sadness and anxiety as our friends drove up with the girl in back of the car.

Raptor was pissed off along with Hannon and I'm sure Ghost and Shadow heard about this by now. I'm fucked.

**Raptor's POV**

I rushed by the two most fucking retarded people on earth and towards Hannon who helped the girl out of the seat.

"My father is going to kill all of you!" She shouted as I stopped in front of her.

She stared at me and asked.

"Who the fuck are you hot stuff!?"

"I'm a Captain and head officer of my troops here miss. I'm here to escort you back to your father at the G.U.N base." I replied in a calm tone as she approached me.

"I want to know why the fuck the rebellion kidnapped me and held me hostage for two days!?" She demanded in anger.

"I'm going to take you back to your father miss and I will explain everything there you have my word." I promised as Hannon took a breath.

"Alright cutey, let's go!" She ordered as she went for the Humvee.

"I'll be back before midnight." I stated to Hannon as he patted my shoulder.

"Be careful Raptor I need you here when I decide what to do with those two idiots." Replied Hannon as I nodded.

As I went to turn I heard.

"Let's go, I don't have all day here!" Stated the girl as I got inside the car.

"Go driver." I ordered as she got next to me.

"What's your name?"

"Raptor." I replied as she said.

"That's a hot name!"

In confusion I looked over at this human bitch to see she was really quite the slut. I'm surprised G.U.N wants her back. I don't even have a plan for this.

In a few minutes we saw the base entrance.

"Stop!" Ordered one of the many guards as my driver hit the brake.

Quickly I stepped out and shouted.

"My name is Raptor! I'm a captain with the Pakistan rebellion! Don't shoot!"

Quickly the men approached me and ordered turn around!

In force I was pinned to the truck and my guns were taken away. Then they let me go.

"Stop it!" Ordered the girl as the soldiers looked inside.

"Miss!?" They questioned in confusion as I said.

"There was a misunderstanding a few days ago involving Commander Reacher daughter and I'm here to work this out with him."

The soldiers quickly looked at the daughter and she replied.

"Let him through and get Daddy!"

"Yes miss!" Replied one of the men as he ran for the base.

I was gently released and told to head in with the girl.

As we walked and entered the base it was clear I was going to get shot. Soldiers followed in force as we went into the officers sequesters where Reacher waited.

"Daddy!" Shouted the girl as she ran to him.

"Oh my god baby I thought you were in danger!" Shouted the Commander as they hugged tightly.

I stopped in front of them and instantly the Commander looked at me.

"Who's this?!"

"Captain Raptor of the Pakitsan rebellion sir, he's here to talk with you about some misunderstanding."

Reacher looked at me in anger and asked.

"What the hell is the misunderstanding!? Your men took my baby girl and assaulted me on base!"

"I understand sir and I just found out more then a half hour ago. My men disobeyed orders and went too far with the objective they were given." I stated as he urged me to come inside his office.

Not letting anyone in but me and him he sat me down and went behind his desk.

"I'm going to try and remain calm with you Captain. Tell me this. Why was my daughter taken and more so what was Carver's objective!?"

"The objective Commander was to make sure G.U.N wouldn't attack us." I lied as he shouted.

"That's bullshit! I was attacked and I'm sure Carver took my files! I checked when he left me with threats of raping and beating my girl senseless! Spit it out!" He ordered in rage as I replied.

"We told them nothing about stealing any files sir. As I said before they went out of the objective and preformed their own mission without running it by me first. If I would have known I would have stopped it you have my word." I stated as he asked.

"So why was my daughter taken from me?"

"From what Carver told me sir, she was taken about two days ago and was held captive so that the rebellion could have a chance to recover from some hits we took over the stalemate." I replied as he leaned up.

"What happened that made it come to this?" He asked as I replied.

"A few of my men were killed by a group of gang members lead by a man named Dreil. We stopped them from blowing up our base and also stopped a shipment of guns heading here."

"What!?" Asked Reacher in confusion.

"The member we caught said someone here ordered for a shipment of weapons to be given to you because you were understocked." I stated as he replied.

"I never ordered any guns."

"Someone did sir. I would look into that if I were you." I stated as he replied.

"I would watch your tone Captain! Your in my house alone and I would think about how to resolve this problem and fast before I kill you!"

"I run all of the rebellion's missions sir and I had no idea about this one. The last thing me and my superiors want is a war to break out and I think it's best if we start by giving you back the data my men stole." I stated as I handed him the USB.

Reacher took it and placed it on his desk.

"Keep going I want more then that! I want Carver! I want him here so I can show him how I feel!" Stated Reacher as I replied.

"I'm dealing with him sir. There is no need for you to cause him harm."

"He took my daughter and deceived me for months! I want to know he gets some type of punishment!" Replied Reacher as I said.

"He will get what he deserves along with my other man who helped him. I promise."

Reacher shook his head and replied.

"No! I want you to kill him! Do you understand!?" He asked as I replied.

"That's too far sir, Carver never killed one of your men so I don't see him getting killed for it."

"It's ether that or I kill you!" Replied Reacher as he grabbed my arm slamming my face into the desk.

"Aghhhh!" I shouted in pain as he held me down.

"What's it going to be?!" He asked as I replied.

"Go fuck yourself! I'm not killing anyone! AGHHHHH!" I screamed as he pushed downward.

"SNAP! AGHHHHH!" I screamed as soldiers came running in.

As my arm broke Reacher tossed me to the ground.

"You ether punish him or be the punishment!" He shouted as his men aimed at me.

I tried to turn to face him but in force I was slammed back into the tile.

"Ughhhhh!" I grunted as the soldiers began to kick me. I heard bones crack as the Commander rasied me up.

"I can keep this up Captain but how about you!?" He asked as I was slammed back into the desk.

I quickly grabbed the back of his head and immediately I was smashed in the face but the butt of a rifle.

"Smack!"

In a split second I was then getting punched in the face.

My blood dripped down my armor as the Commander released me and sent me next to his men.

"Finish with him then send him back to the rebellion! If he won't do as I wish then I'll trade off Carvers punishment and give it to him! Fuck him up! Make sure he can't fucking walk when they get him back!" Ordered Reacher as I was grabbed by the troopers.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as one stabbed my in the back of my leg.

He shoved the blade all the way down letting it come out of the other side then went for the next one.

I screamed for anyone to save me as he pierced my skin.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Reacher sat down on top of his desk and watched as blood and tears of pain rolled off my body.

As soon as both my legs were unable to move the men went for my head.

"Make sure he can't talk ether!" Ordered Reacher as I was grabbed by the face.

In fear the men grabbed my tongue and I screamed for them to stop.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

**So how was that? It was fucked up and it was all Dom's and Carver's fault! Will the Rebellion attack now!?**


	159. Chapter 159

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 159 – Price For Leadership**

**Raptor's POV**

"Ughhhhh!" I gagged under the bag the soldiers had me under as we drove.

"Shut the fuck up! Smack!"

My eyes dazzled and rolled as the fist of one of the soldiers drilled me on the side of my head.

Blood rolled all around my mouth and I was about to pass out again.

"Get him out!" The driver ordered as I felt a sharp turn.

"Don't land too hard!" Shouted another man as I felt him grab my back and push.

"Ughhhh!" I tried to screamed as I feel out of the car.

"Smack! Smack! Bash! Smack! Bash!" My body hit the pavement multiple times until it came to a halt on what felt like a curb.

Tears rolled down my blood covered face from under the bag and all I felt was pain from my already broken ribs.

In the distance I heard the soldiers driving away leaving me hopeless wherever I was.

Even through all the rolls blood continued to be a pool inside my mouth. God how much I wanted to spit it all out but due to a rag wrapped under the bag to keep my mouth shut I wasn't going to be able too, and I couldn't swallow it because of what was in the blood.

I had to move, but my hands and feet were also tied up by rope and losing circulation wasn't helping ether.

As blood filled the area around me I could have sworn I heard someone, but I fear it was too late for me.

Slowly I began to shut my eyes and just as I was about to lose it I felt someone grab my side.

"R...a...p...t...o...r...!" My hearing came in echos. It was quiet even though I knew the person was right next to me.

As I tried to find out who it was by the voice the bag over my head came flying off letting the moonlight cover my face.

Through the blood in my eyes I began to see a figure then figures appeared around me.

"Rap...t...o...r!" The scream came again. It sounded like my name.

"RAPTOR!" My eyes widened as my hearing came back and I knew the voice.

Carefully I was rolled on my side and the person placed their hands on my face as the others got me untied.

As the ropes came off my hands dangled and legs well...they were useless.

All I saw was red, I had no idea who was around me, just who was in front of me trying to get the rag off my mouth.

**Hannon's POV**

"RAPTOR!" I screamed as Ghost and Archer cut his arms and legs free from the rope that bound them together.

Raptor's eyes rolled around as if he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

Just from my panicking looks of fear I could tell he was about to die. His body was beaten beyond needed to get him to surrender and his face was covered in nothing but his own blood. I saw no clear cuts though, only what was on his legs.

"MEDIC!" Screamed Ghost as Archer tried to roll Raptor on his back.

Carefully we got Raptor laying down and I went for the rag that covered his mouth.

In seconds the medics came out running and soon got between Ghost and Archer.

As they went to treat the other wounds I got the rag to raise up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RAPTOR!?" I asked as I lifted the rag up expecting a response from my friend.

Everyone stopped what they were doing the second Raptor rolled on his hands and knees.

"AGHHHHHHH!" He screamed in a weird tone as a pool of blood hit the ground. Among the pool we all saw chunks and in seconds of him gaining control of the blood exiting his mouth we watched as he scrambled for one of the chunks.

We saw him take something and in confusion I asked.

"RAPTOR WHATS WRONG!?"

The second I said that Raptor turned his view towards us with his mouth wide open.

We all freaked the second we saw his tongue.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as he showed us the thing he picked up from the ground.

No one moved as part of his tongue came into sight.

I was too afraid to touch him as he rolled on his back in tears.

The second he landed though the medics went for him quickly dragging him up onto his legs.

Raptor passed out we all could tell and along with me and Ghost sitting there in shock Archer was the first to rise and run after the medics that dragged Raptor back to base.

Without saying a word Ghost got me up and we followed.

"MOVE!" Ordered the medics as we ran through the halls with the blood trail that followed from Raptor who hung among the arms of the medics.

We got him into the research wing then to a room where we got his body up onto a table.

"GET MARX!" Ordered the medic as Archer ran.

Ghost and I got next to the medics as they took the piece of his tongue from between Raptor's cold fingers.

"GET THIS ON ICE!" Ordered the medic as he tossed it to me.

About to puke I ran over to the freezer and found a small bucket filled with ice. Gently I placed it on the ice and shut the door to then run back at Raptor who moved his right arm.

"STAY DOWN RAPTOR!" Pleaded Ghost as he tried to go into his own pocket.

The medics continued to work as Raptor pulled something out of his pocket.

I watched as he dropped it onto the floor.

Instantly I leaped for it grabbing it off the ground to see it was the USB from Dom and Carver.

In confusion I put it in my pockets and moved aside the second Marx ran into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" He asked as he examined what the medics were doing to him.

I had no idea what to say. I was too focus on Raptor's state.

Marx was scared cause Raptor was about to die.

As I watched next to Marx I felt something grab my hand. Looking down I saw it was Raptor's bloody left hand.

In fear and shock I let him wrap his cold fingers around my palm and slowly I looked to see him staring at me.

His eyes were completely adsorbed by his blood and not even his green showed between it's thickness.

I was so scared and I still have no idea what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I asked in fear as he tried to open his mouth.

"DON'T RAPTOR!" Ordered Marx as I leaned in to hear.

Raptor tried his best to say something but it was no where near understandable. He couldn't sound right at all with...his tongue missing from his mouth.

All I could do was watch as he began to cry in sadness from feeling his own condition.

In seconds he stopped moving and everyone began to fear what was happening.

"NO RAPTOR DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Screamed Ghost as Marx went to do CPR.

Marx push and I felt Raptor's hand slip from mine and I looked down to see it hang there still.

I looked back up to see Ghost breath into his mouth.

Raptor didn't move.

Marx kept going as Ghost screamed.

"DON'T RAPTOR!"

Slowly I began to walk backwards and my back hit the wall from the shock as Marx stopped for a breath.

"DON'T FUCKING DIE!" Ordered Ghost in tears as Marx went back to his attempts of CPR.

I stood there watching as Raptor's head rolled to the side with his eyes closed.

I felt sadness take my heart and slowly a few tears slipped from my grip and started to roll down my cheeks.

Everyone stared at Raptor as Marx stopped. In anger he slammed his fist down on Raptor's body armor and he lowered his head.

Ghost was crying and Archer still watched seeing as the worst has just become reality.

Raptor's dead.

**I think all of you reading want Carver and Dom to die now, but lets see what happens in the next chapter huh? **

**PS: I was at my father's Saturday so sorry for no chapter then. **


	160. Chapter 160

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 160 – One Shot Left, But For Who?**

**Hannon's POV**

Raptor laid dead and slowly Ghost felt for a pulse, he really didn't have too, we all knew.

Gently Ghost lowered his head in disbelief as Marx looked back at me.

In shock I came a bit forward and we all just stared at Raptor.

His hand dangled over the side of the table as Archer turned away.

As we all continued to stare Marx asked.

"What do we do now sir?"

In confusion I just stared at Raptor who no longer moved.

"I...I don't know Marx." I replied as he looked away.

As I continued to watch Ghost stood back up and looked at me.

"G.U.N is going to pay." He stated in anger as I looked up into his eyes.

Slowly I nodded in approval and Ghost nodded back in pure need for vengeance.

"So what do we do now sir?" Asked Marx again as I looked over at him.

"We need to tell Shadow first, even though he can't do much in the means of fighting he is still our leader and now that G.U.N killed...Raptor...we have to let him give us the call for arms." I replied as everyone nodded or looked away.

Slowly I made my way for the door and Marx followed along with Ghost who took one last look at his friend.

In minor seconds we got to Shadow's room to find him resting down in bed, I'm not surprised; it is around two o'clock in the morning.

He was asleep and slowly I got next to him and tapped his arm.

"Shadow?" I whispered as he flinched.

He wouldn't open his eyes and a tiny bit more forceful I shook his arm which immediately got him to look at me.

"Ughhh! What is it Hannon?" He asked in confusion as he began to look around at Ghost and Marx.

"What happened?" He asked as if he expected this to come.

"Raptor's dead." I replied as he looked at me in shock.

"What!?" He asked as Ghost came to his aid.

"G.U.N killed him Shadow." He stated as Shadow looked back at me.

"He was just here less then a few hours ago! How is he dead!?" He asked in anger.

"Your two men Carver and Dom took it upon themselves to kidnap Commander Reacher's daughter." I replied as he looked at me in confusion.

Shadow immediately raised his hand and lowered his head.

"Excuse me General, but why the fuck wasn't I told we had the person's daughter who we are trying not to start a war with in our possession!?" He asked in anger.

"I had no idea we had her Shadow! Dom and Carver set this up on their own! I found out after they came to me with Commander Reacher's data from his laptop!" I replied as he looked at Ghost.

"I bet you knew, huh!?" He asked in rage.

Ghost immediately looked at him in confusion and replied.

"I had no fucking idea! How can you ask me that!?"

"You were with Dom and Carver! You are telling me Ghost that during this you had no idea about anything they were doing together!?" Asked Shadow as Ghost shouted.

"I...I had nothing to do with this Shadow!"

Shadow quickly looked back at me and asked.

"How was Raptor killed!?"

"When I found out I ordered Dom and Carver to get the girl here, once she was here Raptor escorted her back to Reacher; anything after that I don't know for sure! All I know is that we were outside waiting for his Humvee to return! Raptor said he would be back by midnight and once it was hour past I got worried so Archer and Ghost were about to go get him, when out of nowhere a Humvee came from the north and tossed him out the door! They drove off and that was all I saw! Raptor wasn't able to speak before he died." I stated as Shadow asked.

"Why?!"

"His...tongue was cut off." I replied in a sickly feeling as Shadow widened his eyes.

Slowly he looked at Marx, then at Ghost, then down at his lap.

In an instant Shadow looked up at Marx and asked.

"How was he killed!?"

Marx looked at him in confusion and replied.

"Blood loss mostly. He has both his legs cut wide deep and his ribs broke, I'd say maybe three or four. Beside that he...doesn't have a tongue and his arm is broken from the shoulder down. Why?"

Shadow quickly went to get up and Ghost and me supported his stance as he looked at Marx.

"Get my silver case from storage!" He ordered as Marx widened his eyes.

"Are you sure!?" He asked as if he was worried.

"NOW!" Ordered Shadow in rage as he looked at me.

"Get me to him!" He demanded as Marx ran for storage.

Carefully we got Shadow to the room where Raptor rested and watching his step Shadow pushed us away taken his position over Raptor's head.

In seconds of Shadow looking the bloody face of his special forces leader over Marx came running in with a small silver case I never seen before.

"Let me see!" Ordered Shadow as he snatched the case from Marx.

**Shadow's POV**

I quickly opened up the case to look around the interior in confusion. There should be three shots here, but there are only two.

Ignoring the problem I grabbed one of the needles and checked the tip making sure it was open for ejection.

I can't lose anyone else and not Raptor.

Carefully I placed the tip of the needle in the side of Raptor's neck letting the Viper Venom enter his stream.

Quickly I pulled back out the needle and put it back in the case, then to look back at Raptor who didn't move.

I hope to god it works. This is his only chance.

Everyone watched and after a few seconds of no response Hannon asked.

"What is that you just gave him Shadow?"

"Viper Venom." I replied while focusing on Raptor.

"What the hell is that!?" Asked Hannon as I shouted.

"It's a drug I used to survive this type of shit before!"

Hannon backed off the second I let my voice out and slowly Marx asked.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It better because he is not dying without a fight!" I stated as Ghost approached me.

"You realize it might not work?" He asked as I replied.

"It's his only chance."

Ghost nodded as I continued to wait for Raptor to react.

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

"He wouldn't move at all. Why!?" I asked myself as Raptor still remained dead on the table in front of us.

As I continued to stare Marx said.

"I think we should just stop Shadow."

From anger to sadness I lowered my head and nodded.

"Come on brother." Pleaded Ghost as I handed the case back to Marx.

Marx took it in his hand but I wouldn't let it go.

Quickly we stared at each other as Ghost and Hannon along with Archer stared at me.

Marx knew I knew something and he was scared. Slowly I released my hand letting him take it away.

In sadness I continued to let Ghost take me away from my...dead friend.

As I was rested back under my covers I looked at Ghost and said.

"I know it work."

Ghost looked back at me in sadness and replied.

"Maybe it didn't. Miles said long ago when we used it on you only the strong can handle it."

"He is strong Ghost. Raptor is strong." I stated as he replied.

"Things just happen sometimes."

I widened my eyes the second he said that and watched as he left the room.

Who would have guess my own words would come back this fast to haunt me?

As I now rested alone I had to ask myself.

"Do I let them get away with this if he is truly gone? G.U.N."

**What do you all think? Is Raptor dead?**


	161. Chapter 161

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 161 – RUN RAPTOR! RUN!**

**Raptor's POV**

Slowly I opened my eyes to see nothing but black, but being dead I guess that's natural. The only thing that felt out of place was that I felt no pain. I guess when you die it all goes away. Who knows I just wish I could see.

In seconds my vision came through and expecting the devil to greet me; it came as a surprise to see I was laying down in a bed.

"What the?" I said to myself as I got a look around the dark room. The room seemed to be like a medical facility of some sort. Where the hell am I? I wondered as I looked at my body.

Blood covered me. My eyes widened as I saw nothing but...blood!

Slowly sitting up I noticed I felt a pulse. Quickly I placed my red hand on my chest to feel my heart beating. There's no way I'm alive.

Slowly taking my hand away I got a look at a door across the room.

Gently I jumped out of bed and went for the door.

My eyes felt hot and quickly I felt anger as the door wouldn't open. It was fucking locked.

"Bash!"

I gave the door a hard kick and it didn't budge. In rage I went back over to my bed and began to look around.

I found nothing of interest and went for another door on the left side of the room.

I slowly opened the door to see it was a bathroom.

Entering carefully I examined nothing but the usual.

"Nothing!" I shouted in anger as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Seeing nothing but red quills it took me a few seconds to notice something out of the ordinary.

"Huh!?" I said to myself as I saw my eyes.

They were red.

"Smack! Smack! Smack!"

All this anger came out of me and in strength I began to punch myself in the face. I was trying to beat my eyes back to normal.

"Smack! Smack! Smack!"

Blood started to roll down from my eyes and nose as I stopped in pain.

Remembering the feeling I looked down at my legs. At first thought I should have noticed this when I was walking. My legs had no wounds! What the fuck is going on!? I asked myself as I looked back up into the mirror. My eyes were nothing but red. I saw blood of course, but the red was clear behind it.

In a last effort I turned on the water and began to splash it in my eyes. The blood washed out and thinking I changed it I looked back up to lose my smile.

They remained red.

"No, no, no no no no!" I shouted as I walked out of the bathroom.

It had to be a layer of hard blood covering my eyes I bet I can cut it out.

Looking around I found a scalpel and went back to the mirror.

Shaking from the blade and fear I raised it to my left eye first.

The edge got really close as I went for it.

Holding my breath I stuck the edge in my eye.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as I tossed the blade aside letting it bounce off the wall.

I held my hand over my left eye letting the river of blood swim down between my fingers.

Getting closer to the glass I slowly removed my hand to see it was still red just now with a slit in it from the blade.

Blood filled my vision as I realized I just made a huge mistake.

Unable to see out of my left eye I went back into the room to find a cloth and some medical tape.

Running back into the bathroom I smacked and taped the cloth around my eye.

Once it was covered I looked back at the right.

I stared into it and out of nowhere my head began to feel hot.

"Smack!"

In anger that I still had no idea where it came from I punched the glass breaking it into multiple pieces.

I covered my right hand I used to break it with my left seeing as now it had glass in it.

In anger I realized I was doing more damage to myself more then anything and quickly I exited the bathroom.

Soon enough I sat back down and uncovered my hand to see three pieces of glass.

Using my teeth I bit them out.

"Ahhhh...hhhhh...ahhhhh!" I breathed as I went for some more aid.

Covering the cuts with wrap I sat back down and waited.

I still have no idea where I am though. All I remember is getting beaten to death by...Reacher! "That fucking son of a bitch is dead!" I shouted as I ran at the door.

"BASH! "

I slammed my body on the door knocking it open.

The halls were dark as I looked around to see a women, she looked like a nurse.

"Stop!" I ordered as she ran.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed as I charged her.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I tackled her into a couple of beds that were alined on the walls.

She hit her head and immediately I turned her over and asked.

"Who are you and where am I!?"

In fear she didn't respond and using my hand I raised it and just as I was about to send it down I heard.

"HEY!" Instantly I turned to see a man. He was armed and aiming at me.

In fear I got off the girl and ran.

Behind me I heard the man and I ran hard for the nearest exit.

"STOP!" He ordered as I saw my escape from this place.

In happiness I broke through the exit to see the night sky.

Running for the gate, the guard on duty got in my way.

"Bash!"

using my shoulder I sent him to the ground and ran for the nearest street.

"I'm going to kill you Reacher!"

**Shadow's POV**

"HELP!" I demanded as I saw Raptor escape.

In a few seconds Ghost and Archer who were sleeping came to my aid.

"What's wrong Shadow!? What are you doing out of bed!?" Asked Ghost as I replied.

"Raptor's alive and he just ran through our entrance!" I stated as they widened their eyes.

"Are you sure!?" Asked Ghost as I replied.

"I just saw it with my own eyes! Raptor ran and he's going after Reacher! Stop him now!" I ordered the pair as they looked at each other.

"GO!" I screamed as they broke from confusion.

I watched now as Ghost and Archer ran after Raptor who wasn't himself. The Viper Venom is leading his actions.

**Raptor's POV**

"Your so fucking dead REACHER!" I screamed through the night.

I had an idea where he was. I remember the road from when I was going to him before.

As I ran I found a soldier of some sort walking along. He stared at me in confusion as I charged him.

"Raptor!" He screamed as I tackled him down.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Using all my anger I slammed him into the ground knocking him out.

In split seconds I took his gun and continued to run after my revenge.

"I'M COMING REACHER! I WILL SPIKE YOUR HEAD ON A FUCKING STICK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

**Shadow's POV  
**

Hannon and his men looked at me in confusion as I ordered.

"Hannon go after Raptor! Ghost and Archer just ran after him! I want you and three other squads closing him in! If he gets through the boarder and into the desert we will never stop him! We can't let Raptor kill Reacher! GO NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I screamed as Hannon and a crap load of my soldiers ran for their Humvees.

I felt pain from screaming but if Raptor kills one single G.U.N soldier we might as well call this stalemate off.

**Raptor's POV**

With sweat dripping off my forehead I continued my hard push for the nearest exit out of this city. As I ran my way down each street getting closer I began to notice people after me. They were trying to stop me from killing that asshole.

"Raptor! Stop!" A man screamed from way behind me.

I turned to see a fit black furred hedgehog with golden eyes making his way in force towards me. The only question I had was how did he know my name?

Looking back at the area in front of me I ran as fast as I could with him still behind me.

"Ahhhhh...hhhhh...hhhh!" I took deep breaths making each one count.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back at the hedgehog who was getting closer to me.

I knew he wouldn't stop I had to lose him some other way.

Looking around I saw an alley to my right.

Looking back the hedgehog was was nearly within shooting distance. I had to try.

Making the sharp turn I ran for the fire escape that waited for me.

"Come on!" I ordered myself as I climbed.

Looking down the hedgehog turned to see me nearly on the small roof.

"Raptor stop!" He begged as I leaped onto the building.

Not looking back at him I continued to run.

In seconds I heard him grab onto the fire escape. He was still coming after me. Why?

It didn't matter I had to find Reacher and make him pay for what he did to me.

**Archer's POV**

I followed Ghost as he went up the fire escape where Raptor had used it to reach the roof.

As he grabbed it he looked down and ordered.

"Cut him off before he reaches the super market!"

Immediately I obeyed and ran back into the streets.

I had no weapon;s so if Raptor is armed I might as well call it quits if he is caught by surprise.

**Hannon's POV**

"Charlie 6-2, I want your squad at the boarder now! Zulu 2-9 I need you and Alpha 4-0 following Raptor! Make sure he can't make a turn! We are going to use Ghost and Archer who are chasing him now to funnel him into a cornering at the boarder!"

"Yes sir!" The squad leaders replied as I drove down the road with my team of soldiers.

As we drove we saw a soldier down on the pavement.

"Stop!" I ordered the driver as I ran out to get him.

"What happened son!?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

"The Captain sir...he took my rifle and ran down the road towards the super market." He replied in pain as I grabbed him up into the truck.

"All squads! Raptor is armed! If you see him be sure to hold fire! We don't want anyone else dying here today!" I ordered as the squads all agreed.

"I don't know what happened or how he's even alive but that drug Shadow gave him is fucking him up. But Raptor won't kill anyone...will he?"

**Ghost's POV**

Raptor was ahead of me in this chase. I had to catch him and fast before he reaches the supermarket rooftop, cause if he does he will be able to cut me off and make his way to the boarder.

"Please stop Raptor!" I begged as he jumped over an alley landing right on the next roof with a hard roll.

As I neared he looked back to see me getting ready to leap.

Quickly he bolted off and I lunged for it.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew through the air.

My eyes widened in fear as I nearly missed the ledge.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I attempted to hang on to the side of the roof.

In fear I looked down to see the ground waiting for me.

I had to get up and using all I had shutting my eyes tight I raised my legs up letting them catch the side.

In efforts I threw myself over.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted as I got back on my feet to see Raptor already getting ready to leap again.

In anger I got up and bolted for him.

"Stop!" I demanded as he leaped onto the supermarket.

Feeling that I had lost I stopped on the edge to watch as Raptor made his way along to the other side of the street using the market's length.

Taking deep breaths I saw Archer stop beneath me and stare up at Raptor who was just about to get away.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

Looking around I saw a telephone cable that led right towards where he was going.

Archer quickly looked up to see me jump for it.

In shock he widened his eyes to see me zip line across the street at Raptor who had no idea I was coming.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he turned to look at me in surprise.

Raising my arm high I clothes lined Raptor in the face sending him under me on the ground.

I rolled after the hit and quickly got up to see him going for the rifle.

"Stop!" I ordered as I leaped at the gun sending it off the roof.

Raptor waited for it to clink of the ground below us before turning to punch me in the face.

Taking the hit I rolled him over and was immediately smashed by another hit to my nose.

Slowly wobbling aside Raptor pushed me aside and got on me.

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he punched me dead in the forehead.

With confusion now entering my mind it was a shock when Archer charged him taking Raptor off me and away to the ground.

"Smack!"

I turned to see Archer punch Raptor directly in the nose and quickly Raptor caught the friend by his side and kicked him off towards the edge of the roof.

"Woooo!" Shouted Archer as he was just about sent off the building.

I panicked as I saw Archer hanging there and instantly got up to be gutted by Raptor who sent quick jabs at me.

"Smack!" Right in my stomach.

"Smack!" Straight to my chest.

"Bash!" Upper cutted and with that sent to my knee.

Quickly Raptor grabbed me by the neck and sent one across my cheek.

"Smack!" My blood sailed off my lip as I nearly fell down from his power.

"Leave! Smack!" Raptor sent a hook under my left side then yelled.

"Me! Bash!" His fist cracked my jaw in two as he screamed.

"ALONE! SMACK!"

One huge blow drilled me in the side of my head sending me to the ground.

My eyes dangled in my head as Raptor ran for it.

"GHOST! HELP ME!" I heard Archer beg as I tried to move.

Slowly I got on my hands and knees to see a long line of blood and spit coming out from my mouth.

"GHOST!" Screamed Archer as I got on my feet.

Carefully I walked towards the edge to see Shadow there. Dangling, waiting for me to save him.

"GHOST!" He screamed as I went to bend down.

Just as I was about to stick my arm out he slipped.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Shadow as I widened my eyes.

"Just let go."

Instantly I leaped down to my stomach and yelled.

"Not again!"

Just barely taking Shadow's hand I held him there as he stared into my eyes with shock.

"Come on!" I ordered him as I lifted him up onto the roof.

Shadow rested on his knees the second he felt rooftop and quickly I got him to his feet.

"We have to stop Carl!" I stated as he looked at me.

"What?!" He asked in confusion as I widened my eyes.

Archer stood there giving me a solid look of confusion and as fast as I could I replied.

"We have to stop...Raptor! Come on!" I urged him as I ran after our friend.

Archer fell in behind as we chased our confused friend.

As we ran I asked myself.

"What the fuck just happened to me?"

**what do you think just happened to him?**


	162. Chapter 162

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 162 – Stop F**king Running!**

**Raptor's POV**

"Run! Run! Run and don't fucking stop!" I told myself as I got down using a stairwell on top of one of the roofs.

Looking down as I ran I saw the blood of the hedgehog who I destroyed back there. Something clicked but I kept going. I had to keep going or they would get in my way of killing Reacher.

"Aghhhh! Aghhhh! Aghhhh!" I took huge breaths still feeling from that fight and as soon as I found the exit I broke through the door to find a large truck parked outside waiting for me.

"There he is!" Shouted one of the soldiers as I looked to my left.

In seconds I bolted off.

"Stop Raptor!" Ordered the soldier as they chased after me.

I had to reach the boarder of this city or at least lose these soldiers till I can go peacefully.

**Hannon's POV**

"Sir we found Raptor! He's going down king street, heading south, south west!" Stated one of the squads as we drove.

"Go on Anvil road Sargent! We'll lead him to the boarder!" I ordered as I went back to my comm.

"Is Ghost and Archer still in pursuit!?" I asked as the squad replied.

"We haven't seen them sir!"

Feeling confusion of where they were I ordered.

"Just stay on his tail and use the Humvee to cut off every street till Anvil, got me!?"

"Yes sir!" He replied as I focused back on my current objective.

In a few seconds the Sargent made a hard turn onto Anvil street and looked back at me as we stopped in the center of the road.

"You three get out and cover the alleys and doors! I don't want Raptor entering anywhere else but continuing to make his way down straight!"

My men nodded and got out and quickly I looked at the Sargent.

"Turn the truck around and wait for him! Once Raptor makes the turn on this street push him down the road! Got me!?" I asked as he replied.

"Where's Alpha sir!?"

"I have them lined up somewhere special for stopping Raptor!" I replied as we focused back on the road.

**Raptor's POV**

The truck was behind me as I ran as fast as I could. The men followed behind trying to stop me. "They had guns but wouldn't shoot me, why?" I asked myself as I saw a smaller road I would use to lose these men.

Running as hard as I could I crossed over pass the truck to see the road was a dead end.

"Shit!" I shouted as another truck waited there.

I took a quick look around to see all the alleys were blocked by soldiers I had to find another way.

"STOP RAPTOR!" Ordered one of the men in the truck as I turned to run.

Ignoring him I booked my way down the street.

Looking back in fear two trucks followed with foot soldiers still in pursuit behind me.

Looking all around I saw an alley. "Thank god this is a large city." I said to myself as I ran down it forcing the trucks to go around.

Looking around the alley it was a complete dead end both ways. The trucks would just wait for me on the other side, I had to do something different.

Looking under my feet I rested on a manhole.

Using all my strength I lifted it up and began to climb down.

As fast as I could I covered myself again with the cover to this stink hole and leaped down into the stench.

Covering my mouth from the smell I ran along the sides hoping I wouldn't fall into the waste.

I had to find another way back up into the streets but this should lose those men for now.

**Ghost's POV**

Archer ran behind me as we followed Raptor from the rooftops.

We saw Hannon had cut him off from running away down into another escape and we followed as he continued to funnel him down the main road.

In time of our roof jumping we saw Raptor enter an alley again.

Reaching the edge of the roof we looked down to see him gone.

"Where did he go!?" Asked Archer as the soliders who were on him looked up at us.

"Ghost! Where did he go!?" They asked as I replied.

"He has to be hiding!"

"Where!?" Asked the soldiers as I noticed there was no doors into any of the buildings.

"The sewer!" I shouted as they looked at me.

"What!?" Asked Archer as I replied.

"He used the man hole there! We have to get down there!" I stated as Archer replied.

"I didn't sign up for this!"

With a smile I replied.

"You did the day you came back!"

Archer looked at me stumped as I pushed him towards the fire escape.

Looking at the soldiers as we went down I ordered them to inform Hannon.

As they did that, me and Archer popped up the hatch to the sewer and went down into the filth this city had beneath it.

**Hannon's POV**

"What!?" I shouted as I heard the news.

Quickly I went for Alpha.

"Alpha 4-0, Raptor is in the sewers making his way to you!"

"Got it covered sir don't worry!" The leader replied as we drove for their position.

**Raptor's POV**

"Fuck this is horrible!" I shouted as I ran through the stink.

As I ran still barely on anything I began to feel woozy. I think it's from my eye.

I had to stop.

Falling down along the green wall I took a large breath of shit and tried to recover some energy.

As I took breath I was thinking about something weird.

"Shouldn't I be able to taste this when it comes in my mouth?"

Slowly I went to stick out my tongue but I panicked the second nothing did.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as I saw some of it was missing.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Blood poured along the tile as Reacher laughed.

"Now no one will hear you beg as my men do their worst!"

In tears the men got me up and picked up my tongue.

With widened eyes the men shoved it in my mouth.

Feeling sick I wanted to puke, but was cut off as a rag was applied to hold it all there.

I began to cry and in seconds of them tying it as tight as possible I was sent back to the ground.

"Get his hands and feet!"

I opened my eyes to see the sewers again. That fucking monster did this to me! I...I can't believe this!

Feeling the anger grab hold again I ran off for the nearest exit from this shit hole.

**Ghost's POV**

"God this smells like shit!" Stated Archer as we ran through the river of crap.

"Just keep going! Raptor is nearly at the boarder!" I stated as we found a small trail of blood along the floor.

I pointed as we ran and Archer saw it and knew to follow behind as we were going to be led right to him.

"It's getting close to the end Archer! Just hold on!" I said as we saw a turn where the blood went around.

As we got closer I went hard for the turn to widen my eyes in surprise.

"Peek a boo, motherfucker! BASH!"

Raptor sent his fist directly at me and it drilled me straight between the eyes.

Archer immediately stopped as I was sent rolling into the river of waste.

"Ghost!" He shouted as I laid face first in the brown water.

**Archer's POV**

I stared into Raptor's eyes as he stared back in anger. He was completely different.

"Please stop Raptor!" I begged as he came forward ready to fight.

"Why are you chasing me!?" He asked as I readied myself.

Raptor looked at me sideways and shouted.

"You won't tell me!? Then I'll just beat it out of you!"

I widened my eyes as he swung his right fist at me.

In reaction I stopped it with my left forearm and swung with my right. Raptor saw it coming and released his arm to grab mine in force.

I was caught off guard as he turned around and pulled me over his back slamming my side into the wet dirty ground under him.

He still held my arm and in all his power he twisted it to the side.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as he pulled.

He was trying to break it.

Using my legs I swung them around towards him and placed my feet on his chest.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I ordered as I pushed him off the ledge and down into the river of brown trash.

In pain I stood up and ran at him jumping off the ledge and bringing up my knee connecting it to his chin.

"Bash!"

Raptor was sent upward from the blow and down on his back amongst the remains as I grabbed him from behind.

In anger I got him up on his feet and just as I was about to swing I was drilled by his elbow to the stomach.

"Ughhh!" I gagged as he kicked out my feet.

I panicked as I was airborne and in a split second he flipped me using my left arm and down I went into the waste under him.

Letting go, Raptor went to run but Ghost cut him off.

Slowly I got up to see him swing.

Raptor quickly ducked and in a musical rhythm he slicked around his head and elbowed him in the side of the temple.

Ghost never expected that as I got up and I watched as he hit the side of his head on the ledge.

"Stop!" I ordered Raptor as he looked back at me.

In anger he grabbed a floating pipe from the river and came at me.

He swung and I jumped back letting it miss and the second time he came back I stopped his arm and turned the pipe around.

Raptor widened his eyes as I stole it and sent the blunt edge onto his skull.

I watched in shock of what I just did and Raptor stumbled back with a bloody forehead as the pipe remained in my hand.

In a complete dumbfound expression I let Raptor get close and take the pipe from my hand.

I was still shocked as he swung at me drilling it to the side of my eye.

"SMASH!"

Turning my head to the right from the power the pipe brought I looked back to see it coming again

"BASH!"

This time he hit my other side and in return sent my head to the other direction.

I was dazzled and he raised it.

"SMACK!"

I was instantly dropped to the waste.

**Raptor's POV**

"Fatality bitch!" I shouted at the downed hedgehog as I dropped the pipe back into the waste.

Looking back at the ladder I was going to use I slowly made for it.

Grabbing the steel bars and slowly going up I was shocked when I felt my leg get grabbed from under me.

"Raptor!" Shouted the black hedgehog with the gold eyes as I looked down at him.

"Fucking stay down!" I ordered as I sent my boot into his mouth.

The hedgehog released my leg and fell back unable to move.

I took a deep breath and quickly climbed up to the manhole.

Using all I had left I pushed it up and sent it aside.

**Hannon's POV**

All my men waited for Raptor at the boarder sewer holes. He wasn't getting away.

We had every manhole covered for when he wanted to get out of there. When he shows his face will stop this nonsense for good. I can't let this happen.

A few minutes went, when out of no where the gate to the boarder had opened.

We all looked back to see Raptor by the switch.

"STOP HIM!" I ordered as we all booked it for the gate.

Raptor made haste and quickly ran through the gate and into the last stretch of the city before the desert.

"How the hell did he get by us!?" I asked as we got the Humvees after him.

**Ghost's POV**

Blood sailed along my face and the side of my head as I slowly got back up to see Raptor escape through the hole.

"Get up Ghost." I told myself in my head as I got back on my feet.

"Archer!" I shouted his name in hopes of a response.

Looking around I found him down in the waste.

"ARCHER!" I screamed as he looked to be out cold.

Immediately I got him up and watched as the waste poured out from his mouth.

He didn't move and I had to keep going.

Getting us both on the ledge I rolled him on his back and saw he was extremely beaten down by something blunt. His skull was cracked and he was losing blood.

"Archer!" I begged for him to open his eyes as he breathed.

Slowly giving me a sign he stared at me and replied.

"Ghost?!"

"Come on we have to keep going!" I stated as he tried to grab my side.

Helping him up he asked.

"Where did he go?!"

"He went up here!" I replied as I let him climb up first.

Archer was barely hanging on as we forced our way forward.

As soon as he was up I came behind him and took a look around.

"Where are we?" Asked Archer as he felt his head.

"That smart son of a bitch exited through the complex!" I stated as we were in the sewer station.

Archer nodded and quickly I grabbed him to run for the door that was already open.

Still following the blood but a bit slower from our beatings we saw Raptor had used the back road to reach the boarder gate.

As we got closer we saw Raptor hitting the gate switch.

Picking up the pace Archer and I ran for him.

Gaining distance Raptor ran out the gate and into the slums of the city. We had to stop him before he reached the desert that was less then three miles out now.

**Raptor's POV**

I finally made it out of the boarder to find I was making the last push. All I saw was slums. Shity houses for the unfortunate. It would be a lot easier to escape now.

Blood dripped down my head from both my eye and the cut from the pipe I was struck with and I was running on stem.

Looking back I saw trucks behind me.

I can't believe they are still chasing me!

"I had to end this chase somehow, but how!?" I asked as I looked around the area.

I found the tightest space possible and began to run through the people who rested on the cold ground.

I looked back in fear to see the trucks stop.

**Hannon's POV**

"FUCKER!" I shouted as Raptor forced us to ditch the Humvees.

"Alpha! Cut him off at the edge of the desert! And someone get Shadow on the comm!" I ordered as my radio operator called in.

"Zulu 2-9 to base!?"

"Base here!"

"I need to speak to the Commander now!"

"One sec!"

In about twenty seconds Shadow came on.

"What is it? Did you stop him yet Hannon?"

"No sir! Raptor slipped into the slums, I'm requesting helicopter gunship support!" I replied as my men ran after Raptor.

Shadow went silent then replied.

"Super 6-7 is spinning up and on it's way General. Make sure you don't kill him." Pleaded Shadow as I replied.

"We won't! Thank you sir!"

Letting the comm go I looked back at the driver and ordered him to head to the edge of the desert.

Raptor isn't getting away.

**Ghost's POV**

"Come on Archer! Hang in there!" I pleaded as he limped behind me.

"I'm right behind you!" He shouted back as we followed Raptor along the sides of the slum buildings.

As we ran we heard our boys on the other side chasing right behind him. The only problem is where is he?

As we debated what to do next in means of finding him I caught a glimpse of Raptor entering another building.

"This way Archer!" I ordered as we approached.

He fell in behind as I charged the bottom floor door.

"BASH!"

My body was sent through the door knocking it down and in hype I looked around the smelly house to see no one.

"Come on out right now Raptor!" I demanded as things went quiet.

Archer came in behind me to look about as well and slowly I stepped forward into the living room.

As we listened we heard foot steps.

"Stop fucking around!" I ordered him as it came closer.

Archer and me readied ourselves as they were within walking distance.

The sound was killing us and just as I was about to knock him out we saw what was making it.

Turning the corner was a dog.

Archer and me lowered our guards as it stared at us with dirty eyes filled of sand and mud.

"Woof!"

I smiled as the dog came towards us and in a relief I looked back up.

"Think fast!"

The second my eyes refocused upward I saw a two by four swinging at my head.

"BASH!"

**Expect another two chapter a day tomorrow as well just so everyone knows.**

**Ps thank you for guest reviews. I'm happy your taking the time to let me know what you think.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 163 – Stop Hitting Us!**

**Archer's POV**

The two by four snapped off Ghost's head from the force Raptor used to down him and I panicked as Ghost dropped.

Raptor quickly took his eyes off Ghost who wasn't moving and focused on me.

I was in no condition to fight him anymore.

"Raptor please stop!" I begged as his blood dripped off his face.

"Not till Reacher is dead!" He replied as he swung at me.

"Smack!"

His fist drilled my right cheek and immediately I was launched to my side.

Blood spilled out from my mouth as Raptor placed his hand along my shoulder.

Unable to really do anything back I waited as he readied his fist for a knocked out shot.

Just as he was about to throw it though we both were caught off guard when Ghost who had a large scratch mark along his face now from the board, grabbed his fist from behind and swung him around off of me.

Raptor was surprised to see him up and was even more surprised when Ghost clocked him in the face.

"Smack!"

Raptor fell flat and Ghost took his time to cough up much needed blood.

As he gagged I stared at Raptor who slowly got on his feet.

"I'll give you two credit for being stubborn!" He stated as he turned to look at us.

In worry I backed off as Ghost in pain got to looking at the angry special forces Captain.

"After this one the two of you won't be getting up again!" Shouted Raptor in rage as I felt the threat.

Normally I would be fighting back but I know when I'm close to dying and now is it. I can't take another beating like before from this guy and I know Ghost can't ether.

"What's it going to be?!" Asked Raptor as Ghost looked at me.

I nodded despite my knowledge and we looked back at Raptor.

"So be it! After I'm done with you two I will be killing off Reacher for what he did to me!" Replied Raptor as we readied ourselves.

Raptor smiled and prepared himself, getting ready to try and put us down for good.

We stared at each other and in time Ghost made the first move lunging at Raptor who smiled as his fist came into his grasp.

Countering the throw Raptor snapped back Ghost's fist quickly turning him around and towards me. Using his boot he placed it along Ghost's rear and kicked him at me.

Opening my arms I grabbed Ghost from falling and quickly looked to see Raptor charging us.

Both realizing the attack coming, me and Ghost separated and let Raptor's fist go between us. Quickly reacting I took his arm that was out and raised my left leg connecting the side of my boot to his face.

"Smack!"

"Ughhh!" Grunted Raptor as he was sent back.

As I held his arm Ghost went to throw a punch.

Raptor quickly ducked and grabbed his arm with his spare.

Widening our eyes we both panicked as Raptor raised his legs up over his head. Watching in confusion Raptor flipped over using our arms and landed behind us as we still attempted to hold him in place.

"Get off me!" He screamed as he sent his arms forward causing both me and Ghost to flip in front of him and land on the metal floor.

Both feeling the pain in our backs we looked over into each others eyes to roll away as Raptor boot came down.

Missing the hit Raptor defended himself as I swung.

Roughly he grabbed my arm and looked to the side to lean back as Ghost's fist went by his face.

"Raptor is too good for us!" I said to myself as he reached forward over Ghost's arm quickly taking Ghost in a backwards hold.

In sync, Raptor fell back with Ghost's head and raised his leg so that it was in front of my face.

"Bash! Bash!"

Ghost head slammed into the metal sheet as Raptor's boot clocked me in the face.

I staggered back as he got off Ghost and ran at me.

"AGHHHHHH!" He screamed as he came at me in all his force.

I widened my eyes as his shoulder gutted me in the chest.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I realized Raptor was running me backwards.

Quickly looking back I saw a glass window.

**Ghost's POV**

"SMASH!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!?" Screamed Raptor as I looked up to see Archer had been sent out the window.

In pain I went to get up, but to only hear Raptor.

"Your next!" He stated as I felt his hand grab my neck.

"Ughhhhh!" I gagged as he raised me to my feet.

Looking around Raptor smiled which got my attention as he began to run with me.

"WAIT RAPTOR DON'T...! SMASH!"

With widened eyes I looked down to see a large metal spike go through my side.

"Aghhhhhh!" I coughed up blood as Raptor backed off with a smile.

"Stay there!" He ordered as I growled.

"Fuck you!"

Raptor lost his grin and quickly pulled me off the metal sheet.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed from the pain as he sent me to the center of the room.

I fell on my knees and attempted to stand back up towards him but to be only sent back by a large round to the face.

Raptor's knuckles cracked on my skull as I used the pain to swing back hitting him in the cheek.

Raptor took a step back as I went for another.

"Bash! Bash! BASH!"

Throwing two huge hooks hitting Raptor in the face, it wasn't a surprise when my solid strike to his nose sent him up in the air back first.

Raptor's body rolled as I grabbed my side holding back the blood.

"Ghost!?" Gagged Archer as he stood up from outside the widow.

Slowly I went to him and took his hand helping him back inside.

"Did you get him?" Asked Archer as I turned to see Raptor laying there unmoving.

"I think so." I replied as I carefully approached the downed hedgehog.

Gently pushing his side with my boot I soon realized I must have knocked him out.

Archer let out a huge sigh as soldiers finally made it to us.

They entered through the door we bashed down and shouted.

"Ghost! Archer!"

We both waved at them as they lowered their guards.

"You two ok?!" Asked the squad leader as he approached us.

Looking down at my side I replied.

"I think so, how about you Archer?"

Archer was nearly down and replied.

"I'm fine, just need some help."

The soldiers nodded and began to step forward.

"Where's Raptor? Did you get him?" The squad leader asked as I went to look back at where he laid.

"Yeah, he's right...!?"

Both Archer and my eyes widened as we saw he was gone.

"Wasn't he just right there Ghost!?" Asked Archer as I shouted.

"Oh shit!"

Realizing my eyes were telling the truth I bolted for the rear exit to see it was wide open.

I didn't wait for Archer I just ran after the blood trail. In time I heard Archer calling me from behind with the soldiers.

"How the fuck did he do that!?" I asked myself as we went deeper into the slums.

**Raptor's POV**

I used everything I had left and ran into the slums away from those hedgehogs. My face was bleeding badly now from the abuse and I had to get through this last run.

People screamed in fear as I ran by and in time I looked back to see that black hedgehog still on my tail.

"How!?" I asked as I looked down to see I was leaving a trail.

"Fucker!" I stated as I placed my hand over my head wound.

Looking back down I saw the trail had stopped and I quickly found a large hotel.

Bashing through the entrance I ran for the stairs.

For some reason I still heard the hedgehog coming. He wouldn't stop his shit.

As I ran through the long hall I heard his footsteps tracking up the stairs behind me.

Looking around I saw my escape from him.

Running full speed I turned back to see him eye me down as he turned from the stairs.

"RAPTOR!" He screamed as I looked back at my goal.

"SMASH!"

I sent my body back first through the second floor glass window at the end of the hall and landed on top of one of the smaller slums.

I looked back from the pain to see the hedgehog jump out after me.

Growling I waited for him to land and as he rolled I kicked like a field goal.

"BASH!"

The hedgehog's head was sent into my steel tip and I watched as he was sent off the small roof and into the sidewalk below.

He didn't move and quickly looking away I ran harder for the end.

**Hannon's POV**

We drove as fast as we could and soon enough we had to stop to see Ghost down on the pavement.

"Ghost!" I shouted as I leaped out of the truck to kneel down next to him.

He struggled to get up and slowly I took his side.

"Come on son! I got you!" I stated as I lifted him into the Humvee.

Shutting the door Ghost said.

"He's almost there."

"He's not getting away Ghost!" I stated as the driver took off after Raptor.

Looking back as we drove onward our help finally arrived.

The helicopter flew over us and nearly right after I heard.

"Super 6-7 calling in sir! Where's the target!?"

Smiling I replied.

"Super 6-7 Target is making his way through the slums! He's maybe a half mile from the desert! Stop him before he get that far!"

"Permission to fire upon target!?"

"No Super 6-7 denied! Target needs to be captured! Just get him to stop and we'll do the rest!" I ordered as he replied.

"Roger that sir!"

**Raptor's POV**

I made it to the edge of the slums and looking back I panicked as I saw a helicopter flying my way.

"You got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I ran for the nearby house.

"Bash!"

Knocking down the door I scared the family of five and ran for the back entrance.

"Bash!"

Right through the back door I went and soon enough I got view of the last gate guarding the desert.

Taking a small smile out I bolted with everything for it.

I had to cross the street to reach the switch and soon enough I pressed it with my bloody hand.

Feeling relief I looked back to widen my eyes in surprise.

The trucks waited and I watched as the soldiers ran out to aim at me.

The gate slowly opened as the leader of this group stepped out.

Soon enough the gate was wide and I looked back to see those hedgehogs walk out in the middle of the thirty man group.

"Stand down son!" Ordered the leader as I spit out blood.

"You stand down! Reacher is going to pay like it or not!" I stated as the black hedgehog got next to one of the armed men.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Stated the leader as I replied.

"Too late for any of that! Your two crazy soldiers already tried their best at it! You can't fucking stop me!" I yelled as the black hedgehog grabbed the rifle from the man's arms.

"BANG!"

The round was sent at my feet and I jumped as he shouted.

"The next one will stop you! Unless you give up now Raptor!"

Turning around I replied.

"Go fuck yourself! I'm leaving!"

As I went to leave I heard all the other men turn off their safeties and the helicopter swung around towards my front aiming it's huge missiles at me.

I stopped in my tracks to hear.

"This is your last chance son! Take it or I will be force to stop you!"

Looking back I turned my body and let my arms dangle from my sides.

"What's it going to be Raptor!?" Asked the leader as I looked around at the black hedgehog and that other one who was with him the whole fucking time.

Feeling nothing but life or death I raised my arms and the men relax but continued to aim as the black hedgehog walked forward letting the rifle go back into it's owner's hands.

We stared at each other as he got closer and walking behind me I felt a pair of cuffs attach themselves to my wrists.

"Thank you." Said the black hedgehog in my ear as I looked back.

"Why?"

The black hedgehog let a small smile go quickly and he replied.

"You'll understand soon enough."

Feeling confused I began to walk forward as the black hedgehog escorted me to the open Humvee.

"Zulu 2-9 to base? We got Raptor and are returning to base." Stated the leader as he let a breath out in relief.

I don't care what anyone says, I gave this military group a run for their money and I almost won, but something is telling me to stop and see what they want. After all they might have saved my life back when I thought I was dead. But I don't think they'll stop me next time, cause I will kill Reacher and those hedgehogs if they get in my way again like they did tonight.

**I have another chapter for today just give me time and I'll have it up. **


	164. Chapter 164

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 164 – Marx, I Want To Ask You Something.**

**Shadow's POV**

I took a rest back in bed as Marx got me another shot of morphine.

"That was close huh?" Asked Marx as he placed the needle in my arm.

"I didn't expect Hannon to need gunship support." I replied as Marx asked.

"Did Raptor kill anyone?"

"As far as I heard no. Hannon did mention something about a soldier getting hurt and that Ghost and Archer took a beating during the event." I replied as he looked at me.

"I'll make sure they get help when they get back here." He stated as I nodded my head.

"Thank you."

Marx smiled and replied.

"It's nothing. It's been a really busy week."

"Ha!" I chuckled as Marx smiled.

"Busy isn't the half of it." I stated as he looked at my arm.

"Mind if I check and see?" He asked as I lifted it for him.

Gently Marx took my arm and lifted up some of the wrap.

"Looks like it is growing back a little. In time it should be together." He stated as I lowered my head.

Gently I felt Marx place his hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I looked up and he asked.

"What happened out there Shadow?"

"Raptor woke up and I guess memory loss kicked in." I replied.

"Not that, I mean before? What happened when you left us?" Asked Marx as I looked to the side.

Marx shut his eyes hinting my enjoyment to the subject and replied.

"It's just that I never thought you would come back. I mean the heart attack alone was weird because your as healthy as a hedgehog can be and just to have one confused me. Do you have any medical condition I should be worried about?"

Looking up I replied.

"Your program and chip should tell you all you need to know, right?"

Marx slowly shook his head and replied.

"That doesn't mean its a lie detector. I just want to know if your hiding something."

Lowering my head and shutting my eyes only one thought entered my mind.

"I'll be back in a month to tell you what to do next Shadow."

"Fine." I replied as Marx hit my shoulder.

"What Shadow?"

Looking back at him I replied.

"Ahhhh...nothing. Don't worry about me I'm fine." I stated as he asked.

"Are you sure. Shadow your my friend and if anything is on your mind then please tell me." He begged as I replied.

"I don't want to talk about anything right at the moment Marx. How about we talk whenever you decide to give the sessions?"

Marx nodded and replied.

"Ok Shadow, ok."

Looking away Marx got up and went for the door.

"Marx?!" I shouted as he stopped to look back at me.

"Yeah?"

I slowly moved my head so he knew to come back.

Slowly he came back and stopped next to my side.

"What's up?" He asked as I grabbed his arm tight.

I stared up into his eyes as he flinched a little in pain.

"Do you remember what I told you?" I asked as he replied.

"About what?"

"About my little silver case?" I replied as he looked like he was guilty now.

"What about it sir?" He asked now going from Shadow to sir.

I lost my grin now knowing for sure he was hiding something from me.

"You know about what?" I stated as he looked back at me.

Marx wouldn't say it so I had to help him.

Grabbing tighter and I mean tighter when he had to bend a little to make sure his arm wouldn't snap.

"Who got one of my shots?" I asked with a small smile as he had his eyes closed in pain.

"What are you talking about!?" He asked in pain as I dragged him closer.

"Don't make this any worse Marx. Just tell me who and why." I ordered calmly as he replied.

"Dom!"

Letting some grip go I asked.

"Why?"

Marx begged for me to let go and I asked again.

"Why did he need that type of last resort?"

Marx knew I wasn't going to let him go till he told me.

"When Ghost came back and tried to beat up Dove, Dom intervened and was injured till the point where the blood loss killed him! I wasn't going to let him die that way Shadow! I had to use the shot! Didn't it work out!?" He asked as I replied.

"I told you to only use that drug if it was necessary."

"Isn't Dom necessary!?" He asked in pain as I replied.

"I see what you mean, but at the moment no."

"But then he was Shadow! Give me a break!" He begged as I replied.

"You disobeyed direct orders Marx and you want a break?" I asked calmly as he replied in pain from my grip about to snap his bone in half.

"Yes please Shadow!"

"Consider this your punishment." I stated as I moved towards his hand.

Marx widened his eyes as I grabbed his thumb.

"Snap! AGHHHH!" He screamed as I broke it.

Right after the point was made I released his arm and watched as he backed away from the bed holding his thumb.

"Your welcome." I said as he was about to cry.

"For what!?" He asked as he held pressure on his hand.

"Considering I knew you were doing the right thing at the time and because you saved more then just a dozen lives I will only do that and that's only because you disobeyed orders. Again your welcome." I replied as he stared at me.

Without response Marx exited the room still holding his thumb in pain.

With an under breath chuckle I said to myself.

"I could have done worse but I need to set points where they need to be laid. Marx should be happy it was only a thumb but at the moment I think I should think about Dom and Carver. All that shit just happened and guess what? They were sleeping. Before therapy tomorrow I'm going to address the base and hope to get most of these issues solved. Dom and Carver being the most needed and Raptor the second. Then I guess Ghost and Dove. After all that I'll think about the troops. All this shit is happening within a small group. For them to trust me I will make sure they stay informed of the problems the past couple of days. Then I need to talk to Mason. God I wish that man. I wonder how he's doing in Afghanistan."

**Commander Mason's POV**

Four in the morning and still no sleep. I thought things would be better with Shadow back in our hands. I guess good news isn't the only thing I need at the moment.

As I sat in my seat behind my desk as I looked at the folder.

Slowly taking it in my hands I flipped it open to see the plan for next week.

Maybe that's what I'm stressing about. Shadow gives a speech to the troops and people of this fine city. I say that with a grain of salt because thanks to General Hannon informing me of Dreil and Allen getting killed the badder parts of the city have been trying to make it big in the drug world, maybe when Shadow has time he can help me with ending the crime ring here.

Gently I lowered my head to see my phone. Shadow would have my head if I asked for help this late, but sooner the better I suppose.

Gently picking up the mobile I dialed the number for Pakistan's base.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri...! Hello?" I heard a voice from over the line.

"Ahhh hello. Sorry to call this late but I would like to speak with Commander Shadow if possible." I stated as the person on the other line asked.

"May I ask who this is?"

About to laugh I replied.

"Shut up Frost and give Shadow the phone! "

I heard a laugh from the other side and quickly he replied.

"Give me a sec! I have to see if he's up."

Waiting calmly I heard a rumble and asked.

"Is everything ok Frost?"

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Widening my eyes I looked at my phone to see it was dialing.

Quickly putting it back up to my ear in confusion someone answered.

"What the hell are you calling for this late Mason?" It was Shadow.

"Ahhhhh...?" I felt so confused.

Regaining control I asked.

"Did someone answer this before you did?"

"No why?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"Well Frost just answered and then it went back to ringing. Then you answered."

"Wait, who answered before me?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"Frost. Why, wasn't he there a second ago?"

"Frost...is dead Mason." Replied Shadow as I widened my eyes in shock.

"What!?"

"He was killed a few days ago by Raptor's older brother. We just got the body back a few hours ago." Stated Shadow as I tried to find a reason for why I wasn't crazy.

"I swear he just answered!"

"No Mason. It might have been a wrong number." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"Yeah, a wrong number."

"Anyway whats wrong Mason?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"I just called because we're having trouble down here with a drug ring starting up and none of my men will do it because of one of the platoon leaders going missing."

"Who?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"His name was Alex, he was a fox. Do you know what happened to him by any chance?"

"No man I don't. You may want to asked Raptor, but he's sick at the moment." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"How about the special forces squad leader? What's his name...ahhhhh John!?"

"I'll send him tomorrow for you and what about this drug ring?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"I need it ended before the speech is given next week so that the people don't get hook before it's out of hand."

"My main guys can't help but I'll send you Archer."

"He's alive!?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, he'll tell you when he comes by tomorrow with John. Just don't get them killed I can't lose anyone else." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"Thank you sir! I'll watch out for them. Expect them to be back to you within a day or two!"

"Your welcome and I'll see you at the speech." Replied Shadow as he hung up.

"Bye sir!" I shouted in joy as I heard.

"By Mason!" My eyes widened as I heard Frost's voice.

Shutting the phone I said to myself.

"I need some rest."

**Creepy huh? **


	165. Chapter 165

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 165 – Hedgehog With No Tongue**

**Hannon's POV**

"Relax! I shouted as I got Raptor through the door. By now it was clear by a long huge mile he wasn't himself. That drug fucked him up inside and this cat and mouse chase really didn't help anyone, especially since Archer and Ghost both nearly passed out from the shit they took from our friend here. They should have expected that though. Raptor is the special forces Captain for a reason.

"I want to know who you are and why I'm here!? Or how about we start with what I was doing here in the first place!?" Shouted Raptor as he looked back at me.

"Your here because we tried to save your life and that only happened because your best friend made it so!" I stated as he looked at me in confusion.

"Who!?" He asked as we got him through the dark halls.

"Just wait and you'll see!" I ordered as we got him in one of the rooms.

The second we entered Marx waited there and his hand was wrapped up.

I took a quick look then said.

"Guess who's here doc?!"

Marx waited as Raptor got between us.

"I'm happy he's ok." Stated Marx as I replied.

"We all are, now can you do anything for him?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Marx as Raptor went back and forth with looks.

"He doesn't remember much." I replied as he nodded.

"Yeah no problem. At least I hope so. Just take the others to Silver. I think he's with Shadow." Stated Marx as Raptor widened his eyes.

"Shadow?" He said as Marx took him away.

Quickly walking for the door I went out to see both Ghost and Archer doing their best to keep standing.

"Come on, Silver is going to help you two while Marx helps Raptor." I stated as they nodded and began to follow.

**Marx's POV**

I sat Raptor down on one of the beds and he seemed to be more confused then anything.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I went for his hands.

"Letting you go. It's not good to keep a friend locked up." I stated as he said.

"We're not friends."

I smiled and replied.

"Just rest here for a sec would you?"

Raptor slowly nodded as I went to my laptop.

I found what I wanted deep in an old file and quickly took it to him.

"How do you feel?" I asked as he replied.

"I'm tired."

"All that running, I'm not really surprised." I stated as he continued.

"And my eye hurts along with my hand."

Unable to deal with it much more I asked.

"How's the tongue?"

Raptor panicked and asked.

"Do you know where the other part is?!"

Nodding I stood up and went to the freezer.

Raptor widened his eyes the second I got it to him.

"Your lucky, because if you would have swallowed it or let it have gone more then an hour without ice I might not be able to put it back together."

"You can do that?!" Asked Raptor as I nodded.

"It's easy. Do you want it back on?" I asked as he replied.

"Yes!"

"Alright we'll do that soon but first lets check your eye ok?" I said as he let me reach forward.

Slowly watching my hand I lifted up this patch he must have put on himself at some point to widen my eyes in fear.

"Oh my god Raptor! What the hell did you do!?" I asked as I saw the condition of his eye.

"I...I stabbed it." He stated as I asked.

"Why in gods name would you do that!?"

Raptor looked away and replied.

"You would think I'm crazy?"

"Nothing can compare! Just tell me!" I demanded as he replied.

"When I woke up here earlier my eyes were red."

In confusion I replied.

"Red?"

"All red. I thought it was blood so I tried to peel it off." Stated Raptor as I took a closer look at it.

"God it's good you didn't go too far! Can you see anything out of it!?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah but it stings."

"I can imagine." I replied as he looked at my hand.

"What happened to you?"

I looked down at my hand and replied.

"I got hurt on the job. It's ok don't worry about me, let's worry about you."

Raptor slowly nodded and continued to let me examine his eye.

"In time it will heal but you'll have that sting for at least a week." I stated as he nodded and raised his hand.

I took it and gently took off the bandages.

"Nice." I stated as I saw deep cuts.

"It was from some glass." Said Raptor as I replied.

"I'll stitch that up for you in a bit, now how about the head?"

Raptor had a small blunt trauma mark from a weapon of some sort. Ghost or Archer must have hit him.

"How is it?" He asked as I replied.

"You'll be fine. Just lay back and let's see how your mind is."

"My mind?" Questioned Raptor as I nodded.

"I need you to only listen and speak only when spoken too during this test, ok?" I asked as he replied.

"Why?"

"You were here before Raptor because you work here. You've been here for about six years so far and you've done a lot in your time with the rebellion." I stated as he looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Shhhh Raptor! Just look." I ordered as I brought up my laptop.

Raptor widened his eyes as he rested them on a photo.

**Raptor's POV**

"What is this?" I asked as I stared at the large photo laying on the screen in front of me.

The cat slowly pulled in to see for himself and very gently he pointed.

"This is a group photo of you and your team back in December. Do you remember?" He asked as I nodded in disapproval.

He nodded back and gently pointed around the photo. The first place his finger rested was on hedgehog. He was black furred with red crimson eyes. He was bigger compared to most of the guys in the picture and for some reason I felt weird about him.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked as I nodded.

"I think."

The cat smiled and replied.

"Good. What's his name?"

Looking down at my lap I thought. It came to a point where I was thinking too much.

"Aghhhh...I don't know." I finally replied as he nodded at me.

"That's ok. I'm not surprised your having trouble. How about this?" He offered as he pointed at himself.

"Who am I?" He asked as I thought hard.

"Ahhhhh?" Slowly the cat nodded and asked.

"Do you ever remember getting hurt?"

"Only from Reacher." I replied as he nodded.

"That's a good start. Alright well listen to this Raptor. When we found you outside before you woke up in here you were really in bad shape, understand?" He asked as I nodded back.

Just as he was about to respond the door opened behind him.

We both looked to see a women. A wolf she looked like and for some really weird reason my heart began to pump.

"What's up? I'm busy here?" Asked the Cat as I stared into her eyes.

"I heard Raptor was hurt, and I wanted to see him." She replied with an amazing voice.

"He's having trouble with his memory is all, I don't think you can do anything for him until it is back." Stated the cat as the girl looked at me.

"How bad is it?" She asked as I continued to look back and forth.

"It's mostly recent but long term in play as well. He doesn't remember any of us and all he can remember is what happened before he woke up here." Replied the cat as I looked back at her.

The girl frowned and began to approach.

Slowly she got on her knees and took my hands. The cat looked at both of us in confusion.

"Do you remember me Raptor?" She asked as I replied.

"No, I'm sorry."

She smiled and replied.

"Let's fix that."

I widened my eyes as she leaned in placing her lips on mine.

Marx widened his as I began to kiss back.

Something felt strange, like a rush of adrenaline in my head. As we continued to kiss more of it became clear. I felt like I was going to pass out.

**Marx's POV**

I stared at these two in complete shock but I held my ground as she kissed him deeply.

In my head I was screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

After a few deep seconds of their passion Alicia backed away from Raptor's wet lips and asked.

"How about now?"

Raptor smiled softly and replied.

"Alicia?"

Alicia smiled and nodded her head.

"There you go Marx. That's one thing down." She stated as I looked at her in confusion. She knew I had no idea until now.

Raptor smiled as I said.

"Yes Raptor...her name is Alicia."

Alicia smiled back as I sat up taking her arm.

"Come here." I demanded as Raptor looked at me.

Alicia was caught off guard as I took her a few feet away.

"What was that?!" I asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was helping." She replied as I asked.

"I know that, but why did you kiss him!?"

"He's my boyfriend Marx and I want him to remember that much!" Replied Alicia as I widened my eyes.

"What!?"

"Forget it!" Replied Alicia as I turned her back to me.

"How long has this been going on for!?" I asked as she replied.

"Only for a few hours!"

I let out a laugh as she slapped me across the face.

My eyes widened as Raptor stood up to take her away.

In shock I looked back at her and she shouted.

"Fuck you Marx! Like you even have someone to love! At least I do even if it's only been a few hours!"

"Alicia! I...!?" I was cut off.

"I'm going to take care of him! Not you! Understand!?" She asked as Raptor went for the door with her.

"I still need to treat his injuries!" I stated as she replied.

"The eye will heal and his hand is something I can fix myself!"

"What about his tongue!?" I asked as she looked at Raptor.

"What about it?" She asked as Raptor showed her by opening his mouth.

Alicia covered her mouth as I said.

"I need to reattach it now, so it doesn't go bad."

Alicia placed her hand on Raptor's shoulder and asked.

"How did that happen?"

Raptor slowly replied.

"G.U.N did it."

Alicia slowly looked at me and said.

"You better fix him! I'm going to be back soon!"

I nodded as she left Raptor and ran out the door.

Still feeling the sting on my face I looked at Raptor and said.

"Let's get this over with before it's too late."

Raptor slowly nodded and approached me as I reached for his tongue piece.

**Shadow's POV**

Ghost and Archer sat down next to each other as Silver and a few nurses treated their wounds.

"There you go guys. All good. It will just take some time to heal. Especially you Archer." Stated Silver as the nurses finished up their covers.

Archer slowly looked up and asked.

"Why me?"

"That pipe Raptor hit you with messed your noggin up pretty well. It's just a precaution in case of brain damage." Stated Silver as I asked.

"So he can't go fight for a while?"

Silver and Archer looked at me along with Ghost as silver replied.

"It would most likely get worse if he went back to killing people, why?"

"I need someone to go to Afghanistan tomorrow to help the Commander out with a drug ring he wants gone in a few days."

Ghost quickly offered.

"I'll do it."

"You have to stay here and help Midnight through her upcoming sessions, and you have your own remember?" I asked as he nodded.

"How about Zulu? Can't you send them Shadow?" Asked Archer as I replied.

"He wants one guy from special forces. No one of you can go do to things now the way they are."

"Then how about Raptor's old guard when he was running this place?" Asked Ghost as I tried to remember.

"Aghhhh...your talking about...Smoke right?"

Ghost nodded and added.

"He's been in the special forces for a while now next to John. Give him a chance."

I nodded and asked.

"Can you go find him so I can ask on Raptor's behalf?"

Ghost nodded and gently got up.

"Be careful Ghost! If you feel lightheaded stop and rest for a minute!" Ordered Silver as he nodded then to exit through the door.

The second he left Alicia came barging in. I knew something was wrong.

"We need to talk!" She stated as I looked around at Silver and Archer.

"About what?" I asked as she came to my side.

"About Raptor! Why did G.U.N attack him!?" She shouted as I asked.

"Is it really that important to you?"

Alicia widened her eyes and replied.

"He's my boyfriend so yes it is!"

Everyone stopped in shock as she waited.

"You and Raptor have been dating?" I asked calmly.

"Yes! Now please tell me why he is the way he is!? He barely remembers me!"

Still trying to see Raptor doing cross species I replied.

"Just wait till Ghost gets back with a friend of ours and I'll explain everything. I don't want to say it twice." I admitted as she grabbed a seat slowly.

Taking her butt to the chair I shut my eyes in more stress.

Now Raptor and her are together. I can't take it if another couple dies because of me, but I guess they deserve something after all they've been through together. I just didn't think Raptor to be the type who liked to try other foods in the buffet line. Whatever though. I care for him and if they love each other then I'm perfectly fine with it. I don't know how Marx will take it since him and Alicia use to go out.

**I have one more chapter again for later tonight. Look out for it while I get it all together.**


	166. Chapter 166

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 166 – Sleepy Time**

**Shadow's POV**

"So that's it?" Asked Smoke as Alicia sat down next to Ghost who held his head up in pain from the agony he felt from getting booted.

"Commander Mason will keep you for a day or two depending on how it goes." I replied as Smoke looked down at me.

"Will I get any help while I'm out there by myself?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Mason may give you a partner. It's up to him when you go. I can't promise much from him, but I think your in good hands when it comes to risking your life." I stated as he looked at Ghost.

"Why the hell can't the rebellion over there solve their own problems?" He asked as I lowered my head.

"I left them alone with Mason Smoke, he's doing his best over there and sometimes we all need help in life. Just please be the one to help. Hell even we need help now." I stated as he smiled.

"Alright Shadow I'll go, but on one condition." He said as he sat down.

"What's that?" I wondered as he moved in close to my ear.

He gave me a slight request then pulled back as Ghost and Archer wondered what it was, cause it had to be something good to make me laugh right now in the shape I was in.

"Alright you got it! Hehe!" I replied as he stood back up.

Smoke patted my shoulder gently then went for the door as everyone watched him turn and say.

"I'm holding you to that!"

With a smile I replied.

"I promise."

Smoke smiled and was going back to his room. It's so late, we all need sleep before anything else happens tonight.

As he vanished Ghost had to ask.

"What does he want?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Something a guy like him has always wanted and could only dream about."

Ghost and Archer looked at me in confusion as Alicia asked.

"So what are we going to do about G.U.N?"

Getting back into the seriousness of the problem I replied.

"To be honest, we are not going to do anything."

Alicia and Ghost along with Archer looked at me in confusion.

"They killed Raptor! Why the fuck not!?" Asked Alicia as I pleaded for her to calm down by raising my hand up.

"I want to get them back trust me Alicia, but a war is not in our schedule at the moment! Look around here and see why we can't afford it!" I ordered as she looked at Ghost and Archer who lowered their heads.

"Do you see!? I want to get payback, but not now! Trust me when I say this, we will soon! Just not now! And just look at your boyfriend! He barely remembers anything because of that drug! It will take time for him to remember everything and until then I want him taken care of properly! Do you understand!?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I want you to watch out for him when Marx or Silver can't! I risked a lot to get him here safe and I'm not letting him go alone in this!" I stated while Alicia asked.

"So when?"

"When Raptor has memory back! When Dom and Carver get back from their punishment! When my brother and best friend our back on their feet and when I'm even able to leave this bed alone!" I shouted in force as she backed off.

"Ok Shadow, I understand. It's just I think Raptor deserves something for his pain." Replied Alicia as I opened my mouth for the last time to her.

"Raptor will get his payback I'll make sure of that! Just until then please wait and help him back on his feet." I pleaded as she smiled.

"I'll do it, don't worry he'll be back to himself soon enough." Said Alicia in a smaller tone of voice.

"Thank you Alicia. Don't worry, G.U.N won't go without punishment for this pain dealt to my friend. I won't let that happen. Just hold out until everyone is back in fighting condition and why not take Raptor to help his men out? I'm sure it will help jog his memory if some of his friends could see him." I stated as she nodded.

"You got it. Goodnight Shadow." She replied as she turned to leave.

Watching her leave from my sight I looked back at my two hurt comrades.

"You guys should go to sleep. It's late as hell and I want you rested for tomorrow." I stated as they both looked at me again.

"For what? "Asked Archer as I replied.

"I'm giving a small speech tomorrow to the base and after that Ghost and I need to think about Dove's and Frost's burial."

Ghost nodded sadly as Archer nodded in approval of the plan.

"Alright I'm good with that. How about you Ghost? Ready for some sleep?" Asked Archer as Ghost stood up.

"Yeah let's go. I'll see you in the morning Shadow goodnight." Stated Ghost as him and Archer walked out leaving me alone with Silver.

I nodded as Silver took a breath and got next to me.

"How's Blaze doing Silver?" I asked as he looked at me in surprise.

"She's doing fine. Just her and Nicky are getting use to things here." He replied as I widened my eyes and grabbed his arm.

Silver looked into my eyes as I asked.

"Who's Nicky?"

Silver smiled and replied.

"My son."

Instantly I smiled and shouted.

"You've been trying to get that with her for years! Since high school even! How on earth did you finally pull that off!?"

Silver chuckled and replied.

"You know me."

I began to laugh and quickly replied.

"Yeah I know you! You tried to get with Rouge and look what happened when she tried to hit you with her car!"

Silver blushed as he leaned in with a small needle.

"I might just give you an extra dose if you mention that again! Haha!" He laughed as he gave me some morphine.

Slowly I relaxed as he replied.

"It took a long time. Nicky Is still young and Blaze talks about having another one soon."

"That's good." I replied in a relaxed tone as he nodded his head.

"Yeah but to be honest I'm worried about her." He stated as I asked.

"Why?"

"Back when we lived in the States my family needed money and since my doctor job wasn't getting picked up yet by anyone we had to borrow from a gang. They were the reason Ghost was stabbed, but I think he killed them if what Blaze told me was correct." Stated Silver as I replied.

"How much?"

Silver looked right into my eyes and replied.

"About twenty G's."

Instantly I widened my eyes and replied.

"You should have just asked Sonic!"

Silver lowered his head and replied.

"How can I when he's dead?"

I widened my eyes and asked.

"He's dead?"

Silver nodded and replied.

"Car accident."

I nodded and replied.

"I told him not to keep racing."

Silver nodded back and stood up.

"Whatever man it's cool. My family is safe and I'm here now. All we should focus on is getting you back on your feet." Stated Silver as I rested back on the pillow.

"In the morning we'll get you dressed and figure out what to do with Dove and Frost before the speech." Stated Silver as I nodded.

"Night Shadow." Said Silver as he shut and locked the door from outside.

"Night." I said before he could close it.

As the room went dark I looked around and slowly got to shutting my eyes for a long nap.

**Blaze's POV**

"Yes I understand, sir." I replied as he raised his voice.

"GET IT DONE!" He ordered as I hung up to hear the door open.

"Hey honey." It was Silver.

"Hey!" I said in a happy tone as he came forth for a hug.

"You ready to go back to bed?" He asked as I smiled.

"I can't wait."

Silver smiled as he took me towards our small room.

"So how was Shadow?" I asked as he shut the door.

"He's doing great. Got him laughing a few times too." He replied as I looked back in surprise.

"Is he going to make it like the rest of his friends?" I asked as he got undressed.

"Ghost and Archer will be fine. Everyone just needs to take an easy for a while. Tomorrow Shadow is going to give a small speech, wana join me?" He asked as he grabbed my waist.

"What do I get for going?" I asked in a seductive tone.

Silver smiled and replied.

"I think I can find something to repay you for your time."

"Why wait till then. I like to be paid in advanced." I stated as he pressed his lips against mine gently.

Feeling his tongue enter my mouth I fell back on the bed letting his soft quills cores my fur. God is he naive.

**Amy's POV**

"So what do you want from me!?" I asked as he raised his hand sending it straight across my face which had so much force it sent me to the ground.

Blood dripped out from my mouth as he screamed.

"I WANT YOU TO FIND A WAY TO KILL HIM!"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"I won't!"

Roughly I was taken by the hair and raised to my feet.

"YOU WILL AND YOU'LL START NOW! DO AS I SAY OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGIAN!"

I closed my eyes as he pushed me away into the door.

My face bounced off the wood as he walked away.

In tears I opened the door and left to go find the one person I never thought I would be sent to hurt in my life. After all he's done, now it's my turn to hurt him. I can't wait!

**That is it for today everyone and tomorrow I will have another two chapter for you to read.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 167 – Speech Practice**

**Shadow's POV**

Ghost and I both left Dove and Frost knowing they were going to be buried the right way. He wanted me to say something at the funeral but I don't know. We'll see when that time comes and according to what we agreed to that time will be next week. At the least Ghost can be able to say goodbye and get things ready he has to do with Midnight. All I can do is watch...again.

Today was going to be easy now. All I have left to do is speak with the troops then Carver and Dom. I got the punishment ready for them. It's good that they think their off the hook. Wait till I see them.

As Ghost helped me to the mess hall where the base was at eating for lunch Raptor and Alicia came walking up to us with Marx.

We stopped as Raptor went silent.

"Hi Raptor." Said Ghost in an awkward way.

Raptor nodded and replied.

"Hey."

"How's your memory going?" Asked Ghost as Marx replied.

"It will take time."

Ghost nodded as Raptor held Alicia's hand.

I felt sad for him. A feeling I haven't felt since...never mind. It's just upsetting to see him like this. But I guess Marx and Alicia can pull something together. Raptor's tough. He was leader of Pakistan's rebellion and now he's special forces leader. I think he'll get through this.

"Are you ready Shadow?" Asked Marx as I nodded.

"Yeah...let's get this done with so I can deal with other things." I replied as two soldiers took me away from Ghost.

Gently they opened the door and the second I limped in soldiers went completely silent. All their eyes rested on me as I took a look around. They all looked worried and scared. I need to change that fast.

"Thank you." I said to the soldiers as they got me in front of the main table.

Before they could leave I grabbed one by the shoulder and dragged him back to me.

"Go get Carver and Dom. Bring them to my office and make sure they don't move a muscle till I'm there. Disarm and guard. That's an order, got it?" I asked as they both nodded in approval to head for the exit.

As soon as they were gone and the doors shut quiet, I looked at Ghost and nudged him to step forward.

As he stopped next to my side I looked back at the men and women and began.

"I take it everyone here has heard rumors and may have seen things a bit out of the ordinary around here lately. I'm I mistaken?" I asked as they replied with multiple ways. Most said yes and others just nodded and slowly I nodded back and continued.

"I'm not going to lie. We are having trouble and mostly it is because of me."

The second I said that Ghost interrupted.

"Don't listen to the Commander. None of this is his fault." He stated as I looked at him.

"Ghost?" I said as he stepped forth.

"Things have happened in the past week and so forth that have caused us major problems. Most of which may not concern many of you but the things that do we wish to talk about here today." He stated as he looked back at me.

I nodded and allowed him to continue.

"As you can tell the Commander is hurt. He was assaulted and almost killed by a large group of men that many of you remember from earlier in the season. The gang was led by a man called Dreil. Do any of you remember?" He asked as a soldier raised his hand.

"He's that guy who tried to blow up the warehouse depot right?"

I nodded and took off where Ghost stopped.

"He's dead don't worry. A women many of you know who is Ghost's girlfriend and mother to his daughter Midnight killed him."

"Dove?" Questioned one soldier.

I nodded as Ghost took over again.

"She saved my life but in the process lost hers." He stated as everyone went silent.

Ghost tried to fight the pain as I rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

"Unfortunately she was not the only one to lose their life in the past week. Sargent Frost was killed in action as well." I stated as everyone who was in special forces shouted.

"WHO!? HOW!? FROST IS DEAD!? WHO FUCKING KILLED HIM!?" Many more questions charged me as I raised my hand for them to calm down.

They went still as I answered them all.

"Frost was sent with a man named Carter who knew Raptor, to intercept a G.U.N convey. They stopped the men from reaching the base here and Carter who wasn't in need for his help shot him in the back on their way back home. Frost died slowly to say the worst but I can tell you that Raptor dealt with Carter and he no longer is alive to hurt anyone else again."

The special forces tact was up as some soldiers asked.

"We killed G.U.N troops!? Doesn't that mean were at war now!?"

"No. G.U.N doesn't know about this. We are keeping it to ourselves so a war doesn't start. We have to many problems at the moment to fight them. In I'd say about a month we will figure out what to do." I replied as they lowered their heads.

"The funeral for both Dove and Frost will be in about a week. I hope everyone will come to show respects." I added as Ghost said.

"Since Raptor's boys are in such a hype mood, we should probably tell you Raptor was injured and his memory is not there due to it."

Immediately Raptor's squad stepped up to approach us.

"Frost is dead and that we will fight for, but who hurt our leader?!" Asked one of them as Ghost stood his ground.

Quickly I took over and stepped in.

"Relax! Raptor is fine he just needs help recovering from memory loss and I need you guys to help him with that! Just hang out with him and help him remember some things!" I shouted as the men lowered their postures.

"He will be back soon to himself according to Marx! If you want to know how it happened then you should look to our enemy!" I stated as they looked at me in confusion.

The soldiers knew who I was referring too but I can't say this to the whole base, it's confidential.

Quickly I took the soldiers and said.

"John has the debrief for all of you. Just be ready for when I need you boys."

The soldiers nodded slowly as I backed them off.

"Many of my men have been injured and we need time to get everyone up to speed! Especially you new guys and girls!" I shouted as everyone looked back at me.

"If your new here then listen up!" I ordered as everyone got to me again.

"We need to get you all ready in time for the fighting so I will be having your training increased! The drill instructors will be picking up pace and I want everyone in it to win it! Or just go home now and never comeback! Do you all understand!?" I asked as they replied.

"Sir yes, sir!"

Smiling a little I nodded and looked back at Ghost.

"Anything else?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, thank you all for listening. Raptor's guys with follow us." He ordered as he helped me out the door with Raptor's squad behind me.

We took them outside and down the hall a little before we stopped to proceed.

"Do you all trust me?" I asked as they replied.

"Yes sir."

I nodded and replied.

"Good cause please trust me when I say this." I begged as they listened.

"Raptor was sent out to return the Commander of G.U.N's daughter last night."

Instantly their eyes widened.

"Dom and Carver; I don't know if you remember him but ether way, they went behind my back and captured her along with their friends who belong to a gang here in Pakistan. General Hannon found this out and had them detained late last night. Raptor went to the base as far as we know and was assaulted by Reacher and his soldiers. Raptor was then dumped out of one of their Humvees and we found him bleeding out with his legs cut open and his tongue cut off inside his mouth. He nearly died, but we got him stable. As I said before though his memory is gone and he needs help. Just I want you boys to go spend time with him and help him back up to his feet. Can you do that?" I asked as one of them replied.

"Of course sir, but if he was so abused and beaten how was he able to survive?"

I nodded at the question and replied.

"It doesn't really matter but it was the reason his memory is gone. Marx said it is temporary but any help he can get from you guys will increase the time it will take. Just please do anything for him you can."

The men nodded and waited as Ghost asked.

"What are we doing with Carver and Dom?"

I lowered my head and replied.

"I have something for them don't worry."

Everyone nodded and I once again ordered.

"Please go help Raptor guys. He should be with Marx and Alicia somewhere in the research wing. I got to go deal with the two morons."

Raptor's men nodded and quickly left to go see what they could do to aid in his recovery.

"Come on Ghost." I urged as he helped me to my office which I haven't seen in a few days.

In time we got there to see one of my men waiting outside.

I stopped in front of him to ask.

"How are they?"

Slowly he lowered his gun and replied.

"They seem to think everything is ok. I don't think they heard about Raptor yet."

I nodded and quickly he opened the door.

Immediately the two morons looked back to see me there with Ghost and I first rested them on the hedgehog named Carver. Ghost's old partner. I don't remember his face, but I knew his voice when he asked.

"What's going on Shadow!?"

"Shut up!" I ordered as he went silent with Dom who fell back in his seat as my soldiers forced them back down.

Gently I sat down behind my desk and nodded for Ghost to get next to Carver.

He did and waited as Dom asked.

"What's going on!?"

With a smile I replied.

"You two are getting some discipline after what you caused."

"Wait I thought we did the right thing!?" Shouted Carver as Ghost looked down at him.

"We got you Reacher's USB!" He added as I raised my hand.

"You disobeyed direct fucking orders! I don't fucking care if you got me something big out of it, I just want to make my point clear when it comes to getting it! And disobeying my orders is the worst thing you could do!" I shouted as Dom said.

"So were getting punished for getting all of G.U.N's plans for you!?"

I nodded and chuckled as they stared at me.

"It's funny right!?" I asked as they stayed quiet.

"You would think I would let it go because of that and I would have only done something mild for disobeying, but seeing as you got Raptor nearly killed last night I'm not going to!" I shouted at them as they both looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened to Raptor!?" Asked Dom as I nodded for Ghost.

"He was attacked returning the daughter and was killed. His legs had been cut open and his arm broken along with ribs and his tongue had been cut clean out of his mouth."

Both Dom and Carver looked back at me in fear as I added.

"He's ok now that I gave him one of the shots you had Marx give you behind my back Dom!"

Dom looked around as I continued.

"The shot saved his life, but at the cost of him forgetting everything! Raptor is barely there and he almost killed Ghost and Archer last night when he broke out thinking we were some group of crazy people! Alicia made sure he got back on track but he still needs help and now his boys are down there aiding in that cause! But you two nearly got him killed and that I won't let go unanswered! Do both of you understand!?" I asked as they slowly nodded.

"Good, so!?" I shouted as they both looked at me.

"Since I can't kill you I guess I can come close enough to the point where you feel half of Raptor's pain! So I think a good enough punishment will be...in short! Beatings!" I shouted as they widened their eyes.

"I'll let Raptor's boys handle you Dom, while Carver here will get his from Ghost!" I stated as Both Ghost and Carver looked at me in shock.

"What!?" Asked Carver as Ghost looked down at him.

"Ghost will be the one to hurt you I said!" I replied as Ghost said.

"I don't think this is necessary Shadow!"

With a smile I replied.

"Then how would you want them to be disciplined!?"

Ghost shook his head and replied.

"I don't know but I can't do that to Carver!"

"Why not?! I thought you said he hated you when you last spook! Don't you want payback!?" I asked as Carver stared at him in fear.

Ghost didn't know how to respond as I offered.

"I could just let demote and have them fall out for at least until Raptor is back to himself!?"

Ghost looked at Carver and Dom and it was clear they both wanted that rather then the first plan.

"Is that what we should do Ghost!?" I asked as he looked back at me.

Slowly nodding his head I replied.

"Fine but note this you two! When Raptor is able to think for himself again I will let him have final call for your punishment! Until then hand over your ranks and weapons and go to your barracks! I don't want you fighting or even trying to leave! As far as I'm concerned this is probation! And since you two will be so bored I will assign you a group of cadets to train for the time we're recovering from all this shit! Now leave my sight and get ready to train your men starting tomorrow! GO!"

Both Dom and Carver nodded slowly I handed me their weapons and ranks. As soon as they were done my men took them away leaving me with Ghost.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked as I looked at him.

"I want to prove a point!" I replied as he shouted.

"By having me beat my old partner to death!?"

"You said he hurt you before so I was offering you a chance for redemption! Sorry I was trying to help!" I stated as he replied.

"He left because he thought I was going to get him killed! Nothing more!"

"So I was a little over the edge with assumptions my fucking bad!" I shouted as he went for the door.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!" I shouted back as he opened it.

"Who are you?"

"SLAM!"

**Next chapter in a bit so look out for it as I get it done.**


	168. Chapter 168

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 168 – Do It Or Die Trying**

**Shadow's POV 1 week later**

Gently running the small blade over my wrist I watched as my blood dripped onto my fur.

"Ahhhhh...hhhhh...?" I breathed in and out slowly feeling as the warmth rolled under the fur and on my bare skin. It felt good...really good.

Slowly looking up I pulled the blade back and rested it on the table next to my bed.

Gently then I lifted up my blood covered arm and began to lick the blood off and into my mouth gently swallowing the now cold liquid.

It covered my teeth and tongue as I thought deeply about something...something really important.

I had a small feeling about what death was going to have me do in order to bring back Amy and my son and I never dreamed it would come to this. Of course I don't know for sure yet, but as I said...it's just a feeling.

Slowly picking back up the blade I looked at my other arm.

The skin had grown back and the fur was starting to come with it. It was black at the least. My head was doing better especially because of this relief and well...everything else was just falling back in line healing steady as I prepared myself for the times ahead.

I don't know what I've managed to come to but at least I still have people beside me. Like Ghost and Raptor.

Despite the fight me and Ghost had before I sent Carver and Dom to work we still managed to make up. The thing that bothers me now is that how many more times can we call it even? How many chances do both I and him have left? Now that Dove is buried along with Frost what do we do? I lost all about my life after Amy and being there I can see Ghost is starting too as well. I don't know what to tell him anymore and all I can do is watch, but that seems like everything till now. I watched so much...never once could I stop it from happening. Ghost is trying his best to keep me here with him mentally but I don't know...the only thing that matters is bringing back my love and my little boy. Ghost can't stop that from happening, I already promised both death and myself I would do everything he wanted to, to make it happen and it will happen. I just don't know when or how.

More blood spilled down my arm as I moved on to Raptor deep in my calm thoughts.

Raptor is getting better. Marx got his tongue back and slowly it's getting back to normal. I don't know about taste but at least he sounds better. Alicia is with him nearly all the time along with Smoke and his men from special forces always trying their best to get his memory back on track. So far he's remembered me and Ghost along with Archer and Hannon. He's getting there but certain things keep evading his grasp. I think by next week it will be much better and maybe soon after he'll be able to deal with fighting again. I can't lose him though. He's special and the only couple left I care about is him and Alicia. I let mine die and Ghost's fade away in a flash of a muzzle. His though...I will make sure it lasts. Even if I die trying.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Gently I heard the door open and it was Ghost.

"Hey, Shadow." He said calmly as he shut the door entering.

Quickly I covered my arm with the covers and looked back his way to see him there with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I hid my arm badly.

Quickly he widened his eyes and rushed me to uncover the bloody sheet.

"Oh my god Shadow!" He shouted as he pulled out his bandana from his back pocket.

I flinched as he held down the blood and quickly he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were ok?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"How can I be when things are going to hell?"

Ghost lowered his head as I took over with the bandana.

"What's wrong brother?"

I didn't reply as he took my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I replied.

"I can't handle this!" I stated about to break down.

Ghost took me in his arms as I said.

"I'm not able to lead Ghost! One war was enough! I can't handle a second!"

"Relax! Relax!" He begged as he ran his hand over my red streak on the top of my head.

"It's too much." I cried as he replied.

"Let Hannon handle things for a while."

"No!" I shouted as he asked.

"Why not?"

"He runs troops Ghost! I run the whole fucking army! He can't do what I do!" I stated as he replied.

"Have you talked to Marx about this yet?"

"Yes, but he says the same thing. I need to take a break, but look what happens every time I do! Someone dies and I wasn't there to save them!" I shouted as he lifted me up.

"You can't save everyone." He stated as I asked.

"What if it was you? What if you died tomorrow if I decided to go on break?"

Ghost looked away as I replied.

"See what I mean? I can't stop leading this Ghost. I need to continue but its just fucking hard!" I stated as he nodded.

"I understand Shadow it's hard but you can't lose faith this close. Just relax, you still have me here with you. I haven't died yet." He stated as I asked.

"Do you plan on dieing soon?!"

"No of course not! I just mean you haven't lost everyone yet and Amy is still looking down on you, watching as you do this to yourself!" He stated as he got me to look at my arm.

"You need to stop and if not for me then for her! Please just take a breath and do what you have to do to make this work out." He begged as I nodded my head.

"Come on." He urged me as he raised me up off my bed.

Slowly I followed him. Most likely off to another session.

**The next like two chapters are short so I'll get them up as well for you tonight if I can handle it all.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Warning – very bad, don't read if you have a small stomach. By the way play this song it might help the feeling of the text.**

watch?v=oCSdLtNZbaA Make sure you choose Linkin park crawling lyrics

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 169 – See The Differences?**

**Shadow's POV 1 Week Later**

I laid in bed with my hands covering my face.

"Heheheheheh!" I laugh as I thought.

Everything is getting confusing it's funny. Marx and his sessions, he's so easy to slip by it's pathetic and with Ghost and Raptor getting better it's getting much easier to see things. Next week is special according to nearly everyone as well also. I bet it will be fun. "Heheheheh!"

Ghost I know plans to do something and Raptor is talking about taking me out for a guys night. I don't think drinking will help me, but I shouldn't say that since about three bottles of hard whiskey sit beside my bed stand. Drinking helps, who am I kidding? Its become something common I keep hidden from everyone else. I think the only people that know about my problems are Marx, Hannon, and Ghost, and maybe Raptor; but what do they know? They haven't been through half the shit I have and even now I'm faking it perfectly as I try to sleep.

"Hehehehe! HAHAHAH!" I laughed out loud as I turned over to cuddle myself into a ball.

"It's so cold!" I shouted in my head as I tried to keep warm.

My body was shaking and my mind was turning as I thought about Amy and my son. They were my only warmth...my only ray of hope left beside any friends I have left and that's not many.

"Shadow?" I heard someone say as I panicked and rolled over to see Shade there.

"Shade?!" I questioned in confusion as she came at me.

"Shhhhh...Shadow. Relax and let me help you." She insisted as I laid back down slowly to see her get on top of me butt naked.

Her quills were cold like ice and her body was burned and bones pierced through the side of her rib cage. Her blood dripped out of her half worn face and into my mouth. They tasted like rotten meat and spoiled eggs as I kissed her gently and fast.

"Shad...ow." She moaned inside my mouth as I felt bugs enter from her mouth to mine. They crawled down my throat as I felt her grab my back with her bloody hand.

"Take me Shadow!" She screamed as I went for her sides.

Smiling I reached for her and soon enough found I was inside her stomach. Her smelly acid covered my hands as she moaned.

My hands began to melt from the heat as she grabbed one of them out of her body.

Slowly she lifted them up to my face and we stared at them as the blood and bones of mine now showed from the green goo.

Gently she leaned in and kissed me more and suddenly I felt her bend my fingers back one by one.

"Snap! Snap!" My face shut in pain as she ran her other hand along the side of my ear.

"Shhh Shadow."

"Snap! Snap!"

"Aghhhh..." I breathed gently as she went for my thumb.

"Snap!"

I smiled as my fingers touched the back of my palm and carefully she went for my pants.

Feeling as they fell through my skin I moaned in relaxation as she rested her legs wide spreed over my crouch.

Looking down I saw a melted, rotten, smelly area in which made my skin tingle in happiness.

"Say you want me!" She ordered as I felt the bones coming from her rib cage.

"I want you." I stated as she smiled with her half face.

"Do you want all of me!?" She asked as I nodded.

Slowly Shade lost her smile and replied.

"I want all of you too!"

Smiling back at her bloody breasts I began to laugh as she placed herself inside me.

"Hahahahh!"

Shade moaned as she bounced on top and in time of me about to lose it all I began to see her falling down on my body.

Her head rested over mine and gently she began to burn me.

In seconds her body turned into a flaming blanket that burned me alive.

The flames ran over my whole body as I continued to laugh as loud as I could.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

My face began to melt down to the bone and quickly as I continued to laugh I felt my cheek bone. My blood sizzled as my fur and quills smoked up in more of a flame.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

I felt my ribs go through my melted skin and I looked up to see my organs slowly turn into ash.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!"

Gently as the flames exposed my eyes I watched an laughed and laughed until my eyes carefully rolled out of place. The cord followed with them and I continued to laugh.

"HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME AMY!" I screamed as I felt a chill.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH...hahah...hehehe...aghhhhh...hhhhh..."

I went still as my body was erased from the face of earth. The pain stopped and that's all I ever wanted. The pain to stop.

I opened my eyes to see my blood spilling into the sink in front of me. "My mind was blank...blank...blank...blank...blank...Blank...Blank...Blank...Blank...BLANK...BLANK...BLANK...BLANK...BLANK!"

**That may have seemed a bit bad but it really wasn't anything yet. If you have a bad stomach then I recommend you take breaks through the rest of the chapters. ALSO IF YOU BEEN INTO THE STROYLINE THEN READ THIS!**

**ALL OF THIS IS BLANK. Think about that.**


	170. Chapter 170

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 170 – Ready For The Party!?**

**Shadow's POV 1 Week Later**

"Who am I? What am I? Where am I? How am I?" Questions people keep asking me as I hold back the...the demon within. The pain...the agony...the desperateness.

All I know is that my friends still see me as me and no one different. That's good right? They don't need too know...they don't have too know. They wouldn't care nor understand what roams in my nightmares. They can't see it...him...they can't see him.

Death.

He told me what has to be done and I agreed no matter what forces held it back in my heart...in my head.

It has to happen...I just never thought it would come to this point...this moment where it all starts...and where we end...where I end.

Raptor set it up...I mean the party and Ghost is thrilled for some relaxation. I don't see why he needs it. Why he wants it. He's had three weeks of good sleep and three weeks of recovery while I slipped by not letting it out to Marx who I know is seeing a change. The only one seeing a change...and everyone else? All they can do is watch.

"Heheh!" The first time they watch and I actually do something.

I stood here and smiled at my picture of Amy as I heard a knock on the door leading to my room.

I looked back fast and quickly pulled the tool behind my back and under my shirt as he opened the door.

"Shadow?! You ready!?" It was Raptor.

Slowly I came out and replied.

"For what?" I asked pretending to not know.

Raptor has his memory all back thanks to Marx and Alicia. He was excited as I was mad.

"Me, you, Ghost, Archer, Smoke, Marx, Silver, Dom, Carver and Hannon are all going out to celebrate!" He shouted in happiness as I asked.

"Celebrate what?"

Quickly Raptor wrapped his arm around my neck and began to take me out of the room.

"Come on Shadow! I know you didn't forget!" He stated as Archer waited with Silver outside my door all dressed and ready to go.

"Really, what?!" I asked with a smile.

Raptor and Archer both grabbed shoulders and shouted.

"It's your fucking birthday!"

Lowering my head in a chuckle I replied.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! Come on, everyone else is waiting outside!" Stated Raptor as they began to take me to the entrance.

As we walked by, all the soldiers who cheered for me and my "moment" I smiled thinking that after this it might not be too bad. The guys have been trained well. I think we'll have a chance.

Raptor kicked open the door and everyone outside turned to smile in happiness.

"Come on!" Shouted Dom as I was dragged in the center of the group.

Raptor and Ghost wrapped around me like vines as to my left rested Silver, Marx, Carver and Dom. While to my right was Smoke, Hannon and Archer. This is going to be hard, but maybe I'll have fun before the night comes to a horrible close. Death better be watching.

"Where we going!?" I asked over the noise.

"Up to you Shadow! What do you want first!? Food!? Women!? Guns!? Name it and we'll go do it!" Shouted Raptor as everyone now looked over at me as I smiled under my thoughts.

"How about we go eat first?!" I offered as Raptor asked.

"Anyone object the birthday king!?"

"NO SIR!" They all shouted as we got to our Humvees.

"Then let's go eat!" Shouted Raptor as we piled in two trucks.

Raptor, Ghost, Marx, Hannon and me all got in one as Smoke, Dom, Carver, Silver and Archer got in the other.

Hitting the gas Raptor pulled into the road and the others followed close as we drove into the large city.

As we hit the main road I asked myself.

"How?"

As I tried to think of an answered Ghost hit my shoulder from in back of the Humvee.

"You feel better now to be able to pull a night like this off!?" He asked as Raptor and the rest looked at me waiting for an answer.

It's only because of Marx here I'm able to spend my birthday with all of you! I stated as Marx smiled and flew back in his seat as Raptor hit the brakes.

"Woooo!" We all shouted as Archer who drove behind us stopped barely in time.

"What the fuck about me!?" Asked Raptor as we all laughed.

"You too man, chill!" I replied as he added.

"Without me this won't be as fun and you all know it!"

"We need to get somewhere first to even have fun!" Stated Hannon as Raptor replied.

"You know what...!?" He was cut off by Archer's horn.

Immediately Raptor put his body through the open window and shouted.

"WHAT YOU WANT ASSHOLE!?"

Archer quickly replied.

"GET MOVING DICKHEAD BEFORE THE NIGHT ENDS!"

Raptor laughed loudly as I thought to myself.

"God, I have two of the biggest partiers with me for my birthday. Archer and Raptor. This is going to be fucking crazy."

Quickly Raptor got back inside and hit the gas again to continue our way to wherever he had in mind as a good place to eat for my birthday. I guess McDonald's is out of the question.

**Alright I don't put four chaps in a day unless there is a big one tomorrow and guess what there is! It will take me a bit tomorrow to get all done but I promise it's party time! Raptor and Shadow style!**

**Interesting fact! Did you know this book ended on chapter 85 until you all voted for a continuation? Now we're on 170! That is double the original book length! You all make it happen so please keep reviewing and soon will keep going till the end!**

**Love mT Shadow **


	171. Chapter 171

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 171 – PARTY TIME!**

**Shadow's POV**

"Whoooooo!" Screamed my friends as they enjoyed the night.

Raptor was fucking crazy. I have no idea where he got all the energy all of the sudden. I was sitting down in my seat and watching as he danced and drank with Archer and Smoke who were getting completely stoned out of their minds. Ghost was with Carver and a few women and just watching them I could tell a lap dance was just what they were hoping for. I didn't think Ghost would be up for having a women all over him this fast after losing Dove but I guess he's trying to recover or move on with his life...all he really can do now.

Hannon, Marx, Silver and Dom all were sitting down under the lights the club made and they were just talking really. I guess they are slow when it comes to parties. Ha! Who am I jokeing!? A fifty year old General and two doctors can only have fun as fast as they can lead or save lives. I'm sure they'll be wasted like the others in no time.

I was by myself not too far from them and I was enjoying a beer as Raptor eyed me down.

"Have some fun Shadow!" He ordered as I smiled back.

"I am!" I replied as he shook his head and came running forth.

"My best bud isn't going to sit here and only drink on his birthday!" He stated as he looked me downward.

"So what do you have in mind!?" I asked as he smiled.

"Watch this, will you!?" He asked as he gave me his beer to hold.

Watching as he glanced around he smiled and shouted.

"Here we go!"

In seconds he was off and out of sight.

"Where did he go!?" I asked Archer as he laughed loudly.

Looking back where Raptor ran to, I saw him walk back out.

"Alright Shadow listen up!" He ordered as he grabbed back his beer and did a complete 360 turn back to point me down with his finger.

"Since you've been such a good boy these past months I took it upon myself to hire a few lovely ladies to reward you! Ok?!" He asked as I laughed.

"No Raptor! No!" I stated as he laughed back.

"If your straight you'll sit there and let this happen!" He demanded as I lowered my head in a joyful expression.

Raptor loudly clapped his hands and shouted.

"Come on out ladies!"

Slowly looking back up I widened my eyes to see five girls running at me in all forms of sexy. All my friends began to clap and laugh as I got red in the face.

Gently one girl sat on my warm lap as the another began to play with my ears. Slowly I looked back to have another one pull back my head and begin to kiss my lips. The other two just began to feel my legs as Raptor interrupted the fun.

"Hey ladies! Don't forget me!"

The two who were at my sides smiled and slowly took Raptor into the seat next to me and began to kiss up his armor. He was enjoying himself, if I was eighteen I would snap a pic and show Alicia just to mess with him.

I smiled after the stripper released my wet lips and began to rub my back smoothly as the other one got between my legs to slowly feel her way up my thigh. And as for the other, she was still playing with my ears. I love it when people do that.

I purred a little as Ghost shouted.

"Get'em Shadow!"

I smiled as this was getting hotter and hotter all around me.

I can't believe this is only stop one that Raptor has in store for my birthday...but I still can't forget what's in stake. I'll do it when the night is coming to a close. Until then I guess I'll let everyone keep enjoying themselves. Especially me.

**2 hour later**

"Hahahahahah!" We laughed as we exited the club nearly all stoned.

Raptor and Archer they were there already but guys like me and Ghost were doing ok...barely. Marx and Silver being doctors tried to keep their cool but it seemed to not work when the strippers began to hit on them as a pair.

"Where to next!?" Asked Archer as I came out with Ghost who had his arm around my neck.

"It's up to you Shadow! What else do you want to do for your birthday!?" Asked Raptor as I fixed my clothing from the girls messing it all up.

"How about we shoot something!?" I asked as Raptor and Archer tossed their drinks up in the air.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted Dom as Carver ran for the drivers seat of the second Humvee.

In time we all wobbled into our seats and laughed our way to the desert outside the boarders.

Raptor stopped a few miles out and drove directly into the sand dunes where we found an old destroyed house.

"Hey Ghost does this remind you of Paul!?" I asked as he nodded.

"It does now that you mention it!" He replied as Raptor laughed.

"Ready to fuck it up!?"

All of us shouted in joy as Raptor popped the trunk to the Humvee.

"Let's do this!" He shouted as we all got out.

Carver got his up too and anyone who was in there went to the back.

"Get it all out and in a pile!" Ordered Raptor as we all took a handful and chucked it in a large group by the front of the house.

As soon as it was all together Raptor tossed me an M4 and a few grenades.

I lowered the M4 around my backside as Raptor shouted.

"First shot to the birthday boy!"

I laughed and shouted back.

"Stand back unless you want to lose a leg!"

Everyone moved aside as I pulled the pin on three grenades.

Quickly tossing them all at the house we watched as the roof came flying off in tiny pieces.

"WHOOOOOOO! HELL YEAH!" Screamed Raptor as Marx and Silver along with Hannon just laughed at the sight. Ghost and everyone else were loading up for the show.

Raptor was the fun one for this moment. He finished off his beer and quickly took an UPM.45 and began to spray the door to the house.

As I watched everyone wanted to join in.

Me with my M4, Ghost with his MP5, Archer with his M16, Dom with a PP2000, Smoke with a G36C and lastly Carver with an SCAR-L all began to spray along with Raptor who kept cheering for more damage.

Bullets bombarded the house breaking nearly all the glass and most of the walls. Thanks to the grenades Raptor had started to throw the majority of the house fell in seconds. As soon as everyone ran out of ammo and bullets stopped hurting the house we all stopped and yelled into the night. We were having a fun time. A really drunk time.

"Who wants to play something me and my partner Jason back in Afghanistan used to play!?" Asked Archer as we all looked at him with curiosity.

"What!?" Asked Ghost as Archer went to his Humvee to pull out a Barrett 50. caliber sniper rifle.

Immediately I stepped up and took it from his arms.

"Where the fuck did you get this from!?" I asked as I aimed through the scope.

It was fucking perfect. Just like my old one.

"Rob let me take it from the armory last night! He wanted us to have all the fun we could have playing this game of mine!" Replied Archer as he pulled out a crate of glass bottles.

"We shooting bottles!?" Asked Dom as Ghost added.

"I can hit a bottle with my eyes closed!"

Archer slowly rested down the crate and explained the game.

"It's called "shoot or run like a bitch!"

We all began to wonder as he grabbed a bottle and Ghost's arm dragging him into his body.

"This is the game! You take three bottles and go out in the open while the others set up! The guy with the bottles holds one in each hand while balancing one on his head! The guys with the guns line up and get ready to shoot the bottles!"

"What!?" Screamed Raptor as I laughed.

"Dude this is fucking insane! I'm not getting shot by that huge bitch!" He stated as he pointed at the sniper I held.

"That's why you run pussy!" Replied Archer as he grabbed Ghost's head.

"And since Ghost is so gladly going along with this he'll go first to be shot at!" Stated Archer as Ghost asked.

"Depends on who the fuck is shooting at me!?"

"Shadow has the sniper! I guess he'll go up first to shot and we'll switch off! Grab a partner and get six bottles for the pair! Then line up! Shadow and Ghost will go first then me and Raptor! Then so on!" Stated Archer as Marx asked.

"Do I seriously have to do this with you guys!?"

Laughing louder Hannon grabbed him and replied.

"Don't worry son I'll be your partner! I shoot better when drunk anyway!"

Marx was afraid now but was forced to take his bottles as Silver got Dom. The partners were pretty good to me at least.

Me and Ghost. Raptor and Archer. Hannon and Marx. Silver and Dom. Smoke and Carver.

"Pick a gun and get ready to see who bitches out!" Said Raptor as him and Archer grabbed a bunch of shit, I could of sworn I saw Raptor take a rocket.

Ghost and I had the 50. cal, while Dom and Silver got a M16. Hannon and Marx took a MP5, and Smoke and Carver gabbed the M4 I had before.

"Let's go! You two first!" Shouted Archer as Ghost took the bottles with him.

"Go help him Raptor!" Ordered Archer as Raptor ran after Ghost a good distance away.

"How far!?" Asked Ghost as I shouted.

"More man! I have a sniper for fucks sake!"

Ghost and Raptor laughed as they went at least two hundred meters off in the sand. They looked like ants from our view.

As they set up I got prone with the sniper.

"Take one shot prone, one crouched and the last one standing! And go for the hands first! Save his head for last!" Insisted Archer as I went prone to look through the scope.

"Show us some skills Shadow!" Shouted Dom as Archer got down placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on G.U.N sniper hit him all three times!" Shouted Raptor from off in the distance with Ghost.

"Make sure not to hit him in the balls with that thing!" Warned Hannon as I heard.

"We're good!"

Looking back in the scope with a drunken twist of my eyes rolling I saw Ghost who had his eyes closed with the first bottle in his right hand.

Grabbing the trigger I held my breath and aimed as everyone of my drunk friends waited in silence.

**I'm sorry for the extreme delay, I was babysitting like a boss. By the way this is a three chapter party so enjoy the fun. No promises they will all be up tonight. I will have one of them up for you beside this so wait for it.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 172 – PARTY TIME! With Guns!**

**Shadow's POV**

"BANG!"

We all listened and watched as the bottle in Ghost's right hand shattered. Ghost screamed like a bitch as Raptor laughed his ass off.

"Nice fucking shot!" Shouted Archer as everyone else waited for the next one.

Ghost was scared shitless now as Raptor got the next bottle up.

"Do it!" He ordered from across the ways.

I tried to steady myself and quickly pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

To my amazement the bottle broke and Ghost screamed.

"AGHHHH MY FUCKING HAND!"

I was worried I hit him as Raptor shouted.

"It's glass you pussy!"

Ghost slowly got back to position as Raptor balanced the bottle over his head.

Now we were all hoping I wouldn't miss as I went back into scope.

"HIT HIM!" Joked Raptor as Ghost screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I laughed along with the others as I aimed the gun.

"Don't miss!" Shouted Raptor as Ghost replied.

"PLEASE DON'T FUCKING MISS!"

I held my breath and took aim as the cross hair steadied.

Slowly gripping the trigger I pulled in hopes of hearing glass break.

"BANG!"

**Raptor's POV**

I covered my face as the glass bottle shattered over Ghost's head.

Instantly he fell to the ground and screamed.

"THANK GOD! I'M ALIVE! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I laughed as Shadow was being congratulated at the line up.

As soon as Ghost was able to move from being such a pussy, we ran back to them to join in on the fun.

"Never again!" Shouted Ghost as everyone laughed.

"Your turn Archer!" I stated as I handed him the bottles.

Archer smiled and ran a good thirty feet to stop and look back at us.

"Go help him Marx!" I ordered as Marx laughed in surprise to run to Archer who already had the first bottle ready.

First weapon I got was an M9. I'll start nice for the poor hog.

"Ready!?" I asked as Ghost and Dom got behind me.

"Do it!" Ordered Archer as I aimed.

"BANG!"

The glass exploded as Archer shouted.

"That was a bitch shot! Come on use something harder!"

I laughed and picked up a G36C.

"Ready!?"

"Yeah!?" Replied Archer as he added.

"I dare you to hit me punk!"

I took a smile and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Once again the glass broke and Archer shouted.

"Awww you bitch! I wanted you to hit me!"

I quickly pointed and went for the last weapon I had.

"I might with this one!" I stated as I raised up the personal rocket launcher.

Everyone was hype as I pulled the back out to ready the thing for launch.

"Your fucking crazy Raptor!" Stated Shadow as I replied.

"I bet you fifty bucks he'll pussy out!"

"I won't!" Shouted Archer as I shouted back.

"If I miss and you don't you'll have a nice blood smear!"

Archer laughed as Marx got the bottle steady.

"Are you really going to do that!?" Asked Silver as he drank another beer behind Carver.

"You bet your ass I am!" I stated as Archer shouted.

"Do it bitch!"

"You asked for it!" I shouted back as I aimed the missile.

Archer was shaking I could tell. If I hit this I swear!

Roughly I pulled the trigger letting the rocket go free at him.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Screamed Archer as he bitched out of the fucking way.

We all laughed and then laughed even louder as the second he moved not only did he fall, but the rocket still hit the bottle as it was falling.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I shouted as he came at me with a wide open expression.

"I thought you were going to...!?" I cut him off.

"NOPE! FUCK YOU! YOU MOVED AND I STILL HIT THE BOTTLE!"

Archer immediately fell down again in laughter as Hannon and Marx stepped up to bat.

"Let's go Marx!" Shouted Ghost as Dom went to help him set up the bottles.

We all watched and laughed and drank some more beer as Hannon aimed his MP5 at him.

"Don't miss please!" He begged as Hannon replied.

"If you die we still got Silver so don't worry about our health if you go!"

Marx tried not to let the bottle drop through his fear and laughter as Shadow moved up to get next to me.

"Hey Raptor?!" He said as I looked back to see him hand me my money.

I laughed thinking I wouldn't get it and took a good look as Shadow went behind Ghost who was laughing at me.

Looking close I saw it was a five not a fifty. It just had a sharpie written zero at the end of the five on it.

"I'M NOT THAT DRUNK ASSHOLES!" I stated as I pocketed the money.

Shadow and Ghost nearly died from their dumb joke as I looked back to see Marx about to cry from the gun being aimed at him.

"BANG!"

Marx screamed as the bottle broke in his hand and not stopping Hannon hit the other.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Marx in a girly tone as we all laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Marx lowered both his hands with some glass in them as Hannon shouted.

"I'm still a good shot!"

Carver quickly came up with his G17 handgun.

"Well it's not the 1950's anymore old man! I bet you won't hit it with this piece!"

"OHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as Hannon took the gun with a gag.

"Watch this shit! Hey Marx!? Think fast!" He replied as he quick aimed the pistol and fired.

"BANG!"

Marx flipped as the bottle broke and we all cheered in shock as Hannon tossed the gun back at Carver.

"Eat that youngish!"

Carver laughed as Smoke stepped up with his M4.

Smoke is one fit bitch I will give him that. He's a wolf with a gray coat and white mixed in waves. Go's with his name...Smoke. Too bad his girl isn't here to see him shoot Carver.

Carver got ready as he aimed the M4.

"Kill him!" I shouted as Smoke chuckled.

"BANG!"

The bottle broke as Carver shut his eyes in fear from the glass.

"BANG!"

The next one broke instantly as he shot again.

"BANG!"

All three broke in less then two seconds as we all freaked.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTT!" I screamed as the others shouted.

"DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Smoke lowered the gun with a smile as Carver stood there in shock.

"I use to shoot when I was five! I know a few things!" Stated Smoke as he tossed the rifle at him.

Carver caught it and replied.

"Damn the last bottle wasn't even ready yet!"

Smoke laughed as Silver stepped up with Dom.

Dom went for his gun but Silver pushed him away.

"I'm shooting!" He stated as Shadow asked.

"You know how to!?"

Silver looked back and replied.

"Before Sonic died he taught me how to protect my family! I won a trophy for shooting an M9 so yeah I can shoot!"

Dom laughed and replied.

"This is a M16 not a M9 so take your time! Don't try to match Smoke!"

Silver chuckled and pushed Dom in front and in time he got all three bottle in position.

"How do I aim this!?" Asked Silver as Dom replied.

"Fuck you! Don't play like that!"

Silver and all of us laughed as he quick aimed like Hannon did before with the gun.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Dom panicked as all three of the bottles popped by Silver who dropped the gun and slowly backed up.

"That's it! I'm done! My name is Silver The Fucking hedgehog and good night!"

Everyone clapped and nearly died from our giggle glands as Dom ran at Silver to take him into a deep hug nearly sending them both over into the sand.

"I fucking love you man!" He stated as Silver laughed extra hard.

As they had their moment Archer shouted.

"Time for the shooters to get shot at! Switch it up!"

Everyone was ready and nearly dead from the fun as I was sent for the bottles first.

**Shadow's POV 30 minutes later**

"BANG!"

The bottle on my head broke as Ghost lowered the gun.

Everyone went now and it was finally over and we were going to leave with no extra holes in us.

As I laughed some more from near death Ghost ran at me and hugged me extra hard. His arms raised me off my feet.

"HAHAHAH!" We all laughed as we started to grab all the gear back and into the trucks.

"Who was the best!?" Asked Raptor as we all looked at Smoke and Silver.

"It's a hard one! Let's say they both won!" Replied Archer as we all laughed and clapped.

The two held each other by the shoulders as Raptor shouted.

"Wana call it a night Shadow!?"

I looked at the time and it was one o'clock.

"I'm fucking tired so let's go back!" I replied as everyone agreed.

"Was it fun!?" Asked Archer as I replied.

"It was fucking awesome! Thanks guys for the party!" I said in joy as Raptor patted my back.

"Anytime boss! Let's go! I'm feeling the pillow right about now!"

We all laughed once again as I looked at Ghost who came close.

"You wana make a stop to see Amy and your son before we hit the base?" He asked as I replied.

"Sounds good. Hey guys!?"

Everyone looked up as I asked.

"Ghost and I are going to see Amy and my boy before we go back. Can you all fit in the one truck so we can go alone? I want to make it quick and not a big deal is all." I stated as Raptor replied.

"Sir man no problem! Let's go guys!"

Everyone else nodded and piled in the one truck. It was funny watching them try to fit. Before they left Raptor looked back and shouted.

"See you back at base guys!"

"See yea!" We both shouted as Raptor drove off with our friends.

As soon as they were gone I looked at Ghost and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man." I said as he replied.

"I figured it was something you would want to do."

I smiled while we got in and replied.

"It was."

Ghost smiled as I turned on the truck and replied.

"We're family brother. I know what you want."

I chuckled and hit the gas quickly pulling into the street and soon we would reach the cemetery.

**We have to see Amy and SJR. The next one will be on tomorrow. I'm extra tired from school so see you all then on this hanger.**


	173. Chapter 173

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 173 – Two Brothers**

**Shadow's POV**

"This is it." I said to myself as I stopped the Humvee outside the cemetery.

I rested my head on the wheel as Ghost looked over to gently rest his hand on my back.

"It's ok. You can do this. I'm here with you." He said with ease as I took a breath closing my eyes softly as he rubbed.

Slowly nodding I lifted up my head and popped the locks on both our sides.

Ghost gave a slight smile as I opened my door to step out into the warm night sky.

Gently resting on the edge of the truck I listened as Ghost walked around to calmly place his hand back on my body.

"Come on." He urged as he began to lead me forward towards the entrance.

Slowly fighting sadness and tears we walked forward and into the dark, creepy atmosphere of the graveyard.

"You can do it brother." Stated Ghost as I replied.

"We've been here more then at the base these past weeks."

Ghost smiled and looked to the side as I heard him say.

"In times of war I'm not surprised."

Nodding my head I asked.

"Do you miss her?"

"Amy?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Of course I do." He stated as I asked.

"What do you think it would be like if she was still here with us?"

Ghost nodded his head and replied.

"For starters I think we would all be a lot less stressed, especially you."

"True that." I stated as we entered into the sites.

"Does it get harder?" Asked Ghost as we looked at each other.

"Does what get harder?" I asked in confusion as he lowered his head.

"As more time passes does it get harder to be without them? Or does it get easier?"

Letting out a sigh I replied.

"It never feels the same Ghost. I don't expect you to bounce back from losing her same as if it was me who were gone now. But yes it does get harder."

"How so?" Replied Ghost as I thought deeply.

"Think about it. Every time something good happens that makes you smile or laugh try and picture it with her there. Having your love miss out on such things kills me. No matter how much I think Amy is there next to me as things happen I always have the truth behind it telling me that she really isn't. She's not talking, she's not seeing, she's not there holding my hand and guiding me. She's just not there anymore. I'm all alone when I make decisions and have fun from time to time. I'm the only one seeing. The only one talking. The only one left in my life. So yeah it gets harder brother, but every time you understand she really isn't there you have to fight the crack." I replied as he looked at me in awe.

"The crack?" Questioned Ghost as we neared the sites.

"That thing in your head that twists and turns as if it is trying to break and snap into tiny pieces. The thing that tries to turn you into someone completely different. That thing that wants you to lose it...to lose yourself." I explained as Ghost looked away.

"Don't let it break you?" He said as I nodded.

"Exactly." I replied as he nodded.

"So what do you do about it trying to break you?" He asked as I looked over at him.

"You mean things that help?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, what do you do to stop it from effecting you?"

Looking away I replied.

"I find it best to relieve stress, but you saw me in action. The cuts. The blood. The drinking."

Ghost lowered his head as I replied.

"Everyone has a way to deal with things like this. Mine are just wrong, but I get past that and see the benefit it holds. I feel good at the end and nearly forget it all, but its still there and it will always remain in your heart, in your head. Knocking for you to let it in...so you just do it again and again and again until it becomes normal. A thing you always do every day of the week. Until you think it stops, but it never will."

Ghost now stared at me seeing a little difference.

"Did it ever get through to you?" He asked as I looked over into his eyes.

"Sometimes yes it did." I replied as he asked.

"What happened?"

Looking away and at the ground I replied.

"I ask myself the same thing. Sometimes you can't tell but others see it in you. I'm sure you've seen a change in me ever since her death."

"I...!" I cut Ghost off the second he went to speak.

"I began to cut myself and drink. The things that help me forget is what it caused. It's like cause and effect. Like a cycle that never goes clockwise. It goes counter clockwise. Bad things happen and when you want them to go away and you see the hardness it has to it you do extreme things that you never normally would think of doing to get rid of it. Things that fuck you up till it cracks you slowly and makes it's changes. For me its anger and sadness coming at random points of times where I was alone in my room crying and hitting the walls. Then it became the cutting and drinking and now it's becoming worse."

"Worse?" Questioned Ghost as I let a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"It's become the question of do I want to end it?" I replied as Ghost widened his eyes.

"I want to kill myself and it's getting harder and harder to fight that feeling. I've rejected the bullet many times and every time it goes away it comes back harder then before. Sometimes I think and ask myself. Did it break me?" I asked as Ghost replied.

"Will you ever let that happen?"

Looking back I replied.

"I don't know for sure, but as long as I see a reason to keep going I won't let it."

Ghost slowly nodded his head as we both stopped at the graves.

Both of us stopped above the sets as I ran my head on all the names.

Amy Rose and Shadow jr. Sargent Frost Danvers. Dove Stargem and many others from over the time of this war.

I began to tear up more as Ghost went over to Dove's grave.

I watched as he got on his knees.

Slowly going behind my back I began to cry.

**Ghost's POV**

I knelt down in front of her grave and cried my tears out onto the dry soil. I came here by myself a few times during the month but not once did it feel the same with my brother. Having him here made it feel like a moment in time where this was all that mattered. A time where I was truly able to say how I feel.

"Hey baby." I said in tears as I sat up a little to laugh.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing!"

"Just say what you feel brother." Urged Shadow from behind me.

"Ok. I'll try." I replied as I looked back at the stone.

"Midnight and I both miss you. Don't worry she's doing fine. I let Marx talk to her. I know you think I should but I did my best. She was always attached to you more then me anyway. Ha!" I chuckled as I heard Shadow step closer.

"I'm going to try my best Dove to be the father you always saw me as for her. I promise I won't let her down in life. She'll always be able to come see me for anything and when she's older I'll make sure the boyfriend she finds treats her right and if he doesn't well then I'll just get rid of him for her sake. I know she'll hate me thinking she was in love but I know she'll in time see it was the right thing to do." I cried to her grave as I looked back at Shadow.

"And Shadows here baby. It's his birthday and him and all of the guys including me went to have a lot of fun tonight. We shot some bottles and had a few drinks and went to a club. But don't worry I didn't let any women touch me!" I stated as I heard Shadow say.

"Ghost."

In guilt I replied.

"Ok! I got one lap dance but she wasn't as nearly as good as you I swear!"

I heard a slight chuckle come from Shadow as I continued.

"I miss you Dove. Nothing I do with just me or Midnight will ever be the same without you there to spend it with us. I'll be fine I promise and Midnight will grow up the way we planned when she was home the first night after we had her. I won't let you down baby I swear it on my life."

Gently I lowered my head as I heard Shadow come closer.

"You ok?" He asked as I cried.

"I just didn't think it would be that hard Shadow!"

"It's ok Ghost I'm here." He stated as I replied.

"I know, but knowing she'll never be here like you said is painful!"

"It will be ok." Stated Shadow as I went silent.

As more and more long tears rolled down my face I slowly got up to only stare at the grave.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhh...aghhhh." I cried as Shadow said.

"I'm happy you said what you had to."

I nodded without turning around and replied.

"I just wish she was here."

Letting my head down in tears Shadow replied.

"I'm sorry brother."

Looking back up I replied.

"It's not your fault she's gone. It's mine."

Shadow was crying too I could tell.

Gently placing my palm over my eyes I wiped the tears and looked back at the tombstone.

"I'm sorry Dove." I said as Shadow replied.

"I'm sorry Ghost."

Widening my eyes it was too late to react.

"Ughhhhh!"

**Shadow's POV**

Letting my tears pour down my shirt I released my hand on the blade inside Ghost's neck.

His blood gently spilled down his front as I backed up a few steps.

"Ughhhh!" He gagged as he looked back at me as I stared at him in sadness.

Slowly his whole body faced me and he tried to walk forward.

"Aghhhh!" He grunted as he fell on his knees only two feet in front of me.

Ghost slowly raised his hand for me and I took it gently.

His widened gold eyes stared at me in shock and confusion as I took the blade back in my right hand.

"I'm sorry brother." I cried as I pushed it all the way in his neck.

The end went through his other side and he just stared at me in pain as his blood squirted on my hand.

I let my tears fall on his chest as he began to fall over.

Gently going with him I got him in my arms and slowly pulled the blade out letting his blood pour onto Dove's grave.

"Ughhh...wh...yyy?!" He asked in confusion as I replied.

"The test of choice."

Ghost now stared at me in shock as I let the blade land in the dirt on top of his blood.

Crying still I said.

"It had to happen."

Ghost slowly placed his bloody hand on my cheek and replied.

"I...th...oug...ht...we...we...r...e...br...ot...hers?

Letting his hand go and fall to his side I replied.

"We always will be. Even in death. I love you brother."

Ghost's stared into my eyes as I went for the blade one more time.

Wobbling it in my hand I said.

"I'll never forget you and what you've done. I love you Ghost remember that. And don't worry I'll be there soon. I'm sorry."

Ghost's eyes widened one more time as I sent the blade right in his heart.

We stared at each other and I saw as his eyes went still. Not soon after his hand that was on my face fell down into the dirt. Letting my tears continue to fall on his chest I watched as he died in my arms. I watched as his head rolled to the side and away from me and knowing I did what I was told I placed my head under his chin and cried.

"I'm so sorry brother! I'm so sorry!"


	174. Chapter 174

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 174 – One Brother**

**Shadow's POV**

Slowly raising my weary head up from my brother's dead body I slipped out my legs from under his back and gently rested him down on top of Dove's grave. His blood still came out a little as I cried.

"I...I did it." I stated in shock as I waited.

Slowly looking around I saw I was covered in blood. His blood. I had to get rid of it all or when they find the body everyone will know I was the one who killed him. I hate the thought of hiding this but it has to be done and fast before someone realizes we're gone too long.

Looking down at Ghost I saw my hands were covered in his warm blood. Quickly I approached him and smeared it all over his clothes. It was the best I had in ways of getting it off and I can't do it on mine otherwise everyone will see I'm not hurt.

Suddenly I began to panic.

When someone finds him they'll know it was me who killed him. I have to make his death look like it was caused by something else.

Losing my mind and time I found a way to do it.

Looking at my side I saw my M9.

"Come on." I urged myself as I pulled it out of it's pouch.

Looking back at Ghost I bent down and raised it to his head.

Shaking all over I fought the thing I had to do.

"Come on! Come on!" I ordered myself as I gripped the trigger.

Closing my eyes I pulled.

"BANG!"

Ghost's brains splattered and poured out of his head as I opened up my eyes to fall back in fear.

"What was I doing!?" I asked myself as I ran back at the body.

I knew the gunshot would attract attention so I had to hurry up.

Thinking hard I aimed the gun at my side.

"BANG! GHAHHHHH!" I screamed as I began to bleed out.

I had to keep going.

Looking around I grabbed the blade and sent it in my leg.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed into the night as I left it there.

Limping now from the pain I went back to Ghost who just stared at the tombstone of his dead girlfriend.

Quickly placing the gun in his hand and raising it so it looked like he shot himself I moved away and sat down in the grass continuing to let my blood drip out.

Thinking more I knew I would have put up a fight so I had to make it look like Ghost trashed me.

"SMACK!"

Punching myself hard in my cheek I heard something crack.

"SMACK! BASH! BASH! SMACK!"

As I stopped I felt my face getting swollen. I rested on my side and went for my phone.

As fast as I could I touched my way through the contacts I had. Finding Mason I hit call and waited.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I tried my best to keep crying as it rang.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Please pick up the phone Mason!" I begged as I waited in pain.

"Ring! Ring! Rin...!"

I widened my eyes as I heard.

"Hey, what's up Shadow?"

"Mason?!" I cried as he got serious.

"Shadow what's wrong!?" He asked in fear as I cried.

"Ghost is dead!"

"WAIT WHAT!? HOW!?" He asked as I heard him get out of bed I guess.

"Mason I can't...!" He cut me off.

"Calm down Shadow! Are you hurt!?" He asked as I replied.

"Mason please hurry!"

Mason was in a shit storm as I cried out in pain of the knife and gunshot.

"SHADOW HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" He stated as I dropped the phone.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I heard.

"SHADOW!"

…

**5 Minutes Later**

…

"Shadow!"

I opened my eyes a little to hear footsteps.

"Check Ghost!" It was Mason.

In seconds I was rolled onto my back and I saw Mason staring at me in fear.

"Shadow stay down!" He ordered as he looked at the knife in my leg.

"Jesus Christ what happened!" Asked Mason as I cried out in pain and despair.

"Ghost! He...aghhhhh!"

Mason held me back as he yelled.

"Medic!"

In time another soldier who looked as tired as Mason came to my aid as he looked at the knife and my side.

"Hold the wound!" He ordered Mason as I screamed in pain.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

"Shadow! Get that blade out of him!" Ordered Mason as the medic replied.

"It's stuck! I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't!?" Asked Mason in worry as I screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shadow stay down!" Ordered Mason as he held me back from getting up.

"The blade is stuck in his leg! It goes from here to his kneecap and it's lodged inside! We have to get him to base and get one of the doctors to get it out!" Stated the medic as Mason and him both looked back at me.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Mason asked.

"How's Ghost!?"

I glanced over to see the men nod in disapproval.

Mason immediately looked back and got close.

"I need you to relax Shadow! We're getting you back to base for help!" He shouted as I looked at my side which continued to bleed out.

"I got it Commander!" Stated the medic as he looked at Mason.

"Support his leg while I get his back!" Ordered the medic as he held one hand on my side and one on my neck.

Mason nodded and swung around and went under both my legs.

"One! Two! Three!" Shouted the medic as they lifted me up.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in agony as they ran me to the Humvee.

As fast as they could they got me inside and Mason drove as the medic and the soldiers got Ghost in back. As soon he was loaded the medic came to my aid inside the truck and held his hands on my side.

"Go!" He ordered as Mason hit the gas.

"Hold on Commander we're almost there!" Stated the medic as we drove as fast as we could to the Capital.

We made it in record time and immediately was I rushed out.

"Easy Shadow!" Begged Mason as he took my leg with the knife to make sure it wouldn't bend straight.

I hopped my way in through the doors as Mason and the soldiers got me to the medical wing of the capital.

It didn't take long for memories to come back and a doctor to run at me and take me in his room for much needed help.

I was placed on one of the many tables and Mason watched my leg as the medic and the doctor took over.

"Hold his side!" Ordered the doctor as I felt him place a needle in my leg.

In time it went numb and I watched as he grabbed the blade.

"Take a breath Commander!" Ordered the medic as I feared the pain.

I tried but as it came out I couldn't help but scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

Mason held me down as the doctor ordered.

"Clamp the wound and stitch him up while I get the leg!"

**Commander Mason's POV**

Shadow was dying from the pain and passed out as I saw the men rush by with Ghost.

I had to check on him to see for myself.

"What happened to him!?" I asked as we ran to a different room.

"Stab wound to the neck and chest and gunshot to the head!" Replied a medic as I asked.

"Was it suicide!?"

"As far as we can tell that is what it seems like, but the neck wounds I can't explain! We'll have to get the Commander's story to know for sure!" Replied the medic as I stared at Ghost.

"The hole went clean through and you could see his brains.

"What the fuck could have happened!? And why we're the two of them even in Afghanistan!?" I asked myself the medics went ahead with the body and I went for shadow's phone I had picked up back in the graveyard.

I had to call someone to let them know what happened.

Looking through his blood covered screen I found General Hannon's number.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I waited and went back to where Shadow was to see him almost passed out.

"Ring! Rin...!" It stopped.

I listened and I heard.

"Shadow, where are you guys? It's late. I was about to call Mason to see if you needed help."

"Hannon this is Mason." I replied sadly as he went silent.

I did as well and soon I heard.

"Where's the Commander? Is he ok?"

In fear of seeing Shadow out cold I replied.

"No Hannon he's not."

"What happened!?" Asked Hannon in a much more serious tone as I replied.

"We don't know for sure. Shadow called me and he was in pain from hearing his voice and he was crying." I stated as Hannon asked.

"Where's Ghost!?"

"Ghost is dead Hannon." I replied as he shouted.

"WHAT!?"

"Shadow called and told me Ghost was dead. He told me to please hurry and when I got there it was nothing but blood around. Ghost was found dead with a gun in his hand and bullet to the head. Shadow had been stabbed in the leg and shot as well. He was also beaten pretty badly as well. We got the body and the Commander to the Capital for medical help." I replied as Hannon asked.

"Is Shadow alive!?"

"He's out cold Hannon. I'm sorry."

"Is he alive!?" Asked Hannon once again as I replied.

"He's alive but out from losing blood! "

"You keep him alive! I'm coming over now!" He stated as I heard him close the phone.

Lowering Shadow's cell I looked back to see the doctor in my face.

"Is he ok?" I asked as he replied.

"He's stable."

I felt relief and asked.

"Any cause for the wounds?"

The doctor and medic both came up and replied.

"From what he's like I would say he was stabbed and someone shot him. So he was attack. I would guess by his friend." Stated the doctor as the medic added.

"And he was beaten up pretty bad. I would have to guess the two of them fought and Shadow was downed by the blade and gunshot."

"Then what about Ghost?" I asked as the medic replied.

"Here's how I see it going down. Shadow and Ghost got into a fight. Ghost took his gun and shot him in the chest then when Shadow went to get up he was stabbed by the blade and then beaten to the ground to make sure Ghost could off himself next to Dove's grave."

"So it was a suicide?" I asked as the medic nodded.

"But why would Ghost kill himself? He has a kid who he vowed to take care of after she died?" I asked anyone as they went silent.

Looking back at Shadow I grabbed a seat and sat down to wait for Hannon who I knew was coming here with all his anger in store.

**Hannon's POV**

"GET UP!" I ordered Raptor as he slept.

"What the fuck!?" Shouted Raptor as he jumped out of bed.

"Shadow and Ghost have been hurt!" I stated as he widened his eyes.

"How!?"

Tossing Raptor his shirt and pants I replied.

"I don't fucking know but Shadow is out cold in Afghanistan next to a dead body!"

Raptor went still and asked.

"Is Ghost ok!?"

"He's dead!" I replied as I exited his room.

In seconds Raptor ran behind me tossing on his shirt and he followed as I went for the entrance.

Two others followed as Raptor grabbed his gun from the armorer.

I bashed through the door and the guards to see the pilot was already ready.

Raptor and me got on as my other two guards jump along.

"GO!" I ordered the pilot in rage as Raptor asked.

"Was it G.U.N!?"

"No!" I replied as he asked.

"Then how is Ghost dead!?"

"Commander Mason who found them said to me that Shadow called him and said he was dead! I don't know how, just that Shadow is out cold and in emergency care!" I replied as Raptor looked away still on edge of the shock of such sudden problems.

"I'm going to kick Mason's ass when I get there!" I said to myself as Raptor said.

"I shouldn't have let them go alone!"

"It's ok! When we get there we'll kick the crap out of everyone until we get some answers on how this fucking happened!" I stated as Raptor pulled the receiver on his M4.

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNNN!**


	175. Chapter 175

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 175 – I Can Fight You**

**Amy's POV**

I checked my side to see my USP.45 was locked and loaded.

"I hate this crap. Why do I have to do this when it's his fault?" I asked myself as I saw a gang of men looking at me from across the street.

I gave them a wicked stare and all they did was smile. Fuckers.

Noticing they we're moving towards me now I began to pick up my pace speeding down the sidewalk hearing their footsteps behind me.

As I was about to turn into an alley I said to myself.

"I wish my boyfriend was here. This would be a lot easier then just me."

Grabbing my gun from my side I waited around the corner as I heard the men coming along like a bunch of assholes.

As I looked parallel to the walls I saw a hand and I went for it turning into the group of four.

The man panicked as I pulled his forehead directly into the gun barrel.

"Toof."

His brains hit his friends in back and as I tossed him to the side the second went to punch me.

I smiled and smacked his arm to the side. He widened his eyes in shock as I sent my foot under him sending him on his back.

Quickly taking the pipe he had in his other hand I spun it around and sent it downward through his skull.

As it killed him instantly I looked up to see the two last guys turning around to run away.

"Toof. Toof."

Both were dropped in the back off the head before they could get out of the alley.

I lowered my gun in a happy feeling and said.

"Why does everyone try and fuck me when I'm not looking?"

Taking away the thought I approached the bodies and grabbed each by their leg and began to drag them back into the dead end of the alley.

I found a nice dumpster and quickly tossed them in along with the first guy I killed. As soon as they were all in I went back to rip the pipe out from the last guy's head. Tossing it aside I carried him back and tossed him in with his friends then shut the top and made my way back onto the street.

In seconds of continuing my way to where I was heading I began to spin my handgun while saying to myself.

"I can't wait to see my love. It's been so long."

**Smoke's POV**

I stood across the street and watched as the girl made her way down the road. I saw what she did and I know she's up to something.

Beginning to follow her through the night I checked my M9 to see he was set just in case.

Technically I should be back at base, but I thought I would walk off the drinks before hitting the sack and now look what I've found.

Getting close behind her I ducked into an alley as she looked back suspecting something.

As soon as she looked back around I continued to follow her.

Turning onto the next street I watched as she entered another alley. She wanted me to come find her like those guys she killed already. To bad she won't get the chance.

Entering the alley I drew my M9 and pointed it at the corners ahead. I got close and turning fast I aimed to see no one there.

As I was confused I felt a barrel hit the back of my head.

"Drop it hon." She ordered as I shut my eyes in a feeling of fear.

Letting the gun drop and I felt as she let some guard go.

Opening my eyes I fell with the gun and spun my body around not only knocking her off her feet but I was able to grab my gun and slam her into the floor.

Placing it on her forehead I felt hers on my chest.

"Think about it babe!" I ordered her as she smiled.

"I already did."

Letting her gun drop to the side I took it and got up still holding my gun at her head.

"You don't have to keep pointing that at me." She stated as I looked at her side.

"I think I should." I stated as I nodded towards her butt.

She gave me a look of sadness and replied.

"Which do you want wolf? The knife or the ass?" She asked as I took the blade away from her.

"Awwww...I was hoping for the other." She stated as I smiled placing her on the wall.

"You don't have to be so rough." She stated as I asked.

"With you I might seeing as you killed those men back there in record time."

Smiling she replied.

"They were going to rape me and I'm pretty sure I have the right to defend myself."

Laughing a little I replied.

"You do, but seeing as that was military hardware your packing and hitting perfect kill shots I would like to think of you as a little more then just a civilian."

Smiling back she replied.

"Are you saying I'm your enemy?"

Smiling I replied.

"Depends. You did just aim a gun at my head less then twenty seconds ago."

Gently she placed her hand on my shirt.

"You surprised me. So what if I wanted to know what you saw was best in tailing me." Stated the girl as I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Amy." She replied as I let my gun retract from her forehead.

Slowly putting it away she asked.

"And you?"

"Smoke." I replied as she went for her weapons.

I pulled them back away and she replied.

"Come on."

"Not till you tell me what your doing here with this type of weaponry?" I stated as she got close.

"Looking for an old friend."

"Who?" I asked as she replied.

"You wouldn't know him."

"I think I could help." I stated as she smiled.

"I could help you considering you look like you need some."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion as she replied.

"If you let me go now I'll...!" I cut her off.

"You'll what?"

"I'll let you tag along for some fun."

Giving her a smirk I let her off the wall.

"I wouldn't keep standing like that hon. You'll mess up your pack." She stated as I let her have her weapons back.

In about ten seconds she readied herself and went for the exit to the alley.

"You coming?" She asked as I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." I replied as she smiled.

I followed the girl back onto the road and she offered me her hand.

"Why?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Less suspicious and you get to touch me without force." She replied as I took her soft hand.

Smiling we made our way to wherever it was she was going.

**Rebellion Scout**

"Dragon 4-8 calling base."

"Base to Dragon 4-8 we read you."

"Base I have eyes on Sargent Smoke of special forces making contact with G.U.N assassin."

"Roger that Dragon 4-8, continue to follow target."

"What about Smoke?"

"We have the other scouts ahead making sure he's ok. Just get to a spot and get ready to take the shot."

"Roger that base I'm moving on targets."

"Keep us updated."

"Roger."

Quickly I picked up my M700 and zip lined over to the roof across the street. As soon as my feet hit I bolted off for the targets.

**What's going on?**


	176. Chapter 176

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 176 – Raptor's Call**

**Raptor's POV**

We landed and immediately Hannon jumped out and went for the entrance to the Capital.

Me and his guards trailed behind as he bashed through the doors and the guards.

They watched as he ran for where Shadow was being held and as I came in I shouted.

"We're here for Commander Shadow!"

The guards nodded as we ran by and after Hannon who was being held back by Commander Mason.

"Let me in!" Ordered Hannon as he tried to get by Mason.

"Hold on Hannon! Shadow just woke up and the doctor is trying to find out what happened!" Replied Mason as I got by.

Mason released Hannon as I ran to the bedside where the doctor instantly backed off in confusion.

"Commander!" I shouted as I saw his beat up face.

Hannon got on the other side as Shadow coughed in pain.

"What are you doing here!?" Asked Shadow as Hannon replied.

"We came as fast as we could because Mason said something happened between you and Ghost!"

Shadow shut his eyes as I asked.

"Is he ok?!"

The doctor quickly came forth and replied.

"The Commander here was abused pretty bad but it's minor compared to the gunshot wound to his side and the stab wound to his knee."

"What the fuck happened!?" I asked Shadow as he stared at me.

"We were at the cemetery when...Ghost began to...lose it." Stated Shadow as Hannon and I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean lose it!? You and him were having such a good time before we left!?" Asked Hannon in anger as Shadow replied.

"He was scared he wouldn't see her again."

"What are you talking about Shadow!?" Asked Hannon as Shadow went back in his bed.

"Hannon stop!" Ordered Mason as Shadow replied.

"When we reached the graves...?"

We all stopped to look back at him.

"We both were crying and I tried my best to keep him stable as he confronted Dove's grave. I didn't know he was so sad. He looked at me in despair and agony. He told me it was something he had to do, but I wouldn't let him." Said Shadow as he began to cry.

"What happened?" I asked calmly as he looked over into my eyes.

"He wanted to kill himself so he could be with her forever. I told him I couldn't let him do that and that we should head back, but he punched me and I was sent to the ground." Replied Shadow as Hannon listened in confusion and shock.

"I got back up when he managed to steal my gun. That's when I knew it was too late to help him." Stated Shadow as I asked.

"What did you do?"

Shadow cried and replied.

"I tried to take it away from him. But he shot me."

I widened my eyes in complete shock as he went on.

"I yelled for him to stop, but he wouldn't. So I got up and ran at him. He held back the gun and I went for my knife. I was trying to stop him Raptor I was!" He shouted in sadness as I nodded.

"I know!"

"I stabbed him in the neck! He was shocked but I was only trying to stop him. It went too far though and he pulled it out and got me in the knee. I fell and couldn't get back up...that's when he shot himself!" Stated Shadow as Hannon lowered his head.

I was so shocked and confused. I...I don't know what to think of this.

"I'm sorry Raptor!" Shouted Shadow as I looked back at him.

"It's ok. Relax I'll...!?" Hannon cut him off.

"We'll deal with the body. When can he move?"

The doctor looked at Shadow and replied.

"With a crutch he can go now. Just make sure he gets bed rest."

Both Hannon and I nodded and slowly he looked back at his guards.

"Go get Ghost and get him aboard the chopper."

The two men nodded and quickly went after wherever he was.

"I didn't mean for him to die Hannon!" Stated Shadow as we looked back at him in sadness.

"It wasn't your fault Shadow." I stated as he looked at me.

"I still don't understand why he would do that!?" Replied Shadow as I helped him up.

"It's ok. We'll figure it out together. Come on, careful. We'll get you home." I stated as he let his tears hit the floor.

Carefully escorting Shadow through the halls we got him outside and into the chopper.

Soon enough the guards came out with the body bag.

Shadow broke down in my arms and I held him close while staring at the body.

"Go pilot!" Ordered Hannon as we wanted Shadow back as fast as possible.

**1 hour later**

Shadow was taken to his room. Marx said he was ok and should be back up in a day or two, but as for Ghost we let Silver have him. He was going to examine and process before burial. I still can't believe Ghost offed himself. It just wasn't him. He was laughing and smiling and hugging Shadow before they left for the cemetery, I just don't understand.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" I said as I saw it was Archer.

"What's up?" I asked as he entered.

"We have the target." He replied as I got off my bed.

"Where is he?" I asked as he replied.

"It's a she and she's at the Relex Hotel."

"A girl?" I questioned as he replied.

"Yeah, but we have a problem."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Smoke is with her." Stated Archer as I widened my eyes.

"What!?"

"Our scouts said he was just walking when he saw her and they went into an alley then came out holding hands like a couple." Stated Archer as I asked.

"What the hell is he doing!?"

Archer nodded and replied.

"We don't know. All we do know is that she is taking him right into the action."

"We have to get a team in there now!" I ordered as Archer replied.

"Dragon squad is already in the hotel searching for them. They want to know what to do though?"

"I want Smoke fucking out of there and the girl taken down!" I replied as he nodded.

As he went to call it in I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of my room and towards command. I can't believe Smoke.

**Smoke's POV**

"Relax baby." Ordered Amy as she pushed me on the bed.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as she replied.

"We're going to wait for my friend to get here."

"Then what?" I asked as she approached me.

"Then we'll have a "talk" with him." Replied Amy as I smiled.

"How long?" I asked as I stared at her.

Amy looked at her watch and replied.

"I'd say at least a good hour."

I watched as she smiled and came at me.

"So what do you wana do honey?" She asked as she felt my chest.

"I thought you already figured that out?" I replied as she smiled into my eyes.

"Aren't you a little cocky." She stated as I replied.

"I like to have an edge."

Smiling back she replied.

"So what do you do?"

Taking her sides in my arms and taking her closer I replied.

"Anything that pays."

Amy gently placed her hands on my shoulders and said.

"Your strong."

"I try." I replied as she giggled.

"So what do you do?" I asked as she pushed me on my back.

Getting on top of me she replied.

"I take out the trash."

"Like a garbage man?" I questioned as she replied.

"Sort of, but I like to think of myself as the compacter."

Looking into her eyes with confusion I asked.

"The compacter?"

Going for my shirt and gently raising it off my body she replied.

"Yeah. I take all those different types of trash. Paper, plastic, and I put it all together until it's ether gone or able to be used for something else."

"Aren't they used for making space in trash dumps more accessible?"

Genlty tearing off my belt she replied.

"Then I guess I'm a special version."

Feeling her curves I replied.

"Oh yeah, your really special."

Letting out a little giggle she replied.

"Shut and show me why your the pack leader."

Smiling widely I replied as a joke.

"Awhoooooooooo."

Amy laughed as I moved in.

**Rebellion Scout's POV**

I checked my silencer and took the elevator up.

"Dragon 8-7 to Dragon 4-8? come in?" I ordered as I heard.

"Dragon 4-8 here."

"4-8 I'm in the elevator and making my way up. Do you got my back?"

"I have you." He replied as the door opened.

"Do you know where the target is?" I asked as he replied.

"I can see the door through the window out here. Room 55."

"Alright I'm stopping on the fifth floor. Get ready to drop her when I kick down the door." I ordered as he replied.

"Got you. Be careful she's armed." He warned as I asked.

"Where's 7-2 and 5-3?"

"7-2 is making his way up now. 5-3 is guarding the exit in case she slips by." He replied as I asked.

"Did we get word about Smoke?"

"Raptor said we are to capture him and drop the girl." He stated as I exited the elevator.

"Alright I'm moving in."

"I got you." He replied as I went to find room 55.

**Smoke's POV**

She felt so good inside me and as I held her close she whispered into my ear.

"I see why your the alpha male."

Continuing to enjoy myself I rolled her over a little and continued to thrust into her.

She moaned and moaned as I heard from outside the door the elevator dropping someone off.

**Is this confusion at all?**


	177. Chapter 177

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 177 – One Two Run!**

**Amy's POV**

"Aghhhh!" I moaned as I rode this wolf dry.

He held me close with his warm fur and as I was getting close I noticed a glare that flashed my eyes.

Quickly looking over at the window I saw a sniper.

"Get down!" I shouted as I rolled Smoke off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Toof. SMASH!"

The window broke from the bullet as we both grabbed our guns from off the floor.

"What the fuck!?" Shouted Smoke in confusion as I fixed my cloths back on.

He did the same and in a matter of seconds I got up taking his hand and running for the door.

"Come on!" I ordered him as he looked around in confusion.

"Toof."

Sniper missed hitting the door and as fast as I could I broke it down and ran through taking Smoke along for the ride.

**Rebellion Scout's POV**

"Fuck I missed!" Shouted 4-8 as I ran for the room.

"BASH!"

I kicked down the door to see it was an empty room.

"There not here!" I shouted as I looked around.

"Above you! She flipped the room numbers!" Stated 4-8 as I ran for the stairs.

"Don't let her get away!" I ordered as 7-2 shouted.

"I'm on the floor! I see them! Stop!"

**Smoke's POV**

"Stop!" The man shouted as Amy aimed at him.

"Toof. Toof. Toof."

I watched in shock as the man hit the wall dead from a head shot.

"Come on!" Ordered Amy as she led me to the stairs.

I followed as she bashed open the door.

I panicked as another man was there.

"Toof."

The bullet missed Amy and hit me in the arm.

"Aghhh!" I shouted as she kicked him in the chest sending him back first down the stairs.

I held my arm as she watched the man's neck snap on the stairs.

"You ok!?" She asked as I replied.

"I'm ok! Let's go!"

Amy nodded as we ran down the stairs.

As we ran down I looked at the dead man to see it was Dragon squad.

My eyes widened in shock as I figured out the rebellion was after her.

"What do I do?!" I asked myself as she shouted.

"Come on he's dead!"

I nodded and ran after her.

**Dragon 4-8's POV**

"Captain, Dragon 7-2 and 8-7 are down." I stated as he replied.

"Get down there and stop her!"

"Yes sir." I replied as I ran for the stairs to the roof I was on.

**Smoke's POV**

"Run!" Ordered Amy as we ran across the lobby for the exit.

The second we reached the door another soldier intercepted us grabbing Amy by her arm.

"Get off me!" She ordered as she swung her leg around the side clocking him in the side of the head.

The soldier dropped as she aimed at him.

"Toof."

I widened my eyes as his brains hit the pavement.

"Let's go Smoke!" Shouted Amy as she ran for the street.

I followed despite my best efforts of stopping her and got in a car she broke into as fast as lightning.

Amy hit the gas as another soldier got in front of the car.

Amy tried to hit him but he rolled out of the way just in time as I got to looking back where we were going.

**Dragon 4-8's POV**

"God damn it!" I shouted as she drove away.

I quickly looked back at the door to she 5-3 dead.

Slowly getting back up I called in to Raptor.

"Sir she got away and my squad is all dead!" I stated as he replied.

"What about Smoke!?"

"He's still with her sir!" I replied as he went silent.

"I'm sending a squad to get the soldiers! You get your ass after them!" Ordered Raptor in anger as I began to run.

"Roger that sir!"

**Raptor's POV**

"What the hell is going on!?" Asked Hannon as I hit my hand on the table making a huge bang.

"Dragon squad is down and only one member is left! He's chasing Smoke and the girl down as we speak!" I replied as he widened his eyes.

"What the fuck is Smoke doing with her!?" Asked Hannon in rage.

"He just bumped into her from what it seems!" I replied as he ordered.

"I want her stopped and Smoke alive!"

"I know and I've been trying but she's fucking good!" I stated in confusion as he asked.

"Where are they heading!?"

"We don't know!" Replied Archer as I added.

"All we know is that her target is on his way here! Now that she's driving his way he's in danger!"

"Then we have to send a chopper!" Stated Hannon as I replied.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Then how do you plan on stopping her!?" Asked Hannon as I replied.

"My plan blew when Smoke entered the picture!"

Hannon came at me hard and shouted.

"You better hope he doesn't die!"

I stared at him in anger and replied.

"He is unless Smoke stops him!"

"I'm sending Super 56 out to try and intercept!" Stated Hannon as he ordered the release of the chopper.

"We can't let her reach him. If she does then consider Shadow's speech canceled and this war a go." Stated Hannon as I stared at the USB drive file.

**Smoke's POV**

I stared at Amy as she drove to see her arm.

My eyes widened at the tattoo. G.U.N's special forces squadron emblem was placed on her skin.

Now I knew I was confused.

"Your G.U.N!?" I asked as she made a hard left.

"I can't believe you didn't figure that out from the beginning!" She replied as we went for the highway.

"What are you doing!?" I asked in fear as she hit eighty miles an hour.

" Just shut up Smoke and let me do my job!" She ordered as I I went for my gun.

As I touched it she grabbed my arm.

I looked over to see her staring at me.

"I wouldn't do that!" She stated as I let go of the gun.

Amy smiled and took my gun and tossed it out the window.

"Good boy!" She shouted as she drove as fast as the car would go.

I watched as she looked around to see a helicopter.

I panicked seeing it was one of the rebellion's.

"God damn it! They don't stop do they!?" She asked as I replied.

"Just stop!"

Amy laughed and replied.

"Not till I get this on!"

I looked to see a small device.

"What's that!?" I asked as she replied.

"A tracker!"

"For what!?" I asked as she pushed me back in my sight.

"Shut up! Here we go!" Shouted Amy as I looked ahead to see a convey of rebellion Humvees.

I knew who it was. It was the guy who is suppose to make a deal between G.U.N and the rebellion about free rights.

She was going to kill them.

"Stop!" I ordered her as I went for the wheel.

"Get back!" He shouted as I tried to hit the brake.

Amy sent her elbow to my head knocking me down on her legs.

She took over and drove as fast as she could at them.

I opened my eyes to see her open the window.

"No!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm.

Immediately Amy hit me in the face knocking me back down.

Letting it go through my grip I watched as she tossed the tracker at the Humvees as we drove by.

"Clunk!"

I heard it attach and watched as Amy got back in.

Quickly I went for the wheel.

Amy tried to stop me but I turned the car to it's side.

**Raptor's POV**

We watched from the chopper's camera and I widened my eyes as I saw the car flip Smoke was in with the girl.

"No!" I shouted as it did at least ten rolls.

Hannon and Archer were just as worried as we saw the door kick open to the car.

**Amy's POV**

"Fucker!" I shouted as blood rolled down my face.

I looked to see Smoke falling out of the door.

He landed in pain and quickly I crawled after him.

The helicopter hovered above us and I manged to get free and land next to Smoke as he attempted to get up.

I got on my legs first and grabbed him by the neck.

"Come on asshole!" I ordered as he got on his feet.

As I got close to the edge of the highway I looked back to see rebellion troops rappelling out of the chopper.

"Drop him!" One ordered as they surrounded us.

Smoke was nearly out cold as I looked over the edge and at the ground.

"You have three seconds to surrender!" Shouted another troop as I grabbed Smoke by his neck.

"One!"

Looking once again over I smiled and fell back with him in my arms.

The troops panicked as we fell off and onto a loading truck below full of dirt.

I smiled and watched as we drove away from the soldiers.

Smoke was bleeding and wouldn't make it unless I helped, but first I need to find a place to hide.

**I have one more chapter for today. It will be on soon.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 178 -Don't Be Fooled**

**Smoke's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Amy across the room we were in.

"Yes sir." She replied to I'm guessing her commander over the phone.

As I fumbled to get up she looked back to smile.

"He's up." She stated as I heard her boss say something back.

"I'll be home soon." She replied as she hung up.

"How you feeling?" She asked as I looked at my body.

She had patched me up from the wreak.

"How did we get here!?" I asked as she replied.

"Keep your voice down. The rebellion is out there looking for us." Stated Amy as I replied.

"How did you get me here?"

"I improvised." She stated as she approached me.

Gently she felt my wound.

"It's ok, everything is set and I'll let you go now if you want?" She stated as I stared into her blue eyes.

"I can't just go." I stated as she looked at me in confusion.

"I know you can't soldier." She stated as I widened my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't kill you like the others. I just figured you were rebellion the second you looked at the first body back in the hotel." Explained Amy as I backed up.

"So tell me hon. Did you know I was trying to kill the dignitary or was it just bad luck you decided to follow me?" She asked as I took a good moment to think.

"Luck." I replied finally as she smiled.

"Tell you what cutey. This can go one of three ways." Stated Amy as I looked around to find the exit.

"One. I can kill you now and still complete my mission." She said as I widened my eyes.

"Two. I can let you go and still get done my mission, but if you get in the way I'll still kill you...or." Stopped Amy as I held my ground.

"Or you can help me."

Giving her a look of confusion I asked.

"How can I help you?"

Amy smiled and replied.

"Call your leader and tell him to pull off before I am force to kill you."

Widening my eyes I watched as Amy tossed me her cell.

I caught it in my hands and she said.

"It's your choice. Make a move and die, leave and forget, or call this off before you die. Ether way you die but at least with the second or third you still have chance at living and that's only because I like you."

I slowly looked at her and she had her hand on her gun and then looking at the exit I saw I could leave. But looking at the phone I had no other choice really.

Amy smiled as I dialed Raptor's number.

"Ring! Ring!"

Amy watched as I waited for him to answer.

**Raptor's POV**

I looked at my phone to see it was an unknown number. Hannon and Archer stared at me as I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered as I heard.

"Raptor it's Smoke."

I widened my eyes and told everyone to shut up as I placed the cell on speaker.

"Smoke where are you!?" I asked as someone else replied.

"You listen good Raptor this is your only chance to comply otherwise Smoke here ends up with a hole in the head!" Shouted the girl as I got mad.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

"I'm just doing my job and I need to get out safely so everyone lives here! So call off your men or Smoke gets killed!" She stated as I asked.

"Who do you work for!?"

"None of your fucking business! Now you have thirty seconds or say goodbye to Smoke!" She shouted as I looked at Hannon.

Hannon didn't know what to do so I took over.

"Listen here bitch! You fucking touch Smoke and I will have every fucking rebellion soldier from here to Afghanistan hunt you down and bring me your fucking head as fun! So I really recommend you think about what your doing!" I yelled as she must have pulled back on her gun.

**Smoke's POV**

"You just cost Smoke his life Raptor. I hope you understand what you've just done."

"Toof."

I closed my eyes as she hit the wall in front of me.

I looked back to see her smiling.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Screamed Raptor as she shut the phone.

"Now you only have two choices here. Come with me or die. Make one." She ordered as I tried to recover from her bullet nearly hitting my head.

"I can't go with you Amy. I would be betraying the rebellion." I explained as she lowered her head.

"Awww...well too bad it was nice knowing you Smoke!" She stated as she aimed at me.

"No! No! Relax!" I begged as she held the trigger.

Amy waited as I offered.

"Just let me talk to my commander and we'll figure something out."

Amy nodded her head in disapproval and replied.

"Sorry no!"

"BASH!"

…

**Amy's POV**

I hit Smoke with my gun and he dropped over.

I shook my head and said.

"Your so stupid. Come on."

Quickly I grabbed his body and began to drag him out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as we were outside I found another car and picked the lock. Once it was open I tossed him in back and drove my way to the rebellion base.

"Hey stop!" Ordered the guard as I stopped out front.

I smiled as he came to the window.

"I found one of you guys out cold. I thought I should help him here." I stated as he looked to see Smoke.

"Can you open the door so I can get him?" He asked as I unlocked it.

In seconds he got him out and replied.

"Thank you for getting him here."

"No problem just doing my job!" I replied happily as armed men ran out of the front entrance.

"See yea!" I shouted as I drove off.

**Raptor's POV**

"Stop her!" I screamed as she drove off.

"Fuck!" I yelled as the soldier manning the gate held Smoke in his arms.

I ran at him and shouted.

"Who was that!?"

"Some human girl! She said she found Smoke out cold and wanted to help him here!" He explained as I pushed him away.

"You fucking dumb ass! She's the assassin G.U.N sent to kill the dignitary!"

The guard looked at me in confusion as I looked over Smoke.

"I can't believe that bitch got away with this. She played us all and still got away. At the least I can inform Shadow G.U.N drew first blood. The stalemate is over now. I'm starting this war with that bitch's head on a stick."

**Amy's not a human. I don't like my fav hedgehogs being human. Just think about it. you have already seen this girl before in the story somewhere and it wasn't too far ago. who is she? **


	179. Chapter 179

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 179 – Dignitary**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughh!" I grunted as I walked about my room trying to fight the thoughts that filled my head.

Tears slowly made their way down my torso as I remember the image of Ghost's face staring at me from the shock of what I did.

I fell down to my knees on the edge of my bedside and cupped my face letting my sadness exhale itself from my open wounds.

I made sounds of depression and sadness and anger all in one going as I looked around in fear.

"You did what you had to do Shadow!" I told myself as I looked at my hands in detail.

Widening my eyes to see Ghost's blood still imprinted on my fur I panicked and went to go for the bathroom.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I stopped in my tracks to look back at my door in worry.

"They found out I killed him!" I shouted in my head as I heard.

"Shadow it's Dom! Open up please!" He pleaded as I tried to control myself.

Slowly going for the door I took the nob and twisted it clockwise to watch as I began to see figures behind the door.

As I swung it open Dom looked at me in sadness as I glanced at the others.

Three men. Two G.U.N soldiers and a man in a suit.

"Yes?" I asked as I Dom pointed at the men.

"Commander this is Captain Johnson, Captain Romas, and G.U.N dignitary; Rolland Hoss. They are here to discuss the speech and treaty." Stated Dom as I looked at Hoss in confusion.

"We heard Commander you were hurt a while ago and we see you don't seem to be doing so well now. We can wait for you to clean up if you'd like." Stated Hoss as I wiped my tears.

"No please come in. I'm sorry, but I just lost someone close to me a while ago." I stated as Hoss replied.

"I'm sorry, you have my condolences."

I nodded and took his hand shaking it gently as he walked in with his men.

"At the table please." I begged as they took their seats.

Looking back at Dom I got close.

"Thank you for getting them here. You don't mind if I do this alone won't you?" I asked as he nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean just in case." Stated Dom as I replied.

Looking back at the officers I nodded.

"Alright come in an grab a seat."

Dom was sort of surprised as I let him by.

I followed him to the table and said.

"I'm sorry if you haven't known his name yet far, but this is First Sargent Dominic Haper. He'll be joining us for this meeting."

Hoss nodded along with his men as I sat down across from Hoss who had a folder and a briefcase out on the table.

"Perfectly fine Commander. I'm sure you know why I'm here." Stated Hoss as I replied.

"I do, but please explain in detail."

Hoss nodded and got out a sheet of paper from the folder.

"I'm here to talk peace between Rebellion forces and the Guardian Units Of The Nation or G.U.N for short. I'm prepared to make this happen no matter the cost as long as equal show is given to both sides needs." Stated Hoss as I asked.

"Then let me ask first. What is G.U.N hoping to get out of this treaty?"

Hoss thought for a moment as the officers looked at my leg and side.

"All my superiors want Commander is a fair give off." Replied Hoss.

"What does that mean?" Asked Dom as Hoss replied.

"Simply putting it G.U.N will give you the freedom you want. We will pull out and consider peace talks of the same manner here with other counties as long as we still maintain control over laws and regulations.

"Then how is that fair? I have my men and women fighting to break off them laws and regulations. How does it make sense for you to still control them and somehow not expect retaliation?" I asked as he looked at the folder.

"This is an example of what G.U.N has planned to happen if you accept my offer." He stated as he slid the folder to me.

Slowly I opened it to see a detailed page of laws and simple rules.

"The Guardians Units Of The Nation will step forth in this new founded government and control laws and regulations going from worldwide countries. Some of these are as followed below." Stated the document as I looked down at them.

"Control over trade with countries which includes the amount sold and bought by bulk and we will managed the deliverer of all goods and wears from place to place. For a small fee. Countries are allowed to manage prices and places of storage with reports not required and are allowed to order from any place they chose as long as funds are in proper order before request." I nodded a little as I moved to the next one.

**Raptor's POV**

I held Smoke down as the medics checked his arm and head.

"How is he?!" I asked as the guard who let the bitch leave said.

"I didn't know!"

"Shut the fuck up now!" I ordered as the medics replied.

"He's coming through!"

We all watched as Smoke opened his eyes.

"Raptor?" He said as I asked.

"Smoke! Are you ok!?"

He nodded and replied.

"What happened to Amy?"

"Is that her name?!" I asked in rage as he replied.

"Yeah, why?"

Getting close I asked.

"Who did she work for?!"

Smoke stared into my eyes as I said.

"I know she might be G.U.N, but I can't do anything without your conformation! Smoke!? Was she G.U.N!?"

Nodding he replied.

"She had a tattoo on her arm that symbolized the G.U.N special forces squadron and she wore their tech along with the fact I overheard her talking to an older man on the phone before I came through before we called you. And she was welled trained."

I nodded and looked away in complete rage as Smoke added.

"I didn't know Raptor I swear. I just ran into her after watching her take down a small gang of men. I followed her under suspicion and was dragged into the rest. I had no idea she was G.U.N till I saw her arm."

I nodded and went for my M9.

The medic's watched as I stood up off Smoke.

"Raptor?" They said in worry as I pulled back on the receiver.

Looking back at the confused men I asked.

"How many rebellion soldiers did she kill?!"

Smoke thought and replied.

"Three. Why?"

Smiling I replied.

"She killed three of my men!"

Smoke followed me with his eyes as I began to head for the base.

"Wait Raptor! What are you doing!?" He asked in fear as I replied.

"Evening the score!"

Soldiers moved aside as I kicked open the door.

**Shadow's POV**

"So what's the catch?" I asked as Hoss looked at his men.

I followed his eyes as Captain Johnson got set.

"As part of the deal G.U.N is offering a complete pay back for all the damage done in both the Afghanistan and Pakistan wars. This includes rebuilding houses and businesses along with a second option of straight check." He stated as Dom asked.

"What's that?"

Johnson nodded and pointed at the briefcase.

Hoss opened it and what was inside made me excited.

"We are offering you the total of 6.5 billion dollars in damage control and with this check you can use it to whatever you feel in best, but we will not assist in your doings as the drawback to straight checking." Stated Hoss as Dom looked at me.

I nodded and asked.

"What about other countries? How does this deal work for them?"

Hoss nodded and replied.

"If this is to be accepted by you G.U.N will send notice to all countries asking if they would prefer our control or their own right to try and govern themselves."

Nodding I replied.

"What about leadership?"

Hoss looked in confusion and replied.

"I figured you would control the other countries. Unless you decide its best to stop after two wars and give the chance for others to hold the reins.

I laid back in my seat and replied.

"Sounds good."

Hoss nodded slightly and replied.

"It's the best offer we can give you after all the mutual hatred throughout the years especially with Afghanistan."

Nodding back I asked.

"So my friends will be free?"

Looking in confusion Romas questioned.

"Friends?"

I smiled and replied.

"All my countries? Will they be free from your rule? Are we going to finally have the right to govern ourselves and make our own decisions without you over our heads? Will I be able to forget about fighting and killing hundreds of your men and women for the chance to know we can get along and be plain and simple FREE!?"

Hoss smiled and replied.

"Yes. All you have to do Commander is sign and shake my hand."

Both Dom and I smiled and in a few long seconds I asked.

"Where do I sign?"

Hoss smiled and went back into the case to pull out a long document.

"This is our agreement stated here today between Rebellion forces all over the world and G.U.N Commander. All you do is put your name to the print." Stated Hoss as he handed me a pen.

"Where?" I asked as I stood up along with everyone else at the table.

"Right there." Replied Hoss as he pointed at the contract.

**Raptor's POV**

Approaching Shadow's room I pulled up my gun.

"I'm not letting this fucking happen!" I told myself as I readied my boot.

Not looking back at the soldiers who decided to try and stop me I sent my foot at the door.

"BASH!"

The hinges broke from contact of the force I used and immediately everyone inside panicked.

I looked to my left to find them all at a round table.

Shadow and Dom both leaped away as the dignitary and his men went for their guns.

Instantly I aimed and pulled the trigger.

"RAPTOR DON'T!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

**I hope everyone knows what will happen now.**


	180. Chapter 180

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 180 – War!**

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes widened in shock as Raptor opened fire on the men from G.U.N! Dom grabbed me and pulled me away from the guns as Raptor hit Captain Johnson directly in the head. His body flipped off the chair as Romas went to aim.

"BANG! BANG!"

Raptor shot first drilling Romas in the chest. I panicked as he dropped dead and screamed as Hoss aimed at Raptor.

"STOP!" I begged as Hoss shot.

"BANG!"

Raptor took the round to his arm and smacked the gun straight out of his hands.

Hoss was scared shit less as Raptor grabbed him by the neck.

"RAPTOR STOP!" Begged Hannon as he ran into the room.

"Fuck you!" Said Raptor in a dark voice as he pushed the gun on his forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as he blew his head off.

"BANG!"

**Raptor's POV**

Blood splashed my face as Hannon tackled me into the wall away from my gun that slipped out of my grip.

I let my arms rest at my sides as Hannon pinned his elbow in my neck to hold me there.

Blood just rolled down my face and arm as he stared directly into my eyes with anger.

As he stared me down I looked at Shadow who was completely at loss for words.

Dom helped him up off the floor and slowly he began to look at the bodies of G.U.N laying on the floor.

He mumbled his breaths in shock as I said.

"I wasn't going to let that happen."

Shadow instantly glared as me and charged forcing Hannon away and into the bodies.

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" Asked Shadow as I looked down at the floor.

Slowly I looked back up.

"DO YOU!?" He asked in rage as I replied.

"Three of my men are dead Shadow! I did my job as their leader and avenge them!"

"YOU JUST FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING WE EVER FUCKING FOUGHT FOR! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"BASH!"

I was sent to the floor by a large blow to the face as Shadow went for another.

I looked up in time to see it coming.

"BASH!"

My head hit the ground as Hannon and Dom grabbed him.

"Stop Shadow!" Begged Dom as Hannon helped me up.

"YOU JUST FUCKING STARTED A WAR RAPTOR!" Screamed Shadow as I replied.

"I didn't start it! They started it the second Amy killed three of our men!"

Shadow immediately halted by the name and asked.

"Who!?"

I spit out some blood and replied.

"Her name is Amy! She works for G.U.N and she just got done killing Dragon squad!"

Shadow was confused as I added.

"She almost killed Smoke! But the bitch dropped him off here and ran!" I stated as Shadow swung.

"BASH!"

Again Hannon and Dom held him back as I recovered from the blow.

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Screamed Shadow as I shouted.

"She's a human!"

Shadow stopped feeling dumb as I wiped my mouth of red blood.

"G.U.N murdered three of our guys and that right there is where this war began! I had all the right to kill them and it's even if you think about it! Three of my men for three of theirs!" I stated as Shadow asked.

"They were going to stop everything! We were going to end this war Raptor and you just fucked it all up! Why!?"

I stared at him as he began to cry.

"I just want this war to end and that was my chance to make it happen and it was going to work out for everyone! We were going to be free and have fair rights as G.U.N shared! Now! NOW I HAVE TO FIGHT THIS WAR!" He screamed as I replied.

"Your blind."

"WHAT!?" Asked Shadow in rage as Smoke came in the room to see the bodies.

"G.U.N wasn't going to abide by it! Your fucking dumb if you believed that!" I stated as Shadow ran at me grabbing my neck.

I held his arms tightly as he choked me.

"Stop!" Ordered Hannon as he ripped Shadow off.

I gagged for air as he began to cry harder.

"You fucker!" Shouted Shadow as Smoke stepped in.

"Raptor's right Shadow." He stated as we all stopped to look at him.

Shadow just gave him a look of confusion as Smoke explained.

"The girl who killed his men, I was with and she was tagging the covey for the dignitary. She was going to kill them before the document could reach the states."

"What?" Asked Hannon in shock as Smoke approached my side.

"Before you ask I was dragged into the whole mess by mistake. I never meant to get involved with the things that happened here today, but it seems it was best I did." Stated Smoke as I coughed up blood.

"Amy was the girl's name and she was going to ambush the convey on their way back to the airport. She works for Reacher Shadow. You know what that means right?" He asked as Shadow widened his eyes.

"No!" He cried as Smoke and me nodded.

"He wants us all dead. Not working together. He's against all rights we want and he'll do anything to stop it from happening. I bet when he heard the dignitary was coming he sent for the girl to infiltrate and kill them." I stated as Smoke added.

"The dignitary was sent from the states G.U.N and his plan was to kill him before he could get on a plane and leave. The girl's idea was to get close to plant a tracker and set up an ambush. She was then going to kill them and we would be to blame. The war would continue and G.U.N would never offer us another deal like they did here. Reacher would then be focused on killing us. But mostly you." He stated as he pointed at Shadow who knew the reality.

"They wouldn't have stuck by their end ether way Shadow and you know it." I stated as he looked at me.

As Shadow stood in utter shock and confusion Hannon asked.

"If she's out there waiting for the convey then why don't we give her one?!"

Everyone stared at Hannon as he pointed at me.

"We're killing her now! Go get your team and flank the routes inside the GPS's maps in the convey! I'll find a way to get them moving!" He stated as I nodded.

Hannon ran out the door as I followed in behind.

I know Shadow doesn't like it, but it was always going to happen. This war was always coming and all we could do was delay it. Until now. And now what Smoke said was true I have a clear mind of it all, I wonder if Shadow does?

**Shadow's POV**

I stood there in shock and confusion as all this hit me.

"The war was always going to happen! All I could do was delay it!"

"If I signed the contract this girl would kill them before they could get it to the leaders of G.U.N and we would be in war and Reacher would kill us all."

"If I didn't then she would have still killed them on their way back and war would have still happened."

"And then it was this. She killed Raptor's men and he killed theirs. Only thing was these guys he killed were from the states. Meaning we have time if the girl doesn't report it in when she finds out. We can kill her and wait it out till it's no good and they'll found out on their own. War will start and Reacher will be cut off from support. I'll make sure of that considering they'll call me to find out what happened to their dignitary. Then once I send evidence from the girl's dead body and other things Hannon must know about G.U.N. They'll cut all help from Reacher as he is now a traitor to their side. I can still win this war and Raptor did make the right call."

"But what about Amy?"

**I know a lot of storyline, but think about it. It was bound to happen. Raptor did make the right call and maybe you'll see the hope that Shadow can end the war with no support coming in to Reacher now that he will be caught betraying G.U.N.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 181 – Pigeon**

**Raptor's POV**

Blood still slipped off my lips as Smoke and Archer followed me outside to the convey.

"Get the GPS." I ordered Archer as he walked over to the drivers side door to take it in his hands.

"Heads up!" He shouted as I looked to see it coming at me.

Catching it in my hands I turned it on a began to flip through the routes.

"There." Stated Smoke as he pointed at one marked in green.

I nodded and as I examined the route my team came running out and began to gang around.

"Listen up!" I ordered everyone as they went silent.

"This G.U.N bitch killed three of our guys today and I want pay back! Plan is to lure this bitch out from where she is hiding and spike her fucking head! Do you all understand!? You kill her!" I shouted as they all yelled.

"Sir yes sir!"

Nodding back in approval I began to see the place where she would most likely be waiting.

"There the dunes!" Stated Archer as I nodded.

Hannon came out with another team and he got them loaded in the convey. Once everyone was in I ordered my guys.

"Take the quads!" My team was happy as hell by that order and so was I in a way.

"Where is she going to be!?" Asked Hannon as I pointed at the screen.

"Right outside the dunes!" I stated as Hannon replied.

"She's going to pay!"

I nodded and replied.

"I'll make sure of that sir."

Hannon nodded and ordered.

"Get you men out now! I want you flanking her but don't attack till the Humvees are in sight!"

I nodded and quickly turned to my men.

"Pull out and met by the boarder!"

Most of my guys were already good to go on the fun mode of transport and hit the gas screaming loud into the peak of morning.

I laughed and went to where Archer and Smoke were.

"Hop on Raptor!" Shouted Archer as I ran at the bike.

Holding my ass on the ride I sat in back as Smoke held the seat with Archer.

"Go!" I ordered as we pulled out with the convey right behind us.

**Amy's POV**

I whistled a little tune as I checked the C4 I placed in the runway for when the plane takes off.

After seeing each one was ready for BOOM! I went back on my bike and drove off into the dunes. There was a great hill that would be perfect for sniping if I had to before I escaped and went back to daddy.

In time I was laying down in the sand and began my nice wait.

"Ring! Ring!"

Looking at my side I went for my phone.

"Hello?!" I said in an annoyed tone as my dad replied.

"Are you set up for the dignitary?!"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"Oh, Hi daddy! How are you!?"

"Shut up and answer my question!"

"Yes I'm ready." I replied in a sad tone.

"Don't fuck this up!" Ordered daddy as I asked.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's fine!"

"Will I be able to see him after this? Do you even know half the crap I went through to get this far?!" I asked as he replied.

"I don't fucking care what you had to do! Just get it done and we'll see when you get back!"

"Alright dad! Love you!" I replied in a happy tone as he replied.

"Love you too."

He was annoyed as I hung up and went back to watching the runway.

**Raptor's POV**

Archer met up with everyone at the boarder and we waited as the convey stopped.

"We'll go when you go!" Stated Hannon as he popped out from the lead Humvee.

I nodded and looked back at my guys.

"Alright this is the plan! I need a circle around the air field! Four bikes on each side got it!?" I asked as my guys nodded.

"Alright! You, you, you and you! Take west as the other half of the team heads east! If she is hiding south will trap her in and she'll be forced into the dunes or right into the air strip! Now let's go!" I shouted as Hannon nodded from where he was.

As fast as my dare devil teammates could go we drove right into the sand. The kick back was insane we all tossed on out bandanas and covered our eyes with goggles.

As we drove I looked to see Smoke holding his arm. It was stitched by that bitch. I hope he won't be a problem.

**Amy's POV**

Wind was kicking up it was getting harder to see around me. Whatever the case I began to see lights in the distance ahead.

Grabbing my binoculars I smiled to see the convey.

"Right on time boys." I said to myself as I went into my scope.

Watching as they stopped next to the plane's back loading door I began to see a lot more soldiers then I expected to see.

"Hmmm." I mumbled to myself as I looked to see a General.

"Ohhh how bad I want too." I said as I grasped the trigger to my sniper rifle.

I resisted the urge and held back remembering my mission.

"The only thing that confused me was where were the G.U.N soldiers and the dignitary? They should be here." I said to myself as I saw part of a Humvee behind the plane.

I smiled guessing it was the one they were in and watched to see the men appear.

Looking to see the dignitary I was surprised to see a hedgehog in the suit. He wasn't bad looking for a talker of peace.

Following his butt from my sight I began to hear something.

Looking to my left I saw a small sand cloud. It moved though. "Why?" I asked myself as I saw it getting closer. In some arrogance I went back to my scope.

**Raptor's POV**

We stopped and waited as Hannon called in.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't see her." I replied over the wind.

Looking over to see Smoke staring at something off in the distance I asked.

"Do you see something!?"

"No!" He replied as I looked away slowly.

"We'll watch out for her!" I stated as another soldier called in.

"John here! We have C4 on the runway!"

I widened my eyes as Hannon replied.

"I see it! Find her fast Raptor! She'll know something is up if we don't take off soon!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as I large cloud of sand hit the area.

Nearly falling over I shouted.

"Stay down!"

Everyone did as this sudden sand storm hit.

As I tried to see I saw Smoke take off on foot.

"Smoke!" I shouted as I ran after him.

My men stayed back as they didn't notice us leaving and remained down as I saw Smoke running for a large dune off in the distance.

**Amy's POV**

"This storm is shit!" I shouted as sand covered me.

Trying to keep view on the plane I lowered my head in failure and protected my eyes and rifle.

As I stayed down I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I turned to flip the figure under me.

"HOLD ON!" He begged as I leaned in to see it was that wolf.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked as he replied.

"You have to go!" Shouted Smoke as I looked at him in confusion of why he was here.

"I can't Smoke! I have to do this!" I stated as he replied.

"You can't stay! It's a trap! Soldiers are coming soon! If you stay they'll kill you!"

Letting him up I stared into his eyes as the storm washed away over us.

Seeing him clearly I got a good view as he shouted.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Still confused by what he was doing I stared as blood hit my face.

"BANG!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Smoke as I looked down at my stomach to see a hole.

Slowly shutting my eyes I fell over into the sand under Smoke's feet.

**Raptor's POV**

I dropped the girl as Smoke aimed at me in rage.

I lowered my gun as he gripped the trigger.

"You murderer!" He screamed as I replied.

"She had it coming and you know it! Now lower the fucking weapon!"

Smoke continued to aim at me in anger as I stared at him.

He began to cry as I stepped forward.

Immediately he aimed at me harder as I stopped.

"I was already shot in the god damn arm Smoke! I fucking dare you add another hole!"

I knew he was confused, but the details were something else. "What made him try and save this girl?" I asked myself as he shouted.

"Fuck!"

I watched as he tossed his gun to his side and turned away from the body.

Gaining my ground my men drove up and watched as I approached the girl who was surprisingly still breathing.

"Please...!" I cut her off with a bullet.

"BANG!"

**It war time and Raptor doesn't care anymore. You would too if three of your friends were killed by her. But what about Smoke. Did that little time spent with her cause a little something in his heart? Who knows yet. Next chapter on later today.**


	182. Chapter 182

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 182 – Crow**

**Raptor's POV**

"Done." I stated out loud as Smoke tried to hold back his anger.

My men made sure he wouldn't try anything as I grabbed the body.

Tossing her over my shoulder I looked around and ordered.

"Let's go!"

Most agreed as Smoke remained still.

"I can leave you here if you'd like?" I asked in anger as he looked back at me.

"Fuck you."

I chuckled and turned back around to begin my walk onto the run way.

Everyone came around as I got in center. Smoke remained way behind as Hannon ordered.

"Drop her son!"

I smiled and tossed her onto the ground uncaring of her body.

Everyone examined her as Hannon swept her phone placing it deep in his hand.

"Is this her?" Asked Carver and Dom as they came dressed as the G.U.N soldiers. I smiled as Silver came as the dignitary. Didn't look half bad in suit.

"I'm never doing this again!" He stated as we laughed.

"You did good." I stated as we went back to the girl.

"So? We got her?" Asked Dom as I replied.

"Yeah." She's never hurting our men again.

Dom and the rest agreed as Hannon said.

"You just killed a really important girl Raptor."

"What?" I asked as he tossed me the phone.

I widened my eyes to see it was a photo of her with Reacher.

"What's your name?"

"Raptor." I replied as she said.

"That's a hot name!"

In confusion I looked over at this human bitch to see she was really quite the slut. I'm surprised G.U.N wants her back.

Looking down at the body I moved her hair aside to see it was her. Amy is that girl I escorted back to Reacher the night before I lost my memory! This is his daughter!

"This is...!" Hannon nodded and said.

"Commander Reacher's daughter."

Everyone went silent as Hannon said.

"Shadow is going to want to know about this."

I nodded while looking back at the girl's corpse and as soon as I raised back up I felt someone grab me from behind.

Turing in an instant to see it was Smoke.

"BASH!'

He sent his gun's butt into my face and I dropped as my men jumped him pulling him back.

"That was for fucking murdering her!" He screamed as I got back up with blood coming from my nose all the way down my mouth. It covered me as my guys widened their eyes in fear knowing I wouldn't take that sitting down.

"I swear to fucking god I get hit one more fucking time today!" I mumbled under my breath as I turned to look at Smoke who stared me down.

I blew some of the blood out of my way of speaking and smiling I said.

"I didn't murder her, I killed her! But you want to know who I will murder!?" I asked as I went for my gun.

"Whoo! Whoo!" Shouted Dom and Archer as they held back my arm from raising.

Looking back I clocked Dom in the mouth and Archer went with him to make sure he didn't fall.

Smoke panicked as I came at him.

Clutching my fist I sent the butt of my M4 into his nose.

"BASH! Crack!"

Smoke fell down hard as my men backed away.

"Come here fucker!" I demanded as he tried to crawl.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck I tossed him over onto his back and sent my gun's edge at him.

"SMACK!"

The edge broke through and he began to bleed as I sent my fist into his cheek.

Smoke gagged at the force as Carver attempted to pull me off.

I sent my gun back hitting him in the gut. The pain was enough for him to back away as I refocused on Smoke who had blood all over his face.

"I'm going to murder you!" I stated as he shut his eyes.

"BASH! BASH! BASH!"

My fists went flying as he lost a tooth along with most of his jaw.

As Smoke began to cry from pain I was grabbed by the neck by Archer who got me to pull back as he dragged.

I stared at Smoke as he was getting help from my men who leaped aside as I sent Archer over my shoulder.

This whole time Hannon just watched.

Smoke stumbled as I sent a large hook over at him.

He amazingly ducked it and thought he had a chance to only find my knee going into his stomach.

"Ughhh!" He gagged as he bent downward.

As he leaned over my knee I raised my arms and sent my elbows down onto the top of his head.

"BASH!"

Smoke's face drilled the runway as I grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back.

"Get up!" I ordered as he begged for me to stop.

Cuffing him I dragged him over to the plane.

"Stay!" I ordered as I walked inside to the pilot.

"Turn it on!" I ordered as he panicked turning on the turbines.

I smiled and wiped my face off of blood as I found Smoke getting more help from my friends.

"Fuck off!" I ordered them as they released Smoke who turned to begin to crawl away.

"Stop!" He begged as I reached for his neck.

Smoke coughed from my power as Hannon just watched.

I took a quick look to make sure no one was going to stop me to see my men in fear and my friends next to Hannon who held them in place.

Looking back into Smoke's eyes I got in his face and whispered.

"You think I'm a murder!?"

Smoke was scared to death as I continued.

"You think I killed her because it was fun or because I was sick!?"

"Please stop!" He begged loudly as I dragged him into my face again.

"I told everyone in this squadron the day they signed on with me I was going to protect them! Even you!" I stated as he stared into me with cold fear.

"And guess what happens when the enemy decides it's ok to take one of their lives from me!?" I asked as he just stared.

"I fucking get back the debt they owe from taking his or hers life! I avenge them by blood! By death! I'll tell you the same thing I tell everyone! You can fuck with me! You can fuck with my men! But if you fucking fuck with my MOTIVES I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled as he tried to push me away.

"Oh no, no no no!" I stated in an evil tone as he tried his hardest to break free.

Reaching for my M9 I pulled it out and aimed at his legs.

"BANG! AGHHHH!" Screamed Smoke as I popped his left kneecap.

"BANG! AGHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed louder in tears as I popped the second.

Tossing my gun aside I lowered him to his legs and got real close to his face.

"You tried to help her and she was G.U.N! Our sworn enemy and that falls in line of fucking with my MOTIVES!" I stated as he cried out in blood filled waves.

"Now you pay the price!" I stated as he stared at me.

Lifting him up on his useless legs I began to force him toward the plane's side.

"PLEASE STOP RAPTOR!" He begged in sadness as I stopped next to the turbine.

"I'll tell you what I'll stop!" I stated as he stared at me and back at the swinging blades.

"I'll stop protecting you! And I'll dance in your blood and guts as I watch this thing eat you alive!" I screamed as he stared at death and it wasn't the turbine. It was...me.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Begged Smoke one last time as I yelled.

"FUCK YOU!"

Smoke screamed as shoved him back into the turbine.

"AGHHHH PLEASE DON'T AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I watched his ears get ripped clean off his head.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

I listened to his screams as his head was finally forced by the blades. His brains turned into mush and muck as I lifted up his legs sending them in right after the rest had landed among the runway.

Blood splashed me like a hurricane and as soon as he was gone completely I turned back to see everyone ether puking or staring at me in fear and complete shock.

Entering the plane and making blood prints from my boots I approached the pilot and saw his patch was G.U.N.

"Stop!" I ordered as he shut off the plane.

He stared at my red appearance as I walked back out to find everyone still standing there in shock.

Hannon just nodded and made his way to one of the Humvees.

"Let's go! Get the girl and head back to base!" I ordered as my men continued to stare at me in fear.

"NOW!" I yelled as they all ran for their rides.

The girl was quickly loaded and I sat inside the Humvee next to my friends who just stared and me and held in their vomit as we drove back to base.

"Mission fucking accomplished." I said to myself as we drove away from the blood covered plane.

**How was it? I'm scared to ask.**


	183. Chapter 183

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 183 – Death Comes A Calling**

**Raptor's POV**

"Take the body to the morgue and leave me the fuck alone!" I ordered my friends and squad as they watched me march my way away from the Humvees.

No one would dare try and stop me.

Blood was dry all over my body. It wasn't a little...it was a lot of fucking blood. My dark gray fur was unable to be seen as I opened the doors to the base.

The newbies we got for training were just getting ready for their first day and as I walked by I glared at all of them and they shook in fear as the instructor panicked and ran for me.

"Captain!?" He shouted as he grabbed my shoulder from behind.

Immediately I swung back around getting him to back off and he stared into my eyes with a sense of death coming.

"What!?" I asked as the trainees were cowards in fear behind him.

The instructor went silent as I replied.

"Exactly! Don't ever fucking touch me again! Do you fucking understand!?" I asked him in rage as he replied.

"Yes sir!"

Looking back at the first day runners I yelled.

"Get to work!"

They panicked as I turned around to head for my quarters.

I saw Alicia as I rushed by everyone and she was shocked to say the least as I slammed my door shut.

Stopping in front of the door I looked down at my armor and basically my whole body.

"Aghhh!" I yelled as I ripped off the gear.

Down to my shirt and pants I tore off the shirt and looked down at my torso. My chest was shaking and my abs trembled as I began to feel cold. But no matter what, my fur was still covered. Smoke's blood pierced through it all and it was as if I jumped in a pool and swam for hours. It was everywhere.

In force I went to the bathroom hearing many people outside my room.

I stared at myself in the mirror as the figure of my own face became clear. It took long. It was the blood. There wasn't an area on my body that wasn't drenched in it.

As I stared into my eyes I heard my door open and shut really fast.

Someone was here but I didn't care. It was probably Alicia.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer I charged back into my room to stop at the surprise of seeing Shadow there.

We both stopped and stared at each other and for some reason all he did was look at me once. No staring. No nothing. He seemed like he didn't care. I was cracking up in my head with anger but I had to keep my cool with him here.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked in anger as he replied.

"I saw the trail that's why."

I quickly ignored the comment and went back into the bathroom.

Shadow wasn't letting up, he followed and shut the door behind him as I turned on the sink.

He watched as I splashed water on my face. We both saw all the blood going into the drain as I began to see my gray fur again.

As soon as I felt clean or numb whatever came first I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself.

As I ran the towel over my quills I looked at Shadow again and asked.

"What do you want?!"

I don't think he cared that I was yelling at him.

"To talk." He replied as I tossed the towel on the sink.

"About what!?" I asked with a quick smile.

Shadow leveled his back with the door and replied.

"About you."

"What about me!? I haven't done anything!" I stated as he replied.

"You haven't been yourself."

"What are you talking about!?" I asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Ever since I was dragged back here things have been kept from me and not only by you." He stated as I asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Shadow got in front of me and replied.

"I'll start with the USB drive which was how any of you knew that girl was coming for the dignitary."

I lowered my head to the side as he used his finger to slide me back into his sight.

"Then lets talk about why all the sudden you shoved Smoke through a plane turbine!? Where the hell did that come from!?" Asked Shadow in a bit more fearlessness.

"The USB I stole off Reacher before he sent me packing with his boys! I had no memory of that! Hannon must have took it and went over it while I was out! I was only told when you were still recovering from before!" I replied as he asked.

"You knew about it before the party! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"It was your mother fucking birthday Shadow! I thought for one night we should be able to have fun! I'm sorry for fucking believing in that!" I replied as he looked to the side then back at me.

"And Smoke!?" He asked as I asked back.

"I just got here! How do you even know that!?"

"Hannon sent me a text on the way back! Now explain why he's dead!?" Ordered Shadow as I replied.

"He was trying to save her!" I replied as he stared into my eyes.

"Why?" He asked calmer as I replied.

"I don't fucking know! My orders were to kill her and that's what I did!"

"Then why is he dead as well!?" Asked Shadow in retaliation as I got closer to him.

"He got in the way of the mission! Plus he fucking hit me! I was in my right to have him punished!" I yelled as Shadow grabbed my arm.

"You were able to punish him but fucking killing him in that type of god damn manner just isn't who you fucking are! Are you trying to scare everyone!?" He asked in anger as I replied.

"Everyone already was scared of me! I was proving that if you get in the way of me avenging a friend that I would fucking make sure you god damn pay!" I yelled back as he lifted up my arm.

"Look!" He ordered as I glanced at my hand.

"What is this!?" He asked as I replied.

"Blood!"

"Who's blood!?" He asked louder as I screamed.

"SMOKE'S!"

"Why is it on your hands!?" He asked as I replied.

"Cause I fucking killed him!"

Instantly Shadow let my hand go as I stared at him in shock.

"This isn't the Raptor I know!" Stated Shadow as I stood in silence.

"You don't hurt friends!" He stated as I felt broken.

"Your the fucking special forces leader here for fucks sake! Act like it!" Ordered Shadow as I grabbed him by the neck pushing him into the wall.

Shadow was choking for a split second until he turned it around slamming my face into the ground under his good knee.

"CALM DOWN!" He ordered me as I tried to get free.

Shadow applied pressure as I swept out his foot sending him back first into the floor.

Immediately I got on top of him and raised my fist.

Shadow stared at me as I sent it down.

Without flinching Shadow stared at my fist as it came within inches of hitting him.

I stopped as he shouted.

"I know it's hard!"

Quickly I got off him and went back into my room.

Shadow got up and followed as I cupped my face in my hands head first into the wall.

He came behind me as I said.

"I just want this to be over with!"

Feeling his grip on my quills I listened close as he replied.

"I know! We all do but I can't have you breaking on me! And don't act like it's your fault your angry! That shit we gave you to help you survive does that!"

"That was a month ago Shadow!" I replied as I turned around.

"It will be months and years before it goes away for good! I had to take that shit when I was just a soldier back in the first war! It won't go away, it's a side effect!" He stated as I widened my eyes.

"Hannon knows it and that's why you weren't stopped when killing Smoke! Because we knew it was going to happen and you just needed to solve that urge of wanting to kill someone so that it will subside!" Stated Shadow as I stared into his red crimson eyes.

"I need you and want you to get through this! The first month was the hardest for me when I had to take it! I know I did my best but you can do better then me! I need you to do better then me!" He begged as I replied.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course its not! That's why I'm letting that outburst go with Smoke!" Stated Shadow as I asked.

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose you after losing everyone else! Ghost is dead! I have no one but you left anymore Raptor! They all died!" Replied Shadow as he now went to look away.

We went silent and soon he came back taking my shoulder.

"I need you to try and control yourself. It will be a lot easier when you get use to it, but if you let it get the better of you it will break who you really are and it will fuck you up for good." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"Ok...I'll try Shadow."

Shadow looked at me in confidence as I asked.

"What should I do?"

Shadow took a breath and replied.

"Get a shower first then I think you should talk to your girlfriend."

I widened my eyes and replied.

"What!?"

"You know who. Alicia already told me." Shadow replied as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

Gently Shadow felt my arm.

I looked up and he said.

"Don't be embarrassed. You have a great girl there. I will admit I didn't think you liked cross species, but all the same I wish you two the best of luck. And hey Silver has sex with a cat! I think you and a wolf will work out much better!" Stated Shadow as I smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled in happiness as he smiled back.

"Go get clean then come see me when your done with Alicia, ok?" He asked as I replied.

"Ok."

Shadow smiled and hit my arm as he went for the door.

I watched as he left leaving me alone. People remained outside my door as I locked it tight.

As I now enjoyed the peace and quiet I went to go get clean.

**Shadow's POV**

I went back to my room and sat down on the bed.

I knew there was a lot to do, but for the past three nights I had no sleep. I have to rest before I can take anymore.

Gently I shut my eyes and drifted off in hopes of getting away.

To bad I was wrong.

"Shadow? Oh Shadow? Wake up killer! Someone wants to say hi!"

I opened my eyes to see Ghost.

**I'm confused trust me this far in. I'm trying my best to get everything back on track.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 184 – Crack Head**

**Shadow's POV**

"I think I like this form much more then your brother's!" Laughed death as I shook in fear and confusion.

"What are you doing!?" I asked as he smiled at me with those black teeth now in Ghost's face.

"Oh come on! Am I not aloud any fun anymore!? Plus I thought you would like this more then Dark's. After all at the least you got along with Ghost, but now that you killed him I figured why let this go to waste?! Plus I wanted a new look! Don't you like it!?" Asked Death as he coughed a little.

"Take it off!" I replied in fear as he replied.

"Do you really want me to do that!?"

I backed away scared as he sounded just like him.

"Stop!" I begged as he replied.

"Ghost didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone before you murdered him! Well, he did to Dove but who cares!? At the least Shadow let his voice still be heard!"

"I did what you told me! Now give me back my family!" I ordered him as he shook his head.

"It's just not that easy Shadow!" He stated as I widened my eyes.

"What are you fucking talking about!? I killed MY BEST FRIEND! MY FUCKING BROTHER FOR YOU! HOW IS IT NOT THAT ENOUGH!?" I asked in rage as I came at him.

Death smiled as he sent me back hard into the ground using some sort of field. It was hard to get up as he walked to me.

Stopping next to my legs he looked down and got on his knee.

Ghost's form he used scared me to death as he reached under my shirt.

The chill of his touch sent my quills into a shiver as he raised up my gold chain.

"Who was this from?" He asked as I replied.

"An old friend!"

Death lowered his head and asked.

"This old friend doesn't happen to be the same friend you killed in the test of pain was it?"

I widened my eyes as I pictured snapping Maria's neck as she laid in my arms the night I was trying to save both me and Ghost back in Afghanistan.

I looked away as he chuckled.

"What happened to her?" He asked as I replied.

"I killed her!"

"Not in the test Shadow! What happened to her for real?! Back on ARK!?" He asked as I took a gulp.

"She was shot and I couldn't save her."

"Why!?" He asked as I stared into his black orbs.

"Because I wasn't strong enough!" I shouted as he smiled.

"But you were when I brought it back to you, right?" He asked as I nodded.

"Then think about this for a second won't you?" He replied as I watched him take Ghost's blade from behind his back.

"You were strong enough then and knowing that you could change it there leaveing you to believe you can change it now!" He stated as I asked.

"What does that mean?"

Death shook his head and slammed the knife down on my leg.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as it went right back into my knee.

Death held my mouth shut as I screamed more and more into his cold fur.

"Shhhhh!" He ordered as I tried to hold back tears.

"You saved Maria before, right?" He asked as I nodded in approval.

"Now think ahead to only a few hours ago."

I closed my eyes as he continued.

"When you first stabbed yourself here, you couldn't pull it out because you were scared. But now you can. I want you to try it." He stated as he let go of my mouth.

I slowly looked at the knife and grabbed it in my hand.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I pulled.

Death shut my mouth as it came out covered in my blood.

I dropped the knife as he picked it up with his spare hand.

I widened my eyes as he slammed it on the other.

"Aghhhhhh!" I screamed with less force as he ordered.

"Get it out!"

I quickly tore it out and watched as he took it again and slammed it down into my side.

"Get it out!" He ordered as I ripped it out of my flesh.

Once again he took it as I cried out in pain and jammed it in my chest.

"Get it out!" He ordered as I stumbled for it.

Slowly slipping it out from my heart he slammed it directly in my neck.

"Get it out." He said slowly as I gagged.

Feeling the steal in my throat I took it in my bloody hands and tore it out.

Death let the blade rest on the floor as he asked.

"Why did you do that?"

I slowly looked up and replied.

"Because I didn't want to die."

"Good." He said as I watched him stand up.

"And why don't you want to die?" He asked as I replied.

"Cause I want to see my family again."

Nodding his head; death reached for me grabbing me by the arm.

Roughly he pulled me up and began to drag me over to the center of the room.

I stared into his face as he looked into mine.

Gently he began to lift me up.

I watched as he laid me back on nothing. It was just air. Nothing under me. I was floating it was like.

"I know Shadow you want them back, but there is still more to be done before I can let that happen." He stated as he felt my face.

I stared into his black eyes as he said.

"The next thing won't be as hard as killing Ghost but it will be just as bad."

I was fearing the order as he leaned in.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up to see he was gone. I was back in my room laying on the floor.

I knew what was to come next and I didn't like it, but at least this time death was helping my cause.

**Raptor's POV**

I stood in the shower with my hands running through my gray quills and the whole time I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see all the blood running into the drain below my bare feet.

Beside that I was worried about myself and mostly Alicia.

She saw me. With all that blood and anger. She saw it all. I don't know if she'll want to even talk to me. I might be crazy to her now. I will admit I was over the line screaming everyone like that but I was just deluded.

"Knock! Knock!"

I jumped as someone knocked on my bathroom door.

I thought I locked it.

Leaving the water on I stuck my wet head out and shouted.

"Who's there!?"

"Me!" It was Alicia.

Widening my eyes I asked.

"How did you get in my room!? I had the door locked!"

"I have a key dumb dumb!" She shouted back as I shook my head in confusion.

"Can I come in!?" She asked as I continued to bath.

"Why not!?" I shouted back as I heard her open the door.

Looking to the side I saw her legs enter the bathroom slowly to shut the door behind her.

"I'll be done in a minute." I stated as she sat down on the toilet to wait for me.

I felt guilt now as she asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied letting out a large breath of hot air.

"Are you sure?" She asked as I went for the shampoo.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked as I squeezed some into my hand.

"I'm fine. I just was worried about you." She stated as I replied.

"There's nothing to be worried about Alicia."

I heard her exhale and in time she replied.

"You know I'm here right?"

"Of course." I stated in sadness.

"If there's something wrong you can tell me. No matter what it is." She stated as I went silent.

Watching as the soap ran down my body I got soaked one last time and shut off the water.

Quickly I took the towel I had hanging over the glass doors and began to dry myself off.

"Hannon told me about what happened to Smoke." Stated Alicia as I looked up in worry.

"What he say?" I asked as she stood up.

"He said you weren't yourself." Replied Alicia as I lowered the towel between my legs.

Beginning to dry down there I said.

"He was helping the enemy."

"But you killed him Raptor." Stated Alicia as I replied.

"That bitch killed three of my guys Alicia! I wasn't going to let her get away with that!"

"Is that why you killed those men too!?" She asked as I went for the door.

"I was evening the odds and they wouldn't have kept their word to Shadow anyway!" I stated as I opened the door to stare directly into her eyes.

"But why?!" Asked Alicia again as I shouted.

"Hey! She drew first blood on us and I was returning the favor! That's it!" Quickly she grabbed my hand.

"I'm worried about you!" She stated as I replied.

"It's war Alicia! People die! I'm only trying to protect you and this cause! I will die to make sure that happens and to make sure you stay safe! I can't have people working with us who threaten that! Please tell me you understand!?" I begged as I took her hand that held mine.

Alicia smiled a little but then asked.

"So why were you acting like that before?"

"Because of the drug I was given when I almost died last month!" I replied as she widened her eyes.

"Is that still a problem!?" She asked in fear as I replied.

"Shadow has the same thing just like Dom does now! The drug stays in our system for a long time and anger is one of the major things it causes! I won't let it control me Alicia I promise you that, but all I am trying to say is that it will be hard to do!"

"I understand that. I just don't want to lose you after what happened to Ghost." She cried a little as I hugged her now.

Alicia grabbed the back of my quills softly as I comforted her.

"I won't let that happen." I promised as I stared into her eyes with a smile.

Slowly I gave her a deep kiss and held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

**What does Shadow have to do?**


	185. Chapter 185

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 185 – Wrath Of Reacher**

**Hannon's POV**

"We have all we need." I stated as I placed the pictures and evidence inside an envelope.

Archer nodded and took it away from me and to the carrier.

"Get that to post." He ordered as the carrier nodded and ran.

As he exited the room Shadow came strolling in.

"What's going on?" He asked as I replied.

"Just getting everything together before Reacher finds out about his girl."

Shadow nodded and looked at the body.

"I can't understand why a father would put his girl in such danger?" He stated as Dom replied.

"He isn't a father then."

Shadow agreed with an exhale and looked back up at me.

"So what about the states?" He asked as I replied.

"They will be calling shortly I'm sure and I just sent the runner to the post so he can have the evidence going."

"Are we sure this will work?" Asked Carver as Shadow replied.

"It should be enough."

"Sir?" I said as he continued.

"Listen everyone I don't know how much longer I can keep going, but if...?"

"Shadow stop." Begged Archer as we all stared at him.

"If I die soon I want you to keep going."

We all went silent as he softly continued.

"I've never been sure about any sort of cause in my life but this one and I know it can be won. All I'm asking is if I don't make it through this that one of you keep going until its over. You all deserve freedom and in what time I have left I'll make sure it happens somehow."

Shadow stopped and went to the door.

Immediately I ran behind him and stopped him outside the frame.

"What are you talking about?" I asked worried.

Shadow slowly looked up and replied.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going. I've suffered more then anyone should have in their life and I don't think I can keep it up."

Gently I took his shoulder.

"Stop talking like that we need you." I begged as he replied.

"I just want to be sure if I go you all won't stop fighting till you get what you deserve."

"Do you think your going to die soon?" I asked in sadness as he replied.

"I never said that. It's just a precaution...in case something was to happen."

I slowly nodded and offered.

"Listen. While we are not doing anything why don't you go get some rest? You haven't slept for days. Go relax. Get a shower or go eat. I understand losing Ghost my be hard but...!" I was cut off.

"He has nothing to do with this!"

I backed up as he stared at me in anger.

"Ok Shadow! Ok!" I replied as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He said in sadness as I got close again.

"It's ok. Listen, Marx and Silver said that the funeral will be this Saturday. Until then let me handle things. Go rest up before Reacher decides to hop the gun."

Shadow nodded his head slowly and replied.

"Maybe your right."

I was sort of surprised to hear that.

"This isn't going to be bad Shadow. Reacher will be cut off and we can end him here. After that we can maybe get another contract with the states. Everything will work out. Just go get some rest and how about tomorrow we go out to dinner?" I asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"Just me and you?" He asked as I nodded.

"It can be who ever you want." I replied.

Shadow nodded and replied.

"How about we treat Silver?"

In some joy I nodded and asked.

"Just him?"

Shadow looked away and replied.

"Just him and his wife Blaze. They can use time alone for once. Alicia and Raptor may be able to watch the boy."

"Raptor with a kid?" I questioned as he replied.

"I had a talk with him. He's ok now."

"Ok Shadow." I replied as he went to walk away.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked before he could leave my sight.

"What?" I asked as he replied.

"Can you get Midnight to my room for me. I need to talk to her about her...father."

I nodded and looked away in sadness as he went back to his room.

As I looked back at Archer I ordered.

"Let me know when the runner comes back."

Archer nodded along with Dom and Carver as I went to find Midnight.

She hasn't seen Ghost for two days. This kid isn't going to take this well.

**Reacher's POV  
**

"Where is Amy?" I asked myself as I checked my watch.

She's been gone too long. I'm getting worried.

If my baby is hurt I'll make sure someone pays.

**Silver's POV**

I've been watching Ghost for the past few hours and I still don't see how this makes any sense.

He was stabbed twice. Once in the neck and once in the heart. Plus a gunshot to the head.

I've gone over everything possible. I just can't figure it out.

**Shadow's POV**

I waited on my bed and tried to prepare myself for the conversation ahead.

This kid is my brother's daughter and to find out both of you parents are dead is just going to be mind snapping especially when it's coming from the man who murdered you father. The man who killed his best friend. His brother.

As I thought deeply it was broken by the door swinging open with Hannon and Midnight behind it.

"Shadow!" She shouted in joy as I smiled.

"Hey kiddo!" I shouted as she ran up into my arms.

"You smell Shadow!" She stated as I laughed.

"Yeah I do! Don't worry I'll get a shower soon ok!?" I asked as she held her nose.

"Yeah! You need one!"

Smiling I looked back at Hannon and he said.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

I thought about it and seeing as I needed the help I nodded and replied with a nod.

Hannon nodded back and I let down Midnight who walked over to him.

"Come her brat!" He joked as Midnight replied.

"Be quiet old man!"

"I'm on forty seven!" Shouted Hannon as I replied.

"I thought you were fifty!"

Hannon glared at me and replied.

"Shut up!"

I chuckled as he rested Midnight in his arms.

"So how have you been Midnight?" I asked calmly as she replied.

"I'm awesome! I've been with that white fluffy guy! And his funny girlfriend!"

"You mean Silver and Blaze?" I asked as she nodded.

"We had a sleepover last night!" She stated as I asked.

"You and Nicky been getting along?"

"He's nice! But how does that work?!" She asked as I asked back.

"How does what work?"

"How did they have a hedgehog baby!? I mean she's a cat!" She asked as Hannon replied.

"I think your a little young to be asking that."

Midnight giggled and replied.

"I'm just curious."

I smiled and replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat! Or the little hedgehog in your case!" I shouted as I pinched her nose.

Midnight stuck her tongue out at me and Hannon laughed.

"Where's daddy been Shadow!?" She asked as the mood died.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't hear the first time.

"Where's daddy!? I haven't seen him for a while! Is he ok!?" She asked as I looked at Hannon.

Hannon slowly looked back down at Midnight who was getting confused.

"Ahhh...hon? Did your daddy tell you about what happened to your mommy?" I asked as she lowered her head.

"Yeah...I miss her a lot." She stated as I turned to look away.

Midnight slowly tuned in on what was happening.

"Is daddy ok?" She asked in a sad tone.

Looking back I watched as Hannon replied.

"We don't really know how to tell you this honey."

Midnight was confused as I took a breath and her hand.

Midnight stared into my eyes as I said.

"I'm so sorry Midnight, but your daddy had an accident."

Midnight slowly began to cry as Hannon lowered his head.

A tear rolled down my cheek as Midnight asked.

"Is he ok!?"

"No honey. Your daddy...didn't make it!" I shouted in tears as I tried to control myself.

Hannon was even letting some emotion out as Midnight balled.

"What happened Uncle Shadow!?" She asked as I replied.

"Your daddy was out last night and he was...he had a heart attack! By the time someone got to him it was too late!" I lied as Hannon agreed with it.

I couldn't tell this girl the truth. It would kill her and me. Hannon knew this was a truth we had to withhold.

Midnight cried extremely hard as I took her from Hannon and into my arms for a hug.

"It's ok baby!" I stated as she cried into my shirt.

"What am I going to do!?" She asked as I looked at Hannon for help.

He quickly replied.

"For now hon you can stay with the white fluffy man and his wife. They'll take good care of you until we figure something permanent out. Ok?"

Midnight nodded and gently I asked.

"I know this is hard baby but if you need anything just ask ok?!" I told her as she replied.

"Ok Uncle!" In a crying tone of voice.

Gently I wiped off her tears and let her down next to Hannon who picked her back up.

"You wana go see the fluffy man?" He asked to try and cheer her up.

"Can I feel his chest fur?!" She asked as a response.

I smiled through my sadness and watched as Hannon went to leave.

"I'm sure you can baby. And if he doesn't let you we'll pin him down and make him!" Stated Hannon as I chuckled wiping off my tears.

As the door shut I lost my smile and went to my cloest.

Opening the doors I went to the back and took out an old suit. I haven't worn this in so long.

Behind the suit was what I wanted though.

Picking up the small box I opened it with the key code and pulled out the M1911.

Checking the clip I placed it inside the suit and took it out to my room for tomorrow.

**I narrowed it down for all of you. What is Shadow going to do?**


	186. Chapter 186

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 186 – Thinking**

**Shadow's POV**

I sat next to the suit and on my bed as I held the M1911 in my hands.

Smiling a bit I kept playing around with the receiver. The gun worked I knew and I was ready for tomorrow. I just loved the sound of it smacking back in place warning me that I can now have the ability to kill someone.

I checked the slide, the mag, the match, the grip, the sights. Nearly everything on this handgun I went over. The gun was never fired before in it's life. Why? You may ask. The answer is simple. It use to be Maria's.

Back on ARK the doctor who made both me and my brother...Dark gave Maria this in case of emergency. I remember asking him why he would give his little girl a gun? He replied.

"Shadow I want her to be protected at all times whenever she leaves my sight. I want to be sure she can defend herself. If you went to hurt her I want to be sure she can have a chance."

I remember staring into his eyes and replying.

"I would never hurt her."

He just laughed a bit then moved on saying.

"Just in case."

I always remembered as I kid, Maria wouldn't go near this thing. She would always lock it up away from me and Dark so we couldn't hurt anyone or ourselves.

I smiled while resting the gun down on my lap and slowly stared into nothing.

"I remember one night Dark and me managed to get our hands on it. It was so cool back then but I see guns everyday and hell I carry my own no matter where I go. It's a part of my life. But back to the gun. I remember Dark asking me to hold it while he went to see if Maria was still asleep. So I took it and as he ran off I accidentally dropped it and it misfired and hit me in the leg. Ha! I remember Dark running back with nearly everyone who heard it and they crowded around me as I cried in pain. Maria after my leg was better told me what I did was wrong. Dark never got in trouble for being away during when I got shot but I didn't care. Maria from then on locked it in that smaller box I had next to me and after the doctor tried to kill us, Maria took it and got it in the escape pod before getting me and Dark. I don't know how she knew we were in trouble but she did and made sure we were safe."

Gently I looked to my right to see the suit. I smiled remembering my senior prom.

Sonic was pissed at me back then. I'll tell you why.

Back when me and Silver and Sonic went to high school I might have asked his girlfriend out to the prom behind his back.

I smiled remembering when I picked her up at her house. God was she beautiful. Not nearly as good as Amy, but still too good for the blue hedgehog.

"What was her name? Ahhh...! Sally!" I shouted in my thoughts as I remembered walking her into the dance.

Sonic was mindless about the "time" I had with her during the prom, but Sally was a slut. So what? This is how it went down.

"I walked into the dance with her and my friends Knuckles and Espio lost their shit telling me Sonic would be there soon looking for her. I told them to basically fuck off. I was rejected by Rouge cause she wanted Knuckles and I was rejected by Mina because she was with Tails. I know what your thinking. Why am I going for all my friends girls? Its not because I was a punk like that. It was because at time they weren't going out. I only found out after wards when I was rejected. Sally on the other hand always eyed me when I was hanging around her cocky boyfriend. I saw it in her eyes she wanted me and not just my personality. In short she wanted my kids. Being young and dumb I almost did it too, but I felt I should wait. I wanted to find a girl I truly loved like Amy. She was the only one. But Sally still got something I won't lie. She...aghhhh...had a taste of me. That's the only way I can put it without saying it bluntly. It was the first time I ever had oral so of course I loved it but after she was done I felt empty sort of. She felt amazing since I was the hot one in the school, but it still didn't feel right to me. So after we got back from that break in the bathroom...yeah I said bathroom don't judge me. It was at school, where else can I do that with a girl? Anyway we got back and Sonic was there. To say it short he didn't like me holding her hand and taking our photo's together. It was funny to be honest. He tried to fight me for her, but I just said he could have her. I got what I wanted and I learned something about myself. That was I wasn't ready to have a relationship. Sonic still tossed a punch and I shoved his blue spiked head through the concession table. After that Knuckles and Silver who was with his now wife Blaze; ran me out and we left for a fun night. Sally went back to Sonic and we sort of became cool again as time went on. Trust me it's nice to know he won't be seeing me again but I still miss him. I can't believe he died though. I don't know how many times I told him to stop racing to impress Sally, but he wouldn't listen. I guess he got what he deserved though. Fate is like that. I should know by now after losing Amy and two babies."

Wiping the tears off my face from the memories, I looked back at my hand to see the scar that me and Ghost made back in Afghanistan. I cried no matter what. Blood brothers and after all we went through I killed him for Amy. "Who am I?" I asked myself as I looked away and back at the M1911 on my lap.

Taking it in my hand I listened as someone knocked on my door.

Looking up I saw Raptor who was much more clean looking at me.

"Hey." I said still in tears as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey." He replied as I urged him to come take a seat next to me.

Raptor wasn't going to ignore the request.

"You ok?" He asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Just thinking." I replied as he looked at my hand.

"What's with the gun?" He asked as I pulled it up.

"Nice isn't it?" I asked calmly as I handed it to him.

"Yeah it's one of the good models. Where did you get this?" He asked as I watched him check out the gun.

"Maria." I replied as he nodded.

"Was this hers?" He asked as I replied.

"Yeah long ago."

"I remember you telling me about that when you first met me a few months back." He stated as I smiled.

"I just wanted to think about better things." I stated as he gave the gun back.

I took it in my lap as he asked.

"Something bothering you? Is that why I'm here?"

"Neah. I just wanted to ask you something before I started to break down here." I replied as he asked.

"So what's wrong?"

"We have a problem with someone in our base." I replied getting back some control as he looked at me in confusion.

"Who?" He asked as I replied.

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" He asked in confusion as I lifted up the gun again.

"Cause I'm not sure if it's who I think it is." I stated as he asked.

"Just tell me who and I'll find out."

I nodded and replied.

"No."

"Then what do you need me to do?" He asked in more confusion as I replied.

"Tomorrow at 6:30 I need you to call Blaze's phone."

Raptor listened as closely as possible as I continued.

"I want you to say you this, ready?" I asked as he nodded.

"There's been a problem with the mission. You may be in danger of being compromised." I said in all seriousness as he asked.

"What?"

"Please Raptor I need you to do this." I pleaded as he nodded.

"Ok. I can do that."

I nodded back and gave him a hug.

Raptor was caught off guard by the sudden notion as I whispered into his ear.

"Your all I have left really anymore. I need you to stay by my side through this. Please Raptor." I begged as he shook his head and hugged back.

"I got you Shadow don't worry about it." He replied as I asked.

"You promise?"

Raptor let go and stared into my eyes.

"On my life." He replied as I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as he watched me stand up.

"I need to get ready for tomorrow and catch up on some sleep."

Immediately Raptor stood and replied.

"No problem. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Looking at him I asked.

"How do you feel about kids?"

Raptor widened his eyes at the question and replied

"What do mean?"

I got closer and replied.

"Would you ever want another kid again?"

Raptor lowered his head and thought hard.

In time he looked back into my eyes and replied.

"I don't know, why?"

Looking at him I replied.

"I don't know if you and Alicia will ever try to have one of your own, but I need to find someone who will take care of Midnight now that both her mother and father are gone."

Raptor nodded while looking downward and asked.

"Are you asking me if me and Alicia want to adopt her?"

Looking back into his eyes I nodded.

Raptor immediately began to look around the room until he replied

"I don't know Shadow. I mean I would love too, but after my first little girl I don't...!?" I cut him off by taking his shoulder.

Raptor stared into my eyes as I said.

"I'm not forcing you to make a decision now. All I'm asking is can you talk to Alicia about it?"

"Why can't you take her in? I mean Ghost would want that wouldn't he?" Replied Raptor as I lowered my head.

"I don't think he would."

"Why not?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"I think he would want her to be away from this. I'll be here fighting the wars for maybe my whole life. You on the other hand can go and start new. I just think it would be better for her to have a life away from the fighting and with you and Alicia."

Raptor nodded and replied.

"I'll think about. Ok? I'll get back to you when I talk with Alicia."

Smiling I replied.

"Thank you Raptor."

Patting the side of my arm he went for the door and replied.

"Just get some rest."

"I will." I stated as he shut the door.

Looking away as I heard his boots leaving the halls I went to the bathroom and turned on the water.

As I got in I just went back to thinking. I was remembering all I could from my past life as a normal person.

My tears mixed with the water as I ran my hands through my fur and quills and the whole time it was just the same things. I thought, cried and thought again. It was sad to think I would never be able to see anyone again. Now that I'm here. I don't think the number one terrorist can go back to normal.

All I can do is...think.

**I will have two more for you to read today.**

**It's narrowed down to three people. Hannon, Silver, or Blaze. Who do you think It will be. **

**Next chapter soon**


	187. Chapter 187

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 187 – World Changing**

**Reacher's POV**

"He..Heheehe!" I chuckled as I stared at the photo's of my dead baby girl.

My officers stood in front of me and wondered in confusion as I began to cry in laughter.

"Hahheheheahahe!" I sounded crazy scaring them as I read the note to myself.

"Commander Reacher this is General Hannon of the rebellion. I hope you saw the photos before reading this because this will make more sense."

I started to clutch my fist in rage as I continued.

"Your daughter Amy was killed today by my men. I will have you know we take no pleasure in killing her, but after she killed three of my men we found it fair enough to take her life in payment to theirs."

My officers looked at the pictures now as I continued to cry in sadness and rage.

"I don't know if you feel the happiness I do at the current moment but I tell you why I'm excited for the future."

I stared down further as my men went back to looking at me in fear.

"When Carver came back with that stolen Intel we sent our Captain named Raptor to give it back to you along with your daughter. It was a sign of respect, but after you so kindly beat him to death and making us go through the pleasure of reattaching his tongue we decided to change views on your men and women. From here on Commander the war starts now. We will kill anyone of your men who get in our way. It started the moment your daughter broke the stalemate by drawing the blood of my brothers in arms. Now we will fight back and we will win."

My men remained still as I wiped my face in anger.

"You might be confused on how we knew your girl was coming and it wasn't a guess. You may want to look around your possessions because when Raptor was taking your beaten he stole back the USB drive and we now know everything."

Widened my eyes in rage and worry as I continued.

"If I were you Commander I would start fresh and cancel all plans before you to find something new to try and do, but be warned we will kill you all if you attempt to hurt any of us. Your daughter was first and now that the dignitary is on his way back with the signed contract we will not go unheard by your superiors. This is a warning heed you. If you try one move we will still fight. The dignitary already agreed to it."

All I felt was rage and anger as I finished up.

"One last thing Commander. Before we start working with G.U.N you will die and Raptor will be the one to kill you. I hope you understand that. He's wants your head and from my power to what Commander Shadow's power reaches we will make it so. I hope you make the next move wise otherwise be prepared to fight cause we won't stop till you lie among our feet. Goodbye Commander Reacher, I hope to see you soon."

Dropping the letter I looked up at my men and they asked.

"What do we do sir?"

Looking down I replied.

"Get the states on the line." I ordered in tears as my man went for the phone.

The dignitary got away with the fucking contract. I can't let this happen. I will not let them agree to it. I will kill them all.

**Hannon's POV**

Midnight was being held in Silver's arms as she laughed feeling his chest fur.

"Hahha!" Laughed Silver as she giggled.

Slowly Blaze walked into the room to ask.

"Are you feeling my man?"

Midnight laughed and replied.

"He's so fluffy!"

I smiled as Blaze replied.

"He is, isn't he?"

I chuckled as Silver blushed.

"Oh hey Silver?" I said as he looked at me still being felt by Midnight.

"Shadow and I wanted to take you and Blaze here to dinner tomorrow. Is that ok?" I asked as he looked at Blaze.

"Want to?" He asked as she replied.

"I'm fine for that. But how about you?"

Silver smiled and replied.

"I think I could use the time away from the medical room. Alright. Tell Shadow will be glad to join you guys. What time and what about the kids?"

"We leave at five and I got Alicia and Raptor to look after them while your out with us."

Blaze and Silver nodded as I took Midnight.

"NO FLUFFY!" She yelled as I pulled her off his chest fur.

Silver laughed as I rested her on the ground.

"We can play later Midnight." He stated as she replied.

"Ok!"

We all smiled and I heard someone behind me.

"Sir?"

I looked back to see Archer there.

"What's up?" I asked as we all focused on him.

"The evidence just reached Reacher and I got a call waiting from President Hecan Moore." He stated as I replied.

"Give me the phone!"

Archer tossed it too me and I placed it on my ear.

"Mr. President." I stated as he asked.

"Who is this?"

"My name is General Hannon of the rebellion military sir." I replied as he asked.

"I would like to talk to your Commander."

"Yes sir, I'll go get him for you. Can you hold on?" I asked as he replied.

"Yes. Go ahead."

I nodded as I ran out the room for Shadow who I hoped was in his room. Silver and Blaze took Midnight and went behind Archer we had all the soldiers of the base in on who was calling and why. They followed in line as I reached Shadow's room.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" I waited as I heard him get up.

In a few seconds he opened the door to see a crap load of people. Shadow was sleeping I could tell by how he was dressed.

"Yes?" He asked in confusion as I replied.

"President Hecan Moore of the G.U.N military is on the line for you."

Shadow let out a sigh and nudged me to give him the phone.

Not sweating it he took it out of my hands and placed it on his ear.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked away knowing everyone was listen and watching as I spook to the world's most powerful man.

"President Hecan, this is Commander Shadow of the rebellion military."

"Nice to hear you Commander. I'm sure you know why I'm calling." He stated as I replied.

"I just woke up sir, I'm sorry please inform me of why I have the pleasure of talking to you toady?" I replied as he cleared his throat.

"Well Commander it seems my dignitary and two Captains who I sent to you didn't return on the plane. I got the photos sent from General Hannon and the note he personally wrote for me explaining that my Representative Commander Reacher is being accused of treason. Can you clarify what you are trying to tell me, so that I might be able to understand this situation?" He asked as I sat down on the edge of my bed with everyone entering my room.

"I see how this can be confusing sir and I will explain just give me a moment of your time please?" I asked as he replied.

"You have all the time right now Commander."

Clearing my voice I started.

"A few days ago two of my men kidnapped Commander Reacher's daughter Amy. I had no clue on this act behind my cause and those soldiers were gravely punished I assure you that much. I being one who doesn't want to fight after the Afghanistan war personally sent my most trusted Representative to go and return the girl along with my apologies and the Intel the two managed to steal from him during an old mission that was originally meant for a precaution in case the new Commander of the G.U.N military was planning any attempt for war against my people. During this time that was all my man was there for before he decided to go behind orders and try to play the game unfair. We did not look at any Intel my men stole to assure trust between the forces and when my representative was hand delivered to me by a group of G.U.N with his legs cut wide open and an arm and three ribs broken along with his tongue cut out of his mouth and stuffed with a dirty rag I took it upon myself to end this as fast as possible. When your Dignitary and his men came to me with the contract and treaty I was about to sign it when out of no where my representative barged in and shot all of them dead."

"He killed all of them?" Asked the president as I replied.

"Yes sir and I agree with why he did so." I stated as he asked.

"Then please explain."

"I at first lost my shit when I got him subdued. But then I found out to learn that when said Representative was nearly killed by Commander Reacher he managed to steal back the USB drive with the Intel on it as a mind my french, I big old fuck you! To him and his men for committing this crime during stalemate. While I happened to be ill during the time my General by the name of Hannon found out about a threat to your men who were coming with the contract. While I was speaking with your men, my special forces team Captain found out Reacher had sent an assassin who is that girl in the photos. She killed three of my men before he killed three of yours. He said it was to even the odds of debt by Reacher and to avenge his men. Not soon after Hannon sent word that another one of my men was injured by this women. He survived and was taken to base. During his awakening he informed my men that the girl had placed a tracker on the convey so that after the contract was ether signed or not signed she would kill them with an ambush we found at the runway where your plane was stationed. We found her in the dunes getting ready to blow the charges. Now remember mind you that your men were already killed before this meaning we were using the convey to lure her out. She did come out and we take her down and brought the body back to base. We knew that when your men wouldn't arrive back with the contract that you would think we killed them because we are supposedly terrorists to the world. I had my men send that to you as proof of Commander Reacher's hidden agenda and so that you you would call me before making the notion for war. It was solely a warning to inform you about Reacher's treasonous actions against you and us during a time of stalemate."

"So what are you getting at Commander?" He asked calmly as I replied.

"Nether of us want war Mr. President and I will do what I must to keep my people safe and to ensure that at some point we can work together and settle mutual ground of agreement to our freedom and your control. All I ask is that we are not to blame for this event and that Commander Reacher needs to be dealt with. He will most likely call and explain his side to this, but I'm happy to know you called me first."

"I don't want another war between us Commander." Stated the President as I went silent to let him continue.

"I'm glad you got this to me before things got any worse. You have my condolences for your men and especially your Captain. If you would take a moment I could tell you what I plan to do now after Reacher's actions against my organization."

"Please speak your mind Mr. President." I pleaded as he took a breath.

"Seeing as Reacher can not be trusted and that no of his men have reported the actions I will take it as an opportunity to disable all support by my means to his command. Meaning from here on he will get nothing in support and when he calls I will tell him straight. Commander you have all the right to be upset and I already plan on getting a contract with you personally after Reacher is dealt with."

"So what's the plan?" I asked as he replied.

"For now I will let you engage Reacher in combat. You have the right to kill his men and untimely kill him out of office."

"So you want me to kill him?" I asked as he replied.

"He is of no use to me or our beliefs that we should find peace as a government combined program. Do whatever you must Commander, just get rid of him and once it is done I will come personally to greet you with a contract and treaty where we can voice our opinions and find rule and order among everyone's best interests. Does that sound like something you can do for me?"

"Mr. President we have fought for nearly fifteen years and hearing this allows me to feel a ray of hope in this all. I will deal with Reacher and his men and once they are gone I will call you. Ok?" I asked as he replied.

"Commander I think this will work. When you are ready for the push to kill him please call me and I will send my Special forces to aid in the attack. As my gift to you for clearing this up."

"Thank you sir. You have my word that I will not let this go unanswered." I stated as he replied.

"Then until your set Commander. I wish you good luck and I hope to hear from you soon."

"Goodbye sir." I said as he replied.

"Goodbye Commander."

I hung up the phone and tossed it at Hannon who caught it in anticipation.

"So what's going on Shadow?" Asked Silver as I looked up at everyone.

"President Hecan Moore just informed me that Commander Reacher is now a traitor to G.U.N and we have the freedom to engage his men on sight. We will start tomorrow with the boarders and in time we will kill him and the president agreed to giving us a contract finally giving all of us freedom." I stated as everyone was shocked.

"Right now. Go fucking celebrate. Now get out off my room." I ordered with a smile as everyone screamed in complete happiness.

It was amazing how fast the party started and people left leaving me with my friends.

I stood up and began to push them out of my room.

"Please leave." I ordered in happiness as Hannon asked in confusion.

"Are you ok Shadow!?"

I smiled and replied.

"I just made a deal that will change the world Hannon. I'm more then ok. I'm fucking perfect."

I shut the door on all of them and flopped back on my bed to fall back asleep.

I was going to celebrate I promise you but I'm way too tired. It was going to be hard to sleep with the base jumping in celebration.

As leader to this cause I just obtained the goal we all fought for. I'm a hero to them all, but all I want now is Reacher's head.

**G.U.N and Shadow's Army will finally come to terms as a world order. After 187 chapters I finally managed to get here. What will happen next?**


	188. Chapter 188

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 188 – REBELLION WINS**

**Raptor's POV**

"So?" I asked as Alicia stared at me in shock.

"Do you really want this for us!?" She asked in happiness as smiled and took her hand.

"I want what's best for Midnight and you. We can still try to have our own baby, but how about we take her till we can find a time to try?" I replied as she shouted.

"YES! RAPTOR YES!"

Hugging me into her desk I kissed her deeply and heard a huge cheer from out in the hall.

"What was that!?" She asked as we stood up off each other.

"Let's go find out!" I shouted as I took her hand.

Opening the door to her room we saw the base on a rant. Beers were being broken open and swallowed by the whole as I stopped a solider.

"What's going on?!" I asked as he shouted in joy.

"Commander Shadow just ended the war!"

Letting him go in shock Alicia let go of me.

"Let's go see him!"

"No way in hell!" I stated in shock and happiness as she grabbed me.

"Come on Raptor!"

I was dragged through the hall and to Shadow's door where Alicia banged loud as hell.

In seconds Shadow answered the door.

"Can I please get some fucking sleep!?" He begged as I asked.

"Is it true?!"

"Yes for god's sake it is!" He replied annoyed as he went to shut the door on us.

Joy grabbed a hold of me and I immediately grabbed Alicia in happiness and began to twirl her around in the air among the many other men and women who celebrated the impossible that Shadow just preformed.

**Reacher's POV**

I sat there in fear as I just got done talking with President Hecan Moore.

He cut off all support to me and told us to go fuck ourselves. Shadow played me. He fucking played me. He turned my whole plan around and fucked me in the ass along with his men who should be dead.

"The war starts now and tomorrow I will fuck him and his rebellion up! I will not let them win! THEY CAN NOT WIN! I WON'T LET THEM HAVE THEIR FREEDOM! I WILL KILL YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

**It's short to show you what a good time each side is having. Plus I need to leave this weekend to go to my father's so here is my plan. **

**Friday no chapters, Saturday no chapters, Sunday 4 chapters.**

**I will right this weekend and have them for you the moment I get home. Just wait for the fun to begin and try to figure out what will happen with Shadow. I'll see you all Sunday.**


	189. Chapter 189

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 189 – Still Not Done**

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow! I heard someone scream from behind my door as I opened my eyes once again in complete anger and annoyance. All I want is to sleep.

Quickly I got back up and went to the door.

The second I opened it I knew the base was a huge party. Soldiers screaming in joy and drinking everywhere I looked. It was crazy. I'm happy too, but sleep is still my main concern.

"Come on Shadow!" It was Hannon with Midnight in his arms along with all my friends behind him. Each one was partying.

"I really need to sleep." I stated as Hannon grabbed me by the arm.

"Oh get out here!" He urged as I let a smile come from Midnight who shouted.

"Yeah! Come on uncle!"

With Raptor grabbing me by the neck and dragging me in for a squeeze I replied.

"I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

My friends all shouted no as they dragged me outside where we found most of the base and the city now on blast.

"What the hell is going on!?" I asked in confusion with a smile taking over my face.

"You ended a fifteen year fucking war Commander! We all are out celebrating!" Stated Dom as I replied.

"We still need to deal with Reacher!"

Raptor immediately took me away and shouted.

"We can deal with him soon! Just have some fun will you!?"

"I am having fun, but three days without sleep Raptor I want to rest!" I replied as Alicia jumped in.

"You can rest after we get done!" Until then shut up and celebrate!

I smiled and Raptor roughly pushed me into the crowd of civilians who were outside the gates screaming and partying the night away. The second they saw me they cheered and basically tackled me down in a notion that said we couldn't have done this without you.

I smiled and laughed as Raptor and Archer got me up and into the night where thousands have somehow heard of the war ending. How did they all find out so fast I do not know, but it didn't matter. I guess even after we win I still can't sleep, but at least this time I like it.

I just wish Ghost was here. As we walked I felt my heart snap thinking to myself that his contract and mine were nearly up. After I kill Reacher and sign the treaty me and him would have been free.

"But..."

"We are both dead."

**Just so you all know I made this chapter and the next so short just to show how much fun it is to know Shadow had finally ended the war. The next two are decent so don't worry.**


	190. Chapter 190

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 190 – Party Lump**

**Reacher's POV**

"Get everything ready." I ordered in tears as my General nodded and ran out of the room along with the rest of my officers who were not prepared for this.

I remained in my chair and stared at my desk as my daughter and killing Commander Shadow ran through my head.

Commander Shadow may have taken the last war down in a heartbeat but this time he will not win. He will not do anything. I will kill him. Tomorrow my men are pushing into that city and we are finding him and killing him along with all his men. I don't care what Hecan says. I will not let myself die so simply.

I hope your ready Commander because tomorrow you die.

**Shadow's POV**

I followed Raptor and my friends through the streets and we partied and shouted through the night. As we walked through hundreds of people I managed to pull Raptor aside and lead him away to an alley where no one would be able to see us.

"So what's going on?" He asked knowing something was completely serious.

"I wanted to talk with you." I stated slowly as he took my arm.

I followed as he lead me up onto one of the roofs where we were able to see all the party and fireworks going off in the night.

Raptor sat me down on the edge of the roof and looked right into my eyes.

"So what's up?" He asked as I looked away.

Placing my mouth in the cups of my hands I let out a deep breath and let a tear show under my right eye. Raptor widened his eyes a little as it began to roll down my face.

"I really don't know how to say this Raptor!" I stated as he got closer.

Placing his hand on my leg he got me to look into his eyes.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." He stated as I replied.

"I know but I don't know if all of you is!"

"What do mean?" He asked as I replied.

"I want to know I can trust you Raptor, but after everything I don't know if I can believe what anyone tells me!"

Raptor gently let go of my leg and replied.

"Is this really a time to be talking about this?" He asked as I replied.

"Yes! Yes it is!" I stated as he asked.

"Less then an hour ago Shadow you personally said I was the only person left you could trust! What changed that!?" He asked with more anger as I shouted.

"I wasn't thinking straight!"

Raptor looked at me in confusion as I went back to covering my face.

"I wasn't able to tell you!" I cried as he grabbed my shoulder.

Slowly I looked back and stared into his eyes as he replied.

"Tell me what?!"

In tears I gave him my hand.

Raptor gently took my hand and watched as I turned it over.

I cried as he examined the scar.

"What's this from?" He asked in awe as I replied.

"Ghost."

In confusion he let me pull my hand away and I continued.

"Back in Afghanistan when I worked for Logan Raptor. After our first mission together he told me about how his parents died. We opened up to each other you know?" I asked as he nodded.

"We made a pact that made us brothers. Blood brothers."

Raptor stared at me in sadness as I cried downward off the roof.

"I had to tell someone." I stated as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Tell me what?" He asked as I replied.

"About Ghost." I replied while I turned to look back into his eyes.

Raptor stared into me with a hint of what he knew was going on. I had to tell him. I had too.

"Raptor I...I don't want to lose anyone anymore, but I'm afraid." I stated as he took my hand again.

"Afraid of what?" He asked calmly as I felt the frog sitting in my throat.

Gently I wrapped my fingers around the back of his hand and replied.

"Me. I'm afraid of me."

**Is Shadow ready to admit? What do you think will happen? **


	191. Chapter 191

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 191 – End my Pain!**

**Shadow's POV**

I held his soft hand and stared deeply into his eyes as my tears gently began to drip off and down between our legs.

Raptor listened and waited for something to happen as I cried.

"I'm scared Raptor. I'm scared." I stated as he gripped my hand.

"Scared of what?" He asked in confusion as I shook my head.

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone." I stated as he got next to me. I felt his his pants touching mine as he leaned down to see my eyes.

"Who are you going to hurt?" He asked as I replied.

"Anyone. Me. You. Marx. Midnight. Everyone!" I cried as I let my head drop down.

Raptor immediately caught me with his arms and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I already hurt so many people Raptor!" I stated as he held me close.

Raptor didn't know what to say. I just was piling it on him.

"I don't know what or who I am anymore! I've changed and it wasn't something I wanted! I've become a horrible person! I've betrayed so many people!"

"Shadow, it's war! You've only done what you've had too to make it this far! To make this happen!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"This doesn't mean anything! We still have to kill Reacher and his men! That is a war alone and for all I know their coming tomorrow to kill us all!"

Raptor quickly replied.

"If they come tomorrow they won't get far I promise you!"

"How can you promise that!? He has a whole fucking army still!" I stated as he replied.

"I'll find a way!"

"I wish I was like you! All confident and all in love!" I stated as he asked.

"What do you mean?!"

"You have a women who cares and loves you! You have a life! I lost everything I once was in six fucking months!"

Raptor lowered his head as I sat up.

"My job. My freedom. My brother. My best friend. The love of my life! My fucking kids! I LOST EVERYTHING AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE ANYMORE! I HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO CALL FAMILY! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT A GUN AND PLENTY OF REASONS TO KILL MYSELF!" I screamed in tears as he released my hand to stare at me in shock.

Quickly I pulled out my M9 from my side and smashed it down between us.

"YOU SEE THIS!?" I asked in sadness as he replied.

"Yes."

Picking it back up with my right hand I unloaded the clip letting it hit the ground.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH BY MYSELF WITH THIS THING!?" I asked as he replied.

"No."

Grabbing the fully loaded magazine I loaded it back into the gun and pulled back on the receiver. Raptor watched in worry as I lifted it at him.

"THIS GUN HAS NEARLY KILLED ME MORE THEN ANY ENEMY!" I stated as I pointed it at his head.

Raptor stared at me in fear as I gripped the trigger.

"DO YOU FEEL THAT!?" I asked as I had the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Yes." He replied in fear as I shouted.

"THAT IS JUST ONCE! I HAVE PLACED THIS THING ON MY HEAD EVERY FUCKING NIGHT! I GRIPPED THE TRIGGER MORE THEN I CAN COUNT! I NEVER ONCE PULLED THE TRIGGER NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANTED TOO! DO YOU KNOW WHY!?" I asked as he stared into my wet crimson red eyes.

"No." Replied Raptor as I pulled back on the gun's lock.

Raptor flinched in fear as I replied.

"BECAUSE I HAVE ALWAYS HAD SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR! CAN YOU TELL ME RAPTOR WHAT IT IS I STILL FIGHT FOR!?" I asked as he took a gulp of nervousness.

"Amy." He replied as I smiled.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT!" I stated as he saw me letting go of my grip.

Quickly I lowered the gun and Raptor remained still in place as I said.

"THAT MUST BE WHY YOUR THE ONLY ONE I STILL HAVEN'T KILLED!"

Raptor widened his eyes as I cried harder.

"I killed Shade!" I stated as he stared at me.

"She saved me back when I was hurt in Afghanistan! I protected her from her pimp! And then I killed her! I snapped her neck! I suffocated her over my shoulder! She gagged for air and the whole time I'm crying I'm yelling. I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed as Raptor lowered his head.

"I left her there and then killed all those men in the warehouse! By the time you found me I wish I would have died! I wanted to die there Raptor! I wanted to die because I knew I murdered her! I murdered her!" I cried as I let my head down.

Raptor gently placed his hand on my back and said.

"Did you have a reason?!" He asked as I replied.

"No! Just like Ghost!"

Raptor immediately let go and moved back as I looked over into his scared eyes.

Still holding the gun I turned to him and said.

"At the graves! He was saying how he felt to Dove! I pulled out my knife! And I stabbed him in the neck!"

Raptor was shocked. As I cried I saw one tear roll down his cheek.

"He gagged and turned to see me crying! I watched as he reached for me! He couldn't make it! He fell down and I went to him! I rested him under my legs and I shoved the knife all the way in!"

Raptor slowly looked over to me. He was speechless it seemed.

"Then I took it and stabbed him in the heart! I watched as he died and once he was gone I didn't know what to do! I didn't know who I was or what I just did! I never wanted to kill him Raptor! But I did! I killed him just like I did Shade! I killed him! I FUCKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND FOR WHAT!?" I asked as he cried slowly.

Raptor didn't respond as I looked down at my gun.

"What about the gun wounds!?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"I couldn't let you all find out! So I shot him in the head after!"

"What about you!?" He asked in tears as I replied.

"I shot myself to frame him! I did it all! I said he killed himself! I lied to protect myself! I murdered him!"

Raptor was shocked and slowly looked away as I looked at him.

Gently I tossed the gun over to him.

"Clink!"

The gun hit the concrete next to his leg and rolled into his thigh. He looked down at the gun in confusion as I said.

"I know what I did was wrong! But I still think it was necessary! He was your man Raptor! Your friend! Your brother! You should avenge him!" I stated as he looked at me in fear.

"Kill me!" I begged as I stood up.

Raptor was caught off guard as I pulled out my blade.

"Kill me! Please!" I pleaded as I tossed my blade aside.

Raptor slowly looked at the gun as I begged.

"I killed them for Amy and my son! Don't kill me for that! Kill me because I deserve it!"

Slowly Raptor picked up the gun and stood up to face me.

Tears poured down his fur as he had the gun on his side.

"The war is already over Raptor! You can kill me now knowing tomorrow you'll be able to leave with Alicia and live your life! You can leave knowing you made your friend Shadow free! That's all I want knowing I murdered them! That's all I want and I want you to do it! I stated as I took a step to him.

Raptor shook as I begged.

"Kill me!"

Getting closer I grabbed his arm.

"Kill me please!" I pleaded as I lifted the gun.

I forced the gun up and placed it on my forehead so all he had to do was pull the trigger.

Raptor tried to force the gun down as I begged.

"Do it!"

Quickly I wrapped my finger on the trigger.

"Do it! Please Raptor!" I begged as I forced it in.

"End my pain!" I stated in sadness as he cried harder.

"Please!" I begged one last time as I saw him grip the gun.

"Please Raptor do it...!?"

"BANG!"


	192. Chapter 192

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 192 – I Won't!**

**Shadow's POV**

The sound of the gunshot rang in my ear as Raptor shot it to the side of my head.

Gently I let go of his hand and watched as he lowered the gun to his side.

"I won't!" He shouted as I stared into him with shock and confusion.

Raptor looked back up into my eyes and immediately tossed the gun aside.

"I won't!" He cried as I went to take a step towards him.

Raptor held his ground as I got close. As soon as I was close enough he pushed me back and I stumbled to keep balance as he shouted.

"Don't come near me!"

I stood back now as he looked back at me.

"Why Shadow!?" He asked in sadness as I replied.

"I was only doing what I was told."

Raptor gave me a look of confusion and asked.

"What!?"

Looking right into his eyes I replied.

"Death! Death said I had to kill Shade and him in order to bring back my family!"

Raptor stared at me in confusion as I explained.

"He said he could bring them back to me and all I had to do was what he told me!"

"Killing Ghost was part of that!?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"Yes! But I only did it because I had no other choice!"

"You didn't have to kill him!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"I had no other choice!"

"Your fucking insane!" Stated Raptor as I gave him a look of shock.

"Killing Shade and killing Ghost is murder! Death doesn't exist! Your talking to yourself!" Shouted Raptor as I cried.

"He said he could bring back Amy and my son!"

Raptor immediately approached me and replied.

"It's been five months since they died Shadow! If this was possible would you expect them to come back looking normal!?"

I went silent in shock as he grabbed my hand.

"When they passed I understand you must have changed but becoming a murderer isn't who you are! I know you Shadow! I'm not saying your crazy, but this person doesn't exist!" He stated as I looked up into his eyes.

"Your my best friend Shadow, I know your not crazy but this is hard to comprehend! I know what it is like to lose both the love of your life and your first kid! Fuck! I even killed mine!" Stated Raptor as I lowered my head in sadness.

"Your own brother killed your first baby boy and it wasn't even a day after Amy died giving birth to him! I know that must have killed you! I know it was hard! I know it changes you, but this! This isn't who you are!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"It's not just that Raptor! I lost who I was the moment I died back there in Afghanistan!"

Raptor quickly asked.

"What happened!?"

Looking into him I replied.

"I met Death! He's as real as me and you! He met Ghost as well! He gave us both three tests! The test of Pain! The test of Love and the test of Choice! Over time when we met Death Ghost and I had to solve these tests! It was like facing our worst fears so that we might overcome them and live! He always made it worse and worse! We never broke though! We kept coming back and fighting, but each time it kept getting worse! I remember after I killed my brother Dark and had that heart attack! I saw him there too! He offered me the chance to get back Amy and my son! After everything that has happened to me Raptor I have nothing left but this! All I want is to see them back in my life! And he knew this! So he told me what I had to do! He took me over that night I left the base! He preformed a ritual on their grave and then he let me go! He said now I had to do the rest and kill a friend was first! That's when I killed Shade! After that when you found me he said he would be back when I was feeling better so that I was able to kill Ghost! By then all I wanted was Amy and my Son Raptor! That's all I want and for some reason when he told me to kill Ghost I didn't feel a need to hold back! I just did it! Only then did I feel the heaviness of my actions! I killed basically the only family member I had left! I know what I did was wrong, but now I have to keep going! I have to kill Blaze! He told me too! Then after this he said there would only be one more to do then I could have them back! You have to understand Raptor! I'm not crazy! I'm being a father!"

Raptor stared into my eyes with shock and confusion.

Letting go of me he backed away and I stared at him in tears.

"Please Raptor! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw and all I felt was real!" I begged as he went silent.

"I'm not crazy!" I stated as I fell to my knees in front of him.

Raptor stared at me in a speechless look and I cried and cried as he backed away.

"You have to believe me!" I stated as I fell on my front before him.

**Raptor's POV**

I stared at Shadow and watched as he went still.

I don't know what to do now. What he said scares me. I don't know what has happened to him, but it is clear he is acting as a desperate father. He wants to see his family again and he will do anything to get it to happen. He convinces himself that Ghost and Shade were necessary in doing so and I can't begin to understand what is going on in his head, but I still don't think he's insane. I think he needs to see clearly. I can help him. I know I can.

Looking around I saw no one and quickly got down next to my tear filled friend. He was unconscious. The overwhelming sadness must have burned him out.

Gently I picked him up by his sides and lifted him up to his feet.

Carefully I dragged him to the door and rested him down on the wall. I stared at him as he slept and slowly I took a seat next to him.

Looking to my side I found the gun and his blade. Taking them both I looked back at Shadow to see him still resting.

Slowly I unloaded the gun and rested both the ammo and the gun itself between us. Once it was there I took the knife and rested it on my lap.

Feeling unsure I took Shadow's arm and rolled up his sleeve. I nodded at the cut marks and quickly covered it up again.

Taking the blade I went for my arm and rolled up my sleeve to find old scars. The memories came back. After I lost my family I use to drink and cut myself. I stopped only when I found out I was only hurting myself. My officers always tried to keep me away from the pain and once I learned I was hurting others it came to a halt.

Placing the blade on my scars I remembered the feeling it use to give me. A calm relaxed feeling. It always seemed to take away the pain in my head. I know for a fact that is what Shadow feels too. I know what he's been through. I just think he needs to see that I understand.

Slowly dragging the blade into my old scars I watched as blood began to come out. I had my eyes closed as I cut myself and once it was good enough I stopped and let the blade rest. I was right though. Calm and relaxed.

Looking back at Shadow I took the gun and loaded the mag.

Quickly I forced the gun in his hand.

After it was set I looked up at the fireworks and shut my eyes.

**Shadow's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was still on the roof, but away from where I fell before. Raptor must have moved me.

"Raptor?" I said as best as I could as I looked to my side.

I widened my eyes in shock to see he was next to me with his arm cut open by my blade. It rested on his lap.

"Raptor!?" I screamed as I went to move.

Immediately I moved to see I was holding my gun.

"Aghhhh!" I screamed as I tossed it away.

I watched as it landed a few feet away and in fear I focused back on my friend.

"Raptor!?" I shouted as I saw him flinch.

"Raptor!?" I screamed as he opened his eyes to stare at me.

"Shadow?" He said in confusion as I asked.

"What happened!?" I asked as he looked down at his arm.

"Why did you cut yourself!?" I asked in confusion as I applied pressure to his cuts.

Raptor quietly replied.

"Because I understand."

I widened my eyes in shock and replied.

"I don't understand!"

Smiling he replied.

"Because your not clear."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked in confusion as he replied.

"I understand everything you've been through. I went through it all Shadow! I know you feel like you can do something to bring them back but we both know you can't. I tried to bring back my daughter and lover. In the process I killed my mom. I killed my dad. I killed my sisters. My brothers. My friends. I killed everyone that little person in my head told me too. But it never made the difference because he was never really there. He was never talking to me. He was never seeing me. I never saw him. It was all a lie and a trick. He deceived me into killing all I cared about. In the end though...I realized I was the crazy one. I almost lost it and killed myself in the process. I only stopped from doing that when I found out the war was over in Afghanistan. I found out you stopped it and I heard you were coming to help us. So I gave you control and I found out to myself that there was still hope. Before that I never saw the war ending but you showed me hope. You showed me all was not lost. I took what you gave me and found myself again. That's all you need to do too. You need to find the reason. You need to understand Shadow that that man who you call Death is not really there. It's just you talking to yourself. Your talking to your conscious. Nothing else. Your not crazy. You just need to see it. See past the lies your mind is telling you."

"But Ghost saw him too." I stated in tears as he replied.

"He lost his mother and father before that. I bet he started to see what you saw way before. It was just more controlled till he lost more like Dove."

"But we use to see each other in there with that man." I stated as he began to pass out.

"Raptor!" I shouted as I got him to look at me.

"You two were like brothers right?" He asked as I nodded.

"You two were close. Way too close. I bet it was so close your minds acted the same and you both pictured and thought of one another at that time of near death. When he thought of you it was his chance to want to live. Same to you. When you did those tests. Who was in them that you had to kill?" He asked as I replied.

"Maria. Amy. Ghost. Dove. Midnight. Nexus."

"All the people you love and care about right?" Asked Raptor as I nodded.

"You thought about past memories and what you could have done different for a reason. It was to show you the other side of what might have happened and to give you a reason to live. When you saw Ghost that was not him. It was your mind showing him to you so that you felt something other then loss. He was your happiness in the darkness. And you fought for him or whatever you saw so that you could live to see it for yourself." Stated Raptor as what he said made sense.

"Your not crazy Shadow. Your just having a fight in your head. That man you call Death is you. He was always you. He is your mind. Your sanity. You are the reason Ghost and Shade are dead. You murdered them just like how I murdered my mom in the middle of the night. We're both crazy, but I understand now. It's only you who can come to terms with yourself. You have to let them go. Forget about Amy and your son. Forget about what you could have done different. If you forget about those two things you won't ever see Death again. I haven't seen him since last winter when I finally found out his game. I don't want you to end up like me. I murdered over fifteen people before I realized. Why do you think I protect all my men the way I do? Because I feel it is a way to make up to all I have murdered for the wrong reasons."

I watched as Raptor began to pass out.

"Your not crazy. But you have to see and forget for yourself. Please Shadow. Try to understand. I know it's hard to think you can't do anything to see them again, but it's going to be the only thing that saves your life."

"You murdered Ghost and Shade. You'll never see them again and everyday you know they could be here with you still if you didn't lose your mind. But it was the cost of gaining back your sanity. I'm sure both Ghost and Shade understand. They're not mad at you. They love you. Same as me. I will always be here and I will always love you Commander...?"

Raptor passed out and immediately I fell back on my butt in shock.

"This whole time I was going insane and talking to myself. Death was never really there. He doesn't exist. I've been so blind and look at what I've done to find this out. I lost Ghost. I lost shade. I lost Amy and both my kids. I lost myself. Raptor was the only one who I didn't lose. Because of him I see this now. I see clearly. I see what I did was wrong and I plan to change that. Starting with him. I need to save you Raptor and show you how much care. Then I need to finish this war."

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Shade. I'm sorry Ghost. I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry Maria. I've been so blind. I lost you all and it's my fault. I can never make it up to any of you. I don't know who I am anymore, but I do know I still can make the world right. I will do everything I can to make every last person on this planet safe. I will save the world for all of you. Especially you Ghost. I'm sorry. I betrayed you as a brother. I hope you forgive me."

**So there you have it everyone. It is a lot to process but I'm here to help if you have any questions. In short though. Death never existed and both Shadow and Ghost have been going crazy. After all this though. It should have been clear to all of you. So yes Amy is gone. Shadow just came to his senses. But look at everything he has done and lost to finally understand this. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	193. Chapter 193

**Warning- This is meant to be funny. If you can't handle it then I'm sorry. Nothing like this will ever happen again in this story. **

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 193 – Show Me How Much You Care**

**Shadow's POV**

"What happened to you two?!" Asked Hannon as I carried Raptor in threw the front entrance.

"We lost you all in the crowd so me and Raptor went for a few drinks!' I stated in a panic.

"Is he ok!? His arm is covered!" Questioned Marx as I looked down at Raptor's right arm.

"He fell in the bar and a bottle cut him up!" I stated as I added.

"I got it covered though! They had first aid at the bar!"

Lying through my teeth Marx nodded and let me pass with my friend.

"I'll be in Raptor's room till he wakes up!" I stated as Hannon replied.

"I thought you said you were tired!?"

"I am, but I just want to be sure he's ok till he wakes up!" I replied as he let me go.

Dragging Raptor through the halls I made it to his room where I quickly laid him down on the bed.

Getting on his side with the wounds I gently took off the bandage and saw the cut marks were still bleeding a little.

Going into the bathroom I found his first aid kit.

I had to stop the bleeding fast otherwise he might be out for a whole lot longer.

Taking the antibiotics, I rubbed some in his wounds and cleaned out the blood. I was worried he might scream when I saw him flinch in pain from his cuts still being wide open.

"Relax Raptor." I said softly as he went still again.

As he rested back I got the needle and medical string out for the stitches.

**Raptor's POV**

"Ughhhh?" I groaned as I slowly opened part of my eyes to see a figure over me.

"Stay down Raptor, I got you." The figure said as I looked to my side to barely be able to make out the cuts on my arm.

"Where am I?" I asked as the figure replied.

"Your safe. Your back at the base."

Closing my eyes again I drifted to come back even more dazed then the last. My vision felt blurred like crazy and I felt my brain pulsing madly. I felt like I was going to pass out.

As I opened my eyes again I began to see the figure.

I smiled to see it was Alicia.

"Hey." I said in joy as she began to wrap up my arm.

"I'm almost done." She stated as I raised my hand up.

Alicia noticed my hand and said.

"Just take it easy Raptor. Your in no condition to be moving right now."

Letting out a chuckled I watched as she leaned in to finish wrapping the bandage around my arm.

Taking my chance I wrapped my arm around her back and brought her in for a deep kiss.

**Shadow's POV**

With my eyes as wide as they could get I stared into Raptor's closed face as he kissed me from out of no where.

In shock I remained there and felt as he went to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Now realizing what the fuck was happening I began to push away.

His grip was holding me and I had no other choice.

I quickly raised my head up and slammed it down on his skull.

The sound of our heads hitting was enough to get him to let go in confusion.

Too bad when I pushed down I felt his tongue.

I backed up in complete shock and watched as he opened his eyes.

**Raptor's POV**

"Owwww! Alicia that hurt!" I stated as I opened my eyes in shock.

My heart stopped in fear as I stared at Shadow who was just as shocked as me.

"Aghhhhh?" I groaned in confusion as he continued to stare at me.

I had no idea what the fuck I just did.

"Tell me that was a mistake Raptor?!" Begged Shadow as I nodded quickly.

"I thought you were Alicia." I stated as he replied.

"Blood loss can confuse you, but I'm a six foot one hundred and sixty five pound hedgehog. Not a five foot nine wolf!"

I blushed as he pointed at me.

"Never say a word of this to anyone!"

Letting out a chuckle I replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't...!?" I was cut off.

"Not a word!"

Shadow quickly exited the room leaving me on my bed with a confused red face. I thought for a fact he was Alicia. At least I have a treated arm now!

**I thought it was funny as hell! We need some fun in the story. I will have another chapter on today for you all minus the Lemon**


	194. Chapter 194

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 194 – Weird**

**Shadow's POV Next Day**

So...I went to sleep finally after all that happened last night.

Feeling weird for basically the whole morning all I could think about was Raptor and what he did to me. It was stuck in my head, like someone burned it to my brain. I don't know how he's doing simply cause I haven't seen him since he left to do whatever it was to stop Reacher from preforming an attack on the city. All I know is he must feel awkward considering the look he gave me when we woke up for breakfast. After that he took Dom, Archer, Carver, and Hannon out to the boarders. They also took all the C4 and mines we had in storage. I can guess what they're for.

As I went to find someone all I was hoping was no one knew about the little accident.

Entering my office I found Alicia behind her desk.

Instantly she smiled and shouted.

"I heard you kissed my man!"

Immediately I shut the door and locked it.

"It was an accident!"

Alicia smiled as I blushed red and replied.

"He told me when I came by to see him. I will admit it was pretty funny. He had to have been out of it to think you were me."

Relaxing I replied.

"Yeah."

Slowly I came to her in front of the desk.

"So?" She asked as I gave her a look of confusion.

"So what?" I replied as she asked.

"Did he taste good!?" She asked while cracking up.

"Shut up!" I shouted as she died in her chair.

"Does anyone else know!?" I asked as she replied.

"No! Just me!"

Feeling safer I replied.

"I wanted to know why you called me here?"

Alicia tried to relax and in laughter she replied.

"For that and what you asked Raptor last night about Midnight!"

Slowly she calmed down and I asked.

"Did you talk about it?"

"There was no point in talking about it. Raptor wants me to have his kid." She replied as I felt sorrow.

Alicia had me fooled till she shouted.

"But since that won't be for a while we wanted to take care of her!"

Immediately bringing a smile to my face I replied.

"I can't thank you enough!"

"It's fine really! We love Midnight!" Stated Alicia as I replied.

"You better go get her, cause she's been all over Silver since last night!"

"I heard he's fluffy! Haha!" Laughed Alicia as I replied.

"Yeah."

"You ok?" Asked Alicia as I replied.

"I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed still."

"You shouldn't be! Raptor must love you!" Stated Alicia as I went to grab her.

Quickly she evaded me and I pointed at her.

"Not a word to anyone!"

"Got it!" She replied with a smile as I went for the door.

**Raptor's POV**

"How many more!?" Asked Archer as I replied.

"We nearly done don't complain!"

"We have enough planted to blow up china!" Replied Archer as Hannon shouted back.

"It will be enough to make Reacher fall back!"

"I hope!" Replied Archer as I set down another mine.

"You ok Raptor!?" Asked Carver as I broke from thought.

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

Looking back at my mine I went to arm it.

I really wasn't ok. Shadow still covered my lips. I can't believe I did that to him. I wish he would have seen what I did to know I wasn't kidding when I said I thought he was Alicia.

As I thought Hannon suddenly shouted.

"Can you guys finish!? I got to get ready to go out to dinner with Shadow!"

"You two dating!?" Asked Dom as Hannon replied.

"Watch it Dom!"

Dom just laughed as I replied.

"Yeah!"

Hannon nodded and finished arming his C4. Once it was set I watched as he went into one of the Humvees and drove off.

At least he bought Shadow dinner first.

**Shadow's POV 5:00pm**

My suit remained in the closet along with the M1911 and I was all ready to go. My dress shirt looked good and my dress pants were neat. I had other things too, but I guess I'm not really expecting much but Blaze. My M9 at my side and armor under the shirt just in case of anything, plus a little surprise.

"Knock! Knock!"

I looked up to see Raptor there.

Smiling I laughed and asked.

"Come back for another taste?"

Raptor immediately shut the door and replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were Alicia."

"Sure." I replied as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Shadow I like women. Not men." He stated as I laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he came at me.

"Trust me if I was into men I could do a lot better then you." Replied Raptor as I stopped with my shoes to widen my eyes in shock.

"Ghost said that too." I thought to myself as he came back to me.

"You ready to do this?" Asked Raptor as I broke from thought.

"Yeah." I replied as he asked.

"So how do we do this?"

"At six thirty you call her and say what I told you to say." I replied as he questioned.

"What is the problem with her anyway? You never told me a thing of why you want me to do this."

"I think she's giving Reacher Intel. I'll know if she gets up when you call her to talk in private."

Raptor widened his eyes and asked.

"What about Silver? If you just kill her there he'll fucking lose it!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't. But when you call her start recording the conversation as evidence to him. He'll hate me, but I can't have her ruining this for us." I stated as Raptor nodded.

"Alright. I hope this works. Are you sure you don't want to wait till we're back here? Silver shouldn't have to see her get shot right at the table." Stated Raptor as I nodded.

"I'll see."

Raptor nodded one last time and turned for the door.

Quickly as a joke I whistled.

Raptor immediately looked back at me in confusion.

In a gay voice I said.

"Keep working it honey!"

Raptor instantly lost his face of confusion and replied.

"Your asking to get your ass kicked!"

"There's only one ass I'm looking for!" I stated as he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

With a laugh I watched as he left my room with a red face and a loud chuckle.

Quickly I turned straight again and stood up.

I get to fuck with him for the rest of his life for kissing me. He can't do anything about it ether that's the best part.

Moving over to my mirror I checked myself over and carefully went to fix my tie.

"You look good."

I widened my eyes to immediately turn to see her there.

I couldn't speak it was a shock.

"Come on! Out with it! Who is it for?!" Asked Amy as I stared at her.

"Amy?!" I questioned in shock as I approached her.

Amy smiled as I stopped in front of her.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing her most gorgeous dress and her hair and make up was done perfectly. She looked like an angel.

"I missed you Shadow." She stated as I reached for her.

In shock I moved my hand away the second I felt her warm skin.

Amy looked at me in confusion and asked.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

Quickly gaining control I replied.

"I'm fine! Why!?"

"You look like you've seen a Ghost, or killed one." She replied as I felt my heart begin to race.

"So where are you going?" Asked Amy as she came closer to me.

"Out to eat with Hannon and my old friend Silver and his wife Blaze."

Amy smiled a little and asked.

"So how's our son?"

Losing everything my heart stopped as she waited for an answer.

"What?" I asked in confusion as she repeated.

"How's are baby boy? You know your son? Shadow jr?"

I tried my best to hold composure as she gave me a look of confusion.

"Is he ok?" She asked as I went to reply.

"He's...! Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Looking at my door I felt my heart begin to speed and in an instant I looked back to see Amy gone.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Trying to gain control I shouted.

"Come in!"

Slowly Hannon opened the door.

"You ready to go?" He asked as I replied.

"Yeah...I'm ready...?" I was lost as he gave me a weird look.

"You ok? You look a little pale." Stated Hannon as I replied.

"I'm ok I swear! Come on! Let's go eat!"

Hannon stared at me in confusion as I walked by him and out into the halls. In a few seconds he managed to catch up to me.

"Hey slow down. It's ok. We're going to be on time." He stated as I slowed my pace.

"Sorry." I replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine. Come on. Silver is waiting for us." Stated Hannon as he led me to the entrance.

**Death's POV**

I watched as Shadow left the base from across on a rooftop. Watching as he went in the truck with Hannon and his other friends I looked to my side to find the body of the G.U.N assassin dead next to his sniper.

I bet Blaze is upset he didn't get the shot on Shadow when he had it.

Smiling I grabbed the assassin's sniper and made my way across the roofs till I found Shadow in his truck heading for the restaurant.

I plan on making this a fun night. I hope Blaze is ready to get three strikes.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat in back and waited as Blaze took a look at me.

"You don't look too good Shadow. Are you sure your ok?" She asked as I replied.

"I'm fine."

Gently I felt Silver turn my head.

"Your hot." He stated as he felt my forehead.

"I'm just worried about Reacher." I lied as he nodded.

"Don't worry about that Shadow. We have Archer and the rest on it. Thanks to Raptor he will not be ruining our night." Stated Hannon as I relaxed a bit.

Amy still filled my head.

**Death's POV**

Shadow wasn't looking too good it seems as I saw him through the window of the truck.

No matter. Good or not I have to do my job. I would watch your back Shadow, I won't help without you trying to help yourself first.

Watching as they stopped I stared at Shadow as he stepped out of the door along with Silver behind him.

I took a seat down on the edge of the roof and watched as they entered the restaurant.

As Shadow was greeted like a king I glanced to see a black figure coming from behind him.

"No no no." I stated as I closed my eyes.

**G.U.N Assassin's POV**

I held the knife in my side pocket and went in as I saw Commander Shadow enter the building.

Getting close I gripped the blade.

Just as I was about to kill him I stopped in my tracks.

**Shadow's POV**

I stopped to look back to see this man still. It was like he was frozen or something.

Quickly a waiter came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir?" He said as the man broke from deep thought I guess.

"Oh! Sorry my good man"! He stated as I turned back to see Silver and the rest of my friends heading for the table.

**Death's POV**

The waiter stared at me as I held this form.

"Do you need help sir?" He asked as I replied.

"No! I'll just be going mind me!"

The waiter smiled and watched as I took this assassin out of the building.

Walking down the street I lead the body into an alley and took out the hidden knife.

"Teaches you to get in my way." I stated as I slammed the blade in my head.

"Aghhh!" I left the body and watched as the man fell over dead next to some trash cans.

Looking back at my hands I smiled and quickly went back up onto the roof.

Grabbing the gun I got down on my stomach and aimed to see Shadow and his friends through the windows. Looks like he's ordering and I know what is to come next...Mr. Wiater. I said to myself as I aimed at the waiter who was taking Shadow's order.

**Shadow's POV**

"I'll have the Steak." I replied to the waiter as he wrote it down along with everyone's orders.

"Alright Commander, it will be here as fast as possible!" He stated as I replied.

"Take your time, I can wait."

The waiter gave me one last weird smile and quickly left to go for the kitchen.

**Death's POV Ten Minutes later**

I laid here and waited as the food came out.

Shadow went to get a knife and a fork and quickly I shut my eyes.

**Shadow's POV**

I stopped instantly to drop my fork and knife and instantly my friends looked at me in worried looks.

"You ok Shadow?!" Asked Hannon as he took my shoulders.

I wanted to reply, but couldn't.

"Relax Shadow." I heard him say.

"What do you want!?" I asked in my head as he replied.

"Don't eat if you know what's good for you. The waiter is G.U.N." Stated Death as I felt him release me.

"Shadow?" Said Silver as I looked up.

"Yes?" I replied as Hannon asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a headache." I replied as Silver said.

"I think your getting sick. I say we finish here and get you to bed."

I nodded as I began to look around.

**Death's POV**

"Time for some fun."

I shut my eyes and focused on the waiter.

In seconds I had him. Looking around with his eyes I saw I was by the kitchen door looking at Shadow's table.

"Nice to give yourself away to him." I said to myself as I went in my carrying pouch.

Pulling out the order notepad I wrote down a few things and began to go for Shadow who was beginning to fear for his life.

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at the waiter and watched as he slipped me a piece of paper and continued to walk around the room.

Trying to hide it as best as I could I opened it under my legs to read.

"I got the waiter. Two to your left next to the bar and three outside on their way. Just do what you have too while I stop the one's coming."

In tension I shut the paper and placed it in my pocket.

In a bit of fear I looked at Hannon who was eating his food.

Nudging his leg he stopped to look at me.

"What's up?" He asked as he went to wipe his mouth.

Quickly I nodded to our left.

Hannon went to look but I grabbed his leg to get him to stop.

"Slowly." I whispered as he turned.

Hannon in the same pace came back and looked at me knowing the trouble we were in.

Silver saw our faces and asked.

"What's going on? You two seem distracted."

I nodded to the left and slowly he glanced over.

"Those two?" He questioned as Blaze began to look worried.

Hannon nodded and Silver watched as I began to undo my M9.

"Get her out." I ordered quietly as he asked.

"How?"

"Bathroom." Replied Hannon as we pretended to let them out.

The men watched Silver and Blaze as they went to the restrooms and Hannon and me rested back down to begin talking.

"Who you want?" He asked as I replied.

"I got the one closest to the bar."

Hannon nodded slowly and went back to eating as I gave him a signal with my left hand to wait for my draw.

He nodded and continued to eat as I pulled out my M9 from under the table.

**Death's POV**

I stood still above the dead waiter and smiled as the broken neck satisfied me. Looking back into the building through the window I watched as Silver and that traitor got up. Shadow must be moving them.

Refocusing I entered the street to see the group of three coming his way. They were all dressed in black coats. I let out a breath at their appearance and quickly shut my eyes.

"Ughhh!" The man I got groaned and immediately his buds stopped to ask.

"You ok?!"

Quickly I got out the man's hidden G17 and aimed at the assassin's who had no idea what was coming.

"BANG! BANG!"

They dropped with nice head holes and quickly I aimed at my head.

"BANG!"

I watched as the body hit the ground among his friends and quickly made my way back to Shadow.

**Shadow's POV**

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The sound of the gunshots made the assassins at the bar panic and immediately I stood up with Hannon and aimed my M9.

The men went for theirs as we opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The two men splattered blood along the wall behind them and quickly every person in the bar ran out screaming.

As the place ran in fear I went to head for the exit.

Hannon stayed on my ass as I ran through the kitchen door.

Seeing the exit I bashed through the door and went for the Humvee where Silver and Blaze were waiting.

"Come on guys!" Shouted Blaze as I went around to get in.

Hannon almost got in when we heard rounds go off to our right.

"Toof! Toof! Toof!"

**Death's POV**

I panicked as Shadow's blood splashed along the Humvee.

"SHADOW!" Screamed his friend Silver as the blood hit his face.

Looking up I saw the shooter.

**G.U.N assassin's POV**

I smiled in shock of hitting the target and watched through my scope as he went back first into the passenger door.

Getting up I tried to run away.

Widening my eyes in confusion I saw a man in front of me.

"Where you going?" He asked as I went to aim at him.

"Toof!"

The bullet went into his chest but he didn't budge.

I panicked and went for another.

"Toof!"

The round sailed by him and in an instant he took my arm.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as he lifted me up.

I watched as he slammed my head straight into the roof.

**Death's POV**

Quickly as the assassin screamed I twisted his head.

"Snap!"

Quickly I pushed the body to the side and stood up to look down at the blood covered truck.

**Hannon's POV**

"SHADOW!" Screamed Silver as I saw Shadow get gunned down on the other side off the Humvve.

His blood splashed me and in shock I looked up to see the assassin run off.

Ignoring him I went straight to Shadow.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I saw he was hit three times.

Quickly I went to my comm link.

"General Hannon to all forces! Commander Shadow is down! I repeat Shadow is down!"

In an instant I got a response.

"Zulu 2-9 to General Hannon! We heard the gun fire and we're a minute out from your location! What is the Commander's condition!?"

Quickly I felt for a pulse.

**What do you think? Plus did anyone ask why Death is trying to save Shadow? Why would he want to do that? And didn't I say he wasn't real last night?**


	195. Chapter 195

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 195 – Stage Die**

**Death's POV**

I got down from the rooftop and next to Shadow's friend Hannon who was panicking to find his wounds.

I examined Shadow closely and it didn't take long for a smile to hit my face.

"That smart fucking hedgehog."

Quickly I shut my eyes and went for him.

"Shadow?" I said calmly as he replied.

"Ughh...what? What do you want now?" He asked as I replied.

"I want you to get up. The assassin who just shot you is dead."

"Why...why are you helping me?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"Amy doesn't want you to go just yet."

"Amy?" He questioned as I replied.

"Yes Shadow. Amy wants you to keep going for now. Plus I think it's best for you to live just a bit longer."

"Why?" Asked Shadow as I walked in his head.

"Can you be the only one who wants the world to get better? Maybe I want to see a change." I stated as he asked.

"Does what you said before...mean...your going to kill me later?"

"I never said that, but who knows. I think you'll know what you want and I'll be there to say goodbye. Until then I'm going to let you go. Get up now Shadow. Get up."

**Shadow's POV**

I felt him leave my head and slowly I began to peer through my blurred vision.

"The Commander was hit three times! One in the leg! Another in his chest and a lodged one in his side! I think the chest hit something vital! There was a lot of blood sent out from the wound on impact!" I heard Hannon shout as I began to see him.

"Is he alive!?" I heard a voice ask. I think it was Carver or Archer.

Gently I felt Silver who was next to me touch my neck.

Quickly I sent my hand at him and pushed his fingers away. Immediately Silver was overwhelmed in relief as Hannon shouted.

"He's alive! I need a medic brought here now!"

"No." I said as Hannon looked at me in confusion.

"Shadow don't get up!" Ordered Silver as I raised to my feet.

Hannon balanced me as I looked at my leg.

I saw no blood, but I knew what happened.

Gently I reached in my pocket to pull out my now destroyed cell phone.

Hannon chuckled along with Silver as I took off my shirt.

They watched as I looked to my side.

They were relieved the vest ate the round but Hannon had to ask.

"Where did all the blood come from?!"

Gently feeling under my vest I pulled out a splash pack. Hannon lost his shit and let out a huge laugh as Silver asked.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"I found them in my closet when I woke up to put an outfit together. They fit with the armor and it said it was used to apply comfort and it helped the armor absorb more velocity from incoming rounds. The comfort was great until now! God!" I shouted as I took off my whole top exposing my six pack to the crowd of people and Zulu 2-9 who just pulled up.

My fur was drenched in the color die and I felt like shit from the stench. Plus the rounds that hit are still making welts and they are starting to come in.

Hannon remained laughing as Zulu smiled at my dumb outfit.

"Is that stage die?!" Asked the squad leader as I gave him a look of stupidity.

Immediately they began to laugh.

I remained drenched as Silver took me under his arm.

"Let's get you back and make sure they didn't damage anything else!"

Letting my friend get me in the Humvee I sat next to Blaze who was my top concern.

"I thought you died!" She stated as I replied.

"I don't die."

"Can you explain why you were wearing stage die packets under your vest?!" She asked as I laughed.

"I saw comfort and a chance it would save my life so I put them under the vest for the first time. I look like that guy back in school...Knuckles now, but at least I'm alive." I stated as she laughed a little.

Silver laughed too as Hannon got us back to base.

Death must hate me.

**Death's POV**

I sat next to Shadow using Silver's body and laughed at him for his dumb protection.

Never once of my career have I seen a hedgehog use stage die to save his life. I guess I'll remember that for the next person I have to babysit.

"Don't I look like Knuckles Silver!?" Asked Shadow with a smile as I replied.

"You sure do Shad!"

Shadow gave me a confused look and slowly I looked back out the window.

In the reflection I saw him staring at me. I think he knows I'm using his friend. I don't care. He should feel lucky that stage die and a cell phone saved his life today. For a second I thought he was a goner. I think when we get back I'll spend some time with Shadow. Maybe his friend Raptor will be generous enough to lend his body. Or I can just roam. I guess will see when we get there, I just hope Shadow doesn't mind a room mate.


	196. Chapter 196

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 196 – Don't Mind If I Stay Here**

**Shadow's POV**

"Use this." Urged Silver as he stood outside my shower door.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the bottle from him.

Looking it over I asked.

"What is it for?"

Silver slowly replied.

"It will get that die out of your fur. I still can't believe you tried them."

"The comfort was nice I had to admit." I stated as he asked.

"How many are left in your closet?"

As I ran the soap on my red fur I replied.

"It was a whole box of the stuff. I would say at least enough to outfit two guys completely."

Silver nodded and went for the door.

"The soap should get it all out. Just get some rest after because your still hot. You might have a fever." He stated as I replied.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Questioned Silver as I asked.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine why?" He replied as I said.

"In the car it seemed like you were a little out of it."

"I had a headache I think." Replied Silver as I heard him shut the door leaving me alone.

Focusing back on my fur I continued to stare at the drain as it ran through my toes.

**Death's POV**

I walked through Shadow's door and went back into my own form as Silver left.

Looking at my pants I pulled out my M1911 and my combat knife and quickly tossed them on Shadow's bed.

"Must be in the shower." I said out loud as I heard someone else coming from the halls.

Quickly I went back to normal and watched as that gray hedgehog walked in to see no one here.

"Shadow?" He said while entering to shut the door behind.

I stared at him knowing he couldn't see me. He looked familiar though. I'm curious.

"Hey."

The hedgehog turned in an instant to see no one there. Well I was but he can't see me unless I want him too.

Slowly he came forward.

I stared at him as he walked right through me.

I smiled as he began to shiver from my glow.

"God damn it's cold!" He stated as I saw his back.

I noticed his dark gray streaks and began to think.

I know I know him from somewhere.

"I'll have to see later."

The hedgehog in time began to head for the bathroom.

I quickly rested on Shadow's bed and watched as he knocked.

**Raptor's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" I heard Shadow shout from behind the door.

Entering the bathroom I found him showering.

"Hey." I said as I shut the door.

The second I went to close it I got another hit of the chills. Fuck was it cold as hell.

"What's up?" Asked Shadow as I saw him through the glass messing with his fur.

"Is it always so cold in here!?" I asked as he replied.

"The heats on Raptor. You must be feeling nothing."

As the chill went away I replied.

"I don't know. I felt it a second ago out in your room. Never mind. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Asked Shadow in response as I sat down on the edge of the sink.

"Well about Midnight and tomorrow." I replied as he asked.

"What about Midnight?"

"Do we need papers or something or do we just take her?" I asked as he replied.

"I was going to sign off on the papers tonight before I get to bed."

"Alright." I replied as he asked.

"Now what about tomorrow?"

"It's clear Blaze is giving away Intel to Reacher after him nearly killing you and let me call you the luckiest bitch out there!" I stated as he laughed.

"Call it what you want but I'm glad I'm ok!"

"Yeah! So what about Blaze and...Ghost?" I asked watching my tone as he took a moment to respond.

"Blaze needs to be dealt with now and Ghost I don't know yet."

"We need to do something." I stated as he quickly replied.

"Give me a minute here to finish so I can speak to you face to face Raptor."

**Death's POV**

Opening my eyes I was surprised to hear that name.

"Raptor. I remember him now. Just like Shadow here. Lost and forgotten in the endless battle for his family. I just forgot. I didn't know they knew each other though. Man I'm glad I came here." I said as I saw Raptor get back on his feet and go for the door.

I watched as he shut it and slowly I stood up from the floor and went to Shadow who was still Showering.

**Shadow's POV**

"Wow! It is cold for some reason!" I said to myself as I experienced the whole feeling naked.

"Why you shivering?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

Instantly I turned my head to see Death there. He...!?

"Look familiar?" He asked as I basically stared at myself.

He looked like me when I was first brought into G.U.N back when I was eighteen.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked in shock as he looked me over.

The water hit him so that's how I knew he was really here in the shower with me.

"I thought I would drop on by and see how your feeling from getting shot?" He replied as I shouted.

"Get out!"

"I thought you like men close to you? After all you did kiss your friend out there if I recall? Plus is it so weird? I look like you." Stated Death as I replied.

"I'm fucking fine! Now leave me alone or at least get out of the shower!"

"Have it your way." Said Death as he shut his eyes.

In an instant I saw him vanish and I felt him in me.

"Comfy." He stated as I had no control anymore over my body.

"Get out!" I ordered him unable to say it out loud.

"Does this piss the little hedgehog off?" He asked as he felt down near my waist.

I began to feel scared as he started to toy with my...stuff.

"I bet you like this huh?" He asked as I screamed.

"STOP!"

"It was just getting fun." He stated as I felt him take control.

Death used me to quickly shut off the water and grab the towel off the glass doors.

In seconds of him letting my stuff go, he sent me out into the bathroom floor.

As I fell down I felt him release me.

Gaining back control I looked around to him gone.

"That fucker!" I shouted in my head as I stood up.

Getting the towel back on from the fall I went and put on my boxers then my pants.

With my shirt over my shoulder I opened the door still freezing to see Raptor waiting by my bed.

"You ok?" He asked as I replied.

"Yeah why?"

"I heard a bang. I thought you hurt yourself." Stated Raptor as I tried to act cool.

"And you didn't come in to make sure I was ok?!"

"You could have been naked with your ass facing the door! Sorry if kissing you wasn't enough!" Replied Raptor as I smiled a little.

As he stood up I felt the chill run by me. Death is in this room and he's listening to everything. I don't think Raptor knows.

"So about Blaze?" He started as I tossed on my shirt.

"Thanks to the assassins at my dinner party I guess we should thank her." I replied as he asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll give you a hint. It involves her, you and a large bottle of wine."

Raptor widened his eyes in confusion as I smiled.

**I'm so sorry this was late! I just got contact lenses and it took me forever to get them in and out. I'm super tired by the way with ROTC and the lenses plus running around all day that this is the only chapter today. I will have more on tomorrow I promise. **


	197. Chapter 197

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 197 – A Little Controlling**

**Raptor's POV**

"I can't believe he's making me do this." I said to myself as I walked through the halls with a bottle of wine.

I tried my best to remain hidden from Alicia cause if she overheard any of what was about to happen I might as well call myself dead.

I took a breath and let out a sigh as I stopped at her door.

"Knock! Knock!"

As I waited for an answer I fixed my nice shirt and made sure my quills were pushed back so I at the least looked good.

As I stopped forming my quills she opened the door to look at me in confusion.

"Hello." I said with a small smile as she replied.

"What is this about Captain?"

Gently pulling out the bottle of wine from behind my back I replied.

"I wanted to know if you care for a drink?"

Blaze smiled and replied.

"I don't understand. Why are you here?"

Looking into her eyes I replied.

"I felt that we didn't get to meet properly and I figured with Silver with Ghost and the kids out with Hannon maybe me and you could get to know each other better."

"I thought you were with Alicia?" She questioned as I got my back straight.

I hate myself. I hope Alicia doesn't hear this lie.

"Fuck her. She's just a friend who is a little too close for my taste." I stated as she looked at me in confusion.

"Here with a bottle that big Captain I expect you want to get closer to me then she is to you already."

H"ow about we just start by you letting me in and sitting down?" I offered as she smiled and moved aside.

Not saying a word she let me in.

Taking myself and the bottle to the center of the room she shut and locked the door then pointed at the table.

"Please sit Captain."

"My names Raptor." I replied calmly as I went to take my seat.

"Nice name." She stated as she got next to me in the other seat.

"Thanks. So I should ask first off. Would you like a drink?"

Smiling she replied.

"A small one if you don't mind."

Taking the glasses I brought with the bottle I popped the cork and began to pour our drinks.

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at Death as he rested comfortably on my bed.

"So?" He started as I focused on what was next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to remain calm as he took the M1911 from the bed.

"Well I planed on staying the night if that's alright with you Shadow?" He replied while examining the weapon.

"Oh why not!? Let's have you! The killer of all that was good of me stay the night!" I replied in sarcasm.

"So it's ok!" He stated with a smile as he sat up to face me.

"No! It's not ok!" I shouted as he replied.

"Relax! It will be fine! Here! I can be your brother Dark! Make it feel like home!" He stated as he switched forms

"Stop!" I ordered as he replied.

"Or maybe your friend Ghost!?"

Switching to him I screamed.

"You better stop it right now!"

"Or what!?" He asked as he went to switch forms again.

Running at him I pulled the gun out of his hand and pushed him back on the bed, placing the gun's tip on his forehead.

I planned on shooting him but stopped as he now looked like Amy.

"You won't kill me, will you Shadow?" He asked sounding just like her as I began to feel anger.

I couldn't do it. Quickly I pulled back and let the gun land on the floor.

"It's ok Shadow. I know it was hard." He stated as I looked back at him in rage.

Switching back to the old form of me I tried to relax as he got up with the blade now in his hand.

"It's going to be a fun night!" He stated as I replied.

"Your not real!"

"Oh I am! I can prove it too!" He stated as I widened my eyes.

"Here! Tell me if you can feel this!" He demanded as he sent the blade in my side.

I flinched in agony as he held it there.

In about a second he pulled it out and I looked down to see nothing there.

"Ughhhh!" I clutched my side in severe pain as I felt a huge cramp come from where he just stabbed me.

Death laughed and said.

"I could have really stabbed you Shadow! But I think I just want to make a point here!"

"About what!?" I asked in pain as he replied.

"About how I'm going to use you and your going to let me!"

I widened my eyes as he vanished.

Suddenly it went dark and I fell forward on the floor.

**Raptor's POV Ten minutes later**

The bottle was half gone and Blaze and I were both enjoying ourselves. I think I better pick up the pace if Shadow wants this done now.

Getting closer I slid my chair next to hers so we were touching.

Blaze smiled and asked.

"You ok?"

Smiling back I replied.

"I just never noticed how beautiful your eyes are."

With a slight blush coming on she replied.

"Raptor!"

Moving my hand onto hers she pulled back and said.

"I'm sorry Raptor, but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked as we stared into each others eyes.

"I'm married!" She laughed as I replied.

"So!? Silvers not here and nether is anyone else! The doors locked shut and we're alone! Nothing is going to go wrong!"

"That's just it Raptor! I want too, trust me. But it's just I feel that this ring means a lot when I'm wearing it."

"So what if you weren't?" I asked as she gave me a look of curiosity.

Gently pulling off her wedding ring I placed it on the table and asked.

"So how about now?"

With a smile showing on her face I moved in.

In hopes that Alicia would not walk in I placed my lips on hers and began to kiss her softly.

Blaze went right into it and wrapped her arms around my back as I placed my hands on her legs.

**Death's POV**

Shadow's body felt nice.

Gently pushing back up to my new feet I waited to hear.

"Stop!"

Ignoring Shadow's demands I took back the gun and the knife and opened the door into the hall.

Watching as his men walked by I entered the center of the hall and began to take my V.I.P tour around to see what's going on.

I know my old pal Raptor is with that girl Shadow wants dead. By the way thank you Shadow. But I don't think I'll need to interrupt whatever it is he's doing.

Looking around I saw a sign that read.

"Research Wing."

Wondering what was in there I began my walk to the door where I was kindly let in.

"This is too easy."

Slowly as I walked I began to examine rooms. Finding my fav I entered to see body bags.

Smiling I began to see who waited entry back in hell.

As I read the tags I stopped about midway to rest my eyes on the one that read.

"Ghost Ramsey."

I had to see for sure.

Slowly unzipping the bag I was happy as hell to see Ghost laying there dead. I bullet to the head. About time he dies.

"Shadow?" I heard someone behind me.

Looking back I saw Silver.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking." I replied as he came to me.

"I see the soap worked." He stated as he began to shiver.

I stared at him with a smile as he felt my head.

"Holy shit your freezing Shadow!" He stated as he got back.

"Really?" I asked as he replied.

"God I think your sick! Fuck a fever! I think you have a cold!"

"I have been feeling a little weird today." I stated as he replied.

"Why didn't you say something back in your room?! Bro this could be serious with how cold you are!"

"I plan on going to bed but I wanted to see him." I stated as Silver went to the bag next to me.

"He's all ready for tomorrow sad to say Shadow. I'm really sorry." Stated Silver as I replied.

"He was a dick anyway."

"What?" Asked Silver as I corrected myself.

"He was a good friend. I'll miss him."

Silver nodded and replied.

"I think tomorrow around five, we'll go to the cemetery."

"Ok." I replied as I went to leave.

"Hold on a sec Shadow!" Said Silver as I turned back to see him looking at Ghost.

"What?" I asked as he asked back.

"I just wanted to ask you face to face, now that your better. How did this really happen? I mean, I understand it's hard to go through it all again, but I just need to be sure, because from what I can tell he was stabbed in the neck like you said and in the heart, but you said you stabbed him in the neck and was put back down and watched as he shot himself here." Stated Silver as he pointed to Ghost's head.

"Yeah why? Is there something wrong?" I asked as he replied.

"I'm just confused on how that works when he was stabbed right through the heart. Unless he landed on the knife when he offed himself, I can't seem to think what you said was what really happened."

"Are you calling me a liar!?" I asked in anger as he panicked.

"No of course not! I just need to know how it happened?!"

As I was about to go for my blade I heard Shadow say.

"Don't fucking hurt him!"

Slowly I pulled back on the thought.

**Raptor's POV**

"GET UP!" Ordered Blaze as she pushed her gun to the side of my head.

In confusion of what just happened I stood up and let her pin me to the wall.

In seconds I felt my gun and knife get tossed as she grabbed my neck.

"SIT!" She ordered as I carefully watched myself.

"Calm down!" I pleaded as she aimed at my leg.

"Toof!"

Blaze covered my mouth as I screamed from the pain of the round hitting my leg.

I stared at her in anger as she whispered.

"Shhhhhhh!"

**I have one more for today. So be ready for it later.**


	198. Chapter 198

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 198 – Blaze**

**Raptor's POV**

Slowly she let go of my mouth and feeling as my leg bled down my fur I growled at her as she got in front of me.

"You must think I'm fucking stupid!?" Said Blaze as I looked to see where she sent my weapons. My knife landed next to us and my gun I think rolled under the bed.

"Smack!"

Blaze drilled me in the side of the head and shouted.

"Look at me!" She ordered as I stared into her eyes.

"Now your going to tell me what you know and how you know it?" She stated as she undid my shirt.

I continued to growl as she opened up the shirt to find nothing but my fur.

Quickly she looked back at me and said.

"You have ten seconds before the other leg gets it!"

"Fuck you bitch." I said deeply into her face.

"Smack!"

Feeling my face about to snap in two I spit out some blood and felt as she grabbed my chin.

"Next time it's your leg." She stated as I replied.

"There are people right outside, most armed. They'll hear you."

"Then lets keep it quiet shall we?" She replied while looking under my chin.

Finding nothing she asked.

"What are you here for? Cause it's pretty clear your not here for drinks."

"I'm not telling you shit." I stated calmly as she aimed at my leg.

"Toof!"

Once again she held my mouth shut as my other leg began to bleed.

Hearing me as I stopped gagging she released my mouth and watched as a small tear of pain dripped out from my eye.

"I will admit it took you long enough to find out about me. Even my husband didn't know. But you...someone told you Raptor. Let me guess...Shadow?"

Remaining silent she smiled.

"Not surprised. I guess he couldn't have the balls to come get me himself."

"He doesn't want to hurt Silver." I stated as she quickly replied.

"Awwww! How cute! He doesn't want to hurt his feelings! Fucking wimp!"

Quickly I grabbed her and watched as she surprised me.

I was quickly hit with the side of the silenced gun and dropped to the floor.

"You know for special forces your the worst soldier I ever seen in my life." Stated Blaze as I attempted to get up.

As I went to get on my knee she sent the side of her foot into my stomach.

"Ughh!" I grunted as I fell back down.

"Shadow's best! I saw kids in G.U.N better then you!"

Feeling anger I waited as she went to grab my neck.

Forcing me up onto my knees I quickly countered and wrapped my left arm around her head and twisted her to the side.

Blaze panicked doing a roll in mid air and watched as I slammed my right palm on the back of her head.

"Smack!"

Her face smashed the wood floor and quickly I went for her gun that fell out of her hand and a few feet away.

As I went for it she took out my ankle with her hand.

Falling forward still not close enough for the gun I turned to see Blaze sending a fist my way.

I took it to the nose and watched as she crawled by me.

She was close to the gun and I quickly pulled her back.

"Let go!" She screamed as I brought her towards me.

Raising my knee I smiled as it hit her gut.

In pain she bent forward and I leaped for the gun taking it in my hand.

Smiling in hope I went to aim and only met the sharp edge of a combat knife.

My knife.

"Ughhhhh!" Blood shit up from my mouth as she slammed it into my chest.

Letting the gun fall out of my hand I watched as she got up on her feet and took it from my reach.

Blood rolled down the side of my face as she aimed it at my head.

"Nighty night Captain." She stated as she grasped the trigger.

**Silver's POV**

I stared at Shadow and widened my eyes as his eyes flickered black for a second.

"Ughh!" Shadow grunted in what seemed like pain as I went for his arm.

"Are you ok Shadow!?" I asked as I touched him.

Immediately he smacked my hand away and shouted.

"I'm fine!"

Feeling sort of scared I watched as he looked back into my eyes.

I had no choice but to ask again.

"What happened to Ghost Shadow?"

**Raptor's POV**

Using all I had I took out her leg with my arm.

"Toof!"

I flinched as the bullet hit right in front of my eyes and reacted as Blaze tumbled to the bed.

"I'm Raptor! I don't fucking die!"

Rolling to my knees I quickly placed both my hands around the knife in my chest and used all my strength watching in pure agony as the blade and my blood came out.

Blaze quickly turned as I swirled the blade between my index and middle finger.

In fear she lifted up the gun as I sent my arm forward with a rocket of force behind it.

With blood dripping out from between my teeth I watched as my knife flew directly into her right eye.

"Toof!"

She was too slow and the only shot she had left hit the wall behind me as her body landed back first on the bed.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!" I took big breaths as the gun slipped onto the floor.

As I smiled at my skill I listened closely to her blood starting to flow onto the wood floor over the edge of the bed.

Grabbing my wound I crawled my way to the side of the bed next to her legs.

Placing one hand on the edge I managed to get on my feet.

Small amounts of blood dripped out from my mouth and landed beside the dead cat and I stared in satisfaction as half the blade rested in her eye.

Using what anger I had still in me I grabbed the blade and ripped it out of her head.

I widened my eyes in surprise as her whole eye came out with it mid way on.

I wanted my blade back so leaning in I bit down on the cord snapping it in half. The orange goo splashed my cheek as I grabbed the end that was still on my blade.

Gently I pulled it off and raised the eyeball up to my view.

Carefully I wiped the blood off it and shoved it in my pocket.

"I think she'll be a trophy."

Smiling I wiped off my knife and placed it behind my back and carefully bent over for her gun.

As I went down I noticed her leg move.

Instantly in anger I gripped the gun and raised it up while turning my head to see the cat lunging at me with one eye.

"Bad kitty! Toof!"

Her blood and brains splattered on my face and clothes as she was sent right back down for good.

Smiling at the hole in her head I placed the gun at my side and aimed one more time.

Before doing anything I counted on my fingers.

"One...Two...seven more times!" I stated as I pulled the trigger.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I placed seven more rounds in her head and stared at her as she now looked like a smashed watermelon.

Quickly I dropped the empty gun and brought up both my hands to begin counting.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Hey look at that! Your out! Fuck your nine lives bitch!" I shouted as I spit on her chest.

Immediately I turned and went for the door.

"Call me Animal Control!" I shouted as I unlocked and swung open the door to find people walking by.

Quickly with blood trailing me people stopped in shock to let me charge my way by.

As I walked I asked a soldier.

"Where's the Commander!?"

"He's in the morgue with Silver Sir!" He replied in fear.

"WHOOOO!" I screamed in joy as I entered the research wing.

Marx who was walking by stopped to see me and almost instantly he came at me taking my shoulder.

"Where's Shadow!?" I asked as Marx replied.

"With Silver! Come on we have too...!?" I cut him off by pushing him away as I turned into the morgue.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as he turned to look at me in confusion. Silver was right in front of him and he came at me as I screamed.

"I'M FUCKING DONE! THE CAT IS PUT DOWN AND SHE'LL NO LONGER BE A FUCKING PROBLEM!"

Shadow just stared at me as I yelled.

"WHOOOOO! MY NAME IS RAPTOR AND I'M OUT!"

**Death's POV**

I chuckled as Raptor fell back onto the ground.

"What he just say?!" Asked Shadow as a cat and Silver got down next to him.


	199. Chapter 199

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 199 – Kiss Me Shadow!**

**Shadow's POV**

I had my head resting in bed thinking. It's only a matter of seconds before Silver comes in here and threatens to kill me. Beside that I still have no word on Reacher. If he's was going to attack it would have been hours ago. Now it's going on 7:30.

Even worse I had a headache that made me want to OD. Death may have let me go but it's like he left a trail of pain behind him. All I feel is my brain pulsing in the back of my head.

"You look like you need an aspirin." I heard the devil say close to my ear.

Slowly looking over I turned to see him in my face laying down next to me. I attempted to remain calm as I stared into my own eyes. This fucker enjoyed watching me suffer. When I look at him in my old body all I remember is the times before this shit. Before Amy. Before Ghost. Before Dark. All I want to do is forget it, but he won't seem to let me.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Death as he brought I chill to my fur.

"Shut up." I ordered under my breath as I attempted to shut my eyes.

"Come on! I'm your friend Shadow! Tell me what's up?!" He begged as he flipped on his stomach.

"What's up?" I questioned as he stared at me with those evil eyes.

Getting my eyes open I looked directly at him and replied.

"I'm tired, I feel sick, I think Raptor might be dead because of me sending him alone to deal with Blaze, plus on top of that your here."

Death gave me a frown and replied.

"That was uncalled for."

Letting out a thump of hot air I began to ignore him.

"You seem pretty calm." Stated Death as I kept quiet.

He knew I was ignoring him and in about a minute of straight silence I heard Amy.

"Shadow?" She said softly into my ear as I widened my eyes to see her next to me.

"Amy?" I asked as I went to touch her hand.

It felt warm as we wrapped our fingers.

"Are you ok?" She asked as I felt like I was in a trance.

"It's hard without you here anymore." I stated as she examined my body.

"It looks that way." She replied as she gently brought her other hand to my chin.

I stared into her green emerald eyes as she examined my scars.

"I miss you." I stated as she let me go to softly take my other hand.

I let a small smile hit my face and in a second of her seeing my reaction she smiled with her perfect white teeth.

"I miss you too." She stated as I got closer to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ok? I mean...wherever you are now?" I restated carefully as she looked down away from me.

"It's ok. I mean it's never going to be the same without you here." Replied Amy as I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon."

Immediately she looked up into my eyes and replied.

"Really?"

Feeling confused I took her by the side and replied.

"Yes."

Amy smiled widely and gently hugged me.

She smiled and smelled like fresh roses as I began to cry in happiness.

Quickly she pulled away and asked.

"What's wrong?"

Wiping my eyes I replied.

"I just miss you so much!"

Lowering my head I continued to cry as I suddenly felt her touch my cheek.

Gently looking up I closed my eyes in shock as she kissed me deeply.

I didn't have to think at all. I've been wanting to feel her for so long.

Kissing back I placed my tongue in her mouth getting her to roll over. Getting on top of her pink body we continued to kiss and after a long needed kiss I retracted and stared into her eyes with heat and passion that rested way too deep in my heart.

"I love you Shadow." Said Amy as I cried smoothly.

"I love you too." I replied as she wrapped her arms around my back.

Kissing her again I rolled to my side and felt as she purred in my mouth.

After another deep kiss she pulled back and said.

"I can't believe your still the man I love."

Giving her a confused look I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"This war I thought without me or our baby would break you alone." Stated Amy as I replied.

"I'm not solid Amy. I just need to keep going till this is over. Then I can see you again. Both of you."

Letting out a sudden smile she replied.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I only want to be with you." I stated as she replied.

"I understand but what if you can find someone else? Start another family? You should live your life after this."

"I can't keep living without you or my boy Amy."

Grabbing my hand she begged.

"But you can keep going! Don't let us get in the way of all the good you can do after this war!"

Taking her close I replied.

"I don't think I can!"

"You can Shadow! I know you! Your the Ultimate life form! You beat the odds before, you proved it! But now you have to do it again! One last push! I don't want you to die for me Shadow! I'll still be here! Waiting! For you!"

As I contemplated Amy pressed my lips one last time.

Feeling her warmth I didn't notice she wasn't kissing me anymore after some time, but I still held my lips in the form that I was still touching her.

Slowly opening my eyes I jumped seeing Death was just smiling at me.

"AGHHHH!" Falling off the edge of the bed I was forced to listen as he started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Getting up on my feet I screamed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Death just continued to laugh as I stared at him in rage.

"I LOVE YOU SHADOW! HHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed as I clutched my fist.

"AGHHHHHH!" In all my force I charged him and widened my eyes as he disappeared.

Flipping over the bed I tried to get up.

"I MISS YOU TOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Death was dying if possible as I turned to see him by the bathroom door.

Getting on my feet I jetted at him to only meet the wooden door behind him.

"SMASH!"

I fell into the bathroom with the door off it's hinges as Death was sitting down next to me on the toilet.

"YOUR THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! HAHAAHAHAH!"

Going too fast I slipped when I attempted to grab his leg and panicked as my head hit the side of the toilet bowl.

Seeing stars I watched as Death tipped me over to my back with his boot.

"WANA KISS ME AGAIN SHADOW!? HAHAHAHAAHAH!" He asked in laughter as I growled with blood dripping out of the gash in my forehead.

Death quickly backed up as I ran up to my feet.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as he dodged to the side letting me miss.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as I went to protect my face with my arms.

"SMACK!"

Slowly opening my eyes I found I failed and watched as blood formed around my head. Looking up I saw the tub head that I managed to hit with my skull. The edge of the shower switch got me good and I let out deep breaths of pain and anger as Death leaned on the glass doors.

"YOU HEARD AMY! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF TOO SOON! YOU SHOULD STOP BEFORE YOU MANAGED TO CRACK THROUGH TO YOUR HARD HEAD! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He stated in joy as I slowly rolled onto my hands and knees.

Falling onto my butt against the tub I attempted to grab him by the leg to only be brought up with force.

Death smiled and continued to laugh as he shoved me into the wall.

Flinching in pain I began to lose control and watched as he got in my face.

"You should learn to respect your girls opinion." He stated as I felt my head get cold.

It was so cold!

"Relax!" He ordered as I felt my gash get sealed.

In seconds he stopped whatever he was doing and began to wipe off my blood with the black towel I had hanging over the shower doors.

Feeling no pain anymore I stared at him with a loss of energy and watched as he tossed the towel back over the doors to then push me out of the shower.

"Ughhh!" I groaned as I landed on my front.

Death exhaled and I waited till he took me by the neck.

"Get up." He ordered calmly as he led me back into my room.

As soon as we entered Death sent me back on the bed and waited till I was looking his way.

"You should learn to control yourself Shadow otherwise you might just blow your head off." He stated as I let out deep breaths.

As Death stared at me I coughed up black goo.

I widened my eyes in fear as he shouted.

"Woops! My bad!"

Quickly as I went to get it out he came and held me down on the bed and I was forced to keep my mouth open as he lifted up his hand.

"I guess my tongue was a little excited when it got to wrestle with yours." He stated as he reached inside my mouth slowly pulling up the black saliva from the back of my tongue.

I was panicking as he sucked it back up into his mouth among his black teeth.

Letting me go I immediately got up and ran to the bathroom.

"I would brush good!" Shouted Death as I charged the sink.

**YUM! Do you like Death? Let me know.**


	200. Chapter 200

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 200 – Needs To End**

**Archer's POV**

"Toof!"

Dropping the G.U.N soldier by tank I looked back to see Hannon yelling.

"FALL BACK TO STAGE TWO!"

Obeying orders me and all the men got our gear and pulled back to stage two where Dom and Carver waited with the 50. cal.

"GET DOWN!" Ordered Dom as we all made our way to the fall back barriers.

Setting up I covered my ears as Dom opened fire on the infantry footmen.

"Alpha! Move to the left flank!" I ordered as the platoon leader ordered his men to follow.

As they moved behind me I widened my eyes as another tank came up over the dunes.

"GET DOWN!" I ordered as a tank shell was sent at us.

"BOOM!"

"UGHHH!" I covered my body with a dead rebellion solider as the Humvee behind me was destroyed along with a good portion of Alpha team.

"OPEN FIRE ON THAT TANK!" I ordered as Carver raised a Rocket launcher over Dom's shoulder.

Ducking as the rocket sailed overhead I looked back to see it drill the tank.

"BOOM!"

I felt a slight relief as it was blown to shit and looked back at Hannon and Beta squad who were trying to hold off a platoon of infantry.

"ARCHER PUSH THE LEFT FLANK WITH ALPHA AND GET RID OF THEM FUCKING MORTARS!" Ordered Hannon as I ran to the destroyed tank.

As I saw Alpha pushing by me I panicked as grenade was sent by my feet.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I reached for it.

Placing it in my hand I turned the corner of the tank and sent it at the throwers.

"BOOM!"

Bodies and parts sailed around the area as I heard feet behind me.

Immediately turning I sent my M4 to the side of the soldier's head knocking him back.

"BANG BANG! BANG!"

Gunning him down I looked back to see another man aiming at me.

As fast as I could react I ducked under the gun and gripped the barrel.

Using all I had I sent the soldier over my shoulder and under my butt.

"BANG! BANG!"

The blood splattered my back as he shot himself in reaction.

Quickly letting go I ran for Alpha who was setting up snipers.

"Archer!" One soldier shouted as I turned to catch a sniper rifle in my hands.

"Take out them mortar crews!" I ordered as we opened fire drilling the crews in the sides.

Ten men dropped as a Humvee came at us.

Ducking our heads as it opened fire I grabbed a grenade from my side and looked up to see the Humvee flying up the dune and over our heads.

The gunner sprayed most of the rebellion soldiers down as I ran at the back.

Leaping for the sacks on back I climbed on and aimed at the gunner who panicked.

"BANG!"

His brains and body fell down into the truck as I pulled the pin on the nade and tossed it down into the seats.

As fast as I could I jumped off and ducked in the sand as the explosion from the Humvee hit my back.

As soon as it was gone Hannon called.

"FALL BACK!"

Alpha squad's leader helped me up on my feet and as fast as we could we went to run.

"BANG!"

Looking back I saw a sniper kill the platoon leader and now I was in trouble.

"BANG!"

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I stumbled on my knees.

Looking down I was hit in my leg.

"BANG!"

I was scared out of my skin as the round hit my armor.

The force sent me on my back as I heard someone behind me.

Looking up I saw Hannon there.

"BANG!"

Quickly I looked back to see the sniper get dropped behind the tank he was using for cover.

"Give me your hand!" Ordered Hannon as I reached for him.

"Let's get out of here!" He ordered as he dragged me down the dune.

"Carver! Blow the charges as soon as they get there!" He ordered as I fell.

"Get up Archer! We need to move!" Stated Hannon as I tried my best to run.

As we ran to our men who were ahead I looked back to see a tank there.

"GET DOWN!" I ordered Hannon as I pushed him into the sand.

"BOOM!"

The tank round hit next to us and both me and Hannon were sent apart from each other.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I landed away from the General.

In pain I looked up to see all rebellion soldiers gone.

Looking back I saw the tank coming with it's men as Hannon tried to get up.

Using everything left I got up and took his arm.

"Come on Hannon!" I ordered as I looked back to see..!

"BANG!"

**Hannon's POV**

I was dropped to the sand as Archer fell on his back.

In seconds G.U.N soldiers surrounded us.

I watched as one sent a boot to Archer's head.

Archer didn't move as the men grabbed me.

"Get him out of here!" Ordered the squad leader as I looked back to see Archer getting dragged somewhere else.

"PUSH THEM! END THIS BATTLE!" Ordered the squad leader as all the remaining forces rushed the city.

I tried my best to find Archer but couldn't as I was shoved into the back of a Humvee.

**Carver's POV**

"Here they come!" Yelled Dom as I grasped the detonator.

Getting down; all our forces held their heads as the tanks and Humvees along with all the ground forces got within range.

"NOW!" Ordered Dom as I pushed in on the trigger.

"GET DOWN!" I ordered as loud as I could as the bombs went off.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Sand covered the field as we heard nothing.

Looking up we all stared at the hundreds of bodies and destroyed Humvees and tanks and it didn't take long for someone to scream in victory.

Standing next to Dom I smiled and yelled.

"YEAHHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed as loud as they could as me and Dom looked for Hannon and Archer who were no where to be found.

"Where's the General!?" I asked over the loud shouts of victory.

"I don't know!" Replied Dom as I went to Beta squad.

"Where's Hannon!?" I asked as he stopped cheering.

"I saw him go for Archer when he called for the last fall back!" Stated the leader as I looked at Dom.

"Where was Archer!?"

"He was ordered to take out the mortar crews on the left flank!" Stated Dom as I went silent.

"Hannon!?" I shouted over the comm link.

Geting a slight static I threw the ear piece off when a loud ping came through.

"Aghh!" I shouted in pain as my ears rang.

"Archer come in!" Ordered Dom as we all waited.

Nothing came back and we were getting worried.

"You don't think there out there do you!?" I asked Dom as Beta's leader shouted.

"I'll get my team out on the flank to look for them!"

I patted his back and watched as they all went running.

Looking back at Dom I said.

"I hope to god their just not talking!"

Dom nodded as everyone continued to cheer.

Bodies filled the ground along with a crap loud of metal and it would be a good week before our crews can clean it all up, but we need Hannon and Archer to do it.

**Reacher's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" I asked my Major as he replied.

"The rebellion had mines and C4 waiting for us by the entrance! We lost nearly the whole division! We had to fall back sir!"

Breaking my lamp and chair I screamed.

"Commander Shadow must die! Do you understand me Major!?"

"Yes sir!" He replied in fear as I ordered.

"Get Drain out there with his team and make sure they come back with his fucking head!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Replied my Major as I flipped my desk in rage.

"I will not be beaten by a fucking hedgehog!"

**So what do you think? Is Archer dead!? And who is Drain!? Will he kill Shadow? We'll find out soon. I have one more chapter today, so get ready for it in a few hours.**


	201. Chapter 201

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 201 – Get Me Away From Him**

**Shadow's POV**

My whole body shivered as I woke up from my nap. Looking over to my opposite side Death laid there with his eyes closed and facing the other direction.

I was in awe as I knew he wasn't real. He can't be. Raptor told me it's all in my head.

Closing my eyes as hard as I could, I tried to focus on him not being there.

Slowly opening them again I saw he was gone.

I let out a breath along with a small smile and turned to get out of bed.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as he was directly in my face smiling.

"Morning sunshine." He said as I flew back on the bed.

In shock I couldn't find words to say as he stretched.

"I haven't slept in over one hundred years. Damn did it felt good!" He stated as I asked.

"What are you doing here!?"

Death gave me a confused look and replied.

"I told you earlier I was going to be here."

"But why!?" I asked in confusion as he checked his pulse.

Nodding at his pulse he replied.

"Dead. I like it that way. But Shadow I'm here because first I can be, and second because you interest me."

"Interest you?" I questioned as he replied.

"Your just one of the few who have passed my tests and survived this long. I mean I guess doing all you had too you deserve it, but in short I find you worthy of my time. It's been too long since someone with your capabilities arrived."

"What about Raptor?" I asked as he watched me get up off the bed.

"I plan on saying hi sure, but I think it's best he rests up for the meeting. I don't want him to have a heart attack." Stated Death as I asked.

"I thought you want people to die?"

"I do! Nothing better then watching the life get drained out of someone's soul before I get to sort out where they go!" Stated Death as I replied.

"Like heaven and hell?"

Death immediately laughed and replied.

"There is no heaven and hell! It's more like a pot! You go in there and get sorted with the soup or the vegetables! The soup waits till it is ready to brew while the veggies get first dibs! I choose who is soup and who is vegetables! I decide who go's where and who gets to wait in the pot and who gets to have another shot at life! But I don't like you personally." Stated Death as he approached me.

"Why don't you like me? Besides the obvious!?" I questioned as he smiled.

"You weren't a veggie or a thin layer of soup. You were made from scratch and so was your brother Dark. I never had the option in sorting you two and guess what happens when you die?" Said Death as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't come back?" I replied as he shouted.

"Exactly! You don't get to come back! Your a one timer! So don't expect Dark to come back any time soon."

"What about my kids?" I asked in concern as he replied.

"What about them?" Asked Death as I got close to him.

As a father now I asked.

"If I was unnatural when I got Amy and Dove pregnant does that mean both my kids won't get another chance at living?"

Death actually had to think about this one.

In time he came around and replied.

"I guess that really depends on what I think should happen to them."

"You have to let them live!" I stated as he replied.

"I don't have too DO anything! I can just forget and leave them in the pot! You have no power here!"

"I'm their fucking father and what I say goes!" I yelled as he chuckled.

"What!?" He asked in confusion as he pushed me away.

"You may forget who your talking too, but I decide who lives and who dies! And right now you are about to die!" He stated in anger as I yelled.

"I'M THEIR FUCKING FATHER YOU PEICE OF SHIT AND I WANT MY KIDS TO FUCKING HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BETTER GIVE THEM THAT CHANCE!"

Death stared into my eyes with pure anger as I steamed from the ears.

Very slowly he got in my face and asked.

"And what do you think your going to do to me?!"

I began to worry for my life and my kids as he got serious.

As I went to back up he slammed his hand around my neck and ran me at the wall.

"Ughhhh!" I gagged as he twisted my throat.

"You think this is all about you don't you!?" He asked as he choked me.

**Death's POV**

"He's dead now!"

Shadow kicked and tried to get me to let him go as I dragged him down hard along the wall.

"And to think I was going to give Amy and your son back to you! Now I understand why I knew you wouldn't make it past this point! Your a worthless father and leader and worthless in my mind means death is the only thing that awaits you ultimate life form!"

Shadow gagged for air on his knees as I leaned him back.

"I hope you burn in that pot and when I get back there me and you are going to have a lot of fun!"

Shadow shook his head begging for me not to do it, but I didn't care.

Quickly I pulled out my M1911 and placed it on his head.

"BANG!"

Shadow's brains splattered along the wall and on my armor as I smiled at his now dangling head.

Not caring I released my hand and watched as his dead body landed on the floor.

"BASH!"

Instantly I looked to see Raptor had broke down the door.

"SHADOW!" He screamed as he saw his dead body under my feet.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as I smiled at his charge.

Vanishing the second he sent his fist through me I appeared behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"SNAP!"

Raptor's arms limped to his side as I broke his neck in two.

"Fuck you!" I shouted into his ear as I sent him on top of Shadow's corpse.

Turning around I aimed my gun.

"BANG!"

I laughed as the blood of white hedgehog by the name of Silver broke along the wall.

He dropped immediately next to a pair of hedgehog's. I believe they are called Dom and Carver.

Vanishing from their sights I got between them and turned Dom into a shield.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Carver drilled Dom directly in the chest and quickly I tossed him to the side while raising Carver's barrel.

"BANG!"

His brains splattered on the ceiling as I pushed him to the ground.

Hearing Dom cry in pain I aimed my M1911 and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Blood filled the ground as Dom died among the rest of his worthless friends.

Looking back I saw Shadow's and Raptor's corpse on top of each other and I smiled.

"Worthless hedgehog's! I can't wait to get back now to show them just who they were fucking with."

"PS SHADOW! YOUR NOT GOING TO SEE AMY OR YOUR SON ANYMORE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED WITH ME!"

I shouted as I vanished back to where I hope I find the souls of these worthless soldiers waiting.

**I wouldn't jump to conclusions on this chapter. Just wait till tomorrow. Plus if you think this is the end just ask yourself, Would I really do this 200 chapters in as the ending.**

**Note- did this make any sense? It shouldn't to any of you. Think of where Raptor is and what he was just doing charging Death. Also wasn't Carver and Dom at the boarder? Just think a bit and maybe you'll see.**


	202. Chapter 202

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 202 – You Guessed It**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ahhhh!" I let out a gasp of air as I quickly shifted around the room looking for all the bodies and Death who were here less then a second ago.

"Hey look up?" I heard him say above my head.

Looking up in fear it was him hovering there looking down at me with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as I went for my gun that was resting on my nightstand.

"Hold on hedgehog!" Ordered Death as he appeared in front of my gun.

Grabbing his now solid gut he looked at me and placed his hand on my head to quickly push me back on the bed.

"Relax!" He ordered calmly as I stared into his eyes.

Smiling a little he got me on my back and gently swung his body on top of me.

Feeling scared I tried to go for my gun and immediately he took it and placed it in the back of his pants.

"I'm sorry, I guess you wanted that right?" He stated as I grew in fear.

Slowly Death leaned down on my chest and began to rub his hands along my sides. Having him in my face was terrifying.

Slowly he stopped with his whole body resting on mine and said.

"If you want it your going to have to take it."

As I widened my eyes he sat back up on my lap and switched to Amy's form.

"Come on Shadow. Take it from me. You know you want too." He stated in her voice as I raised my hand.

Death quickly pushed my hand to the side while saying.

"Work for it."

Quickly I lunged for it and he switched to Ghost.

"Get it brother." He stated as I widened my eyes in shock.

Death held my hand back and using my strength I tossed him over to his back and got on him taking the gun in my grip.

I felt a relief as I went to take it from his butt.

To my fear he stopped my hand on his back and switched to Dove.

"Do you feel the spark yet?" He asked in her voice as I stopped in my tracks.

He stared into my eyes with Dove's purple orbs and feeling anger coming I tore his hand off and pulled out the gun instantly placing it on his head.

As I went to pull the trigger he switched to Dark.

"Shoot me Shadow!" He ordered as I stopped.

"Come on! Don't hold back! You want me dead! Do it!" He ordered louder as I wobbled the gun.

"DO IT!" He screamed as I panicked and let the gun go.

Death smiled as it fell off to his side.

I was still shocked, unable to move and taking his chance he grabbed the gun in his left hand and placed it on my head.

"Bang." Said Death as he unloaded the clip letting it fall on his lap.

I had my eyes wide open in shock as he dropped the gun next to the clip.

Smiling Death said.

"Your dead."

I couldn't say a word as he ran his hand on my back slowly going for my butt.

In fear I stayed still to feel him take my blade.

Gently he raised it to my neck and ran the tip along my skin.

"Your too open." He stated as I remained silent.

Stopping the blade at my lip he said.

"You need to close up and let go."

I stared into his eyes as he brought it up onto my ear.

"If you don't Shadow you will die soon."

Death began to press my ear.

"You know what the cost of letting the enemy get the upper hand is right?" He asked as I opened my mouth.

"Death?"

Smiling he replied.

"Yes."

We stared at each other for a few seconds and out of no where he sent the blade directly through part of my ear.

"Aghh...!?"

Death held my mouth shut while forcing me on my back.

"Shhhhhh!" He whispered as I felt my ear hanging on by a thread.

"That's for screaming at me." He stated as I widened my eyes.

Death kept his hand on my mouth and gently leaned in to my cut ear.

"You want your kids to have another chance?" He asked as I couldn't respond to his question.

"Do you?" He asked as I couldn't move from his force.

"Just blink. One for yes. Two for no." He said as I blinked once.

"Alright good. But it will come for a price. If you want it to happen, then do what I tell you, ok?" He asked as I blinked once.

"Prove to me you changed." He ordered as I gave him a confused look.

Death gently ran his hand under my shirt and lifted up my gold chain.

"I don't care how you do it or who you do it to, but prove to me you will do just about anything to make it happen, ok?" He said as he let my chain drop.

I blinked once as he smiled.

"Good. Also I would think of getting your men on guard. Trouble is coming I can feel it. Your in danger. Maybe this is your chance." He stated as I watched him reach for my pants.

"By the way everything you just saw in your little nap didn't happen. Call it a fun time for me, but you proved your getting some balls!" I shut my eyes in pain as he squeezed down on my balls.

"It showed me your ready! Now...I would get going. Their coming to you by airdrop. I would watch your roof. Otherwise you and many of your men will die tonight. Now if you don't mind, I enjoyed our chat but I need to go see a friend of yours." Stated Death as he disappeared.

Gagging in pain I fell to the floor and grabbed both my nuts and my ear.

Blood covered my hand as I got up to head for my medical kit in the bathroom.

After I cover my ear I need to find Raptor. He's my only guard left on base. If what Death said is true then I will die without him. But what do I have to do to prove to him I changed? I don't even know what that means.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I finished with my ear.

Running for my door I swung it open to run out into the halls. I had to reach Raptor.

**Death's POV**

I walked through the walls till I found the one I wanted.

He didn't move and slowly I got on my knees to look up at his face.

"Hello?" I said as he didn't move.

Letting out a sigh I stood up and got ready to claim the soul.

"Ughh!" I panicked and went behind the hedgehog as he gagged with blood coming out of his mouth.

Losing interest I said to myself.

"Lucky. I think I'll stay though just to see how this plays out."

**Archer's POV**

I felt dead as I was chained to the chair.

Looking around the room to only see a door and a table in front of me I focused on my wounds as I found they were treated.

I knew what was going on.

"I'm in trouble and where is Hannon?" I asked myself as I felt a chill on my back.

**Remember it's all mental games Death is playing on Shadow. He may seem off, but he's trying to reach to him in more ways then one while keeping fear instilled on him. It works.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 203 – Do What You Have Too**

**Shadow's POV**

I ran into Raptor's room to find Marx treating his wounds.

Running to his side Marx panicked as he saw my bloody ear that I had covered with bandage.

"What the hell happened to you!?" He asked as he reached for me.

"Forget about me! We have a problem! I need Raptor up now!" I ordered as Marx replied.

"That's impossible! He's not in any condition to move! He's barely there as it is!"

"I don't care! Wake him up!" I ordered as he replied.

"I can't do that!"

Immediately I pushed him back hard.

"You will if you know what's good for you!" I yelled as he grew scared.

"Shadow!" I heard someone yell behind me.

Looking back I saw Silver charging me in an anger filled pace.

Marx knew he was coming to hit me and immediately he tried to hold him back.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Threatened Silver as I replied.

"Do it! I'm right here!"

Silver in all his rage sent Marx to the side with an elbow to the head and as he fumbled to get back Silver came at me.

"AGHHHH!" He screamed as he sent a hook my way.

Ducking over the attempt to hurt me I grabbed the end of his hand and twisted it to the side.

Silver screamed in pain as I bent him over.

As he fell to his knees I placed my foot on his back forcing his arm to stretch.

"AGHHHHH!" He screamed as I yelled.

"COME ON SILVER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!?"

Silver was too weak to do anything and using all my power I pulled on his arm.

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed Silver in agony as I was grabbed from behind.

Looking back being caught off guard I widened my eyes too see Raptor standing there holding my side with his right hand.

"Stop Shadow." He ordered as I looked back at Silver who was crying from the pain.

Marx held his ground as Dom and Carver ran into the room.

"Shadow! We have a problem...!?" They stopped in confusion as I let go of Silver's arm.

Silver cried out in pain as I forced my boot down on his neck.

"I'm not in the fucking mood Silver! I know why your angry and I will talk to you once we aren't in danger!" I stated as Raptor pulled me back into his body.

With my back on his chest he stumbled as I supported his stance.

Silver was slowly taken by Marx as Dom and Carver remained silent.

Looking back at Raptor I asked.

"Are you ok?"

Raptor coughed and replied.

"I'm fine. What's the problem?" He asked as Dom and Carver let Marx take Silver out of the room.

"We have uninvited guests coming to the base to attempt to kill me. I need an ambush set up before they get here." I replied as Carver and Dom came next to us.

"What's going on?" Asked Carver as I looked at Dom.

"Where's Hannon and Archer?" I asked as he looked at Carver.

Feeling worried I asked.

"Are they dead?"

"We don't know for sure." Replied Dom as I looked at Raptor.

"We held off Reacher's men and destroyed the division he had coming to kill you, but in the mess of the action we believe G.U.N managed to get away with them hostages." Stated Dom as I asked Raptor.

"We need to get them back?"

Raptor held his ground barely and replied.

"Archer and Hannon are tough, they won't crack. We can go after them after we deal with this. Now, how do you know someone is coming here to kill you?"

Looking at Carver and Dom I replied.

"I found out over some old files in my room you and Hannon printed out from the flash drive Carver and Dom stole from Reacher."

Raptor quickly asked.

"Where are they coming from?"

"Airdropped on the roof." I stated as he nodded.

"They won't get far." Assured Carver as I looked at Dom.

"Get a squad and set up by the stairs. I want this to be easy for them. Let them pass and think no one is here or we're all asleep. Carver, you going to be the bait. When they reach the barracks get them to follow you to the mess hall. Once they are there Dom, your squad moves in to kill them." I stated as they nodded.

Quickly Dom and Carver ran off to get done and I watched as Raptor attempted to move.

"Ughhh!" I panicked and caught Raptor in my arms as he nearly fell over from moving.

"Don't push yourself." I begged him as I began to carry him.

Raptor took deep breaths as I got him out the door.

"I can walk!" He stated in anger as I continued to walk with him in my arms.

Slowly stopping I let him stand and watched as he attempted to walk.

He made it five feet before dropping to the floor.

Quickly I took him by the arm and lifted him up back into my arms.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore Major." I stated as he stopped to stare at me in shock of what I just said.

"What?!" He questioned in confusion as I looked at him.

"You heard me. Just let me help you for now." I replied as he let me carry him to the barracks.

He was silent as I just made his life.

Opening the door I found my special forces platoon relaxing in their cots. They stopped everything they were doing as I let Raptor stand.

"Captain are you ok sir!?" Asked John as I replied.

"It's Major now and he's not able to move. That's why we're here Lieutenant."

John nodded as Raptor was rested down on a cot next to a few of his guys.

"We have assassins coming to kill me. I need your team to set up in the mess hall while I have another team luring them in through the roof." I stated as John asked.

"Is it G.U.N?"

I nodded as he replied.

"I'll get my guys set up. What's the plan?"

"Dom and Gamma team are setting up near the entrance to the roof. He'll let them proceed in and Carver will lure them to the mess hall where your squad will stop them." I stated as he asked.

"We just killing them?"

"I want the leader captured. I want to talk to him. Understand?" I replied as he nodded.

"Get going." I ordered as John moved his men out.

Grabbing Raptor I got him up and said.

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

Instantly Raptor replied.

"I'm going to help."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"We have it handled. I don't want you to get more hurt."

"But I can...!" I cut him off.

"I'll have you with Alicia. She'll watch out for you until this is over. Just rest now. Alright?"

Raptor nodded slowly as I took a breath and got him to walk.

**Archer's POV**

I gagged as the soldier cleaned off his fist of my blood.

"What are you planning!?" He asked as I replied.

"You'll have to kill me you piece of shit!"

The soldier nodded and quickly sent his fist at me once again.

"Smack!"

Watching as my head hung he took my chin and punched me again.

"Smack!"

Nearly getting knocked out he steadied me and shouted.

"Tell me!"

I spit in his face and watched as he readied himself once again.

"Smack!"

Taking another hit I felt as something was placed between my fingers.

Feeling it I knew it was something sharp.

As the man readied himself again I placed the sharp object under my restraints.

"Snap!"

I widened my eyes as the rope broke and immediately leaped for the soldier as he was completely caught off guard.

"Shit!" He shouted as I took the sharp object and shoved it in his neck.

I applied pressure as he bled to death.

The second he no longer lived I ripped out the object and brought it to my eyes.

It was a pocket knife.

"How did I get this?" I wondered as I heard people coming from behind the big door that held me in here.

Grabbing the soldier's gun I limped to the wall next to the door and waited as two men ran in to find their dead friend.

"Psss!" I hissed as the man in front looked at his side.

Feeling my blood rushing I took the man's arm and leaped up wrapping my legs around his head while grabbing his gun forcing it at the floor. Using my power I twisted my legs to the left and broke his neck while taking him to the side.

His buddy was freaking out as I raised the gun I took to the side of the fall.

"BANG! BANG!"

A bullet entered his neck and head as I rolled with the first man I killed.

Quickly letting go of his broken neck I got up and took his rifle.

Quickly placing myself along the edge of the steel door I listened as I heard more foot steps.

Opening my eyes I turned to aim at two guys.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Using the M4 I dropped them on their backs and began to limp jog my way past their corpses.

I had to hurry before the door closed.

Hitting the door with my boot I kicked it into another guard and immediately I grabbed him with my left hand holding his face on the wall and shoved the M4 into his mouth.

"BANG!"

Blood and brains splattered on the wall as I brought the rifle under my arm so that I could hit the guy aiming at me to my left.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The man dropped to the floor and quickly I tossed his dead friend to the side and ran for the next cell block.

I had to find Hannon and then a way out of here.


	204. Chapter 204

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 204 – Jail Break**

**Archer's POV**

I limped my way down the cell block in hopes of finding Hannon somewhere ahead.

"BANG! BANG!"

Ducking my head as bullets flew by me I aimed up and fired.

"BANG!"

I watched as the round drilled the G.U.N guard in the side and ran by as he fell over the railing.

"AGHHHH!" He screamed as I heard him hit the ground.

I had to push.

As I ran as hard as I could all I could hear was the prisoners yelling for me to get them out.

"HANNON!" I screamed hoping for a response.

Getting nothing but others answers I ran up a flight of stairs and into a small door where I found men getting armed.

Stopping in my tracks I opened fire.

"BANG! BANG!"

I hit the squad leader by the looks in the neck and watched as he fell back on his one buddy who almost got to aiming at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My bullets drilled the squad leader's body and pierced through hitting his buddy and I quickly aimed at the other man as the guy screamed in pain.

"BANG! BANG! Click!"

The last two shots hit the man but I ran out of ammo as he only fell back.

Quickly I leaped to the side next to a large cargo container and went for the G17 I stole.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The guard fired at the box and I panicked as one went through nearly hitting me in the arm.

Jumping to my feet I aimed at the man as he backed up behind some lockers.

"BANG! BANG!"

The bullets I shot missed as he aimed back at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Running to a window to my side I leaped through.

"SMASH!"

The guard was caught in confusion as I jumped through the glass.

Grabbing the edge of the broken window with one hand I waited as he ran over to look to see if I was dead from the fall.

"Fuck you!" I shouted as I aimed at his chin.

"BANG!"

His head went up as I saw his brains hit the ceiling and the sill.

As I watched his body fall over I heard someone behind me on the floor below.

"Up there!"

Looking back I saw it was a squad of seven.

Panicking they opened fire on me as I hung out the window still.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullets nearly missed me and unable to climb back in I let go and reached for the metal railing below.

Grabbing it with both hands I lost the pistol and attempted to recover as the squad aimed down.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

As fast as I could I threw myself over and rolled onto my feet as sparks from the metal getting shot flew around me.

"Get him!" I heard the leader order as I ran across the catwalk.

The prisoners cheered for me the whole time as I ran at three men who only were armed with shock batons.

"AGHHHH!" I charged as the man in front swung.

Going to the side I grabbed his arm and swung my legs at his friends in back knocking them onto their backs.

As I came back around I grabbed the man by his neck and twisted.

"Snap!"

As he fell I swept the baton out of midair and turned to see the two men I swept getting back up.

Using all my force I swung the shock baton upward shoving it right through his chin and out his mouth.

"Ughh...!" The soldier gagged as I kicked him back itno his friend who fell on his back again.

Looking behind me I saw the seven man squad running for me.

Quickly I took the baton the second man dropped and ran up to the guy under his body.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I shoved it through his eye.

Pulling back out I looked once again to see them about twenty feet from me.

As fast as I could I ran for the set of stairs heading downward.

I hopped the rail and landed on the steel floor to find the men coming down.

Quickly I ran along the catwalk and towards a small door along the side of one of the cells.

"BASH!"

Breaking through it with my shoulder I found a hallway where only two doors waited.

"Don't be a dead end!" I shouted as I ran for the door in front of me.

Without thinking the door to the right opened and nearly hit me in the face.

Ducking back a soldier aimed right at my head.

"BANG!"

In reaction I slid to the side letting the bullet hit the wall.

In shock the man watched as I shoved his gun away and under his legs.

"Aghhh!" The man shouted as he fell on his back.

Turning the rifle around I slammed the butt into his nose then turned it to aim.

"BANG!"

Blood splattered as he rested still and as I went to look up I saw the squad run into the hall.

"There he is!" Shouted the lead man as I aimed.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"AGHHHHH!" The lead man screamed as I hit him in the chest knocking him back to his men.

The others behind him panicked as I swung through the door I originally wanted.

Looking into the room I noticed it was just as supply room.

"Shit!" I shouted as I had no where to go but back.

"Frag him!" I heard a soldier order as I ran back to the door to see the pin on a grenade being taken off.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted as I aimed.

"BANG!"

The bullet sailed fast at the man with the grenade and pigged it.

"BOOM!"

I ducked as blood and ruble was sent around the hall.

Quickly looking back around the door I saw the squad had been blown to bits.

Immediately I looked into the room where I was nearly killed and looked inside to find a box.

Quickly opening the box I found mines.

"Come to papa!" I shouted as I took three and placed them in my left hand while holding the M4 in the right.

Running back out the door I ran past the dismembered bodies and back onto the catwalk to look down on the ground floor to see the doors get kicked down.

"Find him!" I heard someone order as I widened my eyes to see a platoon of thirty run in the jail. They scattered and went to each stairwell.

"I had to go now!" I stated to myself as I ran back up to the forth floor.

"There!" One man shouted as the men opened fire spraying me with a cloud of bullets.

I ducked instantly and ran my way past cells as prisoners cheered and patted me as I ran by.

As the cloud faded due to a reload of the soldiers I ran up to the fifth level and back into the room where the three bodies remained.

Looking out the window I saw the platoon surrounding me.

As fast as I could I armed the mines and placed them under the bodies.

Looking for a place to hide as they got closer in, I leaped behind the lockers and waited to hear.

"Gas him out!"

Immediately I took a huge breath of air and looked around the corner to see gas grenades being tossed in through the doors.

As the gas covered me I held my breath to hear.

"Gas masks on!"

Trying to keep my breath held in they waited a few seconds then ordered.

"Breach!"

In seconds of my face turning purple I heard them break down the doors and enter the room.

"Find and terminate!" Ordered the leader as I looked around to see a soldier walking my way.

Immediately I swung up and wrapped his rifle along him neck turning him around into a shield.

The others couldn't see because of the gas and quickly I pulled the pin on the soldiers flash bang and tossed him at his friends.

"Cover your eyes!" Screamed the man I once held as he fell down among the mines.

"Bang!"

Everyone who couldn't react fast enough was completely flashed as I ran forward.

Looking at the doors I saw each blocked and quickly went to the window again to see a soldier walking in front of it.

"There he is!" He shouted as his friends opened fire around the room.

Bullets covered the room as I pushed the guy who yelled, rifle out of the way and out of his hands.

"AGHHH!" I screamed into the man's face as I wrapped my arms around his back and ran for the broken window.

The soldier panicked in fear as I leaped out the window with me holding him.

As we fell out the window some guy must have hit the mines because the room lite like a birthday cake with a firecracker inside.

"BOOOOOM!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Me and the soldier screamed as the fire came at us as we fell.

I barely saw anything as we were drenched in smoke, but I knew I was heading for the ground.

The soldier who I used as my landing bag screamed the second I let go.

"Wait!" He begged as I reached out for the large hanging lights.

Grabbing the edges with my hands I remained there and looked down to see the soldier hit the solid steel lunch table below.

Blood smeared among the floor as I dangled on the lights.

It was a good fifty foot drop as I heard.

"Stop him!"

Looking behind at the destroyed building I saw a man run out with three behind him and as best as they could covered in blood and cuts they opened fire as I now stood on top of the lights.

I had no other option.

Jumping from light to light I made my way over to the third floor that was leveled with the height of the lights I was on.

"GHAAAA!" I leaped for the rail and caught it with my hands and with all I had I rolled over it and ran down the stairs to see another squad coming in the building.

"He's over there!" Screamed the men who survived the mines, as the squad looked up at me as I slid down the stairs using the safety rail.

Landing on my feet I looked to see the squad going for the stairwell next to me.

Not holding a gun anymore I pulled out that pocket knife and ran for the stairs to see if I could meet the seven guys personally.

Not to my surprise I did and they were almost up them as I swung my blade at the leader.

"UGHH!" The leader gagged with blood coming out from his mouth and immediately I pulled it out and juked to the left behind him at his next friend who tried to aim at me.

Quickly I used my left hand to smack the rifle up and out of his hands while stabbing him in the stomach.

The soldier bent down and fell as the five men behind him backed down the stairs.

I quickly looked up to see the rifle falling and instantly I jumped grabbing the third guy by his shoulders.

He was bent down as I pushed up doing a front flip over him and up into the air taking the rifle in my left hand.

The soldiers were completely confused as I landed feet first on the forth guy who's head was smashed into the stairs.

Quickly I raised my left arm up and pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I sprayed down the fifth, sixth, and seventh guy and as fast as I could did a 360 twist and jumped back into their bodies while pulling the trigger at the third and last guy in this squad.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

His back broke as he was gunned down on the blood covered stairs and my head nearly did too, but I landed perfectly on the fifth guy's dead chest.

I was running on adrenaline and as best as I could I ran down the stairs and aimed up at the four men who were aiming down at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My bullets killed the first soldier and I jumped over the rail as his body flipped over the rail above me.

In reaction I reached for him and snatched a grenade off his side and in a split second tossed it up at the three men who still fired on me. Raising the M4 up I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! Click! BOOM!"

The last bullet in the mag drilled the grenade as it went right above the three men who were instantly blown to bits.

As I smiled I remembered I was falling and quickly dropped the M4 and reached out for the body ahead of me.

Grabbing the dead man I tossed him under me and landed right on his soft flesh as we smacked into the concrete at the bottom floor.

Feeling as if I was god I rolled onto my knees and ran for a nearby door.

"BASH!"

Breaking it down I found it was another supply room.

Looking around I grabbed an M9 and widened my eyes to see another large box.

In force I got it open to see it was all C4.

"OH YES!" I screamed in joy as I took the detonator.

All I had to do was arm one charge among the fifty and I ran back into the cell block to see the entrance where all the soldiers were coming from before I killed them all.

Running for it I found it was the main exit but I had to get Hannon.

"HANNON!" I screamed as I heard.

"IN HERE!"

Reacting as fast as I could I ran for a large steel door and forced it open to find Hannon tied in a chair just like how I was and he was covered in blood.

"What the hell is going on!?" He asked as I untied him.

"We're getting out of here!" I stated as he stood up.

Hannon followed me as I ran back into the cell block.

He widened his eyes at the carnage and in no time for a question to be asked I pulled him by the arm and towards the exit.

Opening the door I stopped to see basically the whole army aiming at us.

"Surrender!" Ordered the soldiers as I pushed Hannon back into the jail.

"What do we do!?" He asked in fear as I ran for the cell block.

"This way!" I ordered as he followed me.

Running up the stairs I looked back to see the at least three platoons entering the jail.

"Up there! Open fire!" They ordered as I grabbed Hannon and forced him down so they couldn't hit us.

We covered our bodies as bullets surrounded us and as they had to reload I got him up and dragged him to the door at the far end.

Hannon was behind me and he looked in shock as I broke down the door.

Falling down he lifted me up and I ordered.

"Go!"

Hannon and me ran as fast as we could into an emergency stairwell and looking up and down I ordered.

"Follow me!"

Hannon kept up as we booked it down three flights to the basement.

"There!" I shouted as we saw an exit.

Hannon and me ran for our lives as I charged the metal doors.

"BASH!"

The doors flew open and a small stairwell went up to ground level and outside the jail.

Seeing the night I looked around to see a helicopter.

"Come on!" I ordered Hannon as he widened his eyes at what I was going for.

As we jumped in I got in the pilot seat and shouted.

"Get in!"

Hannon quickly strapped in the co pilot seat and asked.

"Do you know how to fly this thing!?"

"No!" I replied as I hit buttons and switches.

Hannon was now scared for his life and prayed as the wings spun up.

"Come on!" I ordered the helicopter as it began to raise off the ground.

Hannon was freaking out as I got us above the base.

"We're getting out of here!" I stated as Hannon pointed at our side.

"Helo!"

Looking I saw a gunship heading for us.

As best as I could now I began to fly us out of the bases sights but with the gunship behind us.

"Their coming up on our asses!" Stated Hannon as I ordered.

"Hold this down! I'll get them!"

Hannon widened his eyes as I stood up and ran for the minigun.

Immediately I spun up the large weapon and aimed at the gunship who was getting closer.

Bullets sprayed the helicopter's armor but wasn't doing much.

"We're gonna die!" Shouted Hannon as I kept spraying.

"Get us closer!" I ordered Hannon as he shouted.

"What!?"

"Get closer!" I ordered as Hannon turned us right into the gunship.

Getting off the gun I looked at Hannon and yelled.

"Get back to base and tell Shadow I did my best here today!"

Immediately Hannon looked back in shock and replied.

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"You heard me now go! I got your back!"

I didn't give Hannon a chance to say anything else. I just ran to the edge of the helicopter.

"ARCHER!" He screamed as I jumped out at the enemy gunship.

Flying through the night I was nearly about to miss, but in god's good name I caught the landing bars.

Hannon panicked as I hung there and using all I had left I climbed up and grabbed the door sliding it open to scare the shit out of the men inside.

Aiming my M9 I hit the crew chief in the head and watched as he fell back into the seats.

The pilot and co pilot were shocked as I turned to aim at them.

"BANG! BANG!"

I took down both the soldiers and looked back at Hannon who shouted.

"JUMP! COME ON!"

Letting my gun fall out of my hand I replied.

"This is it for me! Tell Shadow I'll miss him! Goodbye Hannon!"

The second I said that the chopper went out of control and began to spin towards the ground.

"ARCHER NO!" Screamed Hannon as I fell back into the other door.

Holding the seats I shut my eyes tightly as we neared the ground.

**Hannon's POV**

"CRASH!"

In shock I watched as the gunship flipped among the sand and screamed as it exploded.

"BOOM!"

"ARCHER!"

Flames covered the ground as I stared down at it in complete shock.

In seconds I had to focus on flying and I watched in the mirrors as the downed gunship left my sight.

**Now this chapter was fun. And it was about 58 guys Archer killed there.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 205 – Down The Drain**

**Drain's POV**

****"JUMP!" I ordered as my boys leaped out of the back of the plane.

Being last I fell in line as we fell to the rebellion base below.

"Open chutes!" I ordered as me and the other four men pulled on our lines.

Gently we began to make our way down onto the roof below our feet.

Everyone got in check the second they landed and as soon as I was ready I ordered them to form up. Getting in a circle I explained.

"We are deep here guys. We need to end this today. Stay close. Stay sharp. Stay together and we will kill this guy. Remember...Black hedgehog, red streaks, red crimson eyes, about six foot two, most likely guarded in his office. We're going to make our way down and go through till we reach his office. Don't shoot unless engaged got it?"

Everyone agreed and quickly I ordered the fall out to the nearest door that led downward into the building.

Quickly and carefully I opened the door and began to lead down the stairs with my guys directly on my ass providing full around coverage.

As soon as we reached the bottom we began to sweep the area.

"Clear." Stated one of my men as I ordered to move forward.

Nodding their heads at my hand signal they followed as we made our way quietly through what looked to be a civilian barracks.

"Where is everyone?" Asked my rear guard as I replied.

"It's late, they are all probably sleeping."

"This feels wrong." Stated my center as I replied.

"Just watch each others backs and we'll be fine."

Sticking close I saw a mess hall.

All my guys nodded as I ordered a breach.

Stacking up I gently ordered the doors open.

As quiet as we could we opened them to find it was dark as shit.

Quickly I scanned the room and ordered my boys to move in.

Slowly pushing into the mess hall we got about to the middle before the lights came on.

All of my boys covered their eyes at the brightness and in seconds we were surrounded.

"It's a trap!" Shouted my rear guard as I ordered.

"Open fire!"

In a split second all my boys including me started to shoot at the rebellion soldiers who were getting down in cover.

I panicked as we had to reload and ordered.

"Fall back!"

The second those words came out of my mouth the enemy soldiers aimed and began to fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"AGHH! UGHHH! GHAHHHAA! AGHHH!"

I watched and fell back as everyone of my guys were killed in front of me.

Dodging rounds I leaped through the door we came in and ran my way back into the civilian halls.

Taking deep breaths I panicked when I saw a large group of soldiers had cut me off.

Booking it to the left I ran down the empty hall with the men behind me.

**Shadow's POV**

"He's running!" I heard Dom shout as I walked through the hall alone holding my blade in my right hand.

Gently I stopped along the wall leading into the next hall and began to count as I waited.

"One. Two. Three!"

Turning the corner I surprised the assassin as he came right into my arms.

Grabbing him in my arms I picked him up and slammed him under me on the tile floor.

He panicked as his gun was sent along the floor and quickly looked back up at me as I slammed my knife down.

My eyes widened as I missed.

The assassin completely rolled aside and out of my reach.

He got up fast and quickly swung at me with his boot.

Using what reaction I had left I leaned back letting the boot barely swing by my head.

"Come here!" I shouted in anger as I grabbed his foot that was almost past me from the kick.

The assassin was good.

I twisted his leg to the side causing him to spin and as he spun he sent his other foot at my head.

I had to duck and pushing him away I dodged the boot as he missed and spun back around to face me.

We both jumped to our feet and ready to fight he turned an decided to run.

Letting out a sigh I shouted.

"Get back here!"

Running after him I saw he was heading for where Alicia was.

I had to stop him.

The assassin ran his hardest and with me behind him I caught up and went to grab him.

He knew though and quickly he turned and ducked swinging his feet.

Quickly I jumped up and flew over his attack grabbing him by the shoulders.

The assassin panicked as I rolled with him.

We both held on and on the last roll I sent my fist at his face.

To my surprise he stopped my hand and sent his at me.

Quickly I bent back and used both my hands to connect to the floor and using what acrobatics I had I pushed up and landed back on my feet to see him run again.

Running after him again I watched as he approached Alicia's door.

"Don't come out." I begged as he ran by without a problem.

Feeling no fear now I pushed as hard as I could getting right behind him as he found the boiler room door that rested down the hall.

"Bash!"

The assassin broke it down and rolled down the stairs and stopping at the top I watched as he struggled to get back up.

In pain he looked up at me and ran back up into the boiler room.

Quickly I went down the stairs and turned the corner to see him gone.

"Come on out!" I ordered as I walked through into the dark area.

The only thing that was giving off light was the furnace.

Slowly I approached a corner and in reaction the assassin turned with his blade swinging at my head.

Quickly I placed my hand in front and watched as the blade went all the way through.

"Ughh!" I held in my pain as the assassin widened his eyes in shock.

In pain I raised my boot and sent it into his gut.

He quickly went over as I tore the blade out of my hand.

As soon as it was out I swung at him.

Quickly he leaned back letting me miss his neck and grabbing my arm he sent me over his body and into the wall behind him.

Smashing my back into the wall he charged and tried to kick my head off.

Pushing myself away he hit the wall and made a dent as I got up and grabbed him by the neck.

In anger I sent his head into the wall.

"Smash!"

I let go as his head went through and slowly I took him by the armor and tossed him back onto the floor.

He tried to figure out what just happen and reacted as soon as my boot came down at him.

Rolling to the side he grabbed my leg and caused me to fall on my back.

In anger I growled and sent my other foot at his nose knocking him back down.

As best as I could I stood up and took him by the chest lifting him up onto his feet.

He was dazed as I tossed him by the furnace.

Slowly I came towards him and in fear he pulled out his handgun.

"BANG!"

Reacting to the bullet I slid to the side and sent my leg at him.

"Bash!"

I watched as he fell down and his gun went off in the dark.

Spitting out blood I took him by his neck and pushed him at the furnace.

"Aghhh!" He screamed as the heat of the metal touched the back of his head.

I wasn't planning on showing mercy to this man.

In forced I kicked him in the gut again forcing him to go on his knees.

Without gloves I pulled open the furnace and looked down to see the assassin grab my side.

In shock I was sent back into the flame.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as the back of my head was lite on fire.

Feeling my skin crack I pushed out and fell down onto the floor.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony and patted out the fire.

Trying to get up I felt as the assassin took me by the back.

Lifting me up he slowly pushed me back at the flame.

I tried my hardest to keep him from doing that and we fought over who was stronger.

Slowly he began to overpower me and in fear I began to feel the flame.

Showing my teeth I used all my power to force him to the left.

"NO! no no no no!" He screamed as I sent him by me and into the flame.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed with all his might and in anger I pushed his face into the coals.

"YOU LIKE THAT!?" I asked as he continued to scream.

"STOP PLEASE!" He begged as I pulled him out and onto the floor.

Holding his face I got on top of him and began to toss blows.

"BASH! BASH! BASH!"

"AGHHHHHH! STOP!" He begged as I saw blood spill around him.

"YOU! BASH! FUCKING! BASH! MOTHER! BASH! FUCKER! BASH!"

He began to cry in pain and I quickly took his head and began to smash it into the concrete.

"SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!"

In anger I got up and stared at him.

He was barely moving now.

Looking around I saw his gun and quickly took it and came back to aim at him.

"PLEASE DON'T!" He begged in blood as I bent down next to his head.

"Open up!" I ordered as he stuttered.

Forcing it into his mouth he began to gag as I gripped the trigger.

"Look at me!" I ordered as he stared into my eyes.

Roughly I pushed down on the gun and watched as he gagged from it touching his tonsil.

In seconds of making him nearly puke I pulled it out and stood up.

The assassin cried in fear and pure pain of his skull nearly being broken and roughly I picked him up and led him to the stairs.

Unable to fight I tossed him at Dom's squad who finally managed to find us.

"Get him out of here!" I ordered as the stared at the damage I did to him.

Dom quickly ordered his men to take the assassin away and in pain I gripped my hand and watched as he approached me.

"Let me see!" He urged as I gave him my hand.

"We can fix that! Shit what happened to your head!?" He asked as he saw my quills scorched.

"Got close to the flame!" I replied as he widened his eyes.

"Are you ok!?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine!"

"What do we do now!?" Asked Dom as I replied.

"Get him away and after Ghost's funeral tomorrow we'll talk to him!"

Dom nodded as I walked off.

"Fucking assassins! I work too hard to get these quills the way they are!"

**Three more chapters today.**


	206. Chapter 206

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 206 – Coming Back Again**

**Hannon's POV**

Soldiers were at the pad waiting for me. They almost shot me down it's fucking crazy. I'm surprised I even made it this far with no flying experience.

"Sir!?" I looked out the window to see one soldier coming.

"How do I shut this off!?" I asked as he jumped in.

"Let me get in!" He ordered as I moved out of the seat.

I let the pilot get in my seat and watched as he shut it all down.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as he turned.

"Just press the button down here and flip the upper switch." He replied as I nodded.

"Hannon!" Looking out the side door I saw Shadow making his way to me. He doesn't look happy ether.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I jumped out to meet him.

To my surprised he hugged me.

Hugging back for a second he said.

"I thought you were lost."

"What happened to you? Your quills?" I asked as he let go.

"Assassins from G.U.N tried to kill me. We killed the team and the leader is in hold till tomorrow." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No we're all fine. The only one hurt was Raptor but they didn't do that." Replied Shadow as I asked.

"Who did then?"

"Silver's wife Blaze."

"What!?" I questioned as he nodded.

"She was a spy with G.U.N giving away Intel. That's how they knew where to find us when we went out to eat." Stated Shadow as I nodded.

"Hannon!" Shouted Dom and Carver as they came onto the pad to greet me.

"Hey guys." I replied as they shook my hand.

"Your ok? Where's Archer?" Asked Dom as I lowered my head.

They all knew.

"Fuck." Said Dom quietly as Shadow looked away in anger.

"How?!" Asked Carver as I looked at Shadow.

"What happened?" Asked Shadow as he came around.

"We were captured during the battle at the boarder. They took us to their base and locked us up for interrogation in the prison."

"How did you get out?" Asked Dom in confusion as I replied.

"Archer got out somehow first. He took down all the guards and a crap load of soldiers one person shouldn't have too face alone. He got me out and we made our way to this helicopter."

"So he should be with you?" Questioned Carver as I nodded in disapproval.

"A gunship was on our asses. Archer jumped and took it down."

Carver and Dom lowered their heads in sadness as I added.

"He said to tell you he tried his best. He'll miss you Shadow."

Shadow slowly nodded his head then replied.

"Is he dead?"

I nodded.

"He crashed with the gunship. It blew up on impact."

Shadow nodded sadly as Carver and Dom were still impacted badly.

"I'll tell Raptor." Stated Shadow as he approached the pilot.

We followed him with our eyes as he ordered.

"Strip it down or switch it over. I want this chopper good for something after this."

"Yes sir." Replied the pilot as he stepped out.

"Let's go Hannon." Said Shadow as he began to head back to the base.

"Is everything else ok Commander?" I asked as he nodded.

"The only thing that is still a problem is Silver. Raptor killed Blaze and he doesn't know why. He wants to kill me and we already had a physical confrontation. I don't know what to do about it." He stated as I offered.

"I can talk with him."

"You just got back from that. Your hurt and I don't want him to hear it from anyone else but me. If need be it I will kill him. It's completely on how he handles it when I show up." Stated Shadow as Dom replied.

"I'll come with you just in case."

"No. I want to do this alone. I can handle him if he tries anything." Stated Shadow as Dom and Carver went silent.

As we entered the base I asked.

"Should we send a search party to recover Archer?"

Shadow nodded and replied.

"Can you go Carver?"

Carver nodded and replied.

"I'll go right now."

Shadow nodded back and we watched as Carver took a weapon from the armorer and went out the door.

"Go with him Dom. Last time I sent someone alone it cost Raptor his legs." Stated Shadow as I widened my eyes.

Dom nodded and took a weapon then went after Carver who was going for the nearest Humvee.

As they drove off I looked at Shadow and asked.

"How bad is Raptor?"

"He was shot in each calf and can't walk. Plus was stabbed fairly close to the heart. I don't want him moving for a while especially with Marx saying it's impossible for him to move what so ever." Replied Shadow as I felt bad for the Captain.

"By the way General." Said Shadow as I stared at him in confusion.

"Raptor was promoted to Major." He stated as I nodded.

"You finally found your second?" I asked as he smiled a little.

"I trust him. He deserve it after all he's done for me alone."

Smiling back I asked.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping I hope. I have him with Alicia for the time being." Stated Shadow as I replied.

"I hope he gets better."

Nodding Shadow replied.

"He's tough, but not invincible. I know he knows this and I hope he takes it upon himself to do what he thinks is best to recover."

**Raptor's POV**

"Raptor...?" Moaned Alicia as I kissed her deeply.

Holding her naked body I turned over so she could get on top.

Feeling her butt I kissed her softly and moaned.

"I love you."

Holding me tighter Alicia slipped herself on me and began to go up and down gently as I held her by the back.

"I love you too." She moaned back as I reached for the covers.

Grabbing them in my right hand I tossed them over while flipping her on her back.

With the warmness of the bed sheets on our bodies I continued to thrust and kiss her softly as she held the back of my quills.

"Aghhhh!" She moaned as I got closer and deeper into her.

I'll never let her go.

**Two more chapters.**


	207. Chapter 207

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 207 – Fly My Man**

**Reacher's POV**

"How did this happen!?" I asked anyone in rage as I saw plenty of my dead men laying around the jail. Along with plenty of bullet holes and explosions.

"The prisoner got free and killed the guards sir!" Stated a soldier as I replied.

"I know that fuck head! Tell me how they managed to survive and get off with one of my gunships!?"

The soldier backed down as a platoon leader stood up.

"He was over trained sir. We had no idea what he was capable of."

"Did he make it off with anything?!" I asked as he replied.

"Just the gunship sir and the captured General."

"How many dead?!" I asked as a medic replied.

"Fifty eight sir, plus we have confirmation that they took down super 7-7 so make that sixty one total casualties."

Lowering my head in anger I asked.

"Do we have a squad out there to recover the bodies?"

"Sanction 1-1 is out now getting them sir. They will be back soon." Replied the platoon leader as I nodded.

"I want your platoon Captain in here cleaning up this mess. Take platoon Hex to help you out. Get the bodies outside and well start the burials."

Both leaders nodded and got their men to work.

Slowly I made my way to the exit.

I can't believe this shit. In three days I lost all my support from the states, my daughter, a whole division, and now this. I'm running out of troops. Only one division left basically. If I keep this going we will lose. I hope Drain kills that hedgehog.

**Shadow's POV**

"Knock!"

Looking up Silver asked.

"Here to kill me? Why not take my son as well?"

Lowering my head I shut the door and replied.

"I'm not here for anything of the matter. I just wanted to talk to you."

Silver smiled and replied.

"Then start with why my wife and your best friend in high school next to Rouge is dead? Cause I have to tell my son something."

Slowly I sat down next to Silver and took his hand.

Immediately he pulled it away and said.

"Don't touch me. You nearly broke it."

"I'm sorry but you came at me at a bad time." I explained as he looked away.

"Why Shadow? Why is Blaze dead?" He asked calmly in tears as I replied.

"She was giving away Intel to G.U.N. That's how they knew where we were when we were eating dinner."

Instantly Silver brought his head up and asked.

"How do you know that's even true?! She couldn't have! I'm always with her! If she was doing that I would have known!" He stated as I replied.

"She made the calls when you were helping Marx. I don't know how she got the connection but she's been doing it since she got here. I'm sorry Silver, man. I wish I didn't have to do it, but she was putting me and my men including you in danger."

Quickly Silver turned and replied.

"She was your friend! How could you just kill her?!" He asked as I replied.

"I didn't want too."

"Is that why you sent Raptor to do it!? Because you couldn't do it yourself!" Asked Silver in anger as I went silent.

"Is it just that easy now? Can you just kill anyone and feel nothing anymore? Can you just live with yourself after doing what you do now?" Asked Silver in tears as I lowered my head.

"What happened to you Shadow?"

"Nothing happened." I replied as he shook his head.

"That's a lie! Your not who I remember you as! Back before you left to join the army you were happy, proud, in love with Rouge and you had a career ahead of you! Now look at you!"

Looking away from him Silver continued.

"Your the number terrorist on everyone's kill on sight list! You lead the worlds second largest military fighting force! You kill day in and day out! You murder people." He stated as I shouted.

"I don't murder people! I only kill who gets in my way of saving this country!"

"Then what about Ghost?" He asked as I widened my eyes.

"You murdered him. I know you did. Framed that he killed himself. You went to big fucking lengths to hide it from everyone. You almost got away with it too, but I was given the body first. Not your crocked doctor Marx! You killed your best friend and for what!?" He asked as I stared at him in rage.

**Death's POV**

Metal and burning fire covered the sand as I walked through to the destroyed helicopter.

With a smile I approached the body. I will admit I didn't think he was that good. Maybe better then Shadow, but now I have to do my job.

Kneeling down next to the bloody hedgehog I raised my hand and went to touch his head.

"Ughhh!" I widened my eyes in shock as he gagged for air.

Quickly I stood back up and walked back out of helicopter.

"This fucking hedgehog doesn't die! I'm starting to hate him just as much as Shadow and Ghost."

**Archer's POV**

"Ughhh!" I opened my eyes in pain and felt that my first notion was for air.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I took quick deep breaths as fire surrounded the helicopter I was in.

I thought I was dead.

Lifting my head I saw I was under something.

Carefully I tried to move.

"AGHHH!" I screamed in agony as I went to move. Looking down I saw I was pinned to the ground. Pipes from the helicopter's interior went through my leg and I can't move.

Holding my leg in pain I attempted to sit up.

"Ughhhh!" I gagged with blood in my mouth and quickly I held on to the pipe that held me down as support.

Feeling it in my body I closed my eyes in pain.

I had to get out.

Using all I had I took hold of the pipe and pulled up.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as it came up.

Closing my mouth letting my screams stay inside my breath I pulled and pulled until it came flying out.

Letting it go and land to my side I began to crawl.

As I crawled I realized metal rested everywhere.

I gagged in pain after each little movement of my body because metal began to enter my skin. Piece after piece cut and stuck in me as I saw the night sky through the fire.

Pushing for the end I stopped, feeling a large chunk of something enter my side.

Looking down in pain I saw it was another large piece of metal. It went through me as I grabbed the edge of the helicopter.

"Ughhhh AGHHH!" I screamed in pure loss of energy as I threw myself over the edge landing in the sand.

On my back I felt that piece of metal slip all the way through.

I coughed up plenty of blood and attempted to roll to my other side.

"Ughh!" Getting on my knee I used it to push next to one of the broken flaps.

In pain and near death I rested back first on the helicopter wing and felt the large piece of metal in my side.

Looking in fear of me dying now I looked back up into the star filled sky and waited till I had any balls to get it out.


	208. Chapter 208

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 208 – Silver**

**Shadow's POV**

"You killed him. You murdered Ghost. You stabbed your best friend in the back and watched as he died in your fucking arms! In front of Amy's and all the other people who loved you and fought to protect you! Who are you Shadow!? Who have you become!? I thought I could trust you! I thought you were like my own brother! All I see now is death! Your the fucking devil in disguise! You murdered my wife! Your only friend left in the world Ghost, and how many others I don't know for sure! But you...you changed and it wasn't good!" Stated Silver as I got in his face.

"I haven't murdered anyone! I lead this cause Silver! I fight and live everyday of my life to make something of this country and I'm so close!"

"AND WHAT DID IT COST!?" Asked Silver as he placed his finger on my chest.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I pushed him away nearly knocking him over.

"You murder everyone who gets too close! You probably killed Amy and your son because they were getting in your way!" Yelled Silver as I lost every last piece of reason in my mind.

"Admit it!" He ordered as I yelled.

"I didn't kill them!"

"How can I trust you!? I can I take your word that you didn't!?" Asked Silver as I stood up making him get up as well.

"Because I loved them! Because I was their family! I didn't kill them Silver! Amy died giving birth to my son and he died because of Dark! Dark murdered my son! NOT ME!" I screamed as Silver got in my face.

"And you still call yourself a man when you can't protect your own family!?" Questioned Silver as I clutched my fist.

"I TRIED!" I screamed as he screamed back

"YOUR A MURDERER!"

Getting directly in his face I yelled.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! YOUR SOMEBODY ELSE! YOUR SOMEBODY WHO I CAN NOT EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND! YOU MURDERED MY WIFE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Stated Silver as he pushed me back.

"SHE WAS THE ENEMY!" I replied as he charged me.

"SHE WAS MY LOVE!"

Grabbing me by the neck Silver pushed me back into the wall.

"SHE WAS THE MOTHER TO MY SON AND YOU KILLED HER!"

In force I grabbed Silver by his neck and tossed him into the wall generating a huge bang.

"BANG!"

Silver fell down in pain from the force as I screamed.

"I PROTECT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! I FIGHT EVERY FUCKING DAY TO KEEP THEM ALIVE! EVEN YOU!"

Slowly Silver got back on his feet and replied.

"IS THAT WHY YOU MURDERED GHOST!?" He asked as I replied.

"I DIDN'T MURDER HIM!"

"YOU STABBED HIM IN THE BACK!" Screamed Silver as I was losing it.

"YOU KILLED HIM OFF LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! YOU MURDERED A FAMILY!" Stated Silver as I let a tear fall in rage.

"YOUR NO FATHER! YOUR NO LEADER! YOUR NO PERSON! YOUR A FUCKING DEMON!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I charged Silver.

Silver widened his eyes in shock as I brought my hand under his chest.

"UGHHH!" Blood slowly came out from his mouth as I pushed in as hard as I could.

Slowly in shock he looked down to see my knife in his stomach.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY SILVER!" I stated as I pushed all the way getting him to gag up blood over my shoulder.

Silver quickly began to wobble as I cried.

"I FIGHT TO KEEP THE PEOPLE I LOVE ALIVE! I FIGHT EVERYDAY RISKING MY LIFE AND I WON'T HAVE YOU GET IN MY WAY! I'M SORRY SILVER! I'M SORRY!"

In rage I ripped out the blade and watched as he fell down hitting the wood floor.

In tears he rolled on his back and I stared into his golden eyes as blood spilled from his mouth.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed as he stared at me in shock.

"Daddy!" I heard someone shout to my side.

Looking over, it was his son Nicky.

Nicky ran his way to Silver who was slowly dieing under my feet.

I carefully backed up a few feet as Silver stared into his son's teary eyes.

"Daddy!" He screamed as Silver cried.

I watched in shock as his hand gently ran across his son's face to quickly hit the ground next to his side. Nicky's tears dripped onto his dad's face and slowly Silver went still.

In shock of what I just did I paid no attention to Hannon who broke through the door behind me to stop in shock of me standing there holding the blade that killed my only friend from my old life.

Quickly he ran by me to get to Nicky who was crying extremely hard.

"Nicky what happened!?" Asked Hannon as I went for my M9.

"He killed my...! BANG!"

Hannon widened his eyes in shock as Nicky's brains hit the wall behind him.

In force his small body landed on the floor next to his dad's and in complete shock Hannon stared at me as I still held the gun up.

In tears I dropped the weapons and began to back up to the door.

Hannon stared at me as I hit the wall next to the door to scream in sadness.

"AGHHHHH!"

Quickly I turned into the hall and ran away from what I just did.


	209. Chapter 209

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 209 – Earned Their Freedom**

**Shadow's POV**

Unarmed and lost I made my way down the hall with no one daring to stop me as I charged my room.

The second I entered I shut the door and locked it tight.

In tears I backed up to my bathroom and shut and locked it up as well.

"Damn." I heard from behind me as I screamed.

"AGHH!"

Looking to find Death in my face I hit my back on the locked door and stared into his eyes.

Slowly he approached me and said.

"Was that it?"

"What was it!?" I asked in fear as he replied.

"Were you trying to prove to me you've changed?"

"No!" I replied as he nodded.

Gently he placed his cold hand on my shoulder.

"Well you did. Now your kids will have another chance thanks to your actions."

In force I smacked his hand off me and shouted.

"I just killed my best friend and his son!"

"But you saved yours. Two lives taken to save two of yours. I think it was a fair trade." Stated Death as I slowly broke down.

"Aghhhh!" I cried extremely hard and slowly I fell to my butt. Death let out a sigh and gently got on his knees next to me.

"To be honest I'm impressed you did that Shadow." He stated as I cried in my lap.

"After everything I didn't expect that to happen."

Looking up I stared into his black eyes.

"You proved you've gone far, but what now?" He asked as I replied.

"I don't know. I'm lost."

Nodding Death replied.

"I have a few options if you want to hear them."

"What?" I asked broken as he replied.

"You could end it now. Your gun only rests in the closet out this door."

Feeling the urge I asked.

"What will happen if I do?"

Death let out a breath and replied.

"I'll let you stay with Amy and your son's until they are given back a life. Then when they die again you can be with them until the cycle continues."

"But I'll never be able to have another chance?" I asked as he nodded.

"Tell you what. You do it I'll think about it."

Slowly looking away and at the floor I asked.

"What else could we do?"

Death gently rested his legs out and replied.

"Hand yourself over?"

Nodding I replied.

"I'll be put away."

Immediately Death hit my arm and replied.

"This is the middle east! Do you honestly think YOU, the leader to the freedom of this country will be put behind bars for murder!? Murder happens all the time in this world and Silver and Nicky were G.U.N citizens. As long as G.U.N doesn't find out you won't be held responsible for their deaths!"

Widening my eyes I went silent as he nodded his head.

"It's up to you how you plan on playing it out, but as a favor for what you did do I'll tell you what."

Looking up at him he replied.

"If you decide to not end it I will help you pull this off."

"How?" I asked confused as he replied.

"What do you want to do first?"

"If I can somehow get away with this then please help me!" I begged as he nodded.

"Close your eyes."

In confusion I stared at him as he got back on his knees.

Slowly he got in front of me and said.

"Close your eyes."

In confusion still I shut my eyes to feel him take hold of my shoulders.

"Relax now." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I felt a chill on my head as he pressed harder.

"Take a deep breath." He urged as I opened my mouth to let in a huge gasp of air.

"Let it out." He ordered as I breathed out.

"Now...let go."

…

**Hannon's POV**

"Shadow!" I shouted as I banged on his door.

He locked himself in.

"Shadow please open up!" I begged fearing he was going to do something rash.

"What's going on!?" Asked Raptor as him and Alicia came behind me.

Looking back as Alicia held him up I replied.

"Shadow locked himself in his room!"

"Why?" Asked Raptor as I slammed my shoulder on the door again.

"He killed Silver and Nicky!"

Raptor and Alicia just stared at me in shock as I tried to break in.

"Shadow please open the door!" I begged as Alicia asked.

"He killed Nicky!?"

"Yes!" I replied as Raptor let go of her.

"Why?" He asked as I replied.

"I don't know!" I replied as he got in front of me.

"That's not him in there. He wouldn't shoot a kid." Stated Raptor as he took hold of the door.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Begged Alicia as he went to knock it down.

In force Raptor charged the door with all he had.

"BASH!"

Knocking it down I panicked and got Raptor on his feet.

He was in pain as I saw no one in the room.

"The bathroom!" Stated Raptor in pain as I got him up.

Carefully with Alicia behind us we stopped in front of the door and felt it was unlocked.

Opening it we entered to see no one here.

"What?!" I questioned in confusion.

"Where is he!?" Asked Alicia in fear as Raptor fell down next to the wall.

"It's cold." He stated as I looked down at him.

Quickly Raptor saw red quills on the tile floor.

"He was here I know he was!" I stated as he replied.

"He's not here anymore."

"Did he get out through the window?!" Asked Alicia as I ran out of the bathroom to see the window locked.

"No!" I replied as Raptor shouted.

"Check the closet!"

In a rush I opened it to see no one here ether.

"He's gone!" I stated as Alicia and Raptor grew worried.

"There's no way in hell he got out of here! It's impossible!"

**Where did he go?**


	210. Chapter 210

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 210 – One Weird Encounter**

**Death's POV**

"Tread softly Shadow." I urged as I released him.

Backing up slowly from the hedgehogs I waited till Shadow was looking up.

He was still shocked unable to move as I crossed my arms and waited for one of them to say something.

This would be interesting.

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes couldn't get any wider as I stared into the dark purple eyes of...?

"Shadow." He said calmly as I remained on my knees in front of them two.

Quickly I looked to the golden eyes and he was just staring at me in the corner as the one in front said.

"Get up."

Slowly I obeyed and raised to my feet to meet head height with the two people I thought I would never see again.

"I...I...?" I tried to speak but was cut off by the one in front of me.

"Don't speak." He ordered as I went silent.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stared at me.

Unable to speak the words I wanted too all I could mumble was their names.

"Dark...Ghost?"

Dark stared at me calmly as Ghost remained in the corner not wanting to hear a word I had to say.

As we stared at each other Death came beside us and let out a sigh.

"About time we talked huh?"

Staring at Ghost I felt Dark staring at me.

"Ghost?" I said about to cry as he continued to ignore me.

In tears all I had left to say was.

"I'm sorry."

**Archer's POV**

"Ughh!" I groaned in pain as I picked out the metal piece by piece.

Getting to the last one I looked down to see the large metal piece resting down on the sand. It was a bitch to rip out but I'm glad I didn't kill myself.

Tossing the last piece to the ground I let out a breath of hot air and went back to looking at the sky.

As I stared at the stars I began to hear noises. Sounded like a car.

Moving my head to the side I saw it was a group of Humvees.

"Oh...of course." I said in sadness as I saw they were G.U.N.

"I'm fucked."

I remained still watching as the squad stepped out. I counted to see it was about ten guys. I think their here for their friends.

To bad I'm the only one who lived.

As they stepped into the crash site I shut my eyes a little so that I could see them, but remained looking dead.

Following them I watched as they checked the helicopter.

"Got them." Stated a soldier as he hoped in.

As I focused on him I gently turned my eyes to see a soldier coming my way.

I watched as he noticed me and quickly he came to my aid.

I remained still as he touched my shoulder and gently he went to check my back.

In pain I coughed up blood as he panicked placing me back on the wing.

"Sargent!" He shouted as I opened my eyes to see the squad coming my way.

"What is it?" He asked as he saw me.

"He's alive." Replied the soldier as I stared at the leader.

Slowly he lowered his weapon and went to his comm link.

"Sanction 1-1 to base." He said as his medic got down next to me.

"Base here! What's the word Sanction?!" He asked as the leader got down to in front of my legs.

"We're at the crash site and we have located both the crew and the prisoner."

"What's their status!?" Asked base as he looked at his medic.

"He needs medical attention." Stated the medic as the leader went to his comm.

"The crew is down but the prisoner is alive. He needs medical attention if to live. What are my orders?" He asked as I coughed up more blood.

Waiting for the call the medic started to cover my leg wound.

As the leader waited for base he looked at his men.

"Get the bodies loaded up. We got him." He ordered as his men ran to get the dead crew.

Looking back at me he said.

"Your one crazy hog. You know that?"

Smiling I replied.

"I should be dead."

Nodding the medic replied.

"Yeah you should be."

"Can we move him?" Asked the leader as the medic replied.

"As soon as I get his leg covered."

Nodding the leader rested his weapon down and asked.

"Your rebellion right?"

Nodding back he asked.

"You infantry?"

"Special forces." I replied as he looked back at his men.

Slowly I moved my left hand towards the medic through the sand that covered me and rested it behind him as he asked.

"You killed a lot of people today. Who trained you?"

Reaching for the medic I replied.

"Self taught."

Nodding his head once again he looked back at his men as the medic went to finish patching my leg.

"Base to Sanction 1-1!"

The leader quickly went to his comm and replied.

"Sanction here. What's the call?"

"Bring back our men." Replied base as the leader asked.

"And the prisoner?"

Reaching up for the medic the base replied.

"Kill him."

Nodding the leader replied.

"Yes sir."

The leader quickly looked back at me and picked up his weapon.

"I'm sorry man." He stated as he got the gun in his hands.

Smiling I replied.

"Yeah, just try and kill me."

Giving me a confused look I raised my boot up and kicked the gun out of his hands making it fly above us.

The leader stared at the gun as I took the medic's handgun from his side.

Quickly I aimed forward.

"BANG!"

The leader dropped to the sand as I aimed at the medic who was in shock.

"BANG!"

Brains splattered on my face as I leaped forward sliding back first in the sand.

The Solider to my right who was in complete bedazzlement remained still as the rifle fell down into my arms.

Grabbing the M4 I aimed up as he yelled.

"HELP!"

"BANG!"

Placing a round in his eye I looked back to see two men jump out from the destroyed helicopter.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Both men were drilled in the chest and I quickly rolled to my other side as their bodies landed in the sand.

As I rolled a soldier turned the corner.

He was too slow as I caught him by the leg with my back roll.

He stumbled as I rolled into him and aiming up I fired.

"BANG!"

Immediately his body fell on top of me and dropping the M4 I took his handgun and aimed at another two soldiers who were at the Humvees.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Hitting the first guy through the door I continued to fire as his buddy went to aim.

"BANG! BANG!"

He got two shots off and the rounds hit his dead friend who was on top of me as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG!"

Blood splashed along the truck as the first round went in his neck and the second hit his forehead.

As I watched him drop another soldier came behind me.

Widening my eyes in surprise I moved the body above me as he shot.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullets hit the body and as he stopped I rolled back to the left getting behind the plane flap.

Hearing him approaching I aimed as he ducked.

"BANG! BANG! Click!"

Missing like a cross eyed cat I went for the medic's spare mag taking it out of his side pouch.

As I went to grab it a bullet came flying at me.

"BANG!"

It almost hit my head and getting scared I accidentally tossed the clip upward.

"Oh shit!"

I shouted as I leaped back unloading my G17.

My clip fell out of the gun and bending back I turned the gun on it's butt and reached out watching at the flying magazine landed right in.

Smiling I bent back up and aimed at the solider who ran around the corner.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Hitting him three times in the chest I let out breaths of adrenaline as he fell back next to his dead friends.

In relief I brought the gun down to my lap and stared at the dead soldiers who tried to kill me.

Letting out a chuckle I gave the meanest look hearing someone behind me.

In all my speed I bent back again and pulled the trigger on the last G.U.N soldier who tried to pull the trigger.

"BANG!"

His head exploded as the round went through his mouth and out the back of his head.

I stared at him as he fell down and in sync I fell down in the sand to let out breaths of energy leaving me in waves.

As I relaxed I laughed and got ready to aim again as I heard more footsteps coming to my left.

Aiming the gun I widened my eyes as two guys I knew stopped to stare at me in shock.

"Archer!" Shouted Dom as I lowered the gun.

"Your fucking late!" I yelled as I fell back into the sand.

Dropping the gun both of the hedgehogs came to my aid.

**Special forces remember?**

**I have a new poll up and I need everyone to vote please. Just go to my profile page and take a second to vote. I need to know for the next story.**


	211. Chapter 211

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 211 – Is This Real?**

**Shadow's POV**

I stared at Ghost in sadness as he continued to ignore me.

"Ghost?" I said as he just looked the other way.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as he ignored me.

"Shadow?" Called Death as I looked his way.

In tears I watched as he nodded his head telling me not to talk to him.

Ignoring him I looked back at Ghost.

"Please say something Ghost!" I begged as he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as Dark jumped in.

"Ignore him some more Ghost. You know he doesn't care."

"Shut up!" I ordered in tears as he yelled back.

"Who the fuck are you telling to shut up!?"

"You, you fucking asshole! I want to talk to Ghost! Not you!" I stated as Dark replied.

"Talk then! See how far it gets you!"

Ignoring Dark I approached Ghost.

"Ghost?" I said as I went to touch him.

Resting my hand on his cold shoulder he continued to ignore me.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I stated as he looked at my hand.

"After everything we've been through." He stated as I followed his eyes.

Seeing my scar I replied.

"You know if there wasn't any other reason I wouldn't have done it." I stated as he replied.

"You stabbed me in the back. In front of both our love's graves and what else did you do? You made it look like I killed myself. Saying I was insane and that I attacked you. Gunned you down and force you to sit and watch as I shot myself. That's a big length when it comes to me forgiving you in anyway."

"Then let me explain please!?" I begged as he looked at me.

"Try." He replied as I pointed at Death.

"You know what he's like! He's been doing this since we first meet him back in Afghanistan! It's been a game to him and it cost us more then we could ever imagine. My kids, Amy, Dove...!"

"Me." Added Ghost as I went silent.

"I understand you were lost when it came to finding a way to bring them back, but you killed the only person you really had left. Me." He stated as I replied.

"It was the hardest choice I ever had to make Ghost. They were my family."

"And you took me from mine. Dove is gone. Midnight was all I had left and I hoped to take care of her for the rest of my life, but seeing as things are now all I can do is watch her and hope she doesn't get hurt." Stated Ghost as I went to take his hand.

"You can't hold that same feeling from me. I wanted to save my family."

"I understand, but it took one order for you to kill me. Just like that is all it took. That's what upsets me." Stated Ghost as I cried.

"I love you! Like a...!"

"Like a brother. I know." Stated Ghost as I replied.

"I still do! Not a day will go by when I'm not thinking of you and what I did! You may not believe me, but it hurts more then you think! Ghost I want to kill myself now! Do you understand!?"

"If it was that easy for you to kill me then I see it being really easy for you to kill yourself now that you have no one."

Letting go of his hand I cried as he looked up into my eyes.

"I wouldn't worry then about talking to me. I understand why you did it but I'm hurt you threw our friendship away at first word for him." Stated Ghost as he pointed at Death.

Looking back at Ghost I replied.

"Do you still trust me?"

Ghost lowered his head and replied.

"I think we need to work on that Shadow. I lost a lot when you did that. Anyway, go talk to your real brother. I'll see you when you decide enough's enough."

Slowly Ghost shut his eyes and looked away from me as I let him go.

Looking back at Dark he was more calm as I backed up from Ghost.

"Seems he still has faith in you." He stated as I got to looking at his purple eyes.

"You and me have a bit more of a problem to talk about if we are to forgive each other." He stated as I stopped in front of him.

"I don't see how I can ever forgive you." I stated as he laughed.

"You forgive me?! How can I forgive you?! I was tossed in jail with Carter thanks to you killing Cole and Raze!" He replied as I shouted.

"I didn't know you went behind Lehigh's back and sent them! How was I suppose to know you were going to get thrown in jail and raped!?"

Dark immediately got in my face.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have just came back!"

"I couldn't!" I replied as he stared into me.

"Do you know what's it's like to be captured and brought under an army who guards every move you make!? No, of course not! I was basically a prisoner before I met that man over there!" I stated as I pointed at Ghost who just gave me a look.

"By then it was too late! I was enlisted! Under contract to serve otherwise I was to be killed! And in love! Something you never experienced!" I stated as Dark smiled.

"I loved Rouge."

"You threatened to beat her up for dating Knuckles!" I replied as he came back.

"Is that why you protected her and got laid afterward?"

"For your information I didn't fuck her! The only thing I did in high school with a girl was oral and it was with Sonic's girlfriend!" I stated as he laughed and Ghost just rolled his eyes at our argument.

"You got oral from Sally!? That whore!?" Questioned Dark.

"Yeah!" I replied as he said.

"Your lucky you didn't get rabies."

Looking away I replied.

"She was clean and didn't you wonder why Sonic wanted to kick my ass after the prom?"

"That's when it happened?! I wondered why Silver said you dunked Sonic's head through a table." Stated Dark as I replied.

"He's not tough."

"Coming from our history I'm not surprised. But now look at you. You went from a G.U.N sniper with your brother to the leader of the country your about to save."

Looking away Dark continued.

"I don't like it, but I believe in fair rights. So when you go back with Death here make sure to sign that treaty."

I nodded and replied.

"It's the only thing I have left to do in my life."

Dark looked at me in confusion as Death butted in.

"So what do you plan on doing after you sign?"

Looking at Ghost I replied.

"Fixing some things before I make a full decision."

Everyone went silent as I said.

"I already started too. Ghost?"

Slowly Ghost looked at me.

"Your daughter will be living with Raptor and Alicia after the signing. They promised to take her somewhere safe and give her the life you and Dove would have wanted her to have."

Ghost stared at me in surprise as I looked back at Dark.

"I'm going to finish this then I'll be back to fix things with you."

Dark nodded as I looked back at Death.

Death nodded and gently turned me towards him.

Placing his hand on my forehead he pressed and said.

"Close your eyes."

Before I could shut them I heard.

"Shadow!"

Looking back at Ghost he smiled and said.

"Thank you."

Giving him a big smile I turned back to Death who said.

"Let go."

…

**Almost friends.**


	212. Chapter 212

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 212 – A Little Time Lapse.**

**Shadow's POV**

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to find I was laying face down in a pile of grass.

Looking up to widen my eyes I saw one grave.

"Ghost Ramsey. Loving father and friend. Dearly missed. 1988-2013."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Ghost wasn't buried yet when I left with Death. How long was I gone?" I asked myself as I got up.

Looking down at the headstone I realized I might have been gone longer then I thought. I just don't know how long. Long enough I missed the funeral. I'm not upset. I just got to talk to him. I'm sure he understands why I wasn't there.

Looking around the area I knew I was in Afghanistan. I don't know how I got here, but I need to get back to my friends.

Looking back at the grave I backed up slowly and began to make my way out into the street. It was late. I think I'll head to the capital. They'll help me.

Walking through the street I found the capital not too far away. As I approached the guard manning the post looked at me in confusion.

"Commander!?" He shouted as I came closer.

"Hey." I replied as he came to my aid.

"Are you ok?!" He asked as I replied.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

The guard gave me a confused look and replied.

"It's been weeks since anyone in Pakistan heard from you."

Widening my eyes I went for the entrance to the base with him behind me.

Entering the base to have soldiers on duty stare at me in shock I asked.

"Where's Mason?"

"In his office." Replied the one soldier as I ran for it.

I remember where the office is. I use to always be there.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"I'm busy! Leave me...!?" I opened the door to have Mason look up at me in shock.

"Shadow?!" He said as he got up in confusion.

"Mason! Thank god!" I stated as he approached me.

"Where have you been?" He asked as I replied.

"I don't know for sure, but I need to get back to Pakistan! Can you help me get there now!?" I asked as he replied.

"I can get you a chopper."

"Do it! I need to get back to my friends!" I stated as his men left to get one ready.

Looking back at Mason I asked.

"What's been going on? I hear I was gone for weeks."

Still unsure if it was me he replied.

"G.U.N has been nearly wiped out and everyone in Pakistan is worried about you. You've been gone for nearly two weeks."

"Who's in charge?" I asked as he replied.

"Raptor took control after your disappearance. Hannon is behind him completely. I'm sure they'll want to know your ok. Want me to call him?" He asked as I nodded.

"One sec!" He replied as he took out his cell.

Waiting for the answer Mason said.

"Hey it's Mason!"

Over his voice I heard.

"What's going on? I'm busy here." Replied Raptor as Mason looked at me.

"I got someone here you need to talk too!"

"Make it quick Mason, I don't have all...!" Mason gave the phone to me and in a relaxed voice I said.

"Hey Raptor."

Raptor stopped in shock I presume as no words came from his mouth.

"It's Shadow Raptor." I stated as he remained silent.

"I'm coming back to Pakistan, Mason is giving me a ride. I'll explain when I get there."

Getting no answer I shut the phone as Mason's men came in saying the chopper was ready.

**Raptor's POV**

Dropping my cell in shock Hannon and Archer came walking in to see me staring off into space.

"Raptor?" Questioned Hannon as I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Archer as I went for the door.

"Shadow's alive!" I stated as I ran by them.

Running down the hall I screamed.

"The commander's alive!"

Getting everyone's attention they followed as I made it to the mess hall.

Running in to get most to look at me I yelled.

"Shadows alive!"

Everyone stared at me in shock as I ran for the door leading out of the mess hall.

As I ran for it hopping tables Dom and Carver came after me.

With my friends behind me I ran out the base and to the helipad.

**This is the turning point. Every chapter after this is important. The ending is near so get ready. I will have two more chapters on tomorrow and we'll get started big I promise. Remember to vote and give opinion cause the ending will shock you I promise.**


	213. Chapter 213

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 213 – Where The Hell Were You?!**

**Shadow's POV**

Landing Gently in Pakistan I stepped up and approached the exit to the helicopter.

Landing on my feet it didn't take longer then a few seconds to get approached by my friends.

"Shadow!" Shouted Raptor as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Raptor!" I shouted back as I hugged him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He asked next as Dom and Carver came next to me.

"Hey guys!" I said as I ignored Raptor's question and hugged both of them.

As Carver let me go Hannon came running up with Archer.

"Archer!?" I shouted in disbelief as he shook my hand.

"Missed you boss." He stated as I asked.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Long from it." He replied as Dom said.

"Turns out he was alive at the helicopter crash site. We found him after he got done taking down a whole G.U.N squad with no legs."

Smiling I replied.

"I'm glad your ok!"

"You should know you can't kill me." Stated Archer as Raptor turned me.

"Where the hell were you!?" He asked as I replied.

"It doesn't matter."

As I went to head down Raptor grabbed me and yelled.

"It does fucking matter! For two weeks we thought you were ether gone or dead!"

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." I stated as I went down into the base.

With most of my friends staying behind Raptor and Hannon followed me.

"Stop fucking walking!" Ordered Raptor as I kept going.

Reaching my office Raptor slammed the door shut on Hannon and yelled.

"Out of everything you think I won't believe you!?"

Stopping at my desk I replied.

"You want me to just say it!?"

"Shout it for fucks sake!" He replied as I yelled.

"Death took me to see Ghost and my brother Dark! I was talking with them and for some reason I was gone longer then I thought! I left right after I killed Silver and his son! There! Now you know! Your opinion now!?" I asked as he stared at me in confusion.

"Exactly! Fuck you! Now shut up!" I ordered as he stared at me.

"You want proof!?" I asked as he remained silent.

"How about my quills!? Two weeks you would think they would have grown back huh!? No! Look at them!" I ordered as he let out a breath.

"You want another piece!? How about my clothes!? They haven't changed!? And Silver's blood is still fresh! Feel it!" I ordered as I came at him.

Taking off my shirt I tossed it at him hitting him in the chest.

Feeling the shirt he stared at me as I grew fierce.

"If you still don't believe me why don't we get Death in here!?"

"Shadow stop." Begged Raptor as I went silent.

"Alright you made your point. Just relax. I believe you but I don't think that will fly with the others. Maybe Hannon and Dom and the others, but not the people."

"So what do you suggest?" I asked as he approached me.

"Say it was a meeting in our neighboring country about their want for freedom. That way they will believe it and it fits with what is going on now." Stated Raptor as I asked.

"What's that?"

"Reacher is on his last defense and he's nearly out of men thanks to attacks I pushed while you were with...Death." Stated Raptor slowly as I shouted.

"You don't believe me!"

Widening his eyes he shouted.

"I do!"

"No you don't! I should have guess I was just a crazy person in your mind!"

"Shadow I do believe you!" Stated Raptor as I went for the door.

Walking by him he attempted to take my arm.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Bash!"

Raptor fell back in shock as I brought my hand across his face.

Swinging open the door I charged into the hall with Raptor laying there in shock.

As I walked away my friends ran by me in fear to help Raptor who attempted to get up.

"I don't care anymore! I'm finishing this war with Reacher and signing that fucking treaty! Then? I don't know."

**Too bad Raptor has a secret he hasn't told Shadow yet.**


	214. Chapter 214

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 214 – Hedgehog Vs Hedgehog**

**Shadow's POV**

I got to my room and just as I was about to shut the door Raptor caught it and got in slamming it shut as I got in his face.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Not till you fucking understand!"

"Understand what!?" I asked as he replied.

"Understand where we stand right now!"

Quickly Raptor ran his hand across his mouth and showed me the blood I drew.

"Last time someone hit me I shoved them through a plane turbine!" He stated as I replied.

"Are you saying your going to fight me!?"

Looking away and back really fast Raptor replied.

"I'm saying you need to fucking chill and fucking listen to me!"

"I'm all ears!" I replied as he laughed.

"What!?" I asked as he pointed at my ear.

Seeing the bandage he asked.

"Did he do that too?!"

"Are you making jokes!?" I asked in rage as he replied.

"It's a straight forward fucking question! Answer it!"

"Yes!" I replied as he pushed me back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed as he approached me.

"Don't fucking hit me! I could do a lot worse!" He stated as I replied.

"Just try it Raptor! Make a fucking move! Do it right now! I want to see if you have the balls! Come on! Try it!" I ordered as he clutched his fist in anger.

"Your a fucking pussy! Too afraid to touch me!?" I asked as he growled.

"Oh I'm so scared of you Raptor!" I stated as he showed his teeth.

"Place them back in your mouth before I knock them out!" I ordered as he began to shake.

In rage Raptor tossed one.

Blocking it with my left hand he went to hit me with his right.

I stopped it on the inside and holding both his arms as tight as possible he got in my face. Connecting foreheads we both growled and showed teeth.

"Come on Raptor! Show me your not a bitch!" I ordered as he sent his knee up at my gut.

Reacting as fast as I could I moved aside letting his knee go up and releasing my right hand from his arm I reached under his leg and pulled up sending him off his feet.

Raptor fell back first on the wood floor and immediately I got on top of him.

In force I sent a fist at him.

In reaction he took my hand and blocked it sending his right hand at me.

"Bash!"

Taking it to my cheek I sent my other fist at him.

"Bash!"

Blood dripped out from his mouth and in force he pushed me off with his boot.

Flying back into the center of the room he stood up and charged me grabbing me under my arms and bashing me right into the wall.

Flinching in pain he began to send blows to my stomach.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

After three direct blows I raised my knee into his chin sending him upward.

In force I sent a hook at him.

"Bash!"

Raptor instantly stumbled back once again I tossed a hook.

In reaction he caught my left hand and sent a right at me.

"Bash!"

Blood began to push out from my mouth as he tackled me into the floor.

Using both my hands I held his shoulders as he send his head at me.

"Bash!"

Blood spilled from my nose as I lost my grip.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Raptor began to punch me in the face and in anger I rolled him on his back with me on top.

"Bash! Bash!"

I painfully punched him in the nose watching as blood splattered along his face.

In force he grabbed my shoulders and tried to force me off him.

As I pushed down my door opened with our friends rushing in.

"Stop!" Ordered Archer as he grabbed me and attempted to pull me off Raptor who sent another blow at me.

"Bash!"

Taking it to my lip I lost control and elbowed Archer away as Dom and Carver jumped in taking me by the waist.

"Bash!"

Hitting Raptor in the cheek Hannon pulled Raptor by his shoulders and slipped him out from under me and back onto his feet.

Dom, Archer, and Carver pulled me back into the wall and held me as tight as they could as I yelled.

"Come on bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Raptor using all he had broke from Hannon's grip and charged me.

Dom had to move aside as Raptor sent another fist my way.

"Bash!"

Blood spilled from my mouth and in rage I broke off Archer and Carver and tackled Raptor back.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

In all my power I punched him in the chest and face knocking him back onto the floor.

As I went to send another blow at him Hannon yelled.

"WE NEED HELP!"

"Bash!"

Hitting Raptor directly in the mouth knocking a tooth loose a squad of seven ran in to attempt to break us up.

Taking me by the back and waist they pulled me off and onto the floor as Raptor was pulled to the door.

"Come on! Get up you bitch!" He screamed as I broke out of the men who held me down.

Running to my feet I charged Raptor who was held my Archer now.

Archer fell down from my power as I tackled Raptor out the door and into the hall where there were a lot of people watching as I sent a blow at his face.

"Bash!"

Raptor bled badly from his mouth and nose as he headbutted me back taking me in his arms and back into the ground.

"Bash! Bash!"

Punching me in the cheeks Hannon and nearly everyone tried to break us up.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Ordered Hannon as he pulled Raptor up as I was taken back into another wall.

Carver and four men held me down as best as they could as Raptor was being force to walk away.

"You fucking scared pussy!?" I yelled in rage as Raptor punched Hannon down into the wall.

Hannon didn't move from the force of the blow and jumping into the group of men who held me Raptor grabbed me by the neck and yanked me up.

"You fucking asshole!" He yelled as I tried to stay on my feet.

"Come here! You little hog!" I ordered as he tossed me down the hall.

Rolling on my side I got on my knees to see him charging me.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as he kneed me in the chin.

I fell back in a bloody pain and quickly sent my boot up hitting him in the side of the head.

Raptor fell down and in all my strength I grabbed him by the neck and picked him up slamming the back of his head into the wall.

As he bounced off the surface he headbutted me again knocking me back and sent another large hook drilling me in the mouth.

"Bash!"

I fell down as Archer tackled Raptor onto the floor.

As I went to get up Dom and Carver along with seven other guys began to pile on both me and Raptor who fought to get up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Screamed Raptor as he inched forward to me.

In rage I headbutted Dom who was behind me and knocked him into the wall. As he fell back I kicked and punched my way through the men and Carver to get my leap on Raptor who broke out of Archer with an elbow to the mouth.

Archer bled badly from the hit as Raptor and me sent more blows at each other.

"Bash! Bash!"

We hit each other basically at the same time causing more blood to fill the floor and in force he sent me over his body and down the hall further.

Getting on his feet I did the same and met him as the people who attempted to stop us tried to recover.

Backing up Raptor ran at me and as he tackled me in the chest we went back first into the mess hall.

Rolling over a chair Raptor got on top of me and sent a fist my way.

"Bash!"

As my head fell back I grabbed him by the sides and slammed him into the table.

I heard something crack as he landed and as he tried to recover I sent my knee at his face.

"Bash!"

Raptor's nose broke as he spilled blood on my pants and using all my power I lifted him up and tossed him off the table and sent him rolling across the floor.

In pain I stood up off the table and approached him as he reached for a chair.

I was caught off guard as he swung it.

"BASH!"

The steel chair drilled my side and immediately I tumbled over watching as he got up and grabbed me by the back.

"Come here!" He yelled as he tossed me into the kitchen door.

Falling through the door Raptor came at me taking me by the neck and as he tried to raise me up I sent my leg between his legs hitting him right in the balls.

As he bent down in agony I connected my boot to his chest and flipped him over me and into the kitchen.

"Smash!"

Raptor landed right into a table and along with him many ingredients and kitchen supplies flew across the room.

In pain I got up and ran at him.

As I went to grab him he grabbed a platter and slammed it into the side of my head.

"Bash!"

With blood covering my face Raptor rolled up and attempted to get on me.

In reaction of his attempt I took the nearby pot that had rolled on the floor and swung it at his face.

"BING!"

Raptor instantly went still and fell to the side and in agony I got to my feet and grabbed him by the shirt.

With all I had I raised him to his feet and just as I was about to punch him he somehow grabbed a fork and shoved it in my neck.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as I backed up ripping the fork out of my neck.

As I tossed it at the ground Raptor charged me into the food holders.

Slamming my back on the metal he took his hands and placed them on my face pushing me back into the fryer.

Feeling the heat I kneed him in the gut and countered grabbing his head and slamming it into the grease.

"Aghhhhhhh!" He screamed as it steamed along his quills and skin.

Backing up Raptor turned with his solid red face and burned quills to scream.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

In reaction he grabbed me and I held onto his shirt as he slammed me into the back door of the kitchen forcing both of us down the metal stairs.

Slamming our backs and sides on each step we landed on each other and Raptor quickly sent another fist my way.

"Bash!"

Blood splashed onto the concrete and with anger I took him by the shoulders and tossed him into the trashcans creating most of it to fall on him.

With trash covering his bloody body I got up and met him as he raised to his feet.

Raptor sent a hard hook at me and ducking I sent my right at him.

In reaction he bent back and sent his feet up at me.

"BASH!"

Both boots drilled my chin sending me back as he flipped backwards landing on his feet.

Stumbling he charged me taking me out of the alley and into the base's parking lot where people ran out of the base to watch us.

Raptor as hard as he could sent me into a Humvee door.

"Bang!"

Slamming back first into the armor plating I ducked as he went for my head.

Sliding around I took the back of his head and sent it into the window.

"SMASH!"

Raptor fell through the glass and using what I had I pulled him out and sent him up on the Humvee's hood.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

His blood splattered along the hood as I punched him and using his feet he kicked me off and I landed hard on my back.

As I looked up I widened my eyes to see him falling down on me.

"BASH!"

Gagging up blood as his elbow dropped on my chest Raptor took me by the waist and tossed me into the Humvee's grill.

Slamming my side into the steel I fell down and watched as he came at me.

Quickly I grabbed his foot and pulled up knocking him down.

In force I got on top again and sent my head at him drilling his nose.

"Bash!"

Raptor's head broke on the concrete and as we fought Archer and Dom managed to get to us.

As Dom came forward I hook him in the cheek.

"BASH!"

It was so hard Dom rolled into the Humvee and didn't move.

Archer using his power pulled me up and I kicked to get free as Raptor got up and charged sending a huge hook.

In reaction I ducked and watched as Archer was drilled.

"BASH!"

Scurrying to my feet I watched as Archer fell down with a big K.O sign on his head.

Raptor didn't care and nether did I as Carver came between us.

"Stop it you two!" He ordered as he went to take Raptor by the waist.

Raptor immediately sent his boot back hitting Carver between the legs.

I caught my breath as he turned and slammed his face right into the pavement.

Carver didn't move ether and using his speed Raptor ran at me tackling me out the gate where our guard watched as we rolled into the sidewalk.

With soldiers behind us Raptor picked me up and tossed me into the street.

Rolling to my knees I watched as he went to kick me.

Quickly I protected myself blocking the boot in place and quickly I twisted his leg sending him into a twirl.

As I hope to make him fall he sent his other foot at me connecting it to my cheek.

"Bash!"

Immediately I fell back as he landed on the ground to get up and charge me tackling me into the nearby sidewalk.

Holding his arms I sent him to the side and punched once again.

"Bash!"

His eyes rolled and just as I was about to do it again he connected his foot to my chest and grabbed my arms.

Widening my eyes he pushed up sending me over him and into the glass window of a closed restaurant.

"SMASH!"

Landing in the glass I remained down as he climbed through taking me by the back and tossing me into a few wood tables.

Watching as the silverware flew around me I took a knife and swung it at him as he went to grab me.

"Aghhh!" He screamed as I sliced his cheek wide open.

Dropping the knife I got up as he tried to hold back the blood.

In power I tackled him back through the window and into the sidewalk where people and civilians now joined in to watch.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Raptor began to lose a lot of blood and in force he rolled me over and began to bleed all over my face.

As I moved aside to avoid the blood he sent more at me.

"Bash! Bash!"

Taking it to the nose I felt my nose break in two.

Unable to get up due to the pain Raptor grabbed me by the shirt and tossed me into a park car.

Smashing my back into the car door Raptor went and sent a large kick at my chest.

"Bash!"

I bent forward and quickly he grabbed my head and tossed me through it's window.

"Smash!"

"How do you like it!?" He asked with blood falling down his shirt as I tried to push out of the broken window.

Raptor roughly took me by the back and slammed me down into the pavement.

All I saw was stars as he tried to curb stomp me.

Rolling to the side I swept his legs sending him back.

"Smash!"

I widened my eyes as his head landed on the broken window and backed up as he dropped with blood steaming out from his head.

In a tumble I fell down as he looked up at me with rage in his eyes.

"Ohhhhhh! Your dead now!" He stated as he got back on his feet.

We both stared at each other in pure anger and holding our stances people went silent as we spit out blood.

My nose was broken and my face was getting swollen same as his.

"AGHHHH!" In power Raptor charged me and grabbing him by the back I turned and slammed him into the curb.

His back cracked and it sounded horrible as he flinched in agony.

Quickly I hooked him.

"Bash!"

His blood drenched the street and as I went for another he hook me in the cheek.

"Bash!"

I fell to the side and watched as he picked me up and jabbed my mouth.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Nearly falling over I could only watch as he used all his power to drop me with the biggest hook yet.

"BASH!"

I flipped and landed on my face as he stood there letting out huge breaths of energy.

"Is that all you got!?" He asked as I used my hands to push us to my knees.

Raptor wiped his mouth of blood as I stumbled to my feet.

As I turned to face him he sent a knockout hook my way.

With all I had left I ducked and swung my right fist giving him all I had left.

"BASH!"

My fist connected to his cheek and I watched as he dropped to the pavement.

Backing up he didn't move and quickly I fell to my ass.

Letting out huge breaths I watched through my blood covered eyes as he slowly turned to look at me with his blood pouring along his face.

Staring into each other eyes he got to his knees and began to walk to me as I remained on my butt.

Seeing black I watched as Raptor fell forward landing right on me. Falling back as well Raptor rolled to my side and passed out.

Letting out one last breath I stared into his bloody face and shut my eyes to see nothing but black.

…

**THAT WAS AWESOME! Who won? You tell me?**


	215. Chapter 215

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 215 – Stares Of Blankness**

**Shadow's POV The Next Morning**

"Stay still!" Ordered Marx as he cleaned my face off of blood.

As he ran the wipe over my skin I looked over at Raptor who just stared at me.

Looking away in anger Marx said.

"You two nearly killed each other."

"I wish I did kill him." Stated Raptor as I shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Immediately Raptor replied.

"You want to go again!? Just get your ass up and come over here, cause your not worth my effort!"

Marx just rolled his eyes in loss as we went back to silence.

As he finished with me our friends walked in with swollen lips and cheeks.

"How are they?" Asked Hannon as I looked away.

Marx slowly got up and tossed the blood covered wipe away and replied.

"Tough as they are? I say they'll be fine. Besides the possible concussion and stab wounds dealt to Shadow he'll be back on his feet in no time, but Raptor has the same problems as well plus a full burn. It will take time for that to hell and he might be left with a few scars."

Hannon lowered his head as Archer and Dom came to me.

"Fucking asshole." Mumbled Raptor as I shouted.

"Are you still fucking talking!? Speak up if you have something to say!"

Raptor quickly glared at me and raised his hand to point.

"I do have something to say! Your a fucking dick head! Burning my face like that!"

Immediately I replied.

"You came at me first with the fryer you bitch! You shouldn't be surprised to get burned when you play with fire!"

"I can easily get a gun and we can play with bullets you pussy!" Stated Raptor as Archer held me back.

"I dare you to try! See how long it takes for me to shove it up your ass!" I replied as he jumped at me to only find Hannon and Carver there to grab him.

"Come on you bitch! Throw another punch!" I begged as he tried to break free.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" Ordered Hannon as we both let our friends pull us back onto our beds.

Growling at each other Hannon shouted.

"Leader of the rebellion and leader of special forces!? Both of you need to take a rain check and work this bullshit out! Cause I swear to god I will fuck both of you up!"

"Kind of like you did when I knocked you out bitch!?" Asked Raptor with a grin as I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at pussy!?" Asked Raptor as I shouted.

"I was fucking laughing because I could bitch!"

"Chill Shadow." Begged Dom as I replied.

"You want to get beat down again!?"

Dom went silent as Archer said.

"Just relax both of you! We can work this out!"

"I'll work it out when this fucking bitch is dead!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"Same here fagot!"

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" Stated Raptor as he tried to lunge at me.

Hannon and Carver held him back as I shouted.

"Let him go! I want him to try!"

Pulling Raptor back they forced him down and turned to look at me.

"Stop pushing him!" Ordered Hannon as I replied.

"He's fucking wanting to get his ass kicked! Why not let him!?"

Hannon stared at me in anger as Raptor replied.

"I'll shove my boot down your fucking throat before I get my ass kicked!"

"Then do it!" I ordered as we pushed to get at each other.

"STOP IT AT ONCE!" Ordered Hannon as he held Raptor back with all he had.

As we kept pushing Archer took me by the neck and Carver took Raptor by the neck to begin choking us out.

Pulling back in need of air Hannon screamed.

"If you want to fucking breath then both of you need to stop fighting!"

Fighting for air Hannon ordered.

"I'll have them let go of you two if you promise right now to shut the fuck up and explain, ok!?"

Both me and Raptor nodded as best as we could to see Hannon look at both Archer and Carver.

Nodding they released us and we both gagged for air.

"Now start explaining! Why they fuck did you two beat the shit out of each other!?" Asked Hannon as Raptor and me locked eyes.

"He tossed the first one!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"You fucking don't believe me!"

"I do fucking believe! You didn't have any right to lose your fucking tampon and go on a mood swing and fucking hit me!"

"You hit him!?" Asked Hannon as I nodded.

"Why?!" He asked as I felt like I was in the principles office again.

"The one person you trust you would expect them to believe you and not think your crazy! But no! He thinks I'm looney!" I stated as Raptor replied.

"I do fucking believe you! How many more times do you want to hear it!?"

Going silent and looking away he asked.

"You want another kiss fagot!? Is that how I prove it to you!? "

Looking around in confusion Hannon asked.

"WHAT!?"

"It was an accident! And you fucking kissed me!" I stated as he replied.

"You didn't pull away!"

"Because you were groping me!" I replied as our friends looked at us in confusion.

Hannon just went silent as I said.

"When he had that cut on his arm I took him to his room and went to bandage it up! Little did I know he thought I was Alicia and took me into a locked kiss! Only when I headbutted him did he find out it was me! It was an accident!"

"You say it like you didn't enjoy it!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"Can you shut the fuck up before they think we're gay!?"

Laughing Raptor replied.

"It's true!"

In confusion still Hannon flapped his hands around and quickly asked.

"So what the hell is the problem!? What are you two talking about with this believing stuff!?"

Looking away Raptor took over and replied.

"He doesn't want to tell anyone but me cause he's afraid you'll think he's crazy!"

"Tell us what?" Asked Archer as I remained silent.

Raptor took one look at me and replied.

"He was missing for those two weeks because he went to visit Ghost and his dead brother Dark!"

Quickly Hannon replied.

"Two weeks at the graves is a long time for a visit!?"

Shaking in disapproval Raptor replied.

"That's not what I mean! He went and actually saw them!"

Staring at me in confusion Raptor continued.

"We both know it sounds crazy but believe me if you don't believe him. It's true." He stated calmly as I looked over into his green eyes.

Letting out a breath he looked back at Hannon and said.

"Call him what you want. Crazy. Mental. Insane. Lost. It's doesn't matter what you all think. I believe him and as far as I care that's all that matters."

Hannon and my friends went silent as I looked back at Raptor who gave me a small smile.

"So was it like a time lapse?" Asked Archer as I nodded.

Nodding back Dom asked.

"Is that why your quills look the same?"

Nodding again Hannon asked.

"I believe you Shadow. We all do."

Smiling he asked.

"So why were you fighting?"

"I wouldn't have fought him if he didn't already hit me in the first place." Stated Raptor as I remained silent.

"Anything?" Asked Hannon as I looked up.

"By now I'm not in the mood to deal with any shit from anyone. I just want to kill Reacher and sign that treaty. Then I'm done." I stated as my friends nodded.

"Too bad they didn't understand what I meant by "Done."

"We can make that happen, but we need both of you to do it. So we can't have you fighting. Plus your best friends. You don't fight each other. Especially since a fight between you two causes us to get hurt in the process." Stated Archer as I nodded and looked at Raptor who just stared blankly.

"I don't care what you have to do, but make up. Kiss if you have too." Joke Hannon as we both looked up at him.

"Fuck you." We both said in sync as he laughed.

Looking down we went silent.

Our friends just stared at us as we thought. I need to keep someone close. It will make it easier.

Slowly I looked over at Raptor and asked.

"Want to go out later?"

Slowly looking over into my eyes he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean out into the city."

Smiling at me I added.

"It could be fun."

Slowly he began to nod his head.

"I'm game." He stated as he fell back on the pillow.

"Not till I finish checking you both out!" Stated Marx as we nodded.

Slowly our friends went to leave when Raptor let out a huge sigh.

Stopping in their tracks they looked back as I stared at Raptor who opened one eye to stare back.

"I'm tired." He stated as we all chuckled.

Going to leave again our friends turned as Raptor said.

"Oh Shadow? I wanted to tell you something before we beat the shit out of each other."

Looking in confusion I asked.

"What?"

Smiling he shut his eyes and replied.

"Alicia's pregnant."

**One more chapter today because we are running out till the end. Ps it will be on later because I have to go get my eyes checked again. **

**Until then let me know what you think.**


	216. Chapter 216

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 216 – See The Clues**

**Shadow's POV 2 Hours Later**

"Are you ready for another kid?" I asked Raptor as we walked in step side by side along the sidewalk.

Looking up into the air with his face open to the sting of the burns he replied.

"I think I'm ready to try again and Alicia definitely is. She's been wanting to try but it seems we got lucky with the chances of how rare it is for two different species to have a kid together."

"Hedgehog or Wolf?" I asked as we turned the street corner.

"You know me. I think hedgehogs are awesome and I always wanted a boy." Stated Raptor as I asked.

"What about Alicia?"

Lowering his head then to look back at me he replied.

"She says a hedgehog is alright, but you can see it. She wants a wolf. I'm fine ether way as long as I get to teach my kid about self defense."

"You plan on running into trouble in the future?" I asked as he replied.

"You can't plan for the unexpected."

Nodding he added.

"Plus there will always be fighting in the world no matter where we go after the war. I think it's best to make sure my boy or girl can defend themselves."

"Being as good as you are I wouldn't be surprised if your kid wants to join the military." I stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I will be by him or her one hundred percent if they want to go that way in their life."

Nodding I asked.

"So make your kid a bad ass is top on your to do list before eighteen?"

Chuckling he replied.

"A father can only try."

Smiling we turned another corner and continued to walk in silence.

Looking at Raptor's face I lowered my head and said.

"I'm sorry about the burns."

Looking over into my eyes he replied.

"Yeah thanks. Now the only girl that will look my way is Alicia."

Giving him a confused look I replied.

"What are you talking about? Girls dig scars."

Shaking his head he replied.

"I don't think any girl will see it that way."

Quickly I hit his arm and replied.

"We'll just have to see about that."

Smiling he replied.

"If you can show me one girl who likes the scars I'll let you kiss Alicia."

Giving a large smile I replied.

"You got a deal, but how about we have some fun first?"

Stopping as I ran a little Raptor looked up and asked.

"Bowling?"

"Come on you scared I'll beat you?!" I asked as he replied.

"Just doesn't seem like your thing."

"Always wanted too!" I stated as he nodded and entered the alley with me.

As soon as we walked in the man at the door stared in shock and approached us.

"Commander Shadow sir!" He said as if he was honored.

"Lane for two." I requested as he nodded.

"Over there! Lane 4! ahhhh...shoe size gentlemen!?" He asked unable to control himself.

"Twelve!" I replied as he ran for it.

"Thirteen!" Shouted Raptor as I gave him a mean look.

"What?!" He asked as I stared at him.

"Don't be mad mines bigger." He whispered as I asked.

"What's bigger?"

Hitting my side I widened my eyes and replied.

"Your stupid!"

"Big shoes equal big...!" Raptor stopped in a laughter as the man came back with our shoes.

"I'm sure mines bigger." I stated with a chuckle as we took our shoes and went to the lane.

"Wana prove it right now?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"Get me drunk enough and I will."

Laughing we quickly took off our boots and tossed on the bowling shoes.

People around us stared at me in awe as I nudged Raptor.

Looking around he replied.

"They think of you as a savior and they may want to know where you have been for the past few weeks."

Nodding I ignored the people and got up taking a big black ball from the hold.

Raptor quickly finished lacing his and got a nice green one.

"Who first?" He asked as people began to sit around to watch.

"Ladies first." I replied as he smiled and went forward.

"Too bad this lady has a bigger dick and a striker for an arm."

Backing up I watched as he sent his ball downrange.

"Smash!"

All ten pins went flying as people clapped.

"How's this lady now?!" He asked all hype as I walked past him.

"If I was a pimp I would bitch slap you about now." I stated as he sat down and waited.

In force I rolled my ball down the lane and watched as all ten were sent down.

The people watching kept cheering as Raptor shook his head and got up taking his ball.

"Watch this red head!" He ordered as he ran by me sending the ball down the lane.

"Smash!"

I laughed as he knocked all of them back over.

**9 Turns Later**

"Raptor – 110. Shadow – 110."

Everyone was cheering for our last turn and in joy I shouted.

"Get up and end me!"

Raptor smiled and replied.

"Mark my words your not beating me!"

"Prove it!" I demanded as he turned and rolled the ball down the lane.

Everyone stared at the ball as it drilled the pins.

"Smash!"

Everyone went flying to the floor and just as I thought it was over I saw two left.

"Come on!" Shouted Raptor as I laughed.

"Hahaha! Come on! Hit a spare killer!"

Looking back Raptor sent the ball again and panicked as he only knocked over one pin.

"Oh fuck you!" He screamed at the pins as I clapped my hands and laughed harder.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Turning he grabbed me and shouted.

"You do it!"

Smiling I sent my ball down lane.

"Smash!"

Raptor screamed bullshit as I got a perfect game.

"I think I win!" I stated as he grabbed me by the neck from behind.

Laughing as he strangled me he dragged me back into the seat and held me there as we both began to laugh.

"Here you go Commander! For getting that perfect game!" Said the man who gave us our shoes as he handed me a hat that read. "Bowl Champ!"

Raptor quickly stole it and placed it on his head as I yelled.

"That's mine!"

"You can have once I'm done!" He stated as he released me from his arms.

Tossing back on our boots we got up and left with him still wearing my hat!

Taking it from his head I put it on and watched as he asked.

"What's next?!"

"I don't know! What do you want to do!?" I asked as he thought.

"I could use some help."

"With what?" I asked as he pointed ahead.

Widening my eyes I followed him into the store and got behind him as the lady behind the counter pulled out two small boxes.

Opening them both to find the most beautiful rings ever.

"I don't know which to give Alicia. Help me choose?" He asked as I replied.

"Of course! When do you plan on asking her the question?!"

Raptor took a moment then replied.

"When the baby comes. I want to do it as she holds our new born in her arms. That way she'll be double happy on her best day every."

Smiling I looked at the rings and asked.

"How much?"

Raptor quickly replied.

"Doesn't matter just pick."

"What's the difference?"

"Just the look." Replied Raptor as he took both to show me.

"Both solid gold with ten carrot diamonds. I just don't know if she'll like this one or this one." Stated Raptor as he gave them to me to look at.

Looking at both I replied.

"This one."

"Why?" He asked as I pointed at the edges.

"It's endless in curve. No stopping points. Like your love for one another."

Smiling Raptor hit my arm and replied.

"You are a little cupid."

Laughing I watched as Raptor had the ring chosen and placed away for when it was needed. Came out to be seven thousand dollars in total for it.

Exiting the store I asked.

"What now?"

Checking his watch Raptor replied.

"It's only been an hour. What you want to do?"

"I always wanted to go quading through the desert dunes?"

Smiling Raptor replied.

"Sounds more my style. Let's go back and get a few."

Nodding me and Raptor took our walk back to base and into the warehouse where we kept our vehicles.

As Raptor and me pulled them out into the lot Marx came out with Archer and Dom.

"What are you doing!?" He asked as we got on.

"Going for a ride why?" Asked Raptor as we tossed on helmets.

"Your not ready to go out and...!"

"Relax Marx, we'll be fine!" I stated as I tossed the hat to him.

Marx smiled and put it on Dom.

Looking back at Raptor who hit the gas I followed him out into the city.

We went through the city and the slums and the boarder till we reached the dunes.

"Damn!" I shouted as we drove.

"It's fucked up still from that push Reacher tried to make back when you were dealing with Silver!"

Nodding I asked.

"You get everything picked up!?"

"We got it all!" Replied Raptor as we drove over a dune getting sand all in our faces.

"Whoooo!" I shouted as he looked back in a fun filled attitude.

This was going to be fun.

**3 Hours Later.**

Raptor and I drove through nearly every inch of sand and dune and it was starting to get dark.

"Wana go back!?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"One last run!"

"Ok!" He replied as we drove over a dune we hadn't driven yet.

It was a big one.

As we drove we had to stop.

"Wooo!" We both shouted as we looked down the chasm.

"Nice drop!" I stated as he hit the gas a little.

"Yeah, we better watch out!" He stated as I followed.

In time we continued to hit eighty and began to sail over the dunes once again.

As we drove, sand flew over my helmet and Raptor looked back and shouted.

"Hey watch out! Were nearly the edge of the...! BOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

I widened my eyes in shock as Raptor's quad was hit with an explosion of some sort.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as the quad and him flew towards me.

The quad did rolls and I panicked and tried to turn as I saw Raptor doing flips over and over again.

Losing control it got worse.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"

In fear I hit a mine it seemed and was sent forward off my bike into Raptor who was screaming same as me as the quads and metal came right after us.

Doing flip after flip we started to roll and as I landed a few feet behind I widened my eyes as Raptor was falling off the chasm.

"Sh...Shadow!" He screamed as I bolted for him as he lost his grip and began to fall.

"I got you!" I screamed as I took his hand.

Raptor panicked in fear as he was hanging and quickly he begged.

"Pull me up!"

"I'm trying!" I replied as I couldn't keep a grip with my boots.

Looking down Raptor shouted.

"Just drop me! Save yourself!"

"Fuck no!" I replied as he screamed.

"Your coming with me unless you let go right now! Just do it!"

"I'm not losing you!" I replied as I began to fall forward the edge.

"Let me go!" He ordered as I used everything I had to pull up.

Raptor widened his eyes as I began to lift him up and using my spare hand I went to take hold of my destroyed quad.

Grabbing the back seat I tried to pull him up.

In time Raptor got his arms up on the cliff and just as it was about to be over the back part of the seat came off sending me back into Raptor.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed as loud as we could as we fell down the chasm.

**Next two chapters tomorrow. **

**I think they forgot a few mines.**


	217. Chapter 217

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 217 – Colder**

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I let go of Raptor by force as we began to fall apart.

"SHADOW!" He screamed as I bashed the back of my head into the side of the chasm.

"UGHHH! GHAAA A! AGHHH! UGHH!" Hitting the side of the chasm I heard bones break and snap and as I flipped head first I saw Raptor getting closer to me.

I was going to head face first in a boulder siding when I felt him grab my bloody shoulders.

"HANG ON!" He begged as we hit the side of the boulder.

"UGHHH!" Raptor gagged in pain as his back was ripped open.

Bouncing off the edge we held each other and in force I was drilled in the side by the edge of the chasm.

"GHAAA!" My arm tore apart on the boulders and as I bounced off Raptor and me rolled right back into another boulder siding.

This time we hit it though slamming on our bodies with blood to immediately splat around us. It was like taking a water ballon and slamming it as hard as you could on the ground. We just slammed and didn't move.

Feeling nothing but blood rushing out of my body and broken bones I opened my eyes in pain to see Raptor trying to get up.

"Sh..Shad..ow!?" He gagged as he fell back down in front of me.

Reaching out we began to hear a cracking sound.

"CRACK!"

Widening our eyes the siding we rested on fell apart.

"OH SHIT!" Screamed Raptor as his half broke off from mine.

Looking down I screamed with blood dripping out from my mouth.

"RAPTOR!"

Raptor attempted to pull himself off the flat boulder but in agony I watched as he slammed at the bottom of the chasm with it right on top of him.

"SMASH!"

You could hear the echo as I stared at him with only one good eye.

As I screamed his name.

"RAPTOR!"

I didn't notice something coming down from above me.

Unable to react I was drilled by the quads which landed directly on me and the flat half left of the boulder siding. It was enough to finish me off and the siding.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as it snapped my legs in two.

Just as I screamed the boulder siding cracked off and began to fall.

Crying in fear and pain I couldn't do anything as the boulder was heading for the bottom of the chasm.

"OH NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" I screamed as I flipped at a sharp boulder at the bottom.

Covering my face I landed on the boulder's edge and gutted my side flipping off and rolling to the side among sand that hadn't been touched in ages.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as blood covered and swam through the cold sand.

Unable to move my legs I rolled to my side and used my right hand to cover my side.

In pain I widened my eyes as I felt something hanging out of me.

Looking down I panicked as I saw sand covering the inside of my body and I almost fainted as I saw part of my intestines hanging along the side of my skin.

Bleeding horribly I pushed it back in my body and covered it with both my hands.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt nothing but pain.

Blood ran over my face as I heard something coming my way.

Looking to my left in near death I panicked as I saw a group of animals coming my way. It looked like hyenas. I had to do something.

As I stared I saw five of them.

"God it was a pack! Move Shadow!" I ordered myself as I attempted to get out of their way.

They heard screams, they had to be looking for me. I'm not going to be dinner.

As I cried trying to push to my thighs I saw one of the hyenas had noticed me.

"Hehaeea!" I panicked as he told his family and in fear I went to go for my M9.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I looked down to see it was gone.

I must have lost it on the drop!

As I tried to back away they began to run at me.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I begged as they got close.

Hitting part of the boulder I covered my face as the leader of the pack jumped at me to bite down on my arm.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I began to flail.

The hyena had my arm locked and in tears I saw the others coming slowly.

"GET OFF!" I screamed as the animal's teeth hit my bone.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could as another began to bite my leg.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In time they all held me in their mouths.

**Archer's POV 10:30pm**

"Where are they?" I asked in worry as Hannon paced.

"You don't think they got in trouble do you!?" Asked Marx as we all grouped around the command table.

"They're probably still out quading." Replied Dom as I pointed out.

"I had the quads at half tank. They should only last for about three hours."

Hannon quickly added.

"They would be back if that was the case. It's after the time they would run out of gas."

"Maybe they're just hanging out. Who knows? They could be stopped out there and their just talking." Stated Carver as we nodded.

"After that fight I wouldn't be surprised if they needed time to talk things through." Added Carver as Hannon looked at me.

"Can you call one of them?" He asked as I nodded and pulled out my cell.

Hitting my speed dial I placed it on my ear and instantly got the voice mail.

"Hey Raptor it's Archer. Just wanted to know when you and Shadow we're coming back? It's getting late. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye."

Looking at Hannon as I ended the call he ordered.

"Try Shadow."

"I'll try." I replied as I hit speed dial.

Quickly I shook my head as his voice mail came on.

Hanging up I said.

"Both of them didn't answer."

"Maybe their phone's died?" Stated Marx as Hannon began to worry.

"Keep trying. I'll be back."

Nodding and dialing Raptor again I would begin alternating between him and Shadow's cells with all my friends hoping they would pick up soon.


	218. Chapter 218

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 218 – Close To Death**

**Raptor's POV  
**

"UGHHHHH!" I groaned as I landed at the bottom of the chasm.

Opening my eyes in pain and disbelief I was still alive I looked up to see the boulder had hit another boulder and it was suck.

In fear I tried to move.

"GHAAA!" I gagged as I felt my back ripping open more and more.

Blood ran down my face and body as I crawled forward hoping to get out from under this boulder.

In fear I looked up at it to see it nudging out hoping to fall down.

"OH GOD NO!" I begged as I crawled as fast as I could.

Slowly reaching the edge of the boulder I flung my legs out and inched back down onto another rock I stood on now.

Looking down at my side I saw my gun was gone.

Quickly I looked up to see it was under the boulder.

In anger I jumped for it grabbing it in my right hand.

Just as I pushed back the boulder fell.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed as it went right for my head.

The boulder landed on my quills and in pain of getting my head popped off nearly I pushed the ton boulder up with all I had.

"GET! OFF! MEEEEE!" I ordered as I pushed myself out of the boulder's grip to fly back down into the ice cold sand.

I felt it fill my back by the piles and in pain I flinched and showed my teeth in rages of agony as I heard.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking up I knew it was Shadow.

Quickly I picked up my gun again and began to limp toward the sound.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was screaming as loud as he could. I have to hurry.

Beginning to run I turned the corner of the boulder platform we landed on to see him being attacked by animals.

"SHADOW!" I screamed as I raised my gun at the hyenas.

"BANG!"

Firing one bullet I hit the one on his leg.

It dropped dead as the others turned and let go of Shadow who was nearly gone by the looks and went for me.

In fear I aimed and fired.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I hit two dropping them but the last two got me jumping me down on the sand.

I screamed as my gun rolled away and one grabbed my neck as the other took my side.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as the leader of the pack tore my neck open.

**Shadow's POV**

With blood filling my vision I panicked as Raptor was taken down by the pack of dogs.

In fear I began to back up to hit something.

Instantly looking back I widened my eyes to see my gun hidden under the sand.

Grabbing it in my hand I turned back and fired.

"BANG!"

Hitting the leader in the head who held Raptor's neck the last dog looked back at me as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

I hit it in the eye killing it instantly and just as fast I fell back dropping the gun.

I was in so much pain. My body torn to nothing but quills and skin I looked at Raptor who slowly got up holding his neck to keep the blood in. He wasn't going to last long. The blood poured out between his fingers as he came to my aid.

"Shadow!" He shouted as I let out deep breaths.

Dropping to his knees he immediately went for what was left of his shirt.

Watching as he took it off he quickly came in my face and shouted.

"I need you to relax, ok!?"

Nodding in blood Raptor looked around to take my gun and flip the barrel on me.

Placing it's grip in my mouth he ordered.

"Bite down!"

In nothing but approval I bit down as hard as possible on the gun.

In fear I watched as he looked at my side.

Raptor knew it was horrible.

Looking up at me scared I knew he knew what I knew. I was going to die here.

In tears he wrapped the shirt around my side.

"AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I bit down on the gun.

Raptor made it as quick as he could and tied it down.

As soon as he was done I let the gun go and screamed.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Immediately Raptor placed his hands on my face.

"I need you to calm down Shadow! We're alive, and we're getting out of here! I can't do this without you! I need you to just relax and take deep calm breaths, ok!?" He asked as I cried. Looking around it was clear we weren't getting out. It was too high to climb and we can't do it in our condition.

"Alright, come on! I'm going to find us a way out!" Stated Raptor as he pulled me up.

"NO NO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my legs broke.

Raptor instantly panicked and let me go back down as I now cried with no sound coming out from my mouth.

In fear he held me down and shouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Alright we can't move! Do you have your cell!?" He asked as I stared into his eyes.

"In my pocket!" I shouted as he gently took it.

As soon as he took it out we saw it was broken.

"FUCK!" Screamed Raptor as he tossed it into the wall of the chasm.

Quickly he went and pulled out his.

It looked fine.

In hope I watched as he tried to call for help.

"GOD DAMN IT! NO SIGNAL!" He stated in anger as I replied.

"We're gonna die!"

Raptor immediately took my shoulders and replied.

"We're not going to die! You hear me!?"

"We can't get out! My legs are broken! Your nearly about to pass out from blood loss and so am I! We're fucked!" I screamed as he began to cry.

"We're not going to die!" He tried to tell me as he cried.

"We're at the bottom of a chasm with no help and no hope! No signal and no people! Nothing but dangerous animals and sand! We're not going to make it out alive!" I stated as he broke down resting his head on my chest in tears of sadness.

Taking him by the neck I held him close as we both cried and waited knowing we were going to die.

**Archer's POV 12:30pm**

"I think we need to go find them." I stated in worry as Hannon nodded.

"Take Zulu and Raptor's squad and go find out where they are!" Ordered Hannon as I nodded and went for the door.

**Raptor's POV**

Wiping my face it was getting really god damn cold. Even with quills we were both freezing. I had to move Shadow before we turn into ice hogs.

"We have to get somewhere away from the cold Shadow! I'm going to try and move you, ok!?" I asked as he barely opened his eyes.

Nodding slightly he let me attempt to move him.

Picking him up in my arms I wasn't able to book it. I had to go slow. My back was killing me and the blood was stopping but only because I had none left really.

"Hold on Shadow!" I begged as he gripped the back of my quills.

In pain I began to head to where those hyenas came from before they attacked Shadow and I.

Finding a cave I checked to make sure it was clear before bringing him in.

"It's clear Shadow!" I stated as I lowered him down into the cave.

Shadow rested on his back along a wall and in pain I fell down next to him.

"It's ok Shadow...we're going to be fine." I stated calmly as he shut his eyes again.

Watching as he breathed I looked back out the exit to only see the chasm. It had to have been a two hundred foot drop.

In tears I took deep breaths and listened as Shadow shivered.

Looking over he was shivering all over and he was crying.

Gently I moved right next to him and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Come...here." I begged as he quickly fell into my chest.

Carefully I wrapped my arms around his back and held him as close and as tight as possible to remain warm.

"It's going to be ok." I stated as I shivered with him.

Shadow rested his hands around my back and tightly we hugged.

"We just need to make it till morning. Then we can find a way out." I stated as we shivered.

Gripping the back of his quills I cried and laid us back hoping we could find a way to sleep. I hope to god he doesn't die on me.


	219. Chapter 219

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 219 – The Third Brother Lost, Plus One**

**Raptor's POV The Next Morning**

"Ughh?" I groaned as I woke up to still feel Shadow's arms around me.

Looking outside the cave I saw light.

"Hey...hey Shadow?!" I shouted as I smiled in hope of making it through that night.

Shadow didn't respond as I looked down at the top of his head.

"Shadow?" I said in worry as I ran my hand off his back and under his head.

Tears began to run down my face as I lifted up his head to see he was frozen.

"Shadow?!" I shouted as I gently unwrapped his arms from me and rested him on his back against the wall.

Looking down at his body it was clear he was frozen solid. His skin was as pale as a ghost's and he wasn't breathing.

"Shadow come on!" I begged in tears as I moved his head to get no response.

Shadow remained silent and still with his eyes closed as I cried in fear.

"No! No no no!" I shouted as I laid him down.

Shadow gave no signs of life as I checked his pulse.

Crying harder I felt not a single beat as I held my hand under his neck.

"Please Shadow don't!" I begged as I leaned in on his face.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I let out the warmest breaths I could on him and it did nothing.

Shaking in disbelief I opened his mouth and breath into him.

"Ahhhhh! Come on!" I ordered his still body as his head rolled to the side.

Moving his head back to me I tried again.

"Ahhhhh! Please Shadow don't do this!" I pleaded as he let his head roll to the side again.

Letting my tears rain I fell to my butt and stared into his closed eyes.

In shaking sadness I cupped my face and let out huge moans of despair.

Shadow remained laying down in front of me as I cried out in loss.

"Please...Shadow...!" I begged as he remained where he was.

Shadow didn't move. I can't find it in my heart to say it, but I have too.

"Shadow is dead."

**Archer's POV**

"They have to be out there somewhere!" Shouted Hannon over the comm as me and the rest of my friends sat in worry.

"We can't find anything sir! There are too many tracks here to even begin looking for them!" Stated head of Zulu team as I tried to find out what could have happened.

"I don't care if you have to go to the next country! Find them!" Ordered Hannon as I went to try and call Shadow again.

Getting no answer I shut the phone and went to call Raptor.

"Ring!...!"

My eyes widened as I got a ring through. It went dead a second after but that proves he's losing signal wherever he is.

"I got through!" I stated as everyone looked at me.

"Where!?" Asked Hannon as I replied.

"I don't know! It rang once then went dead on me! That means wherever they are they are losing signal!"

Hannon quickly asked Marx.

"Where can they lose signal around here!?"

Marx thought hard and replied.

"The mall! Some bars!"

"That won't do! They don't even make sense! Shadow and Raptor wouldn't go there for a whole night even more so, I had Gamma squad on all those places last night!" Stated Hannon as I added.

"What about the quads!?"

"What about them!?" Asked Hannon as I replied.

"We have no sightings on them!?"

"None!" Replied Hannon as I tried to think.

"Where are you Raptor!?" I asked as I tried to think.

**Raptor's POV**

I had to do something otherwise I was going to die next.

Gently running my hand over Shadow's eyes I stood up barely and went for the exit to the cave in hopes of finding something to do.

Pulling out my cell phone I looked around.

Maybe if I could get high enough I could find a signal.

Looking all over I found a steep cliff going up into the chasm.

I had to leave Shadow for now. I won't leave him when I find help.

Slowly making my way up the cliff I fought the pain in my back and slowly due to dehydration and starvation I fell over and nearly rolled down.

Grabbing a rock stuck in the ground I laid there until I was able to keep going.

"Come on Raptor!" I ordered myself as I pushed up.

In time I was a good fifty feet up from where I started.

Looking down I was afraid to fall now and quickly I went back to climbing.

This cliff was nearly ending. I had to get to the top and fast.

Reaching it in near death I pulled out my cell and widened my eyes as one bar popped up on the cracked screen.

"Please!" I begged as I called Archer.

Getting nothing I dialed again.

"Come on!" I begged in tears as it rang.

Widening my eyes it kept ringing and in complete happiness Archer answered.

"Hello!?" He shouted as I screamed.

"ARCHER!"

Crying now, Archer quickly shouted.

"Relax Raptor! Come on! Calm down! Take a breath and talk to me!"

**Archer's POV**

I had him on speaker as everyone gathered around to listen.

Raptor was crying. That was not a good sign.

"We need help Archer!" He begged as Alicia walked in.

"Raptor I need to know where you are! Tell me so I can come find you!" I begged as he coughed.

"I can't last much longer Archer!"

"Relax Raptor! I need you to tell me where you are!" I stated in worry as Alicia asked.

"What's going on!? Did you find them!?"

Raptor heard her voice and screamed.

"Alicia!"

Immediately Alicia replied.

"Raptor where are you baby!? We need to know so we can save you!"

"Alicia I'm sorry! I'm not going to make it out of here!"

Hannon quickly replied.

"Raptor what happened!? Where's Shadow!?"

In tears and a gag of sadness he replied.

"Shadows dead! Shadow died! I'm sorry!"

Everyone went silent in shock as Raptor shouted.

"I'm next! I can see the light! I'm sorry Alicia! I love you!"

Alicia instantly screamed.

"RAPTOR STAY WITH US PLEASE!"

"I'm...so...sorry...!"

Raptor went silent and the phone ran out of signal as we all stood in shock.

"FIND THEM NOW!" Ordered Hannon as people ran out the door.

As I went to run with them I screamed.

"The chasm on the edge of the city! That is where they are! Go!" I ordered as we all ran out the base and into our Humvees.

**Normal POV**

Both men dead.

Both men lost.

Both men gone forever.

Two hedgehog's lay at the bottom of a two hundred foot chasm laying in the mitts of their own blood and sadness.

The first. Black and red with crimson eyes to match. Lays dead. Frozen solid. Died in the arms of his best friend who too didn't make the effort to find help. Both lost everything in one night. Their blood. Their hope.

Their lives.

The hedgehog rests in a lost cave with his eyes frozen shut from the chill of the night. Even his best friend's arms couldn't keep the coldness of death away. His guts hang solid from his side and many cuts and gashes spread along his body with dry blood laying along the seams of his clothes. He died painfully. He died slowly. He died alone.

He died with his best friend holding him close as if nothing else mattered.

His best friend is a dark gray green eyed hedgehog who lays only seventy five feet above the cave where his friend's life ended.

He died with much to lose.

A kid. A love. A women. A job. Everything. He lost it all. A large gash covers the seam of his spine and if you look close enough you can see the spine itself. Blood no longer flows out or in. It spreads still. Next to the frozen heart and empty space that remains where his baby boy or girl was suppose to fill. He lays on his stomach with plenty of cuts and bruises along with a nearly snapped neck. His green eyes are all that is left of him still.

Staring. Staring forward at the chasm that ended both their lives here today.

Shadow The Hedgehog – Killed by blood loss and pain. Death and chill of night. Killed alone with his only friend left in the world here today. A leader who fought for all, but in the end dies for one.

Raptor The Hedgehog – Killed by blood loss and pain. Death and chill of night. Not too different from his friend. The only thing difference here is that he died with so much left. So much lost...because he was weak.

**I know what your thinking. **

**OH IT'S OVER!? TIME TO GO KILL MT SHADOW FOR ENDING IT LIKE THIS! Well you wrong!**

**The next few chapters will be on tomorrow. Can it really get any better though? Asked yourself that question and let me work the miracles. **


	220. Chapter 220

**Love Stuck**

**Chapter 220 – Archer To The Rescue!**

**Archer's POV  
**

"They could be anywhere!" Stated the driver as I ordered.

"Shadow and your team leader is down there somewhere and if you care about ether of them you'll keep driving until we find them!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the driver as we drove over the dunes carefully.

"Sir!" Shouted the guy next to me as he pointed out the window.

Looking out I saw tracks. Looked like quads.

"Go left son!" I ordered as he nodded and started to head to the tracks.

Getting closer I ordered.

"Keep following them!"

"Got it!" He replied as we began to see the chasm.

"God damn that's big!" Stated the man next to me as I replied.

"Two hundred and fifty seven feet to be precise!"

"If they fell down do you honestly think they're ok!?" Asked the driver as I replied.

"According to Raptor no! The commander may be down and we lost contact with the Major! He doesn't have long from when I was talking to him! So get us to the end of these tracks!"

"Yes sir!" He replied as we kept going with four more humvees behind us in line.

"Sir!" Shouted the man at the window as I looked back out to see some black in the sand.

"Pull over!" I ordered as the convey stopped.

Quickly steeping out all the men from both teams got around and followed as I ran towards the black ash it seemed like.

As I made it to the top of the dune I stopped seeing it was a wreak.

"Oh god." I stated as all my guys stopped to stare at the holes and blood on the sand.

"They hit mines!" Stated a soldier as I nodded.

"I thought we picked them all up?!"

"I guess we forget theses two!" I stated as I began to head forward.

Approaching the wreaks without the quads in sight; just metal I stopped to feel the blood on the ground.

It was cold.

"Who's?" Asked one of the men as I replied.

"I think it's both of theirs."

"Damn they got fucked up on the fall!" Stated another man as I nodded slowly getting back up.

"Have they been down here since last night?" Asked another man as I replied.

"As far as we know."

Slowly everyone went silent.

Noticing the fear and worry I shouted.

"Their alive! Get yourselves up and looking for them!"

Nodding everyone began to spread out.

I followed the trail of blood to the edge of the chasm. I already knew what happened. They fell in. Shit.

Looking down all I saw was darkness. The shadows up here covered the bottom making it impossible to see anything.

"Form up!" I ordered as both teams came forward.

"They didn't fall did they!?" Asked a soldier in fear as I replied.

"Trail leads here and I bet my life their down their somewhere."

"They didn't make it." Stated a soldier as I got up and shouted.

"Don't lose hope!"

Lowering his head I looked at Raptor's team who were combat vets. Special forces don't give up hope.

"Wreak!?" I shouted as he looked up.

"Give me a pair of picks!" I ordered as he widened his eyes and took a pair off his side belt.

"Here Arch!" He said as he handed them to me.

The special forces boys looked at me in confusion as the reg soldiers began to panic.

Taking both picks in my hands I looked at John and ordered.

"Get Hannon on the line and tell him I'm heading down to find them!"

Nodding he got on his headset and I said.

"I'll pop a flare when I get down. That means I have both Raptor and Shadow! You get Hannon to find us a way out!"

"Yes sir!" He replied as he pulled up Hannon.

Everyone watched as I backed up from the chasm edge.

Reading my picks I heard Hannon.

"Did you find them!?"

John quickly replied.

"Their down in the chasm sir. Archer is...?!"

In shock he stopped as I leaped off the cliff.

The special forces boys cheered and laughed as the reg men panicked watching as I fell down the chasm.

I was heading right for the chasm wall as I wanted and using all my strength I slammed my picks into the stone and held my ground looking up at the soldiers who continued to laugh and cheer.

"You ok Archer!?" Asked Wreak as I replied.

"Just hanging out! I'll pop the flare in ten minutes! If I take longer come in for me!"

"I'll jump right in!" Replied Wreak as I laughed and kicked myself off the wall and back at the other opposite at me.

Dropping another seventy five feet I slammed the picks in the wall and looked up.

"CATCH!" Shouted Wreak from way up as I saw him drop something.

Releasing a pick I caught a flare.

"THANKS!" I replied as loud as I could as he replied.

"YOUR SMALL AS SHIT FROM UP HERE!"

Laughing I replied.

"WANA JOIN!?"

"I STILL HAVE NINE MINUTES!" Replied Wreak as I laughed and jumped down further into the chasm.

Hitting the wall a bit closer to the ground I was able to see now and it was clear they landed badly. The quads were laying along the sand completely destroyed as well as a large boulder siding I saw that had been broken in half. I take it the landing wasn't good for ether of them.

"God damn." I said to myself as I looked down to see I had one more jump to make.

Leaping for it I slammed the picks in the wall and immediately lost the first pick due to the part of the boulder crumbling.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I hung with one hand.

Pulling with my right I looked down to see I still had maybe twenty feet left to make.

"Fuck I'm a hedgehog! Not a squirrel!" I stated as I tried to find a way down safely.

Seeing a ledge I could reach I went and leaned my right foot on it.

"Come on." I begged as I went to step with my left.

Gently my feet laid on the edge and in peace I went for my pick that remained in the wall.

As I went to take it the edge gave way.

"OH FUCK!" I shouted as I grabbed my pick.

The pick was then forced out of the wall and in fear I fell with it to the ground.

"OH FUCKKKK!" I screamed as I braced myself.

Slamming my back into the ground I bounced and rolled to the side to fall off a small ledge.

"Whooo!" I shouted as I turned with the pick in my way.

In pain I closed my eyes as I rolled and stopped.

"Aghhhh...hhhhh!" I tried to remain calm as I looked to see my pick in my side.

With my hand twitching I took hold and pulled it out.

In pain I held my tears and screams as I went for a med kit I had on my leg.

The box was broken but my stuff stayed inside thank god.

Taking out the wire and needle I focused on fixing up my side. Then I would find my other pick and then my friends who were down here somewhere.

**Wreak's POV**

Looking down we heard the echo of Archer screaming something.

"YOU OK!?" I asked as I heard back.

"LANDED ON MY PICK! I'M FINE!"

All of my friends laughed as the new squad for Zulu team asked.

"How is that funny!?"

"Relax kid! He's fine! Archer knows what he's doing! He'll find them!" Stated John as he got done with Hannon.

"What's the call?" I asked as he stood next to me now.

"When Archer pops the flare Hannon will send climbing gear. Then we move in and pick them up."

Nodding we all looked down unable to see but still hear Archer who was most likely fixing his leg.

"He'll find them." Stated John as the other men who were scared relaxed from his statement.

Smiling I focused back and checked my watch.

"Seven minutes left."

**I have one more chapter today.**


	221. Chapter 221

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 221 – Double Death**

**Archer's POV**

"Done." I said to myself as I stood up with the stitches set.

Looking around in amazement I began to climb back up to where I had fallen.

"There you are." I stated as I picked up my second pick from out of the sand.

Wiping it off I placed both picks on my side and began to head for where the damage was done to my friends.

As I neared the downed boulder siding I saw blood all over this on ledge. Checking the blood to be cold I noticed a few gray quills.

"Raptor!?" I shouted in hopes of hearing him.

Getting nothing but echos I began to follow forward.

I began to notice blood leading around the other side and in worry I followed it to find nothing but the red cold goo.

"Oh my god." I stated silently as I approached the basic puddle.

Looking around as I neared laid dead hyenas. I'd hate to see that they got one of them, but it looks like they killed the whole pack. But by the looks they did their damage.

Bending down I saw black and red quills mixed with some gray. Raptor must have found him. If that's true then Shadow is worse then he is.

"Raptor!? Shadow!?" I screamed as I listened to my echo.

As I began to walk around I saw Raptor's M9 laying in some sand.

Picking it up I knew it was his because it had his mark on it. He puts his age and name on the side. Raptor always said people would find his weapons before they would be able to find him. Said it was not the same as dieing. Said it took skill to die unarmed and that if it got to that point then no enemy had killed him, but his own failure to survive the aftershock. Raptor's a god damn poet even if he's all muscle and scary tact. Still though...doesn't mean he's not out here somewhere begging for me to find him.

"Raptor!?" I shouted as I got no response.

Shaking my head I took his gun and began to look around.

I had to find them and from what I can see they didn't go far. They couldn't have by all this blood.

As I looked around I saw a cliff going upward. A good seventy five feet at least. The highest point if I had to guess he might have had a chance to reach to be able to get a call through from down here.

Quickly I ran for the cliff and began my climb up. God I hopes he's ok.

**Raptor's POV**

"Raptor?" I heard as I moved my head to the side.

"Come on Raptor, pull yourself up." Someone said as I attempted to look to my side.

Through blurry vision I saw feet. Boots for a fact.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I saw the figure bend down next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

It was so cold, it felt like that night all over again.

"You can't tell me this is all you got! I mean come on! Special forces and you have a baby coming and your just going to give up here and die on all you care about!?" The voice asked as I replied.

"Shut up...you have no idea what it feels like to be...me right...now."

"Do I?" Asked the figure as I tried to see who it was.

Slowly lifting my head I opened my eyes to see.

"I think I do." Stated Frost as he smiled with his hand on my shoulder.

"Frost?" I questioned in shock as he smiled wider.

"Come on get up Raptor. Let's go!" He urged me as he raised me to my feet.

Falling right back down he shouted.

"Come on! Your dying here on me! At least try!" He begged as I cried in pain.

"I can't move Frost!" I stated as he shook his head.

"Your a wimp!"

"No...I'm not." I replied as he rested down on his butt next to my head.

"If your not then get up and find a way out."

"Help...me." I begged as he shook his head.

"Nah. Your on your own with that." He stated as I asked.

"Why not?!"

Losing his smile he looked back at my eyes and replied.

"How can I help? I'm dead?!"

In confusion I lifted up my hand and replied.

"You can't be...your right...here." I stated as I went to touch his leg.

Smiling I went through him and he said.

"I'm long gone Raptor. I'm dead. You don't want to die too right?" He asked as I nodded letting my hand fall in the sand.

"Then get up and find a way out and don't forget Shadow."

"o...k." I replied as he began to fade.

"Bye Raptor. I'll be there when you need me."

Closing my eyes I knew he was gone and as I was about to fall asleep I heard.

"Raptor!"

"Ughhh! What?!" I asked as I opened my eyes to see Archer there in fear.

"Oh my god stay where you are!" He begged as he got down in front of me.

This can't be real.

"Archer?" I questioned as he replied.

"Relax Raptor! I have you! Where's Shadow!?"

Reaching for his hand I felt him as I let it rest in his palm.

Archer held my hand tight as I shut my eyes.

"Raptor?!" He shouted as I tried to open my eyes.

Gently he got in my view and asked.

"Where's Shadow?! Where is he!?"

In pain I replied.

"The cave...below the...cliff. He's...gone Archer...I'm sorry." I stated as he lowered his head.

"How?" He asked as I replied.

"He...died in my arms. He...?" Gently I was cut off by Archer's warm hand.

"Don't Raptor. I'm here now and your ok. I'm going to get you out of here."

"What about...Shadow?" I asked as he looked down the cliff.

"I need to get you down there so I can signal the team up topside and get us all out. Are you able to move?"

Nodding Archer gently took me in his arms.

"Hold on tight." He ordered as he neared the cliff.

Holding his armor as tight as I could I shut my eyes as he slid down the sand and rock.

Reaching the bottom he let me down on my butt and slowly he sat down and asked.

"I'm going to get Shadow then I'll be right back. Just stay here, ok?"

Nodding I replied.

"He's...in the back."

Nodding Archer patted my shoulder and ran for the cave.

**Archer's POV**

I quickly ran into the cave to see the blood trail they must have left from last night. God was it cold in here. Running further into the cave it began to get dark.

I quickly went to my side and popped that flare Wreak gave me.

The cave was deep red now as I looked about to hopefully find Shadow's body. With my hope now gone I stared around the cave to find not a single body near me or the blood.

He had to be somewhere. This cave ends in here.

Looking around I turned to see something near the exit to the cave.

Quickly I ran over to see it was Shadow.

"Oh god!" I shouted to myself as I saw he was frozen solid.

Getting on my knees I checked his pulse to lower my head to fear that worse had become true.

"God damn it!" I shouted in anger as I took his arm.

"Come on Commander. I'll get you out of this hole. It's the least I can do for all you have done." I stated as I carried him only a few feet out from the cave entrance.

Raptor lowered his head as I came forward and in sadness I let Shadow's body rest down and in tears Raptor asked.

"What now?"

Reaching for my flare gun I replied.

"Now I get you out of here."

**Death's POV**

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE YOU PEICE OF SHIT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP AND MOVING RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE UP TO THIS POINT WILL BE WORTH NOTHING! GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! NOWWWWWW!

**Two major things just happened there. **

**1. where was Shadow when Raptor left him compared to when Archer just found him?**

**2. Why does Death sound like a motivator? Can you figure out the truth behind his cling to Shadow, Raptor, and Ghost? I know the truth and the ending now and I will say this now. It is very insane.**


	222. Chapter 222

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 222 – Flare**

**Wreak's POV**

"POP! WHEEEEEEWWWHHHH!"

Looking up in surprise we saw the bright red flare go off above our heads.

Looking at John he nodded and ordered Hannon's men who showed up with the gear to hurry and set us up. I would be going down with two others to help secure the commander and Major Raptor.

"Ready?!" I asked the man who was locking my line in.

"Your good to go!" He replied as I nodded and waited for my teammates.

"Good!" They both shouted as I nodded and looked back at John.

"Go!" He ordered as we nodded and leaped off the cliff.

**Archer's POV**

"Come on Raptor! I got you!" I stated as I helped him walk with Shadow still in my arms.

Raptor was dying out. The wounds on his body were too much for him too handle. We had to get him up soon otherwise he may go into a coma from what happened last time.

Looking up I smiled as I saw Wreak and two other men from my team.

"Archer!" He shouted as he and the two men ran on the side of the cliff till they finally hit the bottom where we waited.

I watched as Wreak and my buds undid themselves and immediately ran to help me out.

Wreak gently took Shadow and laid him down as the two soldiers helped Raptor.

In the mean time all we could do was stare at Shadow's cold body in front of us.

"Damn it." Said Wreak calmly as I said.

"We're getting him out of here."

Wreak nodded and replied.

"Don't worry we won't leave him here."

Smiling I lost it as he picked up Shadow.

"I'm sorry Archer." Cried Raptor as we all looked at him.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Stated Wreak as Raptor shook his head.

"I let him die down here!"

"No you didn't!" I shouted as he stared at me.

"You did all you could for him Raptor! You tried and I'm sure he's proud of it."

Nodding slightly Wreak asked.

"Are you able to move well?"

Looking at my side I replied.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Not you bro, I was asking the Major." Stated Wreak as Raptor shook his head.

"I can't make that alone."

Nodding Wreak looked at his friends.

"We have to even this out. Bobby you get Archer. Alex you get the Major. I'll take the Commander."

In agreement we went for the lines.

As I hooked up with my friend and Wreak got Shadow hooked in his arms Raptor stopped and asked.

"Wait! Where's my gun!?"

As he panicked and went to turn I shouted.

"Raptor!"

Looking back I waved his gun in front of me.

Letting a relief smile go along his face I tossed it to him and quickly he caught it and placed it in his side pouch.

"Thank you." He said happily as I nodded and replied.

"Let's get out of here."

Raptor nodded back and quickly got hooked in.

"Ready?!" Asked Wreak as we all nodded and tugged on the lines.

In seconds we began to get pulled up.

**Raptor's POV 1 Hour Later**

I sat next to my best friend while Archer and Alicia stood behind me watching as I held his hand tightly slowly stroking my fingers along the back of his palm.

"Raptor...?" Archer cut Alicia off as she went to touch me and she looked back at him as he nodded his head telling her to give me some room. That's really all I needed right now to be honest. Room.

"Get out please." I said as Alicia gave me a sad look.

"Come on Raptor please...I want you to please come...!"

"Leave now!" I shouted in tears as Archer took her and began to lead her out of the room.

As the door shut I remained sitting down but began to cry.

Placing my hand along my eyes I wiped up my tears and let out a moan of sadness.

Deep down for everyone they thought I wasn't the one who caused this to happen, but I did. They just don't want to arrest me for murder. I killed him down there in that cave. I let him die.

"Ahhhhh...ughhhhhh!" I groaned as I felt my back ache.

Marx managed to cover up my back and all my other wounds. He said it wasn't bad looking but the blood loss was enough to make me feel dead. I feel dead now anyway. What's the point? I know I have a kid coming and a women I love, but I feel incomplete without Shadow here to enjoy it with me.

Shadow's hand was freezing as I expected but it made me feel like I was the one who was frozen.

Looking back up with red filled eyes of tears I said.

"I'm sorry Shadow...I didn't want this to happen! I know before back when we were in here I said I wanted you dead, but I didn't really mean it to come true! I never wanted to kill you but it's all my fault your dead! If I would have never said that maybe you would still be alive! I'm so sorry!" I stated as tears dropped onto our hands.

"Click!"

**Marx's POV**

I stood at the door behind Raptor and watched as he cried.

Lowering my head in sadness I waited till he looked back to see me there.

"What?!" He asked in force as I shut the door.

Raptor wiped his face as I came forward and replied.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?!" Asked Raptor as I raised my hand.

"Please relax. I need you to calm down." I stated as he shouted.

"Calm down!?"

Backing up I continued to listen as he yelled.

"He's dead because of me Marx! I killed him!"

"No you didn't Raptor."

"Then how did he die!?" He asked as I took a breath and approached him.

"He froze down there. He lost his legs from the fall and nearly sliced himself in half from a drop to the ground. Blood loss and that cold night you were forced to spend alone in a cave was just enough to kill him." I stated as he let go of his hand and turned to me while standing up.

"I killed him, not the cold! I failed to protect him!" He stated as he came at me.

Backing up I replied.

"You did your best Raptor! You know that!"

Pushing me to the wall I stopped as he screamed.

"I could have saved him!"

Reaching out and taking his arm I replied.

"You were on the verge of dying there too! You did everything you could have down there in that situation!"

Raptor lowered his head as I said.

"Your a soldier Raptor. The best we have now and you out of everyone should know you can't save them all."

Raptor cried harder as Hannon came in.

I stared at Raptor as he stepped towards us.

Gently he felt Raptor's shoulder and in tears he turned back into his arms.

Relaxing now I watched as Raptor was being held by Hannon.

"It's not your fault Raptor." Stated Hannon as Raptor continued to cry.

**Death's POV 1:00am**

"WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE BURIED! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND I SWEAR YOU BETTER OPEN THOSE BIG FUCKING EARS OF YOURS AND LISTEN TO ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Beat!"

"THERE YOU GO! NOW KEEP IT GOING!"

"Beat! Beat!"

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! EVERYONE IS ASLEEP AND NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF THERE! LISTEN TO ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! I KNOW YOU DO AND YOU WILL LISTEN!"

"Beat! Beat! Beat!"

"YOUR NOT DEAD AND YOU KNOW WHY! FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED, DO IT ALONE IF YOU MUST, BUT GET IT DONE! IT ALL RESTS ON YOUR NEXT MOVE! NOW WAKE UP!"

**Shadow's POV**

"AGHHH!" Opening my eyes all I saw was black.

I was in something black and tight! I was sweating and I don't know why!

"AHHHH!" Panicking I began to try and move and I couldn't go more then an inch.

I was in a body bag I think! Why!? I'm not dead!

In fear of suffocation I began to bite the bag's zipper.

Sinking my teeth in it's edge I pierced the outside, but was unable to reach it with my hands.

Biting more and more I began to cause a hole. In force I tried to push my head up through it.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed like a baby losing it's bottle as I began to feel fresh air.

The hole wasn't big enough! I had to keep biting it.

Using my teeth I began to bite more and more hoping to make a dent.

As I bit down as hard as I could I saw the bag rip.

In heat I pushed my head back up at it.

Sweat rolled down my face as I felt my ears poke out.

I pushed with all I had and as I use my strength I was caught off guard as my head went all the way out and I managed to fall off the table I was on.

I landed right on my face and in pain I attempted to move my hands up.

The bag had become more open and I managed to make it to where my chin was.

Taking hold of the bag's slit I tore it apart and tossed my whole body through kicking the bag under the table as I panicked and crawled to the wall in fear.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I breathed in the air scared as I looked around to see I was in the morgue.

Next thing I saw was the door to my left.

Panicking I remembered my legs were broken and I had no way of getting on my feet.

I had one hope.

Crawling to the door I reached for the nob and got it open to find the halls empty and black.

Crawling into the darkness I went down the hall in pain to Marx's office.

Finding the door locked I took my black grip glove off and used my nail to picked it open.

The door opened quietly and in pain I entered and shut it tight.

Next was the key card.

I made my way to Marx's chair and began to search his desk.

Inside I found nothing but paper.

"Damn it!" I shouted to myself as I went to crawl away.

I had to get into his room and get it out of his safe, but to do that I first need to get out of here.

Opening the door I reentered the hall to make my way to the administration desk. Opening the door I found it empty.

"Please be in here." I begged as I crawled to the counter.

Looking at the draw I picked the lock with my nail to find the key I needed to open the door.

Placing it in my mouth I made my way to the door and began to make my way to the entrance of the research wing.

As soon as I got there I found it locked and took the key out of my mouth and placed it up in the lock.

I let a huge breath out as the door unlocked and in seconds I began to crawl down the halls.

My side was in bandages and all I felt was pain as I crawled into the barracks.

Looking around I saw every door locked tight and as I crawled further I heard one open.

In reaction I rolled into the wall and stayed still as I heard whoever it was moving down the hall the opposite way I was.

Quickly looking back I saw it was just a soldier.

Quickly I began to make my way to Marx's door.

Knowing it was locked I went to pick it to actually find it open.

In confusion I looked inside to see he was gone.

In a hurry I entered and shut the door then made my way to the safe which was next to his desk.

Finding it locked I had to figure out the code.

I had no idea.

Quickly I placed my ear on the safe door and listened as I turned the dial.

"Click!"

Smiling I went to the left and listened as I heard.

"Click!"

"One more." I stated to myself as I went back to the right.

"Click!"

"Yes." I said quietly as I opened the door to see the card there.

Taking it, I shut the door and went for the exit to widened my eyes in shock as Marx opened the door.

Instantly I rolled behind the door and watched as he walked in shutting it behind him.

Not seeing me he entered the bathroom and quickly I opened the door and slipped through shutting it behind me.

Letting out a sigh I began to head back to the research wing.

Opening the door with the key I crawled back to room I was in and went further down till I saw the room I was placed in when I had that heart attack. The metal door stood no chance against my key card and shutting it behind me I went to the closet to find my small silver case inside.

Grabbing it I moved my back against the wall and opened it to find the last shot of Viper Venom inside.

Staring at it I had second thoughts about what I was going to do.

Slowly I pulled the shot into my right hand and brought it up to my face.

Staring at the gray liquid inside I thought about it. If I did this I would have no idea what was going to happen. I already took one way back months ago, but I don't know if two can do anything different then it did last time. I have the chance of losing memory and maybe my life, but I had no other choice. I have to get this done and I'm not waiting another month for my legs to get better. I'm going for it.

In pain I smashed the needle in my neck pushing down letting the drug enter my system.

"Ughhh!" I gagged instantly grabbing my neck letting the empty needle hit the floor on my side.

Agony rushed my head as I began to see a large amount of red roll in front of my eyes. Seeing nothing but the color I began to panic and blood began to come up from my mouth. It dripped out onto the floor and in seconds I felt my legs snap.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I felt the bones snap back into place and in severe pain I fell over to my side and watched as my side began to burn.

I quickly grabbed the bandage protecting it and ripped it off letting it land next to the my boot.

As red filled my vision I looked to see the gash healing.

"GHAAAAA!" The skin pulled together and I felt all the movement of my organs as the intestines got back in place.

The burn stopped as it closed shut but my vision remained red.

As I began to relax all the cuts I had began to burn and there were at least twenty on me.

I held my mouth shut as they all healed and in anger I began to punch the wall. I knew it wasn't me who was mad it was the drug making me.

As the burning stopped I relaxed and waited as my vision went back to normal.

Seeing other colors besides red I let out huge breaths and stared up at the darkness as I attempted to stand up.

"Snap! Snap! Crack! Snap! Crack!"

My legs made all kinds of noises as I held my ground along the wall.

Standing still I went to walk.

My legs had to get back to the effort of moving but I was able to move them perfectly.

In pain I made it to the door and unlocked it.

Looking into the hall I went back to the morgue an approached the table I was once on.

Looking around I found a clipboard and ripped off a piece of paper while taking the pen that hung on it's side.

In thought I wrote down a quick note and made my way out and to the entrance.

Walking through the door I walked through the dark halls and to the base's entrance to find the guard there facing the door.

Giving a solid look I went the other way and towards the secondary armory.

Taking my nail I picked the lock and entered to shut the door behind me and reach for the lights.

Hitting the them all the room turned on and I smiled as I saw everything.

All I needed to take down Reacher.

**Normal POV**

"As you read this I understand your first thought may be confusion or anger of why I didn't wake anyone, but understand this is it for me. I'm ending this tonight. Make it or not it doesn't matter. All that does is that you know who I am. My name is Shadow The Hedgehog and tonight I change the world."

Armor, ammo, and guns covered the old G.U.N sniper's body as he checked his gear one last time.

His brown boots, his brown BDU combat pants with black knee pads, along with a single black undershirt and a solid pair of black body armor along with black elbow pads; held his body's strong figure showing more then I'm a soldier.

Shadow The Hedgehog was not the soldier who stood there and waited for shit to happen. He was the one to get the shit done and done his way so long as it got done in the end. After losing so much along with so many people, today he found it finally within himself to take it to the next step and attempt to finish a war alone. He was going to do it even if it killed him in the end.

Wrapping the MP5 along his side and tossing the Barrett 50. over his back he took his grenades and placed them along his side belt and made sure he had enough ammo to kill all the men who were waiting at the G.U.N base. Taking a few flash bangs with him he loaded up his weapons and checked the combat knife he had ready waiting in the side of his body armor.

Smiling at the blade he turned and went for the bag of C4 he packed and opened the door exiting through a window on the second floor.

As he landed he got on his feet and went to the warehouse to take one single quad out and make his way out of the base quietly and onto the road that lead out of the city and right towards where Reacher was waiting for him. Too bad he had no idea what was coming.

Smiling the black and red hedgehog exited the boarder and drove off into the desert.


	223. Chapter 223

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 223 – Start Of The End**

**Raptor's POV Next Morning**

I followed Marx and Hannon to the morgue to find the door wide open.

"What the?" Said Marx as I entered the room to widen my eyes in shock along with everyone else.

Shadow was gone. His body bag was on the floor ripped open and his clip board waited on the table.

Running to the table I took the board and looked at the note written on the back.

In seconds I dropped the board and ran for the armory.

Taking a vest and a M4 I ran out the door jumping into the nearest Humvee and hitting the gas.

**Hannon's POV**

"GO!" I ordered as all my men ran out the base getting in their trucks and driving off after Raptor who was already nearing the boarder.

As we all rushed after him I knew in the back of my head we were too late to stop the Commander. If he did what he said then it's already too late and we are free.

But being free is not our concern it is of our leader. If he is alive then we must save him and bring him back where he belongs as our hero. Home.

**Shadow's POV**

Reacher laid at my feet with all intentions of never getting back up.

Fire filled the halls and I bled down my body as I smiled at all who laid around me.

Gently I kicked Reacher in the head to see his eyes wide open in death.

My M9 rested on the floor next to his head and my knife remained in my hand covered in his blood and many others.

Bending down I took the M9 and aimed at his head.

"BANG!"

Blood splattered on my feet and blood covered legs and in satisfaction I turned and made my way out of the smoking office filled with holes and blood.

As I walked through the fire I remembered all.

**5:00am**

The quad bike was behind me as I spied on the men below. Raptor said Reacher was running low and it was true. All I saw was a few Humvees, a tank, and maybe one gunship left along with the men who knew how to use them who I guess were all sleeping by now.

Placing the binoculars down I went back to my Barrett and aimed through the scope to see only five men on the towers guarding the front gate.

Looking back at the base I saw only two standing at the door leading in.

"So?" I asked myself as I looked around the base for a way in real fast.

Looking along the fences I saw one I might be able to get in but I need to cause a distraction of some sort to lead the men off the entrance. Now thinking about it, it could be a lot easier to just get them to leave for a minute and just walk in. I would need to get rid of the men in the tower first though to pull it off. Alright...I got an idea.

Looking to the west I saw a power box. Aiming at it closely I saw the line.

"Boom, I got it." I stated in my head as I attached the silencer to my sniper.

As it screwed on I aimed again and held my breath.

"Toof!"

I watched as the line blew causing the soldiers to run right for it.

With a smile I looked back at the towers. Starting with the one away from the power box.

"Toof!"

I smiled as his head popped and he fell down and quickly I aimed at the other.

"Toof!"

Blood splattered the wood as he dropped with one eye and quickly I aimed back at the men and ditched my rifle.

Running into the road I watched as the soldiers attempted to fix the line.

Quickly I grabbed my duffel and went to grab two anti tank mines placing them on the road while running some sand along their tops so they were unable to be seen.

As soon as they were set I looked back up to see the men still fooling with the lines.

Smiling I entered the base's perimeter and went right behind the tower. The men at the base entrance were too far away to notice me as I ran behind one of the barracks. As I caught my breath I looked to see about five smaller barracks outside the main base. Looking into the one I was behind I saw it was jam packed with men. Less then it should be but Reacher has no men really left to work with.

Looking away I went to my duffel and pulled out the C4 charges.

Placing one on the heating system I turned it on and went to the next doing the same for all five. As soon as I was done I looked out to see my next target. The vehicle depot.

Looking into the street I saw a patrol coming.

Keeping my head down I waited till they passed and then ran over to the main door.

Quietly opening it I found a soldier messing with one of the Humvees.

In stealth I grabbed him back the neck and turned.

"Snap!"

The soldier broke by my strength and quickly I lowered him down and looked up to see a few soldiers walking along the catwalk above me.

In a hurry I pushed the dead guy's body under the truck and made my way to the back where the gas should be.

Finding it easily by the tank I pulled out a C4 charge and planted it under the gas tank.

Turning it on I went to leave through the back door.

As I opened it a soldier wanted to come in.

In force I pushed him back while placing my hand on his mouth and quickly I took my knife and stabbed him in the side of the head killing him instantly as he attempted to push me off. As he went still I stood up and pulled out my knife.

Leaving the body there I looked up at the entrance to the base's gate to see the men still working on the power line.

As I smiled I ran over to the side of the base's supply depot. Finding it guarded by two guys I waited till one was apart from the other then began to follow as they lost sight on each other.

In force I kicked the man in the back of the right leg and wrapped my arms around his head as he fell down in front of me.

"Snap!"

Pushing him to the side I waited as the second man began to come around.

Aiming my M9 at his knee I fired.

"Toof!"

"Aghh..!" In speed I placed my gun in his mouth and watched as his head exploded behind the bullet that entered his brain.

Pushing his body off my gun I made my move inside the supply depot to find no one here.

"Time for you to have a shortage off ammo Commander." I stated as I took out another C4 charge.

Placing it on the ammo and explosives, I left to find the men getting the line nearly fixed.

I had to hurry.

Running to the side of the main building I went along the sides till I found the power boxes. Placing a C4 charge on the box I went along the back till I made it to the rear entrance. I quickly placed another charge there then went back to the side to see the men getting off the line and the lights coming back on.

As I showed I leaped back to the supply depot and made my way back to the airfield to find the gunship. In all the speed I had I placed the last charge on it and walked up onto the road.

Dropping my duffel I went for my MP5 and started to wrap it on my front while the mines I placed on the road went off.

"BOOOOMM!" I smiled as the men who guarded the entrance must have died and watched as the two who guarded the main building's door panicked and turned to see the blast go off.

As fast as I could I aimed at them.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

Their blood and bodies hit the doors as I quickly took the C4 detonator from my side.

"Click!" I felt the heat as all my charges went off.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Fire filled the air and I continued to walk as buildings and people burned alive.

I laughed as the barracks screamed with burning men and the depots blew into millions of pieces. The base lost lights along with the back escape route as I saw my charges trash the sides.

In seconds I saw armed men running for the door.

Aiming up I fired dropping them along with their squad.

Quickly I stepped over the dead and aimed inside to find what men were left trying to flew down the hall.

Aiming at them I empty what was left of my clip and smiled as they hit the floor.

Throwing my clip to the floor I pulled one off my side and reloaded my gun as a squad of five ran the corner at me.

Ducking behind a wall I let their bullets fly by and as they reloaded I turned the corner and aimed letting my bullets end their lives.

As each one dropped I got closer and before I could reach the corner to the next hall I pulled the pin on one of my flashes.

"Bang!"

The flash went off as more soldiers panicked and in quickness I tossed one of my grenades at them watching as the explosion sent their bodies at the walls.

In joy I laughed and kicked in the door next to me leading into the barracks where I found another squad trying to get dressed.

They jumped for their guns as I gunned them down along their beds and as I reloaded and went to aim back up I saw a flash go off from the room in front of me.

The light blinded me as I went to move and as I tried to get to safety a bullet caught my vest knocking me back onto the floor.

As I fell I saw men running at me and in reaction I pulled another grenade and rolled it away as I got up and jumped for the door next to my side.

"BOOOM! AGHHH!"

The men screamed as they were hit by the blast and quickly running back in I found some dismembered with legs or arms missing begging for help.

I pulled my trigger on each one ending their lives and as I went to leave the barracks I turned into a soldier who attempted to hit me with his rifle.

In reaction to his attempt I ducked and swung my MP5 at his head sending him to floor.

As he hit his head on the wall I pulled up my MP5 and fired till my clip was dry.

"Click!"

In force I tossed my gun to the ground and pulled up my M9.

Walking into the officers quarters I found a few of them running my way.

"Toof! Toof!"

They panicked as I fired and in happiness I laughed watching as they attempted to run away.

Smiling as three dropped dead I went for my last grenade as one hid in his room.

Pulling the pin I tossed it inside and watched as he flew out the door on fire from the blast.

I let him scream as he burned alive and quickly walked by the fire starting to find my door.

Commander Reacher ran into his office as three men in full black armor aimed at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

As fast as I could I slid to the wall and waited as I heard them shout.

"Move up!"

They wore helmets. Must be black ops like my brother Dark. Only this time they won't cause as much trouble.

As I waited one of the armored wonders turned the corner and aimed to only find my hand pull his rifle out of his hands and away into the hall.

I smiled as he sent his fist at me and slid to the side quickly wrapping my right arm around his neck as his teammate turned the corner to aim.

In force I pinned myself into the wall I stood behind his buddy as he fired killing him.

Bullets and blood covered my back as he fired on his friend and in all my power I turned and kicked the body at the soldier and watched as he fell down into the wall.

Quickly taking my M9 I aimed.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

I emptied my clip till he was dead and went to reload.

As I pulled on my slide the third guy came aiming his rifle at me.

Widening my eyes I ate two rounds to my chest and quickly sent my blade at his arm.

"Aghh!" He screamed as it stuck in him.

In reaction he went to kick me and quickly I took his leg and twisted it to the side sending him off his feet and into the floor.

As fast as I could I got on him and took my knife along with his black helmet.

Lifting up the mask I reached down on his side and pulled the pin on a grenade quickly shoving it in his mouth.

The soldier screamed as I shut the helmet and jumped back taking a dead soldier's body and placing it at the blast as it went off spraying the room in fire.

As it rested and burned I pushed the scorched body off me and stood up making my way towards the office to find it locked.

"Open up Commander!" I ordered as I sent my boot at the door breaking it off and entering to find him behind two last black ops troopers who aimed at me.

"Open fire!" One ordered as the both fired hitting me in the armor vest ten times.

In anger I ate the bullets and shrugged my shoulders as they stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Tell you what!" I shouted as I tossed my gun away to my front and held my knife up.

"How about you two boys try and fight me like men!?"

Looking at each other in confusion they dropped the rifles and charged me with their blades.

Smiling I ducked between the two and sent my knife at the one guy's leg.

"Aghh!" He screamed as I pulled it out and slid behind him as his pal sent his blade forward hitting him in the stomach.

He panicked as he basically killed his teammate and in reaction I pulled the body aside and watched as he attempted to stab me in the chest.

Moving along his right I sent my knife as fast as I could into his arm and quickly pulled up letting the blade ride his armor until it went under the helmet and made contact with his chin killing him instantly.

In force I ripped my knife out and pushed him to the side while eying Reacher who went for his gun.

"BANG!"

Reacher panicked hitting my arm and in force I slapped the gun out of his hands and pinned him on the desk.

"You should learn to aim for the head." I stated as he panicked and went for his knife that rested on the desk.

Letting him go I watched as the blade flew by my face and in force I kicked him in the gut and grabbed the blade quickly turning it into his side.

"AGHH!" He screamed as I ripped it out and sent both at each of his arms.

In pain he screamed as I stabbed both of his arms and I smiled tearing them out and in happiness I took his head and pushed him down towards my groin.

Bending down I got in his face and whispered.

"Shhhh Commander. It's all going to be alright."

"You fucker!" He shouted as I smiled with blood dripping down my face.

"What do you expect to happen Commander!? Your not going to get away with this!" He stated as I asked.

"Why not?"

In fear he replied.

"You killed over hundred men and women! The states won't let you get away with this! That's murder!"

"Hecan Moore Commander already confirmed I had the right to kill all of you and after your dead I'll sign that treaty and end this war. It's for the best you understand." I stated as he screamed.

"Burn in hell!"

Getting closer I replied.

"I already am Commander. I already am."

Staring into my eyes I lifted him back on his feet and readied my blade.

"Your a monster!" He stated as I smiled and replied.

"It's funny you say that Commander because the thing about monsters is that their always the closest to you and that's when it hurts the most. Or in your case kills the most."

In anger he screamed.

"FUCK YOU!"

With a smile I sent my blade directly into his stomach and watched as he gagged up blood while leaning over my shoulder.

In force I pushed all the way through and ran my hand along his back rubbing it gently as he gagged and coughed in pain.

"Shhhhhhhh." I whispered as he went silent.

Commander Reacher in all his glory died on my body and slowly pulling my knife out I watched as he fell down under my feet.

"Hahahah!" I laughed in joy as he laid dead on the floor with his soldier's blood dripping down my body.

Blood dripped off my knife and my own rolled down under my armor and arm as I continued to laugh in happiness.

Looking down still trying to control my fun I stared into Reacher's dead eyes and shouted.

"Don't fuck with the Ultimate Life From! Hahahaha!"

Laughter covered me as I just stared and listened as death formed around me.

"There you go Death! All done!" I stated as I waited for him to appear.

Getting no response I just continued to watch as the blood spilled along the floor.

**Raptor's POV**

I pulled into the G.U.N base to see fire and bodies covering the area.

Taking my M4 I ran out of my Humvee and ran for the main entrance to run directly into Shadow who was covered in blood holding his knife and M9 at his sides.

Stopping at the look on his face I watched as he walked by me and into the light.

Looking into the base I saw bodies everywhere and immediately I ran to Shadow who was heading for the gate.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I ran behind him taking his shoulder and turning him around.

Shadow was completely covered in blood and we stared into each others eyes as a covey of rebellion Humvees drove up to stop at the gate in front of us.

Platoons got out and approached us not daring to pass as Shadow smiled.

"You came for no reason. It's over." He stated as I asked.

"What do you mean over?!"

Shadow patted my shoulder and replied.

"Their all dead."

Widening my eyes I watched as Shadow turned and went passed our men who stared at him in shock as he walked up a dune. We all watched as he picked up a sniper rifle and got on a quad bike and drove off back to the city.

Everyone watched till he was out of our sights and in shock I lowered my gun and looked back at the burning base.

As I stared in shock the platoon leader approached and asked.

"What now Major?"

In confusion I tried to think.

Everyone now focused on me as I ran for base.

Everyone watched as I entered the burning building and as fast as I could I found Reacher's office to find him and his black ops team dead.

In shock I approached the body of the Commander and pulled him up into my arms.

In speed I ran all the way out to find the soldiers waiting.

They all stared in shock as I laid Reacher down in front of them all.

We all just stared.

He's dead. Shadow fucking killed him. He ended the war.

In seconds the men began to cheer in victory as I remained in shock and confusion of what the fuck just happened.

**Shadow's POV**

I stopped the quad as soon as I reached the lot of my base and got off to find Hannon already on my ass with Carver, Dom, and Archer.

In force I sent my sniper rifle down to my side and walked to the base ignoring them as they stared at me in shock.

As I entered I undid my armor vest and tossed it over my shoulders while walking to my office with my friends still behind me a good distance.

Opening my door I went into my chair and began to place all my gear down on top of the desk.

As soon as it was all placed I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Ring! Ring!"

My friends stared at me in shock and confusion as it answered.

"Hello?" I said as they replied.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hecan Moore please. Tell him the Commander of the Rebellion wishes to speak to him." I stated as the women went silent putting me on hold.

My friends continued to stare at me and slowly I waved at them with a smile as the president of G.U.N got on the line.

"Shadow?" He said as I replied.

"You can come down whenever your ready Mr. President."

"I take it Commander Reacher is dead then?" He asked as I smiled and replied.

"Yes sir. Commander Henry Reacher has been killed as of today."

My friends widened their eyes as Moore replied.

"I'll set up the date and we'll be down to set up our treaty Commander."

"Thank you sir. I will be sure to greet you when you get here."

"I'll hold you to that Commander and thank you once again for dealing with the problem we had."

"It was an honor sir. I dealt with it personally might I add." I stated as he replied.

"I hope you made him pay for his betrayal."

"I made sure he felt the pain of all he has done." I stated as he replied.

"Then let me be the first to say you have my thanks and you will be commended for it. I predict in about a week or so I will be able to come out and settle our agreement if that is ok with you Commander?"

"We've been waiting for so long Mr. President I think a week won't kill us to have a lifetime of freedom."

"Then I will see you then. Goodbye Commander." Replied Moore as he hung up.

"Goodbye Mr. President." I said as I hung the phone up and looked up at my shocked friends who just stared at me as I shut my eyes and waited for this to finally be over.


	224. Chapter 224

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 224 – Shadow The Savior**

**Shadow's POV June 19th 5:00pm Rebellion HQ in Pakistan's Capital City.**

"Writing my name on the line I signed it and declared today the day the world looks away from it's past and starts a new. Today I finished the war that had killed so many in the past years that it was about time to see a changed among the people who inhabit the world we call home. My name is Shadow The Hedgehog and I declare today June 19th the day where we all have come to terms and accepted our freedoms and mistakes. Today we abide by a new law. A law that grants everyone on this planet equal rights and equal liberty. Today the world we live in will see a brighter light and today we will all realize we can work together and overcome any challenge without the threat of death and fear. Today I place my name on this treaty that states all countries around the world have the chance to become their own government and that they have the chance to make something new of themselves. To change their ways and start a new. It took so long and cost the lives of so many, but I see here today that my Rebellion and the Guardians Units Of The Nation can come forth and shake hands saying to one another that this war and decrepit fighting can stop and come to an end worth dying for. Today I sign and today my name and all who have fought and died to make this happen will forever be burned in our history books signifying that the end has come and that today we can as a nation can make anything we see as a goal for the better come true. We can take hold of our power and take hold of our deception to make anything become reality. It is my great honor as the leader to the Rebellion to be here today and end this all. I will write my name on this line and by that meaning the war has come to an end and that we can now start becoming something greater then a group. We can become one, solid, smart, and powerful nation where anything can be accomplished so long as we can work together to make it to the end. My name is Commander Shadow The Hedgehog and I accept the terms of what I am about to do and whatever is to come."

Taking the pen in hand I bent over the table and began to sign my name on the dotted line. As I finished my friends and the world cheered out in happiness and bliss as the war had become undone and we are finally free.

Standing back straight I lowered the pen and shook Hecan Moore's hand and with a big smile and a heart full of freedom we hugged and patted each others backs signifying we agree and we will do whatever it takes for now and forever to fight for the greater good of the entire world.

Retracting we faced the cameras and smiled for the pictures that would go down in history as the day G.U.N and Shadow's Rebellion came together and made peace, forever changing the world making it as we have all envisioned since the day we began our fight for what we were owed. Freedom.

**Shadow's POV July 27th 8:00pm Pakistan Hospital**

I smiled as Alicia was giving birth to Raptor's baby. It was quite a sight to be honest. Raptor never looked so happy as he was given his baby boy. He cried in happiness as Alicia and him kissed and played with their son's fur. He was cute to be honest. Reminds me of my boy. Lowering my head I looked up to see Raptor walk over with his baby in his arms.

Gently he offered me to take him.

In surprise I took the little hedgehog in my arms and stared into his green eyes. He was so young and innocent it made me start to cry in joy.

Running my finger on his chest I laughed and smiled as he giggled in happiness.

Raptor and Alicia smiled as I laughed and cried holding their son and looking up I asked.

"What's his name?"

Raptor looked at Alicia and quickly she said.

"It's your son. You choose."

Raptor was caught off guard and approached me gently taking his boy from my arms.

Looking into his eyes he thought.

Wiping my eyes I looked at Alicia who smiled widely.

Raptor smiled and in time he looked up and asked.

"How about Ghost?"

Widening my eyes Alicia looked up and asked.

"Is that a good name Shadow?"

Looking down I smiled and replied.

"It's perfect. Are you sure?" I asked Raptor who stared down into his son's eyes.

Looking up with a smile he replied.

"Yes."

"Alright then." I replied as Alicia added.

"He's all yours now baby. I'll do what I can, but you asked for him."

Smiling Raptor laughed and replied.

"I think we'll be fine."

Staring at him and his new born boy I smiled and opened the door letting all our friends enter and see the baby. Exiting into the hall I began to cry extremely hard and with no one to hear me I was getting closer to the end of my roll as leader.

**Shadow's POV August 25th 11:30pm Pakistan HQ**

I sat down on the edge of my bed with my suit on and my small box on my lap with my tears dripping onto the lid.

I smiled as I lifted up the lid to find my past inside.

Maria's M1911.

My Inhibitor Rings.

Sonic's Car Keys I stole back in high school.

Pictures of Dark and Maria.

My Gold Chain.

And lastly a photo of Amy and one of my first son, Shadow jr.

Letting my sadness out quietly I pulled out the photos of Amy and my son. Staring at them made me smile and in happiness I placed them inside my coat pocket after kissing each one gently goodbye.

Next I took the one's of Maria and Dark and pulled up my lighter. I smiled burning Dark's up into flames and looking at Maria's I kissed it and burned it away forever. She would always be in my heart.

Gently I pulled my gold chain up out of the box and slowly placed it around my neck letting it fall under my dress shirt. Making sure it was placed correctly, I then took my Inhibitor rings out and put them on around my gloves. Feeling the juices of energy entering my aura I smiled and covered them up with my sleeves.

Last but not least I grabbed the M1911 out and checked the magazine to see it was full of 45. caliber bullets. Losing my smile I reloaded it and placed it under my suit jacket.

Looking back into the box I pulled up Sonic's car keys and let out a small chuckle of tears.

Smiling a little I got up and walked to my bathroom throwing them into the toilet and watching as they washed away with the rest of my past.

Looking back in the mirror I saw all I had become in the end. My name remains Shadow, but that soul I once was is gone forever and only one goal remains left in this hollow body. To be with my family. I did all I was meant to do and now was the time to end this battle for my life. Now I say goodbye.

Walking out of the bathroom I went to my kitchen table and placed the envelope down next to a small piece of paper. Wiping my tears as I saw the paper rest there I turned and went for the door taking my keys and heading for my ride back to Amy and my son.


	225. Chapter 225

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 225 – Definition Of Insanity**

**Shadow's POV August 26th 12:30am Road To Afghanistan Boarder**

"You know what your doing right?" Asked Death as he sat next to me as I drove to Afghanistan.

Holding my posture I replied.

"I know."

"And your sure this is for the best?" He asked back as I focused on the road ahead.

"I did everything I was meant to do Death. I killed Dark, I killed Shade, Ghost, Reacher... I did all I could and in return I earned the world a change for the better. Everyone has freedom. The States and the middle east and all the other bordering counties are working together and as of a month things have improved ten fold. I did that. No one else. Now all I want is to be with Amy and my kids and it's thanks to you I can now do that." I stated as he looked into my eyes.

"Your the first one I have ever really had a problem with Shadow." Said Death as I looked over into his black orbs.

"You were the first and only person to pass my tests. You've proven you could do what is absolutely necessary to make it this far. For Amy, for your sons. If it means anything before you choose what to do next let it be said I'm impressed with you in the end."

Slowly looking away Death asked.

"What do you plan on doing when you see her?"

Lowering my head in thought I replied.

"I'm going to hug her and tell her how much I love her and how much I missed her."

Nodding he asked.

"Do you honestly think this is real?"

Looking back over to him I felt a massive pain in my head go off.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as I saw him flicker and vanish away.

Holding my head in pain I stopped the car and got out to puke.

In sickness I rested on the door to the Humvee and waited as I heard.

"Well?"

"It is real! Shut the fuck up!" I ordered him as I got back in and continued to drive.

**Raptor's POV 12:30am Pakistan HQ**

Walking back from my night with Dom and Carver I looked to see Shadow's room left a crack open. In confusion I walked over and opened the door to find him gone.

"Shadow?" I said slowly as I entered and shut the door behind me.

Looking around I saw a small box and a hanger on the bed. Approaching the bed I saw nothing was in the box and the hanger was a suit type of some sort. "Was he going somewhere special tonight?" I asked myself as I turned to see an envelope resting on the table in the kitchen.

Walking over I saw it was slightly open and gently taking it into my hands I carefully pulled out the letter inside that had been written by hand.

In confusion I began to read it to myself.

"If your reading this Raptor then I'm sorry it had to be done this way. Looking around you can see I'm gone, and I'm not coming back sad to say after all we've been through together."

Widening my eyes as I read I pulled up my finger and began to bite down.

"I'm going back Afghanistan to spend the rest of my life with Amy and my boys. Knowing you this long I can understand if you want to stop me, but it's too late for any of that. There's really nothing left for me anymore but them. You have Alicia and two kids and a chance for a fresh start."

Tears began to slip through my eyes as I shook in place.

"Next to this note Raptor there is a check for all the money I had left in my possession. Please use it for your kids. Midnight and little Ghost need a family and I hope this will be enough to make it easier on you and Alicia. I'm sorry Raptor."

Shaking in sadness and kept reading.

"Raptor I love you."

Letting the note fall down in my hands I had to wipe my tears away. In a split second I pulled the note back up and continued.

"Your my best friend and basically family to me. I will never forget you. Don't be sad brother I love you and after this know I will always be by your side. Goodbye Raptor. Please... go somewhere safe after this and start a life with your family. Give them all you can and never make the mistakes I did as a father."

Shaking completely I finished.

"I love you. Your brother Shadow."

Dropping the note I picked up the check and looked at the price.

Widening my eyes I read 500,000 dollars on the line.

Dropping the money I looked back at the door and ran off to stop this from happening.

**Shadow's POV Afghanistan Boarder 1:15am**

Nearing the boarder I continued to feel head pains as I heard.

"Do you think I'm real?"

"Stop!" I begged as he replied.

"Shadow you understand you have been doing this, right!?"

"NO!" I screamed as I began to see the city.

"Your fucking insane Shadow! Your talking to no one! Your talking to yourself! See through your own games and understand what you've done!"

"SHUT UP!" I begged in tears as the gate came in sight.

**Raptor's POV Afghanistan Road 1:15am**

I had to be going at least ninety miles on hour. There is no way Shadow is driving as fast as me. I had to stop him as fast as I could before it was too late.

"Please Shadow don't do it!" I begged as I went faster.

**Shadow's POV Afghanistan Capital City 1:30am**

I entered the boarder to see the city had gotten better from the deal with G.U.N. This is how I knew I was done here. I fixed everything.

Driving through the dark streets I neared the resting place of my family.

**Raptor's POV Afghanistan Boarder 1:30am**

Seeing the boarder ahead I drove as fast as I could go in hopes of not being too late to stop this.

**Shadow's POV Afghanistan Cemetery 1:45am**

Shutting the Humvee door I stepped out to see the entrance to the end. My head was killing me and I was nearly able to end the pain.

Walking into the graveyard I headed right for Amy's Grave.

As I walked I heard.

"Shadow Stop now! Your not thinking correctly!"

"I am! Now shut up Death!" I ordered as I saw their graves ahead.

"Your talking to yourself Shadow! Your insane! Your driven by madness and you are too blind to see through it!"

"I did everything and lost so much! My family! My friends! Everything! All I want is to let go and be with all them once again and you can't stop me!"

"Do you honestly believe your going to be able to be replaced!?"

"Hannon can take care of Pakistan! I'm done living and being a leader! Now I decide what's best for me and that is my family!" I stated as I reached into my jacket and pulled out the M1911.

"Your insane Shadow! Break through and stop this madness!"

"No." I replied calmly as I stood in front of her grave.

Letting the gun drop on the dirt as I fell to my knees I began to cry and reach back into my jacket to pull out both their pictures.

In tears I gently placed them down in front of the grave and stared at each one in loss.

**Raptor's POV Afghanistan Capital City 1:45am**

I panicked and nearly crashed as I drove as fast as I could to the cemetery.

"Please Shadow don't do it!" I begged as I saw the turn.

**Shadow's POV 1:50am**

Smiling at the photos I let my tears fall onto the mound and slowly reaching for the gun I picked it up and ran my hand on her name that was engraved on the stone.

"Amy Rose."

Letting out a gasp of air I said.

"Amy I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. As time went by I realized I couldn't live without you in my life. I miss you so much and I ended everything to be with you. I ended the war. I stopped G.U.N. I did everything I could without you by my side and now I understand that all I want now is to be with you and our kids."

"Shadow stop!" I heard the voice demand as I wobbled the gun.

"Shut up." I ordered calmly as another large pain came over my head.

Filching over in agony I listened as the voice came clearer.

"Stop Shadow please. You need to control yourself."

"Why?" I asked as I cried in stillness.

"You did so much and you have so much left to live for it's too much for you to just throw away. Please Shadow don't do this. Don't do this."

In shock I widened my eyes to hear Death's voice turn into mine.

"I...!" I began to think and in shock I heard both voices were mine.

"Don't do this Shadow...!" In confusion I sat back up and looked at the gun.

"Have I been talking to no one?!" I asked myself as I got no response.

"DEATH!?" I screamed as no one came.

"DEATH!?" I begged in tears as I heard nothing but a car door slam shut.

**Raptor's POV 1:52am**

Slamming the door shut I ran as fast as I could into the graveyard to hear Shadow scream.

"DEATH!?"

In a rush for his life I used all my speed to run directly towards Amy's grave.

**Shadow's POV 1:53am**

In nothing but tears I realized the game.

Nothing was real. Death was fake. The tests were fake. The images were fake. All the damage was dealt by me and me alone. I caused everything to happen. Starting with the day I first met this so called "Death." Back when I nearly died of drugs.

**Flashback**

It never happened. Me and Ghost never saw Death. He was just our sanity. We were so close though that it felt like we were with each other facing our worst fears. We were just dreaming and fighting our wills to survive. Our minds cracked along the way and in return we lost a part of our sanity. Starting with understanding and seeing the truth it hid from us. We were just trying to wake up. We both had a reason to live, that is why we came through every time. Mine was Amy and Ghost's was Dove. We used them to fight through the real death that almost killed us every time we thought we died. We may have lost at points but that reason to want to live kept us living. We survived it all because of our loves.

**Shadow's POV 1:53am**

Crying extremely hard it all came clear in one rush.

"I'm a murderer. I killed Ghost for nothing. I killed everyone for nothing. They could still be here today if I was sane, but after losing my kids and Amy I don't blame it for not coming back."

Lifting the gun to my leg I thought about everyone who thought they saw Death and it was clear we all lost a part of our minds during this war.

**Flashback**

Midnight and Dove thought they saw me back when Ghost was captured, but it was just Dove going mental and Midnight's imagination going off for how young see was. They were mother and daughter, combined in minds. Mother sees Death so does daughter who is part of mother. They thought they were with someone else, but maybe it was just Dove who was doing all the killing. After all she was the leader for head security.

Then came Dom and Marx. Dom was affected by the drug Viper Venom and so was Raptor. Reason's they saw Death themselves. The drug ruins all abilities to think correctly and act normal. I should know. I took two. Marx on the other hand was the only doctor on base. I guess seeing so much real death pushed him over when he had to treat me back months ago. Everyone saw a different form of Death as well. Ghost and Raptor being so close to me saw the same one I did while Marx and Dove saw me who at that time they were scared of. Dom saw me too, but seeing as how much he cared about my life back then it was pretty clear I would be the one in his mind.

The tests were just us battling our sanity. Mixed with drugs and medical care we lost it and in time as things got worse it became worse in the tests. Ghost never had to kill anyone though. Because he was saner then me. I lost everything and that was enough to make me lead crazy in the group. Raptor lost lost his wife and shot his daughter. I can see how he went and lost some part of himself in the mixture. In the end I was the craziest and winded up killing my best friend and a woman who only tried to help me. It's too much to know they could still be here with me today if I was just able to see through my own sanity. Their smiles. Their love. Their care could all be here if I didn't lose it. The ultimate life form lost his own mind. Now that is a disgrace to all who believed in me especially you Maria. I'm so sorry.

**Raptor's POV 1:54am**

I ran at Shadow seeing the gun in his hand.

"SHADOW STOP!"

Hitting full speed I leaped and went to grab the gun as it raised to his head.

**Shadow's POV 1:54am**

"I'm so sorry Maria. I'm so sorry for all I have done."

"Amy? I'm coming honey. Hold out your arms cause I'll be there soon to greet you."

"Goodbye."

Pulling the trigger I shut my eyes as the round went off.

"BANG!"

**Raptor's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"BANG!"

In shock his blood splashed my face and taking his body into my arms I looked to see the gun falling to his side.

Tears poured from my eyes as his hand released the blood covered weapon and in shock I fell back letting his head rest in my lap.

"SHADOW!" I screamed as my tears fell onto the mound that was now covered in his brains and blood.

Looking up Amy's name was covered and so was her death date. Looking back to my dead brother I rested back and gently placed my hands on his cheeks.

"SHADOW!" I cried as I stared into his closed view.

Shadow didn't move as I watched his head tilt to the side. Seeing the bullet hole destroyed me and hearing sirens I held him close as his blood drained onto my body.

**Normal POV**

"Crazy is the least to describe this moment. Shadow The Hedgehog. Leader to the world's greatest force and now to be found dead in his only remaining brother's arms."

"Blood slipped out from the dead hedgehog's skull as the soldiers came to witness the shocking turn of events."

"Shadow was a great man and leader, but too much war can change anyone. After losing so much. He finally realized there was never a way to bring them back to life or save his sole. He found himself after playing himself for so long that he was just insane and seeing nothing but the guilt in his own mind. Shadow died free saving the planet and saving as many of his people as he could. Who would have known a G.U.N sniper could do so much? Shadow deserves a break after going through all he had too even if he was the reason most of it happened. At least now he's in a better place... and maybe... just maybe... he's with his family and friends who understand everything and hold no grudge on the things he had done to make it this far. But this is where his story ends. Commander Shadow The Hedgehog. Great man and leader. Great friend and brother to all. Victim to what one moment can do to a lone mind alone in the fight for freedom."

**The End.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing up to this point, but as we all know now it will soon be time for the third story which I promise ends better. If your mad I understand, but think about it. He will be with Amy and his kids, plus he did save the world in the end and remember he's free of it all at last. **

**Once again thank you all. I love all of you and in a few days I will have the first chapter to book 3 up. Please review and enjoy the credits.**

** watch?v=RZxazB6aSd4**

**All my characters in Love Struck that belong to me. Listed by my memory.**

**Ghost**

**Dark**

**Raptor**

**Archer**

**Dom**

**Hannon**

**Carver**

**Frost**

**Midnight**

**Shadow Jr**

**Carter**

**Nicky**

**Ghost Jr**

**Death**

**Mark**

**Paul**

**Alex The Great**

**Alex **

**Stone**

**Wreak**

**John**

**Mason**

**Reacher**

**Lehigh**

**Mark**

**Drain**

**Dreil**

**John The Prisoner**

**Kevin**

**Keller **

**Walker**

**James**

**Jason**

**Cole**

**Shade**

**Raze**

**Carl**

**Logan**

**Nexus**

**Hecan Moore**

**G.U.N Dignitary**

**G.U.N Captains**

**Misc Rebellion Soldiers**

**Misc G.U.N Soldiers**

**Random Civilians**

**Others I May Have Forgot**

**Characters That Do Not Belong To Me**

**Dove The Hedgehog – Owner – DoveWing01**

**Marx The Cat – Owner – Broken Line**

**Alicia The Wolf – Owner – aliciathewolf45**

**I would like to take the time to thank SEGA for the use of these characters.**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose **

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Silver The Hedgehog**

**Blaze The Cat**

**Mile "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles The Echidna **

**Sally Acorn**

**Espio The Chameleon**

**Maria Robotnik **

**Eggman**

**Rouge The Bat**

**G.U.N { As in the group itself.}**

**I would also like to thank any bands that were used in this book for allowing the use of their song or songs at certain moments in the reading.**

**And lastly I would like to thank everyone for reading and leaving me their opinions good or bad. Without you I wouldn't have been able to finish this book. I love you all and I can't thank you enough for all you have done in my life.**

**Any questions please ask them by means of Private message I will be standing by to answer any you might have or if your confused.**

**Last but not least for book 3 I need OC's. So if you have any that you may want put in the next book please again Private message me and I will read him or her over and let you know. Please don't be afraid to ask for your character to get put in. I would love to see some takers to this offer.**

**Please review in summary and let me know what you thought. Guests can review as well. Thanks again and see you soon for book 3!**

**mT Shadow**


End file.
